La Maldición del Amor (La Leyenda de los Sutori)
by ChikaneRin
Summary: La Familia Sutori es azotada por una maldición puesta por una de sus integrantes hace un siglo... algunos familiares se resisten a creerlo... pero... solo el poder y el amor de una familia con poderes espirituales podrán salvarlos de su maldición... aunque... en el camino de la salvación... encontraran el amor y lo amargo de este... reviviendo la Leyenda de la maldición Sutori
1. La Maldición del Amor (Prologo)

**La Maldición del Amor**

Mucha gente juega con los sentimientos y con el amor de las personas… el cuerpo humano puede sanar, pero las heridas del corazón que está lleno de emociones son muy difíciles de poder sanarlas de manera rápida o que se olviden de nuestros pensamientos.

Hace mucho tiempo… dentro de una familia muy antigua y tradicionalista… una joven que pertenece a la poderosa y honorable dinastía y familia de los Sutori se enamoró de un joven de otra familia igual de honorable y acaudalada que ella… solo con una diferencia… Los Sutori descendían de bravos y valientes guerreros samurái… mientras que… la Familia Yashiro eran más pacifistas y siempre abogaban por la paz en todos los sentidos. Ambas familias hicieron su fortuna por medio del campo y después de algunas fábricas que tuvieron antes de la segunda guerra mundial. Al pasar estos eventos… decidieron quedarse con las tierras y volvieron a surgir con más fortunas y prestigio.

La joven de la familia Sutori… se enamoró perdidamente del único hijo de los Yashiro… ambos se amaban con pasión y con locura… pero sus padres… no estaban del todo de acuerdo ya que… ambos tenían ya compromisos destinados desde su nacimiento a lo que los jóvenes amantes no están de acuerdo y acordaron escaparse una noche.

Ilusionada… la joven Sutori salió de su casa a hurtadillas con la idea de jamás regresar a ese lugar a menos que aceptaran su unión con el heredero de los Yashiro… pero si no… sonreía confiada de que si pasaba lo contrario… ella sería feliz sin importar lo demás... solo el estar a lado del hombre que ama con tanta fuerza y locura, salió con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos donde llevaba sus pertenencias más queridas… que era una foto de su familia, un anillo heredado de su abuela y una peineta que era regalo de su gran amor, burlo a los sirvientes y guardias de la casa, cruzo las altas paredes para salir de aquello y al lograr pasar todo se dirigió a donde se encontraría con su gran amor… al llegar cerca del camino que los llevaría a otra ciudad que había sido su punto de encuentro… saco una bocanada de aire de sus labios… completamente exhausta se recargo en un árbol… sonrojada por el frio y el cansancio de haber corrido… miro hacia la luna sonriendo.

Pasaron las horas… y él no llegaba, comenzó a hacer más frio… la lluvia se presentó… y ella resguardada bajo el cobijo del árbol espero… ya no pudo más y angustiada fue corriendo a la Mansión Yashiro… pudo escurrirse al interior de ella y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su amado… vio lo que jamás pensó y su corazón se rompió…

Él estaba amando con pasión a otra mujer… con esa misma pasión que la amo a ella… ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? Camino hacia atrás… hasta que golpeo un mueble y tiro un valioso jarrón… al ver eso corrió pisando los trozos de porcelana y cortándose las plantas de los pies por ellos. El dolor era demasiado grande pero no le importaba; solo quería salir de allí e irse lejos… lo más lejos posible de todo y de todos… sin darse cuenta corrió hasta su casa pero no fue a la mansión… no un poco lejos de la mansión Sutori… hay un lago cristalino en el cual se refleja la luna y hace que el agua se vea plateada, la joven herida golpeaba un árbol con fuerza y llorando, sus manos eran lastimadas y sangraban… su deseo era desaparecer y no volver a dar la cara nunca más… de pronto una niebla espesa comenzó a levantarse sin razón alguna, ella comenzó a sentir más frio.

Se limpió de sus ojos las lágrimas y vio la niebla, a su lado y debajo de sus pies… comenzaron a nacer flores lirios arañas en color azul y rojo, luciérnagas de color moradas y rojas salían de la nada; miraba confundida lo que estaba pasando… de pronto…

-Kayo… Kayo…

La joven que así se llama al ver la dirección de donde la llamaban vio como el agua del lago se abría dándole paso a un sendero y a una profundidad considerable, con miedo Kayo comenzó a caminar y poco a poco iba calmándose… pero algo más la tranquilizo…

-Aquí… querida Kayo… podrás sufrir tu pena sin que nadie lo sepa… sin pasar por la vergüenza de ser vista por ese maldito

Los ojos azules de Kayo perdieron brillo y se opacaron instantáneamente su kimono que era en un tono lila pastel… se transformó en uno de color negro con flores lirios arañas y de sakuras en el… su obi era rojo, Kayo se miró a sí misma y con una mirada triste vio como la luna se escondía de ella...

Kayo: Aquí… aquí estaré siempre… eternamente… no moriré… las mujeres que sufran lo que yo… vendrán hasta aquí… y me las llevare conmigo… aquí reposara el odio y la tristeza (Entrando al agua) Aquí… viviré eternamente… triste… y sola

Kayo se sumergió y el agua se cerró, el tranquilo lago quedo en la quietud… la niebla desapareció y las luciérnagas igual… solo quedaron en pie los lirios araña que se movían al compás del viento y estaban siendo bañadas por el roció del amanecer.

La Familia Sutori busco desesperadamente a Kayo sin suerte alguna… todos esperaban verla, fueron a la mansión Yashiro para corroborar que ella estuviera allí sin suerte alguna. El heredero se unió a la búsqueda con sus hombres sin obtener resultados.

Meses de búsqueda pasaron sin éxito y la familia Sutori cada día se daba por vencida hasta que la hija menor de los Sutori fue al lago y encontró las pertenencias carcomidas de su hermana el anillo y la foto de su familia llamo a sus padres y a todos los sirvientes quienes llegaron a la conclusión de que Kayo… había muerto ahogada al ir a nadar… lo que los sorprendió fue la cantidad de lirios araña que habían florecido. Mandaron a hacerle su placa y ponerla en el altar familiar, su cuerpo fue tratado de ser encontrado, pero sin éxito.

Paso el tiempo y por la región… comenzaban a haber rumores de supuestos ataques a chicas próximas a casarse y desapariciones de jóvenes que sufrían mal de amores. Las jóvenes que eran felices por casarse con quienes amaban el día de la boda aparecían muertas y con marcas de manos en sus cuellos, todas con una expresión de terror. Las que sufrían de amor… ya no se les volvía a ver nunca más. Después… se encontró al joven Yashiro muerto, la causa de su muerte fue por asfixia y fue culpada su esposa ya que en el cuello de él había huellas de dedos femeninos y agua a su alrededor.

Todos alarmados mandaron traer a un monje el cual sintió una fuerza maligna y sobrenatural que había al entrar en la región y fue caminando a donde se sentía más fuerte esa presencia y al llegar a donde provenía llego al lago de los Sutori… sintió una carga de energía demasiado grande y maligna… su rosario de cuentas estallo… uso su báculo para exorcizar esa energía maligna sin resultado exitoso… los Sutori salieron al encuentro del monje que con debilidad por su lucha…

Monje: Erijan un Torii… sellen este endemoniado lugar

Padre de los Sutori: (Agachándose a sostener al monje) Excelencia… pero…

Monje: Calme la… ira de este ser… o… matara más gente… erija un Torii… que nadie se acerque aquí… debemos sellar su ira… eríjalo…

Padre de los Sutori: (A punto de llorar) Es… la… tumba de mi hija

Monje: Calme el espíritu de su hija… o… acabara con ustedes también… hágalo

El señor Sutori sintió tanto dolor de tener que encerrar a su hija con un Torii, pero sintió que era necesario y así lo mando a construir junto con una tumba que tuviera encerrada la maldición de su hija, el Monje oficio el encierro de Kayo…

Kayo: (En un lugar lleno de burbujas y viendo lo que hacen en su lago) No importa que me encierren… un día… alguien me sacara de aquí… alguien será quien me saque de aquí!

Al momento que ella grito una ráfaga de viento se presentó… pero fue calmado por el torii y los poderes del Monje.

-100 años han pasado mis niños… y el lago está sellado ya que ella no debe…

-(Interrumpiendo a una mujer mayor) Madre… no les estés llenando la cabeza a mis hijos con tus cosas

Madre: InuTaisho… sabes que no son tonterías… tu tía…

InuTaisho: Basta… ya no quiero saber de supersticiones tontas

InuTaisho miro a sus hijos…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Vayan a jugar hijos…

Los 4 niños salían corriendo y sonriendo al jardín, InuTaisho dejaba su portafolio sobre la mesa…

InuTaisho: No se acerquen al lago!

La mamá de él lo miro y se levantó del sofá color crema y se acercó a su hijo…

Madre: Supersticiones tontas no hijo?

InuTaisho: Solo… no quiero que se ahoguen madre…

Él se fue muy molesto de allí cuando entra su nuera Irasue…

Irasue: Madre… que sucede?

Madre: Hija… no lo sé… les contaba a los niños que…

Irasue la miró fijamente y sonrió…

Irasue: El no cree ahora madre… (Preocupada) Pero… tal vez… un día… lo crea

Madre: (Angustiada) Hija no te asustes… o se asustara él bebe

Irasue tiene 7 meses de embarazo…

Irasue: Tranquila madre… él bebe y yo estaremos bien

Ambas sonrieron mientras que InuTaisho desde la parte de arriba en la ventana de su cuarto miraba a sus hijos jugar…

InuTaisho: Más le vale a ese demonio quedarse allí

Durante estos años… la familia Sutori ha protegido el secreto y ese lago… ¿Sera que un día Kayo será liberada? ¿Podrá alguien liberar a Kayo de la maldición que ha puesto sobre el mal de amores o sobre quienes son felices?

 **Personajes**

 **Sesshoumaru Sutori:** Un hombre de cabello largo negro y ojos azules tiene 37 años y está a cargo de la hacienda y la empresa familiar que es distribuidora de Té junto con sus 3 hermanos cada uno se lleva año y medio y él es el segundo hijo un hombre serio, algo callado y reservado pero muy pasional en todos los aspectos, no cree en la maldición que hay en el lago de la hacienda, aunque… tuvo un encuentro con ese ser cuando era niño

 **Kanon Sutori:** Un hombre de casi 36 años de ojos azul verdoso y cabello largo azul, él es el tercer hijo es como Sesshoumaru y es con el que mejor se lleva ya que son muy similares solo que Kanon tiene un temperamento un poco más fuerte que el de su hermano, tampoco cree en la maldición del lago de la hacienda Sutori… aunque junto con Sesshoumaru vieron a Kayo una vez de niño

 **Saga Sutori:** Un hombre que está a punto de cumplir los 39 años él es el hijo mayor, de ojos y cabello largo azul rey él es muy callado y trata de no hacer contacto relacional con nadie solo con su familia hasta que una mujer llego a su vida y se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer que lo traiciono… el en sus adentros si cree en la maldición del Lago de su hacienda ya que esa mujer murió ahorcada y con agua en el cuerpo

 **Rukawa Sutori:** Un hombre que está a punto de cumplir los 34 años cuarto hijo de cabello negro corto y ojos azules un hombre que es muy extrovertido divertido y alegre… aunque le gusta mucho dormir… él se hizo así porque cuando era niño era como sus hermanos… pero… un encuentro con algo espantoso lo hizo casi perder el habla… pero fue llevado a terapia para olvidar aquello que vio

 **Kanna Sutori:** La hija más chica de los Sutori de cabello platinado y ojos azules una joven de 28 años es una chica indecisa que no sabe qué hacer con su vida hasta que conoce a dos chicas que influyen en su vida enormemente y son su fuente de inspiración para ser una mejor persona

 **Irasue Sutori:** Madre de estos jovencitos, una madre preocupada por sus hijos aunque los deja ser independientes… ella al igual que su suegra temen que un día Kayo… salga de su letargo y se quiera llevar a toda la Familia Sutori, una mujer de ojos azules y cabello platinado largo

 **InuTaisho Sutori:** El Sucesor de la familia Sutori cuando la matriarca muera padre de esos muchachitos y esposo de Irasue un hombre trabajador y escéptico al mundo sobrenatural. Piensa que lo de Kayo no son más que tonterías… pero pronto vera… que la Familia Sutori es perseguida por una maldición ancestral. Un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes

 **Kiyo Sutori:** Matriarca de la familia Sutori… madre de InuTaisho… ella siempre ha temido por la maldición de Kayo y sabe que el Torii construido para ella es una cadena frágil que pronto se romperá y que siente cuando Kayo atacara por medio de sus pesadillas que desde niña tuvo con ella

 **Hakudoshi Yashiro:** Heredero y sucesor de la familia Yashiro, es el prometido de Kanna y esconde un oscuro secreto ante los ojos de Kanna que se revelara y hará que la ira de Kayo caiga sobre muchas personas, un joven de 34 años con cabello platinado y ojos lilas

 **Teru Yashiro:** Hermano menor de Hakudoshi un hombre de 33 años de cabellos largos color negro y ojos de color verdes, serio y un poco distante.

 **Beatrice Yashiro:** Mujer rubia de ojos azules tía de Teru y Hakudoshi, portadora de muchos sentimientos malos que hacen padecer a los hermanos Yashiro… siendo ella la causante de lo que se desatara en esta historia

 **Milo Ushiromiya:** Tío de nuestras protagonistas, sacerdote y guardián del templo que ha sido custodiado por la familia Ushiromiya, un hombre de 37 años de cabello largo azul, mirada penetrante de color azul cielo dotado de un gran poder sobrenatural y protegerá a sus sobrinas pase lo que pase

Y por supuesto… las protagonistas de esta historia

 **Rin Ushiromiya:** Una joven de 32 años de cabello hasta media espalda y ojos chocolates, amable, gentil y cariñosa… con un dolor oculto dentro de su ser que solo comparte con su hermana melliza, trabaja para la familia Sutori a quienes les tiene mucho cariño y respeto y ella al igual que su hermana tendrán una conexión muy fuerte con Kayo

 **Umi Ushiromiya:** Una joven de 32 años de cabello a media espalda y ojos negros ébano, gentil, amable y razonable chica que también guarda dentro de ella un dolor que solo comparte con su hermana ella también trabaja con la familia Sutori a quienes trata de agradecerles lo que han hecho por su hermana y por ella y con su razonamiento… jamás pensó tener una conexión con un ser que ya no pertenece a este mundo como Kayo

 **Kayo Sutori:** La joven que vive desde hace un siglo la traición de su antiguo amor, y hace justicia por su propia mano haciendo pagar el dolor de las lágrimas de mujeres que sufren por amor y con la muerte a hombres y mujeres que las lastiman, una mujer de cabello hasta el suelo lacio color negro y ojos dorados. Su maldición hará sufrir a mucha gente… pero también traerá justicia para dos chicas


	2. CAPITULO 1 Aizome

**Capítulo 1. Aizome**

* * *

En la hacienda Sutori… hay una fiesta muy elegante… sus jardines están adornados con luces, los arboles iluminados, mesas redondas con manteles de color marfil, loza de mármol fino… copas de cristal cortado y champagne en su interior, todos se divierten y un integrante de esa familia es muy feliz.

La Familia Sutori… por fin está reunida… después de tanto tiempo… sentados en la mesa principal… y en un escenario… dos chicas… cantan con dolor… coraje y frustración… que jamás se imaginaron sentir…

Chica cabello negro:

 _Que emane como la sangre_

 _Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

 _Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

 _Como emana la sangre en una herida abierta_

 _Como el castigo al pecado de Eva_

 _Que afecta a toda especie de hembra._

Chica cabello castaño:

 _Que emane como la sangre_

 _Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

 _Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

 _Como emana el llanto y se convierte en río_

 _Que desemboca en el mar del olvido_

 _Donde se ahoga el dolor y el grito_

La matriarca de los Sutori… una mujer mayor de edad las mira con enojo y con preocupación al mismo tiempo… mientras que los demás integrantes de la familia las miran con fascinación…

InuTaisho: (Contento) Madre… disfruta de la fiesta

Irasue: Madre… es fantástico… que talento de estas chicas

Kiyo: (Mirándolos Severamente) Saquen a esas chicas de la hacienda inmediatamente

Irasue: (Sorprendida) Madre… pero… ellas…

Kiyo: (Desesperada) No lo entienden?... (Preocupada) si ella se percata de esto… (Autoritariamente) Saquen a esas niñas de aquí inmediatamente

InuTaisho: (Enojado) De que estas hablando madre?

Kiyo: Esas niñas… están sufriendo por amor… tienen una rabia muy grande y sabes que…

InuTaisho: Ya basta de esas tonterías… esa maldita leyenda es eso… un Mito inventado por la gente… que creen en estupideces

Irasue: (Suplicante) Madre… no podemos correrlas… ellas son… importantes para…

InuTaisho: Y no por tus tonterías le arruinaremos su fiesta a…

Kiyo: (Dándole una bofetada a su hijo) Si realmente quieres a esas niñas… sácalas de la hacienda… que regresen a Tokio!

Tres de los hermanos Sutori… los tres mayores se levantan…

Saga: (Confundido) Que les sucede?... la gente los está mirando

Kanon: (Preocupado) Abuelita… estas bien?

Sesshoumaru: (Sosteniendo a InuTaisho) Padre… calma…

Kiyo: Hijo… si esto sigue así… Kayo… Kayo…

 _Bienvenido a nuestra fiesta_

 _¡Fiesta!_

 _Nocturna de Locura_

 _¡Locura!_

Kiyo se soltó a llorar con terror y preocupación; Irasue y Kanon la consuelan… los tres primogénitos se miran a los ojos… para después mirar a las chicas que cantan con talento y frustración a la vez. Más adelante… en la zona prohibida de la hacienda… detrás de un enorme y gigantesco Torii… el lago desprende una niebla de color morada… las luciérnagas moradas y doradas vuelan… mariposas doradas aparecen de la nada… de la profundidad de las aguas sale un esqueleto con carne carcomida de las cavidades del ojo… uno cuelga de ellos para poco a poco las mariposas doradas envuelvan el cuerpo y aparezca una luz cegadora que al disiparse… revele a una hermosa chica con un quimono negro con rojo… que esta parada sobre el agua… abre sus ojos dorados y camina sobre las aguas hasta la orilla.

 _Comencemos el juego_

 _¡Juego!_

 _De la gran ocasión_

 _¡Ocasión!_

El sonido de la frustración llego hasta sus dominios y ella mira hacia la dirección de la casa grande… como se le conoce a la hacienda… ve fijamente a dos chicas llenas de dolor y odio a su vez cantando; cuando sonríe de manera malévola, levanta su mano que es la de un esqueleto las luciérnagas la envuelven y la llenan de carne humana. Las mariposas se acercan a su mano y deja que se pose en su dedo índice… la mira con ternura para después mover su dedo hacia arriba indicándole que vaya al lugar de la fiesta…

Kayo: Ve… y dime quien me ha despertado de mi letargo

La mariposa obedeció la orden de Kayo que ha salido a la superficie… aunque no puede atacar… puede manipular, la mariposa dorada avanza y llega a la fiesta donde se queda flotando sobre el escenario y mostrando a Kayo a las jóvenes; Kayo lo ve desde el lago y con ojos de odio…

Kayo: Esa… esa sangre que… me encerró… no ha desaparecido!

 _Póstrate ante mí,_

 _Te cocinare muy bien,_

 _Con las especias de la desesperación_

Kayo dejo salir un grito de odio y en la fiesta un viento soplo fuertemente y las luces se apagaron por un momento, pero casi a los 10 segundos volvieron a prender… el viento había cesado un poco; mas sin en cambio los invitados y la familia Sutori escucharon el grito de Kayo, todos miraban en dirección al lago…

Kiyo: (Asustada) Kayo… Kayo… despertó

En el lago Kayo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el agua sus manos tomaban ambos lados de su cabeza y sus ojos dorados se tornaron en rojos, con una expresión de locura miro hacia el cielo y comenzó a reírse con un toque macabro y de locura. El espíritu mira hacia arriba a la luna llena y comienza a reír de manera desquiciada…

 _Tus lamentos son,_

 _Como la dulce melodía de una orquesta,_

 _¡Cuán hermosos son tus gritos!_

 _Me embriago al escucharlos_

Kayo: Jajajajajajajaja están con vida jajajajajajajajajaja todos los que me traicionaron y encerraron siguen vivos… los matare… y quienes me encerraron… morirán jajajajajajajaja los desentrañare vivos jajajajajajajaja

La luna llena poco a poco se va tiñendo de color rojo mientras el viento lleva a toda la región la risa diabólica de Kayo.

 **3 meses Antes** **…**

En una isla alejada de Japón… pero perteneciente a él está un gran templo… que es custodiado por la Familia Ushiromiya también hay una mansión en la que habitan sus integrantes… a excepción de dos.

Unos ojos negros están posados en el mar que rodea la isla de los Ushiromiya, el mar es calmado la brisa huele a sal y las gaviotas vuelan en parvadas…

-Umi!

Umi voltea y ve detrás de ella que se acerca corriendo su hermana melliza…

Umi: (Sonriendo) Rin!

Rin se acercó a ella y comenzó a recuperar el aliento

Umi: (Tomándola del hombro) No debes correr tanto… te falta el aire y lo recuperas con dificultad

Rin: (Cesando) Lo… siento… es… la… edad… su… supongo

Umi: (Mirando al frente de ella) Recuerdas cuando corríamos por aquí?

Rin: (Mirando lo mismo que su hermana) Si… corríamos muy bien

Umi: Creo que la ciudad nos ha afectado

Rin: Un poco, pero…

Umi: (Preocupada) Ya te sientes mejor?

Rin: (Sonriendo) Dentro de lo que cabe… y tú?

Umi: (Decaída) No… como quisiera

Ambas hermanas se tomaron de las manos y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas a lo lejos su tío… Milo Ushiromiya el sacerdote más joven de la familia las miraba con preocupación…

Milo: (Triste) Queridas niñas…

Rin y Umi miran el mar…

Rin: El bote que nos llevará a Okinawa… para regresar a Tokio… vendrá dentro de 2 horas

Umi: Se terminaron las vacaciones

Rin: Tarde o temprano acabarían… ahora… solo nos queda… enfrentar la realidad

Umi: La dura… dura realidad

Al mismo tiempo en Tokio…

En un edificio muy alto de cristal, está la empresa de exportadora de té de la familia Sutori. En su interior hay 5 oficinas… dos de momento desocupadas en las otras tres… en la gerencia general InuTaisho está un poco de mal humor pues tiene tantos pendientes que no sabe por dónde comenzar… pues le falta sus adoradas asistentes

InuTaisho: Demonios! Donde deje el balance general?

Busca como loco cuando una mano varonil blanca le estira un folder frente a sus ojos

InuTaisho: (Mirando el folder y a la persona que se lo da) Hijo… gracias… Saga estas más sereno que yo

Saga lo mira con melancolía y se sienta frente al escritorio de su padre…

Saga: Estaba tirado aquí… casi lo piso

InuTaisho: Estoy vuelto loco aquí adentro

Saga: (Mirando el lugar) Tienes todo desordenado… no se supone que te dejaron las cosas en orden?

InuTaisho: Si… pero… veras…

Saga: Si… viene mamá a la oficina y deshacen todo ustedes

InuTaisho: (Severo) Mas respeto que soy tu padre

Saga: Lo tengo padre… por cierto… cuando…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo y mirando a su hijo) Descuida… tu dulce Ko…

Saga: (Sonrojado) Padre por dios! No es eso… es…

InuTaisho: (Con ternura) Hijo… yo sé que ella te… gusta aunque lo niegues pero…

Saga: No me…

InuTaisho: Claro que si… pero… espera un poco… no hace ni un año que murió su novio… trágicamente

Saga bajo la mirada… Rin… la joven que le lleva café en las mañanas y sonriendo platica con él lo tiene loco… pero no quiere decirlo… por lo que paso con su exnovia… y al pensar en el dolor de Rin que debe sentir… callaba sus sentimientos hacia ella…

Saga: Padre… veras yo…

Un joven de cabello corto negro y ojos azules entra con mucha alegría…

Rukawa: Padre! Traigo la nómina de este mes

Rukawa se sentó junto a Saga quien estaba callado y mirándolo…

Rukawa: (Animado y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su hermano) Animo Saga… el mundo no se acaba… Padre… Umi ya dijo cuándo regresara?

InuTaisho vio a sus hijos interesados en las simpáticas y amigables hermanas Ushiromiya…

InuTaisho: Pronto… pronto Ru… pero… como le decía a Saga… Umi ha pasado por un dolor muy grande… su novio murió hace poco… no crees que debes respetarle su dolor?

Rukawa: Si padre… lo se… y creo que poder ayudarla… seré su amigo ahora… pero le declarare lo que siento por ella

InuTaisho: No lo dudo de ti

Rukawa siente un aprecio muy grande por Umi ya que le lleva café, le ayuda con la nómina y… con algo más importante… cuando era un niño el cayo al lago que es dominio de Kayo… de allí él la veía y Kayo intentaba llevárselo… él fue a terapias a olvidar ese terror y con Umi que platica con el… las visiones de terror de su infancia ya no han regresado más Rukawa miro su Tablet y vio de fondo la foto de Umi sonriendo y él sonrió para sí; mientras que Saga en su celular ve una foto de Rin sonriendo y él le sonríe deseando que regrese pronto.

Isla de los Ushiromiya…

Rin y Umi caminan por los pasillos de la mansión cuando…

Milo: Umi… Rin

Las hermanas voltean a ver a tu tío…

Rin: Si tío?

Milo: Vengan conmigo

Umi: (Extrañada) Está bien…

Los tres se dirigen al templo que esta al fondo de la mansión donde hay una estatua gigante de Buda de oro solido era la segunda vez en su vida que entraban al templo y a pesar de todo… se maravillaban con la expresión de paz que Buda les transmitía…

Umi: (Fascinada con Buda) Desde que éramos unas niñas… siempre veníamos a este templo… teníamos que venir a escondidas porque… (Sonriendo) Mamá siempre nos prohibía la entrada y nunca nos dejaba pasar

Rin: (Fascinada con Buda) Este es el lugar que más nos gusta de la casa tío… el rostro de esta imagen nos recuerda a nuestro padre… por eso cuando necesitamos hablar con papá… venimos a este templo

Milo: (Sonriendo) Nos parecemos tanto hijas mías… yo también confundo el rostro de este Buda… con el que guardo de mi padre… esta imagen nos ha acompañado en los momentos más difíciles… pero también en los más dichosos

Umi: Mamá decía que… el ser de oro… le daba una gran dignidad

Rin: Que… por eso nadie se atreve a tocarlo

Milo: (Triste) Las monedas también son de oro hijas… y sin embargo son manoseadas sin ningún respeto… esta imagen tiene otra razón de ser niñas…

Umi y Rin miraron a su tío con un poco de curiosidad…

Milo: Esta imagen se mandó a construir… cuando en una región de Ise… un espíritu maligno atormentaba matando mujeres y hombres… nuestro antepasado… fue a la región y pudo encerrar al espíritu maligno al llegar aquí… erigió este Buda en oro… y junto con el artefacto que está en el altar… mantienen encerrado al ente

Rin y Umi se acercaron percatándose de que el báculo en el altar estaba semi roto y un rosario destruido

Rin: Porque no mandan a reconstruir el báculo y el rosario… están rotos

Umi: Podemos llevarlos a Tokio y mandar a que los reconstruyan…

Milo: Estos artefactos… no deben ser tocados… están sellados

Rin: Rotos? No lo creo

Umi: De que sirven rotos?

Milo: dentro de ellos hay una batalla entre el bien y el mal… que un día saldrá a la luz… y se decidirá quién portará estos artefactos

Rin soltó una bocanada de aire…

Rin: Tonterías

Milo y Umi miraron a Rin con sorpresa…

Umi: Rin…

Milo: Rin… no digas eso… sabes que…

Rin: (Molesta) No… no es verdad esto… eso de los poderes de la familia Ushiromiya son tonterías

Umi: Hermanita… nosotras tenemos dones y…

Rin: Ojalá no los tuviera! De qué sirve tenerlos? Si a final de cuenta no sirven para proteger de nada!

Milo: Estas hablando incongruencias

Rin: Si los poderes de la familia fueran ciertos… nuestros padres y nuestros novios no habrían muerto de la manera en la que lo hicieron!

Umi: Eso es verdad… de que sirve pertenecer a los Ushiromiya… si los poderes milenarios de la familia no han protegido a nadie de nosotros… o nos equivocamos Milo?

Umi y Rin miraban al joven sacerdote con frialdad y con rencor al maravilloso don de los Ushiromiya….

Milo: (Enojado) Están ustedes desvariando… saben lo que tienen… ustedes son sacerdotisas de este lugar les guste o no! Se les dio libre albedrio por lo que sufrieron… mi padre se encargó de ustedes… y no pueden dar la espalda a eso… no deben dejar que las emociones mundanas contaminen su paz interior… no aprendieron nada del entrenamiento?

Rin: Ese entrenamiento no es más que una basura!

Umi: Milo… (Llorando) El tío… murió en su casa… de anciano… y… y… (Cerrando los ojos y apretándolos) nuestros padres murieron con las cabezas cercenadas y no sabemos por quién…. Murieron de una manera muy cruel… y el don familiar… no les ayudo en nada… en nada! Como nos pides creer en él y formar parte de él? Si… si… además… nuestros novios… murieron también en un accidente horrible!

Rin: (Llorando) Como nos pides… confiar en lo que no podemos… ver… en quien no nos ha protegido

Milo al verlas frágiles en ese momento, comprendía que la vida de ellas no había sido fácil… el en efecto perdió a su padre porque ya era hora de partir… pero ellas, desde muy jóvenes y a pesar de ser casi de la edad con ellas sentía que no podía entenderlas hasta que… escucho esas razones…

Milo: (Abrazándolas) Mis niñas… lo siento…

Rin y Umi lo abrazaron y lloraban en su pecho…

Milo: Pero… no podemos cambiar nuestro destino… yo también quisiera irme de aquí y vivir una vida como un hombre normal… pero…

Umi: y porque… no vienes con nosotras?

Rin: Te conseguiríamos trabajo con el señor…

Milo: (Sonriendo e interrumpiéndolas) No… aun no es tiempo de que me vaya… algún día quizá… pero no… (Mirando el báculo y el rosario) no hasta que haya terminado con la misión… y pueda vivir libremente

Umi: Milo…

Rin: No cambiaras de opinión verdad?

Milo: (Sonriendo) No… esta es mi misión… y algún día… descubrirán la suya

Milo salió del templo dejando a las mellizas solas y mirándose mutuamente…

Umi: El… no se rendirá nunca

Rin: (Limpiándose las lágrimas) Eh de confesarte hermanita que… lo admiro

Umi: (Sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas) Yo igual… aunque el lleva la carga más pesada… Hermanita… dime… perdonas a los Ushiromiya?

Rin: (Cabizbaja) Algunas veces… y tu hermanita?

Umi: También… recuerdas el sueño que tuvimos la noche que murieron nuestros padres?

Rin: Si… lo recuerdo bien… corríamos hacia el árbol sagrado… porque un monstruo nos seguía… iba a alcanzarnos… frente al árbol estaban nuestros padres… que nos recibieron con un abrazo… y…

Umi: Después… ellos se pusieron frente a nosotras y una luz cegadora les llego a sus cuellos… frente a nuestros ojos… se desintegraron y desaparecieron… Justo en ese instante… el tío apareció… y dijo que… ellos habían muerto

Rin miro al Buda de oro…

Rin: El poder no los protegió… (Llorando) No hizo nada por ellos… y después… después… ellos… ellos murieron también

Umi: Y soñamos casi lo mismo… el árbol sagrado y ellos… llegando a nosotras… con el mismo monstruo detrás de ellos… y por más que hicimos… no pudimos protegerlos

Rin: Es… como si… alguien estuviera empeñado en dejarnos solas… como si… (Mirando al Árbol Sagrado) Como si… ese árbol… fuera el culpable

Umi: Pero… también (Mirando el Árbol Sagrado) Como si solo nos protegiera…

Rin: Del mundo espiritual… nuestro poder sirve… pero en el mundo real…

Umi: No ha sido así… no ha protegido a nadie

Rin y Umi se abrazan fuertemente, Milo las mira desde cierta distancia…

Milo: Algún día… verán… que su don… lo que aprendieron como sacerdotisas… las salvara de un inminente peligro

La estatua de Buda tiene un gran espejo en su mano y por un momento se reflejó la sombra de un cadáver carcomido sin un ojo… Milo lo vio por segundos…

Milo: (Sorprendido) Eso… eso…

Las chicas se dan cuenta de que el rosario y el báculo se mueven solos y la estatua comienza a temblar…

Rin: Umi… mira…

Umi: Se mueven solos…

Ambas bajan sus dedos a excepción de índice y medio de sus manos izquierdas y dibujan una estrella de 5 picos… su aura forma la estrella y se dirige a sellar los objetos que se mueven cuando…

-(Voz macabra) jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Rin: (Desconcentrándose) Que es eso?

Una luz del espejo salió golpeando a Rin…

Rin: Aaaaaaaaa!

Umi: (Asustada y concentrada) Rin!

La luz le llega por detrás a Umi quien también cae por el golpe de la luz, Milo corre hacia ellas y desintegra la luz con su dedo índice… la estatua de buda tiembla….

Milo: (Haciendo la estrella) Sal de allí! Te lo ordeno! Yo te expulso de la figura del Sagrado Buda!

El rostro lleno de paz de Buda… por un momento se torna cadavérico y sale un fantasma con ropa desgastada y carcomido su cuerpo cuando Milo lo desintegra ya que él es fuerte y su experiencia es mayor que la de las chicas…

Milo: (Corriendo a hacia sus sobrinas) Umi! Rin!

Ellas están inconscientes cuando….

-(Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Milo las tomo de las manos…

Milo: Sobre… Sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a mi sangre! Te destruiré! Si las tocas… no te lo perdonare! No las toques!

Mientras tanto en **Rumania** …

Dos hombres visitan lo que es el castillo del Príncipe Vlad… o mejor conocido como Drácula…

-Es elegante no lo crees?

-Demasiado… me gustan los toques barrocos que tiene

-No sientes la misma atmosfera que en la hacienda?

Ambos recorrían los pasillos admirando lo exquisito del palacio…

-No… no lo siento… y tú?

-Tampoco… después de todo la abuela se equivoca con sus cosas

-No sé para que nos envió aquí… solo hemos visto casas disque embrujadas y este palacio que se me hace interesante por su arquitectura

-Así es… además el paisaje que tiene es una maravilla… Sesshoumaru… a veces la abuela me desquicia con sus cosas

Sesshoumaru: Lo se… desde niños que nos cuenta historias de terror… pero a ti te gustan no Kanon?

Kanon: Una cosa es que me gusten y otra que los crea… son historias para asustar a los niños para portarse bien…

Los hermanos Sutori van con un grupo de turistas cuando llegan a una habitación muy emblemática del castillo…

Guía: Bien señores… hemos llegado a esta habitación en la cual… se dice que el Conde Drácula masacraba a sus víctimas desentrañándolos, hirviéndolos vivos… para después beber de su sangre

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar esa parte del recorrido en sus cabezas llego algo que durante años había permanecido dormido…

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru, Saga, Kanon y Rukawa jugaban de pequeños a la pelota… cuando de pronto la pelota se les escapa de las manos y corren para ir por ella… pero una fuerza atraía la pelota más y más a la zona prohibida de la casa…

Saga: Se ha ido muy adentro

Sesshoumaru: No tanto… hay que ir por ella

Kanon: No… papá podría regañarnos si nos ve aquí

Rukawa con valentía y sonriendo…

Rukawa: Que gallinas son… iré yo

Rukawa comenzó a correr adentrándose en la parte obscura y perdiéndose de la vista de sus hermanos…

Sesshoumaru: (Corriendo) Iré con el

Kanon: (Corriendo) Yo también… (Volteando atrás) No vienes Saga?

Saga: No! Esperen!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru corrían cuando unas mariposas doradas comenzaron a salir y una espesa niebla de color morado salía de entre la tierra…

Kanon: Sessho… que es esto?

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé… esto…

De pronto…

Rukawa: Aaaaaaaaa!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se miran…

Kanon/Sesshoumaru: (Corriendo) Ru!

Corrían en dirección de dónde venía el grito de su hermano pequeño y al llegar al torii algo los detiene y sus miradas se llenan de terror.

Rukawa era llevado por un kimono flotante… o eso parecía en un principio… pero conforme avanzaba hacia la orilla ven que las manos son de esqueleto… flota sobre el agua… Rukawa está desmayado pero abre los ojos lentamente… Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven el rostro de quien tiene en brazos a Rukawa y al fijar la vista en el rostro…

Rukawa/Kanon/Sesshoumaru: Aaaaaaaaa!

El rostro de un esqueleto con un ojo colgando de su cuenca… partes de carne en el al rojo vivo. Sesshoumaru y Kanon corren atravesando el Torii para jalar a Rukawa… parecía que era detenido por una fuerza descomunal cuando lo jalaron y con terror salieron del lago y corrían hasta llegar al patio principal de la hacienda.

En ese lugar Saga había llamado a InuTaisho que iba corriendo hacia ellos, los tres niños llegaron pálidos y cuando iban a explicar que paso… se desmayaron.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru y Kanon despertaron de aquel recuerdo asustados y con la frente perlada del sudor en frio que tenían por aquel recuerdo que pensaban suprimido… pero… no… eso debió ser una pesadilla… es como si hubieran soñado todo eso… se han convencido desde hace años de eso así que… eso debe ser se miraron y era como si se preguntaran si habían visto lo mismo… sintieron aquella ocasión… fue tanto que comenzaban a sentirse como odiaban… indefensos… así que… decidieron salir del recorrido y regresar lo más rápido que fuera a Japón… antes de que se volvieran locos ya que la idea de Kiyo para ellos había ido más allá de sus propios límites.

 **Japón** **…**

Umi abrió los ojos lentamente y con un poco de dificultad se sentó tomándose su cabeza…

Umi: (haciendo mueca de dolor) Me duele la cabeza… que dolor…

Con la mirada busca a su hermana y a su tío… cuando los ve…

Umi: (Asustada) Tío Milo! Rin!

Asustada se acercó a ellos… Rin abrió los ojos y se incorporó…

Rin: (Mareada) Umi… me siento… mal…

Umi: Que paso hermanita?

Rin: (Angustiada) No lo sé hermanita… estas bien?

Umi: Si… con dolor de cabeza pero…

Ambas vieron a Milo y lo tomaron cada una de sus manos…

Rin: (Asustada) Tío Milo… que tienes?

Umi: Contestanos tío… contestanos

Milo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y al mirarlas las jóvenes soltaron de sus labios un suspiro de alivio…

Rin: (Aliviada) Tío… estas bien?... que te ocurrió?

Umi: (Aliviada) Reaccionaste tío… que sucedió?

Milo las miro con una sonrisa y a cada una las acaricio con su mano…

Milo: (Sonriendo levemente) Mis… mis niñas… es… es mejor… que se…

Milo sintió un dolor en su estómago, las hermanas se dieron cuenta…

Umi: Tío… te duele?... descuida te curaremos

Rin fue por el botiquín al llegar ella lo abrió cuando Milo la detuvo…

Milo: No… no querida…

Rin: Tío… no seas necio… tienes que…

Milo: Estoy bien… esto no es nada…es… bueno que… se mantengan alejadas de esto

Umi: Que quieres decir?... porque dices eso?

Milo: No… nosotros los Ushiromiya… estamos atados a un destino maldito… pero… ustedes… ustedes… escapen de él… es mejor que… regresen a Tokio… ocúltense… nunca saquen sus dones… nadie debe saber de ellos… en… entienden?

Umi y Rin miraban confundidas a Milo; saben que él jamás les diría algo así a menos que sucediera algo realmente grave… pero esta vez…

Milo: (Levantándose) Es hora de… que vayan a tomar el bote de regreso a Okinawa

Umi: (Sosteniéndolo de un lado) Tío… no podremos irnos así… menos estando tu débil

Rin: (Sosteniéndolo de un lado) Así es tío… no podemos irnos así

Milo de momento a otro se puso erguido como si nada pasara y les sonrió a sus sobrinas….

Milo: Estoy bien chicas… soy su tío… pero no un anciano

Rin: (Confundida) Milo… a veces… me confundes

Milo: Rin… me gusta hacerlas desatinar

Umi: Eres un tonto Milo!

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír todos juntos. Más tarde casi al atardecer… Milo las despidió con una sonrisa y ellas también aunque por un momento… sus ojos se nublaron por dejar esa isla que… a pesar de lo que es… es su hogar…

Umi: Hermanita… debe ser difícil para él verdad?

Rin: Si… es muy joven… y es el patriarca y sacerdote principal de los Ushiromiya… a veces me siento mal por dejarle todo a el

Umi: Yo también… crees que… debamos dejar nuestra vida en Tokio y hacernos sacerdotisas de la Isla Ushiromiya?

Rin: No lo sé… si tenemos dudas en el corazón… no podremos hacer nada y solo… le traeremos más problemas a Milo

Los ojos azules de Milo se posan en el bote que lleva a Okinawa a sus sobrinas…

Milo: Es mejor que se vayan de aquí… y por su bien… jamás… jamás dejen que el dolor, el rencor, el odio y la tristeza las domine… Cuídense mucho mis niñas…

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capitulo 2: Karinui

**Capítulo 2: Karinui**

* * *

Dos días han pasado de que las mellizas Ushiromiya llegaron de las vacaciones otorgadas por sus amables jefes… los Sutori… en un departamento pequeño de uno de los suburbios tranquilos de Tokio ambas acomodaban sus pertenencias en su habitación, exactamente en sus closets. Umi con la mirada perdida acomodaba sus jeans de mezclilla mientras que Rin con distracción doblaba unas blusas. Tenían encendido el televisor en un canal cualquiera… solo para dar un poco de sonido al silencio que reinaba, en la habitación había dos camas individuales con edredones de color azul cielo, unas almohadas grandes y frente de ellas una pequeña y con muñecas decorando sus camas, en las mesitas de lámparas había unas fotos de ellas a lado de sus amores que… se habían ido al cielo sin dejar huella en la tierra.

Umi escucho un sollozo ahogado de Rin, la segunda al ver el rostro de su melliza lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos…

Rin: (Llorando) Her… hermanita

Rin se lanzó a los brazos de Umi que la esperaban con un abrazo y que ella necesitaba también un abrazo de su hermana…

Umi: Es… tan difícil volver a Tokio… de… desearía no…

Rin: Hermanita… no… debimos…

Ambas abrazadas lloraban las perdidas mientras unos ojos lilas y verdes las miraban desde el papel fotográfico donde estaban sonriendo a lado de las Ushiromiya.

En la mansión de los Sutori…

Irasue, InuTaisho y Kiyo están por tomar sus cenas cuando…

-(Alegremente) Buenas noches!

Ambos al escuchar esa voz cantora sonrieron y vieron entrar al comedor a una joven delgada con buenas formas, alta, de cabello largo hasta las caderas platinado y ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros…

Kiyo: (Con un poco de Desaprobación) Kanna… sabes que no debes saludar de esa manera… es incorrecto…

Kanna esbozo una sonrisa tan amplia que casi toda su dentadura se vio, se acercó a su abuela y abrazándola por detrás…

Kanna: (De manera dulce) Abuelita no me regañes… no cuando estoy tan feliz!

Dejo de abrazarla y sobre sus pies comenzó a dar vueltas mientras ríe alegremente a lo que sus padres y su abuela sonrieron…

InuTaisho: A qué se debe esa alegría?

Kanna: (Emocionada) A que no se imaginan?

Irasue: Que sucede querida?

Kanna: Tengo un novio!

Los tres al escuchar la noticia de Kanna decidieron no darle importancia y seguir comiendo a lo que a la joven Sutori la enfado…

Kanna: (Con el ceño fruncido) No dicen nada?

Irasue: Hija… es el novio número… (Mirando a InuTaisho)

InuTaisho: No… ya no más Kanna

Kanna: Que dices papá?... pero…

Kiyo: Kanna… has tenido muchos novios últimamente… y hasta… novias… te hemos pasado todo porque… sabemos que estas desubicada… pero…

Kanna: No pueden estar diciendo eso… yo…

Irasue: Kanna… que sientes por el en verdad?

Kanna: Es el amor de mi vida madre

InuTaisho: Dijiste eso de la antigua muchacha… y del ultimo chico… no crees que ya estas grande para jugar Kanna?

Kanna observa con ira en sus destellantes ojos azules a sus padres y a su abuela que no toman enserio la felicidad que por primera vez comienza a sentir desde sus huesos…

InuTaisho: Cuantas carreras truncas tienes Kanna?

Irasue: Querido… no es momento

Kiyo: Hijo por favor

InuTaisho: Respóndeme Kanna

Kanna: 7 padre

InuTaisho: 7 carreras en las que he gastado mucho para que solo pierdas el tiempo… y no quieras hacer nada contigo

Kanna: (Enojada) Soy una Sutori! Por lo tanto, tengo herencia

InuTaisho: Herencia que no te durara toda la vida… y menos por como gastas

Kanna: (Enojada) Padre… es que… (Justificándose) Es que yo no nací para el estudio… yo…

InuTaisho: Te prohíbo Kanna… te prohíbo… que veas a ese joven

Kanna: Padre… eso no es justo… lo sabes… yo…

Irasue: Kanna… debes entendernos… ya has gastado demasiado y no siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte

Kiyo: Hija… tienes que poner los pies en la tierra… no debes volar… malgastar el dinero y las noches… hija…

Kanna los miro y lanzo por los aires su plato de la mesa que se hizo trizas al contacto con el suelo de mármol…

Kiyo: Kanna… no debes hacer eso… es incorrecto

Kanna: Ya basta! Ya no quiero escuchar más… es el amor de mi vida y me quedare con el

Irasue: (Preocupada) Querida… piénsalo bien… estas muy joven

Kanna: ¡Ya tengo 27 años no soy una niña!

InuTaisho: Compórtate como tal… y puede que… cambie de opinión

Kanna los miro y dio un chillido de coraje para irse a su habitación, el sirviente se acercó rápidamente para limpiar el incidente, Kiyo miro la mesa…

Kiyo: Tus hijos… no tienen respeto por las horas de los alimentos

InuTaisho: (Cortando un trozo de carne) Perdona madre… pero ya no son niños para que esté detrás de ellos

Irasue: Madre… no se exalte… además… Kanon y Sesshoumaru…

Kiyo: Se a donde los envié hija… pero… Saga y Rukawa deben acompañarnos a cenar… y tu hija con sus arranques de berrinches…

InuTaisho: Esa niña… me tendrá que demostrar que quiere hacer algo con ella misma… o la mandare al reformatorio (Azotando su servilleta de tela) Lo siento… perdí el apetito

InuTaisho se levantó enojado de la mesa, Irasue lo miro irse…

Irasue: Querido… es…

Kiyo: Déjalo hija… comerá después… es mi hijo y lo conozco más que bien… ahora se encerrara en el despacho a trabajar como loco… por cierto… donde estarán mis muchachitos?

Irasue: No lo sé madre… ya es tarde y no vienen a cenar… que estarán haciendo?

Saga está dentro de su auto afuera de un edificio de departamentos, sus ojos azules están fijos en una ventana que da luz… al verlo sonrió…

Saga: Re… regreso… (Sonriendo) Ira mañana a trabajar… y entonces… yo… yo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una mañana Saga trabaja concentrado en su laptop cuando con mucho cuidado se abre la puerta de su oficina… él no se desconcentro ya que sabe quién es y que puede confiar, unas manos dejaron una taza de café sobre el escritorio y fue cuando el quito la vista de la laptop…

Saga: (Un poco Sonrojado) Rin…

Rin: (Sonriendo) Joven… aquí tiene su café

Saga: Gracias Rin…

Rin: Como a usted le gusta… americano

Rin para él le resultaba encantadora… tierna… una dulce chica, la joven castaña estaba por irse cuando el primogénito de los Sutori se levantó y la tomo del brazo…

Saga: Rin… espera

Rin: (Sonriendo) Dígame joven

Saga: Yo… dime… habría un problema si…

Justo cuando iba a invitarla a cenar Rukawa entro para dejarle unos documentos…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Saga: Rin… sé que sufres mucho mi pequeña y más ahora… pero… yo… no… no puedo hacer a un lado lo que siento por ti… mi adorada Rin…

Saga decidió que al día siguiente la invitaría a cenar… y ya después… estando en confianza… le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Decidió espejear por el retrovisor para ver si no venía un auto y conducir a casa… al otro lado de la acera… Rukawa estaba en su auto… no se había percatado de que su hermano había estado allí hacía unos segundos… miraba a la ventana resplandeciente…

Rukawa: Umi… (Suspirando y sonriendo) Regresaste…. Al fin… fue una larga espera la que me tuviste eh… Kami… al fin la veré…

Rukawa miraba hacia donde estaba la habitación iluminada, dio un suspiro demasiado profundo, sus ojos parecía que iban hacia un recuerdo que evocaba cada día…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rukawa está en su oficina casi volviéndose loco con su trabajo, se sentía ese día demasiado irritado como para poder soportar más presión, pero un recuerdo que trataba de borrar de su memoria comenzaba a invadirlo.

Su frente comenzaba a perlarse al venir a su mente el reflejo de aquella mujer semi descarnada que deseaba llevárselo a lo más profundo de los infiernos, ese olor a muerte que percibió en el lago de la hacienda Sutori… el lejano grito de sus hermanos, su piel se erizaba de terror al recordar eso cuando…

Umi: (Pasando un pañuelo por la frente de Rukawa) Se encuentra bien Joven Rukawa?

Rukawa parecía despertar y regresar a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Umi, la chica que lo ha tenido loco desde que llego y que ese timbre de su voz lo hace regresar de su mismo infierno…

Rukawa: (agitado) Umi… que… sucede?

Umi: (Preocupada) Venia a dejarle los informes que me pidió para realizar el balance… golpeé la puerta, pero… al no recibir respuesta… (Sonrojada) Entre y lo vi así… se encuentra bien?

Rukawa: (Tratando de recuperar la alegría) Claro Umi… gracias

Umi: No… no hice nada joven

Rukawa: Lo has hecho créeme… me regresaste de un pasado que quiero olvidar

El joven audaz de mirada profunda y un tanto adormilada tomo la mano de la joven y le dio un delicado beso, ante tal acción Umi sintió un calor interno que se transformaba en sonrojamiento y nerviosismo. Para Rukawa… Umi era una chica fascinante y misteriosa. Su cabello negro le recordaba a la profunda noche y sus ojos a los de una niña curiosa y astuta. Realmente se sentía atraído por ella.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rukawa: (Preocupado) Umi… la vida aún no termina… aún faltan cosas por vivir… quiero vivirlas contigo mi amada Umi… mostrarte que… aun debes vivir.

Rukawa acelero y se fue del vecindario donde residen las mellizas Ushiromiya. En el interior del apartamento de ellas, ambas estaban sentadas en la sala mirando el televisor, en la mesita de centro había una pizza, bolsas de papás fritas y botellas de soda… se alimentaban con pereza pues aun siendo comida de sus preferidas la sentían como si comieran ceniza…

Rin: (Dejando su rebanada en el plato con fastidio) Ya no quiero comer

Umi: (Aventando su bolsa de papas fritas con pereza) Yo tampoco… hermanita… (Seriamente) ya que hemos regresado… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es concentrarnos en el trabajo… supongo que eso nos ayudara con nuestra situación actual

Rin: (Mirandola fijamente y sonriendo melancólicamente) Si hermanita… es lo que debemos hacer… dejamos la isla pues hemos decidido vivir como chicas normales aquí en Tokio… el trabajo nos ayudara mucho

Ambas mellizas miraron el lugar

Umi: (Sonriendo sorprendida) Uy… mira como esta de sucio aquí

Rin: (Pasando su dedo por la mesa de centro) Está demasiado sucio… creo que debemos limpiar antes de irnos a la cama

Umi: Creo que si limpiamos y nos bañamos iremos dejando poco a poco la pena

Rin: Exactamente… así que… vamos a hacerlo… tenemos que comenzar mañana temprano nuestra nueva vida

Ambas sonrieron y se levantaron de su sofá esponjoso de color marfil y comenzaron a limpiar su desorden.

* * *

 **Rumania**

Kanon y Sesshoumaru acomodaban sus maletas para regresar a Japón en ese mismo instante…

Sesshoumaru: (Cerrando la maleta) Es todo… larguémonos de aquí

Kanon: (Bajando la maleta de la cama) Creí que nunca dejaríamos este tour

Sesshoumaru: Estoy cansado de este viaje de casas y lugares malditos… además la leyenda de la hacienda Sutori no es más que eso

Kanon: (Pensativo) Aun dudas de lo que vivimos?

Sesshoumaru: (Molesto) No quiero recordarlo… vámonos… quiero dejar Rumania

Kanon: Si… también quiero regresar a casa… papá estará molesto con nosotros por haberle hecho caso a la abuela

Sesshoumaru: Desafortunadamente… la abuela nos tomó por sorpresa… y nos envió aquí como regalo de cumpleaños

Kanon: (Fastidiado) Vaya presente de cumpleaños… vámonos Sessho… Japón nos aguarda

Los hermanos Sutori dejaron el hotel y al grupo con el que habían viajado para regresar a casa, consideraron que ya estaban hartos y exhaustos de tantas leyendas de terror. Kiyo los había enviado con la esperanza de que entendieran lo que pasaba dentro de la familia… pero nadie creía en la supuesta maldición… salvo dos personas.

* * *

 **Japón**

La mañana siguiente llego, la ciudad de Tokio era bañada por los rayos del sol, en el interior del departamento de las mellizas Ushiromiya… Rin abría los ojos lentamente ya que los calcinantes rayos del sol golpean su rostro, las aves cantaban alegremente. La joven castaña se levantó de un salto de su cama y se fue a la de su hermana…

Rin: (Despertando animadamente a Umi) Umi… querida Umi… despierta

Umi: (Aun dormida) Rin… pesas mucho… 5 minutos mas

Rin: (Sonriendo) Si nos retrasamos… no podremos seguir con nuestro plan

Umi destapo su rostro y vio a su hermana

Umi: (Sonriendo adormilada) Es un día D cierto?

Rin: (Acariciando su rostro) Si… es un día D… y debemos…

Umi: (Abrazándola) Lo se… comencemos

El día D… para ellas es un día de Decisión en el cual comienzan con nuevos proyectos, nuevas actitudes. El dolor de la muerte de sus novios era aún muy latente… pero sabían que no podían vivir con ello… ya había pasado 10 meses del funesto evento el cual no las dejaba vivir con calma. Era hora de volver a poner todo en marcha antes de que su paz interior flaqueara

Milo… varias veces le había dicho que la base de toda calma era el equilibrio y debían recuperarlo a su propio ritmo.

Rin preparaba los desayunos mientras Umi acomodaba los uniformes de ambas para presentarse a trabajar. Las vacaciones habían terminado por completo y era hora de seguir en marcha con sus vidas.

* * *

 **Mansión Sutori**

Irasue tocaba la puerta color blanca de la habitación de su hija menor…

Irasue: (Dulcemente) Puedo entrar hija?

Kanna: (Desde el interior de la habitación) Entra madre

Irasue entro al interior de la habitación de su hija, estaba decorado con un papel tapiz de flores con un fondo rosa pálido, su cama era estilo colonial con un edredón en color rosa, tenía 4 pilares de los cuales caía como cascada una tela transparente en color blanco había una puerta que daba a su baño personal y otra a su armario.

Kanna está sentada frente a su tocador en su banquito redondo de color blanco con cojín rosa. Su espejo era ovalado con un marco dorado y su tocador era blanco con formas de estilo medieval. La joven se peinaba su sedosa y plateada cabellera mientras su madre pone sus manos sobre sus hombros

Irasue: (Sonriendo tiernamente) Que bonita

Kanna: (Sonriendo) Lo crees madre?

Irasue: Siempre lo he pensado

La joven señora Sutori se dirigió a la cama de su hija para sentarse, ella se giró en su banco para poder estar mirando de frente a su madre…

Kanna: (Preocupada) Mamá… veras… hable muy enserio anoche

Irasue: (Mirandola tiernamente) Kanna… es normal que todos nos preocupemos hija… has hecho muchas cosas que…

Kanna: (Interrumpiéndola) Madre… se lo que hice… y que los he deshonrado en mil formas… pero quiero reformarme y cambiar mi actitud

La joven se levantó de su banquito y se hinco a los pies de su madre y por primera vez sus destellantes ojos azules mostraban sinceridad…

Kanna: Madre… es verdad lo que te digo… sabes porque estoy levantada ahora?

Irasue: Porque mi amor?

Kanna: Quiero pedirle trabajo a papá…

Irasue abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer que su frívola hija estuviera mencionando… hasta pensando en la palabra trabajo…

Irasue: (Sorprendida) Hijita… pero espera

Kanna: (Decidida) Mamá… quiero mostrarle a papá… a la abuela… a mis hermanos… a ti y a mí misma que puedo ser de utilidad… y no la niña mimada que creen que soy… (Con un poco de enojo) Quiero mostrar que puedo ser aún mejor que… las asistentes de ellos… que las (Con tono de burla) Maravillosas hermanas Ushiromiya a quien tanto alaban

Irasue: (Tiernamente) Celosa querida?

Kanna: (Levantándose y dirigiéndose a su gran ventana) Quizá sean celos… pero papá, Saga y Ru hablan de ellas como si fueran lo máximo… como si lo que hicieran fuera un triunfo

Irasue: Hija esas niñas han logrado llegar a donde están por su esfuerzo… estudiaron y a pesar de ser huérfanas han salido adelante

Kanna: Hasta tú las alabas… solo falta que la abuela… Kanon y Sessho también lo hagan… (En tono de berrinche) Yo soy su hija! ¡Y deben de fijarse en mí!

Irasue se levantó de la cama de su hija y se dirigió a ella

Irasue: (Seriamente) Creo que para ti no ha sido suficiente el que hemos estado al pendiente de ti… más que de tus hermanos… Escúchame Kanna… la abuela…. Y tus hermanos Kanon y Sesshoumaru… no conocen a Umi y a Rin… ellos sabes que siempre están viajando… porque son los que llevan las relaciones de la empresa… tu abuela ya es muy mayor para atender el negocio y ha dejado a tu padre como su sucesor… pero ten por seguro… que si ellos tres conocieran a esas niñas… sé que les agradarían… porque ellas… no tienen lo que tu

Kanna al escuchar las palabras frías de su madre se giró a verla, sus ojos azules parecían más intensos ya que su furia la estaba dominando por completo…

Kanna: (Enfurecida) Que no tienen según tú que yo sí?

Irasue: (Enojada) El egoísmo… lo que te carcome… egoísta… caprichosa y altanera… si realmente quieres trabajar con tu padre… tendrás que mostrar que eres digna de hacerlo… y que puedes vencer a las hermanas Ushiromiya… si no te crees capaz… abandona esa idea de hacer que tu padre te emplee… y primero… ruega porque tu padre te dé una oportunidad

Irasue salió muy molesta de la habitación de Kanna, la joven se cruzó de brazos puso por un momento los ojos en blanco… para después patear uno de sus zapatos…

Kanna: (Enojada) Malditas… malditas

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. CAPITULO 3: Shiroi Kokoro

**Capítulo 3: Shiroi Kokoro**

* * *

Umi y Rin desayunaban en su comedor pequeño de solo 4 personas, era una mesa de madera pequeña, ellas estaban sentadas sobre cojines de color vino, las chicas comían en silencio cuando...

Rin: (Comiendo su arroz con sus palillos en la boca) Umi… Ya llevamos un año trabajando con los Sutori… y aun no conocemos a los otros jefes

Umi: (Bebiendo té) Es inevitable… ellos están encargados de las relaciones publicas… por lo tanto es raro que estén en la empresa

Rin: (Sonriendo) Hermanita, a lo mejor estuvieron en nuestras vacaciones

Umi: (Sonriendo) Así es hermanita

Ambas sonrieron alegremente…

Rin: Pero es una fortuna que no estén… si no… no tendríamos descanso

Umi: Eso mismo pienso… somos dos asistentes para 5 jefes

Rin: (Dejando su plato sobre la mesa) Es demasiado… y más para lo que ellos hacen… debemos estar al pendiente de todo… (Sonriendo) un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal

Umi: (Dejando de beber un poco de té) Honestamente si hermanita… sabes… (Curiosamente) me pregunto cómo serán los otros jefes

Rin: (Intrigada) Yo también hermanita… dime… tu eres muy perceptible… no has sentido nada en ellos?

Umi: (Sonriendo) Querida Rin… debo verles el rostro para podérselos leer… además tu eres la de los sueños premonitorios

Rin: (Pensativa) Ahora que lo mencionas hermanita… esa familia es un tanto extraña… es decir… tienen un aura muy extraña… no es que sean malos… si no…

Umi: (Pensativa) Te entiendo… Rin… esa familia tiene algo… algo que cargan con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo… un secreto muy profundo

Rin: Me había dado cuenta Umi… pero sabes hermanita… Temo verlo

Umi: Igual yo… por eso… no me atrevo a ver más allá de su alma

Rin: Es mejor… (Levantándose) Lavare la loza antes de irnos

Umi: (Levantándose) Te ayudo!

Ambas levantaron los platos y fueron a la cocina para lavarlos alegremente. Mientras tanto en la mansión Sutori, los 6 integrantes que en ese momento estaban en la mansión desayunaban en silencio, InuTaisho se veía muy serio esa mañana, Saga y Rukawa estaban de muy buen humor a lo que Kiyo e Irasue decidieron preguntar…

Irasue: (Tomando la mano de Saga) Estas de muy buen humor querido

Saga: (Limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela blanca) Que? Madre… no… (Sonrojado) Soy como siempre

Rukawa: (Dejando de beber jugo de naranja) Vamos Saga… hoy tienes ánimos de levantar la cabeza… es por…

Saga le lanza la servilleta al rostro de Rukawa quien sonríe…

Rukawa: (Pícaramente) Es por eso verdad?

Saga: (Sonriendo) Quizá

Kiyo vio a sus nietos alegres, pero…

Kiyo: (Reprendiendo a Saga) Que modales son esos hijo?... (Mirando a Rukawa y tomándolo de la mano) Aunque tú también estas de muy buen humor

Rukawa: (Dándole un beso a la mano de Kiyo) Si abuela! Lo estoy! No sabes lo genial que se siente ir a la oficina (Mirando su reloj y levantándose de la mesa) Apenas si tengo tiempo de lavarme los dientes… con permiso

Saga: (Levantándose de la mesa) Lo siento abuela… es que… (Sonriendo) Yo también me iré a lavar los dientes… gochisōsama deshita (Muchas gracias por la deliciosa comida)

InuTaisho los vio irse a ambos y bebiendo jugo…

InuTaisho: Están muy alegres

Irasue: Amanecieron muy bien

Kiyo: Cuando regresan las chicas hijo?

InuTaisho comprendió el buen humor de sus hijos y sonrió ya que el también sintió alivio pues sus asuntos volverían a estar en orden…

InuTaisho: Hoy madre… por fin… volverá el orden a la oficina

De pronto…

Kanna: (Firmemente) Padre… debo hablar contigo… bueno con ustedes tres

El patriarca de la familia se quedó serio ya que no quería retomar la discusión de la noche anterior, pero decidió darle la oportunidad a Kanna de hablar…

InuTaisho: (Mirandola) Te escucho

Kiyo: (Preocupada) Kami-Sama

Kanna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hacia su padre, al llegar a él se hinca…

InuTaisho: (Sorprendido) Kanna… que haces?... espera…

Kanna: (Tomándolo de la mano) Padre… por favor… déjame trabajar para ti

Kiyo e InuTaisho se sorprendieron demasiado… Irasue no podía creer que su hija lo hubiera hecho… que fuera enserio lo que hace unas horas había dicho…

InuTaisho: (Tomándola de la frente) Te golpeaste la cabeza? No tienes fiebre

Kanna: No padre… estoy bien… me darías trabajo? De lo que sea… lo hare… se un poco de administración… y…

InuTaisho estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de su hija, pensaba que le pedía empleo para a media semana dejarlo abandonado por sus diversiones… pero en eso… pensó algo que puede que fuera un arma de dos filos… pero que también fuera una salvación… educaría a su hija por medio de…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo y acariciando el pálido rostro de su hija) Está bien Kanna… arréglate y vamos… trabajaras para mi… serás mi asistente

Los ojos azules de Kanna brillaron intensamente y sonrió ampliamente, se lanzó hacia su padre para abrazarlo…

Kanna: (Besándolo en las mejillas) Gracias… gracias padre!

InuTaisho: No sabía que te haría feliz trabajar hija

Kanna: (Yéndose del comedor) Me iré arreglar! Gracias padre!

La miraron irse e InuTaisho sonrió muy complacido, cosa que a Kiyo e Irasue les preocupaba un poco ya que a veces los métodos de él era un poquito extremos…

Irasue: (Sorprendida) De verdad la emplearas?

Kiyo: Hijo… debe ser un capricho mas

InuTaisho: Quizá lo sea… pero esta vez la enseñare a que debe cumplir con lo que pide… y que no porque sea mi hija tendrá mi consideración… trabajara a lado de Umi y Rin

Irasue: Querido… (Preocupada) Kanna esta celosa de ellas… será prudente que…

InuTaisho: Si querida (Decidido) Esa niña necesita amigas como Umi y Rin para que aprenda a valorar todo… y aprender a trabajar

Kiyo: Hijo… es una muy buena estrategia… pero estas dejando mucho peso en las dos hermanas… crees que…

InuTaisho se levantó de la mesa…

InuTaisho: Si… podrán con ello… y Kanna será una joven diferente

Le dio un beso en los labios a Irasue y uno en la frente a su madre…

InuTaisho: (Saliendo del comedor) Iré por mi portafolios a mi despacho y me iré…

Kiyo e Irasue se miraron…

Irasue: Madre… crees que funcione

Kiyo: (Tomándola del hombro) Saldrá bien querida… es más… se me ocurre algo a mi

Kiyo sonrió de manera divertida…

Irasue: ¿Madre… que hará?

Kiyo: Yo se mi cuento hija… te contare cuando regrese… yo también saldré hoy… así que después te contare

Irasue: ("Espero no se meta en un problema")

Saga y Rukawa iban saliendo de la mansión hacia sus autos…

Rukawa: Cuando crees que regresen Kanon y Sessho?

Saga: No lo sé… dijeron que aún falta un mes… (Sonriendo) Pobres… la abuela se inventa cada cosa

Rukawa: Dichosos ellos que viajan… nosotros solo encerrados en la oficina

Saga: (Abriendo la puerta de su automóvil deportivo color azul) Puede que si pero, (Sonriendo) Yo estoy muy feliz en la oficina

Rukawa entendió el comentario de su hermano… él también pensaba lo mismo… era mejor disfrutar de la presencia de Umi… que estar en negocios todo el tiempo y solo…

Rukawa: (Sonriendo y abriendo su automóvil deportivo amarillo) Es verdad… hermanito… te veo en la oficina

Saga sonrió y entraron a sus autos, comenzaron a salir de la mansión, InuTaisho y Kanna salían de la casa y los vieron partir…

Kanna: Tanto les importan esas chicas?

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Princesa… cuando las conozcas te agradaran mucho… vamos

Comenzaron a caminar cuando…

InuTaisho: Usaras el uniforme de la empresa

Kanna: (Haciendo puchero) Papá!

InuTaisho: (Mirandola seriamente) Si quieres trabajar para mi… será bajo mis órdenes y harás lo que te diga… entiendes?

Kanna: (Caminando) Está bien padre… te demostrare que tus asistentes maravilla no son las únicas en hacer bien el trabajo

InuTaisho la miro ir hacia la limosina que lo llevaba siempre a la oficina y sonrió ya que su hija se veía muy decidida.

En la empresa de los Sutori las hermanas Ushiromiya llegaban puntualmente, vestían sus uniformes que eran falda con un poco de vuelo y saco en color azul marino, una blusa con cuello alto color blanco, calzaban unos zapatos de tacón color negro… mostraban sus credenciales de la empresa y las recibían alegremente.

El edificio de la empresa Sutori era de cristal, en las paredes tenían el emblema familiar que es una S y una espada, las chicas entraron al ascensor para llegar al séptimo piso que es donde laboran…

Rin: Hermanita… te has preguntado… que significa el emblema de la empresa?

Umi: (Sonriendo) Hermanita… no es emblema es el Logotipo

Rin: (Sonriendo) Es verdad… pero es que se me hace tan no se… me llama la atención

Umi: Lo se… la S debe ser por Sutori… pero la espada…

Rin: Exactamente… no te parece que más bien parece un emblema de guerra?

Umi: (Mirando una carpeta que trae en sus manos con el logo de la empresa) Puede que si… es raro

La campanilla del ascensor las despertó de sus pensamientos y salieron tomadas de las manos hacia el piso que les corresponde, estaban sus escritorios de madera, sus asientos reclinables color negro… por un momento se sintieron aturdidas por regresar, pero… aliviadas… ambas se sentaron en sus escritorios y se miraban…

Umi: (Decidida) Comienza el día D

Rin: (Animosa) Si hermanita… día D

De pronto vieron llegar a unos empleados de intendencia que traían un escritorio más, lo colocaron frente a la puerta de la oficina principal, después trajeron una silla más, un teléfono. Las mellizas Ushiromiya se miraban extrañadas y con un poco de temor… quizá las despedirían… o seria la ayuda que tanto esperaban pensaron, cuando de pronto…

Rin: Disculpen…

Los empleados se giraron para ver a las hermanas…

Umi: Y ese escritorio?

Empleado 1: Es para una chica que vendrá a trabajar

Rin: Una chica?

Umi: (Mirando a Rin) Y si nos despiden?

Empleado 2: (Preocupado) Peor que eso… será mejor que se preparen

Ese comentario dejo a las Ushiromiya preocupadas, los empleados se fueron y las hermanas se levantaron de sus escritorios y se tomaron de las manos…

Rin: (Asustada) Peor que el despido?

Umi: (Aguantándose la preocupación) Tranquila Rin… recuerda día D

Rin comenzaba a agitarse más y más, Umi sabía que eso era un poco peligroso y ella sentía dolores en su brazo… cuando…

-(Detrás de Umi) Que alegría que regresaste… me hiciste falta

-(Detrás de Rin) Bienvenida… se me hizo eterno para verte

Las jóvenes comenzaron a girar lentamente la cabeza para toparse cada una con un par de ojos azules que las miraban con ternura e intensidad…

Umi: (Sorprendida) Joven Rukawa

Rin: (Sorprendida) Joven Saga

Los hermanos Sutori las miraron tiernamente, sentían el impulso de abrazarlas, de decirles que todo estaba bien… que estaban ellos para sanarlas, embelesados ambos contemplaban sus infantiles rostros de sus asistentes… después de tanta espera… las tenían a unos metros de ellos, sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia pues iban subiendo hacia ellas cuando…

Umi/Rin: (Preocupadas) Están bien?

Saga y Rukawa despertaron a su maravillosa realidad y tomaron de la mano a las hermanas Ushiromiya…

Saga: (Mirando seductora y tiernamente a Rin) Es una gran alegría que estés aquí… (Besando la mano de Rin) Rin

Rin: (Nerviosa y sonrojada) Jo… Joven Saga… esto no…

Pero Umi estaba en una situación similar…

Rukawa: (Mirando tierna e intensamente a Umi) Dichosos mis ojos que te ven… no vuelvas a abandonarme (Besando la mano de Umi) Umi

Umi: (Nerviosa y Sonrojada) Pero… Jo… Joven Rukawa… yo…

Saga y Rukawa estaban tan perdidos en los ojos de Umi y de Rin que no recordaban que las chicas estaban en un momento de recuperación emocional cuando se escucha un chasquido de garganta.

Los 4 voltean en dirección de donde provino y ven a InuTaisho parado y detrás de el a Kanna quien por su puesto miraba retadoramente a las hermanas Ushiromiya…

Saga: (Sorprendido) Padre… llegaste demasiado pronto

Rukawa: (Sorprendido) Que haces aquí Kanna?

Umi y Rin al escuchar quien es la joven que está detrás del Patriarca de los Sutori se sorprenden, pero las intimida un poco la mirada inquisidora de la hija más pequeña de la familia, InuTaisho y Kanna se acercan a ellos…

InuTaisho: (Reprochando tiernamente a Saga y a Rukawa) Jovencitos no quiero que asusten a mis maravillosas asistentes

Las hermanas Ushiromiya sonrieron ante el comentario de InuTaisho, pero no dejaban de sentirse intimidadas por Kanna que no dejaba de mirarlas con sus fríos ojos azules…

InuTaisho: (Mirando a las Ushiromiya) Espero hayan descansado y que sus corazones y almas están más tranquilos

Rin: (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias Señor Sutori… estamos en eso

Umi: (Haciendo una reverencia) Prometemos no fallar en nuestro trabajo y dar lo mejor de nosotras

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Mírenme pequeñas

Umi y Rin levantaron la mirada, como un padre amoroso InuTaisho les estiro los brazos…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Y no hay un abrazo para mí?

Rin y Umi lo miraban con sorpresa, de pronto por una fracción de segundos en el patriarca de los Sutori… pudieron ver a su padre que hacía eso mismo cuando las miraba al llegar de trabajar, ambas dejaron escapar una lagrima de sus ojos cuando… sin pensarlo más y como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia se acercaron a él y le dieron un abrazo muy fuerte. InuTaisho sonriendo les acaricio el cabello a ambas…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Bienvenidas a casa… hijas mías

Saga y Rukawa sonrieron ante esa acción tan tierna de su padre, pero Kanna estaba demasiado molesta como para protestar o hacer algún berrinche acostumbrado… lo único que pudo hacer fue aclararse la garganta y las hermanas Ushiromiya lentamente se alejaron de InuTaisho, miraron a la joven Sutori y le hicieron una reverencia…

Umi/Rin: (Amablemente) Bienvenida a la empresa Kanna-Sama

Kanna sonrió de lado y las miro despóticamente…

Kanna: (Fríamente) Así me llamaran Kanna-Sama… porque no somos iguales… entendieron?

InuTaisho: (Mirandola con desaprobación) Kanna… discúlpate por eso

Kanna: (Altanera) No tengo porque hacerlo

Saga: (Seriamente) Kanna… eso no es de buena educación

Rukawa: (Seriamente) Ni de buen gusto… ellas serán tus compañeras de trabajo

InuTaisho tomo del brazo a Kanna y la llevo a su oficina, los demás miraban la escena, Umi y Rin se sentían un poco incomodas por la situación y cerraron sus ojos, se escuchó como la puerta de la gerencia se cerró fuertemente, tanto que hizo eco en las mentes de las jóvenes Ushiromiya, las chicas levantaron la mirada y vieron a Saga y a Rukawa mirándolas…

Umi: (Apenada) Lo sentimos… no quisimos que…

Rukawa: (Sonriendo) Descuida Umi… ella es muy altanera… pero trabajando para papá se le quitara eso

Rin: (Apenada) Nosotras no queremos problemas… solo…

Saga: (Sonriendo) Descuida Rin… Papá la ayudara a calmarse… además… ustedes tendrán ayuda

Umi/Rin: (Sorprendida) Ayuda?

Rukawa: Lo sabrán en su momento… (Animosamente) A trabajar chicas

Saga y Rukawa se dirigieron a sus oficinas y cerraron la puerta, Rin mira a Umi…

Rin: (Preocupada) Que opinas hermanita?

Umi: (Pensativa) No se… pero será difícil trabajar con ella

Rin: No nos tolera en lo más mínimo

Umi: Rin… sabes?

Rin: (Tomando la de las manos) Dime

Umi: No sé si fue buena idea regresar

Rin comprendió lo que Umi quería decirle… no solo por la actitud de la joven Sutori… si no por el comportamiento de Saga y Rukawa… pues lejos de haberlas hecho sentí bien… las incomodaron…

Umi: No sé si poder soportarlo

Rin: Yo… tampoco hermanita… pero tenemos que hacerlo… además

Umi: (Sonriendo) Es día D

Rin: Así es… creo que… es momento de usar lo que aprendimos de Milo

Umi: No podemos dejar que las emociones nos controlen

Rin: En efecto… hermanita… hagamos nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podamos… no dejemos que nos hagan añicos

Se sonrieron y se abrazaron, estaban sobreponiéndose al dolor de sus pérdidas recientes cuando…

-Buen día… vengo a buscar a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon Sutori

Rin y Umi dejaron de abrazarse para mirar a quien había llegado, mientras tanto dentro de la oficina de InuTaisho…

InuTaisho: (Sentado en su escritorio y mirando a Kanna) Estarás al pendiente de mis agendas, de mis papeles importantes, mis citas y compromisos… cada mes hacemos una junta de consejo donde tus hermanos, tu madre y la abuela vienen a ver cómo funciona la empresa… deberás preparar mis informes para ese día… Umi y Rin te ayudaran si tienes alguna duda…

Kanna: (Severamente) No quiero

InuTaisho: (Sorprendido) Que dijiste?

Kanna miro retadoramente a su padre…

Kanna: (Enojada) Que no quiero padre… no quiero ayuda de esas dos… yo sola puedo

InuTaisho: Si no puedes con tu vida… mucho menos con una empresa

Kanna: Puedo demostrarte que no es así

InuTaisho: Dijiste que obedecerías mis órdenes y las políticas de la empresa

Kanna: (Enojada) Pero padre

InuTaisho estaba al borde de la ira desmedida cuando dio un golpe en su escritorio haciendo que Kanna saltara de susto…

InuTaisho: (Fríamente) Umi y Rin te darán un curso intensivo de cómo ser una asistente adecuada para esta empresa… y no quiero ver una mala cara en ti o que vuelvas a hacer lo de hace un momento con ellas porque el castigo será peor para ti… entiendes?

Kanna sentía que estaba en desventaja… como podía ser? Se preguntaba a si misma… ella era la hija… una Sutori… pero su padre parecía tratar mejor a dos extrañas… pero decidió que tenía que quitar del camino a Umi y a Rin de manera que su padre no se diera cuenta…

Kanna: (Fingiendo resignación) Esta bien padre… que se haga tu voluntad

InuTaisho: (Fríamente) Bien… (Tomando el teléfono) Llamare a recursos humanos para que traigan tu uniforme… lo usaras desde ahora

Kanna sonrió, fingiendo aceptación. Pero en sus adentros la joven planea como irles haciendo la vida imposible a las mellizas. Mientras tanto con Umi y Rin…

Umi: (Amablemente) Como le hemos explicado… el joven Kanon y el Joven Sesshoumaru no se encuentran en el país ahora mismo

-Pero… es que me dijeron que…

Rin: (Ofreciéndole una taza de Té) Tome… es cortesía de la empresa Sutori

La persona que fue a la oficina las miro detenidamente, observaba cada detalle en ellas, cada gesto, cada movimiento, eran muy amables, pero ambas tenían un aire de soledad y tristeza…

Rin: (Animosamente) Pruébelo señora… es el mejor del país

Umi: (Animosamente) Es 100% natural… le encantara…

La mujer dio un sorbo al Té…

-(Sonriendo) Es delicioso… pero (Seriamente) Pueden regalar el Té Sutori, así como así?

Umi: No… (Guiñando un ojo) Pero es por la molestia que se tomó al venir aquí

Rin: (Sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo) Nosotras lo pagaremos… no se preocupe

Aquella extraña mujer sonrió ya que vio que realmente tenían un corazón puro esas dos jóvenes, que a pesar de esa mirada tan triste poseían una amabilidad inigualable…

-Muchas gracias chicas… que amables son… cuando regresaran los jóvenes?

Rin: (Pensativa) Se supone que pronto señora… pero…

En eso la computadora de Rin y Umi lanza un sonido de alerta, las chicas al escucharlo…

Umi: (Haciendo una reverencia) Discúlpenos un momento

Rin: (Haciendo una reverencia) No tardamos señora

Ambas se dirigieron a sus computadoras… abrieron el mail que les había llegado, lo leyeron e inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos, anotaron algo en unas agendas de color negro y se acercaron a la señora…

Umi: Señora… lamentamos informarle que no será pronto que regresen… ya que… ellos son los encargados de relaciones públicas y de Sistemas

Rin: Y tienen que ir a Alemania a un congreso… lo sentimos mucho

La mujer les dio una sonrisa cálida…

-Muchas gracias queridas… vendré cuando estén ellos de vuelta

La señora se levantó del sofá donde esperan los visitantes entrar a las oficinas de los Sutori…

-Son muy amables queridas… dejare una carta de satisfacción en la recepción por su excelente atención

La misteriosa mujer les dio la taza donde bebió el Té…

-Preparan un té exquisito

Umi y Rin sonrieron alegremente, la mujer les dio un beso a cada una en la frente, las Ushiromiya se sorprendieron pero sonrieron tiernamente…

-Que grata recompensa

La mujer se dirigió al ascensor, se abrieron las puertas y sonriendo se despidió de las hermanas quienes correspondieron alegremente.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, las puertas de las oficinas de Rukawa y Saga se abrieron…

Rukawa: Chicas… pueden venir un momento?

Rin y Umi tomaron sus tablets que estaban en sus escritorios y se dirigieron a ellos…

Saga: Vamos a la gerencia… se dará un anuncio

Umi y Rin se miraron, Saga y Rukawa comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la gerencia principal, ellas los siguieron…

Rin: (Ocultándose tras su tablet discretamente) Que sucederá?

Umi: (Ocultándose tras su tablet discretamente) No lo sé… pero… no me agrada nada

Se tomaron de las manos y los hermanos Sutori abrieron de par en par las dos puertas de la gerencia principal, cediéndoles el paso a las hermanas, quienes al ver a Kanna se sintieron un poco intimidadas… pero con pasos firmes entraron y los hermanos Sutori cerraron la puerta y se pusieron junto a ellas…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Chicos… estamos casi todos completos, bien… hay dos cosas a tratar aquí… Umi, Rin… les damos la bienvenida por haber regresado a la empresa… no saben lo contentos que estamos de que estén aquí de regreso

Umi: (Sonriendo) Gracias a ustedes por… admitirnos y por lo que han hecho por mi hermana y por mi

Rin: (Sonriendo) Estamos muy felices y contentas de regresar a nuestro trabajo y como lo prometimos cuando nos contrató… seremos más eficientes

Saga: (Tiernamente) Querida eso sería pedir de mas

Rukawa: (Tiernamente) Son las mejores asistentes que podamos pedir

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, Kanna no estaba muy contenta por los halagos de sus hermanos, pero sabía que tenía que esperar…

InuTaisho: Queridas niñas… como ustedes saben (Señalando a Kanna) Ella es mi hija menor… Kanna Sutori… a partir de hoy trabajara con ustedes

Las hermanas Ushiromiya la miraron con alegría y le hicieron una reverencia…

Umi: Es un placer conocerla… llámame Umi

Rin: Es un placer conocerla… llámame Rin

Kanna las miraba fijamente, las hermanas Ushiromiya se enderezaron y miraron a la joven Sutori que al mirarlas al rostro a las dos… se sonrojo… sintió un escalofrió en su ser, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a ellas, hizo una reverencia…

Kanna: A partir de ahora estoy a su cuidado… por favor… cuiden bien de mi

Umi y Rin le sonrieron tiernamente, Kanna se enderezo y al ver las sonrisas de las hermanas se sintió un poco intimidada pero… también…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. CAPITULO 4: Sentimientos Ajenos

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos Ajenos**

* * *

InuTaisho observo que Kanna miraba a las Ushiromiya de una manera especial… se extrañó un poco… pero estaba casi por adivinar los pensamientos de Kanna, así que decidió cortar ese momento con otra conversación…

InuTaisho: Kanna se hará cargo de mis asuntos… (Mirando a sus hijos) Rin estará a cargo de los asuntos de Sesshoumaru y Saga… Umi estará encargada de los asuntos de Kanon y Rukawa… así quedará dividido el trabajo

Saga y Rukawa estaban más que felices porque Umi y Rin seguirían trabajando a su lado, por otra parte, las hermanas Ushiromiya suspiraron de alivio ya que sentían que tendrían un poco menos de trabajo… pero no esperaban lo que escucharían…

InuTaisho: (Mirando a las hermanas) Chicas sé que cuento con ustedes y que ustedes harán el mejor de los trabajos…

Umi: Esperamos seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas señor

Rin: No tendrá queja de nosotras señor

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) No dudo de su capacidad chicas… y por eso mismo quiero pedirles un favor mas

Las chicas se quedaron un poco extrañadas, sabían de sus capacidades pero…

Saga: ¿Padre más trabajo?

Rukawa: Pero padre… es demasiado para ellas

InuTaisho los vio y con una sola mirada les ordeno silencio…

InuTaisho: Quiero que entrenen a Kanna… que le enseñen a comportarse correctamente con los clientes, visitantes y que sea eficiente en su trabajo… así como ustedes… podrán hacerlo chicas?

Umi y Rin se miraron mutuamente, con pena miraron a Kanna quien con sus ojos azules las miraba con más intensidad… pero con algo que ellas no podía descifrar… su expresión de la joven Sutori no era del todo clara… parecía molesta eso era seguro… pero también…

Rin: (Tímidamente) Si la señorita Kanna gusta…

Umi: (Tímidamente) Podremos ayudarla con lo que nos pide señor

InuTaisho: No es de que quiera o no… es de que lo hará… y no perdamos más el tiempo… es hora de comenzar a trabajar

En eso Umi y Rin recordaron…

Rin: Señor… llego un mail del consejo internacional del comercio

InuTaisho: Que decía pequeña?

Umi: Habrá un congreso en Alemania señor… en 3 días

Saga: Debemos avisar a Kanon y a Sesshoumaru

Rukawa: Lo siento padre… pero la abuela…

InuTaisho: Descuiden hijos… hablare con ella… (Mirando a Rin y a Umi) Queridas hablen con mis hijos… necesitaran informes de la empresa y la nueva campaña del Té verde… se los encargo

Umi y Rin anotaron todo en sus tablets…

Umi: Esta bien señor

InuTaisho: Los celulares de mis hijos están en la agenda… llámenlos y avísenles

Rin: Si señor… con permiso

Las hermanas salieron de la oficina…

Saga: Que suerte que estas aquí Kanna

Kanna: (Sarcásticamente) Ah sí?

Rukawa: (Abrazándola) Vamos Kanna… no te enceles… cuando las conozcas te agradaran demasiado

Kanna: Las asistentes maravilla

InuTaisho: (Seriamente) Kanna

Saga: Mis hermanos tendrán que dejar el tour que les dio la abuela

InuTaisho: Ese viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo… pero… están cerca de Alemania

Rukawa: Que extraño presente de cumpleaños les dio la abuela

InuTaisho se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Rukawa… pero era momento de trabajar y no de pensar en la supuesta maldición familiar…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) A trabajar hijos

En los escritorios de Rin y Umi, ambas chicas buscaban en la agenda los números de Sesshoumaru y Kanon, cuando los encontraron, tomaron la bocina del teléfono…

Rin: (Nerviosa) Hermanita me muero de nervios

Umi: (Nerviosa) Hermanita ni me digas que estoy que no dejo de temblar

Rin: En lo que llevamos de trabajar aquí…

Umi: No los hemos visto… siempre están viajando pero…

Rin: Me lleva… quien llama primero?

Umi: Un Jaken pon?

Rin: Esta bien… lista?

Umi: Lista

Ambas hermanas comienzan a jugar cuando…

Rin: (Nerviosa) Aaaaa perdí!

Umi: Lo siento hermanita… te toca

Rin: Ven hermanita… te necesito cerca por si me desmayo

Umi sonrió y se levantó de su escritorio, detrás del están las puertas de la oficina de Rukawa y Kanon, Mientras que detrás de el de Rin están las oficinas de Sesshoumaru y Saga. Umi llego hacia su hermana…

Umi: Listo… marca

Rin paso un poco de saliva y comenzó a marcar al celular de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una escala del vuelo de regreso de los hermanos Sutori, estaban en un café dentro del aeropuerto Kanon y Sesshoumaru, cuando al segundo su celular comienza a sonar…

Sesshoumaru: (Buscando su celular y sacándolo)

Kanon: (Bebiendo café) Quién es?

Sesshoumaru: Es de la oficina

El Chico contesta…

Sesshoumaru: Si diga…

Se escuchaba una respiración, un poco agitada…

Sesshoumaru: (Extrañado) Hola?

-Bu… Buenas tardes Joven Sesshoumaru

El joven al escuchar aquella voz sintió un escalofrió en su ser, como si un hielo le hubiera pasado por la columna vertebral… ese tono aniñado y agradable…

Sesshoumaru: (Sonriendo levemente) Quién es?

-Yo… vera… me llamo Rin soy su…

Sesshoumaru: Ah sí… mi asistente… dígame señorita que sucede?

Kanon miraba a su hermano y se reía en un tono cómico de burla cosa que a Sesshoumaru no le agrado mucho…

Rin: Disculpe que interrumpa su viaje joven, pero… llego una invitación a un congreso de la Asociación Internacional del Comercio

Sesshoumaru con pesar torció un poco su boca…

Sesshoumaru: Donde será?

Rin: En Alemania joven

Sesshoumaru: Estoy en este momento en Holanda… está bien… señorita necesito que me envié todos los informes de la empresa, lo de la nueva campaña… y…

No sabía ni supo porque, pero en ese momento…

Sesshoumaru: Y su número de Celular señorita

Kanon abrió la boca sorprendido y lo miraba con sorpresa quería reírse a carcajadas, pero Sesshoumaru tomo su taza y le hizo un ademan de aventársela…

Rin: Mi celular joven?

Sesshoumaru: Si… es una lástima que así tenga que conocerte, pero si necesito algo tengo que estar en contacto contigo

Rin: Esta bien joven

Sesshoumaru: Resérvame mi habitación en Alemania… al llegar quiero todo listo y en la habitación lo que te pedí… está claro niña?

Rin: Si… si joven… lo tendrá

Sesshoumaru: (Contento) Por favor… no olvides tu celular… hasta pronto

Sesshoumaru colgó, Rin está junto a su hermana en la oficina, la castaña tiene su mirada fija y con algo de susto…

Umi: (Curiosamente) Que sucedió?

Rin: (Mirandola) Creo que son más estrictos que el Joven Saga, el Joven Rukawa y el señor InuTaisho

Umi: (Suplicante) No me asustes… si no, no le hablare al Joven Kanon

Rin: Ay hermanita…

Umi: Mira ahorita me cuentas… acompáñame a hablar a mi

Rin: (Sonriendo) Si vamos

Se fueron al escritorio de Umi, la joven tomo la bocina y comenzó a marcar, cuando escucho el primer tono… tomo la mano de Rin.

* * *

Mientras tanto en **Holanda** en el café del aeropuerto…

Kanon: Y bien?...

Sesshoumaru: Que?

En eso el celular de Kanon comienza a sonar y el joven lo saca de su saco…

Kanon: (Mirando el numero) Es de la oficina

Sesshoumaru: Contesta… y ahorita te cuento

Kanon respondió la llamada…

Kanon: Si… habla Kanon

El joven escucha un suspiro que se le hizo tan tierno…

Kanon: (Sonriendo) Hay alguien allí?

-Joven Kanon… soy Umi… su…

Kanon al escuchar ese tono de voz delicado, suave, con una pizca de sensualidad, sintió que en su interior una calidez lo invade, una calma nunca sentida…

Kanon: (Contento) Mi asistente… me alegra mucho escucharte… bueno… conocer por lo menos tu voz… dime que sucede Umi?

Sesshoumaru al ver que su hermano llamo por su nombre a su asistente sonrió y le lanzo la servilleta a la cara a su hermano, Kanon se la quito y lo miro fríamente y le lanzo la suya a su hermano…

Umi: Joven… siento molestarlo en su viaje, pero… la Asociación Internacional del Comercio hará un congreso y le enviaron la invitación

Kanon: Ya veo… donde será?

Umi: En Alemania Joven Kanon

Kanon: (Con un tono cansado) Muy bien… (Animado) Umi… necesito que me envíes los informes de la empresa, lo de la nueva campaña de Té a mi mail

Umi: Si Joven… lo hare inmediatamente

Kanon: (Sonriendo) Cuento contigo Umi… también necesito un favor mas

Umi: Si Joven… cuál es?

Kanon: (Un poco serio) Necesito tu celular Umi, el Teléfono de tu casa…

Umi: De mi casa Joven?

Kanon: Si… veras es que si necesito algo… tendré que pedirte ayuda… a veces los celulares nos fallan y pues necesitare donde encontrarte habrá problema Umi?

Umi: No Joven… ninguno

Kanon: Bien Umi… resérvame mi habitación en Alemania… (Un poco asustado) Tu eres la asistente de mi hermano?

Umi: Del Joven Rukawa y de usted

Kanon sonrió felizmente…

Kanon: Umi resérvame mi habitación… ponte de acuerdo con…

Umi: Rin… mi hermana… es la asistente del Joven Saga y el Joven Sesshoumaru

Kanon: Perfecto… ponte de acuerdo con tu hermana en que hotel y te encargo tus números para localizarte y los informes de la empresa

Umi: Claro que si Joven

Kanon: Te lo dejo en tus manos… hasta pronto Umi

Umi colgó el teléfono…

Rin: (Curiosamente) Y bien?

Umi estaba sonrojada, aun temblorosa…

Umi: Es amable Rin… pero… no se… me dio mucha confianza… me hablo muy amable, pero…

Rin: Pero…

Umi: Me pidió mi número de celular y de la casa

Rin: (Sorprendida) En serio? A mí me pidió solo el de mi celular

Las hermanas Ushiromiya se miraron extrañadas, pero las voces de sus jefes las habían impactado mucho y también la manera de ser de ellos.

* * *

 **Holanda**

Kanon: Muy bien… tenemos que ir a arreglar nuestros boletos para cambiar el destino

Sesshoumaru: Lastima… no podremos llegar a casa

Kanon: (Pícaramente) A todo esto hermanito… porque le pediste a tu asistente su número de celular?

Sesshoumaru bebió un poco de café y lo dejo en la mesa de nuevo…

Sesshoumaru: Porque… hermano alguna vez sentiste la necesidad de escuchar una voz?

Kanon: Si… hace unos (Mirando su reloj) 7 minutos exactamente

Sesshoumaru: (Mirando fijamente) Tú fuiste más intrépido… pediste el de su casa

Kanon: Te conviene saber que… también tendré el de tu asistente

Sesshoumaru: A que te refieres?

Kanon: Son hermanas… así que

Sesshoumaru y Kanon sonrieron en complicidad…

Kanon: Mi asistente… (Suspirando) Tiene una voz tan dulce… sensual

Sesshoumaru: (Arqueando una ceja) Sensual?

Kanon: (Mirando fijamente y arqueando una ceja) No te hagas que tu…

Sesshoumaru: Si… mi asistente tiene una voz demasiado aniñada… pero… agradable… tierna

Kanon: Lastima que compartimos a nuestras asistentes hermanito

Sesshoumaru: (Un poco molesto) Como?

Kanon: Así es… yo con Rukawa y tú con Saga

Sesshoumaru torció los ojos, no era algo que le agradara, antes no le habría tomado importancia, pero al escuchar la voz de Rin sintió que ella debía haber sido para el nada más. Kanon por su lado sentía lo mismo, Umi… ese nombre le llenaba en cerebro… pero no era muy grato para el tener que compartir esa dulce voz con Rukawa.

Los hermanos Sutori se levantaron de la mesa…

Kanon: Vamos… tenemos que cambiar el destino

Sesshoumaru: Que remedio… vamos… espero no dude el congreso demasiado

Los hermanos se dirigieron hacia las ventanillas del aeropuerto a cambiar su regreso.

* * *

 **Tokio**

En las oficinas de los Sutori…

Rin: Umi… como es la voz del Joven Kanon?

Umi miro a su hermana, sonrió y dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro…

Umi: Ay hermanita… es… (Con mirada soñadora) Como explicarte… es profunda… amable… dulce… un joven muy vigoroso que el tono de su voz se te mete no solo por el oído… como que se te graba en la mente…

Rin: (Sonriendo) Te agrado hermanita?

Umi: (Sonrojada) No digas cosas… además… Y bien… como es la del Joven Sesshoumaru?

Rin la miro y se sonrojo al instante…

Umi: Ese sonrojamiento… dice que… te agrado verdad picara?

Rin: (Sonriendo) Hermanita… veras… tiene una voz demasiado profunda… es decir… se escucha serio… pero por un momento sonrió… se escuchó tan… eso si es un imperialista… pero… su voz se te cuela por los huesos

Umi: (Sonriendo) Veo que el Joven te impacto

Rin: (Sonrojada) No… es solo que…

En eso escuchan como se abren las puertas de la gerencia principal, Kanna sale con su uniforme como el de ellas, las chicas se levantaron de sus escritorios; la joven Sutori las miro y se sentó frente a su escritorio el cual está al lado de la Gerencia general, Umi y Rin se miraron y tomaron las agendas y todo lo que tuvieran del Patriarca de los Sutori… se acercaron a ella lentamente…

Umi: (Sonriendo) Kanna-Sama… aquí están las carpetas de los balances, informes, consultas y estadísticas de la empresa… Estas son las de la Gerencia General… deberá tenerlas en su poder para cuando el Señor Sutori las requiera

Eran 5 carpetas grandes, Kanna las tomo y las puso sobre su escritorio…

Rin: (Sonriendo) Estas son las agendas del Señor Sutori… aquí están todos los números de los clientes, exportadores, socios, personal de la empresa, la personal de su padre y…

Umi y Rin le dieron a Kanna sus copias de la llave maestra de la empresa y de la oficina de InuTaisho…

Umi: Te entregamos las copias de la llave maestra… abre todas las gavetas de la oficina de tu padre y las puertas de la empresa

Rin: Son importantes… cuídalas mucho

Kanna: (Seriamente) Gracias… daré lo mejor de mi

Rin: Lo sabemos Kanna-Sama

Umi: Si necesitas… o se te complica algo… no dudes en llamarnos

Kanna: (Fríamente) Lo tendré en mente

Umi: (Sonriendo) Que nos llevemos bien

Rin: (Sonriendo) Quieres un Té?

Los fríos ojos azules de Kanna las miraba con extrañeza y con dureza… no entiende porque eran tan amables con ella, pero debía admitir que las hermanas eran muy bonitas y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa y un poco tímida… ella al igual que sus hermanos tenía una experiencia romántica muy larga y sabia como esconder sus emociones…

Kanna: Por ahora no… gracias… te diré cuando lo quiera.

La joven comenzó a prender su computadora, las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y se fueron a sus escritorios, se sentaron y comenzaron a preparar los informes que necesitaban Kanon y Sesshoumaru, el día comenzó a pasar con tranquilidad, Kanna tenía problemas con algunas cosas, varias veces Umi y Rin le preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda, pero Kanna lo que hacía era ignorarlas.

El intercomunicador de Umi comienza a sonar, la chica sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora…

Umi: (Concentrada) Dígame Joven Rukawa?

Rukawa: Puedes venir a mi oficina?

Umi: Si joven

La chica de cabellos ébano se levantó de su escritorio, Rin la vio y le sonrió, Umi toco la puerta de la oficina de Rukawa…

Rukawa: (Desde el interior) Adelante Umi

La joven entro, despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido cuando vio a Rukawa que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa…

Umi: (Amablemente) Si joven?

Rukawa: (Sonriendo) Toma asiento Umi

Se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias de piel color negro, la oficina de Rukawa está llena de libros, reconocimientos y trofeos ya que el chico es un excelente jugador de Basquetball, su escritorio es de cristal, con patas plateadas y tiene una pequeña canasta de básquet en su pared para cuando necesita relajarse…

Rukawa: No me has traído mi café

Umi: (Sonrojada) Lo lamento Joven… es que… estoy trabajando en lo del congreso que… (A punto de levantarse) iré por el…

Rukawa: (Estirando su mano para tomar la de Umi) Tranquila Umi… no es para tanto… sé que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer… y con la presencia de mi hermana debe ser más aun

Umi: Para nada joven… está muy concentrada en lo que hace

Rukawa: Es bueno… y es mejor que no se comporte como es habitualmente

Él le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce, Umi sonrió también…

Rukawa: Umi… sé que siempre comes con Rin… pero… quiero pedirte un favor

Umi: Un favor?

Rukawa: (Pasando saliva nerviosamente) Si… Umi… puedes acompañarme a comer hoy?... es más, te invito

Umi: No es necesario joven… además su papá y su hermana…

Rukawa: Vamos Umi… no soy un niño… ellos comerán aparte… me harías el honor?

Umi lo miraba y no sabía que contestar, aun sentía que las cosas en su interior no estaban como ella quisiera… la muerte de su novio aún estaba un poco latente… pero recordó la voz de Kanon… esa vitalidad que la había contagiado hacia unas horas… Además, era un día D… y pensó que Rin estaba esforzándose como ella…

Umi: Se lo diré a mi hermana

Rukawa: (Feliz) Perfecto… a la hora de la comida nos veremos… y… (Dándole un folder color paja) Toma… el informe que necesitaras para Kanon

Umi: (Sonriendo y tomándolo) Gracias Joven

Rukawa: En un momento nos vemos preciosa (Mirando su reloj) ya casi es hora

El joven de mirada adormilada le cerro un ojo y le sonrió alegremente, Umi salió un poco nerviosa de la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, Rin la veía fijamente.

InuTaisho salió de su oficina y le dijo a Kanna algo, la joven se levantó, tomo su bolso y camino junto a su padre; InuTaisho al pasar por los escritorios de las Ushiromiya…

InuTaisho: Es hora de comer queridas… recuerden que trabajamos mejor con el estómago lleno

Rin: (Sonriendo) Si señor… que tengan buen provecho

Umi: (Distraída) Muy buen provecho Señor

InuTaisho: Gracias Chicas

Él y Kanna entraron al ascensor para después salir del piso de la gerencia, Rin se acercó a Umi…

Rin: (Preocupada) Umi… que sucede?

Umi: (Abrazándola) Hermanita

Rin: (Abrazándola) Hermanita mía… que pasa?

Umi: El Joven Rukawa me invito a comer

Rin se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla a sus ojos…

Umi: ¿Deberé ir?

Rin: (Sonriendo) Hermanita… quieres ir?... si quieres hermanita… puedes ir… si no… no puede obligarte… yo quiero que estés bien y que te sientas cómoda

Rukawa sale de su oficina…

Rukawa: (Alegremente) Nos vamos Umi?

Las chicas lo miraron…

Umi: (Sonriendo) Iré Rin… lamento dejarte sola hermanita

Rin: (Sonriendo) Descuida hermanita… además… el Joven Saga aun no sale así que…

Umi: Solo come algo sí?

Rin: Si… (Abrazándola) Cuídate mucho… y si pasa algo… llámame y acudiré

Umi: Lo se… cuento siempre contigo

Rukawa se acercó a Umi y la tomo de la cintura. Umi se sonrojo mucho, y ambos se fueron al ascensor, el cual abrió sus puertas, ella le hizo adiós a Rin, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y también le hizo adiós, las puertas se cerraron…

Rin: No tengo mucha hambre… creo que adelantare más del informe

La castaña se iba a sentar cuando la puerta de la oficina de Saga se abrió…

Saga: (Sonriendo) Se han ido a comer?

Rin: Si joven… se han ido a comer

Saga: Rin… sé que siempre comes con Umi… pero…

Miro a su alrededor y vio que solo estaban él y Rin…

Saga: Y Umi?

Rin: (Sonriendo) Salió a comer con el joven Rukawa

La joven se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, Saga pensó que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a acercarse más a Rin y no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad así que…

Saga: Rin… veras…

Rin: (Mirándolo) Si joven?

Saga sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que si no se lo decía ahora… no podría más con el peso de sus sentimientos, la miro fijamente y decidido…

Saga: Me acompañas a comer Rin?... Yo invito… que dices? Si?

La castaña lo miro sorprendida… comprendía la duda que hacía unos momentos Umi sentía por ir con Rukawa a comer… sintió lo mismo… era demasiado rápido pues la muerte de su novio apenas estaba… pero en eso… la voz de Sesshoumaru resonó en su cabeza… como si aun tuviera la bocina en el oído… recordó que Umi había ido a comer con Rukawa… la chica pensó que su hermana Umi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano… este era un día D…

Rin: (Levantándose de su lugar) Sera un gusto Joven Saga

Saga: (Sonriendo felizmente) Vamos preciosa

Saga le ofreció su brazo a Rin, la joven estaba sonrojada, la mirada melancólica de Saga estaba sobre de ella, pero… ahora tenía un tinte audaz que la hacía sentirse muy torpe… pero… sin saber cómo comenzó a caminar tomada del brazo del hijo mayor de los Sutori.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	6. CAPITULO 5: Quizás, Quizás, Quizá

**Capítulo 5: Quizás, Quizás** **…** **Quizá**

* * *

Umi y Rukawa están en un restaurante italiano muy elegante, Umi se sentía muy incómoda por la situación, los lugares así le daban cierta incomodidad aunado al comportamiento de Rukawa que la miraba tierna e intensamente, ambos habían pedido lasaña para comer…

Rukawa: (Sonriendo) Espero el lugar sea de tu agrado Umi

Umi: (Mirando el lugar un poco apenada) Es demasiado Joven

Rukawa: (Animadamente) Vamos Umi… es lo que tú te mereces y mucho mas

El joven Sutori siguió comiendo amenamente, tímidamente Umi comía, estaba deliciosa la lasaña no podía negarlo, pero disfrutarla en ese momento estaba siendo difícil…

Rukawa: (Dejando sus cubiertos en ambos lados del plato) Umi… quiero hablar contigo

El tono de Rukawa estaba siendo un poco serio; algo muy raro en él ya que siempre se ha mostrado gentil y amable, Umi rápidamente paso por su garganta la porción de comida que tenía…

Umi: ¿Sobre qué Joven Rukawa?

Rukawa: (Tomando su mano) Umi… primero que nada… tutéame por favor… olvidemos el joven

Umi: (Sonrojada) Eso será difícil… porque en la oficina…

Rukawa: Umi… veras… sé que… estas pasando por una situación muy dolorosa

Umi cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir incontrolablemente… porque me habla de esto? ¿Porque está sacando esto a tema? Apretó su puño. La mano cálida de Rukawa se coló entre la mano de Umi y la chica sintió un calor muy agradable… una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar acompañada de violines… Umi abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Rukawa al ver eso, se levantó de la mesa sin soltar la mano de Umi y se acercó a una silla que estaba a su lado, se sentó y con los nudillos de su otra mano…

 ** _Siempre que te pregunto qué cuándo, cómo y dónde,_**

 ** _tú siempre me respondes:_**

 ** _"quizás, quizá, quizás."_**

Rukawa: (Secando las lágrimas de Umi) Una chica tan preciosa no le quedan las lagrimas

Umi: (Sonrojada y triste) Joven Rukawa

El sin pensarlo la acerco hacia él y la abrazo, el rostro de Umi quedo en el pecho de él, Rukawa acariciaba el cabello de ella, aspiraba el olor a lavanda que emanaba de ella…

Rukawa: (Tiernamente) Umi… tu siempre me has ayudado a salir de mi caparazón… quizá… no te lo haya dicho o no te des cuenta, pero… siempre me ayudas a olvidar lo malo que hay en mis recuerdos de infancia… pero… yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo… (Besando su cabello) Permíteme hacerlo Umi

 ** _Y así pasan los días_**

 ** _y yo desesperando,_**

 ** _y tú, tú contestando:_**

 ** _quizás, quizá, quizás._**

Umi al escuchar esas palabras y al sentir un abrazo tan cálido como el de Rukawa que le está brindando en ese momento; no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar más y más, maldita sea se decía en su interior queriendo detener el llanto... pero no pudo contenerlo más… estaba siendo demasiado. Lo único que pudo hacer es poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Rukawa y llorar con más fuerza…

Rukawa: Déjalo salir mi querida Umi… déjalo ir… que el dolor salga de tu interior… que no te envenene ni te agusane… eres un hermoso sol… lleno de luz… y no quiero que esos hermosos ojos se nublen en tristeza

 ** _Estas perdiendo el tiempo pensando, pensando_**

 ** _por lo que más tú quieras_**

 ** _hasta cuando, hasta cuándo._**

Él le hablaba con tanto cariño… que sentía que poco a poco un peso de su pecho la iba dejando de torturar.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa, estaban Saga y Rin, el lugar era elegante, muy a la forma tradicional, Saga había pedido una mesa en una habitación privada, frente a ellos estaba a fuego lento un wok con agua ya que ambos degustaban del sukiyaki.

Rin se sentía un poco contrariada por la forma de actuar del hijo mayor de la familia Sutori, Saga por su parte se sentía feliz después de su mala experiencia, miraba a Rin de manera tierna. La castaña lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente…

Rin: (Nerviosamente) Le agradezco mucho la invitación Joven Saga

Saga: (Contemplándola tiernamente y suspirando) Gracias a ti por aceptarla

 ** _Y así pasan los días, y yo desesperando,_**

 ** _y tú, tú contestando:_**

 ** _"quizás, quizá, quizás."_**

Rin sonrió muy apenada… estar solos en un lugar así… privado… era más presión que cualquier cosa… estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un calor en su mano derecha, la chica la miro…

Rin: (Sonrojada) Joven Saga…

Saga: (Apretando levemente la mano de la joven) Rin… solo llámame… Saga

Rin: (Nerviosamente) No

Saga: (Desconcertado) No?

Rin: No puedo… usted es mi jefe… y no debo de…

Saga se levanta de su cojín de terciopelo azul marino, camina sobre el suelo de madera y se hinca frente a Rin que está sentada sobre su cojín…

Saga: Rin (tomándola de las manos) Se que tu situación actual no es la mejor… ni la ideal… pero…

Rin: (Volteando a otro lado y cerrando sus ojos) Basta por favor

Saga pensaba que estaba siendo doloroso para ella el escuchar sobre su tristeza… pero él quería llegar a un punto importante…

Saga: (Tristemente) Se… lo que sientes Rin… yo… también pase por lo mismo

Rin: (Mirándolo sorprendida) Como?

Saga al mirar a Rin, se percató que la joven lloraba, ella trataba de reprimir las lágrimas, pero le estaba siendo más que imposible…

 ** _Estas perdiendo el tiempo pensando, pensando_**

 ** _por lo que más tú quieras_**

 ** _hasta cuando, hasta cuándo._**

Saga: (Secando sus lágrimas) Si Rin… yo también… perdí a mi novia… claro que… ella me había engañado con otra persona… y después a los 2 días de enterarme… ella fue asesinada

Rin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero entendía un poco el porqué de la mirada tan melancólica de Saga, aunque no se esperaba lo siguiente…

Saga: Pero tu… Rin… con tu sonrisa… con tu alegría (abrazándola) Cada día que pasa… me haces olvidarme de ese dolor tan grande… hasta llegar a un punto de quererme despertar y vivir… eso mismo quiero hacer contigo… no quiero perder esa alegría que tienes… hermosa Rin

La castaña no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Saga quien con ternura y amor le acariciaba el cabello y aspiraba el olor a moras, dejando que ella desahogara toda esa tristeza y dolor que tiene dentro de sí misma.

Rukawa tenía entre sus brazos a Umi quien estaba más tranquila después de haber llorado. Era extraño volver a estar entre los brazos de un hombre de nuevo… dejarse ver frágil… pero siente cómo Rukawa le estaba brindando esa seguridad, se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los hechizantes ojos azules que posee…

Umi: Lo lamento… es que…

El joven la silencia con un dedo que lo pone sobre los labios de Umi…

Rukawa: No es nada querida Umi… yo estoy aquí para sanarte… para darte lo que necesites… quiero ser más que tu jefe… tu amigo… y…

Se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de la joven, hasta que le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios…

Rukawa: (Tiernamente) Algo mas

 ** _Y así pasan los días y yo desesperando,_**

 ** _y tú,_**

 ** _tú contestando: quizás, quizá, quizás._**

 ** _quizás, quizá, quizás. quizás, quizás, quizás._**

Umi lo miraba sonrojada, sorprendida y confundida. En el restaurante tradicional japonés, Rin había llorado mucho entre los brazos de Saga quien la había escuchado y acariciado su cabello, tomo el rostro de la joven para mirarlo, aun así, lleno de lágrimas no dejaba de ser hermoso para el…

Saga: Aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas es hermoso

Rin: (Sonrojada) Perdón… es que…

Con sus dedos pulgares dibujo los labios de la chica, quien sonrojada lo miraba… estaba entre las manos de un hombre de nuevo… seria perversa por eso? Se preguntaba… era demasiado extraño… dejar que la vieran así de vulnerable pero los ojos de Saga le daban una seguridad familiar… que la hacía sentirse extraña…

Saga: (Acercándose a Rin) Mi querida Rin… no solo soy tu jefe… quiero ser tu amigo y… algo mucho más para ti

La beso en la comisura de los labios tiernamente, Rin esta sonrojada, sorprendida, confundida solo miraba a Saga quien la contemplaba de manera tierna. Las hermanas Ushiromiya estaban sorprendidas… nunca pensaron conocer a sus jefes de esta manera… pero no podían negar que se habían sentido tranquilas… como si el peso de la muerte que llevaban en su pecho y en sus hombros se fuera aligerando. No podían negar que habían dado un paso muy grande hacia el olvido… y que Rukawa y Saga las habían ayudado. Decidieron terminar la comida con alegría y sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en un Restaurante Frances, Kanna e InuTaisho estaban degustando de un postre muy fino… una Creme Brulée…

InuTaisho: ¿Se te está complicando el trabajo?

Kanna: (Fingiendo) No… para nada… puedo con ello

InuTaisho: Kanna (Seriamente) No quiero que por tu orgullo vayas a arruinar mi trabajo niña

Kanna: (Comenzando a molestarse) Tan tonta me crees?

InuTaisho: No… pero debes admitir que necesitas ayuda… Umi y Rin pueden ayudarte

Kanna sentía que la sangre le hervía. Su padre quería denigrarla… a su manera de ver las cosas de ella… como esas dos niñas la iban a dejar atrás?... recordó sus rostros sonrientes y su enojo se disipo considerablemente, escuchaba a su padre hablar maravillas de ellas, pero Kanna en sus adentros tenía planeada una maldad…

Kanna: (Inocentemente) Papi… dime… que tan importante son los informes que necesitan mis hermanos?

InuTaisho: (Sorprendido) Kanon y Sesshoumaru?

Kanna: (Sonriendo) Si padre… porque los necesitan?

InuTaisho: Veras querida en los congresos a veces se deben dar testimonios de lo que hacen las empresas, y tus hermanos al ser encargados de Relaciones públicas y de Sistemas deben estar al tanto de los movimientos de la empresa

Kanna: ¿Así que por eso debo de estar en comunicación con Umi y Rin para que el informe quede impecable?

InuTaisho: Así es querida… (Sonriendo) Me alegra mucho que vayas tomando las cosas enserio

Kanna lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió a su padre…

Kanna: (Alegremente) Claro que si padre… no dejaría que tu empresa quede en ridículo… de mi parte no será

InuTaisho: Con esta nueva actitud que tienes y con Umi y Rin… sé que no será así… te felicito mi amor

InuTaisho le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla a su hija, Kanna lo miraba fijamente mientras él seguía degustando su postre…

Kanna: (Malévolamente) ("Tus asistentes maravilla… serán la perdición de la empresa papi")

La hora de la comida llego a su fin, Umi y Rukawa fueron los primeros en llegar al edificio de cristal y tomar el ascensor para llegar al piso de la gerencia. Mientras iban en el ascensor iban tomados de la mano…

Rukawa: Me alegro de que hayas aceptado la invitación a comer Umi

Umi: (Sonriendo y sonrojada) Joven Rukawa… yo…

Rukawa: Umi… solo Ru… sí?

Umi: Cree que sea conveniente?

Rukawa: Si… así que… dime Ru… que no somos amigos?

Umi cerró los ojos… sabía que ir contra lo que Rukawa decía era una batalla perdida… aunque él también se estaba mostrando como todo un buen amigo…

Umi: Ru

El joven sonrió ampliamente dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura…

Rukawa: Umi

La campanilla sonó y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salieron tomados de las manos, Umi buscaba a Rin…

Umi: Aun no llega

Rukawa: Rin?

Umi: Si… me aviso que saldría a comer con el Joven Saga… pero no han llegado… ojalá no tarden

Rukawa sonrió pues su hermano se había decidido por fin, giro a Umi hacia él y la tomo de los hombros…

Rukawa: Espero no sea la última invitación que me aceptas

Umi: Ru… pero tampoco podemos estar…

Él la silencio con un beso en la mejilla, la miro a los ojos…

Rukawa: Umi

La joven lo mira sonrojada mientras se pierde en la ternura de los ojos de Rukawa cuando en su cabeza… algo llego como un flash

Umi: ("Kanon: (Contento) Mi asistente… me alegra mucho escucharte… bueno… conocer por lo menos tu voz… dime que sucede Umi?")

La chica se sorprendió más y se dio cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Rukawa… lo alejo sin ser brusca…

Rukawa: Umi… quiero decirte algo

Umi: (Extrañada) Que sucede?

Rukawa: Kanna es muy especial… será agradable cuando les tenga confianza… pero mientras tanto… se precavida sí?

Umi no sabía porque se lo decía y que quería decir con esa advertencia, pero estaba segura de que quizá sería una exageración… pero decidió hacerle caso…

Umi: (Sonriendo) Esta bien Ru… lo hare

El joven la tomo de la mano y sonrieron alegremente. Mientras tanto Saga iba en el elevador con Rin, él la llevaba de la cintura…

Saga: Gracias por esta hora de comida tan agradable Rin

Rin: (Sonrojada) Le agradezco a usted que me haya invitado… y me disculpo por mi llanto joven…

Saga: (Interrumpiéndola) Rin?... quedamos en que me dirías Saga solamente

Rin: Es que… no creo que sea correcto

Saga: No somos amigos acaso?

Rin no podía seguir objetando más… Saga estaba siendo muy amable y portándose correctamente con ella y la amistad no se le niega a nadie y menos siendo pura…

Rin: Esta bien… Saga

Saga sonrió ampliamente y feliz pues ya la barrera de la formalidad se había desaparecido Saga la abrazo y Rin sonrió, se sentía tranquila, pero en eso a su mente una voz le resonó en todo su cerebro…

Rin: ("Sesshoumaru: (Contento) Por favor… no olvides tu celular… hasta pronto")

La castaña se sorprendió de recordar en ese momento la voz de su otro jefe, que tiernamente rompió el abrazo con Saga, él la miro con ternura…

Saga: Esperaba mi café en la mañana

Rin: (Sorprendida) Lo siento Saga… lo olvide… es que…

Saga: Lo se… el informe… hablando de eso… quiero pedirte algo Rin

Rin: (Extrañada) Que es?

Saga: (tomándola de las manos) Kanna es mi hermana y la adoro… pero en este momento… quiero que seas cuidadosa con lo que tienes a tu cargo y lo que tiene Umi

Rin: Porque lo dices?

Saga: Kanna es muy agradable… y lo será con ustedes cuando las conozca… pero ahora no… ten cuidado sí?

Rin sentía que es algo exagerado pues no cree que Kanna se atreviera a hacer algo en contra de la empresa, pero… decidió hacerle caso a Saga…

Rin: Gracias Saga… lo hare

Se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron. La campanilla anuncio que estaban en su piso, así que se soltaron de las manos y salieron, Rin se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Umi, quien al verla le sonrió y se tomaron de las manos…

Umi: (Contenta) Tienes que contarme todo

Rin: (Contenta) Y tú también… con lujo de detalle

Ambas hermanas sonreían y se tomaban de las manos cuando llego InuTaisho acompañado de Kanna, las vio…

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) A trabajar mis niñas

Umi/Rin: Si!

Kanna les dedico una fría mirada y se fue a su escritorio, las Ushiromiya se quedaron frías pues era claro que Kanna no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con ellas… pero mejor decidieron realizar su trabajo. Rin fue por su Tablet y se sentó en el escritorio de Umi para buscar el hotel para Kanon y Sesshoumaru en Alemania. Ambas buscaban arduamente hasta que encontraron uno muy elegante… como los que suponían los jóvenes estaban acostumbrados. Rin hizo las llamadas correspondientes para la reservación y Umi anotaba todo para enviar la información a los mails de Kanon y Sesshoumaru.

* * *

En el avión rumbo a **Alemania** …

Kanon estaba con sus audífonos mientras que Sesshoumaru leía un libro en su iPad, el joven de mirada audaz vio su iPad, cambiaba la pista de canción hasta que se topó con una que lo hizo pensar en la voz que hacía horas había escuchado…

 ** _Here in the dark I´m sittin_**

 _Estoy sentado en la oscuridad_

 ** _The answer that soon I´m gettin_**

 _La respuesta que pronto obtendré_

 ** _How do I know where it comes from?_**

 _Como sabré de donde proviene?_

 ** _Just wanna feel safe with you_**

 _Sólo quiero sentirme seguro contigo_

Kanon: ("Que voz tan dulce… sensual… música para mis oídos… me dará su celular?... el número de su casa… Kami-Sama… que no lo olvide… Un hada me llamo")

Dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro, recargo su fino rostro en su mano izquierda y miro por la ventanilla del avión…

 ** _Now let me hear your voice, Just for once_**

 _Ahora déjame oír tu voz, solo por una vez_

 ** _Cause you ´ve mixed all my bits, You grabbed all my soul_**

 _Porque tú has unido todos mis trozos, tomaste toda mi alma_

 ** _You ´ve taken everything over_**

 _Has tomado todo_

 ** _Now let me hear your voice, Just for once_**

 _Ahora déjame oír tu voz, solo por una vez_

Kanon: (Susurrando) Umi… ("¿Como será?")

Sesshoumaru veía por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, supuso que por ahora no querría hablar, así que el saco sus audífonos y se los coloco, decidió seguir leyendo y escuchando música… pero en eso… había dejado en pausa una pista, que comenzó al momento de ponerse sus audífonos…

 ** _Mou tomatta tokei mo_**

 _El reloj se ha detenido_

 ** _Sou toki ni wa tadashii_**

 _En el momento correcto_

 ** _Dochira kara miteiru ka de_**

 _Cual sea el color del que es visto_

 ** _Sekai nando kawaru_**

 _El mundo cambia_

Sesshoumaru: ("Que edad tendrá?... parecía la voz de una niña quien me llamo, espero no se le olvide darme su celular… pero… una tierna voz… un ángel me llamo")

Los ojos azules de Sesshoumaru se fijaron en la pantalla de su iPad, sin poderse concentrar de nuevo en la lectura, de sus labios dejo escapar un suspiro…

 ** _Mou Kimi ga omou yori_**

 _Pronto pensaras que_

 ** _Sou kokoro made chikai_**

 _Es cerca del corazón en donde_

 ** _Futari wa deai kara_**

 _Dos personas se encuentran_

 ** _Nigenai_**

 _No huiré mas_

Sesshoumaru: (Susurrando) Rin… ("Como será Rin?")

Kanon y Sesshoumaru sentían la curiosidad por saber cómo eran sus asistentes, esperando que llegando a Alemania tuvieran sus números telefónicos.

* * *

En **Tokio** …

Rin y Umi trabajaban arduamente, habían enviado la información del hotel a Sesshoumaru y Kanon, armaban el informe general cuando…

Umi: (Escribiendo en su computadora) Hermanita

Rin: (Acomodando todo en un solo archivo en su computadora) Dime hermanita

Umi: Hoy me dijeron algo que me dejo inquieta

Rin: Que fue hermanita?

Umi: Que tuviéramos cuidado con Kanna-Sama

Rin se sorprendió y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al escritorio de su hermana…

Rin: (Acercándose a Umi hablando en voz baja) A mí también hermanita… crees que sea?

Umi: (Pensativa) Quizá… se nota que no le agradamos… mira… no dejemos nada del hotel de los jóvenes… no sea que cancele las reservaciones

Rin: Bien pensado hermanita… no dejaremos nada de las reservaciones, con el informe no hay problema ya que no hará nada encontra de la empresa de su familia

Umi: Es verdad hermanita… quitemos lo de la reservación

Ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron a guardar celosamente la información del hotel. Tiempo después terminaron el informe general de la empresa, lo imprimieron y lo dejaron listo en sus escritorios, guardaron en sus computadoras el archivo, terminaron y con tiempo de sobra ya que el congreso seria en tres días.

Acabo el día laboral, Umi y Rin guardaban sus cosas en sus portafolios, dejaban acomodados sus escritorios. Kanna las miraba fijamente, las hermanas decidieron no tomar en cuenta a la joven Sutori.

Caminaron hacia la oficina de InuTaisho, Kanna se puso a trabajar en su computadora, las chicas entraron a la oficina de la gerencia principal…

Umi: Se le ofrece algo señor?

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) No mis niñas… pueden irse… Saga y Rukawa fueron a una reunión de clientes… así que pueden irse

Rin: Claro que sí señor… gracias por todo

Ambas iban a salir cuando InuTaisho se levanta de su escritorio y las toma del hombro…

InuTaisho: Chicas

Las hermanas se giraron para verlo…

InuTaisho: Se que mi hija es muy fría y grosera con ustedes… pero…

Umi y Rin le sonrieron y lo tomaron de la mano…

Rin: Descuide señor

Umi: Pronto nos llevaremos bien

Los tres sonrieron, las hermanas salieron de la oficina, se tomaron de las manos y tomaron el ascensor para irse a casa, Kanna no había hecho caso de ellas, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, cuando salió su padre de su oficina…

InuTaisho: Kanna… prepárate… es hora de ir a casa querida

Kanna: (Mirándolo) Si padre

Kanna dejo la bolsa donde había guardado su ropa con la que llego, tramando algo perfecto. InuTaisho salió de su oficina y vio que su hija había apagado su computadora, estaba con su bolso en su hombro y se tomó del brazo de su padre sonriendo alegremente.

Tomaron el ascensor e iban bajando, InuTaisho le pedía que fuera más amable con las hermanas Ushiromiya, Kanna le decía que si… cuando llegaron a la plata baja donde está el estacionamiento…

Kanna: (Deteniéndose y fingiendo preocupación) Oh no

InuTaisho: (Extrañado) Que sucede princesa?

Kanna: Olvide mi bolso con mi ropa papi

InuTaisho: (Sonriendo) Mañana lo llevamos a casa

Kanna: (Alterada) No!

InuTaisho: (Seriamente) Kanna!

La chica se tapó sus rojos labios y miro a su padre con tristeza…

Kanna: Es que me gusta mucho esa ropa papi… no tardare nada… de verdad

Le entrego la bolsa a su padre quien la sostuvo, la joven Sutori regreso al ascensor y sube hacia el piso de la gerencia general. Mientras iba de camino…

Kanna: (Malévolamente) Con que asistentes maravilla no?... se les acabo su suerte mocosas

En eso en su cabeza la joven…

-Vamos Kanna… hazlo querida mía

Kanna se recargo en la pared del ascensor… el cual se detuvo violentamente por un momento…

Kanna: (Asustada) Que está pasando? Quién es?

-No temas querida… soy una amiga… tus enemigos son míos también

El ascensor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo… Kanna sentía miedo, comenzó a transpirar, su respiración se agitaba, la campanilla del ascensor la asusto y vio que había llegado a la gerencia; caminaba lentamente, sentía que ese oscuro lugar le daba miedo… cuando de pronto las computadoras de Umi y Rin se encendieron solas. Kanna quería gritar de terror… como estaba pasando eso se decía?

-Vamos querida… hazlo… no te detengas

Las luces del piso completo se encendieron, Kanna estaba aterrada… pero recordaba como su padre, Saga y Rukawa halagaban a las Ushiromiya, en eso sus ojos azules se llenaron de ira y tomo los informes impresos de los escritorios de sus compañeras de trabajo y se fue hacia la trituradora de papel, la encendió y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo los informes que se hacían trizas lentamente.

Se acerco a las computadoras de las chicas y busco el archivo que contenía el informe que acababa de destruir…

-Si Kanna… destrúyelo…

Una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte abrió una de las ventanas de la oficina, la joven Sutori paso saliva con dificultad… miro el archivo en la computadora de Umi…

Kanna: (Enojada) Veremos si Kanon y Sesshoumaru opinan lo mismo de ustedes

La chica dio clic derecho y busco eliminar, dio clic y lo borro de la papelera de reciclaje. Se fue hacia la computadora de Rin e hizo lo mismo. Cuando borro los informes…

-(Risa macabra) Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Kanna sintió un miedo terrible, las computadoras y las luces del piso se apagaron por si solas, la chica fue por la bolsa que contenía su ropa y la tomo rápidamente, toco el botón para que abriera el ascensor… parecía tardar… su frente estaba perlada por el sudor…

Kanna: (Asustada) Anda… vamos… apúrate

El ascensor se abrió rápidamente, la joven Sutori entro y cuando se giró para ver de tras de sí… un kimono flotaba en el aire y parecía que se dirigiría a ella…

Kanna: (Aterrorizada) Aaaaa!

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se cerraron las puertas del ascensor para llevarla a la planta baja donde está el estacionamiento.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	7. CAPITULO 6: Cadenas de Amargura

**Capítulo 6: Cadenas de Amargura**

* * *

InuTaisho estaba por ir a buscar a su hija, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y su hija salió corriendo aterrada, al verla…

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Kanna… hija

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolo) Papi… vámonos… vámonos por favor

 **InuTaisho:** (Asustado) Que sucede querida?

 **Kanna:** Vámonos a casa papi… vámonos

La abrazo y se subieron a la limusina para irse a la mansión Sutori; Kanna iba temblando, InuTaisho la abrazaba, torpemente la joven abrió su bolso de mano y saco un paquete de cigarros, tomo uno…

 **InuTaisho:** (Quitándole el cigarro) Que te pasa?... no quiero que fumes

 **Kanna:** (Alterada) Lo necesito padre!

InuTaisho la sostiene de los hombros y la sacude levemente…

 **Kanna:** (Alterada) Padre dame un cigarrillo!

 **InuTaisho:** (Serio y preocupado) Que te pasa? Que sucedió en la oficina?

 **Kanna:** (Soltándose violentamente) Nada sucedió en la oficina!

El patriarca de los Sutori no entiende el comportamiento de su hija tan impredecible, unas veces tan dulce, otras tan alterada como ahora…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazando a su padre) Padre… no me sueltes… no me dejes papi… no me sueltes

La joven lo abraza, su padre le corresponde fuertemente; preocupado por los nervios alterados de Kanna.

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Ushiromiya llegaron a su departamento y abrieron la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Alegremente y lanzando sus tacones lejos) Que día!

 **Umi:** (Cerrando la puerta y lanzando sus tacones lejos) Ay si hermanita! Es demasiado pesado!

Las mellizas se dejaron caer en su sofá acolchonado color marfil y se miraron a los ojos para comenzar a reír alegremente…

 **Rin:** (Animada y mirando a su hermana) Y bien?... vas a contarme que sucedió con el Joven Rukawa?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y contenta) Ay hermanita (Recargado su cabeza en el respaldo acojinado) Es tan tierno… dulce… es como… como un amigo al que le puedes contar todo… (Tomando la mano de Rin y apretándola levemente) Llore entre sus brazos hermanita… me hizo sentir un peso menos en el pecho… nunca me dijo nada… (Acariciando su cabello) Me acaricio el cabello… me sentí no se… segura hermanita… (Sonrojada) Me pidió llamarlo Ru… quiere ser algo más para mí que un amigo y jefe… (Pícaramente) Y dime… a ti como te fue con el Joven Saga?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y mirándola) Veras… uff hermanita es tan tierno… es como un… (Recargándose en el hombro de Umi) Es como príncipe de cuento de hadas… de esos que te enamoraría con poemas y sonetos… de los que daría su vida por ti… también llore entre sus brazos, el me dejo que lo hiciera hasta cansarme… me sentí liberada… (Sonrojada) Quiere que lo llame Saga… pero… (Curiosamente y mirando a su hermana) Me sucedió algo más?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Algo más que haber estado en los brazos de un príncipe?

 **Rin:** Si… algo más… recordé la voz del (Suspirando) Joven Sesshoumaru… justo cuando… Saga me abrazaba

Umi paso un poco de saliva nerviosamente, la joven se recostó en las piernas de Rin. Quien con una sonrisa le acaricio el cabello…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Que sucede Umi?

 **Umi:** (Tímidamente) Me… sucedió lo mismo… que a ti

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Con el Joven Kanon?

 **Umi:** (Mirandola) Así es… miraba los ojos de Rukawa… cuando en mi mente esa voz comenzó a sonar… (Sonriendo) La del Joven Kanon… cuando regrese en mi hermanita… estaba entre los brazos de Ru… no se fue todo tan… repentino

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se miraban fijamente a sus ojos…

 **Rin:** Crees que haya sido malo?

 **Umi:** Me pregunto lo mismo hermanita… no sé hasta qué punto haya sido bueno esto

 **Rin:** Quizá se hagan falsas esperanzas

 **Umi:** Por el momento no podemos… no es justo para nosotras y mucho menos para ellos

 **Rin:** Exacto hermanita… antes que nada… debemos curarnos y después… pensaremos en otras cosas

Umi y Rin sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una…

 **Umi:** Muero de hambre

 **Rin:** Preparare la cena hermanita

 **Umi:** Te ayudo hermanita

Ambas hermanas sonrieron y se fueron a la cocina a preparar le cena. En la mansión Sutori InuTaisho, Irasue, Kiyo, Rukawa y Saga cenaban tranquilamente…

 **Rukawa:** (Animadamente) Y Kanna? (Pícaramente) Aun sigue con su berrinche?

 **InuTaisho:** No lo sé hijo… quiso ir a dormir inmediatamente

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Debe ser que está cansada por su trabajo

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Madre… casi no hizo nada… Rin y Umi hicieron todo

 **Rukawa:** Así es madre… debe ser porque apenas se está habituando al trabajo

 **Saga:** (Mirando a su padre) Por cierto padre… porque le dio su crisis a Kanna?

InuTaisho bajo la mirada, sosteniendo sus cubiertos con ambas manos con cierta fuerza…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Iban en la limusina padre e hija cuando llegaron a la mansión Sutori, detrás de ellos llegaron Rukawa y Saga, la reja de la mansión se cerró, InuTaisho ayudo a bajar a Kanna; Rukawa y Saga bajaron de sus autos y se acercaron a ellos para comentarle a su padre como les había ido en la reunión cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Corriendo hacia sus hermanos) Saga… Ru!

Los hermanos se sorprendieron de ver a Kanna tan nerviosa, Saga la abrazo…

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Querida que sucede?

 **Rukawa:** (Acariciando su brazo de Kanna) Princesa… que te ocurre?

Miraron a su padre…

 **Rukawa:** (Preocupado) Que sucedió padre?

 **InuTaisho:** No lo sé… viene así desde que salimos de la oficina

 **Saga:** Sucedió algo con Umi y Rin?

 **InuTaisho:** No… Kanna olvido su ropa en la oficina… se empeñó en regresar por ella… tardo mucho y cuando me disponía a buscarla… (Preocupado) Salió en este estado

Los tres miraban de la joven lloraba y temblaba… algo la había aturdido eso era un hecho… Saga la cargo y la llevaron a su habitación

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **InuTaisho:** Es extraño… no es normal que ella se comporte así

 **Irasue:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Tranquilo querido… debe ser un berrinche de los que acostumbra

 **Kiyo:** (Bebiendo un poco de té) Es porque la tienen todos ustedes muy consentida

La familia terminaba de cenar, Kanna estaba desnuda en su tina de baño… trataba de relajarse después de lo que había visto en la oficina…

 **Kanna:** Que… diablos fue eso?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Un kimono flotaba en el aire y parecía que se dirigiría a ella…

 **Kanna:** (Aterrorizada) Aaaaa!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

La joven Sutori decidió salir de su tina y ponerse una toalla que le cubriera su desnudez… se acercó al espejo que tiene frente a su lavabo, el baño de Kanna es de color durazno… su espejo es grande y abarca casi toda la pared, tiene lavabos dobles para cuando invita a alguien a quedarse con ella, en ambos lados del espejo tiene lamparas estilo coloniales, tomo un cepillo de plata con cerdas naturales y comenzó a cepillarse su mojada cabellera plateada miraba hacia el suelo cuando en su espejo…

Un rostro carcomido con un ojo colgado se refleja y sus lamparas se apagan y se encienden continuamente la joven se percata de las fallas de sus luces…

 **Kanna:** (Haciéndose hacia atrás y asustada) Que sucede?

 **-** (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajaja

Kanna mira su espejo y ve el rostro que se refleja en el… de pronto el grifo de su baño se abre lentamente y comienza a salir agua sucia con gusanos…

 **Kanna:** (Aterrada) Padre!

El grito se escuchó por toda la mansión Sutori, en el comedor…

 **InuTaisho:** (Levantándose y dejando su servilleta de tela en la mesa) Kanna

 **Saga:** (Asustado) Kanna

 **Rukawa:** (Levantándose) Hermanita

Los tres salieron del comedor seguidos por Irasue y Kiyo… subían las escaleras de la mansión, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kanna, vieron la luz encendida de su baño y entraron rápidamente, donde la hallaron en el suelo llorando y cubriéndose el rostro…

 **InuTaisho:** (Acercándose a ella y cargándola) Mi princesa que sucedió?

Saga y Rukawa revisaban en lugar mientras que InuTaisho sacaba a Kanna en brazos y la llevaba a su cama…

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Hija mía… que te sucede?

 **Kiyo:** (Tomando el teléfono de la habitación de Kanna) Llamare al medico

InuTaisho dejo a Kanna en su cama… Irasue se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano…

 **Irasue:** Mi niña… que sucede?

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Mami… es que…

Saga y Rukawa salen del baño de Kanna…

 **Rukawa:** No hay nada padre

 **Saga:** Kanna que fue lo que paso?

Kanna tomo las manos de sus padres y miro a sus hermanos…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Me tomaba un baño cuando… mis lámparas comenzaron a fallar… un… un rostro apareció en el espejo… salían bichos y agua sucia del grifo del lavamanos… y… (Gritando) Sangre!

Todos se miraron entre ellos… Kanna hacia berrinches muy a menudo… pero nunca había tenido una crisis nerviosa ni había dicho desvaríos como en este momento. Rukawa comenzó a sudar en frio… cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rukawa era llevado por un kimono flotante… o eso parecía en un principio… pero conforme avanzaba hacia la orilla ven que las manos son de esqueleto… flota sobre el agua… Rukawa está desmayado pero abre los ojos lentamente… Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven el rostro de quien tiene en brazos a Rukawa y al fijar la vista en el rostro…

Rukawa/Kanon/Sesshoumaru: Aaaaaaaaa!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rukawa tenía la frente perlada por el sudor frio y Saga lo sacudía levemente…

 **Saga:** Ru… Ru… reacciona!

Rukawa reacciona y ve a su hermano preocupado mirándolo…

 **Rukawa:** Saga… perdona

 **Saga:** Estas bien?

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo nervioso) Si… si hermano

 **Saga:** Estas muy pálido

InuTaisho los vio…

 **InuTaisho:** Bajen para esperar al doctor hijos… yo me quedo con Kanna y con su madre

 **Rukawa:** Si padre… vamos Saga

 **Saga:** Si… vamos

Salieron junto con Kiyo de la habitación de Kanna, al cerrar la puerta…

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) Sera posible?

 **Saga:** (Abrazándola) Que sucede abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Sera que… la maldición

 **Rukawa:** Abuela… eso es solo en la hacienda… y…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… (Preocupada) Los poderes de ese ente que habita en la hacienda y que la Familia Sutori debe custodiar… son más grandes de lo que se puedan imaginar…

Saga escuchaba a su abuela cuando en su mente…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Saga había recibido la llamada de una mujer, el con pesar había ido a su encuentro en un departamento… llamo varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie atendía… Saga saco de su pantalón una llave y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del departamento.

Iba entrando y estaba oscuro, quería encender la luz pero no funcionaba, comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el umbral del departamento…

 **Saga:** (Desanimado) Debí imaginarme algo así… (Enojado) Soy un idiota

Estaba por irse, dejo la llave en la mesa de te, dio la espalda al departamento cuando escucho un ruido, saco su celular y encendió la lampara del flash de su cámara para ayudarse a alumbrar… caminaba cuando a sus pies vio algo que no ha podido olvidar.

Una mujer en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco, de su boca salía sangre, en su cuello había marcas de dedos femeninos y agua en las ropas de ella y a su alrededor.

 **Saga:** (Cayéndose al suelo) Juri!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Saga estaba asustado como en aquella ocasión, se tomó su frente con la mano, estaba por caer cuando Rukawa y Kiyo lo sostienen…

 **Rukawa:** (Asustado) Saga! Que sucede?

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Hijito

Saga quería sostenerse en pie… pero las fuerzas se le fueron de las piernas…

 **Kiyo:** (Tomándolo de la frente) Tiene fiebre… vamos a su habitación

 **Rukawa:** Si abuela… el Dr. Camus tendrá mucho trabajo

Llevaban a Saga a su habitación para recostarlo y dejarlo descansar…

* * *

 **Alemania**

Kanon y Sesshoumaru habían bajado del avión, tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a una limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel, ellos mismos subieron su equipaje a la cajuela de la limosina y se subieron ellos ya que no les gustaba que los mimaran tanto… hasta ese momento.

Sus iPhone comenzaron a sonar ya que la señal de datos de internet había regresado y tenían en sus mails el nombre del hotel y su número de habitación…

 **Kanon:** Mira… será en el hotel donde se realizará el congreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si que son eficientes las asistentes… no tendremos que trasladarnos

 **Kanon:** Demasiado eficientes… hasta una limosina nos tuvieron lista

 **Sesshoumaru:** (En desacuerdo) Deben ser los gustos de papá… con un taxi era más que suficiente

 **Kanon:** Lo se… tampoco me gusta esto… pero las chicas cumplen con su trabajo

Solo faltaba una cosa por cumplir para ellos y esperaban que los estuviera esperando en el hotel. Después de un cierto tiempo llegaron al hotel, los chicos fueron a recepción y dieron sus nombres, les entregaron unas tarjetas y fueron a las mejores suites con la vista más esplendidas donde podían ver la ciudad de Múnich en todo su esplendor.

Entraron a sus habitaciones y estaban decoradas en tonos cremas y blancos las paredes, con lamparas empotradas en las paredes, una cama King size con lamparas en ambos lados, una televisión, un baño enorme con jacuzzi… una mesa de café con dos sillas de madera.

Ambos se impresionaron pues sus asistentes estaban yendo más allá de sus expectativas… solo que era una habitación demasiado grande para ellos solos… de pronto en sus mentes se les cruzo la idea de que ellas los acompañasen… pero sería una sorpresa imposible de realizar… además por sus voces no se veían como cualquiera de las chicas con las que han tratado y eso los alegro en mucha medida.

Sesshoumaru fue a ver a Kanon a su habitación…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su hermano y sentándose en la cama) Que tal tu habitación?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me quejo… es amplia… y… amplia

Kanon dejo escapar una carcajada con un toque de burla pero elegante…

 **Kanon:** Solo amplia? Wow hermanito… me sorprendes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que más puedo decirte?... es para mí solo… no crees que es demasiado para nosotros solos?

 **Kanon:** Lo es… pues estamos solos, pero… supongo que papá, Saga y Rukawa piden cosas así… así que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si entiendo… trabajan muy bien las asistentes… por cierto… ya te llego el informe?

 **Kanon:** No… supongo que nos los enviaran más tarde… (Tranquilamente) además faltan tres días para el congreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… tienes razón… además ser asistente de 5 personas debe ser cansado.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

La mañana había amanecido nublada y repentinamente comenzó a llover, las hermanas Ushiromiya corrían hacia el edificio de cristal donde trabajaban, Umi lleva una sombrilla color lila y Rin una en color azul cielo…

 **Umi:** (Corriendo) Me lleva! El pronóstico del tiempo no es confiable y con este uniforme… Aaaaa!

 **Rin:** (Corriendo) Aaaaa… no me gusta correr! Preferiría caminar mientras disfrutamos la lluvia

 **Umi:** Lo se hermanita… pero nos dormimos tarde anoche por estar platicando y se nos hizo tarde

 **Rin:** Si hermanita lo se

Las chicas llegaron al edificio y mostraron sus credenciales, dejaron sus sombrillas en la recepción y subieron a su piso rápidamente… pensaban que de seguro los jefes estarían allí, la campanilla anuncio que habían llegado a su destino. Corrían hasta llegar a sus escritorios…

 **Umi:** (Agitada y llegando a su escritorio) Lle… llegamos hermanita

 **Rin:** (Agitada y llegando a su escritorio) Ju… justo a tiempo… her… hermanita

Umi miro a su hermana agitarse mucho…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Estas bien hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Si… si hermanita… pronto… me recuperare

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se sentaron en sus escritorios, prendieron sus computadoras…

 **Umi:** Debemos enviar el informe a los jóvenes hermanita

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… y llevar los impresos al Señor Sutori y el otro al archivo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Suerte que los terminamos ayer

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Somos eficientes hermanita

De pronto comienzan a buscar en su escritorio los folders de color paja que contenían los informes de la empresa, no estaban sobre sus escritorios, comenzaron a buscar en las gavetas…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Umi… el informe no esta

Umi estaba asustada también porque el suyo tampoco estaba, buscaban ambas hermanas por sus escritorios, debajo de ellos…

 **Umi:** No están

 **Rin:** Sera posible que…

Ambas se dirigieron al escritorio de Kanna y buscaban el informe desesperadamente, entre las gavetas, debajo del escritorio, en la basura. Umi fijo su vista en la esquina del lugar y se fue acercando… su corazón latía fuertemente, Rin buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados… con la esperanza de encontrarlo, Umi llego a la trituradora de papel, en su interior vio desgarrado el informe. La chica apretó los labios con enojo. Rin seguía buscando desesperadamente…

 **Umi:** No es necesario que busques mas

 **Rin:** Que dices hermanita?

 **Umi:** Mira

Rin con pasos largos se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana y vio en la trituradora el informe hecho trizas…

 **Rin:** (Enojándose) Cual es su problema?

 **Umi:** (Enojada) No lo sé… pero esto no se queda así

 **Rin:** En cuanto llegue la voy a despellejar!

 **Umi:** Antes de eso… vamos a imprimirlo de nuevo… y no limpiaremos la trituradora… será la evidencia

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron firmemente, como podía haber tanta maldad en una persona?... era el trabajo de su propia familia… no le importaba?... las chicas rápidamente fueron a sus computadoras para enviar a imprimir de nuevo el archivo cuando…

 **Rin:** Umi… el archivo… el archivo no está en mi computadora

La castaña buscaba por todas las carpetas, por el nombre, abría el programa para ver la copia de respaldo, pero nada

 **Umi:** Maldita sea! Lo borro Rin! La muy tonta borro el archivo

Rin encendió la computadora de Kanna, busco el informe sin éxito alguno. Umi se acercó a ella…

 **Rin:** Ese informe nos llevó dos semanas hacerlo… es el informe de la junta de consejo… allí venia lo de la nueva campaña

 **Umi:** Esto no se queda así… ella tendrá que responder por esto

 **Rin:** Tenemos que volverlo hacer… si no… van a despedirnos… dudo que nos crean que ella lo hizo

A Umi se le ocurrió una idea…

 **Umi:** Acompáñame Rin… haremos el informe… pero antes de eso… vamos a demostrar que nosotras no fuimos ni tuvimos nada que ver

 **Rin:** Que piensas hacer hermanita?

 **Umi:** Vamos a vigilancia… allí esta nuestra prueba

Rin entendió lo que su hermana quería hacer y era lo menos que podían hacer. Comenzaron a caminar cuando el teléfono de la gerencia comenzó a sonar. Ambas se regresaron a sus escritorios y contestaron sus teléfonos…

 **Umi/Rin:** Sutori Corp. En que podemos ayudarle?

 **-** Ya amaneció en Japón… donde está el informe?

Las hermanas Ushiromiya al escuchar las voces que exigían en este momento el informe, sintieron que la sangre les hervía más de coraje ya que estaban en un severo aprieto.

 **-** El congreso se adelantó y será dentro de unas horas… necesito el informe ahora mismo!

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos, estaban perdidas… por primera vez en su vida laboral estaban fallando en una misión tan importante y lo más desalentador era que no por ellas mismas… si no porque un alma caritativa les había arruinado el trabajo de dos semanas… era seguro… una llamada de ellos a InuTaisho Sutori y estaban despedidas. El estómago se les revolvió y querían salir de allí mismo para arreglar cuentas con la hija menor de la familia Sutori.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	8. CAPITULO 7: Un Lazo de Amistad

**Capítulo 7: Un Lazo de Amistad**

* * *

Rin y Umi hablaban por teléfono con…

 **Rin:** (Tranquilamente) Joven Sesshoumaru… vera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa Rin… donde está el informe? No escuchaste que lo necesito ahora?

 **Rin:** Lo escuche perfectamente joven, pero hubo un inconveniente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Interrumpiéndola) Tu trabajo es evitar inconvenientes niña… tengo 3 horas antes de que comience… (Fríamente) Envíalo por favor

Umi no la pasaba nada bien tampoco…

 **Umi:** (Serenamente) Joven Kanon… sucedió que…

 **Kanon:** Mira Umi… no sé qué haya pasado y lamento si ocurrió un accidente, pero necesito ese informe en mis manos ahora

 **Umi:** Lo se joven pero en este momento

 **Kanon:** (Interrumpiéndola) Tengo libres 3 horas… en ese tiempo espero el informe… (Firmemente) no demores por favor

Los teléfonos se colgaron, las chicas esperaban una reacción más violenta de parte de Sesshoumaru y Kanon… se sentían muy enojadas con Kanna y con ellas mismas por no haberlo mandado desde ayer. Pero no había nada más que hacer, así que fueron tomadas de las manos a la caseta de vigilancia… no importaba si las despedían… pero no se irían sin demostrar antes su inocencia.

 **Mansión Sutori**

InuTaisho estaba por salir hacia la oficina cuando uno de sus sirvientes fue hacia el…

 **Sirviente:** El teléfono Señor Sutori

 **InuTaisho:** No puedo ahora… voy retrasado

 **Sirviente:** Es el joven Sesshoumaru

InuTaisho se extrañó de la llamada de su hijo, así que tomo el teléfono…

 **InuTaisho:** Que sucede Sessho?

Saga y Rukawa iban bajando las escaleras alegremente…

 **Rukawa:** Así que de ahora en adelante el Sukiyaki será tu comida preferida?

 **Saga:** Así como para ti la lasaña

Ambos reían alegremente cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido y molesto) Eso es imposible… yo tuve el informe en mis manos

Saga y Rukawa se quedaron sorprendidos y se acercaron a su padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Estoy completamente seguro… ese informe lo tuve en mis manos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decepcionado) Pues lamento informarte que hablamos con ellas y nos dijeron que había pasado algo

 **InuTaisho:** Es porque algo paso… ellas no hacen eso o se escudan en excusas tontas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre el congreso es hoy… en tres horas… si no tenemos el informe seremos el hazme reír de todo el congreso

 **InuTaisho:** Lo tendrán en menos tiempo… hasta pronto

InuTaisho colgó el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo dio al sirviente que se retiró inmediatamente…

 **Saga:** Que pasa padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Que el informe desapareció

 **Rukawa:** No puede ser… estaba listo cuando nos fuimos

 **Saga:** Padre… perdona pero no creo que haya sido culpa de Rin y Umi

 **Rukawa:** Es verdad… Umi y Rin son muy responsables

En eso los tres se dan cuenta de que…

 **InuTaisho/Rukawa/Saga:** (Sorprendidos) Kanna!

El patriarca iba hacia la habitación de Kanna cuando…

 **Saga:** (Deteniéndolo) Padre que vas a hacer?

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Esa niña me va a escuchar

 **Rukawa:** Padre no hay tiempo… debemos ir a armar el informe… antes de que…

 **InuTaisho:** Tienen razón… vámonos… Saga iremos en tu auto

 **Saga:** Si padre… vámonos

Los tres salieron de la mansión en el auto de Saga, Kanna desde su ventana los vio irse…

 **Kanna:** Esta vez… esas niñas no tienen salvación

La joven Sutori comenzó a reírse, mientras en la sombra de la pared se vislumbraba la figura de un ser espectral.

En la empresa Sutori, Umi y Rin estaban en la cabina de vigilancia mirando el video de la cámara de vigilancia, los guardias de seguridad estaban a su lado cuando…

 **Vigilante 1:** (Señalando la pantalla) Allí… es la señorita Kanna

 **Umi:** Esa…

 **Rin:** Lo sabía!

 **Vigilante 2:** Chicas… fue ella

 **Umi:** Nos podrían dar una copia?

 **Rin:** Es importante… por favor

 **Vigilante 1:** Si chicas… cuando esté lista la subiremos a la gerencia

 **Umi:** Que no sea tarde por favor

Las chicas salieron de la caseta de vigilancia y se dirigieron hacia la gerencia general, iban tomadas de las manos. En ese momento no se hablaban, en silencio se comunicaban y sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer y cómo hacerlo; no se iban a dar por vencidas y menos ahora que sabían la verdad.

Llegaron a la gerencia y comenzaron a trabajar arduamente en sus computadoras recabando la información, llamaron a el área de Sistemas para que les enviaran lo de la nueva campaña. Por su honor y por su orgullo terminarían ese informe y les darían una lección a Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru.

En la Mansión Sutori; Irasue y Kiyo tomaban un té…

 **Kiyo:** Como sigue Kanna querida?

 **Irasue:** Está descansando madre… su crisis nerviosa de ayer fue muy fuerte… eso nos dijo Camus

 **Kiyo:** El trabajo no le sentó bien querida

 **Irasue:** Me imagino que el conocer a las hermanas Ushiromiya… por cierto madre… a donde fue ayer?

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriéndole) Por allí querida… fui a visitar a unas amigas

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Madre… no me mienta… usted casi no acostumbra a eso

 **Kiyo:** Creo que lo haré ya regularmente… son unas nuevas amigas muy agradables que… preparan un té estupendo

Irasue está con la intriga de saber a dónde había ido Kiyo, pero sabía que la matriarca de los Sutori cuando quiere ser misteriosa lo es… pero en poco le diría a quien fue a visitar y con qué propósito.

 **En la empresa Sutori.**

Umi y Rin trabajan arduamente volviendo a armar el informe, su frente se perla por el sudor, van y vienen buscando estadísticas, números, propuestas. El Supervisor de Sistemas le lleva lo de la nueva campaña de Té Verde.

No se detienen y trabajan rápidamente; están tan concentradas que no se dan cuenta que desde las puertas del ascensor las observan…

 **Saga:** Trabajan muy bien bajo presión también

 **Rukawa:** No podía esperar menos de ellas

 **InuTaisho:** Si algún día no estamos en esta oficina… ellas serán un excelente remplazo… (Tristemente) Me apena que…

 **Saga:** Tranquilo padre… Kanna un día será como ellas

 **Rukawa:** Así es padre… mientras tanto… ayudemos a las chicas antes de que los Ogros de Kanon y Sesshoumaru hagan un escandalo

 **Saga:** (Torciendo los ojos) Dirás Sesshoumaru

InuTaisho comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, las Ushiromiya no se daban cuenta de nada pues estaban trabajando arduamente…

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Umi… Rin… vengan a mi oficina por favor

Las chicas al escuchar su nombre se levantaron de sobresalto, le hicieron una reverencia al patriarca de los Sutori y tomaron sus tablets para ir hacia la oficina de él cuándo…

 **Saga:** (Tomando el hombro de Rin) Tranquila… todo saldrá bien

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando el hombro de Umi) Tranquila… nosotros las respaldaremos

Umi y Rin les dieron una sonrisa desanimada y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa al ver esas sonrisas tristes sentían que no era justo lo que seguramente Kanna había hecho… así que entraron detrás de ellas a la oficina de su padre.

Las mellizas llegaron a la oficina donde InuTaisho las había llamado, él estaba colgando en un perchero su saco color negro dejándose en camisa blanca y su corbata roja. Las vio entrar y con una sonrisa…

 **InuTaisho:** Entren y tomen asiento

Ellas cabizbajas entraron y se sentaron, tenían la mirada hacia abajo. Saga y Rukawa se pusieron detrás de ellas…

 **InuTaisho:** Y esas caritas tristes?

Rin y Umi alzaron la mirada, el patriarca de los Sutori vio en ellas lagrimas…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Levantándose y haciendo una reverencia) Lo sentimos mucho

Los tres hombres Sutori se sorprendieron de la actitud de las chicas…

 **Saga:** Rin

 **Rukawa:** Umi

InuTaisho se sentó en su escritorio y las tomo de la mano…

 **InuTaisho:** Porque se disculpan mis pequeñas?

Rin y Umi estaban sorprendidas de la actitud de ellos… era seguro que las despedirían y eso esperaban… pero no… será por el don de la familia que no nos han despedido? Pensaban las chicas… pero no era eso…

 **InuTaisho:** Creo saber que paso aquí… Umi… que les he enseñado?

 **Umi:** (Tristemente) A trabajar en equipo

 **InuTaisho:** Y que más Rin?

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) A ser precavidas

InuTaisho sonrió felizmente porque ellas habían puesto atención a lo que él les enseñaba y lo ponían en práctica, se sentía satisfecho de que las asistentes de ellos eran las mejores que podían desear…

 **InuTaisho:** Solo fallaron en una… precavidas… pero no se preocupen las ayudaremos con el informe

Umi y Rin estaban sorprendidas… ayudarlas? Pero cómo? No podía ser eso posible… detrás de ellas sintieron un abrazo muy protector y lleno de calidez…

 **Saga:** Si chicas… haremos de nuevo el informe

 **Rukawa:** Entre más rápido comencemos más rápido acabaremos

Rin y Umi sonrieron ampliamente…

 **Umi:** Es enserio?

 **InuTaisho:** Si querida… vamos a trabajar todos

 **Rin:** Pero señor… podemos

 **InuTaisho:** No lo dudo querida… pero ese informe quedara listo antes de tres horas

Rukawa y Saga dejaron de abrazar a las hermanas y salieron de la oficina, rápidamente llegaron con sus laptops y se acomodaron en el amplio escritorio de caoba de InuTaisho…

 **InuTaisho:** A trabajar chicos que el tiempo es corto

 **Umi y Rin:** (Felices) Si!

Saga y Rin trabajaban en el informe de recursos humanos, Rukawa y Umi trabajaban en el informe de contabilidad, mientras que InuTaisho hacia el de Relaciones Publicas y Sistemas. Las chicas ya tenían lista lo de la nueva campaña de Té Verde.

Saga y Rukawa tenían la copia de los informes de sus áreas a cargo, pero con la ayuda de Rin y Umi las hicieron más completas y con una presentación que en la próxima junta de consejo todos se sorprenderían.

Umi le mostraba a Rukawa lo que había preparado para la campaña del lanzamiento del nuevo Té Verde, Rukawa está muy impresionado con lo que ella hace…

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando la mano de Umi) No hay nada que no puedas hacer

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y sonrojada) No es la gran cosa

Rukawa sonrió y le acaricio el rostro continuaban en su trabajo. Rin le mostraba a Saga como había acomodado un poco la sistematización de la empresa…

 **Saga:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Veo que tienes buen ojo para la programación

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Bueno… solo lo puse como mejor se ve

Saga le dio un beso a Rin en la mejilla y siguieron en su trabajo. InuTaisho los observaba y el ambiente de trabajo era agradable aun siendo bajo presión… en eso una taza de té y un plato con dangos de Kanna se pusieron a su lado. El levanto sus ojos y vio a Umi y a Rin sonriéndole y que le llevaban un refrigerio.

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Gracias queridas

Las hermanas Ushiromiya por una fracción de segundos… confundieron ver el rostro de su padre en InuTaisho, se quedaron sorprendidas… pero quizá… su padre desde el más allá las ayudaba por medio del Patriarca de los Sutori, sonriendo se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia InuTaisho que las vio acercarse a él, las chicas sonrojadas se pusieron a su lado y en señal de agradecimiento de lo que estaban haciendo le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a InuTaisho…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Mis pequeñas

Las chicas lo miraron y le sonrieron tiernamente ya que en ese beso le transmitieron el agradecimiento y el cariño que sentían hacia él ya que desde que llegaron a trabajar bajo su tutela han sido realmente felices, Saga y Rukawa veían con ternura esa escena…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) ("Papá está feliz… cuando le diga que Umi… que mi querida Umi… la deseo como esposa… sé que no se opondrá")

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) ("Padre… al verte así… sé que no te pondrás cuando te comunique el deseo que tengo tener a Rin como mi esposa")

Después de ese momento de agradecimiento y de sueños, Rukawa, Saga e InuTaisho revisaban el informe final mientras las Ushiromiya imprimían lo de la campaña de Sistemas…

 **Umi:** Crees que se pueda ser más feliz hermanita?

 **Rin:** Creo que no hermanita! Sin necesidad de decir nada nos creyeron a nosotras y nos ayudaron

 **Umi:** Supongo que conocen a la señorita Kanna

 **Rin:** Debe ser… por eso nos ayudaron

 **Umi:** (Mirando a los Sutori) Como no es como ellos la señorita Kanna?

 **Rin:** No lo sé hermanita… debe ser igual que a los… idiotas esos

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Te refieres a…

 **Rin:** A los mismos… oye… que te parece si hacemos algo?

 **Umi:** Si… mandémosle lo que dirán en el congreso… para que vean de lo que somos capaces

 **Rin:** Siiii hermanita… y no les daremos nuestros números ni de celular ni de la casa… si quieren hablar con nosotras… será en la oficina

 **Umi:** Exacto… todo será aquí en la oficina

Ambas sonrieron y terminaron de imprimir, sin que nadie las viera escribieron lo que Kanon y Sesshoumaru hablarían en el congreso y llamaron a escondidas al hotel donde se hospedan.

* * *

 **Alemania**

Kanon y Sesshoumaru estaban en el restaurante del hotel…

 **Kanon:** Pienso que no debiste llamar a papá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Les dijimos a esas niñas que necesitábamos el informe

 **Kanon:** Fuiste muy frio con tu asistente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú también estabas muy molesto… porque no se lo demostraste a tu asistente?

Kanon dio un sorbo a su café y miro a su hermano…

 **Kanon:** Anoche me hablo la abuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Y eso que tiene que ver?

 **Kanon:** Me dijo que nuestra querida hermanita…

Un botones se acercó a ellos, su iPhone comenzaron a sonar, les llego una alerta de un e-mail, sacaron sus iPhone y revisaron la alerta… venia del correo electrónico de InuTaisho que decía…

* * *

 **Hijos míos:**

 **Misión cumplida, el informe esta entiempo y forma en sus manos ahora, espero nos llenen de orgullo como siempre en el congreso.**

 **Recuerden que los queremos mucho y que sus hermanos y yo estamos apoyándolos en esto.**

 **InuTaisho Sutori**

 **Gerencia General**

 **P.D: El informe va con saludos de las Hermanas Ushiromiya**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se miraban a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Nos callaron la boca hermanito

El Botones les extendió unos folders de color amarillo a los Jóvenes…

 **Botones:** (Amablemente) Señores… se nos encargó que les entregara esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando los folders) Gracias

 **Botones:** De nada Her Sutori

El botones se retiró, Sesshoumaru le dio a Kanon su folder, al abrirlos vieron que era en informe y lo de la campaña del nuevo Té Verde Impresos, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y con creces nos taparon la boca hermanito

Hojeaban el informe cuando vieron un apartado que estaba personalizado para cada uno… Kanon comenzó a leer el suyo…

* * *

 **Gerente de Relaciones Publicas**

 **Joven Kanon Sutori:**

 **Espero la impresión de este material sea de su agrado y de ayuda para su congreso en el cual deseo que le vaya de maravilla, adjunto unos archivos extras para su comodidad y con la esperanza de que sean de su utilidad.**

 **En referencia a su petición de la vez pasada, lamento informarle que por políticas de la empresa no puedo dar mis datos, le dejo mis horarios de oficina y el numero usted lo tiene y si necesita algo puedo atenderle con gusto**

 **Umi Ushiromiya**

 **Gerencia de Relaciones Publicas y Contabilidad**

* * *

Kanon al terminar de leer sonrió alegremente y reviso el material adjunto el cual se le hizo de utilidad y de muy buen gusto de su misteriosa asistente…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) ("Y crees que con no darme tu número te libraras de mí?") No Umi… eso nunca… ahora… me gustas mas

Sesshoumaru revisaba el informe y estaba demasiado impecable y prefecto se decía a sí mismo, llego al apartado personalizado que decía lo siguiente

* * *

 **Gerente de Sistemas**

 **Joven Sesshoumaru Sutori:**

 **El material impreso en este informe es lo que necesitara para este congreso que es de suma importancia para la empresa Sutori Corp., deseando que tenga mucho éxito en el mismo y le envió un material extra esperando sean de su total agrado y utilidad.**

 **En lo que se refiere a su petición de la llamada anterior, me es muy penoso comunicarle que no puedo dar mi información personal ya que por política de la empresa no me es permitido, le dejo mis horarios de oficina y el número que usted tiene registrado para atenderlo en lo que desee.**

 **Rin Ushiromiya**

 **Gerencia de Sistemas y Recursos Humanos**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sonrió alegremente y vio el material que Rin le había enviado y era impecable…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) ("Excelente trabajo niña… si crees que por no darme tu número te dejare en paz") No Rin… serás solo para mi… así son como me gustan

Kanon miro a su hermano que pensaba lo mismo que él y sonrió alegremente, miro su reloj…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Vamos Sessho… es hora

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Vamos Kanon… a dejar en alto el apellido Sutori

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al auditorio del hotel.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa habían salido a comprar comida China ya que las hermanas Ushiromiya estaban atendiendo las llamadas de los clientes y de los socios de la empresa.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Rin contesto

 **Rin:** Sutori Corp. Gerencia General en que puedo servirle?

Se escuchaba una respiración al otro lado del teléfono…

 **Rin:** Si diga en que puedo ayudarle?

Umi veía que su hermana se quedó extrañada al no recibir respuesta, la joven levanto su teléfono…

 **Umi:** (Con voz firme) Sutori Corp. Gerencia General

La llamada se cortó, las chicas se miraron mutuamente…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que sería eso?

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) No lo sé… serian…

 **Rin:** No creo ellos deben estar en el congreso ya… no creo que quieran molestar

En la mansión Sutori

Kanna había llamado a la oficina para saber si su plan había dado resultado… pero al ver que no era así lanzo su teléfono inalámbrico en la cama y dio un chillido…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Me lleva el diablo! Siguen allí… no… pero esto no se queda así

La joven se levantó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse para salir, su madre y su abuela habían salido de compras así que no habría nadie que la molestara.

La joven al terminar de vestirse salió de la mansión, le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la empresa familiar. La chica iba vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa blanca de escote profundo que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus proporcionados senos, su bolso de mano era plateado y calzaba unas zapatillas negras. Mientras iba hacia la empresa…

 **Kanna:** Ahora si me las van a pagar Umi y Rin

En la empresa Sutori…

Rin y Umi, acomodaban en el archivo el informe impreso y dejaron en el escritorio de Kanna el que estaría en gerencia general…

 **Rin:** Porque no habrá venido?

 **Umi:** Supongo que se aburrió del trabajo y ya no quiso venir

 **Rin:** Mejor así… creo que, aunque sea

 **Umi:** Esa señorita es muy indeseable

 **Rin:** Pues no sé cómo puede pertenecer a la familia hermanita

 **Umi:** Es verdad la Señora Sutori… el señor Sutori, Rukawa y Saga son muy amables

 **Rin:** Dicen que la Matriarca es muy quisquillosa hermanita

 **Umi:** Debe ser igual a la Señorita Kanna, al Joven Kanon y al Joven Sesshoumaru

Ambas al recordar a los últimos comenzaron a reír alegremente…

 **Rin:** Cuales habrán sido sus caras al ver que no les daríamos nuestros números

 **Umi:** De seguro de idiotas

Comenzaron a reírse alegremente…

 **Umi:** Ya tengo el respaldo de lo que hicimos hoy hermanita

 **Rin:** Yo también hermanita… lo de hoy no nos vuelve a pasar

 **Umi:** Sabes Rin? Creo que Saga y Ru están siendo muy buenos amigos con nosotras

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… también lo creo… solo los amigos hacen lo que ellos hicieron hoy por nosotras… no tenían ninguna obligación hermanita y nos ayudaron

 **Umi:** Hasta el señor Sutori hermanita

 **Rin:** Por eso no puedo creer que haya hecho algo semejante contra su familia

En ese momento…

 **-** No es de buenos modales hablar de los ausentes

Umi y Rin miraron hacia las puertas del elevador que se cerraban detrás de quien acababa de llegar…

 **Umi:** Mucho peores sabotear el trabajo de los demás… Kanna-Sama

Kanna se acercó a Umi a zancadas sin importarle sus altos tacones…

 **Umi:** (Mirándola fijamente) No lo cree Señorita Kanna?

 **Kanna:** Cuida tu lengua mocosa

 **Rin:** (Poniéndose frente a Umi) Cual es su problema con nosotras?

 **Kanna:** Que hacen aquí?... con que engatusaron a mi padre y hermanos?

 **Umi:** Con nuestro trabajo… no necesitamos a recurrir a bajezas para lograr nuestras metas

Kanna las mira fríamente, sus ojos azules parecen enrojecer de furia. Las hermanas Ushiromiya no bajan la mirada…

 **Rin:** Porque lo hiciste Kanna? Que ganas haciéndole daño a tu familia?

 **Kanna:** (Furica) No hables de ella como si la conocieras

 **Umi:** Los conocemos mejor que usted

 **Kanna:** No porque dos de mis hermanos, mi madre y mi padre las aprecien sientan que los conocen más que yo

Las hermanas Ushiromiya estaban perdiendo los estribos y decidieron darle la espalda a Kanna para irse a sus escritorios cuando la joven Sutori las tomo del hombro y las giro a su dirección para darles una bofetada a cada una.

Rin y Umi se tomaron la mejilla afectada cuando, Rin no aguanta más y le da una bofetada a Kanna, ella iba a regresársela cuando Umi le da otra bofetada a Kanna en la otra mejilla. Se miran con furia…

 **Kanna:** (Colérica) Lárguense de mi empresa

 **Umi/Rin:** (Enojadas) No queremos!

En eso…

 **InuTaisho:** (Autoritariamente) Kanna! Que haces aquí? El doctor te dijo que te quedaras en casa a descansar

Las hermanas Ushiromiya al escuchar que un médico había mandado descanso a Kanna se quedaron sorprendidas y se sintieron un poco mal por las bofetadas que le dieron a Kanna… pero no dejaban de mirarse retadoramente.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	9. CAPITULO 8: Nightmare Despertando de la

**Capítulo 8: Nightmare; Despertando de la Oscuridad**

* * *

El patriarca de los Sutori miraba a las chicas con las mejillas rojas…

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Lo vi todo

 **Kanna:** Comprenderás padre que…

 **InuTaisho:** No tenías derecho de hacer lo que hiciste

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Lo… que hice?

Rukawa y Saga se dirigieron con las bolsas de comida hacia las hermanas Ushiromiya…

 **Saga:** (Tomando de la cintura a Rin) Ven Rin… vamos a la oficina de papá

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando de la cintura a Umi) Vamos Umi… comamos algo

Las chicas iban con las mejillas aun rojas por las bofetadas de Kanna, pero en su interior iban sorprendidas, enojadas y un poco preocupadas por saber que Kanna estaba en reposo por prescripción médica. Entraron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta…

 **Saga:** (Alegremente) Comemos?

 **Rukawa:** (Alegremente) Todos morimos de hambre

Rin y Umi hicieron una reverencia hacia los hermanos Sutori…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Apenadas) Lo sentimos mucho

Saga y Rukawa las miraron y pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de las mellizas y las enderezaron para mirarlas a los ojos…

 **Rukawa:** Chicas… sabemos lo que Kanna hizo… y ustedes solo se defendieron de ella

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Pero es que…

 **Saga:** Kanna siempre ha sido caprichosa… y necesitaba el escarmiento que le dieron

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Es que dijeron que el medico…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Olviden eso… ella está bien chicas… vamos a comer… en un momento regresara papá y ella… así que comencemos a comer

Umi y Rin estaban desconcertadas por la extrema amabilidad de los hermanos Sutori… se veía que conocían demasiado bien a su hermana pero… miraban hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de InuTaisho… preocupadas por lo que pasaría fuera de la oficina.

 **InuTaisho:** El medico dijo que descansaras

 **Kanna:** Padre… (Molesta) Porque siguen aquí esas dos?

 **InuTaisho:** No hay motivo de despedirlas

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Lo hay padre! El informe…

InuTaisho miro a su hija con furia, pero poco a poco fue bajando esa intensidad y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas…

 **InuTaisho:** (Decepcionado) Kanna… sé que borraste el informe y lo destruiste… dejaste la evidencia querida mía

Kanna miro hacia la trituradora de papel y halló la prueba de su maldad, la joven bajo la mirada, sus ojos azules también se llenaron de lágrimas…

 **InuTaisho:** Cuando llegamos estaban trabajando, se disculparon y en ningún momento mencionaron tu fechoría

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Y debo agradecérselos?

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Haz lo que quieras Kanna… seguirás trabajando para la empresa… y serás la asistente de ellas

 **Kanna:** (Suplicante) Padre no puedes humillarme así

 **InuTaisho:** Es lo que te mereces… y espero que esas bofetadas que recibiste por tu acción… hagan que recapacites

 **Kanna:** Estas de su lado?

El señor Sutori comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, dándole la espalda a Kanna, caminaba serenamente…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Respóndeme padre!

Él se volteo y miro a su hija…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Yo siempre estaré de tu parte mi querida princesa… pero debes crecer

Kanna observo como su padre entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la joven lloraba de coraje y celos, cuando no aguanto más y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina de Sesshoumaru y cerró la puerta…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Solo… solo falta que la abuela… Kanon y Sessho… quieran a esas dos en la empresa

La joven lloraba amargamente, se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma para seguir llorando amargamente…

En la Oficina de InuTaisho todos comían, Saga y Rukawa estaban alegres platicando con las mellizas Ushiromiya, las jóvenes estaban un poco incomodas, cuando la puerta se abrió, todos giraron para ver de quien se trataba y vieron a InuTaisho entrar solo.

Las chicas dejaron sus platos de comida sobre el escritorio y se aproximaron rápidamente a él…

 **Umi:** Señor Sutori… vera usted

 **Rin:** Lamentamos lo ocurrido… en este momento nos iremos si es el deseo de Kanna-Sama

InuTaisho las miro con ternura…

 **Umi:** Señor…

 **InuTaisho:** (Acariciando las mejillas de las hermanas) Ella también las lastimo no es así?

 **Rin:** Pero… nosotras no debimos

 **InuTaisho:** Solo se defendieron… ella también les hizo una maldad que les cuesta casi su empleo y aun así… ustedes…

 **Umi:** Señor… no se preocupe… entregamos el informe y no importa el pasado

Rukawa y Saga se acercaron a ellos…

 **Saga:** Un día… se llevarán bien

 **Rukawa:** Kanna es muy buena chica… y las querrá mucho cuando las conozca mejor

Las Ushiromiya sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron de la mano a InuTaisho y lo llevaron para que se sentara a comer, creían que quizá Kanna se había ido a casa a descansar, le servían pollo agridulce, arroz frito, rollos primavera, sushi frito. Le prepararon un Té y se lo sirvieron. Atendían a los tres Sutori que las habían ayudado hace unas horas, de pronto Rin sintió que la naturaleza le llamaba, así que…

 **Rin:** (Abriendo la puerta de la oficina) No tardo… voy al sanitario

La chica cerró la puerta despacio, comenzó a caminar hacia el sanitario del piso, la castaña iba un poco apresurada cuando…

 **-** (Llanto triste)

Rin se quedó inmóvil por un momento, escuchaba el llanto más fuerte y más triste…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) De donde viene el llanto?

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de dónde provenía aquel llanto, cuando llego a donde se escuchaba más fuerte, se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente a la puerta de una oficina vacía desde que llego, en la puerta de madera color café yacía una placa dorada que decía…

* * *

 **Gerencia de Sistemas**

 **Sesshoumaru Sutori**

* * *

La castaña paso saliva con dificultad y se tomó la cabeza…

 **Rin:** (n_nU) Y si solo es mi imaginación? Además… no debería entrar allí… pero…

Escucho un golpe y un chillido más fuerte, eso la preocupo aún más y tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta lentamente, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y vio a alguien llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo dándole la espalda.

Kanna lloraba amargamente en el suelo de la oficina de su hermano, se sentía humillada, celosa y devastada… como podía ser posible que unas insignificantes trabajadoras le llevaran ganada la partida, su puño estaba rojo por los golpes que daba en la alfombra verde oscura de la oficina, cuando en sus mejillas sintió una caricia muy suave, vio una tela blanca que le secaba las lágrimas. Giro a su lado izquierdo…

 **Rin:** (Hincada a su lado y con un pañuelo en la mano) Kanna-Sama… está usted bien?... (Preocupada) le duele algo? Se siente mal?

Los ojos azules de Kanna miraban fijamente el rostro de Rin quien la miraba con preocupación…

 **Rin:** (Dándole el pañuelo) Tome… sus bonitos ojos no se ven bien con lagrimas

La castaña le dio su pañuelo, Kanna estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la joven Ushiromiya, tomo el pañuelo de Rin y al sentir su mano suave y cálida, la joven Sutori se sonrojo…

 **Rin:** (Amablemente) Ande señorita… limpie su rostro… (Animada) Tiene hambre?... vamos a comer

Kanna la miraba y por inercia se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, Rin le sonreía amablemente…

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Porque haces esto?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Porque usted necesita en este momento compañía

 **Kanna** : (Mirando hacia otro lado y fríamente) Hubiera preferido la de alguno de mis hermanos y no la tuya

Rin le sonrió y se levantó, comenzó a caminar fuera de la oficina, Kanna al ver eso se levantó y la tomo de la muñeca…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Espera…

Rin se gira para verla, se miran a los ojos… la castaña siente que los ojos de Kanna mirándola fijamente la hacen temblar las piernas… como si su alma se fuera de su cuerpo…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Se… señorita Kanna

La joven Sutori atrajo a la joven Ushiromiya hacia ella y la abrazo, Rin estaba sonrojada por esa acción y asustada… pero fue más su miedo cuando Kanna la acerco a ella, sus pechos se encontraron… Rin quería zafarse de Kanna, pero sentía una fuerza que no la dejaba moverse… los ojos azules de la hija menor de los Sutori son demasiado intensos en ese momento…

 **Kanna:** (Acercando su rostro al de Rin) Porque eres así de amable conmigo?... hace un momento te golpee

 **Rin:** (Nerviosamente) E… eso ya quedo en el pasado… por… por favor… señorita Kanna… debo…

 **Kanna:** (Poniendo su frente con la de Rin) Debes que… preciosa?

Rin estaba totalmente muerta de nervios… como la había acabado de llamar? Preciosa? No no no… no podía ser…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de romper el abrazo) Debo irme… suélteme por favor

 **Kanna:** (Acariciando sus labios de Rin con su dedo índice) Eres muy linda… no me había dado cuenta… tierna y dulce… con sensualidad

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a molestarse) Está diciendo tonterías… déjeme

Kanna la toma del rostro y la mira a los ojos fijamente, esos ojos castaños estaban destellando susto y un poco de ira. Los ojos de Kanna parecen fríos y ardientes…

 **Kanna:** (Sensualmente) Se mía Rin… y no te iras de la empresa nunca…

La joven Sutori abraza fuertemente a Rin y la toma de la nuca para besarle los labios de manera apasionada, Rin tiene los ojos abiertos, está sorprendida… como estaba pasando eso?, se sentía ultrajada… abusada, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. En ese beso… Rin tiene unas visiones… un lago oscuro, un cadáver saliendo de entre las aguas, un rostro carcomido sin un ojo, Rin temblaba entre los brazos de Kanna quien pensaba que era por deseo y que había ganado a Rin cuando…

 **Plaf!**

Kanna dejo de abrazarla y besarla, se tomó su mejilla donde había recibido una bofetada más fuerte que la anterior, Rin la miraba con enojo, con tristeza…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Que… hiciste?... (Extrañada) Ningún hombre o mujer me había rechazado

La castaña la miraba con más enojo y con decepción…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Tonta! Porque hiciste algo tan tonto?!

La joven salió corriendo de la oficina, la puerta de la oficina de InuTaisho se abrió y Umi iba saliendo cuando vio a su hermana correr hacia el sanitario…

 **Umi** **:** (Preocupada) Rin… que sucede hermanita?

Rin se metió rápidamente al baño, Umi salió de la oficina de su jefe y volteo a su lado izquierdo y en la puerta de una de las oficinas vacías vio a Kanna parada en la puerta, Umi se acercó a ella y la tomo de la blusa…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Que le hizo a mi hermana?

Kanna la miraba intensamente a Umi, la segunda la miraba con una furia incontrolable en su interior. Kanna cerró la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru y tomo a Umi de la mano…

 **Umi:** Que está haciendo? Suélteme!

Kanna no decía nada y la lleva a otra oficina, Umi pudo ver en la puerta la placa dorada que decía…

* * *

 **Gerencia de Relaciones Publicas**

 **Kanon Sutori**

* * *

Umi nunca había entrado a esa oficina en lo que lleva laborando para los Sutori, ambas chicas entraron a la oficina y Kanna cerró la puerta tras de sí…

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Que se propone? Casi nos hace perder el empleo… que le hizo a mi hermana?

 **Kanna:** No le hice nada a tu hermanita

 **Umi:** Ella no llora porque si… que le hizo?

Kanna la abraza de la cintura y la repega a ella, Umi siente las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro… esto no se iba a quedar así… había sentido un poco de consideración por sus jefes que eran tan amables con ellas… pero lo del informe y ver llorar a su hermana ya eran demasiado, levanto su mano para darle el puñetazo cuando Kanna le detiene el golpe…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Los Sutori niña… sabemos artes marciales… (Mirándola fijamente) Eres hermosa Umi… muy hermosa

Umi quiere zafar su puño de la mano de Kanna quien la sostiene con fuerza… pareciera que no… pero tiene una fuerza increíble, Kanna acaricia con su nariz la mejilla de Umi…

 **Kanna:** Eres muy sensual Umi… demasiado sensual… que eres tentadora

 **Umi:** (Enojada) No digas…

Umi al ver los fríos e intensos ojos azules de Kanna, le sucede lo mismo que a Rin… las fuerzas de las piernas se le van… se sonroja… comienza a temblar…

 **Kanna:** (Sensualmente) Umi… preciosa Umi

Preciosa? Qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer? Se pregunta Umi… pero porque no puedo moverme? Esa era la pregunta que más la estaba invadiendo, sentía que debía soltarse de Kanna, pero una fuerza la estaba deteniendo… como si la hubieran amarrado de pies y manos…

 **Kanna:** Umi… si eres mía… nunca dejaras este trabajo… no te hare más maldades… piénsalo hermosa…

Kanna busca los labios de Umi, ella mueve su cabeza para evitar a toda costa lo que era evidente que es la intención de la joven Sutori, cuando logra atrapar sus labios con los de ella y la besa apasionadamente. Umi no puede creer lo que está sucediendo… no es posible, pero mientras la besa, tiene visiones de ver un kimono flotando, una mano esquelética que se asoma de la manga, un rostro esquelético con un ojo colgando, un gran torii y un lago lleno de neblina, la joven con los ojos abiertos derrama lágrimas cuando…

 **Plaf!**

Bofetea y empuja a Kanna quien la mira sorprendida…

 **Kanna:** Porque me rechazas Umi?

Umi llora y tiene ira en sus ojos negros que brillan por el coraje…

 **Umi:** Por… porque no puedes conseguir las cosas así! Estas loca!

La joven Ushiromiya sale corriendo de la oficina y se va al sanitario a lado de su hermana, Kanna la ve irse…

 **Kanna:** (Confundida) Que no puedo conseguir las cosas así?... pero…

Comienza a sentir un mal estar por haber hecho lo que hizo con las hermanas Ushiromiya, sintió que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo, que desde que llego habían tratado de ser amables con ella… pero…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Demonios!

Mientras tanto en el sanitario…

 **Rin:** (Llorando y abrazando a Umi) No podremos seguir aquí

 **Umi:** (Llorando y abrazando a su hermana): No hermanita… ya no… menos…

Rin miro a su hermana muy nerviosa…

 **Rin:** Que te hizo Kanna hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Me beso hermanita! Me beso!

La castaña sintió que la sangre le hervía… no solo había destruido el trabajo, había insultado a su hermana y a ella…

 **Rin:** A mi… también Umi

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Que?... te…

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… me beso… y le di una bofetada

 **Umi:** Yo también hermanita… porque nos hace esto?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… pero…

Se escucha que tocan la puerta del sanitario…

Toc toc

 **Umi:** En seguida salimos

Desde afuera…

 **Rukawa:** Están bien chicas?

 **Umi:** Si Ru… ahora saldremos

Rin miro a su hermana…

 **Umi:** (Decidida) Si cree que nos sacara de la empresa está loca

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y decidida) Si cree que vamos a huir por esto… se equivoca

 **Umi:** (tomándola de la mano) Así es hermanita… dijimos que ya no dejaremos que la vida nos quite nada

 **Rin:** (Apretando levemente su mano) Es verdad hermanita… no nos arrebataran nada

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte como si quisieran protegerse del mundo que las rodea, de la maldad de Kanna y de todos.

Salieron del sanitario tomadas de la mano, Saga y Rukawa al mirarlas las reciben con una sonrisa y sincera que las hace olvidar un poco el mal momento, pero al mirar hacia la puerta de la oficina de la gerencia principal… Kanna las mira con vergüenza y con pesar.

Las hermanas Ushiromiya no saben cómo descifrar esa mirada de la joven Sutori, pero deciden no darle más importancia al asunto.

Llego la hora de salir del trabajo, por fin el día había terminado… las chicas estaban totalmente exhaustas, acomodaron sus cosas en sus portafolios y se despedían de Saga y Rukawa…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Muchas gracias por todo lo del día de hoy

 **Saga:** Merecen toda la ayuda del mundo chicas

 **Umi:** (Feliz) Sin ustedes y sin el Señor Sutori… no lo habríamos podido lograr

 **Rukawa:** Mas bien… nosotros no podríamos lograr nada si su ayuda chicas

Las hermanas se sonrojaron…

 **Umi:** (Apenada) Nos dan mucho crédito

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Es el trabajo de ustedes

Saga y Rukawa acariciaron el rostro de ellas…

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando a Umi) Cuando te veo… sé que puedo hacer todo

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Ru…

 **Saga:** (Mirando a Rin) Cada que te miro… sé que no hay nada que no pueda hacer

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Saga

InuTaisho sale con Kanna de la oficina…

 **InuTaisho:** Es hora de irnos chicos

Todos tomaron el ascensor y bajaron a la planta baja, InuTaisho, Kanna, Umi y Rin se quedaron en el piso que da a la avenida, Saga y Rukawa bajaron hasta el estacionamiento. Umi y Rin se despedían de InuTaisho

 **Umi/Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Gracias por la ayuda Señor Sutori

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) No es nada pequeñas… gracias a ustedes y a su determinación Kanon y Sesshoumaru tienen todo lo necesario para el congreso

 **Rin:** Esperamos sea de ayuda… y cuando los veamos…

 **Umi:** Nos disculparemos frente a ellos… mientras tanto… seremos cuidadosas

 **InuTaisho:** No lo dudo chicas

Kanna miraba por el rabillo del ojo a las hermanas, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con ellas horas antes cuando de pronto detrás de Kanna…

 **-** No te muevas mocosa y danos lo que tengas en el bolso

Kanna dio un grito ahogado cuando su padre y las chicas voltean a ver con horror. Un hombre tenía a Kanna de los brazos sostenida y con una navaja en su cuello…

 **InuTaisho:** Que están…

De pronto unos hombres lo toman de los brazos haciéndoselos para atrás…

 **InuTaisho:** (Desesperado) Kanna! Suéltenme!

A las hermanas Ushiromiya también las sostienen por detrás…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de soltarse) Suéltame!

 **Umi:** (Tratando de soltarse) Déjame!

El hombre que tiene a Kanna se le acerca a su oído…

 **Hombre:** Así que una Sutori… vales mucho niña

El hombre pasa su lengua por su mejilla…

 **Kanna:** (Haciendo cara de asco) Suéltame estúpido!

 **InuTaisho:** (Sometido) Kanna! Umi! Rin!

En eso se escucha como los hombres gritan de dolor, Rin, Umi y Kanna. Les dieron un pisotón a los hombres, se giraron y les dieron una patada en el estómago y al caer les dieron otra en el rostro. Las tres chicas se acercan hacia InuTaisho cuando uno golpea a Kanna en la cara.

Al ver eso las hermanas Ushiromiya se enojan…

 **Rin:** (Dándole un puñetazo) Idiota no le hagas nada!

 **Umi:** (Dándole una patada en el estómago) No la toques imbécil!

Kanna no podía creer que la estuvieran defendiendo, las hermanas le dieron la mano y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, Se acercaron a InuTaisho y entre las tres golpearon a los dos hombres que lo tenían sometido, al ver que las chicas eran rudas se fueron huyendo despavoridos.

Las tres chicas agitadas ayudaban a levantar a InuTaisho…

 **Kanna:** (Cansada) Estas… bi… bien papi?

 **Umi:** (Cansada) Le… su… sucedió algo señor?

 **Rin:** (Cansada) Se… lastimo?

InuTaisho las miro y las abrazo a las tres…

 **InuTaisho:** (Aliviado) No… pensé que… están bien?

Las alejo de el para verlas, solo pequeños golpes. Kanna miro a las hermanas quienes la veían tiernamente…

 **Umi:** Esta bien Kanna-Sama?

 **Rin:** Que bien pelea Kanna Sama!

Kanna las miro y comenzó a reír alegremente…

 **Kanna:** Estoy bien chicas… ustedes también pelean bien

La joven Sutori les estira su mano en señal de…

 **Kanna:** Amigas?

Umi y Rin sonrieron ampliamente…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo) Amigas!

InuTaisho las miro más que feliz, ya que su hija estaba madurando poco a poco y las abrazo a las tres…

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias… chicas… me salvaron la vida

 **Kanna:** No solo a ti papi… (Mirándolas) Ellas me salvaron de mi oscuridad padre.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	10. CAPITULO 9: Preludio de Terror y de Dol

**Capítulo 9: Preludio de Terror y de Dolor**

* * *

Se abrazaban y sonreían cuando Saga y Rukawa salieron con el auto del primero, bajaron del mismo…

 **Rukawa:** Padre que ocurrió?

 **Saga:** Padre!

Se acercaron a los demás cuando Kanna volteo a verlos y le vieron el golpe en su pálida mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer más…

 **Kanna:** (Alegremente sonriendo) Hermanos! Se perdieron de la pelea

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (Sorprendidos) Pelea?

Se dieron cuenta de que estaba abrazando su padre a las hermanas Ushiromiya y que Kanna no estaba molesta…

 **Rukawa:** Que sucedió?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Les contaremos en el camino (Mirando a las Ushiromiya) Las llevaremos a casa

 **Umi:** (Apenada) No… no… estamos bien

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Tomaremos un taxi… se los agradecemos

 **Kanna:** Ah no… mis amigas no se irán solas…

Umi y Rin la miraban sorprendidas…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Ka…. Kanna-Sama…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Solo llámenme Kanna… somos amigas no?

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) En… es enserio?

La joven Sutori las tomo de las manos a ambas…

 **Kanna:** Si chicas… verán… a pesar de todas las cosas que les he hecho… ustedes… me han… tratado… (A punto de llorar)

Umi y Rin le sonríen a Kanna…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Quizá… nosotras tampoco fuimos muy amables contigo

 **Kanna:** No… no claro que no… yo soy quien…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Creo que se puede volver a comenzar no crees?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si… (Llorando entre lágrimas) Si quiero eso

InuTaisho abrazo a su hija…

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… ahora tendrás amigas de verdad… que serán verdaderas amigas

 **Saga:** Y de las mejores princesa

 **Rukawa:** No pudiste haber encontrado mejores amigas que ellas

Umi y Rin apenadas solo se limitaron a sonreír y los Sutori llevaron a su departamento a las hermanas Ushiromiya, bajaron del auto de Saga, Kanna miraba el lugar sorprendida…

 **Kanna:** Aquí viven?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… es muy bonito verdad?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gustan pasar?

 **Saga:** Claro!

En eso el celular de InuTaisho suena y contesta…

 **InuTaisho:** Hola?

 **-** Padre… necesitamos hablar urgentemente contigo

Las chicas notaron que la cara del patriarca de los Sutori estaba preocupado…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Sucede algo papi?

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Hablaremos en casa

Colgó su celular…

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Que sucede padre?

 **Rukawa:** (Preocupado) Sucedió algo con mis hermanos?

Las hermanas Ushiromiya al escuchar eso apretaron sus portafolios fuertemente… será que las despedirán? Se enojarían porque no les dieron sus números? No les gusto lo que escribieron?, ambas pasaron saliva con dificultad…

 **Umi:** Sucedió algo malo en el congreso señor?

 **Rin:** Podemos hacer algo?

InuTaisho las miro con sus destellantes ojos verdes…

 **InuTaisho:** Mis queridas niñas no podremos pasar a su casa… pero otro día será… hay una cuestión familiar que arreglar

Kanna, Saga y Rukawa estaban sorprendidos y consternados; un asunto familiar? se preguntaban… que estaba ocurriendo? Era la pregunta que les invadía sus mentes…

 **InuTaisho:** Debemos ir a casa hijo

Todos les hicieron adiós a las hermanas y Saga arranco hacia la mansión Sutori, las chicas al verlos irse…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Que sucederá hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Mirándola preocupada) No se hermanita… pero el señor Sutori iba muy serio

 **Umi:** Sera que…

 **Rin:** Que el joven Sesshoumaru y el joven Kanon… están pidiendo nuestra cabeza?

Las mellizas se tomaron de las manos y entraron a su edificio para dirigirse a su departamento. Mientras tanto en el auto de Saga…

 **Saga:** (Manejando) Que sucede padre?

InuTaisho va con sus ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Padre… que ocurre?

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Vamos a arreglar las cosas en casa

 **Rukawa:** (Animosamente) Eso se escucha muy feo

Llegaron a la mansión, Saga estaciono su auto en el garaje y todos bajaron de él, InuTaisho iba muy molesto, los jóvenes Sutori miraban a su padre caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la mansión…

 **Kanna:** Esta muy molesto

 **Saga:** Quien sabe que habrá pasado

 **Rukawa:** Sera mejor que entremos… papá esta de muy mal humor

Los tres comenzaron a caminar alcanzando a su padre, entraron al interior de su mansión…

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Madre!

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Papi… porque le hablas así a la abuela?

InuTaisho los miro fríamente a sus hijos…

 **InuTaisho:** Hay reunión familiar… vayan al comedor y no quiero escuchar negativas

 **Saga:** Esta bien padre… pero cálmate

 **Rukawa:** Padre… te hace daño

Todos van al comedor, después de 5 minutos Kiyo e Irasue entran al comedor…

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) InuTaisho… quiero saber porque Kanon y Sesshoumaru están en Alemania… y desobedecieron mis órdenes?

 **Irasue:** (Preocupada) Madre… (Mirando a su esposo) Querido no peleen mas

El patriarca las miro…

 **InuTaisho:** Tomen asiento

Todos se sentaron y el patriarca tomo el lugar en la cabeza de la mesa, miro al mayordomo…

 **InuTaisho:** Servirán la cena hasta que yo lo ordene

 **Mayordomo:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si señor

El salió del comedor dejando a la familia…

 **InuTaisho:** (Tratando de calmarse) Madre… ya fue suficiente de supersticiones en esta familia

 **Kiyo:** (Molesta) Yo mande a mis nietos a un tour… porque no están allí?

 **Irasue** : Madre… tienen que atender asuntos de la empresa

 **Kiyo:** Para eso están Saga y Rukawa

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Son los encargados de Relaciones públicas y Sistemas… y aunque están viajando siempre es por la empresa

Todos miraban la discusión entre madre e hijo, Kanna se mordía su labio inferior preocupada, Saga y Rukawa miraban a su padre incrédulos…

 **Saga:** Padre… podemos hacernos cargo nosotros

 **Rukawa:** Mientras mis hermanos cumplen la petición de la abuela

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándolos fríamente) Guarden silencio

 **Kiyo:** Los mande para que entiendan lo que pasa dentro de nuestra familia… es importante que…

 **InuTaisho:** (Dando un golpe en la mesa y asustando a todos) Basta ya! Suficiente madre… no hay nada en la familia, ni maldiciones, ni espíritus malignos ni nada parecido

 **Kiyo:** (Enojada) Claro que lo hay! Saga y Rukawa lo saben y lo creen… pero Sesshoumaru y Kanon se resisten a creer lo que les paso de niños…. (Mirando a Kanna) Ahora hasta la niña lo ha vivido

Kanna nunca se había puesto a pensar en que lo que había visto era por la maldición que supuestamente decía su abuela caída sobre los Sutori, pero podía ser una posibilidad…

 **InuTaisho:** Saga y Rukawa porque han escuchado tus tontos cuentos… pero con mis otros hijos no harás lo mismo

 **Kiyo:** No son tontos! Kayo…

 **InuTaisho:** (Levantándose de la mesa) Ya no quiero escuchar más… Kanon y Sesshoumaru están de negocios madre y de ahora en adelante prohíbo que se hable del tema de Kayo… es una tonta leyenda… (Mirando a todos) Y si escucho a cualquiera de ustedes hablar de eso… (saliendo del comedor) Perdí el apetito

InuTaisho salió dando un portazo del comedor, Irasue salió detrás de el para irlo a calmar ya que la discusión con Kiyo había sido muy fuerte, Kanna se acercó a su abuela al igual que sus hermanos…

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando la mano de Kiyo) Abuela… no le hagas caso

 **Saga:** (Dándole un beso en su cabeza a Kiyo) Está muy estresado

 **Kanna:** (Hincándose frente a su abuela) Fue por mi culpa abuela

Kiyo los miro y les sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le salían lágrimas de los ojos…

 **Kiyo:** Yo solo quiero protegerlos hijos míos… pero él no lo entiende…

La matriarca de los Sutori acaricio la mejilla de Kanna y la noto roja e hinchada…

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Que te sucedió querida?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Te contare abuela… y tal vez perdones a papá por su comportamiento… veras… paso lo siguiente…

Kanna le contaba a su abuela lo acontecido al salir de la empresa. Mientras tanto en el departamento de las mellizas Ushiromiya; Umi y Rin se bañaban.

El baño de las chicas es de color rosa, con su tina del mismo color. En ella se encontraba Umi disfrutando de un baño, mientras Rin estaba sentada en un banquito color blanco y lavándose el cabello con una regadera…

 **Umi:** (Suspirando pesarosamente)

Rin escucho eso, se terminó de enjuagar su cabellera castaña y miro a su hermana…

 **Rin:** Que sucede hermanita?

 **Umi:** Que habrá pasado hermanita?

La castaña se levantó del banquito y se sentó en el filo de la tina mirando a su hermana…

 **Rin:** No lo sé… el señor Sutori se veía muy serio

 **Umi:** Crees que nos despidan?

 **Rin:** Quiero pensar que no… pero si pudimos solucionar las cosas con la señorita Kanna… supongo que con esos dos también

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Por cierto hermanita! Que paso cuando la señorita Kanna te beso?

 **Rin:** Ay hermanita… me asusté mucho… crees que realmente quiera ser nuestra amiga?

 **Umi:** (Pensativa) La sentí y la vi muy sincera hermanita… pero no se… te pregunto porque… a mí me paso algo cuando me beso

Rin se metió con ella a la tina y quedaron mirándose de frente…

 **Rin:** Que sucedió hermanita?

 **Umi:** Cuando me besaba… incluso antes… sus ojos de ella… por un momento… me dejaron indefensa… no me podía mover… es como si… sus ojos tuvieran un poder muy grande… (Preocupada) quería moverme te lo juro… golpearla… pero…

 **Rin:** Te entiendo… me sucedió lo mismo hermanita… es como si me hubiera hechizado… pero me paso otra cosa más… (Preocupada) algo que me dejo aún más inquieta

 **Umi:** Que fue?

 **Rin:** Cuando me besaba hermanita… tuve unas visiones espantosas… algo que… me lleno de terror y espanto… una… una… estoy segura de que era un espíritu maligno… en un lago… niebla…

 **Umi:** Un kimono… una mano esquelética… yo también lo vi hermanita… no se… era aterrador… ellos… tienen algo en su interior… Ru y Saga… tratan de ocultarlo a como dé lugar… pero…

 **Rin:** La señorita Kanna… lo tiene muy fijo en sus ojos… es algo que solo ellos poseen hermanita

Las dos se tomaron de la mano…

 **Umi:** Rin… que será?

 **Rin:** No lo sé hermanita… pero es algo muy oscuro… muy poderoso… nos paralizo a las dos

 **Umi:** Hermanita… crees que sea conveniente…

 **Rin:** No podemos desairar a los Sutori… y menos cuando la señorita Kanna nos ha aceptado… pero… Umi… debemos investigar que pasa

 **Umi:** Tienes razón… pero… (Poniendo su mano en el pecho) Algo en mi interior me dice… que aunque quisiéramos escapar… no podríamos hacerlo…

 **Rin:** Como si… estuviéramos atadas también… pero… porque Umi? Porque?

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

Milo esta frente a la estatua de Buda orando, frente a él está el fuego sagrado, cuando entre las llamas logra ver al espíritu que los ataco anteriormente…

 **Milo:** Quién eres?... que quieres de mi sangre?

El fuego sagrado comienza a moverse violentamente, dejando ver a una mujer de ojos dorados que lo mira con odio…

 **-** Las sacerdotisas de corazón puro… serán… victimas de pensamientos malignos

Una risa macabra se escuchó por toda la isla, el fuego se movía con más violencia, un fuerte viento se desato, abriendo la puerta del templo mayor.

Milo se levantó rápidamente cuando se escuchó un ruido estridente en el árbol sagrado, corría rápidamente luchando contra el viento para llegar al árbol milenario, cuando vio que fue una rama la que se cayó con dos papeles blancos atados, los desato de la rama y los leyó…

* * *

 **Desesperación, odio, tristeza, ira**

* * *

Eran los papeles de la suerte que habían sacado Umi y Rin en su estancia en la isla y que habían amarrado al árbol sagrado para sellar esas emociones y esa mala fortuna…

 **Milo:** (Tomando los papeles) Umi… Rin… (Preocupado) Que fue esa advertencia que escuche?... esa energía maligna… que viene desde algún lado… que no he podido detectar… Sobrinas… (Preocupado) cuídense por favor

Llevo los papeles de las chicas y los lanzo al fuego sagrado, los vio calcinarse inmediatamente…

 **Milo:** Una fuerza maligna… quiere despertar… es un rencor… muy fuerte

Se quedó rezando por la seguridad de sus sobrinas en el tempo del Buda dorado.

* * *

 **Tokio**

Umi y Rin que habían salido de bañarse se pusieron sus pijamas que eran un conjunto de pantalón y blusa de manga larga, la de Umi era azul con estrellas blancas y la de Rin era lila con lunas amarillas… esa noche las hermanas sintieron la necesidad de dormirse juntas así que juntaron sus camas individuales y se acostaron, se tomaron de las manos…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Presiento algo hermanita

 **Umi:** (Apretando levemente su mano) Yo también hermanita

 **Rin:** Hace mucho no me sentía así

 **Umi:** Sea lo que sea… estaremos juntas

 **Rin:** Claro que si hermanita… nadie… nos vencerá… estamos renaciendo

 **Umi:** Así es hermanita… (Sonriendo) Y ni los mimados Sutori nos vencerán

Ambas sonrieron y se miraban alegremente…

 **Rin:** Que piensas del cambio de la Señorita Kanna?

 **Umi:** No lo sé… quizá sea una trampa… pero concedámosle el beneficio de la duda… (Divertida) Recuerda lo que dice Milo… Debemos ser humildes y gentiles

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Tienes razón… además… no puede ser tan mala… está bien… le concederemos el beneficio de la duda

 **Umi:** (Tiernamente) Sabes Rin? Hoy entre a la oficina del Joven Kanon

 **Rin:** Y yo a la del joven Sesshoumaru hermanita

 **Umi:** Como serán hermanita?

 **Rin:** No se… serán guapos como Saga y Rukawa?

 **Umi:** Quizá… no se… pero sus voces tienen algo que te hace pensar en ellos

 **Rin:** Aunque no queramos… oye será que quieran despedirnos?

 **Umi:** Quizá no… además… somos eficientes y entregamos todo a tiempo

 **Rin:** No tienen queja alguna de nosotras hermanita

Ambas sonrieron divertidamente…

 **Umi:** A dormir señorita… si no mañana llegamos tarde

 **Rin:** Esta bien hermanita… vámonos a dormir

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Oyasumi nasai Umi

 **Umi:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Oyasumi nasai Rin

Se quedaron dormidas con las manos entrelazadas, protegiéndose de lo malo del mundo, unidas para luchar por lo que deseaban y por volver a vivir plenamente y en paz, en ese entonces para ellas esa era la felicidad.

En la mansión Sutori…

 **Kanna:** Y eso paso abuelita

Kiyo había escuchado lo que su única nieta le contaba, Saga y Rukawa le habían contado la presión tan grande que tuvo su padre ese día…

 **Kanna:** (Arrepentida) Sé que hice mal abuela y que las metí en un aprieto

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Pero pudimos enviarles el informe a los chicos

 **Rukawa** : (Tiernamente) Por eso papá estaba así de nervioso… también habían querido lastimar a Kanna y a las chicas… se presionó mucho al verlas sometidas por esos hombres

 **Kiyo:** (Tristemente) Fue un mal día… entiendo esa parte… (Seria) Pero la otra de que me gritara no se lo perdono

 **Saga:** Abuela… papá no cree en la maldición de la familia… pero…

 **Rukawa:** Él quiere lo mismo que tu… protegernos

 **Kanna:** Así es abuelita… no te enojes… nosotros te creemos… pero Sessho y Kanon son más…

 **Kiyo:** (Decepcionada) Necios hija… necios… pero… cuando termine el congreso… los enviare a Londres

Kanna al escuchar el lugar se emocionó y se sonrojo…

 **Kanna:** (Suspirando) Quien fuera ellos

 **Saga:** (Extrañado) Por?

 **Kanna:** Yo sola me entiendo

 **Rukawa:** Hermanita… algún enamorado?

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada)

 **Kiyo:** (Mirando a Kanna) Vamos a curarte querida

Sonriendo fueron a la habitación de Kiyo, Rukawa fue por una bolsa con hielos para ponerla sobre la mejilla de su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión. InuTaisho estaba recargado en las piernas de Irasue, que le acariciaba el cabello tierna y amorosamente…

 **Irasue:** Mi amor… estas lastimado de los labios

 **InuTaisho:** (Suspirando) Es por lo que te conté querida

 **Irasue:** Suerte que Kanna sabe pelear querido… y que Rin y Umi también

 **InuTaisho:** Ellas me salvaron a mi querida

 **Irasue:** Me alegra que Kanna se quiera llevar bien con ellas

InuTaisho se levantó para poner su rostro frente al de su esposa, para besarla con ternura y pasión… ella le corresponde devotamente a los besos de su amado… son alumbrados por la luz de la luna, al separarse…

 **Irasue:** Querido… ya no te enojes tanto con mamá… ella…

 **InuTaisho:** (Un poco desesperado) Les llena la cabeza a los chicos de tonterías

 **Irasue:** (Tomándolo del rostro) Querido… lo hace porque quiere protegerte… a ti que eres su hijo… a nuestros hijos que son parte de nosotros y sangre de ella… no sé si Kayo exista o no… pero…

InuTaisho abrazo a su esposa…

 **Irasue:** Me preocupa que te enojes así… no quiero que enfermes…

 **InuTaisho:** Yo también los protejo querida… porque son mi mayor tesoro… y no quiero que mis hijos…

Irasue lo beso tiernamente y le sonrió…

 **InuTaisho:** (Acariciando el rostro de su esposa) A tus besos no puedo resistirme

 **Irasue:** Querido… nuestros hijos han crecido maravillosamente y tienen buenos criterios y principios… Kanna que nos preocupa esta poco a poco madurando… y sé que lo hará más… deja que mamá les de consejos y los guie… quizá metafóricamente les ayude para su vida diaria… quizá por eso les cuenta la historia de la tía Kayo

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Tienes razón… me disculpare con mamá

 **Irasue:** (Abrazándolo) Ese es el hombre con el que me case… y a quien amo

Se abrazaron para después mirar la luna que extrañamente… comenzaba a tener un brillo rojizo.

Kanna estaba en su habitación, ya que Kiyo le había puesto un ungüento para el golpe y la joven se había ido a descansar para mañana ir a trabajar y comenzar de nuevo con las Ushiromiya.

La joven tomo su celular y abrió una aplicación para hacer una video llamada, marco a un número y comenzó a dar tono, cuando le contesta…

 **Kanna:** Kanon! Mocoso!

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Hola mocosa… como estas?

 **Kanna:** Feliz… dime esta Sessho por allí

 **Kanon:** Si… aquí esta… estamos por cenar

Kanon gira el celular para que su hermana vea a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola berrinches

 **Kanna:** Hola amargado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya te extrañaba berrinches… como estas?

Kanna se mordió su labio inferior y se entristece un poco…

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Que pasa mocosa? Dijiste que estabas feliz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sucedió algo en casa berrinches?

Kanna los miro…

 **Kanna:** (Arrepentida) Hermanos… perdónenme

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se miraron entre ellos para después ver a su hermana por el dispositivo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que sucede berrinches?

 **Kanna:** Es que si les digo se van a enojar conmigo

 **Kanon:** Nos enojaremos más si no nos dices… por cierto… que te paso en el rostro?

La joven se tocó el rostro y les sonrió a sus hermanos…

 **Kanna:** Les pido disculpas porque… entre a trabajar a la empresa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Incrédulo) Trabajar? Tu?

 **Kanna:** Si amargado… yo quise trabajar para…

 **Kanon:** (Incrédulo y riéndose) Para que mocosa?

 **Kanna:** Todos hablaban de las Ushiromiya… y me sentí celosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me suponía algo así

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Déjenme hablar!

 **Kanon:** Esta bien… habla…

Kanna paso saliva y les comenzó a contar porque había entrado a trabajar, sus hermanos la escuchaban atentamente y sonreían ya que su hermana era caprichosa y demandante pero…

 **Kanna:** (Triste) Quería que las despidieran… así que… yo destruir el informe que les debieron de entregar… y lo borre de las computadoras

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se quedaron fríos al escuchar lo que su hermana les decía, recordaron que Umi y Rin les habían explicado las cosas, pero ellos no quisieron escuchar. Sintieron un mal estar en su interior por cómo habían tratado a sus asistentes…

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Kanna… te extralimitaste esta vez… casi quedamos en ridículo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Por tus berrinches… acusamos a inocentes… y de seguro te golpearon verdad? Merecido te lo tienes

Kanna se sonrojo mucho pues si… se habían abofeteado ese día… pero también…

 **Kanon:** (Severamente) Kanna si vas a trabajar en la empresa… tienes que ser más seria y menos inmadura

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Severamente) Así es Kanna… y más si llevaras los asuntos de papá

 **Kanna:** Lo se hermanos… pero… esto del rostro… no me lo hicieron ellas… al contrario… nos salvaron

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendidos) Salvarlos?

 **Kanna:** Así es hermanos… cuando salíamos de la empresa… unos ladrones se nos acercaron, nos tomaron por la espalda a papá, a ellas y a mi… querían hacerme daño… pero me defendí… al hacerlo… uno de los hombres me golpeo… pero… (Contenta) Umi y Rin golpearon a los que las habían atrapado y entre las dos golpearon al tipo que me lastimo… les dijeron que no me lastimaran más y entre las tres ayudamos a papá… son muy buenas peleando hermanos… y a pesar de lo que les hice… me ayudaron… cuando las conozcan las van adorar!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar lo que Kanna les contaba, sonreían alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Así que… adorarla… Rin… ayudo a mi hermana… a mi padre… que clase de chica será?... la dulce Rin")

 **Kanon:** ("Umi… valiente y fuerte… buena y adorable… ayudando a Kanna y a mi padre… quiero conocer a Umi… cómo será la adorable Umi?")

Ambos hermanos pensaban en las mellizas Ushiromiya, mientras que ellas dormían en su departamento, el sueño de ellas aparentemente era tranquilo… pero en su interior… no lo era en realidad

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	11. CAPITULO 10: Promesas Pasadas: Super Scr

**Capítulo 10: Promesas Pasadas: Super Scription of Data**

* * *

Kanna seguía platicando con sus hermanos…

 **Kanna:** Sé que estuve mal hermanos… pero ahora nos llevamos bien y vamos a ser amigas

 **Kanon:** Espero no vuelvas a hacer una tontería de estas

 **Kanna:** No mocoso… ten por seguro que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y como son las asistentes berrinches?

Kanna los miro y recordó los besos que les había dado a las hermanas, se sonrojo pero también se sintió mal por ello…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Son muy lindas… les agradaran

 **Kanon:** Sé que será así… por cierto… no estaban de vacaciones?

 **Kanna:** Si… pero… (Pensativa) No sé muy bien, pero… fueron vacaciones necesarias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesarias?

 **Kanna:** Si… mamá no me explico muy bien… pero creo que sus novios murieron de manera muy violenta

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se quedaron sorprendidos y fríos… en sus voces se escuchaba ternura e inocencia, pero un toque de tristeza…

 **Kanon:** No sabes nada mas Kanna?

 **Kanna:** No… lastimosamente no… solo se eso… y las chicas estaban muy mal… Saga y Rukawa decían que les daban ataques en la oficina… por eso Papá las envió de vacaciones

 **Kanon:** Puedes investigarnos más Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Arqueando una ceja) Les importa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo queremos saber si ya están mejor

 **Kanna:** Claro de eso no tengan duda… hablare con ellas y después les contare… (Sonriendo) además ya las conocerán

 **Sesshoumaru:** En cuanto acabe el congreso regresaremos a Japón

 **Kanna:** No será así amargado

 **Kanon:** (Extrañado) De que hablas mocosa?

 **Kanna:** La abuela quiere que terminen el tour… y pasaran por Inglaterra

Kanon y Sesshoumaru pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya que creían que a Kiyo se le había pasado la idea de enviarlos a lugares macabros y misteriosos…

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) Hermanos… ya que irán a Inglaterra… quiero pedirles un favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que quieres berrinches?

 **Kanna:** Les contare… pero no quiero que lo digan hasta que lo presente en casa… de acuerdo?

 **Kanon:** Si quieres que sea sorpresa no crees que es mejor que no sepamos?

 **Kanna** : Es que… necesito contárselo a alguien… y confió en ustedes

Los hermanos Sutori sonrieron y la menor de ellos comenzó a contarles el motivo de su felicidad y la sorpresa que tiene preparada para su familia.

En el departamento de las Ushiromiya quienes duermen después de un exhaustivo día de trabajo, se sienten inquietas a pesar del cansancio, sus rostros brillan por un sudor frio que las recorre, una opresión en el pecho… por un sueño que las está atormentando en ese momento…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

Rin está debajo de un árbol de sakuras, es abrazada por un hombre alto, ella escucha su corazón latir, sonríe feliz…

 **Hombre:** Mi amada Rin… pronto nos casaremos

 **Rin:** (Mirando) Mi amor… estoy tan feliz… seremos felices

 **Hombre:** Nunca te dejare Rin… aun así pase por encima de quien sea… nada ni nadie me hará alejarme de ti

La joven castaña no duda y lo besa apasionadamente, sus bocas se encuentran, sus lenguas se acarician, Rin percibe un olor a fierro caliente, un sabor agrio por su boca… abre los ojos y ve al hombre sangrando por la boca…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Que… que sucede?

El árbol de sakuras se comienza a marchitar lentamente frente a sus ojos, el hombre que ella besaba amorosamente está de pie frente a ella, pero parecía petrificado. El árbol se va desvaneciendo poco a poco… una niebla morada comienza a levantarse desde la tierra… detrás del hombre se abre la tierra, una ráfaga de viento sopla violentamente haciendo a la castaña cubrirse el rostro. Cuando la ráfaga se pasa… Rin ve un lago detrás del hombre que está delante suyo…

 **Rin:** Mi amor…

Unas manos esqueléticas abrazan el pecho de aquel hombre, Rin quiere acercarse, pero al ver sus pies… las mangas de un kimono negro la sostienen… quiere gritar… pero no puede… una figura se va dibujando detrás de aquel hombre… cuando un rostro cadavérico se asoma por el hombro de él, la castaña al ver las cuencas del esqueleto… uno lo ve vacío y otro con un ojo colgando…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) ("Despierta! Despierta!")

Una sonrisa macabra se escucha en el sueño de la joven…

 **-** Sacerdotisa! Esto… es el inicio de tu perdición… (risa macabra)

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Rin despierta agitada, asustada, con la frente perlada por el sudor y unos mechones de cabello aferrándose a su rostro. Ve a su hermana dormida, se sienta en su cama y toma un portarretrato que tiene en su mesa de lámpara…

 **Rin:** (Tristemente mirando la fotografía) Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir… tu estas mejor en el paraíso… y yo… (Llorando) debo seguir con mi vida… pero… pero…

Las lágrimas caen en el cristal del portarretrato, Rin se muerde los labios para no despertar a su hermana, se levanta de su cama llevándose el portarretrato, abre uno de sus cajones y lo guarda debajo de su ropa, cierra el cajón…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Estarás siempre en mi corazón… nunca lo dudes… Ai Shiteru…

Se limpió sus ojos y se regresó a su cama para disponerse a dormir junto a su hermana a la que adora. Umi estaba en posición fetal en dirección a Rin, pero la joven se pone boca arriba y tiene un semblante de angustia…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

Umi está sentada en una fuente abrazada de un hombre alto, quien le acaricia el rostro y la mira con ternura…

 **Hombre:** Umi… querida nada ni nadie nos va a separar

 **Umi** : (Sonrojada) Cariño… seremos tan felices… que apenas si puedo creerlo

 **Hombre:** Nunca dudes de mi Umi… mi amor por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa

 **Umi:** Lo se cariño

La joven lo besa en los labios, él le corresponde con pasión y amor, sus manos de él se ponen en la cintura de Umi y la atrae más a él. Mientras se besan el agua de la fuente se va transformando en roja, dejando de ser liquida hasta convertirse en espesa, una niebla morada comienza a salir de la nada, una oscuridad se hace presente, la chica pone sus manos en el cuello de su amado cuando siente las palmas de las manos mojadas…

Umi: (Rompiendo el beso lentamente) Cariño… estas su…

Pero al verlo, se da cuenta de que él no tiene rostro, se separa de él y se ve sus manos…

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Es… Sa… sangre

La joven ve a su amado, confundida, aterrada, que está sucediendo se pregunta, él está inmóvil, como si fuera de roca, la chica ve hacia la fuente y nota…

 **Umi:** (Atemorizada) No… no es posible… (Mirando a su amado) Cariño… cariño

En ese momento siente un jalón detrás de ella y se siente inmóvil y atrapada por algo más poderoso que no la deja librarse, ella trata de zafarse cuando al ver sus brazos puede ver las mangas de un kimono negro aprisionarla. Ella palidece…

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Cariño!

Al ver al hombre que está en la fuente ve que un cadáver esta frente a él, solo puede distinguir las manos carcomidas, sus ojos a través de la oscuridad intentan enfocar que es eso, cuando su vista se fija en el rostro de aquel espíritu. Un rostro carcomido… sin un ojo esta frente a ella. Quiere gritar, quiere liberarse…

 **Umi:** ("Estoy soñando… despierta Umi!")

En la boca de ese espíritu se dibuja una sonrisa malvada, lentamente pareciera acercarse a Umi…

 **-** Sacerdotisa… tu perdición está por comenzar (Risa macabra)

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Umi se despierta agitada y asustada, por su mejilla rodo una gota de sudor, su cabello se pega por el mismo a su rostro, mira a su alrededor y ve que es su habitación, mira a su melliza dormir a su lado, algo la llama hacia su mesa de noche y ve un portarretrato el cual toma y lo contempla tristemente…

 **Umi:** (Derramando lagrimas) En nuestra última despedida… me dijiste que regresarías… y no fue así… dijiste que nada nos separaría… lo prometiste… y sin querer… esa promesa… es pasada ahora

Miraba los ojos que la contemplaban, sus lágrimas caen sobre el cristal, la joven se levanta de su cama y se dirige a las puertas de su closet, lo abre con cuidado para no despertar a Rin y saca un baúl donde lo abre y dentro del están las cosas que atesora, deja el portarretrato…

 **Umi:** (Mirando la foto) Me duele más de lo que te imaginas hacer esto… pero… (Llorando) Debo continuar con mi vida… no te olvidare… siempre estarás en mi corazón… Ai Shiteru cariño

Cerro lentamente el baúl y lo guardo en su closet, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su cama donde se acostó a lado de su hermana, poco a poco los parpados le fueron pesando, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. La mañana siguiente llego y la ciudad de Tokio despierta alegremente, la luz del día es brillante y no como la mañana anterior de lluvia.

Rin abre los ojos y ve a su hermana a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, le sonríe y la toma de la mano…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y susurrando) Pase lo que pase… vamos a luchar juntas

Umi lentamente abre los ojos y ve a su melliza que la mira con dulzura y se acera a ella para darle un beso en la frente, Umi sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a Rin…

 **Rin:** Ohaio hermanita

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ohaio hermanita

 **Rin:** Como dormiste?

 **Umi:** Bien… no como hubiese querido… pero…

Rin la abraza…

 **Umi:** Una pesadilla

 **Rin:** Lo se… yo también…

Se abrazaron…

 **Umi:** Fue con el… y decidí…

La castaña vio la mesa de noche de Umi…

 **Rin:** Guardaste la foto?

 **Umi:** Si… (Mirando la mesita de noche de Rin) Veo que no fui la única

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… también la guarde… si las teníamos allí…

 **Umi:** Seria más difícil para nosotras… ya casi será un año

 **Rin:** Y debemos continuar hermanita

Se sonrieron y se levantaron de sus camas, acomodaban sus camas y platicaban de las pesadillas que habían tenido y del mensaje final de sus sueños…

 **Umi:** (Quitándose su pantalón de la pijama) Que quería decir esa advertencia hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Quitándose la blusa de la pijama) Fue muy aterradora hermanita… no sé qué sea lo que nos quieran decir hermanita… pero lo único seguro es que…

 **Umi** : Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas hermanita

 **Rin:** Así es hermanita… sin tenerlos… aunque sea difícil… pero… (Sonriendo) nos tenemos la una a la otra

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y para siempre

Se quitaron la pijama y se ponían sus uniformes de trabajo, después Rin cepillaba el cabello de Umi y la peinaba de una media coleta…

 **Rin:** Que hermosa te ves hermanita

 **Umi** : Es porque me ves con ojos de amor hermanita

 **Rin:** Aparte… si me pudiera poner los ojos de alguien más te seguiría viendo igual

 **Umi:** Rin… eres un caso… (Sonriendo) Bien señorita… es mi turno

Rin sonrió y se sentó en el banquito de su tocador para que Umi comienza a peinarla. Le hizo dos medias trenzas a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña, para después atárselas con un listón del color del uniforme haciéndole una media coleta…

 **Umi:** Estas lindísima hermanita

 **Rin:** Es porque tú me peinas hermanita

 **Umi:** Hago lo que puedo hermanita

 **Rin:** Pues lo haces de lujo hermanita

Se sonrieron tiernamente y se fueron a desayunar, de pronto sus celulares comenzaron a sonar, las chicas los sacaron de la bolsa de sus sacos y vieron que tenían un mensaje al ver de quien era casi se caen de espaldas…

* * *

 **Chicas! Ohaio… espero no les moleste que tenga el número de sus celulares, este es el mío para que estemos en contacto… chicas hoy no lleven obento a la oficina… yo lo llevare… será un desayuno entre amigas en la oficina… nos vemos en unas horas… Kanna ©**

* * *

Las mellizas se miraron mutuamente…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Sí que es enserio lo de llevarse bien con nosotras

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonriendo) Eso parece hermanita… pero… démosle una oportunidad

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… está bien hermanita

 **En la mansión Sutor** i…

Kanna está en la cocina preparando tres obentos, la chica había estudiado unos meses para chef, así que había aprendido unas recetas y tenía un buen sazón al cocinar, se esforzaba por que quedaran perfectos…

 **Kanna:** (Entusiasmada) Deben quedar perfectos

De pronto la joven recuerda…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Kanna seguía en video llamada con sus hermanos…

Kanon: Averigua el número de sus celulares y todo… detalles de ellas entendiste mocosa?

Kanna: (Sonriendo) Porque tanto interés eh mocoso?

Sesshoumaru: Tu solo hazlo o no te haremos el favor que nos pediste berrinches

Kanna: (Haciendo puchero) Amargado eres un maldito

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Pensativa) Que estarán planeando?... será que… (Imaginándose algo y sonriendo) No sería mala idea

La joven continuaba preparando ella misma los obentos, en el comedor los demás desayunaban…

 **Kiyo:** (Bebiendo Té) Kanna madrugo

 **Irasue:** (Contenta) Si madre… está cocinando

 **InuTaisho/Saga/Rukawa:** (Apunto de escupir el jugo de naranja) Cocinando?!

 **Kiyo** : (Contenta) Es verdad querida?

 **Irasue:** Si… se levantó muy temprano y dijo que hoy haría unos obentos para ella y sus amigas

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Mi princesa… sabía que ellas le ayudarían mucho

 **Saga:** Vaya que si… es raro que cocine… odia la cocina

 **Rukawa:** Pero hay que admitir que cuando lo hace… es delicioso

Saga se levanta de la mesa y deja su servilleta de tela blanca sobre su plato vacío…

 **Saga:** Iré a verla

 **Rukawa:** (Imitando) Yo también

 **Kiyo:** No vayan a molestar a su hermana!

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (¬¬) No abuela

InuTaisho miro a su madre y ella sintió la mirada de él…

 **Kiyo:** Sucede algo?

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… perdona lo de ayer… sé que me exalte…

 **Kiyo:** (Dejando su taza de té en el platito) Hijo eres igual a tu difunto padre, así que no me extraña… yo también estaba muy enojada… sé que he interferido en el trabajo de la empresa y que te deje mi lugar como mi sucesor… pero… solo deja que terminen el tour… sí?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Está bien madre… será como tú quieras

Irasue sonrió ya que estaba más tranquila de que las cosas en la familia fueran armónicas… mientras tanto en la cocina de la mansión

 **Kanna:** (Un poco enojada) Ru no te comas las salchipulpos!

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo y comiendo una) Te quedaron deliciosas hermanita!

 **Saga:** (Comiendo un sushi de frutas) Demasiado… cocinas muy bien

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Saga tú también?

Los tres comenzaron a reír alegremente…

 **Rukawa:** Así que… para Umi y Rin?

 **Kanna** : Si… así es… quiero disculparme con ellas y comenzar de nuevo… además son mis amigas

 **Saga:** Sabíamos que las querrías tú también princesa

Saga se quedó callado y apretó un poco los labios, Kanna al ver a su hermano mayor pudo notar que el sentía algo por una de ellas…

 **Rukawa:** Si hermanita… son un amor esas niñas… en especial… (Suspirando) Umi

Kanna comprendió que sus hermanos estaban enamorados de las mellizas, pensó que sería un problema ya que Kanon y Sesshoumaru estaban interesados también en las chicas…

 **Kanna:** ("Vaya problemita… esto será difícil")

Saga y Rukawa notaron a su hermana pensativa y un poco preocupada…

 **Rukawa:** Algo se quema no?

 **Saga:** Si… huele a quemado

 **Kanna:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos) No puede ser!

Miro hacia la estufa y vio que no había nada… cuando de pronto ve a sus hermanos

 **Kanna:** (¬¬) Son unos bobos! Salgan de aquí!

La chica tomo un par de huevos y se los iba a lanzar a sus hermanos, Saga y Rukawa salieron corriendo de la cocina…

 **Saga:** No! Ya estamos vestidos

 **Rukawa:** Espera Kanna!

Las risas de los hermanos se escuchaban por toda la mansión…

 **Irasue:** (Feliz) Hace mucho que la casa no se llenaba de alegría (Tomando la mano de su esposo) No querido?

 **InuTaisho:** Así es querida… solo faltan Sessho y Kanon

 **Kiyo:** Y estaremos completos… así me gusta ver a mi familia… Feliz

Llego la hora de entrar a la oficina, Umi y Rin habían llegado primero, prendieron sus computadoras y comenzaron el día…

 **Umi:** Llegaran tarde?

 **Rin:** Quizá hermanita… eso es lo bueno de ser el jefe

Ambas comenzaron a reírse alegremente, de pronto escucharon la campanilla del ascensor, se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una leve reverencia…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Alegremente) Buen día Señores y Señorita Sutori

Los 4 sonrieron y se acercaron a ellas…

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Umi… Rin

Las mellizas se enderezaron y miraron a la joven Sutori mirarlas seriamente, pensaron que sería peor que otros días…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Quedamos que yo soy solo Kanna

Umi y Rin sonrieron alegremente…

 **Rin/Umi:** Si… Kanna-chan

Kanna sonríe y las abraza, las chicas también la abrazan, aunque Kanna es más alta que ellas, la abrazan tiernamente…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Umi-chan… Rin-chan

Se sonreían alegremente cuando…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Siendo así… Umi será Umi-chan y tú me dirás Ru o Rukawa-kun lo mismo para ti Rin

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Es… de verdad?

 **Rukawa:** Si… somos amigos

 **Saga:** Muy bien Rin será Rin-chan y tú me dirás Saga-kun… lo mismo para tu Umi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sera apropiado?

 **Saga:** Si… como dijo Ru… somos amigos y no solo Kanna debe tener ese privilegio de llamarlas así

 **InuTaisho:** Bueno ya que todos nos hablaremos familiarmente… Umi Rin… pueden llamarme tío si así lo desean

Las mellizas Ushiromiya no podían creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero sonrieron…

 **Umi/Rin:** Gracias… se… (Sonrojadas) tío

InuTaisho les sonrió y todos comenzaron a trabajar, Kanna como se había decidido era la asistente de las chicas y trabajaba arduamente, si tenía dudas se acercaba a Umi y a Rin y ellas amablemente la ayudaban y la orientaban en lo necesario para el trabajo.

La Joven Sutori demostraba que era muy buena en su trabajo, que podía ser responsable y confiable, la hora de la comida llego, Kanna las llevo a la sala de juntas que era un cuarto grande con persianas, una mesa para 18 personas, en la pared había una pantalla gigante para las proyecciones, la alfombra era de color verde oscuro, se sentaron en uno de los asientos de piel…

 **Kanna:** (Poniendo los obentos sobre la mesa) Chicas… los hice yo misma

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) En serio? Para nosotras?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que genial… no debiste molestarte Kanna-chan

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Cocinar es una de mis especialidades… vamos chicas… sírvanse

Las mellizas tomaron su obento y al abrirlos vieron, salchipulpos, sushi dulce, camarones fritos, onigris y una tortilla de huevo cortada en rollos pequeños…

 **Umi:** Que lindo obento! Y se ve delicioso

 **Rin:** Que hermosa presentación Kanna-chan! Huele delicioso

 **Kanna:** (Alegremente) Me alegro de que les gustara chicas! (Tristemente) Aunque olvide las bebidas… iré a la maquina por algo

Kanna iba a levantarse por las bebidas cuando…

 **Umi:** Aguarda Kanna-chan

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola) Que sucede Umi-chan?

 **Rin:** (Sacando un termo de una bolsa) Nosotras trajimos un poco de té de jazmín

 **Kanna:** (Alegre) Siempre me salvan chicas

Rin fue por unas tazas de té, lo sirvió con cuidado y Umi lo repartía, Kanna se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban instruidas en muchos ámbitos…

 **Kanna:** Veo que saben la ceremonia del té verdad chicas?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… la sabemos Kanna-chan

 **Kanna:** Yo también… mi madre y mi abuela me la enseñaron… ustedes donde la aprendieron?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Nuestra madre iba a instruirnos… pero… nuestro tío… nos enseñó la ceremonia del té

Las chicas comenzaron a comer, Kanna pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta de saber sobre las chicas…

 **Kanna:** Porque su madre ya no las instruyo en la ceremonia del té?

 **Rin:** Veras… nosotras… no tenemos papás

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Como dices?

 **Umi:** Es verdad… nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos niñas… y quedamos a cargo de uno de nuestros tíos

 **Rin:** Así es… vivimos en un templo budista y allí el tío nos enseñó a conducir la ceremonia del té

 **Kanna:** Y… porque ya no vivieron más con su tío?

 **Umi:** El tío también falleció y venimos a Tokio a trabajar para hacernos independientes, él nos pagó la carrera universitaria y todo

 **Kanna:** Entonces no tienen familia?

 **Rin:** Si… tenemos un tío… es casi de nuestra edad

 **Kanna:** Mayor o menor?

 **Umi:** Mayor… se llama Milo y es joven… tiene 37 años

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) La edad de mi hermano

Umi y Rin se miraron pues no sabían a qué hermano se refería su nueva amiga, Kanna noto que había dicho algo que debía callar, así que la joven retomo la plática…

 **Kanna:** (n_nU) Jejejeje

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y bien Kanna-Chan… cuéntanos de ti

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No queremos aburrirte con nuestras cosas

 **Kanna:** Oh no… para nada… pero les contare… como saben pertenezco a la familia Sutori… tenemos esta empresa y una hacienda muy hermosa, donde cultivamos el té… (Sonrojada) Yo… (Deprimida) No tengo ninguna carrera como ustedes chicas… he de confesarles que al escucharlas me siento como una tonta

 **Umi:** Kanna-Chan… no digas eso

 **Rin:** No te sientas así… nosotras…

Kanna las miro y dejo su obento sobre la mesa…

 **Kanna:** Ustedes pensaran (Irónicamente) Que puede sufrir esta boba niña rica… pero… (Tristemente) la verdad es que… no encontraba mi lugar… me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta… me dio por cursar 7 carreras diferentes… una casi la logro… pero me salí porque me aburría… y sentía que el estudio no era para mí… hasta que… (Emocionada) Conocí a alguien

Rin y Umi se sintieron un poco mal por haberle contado parte de su vida a Kanna, pero al escuchar que parecía que había alguien que la estaba haciendo recapacitar se sentían mejor…

 **Kanna:** Es mi novio… nos hicimos novios hace unos 3 meses… es el hombre más lindo del mundo… él tiene una plantación de azúcar… vive con su hermano y con una tía… por cierto me recuerda un poco a ustedes, su tía es un poco estricta ya que quiere una novia con costumbres antiguas… los arreglos florales, la ceremonia del té, modales y cortesía

Las Ushiromiya le sonrieron y bajaron la mirada a sus piernas cuando de pronto Umi…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en un café con un hombre de cabello largo negro…

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Ceremonia del té?

 **Hombre:** Si… es solo algo secundario… no me importa si lo sabes hacer… pienso que no es importante

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Oye se hacerlo

 **Hombre:** (Con voz emocionada) En verdad querida?

 **Umi:** Claro que si… aprendí con mi tío y soy muy hábil

El hombre la abraza y le da un beso muy dulce en los labios a Umi quien le corresponde amorosamente…

 **Hombre:** Sé que seré muy feliz contigo mi querida Umi

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

La joven sentía que se le saldrían las lágrimas sin control, Rin no estaba del todo bien tampoco pues…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin camina por el parque de la mano de un hombre muy alto…

 **Hombre:** Veo que aprendiste mucho con tu tío

 **Rin:** Si… aprendimos la ceremonia del té y una señora nos enseñaba los arreglos florales y la danza… también canto

 **Hombre:** Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

 **Rin:** Hay muchas cosas que no se hacer aun

La castaña voltea a ver el rostro de ese hombre quien la besa tierna y apasionadamente, Rin le corresponde con amor…

 **Hombre:** (Abrazándola) Mi amor… Rin… no habrá problema cuando te lleve a mi casa y te presente como mi prometida

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin volteo el rostro ya que no quería ponerse a llorar, Kanna miro a las hermanas… y se acercó a ellas, se hinco en medio de ellas y las tomo de la mano a cada una, ellas al sentir el calor de una mano, abrieron los ojos sin poder detener las lágrimas de sus ojos, Kanna las miraba dulcemente…

 **Kanna:** Amigas… no estoy muy segura de lo que paso… solo sé que… sus novios murieron muy violentamente, pero…

Rin y Umi trataban de aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control…

 **Kanna:** Un día… ustedes volverán a amar… y ellos les enviarán a unos buenos hombres

 **Umi:** (Tratando de no llorar) No creo que…. Po… podamos… volver…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de no llorar) Es… es muy difícil… demasiado difícil

Kanna se levantó y abrazo a las hermanas que comenzaron a llorar entre sus brazos, lloraban intensamente ya que sentían el dolor en sus pechos y esa misma muerte que viven día a día con el recuerdo de ellos, Kanna les decía palabras dulces y de ánimo mientras las abrazaba y les acariciaba el cabello.

En la puerta de la sala de juntas, InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa… veían como Kanna con ternura las consolaba, el patriarca de los Sutori veía por primera vez llorar a las chicas, mientras que Saga y Rukawa era la segunda vez y sentían que su ser se les desmoronaba porque estaba siendo duro para ellas el día a día, a pesar de llenar de luz con sus sonrisas sus vidas y la oficina.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	12. CAPITULO 11 Naraku no Hana

**Capítulo 11: Naraku no Hana**

* * *

Kanna consolaba a las hermanas y las había dejado que se desahogaran, pensó que sus hermanos debían darles su espacio hasta que ellas se sintieran cómodas y se libraran de ese dolor.

InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa fueron a la oficina del primero, dejando a las chicas que hablaran y se consolaran; al entrar…

 **InuTaisho:** (Decaído) Aun están muy tristes

 **Saga:** Padre… porque no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlas?

 **Rukawa:** Me duele ver a Umi de esa manera

InuTaisho miro a sus hijos, pues sabía que estaban interesados en las hermanas, pero este no era el momento…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos… como se los había comentado cuando llegaron de sus vacaciones… déjenlas que sanen sus heridas… ellas hacen lo mejor que pueden… y sé que debe ser doloroso… sean amables… sus amigos como dijeron… cuando ellas se sientan bien… entonces declaren sus sentimientos

Saga y Rukawa se sonrojaron…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) Creían que no me había dado cuenta?

 **Saga:** Padre… es que…

 **Rukawa:** No… te molesta?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) En lo absoluto… es más me alegra mucho porque son buenas chicas… pero… déjenlas que sanen si chicos?

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Si padre

En la sala de juntas.

Umi y Rin habían llorado hasta quedar cansadas y más liberadas, miraron a Kanna quien les limpiaba con su pañuelo el rostro…

 **Kanna:** Es mejor que lloren… se limpiara su alma… o al menos eso dice mi abuela

 **Umi:** Lamentamos esto Kanna-chan… era un momento alegre

 **Rin** : Y lo echamos a perder Kanna-Chan

Kanna les sonrió tiernamente…

 **Kanna:** No hay nada que perdonar… somos amigas y me siento feliz de que me tengan confianza para esto… además yo las quiero ver felices chicas

 **Rin:** Kanna-Chan

 **Kanna:** Si chicas… aunque digan que no… quizá ahora por el dolor… pero quizá un par de chicos guapos y buenos se enamoren de ustedes y las hagan felices

 **Umi:** Kanna-Chan… eso es en los cuentos

 **Kanna:** Y ustedes van a vivir el más hermoso… así como el que estoy viviendo yo chicas… hagamos una promesa

 **Rin/Umi:** Promesa?

 **Kanna** : (Sonriendo) Si chicas

La joven Sutori las tomo de las manos…

 **Kanna:** Yo seré una trabajadora modelo y una muy buena asistente y ustedes prometerán que se pondrán bien y comenzarán a rehacer su vida sí?

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron ya que con la mente se habían dicho que era lo mejor, miraron a Kanna y sonriendo…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si!

Las tres sonrieron como promesa de que iban a esforzarse al máximo. El tiempo comenzó a pasar, Kanna trabajaba mejor y se hacía más cercana a las chicas, Rin y Umi poco a poco iban dejando su tristeza, el hablar con Kanna y el haber guardado las fotos de sus antiguos novios las hacía poco a poco salir delante de su dolor y a sentir menos la ausencia.

Kanna por su parte les había dado a sus hermanos el celular, el teléfono de la casa de las Ushiromiya y sus e-mails. Pero también les había contado la vida de las chicas, para Sesshoumaru y Kanon se les hacía más interesante conocer a sus increíbles asistentes, a pesar de tener la manera de comunicarse con ellas no lo hacían. En ocasiones escribían mensajes que luego borraban, e-mails que guardaban en la carpeta de borradores, no por miedo ni cobardía si no porque su hermana les había dicho que las chicas aún estaban muy sensibles así que decidieron esperar hasta regresar a Japón.

Se dedicaron a terminar el recorrido que su abuela les regalo cuando terminaron el congreso en Alemania, el destino final sería en Inglaterra. Por su parte Saga y Rukawa dejaron de insinuar sus sentimientos a las hermanas Ushiromiya y decidieron tratarlas como amigos en lo que ellas sanaban de su herida.

Umi y Rin trabajaban arduamente y sentían que el trabajo se les había aligerado con la ayuda de Kanna y de que Kanon y Sesshoumaru estaban desaparecidos pues no volvieron a tener más contacto con ellos, cada día con Kanna quedaban en prepararse los almuerzos, cada día le tocaba a una llevar el obento de las demás, después Rukawa, Saga e InuTaisho se unieron a las chicas y se pusieron de sobre nombre "El Club del Almuerzo".

Durante ese tiempo Rin y Umi animaban a Kanna en su trabajo y en que terminara una carrera ya que sería por su bien y para hacerse independiente. La joven Sutori pensaba que tenían razón y que a final de cuentas ella quería estudiar y tenía un sueño que había olvidado en medio de sus frivolidades.

Kanna cada noche y en cada oportunidad hablaba con su adorado novio, InuTaisho sabía de la relación, aunque no sabía quién era el chico y a que se dedicaba ya que Kanna guardaba celosamente ese secreto.

* * *

 **3 meses después**

* * *

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Kanna y ella quería organizar algo muy importante, seria dentro de una semana su cumpleaños, estaba muy seria y muy callada cosa rara en ella. Había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con su padre y después con su familia. La joven está afuera de estudio de su padre en la mansión Sutori, está nerviosa y con su corazón a todo lo que da… esta por claudicar cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Un día antes en la oficina esta con Umi y Rin mientras sacaban copias e imprimían unos archivos para la junta de consejo, ella preparaba unas carpetas cuando…

 **Umi:** Llego la hora de que se lo digas Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Pero si no lo acepta Umi?... vendrá la época más difícil para la empresa… y…

 **Umi:** (Sonriéndole) Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de saber que quieres volver a retomar los estudios

 **Rin:** (Acercándose a ellas) Es cierto Kanna… le dará mucho gusto que regreses a estudiar

 **Kanna:** Chicas… yo quiero ser como ustedes… ustedes en estos meses me han enseñado mucho… y quiero ser como ustedes

Las Ushiromiya sonrieron y animaron a Kanna…

 **Umi:** Dile lo de la escuela… que quieres estudiar de nuevo y que puede confiar en ti… has demostrado ser responsable y muy eficiente

 **Rin:** Así es… y que podrás esta vez terminar la carrera… y después le hablaras lo de tu asunto con tu novio… también ya se acerca el día de su regreso no es así?

 **Kanna** : Así es Rin… ya regresara en casi una semana

 **Umi:** Entonces habla con tu papá es mejor que lo hagas ahora… antes de que sea demasiado tarde

 **Rin:** Animo Kanna… habla con él y no te enojes amiga… recuerda el que se enoja pierde

Kanna las tomo de la mano y les sonrió animosamente

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kanna paso saliva y apretó un poco su puño…

 **Kanna:** Tienen razón… es momento de sincerarme y hablar con mi padre… (Decidida) Bien… aquí vamos

Se armó de valor y toco a la puerta…

Toc Toc

 **InuTaisho:** (Desde adentro de la oficina) Adelante

 **Kanna:** (Tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta) Kami-Sama ayúdame

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a su padre sentado frente a una laptop negra, en su escritorio de roble que era grande, detrás de él un gran librero, en las paredes de color café estaban los reconocimientos de la empresa, familiares. Había un sofá de piel color negro que se ve muy cómodo, su padre la vio entrar…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Princesa… creí que saldrías con Umi y Rin

 **Kanna:** (Tomando aire y sonriendo) Hola papi! No… hoy no saldré con las chicas… necesito hablar contigo… ven papi

InuTaisho se levantó y tomo la mano de su hija, se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron juntos…

 **InuTaisho:** Bien hija… que sucede?

 **Kanna:** Papi… sé que te parecerá extraño… pero quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

 **InuTaisho:** Que es querida?

 **Kanna:** Padre… sé que… no he sido la mejor hija… y que no merezco pedir lo que te pediré… pero… si no quieres apoyarme ya tome une decisión

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… (Sonriendo) Te apoyare en lo que decidas… pero me preocupa que hables así… que ocurre?

Kanna se armó de valor…

 **Kanna:** Papi… quiero volver a estudiar de nuevo… sé que he perdido muchas oportunidades… pero… padre… quiero ser alguien en la vida… quiero ser independiente… sé que hay muchas cosas por hacer en la empresa… pero… tengo un sueño papi… un sueño que había olvidado… y esa carrera casi la termino… solo me falto un semestre papi… llame a la escuela… y me van a revalidar mis materias… y me aceptaran en de nuevo… no es egoísmo papi…

InuTaisho miraba a su hija, la había escuchado atentamente… junto sus manos apoyando los codos en sus piernas y apoyo su frente en sus manos…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a su padre) Padre… mi sueño en la vida es ser diseñadora de modas… sé que por mis tonterías perdí mi sueño… pero al… ver a Umi y a Rin trabajar, ver como se abren camino… que estando solas… salen adelante… juntas trabajan… y quiero ser así como ellas… he ahorrado dinero de lo que me han pagado… y es más… puedo trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo…

InuTaisho miro a su hija con sus ojos verdes cargados de lágrimas… Kanna al ver a su padre no lo podía creer… verlo llorar a él… tan fuerte que siempre se ha mostrado, él la abrazo y ella a él…

 **InuTaisho:** No sabes… como ore por escucharte decir todo esto que me dices… hija… princesa…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Papi… es lo que siento… de verdad

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… claro que te apoyare… y no solo yo… tu madre… la abuela… tus hermanos… todos te vamos a apoyar… regresaras a estudiar… terminaras la carrera… solo una condición

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo y sonriendo entre lágrimas) Cual papi?

 **InuTaisho:** Serás la mejor… pondrás en alto el apellido Sutori

Kanna sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

 **Kanna:** Claro padre… y seguiré trabajando para la empresa

 **InuTaisho:** No querida… quiero que te concentres en la escuela

 **Kanna:** Pero papi… no quiero dejarles todo el trabajo a Umi ni a Rin

 **InuTaisho:** Tus hermanos están por regresar… podremos arreglárnoslas

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Sé que si papi… tenemos a las mejores y maravillosas asistentes

Ambos sonrieron alegremente y se tomaron de la mano…

 **InuTaisho:** Claro que si… ellas te han ayudado mucho hija y tú a ellas… ya están casi como cuando llegaron a trabajar con nosotros

 **Kanna:** Papi… quiero que la abuela las conozca… mañana domingo… quiero invitarlas a desayunar… puedo?

 **InuTaisho:** Claro que si hija… invítalas… ellas siempre te invitan… es hora de que tú lo hagas también

 **Kanna:** También papi… mañana hare un anuncio especial… quiero que estén todos… y ellas también

 **InuTaisho:** (Arqueando una ceja y sonriendo) Otro más?

 **Kanna:** Si padre… otro más… y así como me apoyaras en mis estudios… espero que me apoyes en lo otro

 **InuTaisho:** Me has dado una alegría muy grande… claro que te apoyaremos

Kanna se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien papi… iré a disponer todo para mañana, invitar a las chicas… Gracias papi!

La joven salió muy animosa del estudio, InuTaisho estaba un poco preocupado por el anuncio que hacia su hija, pero decidió confían en ella ya que ha demostrado ser sensata y responsable.

La joven Sutori subía alegremente las escaleras de su casa, cuando saco su iPhone, marco un numero…

 **-** Hola querida

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Hakudoshi! Mi amor… ya está todo casi listo

 **Hakudoshi:** (Feliz) Muy bien querida! Yo también ya hablé con mi tía y con mi hermano… ella está feliz por nuestro compromiso

 **Kanna:** Sera en la hacienda Sutori… en mi cumpleaños… nuestra vida cambiara mi amor

 **Hakudoshi:** Y comenzara de nuevo mi niña

Kanna hablaba con su amado novio. Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Ushiromiya…

Umi y Rin hacían la limpieza de su hogar, habían barrido y fregado los pisos, lavaban la loza cuando comenzaron a platicar…

 **Umi:** (Lavando un plato) Como le habrá ido a Kanna hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Limpiando los muebles de la cocina) No lo sé hermanita… espero que bien… Kanna tenía miedo de la reacción del tío

 **Umi:** Bueno… pero no podemos negar que Kanna se lo ganó a pulso

 **Rin:** Lo se hermanita, pero… si comparamos a la Kanna que conocimos a la que es hoy…

 **Umi:** Lo se… es mucha la diferencia… aunque hay una cosa más que me preocupa

 **Rin:** Su novio?

 **Umi:** Exacto… (Curiosamente) Como será?

 **Rin:** No se hermanita… dijo que lo conoció en un viaje a Paris

 **Umi:** Llevan 6 meses de novios… no crees que es rápido?

 **Rin:** Si… lo es hermanita… pero ella esta deicida a hacerlo… ojalá le haya ido bien

* * *

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Sesshoumaru y Kanon estaban paseando por las calles del frio Londres…

 **Kanon:** (Fastidiado) No sabes cómo deseo ya largarme a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aburrido) Igual yo… ya estoy harto de casas y lugares embrujados… quiere cambiarnos de profesión o que le pasa?

 **Kanon:** Querrá hacernos caza fantasmas

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Papá se enojaría como nunca

 **Kanon:** Nunca le hablaría a la abuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… hermano… creo que eso de la maldición de la familia… la abuela lo está llevando muy lejos

 **Kanon:** También lo creo… pero… todo fue desde…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Calla… no quiero recordarlo mas

 **Kanon:** Hermano… realmente paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No estoy muy seguro… (Mirando a un lugar) Llegamos Kanon

Ambos miraron hacia frente de ellos y estaban frente a la Torre Blanca de Londres… donde se cuenta que el fantasma de Anna Bolena se aparece desde su decapitación en el año 1536, los hermanos Sutori entraron. Al estar frente a la torre sintieron la misma sensación de cuando eran niños en el lago de la hacienda Sutori…

 **Kanon:** Sessho… (Temblando su mandíbula) Esto… esto es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Temblando su cuerpo) Es… es como en la… hacienda

Comenzaron a sudar frio, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la enorme construcción barroca que fue cede de decapitaciones y torturas. Su mente evoco un recuerdo que ellos querían creer que fue una pesadilla de niños… pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven el rostro de quien tiene en brazos a Rukawa y al fijar la vista en el rostro…

Rukawa/Kanon/Sesshoumaru: Aaaaaaaaa!

El rostro de un esqueleto con un ojo colgando de su cuenca… partes de carne en el al rojo vivo. Sesshoumaru y Kanon corren atravesando el Torii para jalar a Rukawa… parecía que era detenido por una fuerza descomunal cuando lo jalaron y con terror salieron del lago y corrían hasta llegar al patio principal de la hacienda.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Los hermanos estaban tan impactados por aquella sensación y por la energía que se sentía en aquel lugar, una ráfaga de viento llego al lugar, Kanon y Sesshoumaru con su brazo se cubrieron el rostro cuando…

 **-** Ustedes no interferirán… no impedirán mi despertar… la sangre se protege… no se traiciona

Se escucha una risa macabra en el viento, Kanon y Sesshoumaru escucharon todo… se miraron mutuamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Demonios… qué diablos fue eso?

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) No se… suficiente de esto… no sé qué sea… pero no… no puede ser posible

 **Sesshoumaru:** La maldición es real… la hacienda esta maldita

 **Kanon:** Como este maldito lugar… vámonos de aquí… antes de que enloquezcamos

Se fueron del lugar a toda prisa, odiaban sentirse acorralados y con miedo… querían pensar que lo de la hacienda había sido una maldita pesadilla… pero no… se habían convencido de que no… será que la abuela nos está enloqueciendo?... no… no debe ser… pero… que fue esa sensación?.

Tenían que ir a un café a reunirse con alguien, ya que Kanna había cumplido con su parte del trato y ellos también lo harían… preferían en este momento cumplir con el capricho de Kanna… que seguir en ese lugar y recordando tonterías. No se hablaron en todo el camino al café, cuando llegaron, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron dos americanos, en poco tiempo les llegaron sus órdenes, ambos dieron un sorbo al café…

 **Kanon:** Crees que lleguen pronto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero… las veces pasadas han sido puntuales

 **Kanon:** Es verdad… Sessho… como crees que lo tomen nuestros padres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… papá es seguro que no muy bien

En eso dos hombres altos se acercan a ellos…

 **-** Perdonen la demora

 **-** Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar

Los Sutori los vieron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose) Descuiden… acabamos de llegar

 **Kanon:** (Levantándose) Así es… pero siéntense

 **-** Gracias

Los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como has estado Hakudoshi?

Los ojos azules de Sesshoumaru se fijaron en los ojos lavandas de Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Estamos bien… gracias por preguntar Sesshoumaru

 **Kanon:** Gusto en volver a verte… Teru

Kanon fijaba sus ojos azules en los verdes de Teru el hermano menor de Hakudoshi…

 **Teru:** Gracias Kanon… que gusto saludarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y bien… como va todo?

 **Hakudoshi:** He hablado con Kanna… hablara con tus padres mañana en un desayuno familiar

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Sera una batalla campal

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente

 **Hakudoshi:** Yo amo sinceramente a su hermana… y deseo casarme con ella… es la mujer de mi vida

 **Teru:** Deben creerle… no lo había visto así por ninguna mujer

 **Kanon:** Kanna esta grande y sabe lo que hace… solo queremos que la cuides

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… y que no sea un juego esto… ya que es muy repentino

 **Hakudoshi:** No lo es Sesshoumaru… además mi tía nos acompañara para que vaya a pedir la mano formalmente de Kanna en matrimonio

 **Kanon:** Tu tía Beatrice?

 **Teru:** Si… como verán es serio para nosotros

 **Kanon:** A qué familia pertenecen dicen?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Yashiro

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar el nombre de la familia que descienden ellos se quedaron fríos y se miraron a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Yashiro… no es acaso…")

 **Kanon:** ("Yashiro… el que es… imposible")

 **Hakudoshi:** (Despertándolos de sus pensamientos y confundido) Sucede algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no nada

 **Kanon:** En una semana será el cumpleaños de Kanna… se celebrará en la hacienda

 **Teru:** Y será la fiesta de compromiso

Los hermanos Sutori se miraron y sintieron una pesadez en sus cuerpos, solo se limitaron a beber su café, mientras los hermanos Yashiro les hacen la plática.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

En la noche… Kanna habla por teléfono con las hermanas Ushiromiya que la escuchan por el altavoz del teléfono de su casa…

 **Kanna:** (Contenta) Dijo que me apoyaría chicas

 **Umi:** (Contenta) Estamos muy felices por ti Kanna

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Te dijimos que te apoyaría… eres su hija y ha visto que cambiaste mucho

 **Kanna:** Y se los debo a ustedes amigas

 **Umi:** No hicimos nada… solo…

 **Kanna:** Hicieron mucho Umi… más que nadie en mi vida

 **Rin:** Me alegro de que hayamos podido ayudarte un poco

 **Kanna:** Chicas… les llamo para otra cosa aparte de contarles lo que paso

 **Umi/Rin:** Que sucede?

 **Kanna:** Mañana las invito a desayunar aquí en casa… hare el anuncio y necesito que estén a mi lado… además quiero que la abuela las conozca

Umi y Rin sintieron un poco de temor ya que se decía que la Matriarca de los Sutori era muy quisquillosa y poco agradable… pero Kanna estaba siendo muy amable al tomarlas en cuenta. Se miraron las hermanas…

 **Umi:** Esta bien… a qué hora llegaremos?

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Perfecto… pueden llegar a las 9 de la mañana?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… estaremos allí puntuales

 **Kanna:** Las espero chicas… no me fallen… es importante… nos vemos mañana… oyasumi

 **Umi/Rin:** (Felices) Oyasumi Kanna

Las hermanas cortaron la llamada y se vieron entre ellas

 **Umi:** Crees que sea una buena idea?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… además… se han portado muy bien con nosotras y pues tarde o temprano tendremos que ver a la Señora Sutori

 **Umi:** Es verdad hermanita… bueno es hora de bañarnos y ver que usaremos… iremos a la mansión Sutori

 **Rin:** Vamos hermanita

Las chicas fueron a su habitación y se pusieron a buscar que se pondrían mañana, como se peinarían y se maquillarían para ese día tan especial para Kanna.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sutori…

 **Saga:** (Alegre) Rin vendrá?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si… vendrá…. (Mirando a Rukawa) Y Umi también

 **Rukawa:** Princesa sabias que eres un ángel?

 **Kanna:** Chicos no quiero que me avergüencen… quiero que se comporten bien con ellas… todo tiene que salir perfecto

 **Saga:** Princesa… quieres decirnos que anunciaras mañana?

 **Kanna:** Todo a su tiempo hermanos… aguanten a mañana… solo les pido eso

La joven subió alegremente a su habitación dejando a sus hermanos contentos por la noticia de que sus amores irían a su casa al día siguiente…

 **Saga:** Hermano! Vendrá… Rin vendrá!

 **Rukawa:** Umi hermano! Umi! Tiene que salir todo bien mañana

 **Saga:** Que crees que diga la abuela cuando las conozca?

 **Rukawa:** Las amara hermano… igual que nosotros… se ganarán el corazón de la abuela

 **Saga:** Y más cuando se entere que ellas han sido la mayor influencia de Kanna en mejorarse a sí misma

 **Rukawa:** Exactamente hermano… así será

Ambos hermanos sonreían, cuando de pronto un jarrón de una esquina sin explicación alguna se cayó al suelo partiéndose en pedazos. Saga y Rukawa voltearon detrás suyo y vieron los pedazos en el suelo…

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Porque se caería?

 **Rukawa:** (Sorprendido) No hay razón para que lo hiciera

Comenzaban a acercarse cuando una voz…

 **-** La sangre se protege… no se traiciona… no interfieran (Risa Macabra)

Los hermanos comenzaron a sudar frio al escuchar aquella risa espectral y que los llenaba de memorias dolorosas y de terror.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	13. CAPITULO 12: Discusiones por el Futuro

**En este capitulo les dejare el link para que puedan ver la Mansion Sutori... y asi sera cuando utilicemos imagenes! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Discusiones por el Futuro**

* * *

Rukawa y Saga se quedaron fríos ante lo que había escuchado y por lo del jarrón… de sus mentes se vinieron los recuerdos terribles que habían vivido por la maldición familiar ya que ellos si creían en ella…

 **Rukawa:** (A punto de enloquecer) No… no no… otra vez no… ya no

Saga al ver a su hermano que estaba descontrolándose, decidió calmarse e ir ayudarlo…

 **Saga:** (Tomándolo del rostro) Ru… Ru… tranquilo

 **Rukawa:** (mirándolo fijamente) Viene por mi… viene por mi

El mayor de los Sutori abraza a su hermano…

 **Saga:** No Rukawa… no… no más hermano… (Decidido) No dejaremos que te haga daño

 **Rukawa:** Esa cosa… esa cosa… (Desesperado y separándose de Saga) Es que… que le hicimos hermano?

 **Saga:** No lo sé… según la leyenda de la hacienda… fueron los…

 **Rukawa:** Lo se… pero…

Un grito se escucha por toda la mansión, los hermanos suben por las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al origen del grito, en el pasillo se encuentran a sus padres…

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Hijos… que sucede?

 **Saga:** No se madre… es cuchamos un grito

 **InuTaisho** : Nosotros también… viene del cuarto de Kanna

 **Rukawa** : (Asustado) Hermanita!

Todos se dirigen a la habitación de Kanna tratan de abrir la puerta, pero pareciera que alguien impide que lo hagan…

 **InuTaisho:** (Tratando de abrir la puerta) Kanna! Kanna!

Entre Rukawa e InuTaisho empujaron la puerta y la abrieron, Kanna estaba en el suelo mirando hacia su gran ventanal…

 **Irasue:** (Acercándose y abrazado a su hija) Mi princesita… que sucede?

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Estas bien?

 **Kanna:** (Llorando y asustada) Que es eso?!

Todos voltearon a la ventana y entre sus cortinas blancas se veía una sombra espectral. Una risa macabra se escuchó por todo el cuarto…

 **-** La sangre se protege… no se traiciona Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

En la puerta estaba parada…

 **Kiyo:** Se los dije… (Angustiada) esto no acabara

Todos se miran entre ellos mientras Irasue consuela a su aterrada hija quien se le aferra a sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente llego, Umi y Rin estaban frente a su espejo vistiéndose para el desayuno…

 **Umi:** (Mirándose al espejo) Crees que me veo bien?

 **Rin:** (Mirándola sonriendo) Bromeas? Te ves hermosa! Que tal me veo yo?

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Estupenda… te ves muy linda

Umi estaba vestida con un vestido de mangas largas con tela transparente de color azul cielo, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, calzaba unas sandalias con un tacón pequeño color blancas y una bolsa color blanca en forma de gatito con una luna en el centro. Rin estaba vestida con una blusa de manga larga color blanca y sobre de ella un vestido de tirantes color lila que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, ella calzaba unos zapatos con tacón pequeño en color negro y tenía una bolsa igual a la de su hermana solo que en color negro. Se habían maquillado discretamente y se peinaron ambas de media coleta.

 **Rin:** Hermanita me siento muy nerviosa de ir a la casa de los Sutori

 **Umi:** También yo hermanita… sabes que me siento incomoda en lugares así… pero hicimos un compromiso y debemos cumplirlo… (Sonriendo) Además… Kanna nos llamó pues es importante para ella

 **Rin:** Tienes razón hermanita… hagámoslo… esperemos todo salga bien

 **Umi** : Vámonos hermanita antes de que se haga más tarde

 **Rin:** Vámonos… el taxi no debe tardar en llegar

Se tomaron de las manos y escucharon sus celulares timbrar, las chicas lo sacaron de sus bolsas y revisaron el mensaje…

* * *

 **Chicas no pidan taxi ni tomen uno… mi chofer ira por ustedes a su casa y antes de que lo hagan no quiero una negativa… no responderé ningún mensaje de ustedes… las veo en un rato en casa… Kanna** ©

* * *

Umi y Rin se miraron mutuamente…

 **Umi:** No… eso si no… es demasiado

 **Rin:** Lo se hermanita… y créeme a mí tampoco no me agrada la idea

 **Umi:** (Fastidiada) Las ostentosidades no me gustan hermanita

 **Rin** : Te entiendo… pero… como dijimos…

En eso una bocina de un auto se escuchó, las chicas corriendo se dirigieron a la ventana y vieron una limusina color negro esperándolas, el chofer de los Sutori bajo de ella…

 **Rin:** (Apresurada y tomando la mano de Umi) Vámonos hermanita antes de que medio edificio salga

 **Umi:** Seremos la comidilla del edificio hermanita

Ambas salieron del departamento, rápidamente bajaban las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta del edificio, el chofer al verlas les abrió la puerta y ambas hermanas entraron casi lanzándose al interior de la limosina, estaban sonrojadas y apenadas, el chofer de los Sutori al verlas sonrió y cerró la puerta, rodeo la limosina para abordar y al entrar arranco hacia la mansión Sutori…

 **Rin:** Kanna nos va a pagar esta

 **Umi:** Y con creces… todos nos miraban

 **Rin:** Y con lo que nos gusta eso

De pronto…

 **Chofer:** (Amablemente) Pueden tomar lo que gusten señoritas… todo está a su disposición… gustan escuchar música?

 **Rin:** (n/nU) No no no estamos muy bien gracias

 **Umi:** (n/nU) Así es… estamos muy cómodas… gracias por venir por nosotras

 **Chofer:** (Amablemente) De nada señoritas… es un placer ("Que distintas son a las antiguas amistades de la niña Kanna… son muy agradables estas chicas")

Siguió conduciendo hacia la mansión Sutori. Mientras tanto en la misma…

Kanna iba de un lado a otro, mientras que su familia la veía nerviosa, estaban en la sala de la mansión que es de color marfil con lámparas empotradas en la pared de color negro, una chimenea y sobre de ella la fotografía familiar de los Sutori. Los sofás son de estilo colonial con tapiz en color blanco y los bordes y patas de los sofás de color oro. En las esquinas había jarrones con flores lirios araña en color rojo y las cortinas que cubren las ventanas son de color rojo…

 **Irasue:** Hija… cálmate… tus amiguitas no tardan en llegar

 **Kanna:** (Nerviosa) Ya deberían estar aquí mami

 **InuTaisho:** Enviaste al chofer por ellas… no tardaran

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Hija… antes no las querías y ahora las adoras

Kanna los mira y les sonríe. Irasue está vestida con un pantalón completo de color blanco de tela fresca, un cinturón dorado rodeando su fina cintura y calza unos tacones dorados. InuTaisho está vestido con una camisa color azul eléctrico y un pantalón negro. Kiyo tenía puesto un kimono color lila, su obi era morado. Saga esta vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, mientras que Rukawa estaba vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco.

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Bien… como me veo?

Kanna está vestida con un vestido de tirantes en color amarillo, calza unas sandalias blancas y tiene un suéter blanco.

 **InuTaisho:** Estas hermosa princesa… pero no entiendo bien que será lo que nos dirás hoy?

 **Kanna:** Ya lo veras papi

Se escucha que llego la limosina, Kanna se asoma por la ventana…

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Llegaron! (Mirando a su familia) Bien! Vamos al recibidor… todos pórtense bien

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Feliz?

 **Kanna:** Mas que feliz

 **Rukawa:** Muy bien… vamos a recibirlas

Todos salieron sonriendo de la sala para ir al recibidor. Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión, el chofer estaciono la limosina, bajo de ella y fue a abrirles la puerta a las hermanas Ushiromiya…

 **Chofer:** (Amablemente) Bienvenidas a la mansión Sutori

Rin y Umi al bajar miraban la mansión, era una casa enorme, parecía un palacio, era de estilo mansión occidental…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Masion%20Sutori_ .html?sort=3&o=26

* * *

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida mirando el lugar) Wow… que grande es

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida mirando el lugar) Es bellísimo… aquí viven hermanita… es enorme!

Ambas estaban sorprendidas y maravilladas, pero por un momento se sintieron pequeñas… aunque al recordar que su familia es dueña de una isla se sintieron menos intimidadas y se tomaron de las manos cuando…

 **Mayordomo:** (Amablemente) Por favor… pasen por aquí Umi-Sama… Rin-Sama

Las chicas al escuchar cómo fueron nombradas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se quedaron paradas por un momento… se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a caminar… el mayordomo les abrió las puertas de la mansión y frente a ellas a una distancia no muy larga…

 **Todos los Sutori:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Bienvenidas a nuestro humilde hogar

Las Ushiromiya al ver el acto de humildad que habían tenido una de las familias más poderosas del país se acercaron…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Encantadas de estar aquí… gracias por la invitación

Todos se aderezaron y Kanna se lanzó a sus brazos…

 **Kanna:** Chicas bienvenidas a casa!

 **Umi/Rin:** (Abrazándola) Gracias por la invitación Kanna!

 **Irasue:** (Acercándose a ellas) Kanna… que modales… casi las derribas hija

Umi Y Rin siempre que veían a la señora Sutori se quedaban maravilladas por lo delicada, refinada y educada que es, les recordaba un poco a su madre fallecida…

 **Irasue:** (Tiernamente) Mis queridas niñas… es un honor tenerlas en casa… bienvenidas y espero no sea la última vez que nos visiten

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Es un gusto estar aquí… y un mayor gusto volverla a ver Señora Irasue

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estamos muy contentas de estar aquí… Señora Irasue… es un gusto enorme volver a verla

 **Irasue:** (Tiernamente) Llámenme tía queridas

Ambas hermanas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza…

 **InuTaisho:** Bienvenidas chicas…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias tío

 **Kanna:** Quiero presentarles a alguien chicas… (Tomándola de las manos) Vengan conmigo

Se acercaron a una persona que les daba la espalda cuando…

 **Kanna:** Abuelita… ellas son mis amigas

Kiyo se voltea a mirar a las chicas…

 **Kiyo:** Que gusto verlas chicas

Las hermanas Ushiromiya al mirarla…

 **Rin/Umi:** (O_O) Es usted?!

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Es un gusto de verlas de nuevo queridas

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) De nuevo?

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Usted… fue quien… fue a buscar a los Jóvenes Kanon y Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) No lo puedo creer… y nosotras…

Todos miraban con sorpresa aquella situación…

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… que sucede aquí?

 **Kiyo:** Así como Kanna tuve la curiosidad de conocer (Tomándolas de las manos a las Ushiromiya) A estas fantásticas chicas… y fui a la oficina preguntando por Sessho y Kanon… Las chicas fueron muy amables y preparan un té exquisito

Kiyo les giño el ojo, ellas sonrieron pues parecía que habían pasado la prueba cuando en sus cinturas sintieron unas cálidas manos, cuando giraron a ver de quien se trata…

 **Saga:** (Detrás de Rin) Sabíamos que te agradarían abuela

 **Rukawa:** (Detrás de Umi) Ellas son nuestras maravillosas asistentes

 **Kanna:** Y mis mejores amigas abuelita… son mi inspiración

 **Kiyo:** Queridas… han hecho algo muy hermoso aquí (Dándoles un beso a Umi y a Rin en la frente) Muchas gracias

Rin y Umi estaban sonrojadas, pero sonrieron animosamente…

 **Umi:** No es nada Señora Sutori

 **Rin:** Apreciamos mucho a todos y…

 **Kiyo:** Llámenme abuela

Todos sonrieron y Kanna muy emocionada…

 **Kanna:** Vamos al comedor!

Comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor, las chicas al verlo se maravillaron con lo hermoso que es, se imaginaban que toda la casa debía ser así de hermosa y elegante. Al llegar…

 **Kanna:** Chicas ustedes se sentarán junto a mi

 **Saga:** Kanna… por dios

 **Rukawa:** Eso no es justo Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos) Es mi desayuno y ellas se sientan conmigo (Abrazados) Son mías!

 **Umi/Rin:** (n_nU) Kanna… parecemos tus muñequitas

Todos comenzaron a reír y se sentaron en la mesa, InuTaisho a la cabeza, Irasue a su lado derecho y Saga a lado de su madre, Kiyo en su lado izquierdo y Rukawa a lado de su abuela, Kanna al extremo de InuTaisho y a su lado Rin a su lado derecho y Umi a su lado izquierdo dejando unas sillas vacías de separación entre las chicas y Saga y Rukawa.

Estaban desayunando amenamente cuando comenzó la conversación…

 **Kiyo:** (Bebiendo un poco de té) De donde son chicas?

 **Umi:** Pues…

Las chicas no decían exactamente de dónde venían más que fuera estrictamente necesario, como cuando pidieron el empleo. Ya que las reglas de la familia Ushiromiya era una de esas… no decir que provienen de la Isla familiar…

 **InuTaisho:** (Bebiendo jugo) Son de Tokio madre

Las chicas miraron al patriarca de los Sutori que sabía la información de su ubicación debía ser confidencial así que las ayudo y ellas le sonrieron en agradecimiento a lo que él también les correspondió de la misma manera…

 **Kiyo:** Su apellido me sueña familiar… Ushiromiya… es muy poderoso chicas

 **Rin:** Si… es lo que nos dicen

 **Saga:** Son excelentes asistentes abuela

 **Rukawa:** No hay nada que no puedan hacer… ve hasta cambiaron a Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Arrugando su nariz y mirando a su hermano) Graciosito… pero si es verdad abuela

 **Irasue:** Si madre… son una muy buena influencia para Kanna

 **Kiyo:** Me supongo que estudiaron chicas

 **Umi:** Si se… (Sonrojada) Abuela

 **Kiyo:** Que lindo se escucha… que estudiaron?

 **Rin:** Estudiamos… sistemas y administración… (Sonrojada) Abuela

 **Kiyo:** Muy bien queridas… sus padres deben estar orgullosos de ustedes chicas

Rin y Umi se quedaron en silencio…

 **Saga:** Abuela… es que…

 **Rukawa:** Abuelita es…

 **Kiyo:** Sucede algo?

Las chicas sonrieron…

 **Umi:** Suponemos que si

 **Kiyo:** (Extrañada) Suponen?

 **Kanna:** Abuelita… ellas no quieren hablar de…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descuida Kanna… (Mirando a Kiyo) Vera… nosotras no tenemos papás… ellos murieron cuando éramos niñas

 **Umi:** Nos crio un tío

Kiyo entendió que las chicas habían pasado por mucho, no quería incomodarlas más así que les sonrió a las dos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Cambiando el tema de conversación) Kanna… hija tienes un anuncio que hacer

 **Kanna** : Si papi… bien…

La chica se levantó de la mesa…

 **Kanna:** Familia… amigas… tengo algo importante que decir… como saben… en algún momento no sabía que quería hacer de mí misma, hasta que entre a trabajar con papá y mis hermanos… conocí a estas maravillosas amigas que tengo… y el verlas cada día luchar… me hicieron recordar algo que… había olvidado… yo tengo un sueño… quiero ser diseñadora de modas… como saben solo me falto un semestre para terminarla… así que… he decidido… (Feliz) Terminar de estudiar

Irasue, Kiyo, Saga y Rukawa sonrieron felizmente ante esa noticia…

 **Irasue:** Gracias al cielo!

 **Saga:** Sabíamos que lo harías un día Kanna

 **Rukawa:** Llego la hora hermanita… serás una gran diseñadora

 **Kiyo:** Te apoyamos en esto querida!

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… así que su hermana dejará de trabajar con nosotros y se hará cargo de sus estudios y de concluirlos (Mirando a las chicas) Hijas… lamento que les…

 **Rin:** No tío… descuide… trabajaremos mas

 **Umi:** Así es tío… todo sea porque Kanna… realice su sueño

 **Irasue:** Gracias chicas… todo es por la ayuda de ustedes

 **Kiyo:** Pronto regresaran Sessho y Kanon y trabajaran todos juntos

Umi y Rin al escuchar el nombre de ellos, sintieron unos nervios muy grandes de conocerlos, verlos de frente…

 **InuTaisho:** Cuando regresan?

 **Irasue:** Antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanna querido

 **Kanna:** A lo que me lleva al siguiente anuncio

 **Kiyo:** Uno más hija?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si abuela… quiero que mi cumpleaños sea en la hacienda Sutori

 **Irasue:** Hija… estas segura?

 **Kanna:** Si madre… porque… ese día… vendrá mi novio a… pedir mi mano en matrimonio y no solo será mi fiesta de cumpleaños… si no… de compromiso también!

Rin y Umi sonríen mientras Kanna las toma de las manos, pero… no todos están así…

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) De que hablas?... casarte?

 **Rukawa:** Un momento Kanna… hablas de que quieres terminar la carrera y de matrimonio?

 **Kanna:** Así es Ru… mi novio viene para pedir mi mano

 **InuTaisho:** No

Todos lo miraron fijamente…

 **Kanna:** Padre… pero…

 **Kiyo:** Kanna… ni siquiera lo conocemos… (Seriamente) no ha venido a vernos y a saludarnos como corresponde

 **Kanna:** Por eso mismo… vendrá en mi fiesta de cumpleaños

 **Irasue:** (Un poco molesta) No te entiendo Kanna… hablas de terminar tu carrera y quieres casarte ahora? Sabes lo que eso implica?

Kanna apretaba las manos de sus amigas y ellas correspondían al apretón. Se habían percatado que la noticia no les había caído bien en lo más mínimo a los Sutori…

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto y mirando fijamente a Kanna) Ayer me hablabas de independencia… de ser alguien… y ahora hablas de casarte? No es incoherente niña?

 **Kanna:** No padre… no lo es… además me han dicho que soy responsable y que soy sensata… y yo lo amo padre

 **InuTaisho:** Lo conociste en viaje carajo! Conviviste con el muy poco… no nos dices ni quien es o a que se dedica… como quieres que haya confianza Kanna?

 **Saga:** Princesa como broma ya se está pasando de limite

 **Kanna:** (Enojándose) No es broma Saga!

 **Rukawa:** Debes primero terminar una cosa y luego otra hermanita

Kanna soltó las manos de sus amigas y las dejo caer con fuerza a la mesa, haciendo que los platos saltaran levemente…

 **Kanna:** Dijeron que me apoyarían

Umi y Rin se levantaron de la mesa y la tomaron de los hombros…

 **Umi:** Kanna… no es el momento

 **Rin:** Kanna… cálmate… veras…

Saga y Rukawa se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a las hermanas Ushiromiya…

 **Saga:** Rin… puedes acompañarme?... quiero mostrarte algo

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… ven conmigo por favor… quiero mostrarte la casa

Umi: Ru… es que…

Irasue les sonrió y las chicas comprendieron que lo mejor era que hicieran caso a Rukawa y a Saga, Kanna las miro…

 **Kanna:** (Susurrando) Vayan chicas… yo arreglare esto

Saga y Rukawa tomaron la mano de Umi y Rin para llevarlas fuera del comedor, cuando cerraron la puerta…

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien Kanna… ya basta de tonterías

 **Kanna:** Padre no son tonterías… es verdad… vendrá con su hermano y con su tía que es su pariente más grande y vendrán a pedir mi mano

 **Kiyo:** Esto es una locura

 **Kanna:** Hagamos esto…

 **InuTaisho:** (Levantándose de la mesa) No voy a negociar contigo niña!

 **Kanna:** Padre! Dale la oportunidad… si en mi cumpleaños el no viene y no pide mi mano… me olvidare del asunto

 **Irasue:** Kanna… estás loca… que…

 **Kanna:** Madre… si él llega y les demuestra que él es sincero y honesto… y que quiere casarse conmigo… me dejan casarme con él?

 **Kiyo:** Y porque no vino hoy?

 **Kanna:** Está de viaje por su trabajo… también es un empresario… padre… de verdad que…

 **InuTaisho:** Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? De lo que estas prometiendo?

Kanna miraba a su padre fijamente a los ojos y él le sostenía la mirada, los ánimos están muy tensos ya que no esperaban que Kanna les diera semejante anuncio, Rukawa y Umi estaban caminando por el gran jardín de la mansión Sutori, tenían una fuente grande, una alberca, arboles. Se sentaron en la fuente…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… de verdad Kanna quiere casarse?

 **Umi:** Si… dice que lo ama mucho… y debe ser así… las veces que se hablan por teléfono… parece que si

 **Rukawa:** Es que… Como se le ocurrió eso ahora?

 **Umi:** Ru… veras… ha cambiado… ya no es la misma… además… en el amor

Rukawa la miro y le sonrió amorosamente, Umi se sonrojo…

 **Umi:** Que… sucede?

 **Rukawa:** Me gusta… cuando hablas del amor

 **Umi:** Bueno… el de tu hermana y su novio….

 **Rukawa:** (Tomándola del rostro) Umi… mírame

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo y sonrojada)

 **Rukawa:** Umi… cada día que pasa… te veo mejor… ya casi se cumple el año de… Lo que quiero decir es que…

 **Umi:** Ru… yo ahora no…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… sé que… quizá no… pero… yo si… deseo… deseo

Rukawa se acercaba al rostro de Umi, la joven lo mira fijamente… no puede ser que… se vio en los ojos azules de Rukawa que la hacían inmovilizarse… maldición… que sucedía?...

 **Rukawa:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla)

 **Umi:** Ru…

 **Rukawa:** (Mirándola) Umi… mi querida Umi… no sabes… cuán grande es… lo que siento yo por ti

El joven se acerca lentamente a los labios de Umi, ella siente que el corazón se le saldrá de lo rápido que le late, siente que eso que pasara no está bien…

 **Umi:** (Apenada) Ru… esto no…

 **Rukawa:** Umi

Rukawa le da un beso muy tierno y dulce en los labios, Umi esta con los ojos abiertos… él la abraza para atraerla a sí mismo, las manos de Umi están sobre los brazos de Rukawa… ella trata de romper ese beso… pero no puede negar que la sensación del beso es dulce… pero… la inquieta.

Él se separa de Umi poco a poco y la mira a los ojos…

 **Umi:** Ru… no… debimos de…

Rukawa: Umi… no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por ti… me gustas mucho

Umi lo mira sorprendida… habían sido amigos durante ese tiempo, no podía pensar en el cómo en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de los Sutori, Saga estaba con Rin quien veía la cantidad de libros que tenían…

 **Rin:** (Mirando los libros) Cuantos son

 **Saga:** Si… es muy completa la biblioteca… Rin… Kanna realmente quiere casarse?

Rin miro a Saga…

 **Rin:** Es muy feliz… de verdad que si… y parece que si lo desea… además… ya no es la chica de antes…

 **Saga:** (Tiernamente) Es que papá aun no…

 **Rin:** Denle una oportunidad… además en el amor

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Amor…

Él se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta que estuvieron muy cerca…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Saga…

 **Saga:** (Acariciando su mejilla) Es lindo escucharte hablar así

 **Rin:** Es que… es lo que

 **Saga:** Rin… mírame sí?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Saga…

 **Saga:** (Tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a él) Rin… sé que… pero ya ha pasado casi un año…

 **Rin:** Basta… por favor

 **Saga:** Querida… no puedo parar ahora esto que siento… menos ahora… que te tengo tan cerca

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Esto no… no está bien…

Saga la abrazo dejando su cabeza de ella en su pecho, las manos de Rin están sobre el pecho de él. Saga la abraza…

 **Saga:** Rin… quise detenerlo… pero no puedo

 **Rin:** No debemos… además…

Rin lo mira para hacerlo entrar en razón de que aquello no está bien, pero Saga la recibe con un tierno beso en los labios, la castaña se sorprende y tiene sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, el beso es cálido y dulce no lo niega… pero en este tiempo lo ha tratado como un amigo… su corazón late rápido… pero se siente inquieta con ese beso…

 **Saga:** (Separándose de ella para mirarla) Me gustas Rin… me gustas

 **Rin:** No debimos de… esto no

Ella lo mira con la esperanza de que el entre en razón… pero se da cuenta que él no tiene esa intensión. Pero ella solo… podía sentirlo como un amigo muy querido.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	14. CAPITULO 13: Unmei No Kanashimi

**Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **El amor de Andrea del Boca**

 **Kizamareru Oto- Anime Jigoku Shoujo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Unmei No Kanashimi**

* * *

En el comedor Kanna esta con sus padres y su abuela hablando de lo que está sucediendo con ella…

 **Kanna:** Estoy consciente de lo que dije… y confió en el… me darán la oportunidad?

 **InuTaisho:** Solo esta oportunidad Kanna… solo esta

 **Kiyo:** No habrá otra mas

 **Irasue:** Si en realidad estas consiente de lo que hacer… sabrás las consecuencias que esto tendrá

 **Kanna:** Las afrontare madre… no tengo miedo

 **InuTaisho:** Me alegra que seas así de valiente… pero… más te vale que sepas lo que haces

 **Kiyo:** Cuando nos iremos a la hacienda?

 **InuTaisho:** Pregúntale a Kanna madre… ella es la que tiene los planes

 **Irasue:** Querido…

 **Kanna:** Un día antes abuela… yo organizare todo… llamare a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon para que nos alcancen allá… mi novio llegara el día de mi cumpleaños en la noche

 **Kiyo:** Te ayudare con lo de la fiesta hija

 **Irasue:** Yo también… pero… solo espero que no te lleves una decepción querida

InuTaisho llamo al mayordomo…

 **Mayordomo** : Si señor?

 **InuTaisho:** Llama a mis hijos y a mis sobrinas… hay una fiesta que planear

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Gracias padre!

 **InuTaisho:** No es nada… solo como dijo tu madre… solo espero que no te lleves una decepción

El mayordomo salió en busca de los chicos, que al llegar al comedor vieron a Kanna muy feliz y corrieron a abrazarla…

 **Kanna:** Iremos a la hacienda chicas!

 **Umi:** Que alegría que te dijeran que si

 **Rin:** Sera un día muy maravilloso

InuTaisho las miro y sabía que las chicas aconsejarían a Kanna de la mejor manera y que en medida podía sentirse tranquilo…

 **InuTaisho:** Nos harán el honor de acompañarnos verdad hijas?

 **Rin/Umi:** Iremos?

 **Kanna:** Claro que vendrán! Mis mejores amigas no se pueden quedar (Bromeando) Es una orden del jefe

Todos sonrieron alegremente, Saga y Rukawa pensaron que en la hacienda seria la oportunidad perfecta de conquistarlas y de que ellas los aceptaran. Se sentaron en la mesa y les llevaron té, para ponerse a platicar de cómo sería la fiesta de Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Debe ser espectacular… quiero un buffet tradicional… sake, té, champagne, será una cena… quiero el patio de la hacienda todo alumbrado… música, baile

 **Irasue:** Cumplirás 28 años querida

 **Kiyo:** Pareciera que organizas la boda

 **Kanna:** Así será… (Mirando a Umi y a Rin) Cuento con ustedes verdad queridas?

 **Rin:** Claro… ayudaremos

 **Umi:** Dinos que quieres que hagamos… y lo hacemos

 **Kanna:** Antes que nada, iremos de compras

 **Umi/Rin:** Compras?

 **Kanna:** Claro… tienen que ir espectaculares chicas

Se planeó lo que se haría para la fiesta, Las hermanas decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse… querían salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ocultaron su deseo de irse y se despidieron de ellos…

 **Umi/Rin:** Muchas gracias por todo

 **InuTaisho:** Como dijo mi esposa espero no sea la última vez que nos visiten

 **Umi:** Así lo esperamos tío

 **Rin:** Si tío… así será

 **Kanna:** Así es chicas… y un día se quedarán a dormir aquí

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo) Sera un placer

 **Kiyo:** Que felicidad que Kanna cuente con amigas como ustedes

 **Irasue:** Gracias por influir positivamente en Kanna hijas

 **Rin:** Hacemos lo que podemos y lo que creemos que es correcto

 **Umi:** Y es una alegría saber que a Kanna le ayuda

Todos sonreían, Saga y Rukawa las miraban alegremente, cuando se despidieron de ellas…

 **Saga:** (Tomando la mano de Rin y besándola) Fue un honor tenerlas aquí… gracias por venir

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando la mano de Umi y besándola) Que gran y hermoso desayuno… esperemos regresen para pasar más tiempo juntos

Las miraban intensamente, Rin y Umi se sonrojaron, ellos les soltaron las manos y ellas les hicieron una reverencia y se subieron a la limosina ya que habían quedado que el chofer las llevaría de nuevo a casa. Todos entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a hacer sus actividades independientes.

Kanna subió a su habitación y al llegar tomo su iPhone, busco la aplicación de las video llamadas y comenzó a marcar cuando…

 **-** Berrinches… que sucede?... sabes qué hora es aquí?

 **Kanna:** Sesshoumaru... no importa… esta Kanon allí?... necesito hablar con ustedes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame lo llamo… espera

La joven esperaba impacientemente a que llegara su hermano, en menos de 6 minutos Kanon llego…

 **Kanon:** (Adormilado) Más vale que sea importante mocosa

 **Kanna:** Hable con nuestros padres…

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar eso se despabilaron de su adormilamiento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y qué ocurrió?

 **Kanon:** Discutieron?

 **Kanna:** Si… como se imaginaran si… pero afortunadamente no fue tan feo ya que estaban aquí Umi y Rin

Ambos al escuchar el nombre de las mellizas sonrieron, pero…

 **Kanon:** Son tus cómplices?

 **Kanna:** Si… así como ustedes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vaya problema en el que nos metiste… y que sucedió?

 **Kanna:** De primera instancia dijeron que estaba loca

 **Kanon:** Dime algo que no sepa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así naciste

 **Kanna:** Cállense bobos! Dijeron que estaba bien lo de mis estudios… pero lo de casarme… que ni siquiera sabían cómo es

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es medio bobo, pero se ve buena persona

 **Kanna:** Amargado ahórrate tus comentarios

 **Kanon:** Mocosa… es la verdad… son muy bobos él y su hermano… de verdad…

 **Kanna:** Solo porque viven con su tía? Ustedes viven con mamá y papá y no dicen nada de ustedes o sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pobre del que se atreva

 **Kanon:** La cuestión es que se ve aun inmaduro Kanna

Kanna los miro y suspiro…

 **Kanna:** Sé que no creen en ellos, pero… él es muy bueno y es empresario como ustedes hermanos

 **Kanon:** Una plantación de azúcar?... tenemos más nosotros… por cierto… se te olvido mencionar algo

 **Kanna:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… un minúsculo detallito… es un Yashiro

 **Kanna:** Que tiene eso?... no los entiendo

Sesshoumaru y Kanon entendieron que Kanna no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba y mucho menos de la leyenda familiar…

 **Kanon:** Olvídalo mocosa… oye ya quiero regresar

 **Kanna:** Si… regresaran en el día de mi cumpleaños en la mañana… ya están las reservaciones… así que saldrán…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pasado mañana

 **Kanna:** Si… hermanos muchas gracias por este favor… sé que debieron estar aquí, pero…

 **Kanon:** Ya nos lo pagara después

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si y con creces… así que estas advertida… y déjanos dormir! Es de madrugada aquí

 **Kanon:** Por favor mocosa… estamos muy cansados y después será un vuelo muy largo

 **Kanna:** Duerman amargados… hasta después

Cortaron la video llamada y Kanna decidió llamar a alguien más…

 **Kanna:** Mi amor! Está todo listo!

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso me hace muy feliz mi amor! Estaremos juntos para siempre!

Hablaban por teléfono, mientras tanto en la sala de Juegos, Rukawa y Saga juegan ajedrez mientras conversan…

 **Saga:** Le dije más o menos lo que siento por ella

 **Rukawa:** Hice lo mismo hermano… crees que nos correspondan?

 **Saga:** Espero que si… pero… quizá aún es muy pronto

 **Rukawa:** Quizá… pero nosotros podemos sanarlas

Ambos se sonrieron…

 **Saga:** La hacienda será el mejor lugar

 **Rukawa:** Eso pensé… es lo más apropiado

 **Saga:** Crees que Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

 **Rukawa:** Sabemos cómo son… no creo que les interese si quiera hablar con ellas

 **Saga:** Es verdad… ellos son muy presumidos y distantes… seguro que se les harán poca cosa

 **Rukawa:** Mejor… así no interferirán… solo espero que no llenen la cabeza a la abuela con sus boberías

 **Saga:** Somos hermanos… si hablamos con ellos no creo que hagan algo para molestar

 **Rukawa:** Les tienes mucha fe

 **Saga:** Soy el mayor… mi deber es que haya armonía entre nosotros como hermanos

 **Rukawa:** Tienes razón… además ellos dos me… salvaron

 **Saga:** Por lo que te digo… somos hermanos… y nos apoyaremos siempre

Se sonrieron alegremente y continuaron jugando. Las Ushiromiya llegaron a su edificio y al entrar a su departamento…

 **Rin:** (Dejando su bolso en el sofá) Hermanita… no sé qué vamos a hacer y menos después de que me beso

 **Umi:** (Quitándose sus sandalias de tacón) Hermanita ni que lo digas… no podremos verlos a la cara… como iremos a trabajar?

 **Rin:** Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo… aaaaa tenían que arruinar el club del almuerzo

 **Umi:** Es verdad… y ya que todos éramos amigos… Rin… dime no te gusta Saga?

 **Rin:** Es guapo… es galante… como te lo dije es como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, pero… no… no me gusta… solo como amigo… y a ti Ru hermanita?

 **Umi:** Es muy guapo, alegre, me hace reír y es muy amigable… pero… tampoco hermanita… no me gusta para novio… como amigo si… pero de otra cosa no

Se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron…

 **Rin:** No quiero ir a su hacienda

 **Umi:** Ni yo… pero…

Las hermanas se habían comprometido a ir y ayudar a Kanna en lo referente a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pensaban solo ayudarla en eso y después hacerse las enfermas para no ir… pero pensaron que eso será cobarde y que no podían actuar así con esa familia que las ha tratado más como familia que como sus empleadas.

La semana comenzó a pasar y las chicas en la oficina trataban a Saga y Rukawa como si nada hubiera pasado, ellos en medida se sentían un poco mal, pero decidieron dejar pasar los días ya que en la hacienda tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kanna las llevo de compras a una tienda muy exclusiva de vestidos de noche, las Ushiromiya no estaban muy de acuerdo con la elección de Kanna. Pero ella les pedía que confiaran en su buen gusto y las chicas sabían que pelear con ella en ese aspecto era perder así que dejaron que ella las vistiera, Kanna como detalle les regalo los vestidos, les compro zapatos, accesorios, bolsos, maquillaje, lencería y perfumes. Las chicas le suplicaban que no lo hiciera, pero Kanna decía que era lo menos que podía darles por lo que ellas habían hecho por ella.

En agradecimiento por ello, las Ushiromiya pusieron más empeño en la planeación de la fiesta de Kanna, contrataron al mejor chef de comida tradicional japonesa. Al mejor Dj, una pista de baile con luces, el mejor champagne, sake, el té sería el que produce la hacienda. Todo lo enviaban a la hacienda.

InuTaisho veía con que entusiasmo las chicas que coordinan y organizaban la fiesta de Kanna mientras ella arreglaba lo necesario para regresar a la escuela de modas.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto De Londres** …

Sesshoumaru y Kanon estaban ya en la sala de espera del avión con destino a Japón… esperaban a que llegaran los Yashiro…

 **Kanon:** (Aliviado) Por fin de regreso a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Si… por fin hermano… ya no aguantaba más esto

 **Kanon:** Aunque aún faltara para llegar… hay que tomar la avioneta que nos lleve a Ise

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera menor… pero de Ise a Tokio al regresar no será pesado como ahora

 **Kanon:** Que hacen que no vienen?... casi sale el avión

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no vienen nos vamos sin ellos…

De pronto…

 **-** Veo que la paciencia no es un don en la Familia Sutori

Los hermanos voltean a ver quién dijo eso y se encuentran con una mujer rubia, que los mira fijamente con sus ojos azules, va fumando una especie de pipa con un mango largo y una boquilla muy pequeña… da una bocanada de su pipa y deja escapar el humo en los rostros de los Sutori cosa que nos les hizo gracia…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Llegando detrás de su tía) Tía por dios… no hagas eso

 **Teru:** Es molesto tía… (Mirando a los Sutori) Lamentamos la tardanza… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo importante es que llegaron… ya casi es hora de abordar

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a la mujer) Así que… Beatrice Yashiro

La tía de los Yashiro estaba vestida con un vestido largo color vino en estilo chino, estaba peinada con un chongo y una trenza pasaba por su cabeza, mechones colgaban a los lados de su rostro…

 **Beatrice:** Así es jovencito… y tú eres un Sutori… eres…

 **Kanon:** Kanon Sutori señora

 **Beatrice:** Tienes toda la pinta de un Sutori… al igual que tu (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Tu eres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sesshoumaru Sutori señora Yashiro

 **Beatrice:** Me dijeron mis sobrinos que han estado viajando mucho al igual que nosotros

 **Kanon:** Efectivamente

De pronto…

 **-** Pasajeros del vuelo 201 con destino a Tokio, Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 13

 **Beatrice:** (Inquieta) Puerta 13?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Sucede algo?

 **Hakudoshi:** Nada Sesshoumaru… supersticiones

 **Teru:** Tía no pasara nada…

 **Beatrice:** Nos vamos en otro vuelo… no pasare por allí

 **Kanon:** (Torciendo los ojos) No podemos señora Yashiro… además si queremos llegar pronto a Ise… debemos abordar ya… Vámonos hermano

Sesshoumaru y Kanon comenzaron a caminar…

 **Teru:** Tía vámonos ya

 **Beatrice:** Es de mala suerte

 **Hakudoshi:** Mas mala suerte será si pierdo el vuelo por tus cosas… vámonos

Comenzaron a caminar y alcanzaron a los Sutori…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna tendrá que recompensarme muy bien por esto

 **Kanon:** Son unos bobos… no los soportare casi 12 horas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nuestros asientos están lejos de ellos… por suerte cargue mi IPad

 **Kanon:** Igual yo… no quiero tener que lidiar más con ellos

Llegaron a la puerta de salida, dieron su boleto, en poco tiempo abordaron el avión y en poco despegaron con dirección a casa.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

Llego el día en que se irían a la hacienda, las Ushiromiya estaban en la mansión Sutori ya que las llevarían al aeropuerto para abordar la avioneta privada de ellos para llegar a Ise… todos acomodaban sus maletas en la camioneta que los llevaría al aeropuerto…

 **InuTaisho:** Kanna es hora de irnos! Llevas demasiadas maletas… parece que te mudaras de casa

 **Kanna:** Papi… una chica debe llevar lo necesario

 **Irasue:** Así es querido… nosotras las mujeres llevamos más que ustedes

Rin y Umi se miraron entre ellas ya que ellas solo llevaban una maleta y Kanna, Irasue Y Kiyo llevaban 3 cada una. Se sintieron un poco mal… pero decidieron no darle importancia…

 **InuTaisho:** Umi y Rin son chicas y no llevan tanto equipaje

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Bueno… es que…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Nosotras somos más…

 **Irasue:** Descuiden lindas… cuando tengan un novio cargaran con más equipaje

Todos comenzaron a reír, acomodaron las maletas y se subieron a la camioneta para ir al aeropuerto, al llegar un hombre les ayudo a acomodar las maletas en la avioneta y abordaron a ella…

 **Piloto:** Estamos listos Señor Sutori

 **InuTaisho:** Vámonos… ya que después vendrás por mis hijos

 **Piloto:** Encantado señor

La avioneta despego, Kanna iba con las chicas en un asiento de tres, platicaban y se sentían muy felices. Rukawa las veía él iba sentado con Saga…

 **Rukawa:** Kanna las monopoliza hermano

 **Saga:** Lo se… pero… tendremos tiempo en la hacienda

 **Rukawa:** Eso espero

Después de un vuelo tranquilo y corto, llegaron a Ise, la brisa marina los recibió no podían ver muy bien ya que llegaron de noche, Umi y Rin olían la brisa del mar y le recordaba un poco a su casa, un trabajador de la hacienda fue por ellos en una camioneta grande negra…

 **InuTaisho:** Bankotzu… gracias por venir

 **Bankotzu:** No es nada señor… está todo listo

 **Irasue:** Me alegro mucho

Entre todos acomodaron las maletas y subieron a la camioneta para llegar a la hacienda, que estaba no muy lejos de donde aterrizaron, mientras iban de camino…

 **Kanna:** Chicas… en poco es mi cumpleaños… cántenme la canción que me gusta

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonrojadas) Nooo! Nos da pena

 **InuTaisho:** (Alegremente) Cantan chicas?

 **Kanna:** Y divino papi… anden canten

 **Irasue:** Quero escucharlas

 **Kiyo:** Si hijas… cántenos

 **Saga:** Vamos… no hay vergüenza de nada

 **Rukawa:** Vamos Umi

Las Ushiromiya veían a Kanna y le sonrieron…

 **Rin:**

 _El amor esta frente a mi puerta,_

 _Quiere entrar y ve que esta entreabierta,_

 _El amor no sabe de esperar,_

 _No suele ni avisar,_

 _Y entra._

 **Umi:**

 _El amor me enreda en aventuras,_

 _Y por el comienzo a hacer locuras,_

 _El amor está dentro de mí,_

 _Me ha puesto frente a ti,_

 _Y ahora._

 **Ambas:**

 _Yo no sé ni que hacer,_

 _Tengo miedo de querer,_

 _Y este amor sigue creciendo día a día,_

 _Yo no sé ni que hacer,_

 _Tengo miedo de querer,_

 _Pero estoy enamorada,_

 _Qué ironía._

 _El amor está dentro de mí,_

 _Me ha puesto frente a ti,_

 _Y ahora._

Mientras cantan las chicas Rukawa y Saga ellos al escuchar la letra de la canción pensaron que quizá…

 **Rukawa:** ("Sera que sí?... Umi… mi amada Umi… yo estoy… también muy enamorado… no tengas miedo… no te hare daño")

 **Saga:** ("Rin… estas… yo también… de ti… solo de ti… sabía que pronto tú también… no te lastimare… solo te amare siempre")

 **Umi:**

 _Yo no sé ni que hacer,_

 _Tengo miedo de querer,_

 _Y este amor sigue creciendo día a día,_

 _Yo no sé ni que hacer,_

 _Tengo miedo de querer,_

 _Pero estoy enamorada,_

 _Qué ironía._

 **Ambas:**

 _El amor no entiende de razones,_

 _El amor me ha puesto frente a ti._

 **Rin:**

 _Yo no sé ni que hacer,_

 _Tengo miedo de querer,_

 _Pero estoy enamorada,_

 _Qué ironía._

Al terminar de cantar las chicas todos les aplauden, estaban sorprendidos…

 **Kiyo:** Cantan maravillosamente chicas

 **Irasue:** Tienen una hermosa voz

 **Rin:** Gra… gracias tía

 **Umi:** El tío… decía que era herencia de mamá

 **InuTaisho:** Y una muy buena… chicas… ya se quien animara las fiestas

 **Kanna:** Les dije que tienen una voz divina

 **Bankotzu:** Llegamos

Llegaron a la entrada de la hacienda, pasaron por un camino algo largo, las chicas veían que estaba lleno de árboles, amplios campos, a lo lejos se veía un pilar rojo… se esforzaron por ver que era, pero no pudieron distinguir. Llegaron a la casa y todos bajaron de la camioneta, las chicas vieron frente de ellas una casa imponente…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/hacienda%20sutori_ .html?sort=3&o=24

* * *

Las chicas al ver la hacienda se quedaron fascinadas con lo que veían… era muy hermosa… parecía un castillo. Estaban muy embelesadas contemplándola cuando…

 ** _Kanna no hana wa itsu hiraku_**

 _Cuando florecerán las flores del cerezo?_

 ** _Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku_**

 _Cuando florecerán en la aldea de las montañas?_

 ** _Kanna no hana wa itsu niou_**

 _Cuando olerán las flores de cerezo?_

 ** _Warau nana no ko asobu koro_**

 _Cuando el niño que ríe juegue_

Umi y Rin escuchaban esa canción en el viento, se vieron entre ellas y se preguntaban que sería eso… veían como los demás estaban tranquilos… nadie parecía escuchar nada…

 ** _Kanna no hana wa itsu odoru_**

 _Cuando bailaran las flores de cerezo?_

 ** _Uta nana no ko nemuru koro_**

 _Cuando el niño que canta duerma_

 ** _Kanna no hana wa itsu kuchiru_**

 _Cuando se marchitaran las flores de cerezo?_

 ** _Shinda nana no ko noboru koro_**

 _Cuando el niño muerto se levante_

Las chicas sintieron un frio que se les colaba en los huesos a pesar de estar en una zona tropical, ese viento era terriblemente frio y sentían que había algo que no las quería en ese lugar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una dirección en particular… donde se podía ver un Torii… las chicas se tomaron de las manos y sus ojos podían ver una especie de neblina en color morado… estaban tan metidas en ello cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Haciéndolas reaccionar) Chicas!

 **Rin:** (Reaccionando) Kanna

 **Umi:** (Reaccionando) Kanna… que sucede?

 **Kanna:** Llevo un rato hablándoles… están bien?

 **Rin:** Si… si estamos bien

 **Kanna:** Entremos… el equipaje ya está en las habitaciones… comienza a hacer frio y ya es hora de dormir

Las chicas asintieron y se metieron el interior de la mansión, les asignaron una habitación a las Ushiromiya y las chicas entraron, la habitación era de color azul cielo, tenían dos camas individuales, un tocador de color blanco, unas ventanas amplias y grandes, un baño personal, un closet y unas lámparas de noche. Entraron y se dejaron caer en la cama…

 **Umi:** Muero de sueño hermanita

 **Rin:** Yo también hermanita… pongámonos la pijama y durmamos

Así lo hicieron ya que por alguna extraña razón se habían debilitado al llegar a la hacienda. Todos se quedaron dormidos descansando después del viaje.

* * *

 **3 am**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kanon llegaban en la avioneta que los traía de Tokio a Ise, se habían separado de los Yashiro al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio, ya que ellos se irían en otra avioneta. Al llegar vieron la camioneta de la hacienda y al entrar a ella vieron a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Saga… Ru… que hacen aquí?

 **Saga:** Venimos por ustedes… bienvenidos hermanos

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Y esta fiesta de bienvenida?

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Es para recibirlos… más de un año sin ustedes… no los recordábamos

Todos comenzaron a reír y se fueron rumbo a la hacienda Sutori…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Papá sabía que vendrían?... pensé que enviaría a Bankotzu

 **Rukawa:** Le dijimos que vendríamos nosotros hermanos

 **Kanon:** Les agradecemos este detalle… pero mejor hablen… que quieren?

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Porque lo dices Kanon?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque cuando hacen esto es que algo quieren… que es?

 **Saga:** El viaje no te mejoro el carácter en nada Sessho

 **Kanon:** 12 horas de vuelo… a cualquiera ponen mal… pero en serio… que sucede?

 **Rukawa:** Queremos hablar de algo… y queremos su apoyo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sobre qué?

 **Saga:** Verán… Kanna se hizo muy amiga de nuestras asistentes y están aquí en la hacienda

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso sonrieron levemente sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta…

 **Rukawa:** Yendo al grano… Saga y yo estamos enamorados de Umi y Rin y queremos conquistarlas en la hacienda… por favor sean amables con ellas y no las hagan sentir mal de acuerdo?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon miraron a sus hermanos…

 **Kanon:** Están locos?

 **Saga:** A esa reacción nos referíamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y cual más esperan que tengamos?... definitivamente están mal de la cabeza

 **Rukawa:** Ni siquiera las conocen

 **Kanon:** Quizá más que ustedes si

 **Saga:** Nunca las han visto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tratando de calmarse) Haber… ellas recién perdieron a sus novios no?... o al menos nos dijo papá

 **Rukawa:** Eso fue ya casi un año

 **Kanon:** (Un poco molesto) Casi un año… se están escuchando? Y ustedes están sobre ellas

 **Saga:** Oye… no digas las cosas así

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues así son… respeten su dolor

Llegaron a la hacienda, estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron los 4 de ella, comenzaban a caminar cuando…

 **Saga:** (Molesto) No nos apoyaran verdad?

 **Rukawa:** (Molesto) Tan mezquinos como siempre

Sesshoumaru y Kanon voltearon a verlos…

 **Kanon:** Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran… solo que no se enojen o (Burlonamente) Lloren… cuando les den un no definitivo… con permiso… estoy cansado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hagan lo que quieran… como lo dijo Kanon… no lloriqueen si después los mandan al diablo… buenas noches hermanos

Tomaron sus maletas y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Saga y Rukawa se fueron a las suyas porque estaban que se los llevaba el demonio, sus hermanos como siempre se comportarían odiosamente y lo más seguro era que echaran a perder las cosas con las Ushiromiya.

La mañana siguiente llego, todos estaban apurados que no desayunaron ni comieron en el día arreglando todo para la fiesta, los 4 hermanos Sutori estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos pues estaban muy cansados.

Llego la hora en que todos se arreglaban, en la habitación de Kanna que es parecida a la que tiene en la mansión estaban las Ushiromiya con ella, les habían ido a hacer manicure, pedicura, se maquillaban, se peinaban y se vestían, cuando terminaron… las chicas estaban vestidas…

Rin tenía este vestido

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20de%20rin_ .html?sort=3&o=23

* * *

Umi tenía el siguiente modelo

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Vestido%20de%20umi_ .html?sort=3&o=21

* * *

Y Kanna el siguiente…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20de%20kanna_ .html?sort=3&o=22

* * *

Umi y Rin se veían al espejo y no se podían creer como se veían. Rin estaba peinada con dos chongos en ambos lados de su cabeza y con mechones cayéndole a los lados, Umi estaba peinada con un medio chongo y con sus mechones rizados a los lados y su cabello lacio. Kanna con un Chongo entero con mechones rizados a los lados.

 **Kanna:** Están hermosas queridas! Cuando mis hermanos las vean

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) No los hemos visto en todo el día

 **Kanna:** Es que fueron por mis otros hermanos en la madrugada… y estaban cansados… pero en un momento los verán

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Están… aquí?

 **Kanna:** Si… están aquí… ya los conocerán… los accesorios chicas…

 **Umi:** Kanna… espera

 **Kanna:** Que sucede?

 **Rin:** Nosotras trajimos uno en especial… queremos usarlo… es el símbolo de nuestra familia

Las chicas se pusieron en el lado izquierdo de sus pechos un emblema. El símbolo de la familia Ushiromiya…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Emblema%20Ushiromiya_ .html?sort=3&o=29

* * *

Kanna al verlo se maravilló…

 **Kanna:** Es hermoso… que es?

 **Umi:** Es un Fénix… o eso nos dijo el tío

 **Rin:** Es el emblema de nuestra familia

 **Kanna:** Es hermoso… muy bonito

En eso se abre la puerta de Kanna y es su mamá que ha llegado…

 **Irasue:** Chicas… es momento de bajar

Todas voltean a verla y se maravillan con el modelo que usa Irasue…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20de%20Irasue_ .html?sort=3&o=25

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Mami que hermosa te vez! Estas bellísima

 **Irasue:** Ustedes también queridas… están hermosas… es momento de bajar.

 **Umi/Rin** : Si tía

 **Rin:** Que hermosa se ve tía

 **Umi:** Parece una reina

 **Irasue:** Y ustedes unas princesas hijas… vamos queridas… o comenzaran a llegar los invitados y es de mala educación no estar presente

Todas salieron del cuarto de Kanna, mientras en el recibidor de la hacienda donde había unas escaleras grandes, en la parte de abajo esta InuTaisho, con sus hijos y su madre…

 **Rukawa:** Ya se tardaron

 **Saga:** Porque no bajaran?

 **InuTaisho:** Tranquilos… bajaran pronto

 **Kanon:** Padre… me quitare la capa es muy estorbosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también… me veo ridículo así vestido

 **InuTaisho:** Creo que todos nos quitaremos la capa hijos

 **Kiyo:** Se ven hermosos

Los hombres Sutori están vestidos con un tuxedo que lleva capa

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Tuxedo%20de%20los%20Sutori_ .html?sort=3&o=27

* * *

Todos se quitaron la capa, calzaban zapatos negros, Kiyo vestía un kimono ceremonial…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Kimono%20de%20Kiyo_ .html?sort=3&o=28

* * *

 **Kiyo:** Kanna se enojará si se quitan la capa

 **Saga:** Que se enoje… nos vemos ridículos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me hare el bufón de la noche

 **-** Quien no será el bufón de la noche?

Todos voltean a ver a las escaleras y ven a Irasue con Kanna a su lado, Kanna al ver a Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

 **Kanna:** (Corriendo para abrazarlos) Hermanos!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon la reciben con un abrazo…

 **Kanon:** (Contento) Hola mocosa

 **Kanna:** (Contenta) Mocoso!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Contento) Berrinches

 **Kanna:** (Contenta) Amargado… que bueno que están aquí conmigo

La abrazaban cuando al ver a su mamá, Kanon y Sesshoumaru corren hacia ella…

 **Irasue:** Mis niños… por fin están aquí

 **Kanon:** Madre… que gusto verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Madre… estas hermosa

 **Irasue:** Gracias hijos… ahora…

 **InuTaisho:** (Abrazando a Kanna) Queremos que conozcan a unas personas

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se separaron un poco de su madre, todos miraban a la escalera…

 **Kanna:** Bajen chicas

Rin y Umi del umbral de un pasillo salieron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente, iban viendo al piso pues se sentían inseguras de los tacones que tenían puestos cuando al alzar la mirada… vieron a todos mirándolas… pero sus ojos… se posaron en dos hombres que nunca habían visto, altos, varoniles, fuertes… al mirarlos se quedaron estáticas a media escalera.

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al ver a las hermanas Ushiromiya, se quedaron sorprendidos, pasmados, sus ojos se fijaron en ellas, eran hermosas, comprendían porque sus hermanos querían cortejarlas, en eso ellos y las Ushiromiya sintieron una carga eléctrica que los recorría de pies a cabeza, como si una fuerza los atrajera más y más.

Rin y Umi estaban inmóviles ante la mirada de Sesshoumaru y Kanon que cuando quisieron bajar las escaleras… tropezaron con los vestidos, estaban por caer rodando las escaleras…

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) Kami-Sama!

Las chicas sentían que caerían sin remedio cuando se sintieron abrazadas por unos fuertes brazos, las chicas tenían sus manos en los pechos de ellos… cuando fueron subiendo la mirada… se encontraron con un par de ojos azules que las miraban… habían detenido su caída

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Estas bien?... te hiciste daño?

 **Umi:** (Perdida en los ojos de Kanon) No… estoy… bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Te hiciste daño? Te lastimaste?

 **Rin:** (Perdida en los ojos de Sesshoumaru) No… estoy… perfectamente bien…

Los cuatro se miraban intensamente, era como si ambos estuvieran perdidos en las miradas de ellos, las chicas sentían la misma sensación que tuvieron con Kanna… pero esta vez… más fuerte… sus piernas no les funcionaban, se sentían sin fuerza, solo podían mirarlos a los ojos, sentían que se desmayarían.

Kanon y Sesshoumaru las tomaron del brazo y las ayudaron a bajar, estando ya fuera de las escaleras InuTaisho se acercó a ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** Queridas… ellos son mis hijos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin y con voz profunda) Soy Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Sin dejar de mirarlo) R… Rin… me llamo Rin

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi y con voz profunda) Soy Kanon Sutori

 **Umi:** (Sin dejar de mirarlo) U… Umi… yo soy Umi Ushiromiya

Estaban perdidos los 4 en sus miradas, eran más hermosas de lo que habían imaginado, dulces… sus voces eran mejor escucharlas así que por un teléfono, las chicas pensaban en que eran guapos… sus voces eran como ellos… poderosas y sus ojos…

 **Saga:** Van a quedarse así toda la noche?

 **Rukawa:** Compórtense hermanos

Los 4 dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver a los demás…

 **Umi:** (Apenada) Lo sentimos… buenas noches

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Que pena… buenas noches

Las chicas miraron a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon, hicieron una reverencia…

 **Rin:** Soy Rin Ushiromiya gusto en conocerlos

 **Umi:** Soy Umi Ushiromiya… encantada de conocerlos

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) El honor es mío Umi… tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) El placer es mío Rin… tenía muchos deseos de conocerte

Las chicas se enderezaron y les dedicaron una sonrisa… cosa que a los hermanos Sutori los derritió inmediatamente cuando se escucha la campana de la entrada…

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada) Llegaron… yo abriré!

Todos se acercaban a la puerta para recibir a las visitas, las Ushiromiya se iban a quedar detrás, pero Kanon y Sesshoumaru les cedieron el paso y comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás. Todos se juntaron pues los sirvientes quitaban los abrigos de los recién llegados, que no se veía bien, podían distinguir a Kanna abrazar y besar a alguien… cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Tomando la mano de su novio y mirando a su familia) Familia él es mi novio… Hakudoshi Yashiro, y ellos son su hermano Teru Yashiro y su tía Beatrice Yashiro

Umi y Rin al escuchar los nombres se quedaron heladas… no podía ser… no era posible, las chicas se acercaron más, Hakudoshi y Teru al ver enfrente… Vieron a Rin y a Umi a su frente… a unos metros, sentían que el estómago se les caía al suelo…

Las Ushiromiya no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos… no era cierto… era una pesadilla… Rin se sentía asfixiarse cuando comenzó a cesar más y más, sentía que el aire se le iba, no podía respirar…

 **Rin:** (Entrecortadamente y susurrando) No… no es…

La castaña se desmaya, estaba por caer cuando Sesshoumaru la sostiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin… que te pasa?

Umi no dejaba de ver a Teru… quien la miraba con susto y con terror, sentía que su pecho le dolía, que más de mil puñaladas le llegaban de un momento, escucho que alguien llamaba a su hermana asustado…

 **Umi:** (Entrecortadamente) Rin…

La joven cae desmayada, Kanon la sostiene. Mirándola como se pone pálida y esta inconsciente en sus brazos…

 **Kanon:** (Asustado) Umi… que tienes?... Umi!

Todos están asustados y tratando de ayudar a las Ushiromiya, Kanna corre hacia ellas trata de ayudarlas. Hakudoshi y Teru las miran asustados, tristes cuando…

 **Beatrice:** (Mirándolos y jalándolos del cuello de sus tuxedo a sus sobrinos) Son ellas verdad? Son ellas idiotas?

Kanon y Sesshoumaru entre la conmoción de lo que está pasando, logran distinguir algo en los Yashiro que no les agrada.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	15. CAPITULO 14: Un Alma Perdida, El Despert

**Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Que Emane - Gloria Trevi**

 **Kin Ino no Bashou - Akiko Shikata**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Un Alma Perdida, El Despertar del Dolor**

* * *

Kanon y Sesshoumaru toman en brazos a las hermanas…

 **Saga:** A donde las llevan?

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Quítate y no hagas preguntas bobas

 **Rukawa:** Nosotros las ayudaremos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están muy pálidas… vamos arriba… (Enojado) no estorben

Los hermanos se llevaban a las chicas en brazos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Asustado) Atiendan con Kanna a las visitas… iré con su madre y con la abuela a ver a las niñas

El patriarca sube rápidamente las escaleras, Rukawa y Saga lo miran irse…

 **Rukawa:** (Preocupado) Que les sucedió hermano?

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) No lo sé… pero…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Iré a ver a las chicas

 **Saga:** Espera Kanna… debes atender a tus invitados

 **Kanna:** Pero no…

 **Rukawa:** Si Kanna… vamos…

Los tres se dirigen a la sala principal de la hacienda, en el segundo piso, Kanon lleva a Umi a su habitación y Sesshoumaru lleva a Rin a la suya, Irasue va a buscar unas sales para despertar a las chicas mientras InuTaisho y Kiyo van con los chicos…

* * *

 **Habitación de Kanon** …

Recuesta a Umi en su cama matrimonial, cuando el rápidamente va a su baño persona y saca de su tuxedo un pañuelo y comienza a mojarlo, regresa rápidamente a ella para sentarse a su lado, InuTaisho estaba con Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado y poniéndole el pañuelo húmedo en la frente) Que sucede Umi?... que te ocurre?

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Esta pálida… no viste que ocurrió?

 **Kanon:** Vi que comenzó como que ahogarse padre cuando se desmayó…

* * *

 **Habitación de Sesshoumaru**

Recostó a Rin en su cama matrimonial, la contemplaba asustado, saco un pañuelo de su tuxedo, fue a su baño personal y lo mojo, regreso hacia la castaña que estaba con Kiyo y comenzó a ponerlo en su frente, en el cuello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin… que sucede?... que tienes?

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Hijo no viste que sucedió?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vi que no podía respirar abuela… cuando se desmayó…

Los hermanos Sutori están asustados las chicas están muy mal, dentro de ellas en sus mentes tienen el recuerdo y sueñan con este momento en que vieron a aquellos seres que pensaban desaparecidos de la tierra… verlos en ese lugar… que serían parte de la familia Sutori. Como podían haber hecho eso? Llegar a ese punto… no deseaban despertar más cuando…

* * *

 **Habitación de Kanon…**

Irasue pasa las sales por la nariz de Umi… la joven lentamente abre los ojos cuando…

 **Umi:** (sentándose en la cama aterrorizada) Nooo!

Kanon la recibe con un abrazo, la chica se siente entre los brazos de alguien, su respiración es agitada, el ojiazul la recarga a su pecho y le acaricia el cabello…

 **Kanon:** (Tranquilizándola) Tranquila… todo está bien

 **Umi:** Estoy soñando verdad?

 **InuTaisho:** Querida que tienes?

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Rin… donde está mi hermana?

 **Irasue:** (Tranquilizándola) Está bien querida… está en otra habitación… descansa querida… iré a verla

Irasue sale rápidamente de la habitación de Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Tiene que ser mentira… estoy soñando

 **Kanon:** (Consolándola) Todo está bien Umi… (Pensativo y un poco enojado) Todo estará bien Umi

Umi abraza a Kanon fuertemente y comienza a llorar entre sus brazos, Kanon le da un beso en el cabello y la deja que llore pues siente que hay algo que debe sacar de su interior.

* * *

 **Habitación de Sesshoumaru…**

 **Kiyo:** Traes las sales querida?

 **Irasue:** Si madre… Umi ya despertó… pero está muy inquieta

Sesshoumaru está al lado de Rin tomando su mano, Irasue pasa las sales por la nariz de la castaña que al abrir los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Sentándose en la cama y desesperada) Nooo! No es cierto! No!

Sesshoumaru la sostiene de los brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Calmándola) Rin… Rin… tranquila

 **Rin:** (Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro) Despiértenme… por favor despiértenme!

Sesshoumaru la abraza, Rin siente un abrazo muy protector…

 **Rin:** Despiértame por favor… es una pesadilla

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilizándola) Tranquila Rin… todo está bien

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Mi hermana… donde esta Umi… (Tratando de levantarse) Umi!

 **Kiyo:** Hija… ella está bien… está en otra habitación… cálmate querida

 **Irasue:** Que tienes querida?

 **Rin:** Tía… es un sueño verdad?

Kiyo e Irasue irán a Rin con preocupación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola y con un tono de molestia) Tranquila Rin… todo está bien… averiguare que paso

Rin llora en los brazos de Sesshoumaru descontroladamente, él le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe, sabe que la joven tiene algo en su interior que la hace estar así.

* * *

Las hermanas se controlaron un poco y los demás salieron de las habitaciones dejándolas solas un momento…

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Otra crisis

 **Kanon:** De que hablas padre?

 **Irasue:** (Preocupada) Cuando murieron sus novios… ellas tenían estas crisis… hace mucho que no les daban

 **Kiyo:** Debemos dejar que descansen… pero no podemos dejarlas solas… además están los invitados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vayan con Kanna… nosotros nos quedaremos con ellas

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias hijos… si pasa algo llámennos

 **Kanon:** Lo haremos padre… vayan…

Kiyo, Irasue e InuTaisho bajaban las escaleras para ir a ver a los recién llegados, Kanon y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a hablar…

 **Kanon:** Esto no fue una crisis Sessho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se… esto va más allá Kanon… sabía que esos tipos no eran de fiar

 **Kanon:** Lo vi… cuando ellas los vieron… se pusieron muy mal y ellos las miraban con miedo y tristeza… no sé cómo explicarlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto nos los van a explicar esos idiotas… vamos a verlas… no hay que dejarlas solas

 **Kanon:** Te veo en un momento

Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones para ver a las hermanas Ushiromiya.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la sala principal** …

 **InuTaisho:** Lamentamos la tardanza… pero mis sobrinas se pusieron un poco mal

 **Irasue:** Bienvenidos a la hacienda Sutori

 **Kanna:** Como están mami?

 **Kiyo:** Están mejor hija… tus hermanos se quedaron con ellas

 **Beatrice:** (Intrigada) Sobrinas?... esas muchachas son sus sobrinas?

 **Saga:** (Extrañado por el interés de Beatrice) Si… son de la familia

 **Rukawa:** (Extrañado) Son como hijas de los Sutori

Beatrice se quedó pensativa, pero miraba a sus sobrinos que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y tristes…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Hakudoshi) Mi amor… aquí está mi padre

 **Hakudoshi:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos) Ah… si querida… (Mirando a InuTaisho) Honorable señor Sutori… (Haciendo una reverencia) Yo soy Hakudoshi Yashiro… ellos son mi hermano menor Teru Yashiro y mi tía Beatrice Yashiro

Los Yashiro hicieron una reverencia a los Sutori, Irasue, Kiyo, Saga y Rukawa al escuchar el apellido de ellos se quedaron fríos y se miraron entre ellos, Kanna estaba muy feliz, InuTaisho estaba un poco sorprendido por el apellido…

 **InuTaisho:** Es un gusto tenerlos en esta casa… ellos son… (Presentado a su familia) Mi esposa… Irasue Sutori

 **Irasue:** (Un poco sorprendida pero amable) Gusto en conocerlos

 **InuTaisho:** Mi madre… Kiyo Sutori

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Es un… gusto saludarles

 **InuTaisho:** Ellos son mis hijos el mayor y el menor de los varones…

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando fijamente a los Yashiro) Rukawa Sutori… encantado

 **Saga:** (Mirando fijamente a los Yashiro) Saga Sutori… un placer

 **Irasue:** Mis otros hijos vendrán en un momento… y mis otras hijas

 **Beatrice:** (Con un poco de ironía) Esas chicas son muy especiales… no te dan celos querida Kanna?

Rukawa y Saga miraban a Beatrice con extrañeza y con frialdad pues sus comentarios estaban siendo demasiado desagradables…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) No… claro que no… las quiero como unas hermanas… ellas son un tesoro de personas… ya las conocerán

Teru y Hakudoshi se miraban entre ellos, sentían que sus cuerpos les temblaban querían salir corriendo de allí pues no podían creer que las hubieran vuelto a ver… creían que nunca pasaría eso… pero una mentira no dura toda la vida, estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando…

 **Kanon:** Lamentamos la tardanza

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esperamos no importunar

Los hermanos Yashiro voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Kanon con Umi a su lado y a Sesshoumaru con Rin a su lado, las chicas los miraban fríamente y con mirada asesina…

 **InuTaisho:** (Feliz) Mis niñas! Gracias a Kami-Sama

Todos se acercaron a ellas excepto los Yashiro que solo las miraban… las Ushiromiya los miraban con ganas de matarlos en ese momento…

 **Saga:** Están bien chicas?

 **Umi:** (Seriamente mirando a Teru) Si… lamentamos el incidente

 **Rukawa:** No digan eso… están en casa y en familia chicas

 **Rin:** (Seriamente mirando a Hakudoshi) Gracias… son muy amables

Kanna las abraza…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Me asustaron mucho chicas… que bueno que están a salvo

Umi y Rin la abrazaron y le sonrieron, aunque estaban con ganas de matar a los Yashiro.

Kanon y Sesshoumaru llamaron a Saga y a Rukawa, quienes se acercaron a ellos y se fueron a una esquina del salón…

 **Saga:** Algo ocurre hermanos

 **Kanon:** Y vaya que si… tenemos que sacarle la verdad a ese imbécil

 **Rukawa:** Se ve que es grave

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mas que grave… y estoy por partirle la cara al idiota ese

 **Saga:** Saben algo?

 **Kanon:** No muy bien… pero durante la fiesta… tenemos que hablar con ellos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuanto antes

 **Rukawa:** Esto haremos…

Los hermanos Sutori se ponían de acuerdo en algo, mientras miraban como los Yashiro miraban a las Ushiromiya.

Beatrice miraba a los hermanos y sentía que había peligro allí…

 **Beatrice:** (Sacando el abanico de su Obi de su kimono ceremonial) Chicos… es de mala educación murmurar frente a los demás

Los hermanos Sutori y los demás la miraron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a la Señora Yashiro) Mucho peores modales hay señora Yashiro y los esconden tras una máscara de buena educación

 **InuTaisho:** (Reprendiéndolo) Sesshoumaru

 **Kanon:** No dijo nada malo padre

 **Saga:** Es verdad padre… a veces la villanía se esconde tras una máscara de virtud

 **Rukawa:** Y de modales refinados

 **Irasue:** (Extrañada) Que les pasa a ustedes 4?

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Compórtense por favor

Hakudoshi y Teru sabían que los hermanos decían la verdad y que no estaban en condición de ofenderse…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Tomando la mano de Kanna) Mi amor… no pasa nada… están celosos porque amo a su hermanita

 **Teru:** Es verdad… como eres la única mujer temen que estés en manos de alguien que no sea digno de ti

Las hermanas Ushiromiya al escucharlos hablar sentían un gran dolor en su pecho, unas ganas inmensas de llorar, se mordían los labios y tomaban el símbolo de la familia Ushiromiya para controlarse cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Acercándose a ellas con Hakudoshi a su lado) Chicas… les presento a mi novio… Hakudoshi Yashiro… su hermano Teru Yashiro

Rin y Umi lo miraban con odio, si fuera por ellas en ese mismo instante lo mataban a él y a Teru… pero decidieron controlarse…

 **Rin:** (Con amabilidad fría) Gusto en conocerle Señores Yashiro… soy Rin Ushiromiya

 **Umi:** (Con amabilidad fría) Es un placer Señores Yashiro… me llamo Umi Ushiromiya

Los hermanos Yashiro sentían que caían en un hoyo, pero agradecían a las hermanas que los trataran como si no los conocieran…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Tristemente) El gusto es nuestro

 **Teru:** (Tristemente) Es un gusto verlas

En eso Bankotzu entra…

 **Bankotzu:** Señores… comenzaron a llegar los invitados

 **Kiyo:** Vamos a fuera al jardín… vámonos todos

Las hermanas Ushiromiya se tomaron de las manos y salieron rápidamente de allí para irse del salón, todos comenzaban a salir cuando los hermanos Sutori se pusieron a lado de los hermanos Yashiro…

 **Saga:** (Disimulando serenidad) Que está sucediendo Hakudoshi?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Nervioso) De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Disimulando Tranquilidad) No te hagas el idiota

 **Rukawa:** (Disimulando una sonrisa) Que les hicieron a las chicas Teru?... las conocen?

 **Teru:** (Nervioso) No… apenas las vimos hoy

 **Kanon:** (Disimulando amabilidad) Ah sí?... pues no lo parece y menos por las expresiones de sus rostros

Los 4 hermanos los dejaron detrás a los hermanos Yashiro…

 **Teru:** (Mirando a Hakudoshi) Estamos perdidos hermano

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado y golpeando un muro) Maldita sea! Maldita la hora en que Umi y Rin llegaron a los Yashiro

Todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al jardín, mientras las hermanas Ushiromiya caminaban hacia el lugar donde sería la fiesta…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Malditos desgraciados

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Esto no tiene perdón hermanita… malditos sean!

 **Rin:** Te juro que lo mato Umi… si no murió yo lo mato hermanita

 **Umi:** Se cómo te sientes hermanita… yo también lo mato al maldito… pero será mejor irnos de aquí… renunciaremos a la empresa

 **Rin:** Es lo mejor… no seremos las causantes de nada en la familia Sutori

Las chicas habían tomado la decisión de irse al siguiente día y renunciar a la empresa Sutori e irse lejos… quizá regresar a la Isla Ushiromiya… de donde nunca debieron haber salido.

Llegaron al jardín donde será la celebración de Kanna, está adornado con luces, los arboles iluminados, mesas redondas con manteles de color marfil, loza de mármol fino… copas de cristal cortado y champagne en su interior, la pista de baile era iluminada, había un escenario donde estaba el Dj.

Al llegar todos se sentaron en la mesa principal, pero…

 **Kanna:** (Alegres) Chicas… ustedes van en esta mesa con nosotros

 **Umi:** Sera mejor que no Kanna

Todos los Sutori las miraban sorprendidos…

 **Kiyo:** Niñas… son parte de la familia

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias abuela… pero los lugares deben ser tomados por los Yashiro

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Así es… nosotras podemos acomodarnos en cualquier sitio

 **InuTaisho:** (Apenado) Hijas… (Decidido) No… ustedes deben de estar aquí con nosotros

 **Beatrice:** Las niñas son educadas… saben su lugar

 **Hakudoshi:** Basta tía

Los hermanos miraban a Beatrice con ganas de fulminarla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fríamente a Beatrice) El lugar de ellas es con la familia Sutori

 **Kanon:** (Mirando fríamente a Beatrice) Así es… son parte de los Sutori

Ambos se levantaron y les dieron las manos a las chicas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Nos harían el honor?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y mirando a Umi) Sera un placer comer con ustedes

Las hermanas los miraban sorprendidas y sonrojadas… sabían que en ese momento no podían escapar, pero…

 **Rin:** (Tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru que estaba dentro de un guante blanco) Sera un placer… (Sonriendo) muchas gracias… Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Umi:** (Tomando la mano de Kanon que estaba dentro de un guante blanco) Es un honor hacerlo… (Sonriendo) Joven Kanon… gracias por su amabilidad

Las tomaron de las manos las sentaron en la mesa principal junto a ellos, Beatrice movía su abanico y torció los ojos. La fiesta dio comienzo y comenzaron a cenar. Estaban todos los habitantes de la región, el médico familiar, parte de la sociedad importante de Ise todos se divierten y Kanna es muy feliz.

Llego el momento de la noche en que Kanna se levantó…

 **Kanna:** (Dirigiéndose a los invitados) Atención todos… muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo y con mi familia celebrando mi cumpleaños número 28… (Mirando a su familia) agradezco a mis padres y a mis hermanos estar conmigo y apoyarme… a mi abuela que me quiere y me ha enseñado buenas costumbres al igual que mis padres… pero también… a dos personas muy importantes para mi… son mi inspiración, mi motor y que espero un día ser como ellas… (Mirando a sus amigas) Umi y Rin Ushiromiya… mis mejores amigas

Todos aplaudían…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Pónganse de pie chicas… que las conozcan todos amigas!

Rin y Umi se miraron y nerviosamente se pusieron de pie, todos al mirarlas les aplaudían, los hermanos Sutori estaban más efusivos en los aplausos, InuTaisho, Irasue y Kiyo estaban orgullosos de las tres. Las chicas hicieron una reverencia ante la concurrencia…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonrojadas) Muchas gracias… gusto en conocerlos a todos

Se enderezaron y vieron que Hakudoshi y Teru las miraban fijamente con cierta ternura, ellos sentían ganas de abrazarlas de pedirles perdón, pero eso no era suficiente y más al recordarlas a ellas vibran entre sus brazos. Las Ushiromiya los miraban con desprecio y se sentaron de nuevo…

 **Kanna:** Mis amigas cantan maravillosamente

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Kanna no

 **Umi:** (Asustada) No Kanna… por favor

 **Saga:** Porque no chicas?

 **Rukawa:** Lo hacen bien

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Cantas preciosa? Me gustaría escucharte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Quiero escucharte linda… Canta Rin

 **Kanna:** (Animada) Vamos chicas… la que ustedes quieran

Rin y Umi se miraron a los ojos, decidieron hacerlo pues tenían que sacar este sentimiento de odio y frustración que tenían dentro de ellas de alguna manera, se levantaron de la mesa y se tomaron de las manos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Orgulloso) Tienen una voz hermosa

 **Irasue:** (Orgullosa) Les encantara

Ellas llegaron al escenario, fueron hacia el Dj, que les sonrió y les afirmo algo, las chicas tomaron unos micrófonos y comenzó una música con tambores, las chicas se movían un poco sensual. Los invitados tenían los ojos puestos en ellas, los Sutori estaban comenzando a maravillarse por los movimientos de las chicas cuando…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Teru)

 _Que emane como la sangre_

 _Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

 _Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

 _Como emana la sangre en una herida abierta_

 _Como el castigo al pecado de Eva_

 _Que afecta a toda especie de hembra._

Se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Hakudoshi)

 _Que emane como la sangre_

 _Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

 _Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

 _Como emana el llanto y se convierte en río_

 _Que desemboca en el mar del olvido_

 _Donde se ahoga el dolor y el grito_

La música comenzó a ser más movida y las chicas se tomaron de las manos y cantan con dolor… coraje y frustración… que jamás se imaginaron sentir…

 **Ambas:** (Mirando a Teru y a Hakudoshi)

 _Que emane terror, el desprecio, el rencor_

 _Y toda vejación, desconsuelos_

 _que emane sudor y toda humillación_

 _la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos._

Las chicas siguen cantando con el corazón, sentían algo en el ambiente… algo que las incitaba a continuar…

 **Umi:**

 _Que emane como la sangre_

 _Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

 _Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

 _Como emana el cuerpo de un recién nacido_

 _Que con su madre se funden en un grito_

 _Contra las miserias para sus destinos_

Kiyo las mira con enojo y con preocupación al mismo tiempo… mientras que los demás integrantes de la familia las miran con fascinación…

 **InuTaisho:** (Contento) Madre… disfruta de la fiesta

 **Irasue:** Madre… es fantástico… que talento de estas chicas

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolos Severamente) Saquen a esas chicas de la hacienda inmediatamente

 **Irasue:** (Sorprendida) Madre… pero… ellas…

 **Kiyo:** (Desesperada) No lo entienden?... (Preocupada) si ella se percata de esto… (Autoritariamente) Saquen a esas niñas de aquí inmediatamente

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) De que estas hablando madre?

Las chicas siguen cantando con todo su odio y con todo su dolor…

 **Ambas:** (Mirando a los Yashiro)

 _Que emane terror, el desprecio, el rencor_

 _Y toda vejación, desconsuelos_

 _que emane sudor y toda humillación_

 _la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos._

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Teru)

 _Que emane dolor, las descargas de horror_

 _El odio el rencor y su recuerdo_

 _Que emane ya no, el sollozo en la voz_

 _Y este llanto que rompe en mi pecho_

Kiyo y su hijo siguen discutiendo…

 **Kiyo:** Esas niñas… están sufriendo por amor… tienen una rabia muy grande y sabes que…

 **InuTaisho:** Ya basta de esas tonterías… esa maldita leyenda es eso… un Mito inventado por la gente… que creen en estupideces

 **Irasue:** (Suplicante) Madre… no podemos correrlas… ellas son… importantes para Kanna

 **InuTaisho** : Y no por tus tonterías le arruinaremos su fiesta a mi hija

 **Kiyo:** (Dándole una bofetada a su hijo) Si realmente quieres a esas niñas… sácalas de la hacienda… que regresen a Tokio!

En eso…

 **Rin:** (Mirando al cielo)

 _Que fluya, que siga, que se diluya_

 _Que corra, que no se detenga en mi cuerpo_

 _Que no me envenene por dentro_

 _Que siga…_

Tres de los hermanos mayores Sutori se levantan…

 **Saga:** (Confundido) Que les sucede?... la gente los está mirando

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Abuelita… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sosteniendo a InuTaisho) Padre… calma…

 **Kiyo:** Hijo… si esto sigue así… Kayo… Kayo…

 _Bienvenido a nuestra fiesta_

 _¡Fiesta!_

 _Nocturna de Locura_

 _¡Locura!_

Kiyo se soltó a llorar con terror y preocupación; Irasue y Kanon la consuelan… los tres primogénitos se miran a los ojos… para después mirar a las chicas que cantan con talento y frustración a la vez. Más adelante… en la zona prohibida de la hacienda… detrás de un enorme y gigantesco Torii… el lago desprende una niebla de color morado… las luciérnagas moradas y doradas vuelan… mariposas doradas aparecen de la nada… de la profundidad de las aguas sale un esqueleto con carne carcomida de las cavidades del ojo… uno cuelga de ellos para poco a poco las mariposas doradas envuelvan el cuerpo y aparezca una luz cegadora que al disiparse… revele a una hermosa chica con un quimono negro con rojo… que esta parada sobre el agua… abre sus ojos dorados y camina sobre las aguas hasta la orilla.

 _Comencemos el juego_

 _¡Juego!_

 _De la gran ocasión_

 _¡Ocasión!_

El sonido de la frustración de las Ushiromiya llego hasta sus dominios y ella mira hacia la dirección de la casa grande… como se le conoce a la hacienda… ve fijamente a Rin y Umi llenas de dolor y odio a su vez cantando; cuando sonríe de manera malévola, levanta su mano que es la de un esqueleto las luciérnagas la envuelven y la llenan de carne humana. Las mariposas se acercan a su mano y deja que se pose en su dedo índice… la mira con ternura para después mover su dedo hacia arriba indicándole que vaya al lugar de la fiesta…

 **Kayo:** Ve… y dime quien me ha despertado de mi letargo

La mariposa obedeció la orden de Kayo que ha salido a la superficie… aunque no puede atacar… puede manipular, la mariposa dorada avanza y llega a la fiesta donde se queda flotando sobre el escenario y mostrando a Kayo a las jóvenes Ushiromiya; Kayo lo ve desde el lago y con ojos de odio…

 **Kayo:** Esa… esa sangre que… me encerró… no ha desaparecido!

 _Póstrate ante mí,_

 _Te cocinare muy bien,_

 _Con las especias de la desesperación_

Kayo dejo salir un grito de odio y en la fiesta un viento soplo fuertemente y las luces se apagaron por un momento, pero casi a los 10 segundos volvieron a prender… el viento había cesado un poco; mas sin en cambio los invitados y la familia Sutori escucharon el grito de Kayo, todos miraban en dirección al lago.

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) Kayo… Kayo… despertó

Umi y Rin se quedaron inmóviles pues comenzaron a sentir una energía maligna que envolvía todo el lugar rápidamente…

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Rin… es una…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Una energía maligna hermanita… que es eso?

En el lago Kayo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el agua sus manos tomaban ambos lados de su cabeza y sus ojos dorados se tornaron en rojos, con una expresión de locura miro hacia el cielo y comenzó a reírse con un toque macabro y de locura. El espíritu mira hacia arriba a la luna llena y comienza a reír de manera desquiciada…

 _Tus lamentos son,_

 _Como la dulce melodía de una orquesta,_

 _¡Cuán hermosos son tus gritos!_

 _Me embriago al escucharlos_

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajaja están con vida jajajajajajajajajaja todos los que me traicionaron y encerraron siguen vivos… los matare… y quienes me encerraron… morirán jajajajajajajaja los desentrañare vivos jajajajajajajaja

La luna llena poco a poco se va tiñendo de color rojo mientras el viento lleva a toda la región la risa diabólica de Kayo.

Umi y Rin escucharon la risa diabólica de una mujer en el viento…

 **Umi:** (Mirando la luna y asustada) Umi mira!

 **Rin:** (Mirando la luna y asustada) Sa… sangre en la luna

 _Con sus alas cortadas,_

 _El águila ha caído del cielo,_

 _Sus plumas se han esparcido por los mares y las montañas_

Los Sutori miran en dirección de donde las chicas tienen la mirada…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Que está pasando?... que es eso en la luna?

Los hermanos al mirar la luna roja comenzaron a sentir lo que años atrás habían sentido el día que estaban jugando en la hacienda cuando eran niños y comenzaron a sudar frio.

La matriarca de los Sutori estaba aterrorizada…

 _Con sus alas cortadas,_

 _El águila ha caído del cielo,_

 _Sus plumas se han esparcido por los mares y las montañas_

 _Dale paz a mi pobre alma… Dale paz a mi pobre alma_

 **Kiyo:** Estamos… perdidos… va a… matarlas

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) A quién madre?... a quién?

 **Kiyo:** A Rin y Umi… va a matarlas hija… y al… motivo de sus tristezas

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	16. CAPITULO 15: Tsuki no Chi… La Estrella d

**La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Hatsukoi Kasoku Kuukan - Asami Imai**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tsuki no Chi** **…** **La Estrella del Dolor**

* * *

Ninguno de los invitados había escuchado lo que los Sutori y las Ushiromiya habían escuchado, mientras tanto en el lago donde habita la recién despertada Kayo, las mariposas doradas y las libélulas moradas vuelan libremente, los lirios araña brillan como si estuvieran bañados en sangre…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Esa asquerosa sangre se reprodujo y se multiplico… maldita sea! Pero también… están quienes me encerraron… que hacen con mi familia?... Demonios!

La joven lanza de su mano una esfera de energía hacia dirección de la casa, pero es disipada al llegar al torii…

 **Kayo:** Maldita sea… ese maldito sello no se ha roto después de todo… ni en todos estos años que he acumulado más poder… pero… antes… antes podía mandar señales a mi familia… pero… (Mirando por una especie de bola de cristal) Alguien… alguien está presente… hace más fuerte el sello del torii… (Con voz autoritaria) Mi fiel sirviente… muéstrame quien es quien me encierra…

La mariposa vuela sobre el escenario y le muestra a las hermanas Ushiromiya que están siendo ovacionadas por su interpretación magnifica. Kayo ve a través de su esfera los pechos de las hermanas que tienen el emblema familiar, al mirarlo…

 **Kayo:** (Furica) Maldita sea! Ese maldito monje sigue interfiriendo en mi camino! (Enojada y decidida) Muy bien… si no puedo salir de aquí… ellas vendrán a mi… Descendientes del monje que me encerró… morirán!

La mariposa pasa volando por Hakudoshi y Teru, Kayo los ve…

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Así que son ellos el motivo de su odio… sacerdotisas… (Mirando a Hakudoshi) No… (Sorprendida) No… yo te mate… te mate… (Con odio) Nozomi… así que… regresaste de la muerte para vengarte maldito?! A ti y a tu asquerosa sangre los desentrañare vivos! Pero antes… me desharé de los estorbos… las malditas sacerdotisas!

Kayo está llena de coraje y de odio en contra de todos…

 **Kayo:** (Sus ojos dorados tornándose rojos) Familia Sutori! La sangre no se traiciona… se protege! (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

En la fiesta de Kanna, los Sutori escucharon aquella advertencia de Kayo, todos miraron hacia distintos lados para saber de dónde provenía esa voz y esa risa macabra…

 **Kanon:** Otra vez eso… qué diablos pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puede ser posible… que quiere decir eso?

 **Saga:** Hermanos… otra vez

 **Rukawa:** Vendrá a matarnos

 **Kanna:** Que es eso?... quién es?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Que… que significa eso? (Mirando a su esposa) Lo escuchaste querida?

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Claramente querido… creo que es…

 **Kiyo:** Se los dije… Kayo ha despertado de su letargo… no podremos controlarla

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… será posible eso?... no… eso no es verdad madre

 **Kiyo:** No escuchaste? No sé qué quiera decir eso… pero… (Mirando a Umi y a Rin) Va a lastimarlas (Mirando a Kanna) Y a tu novio también

Kanna se quedó fría, por qué? Porque a él? Se preguntaba… porque a sus mejores amigas?... acaso Kayo la odiaba? Porque lastimar a quienes ella ama?

La música comenzó a sonar y los demás comenzaron a divertirse y a bailar, Rin y Umi se sentaron en una mesa, estaban calladas y tristes, InuTaisho, Irasue y Kiyo atendían a las visitas. Kanna estaba con los Yashiro, Los hermanos Sutori miraban a las hermanas Ushiromiya…

 **Saga:** Ellas no son así

 **Rukawa:** Siempre sonríen… no me gusta verlas así

 **Kanon:** Ha llegado el momento de llevar acabo nuestro plan

 **Sesshoumaru:** Antes de que hagan alguna estupidez estos idiotas

 **Saga:** Correcto…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru no conocían del todo bien a las chicas, salvo por Kanna que siempre les contaba lo que hacía con ellas, como se divertían y que ellas tenían una mente muy limpia y pura. Les daba dolor verlas así de calladas y tristes… esperaban conocerlas alegres como les contaban cuando Kanon recordó lo que paso en su habitación hacía tiempo atrás…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Kanon entro a su habitación y encontró a Umi sentada abrazando sus rodillas y con la frente pegada a ellas, se acercó y se sentó en su cama a lado de ella…

 **Kanon:** (Dulcemente) Te sientes mejor?

 **Umi:** (Afirmando con la cabeza)

 **Kanon:** Estas enferma de algo? Te pusiste muy mal allá abajo

Umi levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, tenía una mirada llena de dolor u decepción, Kanon la tomo del rostro…

 **Kanon:** Que sucede Umi?

 **Umi:** No es un… sueño verdad?

 **Kanon:** Me encantaría decirte que si… pero… (Pesarosamente) No lo es

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Maldita sea! Como fueron capaces de hacernos esto?!

Kanon le acaricio el rostro…

 **Kanon:** Conoces a los Yashiro?

 **Umi:** (Llorando desesperada) Ojalá… nunca… nunca los hubiéramos conocido! Esos malditos nos engañaron! Nos traicionaron!

El ojiazul la abraza…

 **Kanon:** Teru… Él era tu…

 **Umi:** No… el que fue esta muerto… ese es… una basura que no quiero volver a ver jamás… nunca me oyes? Nunca!

 **Kanon:** Umi… que sucedió entre ustedes?

 **Umi:** Todo y nada… el me… (Suplicante) Por favor… no se lo digas a Kanna… te lo suplico

 **Kanon:** Me parece que ella debe saberlo… Umi… estas sufriendo mucho no puedo permitir que…

Umi tomo las manos de Kanon, el las sintió temblorosas, la miro al rostro y con una mirada dulce, tierna y suplicante…

 **Umi:** Por… favor… se lo suplico Joven Kanon… no le diga nada… ella sufriría mucho… sus padres están contentos porque Kanna por fin será alguien… y será feliz… ella está muy feliz… si no quiere hacerlo por mi… hágalo por ella… por favor… se lo suplico Joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** Tanto quieres a mi hermana para sacrificarte de esta manera?

 **Umi:** Buscare una forma de sobrellevar esto con mi hermana… pero por favor… no le diga nada a Kanna… (Llorando) por favor

Kanon se llevó las manos de Umi a los labios y se las beso tiernamente…

 **Kanon:** No lo hare… por ti no lo hare… (Abrazándola) Umi…

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Joven Kanon

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kanon sentía un dolor en su pecho, una tristeza muy grande en su ser quería matar a Teru en ese momento, lo veía con frialdad, lo maldecía en sus adentros.

 **Kanon:** ("Si en realidad Kayo existe y ha despertado como dice la abuela… que se lleve a ese maldito con ella… a él y a toda su familia… gran favor nos haría")

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente a Hakudoshi… con sus fríos ojos azules… cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Rin hincada en el suelo, apretando con sus manos el símbolo Ushiromiya, él se acercó a ella y se hinco para tomarla de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces en el suelo?... debes descansar

 **Rin:** (Negando con la cabeza)

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Te sientes bien?

 **Rin:** No es una pesadilla verdad?

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, el deseaba decirle que estaba soñando, que era una pesadilla… que no pasaba nada malo, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru** : (Cerrando sus ojos) No… no lo es… estamos en la realidad Rin

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Por qué?... porque? Que le hice para que me mintiera de esta manera? (Desesperadamente) Es que… qué demonios le hice para que me engañara de esta manera tan cruel?!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Conocías a… Hakudoshi Yashiro?

 **Rin:** Al que yo conocí… murió… murió… pero… está aquí… el muy maldito está aquí… él y su maldito hermano! Nos traicionaron Joven Sesshoumaru! Nos engañaron! Porque? Porque nos hicieron esto?!

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda de la joven…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Que… sucedió entre ustedes?... él era tu…

 **Rin:** Todo sucedió… todo… pero… (Mirándolo y rompiendo el abrazo para tomarlo de los hombros) Por favor… no le diga nada a Kanna… a nadie… se lo suplico… en el nombre de mi hermana… del mío… por su familia que amamos mucho… no diga nada… (Suplicante) Por favor

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru que siempre eran fríos, en ese momento se hicieron dulces, tiernos, miraba a Rin que le suplicaba con sinceridad que no dijera nada de aquello que la avergonzaba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que ellos deben saberlo… esa clase de basura que son esas personas… Rin… mírate… pensé que morirías… no es justo para ti… debemos…

Rin abrazo a Sesshoumaru y se acercó a su rostro… parecía que se iban a besar…

 **Rin:** Kanna… ella es muy feliz… usted debe saber lo que fue que ella cambiará… será una diseñadora de modas… está enamorada y el parece que también… por su familia… por su hermana menor… (Suplicando) Por favor Joven Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru recargo su frente a la de Rin, sentía como el cuerpo de la castaña temblaba… se miraban a los ojos fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Tanto amas a mi hermana y a mi familia que… te sacrificas por ellos?

 **Rin:** Umi y yo buscaremos la forma de salir de esto… mi hermana y yo podremos… por favor… no diga nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola) Por ti… no diré nada Rin… pero… no me asustes así de nuevo

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Joven Sesshoumaru

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirar a Hakudoshi a quien deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos y estrujarle el cuello… lo maldecía y deseaba verlo muerto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Kayo… si en realidad existes… llévate a estas escorias contigo… ahórranos el trabajo de matarlos")

De pronto…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Dirigiéndose a todos) Señoras y Señores… ha llegado el momento de algo muy especial

Kanna sonreía felizmente, miraba a sus padres, llamo a sus amigas para que se pusieran junto a ellas, Rin y Umi con pies de plomo caminaban hacia ella hasta que llegaron junto a Kanna. Los hermanos Sutori sentían que aquello era demasiado para las chicas…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando a InuTaisho, Irasue y Kiyo) Señores Sutori… solicito la mano de Kanna en matrimonio… para amarla y hacerla muy feliz

 **Kanna:** Se los dije papi… él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

 **Beatrice:** Kanna será la mejor prometida para mi Hakudoshi

 **Teru:** Tengan por seguro que la amara… Kanna es el sueño de esposa que tenemos mi hermano y yo…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se iban a lanzar hacia ellos a golpes cuando Saga y Rukawa los detienen…

 **Saga:** (Deteniendo a Sesshoumaru) Sessho… que te pasa?... tranquilo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Suéltame Saga… que lo mato en este momento

 **Rukawa:** (Deteniendo a Kanon) Kanon cálmate… no es el momento

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Suéltame Ru… que matare a ese idiota…

Irasue ve que sus hijos están muy irritados y se acerca a ellos…

 **Irasue:** (Extrañada) Que les pasa? (Seriamente) Que está pasando chicos?

 **Saga:** Nada madre… es solo que se estaban ahogando

 **Rukawa:** Si madre… creo que el sake y el champagne les está haciendo daño a la garganta

Sesshoumaru y Kanon comenzaron a toser como si se ahogaran, sus hermanos les daban leves palmadas en la espalda…

 **Saga:** Ya paso hermano? (Susurrando) No eches a perder las cosas bobo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tosiendo) Cállate

 **Rukawa:** Estas mejor hermano? (Susurrando) Si no te controlas se nos viene abajo el plan

 **Kanon:** (Tosiendo) Callare Ru

 **Hakudoshi:** (Hincándose frente a Kanna) Quieres ser… (Poniéndole el anillo) Mi esposa Kanna Sutori?

 **Teru:** Ojalá yo encuentre a una mujer como Kanna pronto

Rin y Umi al escuchar eso sentían que su ser de rompía en mil pedazos… esas promesas que le decían a Kanna… las mismas mentiras que les habían dicho a ellas, sus estómagos se revolvían… como podían presenciar aquella escena tan vomitiva y repulsiva?... esas palabras tan usadas que parecían oler a basura…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si! Si mi amor!

Hakudoshi se levanta y se besan apasionadamente, Umi siente que no puede más y se tapa la boca para salir corriendo de allí…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo tras su hermana) Umi!

Las hermanas salen corriendo de allí, Kanna las mira…

 **Kanna:** Chicas!

 **Beatrice:** Son muy delicadas esas muchachitas

 **Kiyo:** Iré a ver a Camus… debe revisar a las chicas

 **Irasue:** Voy contigo madre

 **InuTaisho:** Vayan a buscarlas hijos

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron en busca de las hermanas, la fiesta continuaba ya que se había transformado en una de compromiso, en un árbol alejadas de la fiesta y cerca de la mansión Umi vomita, mientras Rin le sobaba su espalda…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Hermanita… estas bien?

Umi seguía vomitando, cuando de pronto termino y se puso un pañuelo en la boca…

 **Umi:** No me siento muy bien hermanita

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Vámonos hermanita… no importa que sea de noche…

 **Umi:** Ve por la medicina… sabes que no podemos irnos… no ahora… mañana lo haremos

 **Rin:** No te dejare aquí sola… vamos a la habitación

 **Umi:** Estaré bien… ve por la medicina hermanita

 **Rin:** No tardare nada hermanita

Rin comenzó a correr hacia la casa grande, mientras que Umi se quedó por un momento recargada en el árbol… alguien llega por detrás de ella… la chica se levanta y se recarga en el árbol…

 **Umi:** Rin… estaré bien… ve por la…

La joven voltea a ver quién está detrás de ella cuando ve…

 **Umi:** (Furiosa) No te acerques!

Quien la había ido a ver…

 **Teru:** (Tristemente) No me iré hasta hablar contigo

 **Umi:** No hay nada de qué hablar… tu estas muerto para mi

Rin está por llegar a la entrada de la casa cuando frente a ella ve a alguien que la espera…

 **Rin:** (Mirando con furia) Lárgate!... si te acercas te mato

Hakudoshi está frente a ella…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirándola tristemente) Necesitamos hablar

 **Rin:** No… tu estas muerto para mi… y así te quedaras

Con Teru y con Umi…

 **Umi:** Vete de aquí… no quiero que me vean contigo

 **Teru:** Solo hasta que me escuches

 **Umi:** No quiero escuchar nada! Lárgate… no te acerques más o te matare

Teru se acerca a ella y la toma de los brazos, ella trata de soltarse…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Suéltame estúpido!

 **Teru:** No… no lo hare… me separe de ti porque te amaba… tenía que fingir mi muerte por protegerte

 **Umi:** Estas loco… que sarta de idioteces estas diciéndome?

 **Teru:** Era por tu bien… mi tía no iba a aceptar lo nuestro

 **Umi:** Era mejor que me dijeras eso… y no que te hicieras pasar por muerto!

Teru la abraza y la besa en los labios, Umi se sorprende, pero lo aleja de ella y le da un puñetazo en la boca haciendo que sangre un poco…

 **Teru:** (Sorprendido) Umi… que…

 **Umi:** Te dije que no me tocaras… lárgate… cobarde… eso es lo que eres… mentiroso…

 **Teru:** Umi… por favor…

 **Umi:** No te acerques porque te golpeare de nuevo

 **Teru:** Perdóname Umi

Teru cae hincado ante ella y la abraza de las piernas…

 **Teru:** Perdóname Umi

 **Umi:** Suéltame! No hagas eso… no te perdonare nunca! Suéltame!

 **Teru** : (Aferrándose a ella) No… Umi… te deseo… te amo… ven…

 **Kanon:** La señorita dijo que la sueltes sabandija…

Umi ve hacia enfrente y ve que…

 **Rukawa:** Suéltala Teru…

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Pero…

Kanon se acerca con pasos agigantados hacia ellos y jala a Teru del saco del tuxedo y lo lanza lejos de Umi…

 **Kanon:** Que pésimos modales… y tu tía presume de sus modales refinados? (Enojado) No es de caballeros molestar a las damas y menos forzarlas

 **Rukawa:** Discúlpate con la Señorita en este momento… (Enojado) Anda basura!

 **Umi:** Por favor no…

 **Kanon:** Ve con tu hermana

 **Rukawa:** Ve Umi… tenemos algo que tratar con él y con su maldito hermano

Umi miraba a Kanon con suplica, él la miro…

 **Kanon:** (Comprendiendo a Umi) No pasara nada Umi… solo dejaremos las cosas en claro

 **Rukawa:** Ve con Rin… puede que te necesite

Al escuchar eso, la joven corre confiando en la palabra de Kanon, mientras tanto Kanon y Rukawa levantan a Teru y lo sostienen fuertemente de los brazos…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo con malicia) Vamos Teru… queremos platicar contigo

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo con malicia) Anda vamos… que vamos a tener una charla entre hombres (Mirando a Rukawa y burlonamente) Si es que son hombres no hermanito?

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando a Kanon y burlonamente) Si hermanito… oh… a ver si no llora el bebé y se orina encima

 **Teru:** (Enojándose) Suéltenme salvajes!

 **Kanon:** (Burlonamente) Oh… bebé… tu tía no está aquí

Ambos se llevan al aterrado Teru que los mira con susto y los hermanos Sutori se burlan de él.

Con Rin…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Lárgate Hakudoshi… no quiero que me vean contigo

 **Hakudoshi:** (Decidido) No hasta que me escuches

 **Rin:** No hay nada que hablar… no más mentiras… tu estas muerto y así será siempre

Hakudoshi se acerca a ella…

 **Rin:** No te me acerques

 **Hakudoshi:** (Abrazándola) Mi amor… Rin… fue por tu bien!

 **Rin:** Suéltame no me toques idiota!

Hakudoshi la besa intensamente y comienza a tocarle un seno cuando la chica le da una patada en el estómago tirándolo al suelo…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Agitado) Que… te pasa? Donde aprendiste hacer eso?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Te dije que no te me acercaras… si no te moriste yo te matare ahora

 **Hakudoshi:** (Desesperado) Fue por tu bien! Mi tía no iba aceptar lo nuestro! Fue para protegerte!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Protegerme? No seas ridículo!

 **Hakudoshi:** Perdóname Rin

 **Rin:** Nunca me escuchas nunca! Ahora señor vaya a cumplir con su compromiso… no me moleste mas

Hakudoshi se lanza sobre ella y la abraza, Rin intenta quitarlo de encima…

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… (Buscando el cierre de su vestido) Te deseo mi amor… te amor…

 **Rin:** Suéltame idiota! No me toques…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quita tus sucias manos de la dama maldita escoria

Rin al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru se asusta y ve al frente…

 **Saga:** No escuchaste idiota? Suéltala

 **Rin:** No es lo que…

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellos y empuja a Hakudoshi poniéndose frente a Rin, Saga toma de los brazos a Hakudoshi…

 **Saga:** (Molesto) Que intentabas hacer maldito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es de hombres intentar abusar de una mujer y menos después de mentir

Rin toma del brazo a Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Suplicante) Por favor… usted…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vete con tu hermana

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Saga:** Ve con Umi Rin… nosotros tenemos algo que hablar con el señorito

Sesshoumaru volteo a ver a Rin quien lo miraba suplicante de que no dijera nada, el entendió lo que ella le pedía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todo estará bien… tu hermana te necesita… ve a su lado

Rin al escuchar que su hermana podría estar en peligro corrió hacia donde la había dejado, Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se acercó a Saga y a Hakudoshi, al estar frente a ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Burlonamente y sonriendo malévolamente) Hermanito… que hacen los Sutori cuando un idiota quiere propasarse?

 **Saga:** (Burlonamente y sonriendo malévolamente) No se hermanito… a veces los matamos… otras los torturamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escuchaste escoria?... ven con nosotros… tenemos que hablar contigo… de hombre a hombre

 **Saga:** (Irónicamente) Crees que lo sea Sessho?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… este es un remedo de hombre… bonita sabandija entrara a nuestra familia

 **Saga:** Vamos a enseñarle modales hermanito

Sesshoumaru tomo de un brazo a Hakudoshi y Saga del otro y lo obligaban a caminar…

 **Saga:** Vamos idiota… tenemos que hablar (Sarcásticamente) Tienes miedo bebé?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Burlonamente) Pobre bebé… aquí no estará tu tía… crees que aguante hermanito?

 **Saga** : Si es que no se orina encima hermanito

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojándose) Suéltenme salvajes… soy el prometido de Kanna!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cállate basura… una palabra nuestra y lo dejas de ser… así que camina…

 **Saga:** Vamos imbécil… tenemos una fiesta para ti y para tu hermanito… una bienvenida a la familia

Los hermanos Sutori se iban riendo burlonamente mientras llevaban a Hakudoshi a donde habían quedado. Hakudoshi iba asustado pues no sabía dónde lo llevarían o que le harían. Umi corre hacia la casa grande cuando…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Hermanita!

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Hermanita!

Ambas hermanas al verse se abrazan…

 **Rin:** Estas bien hermanita? (Mirándola) Te paso algo?

 **Umi:** Estoy bien (Mirándola) Estas bien? Te hicieron algo?

 **Rin:** Vamos a nuestra habitación y te cuento

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y se dirigían hacia la casa grande. Una mariposa dorada las había seguido, desde el lago Kayo miraba lo que había pasado con las hermanas, de sus dorados ojos, salieron un par de lágrimas…

 **Kayo:** Así que… a ellas… también…

Kayo miraba al cielo, la luna es roja… comenzó a sentir ese mismo dolor, esas mismas ganas de morirse, comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentían las chicas cuando…

 **Kayo:** (Mirando a las hermanas) Solo… porque han sufrido lo que yo… me las llevare conmigo… estarán a mi lado… viviendo las tres el mismo dolor y la misma sed de venganza… pero antes… acabarán con ellos… les daré ese privilegio

La joven se limpió los ojos y levanto sus manos…

 **Kayo:** Ustedes escucharan la verdad! La verdad de los asquerosos Yashiro (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

En la fiesta…

 **Kanna:** Padre… madre!

 **Irasue:** Que sucede hija?

 **Kanna:** No han visto a Hakudoshi?

 **InuTaisho:** (Extrañado) Creímos que estaba contigo

 **Kanna:** No esta papi… ni mis hermanos

 **Kiyo:** Fueron a buscar a las chicas

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Espero que estén bien

Beatrice escuchaba la plática de los Sutori…

 **Beatrice:** (Fumando su pipa) ("Esto se va a complicar más… solo espero que lo sepan manejar y no echen a perder la boda")

Rin y Umi llegaron a la casa grande y entraron a su habitación…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Esos malditos… Rin que vamos a hacer?

 **Rin:** (Temerosa) Hermanita… no lo sé… tengo miedo de que…

 **Umi:** Nos dieron su palabra… además… me da más temor que…

 **Rin:** Si el maldito de Teru te toca un cabello hermanita… (Enojara) Te juro que lo mato hermanita… lo mato

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Lo mismo va para Hakudoshi hermanita… Lo mato… lo matare si te toca

En eso Umi siente un mareo, Rin la sostiene…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Hermanita… vamos a la cama… ven

 **Umi:** (Débilmente) Estoy bien hermanita…

La castaña la llevo a su cama y la acostó…

 **Rin:** Iré al botiquín de la hacienda… iré por la medicina…

 **Umi:** Hermanita… te tomaste tus pastillas?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Cuando regrese… me las tomare… no te salgas

Rin salió de la habitación a buscar el botiquín para la medicina del mareo, Umi tenía un vaso de agua, lo bebió y se recostó en la cama con el vaso en su mano… cerraba los ojos… Una niebla morada entra por debajo de la ventana. De pronto aparece una mariposa dorada y abre la ventana de par en par, haciendo que el aire entre…

 **Umi:** (Levantándose de la cama) Y esto?

La joven ve abierta la ventana, colándose el aire al interior de la habitación, Umi se acerca y al salir ve que hay un enorme balcón que conecta a todas las habitaciones, la chica decide salir y mira hacia el cielo…

 **Umi:** Hay sangre en la luna… será que… debemos irnos para no causar problemas? Será un anuncio de un mal presagio?

Los hermanos Sutori entran a la biblioteca que está en la parte de arriba y lanzan al suelo a Teru y Hakudoshi…

 **Teru:** (Levantándose) Esto es una bobería!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Levantándose) Se están extralimitando… que quieren?

 **Saga:** (Sentándose violentamente en un sofá de piel color café) Saber la verdad… hablen… que está pasando aquí?

 **Teru:** No es de su incumbencia

 **Rukawa:** Sí que lo es… (Enojado) Hablen antes de que perdamos la paciencia

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolos malévolamente) Recuerdan lo que dijo su tía en Londres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolos fríamente) La paciencia no es un don en la Familia Sutori

 **Hakudoshi:** No tenemos que decirles nada!

 **Saga:** Habla antes de que comencemos con la tortura… y le digamos a todo el mundo lo que son

Rin había encontrado la medicina del mareo que era un jarabe que estaba en un frasco de vidrio color café…

 **Rin:** Se lo llevare a mi hermana

Una mariposa detrás de ella volaba, cuando llego a un picaporte de una puerta y lo abrió, la chica iba acercándose cuando vio una luz y escucho…

 **Hakudoshi:** No se atreverían a decir nada!

 **Rukawa:** No nos retes porque si lo haremos!

Rin se quedó parada por un momento mirando hacia la luz y por donde veía sombras. Umi miraba al cielo cuando vio a su lado derecho… dos ventanas antes de su habitación había una luz que salía de una habitación, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, veía sombras moverse, la ventana estaba entreabierta…

 **Umi:** Que sucede allí?

Se acercó a donde había esa luz cuando se escuchó…

 **Teru:** Ustedes no son quienes para hacer esto?

 **Saga:** Somos… pues somos los dueños de esta casa

Rin y Umi decidieron quedarse ocultas para escuchar lo que estaba pasando, en el interior del cuarto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Ya fue suficiente… si no hablaran por la buena

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Lo harán por la mala

Ambos hermanos sacaron 4 espadas, las repartieron y les apuntaron a la garganta…

 **Saga:** Hablaran?

 **Hakudoshi:** Que quieren saber?

 **Rukawa:** Así nos gusta… todo…

 **Teru:** Les contaremos… si… conocimos a Umi y a Rin hace dos años, antes de que entraran a trabajar a Sutori Corp.

 **Hakudoshi:** Ellas buscaban trabajo cuando las conocimos, nos las topamos un día en la calle, estábamos a punto de arrollarlas… acababan de llegar a Tokio… nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a salir

 **Teru:** Después de varias citas, nos gustamos y nos hicimos novios

Umi y Rin escuchaban la conversación, se apretaban su símbolo nerviosamente, pero seguían escuchando…

 **Saga:** Ahórrense los preliminares… que sucedió?

 **Hakudoshi:** Las amábamos… en serio que si… pero para los ojos de mi tía…

 **Teru:** Ellas no eran buenas esposas… eran simples obreras… chicas del campo

 **Hakudoshi:** Ella quería una joven de buena familia… que fueran distinguidas… de nuestra altura

Desde fuera de la habitación…

 **Rin:** ("Soy poca cosa")

Desde el balcón…

 **Umi:** ("No soy de la altura de el")

En la habitación…

 **Rukawa:** (Enojado) Hay mucho más que eso… son idiotas?

 **Hakudoshi:** No… no lo hay… eso es lo que importa… en ese entonces confundimos el amor con la rebeldía hacia los deseos de mi tía

 **Teru:** Habíamos decido irnos con ellas… y hasta… hicimos algo que…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru sentían que la sangre les hervía, aventaron las espadas al suelo y los tomaron del cuello de las camisas, levantándolos violentamente…

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Que le hiciste a Umi… (Sacudiéndolo violentamente) Que le hiciste maldito?

 **Teru:** Yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que hiciste con Rin… (Sacudiéndolo violentamente) Que fue lo que hiciste maldito?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) Las embriagamos y las hicimos creer que habían sido nuestras mujeres… ellas estaban felices y decían que no importaba… pero ellas… aun… son puras… nos arrepentimos de habérselos dicho… porque nos dimos cuenta de que no las amábamos! Que solo era porque queríamos escapar del yugo de mi tía Beatrice!

Umi y Rin con lágrimas en los ojos habían escuchado todo… no podía ser justo… como podían haber jugado así con ellas?... que alma tan negra poseían ellos?.

Desde el lago Kayo escuchaba y veía todo, sus ojos dorados también derramaban lágrimas cuando…

* * *

 **F** **LASH BACK**

Estaba desnuda en una choza abandonada a lado de Nozomi, quien la había hecho su mujer…

 **Nozomi:** (Sonriéndole) Mi amor… Kayo… estaremos juntos para siempre

 **Kayo:** (Besándolo tiernamente) Si Nozomi… te seguiré como mi señor para siempre… soy tuya

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kayo miraba con tristeza… pero también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Angustiada fue corriendo a la Mansión Yashiro… pudo escurrirse al interior de ella y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su amado… vio lo que jamás pensó y su corazón se rompió…

Nozomi estaba amando con pasión a otra mujer… con esa misma pasión que la amo a ella… ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? Camino hacia atrás… hasta que golpeo un mueble y tiro un valioso jarrón… al ver eso corrió pisando los trozos de porcelana y cortándose las plantas de los pies por ellos. El dolor era demasiado grande pero no le importaba; solo quería salir de allí e irse lejos… lo más lejos posible de todo y de todos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Kayo:** (Con odio) Esos malditos… esa asquerosa sangre así es… traidora

La joven levanto los brazos y saco a sus mariposas doradas…

 **Kayo:** Sacerdotisas! Vengan a mí! Yo las consolare… y les daré la venganza anhelada!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon aventaron a los Yashiro de un puñetazo al suelo, Rukawa y Saga les dieron una patada en el estómago…

 **Saga:** (Furico) Como pudieron hacer eso?!

 **Rukawa:** (Furico) Son unas niñas! Y ustedes las…

Mientras tanto en el balcón…

 **Umi:** (Rompiendo el vaso entre su mano) Así que… así fue… (Levantando su mano para ver como sangraba por haber roto el vaso) Así que así fue lo que en realidad ocurrió… (Mirando fijamente su sangre correr por su brazo) Malditos… malditos sean…

Detrás de la puerta del estudio…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el frasco de la medicina con sus manos) Así que eso hicieron… (Levantando sus manos para mirar sus manos ensangrentadas) Se burlaron de nosotras… con la mayor saña posible… (Mirando fijamente la sangre de sus manos correr por sus brazos) Estos malditos… ojalá se…

Sesshoumaru y Kanon iban a darles un puñetazo cuando…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia la ventana unos zapatos de mujer y levantando la vista) (Preocupado) Demonios… Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta viendo unos zapatos de mujer y levantando la vista) Maldición… Rin!

 **Rukawa/Saga:** (Sorprendidos) Que cosa?

Una ráfaga de aire abrió la ventana y la puerta… dejando a las Ushiromiya al descubierto… Rin y Umi estaban con los rostros bañados en lágrimas y sus manos en sangre. Las chicas sienten que no pueden más es demasiado para ellas así que salen corriendo del lugar…

Kanon y Rukawa corren hacia el balcón para seguir a Umi, Saga y Sesshoumaru corren hacia la puerta para seguir a Rin.

Teru y Hakudoshi se levantan del suelo…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Tristemente) Las chicas… saben la verdad

 **Teru:** (Tristemente y enojado) Malditos Sutori!

 _Los minutos pasan aceleradamente_

 _por el brillante espacio_

 _Un cristal roto y derretido_

 _En el óxido del subterráneo_

 _Los latidos del corazón crujen_

 _Por el tangram del Amor y palabras amables._

Umi corre a toda velocidad sin dirección alguna, corrió por todo el enorme balcón hasta que encontró unas escaleras, se quitó los tacones y bajo las escaleras, corría hacia los jardines, siendo guiada por algo… la chica con sus manos se levanta el vestido y lo aprieta, su rosto bañado en lágrimas, la vista se le nubla, pero la adrenalina de querer salir de allí era más grande que corre más y más, a lo lejos escucha que alguien la llama… pero no quiere voltear… solo quiere escapar de allí…

 _En el aula los dos nos enamoramos de la eternidad,_

 _Por favor no deshagas nuestros dedos entrelazados._

 **Rukawa:** (Corriendo) Umi! Espera Umi! Te perderás!

 **Kanon:** (Corriendo) Espera Umi! Regresa!

 _Si pudiéramos permanecer así,_

 _Entonces podríamos desaparecer,_

 _El polvo estelar del cielo nos cuidara._

Rin antes de bajar las escaleras avienta sus tacones, toma su vestido para poder bajar corriendo las escaleras, estaba a punto de morirse en vida… no podía soportar estar allí a lado de esos malditos, sus manos manchaban el vestido rosa por la sangre que salía de sus manos, apretaba el vestido, salió corriendo de la casa grande y dirigiéndose hacia los jardines.

Una oscuridad la llamaba, la atraía maravillosamente, sentía que se le iba el aliento… que no podía respirar más, pero de su dolor saco fuerzas para seguir corriendo y perderse en la oscuridad… lo único que quería en ese momento era no volver a ser vista nunca más y desaparecer, a lo lejos escucha su nombre… pero… solo quiere escapar…

 _Este momento secreto pasa a través del espacio,_

 _que comienza a olvidar,_

 _Un Caleidoscopio roto por el silencio,_

 _En el rio de luz que se desbordan,_

 _Las lágrimas tristes de la constelación de Acuario._

 **Saga:** (Corriendo) Rin! Detente! Te vas a perder!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Corriendo) Rin Regresa! Espera!

Corren hasta que se encuentran con Rukawa y Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) La perdimos!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Nosotros también!

Bankotzu pasaba por allí cuando…

 _Creo en nuestro amor transparente,_

 _momentáneo y eterno,_

 _Por favor no sueltes nuestras manos entrelazadas._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bankotzu! Tráeme mi caballo rápido!

 **Kanon:** También el mío… no pierdas tiempo!

 **Saga:** Nosotros buscaremos en los jardines cercanos

 **Rukawa:** Ustedes vayan hacia…

Los 4 miraron hacia el torii. Bankotzu llego con los caballos, Sesshoumaru y Kanon se subieron en ellos y salieron a todo galope a buscar a las Ushiromiya, Mientras que Saga y Rukawa se fueron corriendo hacia los jardines que rodean la casa.

 _Un gusano de seda sin seda,_

 _Una lámpara incandescente rasgada,_

 _Acepta mis sentimientos infinitos_

 _Que reflejan mis ojos azules y claros._

Mientras tanto Kayo está en el lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Vengan mis queridas niñas! Aquí su dolor… será consolado… su venganza y la mía será consumada! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 _Si pudiéramos permanecer así,_

 _Entonces podríamos desaparecer,_

 _El polvo estelar del cielo nos cuidara._

 _Deseo que la distancia entre nosotros desapareciera,_

 _Porque brillamos como el polvo de estrellas_

 _De aquellos días._

Kayo aguarda con ansias a las hermanas Ushiromiya que sin saber hacia dónde van… se dirigen a los dominios de un ser lleno de venganza y odio.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	17. CAPITULO 16: Kuroi Namida: La fiesta Noc

**La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Suppuration Core - KOTOKO**

 **Kuroi Hana - Yui Sakakibara**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Kuroi Namida: La fiesta Nocturna**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kanon corren a todo galope, esperando que no hayan entrado hacia el lago, de pronto sienten que corren por un lugar que hacía muchos años que no pisaban… pero el miedo ahora era secundario… solo esperaban encontrar a las chicas… que son el motivo de su preocupación.

En la fiesta de los Sutori.

Hakudoshi y Teru habían llegado con Beatrice…

 **Beatrice:** (Enojada) A donde estaban ustedes dos?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Fríamente) Ya estamos aquí tía

 **Teru:** (Fríamente) Solo fuimos al sanitario

 **Beatrice:** Kanna te ha estado buscado… fueron a ver a ese par de mocosas verdad?

 **Hakudoshi:** No las llames así tía

 **Teru:** Déjalas tranquilas tía… hicimos lo que querías

 **Hakudoshi:** Aun… pisando nuestro propio corazón

Beatrice les sonríe malévolamente y les acaricia la mejilla a ambos…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

 **Beatrice:** Mis niños… solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes… si no me hubieran obedecido… (Acercándose a ellos) Las hubiera matado

Teru y Hakudoshi abrieron los ojos aterrorizados, pero sabían que su tía era capaz de eso y de más…

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo sabemos… tú fuiste quien las engaño con esa mentira

 **Teru:** No las toques tía… déjalas vivir tranquilas

 **Beatrice:** Mientras no interfieran con mis planes… no lo hare

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

 **Hakudoshi:** ("Rin… yo nunca dudé de mi amor por ti… nunca… pero si no te dejaba… mi amor… perdóname… pero si lo hice por ti")

 **Teru:** ("Umi…. Nunca deje de amarte y aun lo hago… pero tuve que dejarte… estabas más en peligro a mi lado… lo hice por ti mi vida")

 **Kanna:** (Llegando y abrazando a Hakudoshi) Mi amor!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Abrazándola y preocupado) Amor que sucede?

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Necesitamos que nos ayuden… mis amigas se han perdido en la hacienda

 **Teru:** (Preocupado) Perdidas?

 **Kanna:** Si… la hacienda es muy grande y no deben ir… hacia donde hay un torii… (Suplicante) Pueden ayudarnos?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Apresurado) Si amor… vamos

Kanna, Hakudoshi y Teru salieron corriendo en busca de las Ushiromiya, Beatrice los observa con un poco de enojo

 ** _Anata no kotoba shiroi yami no todome_**

 _Tus palabras, el fin de la blanca oscuridad_

 ** _sono me de mite kita urei no kyoukai wo_**

 _Tus ojos finalmente han visto el límite de la tristeza_

 **Beatrice:** (Moviendo el abanico) Mas les vale perderse a esas estúpidas

Mientras tanto en la casa grande…

 **Kiyo:** (Desesperada) Por eso les dije que las sacaran de aquí inmediatamente

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Madre… ahora eso no importa… debemos encontrarlas (Decidida) eso es lo importante

 **Kiyo:** Las buscare en el segundo piso… ojalá hayan regresado

 **Irasue:** Yo las buscare aquí madre… Kami-Sama nos ayude… Ojalá InuTaisho y Camus las encuentren

 **Kiyo:** Los muchachos también las están buscando

Ambas se separan para buscar por toda la casa, InuTaisho junto con el médico familiar, un hombre maduro de la edad de él patriarca de ojos y cabellera larga azul verdoso llamado Camus, buscan en las afueras de la hacienda…

 ** _kono mune de sotto kudaite_**

 _Destruyendo suavemente mí pecho_

 ** _kioku wa karamaru ginga_**

 _Los recuerdos se entrelazan entre la Vía Láctea._

 **InuTaisho:** Umi! Rin!

 **Camus:** Amigo… crees que hayan salido de la hacienda? Deben estar adentro

 **InuTaisho:** Espero hayan salido de la hacienda… (Mirando en dirección al Torii) Y no hayan ido hacia allá

 **Camus:** Al torii?

 **InuTaisho:** Sigamos buscando amigo

Ambos seguían corriendo buscando a las hermanas, la música de la fiesta se escuchaba más que los gritos de todos llamándolas, en los jardines que rodean la hacienda, Rukawa y Saga corren buscando a las chicas, ambos asustados, se separaron para poder abarcar más terreno y tener más posibilidad de encontrar a las chicas…

 ** _nani mo nozomenai boukanshatachi sono musuu no ruri no tama_**

 _Estas incontables esferas de lapislázuli son como personas que no pueden desear nada_

 ** _kanashige ni jitto mimamotteta_**

 _Silenciosa y tristemente son observadas_

 **Saga:** Rin! Donde estas? Rin! (Corriendo) ("Aparece… por favor aparece… Kayo… no la lastimes tía… yo la amo") (Desesperado) Rin!

Mientras tanto en otro jardín alejado…

 **Rukawa:** Umi! Regresa! Umi! (Corriendo) ("Regresa Umi… por favor mi amor regresa… Tía Kayo… no vayas a lastimarla… la amo") Umi!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru llegaron al torii, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la fiesta…

 ** _tatta ima sono te de Subversively nibuku hikaru kakera_**

 _En este momento subversivamente tomas débiles fragmentos de luz en tus manos_

 ** _nigirishimeru yo kono te ni itami ga hashitte mo_**

 _Únelos conmigo, aunque me atraviese el dolor_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debemos entrar

 **Kanon:** Al entrar nos separaremos… ve por el lado izquierdo… yo iré por el derecho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… nos veremos después… más le vale a Kayo no hacer sus idioteces

 **Kanon:** Descuida… llevamos lo que nos regaló…

Ambos sonrieron y le dieron la orden a su caballo de avanzar y entrar al torii.

Umi y Rin entraron a una especie de bosque muy oscuro, iban separadas, solo querían desaparecer de aquel lugar, sentían que habían corrido mucho, sus piernas les temblaban de debilidad, ya no podían seguir más… cuando las chicas caen al suelo cansadas, lastimadas, heridas en su alma y en su cuerpo, comenzaron a toser por la falta de aire, por los sollozos ahogados, se sentían agotadas, pero poco a poco se levantaron comenzaron a correr más adentro de aquella oscuridad.

Siguen corriendo más y más… una niebla morada las comienza a recibir, las chicas no se percatan de ello cuando… ambas llegan a un lago… las chicas se detienen en seco… se percatan de la neblina morada. El lago era muy grande y al mirar a cualquier lado parecía que solo era agua, no se veía la orilla más que donde estaban paradas cada una. Umi llego por el lado derecho y Rin por el lado izquierdo del lago…

 **Umi:** (Mirando) Agua… (Agitada) Do… dónde estoy?

La joven cae de rodillas pues sus piernas no tienen más fuerza para sostenerla, respira con dificultad cuando puede notar que está rodeada de lirios araña de color rojo y azul, brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia…

 **Umi:** Que… es este lugar?

Al levantar la vista vio una neblina morada en el lago, miro a su alrededor y vio mariposas doradas y luciérnagas moradas y rojas volar libremente y majestuosamente por la oscuridad, al ver al cielo se encontró con la luna llena roja…

 **Umi:** Que está pasando?

 **-** Bienvenida sacerdotisa… esperaba tu llegada

Umi mira hacia el lago y ve a una mujer de cabello negro que es removido por el viento, esta vestida con un kimono negro, Umi observa con sus ojos llorosos a aquella mujer que esa flotando sobre las aguas…

 **Umi:** Qui… quién eres?

Mientras tanto Rin mira el lago y la neblina morada que sale de él…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Do… dónde estoy?

La castaña quiere caminar, pero se cae al suelo pues sus piernas están muy debilitadas, le tiemblan y al intentar ponerse de pie vuelve a caer, la joven comienza a llorar, cuando una luz deslumbra su vista, cuando se incorpora queda hincada y ve como en la tierra hay lirios arañas en color rojo y azules brillando con una luz propia…

 **Rin:** (Mirando los lirios) Que es este lugar?

Mirando hacia todos lados. La joven se percata de que hay mariposas doradas y luciérnagas moradas y rojas volando por todo el lugar, una mariposa se posa en una de sus manos. Rin la mira con tristeza, mira hacia la luna llena y ve que está cubierta de color rojo…

 **-** Sacerdotisa… se bienvenida a mis dominios

La mariposa se aleja de la mano de Rin, la joven mira hacia frente suyo y en las aguas ve a una mujer joven de cabello largo color negro que es removido por el viento, vestida con un kimono negro…

 **Rin:** Quién eres?... dónde estamos?

Kayo ha separado a las hermanas y se ha puesto frente a ellas al mismo tiempo, les sonríe y piensa que es hora de llevar a cabo su plan, Mientras en los alrededores del lago Kanon y Sesshoumaru corren en sus caballos para buscarlas… pero sienten que es mucho tiempo para no llegar al lago…

 **Kanon:** Maldición… pareciera que estoy corriendo en círculos

En otro lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me están desviando del camino… solo corro en círculos

* * *

Mientras tanto con Umi…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a la mujer) Quién eres?

La joven se percata que esa mujer se acerca a ella, como si caminara por las aguas, se acerca más y más, Umi siente un miedo terrible, no puede moverse, la mujer se acerca a ella y se miran de frente. Los ojos dorados de ella se posan en los ojos negros de Umi… Kayo la mira fijamente…

 **Kayo:** Bienvenida a mis dominios… sacerdotisa de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Co… como sabes que…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Se mucho sobre ti… y tu familia querida… yo puedo ver todo

Umi siente que la mirada de Kayo está llena de odio, ira y tristeza; aunque la oculta tras una mirada inexpresiva, siente como si estuviera adherida al suelo. Kayo se hinca para estar a la altura de ella…

 **Kayo:** Yo también fui como tu… también amé como tu… (Enojada) Y también… fui traicionada como tu

La joven Ushiromiya abre los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

Con Rin…

La castaña mira hacia el lago, la mujer que está flotando sobre él se comienza a acercar a ella, Rin siente un pavor al ver que esa figura femenina venir a ella, cierra y abre los ojos pensando que es una pesadilla, pero sigue viendo aquella mujer que ahora está frente suyo, sus ojos dorados de Kayo están sobre los ojos castaños de Rin…

 **Rin:** Quien… eres tú?

 **Kayo:** No temas Sacerdotisa de la Isla Ushiromiya… se bienvenida a mis dominios

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como… lo sabes?

 **Kayo:** Yo puedo saber todo querida… ver todo… se todo sobre ti… y tu familia

Rin se ve reflejada en los ojos dorados de Kayo que están llenos de ira, dolor y odio… pero que a su vez imploran salir de aquel lugar, una mirada llena de tristeza… pero que es oculta en una mirada inexpresiva…

 _El inicio del fin, del inicio al fin,_

 _Bajo la presión de jugar a una cacería loca,_

 _Cuando las cigarras lloran alguien desaparece,_

 _Ya sea por casualidad o por necesidad._

 **Kayo:** (Hincándose para ver a Rin) Yo también… fui como tu… llena de ilusiones y de amor… también amé como tu… y fui engañada como tu

Rin al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Con Umi…

Umi baja la mirada y comienza a llorar amargamente, Kayo la observa fijamente, cuando la abraza…

 **Kayo:** Si querida sacerdotisa… yo sé lo que sientes, se lo que es morir en vida y querer desaparecer de la vista de todos

 **Umi:** Me ha herido en lo más profundo… él no tiene corazón… es un maldito

 **Kayo:** (Acariciándole el cabello) Lo es… es un maldito que no merece vivir

Umi al escuchar eso último, sintió que era verdad… él no puede vivir, una persona así no tiene derecho de vivir y más si va por su vida lastimando a los demás…

 **Umi:** (Enojada y llorando) Como… deseo que desaparezca

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Eso deseas querida sacerdotisa?

 **Umi:** No quiero volver a ser vista por nadie… quiero que el desaparezca… no quiero que respire

Kayo se alejó de ella y la miro a los ojos…

 **Kayo:** (Tiernamente) Ese es tu deseo?

 **Umi:** (Decidida y con lágrimas en los ojos) Si… es mi deseo

 _Alguien ha decidido pelear contra el destino,_

 _Y aun vaga por el bosque sin escape,_

 _Piedras son lanzadas a mi sonrisa retorcida,_

 _¿Estamos desapareciendo? Ah._

Kayo se separa de Umi y con sus manos forma una esfera de energía dorada, Umi la mira fijamente, al desvanecerse la luz de entre las manos de Kayo deja al descubierto una daga y un muñeco de papel color blanco…

 **Kayo:** (Dándoselos) Sabes lo que es verdad querida?

 **Umi:** (Reconociendo los artefactos y dudosa) Pero…

 **Kayo:** (Convenciéndola con ternura) Eres sacerdotisa… nadie sabrá que fuiste tú… anda querida… hazlo… es mas

Kayo con su mano hace salir de la tierra su bola de cristal y le muestra a Teru buscándola por la hacienda Sutori…

 **Kayo:** Vamos querida… libérate de tu dolor… yo te daré la venganza anhelada… y tu… no volverás a ser vista nunca mas

Umi tomo las cosas y con la daga pico un poco el muñeco, haciendo que Teru se tomara el pecho por un fuerte dolor, Umi al ver eso se asustó…

 **Kayo:** No lo dudes… hazlo… libérate del maldito que te hizo sufrir

Umi mira fijamente a Teru y sus ojos comienza a tornarse rojos.

* * *

Con Rin…

La chica llora tristemente, sollozando lastimosamente…

 _El pecado que continúa dañándote,_

 _Aumenta el dolor como una costra,_

 _El perdido arte de la sanación,_

 _Levanta un clavo dejando una cicatriz más,_

 _No puedo morir hasta redimir mis errores._

 **Kayo:** (Tomando la del rostro) Mi querida sacerdotisa… duele verdad?... es doloroso? (Abrazándola) Quieres desaparecer no es así?

 **Rin:** Porque las personas son así?... porque engañan de esa manera?... yo solo… mi pecado fue amarlo

 **Kayo:** Esos malditos no merecen amor querida… no merecen nada de lo que tú puedas darles… lo que merecen es la muerte

La castaña al escuchar lo que dijo Kayo, comenzó a reflexionar que quizá tenga razón, recordó lo que había escuchado cuando hablaron con los hermanos Sutori, lo que dijeron de ellas… lo que ellas significaron para los Yashiro…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Como deseo que este muerto… que muera de angustia… que muera de dolor como ahora yo lo siento… quiero morirme! No ser vista nunca más por ningún ojo humano

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Ese es tu deseo querida?

Rin se separa de ella y la mira fijamente, los ojos de Kayo son tan fijos y profundos…

 **Kayo:** (Tiernamente acariciándole el rostro) Es el deseo de tu corazón?... un maldito menos en el mundo es mejor… que una chica muerta por amor

 **Rin:** (Decidida y llorando) Si… tienes razón… es mi deseo

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Yo puedo ayudarte

Kayo sonrió malévolamente y con satisfacción, sus manos sacaron una esfera de energía color roja, la castaña la mira fijamente. Cuando la esfera de energía se disipa deja al descubierto un muñeco de papel blanco y un cuenco de madera con sangre en su interior.

 **Kayo:** (ofreciéndoselos a Rin y tiernamente) Tómalos querida… son para ti… quítate ese dolor que tienes… sabes cómo se usan verdad querida?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolos y dudosa) Si… sé cómo usarlo… pero…

 **Kayo:** (Convenciéndola tiernamente) Eres una sacerdotisa… tienes poder… nadie sabrá que fuiste tú… vamos… hazlo… ahógalo… mira pequeña

Kayo con su mano hace salir del agua su esfera de cristal y la llama para que vaya hacia donde ellas están y se ponga en medio de ellas, la esfera les muestra a Hakudoshi y a Kanna buscándolas en la hacienda Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Rencorosamente) Míralo… dejaras que sea feliz y tú no?

Rin toma el muñeco blanco y lo sumerge un poco en la sangre del cuenco, Hakudoshi comienza a toser ahogándose y sacando sangre por la boca, Kanna lo sostiene y está asustada, Rin deja de hacerlo…

 **Kayo:** Hazlo querida… yo te brindo tu anhelada venganza… y te quedaras conmigo… nunca nadie más te vera… anda… hazlo… mata al maldito que te ha herido

Rin mira a Hakudoshi y sus ojos se tornan rojos.

 _Normalmente jugamos riendo alegremente,_

 _Nuestra vida diaria siendo ridículos,_

 _La voz de los llantos de las cigarras grita atravesando todo._

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se bajan de sus caballos y ven que están rodeados de árboles, a sus recuerdos de ellos el lago Sutori no esta tan escondido, cuando comienzan a caminar buscando un camino que los lleve a lago, cuando meten la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sienten algo dentro de ellos…

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** Esto es…

Mientras tanto con las hermanas Ushiromiya.

Kayo está segura de que las chicas mataran a los Yashiro…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolas) Si… mátenlos… acaben con ellos Sacerdotisas… ("Ustedes… serán las siguientes") (Risa malvada y desquiciada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

La risa se escuchó por toda la hacienda, aterrorizando a todos. Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar la risa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Demonios!

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Maldición!

Umi y Rin toman los muñecos de papel, sus ojos son rojos y parecen hipnotizadas por un odio profundo, Umi toma la daga, Rin el cuenco con sangre…

 _Una mirada penetrante,_

 _Unos dedos mojándose,_

 _¿Quién está ahí?, Ah._

 **Kayo:** Mátenlos!

 **Rin/Umi:** (Gritando con enojo y apunto de matar a los hermanos Yashiro) Aaaaaaaaa!

Están decididas hacerlo, Kayo las mira con satisfacción cuando en las mentes de las Ushiromiya…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Nos parecemos tanto hijas mías… yo también confundo el rostro de este Buda… con el que guardo de mi padre… esta imagen nos ha acompañado en los momentos más difíciles… pero también en los más dichosos

 **Milo:** Esta imagen se mandó a construir… cuando en una región de Ise… un espíritu maligno atormentaba matando mujeres y hombres… nuestro antepasado… fue a la región y pudo encerrar al espíritu maligno al llegar aquí… erigió este Buda en oro… y junto con el artefacto que está en el altar… mantienen encerrado al ente

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Las chicas salen del trance y sueltan las cosas que tienen en sus manos al suelo. Kayo las mira y se enfurece dejando ver sus ojos rojos…

 **Kayo:** Que están haciendo tontas? mátenlos!

Las Ushiromiya se levantan del suelo y se ponen de pie, la miran retadoramente…

 _Las mentiras giran,_

 _¿Qué diré si me cortan la lengua?_

 _Quiero creer que tu sonrisa no cambiara,_

 **Rin:** (Mirándola retadoramente) No lo hare!

 **Kayo:** El no merece vivir!

 **Rin:** Si… el me hizo daño… pero… yo no soy nadie para hacerle daño a él… (Subiendo una mano para dejar hacia arriba sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio) Yo soy… Rin Ushiromiya! (Sacando una luz blanca) Sacerdotisa del templo de los cielos en la Isla Ushiromiya!

Con su otra mano y con los dedos índice y medio hacia arriba comienza a dibujar una estrella de 5 picos atrapando por un momento a Kayo dentro de ella…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Maldita! Suéltame!

 **Rin:** Eres un espíritu maligno

Sesshoumaru ve que entre los arboles sale una luz blanca y corre hacia ella, en sus manos lleva un rosario de cuentas negras que…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Un hombre de cabello azul que va con en la universidad se lo entrega en su mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Que es esto?

 **-** Esto calmará tus pesadillas… y un día… te será de utilidad para salvarte la vida a ti o a alguien mas

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru al dirigirse a la luz, el rosario de transforma en una espada frente a sus ojos, él no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, pero al pensar que Rin puede estar en peligro, toma la espada y corta los árboles.

Kayo siente que su barrera ha sido rota de un lado. Enojándose más, Rin está por purificarla cuando Kayo lanza un ataque con energía en color rojo que está por golpear a la castaña cuando el emblema de la familia Ushiromiya suelta un resplandor poniéndose como escudo y regresándole el ataque a Kayo…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa!

Sesshoumaru atraviesa la barrera y se encuentra con el lago en total quietud y en oscuridad, busca con su vista por todos lados cuando encuentra a Rin flotando en la orilla del lago inconsciente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Corriendo hacia ella) Rin!

 _Aunque nos desmoronemos,_

 _Recibiré un castigo deseando que el final del festival se repita._

* * *

Con Umi…

 **Umi:** (Retadoramente) No lo matare!

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) No seas boba… mátalo… que esperas?

 **Umi:** No lo hare… Yo no soy una asesina… El… me hizo mucho daño… me está haciendo sufrir… pero… yo no soy quien para matarlo ni decidir sobre su vida… (Subiendo una mano para dejar hacia arriba sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio) Soy… Umi Ushiromiya! (Sacando una luz azul) Sacerdotisa del templo de los mares en la Isla Ushiromiya!

Umi comenzó a formar remolinos con el agua del lago que aprisionaron a Kayo quien la mira con sus ojos rojos encendidos de ira, los remolinos de agua giran sobre Kayo…

 **Kayo:** (Furiosa) Eres una maldita!

 **Umi:** Espíritu maligno! Voy a purificarte

Kanon corre buscando una entrada entre los arboles cuando una luz azul se pone frente a él, indicándole una señal, en sus manos lleva un rosario de cuentas negras, al mirarlo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba con un hombre de cabellera azul que le da en sus manos el rosario…

-Con esto podrás salvarte tu vida o la de alguien más… es un amuleto de protección para ti y calmara tus pesadillas

Kanon: (Sonriendo) Te lo agradezco, pero…

-Solo confía Kanon… confía en el… y en tu propio poder

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kanon siente que algo lo guía…

 **Kanon:** Confió… confió

Kanon pone el rosario frente a la luz azul, que, al hacer contacto con ella, el rosario se transforma en una espada, Él está incrédulo de lo que sucede, pero en su mente se viene el dulce rostro de Umi sonriéndole.

Con Umi…

 **Umi:** No sé qué culpas pagues… pero no debes seguir aquí!

Con Kanon…

Kanon toma la espada y hace un corte en los árboles, que comienzan a desvanecerse y él se interna entre ese desvanecimiento, Kayo estando con Umi siente que su barrera ha sido rota y destruida en su lado derecho…

Kayo: (Furica) Tú vas a morir Sacerdotisa!

Los remolinos de agua la tienen prisionera, Umi junta sus manos dejando arriba sus dedos índices y medios, está por purificar el espíritu de Kayo cuando la malvada le lanza a Umi una bola de energía color negra, está por llegar a su destino cuando del pecho de Umi el símbolo Ushiromiya suelta un resplandor dorado y se pone de escudo frente a la joven. Ese escudo hace que el ataque de Kayo le sea regresado…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa!

Kanon atraviesa la barrera que Kayo había puesto para que nadie llegara a ellas, el lago estaba en total oscuridad y quietud, el busca desesperadamente a Umi cuando la ve en la orilla del lago completamente empapada e inconsciente…

 **Kanon:** (Corriendo hacia ella) Umi!

Al llegar a ella deja a un lado la espada, tomando entre sus brazos a Umi, quien esta inconsciente…

 **Kanon:** (Asustado) Umi… preciosa… abre los ojos

El ojiazul la revisa con la vista y ve una de sus manos herida y con sangre brotando…

 **Kanon:** Cielo santo

Saca el pañuelo de su tuxedo y con él le venda la mano a Umi, cuando busca la espada se percata que se ha convertido en el rosario de nuevo, se lo pone en la muñeca izquierda, toma en brazos a Umi para llevársela de allí, comenzaba a caminar cuando siente una mirada insistente en su espalda y voltea hacia el lago…

 _El pecado que continúa dañándote,_

 _Aumenta el dolor como una costra,_

 _El perdido arte de la sanación,_

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente y con Umi en los brazos) A ella no tía Kayo… a ella no la vas a tocar nunca… más te vale quedarte donde estas… no me hagas olvidar que eres una Sutori

El joven se lleva a Umi entre sus brazos para sacarla de ese maldito lugar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru revisaba a Rin buscándole alguna herida, sentía desesperación por verla inconsciente de nuevo cuando ve su vestido manchado de sangre y sus ojos azules se posan en las manos de Rin que están heridas y brotándoles sangre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por todos los cielos

El joven saca de su tuxedo un pañuelo y se lo enreda en una de las manos de Rin, se rompe un poco de su camisa y le arranca tela para vendar su otra mano…

 _Levanta un clavo dejando una cicatriz más,_

 _No puedo morir hasta redimir mis errores._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde está la espa…

Él se percata de que la espada se volvió a convertir en el rosario de cuentas, se lo pone en su muñeca izquierda y abraza a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Vaya lugar para esconderte… vamos a casa… mi hermosa Rin

La toma entre sus brazos y la carga para llevársela de allí, cuando comienza a caminar siente una mirada persistente en su espalda, cosa que lo hace voltear detrás suyo y ve el lago en total quietud…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Severamente y con Rin en sus brazos) Kayo… a ella no la tocaras… nunca le pondrás un dedo encima… a ella no… quédate en tu prisión… no me hagas olvidar que eres una Sutori… y que eres mi tía

Sesshoumaru caminaba con la castaña en los brazos cuando…

 **Kanon:** Sessho!

El hombre volteo a su lado derecho y vio a su hermano caminar con Umi entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanon… (Aliviado) que alegría

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su hermano que tiene a Rin entre sus brazos y aliviado) Las encontramos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Saquémoslas de este maldito lugar

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia el lago) Vámonos hermano… que se quede en su tumba acuática para siempre

Caminaban alejándose del lago, sus caballos los esperaban por el torii, cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos!

 **Kanna:** Hermanitos!

Ambos ven que Saga, Rukawa, InuTaisho y Kanna corren hacia ellos….

 **Saga:** Las encontraron?

 **Rukawa:** Están bien?

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas asustada y ensangrentadas) Nooo! Que les paso?

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándolas) Que sucedió… estaban en…

 **Kanon:** Si padre… estaban en el lago

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están heridas levemente… después hablaremos de esto

 **Saga:** Vamos a casa

 **Rukawa:** Camus espera para revisar a las chicas

Sesshoumaru y Kanon miraban a las hermanas que tienen entre sus brazos, sus ojos azules eran intensos pero llenos de ternura hacia ellas, en silencio les hacían la promesa de protegerlas siempre. De quien fuera… de los Yashiro… o incluso… de su misma sangre

 **Kanna:** Miren la luna

La luna estaba blanca de nuevo. Brillaba maravillosamente, todos se quedaron extrañados pues ya no era de color rojo. Mientras en las profundidades del lago Kayo estaba con su kimono rasgado, debilitada…

 **Kayo:** Mal… malditas… casi me… me…

Miraba por su bola de cristal como Kanon y Sesshoumaru veían a las hermanas con ternura, con…, Vio como Kanna corría hacia los brazos de Hakudoshi, quien la abrazaba amorosamente…

 **Kayo:** (Lanzando lejos su bola de cristal) No… mi sangre no se mezclará con la de ellos… nunca!

Se sentía débil, cansada, sentía que desaparecería…

 **Kayo:** (Llorando lágrimas negras) Asquerosas… sacerdotisas… casi me purifican… las matare… las matare… esta fiesta aún no termina… las matare junto con los Yashiro… y matare a quien se atreva a impedirlo! (Malévolamente) Así como lo dijeron mis queridos sobrinos… aun sean mi propia sangre!

Una risa malvada envolvía el lago, que estaba en oscuridad y en quietud en esa noche de fiesta.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	18. CAPITULO 17: Tsukihana: Costura Temporal

**La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Volvere - Jesse & Joy**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Tsukihana: Costura Temporal**

* * *

En el salón principal de la hacienda estaban todos los integrantes de los Sutori a excepción de dos, los invitados se habían retirado y solo quedaban los Yashiro. Beatrice estaba sentada en un sofá color rojo parecido a los de la mansión Sutori en Tokio, a su lado estaba Teru, en otro sofá esta Kanna llorando y es consolada por Hakudoshi.

 **Beatrice:** (Indiferente y moviendo su abanico) Tanto alboroto por unas mocosas

 **Teru:** (Enojado y susurrando) Basta tía

Todos estaban en silencio, InuTaisho estaba en una esquina con sus hijos, todos cruzados de brazos y con los ojos cerrados…

 **Kanna:** (Nerviosa) Porque no bajan a decirnos que pasa?... llevan mucho tiempo allí

 **Hakudoshi:** El medico esta con ellas querida… (Abrazándola) Estarán bien querida

Saga y Rukawa ya no pueden más y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del salón…

 **InuTaisho:** A donde creen que van?

 **Saga:** Ya fue mucho padre! Debemos saber cómo están

 **Rukawa:** Venían heridas…. No les preocupa?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon a pesar de aparentar estar tranquilos, estaban aún más desesperados que Kanna, Rukawa y Saga, InuTaisho los veía como sus dedos golpeaban repetidamente sus brazos, ese era el tic nervioso de sus hijos medianos…

 **InuTaisho:** Todos estamos nerviosos… pero de nada sirve que se pongan nerviosos… tengan calma

Kanon y Sesshoumaru abrieron los ojos y miraron a su padre con extrañeza, escucharon un sonido de un golpe repetidamente en el suelo, ambos bajaron la miraba y vieron que InuTaisho con la punta de su pie golpeaba el suelo, sabían que su padre también estaba nervioso, se miraron entre ellos y dejaron escapar de sus labios un suspiro cuando…

 _Desde fuera del salón_

 **Irasue:** (Amablemente) Gracias por sus esfuerzos doctor

 **Camus:** No es nada Irasue

 **Kiyo:** Tome una taza de té doctor… le ayudara

 **Camus:** Se lo agradezco Señora Sutori

Todos al escuchar eso, se pusieron alerta, cuando se abre la puerta del salón y entran Irasue, Kiyo y Camus. Todos se acercan a ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** Como están Camus?

 **Camus:** (Un poco cansado) Cansadas Inu… ahora están descansando, les puse un sedante… cuando recuperaron la conciencia estaban nerviosas… hablaban de una mujer en un lago… desvaríos

Los Sutori se miraron entre ellos y comprendían un poco lo que pasaba, pero decidieron guardar silencio. Lo Yashiro no entendían del todo…

 **Camus:** Tenían vidrios enterrados en sus manos, están demasiado débiles

 **Irasue:** Madre y yo encontramos vidrios en el balcón y el pasillo

 **Camus:** No me explico cómo llegaron a las manos de las señoritas, los quitamos y les aplique un antiséptico en las heridas, están vendadas y en recuperación

 **InuTaisho:** Muchas gracias amigo… yo pagare tus servicios

 **Camus:** No amigo… con que las chicas estén bien me basta… además… siempre que voy a tu oficina me tratan de maravilla

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Si… son muy amables

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Todos nos felicitan por el trabajo de ellas

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar los comentarios tan positivos, sentían más ganas de protegerlas, de conocerlas, de… Sin saber que las hermanas habían tomado una penosa decisión…

 **Beatrice:** (Fingiendo amabilidad) Me alegro mucho de que las jóvenes estén bien… pero es momento de retirarnos.

 **Irasue:** Muchas gracias por permanecer aquí hasta ahora

 **Beatrice:** Descuida linda… seremos familia… así que debemos estar unidos

Saga, Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Rukawa miraban a los Yashiro con ganas de ahogarlos en el lago de la familia, pues sabía que lo que decían no eran más que simples hipocresías…

 **Beatrice:** Es momento de retirarnos… recuerden que mañana los esperamos a comer en la Hacienda Yashiro

 **InuTaisho:** Estaremos allí… muchas gracias por la invitación

 **Kanna:** Gracias por habernos ayudado a buscar a mis hermanas… mañana las conocerán mejor

 **Beatrice:** Espero mi querida niña… es hora de irnos

Kiyo no estaba muy convencida de pisar la hacienda Yashiro, Kanna fue a despedir a la familia Yashiro junto con su madre y Kiyo a la puerta, los hombres Sutori se quedaron platicando con Camus…

 **Kanon:** Como están Camus?

 **Camus:** Como les había comentado… cansadas… sus heridas en las manos, lo que si… sus ritmos cardiacos estaban muy acelerados

 **InuTaisho:** No hace mucho sufrieron una perdida… como sabes…

 **Camus:** Lo se… estuve en una de sus crisis… fue cuando le receté a Rin las píldoras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que píldoras?

 **Saga:** Son unas para el corazón… son leves hermano… nada de qué preocuparse

 **Camus:** La joven últimamente no tenía su ritmo cardiaco estable así que le envié esas píldoras… a Umi le receté un tónico

 **Kanon:** Tónico?

 **Rukawa:** Para los nervios… pero fue por un tiempo… hasta que se calmaran

 **Camus:** Así es… en lo que se restablecían… pero… (Pensativo) Me preocupa algo… habían estado muy tranquilas… pero esta vez estaban peor que la última vez que les dio un ataque de nervios… no saben por qué?

 **InuTaisho:** Ahora que lo dices… es verdad… (Mirando a sus hijos) No saben nada chicos?

Los jóvenes Sutori se miraron entre ellos, querían decir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si abrían la boca era seguro que las Ushiromiya no se los perdonaran nunca, así que decidieron callar…

 **Rukawa:** (Tristemente) No padre… no sabemos nada

 **Saga:** (Melancólico) Solo… vimos que Umi salió corriendo de la fiesta y Rin detrás de ella

Sesshoumaru y Kanon no sabían si podrían soportar mucho tiempo callar y no decir la canallada que los Yashiro habían hecho y lo que quizá le harían a su hermana cuando…

 **Camus:** Inu… ellas deben estar tranquilas… descansar… y que vuelvan a tomar las píldoras y el tónico… se los dije antes de sedarlas

 **InuTaisho** : Es muy fuerte el sedante?

 **Camus:** Todo lo contrario… es muy leve y las ayudara a dormir

 **InuTaisho:** Vamos a dormir… todos estamos cansados

Acordaron en irse a dormir, Kanna, Irasue y Kiyo entraron y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, la joven Sutori quería ir a ver a sus amigas, pero le recomendaron que mejor mañana ya que ellas ahora estaban dormidas.

* * *

Kanon entro a su habitación, la cual está pintada de color verde botella, tenía cuadros de fotos de algunos de sus viajes en su vida, con sus hermanos, en su mayoría con Sesshoumaru que es con el que mejor se lleva, con sus padres, los marcos son plateados, su cama matrimonial tiene un edredón color azul marino, almohadas de color marfil, su alfombra es color marfil, sus cortinas blancas, unas lámparas de mesa en ambos lados de la cama, un librero, una mecedora, un escritorio y un espejo y su closet, el joven se quitó el saco y lo dejo en la cama… se sentó en la mecedora que daba hacia la ventana…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando por la ventana) Umi…

Cerro sus ojos azules y pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día y en cómo ha ido conociendo a Umi…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Umi:** (Suplicante) Por… favor… se lo suplico Joven Kanon… no le diga nada… ella sufriría mucho… sus padres están contentos porque Kanna por fin será alguien… y será feliz… ella está muy feliz… si no quiere hacerlo por mi… hágalo por ella… por favor… se lo suplico Joven Kanon

Kanon se acerca con pasos agigantados hacia ellos y jala a Teru del saco del tuxedo y lo landa lejos de Umi…

 **Kanon:** Que pésimos modales… y tu tía presume de sus modales refinados? (Enojado) No es de caballeros molestar a las damas y menos forzarlas

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia la ventana unos zapatos de mujer y levantando la vista) (Preocupado) Demonios… Umi!

 **Kanon:** (Asustado) Umi… preciosa… abre los ojos

El ojiazul la revisa con la vista y ve una de sus manos herida y con sangre brotando…

 **Kanon:** Cielo santo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Kanon abrió sus ojos y se levantó de su mecedora, de dirigió a su ventana donde en el ventanal dio un golpe con su puño…

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Demonios!

El joven de coraje aventó su mecedora hacia el suelo y para después darle una patada, se sentía demasiado irritado, como los Yashiro podían estar tan tranquilos como si nada?... no tenían conciencia se pregunta el joven… de pronto se dejó caer en su cama… se puso una mano en su frente…

 **Kanon:** Umi… voy a protegerte… aun llorando eres hermosa… pero… quiero conocer tu sonrisa… tu verdadera sonrisa.

Se quedó en su cama tratando de imaginar cómo sería su sonrisa de Umi, le regalo una en el salón, pero se veía triste, él quería ver como era su sonrisa de alegría. Pero al acostarse en el lugar donde había estado Umi percibió un aroma a orquídeas cosa que aspiro para llenarse sus pulmones del aroma de la joven.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación. Estaba recargado en la puerta, la habitación de él es de color marfil, con lámparas empotradas en la pared en color blanco, su cama matrimonial tiene un edredón color café claro, con almohadas blancas, su alfombra es de color café claro, sus cortinas blancas, en las paredes tiene algunas fotos con su hermano Kanon de sus viajes, tiene algunos cuadros de pinturas famosas, un gran librero, su escritorio, un espejo, su closet y un baúl frente a su cama.

El joven se acercó a su cama donde se sentó, se quitó el saco del tuxedo, de aflojo el corbatín de su cuello, se dejó caer pesarosamente en su cama y su cabellera larga negra se esparció, miraba al techo color blanco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Rin

El esperaba conocerla de otra manera… en otras circunstancias, como todos decían que era ella… pero se le vinieron a la mente todo lo que había pasado esa noche…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** Todo sucedió… todo… pero… (Mirándolo y rompiendo el abrazo para tomarlo de los hombros) Por favor… no le diga nada a Kanna… a nadie… se lo suplico… en el nombre de mi hermana… del mío… por su familia que amamos mucho… no diga nada… (Suplicante) Por favor

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellos y empuja a Hakudoshi poniéndose frente a Rin …

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es de hombres intentar abusar de una mujer y menos después de mentir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta viendo unos zapatos de mujer y levantando la vista) Maldición… Rin!

Sesshoumaru revisaba a Rin buscándole alguna herida, sentía desesperación por verla inconsciente de nuevo cuando ve su vestido manchado de sangre y sus ojos azules se posan en las manos de Rin que están heridas y brotándoles sangre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por todos los cielos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

La mirada serena de Sesshoumaru comenzó a transformarse en una de enojo, de molestia. Apretaba su edredón con fuerza… como Hakudoshi tenía la sangre fría de estar frente a Rin y enamorar a Kanna… de que están hechos esos tipos?, Sesshoumaru no aguanta más y se sienta en su cama y comienza a lanzar las almohadas y su saco al suelo, se quedó sentado y se puso una mano en su frente y miraba al suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) No… no puede ser… no de esta manera… yo quería verte… sonriendo… (Decidido) Voy a protegerte… no quiero… volver a verte (Recordando cómo se desmayó entre sus brazos) así

Él se levantó de su cama y recogió sus almohadas y su saco, iba a lanzar a su cama una almohada cuando percibió un aroma a gardenias, Sesshoumaru acerco la almohada a su nariz y aspiro esa deliciosa fragancia para él. Se imaginaba como sería la verdadera sonrisa de Rin, si con la que le había regalado esa noche siendo triste era hermosa… como será cuando sonríe de verdad

Se dejó caer en su cama y abrazaba la almohada que tenía el aroma de Rin. En la habitación del Matrimonio Sutori…

* * *

InuTaisho estaba acostado en la cama con el pecho desnudo, Irasue lo abrazaba recargada en su pecho, ella tenía una pijama de seda de tirantes color lila…

 **Irasue:** (Preocupada) Me preocupan las muchachas querido

 **InuTaisho:** (Besando su mano) A mí también querida… pensé que ya estaban mejor… todo iba muy bien en la oficina (Sonriendo) Hasta formamos el club del almuerzo

 **Irasue:** (Mirándolo) Querido… el corazón de una mujer es un bosque profundo de secretos… quizá aún no han superado la muerte de sus novios

 **InuTaisho:** Pensé que el campo las ayudaría… quizá deba darles vacaciones y que regresen a su casa… a la Isla…

 **Irasue:** (Besándolo) Querido… el exiliarlas no ayudara en nada… su tío encargado de ellas no tiene tiempo para ellas… mejor que se queden con nosotros… podemos darles el amor de una familia… Kanna las adora y ellas a Kanna… y los chicos… (Sonriendo) Me parece que dos de nuestros hijos… están interesados en ellas… y… (Besando su cuello) Sessho y Kanon apenas las están conociendo… quizá las adoren más que cualquiera de nosotros

 **InuTaisho:** (Levantando una ceja y mirando a su esposa) Crees?

 **Irasue:** Si… son quizá más callados y más reservados… pero son los más intensos de mis 5 hijos… y me parece que… comienzan a tomarles afecto

InuTaisho se pone sobre su esposa y la besa en los labios tiernamente para después mirarla a los ojos…

 **Irasue:** (Tiernamente) Desde niñas están solas… seamos su familia… mimémoslas… si querido?

 **InuTaisho:** (Besándole el cuello) Si me lo pides así… no puedo negarte nada

InuTaisho sabía que su esposa tenía un instinto maternal muy grande y que sentía un cariño especial por las mellizas, así que decidió que él y su familia las cuidarían.

La madrugada comenzó a pasar tranquilamente, la hacienda está en silencio y oscuridad, en la habitación de Umi y Rin, las chicas duermen, mueven sus cabezas de un lado a otro, se agitan sus respiraciones, sudan…

* * *

 **Sueño de Umi**

 **Kayo:** Vamos querida… libérate de tu dolor… yo te daré la venganza anhelada… y tu… no volverás a ser vista nunca mas

Umi tomo las cosas y con la daga pico un poco el muñeco, haciendo que Teru se tomara el pecho por un fuerte dolor, Umi al ver eso se asustó…

 **Kayo** : No lo dudes… hazlo… libérate del maldito que te hizo sufrir

Umi comenzó a formar remolinos con el agua del lago que aprisionaron a Kayo quien la mira con sus ojos rojos encendidos de ira, los remolinos de agua giran sobre Kayo…

 **Kayo:** (Furiosa) Eres una maldita!

 **Umi:** Espíritu maligno! Voy a purificarte

Los remolinos de agua la tienen prisionera, Umi junta sus manos dejando arriba sus dedos índices y medios, está por purificar el espíritu de Kayo cuando la malvada le lanza a Umi una bola de energía color negra, está por llegar a su destino cuando del pecho de Umi el símbolo Ushiromiya suelta un resplandor dorado y se pone de escudo frente a la joven. Ese escudo hace que el ataque de Kayo le sea regresado…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa!

 **Sueño de Umi**

* * *

 **Sueño de Rin**

Rin toma el muñeco blanco y lo sumerge un poco en la sangre del cuenco, Hakudoshi comienza a toser ahogándose y sacando sangre por la boca, Kanna lo sostiene y está asustada, Rin deja de hacerlo…

 **Kayo:** Hazlo querida… yo te brindo tu anhelada venganza… y te quedaras conmigo… nunca nadie más te vera… anda… hazlo… mata al maldito que te ha herido

Kayo siente que su barrera ha sido rota de un lado. Enojados más, Rin está por purificarla cuando Kayo lanza un ataque con energía en color rojo que está por golpear a la castaña cuando el emblema de la familia Ushiromiya suelta un resplandor poniéndose como escudo y regresándole el ataque a Kayo…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa!

 **Sueño de Rin**

* * *

Ambas jóvenes se despertaron agitadas, miran a su alrededor y ven que están en la habitación que les designaron en la hacienda Sutori, cuando voltean a verse…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Umi!

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Rin!

Se levantan de sus camas y se abrazan fuertemente, estaban asustadas, pero al estar juntas se sienten tranquilas…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Tenía miedo hermanita… me quería morir

 **Umi** : (Sollozando) Yo también… tenía miedo… tuve una pesadilla… hermanita… vámonos de aquí

Se dejaron caer al suelo abrazadas, se tomaron de sus manos y se vieron vendadas…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Hermanita… que te ocurrió?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Solo son unas lastimaduras hermanita

Umi ve las dos manos de Rin vendadas…

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Mas bien… que te ocurre a ti?

 **Rin:** (Mirándose las manos) Creo que lo apreté de mas

 **Umi:** El que?

 **Rin:** (Triste) Te traía la medicina… cuando en una de las habitaciones de aquí… escuche una discusión y…

 **Umi:** (Triste) Creo que… la misma que escuche yo

Rin miro a su hermana…

 **Umi:** Lo sabes verdad?... que eso malditos nos engañaron? Y por qué?... fue por eso que rompí el vaso con mi mano… y me lastimé

 **Rin:** Si… lo se… yo también escuche todo hermanita… cada una de sus palabras… y fue cuando… revente el frasco de la medicina entre mis manos

 **Umi:** (Tomando su cabeza) Después de escuchar… recuerdo que… el Joven Kanon… me llamo por mi nombre… yo… Salí corriendo… y no recuerdo más… no se ni como llegue aquí… y tu hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Tomando su frente) Igual que tu hermanita… cuando termine de escuchar esas tonterías… Salí corriendo… no podía quedarme allí, lo último que recuerdo… fue que vi al Joven Sesshoumaru mirándome… me llamaba… y no recuerdo más hermanita… tampoco supe como regrese aquí

Ambas hermanas se miraron y estaban con sus pijamas…

 **Umi:** (Mirándose a sí misma) Quien nos cambiaria de ropa?

 **Rin:** (Mirándose a sí misma) No se hermanita… quizá Kanna o la tía

Ambas dieron un suspiro…

 **Umi:** Rin… sabes lo que tenemos que hacer verdad?

 **Rin:** (Comprendiendo a su hermana) Lo se… no podemos seguir a lado de los Sutori

 **Umi:** Exacto… y menos ahora que Kanna… será…

 **Rin:** Entiendo… y lo comprendo… hermanita… vámonos a casa

 **Umi:** Si… después… cuando ellos lleguen de su viaje a Tokio… renunciaremos a la empresa…

 **Rin:** Ahora que… sabemos que… no perdimos nuestra doncellez… creo que llego la hora de regresar a la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Umi:** Así es… debemos ayudar al tío Milo… y… no volveremos a salir de allí nunca mas

 **Rin:** De donde nunca debimos haber salido… nos haremos sacerdotisas definitivamente

Las hermanas se miraron a los ojos, se abrazaron…

 **Umi:** Que les diremos al ti… (Corrigiéndose) Al Señor Sutori?

 **Rin:** Nos iremos antes del amanecer hermanita… dejaremos una nota… les diremos que nos disculpen… pero que Milo nos llamó con urgencia… que tenemos que regresar a la Isla inmediatamente

 **Umi:** No me gusta irme así… pues nosotras no hicimos nada… pero… (Mirando a su hermana) Debe ser más difícil para ti

 **Rin:** (Mirándola) Es igual de difícil para ambas… quizá está mal que nos vayamos como ladronas… pero… no soportare ver a los Sutori ni a los…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo irónicamente) Te das cuenta hermanita?... hasta apenas supimos sus apellidos

 **Rin:** (Irónicamente) Un apellido tan cuidado por su tía… pero ellos son una porquería

 **Umi:** (Levantándose) Si nos iremos antes del amanecer… es mejor acomodar las cosas ahora

Rin se levantó y se abrazó a su hermana…

 **Umi:** Vámonos hermanita

 **Rin:** Vámonos… nada tenemos que hacer aquí hermanita

Las chicas en silencio acomodaron su maleta, sintieron que no podían llevarse los regalos que Kanna les había hecho pues no era correcto… y si no era correcto irse como se irían… menos llevarse los regalos, los vestidos los guardaron pues los llevarían a la tintorería y después los regresarían.

Se vistieron y ambas se pusieron unos jeans azules, unas blusas de manga larga, Umi una de color azul celeste y Rin una de color lila, se pusieron una chaqueta de mezclilla, calzaban tenis blancos, se peinaron, Umi de una coleta entera y Rin de media coleta.

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, habían dejado la habitación intacta, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, las camas estaban hechas, tomaron su maleta y se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron con cuidado, el corredor estaba a oscuras, prendieron las lámparas de sus celulares y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, las bajaron con cuidado para no hacer ruido, llegaron a la puerta principal y la abrieron con extremo cuidado, salieron y cerraron de la misma forma.

Caminaban hacia enfrente, de pronto sintieron unas ganas de mirar hacia atrás y así lo hicieron. Vieron la majestuosa casa grande como se le conoce… cuando llegaron les había maravillado… pero ahora… la veían lúgubre así oscura, fría… No recordaban nada de lo que había pasado con Kayo… pero sintieron unas ganas de salir corriendo, se tomaron de las manos…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Umi) Hermanita… vamos a casa

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo tristemente a Rin) Vámonos hermanita

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar para salir de la hacienda, alguien desde unas ventanas las observaba irse, entre el manto de la noche que estaba a punto de darle paso al amanecer.

Dieron las 9 de la mañana… el sol brillaba hermosamente sobre la casa grande, InuTaisho e Irasue abrían las cortinas de su habitación y se daban el beso de los buenos días en los labios. Rukawa y Saga se vestían alegremente pues habían decidido confesarse ante las Ushiromiya… además… ellas habían dejado un poco claro que sentían algo por ellos con la canción que cantaron cuando llegaban a la hacienda… grave error.

Kiyo disponía todo lo del desayuno de esa mañana. Kanna estaba dormida aun pues se sentía muy cansada, Las habitaciones de Kanon y Sesshoumaru estaban vacías.

Mientras tanto Umi y Rin habían caminado por tres horas y aun no llevan ni siquiera a la mitad del camino, veían a los vendedores de pescado venir del mar para ir a vender a las aldeas vecinas, a los vendedores de verdura que iban con carretillas de madera o en camionetas…

 _Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ahí_

 _Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distinguí_

 _Si blanco, negro, malo, bueno estaba ahí_

 _Ahora que estoy fuera sé lo que perdí._

 **Umi:** (Cansada) Rin está súper lejos… donde estaremos?

 **Rin:** (Cansada) No lo sé… ya no puedo más Umi… me duelen los pies

 **Umi:** Y nadie nos querrá llevar al puerto donde salen los botes a Okinawa

 **Rin:** Tendremos que ir a la parada de autobuses para ir hacia el puerto

 **Umi:** Si… pero caminar nos hizo bien… me siento más tranquila

 **Rin:** Yo también hermanita… me siento más calmada… la brisa marina nos ayuda… y me hace querer regresar a la isla

 **Umi:** Pronto estaremos en casa… vamos hermanita… sigamos caminando

Se tomaron de las manos… iban caminando disfrutando del paisaje y como la gente de Ise iba despertando a sus actividades diarias… mientras en una camioneta negra…

 _Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací_

 _Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací._

 **Kanon:** Crees que sigan por aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deben de… no creo que en tres horas y a pie lleguen al puerto

 **Kanon:** Como su tío las pudo haber llamado?... no entiendo nada Sessho…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Kanon toco la habitación de Sesshoumaru, quien le abrió inmediatamente…

 **Kanon:** Viste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… se fueron

 **Kanon:** Sera por lo de ayer en el lago?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y quien no huiría después de eso… además…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a su habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas loco?

Kanon salió de la habitación de su hermano y el detrás suyo, llegaron a la habitación donde habían estado las hermanas. Entraron y la encontraron ordenada y limpia, se acercaron a las camas cuando en una de ellas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la nota) Mira

 **Kanon:** (acercándose) Es para papá y mamá

 _Volveré, consiente de donde estaré_

 _Tú eres mi lugar_

 _Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré_

 _Y ahí me quedare_

Sesshoumaru ignoro y abrió el sobre, saco la nota y comenzaron a leer el y Kanon…

* * *

 **Tío y Tía:**

 **Perdonen la manera en avisarles, pero era muy de madrugada cuando nuestro tío nos llamó de la Isla… y nos pidió ir a casa… parece que ocurrió algo dentro de nuestra familia en cual debemos atender con urgencia.**

 **Denle nuestras disculpas a Kanna y díganle que le deseamos la mayor de las felicidades en su nueva vida y ahora que será una gran diseñadora de modas. Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad brindada a nosotras, saludos a la abuela, a los Jóvenes Kanon, Sesshoumaru, Saga y Rukawa.**

 **Que tengan un feliz regreso a Tokio y que Kami-Sama les de toda la felicidad del mundo. Gracias por tratarnos como parte de su familia, nunca olvidaremos ese gesto tan amable.**

 **Con amor…**

 **Umi y Rin Ushiromiya**

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrugo el papel al terminar de leer…

 **Kanon:** Están escapando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si es que se los permitimos

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación de las chicas para ir a alcanzarlas.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 _Volveré, nada me detendrá_

 _Contigo quiero estar._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Manejando) No creo que sean tan cobardes

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia enfrente) No son de ese tipo de chicas… espero

Sesshoumaru acelero la velocidad de la camioneta, Kanon se sostuvo fuertemente y miro a su hermano con desaprobación…

 **Kanon:** Idiota quieres matarnos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres que se vayan imbécil?

Kanon al escuchar eso sintió que no era lo que quería… no quería que Umi se fuera, no así… no huyendo pues no la consideraba una cobarde, Sesshoumaru por su parte quería que la camioneta tuviera alas para llegar a donde Rin estaba.

 _Equivoque el camino, me aleje de ti_

 _Pero me di cuenta y me arrepentí_

Las chicas caminan con su maleta en mano sonriendo y contemplando Ise, habían decidido que antes de irse irían al templo de Ise a pedir por los Sutori, por Kanna que fuera feliz con los Yashiro y por ellas que les diera la paz y la calma siendo sacerdotisas en la Isla Ushiromiya.

Se sentían contentas y felices por la decisión tomada, o… quizá solo era una felicidad efímera a la que ellas se querían aferrar para no sentir dolor, era anestesiarse para no sentir más… quizá el ser sacerdotisas de tiempo completo y de oficio las ayude o al menos eso creen

Sesshoumaru y Kanon van en la camioneta a toda velocidad, esquivando a los vendedores de pescado, los de verdura, a los animales para no arroyarlos cuando…

 _Hoy desperté, no tengo miedo de sentir_

 _A tu bendito amor no puedo resistir_

 **Kanon:** (Alegre) Allí están!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Por fin!

Las Ushiromiya no se dan cuenta de que detrás de ellas una camioneta se detiene, siguen caminando tranquilamente bajo el cielo azul, Sesshoumaru y Kanon bajan de la camioneta cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

 **Kanon:** Umi!

Las chicas al escuchar sus nombres sintieron un hueco en el estómago, se apretaron de las manos, se quedaron paradas, sentían unos pasos acercarse detrás de ellas, las jóvenes voltean lentamente detrás suyo y ven a los Sutori detrás de ellas…

 _Deseo yo volver, Ya no quiero estar sin ti_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací_

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Umi:** Que… hacen aquí?

 **Kanon:** Así que huyen? Así nada más?

 **Umi:** No huimos de nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y creen que (Mostrándoles la carta) con esta ridícula cartita nos iban a engañar?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y un poco molesta) La leyeron?

 **Umi:** (Molesta) Era para los Señores Sutori

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Las creíamos más maduras señoritas… no como unas colegialas

Umi miraba fríamente a Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Y quien se cree usted para decirme que soy una colegiala?

 **Kanon:** (Irónicamente) Quién soy? Déjame ver… (Molesto) Soy tu jefe!

 **Umi:** No me hable así!

 **Kanon:** Así se les habla a las malcriadas como Kanna!

 **Rin:** (Enojándose) Momento jovencito… no le hable así a mi hermana en primer lugar… y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Así que Kanna ya les pego sus malos modales y berrinches? (Irónicamente) Pensé que ustedes eran la influencia de Kanna y no al revés

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Óigame usted! Que le pasa?... yo no soy su hermana para que me grite!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ah sí? Pues actúas igual

 **Umi:** (Mirándolos) Esto no tiene sentido… vámonos Rin

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar muy molestas, dejándolos atrás cuando…

 **Kanon:** Huyes de Teru?... es eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo porque Hakudoshi es un idiota te vas?

Se quedaron paradas en seco, sentían unas ganas increíbles de golpearlos cuando al voltearlos a ver, se quedaron inmóviles… los ojos azules de ambos las miraban fijamente haciéndolas casi caer de rodillas, pero se pusieron fuertes ya que no le demostrarían el poder que estaban teniendo sobre ellas, Umi miraba a Kanon, su cabellera larga azul removida por el viento marino, estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga color azul rey y unos jeans azules oscuro, se veía tan maravilloso a la vista que Umi se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Rin por su parte miraba a Sesshoumaru, parecía una visión majestuosa, su cabellera larga negra era removida por la brisa del mar, él estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga color rojo y un pantalón blanco, se ve tan imponente y tan atrayente que se sonroja al verlo así y mirándola a ella…

 **Rin:** Ustedes saben lo que paso… comprenderán porque no podemos regresar a su casa y menos seguir en la empresa

 **Umi:** Exactamente… Señores Sutori… nosotros no podemos seguir a lado de Kanna y lo saben mejor que nadie

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se acercaron a ellas y las tomaron de los hombros…

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Kanna ya está muy grandecita para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y de lo que tenga que vivir… y en segunda (Mirando a Umi a los ojos) No creo que seas una cobarde que huye cuando la ofendida y engañada fuiste tú… no tienes por qué huir de lo que no es tu culpa

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Joven Kanon

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Es verdad… Kanna debe crecer y de madurar aceptando la realidad de la vida… (Mirando a Rin) no creo que seas una cobarde que huye de lo que un imbécil le hizo… el que debería huir es el… no tu

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Pero… Joven Sesshoumaru

Las chicas bajaron la mirada al suelo, Sesshoumaru y Kanon las miraron por última vez… comprendieron que ellas se irían, aunque ellos hicieran lo que hicieran, las soltaron de los hombros y les dieron la espalda…

 **Kanon:** Saben?... nos habían dicho que eran unas chicas formidables

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… creo que las subestiman demasiado… no son tan geniales como creíamos

Comenzaron a caminar dejando a las Ushiromiya detrás, caminaban rápidamente pues estaban más que furiosos, Sesshoumaru se subió de lado del conductor, Kanon por la ira se subió en la parte de atrás y cerraron de un portazo las puertas de la camioneta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándose cuenta de que su hermano se subió en la parte de atrás) No voy a ser tu chofer me oyes!

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) No me molestes! Regresemos a casa

Iba a arrancar Sesshoumaru cuando se escucha como se abre el portaequipaje de la camioneta, se quedan sorprendidos y al mirar atrás ven que la puerta del mismo se cerró. En eso…

 **Rin:** (Subiéndose al asiento del copiloto)

 **Umi:** (Subiéndose en la parte de atrás a lado de Kanon)

Las chicas cerraron la puerta y miraban a los Sutori que las contemplaban con sorpresa y alegría…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que?... no vamos a irnos? (Señalando hacia las llaves de la camioneta) Arranquese para la hacienda Joven Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru la contemplaba con alegría y Rin lo miraba con cierta molesta y sonrojamiento, para Sesshoumaru la expresión de ella era la de una niña pequeña enojada. Kanon miraba a Umi con intensidad y con una alegría muy grande que Umi sentía que la sonrojaba de más…

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Que?... no que venían por nosotras?... pues vámonos

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola y sonriendo) Que alegría que regreses… (Acercándose a ella) Y que no te vas de mi

Umi se sonroja cuando siente que la camioneta se enciende y da una vuelta para regresar a la hacienda Sutori.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Manejando) Bienvenida… (Mirando a Rin) Que alegría que no te vas de mi lado

Rin se sonroja al mirarlo y él le dedica una sonrisa seductora.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	19. CAPITULO 18: Katagoshi Ni Kinsei

**La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Setsunakute - Magic Knight Rayhearth Umi Song**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Katagoshi Ni Kinsei**

* * *

Kanon y Sesshoumaru llegan a la hacienda Sutori con Rin y Umi con ellos, estacionan la camioneta en el garaje y bajan de ella, se dirigen a las puertas donde están las hermanas y las abren, les ofrecen su mano para ayudarlas a bajar… ellas los miran con un poco de extrañeza… pero después les dan la mano y las ayudan a bajar.

Bankotzu que va pasando por allí…

 **Kanon:** Ban! Ven!

Él se dirige a ellos rápidamente y al llegar…

 **Bankotzu:** Si dígame joven?

 **Sesshoumaru:** En el portaequipaje vienen las maletas de las señoritas Ushiromiya… súbelas a su habitación por favor

 **Kanon:** Que nadie se dé cuenta… hazlo discretamente… donde están los demás?

 **Bankotzu:** Están por bajar a desayunar Jóvenes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… aprovecha a llevar las maletas

 **Kanon:** Corre antes de que comiencen a bajar

Bankotzu saca las maletas de las chicas y se las lleva por la puerta de atrás para dejarlas en la habitación de ellas.

 **Rin:** Y que les diremos cuando nos vean llegar juntos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que las llevamos a conocer un poco de la hacienda… además el medico les recomendó que… salieran al aire libre y caminen

 **Kanon:** Que nos levantamos temprano porque nosotros estamos un poco desfasados al horario por estar viajando y ustedes (Sonriendo) por prescripción médica… deben hacer ejercicio

 **Umi:** Es muy bueno armando planes de urgencia

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Por eso soy el gerente de relaciones publicas

 **Rin:** No tendremos problemas con sus padres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por favor… estamos conociéndonos… además… debemos llevarnos bien… ya que trabajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante

Umi y Rin no sabían cómo tomar la actitud de Sesshoumaru y Kanon… pero no podían negar que estaban siendo más que amables que Saga y Rukawa… y sentían que había algo más fuerte que las atraía a ellos cosa que con sus jefes que conocen… no les ha sucedido. Ni siquiera con Hakudoshi o Teru.

Los hermanos les ofrecieron su brazo para que caminaran las chicas, ellas los miraban extrañadas…

 **Umi:** No tiene que hacer esto Joven Kanon?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Quiero hacerlo… además… no quiero que te caigas como ayer por las escaleras… y una cosa más… prescripciones medicas

Umi sonrió levemente, estaba sonrojada y al mirarlo sentía que los ojos de aquel hombre eran aún más profundos y fijos que los de Rukawa o Kanna… realmente sus ojos eran hechizantes.

 **Rin:** No es necesario Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero hacerlo… además… recuerdo que cada vez que caminas te caes… como iba a suceder en la escalera (Sonriendo) Y no queremos eso… además… estas en recuperación

La castaña no sabía que pensar de Sesshoumaru Sutori, su pálida piel, sus ojos azules fijos y profundos… como si él quisiera colarse en ella… ni Saga ni Kanna tenían una mirada así de profunda el verlo para ella era como una visión de un ángel.

Tomaron el brazo de los chicos y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa grande, Kanon abrió la puerta y entraron…

 **Kanon:** Familia! Levántense!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que perezosos… aún no hay nadie levantado?

En eso Kanna baja rápidamente las escaleras esta vestida con un vestido de tirantes color rosa y unas sandalias de tacón color blancas. Al ver a las chicas se lanza a ellas y las abraza, ellas corresponden al abrazo de Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Alegre) Que bueno que están a salvo chicas… me asustaron mucho

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Lamentamos todas las molestias Kanna

 **Umi:** (Apenada) Arruinamos tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Kanon y Sesshoumaru las tomaron de la mano delicadamente, las jóvenes Ushiromiya al sentir ese calor envolver sus manos los miraron y se sonrojaron…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos y pícaramente) Donde estaban chicos? Me perdí de algo?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y mirándola) No… de nada Kanna… no te has perdido de nada

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y mirándola) Así es… veras Kanna… los jóvenes…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las llevamos a conocer un poco la hacienda

 **Kanon:** Como nadie se había tomado la molestia… pues quisimos hacerlo nosotros

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Vaya hermanitos… ustedes no suelen ser amables con nadie… que les paso eeehhh? (Mirando a Kanon) Mocoso… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Amargado… se están ablandando?

 **Sesshoumaru/Kanon:** (Molestos y apenados) Guarda silencio Kanna!

En eso escuchan lo que no pensaban escuchar pronto. Los hermanos voltean hacia dónde provenía ese maravilloso sonido, encontrándose con la risa de las mellizas Ushiromiya… que se reían con alegría al ver la escena entre los hermanos… nunca creyeron que Kanna se atreverá a decirles así a los más fríos de la familia Sutori y que ellos reaccionaran apenándose…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Jajajaja… nos recuerdan a nosotras con nuestro tío

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Jajajajaja si… también le hacemos algunas bromas y reacciona igual a los jóvenes

Ambas se reían alegremente, sintieron que hace mucho no sonreían de esa manera, no había habido motivo de hacerlo… pero… involuntariamente Kanon y Sesshoumaru las habían hecho reír. Ambos se acercaron a ellas y las tomaron de la cintura, todos reían alegremente cuando. Saga y Rukawa bajaban de las escaleras con una expresión de molestia…

 **Saga:** Cual es el chiste? Pueden contarlo?

 **Rukawa:** Donde estaban desde temprano?

Umi y Rin al ver las expresiones de los hermanos Sutori que recién llegaban no les agradaron del todo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenemos que informarles

 **Rukawa:** Me parece que si hermano… pues están con las invitadas de honor de la casa

 **Kanon:** Y es necesario que tenga que decirte donde estábamos?

 **Saga:** Si… porque nosotros estamos a cargo de ellas

Kanna miraba como los ánimos se tensaban entre sus hermanos y no quería que las cosas terminaran en una batalla campal a la que sus hermanos están acostumbrados cuando llegan a estar los 4 juntos…

 **Kanna:** Vamos chicos… ellas son mis invitadas… y en tal caso… soy yo quien debe estar a cargo de ellas… (Mirando a sus hermanos y la incomodidad de sus amigas) Así que dejen de comportarse como niños

 **Rukawa:** Tu eres la que menos debe decirnos nada Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Dirigiéndose a Umi y Rin y tomándolas de la mano) Ya se los dije… ellas son mis invitadas y ellas están bajo mi cargo… así que no molesten… (Mirándolas) Vamos chicas… el desayuno está listo… (Mirando retadoramente a sus hermanos) Se sentaran a mi lado

 **Umi:** (Aliviada) Gracias Kanna

 **Kanna** : (Alegremente) Tienen hambre?

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Si! Mucha!

 **Kanna:** Rin nunca cambias… siempre comes y comes…

Las tres chicas se iban hacia el comedor riéndose y platicando, los hermanos se quedaron viéndolas cuando…

 **Saga:** (Mirando retadoramente a Sesshoumaru) Que diablos te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (mirándolo retadoramente) Nada que te incumba… lo que no quiero es que me molestes

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando retadoramente a Kanon) Tú no eres así de amable con nadie así que habla… que demonios pretendes?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolo retadoramente) Ya te dije que no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada… solo no me estorbes

Los 4 se miraban fríamente con sus fríos ojos azules, su relación estando juntos no era muy buena ya que siempre terminaban peleando por alguna razón, ya que Saga y Rukawa eran muy diferentes a Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

 **Saga:** (Tomando a Sesshoumaru de la camisa) No te metas en mis asuntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo burlonamente) Asuntos? Cuáles hermanito?

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Quitándose las manos de Saga de encima violentamente) No la llames así

 **Rukawa:** (Timando a Kanon de la camisa) No interfieras Kanon… no interfieras en mis cosas

 **Kanon:** (Burlonamente) Tus cosas? Cuales cosas hermanito?

 **Rukawa:** (Enojado) Umi… ella es…

 **Kanon:** (Empujándolo y haciéndolo que caiga al suelo) No te expreses así de ella mocoso

Los hermanos se miraban con furia, Mientras tanto en las profundidades del lago…

 **Kayo:** (Mirando la escena) Muy bien… me parece perfecto… mis queridos sobrinos se encargarán de asustar a las malditas sacerdotisas… (Malévolamente) Ellos me ayudarán jajajajajajajajajaja

En la casa grande estaban por agarrarse a golpes cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Bajando por las escaleras con Irasue de la mano) Todo el tiempo siempre es lo mismo… (Enojado) que diablos les pasa?

El matrimonio Sutori se dirigió a sus hijos rápidamente…

 **Irasue:** (Molesta y susurrando) Me quieren decir que les pasa ahora?

 **Saga:** Nada madre es solo que (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Este imbécil

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No me llames así!

 **Irasue:** (Abrazando a Sesshoumaru) Sessho… que tienes… vienes muy agresivo?

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Porque fue la pelea?

 **Rukawa:** Porque este… (Mirando a Kanon) Idiota se…

 **Kanon:** (Lanzándose contra Rukawa) Que dijiste pedazo de…

 **InuTaisho:** (Abrazando a Kanon) Kanon… cálmate… (Viendo a sus 4 hijos) No los entiendo… más de un año de no verse y no pueden estar sin pelear?

 **Saga:** Ellos que solo fastidian

 **Kanon:** A quién? Los que fastidian son ustedes

 **Irasue:** (Autoritariamente) Basta ya! Tenemos visitas… no les da pena? Si no respetan a su padre, a su abuela y a mi… por lo menos respeten a nuestras visitas

 **Rukawa:** Pues que no se metan con ellas padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ah son de su propiedad?

 **InuTaisho:** Escúchenme bien los 4… hoy es un día importante… pero regresando de la hacienda Yashiro… hablaremos muy bien todos… ustedes, su madre y yo… entendieron?

 **Saga/Kanon/Sesshoumaru/Rukawa:** Si padre

Kiyo llega asustada hacia ellos…

 **Kiyo:** Hijo que son esos gritos? Se escuchan hasta la cocina… que sucede?

 **Kanon** : Nada abuela… berrinches de Saga y Rukawa

 **Kiyo:** Basta de peleas… son hermanos por amor de Kami-Sama

 **Saga:** Pues no lo parecen

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ustedes menos

 **Irasue:** Basta… vamos al comedor y más les vale estar calmados… (Autoritariamente) Sesshoumaru y Kanon se sentarán a mi lado y Rukawa y Saga a lado de la abuela… entendieron?

 **Rukawa:** Madre… espera ya no somos niños chiquitos… padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Obedezcan a su madre

Mientras en el comedor, las chicas están sentadas esperando a que los demás lleguen para comenzar a desayunar…

 **Kanna:** (Suspirando) Otro pleito mas

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente y preocupada) Siempre se pelean?

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) No queríamos causar problemas

 **Kanna:** (Recargando su rostro en sus manos) Olvídenlo chicas… no es su culpa… ellos desde siempre se han llevado así… de niños se agarraban a golpes por una pelota o un dulce… (Sonriendo) O al menos eso dice la abuela

Umi y Rin se miraron entre ellas con un poco de sorpresa, quien lo dijera de ellos… tan serios y tan amables que se ven… que nadie creería lo que Kanna les ha comentado, sonrieron un poco preocupadas…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Pero no se preocupen chicas… esos pleitos acaban pronto… mamá y papá aún les tienen mano dura a pesar de que ya son viejos

Kanna se ríe alegremente por su comentario…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Kanna… si te escuchan… se…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y Sonriendo) Es… seguro que se…

 **Kanna:** (Tomándolas de las manos) Chicas… como siguen?... porque se lastimaron tan feo?... (Mirando las manos vendadas de las chicas)

Kanna se llevó su mano lastimada de Umi y una de Rin y se mas puso en la mejilla…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Que les pasa chicas?... porque se lastimaron así?

Las Ushiromiya bajaron la mirada, no podían decirle a Kanna el motivo de su tristeza ni el origen de esas heridas, se mordían sus labios para no llorar cuando…

 **Kiyo:** (Entrando al comedor) Ya estamos aquí mis niñas

 **Kanna:** Bienvenida abuela… pasen! Vamos a desayunar que morimos de hambre y saldremos

Kanna tenía las manos de las chicas en sus mejillas cuando…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su hermana) Que haces?

 **Kanna:** (O_O) De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a su hermana) Necesitas más manos aparte de las de Hakudoshi?

Las chicas al escuchar eso se soltaron de las manos de Kanna y se sonrojaron, Kanna los miro severamente…

 **Kanna:** Óiganme bien los dos… no digan boberías

 **Saga:** Conocemos tus mañas

 **Rukawa:** Y no son muy agradables

Kanna se sonrojo y los miro enojada…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada y sonrojada) Cierren la boca!

Rin y Umi se levantaron de sus lugares y sentaron a Kanna…

 **Umi:** Kanna… no es para tanto

 **Rin:** Si… si Kanna… siéntate… no debes enojarte con el estómago vacío

 **Kanna:** (Sentándose y mirando a Rin) Rin… solo piensas en comer

 **Umi:** No es eso… es que…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola y sonriendo) Tu también Umi?

En eso se escucha el gruñido de tres estómagos, las chicas se sonrojaron ya que eran los de ellas que las delataba de que tenían hambre, Rin y Umi se sentaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron…

 **Umi:** Lo… lo lamento… nuestro vergonzoso comportamiento

 **Rin:** Lo sentimos mucho… es que…

Todos las miraron tiernamente y comenzaron a sonreír, Kiyo sintió que el comportamiento de las chicas daba armonía a la familia Sutori, todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, los ánimos se habían calmado y la armonía estaba reinando ese momento cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Animada) Chicas… debemos arreglarnos para ir a la hacienda de mi novio

Umi y Rin que iban a llevarse un bocado a la boca se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, eso era lo último que querían… no querían presentarse en esa casa y mucho menos frente a la tía de ellos quien les había mandado la misiva y las fotos del supuesto accidente de ellos… que jugaron con sus sentimientos.

Los hermanos Sutori se dieron cuenta de la incomodidad de las Ushiromiya y decidieron hacer algo…

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente y tomando un poco de café) Sera mejor que no Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Porque no?

 **Saga:** Princesa… necesitan descansar… como sabes ayer fue un día muy pesado para ellas… y necesitan descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Bebiendo un poco de jugo) Es verdad Kanna… además… Camus dijo que debían descansar

 **Rukawa:** Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlas descansar

InuTaisho, Irasue y Kiyo miraban muy sorprendidos la escena…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido y Sonriendo) Vaya… esto si es un verdadero milagro

 **Irasue:** Hasta que están de acuerdo en algo los 4

 **Kiyo:** Es verdad queridos míos… (Mirando a Kanna) Escucha a tus hermanos Kanna… déjalas descansar

Rin y Umi no decían nada, tenían las miradas en el suelo, las chicas sintieron que sus ojos las comenzarían a traicionar pues amenazaban a salir las lágrimas de ellos, cuando se levantan de la mesa al mismo tiempo…

 **Umi:** (Mirando hacia abajo) Nos disculpan un momento?

 **Rin:** (Mirando hacia abajo) Nos tenemos que tomar las medicinas que dijo el Dr. Camus…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Caminando a la salida) Con permiso

 ** _Murasaki no hakanai yoru no kaze_**

 _Si el viento cruel se llevara el anochecer **  
Anata o omou tabi suketeku toiki-tachi**_

 _Mis recuerdos mi mente por fin dejaría de pensar en ti **  
Kanashikute nagashita namida sae**_

 _Tu ausencia me lastima mis lágrimas caen **  
Anata ni meiwaku ni naruyona kiga shite kuru no**_

 _Por tu ida, siento este dolor que me causa el desprecio de tu amor_

Las chicas salieron casi corriendo de allí, cuando pasaron junto a los hermanos Sutori, vieron unas gotas brillar y se percataron de que iban llorando y que si salían de allí era para no arruinar el momento.

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas irse) Chicas… (Tristemente) Esperen…

 **Irasue:** No las obligues a ir Kanna… apenas ayer estaban muy mal

 **Kiyo** : Dejémoslas descansar si querida?

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a su familia) Su madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión… vamos a hacernos cargo de ellas… Rin y Umi serán tratadas como nuestras hijas… espero que recibamos el apoyo de ustedes

Los hermanos sonrieron ampliamente pues tendrían la oportunidad de estar cerca de ellas, pero se ensombreció su expresión cuando…

 ** _Setsunaku kurushii mune no omoi ga_**

 _Si sola estoy porque el dolor dentro de mi alma **  
Kanau hazu no nai koto wa shitteru**_

 _Sabe que mi deseo jamás se realizara_

 **Kanna:** Esta bien padre… serán mis hermanas oficialmente… me encantaría que conocieran a Haku y a Teru… porque se parecen mucho a ellas… también son solos con una tía a su cargo

Sus hermanos la miraron con incredulidad….

 **Rukawa:** No las compares con ellos

 **Kanna:** Porque no?

 **Saga:** Porque tu novio y su hermano no pueden llegarles a ellas

 **Kanon:** Podrán vivir una situación similar… pero no los hace iguales

 **Sesshoumaru:** Efectivamente… además… ellas han tenido que trabajar mucho para sobrevivir… además hay una diferencia Kanna

 **Kanna:** ¿Cuál?

 **InuTaisho:** Querida… Haku y Teru tienen a una tía que los provee de lo que necesitan, que, si tienen su hacienda, pero… ellas son distintas… son…

InuTaisho iba a hablarles de algo, pero decidió guardar silencio y bebió un poco de té…

 ** _Dekiru nara watashi no kono omoi_**

 _Dentro de mi alma guardaría esta tristeza_

 ** _Fukai umi ni shizume shizuka ni dakitsuzuketai_**

 _Para mí por el resto de la eternidad ****_

 **Kanon:** Que son padre?

 **InuTaisho:** (Dejando su taza en la mesa) Olvídenlo… después hablaremos de ello… muy bien… es hora de prepararnos

 **Kiyo:** Iré a la cocina a disponer lo que llevaremos a la casa del novio de esta niña

 **Irasue:** Madre… eso ya no se usa… además…

 **Kiyo:** Hija… esa tía ha sido muy descortés con las niñas y con nosotros también… y demostraremos que nosotros los Sutori tenemos más educación

Todos sonrieron con orgullo y se levantaron de la mesa para prepararse. Mientras tanto en el balcón de la habitación de las mellizas…

 **Umi:** (mirando el paisaje y con los ojos llorosos) Hermanita… que vamos a hacer?

 **Rin:** (Mirando el horizonte con ojos llorosos) No lo sé… hermanita… te acuerdas de algo que nos dijo Milo?

 **Umi:** Nos ha dicho tantas cosas hermanita…

 **Rin:** Recuerdas que nos dijo que… si no podíamos purificar los sentimientos malos… (quebrándose su voz) los… guardáramos?

Umi comprendió lo que su hermana quería decir… la tomo de los hombros y la hizo que la mirara…

 **Umi:** Estas completamente segura?... si hacemos eso…

 **Rin:** (Mirándola a los ojos) No tenemos alternativa

 **Umi:** (Abrazándola) Porque regresamos? Si estábamos convencidas de irnos

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola) Creo que… el que nos digan cobardes… es un problema

Umi miro a su hermana y se sonrieron…

 **Umi** : Lo haremos… pero necesitamos ir de aquí… a la Isla Ushiromiya… tenemos que purificarnos… por la salud de nuestros cuerpos y de…

 **Rin:** De nuestras almas hermanita… pediremos unos días al tío… e iremos a purificarnos… para que no nos afecte lo que haremos

 **Umi:** Estas lista?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita…

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y mirando al horizonte comenzaron a cantar en ese momento… hechizándose a sí mismas para guardar esa tristeza y ese dolor que era más grande de lo que han podido soportar…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Tsugerarezu sono mama owaru koi_**

 _Siento el calor de tu espalda tu voz logro oír **  
Soredemo oikakeru ushiro sugata to koe**_

 _En mis recuerdos solo estarás, no te volveré a ver de nuevo **  
Kono mama de owatte mo mou nidoto**_

 _¿Cuándo entenderé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo? **  
Aenai kono omoi kienai washinai keredo mo**_

 _Amor por ti… Si fuera el fin quisiera terminar mis sentimientos_

Todos en sus habitaciones mientras se vestían, escuchaban un canto, suave, triste y melancólico. Los hermanos sabían porque era eso, Sesshoumaru y Kanon abrieron un poco sus ventanas para escuchar esa, aunque triste… pero maravillosa voz. El matrimonio Sutori sentía mucha tristeza por las chicas y deseaban con el alma poder ayudarlas. Kanna y Kiyo lloraban con lo que las chicas cantan.

 **Umi:**

 ** _Setsunaku togireru koeto chigireru Kokoro_**

 _Si sola estoy… murmurare o tal vez le gritare a mi corazón **  
Ieru hazunaito shitteru**_

 _Tu nombre una y otra vez Mi amor **  
Hitori dake tsubuyaku anata no na**_

 _Si mi voz ya no se escuchara aun me quedaran **  
Namida afureru no wa setsunakute tada setsunakute**_

 _Lágrimas de amor que te di… aunque consiga solo estar sola_

Los hermanos al escucharlas cantar se decían no están solas… yo estoy contigo, lo repetían una y otra vez… esperando que ellas llegaran a escuchar esas palabras y llegaran a su corazón.

Umi y Rin con lágrimas en los ojos se apretaron más su mano cuando comenzaron a cantar juntas…

 **Rin/Umi:**

 ** _Hitori dake tsubuyaku anata no na_**

 _Si mi voz ya no se escuchara aun me quedaran **  
Namida afureru no wa setsunakute tada setsunakute**_

 _Lágrimas de amor que te di… aunque consiga solo estar sola_

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, lloraban, pero decidieron abrazarse y llenarse la una a la otra de fuerza para seguir adelante ya que se habían hechizado para enterrar esos sentimientos tristes que las carcomen.

Sesshoumaru y Kanon habían estado recargados en sus ventanas entreabiertas escuchando la canción que las chicas habían interpretado, tenían una expresión seria… pero con cierta tristeza, se miraron al espejo y recordaron con que frialdad Hakudoshi y Teru les habían dicho como habían engañado a las mellizas, su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y a llenar de ira, recordando cada maldita palabra que salía de los labios de los Yashiro que en un ataque de ira se dirigieron a sus escritorios y lanzaron todo al suelo con enojo y frustración para después golpear sus escritorios con su puño…

 **Kanon:** (Enfurecido) Maldito Teru… pero esto ya es personal… me las vas a pagar… me cobrare cada lagrima de Umi… cada gota de sangre derramada de ella… me las cobrare maldito

Sesshoumaru en su habitación estaba demasiado molesto pues consideraba que aquel idiota que pretendía entrar a su familia no era más que un infeliz gusano que no merecía nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enfurecido) Te odio Hakudoshi… yo seré quien te cobre esto… cada gota de sangre derramada por Rin… cada lagrima de sus ojos me la pagaras a precio de oro… me vengare maldita escoria

La hora de la partida a la hacienda Yashiro llego, todos iban saliendo de la casa grande, Irasue, Kanna y Kiyo iban con kimonos, el de Irasue y el de Kiyo era uno ceremonial en color negro, Kanna llevaba uno en color lila. InuTaisho iba vestido con su kimono de gala color negro, sus hijos llevaban un ahori y una hamaka. Los de Saga eran en color azul y gris, los de Rukawa en color café y negro, los de Kanon en color azul marino ambos y Sesshoumaru en color negro ambos, todos llevan en emblema Sutori en sus ropas, iban peinados de una coleta entera a excepción de Rukawa que no le gustaba usar cabello largo como a sus hermanos o a su padre; iban a subir a la camioneta pero se dieron cuenta que no cabían, así que tendrían que irse en caballos; Kanon y Sesshoumaru irían en sus caballos y los mandaron a pedir con Bankotzu…

 **InuTaisho:** Están seguros de irse a caballo?

 **Kanon:** Pero claro padre… somos excelentes jinetes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estamos cansados de los autos… por lo menos aquí queremos estar a caballo

 **Irasue:** Vayan con cuidado hijos

 **Kanna:** (Triste) No vendrán verdad?

 **Kiyo:** Hija… hablamos contigo… ellas están

Cuando en ese momento…

 **Umi:** Esperen!

 **Rin:** Ya vamos!

Todos miraron hacia la dirección de la puerta y vieron salir a las hermanas Ushiromiya, las chicas llegaron hacia ellos…

 **Rin:** (Un poco agitada) Ya estamos aquí… perdonen la tardanza

 **Umi:** (Un poco agitada) Lamentamos mucho la demora… nos iremos cuando lo dispongan

Las chicas iban vestidas con kimono también, el de Umi era morado y el de Rin era color azul eléctrico, iban peinadas con un chongo entero y con unos mechones colgando por su rostro, llevan una bolsita pequeña del color de sus kimonos…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Amigas! Sabría que vendrían

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No te fallaríamos Kanna

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Aquí nos tienes Kanna

 **Kiyo:** Seguras que se sienten bien para ir chicas?

 **Umi/Rin:** Perfectamente

 **Irasue:** Chicas… el auto está lleno… haremos lo siguiente…

Saga y Rukawa iban a ofrecerse irse en caballo cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te gusta montar?

La castaña volteo hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru, al verlo vestido de negro, su piel pálida resaltaba más, su altura… su cabello negro que está recogido con una coleta se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos azules chispeaban sensualidad y misticismo…

 **Saga:** (Replicando) Oye… no pretenderás que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Ignorándolo y mirando a Rin) No me gusta montar solo… vienes conmigo?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Me gusta montar… si… será un gusto acompañarle

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando su mano) Que maravillosa compañía

 **Rin:** Solo no nos vayamos a caer

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

Kanon se acercó a Umi y la tomo de su mano…

 **Kanon:** (Contemplándola) Te ves hermosa Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Que cosas dice joven Kanon… pero se lo agradezco

 **Kanon:** Solo digo la verdad hermosa… estas bellísima…. (Besándole la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Umi siente que el corazón se le acelera y se le detiene por momentos, los ojos azules de Kanon están fijos en ella, lo veía detalladamente, se veía como un señor feudal, peinado de una coleta, su mirada traviesa y sensual… como un día había dicho su hermana… parecía un príncipe de un cuento de hadas y besaba su mano con fervor…

 **Kanon:** (Dejándole de besar la mano y mirándola) Umi… te gustaría pasear a caballo?

 **Rukawa:** (Replicando) Oye que crees que…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Rukawa) No te pregunte a ti… (Mirando a Umi) Cabalgarías conmigo?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… encantada de ir con usted… (En tono de broma) no vaya a tirarme eh?

 **Kanon:** (Animadamente) Estas con un buen jinete… descuida

La camioneta cerró sus puertas y arrancaron para irse a la hacienda Yashiro. Bankotzu llego con los caballos ensillados, los jóvenes tomaron a las chicas de la cintura y las subieron para después subirse ellos detrás de ellas, los hermanos se miraron y ellas también…

 **Rin:** Umi estas bien?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Si Rin… y tú?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si Umi… estoy bien…

 **Umi:** Ya veo que si hermanita

Sesshoumaru y Kanon, las miraron y les sonrieron… para después mirarse entre ellos…

 **Kanon:** La hacienda Yashiro está a 15 minutos de aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me estas retando?

 **Kanon:** La respuesta la sabes… veamos quien llega primero

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Un momento Joven Kanon… que está diciendo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** El que llegue primero… será esclavo del otro… y eso las incluye a ustedes chicas

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que está diciendo? Nosotras no entramos en la apuesta Joven Sesshoumaru

Ellos no les hicieron caso y tomaron las riendas de sus caballos…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi y Sonriendo) Sostente preciosa

 **Umi** : Espere un momento… es en serio?

 **Kanon** : (Sonriendo seductoramente) Tu qué crees?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin intensamente) Sostente pequeña

 **Rin:** Joven Sesshoumaru… no… es en serio?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole sensualmente) Sostente o te caerás

Los hermanos dieron la orden a sus caballos de comenzar a galopar rápidamente, Rin y Umi se abrazan de ellos y esconden sus rostros en sus pechos de ellos, los hermanos cabalgan felices mientras tienen a las chicas entre sus brazos.

Las mellizas están asustadas, pero… se percatan del olor de ellos… es embriagador, Kanon tiene un aroma fresco, como la brisa del mar mezclado con el olor de la hierba de una pradera mojada con el roció del amanecer. Umi decide mirarlo al rostro y lo ve mirando hacia enfrente, pero…

 **Kanon:** Te pierdes la vista si te escondes Umi

Umi no entendía que quería decir, pero cuando miro hacia enfrente se percató de lo que él quería decirle, Ise se veía hermoso, lleno de campos, arrozales, huertas de verduras, arboles verdes que brillan como esmeraldas a la luz del sol, en el viento puede escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar… la joven comienza a sonreír y se siente purificarse mientras ve las maravillas, a lo lejos…

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) El tempo de Ise!

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Quieres ir?

 **Umi:** Dicen que es hermoso… mi hermana y yo queremos visitarlo

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Bien… pues anímame para que ganemos y obliguemos a nuestros hermanos a ir

La joven Ushiromiya sonrió ampliamente, sentía que su corazón iba dejando atrás la tristeza pasada y miraba hacia el camino del futuro… pero… con alguien que la rodeaba… sin saber cómo… o que fue lo que la hizo hacerlo…

 **Umi:** (Feliz y sonriendo) Vamos Joven Kanon! No nos dejemos vencer!

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Así es Umi! No nos dejaremos vencer!

 **Umi:** Vamos Joven Kanon… usted puede!

Kanon le dio la orden a su caballo de ir más rápido aun, mientras que con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

La castaña esta abrazada fuertemente a Sesshoumaru cosa que a él no le molesta en lo más minino, el olor de él Joven que la lleva entre sus brazos es al bosque al amanecer, un olor fresco y tranquilizador que despierta los sentidos, a un bosque profundo en el cual quisiera perderse, siente el caballo galopar fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes miedo Rin? Tu miedo puede hacer que te pierdas de un maravilloso espectáculo

Rin se separa de él y decide mirarlo al rostro y se da cuenta de que él está mirándola…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Mire hacia el frente!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Estas con el mejor jinete… mira la vista pequeña Rin

La castaña mira al frente y ve como el agua de los arrozales brilla con la luz del sol, el prado es removido por el viento, las copas de los arboles están verdes que parecieran esmeraldas brillando, la brisa del mar le golpea la cara, todo es verde… vivo… no se detiene ni deja de vivir. En eso los castaños ojos de la chica ven…

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Joven Sesshoumaru! El Templo de Ise!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Lo conoces?

 **Rin:** No… iba a ir con mi hermana…

El viento, el aroma de Sesshoumaru la hace que su mente y su alma se purifiquen poco a poco, la chica mira como si estuviera en un sueño celestial…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Anímame Rin… vamos a ganar y llevaremos a nuestros hermanos al templo de Ise

Ella sonrió ampliamente, no se explicó la razón del porque lo hizo… pero sintió una calidez y una alegría que…

 **Rin:** (Animada y feliz) Usted puede Joven Sesshoumaru! Adelante! Ganemos esta carrera!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si Rin! Vamos a ganar! Ganaremos juntos

Rin confía en quien la lleva, siente que el… no la dejaría caer, la joven sobre los brazos de él… estira los suyos y siente como si el viento la llevara, Sesshoumaru sonríe y le ordena a su caballo ir más rápido. El caballo galopa más rápido. InuTaisho va manejando tranquilamente, cuando a los lados de la camioneta pasan a todo galope los caballos de sus hijos, InuTaisho al verlos se asusta…

 **InuTaisho:** Cielo santo!

 **Irasue:** Que pasa querido?

Los caballos dejan atrás a la camioneta y corren rápidamente…

 **Irasue:** Son los… chicos?

 **InuTaisho:** Que les pasa? Están locos?

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada) Una carrera! Que emocionante!

 **Kiyo:** Esos jovencitos están locos… se van a matar

 **Saga:** Por eso no debieron dejar que llevaran a las chicas

 **Rukawa:** Esos inconscientes nos van a escuchar cuando lleguemos

La hacienda Yashiro está frente a ellos, los caballos corren a toda prisa, van a la par, Sesshoumaru y Kanon se mirar retadora pero divertidamente, Umi y Rin se miran con alegría y felicidad. Ellas los animan a ganar, pero… llegan en empate, los chicos dan la orden de detenerse al caballo…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Empate

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Como siempre

Se bajan de sus caballos y toman de las cinturas a las chicas, sus ojos se encuentran, las Ushiromiya se pierden en los ojos azules de ellos, sienten como si fuera un océano en el cual quieren hundirse sin miedo, ellos las tienen cargando de la cintura, las manos de las chicas están en sus brazos. No se percatan de que los demás han llegado, ellos están perdidos en los ojos negros y castaños de Umi y Rin, parecía que se habían quedado congelados…

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Que se supone que hacían?

Los chicos dejaron de verse a los ojos, ellos las ponen delicadamente en el suelo, Sesshoumaru y Kanon miran a su padre…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Nada… solo que les ganamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Llegamos primero que ustedes

InuTaisho no sabía si regañarlos o pasarlos por alto, pero el rostro de las chicas era más fresco, radiante y se miraron a los ojos los 4, el patriarca de los Sutori se percató de algo nuevo en sus hijos más serios y fríos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	20. CAPITULO 19: Kasam Ki Kasam

**La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Kasam Ki Kasam - Ost de la Pelicula Loca Por Prem**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Kasam Ki Kasam**

* * *

Beatrice, Hakudoshi y Teru esperaban en la puerta a sus invitados, estaban vestidos con kimonos todos, Beatrice con un kimono color negro, mientras que Hakudoshi y Teru visten kimonos masculinos color negro y gris y peinados de una coleta entera.

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo) Allí vienen… (Mirando a las Ushiromiya) Y con esas mocosas

 **Teru:** Tía por favor déjalas tranquilas

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya no son un peligro para ti… déjalas en paz

 **Beatrice:** Esta bien hijos

Pero la malvada tía Yashiro tenía reservadas sorpresas para ese día hacia las Ushiromiya. Los Sutori llegaron hacia ellos e hicieron una reverencia cosa que a los varones Sutori no les agrado en lo más minino.

Las hermanas Ushiromiya hicieron su reverencia de manera cordial y humilde, ellos al ver ese gesto de educación se dieron cuenta que en realidad son mujeres formidables y con una elegancia nata, así que decidieron seguir su ejemplo…

 **InuTaisho:** Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su hermosa hacienda

 **Irasue:** Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí

 **Kiyo:** (Dándole un paquete a Beatrice) Le hacemos entrega de esta muestra de nuestra buena voluntad

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias (Fingiendo preocupación) Oh… olvide yo darles el mío… pero bueno… tendremos más tiempo… por favor… entren no se queden afuera

La hacienda Yashiro es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/hacienda%20yashiro_ .html?sort=3&o=19

* * *

Las chicas se quedan sorprendidas y entienden por qué Beatrice no las aceptaría nunca en su familia, aunque lo que esa señora no sabe… es que ellas no piden nada a esas familias tan poderosas pues también…

 **Kanna:** Vamos chicas… entremos

 **Rin/Umi:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos) Si… si Kanna

El interior de la mansión es hermoso, está decorado al estilo occidental, aunque muy llamativo ya que a Beatrice le gusta presumir su posición social y económica. Los Sutori se percataron de aquello y se sintieron ahogados con tanta frivolidad en el ambiente.

Umi y Rin miraban para todos lados, candiles de oro, el barandal de la escalera de oro macizo… a donde vieran todo era oro, los marcos de las fotos. En las jóvenes sienten una mirada detrás de ellas, y voltean hacia una especie de muro que tiene colgado una fotografía antigua… al verla…

 **Umi/Rin:** (" **Kayo:** Él es… el maldito… mátenlo… vamos… mátenlos a todos")

Las chicas dieron un brinco de susto y dejaron de ver aquella fotografía…

 **Beatrice:** (Maliciosamente) Impresionadas pequeñas?... o es mucho lujo para ustedes?

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándola con desaprobación) Creo que ese comentario no es de buen gusto Señora Yashiro

 **Hakudoshi:** (Seriamente) Tía… basta ya

 **Umi** : Descuiden… su morada es muy hermosa señora Yashiro… impresiona a cualquiera

 **Rin:** Así es… es muy hermosa… pero a veces el valor de las cosas materiales es proporcional al vacío en el interior de las personas

Las jóvenes le hicieron una reverencia, los Sutori sonrieron complacidos por la educación y la sabiduría de las chicas y que mostraban cada vez más que son unas damas en todo el sentido de la palabra

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo maliciosamente y susurrando) Por eso… son mi inspiración

Pasaron a un comedor, estaba una mesa tradicional japonesa, pequeña, con cojines color vino, todos acomodados en perfecto orden, solo había 11 lugares cuando…

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo y mirando a las mellizas) Ustedes comerán con la servidumbre queridas… reglas de la familia Yashiro… ustedes no pertenecen a los Sutori y en esta mesa solo estaremos nosotros… según se ustedes solo son trabajadoras…

Umi y Rin se sintieron humilladas y de una manera muy cruel les habían recordado que ellas solo eran unas trabajadoras de los Sutori y que su lugar no era estar a su lado, las chicas apretaban sus manos…

 **Teru:** Tía… solo estas dejándote en ridículo

 **Beatrice:** Son reglas de esta hacienda

Las chicas están a punto de irse cuando sienten que alguien las toma del brazo a ambas…

 **Kanon** : Muy bien… díganos donde comen los sirvientes

 **Beatrice:** (Sorprendida) Que cosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… indíquenos donde come la servidumbre… ya que nosotros comeremos donde ellas coman

Las chicas los miraron sorprendidas cuando de pronto…

 **Saga:** Señora Yashiro… con todo respeto… pero ellas no son trabajadoras… son parte de los Sutori

 **Rukawa:** Creo que se lo habíamos mencionado en casa el día de ayer

 **Kiyo:** Ellas son como mis nietas… así que donde se siente ellas… nos sentaremos nosotros

 **Kanna:** Desde hace mucho tiempo ellas son como mis hermanas… así que ellas comerán donde estemos nosotros

 **Irasue:** Lamentamos este inconveniente… pero si mis niñas no pueden estar a nuestro lado… los esperamos en la Hacienda Sutori… y en este momento nos retiramos

 **InuTaisho:** (Abrazando a las Ushiromiya) Para Irasue y para mi ellas son unas hijas más… y como mi esposa ha dicho… será un gusto recibirlos… por ahora nos retiramos

Beatrice estaba sorprendida ante la respuesta de los Sutori, sentía por dentro un coraje muy intenso, pero decidió mejor callar y dar su mejor sonrisa…

 **Beatrice:** Siendo así la situación… (Mirando a un sirviente) Pon dos lugares más… las señoritas comerán a nuestro lado

Todos miraban a Beatrice seriamente, pero ella trataba de ser lo más hospitalaria con sus invitados, aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión ni gracia serlo con las Ushiromiya. Por su parte las mellizas estaban demasiado irritadas que querían salir corriendo de allí y mandar al diablo a Beatrice.

Pero el gesto de los Sutori las había conmovido así que decidieron aguantar solo un poco. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y la comida fue servida. Consistía en sopa de miso, tofu frito, distintos tipos de sushi, teppanyaki y dangos. La bebida era té verde. Todos comían en silencio cuando Beatrice…

 **Beatrice:** Esperemos que esta no sea la última comida que tomemos como familia

 **Irasue:** Esperemos que no… y que todo siga siendo en armonía

 **Beatrice:** Escuche la historia familiar de los Sutori y sé que descienden de bravos guerreros.

 **Kiyo:** Si… así es señora Yashiro… pero somos indulgentes y amamos la paz… somos guerreros cuando necesitamos serlos

 **InuTaisho:** O para proteger a nuestra familia o a los que amamos

Rin y Umi escuchaban atentamente y entendían ahora el emblema Sutori, que es el logo de Sutori Corp. Las jóvenes en alguna ocasión se habían preguntado porque la espada… pero ahora entendían por qué. Las chicas sonrieron porque sentían que los Sutori eran personas afines un poco a su familia y se tomaron con su mano el símbolo Ushiromiya…

 **Beatrice:** (Mirando el emblema de las mellizas) Es su emblema familiar niñas?

 **Umi:** Si… así es señora Yashiro

 **Beatrice:** Vaya… así que su familia tiene emblema… de dónde pertenecen?... que es su emblema?

 **Rin:** Es un fénix señora Yashiro

 **InuTaisho:** Ellas son de Tokio… y pertenecen a una familia muy respetada

Todos, incluyendo sus hijos voltearon a ver al patriarca de los Sutori quien bebía un poco de té…

 **Kanna:** (Curiosamente) Padre…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Kanna) No preguntes más ahora

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias tío… por expresarte así de nuestra familia

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Es un honor viniendo de ti tío

 **Irasue:** Queridas… ustedes son unas respetables señoritas y eso se aprende de la familia

 **Kiyo:** Así que su familia merece todo el respeto queridas y sabemos que descienden de una familia muy respetada

Hakudoshi, Teru y Beatrice estaban muy intrigados por saber más de las Ushiromiya, ni cuando fueron sus novias sabían mucho de ellas ya que mantenían celosamente guardado su origen. Los Jóvenes Sutori miraban a las chicas con más interés, pues lo que había dicho su padre los estaba llenando de curiosidad, pero fuera lo que fuera… ellos sentirían lo que sienten por ellas.

Los sirvientes se llevaron la loza y trajeron un postre en un tazón pequeño muy fino…

 **Beatrice:** Espero les guste este postre… es una Creme Brulée

 **Kanna:** Es delicioso

 **Hakudoshi:** Te gustara mi amor

 **Kanna:** (Enamorada) Todo lo que tú me des me gustara

 **Hakudoshi:** (Besándola amorosamente) Te amo Kanna

La joven lo beso intensamente…

 **Kiyo:** (Con desaprobación) Kanna… que modales… eso no se hace en la mesa

 **Beatrice:** Hakudoshi… respeta la mesa querido… (Mirando a las Ushiromiya) Han probado la comida francesa queridas?

 **Rin:** Si… cuando éramos niñas

 **Umi:** Mamá y papá nos llevaron a un restaurante francés

 **Beatrice:** (Comiendo un bocado del postre) Y cómo pudieron llevarlas a un lugar tan caro

 **Umi:** Nuestra familia puede darse ese gusto señora Yashiro

 **Rin:** Y hasta más aun

Las jóvenes comían su postre, Beatrice se sentía frustrada porque en ningún momento había podido hacerlas sentir mal o sacarlas de sus casillas, Sesshoumaru y Kanon miraban con fascinación a las mellizas ya que les gustaba esa rebeldía que poseían ante Beatrice, su educación, su elegancia.

 **Beatrice:** (Mirando a Saga) Saga… porque no te has casado?

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Perdón, que dijo?

 **Beatrice:** Que eres uno de los solteros más codiciados en Japón… porque no te has casado?

 **Saga:** Porque… (Mirando a Rin) Espero a la mujer de mi vida

La rubia vio aquello…

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo coquetamente) Yo soy soltera Saga… soy un poco mayor que tu… pero podríamos salir y conocernos no crees?

Rukawa, Kanon y Sesshoumaru ríen discretamente divertidos, pues se le estaban insinuando y declarando a su hermano mayor, el los miraba con molestia…

 **Saga:** Creo que lo mejor ahora es pensar en la boda de Kanna y Hakudoshi

 **Beatrice:** Es verdad querido Saga… bien si ya terminaron… pasemos a la sala de estar… quiero que hablemos de la boda

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala principal que es de color blanco, con muebles en color marfil, lámparas antiguas, las ventanas daban al jardín de la hacienda, Rin y Umi se quedaron paradas mirando por la ventana, ya que no querían inmiscuirse en aquella platica, los Sutori se sentaron juntos a excepción de dos que se dirigieron a la ventana donde estaban las hermanas, ellas al ver quienes se pusieron a su lado mirándolas de frente y recargándose en la pared se toparon con un par de ojos azules…

 **Kanon:** Te gusta el paisaje Umi?

 **Umi:** Es relajante joven Kanon

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta Rin?

 **Rin:** Es lindo… pero es mejor el que vi cuando veníamos hacia acá Joven Sesshoumaru

Ambos hermanos les sonrieron seductoramente a las hermanas mientras que ellas le sonrieron un poco apenadas. Se quedaron los 4 en silencio…

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien… hablemos… no creen que es poco tiempo el que llevan de relación?

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo sabemos Señor Sutori… pero… (Acariciando la mejilla de Kanna) Nos amamos y queremos estar juntos

 **Kanna:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Así es padre… queremos estar juntos

 **Kiyo:** Saben la responsabilidad que tendrán?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… y estamos listos

 **Beatrice:** Siendo así… creo que estamos de acuerdo en que hay que poner fecha

 **Kanna:** Dentro de un mes

 **Irasue:** Es demasiado rápido hija

 **Hakudoshi:** Queremos que sea lo más rápido posible

 **Teru:** Están seguros de actuar tan rápidamente?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si…estamos más que seguros

 **Beatrice:** (Mirando a un sirviente) Traigan las bebidas… para celebrar este compromiso

Saga y Rukawa miraban a su hermana demasiado feliz, pero se sentían confundidos… no podían permitir que Hakudoshi entrara a su familia, necesitaban hablar con sus hermanos para hacer entrar en razón a Kanna, cuando miraron hacia atrás de ellos vieron una escena que no les agrado en lo más minino.

Kanon y Sesshoumaru miraban fija y tiernamente a Umi y a Rin, mientras ellas ven por la ventana el atardecer, no hablaban… pero parecía un ambiente demasiado romántico.

 **Saga:** ("No Sesshoumaru… con ella no… ella es mía")

 **Rukawa:** ("Kanon… aléjate de ella… Umi es mía")

Kanna hablaba con los demás de como quería su boda…

 **Kanna:** Sera muy elegante… quiero que sea en mi hacienda… me gusta mucho la cultura hindú… quiero que tenga unos toques hindú

 **Hakudoshi:** Querida… no crees que será demasiado?

 **Kanna:** No mi amor… además… ese día quiero que bailemos una canción

 **Hakudoshi:** Cual mi amor?

Kanna miro a su padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Que ocurre?

 **Kanna:** Recuerdas el cliente de la india que vino el mes pasado papi?... el que me obsequio unas canciones

 **Rukawa:** (Fastidiado) Kanna ya hasta se me esas canciones… de verdad quieres eso?

 **Saga:** Por favor Kanna… no podremos más con eso… es imposible no sabérselas contigo

 **Irasue:** Dejen a su hermana… todos nos hacen escuchar su música y la tenemos que soportar

 **InuTaisho:** Querida… es porque Kanna pone esa música en la oficina todo el día

 **Kanna:** Mis hermanas no se quejan… es más… Haku mi amor… nos prestas tu piano y tu guitarra?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si querida… están a tu disposición

 **Beatrice:** Tu nos cantaras hija?

 **Kanna:** No… (Señalando a las Ushiromiya) Ellas lo harán…

Rin y Umi sintieron que se caerían a un hoyo… no… no más decían en sus adentros…

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Kanna no

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Déjalas tranquilas

 **Beatrice:** Chicos… dejen que haga lo que quiera… que las niñas canten… Hakudoshi y Teru saben tocar el piano y la guitarra… que las acompañen

Las chicas sintieron que eso era una locura, Hakudoshi y Teru se levantaron, el segundo tomo su guitarra y Hakudoshi se levantó para dirigirse al piano y sentarse frente a él…

 **Kanna:** Es la que les mande por cel mi amor

 **Teru:** Si… sabemos cuál es cuñada

Umi y Rin se tomaron de las manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tienes que hacerlo

 **Kanon:** No hay ninguna obligación que lo hagas

Ambas iban a responder que no lo harían cuando Teru comenzó a tocar la guitarra, las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y con los ojos rojos que amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas, sus miradas eran muy tristes. Hakudoshi comenzó a tocar el piano… era demasiado tarde… no podían decir que no… de pronto…

 **Umi:** (Triste)

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Hum ko pyar ha sirf tum say_**

 _Te quiero… y Solo a ti_

Rukawa se volteo para mirar a Umi, quien cantaba con una voz suave… pero triste a la vez… la miraba fascinado.

Kanon miraba a Umi de manera intensa, seductora y fijamente, comenzaba a acercarse a ella como si fuera a besarla…

 **Umi:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a Kanon)

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Hum ko pyar ha sirf tum say_**

 _Te quiero… y Solo a ti_

 ** _Ab ye pyar na ha hoga_**

 _Ahora no puedo amar a nadie mas_

 ** _Pher Hum Say_**

 _Ni siquiera alguna otra vez_

Beatrice al escuchar cantar a Umi voltea a verla de manera Furica y retadora. Kanon mira con fascinación a Umi

 **Umi:** (Mirando al suelo)

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Hum ko pyar ha sirf tum say_**

 _Te quiero… y Solo a ti_

Kanon toma de la mano a Umi y le acaricia los nudillos mientras la mira y le sonríe seductoramente, Umi al sentir esa caricia voltea a verlo con sus ojos llorosos y sonrojada.

Un sirviente llego con las bebidas y Beatrice tomo la bandeja para comenzar a repartir a todos los presentes, cuando llego a donde estaban las mellizas, solo les dio a Sesshoumaru y Kanon ignorando totalmente a Umi y a Rin, ellas estaban demasiado metidas en el pensamiento de que acabara ese momento que no tomaron en cuenta esa grosería por parte de Beatrice.

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al ver eso, se molestaron y les dieron en sus manos la copa con vino a las chicas, quien al verlos se sorprendieron, ellas no sabían si tomar la copa o no, pero Sesshoumaru y Kanon tomaron su mano con la suya para llevarles la copa de vino a sus labios y dieran un sorbo, Umi y Rin dieron un sorbo al vino, Kanon y Sesshoumaru las miran con ternura y Beatrice al ver eso se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba… la canción continuaba cuando…

 **Rin:** (Cantando y con lágrimas en los ojos)

 ** _Log kahty han pagal hon main ye bhi na Janu_**

 _La gente dice que estoy loca con lo cual estoy de acuerdo_

 ** _Dil lotya ha main ne ab kissi ki na manu_**

 _He perdido mi corazón y nada más me importa_

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru)

 ** _Chan day kar ke main ne be chania ye li han_**

 _No necesito ningún alivio… llevare cada dolor_

 ** _Neendy ura ke main tum say wafy ki han_**

 _Daré todo de mi… para apoyarte a ti_

Sesshoumaru la mira con una ternura intensa… como nunca pensó mirar a alguien, sintiendo algo que nadie lo había hecho sentir nunca en su vida, la chica bajo la mirada para ver al suelo mientras seguía cantando…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Je rahy hum tere dum say_**

 _Ahora vivo solo para ti_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rin)

 **Rin:**

 ** _Ab ye pyar na ha hoga_**

 _Ahora no puedo amar a nadie mas_

 ** _Pher Hum Say_**

 _Ni siquiera alguna otra vez_

Sesshoumaru detiene su mano y no le da la caricia a Rin, pero no deja de mirarla tiernamente y con ganas de besarla en ese momento

 **Rin:**

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Hum ko pyar ha sirf tum say_**

 _Te quiero… y Solo a ti_

InuTaisho mira fijamente a sus hijos con las Ushiromiya, dándose cuenta de que ellos están cada vez más atraídos por ellas. Kanna está cantando y tarareando coros de la canción, animando a todos que la sigan, en eso Rukawa y Saga se miran a los ojos trazando un plan, se levantan de sus lugares. Las chicas miran hacia la ventana, sin percatarse de nada, en eso Saga le pide permiso a Hakudoshi y se sienta en el piano comenzando a tocarlo.

Irasue al ver a su hijo que después de mucho tiempo vuelve a tocar el piano sonríe alegremente, pues quiere decir que su hijo se está reponiendo de la herida que le dejo un ingrato amor, Rukawa le pide la guitarra a Teru quien se la da, comenzando a seguir las notas que su hermano toca con el piano, ambos haciendo una combinación perfecta, las chicas al escuchar la melodía sienten más tristeza; Irasue ve a Rukawa menos tímido, más audaz y tocando maravillosamente la guitarra que sonríe aliviada.

Las hermanas Ushiromiya ven que Kanon y Sesshoumaru miran seriamente a alguien y se quedan extrañadas cuando sienten en sus espaldas una mirada insistente… Saga toca el piano con más intensidad y las chicas voltean a ver detrás suyo y ven a Saga y a Rukawa mirándolas fija e intensamente… agitados, nerviosos. Les sonríen y los miran con tristeza… No querían que ellos malinterpretaran nada de sus atenciones… pero parecía que era demasiado tarde… ellos las miran con mucho amor y las mellizas solo cierran los ojos tristemente… como estaba pasando eso?

 **Saga:** (Mirando dulcemente a Rin y acercándose a ella)

 ** _Kuch ishaaron mein tumne humse jo yeh kaha hai_**

 _Lo que acabas de expresar de una manera tan especial **  
Ab yakeen aa raha hai, tumko bhi kuch hua hai**_

 _Finalmente me he enterado… lo que quería lo has expresado_

Rin abre un poco la boca y lo mira sorprendida… no era eso lo que ella hacia y Saga lo ha mal interpretado, Sesshoumaru lo mira con mucha molestia. Por su lado Rukawa se va acercando hacia Umi cantándole con mucho amor, con una sonrisa seductora y feliz, Umi lo mira con sorpresa, ella había sido amable con él y lo quiere como un amigo… aunque le dolía que Rukawa mal interpretara las cosas

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando a Umi y acercándose a ella)

 ** _Kyoon tumko dekhte hain, kya dil mein sochte hai_**

 _Porque solo puedo mirarte a ti, porque solo puedo pensar en ti **  
Toofaan jo uth raha hai, hum usko rokte hain**_

 _Hay una tormenta en mi corazón, una emoción que nunca conocí_

Los hermanos llegan hasta dónde están sus hermanos con las Ushiromiya, al llegar se recargan en sus brazos de Sesshoumaru y Kanon y miran a las jóvenes…

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (Mirando a Umi y a Rin)

 ** _Kasam ki kasam ha kasam say_**

 _Lo juro por nuestro amor_

 ** _Yeh milan hai sanam ka sanam se_**

 _Dos corazones, son uno ahora_

Las chicas los miran con un poco de miedo y de ansiedad, sus respiraciones se agitan. Sesshoumaru y Kanon los miran con molestia…

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (Mirando a sus hermanos y sonriendo)

 ** _Ab yeh pyaar na hoga phir humse_**

 _Ahora no puedo amar a nadie más ni siquiera alguna otra vez_

Kanon y Sesshoumaru molestos se quitan el brazo de sus hermanos y les dan la espalda. Kanna se acerca a ellos y feliz anima a que las chicas sigan cantando con sus hermanos…

 **Umi:**

 ** _Kasam_**

 _Lo juro_

**Rukawa:**

 ** _Ki kasam_**

 _Lo juro_

**Rin:**

 ** _Haan kasam  
_** _Lo afirmo ****_

 **Saga:**

 ** _Yeh kasam_**

 _Lo declaro_

 **Umi/Rukawa/Rin/Saga:**

 ** _Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se_**

 _Lo confieso, lo juro por nuestro amor **  
Humko pyaar hai sirf tumse**_

 _Te quiero solo a ti **  
Ab yeh pyaar na hoga phir humse**_

 _Ahora no puedo amar a nadie más que no seas tu_

Irasue miraba tiernamente a sus hijos que poco a poco salían de sus caparazones, InuTaisho veía como Kanon y Sesshoumaru hervían de coraje y las Ushiromiya estaban demasiado tristes.

Todos aplaudieron cuando acabo la canción, estaban muy contentos y acordaron que esa sería la canción que bailarían Kanna y Hakudoshi quienes se besaron tierna y amorosamente.

La hora de irse ha llegado, se ha hecho de noche, todos estaban en la puerta…

 **Irasue:** Muchas gracias por la invitación

 **Beatrice:** Estaremos en contacto para coordinar todo de la boda

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien… buenas noches

Todos comenzaron a subirse a la camioneta cuando…

 **Saga:** Padre creo que esta vez Rin y Umi

 **Rukawa:** Deben ir aquí en la camioneta…

En ese momento ven pasar a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon cabalgando con las hermanas entre sus brazos. Llevándoselas con ellos…

 **Kanna:** Parece que les ganaron hermanitos… (Bostezando) vámonos que estoy cansada

 **Kiyo:** Kanna que modales

 **InuTaisho:** Vámonos… yo también estoy cansado

Sesshoumaru y Kanon iban cabalgado…

 **Kanon:** Sessho vámonos por el atajo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es una buena idea

Dieron la orden a sus caballos de cambiar de dirección, Umi y Rin no sabían cómo reaccionar o que pensar… hace unos momentos estaban en shock por la actitud de Saga y de Rukawa… pero ahora…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Umi y Rin esperaban a que la familia Sutori se despidieran…

 **Rin:** Que opinas de la actitud de Saga y de Ru hermanita?

 **Umi:** Debemos hablar con ellos hermanita… no deben mal interpretar las cosas… solo somos amigos

En eso alguien las toma de la mano y las hace caminar…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Jo… joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Joven Kanon… que hace?

 **Kanon:** Nos vamos a casa

La suben a sus caballos y se suben detrás de ellas y comienzan a galopar.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Cuando volvieron en sí, vieron que estaban por un camino tranquilo, lejos del tránsito, la luna llena los alumbraba, miraron al cielo y se encontraron con un manto estelar hermoso, como no se veía en la ciudad, estaban maravilladas cuando…

 **Kanon:** Es hermoso verdad?

 **Umi:** Demasiado… me gusta demasiado

 **Kanon:** Quería apartarnos un poco porque quiero hablar contigo a solas

Umi al ver a su alrededor vio que no venía Sesshoumaru con Rin, a lo que la chica…

 **Umi:** Donde está mi hermana?

Kanon: Esta con Sessho… descuida… mi hermano no es tan idiota como Saga o Rukawa

 **Umi:** (Nerviosa) De… de que quiere hablar conmigo joven?

 **Kanon:** Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy… el ir a esa casa… aguantar a Beatrice… pero considero que Kanna no merece tantas atenciones

 **Umi:** No solo lo hacemos por ella… su papá y su mamá… su abuela… son muy amables con nosotras

 **Kanon:** Umi… dime algo… (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Porque regresaste?

Umi lo miraba, su mirada no era como la de Rukawa… era aún más fuerte, más intensa…

 **Umi:** Porque… no… yo no soy una cobarde joven Kanon… y porque yo no… tengo porque esconderme de Teru

 **Kanon:** Sabes Umi?

 **Umi:** Dígame

 **Kanon:** Lamento las cosas que te dije hoy en la mañana

 **Umi:** Porque lo hace?

 **Kanon:** Me parece que se quedan cortos los que hablan de ustedes… (sonriéndole) Eres más fascinante de lo que pensé

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** Umi… tienes algo que… me llama a seguir a ti… a quererte conocer más y más… eres una chica excepcional

 **Umi:** Me adula demasiado joven

Kanon detiene un momento a su caballo, Umi se queda sorprendida…

 **Umi:** Porque nos detenemos?

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Porque quiero que nos quedemos así… solo tú y yo… sin nadie

Umi quería resistirse a ese abrazo… pero es tan cálido… como si se sintiera que pertenecía allí… que abraza a Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Te… gusta Rukawa?

 **Umi:** (Negando con la cabeza) No… es buen muchacho… es muy agradable… pero… no puedo verlo más que como un amigo

 **Kanon:** (sonriendo) Me alivia escuchar eso

 **Umi:** Joven… no quiero que el mal interprete las cosas… somos buenos amigos en la vida diaria… pero…

 **Kanon:** Umi… nadie puede obligarte a nada… ni a sentir nada… entiendes?... nadie

 **Umi:** Me da vergüenza que sepan lo que paso con…

 **Kanon:** (Silenciándola con su dedo índice) Olvida eso… no pasa nada… como te lo dije… no es culpa tuya… (Acariciando su rostro con sus nudillos) eres demasiado hermosa

Kanon la abraza dejando a Umi recargada en su pecho, quien se sonroja…

 **Kanon:** (Amorosamente) Vamos a casa… comienza a hacer frio

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Si… joven Kanon

Le dio la orden a su caballo de continuar con el camino, abrazaba a Umi y la joven sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras siente la calidez del pecho de Kanon… como un hombre tan serio y tan duro a veces… podía ser tan cálido y dulce? Era lo que Umi se preguntaba.

* * *

Con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

Veía como la joven estaba perdida entre la inmensidad del cielo y el brillo de la luz de la luna, ella miraba fijamente al firmamento cuando decidió romper el silencio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** La luna es muy hermosa verdad?

 **Rin:** Demasiado Joven… me gusta mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por alguna razón… a mí también Rin

Rin iba a preguntar a su hermana si veía la luna cuando vio que no estaba…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Donde está mi hermana?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con mi hermano… no te preocupes… él es más respetuoso que Rukawa o Saga

 **Rin:** Joven Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Además… quería hablar contigo a solas Rin

Rin se sonrojo al escuchar eso, que era lo que quería preguntarle? Le preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado con Hakudoshi?... le pediría que se alejara de Kanna?... lo miraba con un poco de susto… Sesshoumaru se percata de ello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No me mires así… está bien que dicen que causo temor… pero no es para tanto

 **Rin:** No es eso… (Sonrojada) es solo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero estar a solas contigo

 **Rin:** Dígame… porque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola intensamente) Porque regresaste?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Porque… pues… yo no soy cobarde joven Sesshoumaru… yo… yo no busque a Hakudoshi… ni he tratado de hacerlo… el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… disculpa las cosas que dije esta mañana

 **Rin:** No… tenía razón… yo…

Sesshoumaru detiene su caballo, la joven se percata de ello…

 **Rin:** Sucede algo joven?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de los hombros) Eres muy especial Rin… no sé qué posees… que tienes en tu interior… pero… me haces desear estar a tu lado

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me han contado de ti… y debo decir que… se quedan cortos… pues eres mucho más de lo que yo imaginaba

 **Rin:** Imaginaba joven?

Sesshoumaru la abrazo, Rin estaba nerviosa y sonrojada. Miro a Sesshoumaru al rostro y se veía demasiado hechizante a la luz de la luna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… gusta Saga?... sientes algo por él?

 **Rin:** (Negando con la cabeza) Solo somos amigos… quizá el este mal interpretando las cosas… pero solo somos amigos… no puedo verle como algo más que mi amigo… él es muy amable conmigo y con mi hermanita al igual que el joven Rukawa… pero… no lo veo como algo más…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola a los ojos) Eres demasiado sincera Rin… eso me gusta… debo confesar que me das una gran alegría

 **Rin:** Alegría?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… pero quiero pedirte algo… Kanna no merece tantas atenciones ni sacrificios tuyos ni de Umi… si hay algo que no quieras hacer solo dilo… y yo te respaldare… Kanon hará lo mismo con Umi… no tienen que seguir sacrificándose

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) Te agradezco mucho nos hayan acompañado hoy a esa casa… que soportaras las estupideces de la señora Yashiro… pero es demasiado y ustedes… no tienen por qué lidiar con esos idiotas

 **Rin:** Me apena mucho que… usted haya tenido que saber que…

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la repega a su pecho… Rin al sentir el abrazo… sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo también y así lo hizo, Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentirse rodeado con los brazos de la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no sientas vergüenza… eso ya paso… como te lo dije… no tienes la culpa de nada… él es el maldito que debe sentirse así

Rin lo miro a los ojos y se acercaban para besarse lentamente cuando…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y estornudando)

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Está haciendo frio… vamos a casa

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si joven Sesshoumaru

Él le dio la orden a su caballo de seguir el camino, iban galopando mientras Rin se abraza a él, aspirando su aroma, el sentía el calor de ella rodeándolo y sonreía, sentía una calidez más y más grande en su interior mientras que la castaña se sentía en calma… como si ese lugar fuera el correcto para ella. La familia Sutori iba llegando a la hacienda de su propiedad, Saga y Rukawa iban molestos…

 **Rukawa:** No los vimos en todo el camino

 **Saga:** Espero no se pasen de canallas con ellas

 **Irasue:** (Molesta) Ya basta chicos… no sé qué les sucede con sus hermanos

 **Kiyo:** Pero no son unos delincuentes… además… son hombres muy respetuosos… como todos lo Sutori

 **Kanna:** Abuelita… no ves que están celosos?

InuTaisho miraba por el espejo retrovisor a sus hijos y decidió que era momento de hablar con ellos de algo muy importante… cuando vio hacia enfrente de ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** Llegaron los chicos

Todos miraron como Sesshoumaru y Kanon ayudaban a bajar a las hermanas de los caballos…

 **InuTaisho:** Chicos… no olviden que hoy tenemos una plática pendiente

 **Kanna:** Yo también papi?

 **InuTaisho:** No princesa… es más quiero pedirte un favor… quédate con Umi y con Rin… tu mamá y yo queremos hablar con tus hermanos

 **Kiyo:** Es importante hijo?

 **Irasue:** Si madre… y queremos que este usted también presente

Saga y Rukawa se miraban un poco extrañados, pero recordaron que esa misma mañana su padre les había dicho que quería hablar con ellos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa grande Kanon y Sesshoumaru los esperaban con Umi y Rin a su lado. Bajaron de la camioneta y Kanna se dirigió a las chicas…

 **Kanna:** (Tomándolas de los brazos) Chicas… acompáñenme a mi habitación

 **Rin:** Claro Kanna

 **Umi:** Vamos Kanna

Las chicas sonriendo entraron a la casa, Sesshoumaru y Kanon iban a entrar cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Sessho, Kanon… quero hablar con ustedes… vamos todos al despacho

 **Kanon:** Sucede algo?

 **Irasue:** Recuerden que tenemos una conversación pendiente

 **Kiyo:** Vamos mis niños

Los 4 jóvenes Sutori se miraron a los ojos retándose y con ganas de agarrarse a golpes en ese instante.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	21. CAPITULO 20: Un Picnic de media noche

**La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 20 Un Picnic de media noche**

* * *

Estaban en el despacho, todos están en silencio cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Me quieren decir qué diablos les pasa Saga y Rukawa?

Irasue y Kiyo los observan seriamente, Kanon y Sesshoumaru están cruzados de brazos en la pared con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era de mucha seriedad. Al escuchar la pregunta Rukawa y Saga se sorprendieron…

 **Saga:** De que hablas padre?

 **Rukawa:** Que hemos hecho de malo?

 **InuTaisho:** (Irónicamente) Que hicieron de malo?

El patriarca de los Sutori sonrió por un momento bajando la mirada, para después dar un golpe en su escritorio y asustar a todos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Les dije… les pedí… que dejaran en paz a Umi y a Rin… que no las invadieran ahora con…

 **Saga:** (Molesto) Padre… considero que no hicimos nada malo

 **Rukawa:** Es verdad padre… nosotros solo queremos ayudarlas

 **Irasue:** (Seriamente) Hijos… no es el momento ahora

 **Saga:** Pero madre…

 **Kiyo:** Las muchachas están en una etapa de su vida muy difícil… más que nadie ustedes las vieron… conviven con ellas en la oficina

Rukawa comenzó a molestarse…

 **Rukawa:** Así que a nosotros nos molestan por haber cantado una maldita canción? (Mirando a sus hermanos) Y a ellos no les dicen nada que el día de hoy las pusieron en peligro?

 **Saga:** Exactamente… y que no conforme con ello… quien sabe por dónde las llevaron

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se descruzaron de brazos y se acercaron a ellos…

 **Kanon:** Que tratan de insinuar?

 **Rukawa:** (Irónicamente) Eso lo sabrás tu… pues si te molesta es porque algo has de haber hecho

 **Kanon:** (Tomándolo del ahori) Escucha mocoso (Enojado) ya me cansaste… sabes lo que está pasando y sigues haciendo tus tonterías con Umi?

 **Saga:** Claro… nosotros hacemos tonterías… y ustedes que hacen? O más bien… que pretenden?... acaso quieren…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un puñetazo a Saga) Cierra la boca!

 **InuTaisho/Irasue:** Sesshoumaru!

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo y limpiándose la sangre de la boca) Si verdad?... eso pretenden

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándolo del ahori) Crees que somos como tú?... sabes lo que paso y estas acosando a Rin

 **Rukawa:** Los que las acosan son otros

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un puñetazo) Termina la frase Rukawa… termínala y no sabes cómo te…

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Basta ya!

Los 4 miran a su padre para después mirarse entre ellos de manera retadora…

 **Saga:** Padre… madre… abuela… deseo convertir a Rin en mi esposa

 **Rukawa:** Y yo a Umi… quiero que ella sea mi esposa

 **Kiyo:** (Enojada) Ustedes dos han enloquecido

 **Irasue:** No… no lo permitiremos ni aceptaremos

 **Saga:** Por qué? No nos van a decir que no son de nuestra altura

 **Rukawa:** O que no merecen…

 **InuTaisho:** Guarden silencio!... ustedes más que nadie sabe la situación de ellas… no hace mucho recayeron en sus ataques de nervios… y les pedí desde Tokio que las dejaran sanar… es por el bien de ellas y por el suyo

 **Irasue:** Nosotros no pensamos lo que ustedes están diciendo… nosotros encantados de que ellas formaran parte de nuestra familia, pero…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru miraban a su madre sorprendidos, pues no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Saga y Rukawa pretendían y menos sabiendo que las chicas aún estaban dolidas pues no hacía mucho más de 24 horas que se habían enterado de que habían sido engañadas de una manera muy cruel…

 **Irasue:** Hijos… sé que las aman sinceramente… pero una parte del amor es dejarlas sanar… acaso no piensan en la estabilidad de ellas?

 **Rukawa:** (Sorprendido) Pero madre

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… lo que ustedes están mostrando en este momento es que solo están pensando en ustedes mismos y no en ellas… y lamento decirles que eso no es amor

 **InuTaisho:** Es así… por eso mismo no podemos aceptar lo que quieren… dejen pasar más tiempo y si ellas los aceptan será así… si no… no quiero que las obliguen… no puede ser que Sesshoumaru y Kanon sean más conscientes que ustedes… que vieron como han sufrido la muerte de sus novios…

 **Saga:** Ellos? Consientes? No los regañaste porque eran unos seductores empedernido?

 **Kanon:** Ya basta Saga! Nosotros dejamos esa parte atrás y aun siendo así… estamos siendo más respetuosos con ellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** No andamos como animales en celo sobre de ellas como ustedes… o no creen que nadie noto su actitud de hoy en la casa de los Yashiro?

 **Rukawa:** Ahora nosotros somos los malos?

 **Kanon:** Piensa lo que quieras…. Pero papá tiene razón… déjenlas en paz… ahora ellas necesitan apoyo… no acoso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien familia… para que lo sepan… y si es que Rukawa y Saga entienden… las chicas están asustadas con ustedes

 **Kanon:** Así es… y no las culpo… más que nada ustedes saben que paso carajo!

Saga y Rukawa miraron a sus hermanos, pero entendían que si se habían excedido con ellas y más sabiendo que quienes les habían mentido eran con quienes habían convivido hacia un rato…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… no es malo que se enamoren… pero denles espacio… por favor

 **Saga:** (Molesto) Esta bien

 **Rukawa:** (Molesto) Que remedio

 **InuTaisho:** Y una cosa más… si ustedes insisten en no dejarlas en paz… me veré en la penosa necesidad de despedirlas y de enviarlas a la isla de regreso… me escucharon?

Los 4 hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos y fríos pues no pensaron que su padre llegara a tomar una resolución así…

 **Saga:** No estás hablando enserio

 **Rukawa:** No es justo padre!

 **InuTaisho:** No es justo tampoco lo que ustedes hacen… vayan a sus habitaciones… mañana nos regresaremos a Tokio

Saga y Rukawa miraron a sus hermanos con enojo y salieron del estudio furiosos, Kanon y Sesshoumaru los veían con molestia…

 **InuTaisho:** Que se les metió en la cabeza?... pensé que eran más sensatos

 **Kanon:** Padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias hijos… porque ustedes y Kanna están siendo más conscientes con ellas… y que son sus amigos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… sabemos que ellas…

 **Kanon:** Padre… quiero preguntarte algo… ellas hablan de una Isla… que…

Su madre los miro…

 **Irasue:** Hijos… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa madre? De que Isla hablan?

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos… lo que les diré… es confidencial… su madre y la abuela apenas también lo sabrán…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru miraban a su padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Umi y Rin provienen de una familia muy poderosa… en muchos sentidos… pero ellos… son sacerdotes y sacerdotisas

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos…

 **Kiyo:** Entonces… por eso…

 **Irasue:** Querido… que quieres decir con todo?

 **InuTaisho:** En la familia de esas chicas son conocidos por tener una isla para ellos… donde tienen su mansión y un templo… los integrantes de esa familia… no pueden abandonar la isla… pero con ellas se hizo una excepción… ya que son huérfanas de padres… su tío quien se hacía cargo de ellas les dio la opción de libre albedrio… vivir como personas normales o bien… hacerse sacerdotisas de tiempo completo en el Templo Ushiromiya

Todos se quedaron impactados al escuchar…

 **InuTaisho** : Las chicas merecen ser feliz… y considero que sería mejor que vivieran como chicas normales

 **Kiyo:** Hijo… pero en si… ellas son…

 **Irasue:** Sacerdotisas?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon estaban fríos, impactados… esa historia les parecía haberla escuchado antes en algún lado…

 **InuTaisho:** No… no lo son aun

 **Irasue:** Comprendo querido… yo también quiero que ellas sean felices… merecen unos hombres que las quieran

 **Kiyo:** Es verdad… si es posible hay que invitar a su tío que venga a la casa… para decirle que las deje ser chicas normales

 **InuTaisho:** Pienso lo mismo madre… (mirando a sus hijos) Nos ayudaran?

 **Kanon:** Claro padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuenta con ello

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien… vámonos a descansar… mañana regresamos a Tokio

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares e iban a irse cuando…

 **Kanon:** A qué hora nos iremos padre?

 **InuTaisho:** En la tarde hijo… así que tienen toda la mañana para hacer lo que gusten

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien padre… gracias

Se fueron todos hacia sus habitaciones… mientras en la habitación de Umi y Rin, las chicas ya se habían quitado sus kimonos y acomodaban su maleta…

 **Umi:** Que suerte que ese tipo le llamara por teléfono a Kanna hermanita

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… comenzó a invadirnos con tantas preguntas… que no sabía que responder

 **Umi:** Hermanita… dime… que te dijo el joven Sesshoumaru?

Rin se sonrojo, Umi se percata de ello y sonríe, aunque ella esta sonrojada también por recordar a Kanon…

 **Rin:** Me… pregunto porque no me había ido… sabes hermanita? Pensé que cuando los conociéramos… ellos nos odiarían… pero no se…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Son muy amables hermanita

 **Rin:** (Pícaramente) Que te dijo el Joven Kanon hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Pues… también… me pregunto qué porque no me fui hermanita

 **Rin:** Y que le respondiste hermanita?

 **Umi:** Que… porque no era una cobarde… hasta se disculpó conmigo por lo que me dijo hoy en la mañana

 **Rin:** Conmigo también el joven Sesshoumaru

En eso el teléfono de Umi comienza a timbrar, la chica lo toma…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Es Milo

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y acercándose a ella) Milo?

 **Umi:** (Contesta el teléfono) Hola Milo

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Donde están chicas?

 **Umi:** En Ise tío… estas bien?

 **Milo:** Que hacen en Ise?

 **Umi:** Nuestro jefe nos invitó unos días a su hacienda… recuerdas que te platicamos que su hija se festejaría su cumpleaños

 **Milo:** Si lo recuerdo… necesito hablar con ustedes… es importante… estoy en Okinawa… mañana llegare a Tokio

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Dejaras el templo?

 **Milo:** Es importante que lo haga

 **Umi:** Mañana nosotras también estaremos en Tokio… iremos por ti al puerto

 **Milo:** Esta bien… cuídense… mañana nos veremos

 **Umi:** Si Milo… hasta mañana

La joven colgó su celular y Rin la miraba curiosamente, Umi miro a su hermana con sorpresa…

 **Umi:** Milo… ira a Tokio

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Dejo la Isla?

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… está en Okinawa… mañana llegara a Tokio

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Debió pasar algo hermanita… él no hubiera dejado la isla a menos que…

 **Umi:** Estaba preocupado cuando nos llamó hermanita

 **Rin:** Que sucederá hermanita?

Ambas se quedaron con la preocupación de la visita repentina de Milo a Tokio… se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron a dormir. La noche comenzó a pasar tranquilamente, llego la madrugada, Umi sintió mucha sed y buscaba si en la jarra de agua que había en su habitación tenía agua, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, así que decide bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Rin estaba dormida pero poco a poco abrió los ojos y se vio sola en su habitación…

 **Rin:** Umi?... dónde estás?

La chica busca por la habitación y ve que la jarra de cristal no está, supuso que su hermana iría por un poco de agua, ella se levantó de su cama y se puso sus pantuflas de color azul cielo, camino hacia la ventana, al mirar el cielo de la madrugada se quedó maravillada… estaba demasiado embelesada con el manto nocturno, que abrió la ventana y salió al balcón, camino y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo…

 **Rin:** Que hermoso… el cielo es tan bello

Una corriente de aire llega y la hace voltear hacia otro lado, cuando el viento pasa la chica abre los ojos y ve a su lado derecho, ve a alguien parado en el balcón también, no logra distinguir quien es… pero una cabellera larga es removida por el viento, Rin se queda por un momento aguantando la respiración…

 **Rin:** Qui… quién es?

El viento sigue moviendo esa larga cabellera. Mientras tanto Umi bajaba las escaleras, caminaba tranquilamente y con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a nadie, caminaba tranquilamente, esa noche sentía un poco de inquietud por lo que había hablado con Milo, pero considero que sería mejor que él les dijera que sucedía… quizá se había decidido a dejar la Isla y a vivir como un hombre normal. La joven llego a la puerta de la cocina y vio que salía luz de ella; se sorprendió de eso… quizá dejarían la luz encendida… pero eso sería algo tonto pensó la joven, abrió la puerta y vio que había alguien de espaldas, una cabellera larga azul estaba allí en la cocina.

 **Umi:** (Entrando a la cocina) Qui… quién es?

Al escuchar que alguien entro, se giraron a ver a la joven y unos ojos azules se toparon con los ojos negros de ella…

Umi: (Sonrojada) Jo… joven…

Esos ojos azules la miran fijamente y con ternura. Mientras tanto en el balcón, Rin esta inmóvil… la joven siente que quizá es mejor que entre a su habitación, no quería ser inoportuna…

 **-** Quien está allí?

Rin se detuvo y se giró hacia quien había preguntado y al ver se topó con unos ojos azules enigmáticos…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Joven…

* * *

En la cocina…

Kanon estaba frente a Umi, él estaba vestido con una pijama en color gris de seda…

 **Umi:** Joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Hola Umi (Mirándola) Que linda pijama… no puedes dormir?

Kanon tenía en su mano un vaso de jugo de naranja, sonriendo se acercó a ella, la joven se sentía sonrojada… su pijama es de color azul rey con dibujitos de ositos durmiendo, se preguntaba a si misma porque aquel hombre la ponían tan nerviosa…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando la jarra) Buscas agua? (Tomándola) Permíteme… te la llenare

El ojiazul fue al contenedor de agua, comenzó a llenar la jarra, Umi sentía que se atontaba al tener a Kanon frente a ella… como le haría para trabajar con él?... no podía permitirse sentirse abrumada, así que se decidió…

 **Umi:** Usted… no puede… dormir joven?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) No Umi… viajar a muchos países hace que mi sueño se ponga de cabeza… aun no me habituó al horario de Japón…. Y tú?

 **Umi:** Pues… (Sonriendo) Vine por agua joven… me da algo de sed de noche

 **Kanon:** A mí también… oye… quieres un poco de té?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Sabe prepararlo?

 **Kanon:** No muy bien… pero llamare a alguien para que lo haga

Umi se acercó a él…

 **Umi:** No hay necesidad… puedo hacerlo yo

 **Kanon:** La abuela dice que preparas uno muy rico

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Bueno… solo un poco

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Me encantaría probarlo

Umi le sonrió y él le correspondió a la sonrisa seductoramente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el balcón…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Joven Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella, Rin se sentía adherida al suelo, inmóvil, se sentía como si estuviera dispuesta ante el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) No puedes dormir?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) A… así es joven… y usted?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No Rin… (Pesaroso) Tanto tiempo viajando… me ha deshabituado del horario de Japón

Rin lo miraba fijamente, se veía demasiado hechizante, sus ojos fijos en ella la hechizaban… sería difícil trabajar con un hombre así ya que la atontaría en vez de prestarle atención, se dijo así misma… debo ser fuerte con esto…

 **Rin** : Le es pesado viajar joven?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… a veces si… porque no te acercaste a mí y decidiste irte?

 **Rin:** Lo siento joven… es que lo vi… un poco triste… y no quise importunar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Triste? Jajajajaja… no para nada Rin… no lo estoy… solo un poco molesto

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sabe Joven?... cuando yo me siento molesta… hago algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces pequeña Rin?

La joven al escuchar que la nombraban pequeña se sonrojo…

 **Rin:** Tal vez le parezca algo infantil, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Como tú tierna pijama?

La pijama de Rin es de color azul cielo con estrellas en color amarillo y lunas blancas, la joven se sonrojo…

 **Rin:** Un poco… pero es mejor la de usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** La tuya es muy linda

La pijama de Sesshoumaru es un pantalón y una camisa en color azul marino de seda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime que haces para quitarte lo molesta?

 **Rin:** (Animada) Como galletas oreo con leche… (Recordando algo) Me espera un momento?

Rin iba a avanzar cuando es detenida por Sesshoumaru que la tomo de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te vayas

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No lo hare… solo iré por algo… traje galletas conmigo… bajare por un vaso de leche

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo tengo uno en mi habitación… no hace mucho fui por el… aunque es solo uno

 **Rin:** No se preocupe… es mejor compartir… iré por las galletas y por una manta para sentarnos… regreso

Sesshoumaru la dejo ir a su habitación y el sonriendo decidió ir por el vaso de leche a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Umi había calentado el agua y preparaba el té, Kanon la miraba hacerlo, lo hacía delicadamente, con movimientos gráciles…

 **Kanon:** Eres muy hábil en esto hermosa Umi

La joven al escuchar cómo le llamo se sonrojo…

 **Umi:** So… solo un poco Joven… espero le guste

 **Kanon:** Viniendo de ti… sé que si

 **Umi:** Que cosas dice joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** Solo la verdad Umi

Termino de preparar el té y lo deposito en una jarra, preparo las tazas donde lo serviría…

 **Kanon:** Muy bien… ya que tú has preparado el té… lo acompañaremos con algo especial

 **Umi:** No se moleste joven… pueden molestarse

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Descuida Umi… además es mío y quiero compartirlo contigo

El ojiazul se dirigió a una alacena donde comenzó a buscar algo. Umi lo miraba, se veía frio, pero era demasiado amable, había escuchado que decían que él no era amable con nadie… pero con ella era todo lo contrario…

 **Kanon:** (Encontrando algo) Aquí esta

El regreso con Umi y le mostro una caja de pokys de chocolate

 **Kanon:** Te gustan?... son mis favoritos

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Si… me gustan mucho… es más… me encantan

 **Kanon:** Que suerte… a mí también… bien… vamos

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) A dónde?

 **Kanon:** Acompáñame… tomaremos el té en un lugar que te gustara

 **Umi:** Pero… es que…

 **Kanon:** Descuida… todo está bien… además Rin estará dormida… vamos… (Sonriendo) Acompáñame

Kanon la miro de manera tierna y fija, que Umi sentía que en ese momento se derretiría y para evitar que él se diera cuenta de ello…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Esta bien

Kanon puso en una bandeja el té, las tazas y los pokys, tomo la bandeja y le indico a Umi por dónde ir, la joven lo seguía, en un momento…

 **Umi:** ("Y si quiere hacerme algo?... y si quiere aprovecharse?") (mirándolo y sonriendo) ("Que estoy pensando?... no… él no es así")

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba por el comedor y al abrirla se encontraron con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, Umi se maravilló y sonrió, bajaron unos escalones y vieron un columpio de sillón acojinado con una manta doblada y a lado una mesita…

 **Umi:** Que hermoso lugar

 **Kanon** : (Dejando la bandeja en la mesa) Es un jardín Sen… para meditar… aquí vengo cuando necesito relajarme

 **Umi:** Como ahora?

 **Kanon:** Si… un poco… estaba algo molesto

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Se siente mejor?

 **Kanon:** Si… desde que llegaste a la cocina… me sentí mejor… ven… siéntate

Ambos se sentaron en el columpio, miraban al cielo, las estrellas y la luna brillaban majestuosamente, Umi se sentía tan maravillada, Kanon la contemplaba…

 **Umi:** Que hermosa es su casa joven

 **Kanon** : (Mirándola) Si… lo es

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Quiere que sirva el té?

 **Kanon:** Descuida… lo hare yo… permíteme atenderte

 **Umi:** Lo hace bastante bien joven

Kanon comenzó a servir el té, abrió una caja de pokys, le dio su taza a Umi y unos pokys…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Tomando su taza) Bien… bebamos tu delicioso té Umi

* * *

La joven sonrió ampliamente y bebió su té también ella. En la habitación de ellas Rin estaba recargada en la ventana, su respiración es agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, tiene el paquete de galletas oreo entre sus manos y en su pecho…

 **Rin:** Y si… piensa que soy boba? (Reaccionando) Pero que estoy pensando?... Rin serénate… cálmate…

La joven tomo una manta para ponerla en el suelo y no sentir el frio de él. En la habitación de Sesshoumaru estaba parado frente a su ventana a punto de salir con el vaso de leche en sus manos, por primera vez se sentía nervioso en su vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pensara de mi lo que el idiota de Saga dijo?... no no no (Reaccionando) Que me pasa? Pero por supuesto que no… relájate… es solo una niña

Antes de salir tomo dos almohadas de su cama, tomo el vaso de leche, salió de su habitación hacia el balcón cuando vio a Rin acomodando la manta en el suelo, al verla sonrió y se acercó a ella, la joven termino de acomodar cuando lo vio a los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está todo listo… venga… siéntese

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y dejando las almohadas en la manta) Traje esto… pensé que las ocuparíamos después…

Rin al ver las almohadas se sintió un poco intimidada… y más por el ultimo comentario de Sesshoumaru, no dejaba de mirarlo, el a ella con ternura…

 **Rin:** ("Y si planea algo?... usar almohadas?... pero que estoy pensando? Es el Joven Sesshoumaru… el no sería capaz")

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sucede algo?

 **Rin:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos y sonriendo) No… para nada

La joven acomodo las almohadas y le tomo el vaso de leche a Sesshoumaru y lo puso sobre la manta, el joven se sentó a su lado, Rin tomo su paquete de galletas oreo y las abrió, las puso enfrente de ellos…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Bien joven… nuestro picnic está listo… sírvase

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y mirándola) Un picnic a media noche

La joven sonrió alegremente, aunque también estaba sonrojada, ambos con sus manos se acercaron a la bolsa de galletas y ambos al tomar una sus manos rozaron y se miraron a los ojos… Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente los castaños ojos de Rin, ella se perdió en los hermosos ojos azules de Sesshoumaru, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido… y sus corazones latían rápidamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo siento… tome una

 **Sesshoumaru:** Después de ti

 **Rin:** Usted es mi invitado de galletas… así que…

Él sonrió y tomo dos galletas para darle una en su mano a la joven quien al ver esa tierna acción le sonrió, la chica llevo la galleta y la sumergido un poco a la leche para después llevársela a su boca y comerla, Sesshoumaru la miro y la imito, cuando el mordió su galleta sonrió con ella y así comenzaron a disfrutar de las galletas.

* * *

En el jardín…

Kanon y Umi bebieron su té y platicaban…

 **Kanon:** La abuela se equivoco

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Como dice?

 **Kanon:** Tu té no solo es delicioso… es exquisito… un elixir de los dioses

La joven se sonrojo demasiado que bajo su mirada y después sonrió…

 **Umi:** Creo que exagera joven

 **Kanon:** No querida… no lo es… te digo la verdad… es delicioso tu té

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias joven

Ambos se sonrieron, miraban a la luna cuando los dos iban a tomar un poky y se rozaron sus manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron tiernamente…

 **Umi:** Lo siento

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) No… no hay nada que… (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Que hermosa eres Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y mirándolo) Gra… gracias joven… sus ojos son… hermosos

 **Kanon:** Mis ojos… no son tan interesantes… como tu Umi

En eso Umi estornuda y Kanon le sonríe, el joven toma la manta y se la pone a la joven por la espalda, para después el también cobijarse y abrigarse con ella, Umi siente que el corazón se le saldrá de lo rápido que late, cuando el brazo de Kanon la rodea y la atrae hacia el para abrazarla…

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Hace frio verdad?

 **Umi:** Si… un poco

 **Kanon:** Quieres más té?

 **Umi:** Si… en un momento… (mirándolo) Joven Kanon

 **Kanon:** (mirándolo) Umi… quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Umi se sorprendió ante tal petición… como le estaba pidiendo esto?… estaba por aventarlo cuando…

 **Kanon:** Aquí conmigo… platicando… mirando el cielo

 **Umi:** (Aliviada) Joven Kanon… Claro que si

 **Kanon:** Umi… dime… que harás mañana que regresemos a Tokio?... regresaras a tu casa en la Isla?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Bueno pues… al regresar… mi hermana y yo iremos a recoger a alguien al puerto

 **Kanon:** A alguien?

 **Umi:** Si… mi tío ira a Tokio mañana… viene a vernos

 **Kanon:** El que está a cargo de ti?

 **Umi:** Si… de mí y de mi hermana

 **Kanon:** Debe ser un hombre ya mayor

Umi sonrió alegremente, quería aguantar la risa, pero no podía aguantarla más y comenzó a reír más alegremente, Kanon al escuchar por fin la verdadera risa de la joven se sintió feliz, era como escuchar a los ángeles reír, se quedó maravillado con su sonrisa…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) De que te ríes?

 **Umi:** Mi tío no es un viejo… jajajajajajajajajaja tiene 36 años jajajajajajajaja

 **Kanon:** Ups… Jajajajaja me dije viejo también

 **Umi:** Ves? Jajajajaja a Milo no le haría gracia escucharlo Jajajajaja

Kanon al escuchar el nombre se quedó sorprendido y miraba a Umi…

 **Kanon:** Milo?

 **Umi:** Si… así se llama mi tío

El ojiazul sonrió, Umi lo miro curiosamente…

 **Umi:** Sucede algo joven Kanon?

 **Kanon:** Kanon… solo llámame Kanon… y no… no sucede nada preciosa

 **Umi:** Pero…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Solo llámame… Kanon… Umi… quieres ir al Templo de Ise mañana conmigo… Sesshoumaru y Rin vendrán…

 **Umi:** Como sabes?

Kanon la abrazo…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Jo… Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Que lindo se escucha de tus labios… Mi hermano se lo pedirá a Rin… dime… vamos?

 **Umi:** Si… claro que si… Kanon… Sabes?... parece un picnic

 **Kanon:** Así es Umi… un picnic a la media noche

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Umi se recargo en Kanon para ver la luna, escuchaba a los grillos cantar, la brisa cálida, Kanon se recargo en la cabeza de Umi, ambos envueltos por una manta… y sin saber en qué momento… se tomaron de la mano.

* * *

En el balcón, Sesshoumaru y Rin sonreían alegremente, ya que se estaban contando algunas anécdotas con sus hermanos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Así que Umi y yo corríamos para escondernos del tío cuando nos veía trepar arboles

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Trepas arboles?

 **Rin:** Claro que si… es una de mis especialidades

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hace años que no lo hago… solía jugar en esta hacienda con mis hermanos… bueno más con Kanon

 **Rin:** Usted y el joven Kanon se parecen mucho a mi hermanita y a mi… siempre juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… así es Rin… Dime… que harás cuando llegues a Tokio

 **Rin:** Pues… primero antes de llegar a casa mi hermanita y yo debemos ir al puerto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te iras a la isla?

 **Rin:** No… iremos a recoger a un chico

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Un chico?

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Si… a mi tío

Sesshoumaru al escuchar que sería a su tío, se sintió estúpido ya que en un momento pensó que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tu tío?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… ira a Tokio a visitarnos a mi hermanita y a mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… porque le dices chico?... es un hombre mayor no es así?

Rin lo miro sorprendida para después sonreír alegremente y no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada, leve para no despertar a nadie, Sesshoumaru por primera vez la mira sonreír alegremente y su risa era una música para el… un Ángel sonreía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y tratando de silenciar a Rin) De que te ríes? Todos se despertarán

 **Rin:** (Tapándose la boca apenada) (Sonriendo) Lo siento… es que… (Sonriendo de nuevo)

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dije algo gracioso?

 **Rin:** Un poco… mi tío tiene 36 años… si lo escuchara… se moriría de lo que dijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oh… pues… yo soy más grande que tu tío… tengo 37 años

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Joven Sesshoumaru… sin querer usted se…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… me dije viejo… tu tío es muy joven aun

 **Rin:** Si… Milo aun es joven… aun así es nuestro tío

Sesshoumaru al escuchar el nombre se quedó por un momento impactado, pero después sonrió nostálgicamente…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Sucede algo joven Sesshoumaru?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sesshoumaru… o Sessho… como gustes

Rin se sonrojo, le estaba brindando la misma oportunidad de llamarlo así con confianza…

 **Rin:** Esta… seguro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que si… dime… pasas la noche conmigo?

La castaña se quedó sin habla… había escuchado bien?... acaso le pidió que?... entonces las almohadas… estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Contemplando las estrellas… mirando el amanecer… quieres?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si jo… Sesshoumaru… claro que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Ven conmigo

Ambos se dejaron caer en la manta sobre las almohadas, mirando la bóveda celeste. Rin se sonrojo pues estaban abrazados acostados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gustaría ir al Templo de Ise mañana conmigo?... Umi también vendrá

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Mi hermanita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (mirándola y sonriendo) Si… mi hermano la invitara… que dices… vamos antes de regresar a Tokio?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sera… un placer… Sesshoumaru

La castaña temblaba de frio… pero también de nervios por estar con Sesshoumaru, acostados, abrazados, el sintió su cuerpo temblar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… estoy… bien… solo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Atrayéndola más a él) Nos olvidamos de una manta para cubrirnos

 **Rin:** I… iré por una

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… nos daremos calor… con nuestro cuerpo

Rin y Sesshoumaru se miran fijamente a los ojos, es como si en ese momento estuvieran flotando en el cielo, como si nada existiera y sin saber cómo… se tomaron de las manos… entrelazando sus dedos.

Kanon y Sesshoumaru tienen a las hermanas Ushiromiya entre sus brazos, ellas sienten una calidez y un bienestar a su lado… cosa que no habían sentido con nadie. La luna los observa siendo testigo de algo hermoso. Pero desde las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Maldita sea! Se los dije que no se acercaran a ellas!

Los ojos rojos de la joven estaban brillando por la ira que sentía en ese momento al ver a su sangre estando con sus más grandes enemigos, eso era algo que no podía soportar…

 **Kayo:** Y ese maldito monje que llegara a su lado… no… no puedo permitirlo… se lo advertí al maldito… que no interfiriera… pero… (riendo malévolamente) Jajajajajajajaja si Kanon y Sesshoumaru me traicionan… Saga y Rukawa… me ayudaran a liberarme de esas malditas Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kayo miraba desde su bola de cristal como Saga y Rukawa duermen plácidamente…

 **Kayo:** Les daré lo que desean… a las hermanas Ushiromiya… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	22. CAPITULO 21: Kimi ni Todoke

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 21 Kimi ni Todoke**

* * *

Milo estaba en Okinawa alojado en una posada…

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Ese… ente… se liberó… no… mis sobrinas deben estar bien… quiero que amanezca… necesito verlas

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

La noche en la que Umi y Rin se enfrentaron a Kayo en la hacienda Sutori. Todo era quietud en el templo, Milo estaba en su habitación escribiendo algunos pergaminos cuando…

 **-** (Risa malvada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Milo se levantó de un cojín donde estaba sentado…

 **Milo:** (Molesto) Quien está allí?

 **-** (Voz espectral femenina) Sumo Sacerdote de la isla Ushiromiya… su sello está a punto de romperse

 **Milo:** (Mirando a todos lados) Quién eres?

 **-** Soy aquella a quien ustedes encerraron… a quien tienen prisionera

El joven salió de su habitación corriendo se dirigió al templo del buda dorado, el viento en la isla era terriblemente fuerte, se escuchaba como el mar estaba agitado y como las olas se rompían entre las rocas y los riscos…

 **Milo:** (Corriendo al templo del buda dorado) Que sucede aquí?... este viento no es normal

Llego al templo y hayo temblando al Buda, al espejo sagrado que emanaba una energía de color negro, el rosario y el báculo temblaban como si fueran a explotar, Milo de entre sus ropas saco unos pergaminos y se los lanzo hacia donde estaban los artefactos sagrados…

 **Milo:** (Autoritariamente) Yo te expulso espíritu del mal!

Los pergaminos se incendiaron inmediatamente…

-Crees que unos simples pergaminos podrán acabar conmigo? Jajajajajajajajajaja

 **Milo:** (Frunciendo el ceño) Seas lo que seas… no te permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie… no importa dónde te encuentres… voy a acabar contigo

-Hazlo… y ten por seguro que te arrepentirás

 **Milo:** No tengo miedo a los espíritus malignos

-Muy bien… en mis manos tengo a tu sangre… y si quiero… en este momento puedo hacerles daño… puedo desentrañarlas y llevarlas conmigo

En el espejo sagrado puede ver como Umi y Rin están siendo manipuladas para matar a los Yashiro…

 **Milo:** (Desesperado) Umi! Rin!

-Ves? (Autoritariamente y con odio) Sumo Sacerdote de la isla Ushiromiya! No interfieras en mi camino… si lo haces… tu sangre correrá a tus pies… toda tu asquerosa familia y tu templo se verán en las profundidades del mar… Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Milo de entre sus manos saco una energía de luz azul y blanca, lanzándola a los artefactos sagrados en el templo, se escuchó un grito ahogado de dolor y el cayo en el suelo un poco agotado…

 **Milo:** (Agitado) U… Umi… R… Rin…

En eso unos monjes entran a auxiliarlo…

 **Monje 1:** (Asustado) Excelencia

 **Monje 2:** (Asustado) Se encuentra bien excelencia?

 **Milo:** (Agitado) De… debo ir a Tokio

 **Monje: 2:** A Tokio excelencia?

 **Milo:** Mis… mis sobrinas están en peligro… en un inminente peligro

Lo ayudaban a levantarse cuando una corriente de aire salió del templo…

-Las sacerdotisas de corazón puro… serán victimas de pensamientos malignos

Voltearon detrás de ellos y vieron el rostro del buda que estaba sereno, pero de sus ojos comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Milo esta acostado sobre un futón mirando hacia el techo y a oscuras…

 **Milo:** Victimas de pensamientos… malignos…

Saco una bocanada de aire de sus labios, estaba inquieto y no podía conciliar el sueño, deseaba que amaneciera pronto para ver a sus sobrinas cuando…

 **Milo:** (Sentándose en el futón y recordando algo) ("Umi: Estamos en Ise tío") (Asustado) No… no puede ser… pero…

Él se tomó la frente con su mano derecha…

 **Milo:** Ise… allí esta… allí se encerró al ente de la mujer… en la… (Ansioso) Necesito hablar con ellas… no me han dicho con qué familia trabajan?... no puede ser… que sea…

* * *

 **Ise** **…**

Kanon y Umi se habían quedado dormidos abrazados sobre el columpio sofá, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban dormidos sobre la manta abrazados en el balcón. Los 4 por primera vez dormían tranquilos y sin pesadillas, estaban tomados de las manos, sus corazones estaban tranquilos y en paz… dormían plácidamente cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana… Umi comenzó a abrir los ojos…

 **Umi:** (Un poco desorientada) Donde…

Los ojos negros de la joven miraron a su alrededor y vio el hermoso jardín Sen de la familia Sutori, sintió un calor agradable rodearla, volteo a su lado izquierdo y estaba en brazos de Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Contemplándolo) ("Que hermoso se ve… duerme como un niño pequeño… sé que es muy duro… pero… muy cálido y amable") (Susurrando) Kanon

El ojiazul se comenzó a despertar lentamente, Umi se tapó la boca y se hizo la dormida, Kanon abrió sus ojos azules y miro hacia donde estaba Umi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Kanon le dio un beso en la cabeza a la joven quien, al sentir ese beso se sonrojo y abrió los ojos para ver a su acompañante…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Lo siento… te desperté?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No… (Mirando alrededor) Casi amanece

 **Kanon:** Si… casi amanece… gracias por haberme acompañado

 **Umi:** Gracias… a ti… por invitarme

Kanon y Umi se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían tiernamente, mientras en el balcón, Rin fue abriendo los ojos lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru dormido plácidamente) No fue un sueño… estuve aquí… contigo (Tocando el rostro de él) Sesshy… eres… tan hermoso

Sesshoumaru aun estado dormido toma la mano de Rin que está en su rostro, la chica se asusta, el abre sus ojos azules quienes miran a Rin fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) La… lamento despertarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… cálida es tu mano Rin

Rin contenía la respiración… la habrá escuchado?... sí fue así… no podría verlo más al rostro, él la miraba con ganas de volver a escuchar lo que decía Rin… la había escuchado… quería que le volviera a decir… Sesshy…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Su… mano… también es cálida

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Volvemos a ser ceremoniales Rin?

 **Rin:** No… tu mano… también es cálida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llámame como me llamaste

 **Rin:** (Asustada y sonrojada) Yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo

 **Rin:** Sesshy

Él sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, que cálido y que lindo se escuchaba que le dijera así… nunca nadie le había dicho así… y solo… se lo permitirá a ella.

* * *

En el jardín Kanon y Umi estaban de pie, aun envueltos en la manta mirándose a los ojos…

 **Umi:** Creo que… es hora de irme a mi habitación

 **Kanon:** (Seductoramente y poniendo su frente con la de Umi) Quisiera que no fuera así

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Tengo que… además… mi hermana debe haberse preocupado por mi

 **Kanon:** Supongo que habría venido a buscarte… vamos… iremos arriba

 **Umi:** Si… gracias

 **Kanon:** Además… debemos prepararnos… iremos al templo de Ise

Umi sonrió ampliamente y le asintió, Kanon y ella comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa tomados de la mano y con la manta en sus espaldas cubriéndolos, subieron las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones, una puerta entreabierta los miraba, unos ojos azules chispeaban odio y coraje.

* * *

En el balcón, Sesshoumaru y Rin se pusieron de pie, estaban tomados de las manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… por quedarte conmigo Rin

 **Rin:** No fue nada… debo irme a mi habitación… mi hermanita se habrá preocupado de no verme allí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si hubiese sido así te habría buscado no crees?

 **Rin:** Debe ser… pero… debo irme… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Solo tu… me llamaras así

Sesshoumaru tomo la manta y se la coloco a Rin en su espalda… ella esta sonrojada mirándolo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hace frio… no quisiera dejarte ir… pero debemos prepararnos… iremos al templo de Ise antes de irnos… te acompañare a tu habitación

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy

Se dieron un último abrazo y se tomaron de las manos para caminar hacia la ventana del cuarto de las mellizas, una cortina entreabierta deja mirar a alguien a la pareja, un par de ojos azules los miran con furia…

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas, Umi entra por la puerta y Rin por la ventana al mismo tiempo… al mirarse…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Rin

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Umi

 **Ambas:** Dónde estabas?

Las dos comenzaron a reírse, las hermanas se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos…

 **Umi:** Estuve con (Sonrojada) Kanon hermanita… toda la noche

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) En donde hermanita?

 **Umi:** En un jardín hermoso aquí en la casa… ay hermanita… fue tan hermoso… no intento propasarse conmigo… nada… fue… tan tierno… (Mirándola) Y tú? De dónde vienes picara?

 **Rin:** Ay hermanita… yo pase la noche con (Sonrojada) Sesshoumaru

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) En su habitación?

 **Rin:** No hermanita… aquí en el balcón… fue tan caballeroso, tan respetuoso, sin ningún rastro de pretensión… tan tierno… hermanita… siento que floto

 **Umi:** Igual yo hermanita… siento que camino entre las nubes…

 **Ambas:** Me invito al templo de Ise

Las hermanas sonrieron alegremente…

 **Rin:** Me dijo que Kanon te invitaría hermanita

 **Umi:** Él me dijo lo mismo… que Sesshoumaru te invitaría

 **Rin:** Pues… vamos a vestirnos hermanita para ir al templo

 **Umi:** Si… no podemos hacerlos esperar más… además regresando a Tokio…

 **Rin:** Si… debemos ir por el tío Milo

 **Umi:** Que estará pasando?

* * *

En la habitación de Rukawa, el joven estaba demasiado irritado caminando de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada…

 **Rukawa:** (Enojado) No… no puede ser… la sedujo el muy maldito

La habitación de Rukawa es de color azul marino, con lámparas blancas empotradas en sus paredes, su cama matrimonial tiene edredón de color rojo, su escritorio, su librero, su closet y baño personal, tiene una canasta de básquet como en su oficina, varios trofeos por haber pertenecido al equipo de básquet en la preparatoria y la universidad, en eso el joven agarra un balón y lo lanza hacia su espejo para romperlo en mil pedazos…

 **Rukawa:** Se aprovechó de la inocencia de Umi… maldito…

-Si querido sobrino… se aprovechó de la inocencia de esa chica

Rukawa se queda estático, esa voz que se oye tierna, pero algo espectral, el joven mira hacia todos lados de su habitación…

 **Rukawa:** (Enojado) Quién es?!

Una risa espectral se escucha, Rukawa siente el miedo de aquella vez que es niño… su frente se perla de sudor, cuando frente a él…

 **Kayo:** Mi querido sobrino Rukawa… el más pequeño… como sufres verdad querido?

Rukawa la mira… es muy hermosa aquella presencia… su cabello largo negro, sus ojos dorados… era muy parecida a Kanna… pero… el color de los ojos y del cabello eran… diferentes…

 **Rukawa:** (Sorprendido) Qui… quién eres?

 **Kayo:** Soy tu tía querido

Kayo se acerca a abrazarlo, el siente un abrazo protector… como si fuera el de alguien de su familia…

 **Kayo:** (Tiernamente) Dime… cual es el motivo de tu tristeza?

 **Rukawa:** (Triste) Tía… amo a una mujer… la mujer más buena, inocente y pura… pero… (Enojándose) El maldito de Kanon… la ha… la ha…

 **Kayo:** Querido

 **Rukawa:** La sedujo verdad tía?

 **Kayo:** (Cerrando sus ojos tristemente) Velo por ti mismo

Kayo junta sus manos y deja salir una bola de cristal donde Rukawa…

* * *

 **VISION**

Kanon y Umi están en la habitación de Kanon, él está besando el cuello de Umi, pasa por sus pechos que los besa, los succiona lujuriosamente mientras la chica se retuerce de placer…

 **Umi:** (Excitándose) Ka…Kanon… espera…

 **Kanon:** (Excitado) No… ya no puedo parar

El olfato de Kanon capto un aroma de mujer que se mezclaba con el de rosas, fue bajando lentamente mientras besaba todo a su paso y vi su sexo desnudo, está completamente depilada y la fina línea que separa sus labios vaginales, Sin pudor alguno comenzó a besar sus labios vaginales como si fuera su boca de ella, Umi brinco y gimió con más fuerza que antes mientras las manos de él acariciaban sus muslos.

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhhh… aaahhhh Ka… Kanon…. Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** (Besando su intimidad) Es delicioso… suculento… es hermosa tu bella flor

Kanon regreso a la boca de Umi y la beso amorosamente. La abrió de piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y comenzar a penetrarla moviéndose lentamente sobre ella entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Umi. El vaivén del pene de Kanon adentrándose en Umi está siendo en ella poco a poco placentero. Umi gime delicadamente; Kanon está sobre ella moviéndose lentamente, cuando…

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Mas… más… aprisa… por… favor

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Si… así… lo hare

Después de besarse más y más estaba ella en 4 sobre la cama y Kanon detrás de ella penetrándola, sus caderas y su trasero golpeaban con el cuerpo de él haciendo un sonido excitante, ella apretaba las sabanas y gemía fuertemente… la sostenía firmemente de sus caderas, que son bien formadas. Se inclinó para masajearle los pechos y sentirla vibrar mucho más.

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh aaahhhh Si… Umi… hermosa… aaahhhh

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Rukawa sentía que su sangre le hervía de celos, de envidia y de odio hacia su hermano… sabía que era así de maldito… y de…

 **Kayo:** Lamento tener que haberte abierto los ojos de esa manera… pero… como veras…

 **Rukawa:** Ese maldito… se aprovechó de ella… y eso no se lo perdonare! Se lo diré a papá inmediatamente

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando lo detuvo…

 **Kayo:** No seas tonto querido sobrino… nadie va a creerte… y menos después de la discusión ayer con tu padre… mejor… porque no hacemos algo que sea benéfico para ti?

 **Rukawa:** Benéfico?

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Si… gánale a Kanon en su mismo juego… además… tu viste primero a Umi… ella es tuya… sedúcela… amala… convéncela… y si no… obligala… ella es tuya… solo tuya… y siempre será tuya

Rukawa la miraba a los ojos, Kayo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando con su dedo índice le dibujo el carácter del odio en su frente… Rukawa se sintió un poco adormilado…

 **Kayo:** Cada que estés cerca de Umi… afloraran tus instintos carnales más intensos… y tu harás que Kanon deje de intervenir… mi querido Ru… (Risa malvada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja no dejes que la mocosa se convierta en sacerdotisa… dale toda tu pasión

El símbolo que Kayo le había dejado a Rukawa brillaba un poco pues lo hizo con sangre para después poco a poco fundirse en la piel del joven, sus ojos azules se le transformaron en rojo… y en su frente apareció el símbolo que Kayo había dibujado

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/simbolo%20del%20odio_ .html?sort=3&o=20

* * *

Saga estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama… trataba de calmarse, de calmar esa ira que tenía en ese momento, se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación tomándose la cabeza… sintiéndose enloquecer…

 **Saga:** (Un poco desesperado) Cálmate… tranquilo… no… no pudo ser…

En eso el joven recuerda a Rin abrazando a Sesshoumaru, envuelta en una manta…

 **Saga:** (Rompiendo su espejo con su puño) Maldita sea!

Su mano comienza a sangrar por haber roto su espejo, a él no le importaba el dolor ni la sangre que corría de sus manos…

 **Saga:** Maldito Sesshoumaru… tu… mal nacido… abusaste… te aprovechaste de Rin… (Dejándose caer en el suelo) De mi Rin!

La habitación de Saga es de color gris, tenía su cama matrimonial con edredón negro, lámparas en la pared de color marfil, su escritorio, su closet, la puerta de su baño personal, un librero grande ya que el al igual que Sesshoumaru le gusta la lectura, por su ventana se va colando una niebla morada… Saga no se da cuenta cuando…

-Mi querido sobrino… el más noble… que sufres en esa terrible agonía

Saga se quedó por un momento inmóvil, sentía una presencia muy hostil detrás de él, fue girando el rostro para ver quién estaba detrás y se encontró a su tía Kayo, sus ojos dorados lo miraban con ternura…

 **Kayo:** Mi sobrino… tu corazón puro y de oro… vale más que cualquier galanteo de tus otros hermanos

 **Saga:** (Tristemente) No… pues… él ha manchado… abusado de mi Rin… (Enojado) Ella es mía!

Kayo acercándose a él y abrazándolo…

 **Kayo:** Pero claro que es tuya… yo te apoyo en eso… tú la conociste primero… tú te enamoraste de ella… ella es tuya por derecho mi querido sobrino

 **Saga:** Tía?

 **Kayo:** Si… soy tu tía… y estoy aquí para ayudarme

Saga mirándola a los ojos…

 **Saga:** Tía… dime… dime la verdad… Sesshoumaru… hizo suya a Rin?

 **Kayo:** (Tristemente) Sera mejor… que lo veas con tus propios ojos

Kayo con una mano le puso frente a él la bola de cristal y lo hace ver…

* * *

 **VISION**

Sesshoumaru besaba y desnudaba desesperadamente a la castaña, ella torpemente lo hacía…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No me hagas esperar más… por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Nunca más… esperaras…

Diciendo esto y estando desnudos frente a frente, Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios muy apasionadamente, ahogándola con su aliento, ella esta agitada por el deseo y la pasión que está a punto de matarla. Él la tomo en brazos y cargándola la llevo a su cama donde la tumbo con delicadeza y se puso sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso, al ponerse sobre ella le da un beso en los labios y su mano izquierda se pone en uno de los pechos de Rin masajeándola desesperadamente, ella rompe el beso…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… mmm

 **Sesshoumaru:** Apenas… comenzamos

Sesshoumaru comenzó a formar círculos con su lengua en el pezón de Rin, ella gime locamente de placer de conocer aquellas sensaciones que la hacen perder la razón. La mano de Sesshoumaru fue bajando por el estómago de ella paseando delicadamente por en su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad donde lentamente fue introduciendo su dedo índice en su interior…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sientes… sientes… lo que hay en mi… por ti?

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Si… lo… lo siento… Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** En este momento… serás solamente mía

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Si… quiero serlo… anda… hazlo… no puedo esperar mas

Sesshoumaru le sonríe para después en un movimiento rápido la pone boca abajo, Rin se sorprende y trata de mirar cuando Sesshoumaru está sobre ella besando su espalda y recorriéndola lentamente con su lengua, las manos de él se dirigen a su busto los cuales masajean en círculos placenteramente, cuando Sesshoumaru se acerca al oído de la castaña y le susurra dulcemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) La pasión que te mostrare… es la única que conocerás… en tu vida… (Excitado) abre tus piernas… por favor… yo tampoco… no puedo esperar más a sentirte...

Rin ansiosa por ser de Sesshoumaru cuando en un momento de ansia siente la primer envestida de él a lo que ella hace un poco hacia atrás su cuello… Sesshoumaru la enviste lentamente mientras sus manos masajean placenteramente los pechos de ella, mientras que ella gime desesperadamente acompañando a Sesshoumaru; ella voltea y se encuentra con la boca de él quien la besa apasionadamente, sus alientos se combinan en sus bocas y sus lenguas se acarician mutuamente.

Sesshoumaru sube el ritmo de las envestidas, Rin gime desesperadamente, mientras Sesshoumaru besa su espalda y su lengua pasea traviesamente por su espalda haciendo círculos…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Se… Sesshoumaru… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… eres… mía… solo… mía… Aaahhhh

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Saga al ver eso se levanta del suelo y comienza a tirar todo lo que había en su escritorio, los libros de su librero…

 **Saga:** (Enojado) No puede ser! Maldito seas Sesshoumaru! Y todavía te hacías el inocente frente a papá… no… esto él lo tiene que saber

Kayo lo abraza por detrás deteniéndolo…

 **Kayo:** Que crees que haces?

 **Saga:** No puedo dejar que las cosas así… se aprovechó de la inocencia de Rin… ella que es dulce e inocente… y ese canalla

 **Kayo:** Y que ganaras diciéndole a tu padre?... nadie te creerá… dirán que estas calumniándolo… mejor… porque no le ganas en su propio juego…

 **Saga:** (Girándose a mirarla) Su propio juego?

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) Si… así es querido mío… mi amado sobrino… tu mereces por derecho a Rin… ella es tuya… tú la viste primero… esa sonrisa de ella es tuya… hazla tuya… y si no… obligala… muéstrale a Sesshoumaru que ella es tuya y no de el

Los ojos azules de Saga se fueron quedando vacíos, Kayo lo tomo del rostro y con sangre comenzó a hacerle el mismo carácter que le hizo a Rukawa…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/simbolo%20del%20odio_ .html?sort=3&o=20

* * *

 **Kayo:** Cada que estés a lado de Rin… afloraran tus instintos carnales más secretos… hazla tuya… quita a Sesshoumaru del camino… y no permitas que la mocosa se haga sacerdotisa… impídelo… dándole todo tu amor… Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Saga y Rukawa regresaron en sí mismos… despertaron y se encontraban en sus camas… miraron a su alrededor y vieron que la luz del sol entraba por sus ventanas, se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a sus ventanas… estaban confundidos… paso eso?... mi tía vino a verme?... solo fue un sueño pensaban. Pero al abrir sus cortinas vieron como Umi y Rin corrían hacia Kanon y Sesshoumaru que las esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios, los cuatro subieron a la camioneta negra, Kanon conduciría y se arrancaron rumbo al templo de Ise.

 **Rukawa:** Entonces… no fue un sueño… es verdad… Umi… tu eres mía… y serás mía quieras o no

Los ojos de Rukawa se pusieron rojos en ese mismo instante. Saga en su habitación apretaba sus cortinas…

 **Saga:** No fue un sueño ni una pesadilla… Rin… tú me perteneces… tú eres mía… te guste o no… serás mía

Los ojos azules de Saga se pusieron rojos y su mirada era fría y malévola al igual que la de Rukawa. Kayo los observaba desde las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** Falta poco para salir de aquí… en poco… solo debo destruir ese maldito templo… pero por el momento. (Malévolamente) Saga y Rukawa… serán mis leales aliados… (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	23. CAPITULO 22: Sakura Fubuki

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **I Wonder - Chris Isaack**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 22 Sakura Fubuki**

* * *

Kanna miro irse a sus hermanos con las Ushiromiya, la joven sonrió alegremente por ese acontecimiento…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Lo sabía! Ellos y mis hermanitas!

La joven dio vueltas sobre sus pies y se dejó caer en su cama de color rosa…

 **Kanna:** Me imaginaba eso desde que les platicaba de ellas… y eso que no las habían visto en persona… (Sentándose en su cama) Pero… (Entristeciéndose) Ay… Saga y Rukawa… también se… (Preocupada) Esto si será un problema…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Kanna la noche anterior estaba con las Ushiromiya en su recamara, ambas estaban sentadas en su cama matrimonial, mientras que Kanna las miraba sentada en el banquito de su tocador…

 **Kanna:** Muy bien chicas… quien les gusta más de mis hermanos? Sesshoumaru y Kanon… o Saga y Rukawa?

Ambas hermanas la miraron y se sonrojaron al instante…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanna! Que cosas preguntas? No hay nada de eso

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Es verdad Kanna… no hay nada de lo que te estas imaginando

 **Kanna:** Chicas… mis hermanos son realmente guapos… y ustedes son hermosas… a mí me encantaría mucho que pertenecieran a la familia…

 **Umi:** Quizá tus padres no piensen lo mismo que tu

 **Rin:** Además… en este momento…

 **Umi:** La actitud de Saga y de Ru… ha cambiado mucho…

 **Rin:** Y nos… asusta Kanna

Kanna las observo fijamente con sus ojos azules, se acercó hacia ellas y las tomo de la mano…

 **Kanna:** (Tiernamente) Chicas… no las obligare a nada… pero… el día de ayer que se perdieron en la hacienda… Sesshoumaru y Kanon las fueron a buscar y no descansaron hasta que las encontraron

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sorprendidas) Nos perdimos?

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendidas) No lo recuerdan chicas? Se perdieron… las encontraron cerca del torii que hay en el lago… estaban inconscientes… también no puedo negar que Saga y Rukawa estaban buscándolas también… chicas… ustedes son especiales para mis hermanos… pero… sea cual sea lo que decidan… yo las apoyare

Umi y Rin estaban demasiado sorprendidas… no podían creer lo que Kanna les había dicho… se habían perdido… lo único que recordaban es haber salido corriendo de donde estaban los Sutori con los Yashiro… y de allí no supieron más.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Pensativa) Mis hermanos… están enamorados… aunque conociendo a Sesshoumaru y Kanon… no han de estar ni por enterados… pero… (Sonriendo pícaramente) Umi y Rin los enamoraron… y ellas parecen corresponder… lo siento mucho por Ru y por Saga… pero el amor es así… y no se puede hacer nada

Kanna agarro su portarretrato donde tiene una foto de Hakudoshi y ella y lo abrazo…

 **Kanna:** Así como mi amado Haku y yo!

Sonreía alegremente, su voz cantora se escuchaba dulcemente cuando…

Toc toc.

 **Kanna:** Quién es?

 **-** Mami tesoro

 **Kanna:** Entra madre!

Irasue entro a la habitación de su hija, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija…

 **Irasue:** Lista para regresar querida?

 **Kanna:** Si madre… lista y muy feliz

Kanna vio que su madre estaba algo preocupada…

 **Kanna:** Mami… (Preocupada) Que sucede?

 **Irasue:** Hija… estoy muy preocupada por Saga y Ru

 **Kanna:** Fue muy fuerte la discusión con papá anoche mami?

 **Irasue:** No con el… con tus hermanos… Sesshoumaru y Kanon

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Se pelearon?

 **Irasue:** Si hija… a golpes… pero es que Saga y Ru comenzaron a decir unas cosas espantosas de tus hermanos

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Que les pasa mami? Ellos no suelen ser así

 **Irasue:** Eso es lo que me preocupa… sé que no se llevan muy bien con Kanon y Sesshoumaru… pero lo de ayer fue demasiado hija… además tu padre tomo una resolución muy drástica ayer

 **Kanna:** Que quieres decir mami?

Irasue miro a su hija y la tomo del rostro…

 **Irasue:** Si Saga o Rukawa… siguen molestando a Umi y a Rin… las despedirá y las enviará a su casa de regreso

 **Kanna:** (Molestándose) Madre… papá no puede hacer eso… eso no es justo para mis hermanas…

 **Irasue:** Hija… quiero pedirte un favor… ya que te llevas muy bien con ellos… necesito que… me ayudes a convencer a Saga y a Ru de que dejen que las chicas sanen… que estén más estables emocionalmente… y después si ellos aun sienten algo por ellas que las busquen

 **Kanna:** Madre…

La joven Sutori se mordió su labio inferior pues sabía que Kanon y Sesshoumaru también estaban enamorados de ellas… pero considero que ellos serían más discretos que Rukawa y Saga, así que le sonrió a su angustiada madre…

 **Kanna:** Lo hare madre… no te preocupes… le pedirá a Ru y a Saga que las dejen en paz

 **Irasue:** Gracias querida… (Sonriendo y abrazándola) Sabía que podía contar contigo

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo y abrazándola) Déjamelo a mi mami! Tranquila

Ambas sonreirán alegremente, mientras tanto Kanon, Sesshoumaru, Rin y Umi llegaron al templo de Ise… las chicas estaban demasiado felices, bajaron todos de la camioneta y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevan cuesta arriba al templo de Ise, comenzaron a subirlas…

 **Kanon:** Les gustara mucho este templo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No pueden decir que vinieron a Ise y no visitaron el templo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Pero gracias a ustedes podemos decir que lo visitamos

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y que estuvimos en el… al tío le dará mucha alegría saber que estuvimos aquí

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, las chicas al verlo se maravillaron demasiado…

 **Rin/Umi:** Wow! Es hermoso

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/templo%20de%20ise_ .html?sort=3&o=18

* * *

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente mirándolo detenidamente, a pesar de los años se ve hermoso, no había ruido alguno, Sesshoumaru y Kanon las alcanzaron y las tomaron de la mano… al llegar al templo principal…

 **Kanon:** Se dice que… Amaterasu Ōmikami, diosa del Sol, fue hija de los dioses Izanagi e Izanami, creadores del cielo y la tierra. Fue hermana de Tsukiyomi, dios de la noche y de Susanoo, dios del mar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por orden de sus padres, ella gobernó el cielo, pero Susanoo, celoso por la decisión de sus padres, ascendió al cielo y cometió actos escandalosos como destruir el campo de arroz y la tejeduría celestial. Amaterasu, enojada por la acción decidió esconderse en la cueva celestial llamada _Ama no Iwato_

Las chicas los escuchaban atentamente mientras le contaban la leyenda del templo de Ise…

 **Kanon:** Esto trajo como consecuencia la llegada de la oscuridad perpetua en el cielo y la tierra y la zozobra en ambos mundos. La miríada de los kami se reunió con el fin de que la diosa abandonara la cueva…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En esa reunión elaboraron el Espejo Sagrado y lo posicionaron en la entrada de la cueva y sería acompañada con un alegre festival y la ejecución de una danza y música sagrada. Con esto, Amaterasu decidió salir de la cueva y tanto el cielo como la tierra volvieron a iluminarse

 **Umi:** Que hermosa leyenda

 **Rin:** Mejor que la de…

En eso Umi mira a Rin quien inmediatamente cierra la boca…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mejor que…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No me hagas caso… Jajajajaja

 **Kanon:** Pasa algo?

 **Umi:** No… nada… vamos a orar?

 **Kanon:** Claro

Los 4 se acercaron al templo mayor, dieron unas palmadas con sus manos y juntaron sus manos para orar. Las Ushiromiya pedían que esos sentimientos malos por Teru y Hakudoshi les fueran purificados, que Saga y Rukawa volvieran a ser como antes cuando eran amigos… que las cosas en casa estuvieran bien.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru y Kanon pedían porque pronto las chicas fueran sanadas y olvidaran a los Yashiro… y en eso ambos pidieron… "Que este a mi lado para siempre"

Terminaron de orar y dejaron una ofrenda al templo… decidieron caminar en pareja Rin con Sesshoumaru y Kanon con Umi…

 **Rin:** Es hermoso el templo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabia que te gustaría… aunque es más hermoso cuando los arboles de cerezo están en flor… es un gran espectáculo

 **Rin:** Me encantaría verlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si gustas podemos venir a verlo

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) En serio Sesshy?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si… (Acariciando su rostro) Rin

La joven estaba sonrojada y lo miraba tiernamente…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a comprar algo

 **Rin:** No es necesario… de verdad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero hacerlo… vamos…

Rin comenzaría a caminar cuando Sesshoumaru por detrás la toma de los hombros, la chica se sonroja, las manos de Sesshoumaru se ponen en su cintura y la rodean…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame estar así… un poco mas

Estuvieron por un momento así abrazados cuando Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el dejo de abrazarla para tomarla de la mano, se sonrieron alegremente y fueron hacia donde vendían los talismanes…

* * *

Mientras con Kanon y Umi…

 **Kanon:** Es hermoso verdad?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Demasiado hermoso… vienes mucho por aquí?

 **Kanon:** No mucho… cuando es el festival llegamos a venir con mis padres… si es que no estoy de viaje

Kanon se recargo en un árbol…

 **Kanon:** Es más hermoso cuando los cerezos están en flor… es el espectáculo más hermoso

 **Umi:** (Con añoranza) Me encantaría verlo

 **Kanon:** Pues está resuelto… vendremos a verlo

El ojiazul la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, Umi lo miraba sonrojada…

 **Kanon:** Umi… vendremos a verlo… tu y yo

La joven lo miraba sorprendida y muy feliz…

 **Umi:** Kanon… gracias

 **Kanon:** Gracias a ti… por permitirme acompañarte, mientras tanto vamos a comprar un talismán

 **Umi:** No es necesario

 **Kanon:** Ven… anda vamos

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos hacia donde venden los talismanes. Se encontraron con Sesshoumaru y Rin, cuando les tocó el turno escogieron cada uno, las Ushiromiya escogieron uno y los Sutori otro… cuando salieron de allí, iban hacia la camioneta cuando se detuvieron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Te… compre este… pensando en ti… y en que…

El joven de fríos ojos azules le entrego un ken-barai un talismán en forma de espada a Rin…

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo) Sesshy… es hermoso… muchas gracias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es una espada… como la de

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) El emblema de tu familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… es para la protección… y así como ese amuleto… yo también voy a protegerte

La joven lo mira tiernamente y siente un impulso muy grande y se acerca a él para darle un beso tierno y cálido en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru al sentirlo quería besarle los labios que en su mejilla se habían sentido suaves… una calidez lo invadió por completo, ella se separó un poco de él y lo miraba sonrojada…

 **Rin:** Yo… también te compre uno a ti…

Le hizo entrega de un Suzu-mamori, un amuleto con una campanilla…

 **Rin:** Es para la salud… y cuando hagas sonar la campanilla… los espíritus y malos sentimientos se alejen

Sesshoumaru la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, Rin sentía que se le iban las fuerzas de las piernas… ese beso… era tan dulce… la chica y él se miraron a los ojos… se sentía mareada de ternura… era como si los ojos de Sesshoumaru la tuvieran cautiva en ese momento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tierna e intensamente) Rin…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo casi desmayándose) Se… Sesshy…

Había sentido esa sensación con Saga y Kanna… esa sensación de no poderse mover… que poseían aquellos ojos de los Sutori? Es como si aprisionaran a alguien… Rin estaba demasiado sonrojada… no podía moverse. Sesshoumaru se preocupa por ver a Rin casi inconsciente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin… que sucede?

 **Rin:** Na… na…

La chica no puede hablar… Sesshoumaru y ella están perdidos en sus miradas… él se acerca a la joven… mira sus labios… son demasiado apetecibles… desea besarlos… hacerlos suyos… Rin siente que no puede hacer nada para detenerlo cuando…

 **Kayo:** Aléjate de esa asquerosa sacerdotisa!

Unos ojos rojos se vinieron a sus mentes y se separaron abruptamente, Rin parecía haber salido del hechizo, Sesshoumaru estaba extrañado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que fue eso?... esos ojos… esa voz… (Mirando a Rin) Sacerdotisa?... no… aun no lo es… y yo… quiero… quiero")

La frente de él se perla, mechones de su larga cabellera negra se le pegan al rostro, cuando un pañuelo color azul cielo le limpio su frente, Sesshoumaru mira a la preocupada Rin…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Si… Rin

Ambos se sonríen y la joven le da su pañuelo. Mientras con Kanon y Umi…

 **Kanon:** Umi… (Sonriendo) Esto es para ti… espero sea de tu agrado

Él también le había comprado un ken-barai un talismán en forma de espada, Umi lo tomo con mucho cariño y lo contemplaba…

 **Umi:** Es… como el de tu emblema

 **Kanon:** Así es Umi… (Mirándola) con ese fin lo hice…

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo y sonrojada) Con ese fin?

 **Kanon:** Si… para que tengas presente que… siempre estaré a tu lado… que… yo… voy a protegerte Umi

La joven lo mira con sorpresa, escucho bien? Se preguntaba así misma, estaba muy nerviosa, la mirada de Kanon era de completa seguridad, nadie a excepción de su hermana le había dicho algo así… ni siquiera Teru… y ahora que lo pensaba no podía esperar de él nada… y en un impulso… Umi abrazo a Kanon…

 **Umi:** Gracias… Kanon

Kanon al sentir el abrazo de Umi que era cálido y dulce, sentía su cuerpo por primera vez cálido, que tenía vida y sin dudarlo la abraza fuertemente y le acaricia el cabello, la joven se separa un poco de él y sin romper el abrazo…

 **Umi:** Yo… (Sonrojada) Te compre esto a ti…

La joven le compro un talismán mamori-harai un amuleto que se usa en el cuerpo para la protección personal…

 **Umi:** (Dándoselo en su mano) Esto te protegerá de todo mal… accidentes, malos espíritus… cuando uno se acerque a ti o intente dañarte… colócalo en su frente… y lo purificaras

 **Kanon:** Sabes lo que necesito Umi

 **Umi:** (Curiosamente) Lo necesitas?

 **Kanon:** Si… hay algo que debo contarte… pero será en otra ocasión… porque ahora…

Kanon la mira fijamente, sus ojos azules están fijos en los ojos negros de Umi, la joven comienza a sentir que no puede moverse, que como si los ojos de Kanon la pudieran poner de rodillas, esos ojos azules la han atrapado por completo, Kanon se va acercando a ella para darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Umi ante eso siente que no tiene fuerza en las piernas que la sostengan… la joven mira sonrojada a Kanon que se acerca poco a poco y le da el beso, la tiene abrazada… una vez… esa sensación la sintió con Kanna y con Rukawa… pero con ambos sintió miedo… mientras que… con el… era distinto… es como si… estuviera nublada de ternura… de cariño… su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Umi… que sucede?

 **Umi:** Yo… no…

Umi quiere articular palabra, pero no puede, está hundida en los ojos de mar de Kanon… quiere salir de ese trance, pero siente que no puede hacerlo, Kanon la abraza más atrayéndola a él cuándo su rostro se va acercando al de Umi… desea besarla… sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, ella al ver que se acerca a ella para besarla… va cerrando los ojos lentamente… no puede hacer nada… esta indefensa, Kanon quiere besar esos labios eternamente cuando…

 **Kayo:** No te acerques a la asquerosa sacerdotisa

Los ojos rojos se hicieron presentes en las mentes de Umi y Kanon, ambos se dejaron de abrazar, Kanon sintió el miedo de cuando vio a aquel espectro en el lago Sutori cuando era niño, se sintió mareado y cayo de rodillas al suelo…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Kanon… que tienes?

 **Kanon:** ("Que demonios fue eso?... No… esa voz es de… (mirando a Umi) No… aun no es sacerdotisa... yo quiero que ella… este… conmigo")

Umi le pone la mano en su frente a Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Umi

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Estas bien?

 **Kanon:** Si… porque estás conmigo

La tomo de su mano y le dio un beso en ella, Umi se sonrojo más, pero le sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Los 4 regresaron a la hacienda Sutori, al llegar desayunaron en familia tranquilamente, Rukawa y Saga habían estado muy callados, sus padres pensaron que había sido por el regaño de anoche. Pero confiaban en que podrían pronto comprender y entender a las chicas, ellos en sus adentros se sentían raros, miraban a Umi y a Rin y querían hacerlas suyas en ese momento y frente a quien fuera… trataban de no mirar a sus hermanos pues sentían ganas de matarlos.

* * *

watch?v=ap9-fkcCR4s

* * *

Llego la hora de partir, salieron hacia el lugar donde la avioneta los esperaba para llevarlos a Tokio, en eso Hakudoshi, Teru y Beatrice los esperaban, Hakudoshi le había llevado un gran ramo de rosas a Kanna quien al verlo lo abrazo y lo besaba, Umi abrazo a Rin y ella le sonrió a su hermana…

 _Cuando era joven yo creía_

 _Que los sueños se hacían realidad_

 _Ahora me pregunto…_

 _Porque he visto muchos más cielos oscuros que azules?_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 **Kanna:** Que hermosa despedida mi amor?

 **Hakudoshi:** En una semana iré a Tokio mi amor (Besándola) Espérame

 **Teru:** Cumplimos nuestra palabra cuñadita… estaremos allí

 **Kanna:** Los espero… bueno (Besando a Hakudoshi) Mas a ti

Umi y Rin al escuchar eso, sintieron que su ser se les iba rompiendo más y más… les habían hecho esa misma promesa a ellas… pero no se las cumplieron. Se tomaron de las manos, Rin cerro sus ojos y tomo aire, Umi sabía que su hermana estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, ella también lo estaba… Teru dijo que cumplían sus promesas, pero no era cierto… no sabían lo que eso significaba el cumplir promesas. Umi quería ir a decir que las dejaran subir a la avioneta pronto, pero Rin la sostuvo de la mano fuertemente…

 **Umi:** (A punto de llorar) Hermanita

 **Rin:** (Mirándola y llorando en silencio)

 **Umi:** Vámonos de aquí

InuTaisho se acercó a ellas…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Están bien hijas?

Ambas no le dieron la cara al patriarca de los Sutori porque no querían que las vieran llorar…

 _Sigo implorando por un cielo azul_

 _Lo sigo buscando a través de la lluvia_

 _Sigo pensando en los buenos tiempos_

 _Vendrán de nuevo?_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 **Rin:** (Aguantándose un sollozo) Si… to… todo bien

 **Umi:** (Evitando que se le quebrara la voz) No… nos permite… subir tío?

 **InuTaisho:** Si queridas… aborden

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y bajaron el rostro para que nadie las viera llorar y se fueron hacia la avioneta, Sesshoumaru, Kanon, Saga y Rukawa las vieron que iban llorando, las miraban con tristeza, se miraron entre ellos y por única ocasión se vieron sin odio o rencor… se miraron con tristeza.

Se sentían culpables e impotentes de no poder hacer nada. Kiyo había visto a las chicas llorar, miro a sus nietos con una expresión de tristeza y sintió que pasaba algo con los Yashiro y decidió hablar con ellos en Tokio a solas.

Los Sutori comenzaron a subir a la avioneta y vieron a las hermanas sentadas juntas, tomadas de las manos, mirando hacia la ventana con sus auriculares en sus oídos, su expresión de ellas era de tristeza… decidieron dejarlas solas. Kanna quería acercarse a ellas, pero sus hermanos la detuvieron y con pensar le dijeron que no, la joven se fue con su abuela.

 _Ahora me pregunto_

En todo el camino hacia Tokio las chicas estaban calladas, se estaban esforzando por no llorar más, escuchaban música, Rukawa y Saga voltearon a verlas y las vieron tristes y con la mirada perdida, supusieron que fue por lo que Hakudoshi y Teru habían dicho, se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron pesarosamente.

Kanon y Sesshoumaru voltearon a verlas y estaban dormidas, su expresión era triste, las recordaron como estaban felices anoche entre sus brazos y en el templo de Ise, se miraron entre ellos y bajaron la mirada para contemplar sus talismanes que les habían regalado.

Llegaron a Tokio casi al anochecer, aterrizaron y bajaron de la avioneta, bajaron las maletas, las hermanas Ushiromiya estaban frente a la familia Sutori…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias por la invitación… lamentamos las molestias causadas

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Ninguna molestia hijas mías… es un placer tenerlas a nuestro lado

 **Irasue:** Así es mis niñas… las queremos como si fueran nuestras hijas… y así las cuidaremos…

 **Kanna:** Si hermanitas! Ya son mis hermanas

InuTaisho e Irasue abrazaron a las mellizas, ambas sintieron como si sus padres las abrazaran, sentían que en ese abrazo se iban a soltar a llorar, pero se aguantaron las ganas de llorar.

Kiyo miraba cada movimiento de ellas, comprendiendo que las chicas estaban sufriendo mucho, miro a sus nietos varones y sus expresiones eran de tristeza…

 **Rin:** (Tomando su maleta) Debemos irnos

 **Umi:** (Tomando su maleta) Nuestro tío llegara al puerto

 **Kiyo:** Hijas… queremos conocerlo… invítenlo a cenar mañana

Rin y Umi se sorprendieron…

 **Umi:** Mañana abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Si… queremos que conozcan que tipo de personas somos

 **Irasue:** Y que están en buenas manos

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Sera un honor… gracias

 **InuTaisho:** Que las lleve el chofer queridas

 **Umi:** Gracias tío… pero iremos en taxi… mi tío es algo…

InuTaisho entendió y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una. Las jóvenes le hicieron una reverencia a toda la familia, se tomaron de las manos e iban a irse cuando…

 _Sigo implorando por un cielo azul_

 _Lo sigo buscando a través de la lluvia_

 _Sigo pensando en los buenos tiempos_

 _Vendrán de nuevo?_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 **Saga/Sesshoumaru/Kanon/Rukawa:** Las veremos mañana en la oficina?

Las jóvenes voltearon a verlos y con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de ocultar su tristeza…

 **Rin/Umi:** Si… hasta mañana

Vieron que las chicas se fueron llorando, Kiyo supuso que a lo mejor habían tenido algún altercado con sus nietos, pero que ya se había arreglado. Los Sutori subieron sus equipajes a las dos limosinas que fueron a recogerlos y se fueron a su mansión.

 _Ahora me pregunto_

Milo había llegado al puerto de Tokio, estaba caminando por el malecón, estaba un poco nervioso, quería ver a sus sobrinas, comenzó a llover, se alcanzó a cubrir de la lluvia debajo de un local de venta de pescado. Iba vestido de traje color gris con una corbata negra.

Esperaba ver llegar a sus sobrinas, algo en su corazón le decía que algo les había pasado, la conexión entre la familia Ushiromiya es muy fuerte, se sentía triste cuando miro hacia enfrente.

Vio a Umi y a Rin con maleta en mano y empapadas por la lluvia, ellas al verlo sonrieron, Milo sonrió con alivio y se acercó a ellas, las chicas corrían para abrazarlo, eso lo preocupo un poco, no era normal que hicieran eso. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente…

 _Cuando era joven yo creía_

 _Que podía ganar_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que tú y yo_

 _Caminábamos de la mano_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo y aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Bi… bienvenido a Tokio Milo

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas con preocupación) Mis niñas…

Vio que sus sobrinas estaban llorando cuando se le lanzan a sus brazos. Milo las abraza fuertemente…

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Que paso mis niñas?

Ellas no decían nada, lo abrazaban fuertemente y lloraban con mucha fuerza… como no habían podido llorar en esos días…

 _Sigo buscando mi yo de antes_

 _Sigo pensando que puedo cambiar_

 _Sigo esperando por un nuevo día_

 _Me volveré a sentir igual que antes?_

 _Ahora me pregunto_

 **Milo:** (Tiernamente y abrazándolas a las dos) Mis niñas… aquí estoy… ya estoy aquí

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo y llorando) Milo! Milo! No nos dejes… llévanos a casa

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo y llorando) Milo… llévanos a casa… no te vayas más!

 **Milo:** (Abrazándolas y triste) Aquí estaré mis niñas… siempre a su lado

 _Oh, me pregunto_

Se quedaron abrazados bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre Tokio, las farolas del lugar se comenzaron a encender mientras ellas lloraban más y más en los brazos de quien querían como a un hermano mayor.

 _Ahora me pregunto._

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	24. CAPITULO 23: Desde mas alla del Crepuscu

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 23 Desde más allá del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

Milo, Umi y Rin esperaban un taxi en una parada de autobuses…

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Quiero hablar con ustedes llegando a casa

 **Rin:** Nosotras también Milo

 **Umi:** Necesitamos de tu consejo

Milo las tomo de la mano y les sonrió tiernamente, mientras tanto en una de las limosinas viajan Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kiyo. Ambos hermanos miran por la ventana perdidos en sus pensamientos, Kiyo va en medio de ellos y los mira…

 **Kiyo:** Es raro que no me hayan reclamado por el largo viaje al cual los envié

Sesshoumaru y Kanon dejaron escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado, Kiyo los miro…

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) Paso algo con Umi y Rin

Ambos al escuchar los nombres…

 **Kanon:** Perdón abuela… que decías?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices abuela?

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Lo sabía… conque Rin y Umi hijitos…

 **Kanon:** Abuela… que…

 **Kiyo:** No lo nieguen… desde que las vieron no pueden ocultarlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… veras…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… déjelas que sanen… escucharon la advertencia que su padre dio… no les gustaría que se fueran o sí?

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** No… claro que no

 **Kiyo:** Sé que ustedes son más sensatos… y que sabrán esperar… más que nada… porque están enamorados

Sesshoumaru y Kanon abrieron los ojos sorprendidos… enamorados? En unos días… eso sería completamente…

 **Kiyo:** (Leyéndoles el pensamiento) Posible… porque ustedes se enamoraron en días… lo mismo que a Rukawa y a Saga les tomo… a Kanna unas horas quererlas

 **Kanon:** Abuela… es que si vieras como son abuela…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedes culparnos abuela…

 **Kiyo:** No los culpo queridos… son unos encantos esas chicas… pero… si en verdad las quieren… ayúdenlas a sanar

 **Kanon:** Abuela… tu no…

 **Kiyo:** No le diré a su padre que pasaron la noche con ellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Como sabes que…

 **Kiyo:** Te vi dormido abrazando a Rin en el balcón (mirando a Kanon) Y a ti en el jardín Sen con Umi

 **Kanon:** Abuela… (Sonriendo) nos espiabas?

 **Kiyo:** Saben que bebo un poco de agua en la madrugada… escuché risas en el balcón y te vi Sesshoumaru… vi la puerta abierta del comedor y te vi a ti Kanon

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela desde que la vi…

 **Kanon:** Mi mundo se giró abuela…

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Así es el verdadero amor…

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar que su abuela les dijo… verdadero amor, sintieron su ser cálido, con vida, sonrieron…

 **Kiyo:** Ustedes no lo habían sentido… y son afortunados… porque son unas chicas excelentes… y las quiero como nietas chicos… así que no las dejen ir

Los hermanos abrazaron a su abuela…

 **Kanon:** No estamos locos para dejarlas ir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tendríamos que estar idiotas para hacerlo

 **Kiyo:** Pelearan contra sus hermanos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No abuela… pero deben de entender que…

 **Kanon:** Ellas no los quieren como ellos desearían

 **Kiyo:** Y a ustedes?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se miraron a los ojos… no podían contestar a esa pregunta de Kiyo, puesto que no lo sabían aun… pero…

 **Kanon:** Esperare hasta que ella me acepte y me quiera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sin forzar nada… que se dé solo… hasta que mis sentimientos la alcancen

Kiyo sonrió y los tomo de la mano. Mientras en el departamento de las chicas, entraron…

 **Umi:** Bienvenido Milo

 **Rin:** Pasa… te mostraremos tu habitación

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Habitación?... pero…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Supusimos que un día vendrías

 **Rin:** Así que preparamos algo para ti

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Gracias queridas

 **Rin:** Preparare algo de comer para todos

 **Umi:** Te preparare el baño tío

Ambas se irían cuando…

 **Milo:** Chicas… quiero hablar con ustedes ahora… la comida y el baño puede esperar… cámbiense de ropa y hablaremos

 **Umi** : Tú te cambiaras también tío?

 **Rin:** Podrías enfermarte

 **Milo:** Me cambiare de ropa… así que… quitémonos lo mojado… y hablaremos

Umi y Rin lo veían, el las miro con un poco de seriedad. Los Sutori llegaron a su mansión, los sirvientes bajaban las maletas, mientras la familia entra a su mansión…

 **InuTaisho:** Al fin en casa

 **Irasue:** Si querido… y con mucho que planificar

 **Kiyo:** Comenzando con la cena de mañana

 **Kanna:** Como será el tío de mis hermanas?... debe ser un viejo

 **Saga:** Hasta mañana lo conoceremos

 **Rukawa:** Solo esperemos no sea pesado

 **InuTaisho:** Por eso nos comportaremos lo mejor que se pueda

Kanon y Sesshoumaru sabían quién era el tío de las muchachas, pero decidieron no decir nada… estaban contentos de volverlo a ver…

 **InuTaisho:** Cuando lo vean… lo llamaran Excelencia

 **Kanna:** Porque papi?

 **InuTaisho:** Solo llámenlo así

 **Saga:** (Un poco extrañado) Porque padre?

 **Rukawa:** Pertenece a la realeza?

 **Irasue:** Algo así

 **Kiyo:** Iré a descansar… necesito mi cama

 **InuTaisho:** Nosotros también madre… mañana será otro día arduo de trabajo… viene la junta de consejo y el lanzamiento del nuevo Te verde

 **Irasue:** Nos vamos a descansar hijos… ustedes también

 **Kanna:** (Subiendo las escaleras) Yo debo ir a hablar con Haku! Le avisare que ya llegamos

Los demás iban a subir cuando…

 **Saga:** Sessho… Kanon… podemos hablar?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolo) Sobre?

 **Rukawa:** Entre hermanos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien

 **Saga:** Vamos al despacho

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándolos seriamente) No quiero escucharlos pelear… entendieron?

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) No padre… solo hablaremos como hermanos

 **Kanon:** Eso si me da más miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que quieren?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de la mansión…

 **InuTaisho:** (Viendo cómo se van) Es extraño

 **Irasue:** Quieren hacer las paces querido… dejémoslos que hablen

 **Kiyo:** Si hijos… vamos a descansar

Los 4 hermanos llegaron al despacho, entraron y cerraron la puerta, se miraron…

 **Kanon:** Vamos al punto… que quieren?

 **Saga:** Mañana comenzaran a trabajar en la oficina

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y eso qué?

 **Rukawa:** Es sobre Umi y Rin

 **Kanon:** Que hay con ellas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son nuestras asistentes también no?

 **Saga:** Así es… y Kanna seguirá trabajando con nosotros… mañana faltará porque ira a la universidad a inscribirse

 **Rukawa:** Hermanos… los 4 sabemos lo que paso con las chicas… y los 4 aquí presentes… sentimos algo por ellas

 **Saga:** Y no se molesten en negarlo

Kanon y Sesshoumaru los miraban fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo negaremos

 **Kanon:** A que quieren llegar?

 **Saga:** Que vamos a pelear por ellas

 **Rukawa:** Pero limpiamente

 **Saga:** Sin juegos o trucos

 **Kanon:** (Enojándose) Porque nos dicen eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Nosotros no jugamos así

Saga y Rukawa recordaban las imágenes que habían visto de ellos con las mellizas, decidieron callárselo porque ahora se las pagarían caro…

 **Saga:** (Disimulando su molestia) Es solo que somos hermanos

 **Rukawa:** (Disimulando su molestia) Y ya que… nos interesan las mismas mujeres… pelearemos con honor

 **Saga:** Sin golpes entre nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… hagámoslo… pero sea lo que ellas decidan…

 **Kanon:** Respetaran la decisión… así como nosotros también

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sin hablar mal de nosotros con ellas

 **Kanon:** Siendo nosotros

 **Rukawa:** Por mi está bien

 **Saga:** También por mi

Se dieron la mano…

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando a Kanon) Limpiamente

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolo) Yo lo hago limpiamente

Se apretaron la mano con un poco de coraje, Sesshoumaru y Saga se veían retadoramente…

 **Saga:** Sin trampas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no caigo en esas bajezas

Se apretaron la mano con rencor para después soltarse…

 **Kanon:** Si no hay nada más que decir… nos retiramos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que descansen

Salieron del despacho de InuTaisho. Rukawa y Saga al verlos irse sonrieron de manera malévola y sus ojos por un momento fueron rojos.

* * *

 **Departamento Ushiromiya…**

Rin, Umi y Milo se habían cambiado, las chicas tenían una yukata blanca, mientras que Milo una azul, estaban sentados en su mesa donde tomaban sus alimentos, las chicas tenían los ojos llorosos. Le habían contado a Milo todo lo acontecido en la hacienda Sutori, por lo menos hasta lo que ellas recordaban…

 **Milo:** (Tristemente) Así que están vivos

 **Umi:** Y no solo eso… se van a… relacionar con la familia para la que trabajamos

 **Rin:** Dijeron que… dudaron de nosotras… y…

Milo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a una ventana para ver la ciudad de Tokio de noche…

 **Milo:** Umi… Rin… fue por esa razón que no quisieron convertirse en sacerdotisas?... porque… pensaron que no eran vírgenes?

 **Umi:** Eso nos hicieron creer

 **Milo:** Y porque no se cuidaron? (Molesto) Les dije que tenían que estar atentas! Las embriagaron! Y que gracias a Kami-Sama no… les hicieron nada

 **Rin:** (Suplicante) Tío… no nos regañes ahora…

 **Umi:** (Suplicante) Por favor tío… sabemos que…

El las miro con un poco de frialdad. Pero comprendía que no había sido fácil para ellas ese fin de semana, el también decidió serenarse, se acercó a ellas…

 **Milo:** Me temo que es momento de regresar a la Isla Ushiromiya

Rin y Umi se quedaron sorprendidas… en ese momento pensaron en Sesshoumaru y Kanon… irse a la Isla sería una buena opción para olvidar todo, purificarse y quizá el tomar el oficio de sacerdotisa no fuera mala idea… pero… realmente querían irse?... realmente querían alejarse de los Sutori? En especial de…

 **Milo:** Pero… veo que la familia para la que trabajan… las trata muy bien

 **Rin:** Demasiado bien

 **Umi:** Dicen que somos parte de su familia ahora

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Quizá no sea buena idea llevarlas a la isla

 **Rin:** Milo… dinos… porque estás aquí… la última vez que fuimos dijiste que no dejarías la Isla Ushiromiya

Milo dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se sentó frente a sus sobrinas

 **Umi:** Que sucede Milo?

 **Milo:** Quizá por lo que me acaban de contar… Ocurrió algo muy feo en casa

 **Rin:** Que fue?

 **Milo:** Desde hace meses… un espíritu maligno… ha estado tratando de destruir los tesoros sagrados del templo

 **Umi:** Espíritu maligno?

 **Milo:** Si… en el fin de semana… el espejo sagrado casi se rompe… y me mostro… una visión

 **Rin:** ¿Cuál?

 **Milo:** Ustedes… a punto de matar a alguien

Umi y Rin abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, matar a alguien se preguntaban… no… no podía ser… ellas nunca…

 **Milo:** Una voz… dijo que… serian victimas de pensamientos malignos

En ese momento… las mellizas recordaron que cuando vieron a Teru y a Hakudoshi… su deseo más grande era matarlos… que murieran y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra…

 **Milo:** Chicas… ustedes saben el origen del templo Ushiromiya

 **Rin:** Si… para mantener encerrado un espíritu en la región de Ise

 **Umi:** Y debemos custodiar que ese espíritu no despierte o si no…

 **Milo:** Díganme algo… y contéstenme con la verdad… como siempre lo han hecho… quiero saber… el nombre de la hacienda donde estuvieron en Ise…

 **Umi:** Nombre?

 **Milo:** A qué familia pertenece?

 **Rin/Umi:** Sutori

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Por todos los cielos

Rin y Umi miraban la reacción de Milo, cuando de pronto…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Milo… no me digas que… es allí?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) El… espíritu que encerró nuestro antepasado fue…

 **Milo:** Si… una Sutori… Kayo Sutori

Las mellizas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, contenían el aliento… trabajaban para la familia a la cual deben custodiar… estuvieron en el lugar donde está el conjuro que dejo su antepasado para encerrarla… se apretaban sus yukatas…

 **Milo:** Así que trabajan con los Sutori… (Preocupado) que paso en la hacienda niñas?... (Ansioso) cuéntenme las cosas

 **Rin:** Tío… pues… lo que te dijimos… los encontramos, perdimos el conocimiento…

 **Umi:** Así fue tío… estuvimos en la fiesta, cantamos… después nos sentimos muy mal… ellos intentaron explicarnos sus boberías

 **Rin:** Cuando los Sutori… llegaron, nos ayudaron y después…

 **Milo:** Saben que…

 **Umi:** Si… solo ellos lo saben… ni el señor ni la señora Sutori lo saben… ni la abuela… ni la misma Kanna lo sabe

 **Rin:** No podríamos verles el rostro

Milo comprendió, pero sabe que ellos… no serían capaz de algo bajo… y que…

 **Umi:** Que debemos hacer Milo?

 **Rin:** Debemos ser sacerdotisas?

Milo las miro y las tomo de las manos…

 **Milo:** (Tiernamente) Chicas… la vida del sacerdocio es muy dura… y no se toma por despecho… y mucho menos por escapar de los problemas… veo que tienen muchos amigos aquí… me encantaría llevarlas conmigo a la Isla… pero no seré egoísta… además… ustedes… deben pensar bien si realmente quieren tomar el camino de sacerdotisas… realmente lo quieren?

Umi y Rin no estaban seguras de tomarlo, les gustaba más llevar una vida normal y también… querían aun seguir tratando a…

 **Milo:** Mis niñas… les parecerá infantil… pero quiero mañana… ir con ustedes a su empleo

 **Rin/Umi:** Ir con nosotras?

 **Milo:** Necesito hablar con esa familia

 **Umi:** Les dirás que…

 **Milo:** Tengo que hacerlo… ellos son la familia que custodiamos… entienden lo que quiero decir verdad?

 **Umi:** Si… pero…

 **Rin:** Es que… nosotras…

 **Milo:** No les quitare su trabajo… y no creo que ellos lo hagan… creo que estarán contentos de saber…

 **Rin:** Quieren conocerte

 **Milo:** Como?

 **Umi:** Nos invitaron a cenar a su casa… quieren que vayas

 **Milo:** Iremos…

Él se levantó y se dirigía a su habitación…

 **Milo:** Iré con ustedes a la oficina… y hablare con ellos, más tarde iremos a la cena… está bien así?

 **Rin:** Si Milo

 **Umi:** Sera como tu dispongas

 **Milo:** Hijas… ustedes tienen el poder de soportar lo que sucede… y de proteger a los Sutori… podrán con él?

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos… sabían que sería algo pesado y quizá difícil… pero…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Decididas) Si

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Sabia que lo harían

Se fue a su habitación y las hermanas se quedaron hablando…

 **Umi:** Son ellos Rin… pero como fue que…

 **Rin:** Hermanita… es como si el destino nos hubiera llevado a ellos… es como si…

 **Umi:** Hermanita… debemos saber bien como esta este asunto… necesitamos escuchar sobre…

 **Rin:** La leyenda de la hacienda Sutori

 **Umi:** Rin… y si…

 **Rin:** Umi… recuerdas que cuando estuvimos en el templo Ushiromiya… algo nos atacó?

 **Umi:** Si… fue una… energía muy extraña… que…

Ambas recordaron…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) La misma que nos recibió en la hacienda Sutori… recuerdas la canción que se escuchó en el viento?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Si… y esa voz que… era la misma que escuchamos en la hacienda de los Yashiro

 **Umi:** Rin… el día que nos perdimos… cuando nos enteramos de todo… tuve un sueño

 **Rin:** Un sueño?

 **Umi:** Si… una mujer… me… obligaba a…

 **Rin:** A matarlos

 **Umi:** Tu… también?

 **Rin:** Si… una mujer de cabello largo… ojos rojos… me decía… mátalo… que me daría la venganza

 **Umi:** Que el no merecía vivir… que lo matara… y me llamaba….

 **Rin/Umi:** Sacerdotisa

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos, sudaban frio y estaban convencidas de que…

 **Umi:** No fue un sueño hermanita

 **Rin:** No hermanita… no lo fue y por lo que dijo Kanna…

 **Umi:** Nos encontraron cerca del Torii del lago… Kanon y Sesshoumaru nos encontraron allí

 **Rin:** Si es así hermanita… entonces… esa mujer que… soñamos… no… que vimos… no fue un sueño

 **Umi:** Así es hermanita… no fue un sueño… esa mujer quería matarnos… pero tenía un deseo aún más grande que el de matarnos

 **Rin:** Acabar con los Yashiro… ella dijo que fue traicionada

 **Umi:** Hermanita… según lo que nos dijo el tío cuando comenzamos a saber nuestra misión… ese espíritu maligno se llevaba a las mujeres que sufrían por amor

 **Rin:** Esa mujer es…

 **Umi/Rin:** Kayo Sutori

Las mellizas se tomaron de las manos… sintieron un miedo terrible en su interior y comenzaron a recordar todo en ese momento… como si lo que lo hubiera bloqueado se perdiera, recordando cada detalle, cada palabra…

 **Umi:** Necesitamos hablar con ellos

 **Rin:** Que… nos expliquen si vieron algo… que sucedió ese día

* * *

Kayo desde las profundidades del lago Sutori por su bola de cristal veía a las hermanas hablar…

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Así que ya me recordaron… que lastima… quería jugar con ellas un poco más… pero…

La joven de su mano saco dos esferas con los símbolos que le había dibujado a Rukawa y Saga en la frente…

 **Kayo:** Llego la hora… esas mocosas se inclinan más por ser sacerdotisas… (Apretando las esferas) Saga y Rukawa… hagan suyas a las Ushiromiya

Las esferas que tiene la malvada Kayo en la mano comenzaron a brillar y en las frentes de Rukawa y Saga brillo el símbolo en color rojo, se tomaron la frente ya que sentían un dolor muy intenso en la cabeza…

 **Saga:** Rin… tu eres mía… y serás mía

En la habitación de Rukawa…

 **Rukawa:** Eres mía… Umi… tú vas a ser mía

Ambos sonrieron con maldad mientras Kayo los observa y ríe de la misma manera.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, las hermanas Ushiromiya desayunaban juntas…

 **Rin:** Como dormiste hermanita?

 **Umi:** Bien hermanita… aunque aún impactada por lo de ayer

 **Rin:** Creo que estamos igual hermanita… quisiera saber porque…

 **Umi:** Sera destino?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… pero… es raro hermanita… es decir… sin saberlo llegamos a lado de quienes debemos proteger

 **Umi:** Recuerdas porque llegamos?

 **Rin:** Nos llamó la atención su logo hermanita

En eso ambas miraron los talismanes que les habían regalado Kanon y Sesshoumaru…

 **Umi:** Sera que nos llamaron?

 **Rin:** No lo sé hermanita… pero de algo estoy segura… no fue una casualidad que llegáramos con los Sutori

 **Umi:** Así parece hermanita… no fue casualidad… fue algo muy fuerte lo que nos llevó a ellos

 **Rin:** Kayo Sutori?

 **Umi:** Puede ser una opción… aunque…

 **-** Buen día pequeñas

Ambas miraron hacia su lado derecho y vieron a Milo que estaba vestido con un traje color negro y una corbata guinda. Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y le hicieron una reverencia…

 **Umi/Rin:** Buen día honorable tío

 **Milo:** (Acercándose a ellas) Hijas… no estamos en el templo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No podemos saludar de otra manera al Sumo sacerdote de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Y al patriarca de la Familia Ushiromiya

 **Milo:** (Apenado) Me hacen sentir viejo… solo llámenme Milo y salúdenme normalmente

Los tres comenzaron a sonreír, Milo se sentó en un lugar, Rin le sirvió el desayuno y Umi su té…

 **Milo:** Su uniforme es muy bonito

 **Rin:** No siempre Milo… lo odiamos

 **Umi:** No nos gustan las faldas

 **Milo:** Rodeadas de hombres no creo que les disguste a ellos

Sus sobrinas lo miraron sorprendidas…

 **Umi:** Como sabes que hay puros hombres?

 **Rin:** No te lo habíamos mencionado

 **Milo:** Mis niñas… conozco a esa familia

 **Umi/Rin:** (O_O) Conoces? A quién?

 **Milo:** Ya lo sabrán… (Sonriendo) Desayunen… o llegaremos tarde

Ellas sintieron que perdían el apetito, pues los nervios y ansiedad de saber les había quitado el hambre.

* * *

Mansión Sutori

Todo desayunaban tranquilamente…

 **Kiyo:** (Feliz) La mesa está completa… que alegría que desayunamos todos juntos

 **Irasue:** Así es madre… (Mirando a sus hijos) Que alegría que están aquí

 **InuTaisho:** Y no solo la mesa madre… la oficina estará completa… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y Kanon) Bienvenidos a casa hijos

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose y haciendo una reverencia) Gracias padre

 **Kanna:** Ay hermanitos será muy divertido! Yo llegare hoy hasta después de comer

 **Saga:** Donde iras?

 **Kanna:** Me iré a inscribir a la universidad

 **Rukawa:** Me alegra que tomaras esa decisión

 **InuTaisho:** A mí también… no olvides que…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Descuida padre… pronto será la junta de consejo… estaré allí para ayudarle a las chicas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nosotros haremos el informe de nuestras áreas

 **Kanon:** Lo tendremos listo para la junta padre

 **Kanna:** Que les ayuden Umi y Rin hermanos… al fin que Ru y Saga ya lo tienen listo

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad

Sesshoumaru y Kanon sonrieron ante esa proposición de Kanna… ella los miro y les guiño el ojo, ellos comprendieron y le hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Saga y Rukawa estaban demasiado serios y molestos…

 **Rukawa:** Les recuerdo que ellas son las asistentes de los 4

 **Saga:** Por lo tanto, no deben enfrascarse con unos nada mas

 **Kanna:** Hermanos… ustedes ya tienen el informe… además ellas los ayudaron a ustedes

 **InuTaisho:** Dejen que ayuden a sus hermanos… por favor

 **Irasue:** (Seriamente) Saga y Ru… no quiero pleitos en la oficina

 **Kiyo:** Y tampoco esta noche… ya que vendrá el tío de esas chicas

 **Irasue:** Debemos dar la mejor impresión

 **Kanon:** Descuida madre… se sentirán en confianza

 **Kiyo:** Que quieres decir hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sentirán que lo conocen de toda la vida

 **InuTaisho:** De que hablan?

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa…

 **Kanon:** Nos vamos… los vemos en la oficina

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tarden en llegar familia

 **Kanna:** (Levantándose) Yo también me voy… o se me hará tarde para ir a la universidad!

Les dio un beso a sus padres y a su abuela, salió alegremente del comedor. Saga y Rukawa se levantaron…

 **Saga:** Nosotros también nos vamos

 **Rukawa:** No vienes padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… vámonos… hay mucho que hacer… (Dándole un beso a Irasue) Te veo más tarde querida

Los tres salieron hacia la oficina, Kiyo e Irasue se dispusieron a arreglar todo para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Ushiromiya llegaron al edificio de cristal que es Sutori Corp.

 **Milo:** Lindo edificio chicas

 **Rin:** Lo es… (Sonriendo) pero…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Solo falta que te decidas

 **Milo:** Cuando terminemos con nuestra misión… volveremos a abrirlo

 **Rin:** Nos darás trabajo?

 **Milo:** También les pertenece a ustedes

 **Umi:** Jejejeje, pero tú eres el dueño

Milo las abrazo, mientras tanto unos autos rojo y negro pasaban detrás de ellos. Los Ushiromiya entraron al interior del edificio, las chicas explicaron quién era él y que, hacia allí, le dieron un gafete de visitante y entraron.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron al piso de la gerencia general, la campanilla anuncio que habían llegado y salieron del ascensor…

 **Rin:** (Yéndose a su escritorio) Aquí trabajamos Milo

 **Umi:** (Llegando a su escritorio) Aquí nos la pasamos la mayor parte del día

 **Milo:** Ya veo chicas… me alegro de que sean productivas

 **Umi:** (Encendiendo su computadora) Toma asiento Milo

 **Rin:** (Encendiendo su computadora) Te prepararemos un Té

 **Milo:** Descuiden chicas… estoy bien

La campanilla del ascensor se escuchó y se abrieron las puertas, Milo volteo detrás suyo y con una sonrisa…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tanto tiempo…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru estaban frente a él y le sonrieron, Kanon vestía un traje azul marino con una corbata color rojo y camisa blanca, y Sesshoumaru un traje color gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata color azul…

 **Kanon:** Milo… que gusto de verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pensamos que no volveríamos a verte

Rin y Umi se acercan a su tío…

 **Rin:** Los conoces Milo?

 **Umi:** Conoces a… ellos tío?

 **Milo:** Si mis niñas… el mundo es muy pequeño

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	25. CAPITULO 24: La leyenda que Revive

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 24 La leyenda que Revive.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Milo se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo…

 **Milo:** Tanto tiempo chicos… y veo que son todos unos empresarios ahora

 **Kanon:** Bueno… es solo algo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sin importancia… y tú?... te ves muy bien

 **Kanon:** Veo que tomaste el puesto de…

 **Milo:** Es mi deber… así que mis sobrinitas… son sus asistentes

Kanon y Sesshoumaru miraban a las sorprendidas Umi y Rin…

 **Milo:** (Mirando a sus sobrinas) Nos conocimos en la universidad

 **Umi:** No… sabíamos tío

 **Rin:** No… mencionaste ese detalle tío

 **Kanon:** No pensé que el fuera su tío

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando nos dijeron su nombre… no podíamos creer que el casanova Milo Ushiromiya fuera tío de…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Una hermosa chica

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Si… de una hermosa chica

Umi y Rin se sonrojaron en ese momento, Milo conocía a sus amigos y vio que estaban enamorándose de sus sobrinas… sonrió un poco…

 **Milo:** Chicos… vine aquí… porque quiero hablar con ustedes

 **Kanon:** Vamos a la sala de juntas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hablaremos bien allí

 **Milo:** Gracias… también quisiera hablar con su padre

Umi y Rin se acercaron a ellos…

 **Rin:** Mi tío quiere…

 **Umi:** Él quiere…

Milo las mira fijamente

 **Milo:** Vayan a trabajar… yo voy a hablar con ellos

En eso la campanilla se escucha y ven salir a InuTaisho con Saga y Rukawa…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Milo? (Sonriendo) Que haces aquí?

Saga y Rukawa miraban sorprendidos… sentían que sus planes podían venirse abajo… ya que Milo era el mejor amigo de Kanon y Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (O_O) Conoces a todos?

 **Umi:** (O_O) Pero que…

 **Milo:** (n_n) Pues… ya ven niñas…

 **InuTaisho:** Entonces tu eres…

 **Milo:** Si… Soy Milo Ushiromiya… Sumo Sacerdote de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Rukawa/Saga:** Como dices?

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas. Todos entraron a la sala de juntas a excepción de las chicas que preparaban té…

 **Umi:** (Nerviosa) De que están hablando?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) No se hermanita… me siento nerviosa

 **Umi:** Porque no habrá venido Kanna?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… aaaaa ella ya habría entrado a la sala de juntas

En eso Rin saca su celular y le marca a Kanna

 **Rin:** Contesta… contesta

 **Kanna:** Hola Rin

 **Rin:** Donde estas?

 **Kanna:** Ponme en altavoz

Rin puso el altavoz de su celular…

 **Umi:** Kanna donde estas?

 **Kanna:** Vine a la universidad a inscribirme chicas… que pasa? Las escucho nerviosas

 **Rin:** Mejor pregunta que no pasa

 **Kanna:** Me están asustando

 **Umi:** Nuestro tío vino a la empresa y conoce a tu familia

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Que cosa?

 **Rin:** Lo que oyes… y ahorita se encerraron en la sala de juntas… tu padre, tus hermanos y el… y no quieren que entremos hasta que nos llamen

 **Kanna:** Me lleva… chicas hare los tramites rápido… y me voy para la oficina… tranquilas… averiguaremos que pasa

 **Rin:** Gracias Kanna

 **Umi:** Eres nuestra salvación Kanna

 **Kanna:** Tranquilas chicas… en mi escritorio tengo unas pelotas de gel… sáquenlas y apriétenlas… son para el estrés

 **Umi:** Gracias Kanna

 **Rin:** Te esperamos

 **Kanna:** No tardare… nos vemos chicas

Kanna colgó su celular…

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Lo conocen? De dónde? Me apresurare… tengo que saber que pasa

La joven caminaba a las oficinas de la universidad para arreglar su ingreso al último semestre de diseño de modas. Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas, Milo está sentado frente a los Sutori…

 **InuTaisho:** Hace mucho que no lo veía excelencia

 **Milo:** Nada de formalidades solo llámenme Milo

 **Kanon:** Es raro decirte excelencia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recordando como eras en la universidad

 **Milo:** Chicos… no olviden que ahora soy un hombre iluminado

Kanon y Sesshoumaru junto con Milo soltaron una carcajada…

 **InuTaisho:** Chicos… basta…

 **Saga:** Porque estás aquí Milo?

 **Rukawa:** Sucede algo con…

 **Milo:** Vine a ver a mis sobrinas… porque (Suspirando) bien… a cerciorarme de que mis sobrinas están bien y que viven de acuerdo a los preceptos que se les enseño

 **InuTaisho:** No tienes que preocuparte… Umi y Rin son unas chicas muy formidables, estamos contentos con su trabajo, los clientes están contentos con su amabilidad

 **Milo:** Puedo verlo… pero también porque…

 **Kanon:** Cual es el otro motivo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya sin rodeos Milo… dilo

 **Milo:** Vine porque debo saber la decisión que han tomado

 **Saga:** Decisión?

 **Milo:** Si… la próxima luna llena es la peregrinación de pescadores que llega a la Isla Ushiromiya… hacen un festival en honor al buda dorado… y también es… cuando si ellas lo deciden… pueden tomar el oficio de sacerdotisas

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, demasiado impactados… como podía ser eso?...

 **Saga:** No hablas enserio

 **Rukawa:** Porque las quieres hacer sacerdotisas?

 **Milo:** Nuestra familia desciende de monjes y sacerdotisas… el templo que está en la Isla Ushiromiya solo puede ser custodiado por la familia… mis sobrinas al ser huérfanas se les dio a elegir… vivir como chicas normales o tomar el oficio de sacerdotisas

 **Saga:** Serán más felices siendo normales

 **Kanon** : Cierra la boca

 **Rukawa:** Es cierto… así que vienes aquí a llevártelas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cállate Rukawa

 **InuTaisho:** Basta chicos… (Excusándose) Disculpa la reacción de mis hijos… pero como veras… aprecian mucho a las chicas

 **Kanon:** Al igual que mi madre y mi abuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que no está mi hermana menor aquí… si no te haría un berrinche porque se las quieres quitar

Milo observo cuidadosamente a los Sutori… Sesshoumaru, Kanon e InuTaisho apreciaban a sus sobrinas limpiamente… pero en Saga y Rukawa sintió una energía muy negativa y que ellos no sentían algo limpio por ellas, le dio risa saber lo de la hermana menor…

 **Milo:** Siendo así… deberé hablar con ellas para saber qué resolución tomaran

 **InuTaisho:** Milo… esta noche los esperamos a cenar en casa… espero contar con su presencia

 **Milo:** Claro que si… me habían dicho mis sobrinas

 **Kanon:** Mamá y la abuela se pondrán contentas de verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Preguntan a menudo por ti

 **Milo:** Y a mí de saludarlas

Toc toc

 **InuTaisho:** Adelante queridas

Umi y Rin entraron con unas bandejas donde llevaban té y unos dangos sakuras, comenzaron a repartirlas a todos y al terminar se recargaron en la pared…

 **Milo:** Acérquense queridas

Las mellizas se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban ellos…

 **Rin:** Si, dinos tío

 **Umi:** Escuchamos tío

 **Milo:** No veo la necesidad de llevarlas conmigo a la Isla

Todos sonrieron y ellas también…

 **Umi:** (Feliz) De verdad?

 **Rin:** En serio Milo?

 **Milo:** Si… ustedes se ven más cómodas aquí… y quiero que se realicen en todos los aspectos de su vida

Las chicas sonríen y se acercan a su tío para abrazarlo

 **Rin:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gracias Milo!

 **Umi:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Milo eres un amor!

Todos miraban tiernamente a las chicas, ya que se les hacía muy tierna la reacción de ellos a excepción de dos que…

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (Tomando del brazo a las chicas y con voz de enojo) No lo toquen así!

Umi y Rin al sentir el jalón se voltearon hacia ellos…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Saga retadoramente) Que te pasa?

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Rukawa retadoramente) Que te sucede?

 **InuTaisho:** Que les pasa? Que es ese comportamiento?

 **Saga:** No deben tocarlo así!

 **Rukawa:** Eso no es correcto

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se acercan a ellos…

 **Kanon:** Me quieren decir que les pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están con su tío… su único familiar… quieren comportarse

Milo, Umi y Rin sienten una presencia maligna y ven como un aura negativa envuelve a los hermanos…

 **Milo:** (Mirándolos fijamente) Descuiden… no pasa nada

Los Ushiromiya con sus dedos siendo discretos dibujan unas estrellas hacia el suelo de la oficina, haciendo que Rukawa y Saga se tranquilicen…

 **Saga:** (Despertando) Que… que sucede?

 **InuTaisho:** De que hablan? De lo que acaban de hacer

 **Rukawa:** (Extrañado) Hacer? Que… hicimos?

 **Kanon:** Que tienen? Acaban de faltar al respeto a las visitas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y vaya de qué manera

Saga y Rukawa miraron a los Ushiromiya, que los miraban pacíficamente, pero con intensidad, sus ojos eran muy puros en ese momento… demasiado que causaban terror…

 **Rukawa:** Voy a mi oficina… disculpen

 **Saga:** Yo también… lo siento

Salieron rápidamente, cuando Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven los ojos de sus hermanos por unos momentos rojos…

 **Milo:** Sintieron eso?

 **Umi:** Si… es un aura maligna

 **Rin:** Ellos no son así

 **Milo:** Alguien los está controlando… debemos tener cuidado

El patriarca de los Sutori estaba avergonzado…

 **InuTaisho:** Lo siento Milo… no suelen ser así

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Descuida Inu… todo está bien

 **InuTaisho:** (Revisando a las chicas) Están bien queridas?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon estaban impactados con lo que vieron…

 **Kanon:** Viste sus ojos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… eran rojos… será qué?

 **Kanon:** Si es verdad que Kayo se libero

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fue a poseer a los más bobos de la familia

El día de trabajo comenzó, Umi y Rin estaban con InuTaisho en su oficina preparando lo que faltaba del informe para la junta de consejo, Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Milo estaban en la oficina del segundo.

* * *

La oficina de Kanon es amplia, con un escritorio de caoba, un librero en su lado derecho y detrás de él un ventanal, algunos reconocimientos de su trabajo en las paredes de color café oscuro, un sofá amplio de piel color negro, un perchero donde colgaba su saco, una laptop, su lámpara, una barra de bar, su asiento de piel negro y frente a sus escritorios dos sillas de cuero negro.

 **Milo:** Quería hablar a solas con ustedes

 **Kanon:** Eso pensé… no viniste a Tokio solo por lo que le dijiste a mi padre verdad?

 **Milo:** Así es… vine por algo mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… que sucede en verdad?

 **Milo:** No lo dije frente a su padre porque él no cree en la leyenda de su hacienda

 **Kanon:** Falta poco para que lo haga

 **Milo:** Como?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… creo que esa cosa… se ha liberado del lago

Milo cerro sus ojos con pesar y dio un suspiro…

 **Milo:** Me lo temía… fue por…

 **Kanon:** No estamos seguros… pero ese día en el cumpleaños de Kanna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se liberó… sentimos su presencia por toda la casa… la abuela decía que… había despertado…

 **Milo:** Rin y Umi… me contaron lo que sucedió… que esos imbéciles

 **Kanon:** (Molesto) Si… son los que quieren formar parte de mi familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Y lo peor que… Kanna…

 **Milo:** Tu hermana no sabe nada… es normal… chicos… ustedes saben que nosotros los Ushiromiya… somos sus guardianes desde que mi antepasado encerró a su tía… Kayo Sutori… una noche en el templo… ella fue a visitarme… amenazarme que no interfiriera y que mataría a mis sobrinas

Kanon y Sesshoumaru recordaron lo que había pasado ese día en el lago…

 **Milo:** Mis sobrinas no recuerdan nada… pero… dicen que ustedes las hallaron… o al menos eso su hermana les dijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… en cuanto ellas escucharon la verdad de lo que hicieron esos malditos… salieron corriendo, Kanon y yo nos internamos en la zona del torii… fue donde ellas se perdieron…

 **Kanon:** Cuando entramos a buscarlas… parecía que corríamos en círculos, había arboles rodeando el lago… era extraño pues no eran muchos… o al menos eso recuerdo de niño

 **Sesshoumaru:** Parecía que nos hacían caminar en círculos… alrededor del lago… cuando… yo vi una luz blanca

 **Kanon:** Yo una azul… era muy brillante

 **Milo:** (Comprendiendo) Las auras de mis sobrinas…

 **Kanon:** Entonces si… se enfrentaron a Kayo?

 **Milo:** Es una posibilidad… ella me las mostro a punto de matar a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los Yashiro…

Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… pero estaba siendo cierto… la leyenda parecía revivir…

 **Milo:** Dijiste… Yashiro?

 **Kanon:** Si… es el mismo apellido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Del que traiciono a Kayo

 **Milo:** Ahora entiendo todo

 **Kanon:** Que entiendes?

 **Milo:** Chicos… su tía quiere usar a mis sobrinas… no sé porque azares del destino… mis niñas tuvieron que conocer a los Yashiro… pero… Kayo… usara a mis sobrinas para matar a los Yashiro

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no podemos permitirlo Milo… por cierto… los rosarios que nos obsequiaste… cuando estuvieron en contacto con las auras de Rin y Umi…

 **Kanon:** Se transformaron en una espada y cuando las usamos… fue cuando pudimos encontrarlas… cuando llegamos a ellas… el lago estaba como si no pasara nada… y ellas inconscientes

 **Milo:** Se transformaron en una espada… porque es su símbolo familiar… su protección, Kayo ante ustedes no puede hacer nada… puesto que son su familia… recuerden que el espíritu de ella es lleno de odio y sed de venganza en contra de… los Yashiro y de los Ushiromiya

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quienes la traicionaron y la encerraron no es así?

 **Kanon:** Que fue lo que la despertó?

 **Milo:** Ella se alimentaba de almas tristes y sufrientes de amor no es así?

Sesshoumaru y Kanon comprendieron lo que Milo quería decirles, dieron un golpe en el escritorio…

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** Carajo!

 **Milo:** Involuntariamente… ellas la despertaron… ahora no se podrá encerrar y dormir de nuevo

 **Kanon:** Quieres decir que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te referirás a…

 **Milo:** Tenemos que purificar su alma… una cosa más… sus hermanos… tienen una energía maligna a su alrededor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo vimos… tenían los ojos rojos

 **Kanon:** Quiere decir que… Kayo está aquí

 **Milo:** Una parte de ella… chicos… yo no puedo dejar aun la Isla… y no quiero preocupar de más a mis sobrinas… necesito pedirles un favor

 **Kanon:** Tú dirás

 **Milo:** Cuiden a mis sobrinas… solo puedo confiárselas a ustedes… el rosario que les di… jamás se lo quiten y menos ahora… puedo contar con ustedes?

 **Kanon:** Claro… cuidaremos de ellas… no te preocupes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con nuestra vida… no permitiremos que Kayo les haga daño

Milo les sonrió amablemente…

 **Milo:** Lamento mucho dejarles este cuidado… ya que somos nosotros quien…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… ellas nos han cuidado maravillosamente

 **Kanon:** Y nosotros lo haremos con ellas

 **Milo:** Regresare a la Isla… debo vigilar los tesoros sagrados que mantienen prisionera a Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias amigo

 **Kanon:** Ve tranquilo

Milo se despidió de mano de ellos y salieron de la oficina de Kanon, vieron a las chicas trabajar en sus escritorios quienes al verlos se levantaron. Milo se acercó a ellas y las abrazo…

 **Milo:** Regresare a casa

 **Umi:** Te vas?

 **Milo:** A la Isla regresare pasado mañana

 **Rin:** Necesitas algo?

 **Milo:** No… quiero salir a caminar por Tokio… las veré en la tarde

 **Rin/Umi:** Si Milo

Les dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se despidió de sus amigos, tomo el ascensor y bajo…

 **Kanon:** Umi… ven a mi oficina… necesito que arreglemos lo del informe

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ven conmigo… necesito que hagamos el informe

 **Umi/Rin:** Si joven

Las chicas tomaron sus tablets, unas agendas, unas carpetas de color verde, unas memorias USB y cada una entro a la oficina de quienes las mandaron llamar.

* * *

Afuera de Sutori Corp. Kanna corre rápidamente…

 **Kanna:** Demonios… se me hizo tarde… la secretaria de la universidad parecía tortuga… ojalá que encuentre a…

La chica iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, la joven Sutori cae de sentón y todos sus papeles se caen al suelo…

 **Kanna:** Ay! Me duele!

 **-** Estas bien?

 **Kanna:** (Algo molesta) Tu qué crees?... me duele mucho!

 **-** Déjame ayudarte

Una mano blanca se pone frente a ella, la joven sin mirarlo al rostro le da la mano y se levanta, se sacude su falda del uniforme, la persona recoge los papeles que se le cayeron, al terminar…

 **-** Tome

 **Kanna:** (Acomodándose) Oye… por donde…

En eso la Joven ve al rostro de la persona y se encuentra con unos ojos azules claros y seductores, la chica inmediatamente se sonroja al verlo… es guapo, su cabello largo azul…

 **Kanna:** (Tomando sus papeles) Gra… gracias

Ese hombre es…

 **Milo:** Deberías fijarte por donde caminas niña

 **Kanna:** (Frunciendo el entrecejo) Que te pasa? Tu chocaste conmigo

 **Milo:** (Irónicamente) Ah yo contigo? Se mira al frente niña

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Pues entonces estas ciego… porque no me viste

 **Milo:** Si claro… adiós niña

Le sonrió y le giño un ojo para irse caminando, Kanna soltó un chillido y azoto su pie en el suelo…

 **Kanna:** Pero que engreído! Grosero!

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la empresa, iba chillando unas cuantas maldiciones en contra de Milo…

 **Kanna:** (Subiendo al ascensor) Que idiota… creerse magnánimo y hacerme a mi… a mí! Sentir mal? Ash… ojalá no lo vuelva a ver nunca!

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella. Mientras tanto, Rin estaba parada en la entrada de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, la joven la miraba y recordó cuando Kanna la beso allí y se sintió nerviosa… la Oficina de Sesshoumaru es amplia como la de sus hermanos, sus paredes son de color café, su escritorio de roble, detrás de él un ventanal grande, un librero en su lado izquierdo, en una esquina tenía un estuche que parecía de un violín, un perchero, en sus paredes estaban sus reconocimientos de escuela, de trabajo, un sofá amplio color negro como el de Kanon, su asiento de piel es de color café, sus asientos frente a su escritorio son de piel color café, sobre su escritorio su laptop, una lámpara verde…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose) Pasa… toma asiento

La joven paso saliva y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio, la joven se sentó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Como estas hoy?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tristemente) Mejor que ayer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me preocupaste

 **Rin:** Lo siento… es solo que… bueno…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo entiendo…

Rin lo mito fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… que traes en tus manos?

 **Rin:** (Reaccionando) Ah pues… mira… (Dándole sus agendas) Estas son tus agendas… (Dándole las carpetas) Estos son los informes del área de Sistemas… y (Dándole la USB) Aquí están los datos que necesitamos… (Mirándolo) Para… los informes

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, mientras que sus manos se quedaron tomadas con la USB entre ellas.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Kanon.**

Umi estaba parada en medio de la oficina, Kanon se sienta en su silla…

 **Kanon:** Toma asiento Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Si…

La joven se acercó y se sentó en uno de sus asientos…

 **Umi:** Que... bonita oficina

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Más bonita estas tu

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Que… cosas dices

 **Kanon:** (Suspirando) Solo la verdad

Umi lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos azules, donde se perdía maravillosamente, era hermoso reflejarse en ellos…

 **Kanon:** Que tienes en tus hermosas manos?

 **Umi:** (Reaccionando) Ah… si… mira… (dándole unas agendas) aquí te entrego estas agendas, (dándole unas carpetas) Estas carpetas contienen la información de Relaciones Publicas, (Dándole la USB) Y aquí está todo lo de relaciones publicas

Kanon le tomo la mano a Umi y con del dedo pulgar le acariciaba sus nudillos

 **Kanon:** Muy interesante… te parece si los revisamos?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Si… claro que si

Kanna llego al piso de la gerencia general, al entrar vio los escritorios de las chicas vacíos…

 **Kanna:** Que paso?

La joven Sutori se acercó a su escritorio y dejo sus cosas sobre de él cuándo dentro de la oficina de su padre…

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Que les pasa? Esto está yendo demasiado lejos!

Kanna se quedó sorprendida y un tanto asustada…

 **Kanna:** Que sucede?

La joven se acercó a la puerta de su padre y comenzó a escuchar…

 **InuTaisho:** Estoy harto de esta situación! Apenas se los pedí ayer

 **Saga:** Padre… de verdad no sabemos de lo que estás hablando

 **InuTaisho:** Me quieren ver la cara de idiota?

 **Rukawa:** Padre… no… de verdad no sabemos que paso

 **InuTaisho:** Rebasaron los limites!

Kanna se alejó de la puerta de su padre y se dejó caer en su asiento…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Y ahora que hicieron este par?... no puede ser…. No llegue para saber qué pasa? correrían a mis hermanas? No no no…

La joven se dirigió a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y la abrió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido y vio a Rin como estaba trabajando con él, la cerro despacio y corrió hacia la oficina de Kanon que también la abrió con extremo cuidado y vio a Umi trabajando con Kanon. Cerro la puerta y se fue a su escritorio muy contenta…

 **Kanna:** (Encendiendo su computadora) Bien… a trabajar

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	26. CAPITULO 25: Victimas del Amor

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Lost in love - Air Supply**

 **Eien Dake Ga Futari wo Kakeru - Tercer Ending de Sailor Moon Crystal Tercera temporada**

 **Jikan Yo Tomare - Azu Feat. Seamo (Tema de Amor de Kanon y Umi)**

 **Eternal Eternity - Primer ending de Sailor Moon Crystal Tercera Temporada (Tema de amor de Sesshoumaru y Rin)**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 25 Victimas del Amor.**

* * *

En la oficina de InuTaisho estaba el con sus hijos sentados frente a él, quienes tenían una cara de confusión y de extrañeza…

 **InuTaisho:** Me han hecho tomar una resolución ahora

 **Saga:** De que hablas padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Debido a su comportamiento tan irregular… he decidido que Kanna se hará cargo de sus asuntos y de los míos

 **Rukawa:** Padre… ella se ira a la universidad… no podrá

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Aunque contrate a alguien más… no me importa… ustedes no han obedecido mis órdenes… Rin será la asistente de Sesshoumaru… Umi será la asistente de Kanon… y así quedaran las labores… entendieron?

 **Rukawa:** Considero que no es justo padre!

 **Saga:** Así es padre… nos acusas de algo que…

 **InuTaisho:** Basta ya… vayan a trabajar… hay mucho que hacer

Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron muy molestos de la oficina de su padre, Kanna estaba escuchando un poco de música, cuando vio salir a sus hermanos…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Saga… Ru… que…

Ambos la ignoraron y llegaron a sus oficinas donde cerraron de un portazo, Kanna se asustó por esa acción y se levantó de su lugar, entro a la oficina de su padre donde lo vio sirviéndose un poco de sake…

 **Kanna:** Padre

 **InuTaisho:** (Volteando y mirándola) Ah princesa… ya regresaste?... cómo te fue en la escuela?

 **Kanna:** Bien papi… ya me inscribí… empiezo en dos semanas

 **InuTaisho:** (Bebiendo sake) Me alegro querida

Kanna vio a su padre preocupado y molesto, se acercó a él y lo abrazo…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Que sucede papi?

 **InuTaisho:** (Dándole un beso a Kanna) Hija… es que ya no sé qué hacer

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Que hicieron Saga y Ru padre?

InuTaisho y su hija se sentaron en el sofá que tiene en su oficina…

 **Kanna:** Padre… fue muy malo?

 **InuTaisho:** No los reconozco hija… hoy la verdad… estaban fuera de si

 **Kanna:** Papi… me estas asustando… que sucede?

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… como sabes el tío de las chicas está de visita, vino a la oficina a vernos… platicamos y estaba muy contento por como trabajamos con ellas y que ellas viven dentro de los principios que les inculco su familia

 **Kanna:** Pero claro papi… son las mejores… pero…

 **InuTaisho:** Ellas se acercaron a darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío… (Desesperado) a su tío Kanna… y tus hermanos reaccionaron… de una manera muy agresiva… tomaron del brazo a Umi y a Rin jalándolas y diciéndole que no tocaran así a su tío

Kanna estaba demasiado impactada… como era eso posible?... no podía ser… sus hermanos? Saga y Ru?... los más tranquilos… o al menos ya no…

 **Kanna:** Papi… solo porque me lo estas contando… si no… no lo creería

 **InuTaisho:** Yo tampoco hija… pero lo vi… con mis ojos… pienso que… debería mandar a las chicas un tiempo a su casa

 **Kanna:** No papi… (Abrazándolo) Papi… hablare con mis hermanos… ellos comprenderán… veras que si… y así no mandaras a las chicas a casa

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias hija… ojalá te escuchen

 **Kanna:** Lo harán papi… lo harán

* * *

 **En la oficina de Kanon…**

Umi y el trabajaban arduamente, escuchaban un poco de música mientras trabajaban y sonreían…

 _Perdido en el amor_

 _Y yo no sé mucho_

 _Estaba yo pensando en voz alta y perdí contacto?_

 _Pero estoy de vuelta en mis pies_

 _E impaciente por ser lo que tu deseaste_

 **Kanon:** Si que eres muy buena Umi

 **Umi:** Solo un poco… es que mientras usted no estaba yo hacia los informes… por eso… tenía avanzado este

 **Kanon:** Pues me gusta como trabajas… lo haces extremadamente bien… me ayudas mucho querida Umi

 **Umi:** Kanon… a veces exageras

 **Kanon:** No… me gustó mucho el informe… solo le daré los últimos detalles de lo que pase de aquí en adelante… pero espero seguir contando con tu ayuda

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si Kanon… cuenta con ella

Kanon le sonrió…

 _Así que levanta tus ojos_

 _Si sientes que puedes_

 _Alcanzar una estrella_

 _Y te mostrare un plan_

 _Lo he calculado_

 _Lo que necesitaba era alguien que me enseñara_

 **Kanon:** Quieres algo de beber?

 **Umi:** No… gracias… no bebo

 **Kanon:** Pensaras que soy un alcohólico

 **Umi:** No… pero veo que tienes botellas de vinos finos

 **Kanon:** Colecciono… no las he abierto… las tengo aquí porque Kanna antes hacía muchas fiestas en la casa y ella con sus amigos se las beberían

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Pobre Kanna

 **Kanon:** No la conoces

Ambos rieron…

 **Umi:** Me sorprendió mucho que conocieran a mi Tío

 **Kanon:** El estudio en Tokio… la única que no lo conoce es Kanna ya que ella estaba de viaje en Grecia… Milo… me regalo esto

Kanon le enseña el rosario de cuentas negras…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Es un… entonces… tu… sabes?

 **Kanon:** Si Umi… lo se… sé que Milo es el Sumo Sacerdote de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Umi:** Pero… como…

 **Kanon:** (Levantándose de su asiento y mirando por su ventanal) Recuerdas… cuando me disté el amuleto… que te respondí que sabias lo que necesitaba?

 **Umi:** Si… lo recuerdo… pero… por qué?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Umi… provengo de una familia… que tiene un secreto guardado desde hace un siglo…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) De que…

 **Kanon:** Mi familia… tiene una maldición sobre sus hombros

Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no sabía mucho sobre el tema de la leyenda del lago Sutori… pero decidió escuchar a Kanon y después preguntarle… lo que paso el día que ella se perdió en la hacienda.

* * *

 **En la Oficina de Sesshoumaru.**

Rin le mostraba los resultados que lanzaba el programa que Sesshoumaru había hecho para sistematizar la empresa, él nunca le había explicado a nadie como se manejaba, solo dejaba que los empleados capturaran datos, pero Rin había aprendido a usar el programa de pies a cabeza, escuchaban un poco de música…

 ** _Mou modorenai hazu no_**

 _Ya no podemos volver_

 ** _Sou kako ga yomigaeru_**

 _A revivir el pasado_

 ** _Kodoku datta imi mo_**

 _Este sentimiento solitario_

 ** _Shiru hazu_**

 _Tú también lo conoces_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Como fue que entendiste mi programa?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y apenada) Bueno… pues por lógica… veras… si le damos clic aquí nos lleva al informe de las exportaciones que hacemos. Pero si en vez de eso nos vamos a la tabla de existencias…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Sabes programar?

 **Rin:** Un poco… no soy muy buena como tu… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Lo eres… porque nadie lo había entendido

Rin le sonrió y se sonrojo…

 ** _Donna toki mo mitsumeteta_**

 _Siempre mire dentro_

 ** _Sono hitomi_**

 _De tus ojos_

 ** _Saki ni kotae wo_**

 _La respuesta la sabias_

 ** _Te ni shitetanda_**

 _Desde antes_

 ** _Eien dake ga_**

 _Una eternidad construiré_

 ** _Futari wo kakeru_**

 _Solo para nosotros_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me alegra que seas mi asistente… creo que ya sé quién me ayudara a llevar el programa… claro si así tu…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Lo hare Sesshy… con gusto lo hare

La castaña miro su muñeca y vio…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Eso es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia donde veía la joven) Si… Milo me lo dio… creo que sabes que es

 **Rin:** Me sorprendió que conocieras a mi tío

 **Sesshoumaru:** Somos viejos mejores amigos… Kanon, él y yo… somos muy amigos… a veces él nos escribe… sé que él es El Sumo Sacerdote de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Tú sabes que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose de su escritorio) Si Rin… lo se querida

El joven se acercó a ella y se sentó en su escritorio mirando a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… hay algo que debes saber…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Yo… provengo de una familia… que tiene un secreto que guardamos celosamente… mi familia tiene una maldición desde hace un siglo

Rin lo miraba impactada… sabia por Milo lo de la maldición de la familia Sutori… pero no del todo. Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a contarle las cosas, Rin decidió escucharlo para después… preguntarle qué había pasado el día que se perdió en la hacienda Sutori.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Kanon.**

Kanon miraba a Umi fijamente…

 **Umi:** Por eso… Milo te dio el…

 **Kanon:** La historia que te contare… se retoma hace un siglo… en la hacienda Sutori… hubo una chica que se enamoró… (Mirándola fijamente) De un Yashiro

Umi sintió que le caía una cubeta de hielos por la espalda…

 **Kanon:** Esa tía… estaba comprometida a casarse con otra persona, pero sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que… ella se había enamorado… de alguien más… lo veía a escondidas y se amaron en secreto… ella se entregó a él… Una noche… decidió escaparse de casa… se iría con el lejos donde comenzarían de nuevo. También él le juro que dejaría su compromiso, su hacienda… todo… vivirían juntos viviendo su amor.

La joven apretaba su falda al escuchar, miraba fijamente a Kanon y en cierta medida… podía entender un poco el dolor de aquel espíritu…

 **Kanon:** Lo espero en el lugar acordado… pero el no llego, preocupada porque algo le hubiera pasado en el camino o en su casa, decidió irlo a buscar, pudo burlar la guardia de la hacienda y llego a la habitación de él… donde lo encontró en brazos de su esposa, con quien acababa de contraer nupcias

 **Umi:** (Con ojos vidriosos de llanto) No… es…

 **Kanon:** Ella al ver esa imagen… salió corriendo de allí… no sabía hacia donde ir… no podía regresar a casa… y menos… con un secreto que guardaba en su ser

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Un…

 **Kanon:** Si… un hijo… algo la atrajo al lago Sutori… donde estuvo por última vez… al siguiente día… todos la buscaban… los Yashiro se unieron a la búsqueda… pero no se le volvió a ver… su hermana de ella encontró sus pertenencias cerca del lago… se dijo que se había ahogado al nadar en la noche… pero… en la región se escuchaban historias… de una mujer… que se llevaba las almas… de las mujeres que sufrían por amor… y también… mato a su amante… a las víctimas se les encontraba asfixiados y mojados… cuando mato a su amante… se culpó a la esposa… pero por estar embarazada… se le tubo indulgencia… La región de Ise… hizo llamar a un monje… que fue al lago… y encontró que el mal se originaba de allí… y mando a construir el Torii… él fue…

 **Umi:** Si… mi antepasado

 **Kanon:** En efecto… después supimos que…

 **Umi:** El templo Ushiromiya… se construyó para custodiar de los tesoros del templo… los cuales… tienen encerrada a tu tía… (A punto de llorar) Esa… esa familia… no sabe lo que es… (Enojada) No sabe lo que es cumplir una promesa!

Kanon se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros para abrazarla…

 **Kanon:** Umi… lo se…

 **Umi:** Pero… como pueden permitir que… Kanna…

 **Kanon:** Mi padre no cree en esa leyenda… y Kanna tampoco

 **Umi:** Tu… la crees Kanon?

 **Kanon:** No quería creerla… pero… la vi con mis propios ojos… de niño… y… hace unos días… cuando estuvo… a punto de llevarte con ella

Umi se sorprendió y se separó un poco de Kanon para mirarlo a los ojos…

 **Umi:** Entonces… ella… dime… que viste?

 **Kanon:** Antes de encontrarte… vi una luz azul que me guio… hacia dónde estabas tú… es todo lo que vi

 **Umi** : Kanon… yo la vi… (Inquieta) yo vi a Kayo Sutori

El ojiazul se quedó impactado… y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que Umi también se aferraba a él.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Sesshoumaru.**

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando a Rin fijamente…

 **Rin:** Ese rosario… con qué fin te lo dio Milo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para… lo que te contare… todo comenzó hace un siglo, mi familia antes de tener una casa en Tokio… vivía en la región de Ise… donde está la hacienda Sutori… había una joven que estaba destinada a casarse con un joven de la región de Kyoto… pero… ella se había enamorado de otra persona… (Mirando a Rin fijamente) de un Yashiro

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recordó que el día que llego a la hacienda Yashiro vio el retrato de alguien… y que escucho una voz que le decía… el me traiciono… mátenlos a todos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Él también estaba comprometido a casarse… pero a ambos no les importaban sus compromisos de matrimonio se veían con frecuencia, su lugar favorito era el lago de la hacienda Sutori… ya que es poco visitado… después… cuando hubo sospechas… cambiaron de lugar… ella… enamorada de él… se entregó a su amor sin importarle las consecuencias de ello

 **Rin:** (Con los ojos cargados de lágrimas) Entonces… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se dio cuenta de algo… y hablo con el… al enterarse él la abrazo y le prometió que se escaparían juntos… mi tía decidió seguirlo ya que confiaba ciegamente en el… y una noche… dejo todo atrás… familia, compromiso, comodidades… sabía que comenzaría de nuevo con él y no le importaba… solo quería estar a su lado…

Rin apretaba sus puños enterrándose las uñas y abriendo sus heridas de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llego al sitio donde sería la cita, lo espero, pero él no apareció, asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo que lo hubieran descubierto fue a la hacienda Yashiro… estaba decidida a decir lo que estaba pasando en ella. Cuando llego a la casa de él… lo hayo en brazos de una mujer que hacía pocas horas… se había convertido en su esposa…

 **Rin:** Es… casi como… (Rodando una lagrima en su mejilla) como…

La castaña pudo entender un poco lo que sentía aquel espíritu, ese dolor… y más cuando…

 **Rin:** Ella… estaba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… estaba embarazada… al ver esa escena salió de la casa de los Yashiro… se había quedado sin dónde ir… ella no quería regresar a casa… y menos con su embarazo… después de tanto caminar… llego a lago Sutori… donde se dice… que murió… al día siguiente… todos con desesperación la buscaban… sin encontrarla… su amante el joven Yashiro se unió a la búsqueda… mi otra tía… encontró las pertenencias de su hermana cerca del lago… todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había muerto ahogada en el Lago Sutori… tiempo después… comenzaron a haber muertes inexplicables de mujeres que sufrían por amor… de hombres que traicionaban a sus parejas… y la más emblemática… el heredero de los Yashiro… fue hallado muerto… estrangulado y con las ropas mojadas

 **Rin:** Kami… sama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se acusó a su esposa de haberlo asesinado… pero se le tubo indulgencia porque estaba esperando un hijo… fue cuando los habitantes de Ise… mandaron traer a un monje… que al llegar sintió la maldad de mi tía… dijo que el lago era el origen del mal… y pidió que se erigiera un Torii… como lo viste… ese monje es…

 **Rin:** Mi… antepasado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… tiempo después se supo que el también construyo un templo

 **Rin:** El templo de la Isla Ushiromiya… ese templo… fue construido… para calmar y sellar el espíritu vengativo de tu tía… y desde allí… nuestra obligación es custodiar los tesoros del templo… que sirven para sellar a tu tía… (A punto de llorar) Esa… esa… familia… (Desesperada) Es que solo sabe hacer eso?!

Sesshoumaru vio que de las manos de Rin salía un poco de sangre, la tomo de las manos y la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pareciera que si…

 **Rin:** Kanna no puede… no debe… porque le permiten que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi padre nunca ha creído en la leyenda del lago… dice que son supersticiones… boberías

 **Rin:** No lo son… Sesshy te juro que no lo son… tú crees en ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pesarosamente) Me resistía a creerlo… pero… la vi cuando era un niño… y… cuando intento… acabar contigo

Rin se separó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** Sesshy… ella es real… que viste ese día que me encontraste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Una luz blanca… que me guio hacia donde te encontrabas… cuando llegue hacia ti… estabas inconsciente… a la orilla del lago…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Sesshy… yo la vi… te juro que la vi… yo vi a Kayo Sutori

Sesshoumaru la vio sorprendido… para después abrazarla, mientras Rin lo abrazaba fuertemente y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

* * *

El crepúsculo llegaba… los tonos naranjas bañaban la ciudad de Tokio, Kanon y Umi están sentados en el sofá de él abrazados… Umi le conto lo que había pasado con Kayo esa noche…

 **Umi:** (Triste) Me dijo que ella había sido como yo… que había amado y había sido traicionada también… y me decía… que lo matara… que matara a Teru…

 **Kanon:** (Acariciando su mejilla) Umi

 **Umi:** Confieso que… estuve a punto de hacerlo… pero… el recuerdo de mi casa… del buda dorado… de mi tío… me hizo despertar… y fue cuando… le dije que no lo haría… ella se enfureció… y recuerdo que pelee contra ella… pero… algo la debilito… y recuerdo que caímos ella y yo…

 **Kanon:** Te encontré empapada… en la orilla del lago… porque no me lo dijiste?

 **Umi:** Apenas ayer… lo recordé… no recordaba nada… cuando llegamos a la hacienda Yashiro… vi un retrato… y Kayo… me dijo que él era quien la había traicionado… y que… los matara a todos

 **Kanon:** Es una cobarde

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Como dices?

* * *

watch?v=OfncVFxF3Lo&t=6s

* * *

 ** _Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma_**

 _El tiempo que pase contigo fue sorprendente_

 ** _Kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban_**

 _Cuando me doy cuenta de esto, la cita ha llegado al fina_

 ** _Hanaretakunai_**

 _No quiero dejarte ir_

 ** _Kaeritakunai_**

 _No quiero regresar a casa_

 ** _Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai_**

 _Detiene el tiempo, porque quiero que estemos juntos siempre_

 **Kanon:** Que es una cobarde… quiere manipularte para que te vengues de ellos… sí que ella se manche las manos…

 **Umi:** Eso mismo pensé… pero…

El ojiazul la miro a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Umi…

 **Umi:** Kanon… quizá si deba… hacerme sacerdotisa… y así… además yo… mi misión es protegerlos por eso es que…

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola del rostro) No…

 **Umi:** Pero… no te das cuenta de que…

 **Kanon:** Umi… hallaremos la forma de… pero no… no tomaras ese camino… y menos ahora

 ** _Terekakushi na serifu mo_**

 _Las palabras que escondo avergonzada_

 ** _Mitsumeau shuukan mo_**

 _Y el momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran_

 ** _Anata to iru jikan mo… tarinai kedo_**

 _El tiempo que estoy contigo no es suficiente pero_

 **Umi:** Menos… ahora?

 **Kanon:** No ahora que…

Él se decidió en ese momento, no había marcha atrás… y así lo haría… aun así tuviera que enfrentarse a la malvada Kayo…

 **Kanon:** Umi… te lo dije… voy a protegerte… no permitiré que la cobarde de Kayo te haga algo

 **Umi:** Kanon… no sabes lo que dices

 **Kanon:** Si… si lo se Umi… porque yo…

 ** _Saishuu densa miokuru_**

 _Hasta que vea el último tren partir_

 ** _Made nigiri shimete kureta te_**

 _Sostendré la mano que me extendiste_

 ** _Sarigenai yasashita ga ureshii yo_**

 _Tu serena amabilidad me hace feliz_

 ** _Otogibanashi nara sugu ni anata no_**

 _Si esto es un cuento de hadas yo_

 ** _Iru asu e yukeru no ni_**

 _Iré hacia el mañana donde tu estas_

Se comenzó a acercar a ella… lentamente… la joven sentía más y más cerca el rostro de él, su corazón estaba acelerado, Kanon fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules, Umi fue cerrando sus ojos negros… cuando… Kanon lentamente fue rozando sus labios de Umi… buscando una respuesta de ella.

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo_

 ** _Rinba mi shinakutemo,_**

 _Incluso si no puedo decir las palabas_

 ** _Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_**

 _Tú eres mi lugar especial_

 ** _Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_**

 _Si puedo tener un deseo que se vuelva realidad_

 ** _Futari dake no jikan wo Kami-Sama tomete yo_**

 _Por favor Dios… detén el tiempo para nosotros_

La joven sintió un calor agradable de unos labios que en un movimiento la atraparon y la comenzó a besar con ternura… Umi estaba impactada… pero feliz por lo que estaba pasando Kanon la abrazo y se dejaron caer en el sofá besándose tiernamente… Umi le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se besaban con dulzura y tornándolo apasionado.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Sesshoumaru.**

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin, ella le conto todo lo que había pasado con Kayo la noche en que se perdió…

 **Rin:** Ella dijo que soy como ella… que también a ella la engañaron… la enamoraron… y que… debía matarlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que…

 **Rin:** Debo confesarte que deseaba hacerlo… me sentía demasiado herida… pero… el recuerdo de mi casa… del templo… de mi tío Milo… me hizo recuperar la cordura… y me rebele a hacerlo… ella enfadada dijo que me mataría… recuerdo que comencé a pelear con ella… cuando… algo la debilito y ambas caímos… recuerdo que la vi desaparecer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fue… cuando te encontré… estabas sola… inconsciente y empapada… me… asustaste mucho

 **Rin:** Sesshy… he comprendido algo

Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente con sus ojos azules…

* * *

watch?v=3PIfPZSorwA&t=9s

* * *

 ** _Ikusen no yoake wo tobikoete_**

 _Volando a través de mil amaneceres_

 ** _Eien mo tobikoete_**

 _Volando incluso a través de la eternidad_

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Creo que… debo convertirme en sacerdotisa… nuestro deber es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) No… no lo hagas

 **Rin:** Sesshy… pero… es lo mejor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me crees tan débil para dejarte en manos de Kayo? O de que tengas que pelear en esto que es nuestro problema?

 **Rin:** De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Kayo es una cobarde que tratara de utilizarte para vengarse de los Yashiro… más porque… tu…

 **Rin:** Por eso mismo debo hacerme sacerdotisa… para poder acabar con…

 ** _Kagami no mukou uranau tabi ni_**

 _A través del espejo cuando hago la adivinación_

 ** _Hikari hanatsu shinjitsu wa hitotsu_**

 _En él se emite una luz de verdad_

 ** _Kono sora no hate kooru yaiba de_**

 _Con la espada congelada las corinas de la noche_

 ** _Yoru no tobari mo kirisaite yuku_**

 _Están siendo cortadas al final del cielo_

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo harás no ahora… no puedes hacerme esto ahora

 **Rin:** Sesshy… hacerte que?... yo debo protegerte

La tomo del rostro y la mira fijamente…

 ** _Nariyamanu shiosai no yo una mune no zawameki ga_**

 _El amor de mi pecho es como el rugido del incesante mar_

 ** _Haru wo tsungeru kaze ni nari_**

 _Se convirtió en el viento que anuncia la primavera_

 ** _Bokura wo oikosunda_**

 _Y se nos adelanta_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Voy a protegerte… encontraremos la forma de…

Se comenzó a acercar al rostro de la castaña… ella lo miraba sorprendida, comenzó a temblar… pero no de miedo… Sesshoumaru miraba sus labios suaves de ella, comienza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente… Rin siente que el corazón se le saldrá… se siente nerviosa pero feliz… el deja el rostro de Rin y se acerca a ella, la chica pierde el equilibrio y caen al suelo. El sobre ella, los ojos azules de Sesshoumaru la miran para irlos cerrando de nuevo… la joven esta sonrojada… cuando él le da un beso en el cuello a Rin. Ante ese beso atrevido la castaña se estremece entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

 ** _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu_**

 _Repitiendo miles de eternidades_

 ** _hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_**

 _En la oscuridad de la ilimitada soledad_

 ** _Anata wo sagashiteta_**

 _Te he estado buscando_

 ** _Zutto sagashiteta_**

 _Siempre te he buscado_

 ** _Inryoku ni michibikareru_**

 _Hemos sido guiados por nuestra atracción_

 ** _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku you ni_**

 _Incluso si se desata el nudo del hilo rojo_

 ** _ryuusei ni notte ai ni yuku kara_**

 _Iré a verte sobre un meteorito_

Él sonríe para después tomarla de la mano y lentamente se acerca a los labios de Rin donde los roza con los suyos, piensa que quizá Rin lo rechace… pero antes de que lo haga, la besa en los labios tierna y apasionadamente. Rin siente que quizá no debería ser… pero está siendo, lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo. Sesshoumaru abraza posesivamente a Rin mientras se besan con ternura y pasión.

 ** _Toki wo koe haruka_**

 _Lejos a través del tiempo_

 ** _Sadame ga michiru sono shunkan wo ima_**

 _Guiados por el destino y ahora en este momento_

 ** _Tomo ni futari de_**

 _Estamos juntos_

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	27. CAPITULO 26: La Oscuridad del Amor… Ice

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 26 La Oscuridad del Amor** **…** **Ice blue Eyes.**

* * *

Kanon y Umi se besan en la oficina de él. Umi en ocasiones deja un poco los labios de Kanon para tomar aire, pero él la vuelve a besar, Umi siente que quizá eso no debería estar pasando… pero lo está viviendo… este beso no es como el que le dio Rukawa o Kanna… mucho menos los que le daba Teru… es como si este beso fuera de… no quería adelantarse, pero… lo sentía de amor verdadero… cayeron sobre el sofá de Kanon, el hábilmente se coló a su cuello de Umi donde lo besaba tierna y húmedamente…

 **Umi:** (Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando) Ka… Kanon… esto no…

 **Kanon:** (Besándole su cuello) Eres… hermosa Umi… hueles delicioso

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Kanon… esto no está bien

Kanon la vuelve a besar en los labios, su mano esta sobre la cintura de Umi y comienza a subirla hacia uno de sus pechos, Umi al sentir la caricia… pensaba que no… no debía ser… pero por alguna extraña razón lo deseaba… deseaba que fuera con el… en ese momento. Correspondía a los besos de Kanon cuando… la mano de él se posó en su pecho y lo presiono levemente…

 **Umi:** (Reaccionando y agitada) Es… espera…

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola y agitado) Lo… lo siento… Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… pu… pueden vernos

 **Kanon:** (Besándole el cuello) Que nos vean… no importa

 **Umi:** (Tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón) Kanon… no… por favor

Kanon la miro a los ojos, los ojos azules de él son tan hechizantes para Umi que si la sigue mirando así… es seguro que ceda ante el… así que…

 **Kanon:** Umi… tu… me gustas mucho en realidad

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Vamos… no juegues así

Ambos se sentaron sobre el sofá y la joven se acomodaba el uniforme…

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola de la mano) Yo no juego Umi

El ojiazul miraba intensamente a Umi, la joven le acaricio el rostro tiernamente…

 **Umi:** No se… porque… siento que tu… no lo harías nunca

 **Kanon:** (Besándole su mano) Nunca lo dudes

El ojiazul la abrazo

 **Kanon:** Umi… lo que te dije es verdad… me gustas mucho… más de lo que siquiera pude yo pensar… más de lo que pensé cuando escuché tu voz

 **Umi:** Kanon… yo…

Se separaron un poco. Ambos se sonrieron y se miraban tiernamente.

* * *

 **Mientras en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.**

Él y Rin estaban en el suelo besándose, Sesshoumaru está sobre ella, besaba su cuello y regresaba a su boca, Rin tiene la mente en blanco, solo piensa en los besos de Sesshoumaru, el lleva su mano a una de las piernas de Rin donde comienza a acariciarla…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso y agitada) Sesshy… es… espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Rin… hueles delicioso…

Rin piensa que eso no está bien, no puede estar haciendo eso con él, pero en su interior nació ese sentimiento de querer ser parte de él, de unirse a él, de ser solo de él… Sesshoumaru volvió a besar los labios de Rin, se sentía ahogada de pasión, dejaba de besarlo por momentos para recuperar el aliento, pero él no le permitía separarse de sus labios y la volvía a besar…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Nos… pueden… ver… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Que… nos… vean… Rin

Se besaban con más intensidad, la mano de Sesshoumaru llego a un glúteo de ella y lo apretó tiernamente. Rin supo que era momento de parar, o si no podría pasar algo en ese lugar y en ese momento… que, aunque lo deseaba… no podía ser…

 **Rin:** (Separándose de los labios de él) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Que… sucede?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sesshy… no podemos… esto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) Rin… me gustas… me gustas mucho…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando los ojos) Sesshy…

Él se separó de ella para verla con sus ojos azules, la castaña lo miraba y le sonreía…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No… digas… cosas que… no son

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo su frente con la de ella) No hago eso mi querida Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru se levantó del suelo, Rin se sentó en el suelo, el joven le estiro la mano, Rin sonriendo la tomo, la ayudo a levantarse, estando de pie, Sesshoumaru la abrazo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… me gustas… me gustas más de lo que pensé que pudieras gustarme… cuando te escuché por primera vez

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sesshy… tu…

La joven levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro de Sesshoumaru quien le acaricio su mano…

 **Rin:** No se… porque siento que tu… eres tan diferente… eres… único

* * *

Ambos se sonrieron y se miraban tiernamente… La hora de salir de la oficina llego, ese día saldrían más temprano para prepararse para la cena de esa noche, Kanna miro a sus amigas…

 **Kanna:** Mi papá me conto lo que paso

 **Umi:** Kanna no sé qué les pasa a tus hermanos

 **Rin:** La verdad nos sorprendió mucho su comportamiento

 **Kanna:** Hablare con ellos chicas

 **Umi:** No sé si sea buena idea que vayamos a la cena

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) De que hablas? Tienen que ir

 **Rin:** No queremos ocasionar otro problema

 **Kanna:** No chicas… no por ellos dos van a dejar de ir… además me falta conocer a su tío chicas… le diré que ustedes están bien aquí

Las mellizas miraron a Kanna y le sonrieron, en eso vieron salir a Rukawa y a Saga de sus oficinas con sus portafolios en mano, no miraron a las chicas y se dirigían al ascensor…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos Seriamente) Chicos… no les parece que deben una disculpa?

 **Rin:** Kanna… no pasa nada

 **Umi:** Olvídalo Kanna

Ambos las ignoraron cosa que a Kanna no le agrado en lo más mínimo…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Óiganme! Les estoy hablando!

La joven Sutori se acercó a ellos y ambos se giraron para darle un empujón a Kanna, la joven cayó al suelo…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida y yendo hacia Kanna) Kanna!

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y yendo hacia Kanna) Kanna estas bien?

Las mellizas miraban a los Sutori… no podía ser que fueran así o que se comportaran de esa manera…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos enojada y a punto de llorar) Le diré a papá lo que acaban de hacer

 **Umi** : (Molesta) Perdónenme… pero no es justo lo que acaban de hacer

 **Rin:** (Molesta) No tenían por qué hacer esto… es su hermana

En eso Saga y Rukawa voltean a verlas y ambos tenían los ojos rojos, las chicas al ver eso se sorprendieron… Kanna no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos… sentía que sus hermanos le daban miedo. Se escuchó la campanilla del ascensor y entraron en él, las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Levantándose, enojada y llorando) Le voy a decir a papá!

La joven Sutori se dirigió a la oficina de su padre hecha un mar de lágrimas…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Preocupada) Kanna espera!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar el llanto de Kanna salieron de sus oficinas con sus portafolios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Berrinches? Que paso Kanna?

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Mocosa? Kanna… que pasa?

La joven se fue llorando a la oficina de su padre, ellos se acercaron a las mellizas…

 **Kanon:** Que le paso?

 **Umi:** (Algo molesta) Kanon… tus hermanos cada día están peor… ellos…

 **Rin:** (Algo molesta) Sesshoumaru… el Joven Saga y el Joven Rukawa empujaron a Kanna

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo el entre cejo) Esos idiotas (Mirando a Kanon)

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y frunciendo el entrecejo) Se están pasando de limite

 **Umi:** Sus… ojos eran rojos

 **Kanon:** Que dices Umi?

 **Umi:** Sus ojos eran rojos (mirando a su hermana) Los viste hermanita?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… yo también los vi… tenían los ojos rojos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kayo… pero… porque nos está atacando?

 **Kanon:** Debe ser porque Kanna…

 **Umi/Rin:** Se casará con un Yashiro

En eso InuTaisho y Kanna salen de la oficina, el patriarca estaba hecho una furia y Kanna también a pesar de su llanto…

 **InuTaisho:** Me van a escuchar

 **Kanna:** Papi… ellos no eran así… nunca me habían pegado

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Kanna) Llama a tu madre… (Mirando a sus hijos) Lleven a casa a las chicas… los veo en casa

Ambos entraron al ascensor y se fueron, los 4 que quedaban en la oficina se miraron…

 **Kanon:** Bien… las llevaremos a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… Kanon… llevas a Umi y yo a Rin

 **Kanon:** Perfecto… vámonos chicas

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron en voz baja que hablarían en casa y se sonrieron… los chicos tomaron sus portafolios y los de las chicas, ellas se sonrojaron y se sonrieron entre ellos, cuando el ascensor se desocupo, volvió a subir por ellos y bajaron al estacionamiento, al llegar a él las mellizas se dijeron que se verían en casa y se dieron un beso en la mejilla, cada una se fue con uno de los hermanos Sutori…

 **Rin** : (Mirando el auto de Sesshoumaru) Wow! Este es tuyo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Si… es mío

 **Rin:** (Mirando el auto) Sí que tienes estilo eh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fue diseñado solo para mi

 **Rin:** Con razón no lo había visto nunca

El auto de Sesshoumaru es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Auto%20de%20sesshoumaru_ .html?sort=3&o=16

* * *

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me da miedo subir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por qué? Soy buen conductor

 **Rin:** No… (Sonriendo) No por eso… que pueda arruinártelo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abriéndole la puerta) Anda sube… así veré donde vives

La castaña se subió con mucho cuidado al auto de Sesshoumaru, él le cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del piloto, se subió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Encendiendo el auto) Muy bien… vamos a tu casa

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) No te pones el cinturón de seguridad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola y sonriendo) Póntelo tú y reza

El ultimo comentario de Sesshoumaru le dio un poco de pavor a Rin y el arranco con un poco de velocidad el auto. Umi miro como el auto de Sesshoumaru salía del estacionamiento…

 **Umi:** (Mirando desconfiadamente a Kanon) No estoy segura de haberle confiado a tu hermano que se lleve a Rin a casa

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Lo hace para impresionarla… pero descuida… así como somos buenos jinetes… somos buenos conductores

 **Umi:** Impresionarla? Va a matarla del susto vas a ver

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Bien… llegamos

Umi miro el automóvil de Kanon y estaba impresionada…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) En serio… es tuyo?

 **Kanon:** Si… todo mío preciosa… te gusta?

 **Umi:** Es lindo… pero… nunca lo había visto

 **Kanon:** Es porque Ferrari lo diseño solo para mi

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Tu sí que tienes estilo… no me extrañaría que me dijeras que tu ropa es diseñada solo para ti

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Vamos… ni que fuera Kanna

Ambos sonrieron alegremente, el auto de Kanon es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Auto%20de%20kanon_ .html?sort=3&o=14

* * *

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No sé si debería subirme o no

 **Kanon:** (Alegremente) Por favor… es solo un auto (Abriéndole la puerta) Muy bien preciosa… su auto la aguarda

Umi lo miro y sonrió alegremente, la joven con extremo cuidado se subió al auto de Kanon, él le cerró la puerta del auto y se fue hacia el lado del piloto, el joven se subió y cerró la puerta…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Lista?

 **Umi:** (Poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad) Si… (Mirándolo) Lista

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Lo usaste?

 **Umi:** (Pícaramente) No quiero que me pase algo… y más si manejas como el joven Sesshoumaru

 **Kanon:** Por ti manejaría como un anciano… pero… ya que lo usaste… ponte a rezar

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Kanon que…

Kanon arranca y sale del estacionamiento a alta velocidad, en la mansión Sutori, Saga y Rukawa llegaron. Estacionaron sus autos y se bajaron de ellos, iban serios y callados, parecían muy molestos. Irasue los vio llegar…

 **Irasue:** (Acercándose a ellos y amorosamente) Hijitos… que bueno que están en casa… y su padre?

La ignoraron rotundamente y se subieron a las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones y cerraron de un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa, Irasue los miraba extrañada y triste…

 **Kiyo:** (Acercándose a ella) Que sucede hija?

 **Irasue:** No se madre… llegaron Saga y Ru… los salude y les hable… pero no me hicieron caso

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Pasaría algo en la oficina?

 **Irasue:** (Llorando) No se madre… no se

En ese momento iba entrando InuTaisho con Kanna…

 **InuTaisho:** (Furico) Rukawa! Saga! Bajen inmediatamente!

 **Kiyo:** Querido… que son esos gritos?

 **Kanna:** (Abrazando a Irasue) Mami!

 **Irasue:** (Abrazando a su hija) Que sucedió mi princesa?

 **InuTaisho:** Lo último que les puedo permitir a esos dos

 **Kiyo:** Haber hijo… tranquilízate… que paso?

 **InuTaisho** : Primero madre… esos dos se pusieron como locos cuando Umi y Rin estaban con su tío! Con su tío madre! Las jalonearon de un brazo y ahora… Kanna les hablo y la empujaron en la oficina

 **Irasue:** (Mirando a su hija) Te lastimaron hija?

 **Kanna:** Si madre… yo no sé qué les pasa madre… (Llorando y abrazándola) Tenían los ojos rojos madre!

Todos al escuchar lo que dijeron la joven se quedaron sorprendidos… InuTaisho no sabía que decir se sentía demasiado confundido, Kiyo e Irasue se miraron a los ojos preocupadas y asustadas. Irasue consuela a Kanna…

 **Kiyo:** Sera mejor cancelar la cena

 **InuTaisho:** No madre… la cena no se cancela… se ira pasado mañana… así que seguimos con los planes

 **Irasue:** Bien… pero ellos no bajaran… (Seriamente) no merecen estar presentes

 **Kanna:** Entonces vamos a apurarnos… mis hermanos no tardan en llegar

 **Irasue:** Donde están querida?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Fueron a dejar a mis hermanitas

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien… que niños tan educados

* * *

Todos sonrieron al comentario de Kiyo, mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y Kanon llegaron junto con las hermanas Ushiromiya al edificio de departamentos donde viven…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Así que aquí vives?

 **Umi:** Si… no es impresionante como tu casa, pero…

 **Kanon:** Es donde vives tu… es lo que me gusta

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon

Kanon no aguanta más y le da un beso en los labios tierno y apasionado… Umi se sonroja, pero le corresponde mientras se toman de las manos…

 **Umi:** (Rompiendo el beso) Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola seductoramente) Te veo más tarde mi hermosa Umi

Ella le sonrió. Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Muy lindo donde vives

 **Rin:** Esta más bonita tu casa… y no lo niegues

 **Sesshoumaru** : No… no lo esta

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pues que más quieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque no estás tú allí

Rin se sonrojo inmediatamente y le sonrió a Sesshoumaru, él la toma del rostro y le da un beso en los labios uno dulce y apasionado, la abraza de la cintura y ella pone sus manos en sus brazos…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (mirándola intensamente) Te veo más tarde mi querida Rin

Desde la ventana del departamento de ellas Milo veía las escenas…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Puede ser… que esa sea la llave de todo… que… el amor… destruya la maldición

Las chicas subieron al ascensor, iban platicando de cómo les fue mientras venían con Kanon y Sesshoumaru, al ver la hora decidieron apresurarse y que más tarde platicarían de lo que habían vivido en sus oficinas, al llegar a su departamento Milo las recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Mientras en las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos) Familia Ushiromiya… probaran lo amargo del odio… acabare con ustedes… con más dolor… incluso más dolor que con los Yashiro… (Risa maquiavélica) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos se arreglaron y se vistieron de Kimonos…

 **Kimono de Milo**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Kimono%20de%20milo_ .html?sort=3&o=17

* * *

 **Kimono de Umi**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Kimono%20de%20umi_ .html?sort=3&o=13

* * *

 **Kimono de Rin**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Kimono%20de%20kotoko_ .html?sort=3&o=15

* * *

Los Ushiromiya bajaron de las escaleras y salieron del edificio y frente a ellos vieron…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Una limosina?

 **Rin:** Ay no… Kanna

 **Umi:** Kanna nos envía la limosina

 **Milo:** Esa niña es muy voluntariosa… veo que ustedes viven con desahogo mis niñas

 **Rin:** Sabes que no nos agrada esto Milo

 **Umi:** Pero Kanna se empeña

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Las quieren mucho… bien… vamos

* * *

Subieron los tres a la limosina, para dirigirse a la mansión Sutori, mientras en ella… todos estaban vestidos casualmente, para una cenar semi formal, los hombres de traje, Irasue con un vestido rojo entallado, Kanna con un vestido negro con un poco de vuelo y Kiyo con un kimono café…

 **Irasue:** Querido me siento mal por lo que paso

 **InuTaisho:** Mas tarde me escucharan

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… creo que debimos haber cancelado la cena

 **Kanon:** Si padre… no sea que a Rukawa o a Saga se les salga lo locos

 **Kanna:** No… ellos están encerrados en sus cuartos y que allí se queden

En eso ven las luces de la limosina por las ventanas

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada) Llegaron! Vamos compórtense!

Todos se pararon frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente y los Ushiromiya entraron y los Sutori los recibieron con una reverencia…

 **Sutori:** Bienvenidos a su casa

 **Ushiromiya:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias… nos sentimos honrados de estar aquí

En eso todos se enderezan cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Tu… que haces aquí?

Todos miran a Kanna con sorpresa y la joven se acerca a….

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Ah… conque tu eres Kanna Sutori?

 **Kanna:** (Altanera) Si… y tú que haces aquí? Quien te crees que eres mocoso engreído para estar aquí?

 **Kanon:** Kanna que estás diciendo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna cierra la boca

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos y señalando a Milo) Que hace aquí?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Kanna… es que…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Él es nuestro tío

Kanna mira a Milo quien la mira seductoramente y con inocencia…

 **Kanna:** Que… Que cosa? (Confundida) Pero… si debe… él debe ser un viejo!

 **Milo:** (Amablemente y mirándola divertidamente) Señorita Sutori… le agradezco sus comentarios… pero no… no soy un anciano

 **InuTaisho:** Kanna por dios… que cosas dices?

 **Kanna:** Él no puede ser el tío de mis hermanitas!

 **Irasue:** Milo! Que alegría de verte

 **Kanna:** Mamá?

 **Kiyo:** Hace mucho tiempo

 **Milo:** Me alegra mucho verlas Señoras Sutori

La joven miraba con enojo a Milo y como su familia lo recibía, no podía creer que el fuera el tío de las chicas cuando…

 **Kanon:** Me quieres decir que te pasa?

 **Kanna:** No me culpen… el choco conmigo en la empresa y no fue nada amable

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te creo… él es muy amable… algo le debiste hacer

 **Kanna:** Yo no hice nada!

En eso Milo se acerca a Kanna y se pone frente a ella, le toma una mano…

 **Milo:** No tenía el placer de conocer a la bella Kanna Sutori… (Besándole la mano) Es un gusto… señorita (Mirándola seductoramente)

Kanna al ver la mirada de Milo se sonrojo inmediatamente, se sentía intimidada por primera vez, como si el… fuera…

 **Rin:** Milo… Kanna no es de azúcar

 **Umi:** No vas a comértela o sí?

Milo sonrió y dejo de besar a Kanna de la mano… la miro fijamente, ella estaba sonrojada y perdida en la mirada de Milo…

 **Kanon:** (Susurrándole a su hermano) Ya viste?... puede que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole a su hermano) Se olvide de ese idiota

En eso ambos ven a las hermanas Ushiromiya y se acercan a ellas, estaban embelesados y las chicas lo miraban sonrojadas…

 **Kanon** : De haber sabido que vestirían de forma tradicional

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nosotros también

 **Rin:** Descuiden… mi tío en las formalidades

 **Umi:** Es estricto en nuestra familia

En eso…

 **Kiyo:** Pacemos a cenar

 **InuTaisho** : Perdona el comportamiento de mi hija Milo

 **Milo:** Descuida Inu… es una linda niña

Todos se iban al comedor, Kanna miraba a Milo fijamente…

 **Kanna:** Ese… (Recordando cómo le beso la mano) (Sonriendo) No es tan idiota

Corrió hacia el comedor, desde arriba alguien la miraba irse. Se acomodaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente, preguntaron por Saga y Rukawa… pero la familia los excuso de que estaban indispuestos…

 **Irasue:** Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos Milo

 **Milo:** Lo se Señora… pero tuve que regresar a mi casa

 **Kiyo:** Entonces… ya eres… la cabeza de la familia Ushiromiya

 **Milo:** Si abuela… y encargado de estas dos sobrinas que tienen aquí

 **Kanon:** Que bueno que son distintas a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… serian demonios si fueran como tu

 **Milo:** Amigos… por dios… soy un ser de luz ahora

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente…

 **Rin:** Entonces tío querido… eras terrible en la escuela?

 **Umi:** Por eso el tío te castigaba a veces tío querido?

 **Milo:** Niñas… no lo recuerdo

 **Kanna:** Pues si eres mejor amigo de Sessho y Kanon… eres un demonio también

 **Kanon:** Bien dicho Kanna

Todos sonreirán alegremente y comenzaron a contar anécdotas y cenaban tranquilamente, al terminar…

 **InuTaisho:** Milo… el motivo de esta cena… fue para mostrarte que las chicas son muy queridas por nosotros

 **Irasue:** Si… las quiero como a unas hijas más… y me gustaría que les permitieras quedarse aquí

 **Kiyo:** Mientras tu cumples con tu familia en la Isla… nosotros nos haremos cargo de las niñas

Umi y Rin se sonrojaron… cuando sintieron por debajo de la mesa como unas manos cálidas las tomaron y miraron que Kanon y Sesshoumaru las veían tiernamente…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Descuida Milo… las cuidaremos muy bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Ve tranquilo Milo… estarán bien… las cuidaremos mucho

En eso Kanna les llega por detrás…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazando a las chicas) Así es engreído! Nosotros las cuidaremos bien… (Mirándolo fijamente) Así que no te las lleves!

Kanna lo miraba fijamente a Milo, quien miraba a la joven intensamente y discretamente le mando un beso a Kanna. La joven se sonrojo y bajo la mirada y vio a sus hermanos tomando las manos de Umi y Rin y la chica sonrió felizmente…

 **Kanna:** (Recordando) Chicas! Hoy prepare el postre! Iré por el! Pero en mi habitación deje unos bocetos de los diseños que he hecho… pueden ir por ellos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No son tus esclavas berrinches

 **Kanna:** Pero son de mi total confianza

 **Kanon:** Mocosa…

 **Umi:** Descuiden… iremos

 **Rin/Umi:** En lo que traes el rico postre

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola) Chicas… solo piensan en dulces

 **Milo:** Típico de ellas

Todos sonrieron alegremente y las chicas fueron hacia la parte de arriba mientras que Kanna fue a la cocina por el postre. Los demás se quedan platicando.

Rin y Umi suben las escaleras…

 **Umi:** Por fin veremos los diseños de Kanna

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… ya desde cuando quería verlos

Cuando llegan al pasillo donde están las habitaciones sienten un jalón que las separa… ambas asustadas

 **Saga:** (tapándole la boca a Rin) Calladita mi dulce princesa

 **Rukawa:** (tapándole la boca a Umi) Silencio mi amada princesa

Las hermanas los miraban asustadas, intentaban zafarse de ellos… pero sus intentos eran inútiles…

 **Saga:** (Mirando a Rukawa) Que tengas una buena noche hermano

 **Rukawa:** (Mirando a Saga) Tu también hermano

Ambos sonrieron de manera malévola, llevándose a las hermanas a su habitación...

* * *

 **En la habitación de Rukawa.**

El deja caer a Umi en el suelo y se pone sobre ella…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Que estás haciendo Ru?

 **Rukawa:** (Abriéndole el Kimono) No es obvio mi amor? Te hare el amor

 **Umi:** (Dándole una bofetada) Estas loco!

 **Rukawa:** (Deteniéndole las manos a Umi con una de sus manos) Ya basta de juegos mocosa

El comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras le abre el kimono y le masajea uno de sus pechos. Umi patalea…

 **Umi:** Suéltame Rukawa!

* * *

 **En la habitación de Saga.**

Deja caer en la cama a Rin, la chica se levanta cuando él se pone sobre ella y la tumba de nuevo…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Que crees que haces Saga? Suéltame!

 **Saga:** No mi amor… hoy no amor mío

 **Rin:** Que pretendes hacer? Estás loco?

 **Saga:** Es obvio… te hare mía

Le abre el kimono, la joven le da un golpe en la boca a Saga. El enojado la mira y la toma de las manos a la joven…

 **Saga:** Quería que fuera por las buenas mocosa… pero siendo así

Con su cuerpo le abre las piernas a Rin y se pone en medio de ellas, donde empuja su cadera…

 **Rin:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Suéltame Saga!

* * *

Kanna llego al comedor con el postre que era unas tartas de frutas pequeñas…

 **Kanna:** Espero les gusten

 **InuTaisho:** Te luciste hija

 **Kanna:** No han bajado las chicas?

 **Irasue:** No hija… aun no bajan

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Iré a verlas

La joven salió del comedor…

 **Milo:** Se ven deliciosas

 **Kanon:** Tiene unos cuantos defectos, pero es buena cocinera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… ella es…

En eso escuchan…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Que están haciendo?!

Todos se levantan del comedor y corren hacia donde estaba Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru se adelantan, al llegar ven a su hermana enojada…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Saga! Rukawa!

* * *

Kanon ve la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abierta ve a Rukawa en el suelo tomándose la frente, Umi está en el suelo temblando y con el Kimono abierto…

 **Kanon:** (Acercándose a ella) Que paso Umi?

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Rukawa) Que…

* * *

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado como si estuviera congelado al ver… Saga estaba tomándose la frente sobre Rin que estaba llorando, con el kimono abierto y las piernas abiertas. Kanna entro a la habitación de su hermano mayor y quito de encima de Rin a Saga…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Rin… estas bien?

Saga se quejaba de dolor, Sesshoumaru estaba impactado de ver la escena… sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

* * *

 **En la habitación de Rukawa…**

 **Kanon:** (Sacudiendo a su hermano) Que le hiciste?

 **Rukawa:** Ka… Kanon… (Desorientado) que sucede?

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un puñetazo) Ahora te haces el que no sabes?

El ojiazul regreso a lado de Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Dándole su saco a Umi y cubriéndola) Que te hizo Umi?

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Intento… intento

La joven se soltó a llorar cuando Kanon la levanto del suelo…

 **Kanon:** Ven… vámonos de aquí (Mirando a Rukawa) Estas en problemas

* * *

Rukawa se quitó la mano de la frente y tenía un pentagrama de color azul brillándole… mientras tanto en la habitación de Saga…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazando a Rin) Que te hizo hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) El…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No es obvio Kanna? Interrumpimos una noche de amor

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Que estás diciendo? No la ves?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… lo que paso

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fríamente) Joven Sesshoumaru para ti

La castaña se quedó sin habla…

 **Kanna:** Que sarta de idioteces estas diciendo Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Saga y lo levanto del suelo…

 **Saga:** (Desorientado) Sessho… que paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándolo de su camisa) Ah no sabes? Que estabas con esta… (Enojado y mirando a Rin) meretriz

Kanna y Rin se sorprendieron de lo que dijo…

 **Kanna:** Cierra la boca Sesshoumaru!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo ves Kanna? Saga esta con el pantalón abierto! Mírala a ella!

Rin se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero también… con enojo… en eso le da un puñetazo en la cara. Sesshoumaru se sorprende…

 **Rin:** (Llorando y enojada) Los dos son unos idiotas! Los odio!

La joven sale corriendo de la habitación y Kanna mirando a sus hermanos…

 **Kanna:** Tiene razón… son unos idiotas

Saga se deja caer al suelo de nuevo, se quita la mano de su frente y se le ve un pentagrama color blanco, Sesshoumaru se queda parado sin saber qué hacer.

Rin encuentra a su hermana y la abraza…

 **Umi:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Vámonos a casa!

 **Kanon:** Rin…

 **Umi:** Kanon… nos vamos… hablamos después

En eso Milo subía las escaleras…

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Mis niñas!

Las chicas se le lanzan a los brazos…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Llévanos a casa! Por favor Milo!

 **Umi:** (Desesperada) Sácanos de aquí Milo!

Kanon miraba a Umi preocupado, cuando volteo detrás suyo miro a Sesshoumaru que tenía una mirada de enojo y de tristeza.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	28. CAPITULO 27: Agony: Suicide Love History

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Don´t Turn Around - Ace of Base**

 **Parte del Violin del Tema de Amor de Sesshoumaru y Rin - Eternal Eternity**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 27 Agony: Suicide Love History (final de la Primer Temporada)**

* * *

Todos estaban en el despacho a excepción de Sesshoumaru que estaba encerrado en su habitación ya que no quería ver a nadie…

 **InuTaisho:** (Furico) Esto es el colmo! En qué diablos pensaban?

Saga y Rukawa parecían de haber despertado de una pesadilla y no recordaban nada…

 **Saga:** (Desesperado) No recuerdo padre! Yo no pude haberle hecho algo tan espantoso a Rin!

 **Rukawa:** (Desesperado) Ni yo a Umi padre! Yo no soy así!

Kanon y Kanna los miraban con furia. Irasue se sentía decepcionada y los miraba enojada. Kiyo lloraba…

 **Kiyo:** No podemos pedirle a Milo que…

 **Irasue:** No madre… no podemos… (Mirando a Kanna y a Kanon) Lo siento hijos… pero

 **InuTaisho:** Milo… se las llevara a su casa de regreso… y no podemos impedirlo

Kanna y Kanon abrieron sus ojos azules con sorpresa…

 **Kanna:** (Suplicante) No padre! Por favor!

 **Kanon:** Padre… es que…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándolos enojado) Con qué cara puedo pedirle a Milo que no se las lleve? Si… (Tomando su cabeza y dejándose caer en su silla) En mi propia casa… maldición!

Kanna se acerca a Saga y a Rukawa ellos la ven…

 **Saga/Rukawa:** Kanna… nosotros

La joven enojada le da una bofetada a cada uno…

 **Irasue:** Kanna… no!

 **Kanna:** (Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Eso querían verdad? Quitarme a las únicas amigas que he tenido en mi vida! (Enojada) Los detesto… los odio! Los que deberían irse son ustedes!

Kanna salió llorando del despacho, Kanon salía detrás de ella…

 **Kanon:** Tiene razón Kanna… (Enojado) Los que deberían largarse son ustedes!

El joven salió detrás de su hermana menor, Saga y Rukawa se sentían demasiado devastados… no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho y menos las cosas horribles que dicen que les hicieron a las chicas… era seguro… las perdieron.

Sesshoumaru estaba a oscuras en su habitación sentado en su cama, no podía asimilar lo que había visto… la dulce Rin… estaba… en eso cierra sus ojos azules y los aprieta como esperando que sea una pesadilla, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a quien llego) Dije que no quiero hablar con nadie

Kanna lo llego a ver…

 **Kanna:** No me interesa… eres un idiota

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Mas idiota hubiera sido si me enamoraba de ella!

 **Kanna:** (Dándole una bofetada) Estas enamorado! Por eso te dolió ver eso… pero estas mal interpretando las cosas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna no la defiendas!

Kanon entra a la habitación de su hermano

 **Kanon:** Kanna tiene razón… estas mal interpretando todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú también?

 **Kanon:** Rukawa intento violar a Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo decir lo mismo de Rin!

 **Kanna:** Se las van a lleva a la Isla!

Sesshoumaru se quedó frio al escuchar eso…. No era posible… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Kanna:** Se las llevaran a la isla… el engreído ese se las va a llevar… por culpa de ustedes!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mia?

 **Kanon:** Si… porque estás viendo las cosas y no entiendes!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lárguense de mi habitación!

Kanna lo miro con odio y se salió de la habitación de su hermano, Kanon se quedó mirándolo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole la espalda) Dije que se fueran Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Decepcionado) Creí que… habías cambiado… pero tu maldita ira te sigue dominando

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejándose caer en su cama) No me sermonees

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Si pierdo a Umi por tu culpa… olvídate que somos hermanos

Kanon salió de la habitación de su hermano muy enojado y cerro su puerta de un portazo, Sesshoumaru se levantó de su cama y comenzó a golpear la pared y comenzó a tirar todo de su habitación enojado y sintiéndose morir.

* * *

 **En el departamento Ushiromiya…**

 **Milo:** No puedo dejarlas aquí

 **Umi:** Milo… pero…

 **Milo:** Regresaremos todos a la Isla… cumpliremos nuestra misión lejos de ellos

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Milo escúchame!

Milo miro a Umi quien lo miraba llorando…

 **Umi:** Kayo está aquí… estaba dentro de Rukawa

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Que estás diciendo?

 **Umi:** Si… lo estaba manipulando… veras…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rukawa estaba sobre Umi tocándola, besándole el cuello de manera seductora…

 **Umi:** Suéltame!

 **Rukawa:** No te has dado cuenta? (Lamiendo su cuello) Que te he amado desde hace mucho?

 **Umi:** Tú no eres así Rukawa!

Rukawa sobre su kimono le besa uno de sus pechos mientras su mano se cuela dentro para tocarlos…

 **Rukawa:** Hueles delicioso… eres suave… quiero probarte

Él la mira a los ojos y los ve rojos, le ve un símbolo en la frente y en eso…

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja si sobrino… quítale la virginidad a la sacerdotisa… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Umi:** Kayo… (Enojada) Eres una cobarde! No peleas limpio!

Rukawa la abrió de piernas, se abría el pantalón cuando Umi se liberó de su mano…

 **Umi:** (Con voz firme y llorando) Libéralo Kayo!

La joven con su dedo índice le dibuja un pentagrama a Rukawa quien grita de dolor y el símbolo se desvanece y la luz azul del aura de Umi brilla en su frente por el pentagrama. Rukawa cae en el suelo sosteniéndose su frente.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Umi:** Eso paso tío… no podemos irnos

 **Milo:** (Reflexionando) Entiendo… pudiste purificarlo… muy bien Umi… supiste actuar a tiempo

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Me preocupa Rin

 **Milo:** No ha hablado desde que salimos de la mansión Sutori

 **Umi:** Milo… creo que…

Milo entendió lo que Umi quería decir y la tomo de las manos…

 **Milo:** No puedo dejarte sola con esto

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Solo será un tiempo… en lo que…

 **Milo:** Crees que quiera?

 **Umi:** No lo sé… puede que si… veremos qué pasa mañana… si mañana es difícil… sé que te lo pedirá

En eso ven a Rin que llega con ellos… ambos la miran y se levantan para ir a ella…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Hermanita

 **Milo:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Debo… hablar con ustedes

 **Umi:** Ven siéntate…

Los tres se sientan…

 **Rin:** Kayo… está aquí… estaba dentro de Saga

Umi y Milo se sorprenden…

 **Umi:** También?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… en Rukawa también?

 **Umi:** Si hermanita…

 **Milo:** Rin… cuéntanos que sucedió con Saga?

Rin los miro…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin está sobre la cama de Saga, él está sobre ella simulando la fusión de ellos, sobre el kimono le besa los pechos…

 **Saga:** Me enloqueces (besándole el cuello) Eres hermosa

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Suéltame Saga! Estas demente

 **Saga:** Serás mía mi amada Rin… te amo

La joven se retorcía para zafarse de él, mete su mano en el kimono de la chica y le comienza a masajear un pecho…

 **Saga:** Son… enormes… enloqueces a cualquiera… serás solo mía

 **Rin:** Antes muerta!

Saga la mira a los ojos, le aprieta las muñecas, Rin ve que sus ojos son rojos y que en su frente le brilla un símbolo con sangre…

 **Rin:** Es… (Comprendiendo) Ya veo… tú no eres…

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… vamos mi querido Saga… quítale la virginidad a la sacerdotisa! Es tuya!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Kayo! Kayo Sutori eres una tramposa!

Saga se había abierto el pantalón, estaba a punto de abusar de Rin cuando la joven en un movimiento rápido libero una de sus manos…

 **Rin:** (Llorando y enojada) Kayo! Abandona su cuerpo! Te lo ordeno!

La joven le dibuja un pentagrama con su dedo índice a Saga en la frente, una luz blanca sale de la frente del joven haciendo que el símbolo maligno desaparezca. Saga grita de dolor y se deja caer sobre ella debilitado

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Milo:** Lo mismo que con Rukawa

 **Rin:** Kayo está atacando a su propia familia

 **Umi:** Hermanita… eso quiere decir que…

 **Rin:** No podemos irnos de aquí… nuestro deber es protegerles

 **Umi:** Estas segura?

 **Milo:** Escuche lo que Sesshoumaru te dijo

 **Umi:** Yo también… (Molesta) Ese idiota…

 **Rin:** Descuiden… no importa… mañana iremos a trabajar

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Piensan ir?

 **Umi:** Nosotras no hicimos nada malo… así que si al (Irónicamente) Joven Sesshoumaru le molesta que se… vaya al demonio

 **Rin:** No tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos tío

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tienen el espíritu y el orgullo de los Ushiromiya… estoy orgulloso de ustedes queridas!

Las abrazo, ellas entre lágrimas lo abrazaron y le sonrieron… Umi sentía vergüenza de que Kanon la hubiera visto en esa situación tan vergonzosa… pero… había sido amable… comprensivo. Miro a su hermana en cambio… Sesshoumaru Sutori era más temperamental… Umi comprendió que si veía que Sesshoumaru le hacía alguna tontería a Rin… le diría a Milo que la llevara a la Isla.

La mañana siguiente llego. Kanna salió rápidamente de la mansión y se fue a la empresa… le pidió al chofer que estuviera listo antes de llevar a su padre. Esa mañana todos desayunaron en su habitación. Los que quisieron los que no… solo dejaron las bandejas con el desayuno servido.

* * *

En Sutori Corp. Las chicas llegaron a la oficina, llegaron a sus escritorios y se sentaron…

 **Umi:** Rin… aún tenemos tiempo de hablar

 **Rin:** Sobre que hermanita?

 **Umi:** Estas segura de seguir adelante?

 **Rin:** Si… yo no hice nada… quien me crea muy bien… quien no… pues ni modo

Umi se acercó a su hermana…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estoy bien hermanita… de verdad…

En eso la castaña no aguanta más y se suelta a llorar, Umi la abraza con amor…

 **Umi:** (Tristemente) No te hagas tanto la fuerte… no te encierres en tu propio mundo

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Hermanita… yo no…

 **Umi:** Mírame hermanita

 **Rin:** (Mirándola) Hermanita

 **Umi:** No es tu culpa… de ninguna de nosotras… entiendes? Y el idiota de Sesshoumaru puede irse al demonio… y si te vuelve a decir cómo te dijo… yo soy quien lo matare

 **Rin:** Umi… yo pensé que… él era… él era… ayer me beso… me quería… (Llorando desconsoladamente) hacer el amor… estuve a punto de ceder… y con Saga… cuando me quería… forzar… me quería morir… te juro que si lo hubiera hecho… me hago el harakiri

Umi abrazo a su hermana…

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Tonta… por quienes no valen la pena… no lo hagas… esos dos idiotas… Vamos a acabar con Kayo… después… nos iremos lejos

 **Rin:** No hermanita… tu estas bien con Kanon…

 **Umi:** Sabes hermanita?... él fue tan tierno… también me beso… estuve a punto de hacer el amor con él en su oficina… y ayer… me protegió con Rukawa…

 **Rin:** Ves hermanita?... tú se feliz… tienes derecho

En eso se escucha la campanilla del ascensor y Kanna al verlas abrazadas se acerca a ellas y las abraza…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Chicas!

Las Ushiromiya la abrazan…

 **Umi:** (Aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Porque lloras Kanna?

 **Rin:** (Aguantándose las ganas de llorar) No hay por qué… llo… llorar

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas y llorando) No se vayan! No me dejen solita!

 **Umi:** Kanna

 **Rin:** Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Aunque encierre a los idiotas de mis hermanos… pero no se vayan… El único decente es Kanon… pero… no se vayan

 **Umi:** No nos iremos

 **Rin:** Por eso estamos aquí

 **Kanna:** Chicas…

En eso las tres se limpian las lágrimas y sonríen…

 **Umi:** Pensé que vendrías con tu papá

 **Kanna:** No… quería llegar a ver si vendrían… su engreído tío no se enojó?

 **Rin:** Descuida… está bien… además el…

En eso se escucha la campanilla y eran Rukawa y Saga, Las chicas al verlos rápidamente se pusieron tras Kanna. La joven frente a ellas mirando a sus hermanos retadoramente… se acercan a ellas…

 **Kanna:** (Molesta) Que quieren?

Saga y Rukawa las miran y se dejan caer de rodillas al suelo… pegando la frente al suelo…

 **Saga/Rukawa:** Perdón chicas… no sabíamos que pasaba… lo sentimos mucho… no seriamos capaces de…

En eso sienten unas manos sobre sus hombros y los levantan… eran Umi y Rin…

 **Umi:** (Amablemente) Descuiden… sabemos que paso… pero… después lo sabrán

 **Rin:** (Amablemente) Levántense… no es necesario que hagan eso

Ambas los miran con lágrimas en los ojos, con vergüenza…

 **Saga:** Rin… no será capaz de… a ti menos que a nadie…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… no lo haría… mucho menos a ti

 **Umi:** Joven Rukawa… todo está bien… solo quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes

 **Rin:** Joven Saga… me alegra ver que este bien… vuelva a ser como antes sí?

Las chicas les sonrieron amablemente, no se dieron cuenta que InuTaisho veía la escena, acababa de llegar. Kanna con lágrimas en los ojos miraba a sus hermanos… sabía que ellos no eran así de crueles, cuando ve a su padre…

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Papá… mis hermanos… vuelven a ser ellos

 **InuTaisho:** (Llorando) Si… vuelven a ser mis hijos

Se acerca a ellos y los abraza fuertemente a ambos… y ellos también a él. InuTaisho mira a las chicas…

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias mis niñas

 **Umi:** Tío… no es nada

 **Rin:** Todo está bien tío

Las abrazo a ellas y ellas a él…

 **Kanna:** El club del almuerzo vuelve!

Todos sonrieron y decidieron comenzar a trabajar, las chicas estaban en sus escritorios haciendo lo necesario para la junta de consejo que sería en 2 semanas, en eso la campanilla del ascensor sonó, las puertas se abrieron y Kanon entro a la oficina. Umi, Kanna y Rin se levantaron de sus asientos, le hicieron una reverencia…

 **Umi/Kanna/Rin:** Buen día

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Buen día chicas… Umi… puedes venir a mi oficina por favor?

 **Umi:** Si… Joven…

La joven tomo su tablet y se dirigió a la oficina de Kanon, él le había dejado la puerta abierta, ella miro a Rin y a Kanna…

 **Kanna/Rin:** (Susurrándole y animándola a entrar) Anda… ve…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si

La chica entro y cerró la puerta, Kanna y Rin se sentaron y comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo, La castaña miro a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y sintió un hueco en el pecho y en el estómago. Kanna la miraba desde su escritorio…

 **Kanna:** ("Que idiota es Sesshoumaru… debe estar sufriendo mucho Rin")

La campanilla del ascensor la desconcentra, ve al frente y Sesshoumaru sale del ascensor, Rin y Kanna se levantan de sus asientos y le hacen una reverencia…

 **Kanna/Rin:** Buen día

Sesshoumaru las ignoro, no las vio y se dirigió a su oficina donde la cerro de un portazo, cosa que hizo a Rin brincar de susto… Kanna lo miro con coraje para después mirar a Rin con ternura…

 **Kanna:** (Susurrándole) No le hagas caso… esta idiota… se le cayó a mi mamá de bebé

Rin le sonrió tristemente y siguió trabajando mirando a su computadora.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Kanon**.

Kanon y Umi se abrazaban…

 **Kanon:** Como estas? Estaba preocupado por ti

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Estoy bien… no te preocupes

 **Kanon:** Ven conmigo

La llevo hacia el sofá y se sentaron juntos…

 **Umi:** Kanon… hay algo que debo decirte

 **Kanon:** (Acariciándole el rostro) Se lo que paso Umi

Umi sonrió y se sintió afortunada y feliz porque Kanon era un hombre sensato…

 **Umi:** Sé que me crees… pero hay algo mas

 **Kanon:** De que hablas?

 **Umi:** Kanon… tu tía… Kayo… estaba aquí… se introdujo en el cuerpo del Joven Saga y el Joven Rukawa

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Estas segura?

 **Umi:** Completamente segura… ayer que el intentaba abusar de mi… tu tía le dijo que me quitara la virginidad… que yo era de él… cuando le vi la frente… tenía en su frente… el símbolo del odio… yo le… (Sonrojada) purifique y fue cuando el volvió a la realidad

 **Kanon:** Entiendo… por eso no recuerdan nada de lo que hicieron… y los ojos rojos… (Enojado) Maldita Kayo! Esa maldita quiere deshacerse de ustedes… quiere evitar que…

 **Umi:** Si… que seamos sacerdotisas

 **Kanon:** Les tiene miedo querida

La abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kanon:** Voy a protegerte querida… Kayo no te hará daño Umi

 **Umi:** Kanon… tú eres muy bueno… de verdad que si

 **Kanon:** Umi… Sessho…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) No me hables de tu hermano

 **Kanon:** Sé que no está bien lo que hace… pero es que…

 **Umi:** Kanon… ningún estado de ánimo… ni sentimiento justifica lo que le dijo a mi hermanita… sin escucharla la condeno… Kanna fue quien la ayudo… mientras que el solo se quedó mirando

 **Kanon:** Si… es verdad… de hecho… no nos hablamos

Umi lo miro sorprendida, era extraño ya que ellos eran muy unidos y recordó que Kanon llego solo…

 **Umi:** Discutieron?

 **Kanon:** Si… le dije… que… si te perdía… se olvidara de que somos hermanos

 **Umi:** Kanon… no quiero ser motivo de pelea entre tu familia

 **Kanon:** Umi… (Tiernamente) No lo eres… es la necedad de él… además… claro que me molestare con el si llego a perderte por su culpa

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… haces muchas cosas que…

La beso en los labios tiernamente, ella estaba sorprendida, pero fue cerrando los ojos lentamente… se besaban apasionadamente cuando…

 **Kanon:** Umi… veras… yo… quiero mucho a mi familia… pero también… no quiero perder mi amistad con Milo… Rin ha mostrado ser amigable y me parece agradable… pero en especial… yo no quiero perderte a ti… tú eres… veras… no es como decirlo, pero… te has convertido en mi centro Umi… si te pierdo… no podría vivir sin ti

 **Umi:** Kanon… es que…

 **Kanon:** Se lo que paso con Teru… y voy a esperarte… hasta que estés lista para aceptarme… quiero sanarte Umi

* * *

La joven sonrió alegremente y lo abrazo… no podía esperar nada mejor que ese hombre… que estaba siendo como había soñado a su hombre ideal y que estaba rebasando sus expectativas.

Afuera de la oficina de Kanon. Rin trabajaba en su computadora, Kanna estaba en la oficina de su padre ya que le dictaría unas cartas para unos clientes.

Rin ponía su mente en blanco para no pensar en nada más que en su trabajo, así que se concentraba en seguir su ardua labor. Sesshoumaru en su oficina estaba sentado mirando la ciudad… sentía ganas de salir a ver a Rin… abrazarla… ayer en su oficina había querido fundirse en su cuerpo… pero ella lo había detenido… y en la noche… estaba en los brazos de su hermano.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Triste) Que gran… actriz eres

El joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una esquina, tomo el estuche de un violín, lo saco y lo miraba tristemente.

* * *

Rin seguía trabajando, se quería llenar de trabajo para no pensar más, cuando escucha el sonido de un violín tocando.

La joven se quedó maravillada con el sonido… era hermoso… pero triste, de donde venia se preguntaba… se levantó de su asiento… supo que era detrás de ella… de la oficina de Saga?... no… no era de allí era en otro lugar… su corazón la comenzó a guiar donde venía ese sonido tan hermoso y triste.

* * *

watch?v=gO0AGQ4b9TE

* * *

Rin llega a la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru… y se queda mirando… pasa saliva con dificultad y abre la puerta con cuidado y sus ojos ven a Sesshoumaru tocando el violín de manera triste… él está con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la melodía cuando siente una mirada, el joven abre los ojos y ve a Rin parada en la puerta de su oficina mirándolo con tristeza y maravillada.

Sesshoumaru dejo de tocar y al verla que lo fue a ver sintió su corazón saltar de emoción, ella lo había ido a buscar… Rin lo miraba sorprendida y maravillada… tocaba hermoso, Sesshoumaru quedó atrapado en los ojos castaños de ella quien a su vez se quedó atrapada en los fríos ojos azules de él. Se quedaron así unos momentos… querían abrazarse cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Lo siento… es que el sonido del violín

Él le dio la espalda y guardo su violín en su estuche…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es algo que te importe

 **Rin:** Lamento la molestia… con su permiso

* * *

watch?v=B_gs4gCyGKs

* * *

La joven castaña iba a irse cuando…

 _Voy a sobrevivir…_

 _Sin ti_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entra Rin y siéntate

Ella no quería hacerlo, quería escapar, pero pensó que no debía hacerlo, no había hecho nada ni tenía porque esconderse de él, así que entro y se quedó parada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dije que te sientes

 **Rin:** Estoy bien así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) No puedes sentarte acaso?

Rin se acercó a los asientos de él y se sentó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que puedes sentarte… (Burlonamente) Mi hermano no supo hacerlo bien? (Mirándola seductoramente) Conmigo en cambio… habrías tenido que aprender a volver a caminar…

 _No me digas que te quieres ir…_

La castaña sentía que le hervía la sangre de ira… esos comentarios estaban siendo demasiado ofensivos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No dices nada Rin?

 **Rin:** No tengo que responder a comentarios sin sentido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Riendo) Sin sentido eh? (Dando un golpe en la mesa y furioso) Sin sentido?!

 _Si te quieres ir,_

 _No te rogare que te quedes,_

 _Y si te tienes que ir cariño,_

 _Quizá sea mejor de esa manera_

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo enojada) Si… sin sentido! Porque yo no hice nada

 **Sesshoumaru** : Entonces que vi? Nada? Nada vi?

 **Rin:** Según tu… no sé qué viste… pero no hice nada!

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la castaña para levantarla bruscamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estabas revolcándote con mi hermano!

 **Rin:** Kayo estaba en el!

Él se quedó frio al escuchar lo que ella le decía y la fue soltando poco a poco…

 _Voy a ser fuerte,_

 _Voy a estar bien,_

 _No te preocupes por este corazón mío,_

 _(Solo sal por esa puerta)_

 _Mira si me importa,_

 _Sigue y vete…_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas loca… crees que porque te conté esa leyenda… (Enojado) Tan bajo caerás?!

 **Rin:** Yo no estoy acostumbrada a mentir… el Joven Saga estaba poseído… Kayo le decía que me quitara la virginidad… pero pude…

Rin cerro la boca, no tenía sentido seguirle explicando a alguien que no quería entender…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

La joven se hizo para atrás…

 _Pero… no voltees,_

 _Porque veras mi corazón romperse,_

 _No voltees,_

 _No quiero que me veas llorando,_

 _Solo camina y aléjate,_

 _Me está destrozando que te vayas,_

 _Te estoy dejando ir,_

 _Pero no te lo dejare saber._

 **Rin:** Ya le expliqué las cosas… le he dicho la verdad… si no me cree… no es problema mío…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y crees que con una niñería voy a quedar satisfecho?

 **Rin:** No se… y no me interesa

 **Sesshoumaru:** En cambio tú a mi… me interesabas…

Rin le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dejándolo detrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No te importa cierto?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Me importa lo mismo que a usted le importa escucharme o creerme

Sesshoumaru corre tras ella para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, desesperado porque ella sea solo de él… Rin enojada lo empuja y le da un puñetazo en la boca, Sesshoumaru se toma la parte afectada que le comienza a sangrar un poco…

 _No te lo dejare saber…_

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Si me vuelve a tocar… tendrá que recoger sus dientes del suelo!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Vete… vete de aquí! No quiero verte!

 **Rin:** (Enojada y llorando) Ojalá… Ojalá NUNCA! Lo vuelva a ver… lo odio… (Caminando hacia la puerta y mirándolo) Sesshoumaru Sutori… Te odio!

La chica salió de la oficina de él, Sesshoumaru se quedó parado cuando escucho…

 **Saga:** Rin a dónde vas?

Sesshoumaru salió de su oficina corriendo, la chica llevaba su portafolio y de dirigía hacia el ascensor…

 _No extrañare tus brazos alrededor de mí,_

 _Sosteniéndome fuerte (Sosteniéndome fuerte),_

 _Y si alguna vez piensas en mí,_

 _Solo tienes que saber que estaré bien,_

 _Estaré bien._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No te atrevas a salir!

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Mire si me importa lo que diga

Kanon y Umi salieron de la oficina del primero…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a su hermana) A dónde vas hermanita?

 **Rin:** Te veo en casa hermanita… me voy con Milo

 **Kanon:** Rin espera… sabes…

 **Rin:** Lo siento Joven Kanon… mañana vendré a hablar con ustedes… Renuncio

 **Saga:** Espera Rin… no te vayas así

 **Rin:** Descuide Joven Saga… aquí no podré estar ni un minuto mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te atrevas a irte!

 _Voy a ser fuerte,_

 _Voy a estar bien,_

 _No te preocupes por este corazón mío,_

 _Sobreviviré,_

 _Yo lo hare,_

 _Incluso aprenderé a vivir sin ti._

Rin no quiso esperar más y cerca del ascensor están las escaleras de emergencia, la joven se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta para salir de allí por sus propios pies. Dejando a todos atónitos…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Felicidades Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fríamente) De que me hablas?

 **Umi:** Es usted muy buen actor… mi hermana se creyó sus palabras… y ahora ve la realidad… menos mal… y como se la manera de pensar de Milo… se la llevara a la Isla Ushiromiya

Umi salió corriendo tras su hermana por las escaleras de servicio. Saga se acercó a Sesshoumaru…

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Vaya… tenías que hacerlo no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No me hables… (Burlonamente) te enoja que se haya ido tu amante?

 **Saga:** (Dándole un puñetazo) Cierra la boca! Ella no es eso… antes de decir eso… deberías lavarte la boca con jabón… no has cambiado… sigues igual de idiota

Saga se metió a su oficina, Kanon se acercó a Sesshoumaru…

 _No voltees,_

 _Porque veras mi corazón romperse,_

 _No voltees,_

 _No quiero que me veas llorando,_

 _Solo camina y aléjate,_

 _Me está destrozando que te vayas,_

 _Te estoy dejando ir,_

 _Pero no te lo dejare saber._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú también?

 **Kanon:** Puedes hacer lo que gustes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es enserio?

 **Kanon:** Si… solo ve las frentes de Rukawa y Saga… y puede que… veas la verdad… si es que puedes verla… con permiso

Sesshoumaru miro a su hermano y después hacia la puerta donde había salido Rin, Kanna se puso detrás de él…

 **Kanna:** Suerte que papá está en una llamada

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Que dices?

 **Kanna:** Es el engreído de Milo… está hablando con papá… se la llevaran… y tu… no la volverás a ver… (Sonriendo pesarosamente) que lastima… pensé que… serias mejor partido que Saga… pero… creí de más en ti

* * *

Kanna se fue a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. Umi y Rin estaban a mitad de la escalera abrazadas…

 **Rin:** Me dijo tan tas boberías hermanita

 **Umi:** Rin… quiero proponerte algo

 **Rin:** Dime hermanita

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ve unos días a la Isla… que te de él sol… nada en el mar… medita en el templo

 **Rin:** No hermanita… no me quiero ir sin ti!

 **Umi:** Hermanita… no te quedaras allá… solo unos días… una semana… así cuando regreses… podrás con todo esto

 **Rin:** Umi… puedo hermanita

 **Umi:** Lo se… y no lo dudo… pero necesitas descansar

 **Rin:** Y tú?

 **Umi:** Iré por ti a la Isla… y regresaremos a Tokio juntas… además… tú eres la que más has sufrido por la boda de Kanna y Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** Tú también… por Teru

 **Umi:** Hermanita… él no va a casarse… además… yo

 **Rin:** Kanon verdad?

 **Umi:** Si… anda… ve a la Isla… Milo te ayudara

Las hermanas se abrazaron y se sonrieron. La hora de salida llego… Rin se había ido a casa, Umi estaba con Kanon que la llevaba a casa en su auto…

 **Umi:** Realmente Kanon no estoy convencida de esto

 **Kanon:** Es algo bueno… además ayudaremos a Rin un poco y mi hermano abrirá los ojos

 **Umi:** Eso es lo que no creo… no confió en que tu hermano este con mi hermana

 **Kanon:** Esta algo desorientado el pobre… es bueno realmente… solo que cuando se… bueno… Rin es muy importante para el…

 **Umi:** Quizá… pero no puedo creer que tu padre accediera a esto ni Milo

 **Kanon:** Milo y mi padre saben que lo hacemos por algo bueno para Rin y Sessho… además papá parece que le agrada que este con él…

 **Umi:** Espero salga bien todo esto

* * *

 **En el departamento de los Ushiromiya…**

 **Milo:** Te llevare conmigo unos días a la Isla

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Por qué?... me creen tan débil?

 **Milo:** (Tiernamente y acariciando el rostro de ella) No querida… InuTaisho dice que no has estado muy bien de salud… y que como la junta de consejo será en dos semanas… te da una de vacaciones para que cuando regreses estés como nueva para su junta

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Cuando partiremos?

 **Milo:** Mañana… además… necesito que me ayudes… ya va a ser la peregrinación de los pescadores a la Isla

Rin miro a su tío…

 **Milo:** Que sucede?

 **Rin:** Milo… ya lo pensé bien… me hare sacerdotisa

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Que dices?

 **Rin:** Tomare el oficio…

 **Milo:** ("Me lo suponía") Porque mejor no lo piensas?

 **Rin:** No hay nada que pensar… hablare con el Tío InuTaisho y le diré que no regresare más… no puedo llevarme a Umi porque ella parece ser feliz con Kanon… y no seré egoísta con ella

 **Milo:** Sé que no lo serias… pero… hagamos esto… piénsalo en lo que te entreno… y si sigues con la decisión… tomaras el oficio el día del festival

 **Rin:** Si, gracias Milo

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, Milo y Rin estaban en compañía de Umi, Kanon, Kanna, InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa…

 **Milo:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias por todo

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Siento las molestias causadas

 **InuTaisho:** Reponte pronto querida… (Tomándola del rostro y dándole un beso en la frente) Regresa hija

 **Rin:** Si tío… (Tristemente) gracias

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Broncéate… estas muy pálida… regresaras hermosa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo melancólicamente) Gracias Kanna

 **Kanon:** Espero que pronto regreses (Susurrando) cuñada

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si Joven… (A punto de llorar) Hermanita… (Abrazando a Umi) No me dejes ir hermanita!

 **Umi:** Solo serán unos días… regresaras… Mírame

 **Rin:** (Mirándola)

 **Umi:** No hagas nada tonto sí?... tienes que regresar aquí… el camino que sea lo tomaremos juntas… no decidas nada así en ese estado de animo

 **Rin:** No lo hare hermanita

 **Kanon:** Piensa bien… reflexiona… y no decidas aun… regresa… (Mirando a Umi) ya casi somos familia

 **Umi:** No le hagas caso… esta loquito

Saga y Rukawa se acercaron a ellos…

 _Quisiera poder gritar fuertemente,_

 _Que te amo,_

 _Quisiera poder decirte,_

 _No te vayas._

 **Rukawa:** Regresa pronto Rin… el club del almuerzo te espera

 **Saga:** Así es Rin… y mi café también

 **Rin:** Lo hare… gracias a todos

 **Milo:** Es hora de irnos hija… (Mirando a todos) Nos vemos

 **InuTaisho:** Cuídala Milo

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Regrésala eeehhh! Tío Engreído

 **Milo:** (Mirando a Kanna) Atrévete a ir por ella

Él le guiño un ojo a Kanna. Ella se sonrojo, pero le sonrió. Milo y Rin subieron al barco que los llevaría a Okinawa… les hacían adiós…

 **Kanna:** Y si voy por ella! No me la escondas! Y me leras mi fortuna!

Milo le mando un beso a Kanna discretamente y la joven se sonrojo. Desde una distancia considerable… Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin irse, se sentía enojado, triste… desesperado… el barco comenzó a zarpar… y se iba alejando poco a poco… el joven de mirada azul fría comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba el mar… Kanna volteo y vio a su hermano, les hizo una señal a Kanon y Umi para que lo vieran…

 **Kanon:** Te lo dije

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Está loco… nadie lo entiende

 **Kanna:** Sabia que vendría… está enamorado

Sesshoumaru llego hasta donde las cadenas del muelle no lo dejaban avanzar más…

 _Mientras él se aleja, siente que el dolor crece,_

 _La gente en tu vida no sabe lo que pasa,_

 _Demasiado orgullo para dar la vuelta,_

 _Se ha ido…_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Gritando) Rin!

La joven en el viento pudo escuchar su nombre… gritado por alguien que no logro identificar, volteo detrás suyo…

 **Milo:** Sucede algo?

 **Rin:** Nada tío… nada ("Debe ser mi imaginación")

Sesshoumaru veía con pesar como el barco se alejaba de sus hermosos ojos azules, se quedó mirando hasta que perdió de vista el barco.

 _Pero… no voltees,_

 _Porque veras mi corazón romperse,_

 _No voltees,_

 _No quiero que me veas llorando,_

 _Solo camina y aléjate,_

 _Me está destrozando que te vayas,_

 _Te estoy dejando ir,_

 _Baby… no voltees._

* * *

En las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Furica) Maldita sea! La muy idiota se hará sacerdotisa! No no no… porque si no la otra la seguirá… y ese sacerdote esta de entrometido… purificaron a mis fieles aliados… demonios… (Mirando por su bola de cristal a Sesshoumaru) Tu… harás que no se haga sacerdotisa (Risa malvada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 _No voltees,_

 _Solo camina y aléjate,_

 _Me está destrozando que te vayas,_

 _Te estoy dejando ir,_

 _No voltees,_

 _No voltees,_

 _Solo camina y aléjate._

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	29. CAPITULO 28: Desire: Solo me importas tú

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Don´t Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers ft. Daya Lyrics**

 **Solo me Importas Tú - Enrique Iglesias**

 **Up Where We - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 28 Desire: Solo me Importas Tú (Inicio de la Segunda Temporada)**

* * *

Sesshoumaru decidió llegar antes que los demás a la oficina… tenía que haber una forma de contactarse a la Isla Ushiromiya… pero que estaba diciendo?... esa chica lo había traicionado… y aun quería saber de ella?... se sintió loco y estúpido… pero también sentía su corazón partirse… cerro por un momento sus ojos y a su mente le llego el rostro sonriente de Rin… cuando se desmayó entre sus brazos, cuando la encontró en el Lago Sutori…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Triste) Porque… te fuiste?

En eso el comienza a escuchar ruidos afuera de su oficina, el joven sale de ella y ve a unos trabajadores de intendencia que se llevan el escritorio de Kanna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Que hacen?

 **Trabajador 1:** Ah joven… perdone el escandalo

 **Trabajador 2:** Nos llevamos el escritorio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… ese es el escritorio de mi hermana

 **Trabajador 1:** Ordenes del Señor Sutori… dijo que solo quedaran dos escritorios… con su permiso joven

Los hombres se llevan el escritorio, Sesshoumaru voltea hacia el escritorio que era de Rin y se recarga en su puerta, se toma la frente con una mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto es una broma…

Escucha el sonido de la campanilla del ascensor y vio que todos habían llegado juntos, se veían tranquilos… ninguno triste por la partida de Rin… ni siquiera su hermana o Kanna. InuTaisho lo vio…

 **InuTaisho:** Ah hijo… que bien que estas aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque se llevaron el escritorio de Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Porque no hace falta

 **Saga:** Así es… solo tenemos dos asistentes

 **Rukawa:** Un escritorio de más solo quita espacio

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Están hablando en serio?

 **Kanon:** Si… demasiado enserio… por cierto hermano… las reglas son las siguientes

 **InuTaisho:** Kanna será tu asistente y de Saga… Umi es la asistente de Kanon y Rukawa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tú?

 **InuTaisho:** Yo puedo hacer perfectamente bien mis cosas solo

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo seriamente) Así es Joven… todo es para su comodidad

Sesshoumaru la miro fríamente para después entrar a su oficina y cerrarla…

 **Saga:** Que idiota

 **Rukawa:** Es el más serio… pero el más idiota

 **InuTaisho:** Dejen a su hermano en paz… vamos a trabajar

 **Umi:** Tío… (preocupada) Cree que…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo y acariciándole el rostro) Funcionara querida

El día de trabajo laboral comenzó, todos comienzan a trabajar como fue dispuesto. Kanna era la asistente de Saga y de Sesshoumaru, mientras que Umi es la asistente de Kanon y Rukawa. A la hora de la comida comenzaron con el Club del Almuerzo de nuevo, Kanon se unió al club y comían todos juntos en la oficina de InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru se quedaba encerrado en su oficina.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Sesshoumaru cada vez que salía de su oficina y miraba hacia el escritorio que había sido de Rin… la veía sentada trabajando y lo miraba sonriendo… pero después veía a su hermana trabajar, cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Se dirigía a la ventana de su oficina y se recargaba en ella mirando la gran ciudad.

Sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad de esa ciudad que para él le era vacía ahora.

* * *

En la oficina de Kanon, Umi y él preparaban en lanzamiento del Té Verde…

 **Kanon:** Cuando estuve en Alemania hablaban de hacer una campaña casi gastar más dinero en la publicidad que en producto

 **Umi:** Generalmente es así… pero nosotros tenemos la fortuna de producir un buen producto… así que nuestra publicidad venderá bien… y el producto se vende por si solo

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo maravillado) Umi me encanta como piensas… eres muy buena en esto… debería hacerte gerente de publicidad

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) No… claro que no… (Entristeciéndose un poco) Rin… es mejor en ello… es su fuerte

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola de la mano) La extrañas verdad?

 **Umi:** (Triste) Como no te das una idea… es demasiado doloroso llegar a casa y no verla

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Si quieres me voy a vivir contigo Umi

Umi se sonroja al extremo y lo mira sorprendida…

 **Umi:** Kanon! Que cosas dices?

 **Kanon:** La verdad Umi… dime y me voy a vivir contigo

 **Umi:** Kanon… eres todo un caso

Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano…

 **Umi:** Kanon… cuando hablaremos con el Joven Saga y el Joven Rukawa sobre lo que paso?

 **Kanon** : En poco querida… quiero dejar pasar un poco a que se estabilicen

 **Umi:** He visto que estos días están muy tranquilos… vuelven a ser como antes

 **Kanon:** En casa es igual… el amargado como le dice Kanna es Sesshoumaru

 **Umi:** (Molesta) Tu hermano no me simpatiza para nada

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Saga comparte tu opinión ahora

 **Umi:** Aunque debo admitir que se ve desmejorado

 **Kanon:** Después del trabajo no llega a casa… creo que se va de farra… llega tarde a casa

 **Umi:** (Sarcásticamente) Se nota que le dolió que se fuera Rin

 **Kanon:** Le duele querida… solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo

Umi torció un poco los ojos, pues no creía del todo ya que las actitudes de Sesshoumaru no mostraban más que lo contrario a lo que decían, en eso Kanon se pone detrás de ella y la abraza por detrás…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… que…

 **Kanon:** Quieres venir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo, sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) Me estas invitando?

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Si… al salir de aquí… tú y yo solos… en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora

Ambos se rieron alegremente, alguien toco la puerta y se separaron un poco…

 **Kanon:** Adelante

Saga entro…

 **Saga:** Hola chicos

 **Kanon:** Entra hermano… que se te ofrece

 **Umi:** (Levantándose) Me retiro para dejarlos hablar

 **Saga:** No es necesario Umi… Kanon necesito los nombres de quienes invitaremos al lanzamiento… ya que le diré a Kanna que mande a hacer las invitaciones

 **Kanon** : Si… Umi tienes la lista?

 **Umi:** (Buscándola en su tablet) Si joven… la tengo

 **Saga:** Perfecto… mándamela a mi mail por favor… por cierto Umi… has sabido de…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Está bien Joven Saga… Milo dice que está muy tranquila y que está ayudando mucho en casa

 **Saga:** Quise llamarle a su celular, pero…

 **Umi:** Lo siento Joven… me lo dejo… Milo considero que era mejor que no llevara nada

 **Saga:** Entiendo… salúdala de mi parte cuando hables con ella

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) De su parte Joven Saga

Saga salió de la oficina de Kanon…

 **Kanon:** El sí que la extraña demasiado

 **Umi:** Si… ya que Rin siempre fue muy gentil con el

 **Kanon:** Después de lo que le paso… creo que le hacía falta eso

 **Umi:** ¿Le paso?

 **Kanon:** Si… como habrás visto la maldición de mi familia persigue a muchos

 **Umi:** A el…

 **Kanon:** Él estuvo a punto de casarse… pero… su prometida lo engañaba con otra persona… una noche lo cito en su departamento… Saga acudió a él… pero lo encontró a oscuras… él iba a regresarse a casa cuando… vio a su novia muerta… estrangulada… y con las ropas mojadas

Umi lo mira asustada, con terror en los ojos… Kayo… protegía mucho a su familia, pero también…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Kanon… yo debo ir a la Isla

 **Kanon:** Que dices?

 **Umi:** Si… Kayo ya intento atacarnos aquí… y con lo que dices… puede atacar a mi hermana

 **Kanon:** Descuida… supongo que ella no puede entrar en la Isla

 **Umi:** Es verdad, pero…

 **Kanon:** Tu hermana está más a salvo en la Isla… que tu aquí querida… y dije que voy a protegerte

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Eres muy obstinado verdad?

 **Kanon:** Mi segundo nombre es ese Umi… obstinado

Él se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Umi cierra sus ojos lentamente y comienza a disfrutar del beso.

* * *

Sesshoumaru en su oficina revisaba la sistematización de la empresa y revisaba los conocimientos de exportación, cuando ve una falla en el sistema, se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige a su puerta al abrirla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin necesito que…

El joven ve a su escritorio y ve a Kanna que lo mira con extrañeza….

 **Kanna:** (Indiferente) No me llamo Rin… soy Kanna… que quieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decaído) Nada… no es nada

Cerro la puerta de tras de sí y se recargo en ella… cerro sus ojos y se quedó parado sintiéndose miserable.

InuTaisho salió de su oficina con Rukawa y se acercan a Kanna…

 **Rukawa:** Sucedió algo?

 **Kanna:** No se… pero… me llamo Rin

 **InuTaisho:** Mmmm…. Así que…

 **Rukawa:** Padre… creo que la extraña, aunque finja que no

 **Kanna:** (Indiferente) El no extraña a nadie… siempre ha dicho que puede vivir sin nadie

 **InuTaisho:** No digas eso

 **Rukawa:** Tiene razón padre… él siempre dice eso

* * *

Sesshoumaru desde dentro de su oficina escucho los comentarios, abrió los ojos y su mirada era fría…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es cierto… yo necesito a nadie y menos a ella

El joven saco su iPhone y marco un numero…

-Mi amor! Qué alegría escucharte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Hola Sara… donde estarás?

 **Sara:** En el Jigoku… vienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… estaré allí… te veo a las 9

 **Sara:** (Seductoramente) Y después de allí… te invito a mi departamento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un placer acompañarte… te veo más tarde

Colgó su iPhone…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sesshoumaru Sutori no necesita de nadie

En eso…

-(Burlonamente) Querido… estás haciendo las cosas mal… (Risa malévola) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

El joven se queda mirando sorprendido por toda su oficina…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… demonios?

-Tan testarudo… solo puedo decirte que… cuando menos lo esperes… esa manera de ser te dejara solo Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja te crees tan listo y eres solo un pobre idiota que se deja engañar… Matare a la sacerdotisa!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Kayo! Déjala en paz

 **Kayo:** (Burlonamente) Mejor para ti no? Querido sobrino… si piensas que te traiciono… me vengare por ti! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Sesshoumaru salió de su oficina, en eso saca su iPhone y marca al celular de Rin, comienza a dar tono, pero ve a Umi sentada en su escritorio y revisando el Celular de su hermana, cuando ve a Sesshoumaru…

 **Umi:** De nada sirve que le marque… el celular de ella lo tengo yo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Porque lo tienes tú?

 **Umi:** Porque es mi hermana… y porque una Sacerdotisa no necesita objetos mundanos Joven… (Levantándose) Con permiso

La joven fue hacia la fotocopiadora dejando a Sesshoumaru, Rukawa estaba detrás de él…

 **Rukawa:** Que haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Nada que te importe

 **Rukawa:** Entonces no molestes a Umi

Sesshoumaru al ver la frente de su hermano ve una especie de marca como la de un pentagrama…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Kanon: Si… solo ves las frentes de Rukawa y Saga… y puede que… veas la verdad… si es que puedes verla… con permiso

 **FIN DEL FLAS BACK**

* * *

El joven de cabello negro se quedó impactado… que estaba pasando? La hora de salida llego, todos se despiden alegremente, Kanon y Umi llegaron al estacionamiento y salieron del ascensor…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Donde iremos a cenar?

 **Kanon:** A donde tú me digas

 **Umi:** Sorpréndeme

 **Kanon:** Muy bien querida… iremos a…

En eso el auto de Sesshoumaru sale a toda velocidad del estacionamiento…

 **Umi:** Tu hermano está loco… me da torticolis

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Creo que Sesshoumaru provoca torticolis colectiva

Umi sonrió alegremente por el divertido comentario de Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Es verdad querida… (Abriéndole la puerta) Sube mi querida Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias Kanon

La joven subió al auto de Kanon, él le cerró la puerta, subió a su auto y se fueron a un restaurante elegante llamado La Trufa Dorada.

* * *

En la mansión Sutori, Kanna había llegado y se subió a su habitación, la joven entro y dejo su puerta abierta, saco su iPhone y comenzó a marcar… dio tono… y alguien contesto…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Hola! Como estas?

Sesshoumaru llego a la mansión, estaciono su auto y bajo de él, entro a su casa…

 **Irasue:** (Recibiéndolo) Hola querido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Hola madre

 **Irasue:** Como te fue en la oficina cielo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… madre no estaré en la cena… y… no llegare a casa a dormir

 **Irasue:** Sessho… otra vez en eso hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Madre… es que…

 **Irasue:** Ya eres grande lo se… (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Solo cuídate mucho sí?

Sesshoumaru se subió las escaleras de dos en dos, Irasue veía a su hijo…

 **Irasue:** Con que ella no hijo?

Sesshoumaru iba hacia su habitación cuando…

 **Kanna:** Como te tratan?... estas comiendo bien?... el engreído me dijo que no estabas comiendo bien

El joven se queda parado por el cuarto de Kanna escuchando…

 **Kanna:** Lo se… es en serio que lo harás?... pero ya lo pensaste bien?... hablaras con ella? Creo que iba a salir con mi hermano… si… así es… no te preocupes ve… una por mi eh! Gracias cuídate… te adoro! Bye

Kanna colgó su iPhone, lo dejo en su cama y se metió a su baño. Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación de su hermana, se acercó a la cama y lo tomo, comenzó a revisarlo cuando vio un número, sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente estaba por enviarse el contacto a su número…

 **Kanna** : (Arrebatándole su iPhone) Que haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna… de quien es ese número?

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Que haces en mi habitación?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Te hice una pregunta

 **Kanna:** (A punto de llorar) De quien no te importa… (Enojada) lárgate de mi cuarto!

Kanna abrazaba su iPhone, Sesshoumaru salió molesto de su habitación, la joven lo mira irse…

 **Kanna:** (Triste) Si no fueras tan idiota…

Sesshoumaru llego a su habitación, lanzo su portafolio a su cama y su saco, se aflojo la corbata, se sentía frustrado, Kayo le había hablado, lo que le vio a Rukawa, Kanna con su actitud, Umi con el celular de Rin, el joven se fue a cambiar de ropa, decidió que iba salir a divertirse, que iba pasar una buena noche.

* * *

 **En la Isla Ushiromiya** **…**

Rin está frente al fuego Sagrado en el templo del Buda dorado, la joven esta vestida de sacerdotisa, hincada rezando. Milo la observa mientras ella reza, la expresión de la castaña es calmada.

* * *

 **Tokio.**

Kanon y Umi están en un restaurante muy elegante, están cenando un filete mignon con una ensalada de zanahoria, lechuga y beben vino tinto…

* * *

watch?v=Io0fBr1XBUA

* * *

 _Estrellándose, se dio contra la pared,_

 _En este momento necesito un milagro,_

 _Date prisa ahora, necesito un milagro._

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon… no estoy acostumbrada a beber

 **Kanon:** (Sirviéndole un poco de Vino) Solo un poco mas

 **Umi:** (Tratándolo de detener) Ya Kanon

Umi se reía y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas…

 **Kanon:** Come… o se te subirá mas

 **Umi:** Yo no estoy ebria

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Eso lo se querida

Seguían comiendo mientras se miraban y platicaban cuando…

 **Kanon:** Umi… dime… Como te sientes tú con la situación de los Yashiro?

Umi dejo sus cubiertos a un lado, miro a Kanon…

 **Umi:** En lo personal… te mentiría si te dijera que no me importa… ya que Teru… bueno… sabes lo que paso… pero yo soy muy orgullosa y no quiero saber de él más… además… una persona así no vale la pena

 **Kanon:** Eres muy centrada…

 _Variada, localizándote,_

 _Te llamo por tu nombre, pero no estas cerca,_

 _Digo tu nombre, pero no estas cerca._

 **Umi:** No te creas… a veces me dan por… quererlo retorcer del cuello… pero… el día que tuve la pelea con tu tía… me di cuenta de que eso no estaba bien… Milo siempre nos dijo que… debemos tener todo… menos odio y rencor en contra de alguien

 **Kanon:** Umi… cuéntame de ti…

 **Umi:** No hay mucho que contar… como sabes… pertenezco a la Familia Ushiromiya… tengo a una hermana a la que adoro y somos mellizas… me quede huérfana muy chica… mi tío primo de mi papá se hizo cargo de nosotras… vivimos un tiempo en la Isla… fuimos instruidas allí académicamente hasta la preparatoria con profesores privados… la Universidad la estudiamos en Tokio… mi tío nos dio el libre albedrio… para saber que queremos ser… si… chicas normales o Sacerdotisas…

Kanon la miro fijamente, le tomo la mano y con el pulgar le acariciaba los nudillos delicadamente…

 _Te necesito,_

 _Te necesito,_

 _Te necesito en este momento,_

 _Si,_

 _Te necesito en este momento,_

 _Así que no me dejes_

 _No me dejes,_

 _No me dejes caer._

 **Kanon:** Y que quiere Umi para sí misma?

 **Umi:** (mirándolo) La verdad?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriéndole) Por favor

 **Umi:** Quiero ser una persona normal… yo no tengo la vocación de ser sacerdotisa… me gusta hacer lo que hago… además… quiero desarrollarme como persona… profesionalmente

 **Kanon:** Me alegra saber eso… y dime…

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo divertidamente) A qué quieres llegar eh Kanon Sutori?

Kanon le beso la mano a Umi…

 **Umi:** Eres muy galante sabias?

 **Kanon:** Lo que quiero saber… es si tengo una oportunidad contigo

 **Umi:** Directo que eres

 **Kanon:** Hablo en serio

Umi lo miro con sorpresa… no pensaba que él estuviera hablando en serio… se habían dado besos, pero ella quería llevar las cosas tranquilas para que no le sucederá lo que con Teru… pero… los ojos azules de Kanon estaban puestos en ella… le hablaban con sinceridad, trato de buscar alguna especie de burla, de juego… pero solo hayo sinceridad y ahora podía decirlo… un amor que comenzaba a nacer en ella… pero en él estaba más que presente…

 _Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza,_

 _Está en mi cabeza, cariño ojalá,_

 _Que puedas estar aquí cuando más te necesite,_

 _Así que no me dejes,_

 _No me dejes,_

 _No me dejes caer,_

 _No no me dejes caer,_

 _No me dejes caer._

 **Umi:** Kanon… dejemos que se den las cosas… lo que tenga que ser… será

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Bien preciosa… que sea así… además… quiero que te enamores de mi… poco a poco… como yo… bueno… ya lo sabes

La joven se sonrojo demasiado, lo que había visto en su interior de él era lo correcto, Umi entendió lo que Rin le había dicho… tenían que sanarse para poder aceptar a alguien más… así que decidió que lo haría… y esperaba que su hermana también sanara… que el plan que habían trazado saliera bien.

 **Kanon:** Quieres ir a casa ahora?

 **Umi:** No… a dónde vamos?

 **Kanon:** Vamos a bailar?

 **Umi:** Pues me enseñaras porque tengo dos pies izquierdos

 **Kanon:** No es problema… yo te enseño

El joven pidió la cuenta, mientras Umi lo observa con alegría y sintiendo que estaba viviendo la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a una discoteca, las luces de neón se movían al ritmo de la música, había mucha gente, el chico estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto color negro, unos jeans azules oscuros, en la barra vislumbro a una chica de cabello largo castaño lacio, delgada de buenas formas, con un vestido negro entallado llegando un poco al grado de vulgar. La joven alegremente le llamo con su mano. Sesshoumaru al verla le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

 **Sara:** Sessho! Amor! Hola!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola y besándola) Hola preciosa… como estas?

 **Sara:** Viéndote… ahora mejor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a bailar?

 **Sara:** (Seductoramente) Vamos amor

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya** **…**

Rin entrena con su tío los conjuros de purificación, los monjes rezan alrededor de ellos, la joven esta frente al fuego Sagrado… sus conjuros están un poco débiles…

 **Milo:** (Seriamente) Con más fuerza Rin! Es un espíritu maligno!

La castaña mira a su tío y le asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Tokio**

Sesshoumaru está en medio de la pista bailando con Sara, ambos se mueven de manera sensual, ella se voltea de espadas a Sesshoumaru y él la toma de las caderas mientras Sara mueve su trasero de manera lenta y suave al joven. Sesshoumaru se le acerca para olerle el cabello, olía a rosas… pero… le llego de pronto el olor a gardenias blancas de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Rin")

Por un momento se queda parado, Sara lo mira…

 **Sara:** Estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… lo estoy

Una joven rubia se acerca a ellos, su nombre es Tetis…

 **Tetis:** Sessho! Como estas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Sara) Estoy bien y tú?

 **Tetis:** Bien… oye donde está Kanon?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con su novia

 **Tetis:** Tiene novia?

 **Sara:** (Mirándolo) Y tú?

 **Tetis:** Para cuándo?

Sesshoumaru las mira, Mientras afuera del antro Jigoku, Kanon y Umi llegan…

 **Umi:** (Mirando el lugar) Está muy impresionante

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola de la mano) Entramos?

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Si

Entraron sin hacer fila ya que Kanon era muy conocido, Mientras tanto adentro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello a Sara) Sesshoumaru Sutori… no es de nadie

 **Tetis:** Jajajajaja eso parece… bueno me voy… mi novio me espera y nos vamos… adiós

Tetis se fue, Sara abrazo a Sesshoumaru y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente. Kanon y Umi entraron y veían las luces de neón moverse al ritmo de la música…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a bailar

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… vamos

Fueron a la pista y unas guitarras comenzaron a sonar para después convertirse en una música más movida. Kanon y Umi se pusieron de frente y comenzaron a bailar, él la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él…

 **Kanon:** Se baila así

El joven bailaba sensualmente con Umi, la chica se sentía sonrojada, nunca había bailado así… pero sentía seguridad con él. La tomo de las caderas, una de las manos de Kanon le acaricia el rosto. Umi le sonríe…

 **Kanon:** Sé que es muy pronto… pero…

 **Umi:** Lo se… y yo… también lo siento

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, abrazándose como si nunca se fueran a soltar, cuando se dejan de besar se miran sonriendo… cuando Umi…

 **Umi:** (Mirando con frialdad) Kanon… vámonos de aquí

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia donde Umi lo hacía) Por…

Ambos vieron como Sesshoumaru estaba con Sara besándose apasionadamente…

 **Kanon:** (Decepcionado) Vámonos Umi

 **Umi:** Si… vámonos Kanon… llévame a casa

* * *

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la discoteca. Sesshoumaru besaba a Sara cuando al abrir los ojos… en una esquina vio a una mujer de cabellos largos negros… vestida con un Kimono negro con rojo… ojos dorados, lo miraba fijamente cuando…

* * *

watch?v=ba7wpqsyrJI

* * *

 **Kayo:** Con ese durazno que muchos han mordido… te olvidaras de la sacerdotisa?

Sesshoumaru por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los ojos dorados de Kayo… es el mismo Kimono que vio de niño… pero la veía ahora…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Kayo?

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajajajaja así saludas a tu tía?... mi querido sobrino… te hacia más selectivo… pero veo que no lo eres… la flor de loto… pronto se hará pura… intocable…

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablas?

 **Kayo:** La sacerdotisa… está lejos de tu alcance… y más cerca mío… voy a matarla

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjala

 **Kayo:** No querido sobrino… gracias por ponérmela en bandeja de oro… Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Sesshoumaru parecía haber despertado de un sueño, su frente estaba perlada, sus mechones de su cabello negro se aferraban…

 **Sara:** Sessho… Sessho!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Reaccionando) Que?

 **Sara:** Vamos a mi casa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo seductoramente) Si

 _Lunes gris me siento mal_ _  
Y las horas siempre igual  
Yo sé que solo tu voz  
Me salvara..._

Salieron de la discoteca, esperaron el auto de Sesshoumaru, subieron y cuando el volteo a ver a su acompañante… por momentos vio a Rin sonriéndole… como el día que la llevo a su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Rin")

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

La castaña esta frente el mausoleo de los Ushiromiya. La tumba familiar, la joven esta hincada, ha llevado flores e incienso a sus padres, a su tío… Rin reza mientras la brisa marina de la isla le acaricia su cabello y la luna la alumbra. Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de la joven.

* * *

 **Tokio**

 _Las calles brillan de oro y sol_ _  
Inventar al mundo exterior  
Todo es prisa y siento frio  
Y solo estoy...(solo estoy)  
Ten compasión perdóname ya  
No quise ver la verdad_

Sesshoumaru y Sara entran a un departamento lujoso besándose apasionadamente, se van así hasta una cama King size donde se dejan caer. La joven esta sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la tiene de las caderas, ella sin pudor lo deja de besar y se quita el vestido frente a él. Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente. La joven le toma sus manos de el para que le toque los pechos que son de silicón, el sintió eso. La Joven lo besa apasionadamente, el corresponde, pero con menos pasión. Va a quitarle la camisa cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo sonrojada) Sesshy

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Reaccionando) No

 **Sara:** (Extrañada) No?

Sesshoumaru quito a Sara de él, la joven lo mira extrañada…

 **Sara:** Que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo siento Sara… no puedo… debo irme

Sesshoumaru salió del departamento de Sara, dejándola frustrada y mirándolo con coraje, Sesshoumaru bajaba las escaleras rápidamente… no podía… no podía…

 _Y hoy que no estás_ _  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu)  
Y no puedo más  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tu)  
Solamente tú._

El bajo hasta donde estaba su auto se subió rápidamente, arranco y comenzó a manejar hacia su casa.

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

Rin esta hincada junto a un pozo, donde la joven con un balde de madera saca agua del pozo y se da baños de purificación a la luz de la luna. Está completamente empapada y vestida solo con una yukata blanca, dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire de sus labios, para volver a mojarse de nuevo.

* * *

 **Tokio**

 _Sin dormir mejor soñar_ _  
Me río por no llorar  
Yo sé que solo tu piel  
Me puede salvar  
No seas cruel puedo cambiar  
Jamás te podría olvidar_

Sesshoumaru conduce hacia su casa, sintiéndose desesperado… comprendía que a estas alturas… solo le importaba Rin… solo ella y nadie más… no podía estar así… Los mensajes de Kayo estaban por enloquecerlo… seria qué...

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado y Frustrado) Maldita sea! Rin… regresa… dame la cara maldición!

El subió más la velocidad de su auto, quería hablar con ella… Llego a su casa, la encontró a oscuras, estaciono su auto y entro a su casa, cerró la puerta y sube las escaleras, todos dormían… se dirigió a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, se acercó a ella y abrió su cortina, miro la luna. Sintió el vacío en su interior, recordó la luna que vio en brazos de Rin en la hacienda… sus ojos azules miraban con tristeza…

 _Y hoy que no estás_ _  
solo me importas tu (Solamente tú...)  
Y no puedo más  
Solo me importas tu (solamente tú...)  
Solamente tú..._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que voy a hacer sin ti?

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

Rin estaba sentada bajo el árbol sagrado, mirando hacia el cielo, la brisa marina y cálida son agradables, la castaña cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro para después abrir los ojos y contemplar el cielo, escuchar las olas del mar rompiéndose en la orilla.

* * *

 **Tokio**

Sesshoumaru está acostado en su cama a oscuras en su habitación, lo había comprendido perfectamente… necesitaba hablar con alguien… se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, camino hacia la habitación de enfrente… toco la puerta, pero nadie responde. Giro la perilla para abrir la puerta y la vio vacía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde estará Kanon?

* * *

El joven cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, mientras tanto en el departamento de las Ushiromiya… Kanon y Umi estaban sentados en su sofá abrazados…

 _Quien sabe lo que trae el mañana,_

 _En este mundo donde pocos corazones sobreviven_

 _Todo lo que se es como me siento,_

 _Cuando es real lo mantengo vivo,_

 _El camino es largo,_

 _Hay montañas en nuestro camino,_

 _Pero subimos un escalón cada día._

 **Umi:** No sé si tu hermano reaccione

 **Kanon:** Lo hará… solo que el… no se… creía entenderlo… aunque a veces me cuesta trabajo

 **Umi:** Mi hermana es muy distinta a el

 **Kanon:** Son las diferencias la que unen más que las similitudes

Umi lo miro a los ojos con cierta malicia y le sonrió…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriéndole) Que sucede?

 **Umi:** Tú también tienes amiguitas?

Kanon comenzó a reír de una manera cómica. Umi lo mira extrañada…

 **Umi:** Que es lo gracioso?

 **Kanon:** Tenia… las tuve… pero… me cansé de ello

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Como puede ser posible?

 **Kanon:** Lo es… cuando buscas… establecerte… eso te aburre y solo buscar… pasar todo ese tiempo, pero con la persona que ames

 **Umi:** Tu sí que eres raro

 **Kanon:** No… encontré a alguien diferente a mi… y estoy a su lado… y es donde quiero estar

Umi sonrojada lo miro, pero le sonrió… hablaba tan hermosos que no podía creer que pudiera ser verdad, pero… Kanon solo hablaba con la verdad y ella podía verlo en sus ojos…

 _El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,_

 _Donde lloran las águilas en la alta montaña,_

 _El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos,_

 _Lejos del mundo que conocemos,_

 _Allí donde sopla el viento claro._

 **Kanon:** No quiero regresar a casa

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Que dices?

 **Kanon:** Me quedare aquí… contigo a pasar la noche

 **Umi:** (Seriamente) No sé qué te creas que soy, pero…

Kanon la acuesta sobre el sofá y se pone sobre ella…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon

 **Kanon:** No te hare daño… será como en la hacienda… quiero quedarme a dormir contigo… solo eso… cuando… me aceptes…

Kanon se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y los labios tierna y apasionadamente…

 **Kanon:** Te hare el amor

 **Umi:** Kanon

Ambos comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, pero poco a poco comenzaron a besarse con pasión y un poco de desesperación, esa noche de quietud estaba siendo la más bella noche para dos personas… pero para una… se le hacía una eternidad… mientras que para otra… se le hacía una más en su vida.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	30. CAPITULO 29: Redención: Re-Sublimity

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Solo me Importas Tú - Enrique Iglesias**

 **Parte del Tema de Amor de Sesshoumaru y Rin - Eternal Eternity**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 29 Redención: Re-Sublimity.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego. El sol brilla en Tokio haciéndole honor a como es conocido… el país del sol naciente. Kanon y Umi están acostados en el sofá abrazados. Los calcinantes rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro a Kanon que comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente…

 **Kanon:** (Despertando) Que…

El joven sintió un calor a su lado y vio a Umi dormida, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… que hermosos es despertar a tu lado

Umi comenzó a abrir los ojos y se topó con la dulce mirada azul de Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Adormilada) Kanon… Ohaio

 **Kanon:** (acariciándole el rostro) Ohaio mi niña hermosa

 **Umi:** Que hora es?

 **Kanon:** Las… (Mirando su reloj) 7:30 de la mañana

 **Umi:** Debemos levantarnos… es casi hora de ir al trabajo

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Y si no vamos?

 **Umi:** Es una oferta tentadora… pero es mejor que vayamos… el tío nos mata si no vamos

 **Kanon** : Un día de estos voy a secuestrarte

 **Umi:** (Sonriéndole) Si me dejo

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso en los labios, se levantaron del sofá…

 **Umi:** Gustas desayunar?

 **Kanon:** Claro que si… con gusto mi niña

Umi le sonrió tiernamente, Kanon le mando un beso y la chica se sonrojo, el comenzó a ver las fotos que hay en las paredes de su departamento, había fotos de ambas mellizas en la isla, vestidas de sacerdotisas, con Milo, de niñas y la que más llamo su atención… con sus padres…

 **Kanon:** ("Pareciera… que la familia Ushiromiya sufre más que los Sutori")

Vio las fotos de graduadas de las chicas con Milo a su lado, ambos sonriendo y los tres con el emblema Ushiromiya, comenzó a ver todas las fotos y se percató que, en todas las ropas, está el emblema Ushiromiya…

 **Kanon:** El fénix

En eso…

 **-** Si… ese animal es el guardián de esa maldita familia… por eso no he podido con ellas… pero… muy pronto querido sobrino

Kanon se puso en alerta miraba para todos lados del departamento…

 **Kanon:** Lárgate de aquí Kayo

 **Kayo** : Sobrino… mi querido Kanon… siempre con tu temple tan sereno… veo que contigo no funciono lo que con Sesshoumaru si

 **Kanon:** Somos hermanos… pero no iguales… así que todo lo planeaste?

 **Kayo:** Que comes que adivinas?... si mi querido sobrino… pero veo que tú no eres estúpido… siendo así… cuídala querido sobrino… si no… matare a la sacerdotisa que tanto amas

 **Kanon:** Basta Kayo! Los Yashiro son de quien te quieres vengar no?... hazlo con ellos y deja a los Ushiromiya

 **Kayo:** Mi querido sobrino… aunque tú me lo pidas no lo hare… y si te interpones…

 **Kanon:** Ya pelearemos tía

En eso Umi llega con unas tazas de café…

 **Umi:** Te gusta el café?

 **Kanon:** (Reacciona y deja de escuchar a Kayo) Si… si mi niña… me encanta

Se acercó hacia donde estaba la mesa donde desayunan las mellizas. Se sentó, la joven le dejo una taza de café mientras fue a terminar de preparar lo que le faltaba del desayuno.

* * *

 **Mansión Sutori.**

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en su cama, se había quedado dormido esperando a Kanon cuando sintió los rayos del sol dándole en el rostro, sus cortinas blancas se movían un poco ya que había dejado la ventana entreabierta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Despertando) A… amaneció

 _Y hoy que no estas_

 _solo me importas tu (Solamente tú...)_

 _Y no puedo más_

 _Solo me importas tu (solamente tú...)_

 _Solamente tú…_

Se sentó en su cama, sentía que no había dormido bien, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su ventana, salió a su balcón, veía el día, era brillante pero no como los días en la hacienda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con sus ojos azules fijos en el horizonte) No piensas regresar verdad?

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

Rin camina a la orilla de la playa mirando al inmenso mar. Milo desde lejos la observa, preocupado pues no sabe exactamente qué es lo que piensa la castaña, en eso la joven que esta vestida como sacerdotisa se quita sus sandalias y camina hacia el mar. Milo la mira con más preocupación cuando la ve adentrarse al mar metiéndose, la chica al ver una ola se sumerge…

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Rin!

La joven sale del mar mirando al cielo con sus brazos extendidos, flotando en el agua… como recordando algo que la hace feliz… pero tristeza también la hace sentir

* * *

 **Tokio**

Sesshoumaru decidió meterse a bañar para ir a la oficina, se sentía confundido y solo… completamente solo.

* * *

 **En el departamento de las Ushiromiya.**

Kanon y Umi desayunan alegremente y dándose de comer en la boca…

 **Kanon:** Cocinas muy delicioso mi niña

 **Umi:** Solo cosas sencillas… la que cocina es Rin

 **Kanon:** Ah sí? Pues cocinas tu muy rico

 **Umi:** Me alegra que te guste… porque es lo único que hay

Ambos se comenzaron a reír. Kanon le dio un beso en los labios a la joven Ushiromiya que lo tiene loco…

 **Kanon:** Gracias por el desayuno mi niña

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) De nada Kanon… fue un gusto… (Mirándolo) Así iras a la oficina?

 **Kanon:** Iré a casa a cambiarme a casa… después vendré por ti

 **Umi:** Que cosa?

 **Kanon:** Vendré por ti… así que no quiero un no por respuesta

 **Umi:** No siempre podre decirte que si

 **Kanon:** Pero esta vez… no será la ocasión

Se levantaron de los cojines y Kanon le ayudo a lavar la loza del desayuno, se ponían jabón en el rostro, se reían. Llego el momento de que Kanon se fuera a su casa a cambiar…

 **Kanon:** Vendré por ti

 **Umi:** Esta bien… me daré un baño… me arreglo y estaré lista

 **Kanon:** Sé que así será (Dándole un beso en los labios) te veo en un rato

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Está bien

Kanon se fue del departamento, Umi cerró la puerta en eso su teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar, la chica corre a contestar…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Hola? (Reconociendo la voz) Como estas? Te oyes bien… te extraño… si… estoy bien… a que no vas a creer… Dile que te preste su cel… debo bañarme y quiero hacer video llamada en lo que te cuento… ay si! Estoy súper feliz… pero te extraño mucho! Acompáñame a bañar y te cuento

La joven colgó el teléfono de casa, inmediatamente sonó su celular y comenzó a hacer video llamada mientras se iba al baño contándole todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Kanon manejaba hacia la mansión Sutori, llego y estaciono su auto, bajo de él y se dirigió a la casa, cuando entro…

 **-** Me hiciste esperar mucho

Kanon volteo a ver quién le hablaba…

 **Kanon:** (Seriamente) Ya tienes ganas de hablar?

-Lo siento… pero…

 **Kanon:** Eres una torticolis colectiva sabias?

-(Riendo)

 **Kanon:** Debo bañarme, cambiarme y salir de nuevo

-No desayunaras?

 **Kanon:** Yo… ya lo hice

Vio hacia el frente suyo y vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en las escaleras, mirándolo un poco cabizbajo, pero sin perder su mirada fría…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a mi habitación y allí me cuentas tus problemas existenciales

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Y se fueron a la habitación de Kanon para comenzar a platicar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** La vi en el…

 **Kanon:** Si… te vimos Umi y yo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Carajo!

 **Kanon:** Hermanito… ni modo… dudo que ella le hable bien de ti a su hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso es lo que me frustra Kanon… que a pesar de todo…

 **Kanon:** Que te sucedió con Kayo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Dijo que se la puse en bandeja de oro! Que se la entregue Kanon!

 **Kanon:** Yo… también

 **Sesshoumaru:** La viste?

 **Kanon:** No… la escuche… me dijo que cuide a Umi… y que me matara si no dejo de interferir… lo que una loca dice

Kanon se metió a bañar, Sesshoumaru lo esperaba afuera del baño, pero seguían platicando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No pude estar con Sara

 **Kanon:** En serio? Ya no funcionas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonrojado y enojado) No seas idiota!

Kanon se comenzó a reír alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me acorde de ella… diciéndome…

 **Kanon:** (Burlonamente e imitando a Rin) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Ya basta! Y si… así la recordé… por cierto… tú de dónde vienes?

 **Kanon:** Pase la noche en casa de ellas

Salió de su baño con una toalla cubriéndole su parte baja y secándose su larga cabellera azul…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que… cosa?

 **Kanon:** Si… pero… antes de que comiences de mal pensado… no hicimos nada… solo dormimos

En eso alguien toca la puerta…

 **Kanon:** Adelante

El patriarca de los Sutori entra…

 **InuTaisho:** Chicos… ya es tarde… es hora de irnos…

 **Kanon:** Si padre… llegare un poco retrasado y Umi también… iremos por los folletos de publicidad

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien hijo… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Vámonos hijo… estas algo retrasado con el área de sistemas… pronto es la junta de consejo… así que vamos para que te pongas al corriente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre

 **Kanon:** Ve… te veo en la oficina

Kanon le sonrió a su hermano él le correspondió la sonrisa y salieron de la habitación de él…

 **Kanon:** Perfecto… el pez mordió en anzuelo

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar, todos trabajaban arduamente en la oficina y desayunaban juntos. Invitaban a Sesshoumaru, pero él decía que quería trabajar y no asistió al Club del Almuerzo. Trataba de concentrarse en su informe, pero sentía que no podía hacerlo. Cada que llegaba a la oficina veía como Kanon y Umi se miraban con ternura. Que trabajando juntos hacían un equipo. Saga y Rukawa estaban como siempre atentos y alegres. Kanna cada día se hacía más diestra como asistente.

Sesshoumaru iba saliendo de su oficina cuando ve a Kanon y a Umi platicando tiernamente, él le acaricia el rostro y Umi le acomodaba la corbata, Sesshoumaru apretaba un poco sus labios y su puño para después encerrarse en su oficina. Kanna lo miraba y sentía que estaba cediendo.

Él se fue a sentar a su escritorio cuando miro hacia en frente… le pareció ver a Rin sentada mirando y sonriéndole…

 _Jamás te podría olvidar_

 _y hoy Que no estas..._

 _yo que voy a hacer sin ti_

 _Y no puedo más..._

 _solo me importas tu_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Ansioso) Rin

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

La castaña está peleando con Milo con espadas, la joven está cansada pero no deja de pelear. Milo la entrena para hacerla despertar… cuando la joven se cae al suelo y esta agitada…

 **Milo:** (Seriamente y apuntándole con la espada) Levántate

La joven lo mira y se incorpora rápidamente y comienza a pelear contra Milo que no le tiene piedad y pelea en serio…

 **Milo:** (Peleando) Rin… olvida a Hakudoshi… purifícate! Pelea como si te enfrentaras a Kayo Sutori!

Rin se muerde el labio inferior y una lagrima cae de su mejilla…

 **Rin:** (Gritando con tristeza y atacando a Milo) AAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Tokio**

Esa misma tarde habría una reunión en la sala de juntas…

 **InuTaisho:** Bien hijos… estamos aquí para mostrar lo que será el informe final… como saben será la junta de consejo la siguiente semana…

Todos ponían atención, pero Sesshoumaru estaba ido. Kanon y Umi explicaban lo de Relaciones Publicas…

 **Kanon:** Así que como pueden ver… el producto se vende solo

 **Umi:** A nuestros clientes a parte de importarles la calidad del producto también le importa una campaña impactante

 **Kanon:** Proponemos que el lanzamiento sea en la hacienda Sutori

 **Umi:** Así estarán en contacto con los cultivos y podremos llamar a unas edecanes para que…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Buena idea… pero… no será necesario con Umi y con Kanna será más que suficiente

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Yo?

 **Saga:** Si Umi… tú y Kanna vestidas con kimonos… atraerán más a nuestros clientes

 **Kanna:** Ay si! Nos veremos hermosas las tres!

En eso InuTaisho, Kanon, Umi, Saga y Rukawa la miran con un poco de susto, Sesshoumaru despertó de sus pensamientos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Dijiste… las tres?

 **Kanna:** (Comprendiendo que estaba por arruinar el plan y corrigiéndose) Digo… si contratan a alguien más… no papi?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… quizá mande llamar a una geisha para que nos ayude

 **Umi:** (Aliviada) Si tío

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Kanna) Comiste mucha azúcar mocosa

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) La costumbre hermanito

 **InuTaisho:** Bien… ya he visto los de Saga y Rukawa anteriormente… Sesshoumaru… que nos tienes

El joven se quedó inmóvil, realmente no tenía nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excusándose) Padre… es que…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Hermanito… que descuidado… lo dejaste en tu oficina

Sesshoumaru la mira con sorpresa cuando ella le entrega una carpeta de piel color negro con el emblema de Sutori Corp. Al abrirlo descubre que es el informe de su área completo…

 _Y hoy que no estas_

 _solo me importas tu (Solamente tú...)_

 _Y no puedo más '_

 _Solo me importas tu (solamente tú...)_

 _Solamente tú..._

 **Kanna:** (Susurrándole) Lo dejo terminado… solo es cosa de que lo expliques

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrando) Rin

Miro al frente de él y Kanon le sonrió amablemente mientras que Umi lo miro con un poco de burla y sonriéndole de lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta aquí padre

 **InuTaisho:** (Tomando la carpeta) No sueles ser así hijo… te sientes bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre

 **Saga:** Muy bien… explícanos Sessho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… está bien

* * *

Comenzó a explicarles lo del informe mientras que en la **Isla Ushiromiya** …

Rin barre los templos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar, la chica les hablaba alegremente y cantaba un poco…

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Esta lista… es momento de que regrese a Tokio

* * *

 **Tokio**

Todos salían de la sala de juntas. El informe estaba listo. Umi iba saliendo cuando Sesshoumaru la alcanza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Umi

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo y con seriedad) Ushiromiya… que desea Joven Sesshoumaru?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Necesito hablar con ella

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo irónicamente) Lo siento… pero no se puede

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es importante Umi

 **Umi:** Ushiromiya… y lamento decirle que no hay como comunicarse a la Isla

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me dejaras hablar con ella?

 **Umi:** Ella no desea hablar con usted… además… una sacerdotisa Ushiromiya no puede tener contacto con el mundo exterior… solo con su misión y con la isla… con permiso

Umi lo dejo atrás y más confundido de lo que estaba… había tomado ya el Oficio?... entonces se convirtió en Sacerdotisa? La había perdido? No quería hablar con él?... en eso…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin: (Enojada y llorando) Ojalá… Ojalá NUNCA! Lo vuelva a ver… lo odio… (Caminando hacia la puerta y mirándolo) Sesshoumaru Sutori… Te odio!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se fue a su oficina y se encerró en ella. InuTaisho y Kanna tenían que salir a ir a recoger las invitaciones para el evento del lanzamiento del nuevo Té Verde. Kanon se acercó a Umi…

 **Kanon:** Es hora Umi

 **Umi:** Si… hablemos con ellos

 **Kanon:** Saga… Rukawa… podemos hablar con ustedes?

 **Rukawa:** Si… de que hermano?

 **Umi:** De lo que paso… en su casa

 **Saga:** (Apenado) Umi…

 **Kanon:** Hermano… es importante

Se quedaron todos reunidos en el escritorio de Umi. Sesshoumaru contemplaba el informe que le había hecho Rin antes de irse. Cerro la carpeta y decidió ir a hablar con Kanon para saber si él sabía cómo comunicarse a la Isla Ushiromiya. Abría su puerta cuando…

 **Saga:** Que sucedió ese día?

 **Rukawa:** Umi… te juro que no éramos nosotros

Sesshoumaru al escuchar que hablaban sobre aquel fatídico día para él, decidió escuchar detrás de la puerta de su oficina… necesitaba saber la verdad ahora o nunca… si no podía ver a Rin… necesitaba saber que paso…

 **Kanon:** Chicos… Umi y Rin saben lo de la maldición de la familia Sutori

 **Saga/Rukawa:** (O_O) Lo saben?

 **Umi:** Si… verán… nosotros descendemos del… monje que encerró a Kayo Sutori en el lago de su hacienda

 **Saga:** Rin… entonces se fue para?

 **Kanon:** Si… hacerse sacerdotisa del templo Ushiromiya

 **Rukawa:** Pero… entonces… quiere decir que ella ya no…

Sesshoumaru al escuchar que Rin había decidido tomar el oficio sintió que su ser se le quebraba en mil pedazos… pero…

 **Umi:** El día que estuvimos en su hacienda… cuando… ustedes (Sonrojada) Supieron de… lo que

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriéndole tiernamente) Tranquila Umi… nadie sabe nada

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Gracias Ru… ese día… Rin y yo… nos enfrentamos a Kayo… en el lago

 **Saga:** Lo sabía… esa maldita… cuando vimos que salían de allí…

 **Kanon:** Quiso manipularlas para matar a los Yashiro… como saben…

 **Rukawa:** Entiendo… Kanna se unirá a un Yashiro… por eso…

 **Umi:** Aprovecho que nosotras habíamos sido traicionadas por ellos… para que los matáramos… pero nos revelamos y casi nos matamos

Saga se sentía mal pues Rin había estado en peligro, Rukawa estaba muy apenado con Umi pues su vida había corrido peligro y él no había sabido nada para ayudarla…

 **Umi:** No recordábamos nada… hasta que una noche… cuando nuestro tío estuvo de visita… mi hermanita y yo comenzamos a recordar lo que paso… que la habíamos visto… que habíamos peleado con ella… y nos llamaba sacerdotisas

 **Kanon:** Después… en ustedes algo comenzó a cambiar… sus ojos cuando se ponían mal… o coléricos… se les ponían rojos

 **Rukawa:** Entonces…

 **Saga:** No fue un sueño

 **Umi:** De que hablan?

Saga y Rukawa se miraron entre ellos para después mirar a Umi y a Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Si saben algo… por favor… díganlo

 **Rukawa:** (Apenado) Nosotros… vimos a la tía también… en la hacienda

 **Umi** : Como que la vieron? (Ansiosa) Como? Cuando?

 **Saga:** Una noche… fue a vernos a nuestras habitaciones… nos dijo que… ustedes… ustedes

Sesshoumaru estaba ansioso por saber lo que había pasado… comenzó a comprender que Rin…

 **Kanon:** Que sucedió? Hablen!

 **Rukawa:** Que tú y Umi habían tenido relaciones

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Que cosa?

 **Rukawa:** Si Umi… que tú y Kanon habían tenido relaciones sexuales… que ustedes… y que nosotros debíamos…

Rukawa se sonrojo…

 **Saga:** Ella dijo… y no solo nos dijo… nos mostró una visión donde Rin y Sesshoumaru… (Cerrando sus ojos) Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales

 **Rukawa:** Así como ustedes… me hizo ver que ustedes habían tenido relaciones sexuales… y que…

 **Kanon:** Maldita! Es una tramposa

 **Umi:** Kanon… está yendo demasiado lejos

 **Saga:** Nos dibujó algo en la frente con sangre… dijo que con eso… nosotros las podríamos… forzar

 **Rukawa:** Que no las dejáramos convertir en sacerdotisas

* * *

Sesshoumaru escuchaba atentamente mientras apretaba su puño con coraje…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa maldita…

* * *

Umi y Kanon se miraron a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Te lo dije… tiene miedo de que se hagan sacerdotisas… porque sabe que la pueden purificar

 **Saga:** Umi… que hicimos ese día?

 **Umi:** Mi hermanita… me conto que tenías los ojos rojos… que estabas tratando de abusar de ella… Rin te golpeaba y tú no te quejabas ni nada… en eso… en tu frente vio un brillo rojo… una energía negativa a tu alrededor… y fue cuando… te purifico y te dibujo la estrella que tenías en la frente… Una parte de Kayo… estaba en ti…

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Maldita! Es una sucia!

 **Kanon:** Nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones nunca con las chicas hermanos

* * *

Sesshoumaru se había enterado de toda la verdad… no había dudas… Rin era inocente… y él la había juzgado mal… sintió un coraje contra el mismo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando el amuleto que Rin le regalo) Así que… así fue como pasaron las cosas… Rin… mi inocente Rin… (Suspirando) mi amor

Sentía que enloquecería si no iba por ella… tenía que ir a la Isla Ushiromiya cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Con los demás…**

 **Umi:** Ru contigo paso lo mismo… cuando me llevaste a tu habitación, intentabas forzarme… me dijiste que me quitarías la virginidad… tus ojos eran rojos… también un aura maligna te rodeaba… te golpeaba y no te quejabas te reías… vi el símbolo en tu frente y te purifique con la estrella que tenías en la frente… y fue cuando… regresaste a ser el Ru que yo conozco

 **Kanon:** Antes de que fueran purificados… se comportaron muy mal hermanos… lastimaron a Kanna… ignoraron a mamá

 **Saga:** Maldita sea… esa mujer nos está atacando hermanos

 **Rukawa:** Que podemos hacer?

 **Umi:** El templo Ushiromiya… fue creado para encerrar a su tía… pero me temo que no será suficiente

 **Saga:** Debemos hablar con la abuela

 **Kanon:** Si… papá no va a creernos

 **Rukawa:** No es de que tenga que creernos… es que debe hacerlo

En eso Sesshoumaru sale de la oficina…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenemos que hacerlo entender que la leyenda no es un mito o una superstición como el cree… que es real y que Kayo… está viva

Todos voltean a verlo

 **Saga/Rukawa/Kanon/Umi:** Sesshoumaru!

Él se acercó a ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenemos que detener a esa maldita… antes de que haga alguna otra maldad

 **Kanon:** Seria evitando la boda de Kanna

 **Rukawa** : Eso no podremos hacerlo

 **Umi:** No… eso sería un desastre… Kanna tampoco cree en la maldición y menos creerá que… además… si se entera

 **Saga:** Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse

 **Umi:** Rin y yo no podremos mirarla a los ojos

Umi siente su celular vibrar, la chica lo saca y ve que le llego un mensaje. La joven lo reenvía a Kanna. Todos la miran…

 **Kanon:** Sucede algo mi niña?

 **Umi:** (Enseñándole el mensaje) Mira…

 **Kanon:** (Leyéndolo) Es hora

 **Saga:** De qué?

 **Kanon:** De ir por unas cosas que encargamos… son unos trípticos…

Sesshoumaru sabía que no era eso lo que pasaba y menos por como Umi celosamente se cercioro de que nadie viera el mensaje…

 **Kanon:** (Susurrándole a Umi) Esta noche partiremos

 **Umi:** Si… esta misma noche… ya le avisé a Kanna

* * *

Llego la hora de salida. Kanna iba muy apresurada y le pedía a su padre que se fueran rápido a la mansión. Sesshoumaru veía muy sospechosos a Kanon y Umi que se fueron rápido a la casa de la segunda. Sesshoumaru conducía hacia su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se quién me dirá… que sucede

El joven acelero. Llego a su casa y subió a su habitación y hayo a Kanna en su habitación haciendo una maleta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A dónde vas?

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Hola amargado… por allí

Se acercó a su hermana, la tomo de los hombros y la giro para que lo viera…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo extrañada) Que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se la verdad Kanna… sé que Rin no…

 **Kanna** : Ah sí?… pues quédate con la satisfacción de saber que ella no hizo nada

Kanna le dio la espalda y siguió acomodando su maleta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Vas a la Isla Ushiromiya?

 **Kanna:** (Tranquilamente) Prepara tu maleta si quieres ir… partimos en el barco de las 10 de la noche

Sesshoumaru salió rápidamente de la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la suya a preparar su maleta…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Sabia que recapacitarías.

Kanon llego a hacer su maleta. InuTaisho le dijo que cuidara a su hermana y a Umi en el camino y que saludaran a Rin de parte de toda la familia. Los chicos iban saliendo de la casa cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Saliendo rápido de la casa) Nos vemos padre

 **InuTaisho:** Y tú a dónde vas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A la Isla Ushiromiya

InuTaisho sonrió alegremente. Kanon y Kanna se subieron a la limosina. Miraron a Sesshoumaru que iba para su auto…

 **Kanon:** A dónde va?

 **Kanna:** Va con nosotros hermanito

 **Kanon:** Umi nos va a matar

 **Kanna:** No… el plan funciono… iremos por ella… seguro que Sesshoumaru se ira hacia el puerto

Salieron de la mansión y tal como lo dijo Kanna. Sesshoumaru se fue hacia el puerto. Ellos fueron por Umi que llevaba dos maletas ya que Rin se había ido sin muchas cosas y sabía que las necesitaría. La joven subió a la limosina.

 **Kanon:** Vámonos mi niña

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) Por fin veré a mi hermanita! Se me hizo una eternidad

 **Kanna:** Ay si! Regresara de nuevo

 **Kanon:** Se nos colara un polizón

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo y comprendiéndolo) En serio?

 **Kanna:** Si… nos está esperando en el puerto

 **Umi:** Rin nos va a matar

Llegaron al puerto y bajaron de la limosina y vieron a Sesshoumaru esperándolos…

 **Umi:** Iras?

 **Sesshoumaru** : Si… voy por tu hermana

 **Umi:** No creo que quiera verte

 **Kanon:** Estas listo para lo que sea?

 **Kanna:** No será agradable

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa… pero no saldré de esa Isla sin traer a Rin de regreso

Comenzó a subir al barco. Los demás se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron para después subir al barco. En poco tiempo comenzó a zarpar para Okinawa. Kanna se fue a dormir pues se sentía cansada y emocionada. Kanon y Umi se quedaron en cubierta mirando el mar y la noche…

 **Kanon:** Por fin conoceré el lugar que es tu hogar

 **Umi:** Es muy lindo… (abrazándolo) Gracias por venir

 **Kanon:** Yo iría a donde tu fueras mi niña

 **Umi:** Cuando estoy contigo… siento que… no se… es como un sueño

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) No es un sueño mi querida Umi… estamos viviendo la realidad

Umi se le abrazo y la sintió un poco inquieta…

 **Kanon:** Que sucede mi niña?

 **Umi:** Rin no va a tomar muy bien ver a Sesshoumaru

 **Kanon:** Umi… Sesshoumaru debe reparar su error… Rin tiene la última palabra y se le respetará lo que decida… pero… ten por seguro que mi hermano no se rendirá

 **Umi:** Crees que…

 **Kanon:** Si… y mucho… te lo aseguro… claro… no tanto como yo a ti

 **Umi:** Kanon… eres… tan elocuente

 **Kanon:** Por ti mi niña hermosa

La comienza a besar intensamente. Sesshoumaru estaba en cubierta mirando el horizonte… vio a su hermano y a Umi besarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que no llegue tarde… Rin… por favor… perdóname… No puedo más… Solo me importas tú")

El viaje fue largo y cansado… cuando llegaron a Okinawa había amanecido y tomaron el bote que los llevaría a la Isla Ushiromiya… todos comenzaron a sentir el calor tropical…

 **Kanna:** (Acalorada y con berrinche) Hace mucho calor!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Pues te aguantas… es una isla

 **Umi:** Acostúmbrense… pero llegando a casa se refrescarán

 **Kanon:** Estoy muy ansioso de ver tu casa

 **Umi:** (Sonriéndole) Eres el primero que viene a casa a verme

 **Kanon:** Y el ultimo

* * *

En el muelle donde atracan los botes que vienen de Okinawa está sentada en una banca una chica vestida de sacerdotisa, con su cabello castaño atado por una cola entera a la altura del cuello esperaba ansiosamente. En el bote Kanna mira hacia enfrente cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Allí viven Umi?

 **Umi:** (Miro en dirección a donde miraba Kanna) Si… allí es

Sesshoumaru y Kanon miraban la isla cuando al verla se quedaron maravillados…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Isla%20Ushiromiya_ .html?sort=3&o=12

* * *

 **Kanna:** Es hermosa!

 **Umi:** Bienvenidos a casa chicos

Estaban acercándose cuando Sesshoumaru alcanza a distinguir…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) ("Esta… más hermosa… no puede ser… es una… una…")

 **Umi:** Hermanita!

Rin los esperaba en el muelle cuando…

 **Rin:** (Llorando y sonriendo) Umi! Hermanita! Bienvenida a casa!

 **Kanna:** (Gritando) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Kanna!

La castaña corre hacia donde atraca el bote. Cuando atraca Umi baja rápidamente dejando atrás a los demás. Ve a su hermana correr hacia ella con los brazos extendidos…

 **Umi:** No ha cambiado nada… sigue siendo mi hermanita!

 **Rin:** Umi! Hermanita!

Umi y Rin al encontrarse se abrazaron fuertemente y lloraban…

 **Rin:** Hermanita! Viniste por mí!

 **Umi:** Claro hermanita! No iba a dejarte aquí!

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Umi! Te extrañe hermanita!

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Yo también… te extrañe hermanita!

Kanna corre hacia ellas y las abraza…

 **Kanna:** Rin!

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola) Kanna! Estas aquí!

 **Kanna:** Te dije que vendría por ti… además… el engreído me reto… y aquí estoy

Kanna abraza a las chicas… Kanon se acerca a ellas y ve a Rin…

 **Kanon:** Hola Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y haciéndole una reverencia) Joven Kanon… bienvenido a la isla Ushiromiya

 **Kanon:** Gracias… que amable… espero aun pueda hablarte ya que eres…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Naturalmente… esto no es una barrera a nuestra amistad

 **Kanon:** Mas que amistad… (Abrazando a Umi) Pronto familiaridad

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon! Que cosas dices!

Rin los mira sonriendo cuando siente una mirada insistente y al ver al frente, una cabellera negra es removida por la brisa marina. Unos ojos azules la miran fijamente y con ternura… no con coraje como la última vez…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que… hace…

Sesshoumaru se pone frente a ella. La ve vestida de sacerdotisa… siente que llego tarde… pero… no, no se rendirá ahora…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

La castaña lo mira fijamente, siente que su cuerpo tiembla, sus piernas le flaquearan… esta frente a ella… no puede ser que sea eso. Kanna, Umi y Kanon esperan ansiosos la reacción de ambos… Sesshoumaru y Rin solo se miran… él se acerca a ella. Rin quiere retroceder… pero no puede moverse… esos ojos la siguen aún clavando al suelo y siendo indefensa ante el…

 ** _Taiyou ga shizumi sekai no owai ga_**

 _Incluso si el sol se hunde y nos separamos en el final del mundo_

 ** _Tatoe futari wo hikisaku toki mo_**

 _Siempre estaremos destinados a encontrarnos_

 ** _Itsudemo_**

 _No importa_

 ** _Nando demo_**

 _Cuantas veces sean_

 ** _Bokura wa meguriaeru yo_**

 _Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Vine… para llevarte conmigo

Rin lo mira sorprendida… no puede creer lo que le ha dicho, pero en eso la chica cambia su mirada por una serena y sin expresión…

 **Rin:** (Haciéndole una reverencia, con una voz amable y un tanto fría) Bienvenido a la isla Ushiromiya… joven Sutori

Sesshoumaru tenía ganas en ese momento de besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir mas… cuando…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tenemos visitas… Bienvenidos chicos… vengan… los acomodaremos

Todos miraban la reacción de Rin y Sesshoumaru. La de él era más que obvia… pero la de ella era distante… y comprendieron que no le sería fácil… y el mismo Sesshoumaru supo que no iba a ser sencillo… pero… lo intentaría… y no le importaba morir en el intento… se levantaría una y otra vez… hasta que Rin… volviera a su lado.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	31. CAPITULO 30: Kuchibiru Day Dream

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 30 Kuchibiru Day Dream**

* * *

Todos iban caminando por el largo camino que los llevara hacia el templo y hogar de los Ushiromiya, el sol era calcinante, la brisa marina se sentía agradable, pero el calor era un poco insoportable…

 **Kanna:** Necesito hacer más cardio… (Cansada) Esto es demasiado (mirando a Milo) Nos llevas por el camino más largo verdad engreído?

 **Milo:** No señorita Sutori… (Mirándola maliciosamente) Creo que deberá despedir a su entrenador personal… no está haciendo un buen trabajo con usted

Kanna lo mira de manera fulminante cuando…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Este es el único camino para llegar al templo Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) El único? Pero es muy largo!

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole) Así es Kanna… este camino… es una penitencia… antes de llegar al templo… es una especie de purificación de lo malo de nuestros cuerpos por medio de la transpiración

 **Kanna:** Entonces… (Decaída) soy una pecadora

 **Kanon:** Umi… cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?

 **Umi:** Es un kilómetro Kanon… (Arqueando una ceja) Cansado?

 **Kanon:** (Fingiendo) No… claro que no… soy un buen deportista… así que puedo aguantar

Todos comenzaron a sonreír. Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin quien caminaba a lado de Milo, su andar era sereno, quería hablar con ella. Pero la castaña parecía evitarlo. Rin sentía en su espalda la mirada de Sesshoumaru, pero decidió no hacerle caso y seguir caminado. Después de caminar un largo rato se detuvieron…

 **Milo:** Allí es

Kanon, Kanna y Sesshoumaru miraron lo que es el templo y hogar de los Ushiromiya…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/casa%20ushiromiya_ .html?sort=3&o=30

* * *

Los tres se quedaron maravillados, sentían una paz muy grande en el ambiente, el calor se disipaba de sus cuerpos, se sentían ligeros…

 **Milo:** Umi… Rin… explíquenles a nuestros invitados nuestro templo…

Umi se puso a lado de su hermana, ambas hicieron una reverencia…

 **Rin/Umi:** Bienvenidos al Templo Ushiromiya… Este templo se edificó en la era Mei… nuestra familia es la encargada de protegerlo, de cuidarlo y de darle vida…

 **Kanna/Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendidos) Darle vida?

 **Milo:** Si… darle vida… cada que fallece alguien integrante de la familia Ushiromiya… uno de sus huesos es colocado en una de las esquinas del templo para hacerlo resistente y fuerte.

 **Umi:** Ya que el templo debe estar en pie para la protección de quien solicite de nuestra ayuda

 **Rin:** Y para cumplir con nuestra misión… como verán a estas alturas… toda la Familia Ushiromiya seguimos peleando

Los Sutori los miraban impresionados, iban a entrar al templo cuando…

 **Rin:** (Con voz serena y sonriendo) Antes de entrar deberán quitarse los zapatos… dentro del templo no se debe andar con ellos

 **Umi:** (Con voz serena y sonriendo) Llevaran sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones… pero ahora deberán acompañarnos a purificarse para que puedan estar aquí

 **Milo:** (Mirando tiernamente a Umi) Ve a cambiarte querida… para comenzar con la ceremonia de purificación

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si tío

Umi fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para poder hacer el ritual de purificación con los Sutori, mientras tanto…

 **Milo** : Kanon, Señorita Sutori, Sesshoumaru… vengan conmigo… vamos hacia el altar mayor para que hagan oración…

 **Kanon:** Es muy impresionante el templo amigo… pensé que sería pequeño

 **Kanna:** Y de muy bien gusto parece una mansión

Comenzaron a caminar, Rin le cedió el paso a Sesshoumaru, él se quedó mirándola, ella estaba con la mirada al suelo… el comenzó a acercarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Haciéndose hacia atrás) Es por aquí… Joven Sutori

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Queriéndole tomar la mano) Necesito hablar contigo Rin

La castaña le quita su mano sin ser grosera…

 **Rin:** Lo siento… (Fríamente) Pero no se puede tocar a las sacerdotisas… (Dándole la espalda) Sígame por favor

Ella comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, Sesshoumaru la veía… no había duda… había perdido todo trato amigable con Rin… pero decidió que no iba a rendirse ahora… no teniéndola de frente y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. Alcanzaron a los demás…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Rin) Que bonita te ves así

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole) Muchas gracias Kanna

 **Kanna:** Aunque te queda mejor el uniforme de la oficina

 **Rin:** Pero es más cómodo este

Kanon se quedó atrás con Sesshoumaru…

 **Kanon:** Y bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiere hablar conmigo… creo que tomo el oficio

 **Kanon:** Y qué piensas hacer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llevármela conmigo… aun así tenga que raptarla

En eso…

 **Umi:** Joven Sesshoumaru… si usted hace eso… los guardias que custodian el templo y mi tío le darían una muerte horrible por llevarse a una sacerdotisa…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru voltearon a ver a Umi que estaba vestida de sacerdotisa. La joven llego a ellos y se puso junto a Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Mirando seriamente a Sesshoumaru) Te arriesgarías?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si Milo no me permite hablar con ella… lo hare hasta ella me escuche

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Suerte con ello

Kanon mira a Umi…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Que tanto me ves?

 **Kanon:** Te ver hermosa siendo aún sacerdotisa… pero… te prefiero más como chica normal

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Pues de momento tendrás que verme así… ya que estando aquí así debo vestir

Comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a Milo, Kanna y Rin. Sesshoumaru al escuchar que estando en el templo ellas deben están vestidas así… comprendió que aun Rin pudiera no haber tomado el oficio.

Cuando llegaron al altar principal… todos se quedaron maravillados al verlo…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/altar%20principal%20del%20templo%20ushiromiya_ .html?sort=3&o=6

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Es hermoso

A lado del altar se encuentra el pozo donde se dan los baños de purificación, los Ushiromiya llevaron allí a los Sutori…

 **Umi:** Por favor… descubran sus pies… les lavaremos las manos y los pies… para que puedan pisar el suelo sagrado

 **Rin:** Siéntanse en confianza por favor

 **Milo:** Umi… lavaras las manos y los pies de Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Perfecto!

 **Milo:** Rin… Lavaras las manos y los pies de Sesshoumaru

 **Kanna:** (Evitando algo) Engreído… que Rin lo haga conmigo… somos amigas y…

 **Milo:** Lo siento señorita Sutori… pero será así (Mirando a su sobrina) Rin… ve con Sesshoumaru

La castaña le hizo una reverencia a su tío y se puso frente a Sesshoumaru, él le dedico una tierna sonrisa, pero Rin decidió mirar al suelo

 **Milo:** Señorita Sutori… si me lo permite… yo le lavare los pies y las manos

 **Kanna:** Que remedio… está bien engreído… te cedo el honor

Milo solo sonrió divertidamente ante el comentario de Kanna mientras que ella lo miraba sonrojada. Los Ushiromiya fueron al pozo por el agua sagrada de él, llenaron unos baldes con ella y se fueron hacia los Sutori… les indicaron donde se sentarían, ellos se hincaron ante los Sutori, comenzaron a orar. Y con sus manos comenzaron a lavarles los pies. Kanon miraba a Umi de una manera muy especial, se sentía indigno de que ella hiciera eso. La joven lo hacía con cuidado y amorosamente…

 **Umi:** (Lavándole los pies) Kanon… si me sigues mirando no podré terminar…

 **Kanon:** Me siento indigno de que hagas esto

 **Umi** : Estas en mi casa… y… (Sonriendo pícaramente) estas son mis reglas

 **Kanon:** (Suspirando y mirándola) Si así vas a dominarme… no me opongo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Eso me gusta

Ambos se sonríen tiernamente. Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin. La castaña está concentrada lavando sus pies de él. Evitando a toda costa un contacto visual ya que eso será la perdición de ella y no podía dejarse llevar, Sesshoumaru al sentir las manos de ella tocarlo, la suavidad de ellas trataba de hacer contacto visual con ella cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Soy yo quien debería hacerte esto a ti… no tu

 **Rin:** (Sin mirarlo) Es mi deber… estas en mi casa… y debo purificarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo estás haciendo más que bien… necesito hablar contigo

 **Rin:** No ahora

La joven a hacer un movimiento de cabeza para levantarse un mechón de cabello levanta el rostro y se encuentra con la mirada azul y penétrate de Sesshoumaru Sutori. Su mirada de él era tierna… suplicante. Rin se sonroja y baja la mirada inmediatamente siguiendo con su labor cuando…

 **Kanna:** Me haces cosquillas!

 **Milo:** Pues deja de retorcerte!

Los 4 miran a Milo y a Kanna que está muerta de risa y sonrojada, Milo se siente un poco frustrado porque no deja que haga su trabajo. Todos sonríen alegremente.

* * *

Los monjes traen unas toallas blancas y les secan los pies, después les lavan las manos con dedicación, humildad y alegres…

 **Kanon:** Me acabare acostumbrando a este trato

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No tanta confianza… Jajajajaja (Bromeando) después tú lo harás conmigo

 **Kanon:** Encantado… además yo te lavaría todo el cuerpo

Umi se sonrojo extremadamente, Kanon sin que los demás se dieran cuenta le manda un beso a Umi, la chica al verlo le regresa el beso también. Milo los mira y siente que la solución para acabar con la maldición es el amor. Voltea a ver a Rin y Sesshoumaru, él la mira con ternura… con amor, mientras que la castaña no lo mira y se concentra en hacer su trabajo…

 **Milo:** ("No siempre podrás evadirlo Rin")

 **Kanna:** Tienes lindas manos engreído

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Y usted unos lindos pies

 **Kanna:** Gracias

En eso Milo comienza a lavarles las manos, las acaricia sensualmente, Kanna comienza a sentir una necesidad que nace más y más en cada caricia de Milo que la mira intensamente. Ella se sonroja. Le seca las manos y cuando termina…

 **Milo:** (Dándole un beso) Lista Señorita

Kanna al sentir los labios de Milo en sus manos, pensó que iba al cielo y regresaba a él… ese hombre la hacía sentir cosas muy intensas que… no sentía con Hakudoshi…

Llevaron a los hermanos Sutori al altar y allí ellos oraron ante ellos, los purificaron con oraciones. Mientras estaban hincados y con las manos juntas. Cuando terminaron, les entregaron unos emblemas de la familia Ushiromiya y se los colocaron en sus ropas…

 **Milo:** Mientras estén aquí en el templo… deberán usar estos emblemas… el fénix

Cuando se los colocaron los dejaron que se cubrieran sus pies con unas sandalias. Y se dirigieron al comedor de la casa Ushiromiya que era grande a un estilo oriental antiguo. Se sentaron en unos cojines de color azul marino. Milo a la cabeza, los Sutori en su lado derecho y sus sobrinas estarían en su lado izquierdo, las paredes del comedor estaban llenas de fotografías…

 **Milo:** Umi… Rin vayan a la cocina y traigan unos bocadillos… es seguro que tengan hambre

 **Umi/Rin:** Si tío

Ambas hermanas se levantaron, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del comedor rumbo a la cocina.

 **Kanna:** (Mirando las fotos) Todos tienen el fénix

 **Milo:** Así es… porque todos son parte de la familia Ushiromiya

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia un lugar) No es tu padre Milo?

 **Milo:** (Mirando en la dirección que Kanon lo hacía) Si… él es mi padre… cuando era más joven

 **Padre de Milo**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/padre%20de%20milo_ .html?sort=3&o=8

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) También tiene el emblema…

 **Milo:** Así es… él era la cabeza antes que yo… era el Sumo Sacerdote de aquí

Sesshoumaru mira hacia una foto en especial que llamo su atención, en eso…

 **Milo:** (Mirando hacia donde ve Sesshoumaru) Ah… ese es mi primo y su esposa

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) No me digas que son…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Ellos son…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Convencido) Sus padres

 **Milo:** En efecto Sessho… ellos son los padres de Umi y Rin

 **Padres de Umi y Rin**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/padres%20de%20umi%20y%20kotoko_ .html?sort=3&o=7

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Su mamá era bellísima… su papá tiene cara de maldito

 **Kanon:** (Reprendiéndola) Cierra la boca Kanna… (Mirando a Milo) Lo siento Milo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Milo) Discúlpala Milo… es un animalito de la pradera

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Repite eso!

 **Kanon:** Animalito de la pradera

 **Kanna:** Tú también?!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Guarda silencio… estamos en un templo

Kanna se sonrojo, pero se da cuenta que Milo la mira con ternura e intensidad y eso la hace sonrojarse más…

 **Kanon:** Como fue que ellos…

 **Milo:** (Pesarosamente) Mi padre me dijo que… murieron en un accidente… (Mirándolos) Con las cabezas cercenadas

Los Sutori se quedaron impactados y fríos al saber cómo murieron los padres de las chicas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… que clase de accidente fue? Debió ser uno muy terrible

 **Milo:** Lo fue… mi padre fue a ver el lugar de los hechos cuando llamaron a casa a informar sobre el accidente

 **Kanna:** Mis hermanitas… debieron…

 **Kanon:** Saben cómo…

 **Milo:** Si… lo saben… ellas soñaron las muertes de sus padres… y la manera en la que murieron

Los tres se quedan impactados ante la revelación que Milo les hace, se miran entre ellos y se sintieron un poco mal… pues ellos tenían a sus padres con ellos y siendo amorosos siempre… mientras que las chicas se quedaron sin el amor de ellos desde muy jóvenes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa Ushiromiya…

 **Rin:** (Preparando los onigris y mirando pícaramente a su hermana) Veo que las cosas con Kanon van muy bien hermanita

 **Umi:** (Preparando unos dangos) Ay hermanita… no te das una idea de lo bien que se porta conmigo… Teru a su lado… es un patán

 **Rin:** Lo son hermanita… son unos patanes

Rin abraza a su hermana…

 **Umi:** Rin

 **Rin:** Umi… me alegra tanto que estés siendo…

 **Umi:** Eso no lo sé aun

 **Rin:** De que hablas?… él está siendo…

 **Umi:** Le dije que dejáramos que las cosas se dieran… que nacieran solas

 **Rin:** Eso lo comprendo… pero dime… (Tomándola de las manos) Que sientes tu por el?... te gusta?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) A ti no puedo mentirte… si… me gusta mucho y puedo decirte que este tiempo… me he… enamorado

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita eso es fantástico!

 **Umi:** Me da miedo que…

 **Rin:** Él no es como Teru ni Hakudoshi hermanita… se nota que él es diferente… yo apoyo esa relación… (Sonriendo) Ahora entiendo porque me dice que pronto seremos familia

 **Umi:** Se enloquece

 **Rin:** Si él es tu felicidad… no la dejes ir hermanita… sí?

 **Umi:** Esta bien… si tu…no dejas ir la tuya… dime has pensado lo que me decías?

Rin la mira fijamente…

 **Rin** : Si… ya lo pensé

 **Umi:** Y que decidiste?

 **Rin:** No puedo mentirte hermanita… no puedo tomar el oficio… seria mentirle a Kami-Sama… y a mi

 **Umi:** Sabia que no lo harías! (Abrazándola) Este no es nuestro ambiente hermanita

 **Rin:** Así es hermanita… así que no puedo mentir… cumpliremos nuestra misión

 **Umi:** Hermanita… Sesshoumaru ya sabe la verdad de lo que paso

 **Rin:** Ah sí?... que bien…

Umi miraba a su hermana que le había contestado vagamente…

 **Umi:** No te importa?

 **Rin:** No cambiara las cosas

 **Umi:** Veo que…

 **Rin:** Él fue un sueño efímero hermanita… fue lindo mientras duro… pero ya he despertado

 **Umi:** Vino a buscarte… dijo que…

 **Rin:** Regresare a Tokio para estar contigo hermanita… porque lo decidí así… no porque el haya venido hasta aquí… además… comprendí que él y yo… no puede ser

 **Umi:** No puedes dejar que tu orgullo te domine… además…

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Sera que estoy mal?

 **Umi:** La soberbia es pecado hermanita… haz una cosa… no le des la oportunidad tan fácil… deja que se den las cosas… solo el destino sabe… lo que te puede esperar con el… solo…no quiero que te amargues… sí?

 **Rin:** Esta bien hermanita

Ambas se apuraron para terminar los bocadillos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor. Los monjes comenzaron a entrar con unas mesas individuales en color cafés y a colocarlas frente a todos…

 **Monje:** (Mirando a Milo) Excelencia… está todo listo… en seguida traen él te ceremonial

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo y mirándolo) Muchas gracias

Otros monjes llegan con unos vasos de oro y una tetera de oro. Se ponen frente a los Sutori y les hacen una reverencia, los jóvenes corresponden a la reverencia y los monjes comienzan a servir él te en los vasos dorados. Era de color negro… lo ponen sobre las mesas de Kanon, Kanna y Sesshoumaru…

 **Monje1:** Este té es la bebida sagrada de este templo

 **Monje2:** Bébanlo y sus cuerpos estarán purificados

Se giraron para ver a Milo y hacerle una reverencia…

 **Monje2:** Excelencia… está todo preparado y listo

 **Milo:** Retírense a descansar… no olviden que mañana tenemos el saludo al sol

Los monjes salen del comedor…

 **Kanna:** Los envías a dormir tan pronto engreído?

 **Milo:** Aquí señorita Sutori… al oscurecerse… se duerme

 **Kanna:** Que aburrido

 **Kanon** : Kanna!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Basta por dios berrinches

 **Milo:** Beban su té

En eso los tres toman su vaso y le dan un sorbo al te cuando…

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru/Kanna: Waaaaa!** Que es esto?

Milo sonríe divertidamente, en eso Umi y Rin entran con unas bandejas con onigris, dangos, pescado asado y arroz blanco…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Sus lenguas funcionan chicos

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Preciosa… esto sabe horrible

 **Kanna:** Es una especie de broma?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es esto?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Termínenlo de beber… les gustara después…

Los hermanos Sutori se miraban con un poco de desconfianza… pero recordaron que su abuela y sus padres les habían enseñado que debían beber y comer lo que les fuera ofrecido, así que así lo hicieron. Cuando probaron después sintieron el sabor agradable…

 **Kanon:** Sabe delicioso

 **Kanna:** Es verdad… sabe muy rico

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es un té mágico o algo así?

Umi y Rin sirvieron la cena…

 **Rin:** Podría decirse que si Joven Sutori… pero él te que acaban de beber es el té de la vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Él te de la vida?

 **Kanon:** Que nombre tan impactante… pero porque se llama así?

 **Umi:** Porque es como la vida… la vida es dulce y es amarga a veces

 **Kanna:** Que quieren decir?

 **Milo:** (Mirándolos) Verán… al principio él te les supo amargo, agrio o nauseabundo quizá porque en este momento de su vida… hay algo que en su ser los está contaminando y los hace sentir así… pero cuando lo probaron después les supo agradable porque les enseña que después de lo amargo… viene lo dulce… es decir… cuando se desea felicidad debes estar dispuesto a sufrir la misma cantidad de dolor… si al contrario… has sufrido mucho… serás recompensado con la misma cantidad de felicidad… todo es equilibrio… nada es más ni menos

Todos miraban a Milo y entendían un poco lo que él les quería decir. Y entendieron porque se llama el té de la vida. se sentaron en sus lugares. Juntaron las manos para hacer una oración, Milo bendijo los alimentos y comenzaron a cenar… lo hacen en armonía…

 **Kanon:** Ese té de ustedes se vendería muy bien chicos

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Que cosas dices Kanon

Milo los mira…

 **Milo:** Ustedes venden este té chicos

 **Kanna/Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendidos) Que dices?

 **Umi:** (Confundida) Espera Milo… que…

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Viene… de los Sutori?

 **Milo:** Si… es la ofrenda que la familia Sutori envía al templo… es de su reserva especial de plantación de té verde… pero nosotros aquí en la isla tenemos una semilla que es el ingrediente especial de ese Té… que es la mirra

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabíamos que… ofrecían ofrenda

 **Milo:** Tu padre y tu abuela es quien lo hace

 **Kanon:** Papá?

 **Milo:** Si… envía la ofrenda al templo cada cierto tiempo… por cierto… mañana es la llegada de los peregrinos pescadores al templo… y hacen un festival… están invitados a asistir

 **Kanna:** Yo si asistiré!

 **Kanon:** Claro que si amigo… hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera un gusto hacerlo

 **Milo:** Muy bien… me alegra que están aquí

Terminaron de cenar alegremente, se les mostro sus habitaciones donde tomaron un baño para descansar y se vistieron con kimonos todos… Kanon se puso un kimono masculino en color azul marino con su obi color gris, Sesshoumaru con un kimono masculino color gris con su obi color negro y Kanna con una yukata color morado y su obi color rosa. La noche se hizo presente. Las hermanas se pusieron unos trajes de sacerdotisas limpio, acomodaban el de lujo para mañana ya que sería un día importante. Umi salió con Kanon a dar una vuelta por lo que es la casa y templo Ushiromiya… Rin se quedó en el árbol sagrado recargada. Sesshoumaru la ve desde uno de los pasillos.

Milo estaba en una de las puertas que daban a un jardín, él estaba vestido con un ahori blanco y una hamaka azul cielo, Kanna llego hacia donde estaba el. Milo volteo a verla y le sonrió, la joven le correspondió a la sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

* * *

Umi y Kanon paseaban por un jardín que tenía un estanque, sobre el pasaba un puente en forma de n, en el estanque hay carpas que saltan. Umi y Kanon se quedaron sobre el puente y se abrazaron…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando al cielo) Que cielo… es hermoso

 **Umi:** Si… lo es… se parece al de tu hacienda?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) No… es más hermoso aquí… porque estas tu

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo sonrojada) Kanon

 **Kanon:** Es muy tranquilo tu hogar

 **Umi:** Si… es tan tranquilo y pacifico a pesar de su origen

 **Kanon:** Lamento que tu familia… se haya…

Umi le dio un beso en los labios a Kanon, él le correspondió apasionadamente, cuando se dejaron de besar…

 **Umi:** Kanon… no hay nada que disculpar… es más… me disculpo porque sin querer despertamos a…

 **Kanon:** No querida… no fue así… además… Kayo… ella debe regresar a donde…

 **Umi:** No Kanon… encerrarla será peor… debemos…

En eso una caja musical comienza a sonar…

 **Kanon:** (Extrañado) Que es esa música?

 **Umi:** (Extrañada y metiendo su mano en sus ropas) Que…

La joven de entre sus ropas saca una estrella musical que sus padres les habían regalado a Rin y a ella en su último cumpleaños que pasaron con ellas…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando la estrella) Que hermoso

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Está cerrada… y está tocando

La joven abre la estrella…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/estrella%20de%20kotoko%20y%20ume_ .html?sort=3&o=5

* * *

La luna de la caja musical se movía y tocaba la melodía que tenía en su interior…

 **Umi:** Porque tocaría sola?... estaba cerrada

 **Kanon:** Que hermosa mi niña… de donde…

 **Umi:** Me la regalaron mis padres… en mi último cumpleaños

 **Kanon:** Es muy bella… conocí a tus padres… se ven muy gentiles… tú y Rin se parecen mucho a tu madre

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… es lo que dicen… nos dieron a mi hermanita y a mí una estrella… mamá era fan de un anime donde salió esta estrella… a pesar de ser mayor le gustaba el anime… una juguetería saco estas estrellas y nos las regalo… dijo que era nuestro corazón y que la melodía de él… era la de nuestro interior

 **Kanon:** Es una muy hermosa… Umi…

Umi lo miraba fijamente, la estrella seguía tocando, Kanon la toma de la mano con que sostenía la estrella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios… ambos se besaban bajo la luz de la luna de la Isla Ushiromiya.

* * *

Mientras con Milo y Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien engreído… vine aquí por Rin como lo prometí

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo y mirándola) Veo que cumples tus promesas a pesar de que eres una berrinchuda

 **Kanna:** Con razón eres amigo de mis hermanos

 **Milo:** Que dices?

 **Kanna:** Eres igual de odioso que ellos

Milo la miro y sonrió, para después ver hacia la luna…

 **Kanna:** Te enojaste?

 **Milo:** No hay razón… gracias por tus cumplidos

 **Kanna:** No hay de que

En eso se quedaron en silencio, miraban a la luna. Kanna se sentía nerviosa a lado de él, pero… también se sentía muy contenta de estar a su lado. Milo se siente inquieto por primera vez… una niña como él le decía… lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza… pero se controlaba…

 **Kanna:** Bien… te toca cumplir

 **Milo:** (mirándola) Cumplir?

 **Kanna:** Si… si yo venía personalmente aquí… tú me leerías mi fortuna

 **Milo:** Estas segura de eso?

 **Kanna:** Si… quiero saber… que pasara con lo que tengo planeado

Milo se levantó del suelo, Kanna lo miraba y el también a ella, por un momento se perdieron en sus miradas azules…

 **Milo:** Sea cual sea el resultado… y lo que salga… lo aceptaras?

 **Kanna:** Si… no soy tan débil como todos lo piensan

 **Milo:** (Ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantar) Bien… ven conmigo… debemos ir al templo mayor… el fuego sagrado nos dirá tu destino

 **Kanna:** (Tomando su mano y sonriéndole) Está bien… vamos engreído lindo

Ambos se sonrieron alegremente, aunque no se soltaban de la mano. Y así se fueron caminando para el templo del Buda Dorado que es donde se podía leer la fortuna o ver los acontecimientos futuros, pasados o presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto… en el lugar donde está el árbol sagrado, Rin esta recargada en el de pie… mirando al cielo… la brisa marina acariciaba su cabello que era removido por el viento…

 **Rin:** ("Que voy a hacer?... me da miedo que…")

En eso comienza a escuchar una melodía muy triste que es tocada por un violín, se escucha cerca de ella. La chica al recordar que… Sesshoumaru toca el violín… contiene la respiración… no sabe si voltear a verlo. Si lo hace puede que su temple se venga abajo y una de dos… o lo abofetea o lo besa.

Sesshoumaru toca una melodía en su violín muy triste… como si por medio de ella le quisiera decir algo a Rin… esperando que ella voltease a verlo ya que descubrió que a la castaña le fascina el instrumento que él sabe tocar. Rin al escuchar la melodía siente que su corazón se parte por lo triste que es… pero también se maravilla pues él toca maravillosamente el violín.

El joven de mirada fría termina de tocar el violín. Mira hacia el árbol sagrado él está detrás de donde ella esta y comienza a acercarse. Rin cuando se percató de que el violín dejo de emitir ese sonido tan triste pensó que quizá Sesshoumaru se habría ido a su habitación.

La castaña tiene una de sus manos recargada sobre el tronco del árbol sagrado, cuando siente que alguien se la toma envolviéndola con un calor agradable… Rin da un brinco de susto cuando voltea ve que es Sesshoumaru tomando su mano, mirándola fija y tiernamente. Rin está sorprendida… sonrojada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola fuertemente de la mano) Rin

 **Rin:** Joven Sutori… (Temerosa) no debe de

Sesshoumaru la atrae hacia él y la abraza…

 **Rin:** No debe… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola apasionadamente) Si te has convertido en… una joven sagrada… entonces… ven a mi… y purifícame… si tocarte es un pecado… me quemare en el infierno con gusto

Rin se sonroja con lo que está diciendo cuando Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente en los labios. Rin está sorprendida sus castaños ojos están abiertos… cuando los va cerrando lentamente. Poco a poco comienza a abrazar a Sesshoumaru. Ambos comienzan a escuchar la melodía de una caja musical. El siente que es la melodía del amor que siente por ella, Rin sabe que es. La luna los alumbra cuando se besan bajo el árbol sagrado…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo y susurrando) Sesshy

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	32. CAPITULO 31: Romance… Sweet Days

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON LIGERO**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **El tema de amor de Kanon y Umi en version Instrumental**

 **El tema de amor de Sesshoumaru y Rin en version Instrumental**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 31 Romance** **…** **Sweet Days.**

* * *

Milo esta con Kanna en el templo del buda dorado, la joven tiene sus ojos azules fijos en el fuego sagrado…

 **Milo:** Arroja algo personal al fuego

 **Kanna:** Esta bien

La joven se quitó una liga de cabello y la arrojo al fuego. El comenzó a calcinarlo Milo miraba al fuego con sus ojos azules claros cuando comenzó a mirar… Kanna está ansiosa de saber que sucede… se aprieta las manos…

 **Milo:** (Firmemente) Jovencita Sutori… tu familia… esta maldita por uno de sus integrantes

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Que estás diciendo?

El fuego comienza a ponerse violento mostrándole a Kanna la imagen de una mujer descarnada y con un kimono negro con rojo…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Es… es… ese kimono lo vi en la oficina… esa mujer… la vi en mi sanitario… en el espejo

 **Milo:** Ese espíritu… pertenece a una tía tuya… Kayo Sutori

 **Kanna:** No… no puedes estar hablando en serio

 **Milo:** Quieres saber o no?

 **Kanna:** Si

 **Milo:** Tu familia es perseguida por ese ser lleno desde de venganza y odio… y ahora… ha despertado para acabar con ustedes…

Kanna recordó cuando su abuela le contaba la leyenda del Lago Sutori… por qué sus padres no la dejaban acercarse al lago… porque sus hermanos la reprendían cada vez que insistía en ir…

 **Milo:** Ella… tiene un vínculo contigo… y en tus manos está el poder… acabar con la fuerza que ha cobrado tu tía

 **Kanna:** En mis manos?

 **Milo:** Si… en tus manos…

La joven quiere digerir un poco lo que le están diciendo… en eso…

 **Kanna:** Puedes decirme… que me espera con mi futuro matrimonio?

 **Milo:** (Cerrando los ojos) Lamento decirte que no serás feliz

Kanna queda impactada al escuchar lo que le están diciendo… como no va a ser feliz?... sí se ha enamorado ahora por primera vez… como pueden decirle que no va a ser feliz?...

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Mientes!... eso no es verdad!

 **Milo:** (Seriamente) El fuego sagrado no miente… no serás feliz en ese matrimonio

 **Kanna:** (Levantándose y enojada) Yo seré feliz! Seré una gran diseñadora de modas! Seré la esposa de Hakudoshi Yashiro! Seré muy feliz! Y tu… no eres nadie para decir que no lo seré!

Milo se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a ella. La miraba fríamente al igual que ella a él…

 **Milo:** Por eso te pregunte si estabas segura de querer saber lo que pasaría

 **Kanna:** Lo se… y no es verdad lo que dices

 **Milo:** Eres una cobarde… dices que no… pero lo eres… porque no aceptas los hechos

 **Kanna** : Estas loco!

 **Milo:** La loca eres tú… porque entraras a una familia que solo quiere utilizarte… y en especial… la tía de tu amado Hakudoshi Yashiro

Kanna lo miraba impresionada… como podía saber tanto?... quizá las chicas le habían contado algo… sus hermanos… el fuego sagrado ardía con violencia…

 **Milo:** Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… al final de cuentas… es tu vida la que echaras a la basura o salvaras

 **Kanna:** Así que solo eso puedes decirme?

 **Milo:** Que quieres que te diga?... si no puedes aceptar lo que tu simbolizas y eres

Milo le dio la espalda e iba a irse cuando la joven se pone detrás suyo deteniéndolo cuando lo toma de su ahori…

 **Milo:** Lo siento señorita Sutori… pero no todos podemos aguantar su comportamiento

 **Kanna:** (Poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Milo) Dime que… no… es verdad

 **Milo:** No mentiré señorita

Kanna lo voltea hacia ella para que la vea… Milo al verla a los ojos se siente inmóvil… la mirada de Kanna es muy penétrate en ese momento, la joven al tener los ojos de Milo en los suyos siente que pierde el aliento… se sonroja… es como si la mirada de él se colara en su alma…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolo) Engreído… nunca… nunca… me… habían hablado como tu

 **Milo:** (Quedándose sorprendido) Es… porque… nunca escuchas a nadie

Kanna tiene su rostro en el pecho de él y comienza a llorar con desesperación. Milo poco a poco comienza a abrazarla…

 **Milo:** Es muy difícil cuando nos dicen que no seremos felices… pero…

Kanna alza el rostro para mirarlo y se encuentra con la mirada de Milo… se miran fijamente. El fuego sagrado se comienza a calmar… Milo al ver a Kanna puede notar que es hermosa… a pesar de ser caprichosa… pero es linda… la toma del rostro delicadamente…

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) Milo

 **Milo:** Lo… siento… Kanna

Él se acerca lentamente a la joven sus labios se rozan delicadamente, cuando ambos se dan un beso en los labios… comienza tierno… pero Kanna lo abraza apasionadamente. Milo también y la carga. Kanna lo abraza con sus piernas y brazos y comienza a besarse apasionadamente.

* * *

watch?v=WQJaXAb6QFs

* * *

En el puente donde están Umi y Kanon… se besan apasionadamente, Kanon tiene a Umi abrazada de la cintura… cuando una de sus manos baja al tercero de la chica donde aprieta uno de sus glúteos…

 **Umi:** (Rompiendo el beso) Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** (Besando su cuello) Umi… mi… amor

Volvió a besarla con más intensidad en los labios, ella sentía que quizá estaban yendo demasiado rápido… pero lo deseaba… deseaba que eso pasara… Kanon la carga y la lleva en brazos mientras se besan a una banca donde él se sienta, dejando a Umi sentada sobre el con las piernas abiertas. Kanon le besa el cuello, la joven pone sus manos en los hombros de él…

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Ka… Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Mi amor

Kanon comienza a abrirle un poco la parte de arriba de su traje a Umi, ella esta sonrojada y agitada. Kanon descubre un poco de la piel desnuda de Umi y ve el nacimiento de sus pechos… donde con su nariz acaricia el nacimiento de sus pechos aspirando su dulce aroma a orquídeas. Ella pone sus manos en la cabeza de él aferrándose a su larga cabellera. Kanon comienza a besar el pecho de Umi húmedamente. Pasando sus labios, sintiendo la piel de ella que es suave… aromática… Su mano sube a uno de sus pechos donde comienza a masajearlo delicadamente… haciéndolo en círculos… besando el cuello de la joven.

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Ka… Kanon… esto es… muy… mmmm

 **Kanon:** (Besando sobre la ropa un pecho de Umi) Es muy hermoso… demasiado… mmm… Umi… yo te… Amo… te amo Umi

La joven lo separa de él, está sorprendida… sonrojada… lo mira a los ojos… Kanon la mira con amor… Umi busca algo… una pizca de burla y pretensión… pero se topa con… amor

 **Umi:** (Besándolo) Kanon… como fue que…

 **Kanon** : (Acariciando su pecho con más pasión) Desde… el día… que… escuche tu voz

 **Umi:** Kanon… amor…

Ella le abrió la parte de arriba del Kimono, vio la piel blanca de él. Estaba sonrojada y comenzó a besarle el hombro… el cuello, su boca cálida de Umi pasaba por su piel. Kanon se sentía demasiado feliz, estaba en brazos de la joven que ama. Le ha declarado sus sentimientos…

 **Umi:** Kanon… yo… esto…

 **Kanon:** Creo que… lo siento… Umi

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo sonrojada y agitada) Me estoy… enamorando… más y más de ti

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Sabes… lo feliz que me haces?

Se comienzan a besar de nuevo, Kanon le besa el cuello cuando una de sus manos baja a la intimidad de Umi donde comienza a acariciarla con sus dedos índice y medio… lo hace de arriba abajo… lento… suave…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Descubriendo uno de los pechos de Umi y comenzándolo a besar) Mi amor… mi niña

 **Umi:** (Agitada) No… aun no…

 **Kanon:** (Comenzando a succionar el pezón de Umi) Mmmm

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Te amo… te Amo Kanon

Kanon al escuchar eso se siente más que feliz… su lengua traviesa comienza a hacer círculos sobre ese dulce pezón cuando… se escucha el sonido de la campana que anuncia la hora de que se debe de estar en cama… Umi y Kanon se separan un poco asustados mirando en dirección de la campana…

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Cielos…

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Que… oportuno…

Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen para después besarse tiernamente, se levantan de donde están, se acomodan sus ropas… se abrazan…

 **Kanon:** Eres mi novia ahora

 **Umi:** (Arqueando una ceja) Cuando me lo pediste?

 **Kanon:** Cuando te dije que te amo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Eso no cuenta

Kanon la carga y le da una ligera vuelta, Umi sonríe…

 **Umi:** Kanon!

 **Kanon:** Umi Ushiromiya… quieres ser la novia formal y futura esposa de Kanon Sutori?

 **Umi:** Espera… vas volando muchacho

 **Kanon:** Son mis intenciones contigo… dime… aceptas?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ser tu novia… si… lo otro… veremos cómo nos llevamos… debemos irnos… mañana es un día pesado y…

Kanon la toma en brazos y la carga…

 **Umi:** Kanon… se caminar

 **Kanon:** Debemos ensayar para la boda

Se abrazan y se besan tiernamente mientras caminan hacia las habitaciones.

* * *

watch?v=hmYwb0SgDoY

* * *

Las estrellas brillan en el cielo como si fueran diamantes. Las olas del mar se escuchan… Rin le había pedido a Sesshoumaru ya no más… y el respondía una y otra vez… el último beso… están besándose a la sombra del árbol sagrado…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Ya… no mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Uno más… solo uno mas

Sesshoumaru la carga y la recarga en el gran tronco del árbol sagrado, el joven comienza a besarle apasionadamente el cuello, Rin cierra los ojos, sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Sus manos están sobre los hombros de él. Sesshoumaru vuelve a atrapar con sus labios los de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Sientes… la falta que me hiciste?

 **Rin:** (Correspondiéndole a los besos) No… Joven Sutori… esto no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Dime… dime como me gusta

 **Rin:** (Agitada y cerrando sus ojos) No… no puedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el cuello de ella con su nariz) Hueles… delicioso… no pude olvidar tu olor… dime… llámame como tu… solo puedes llamarme… como entre suspiros me llamabas

Sesshoumaru subió una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de ella y lo comenzó a presionar levemente…

 **Rin:** (Arqueándose un poco) Aaaaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y besándole el cuello) Ves?... no es difícil

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No podemos… Sesshy… no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te extrañe (besándola en los labios) Me desquiciaba no tenerte cerca… Rin… mi Rin

La castaña cierra los ojos… no podía ser… nunca lo imagino… menos después de su enfrentamiento en la oficina… había decidido no estar a su lado… pero… Sesshoumaru siente la piel de ella… aspira el olor a gardenias blancas… es delicioso… lo embriaga, siente que no puede detenerse cuando abre la parte de arriba del traje de Rin dejando al descubierto la mitad de su busto. Sesshoumaru al mirarlo se impresiona… es grande, en su seno izquierdo tiene un lunar que al verlo lo enloquece… Rin lo mira sonrojada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Son… enormes

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… me mires… no me gustan

Sesshoumaru se acerca a sus pechos… la castaña siente su aliento de él es ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como puedes… decir… eso… son… hermosos… que sensual… lunar

Él no se contiene más y comienza a besar con pasión sus pechos de ella, su mano aprisiona uno y comienza a masajearlo con más pasión que antes, cuando vio y sintió los de Sara eran de plástico para el… pero los de Rin eran suaves… delicados… naturales… una delicia para el… la castaña acariciaba la sedosa cabellera larga color negro de él…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mmmm… Rin… mi Rin

Rin cierra los ojos… por qué?... porque no podía detener lo que está sintiendo?… pensó que en la Isla podría hacerlo… pero estaba siendo inútil… el… la está arrastrando a lo último que ella quería ahora… enamorarse. Sesshoumaru lo comprendió… está enamorado… completamente enamorado de Rin Ushiromiya… su guardiana… estaba perdido en el olor y la suavidad de sus pechos cuando las manos de Rin se comienzan a colar dentro de su kimono y se posan en sus hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Si… siénteme Rin

 **Rin:** (Agitada y sonrojada) Eres… cálido

El baja una mano a la intimidad de ella donde con la palma de su mano comienza a acariciarla delicadamente… Rin gime arqueándose un poco Sesshoumaru disfruta de ella cuando al suelo cae algo y comienza a sonar una delicada melodía, ambos se dejan de besar, se miran agitados y la joven al ver lo que cayo se baja de los brazos de Sesshoumaru y recoge el objeto…

 **Rin:** Kami…

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella y se agacha… recuerda que era la melodía que escucho hacía unos momentos sonar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es eso?

Rin lo mira sonrojada y se lo muestra, Sesshoumaru lo ve y es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/estrella%20de%20kotoko%20y%20ume_ .html?sort=3&o=5

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Que hermosa estrella… que música tan bonita… quien…

 **Rin:** (Abrazando la estrella) Fue el último regalo de mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiendo

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Rin miraba la estrella pues no comprendía porque sonaba si no le había dado cuerda…

 **Rin:** No entiendo porque… sino si no le he dado cuerda

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca había visto una caja musical así

 **Rin:** Mamá… era… muy fan de un anime…. Que salió cuando éramos niñas… una juguetería… saco las estrellas de ese anime… y nos los obsequio a mi hermanita y a mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Es hermoso ese obsequio preciosa

 **Rin:** Decía… que era la melodía de nuestras almas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es una… hermosa melodía la de tu alma Rin

La castaña lo miro y se separó un poco de él. Sesshoumaru la miro sorprendido, la caja musical tocaba…

* * *

watch?v=xE-yMRYAuJI

* * *

 **Rin:** Lo que paso… no pasara mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) De que hablas?

 **Rin:** De que no volverá a pasar… yo… no puedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… por favor…

Él se hinca ante ella….

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que hace?... no haga eso

La joven se iba a hincar para levantarlo cuando él la abraza de las piernas…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y sorprendida) Que hace joven Sutori?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Perdóname Rin… yo… me… equivoque…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Olvide… eso… (Llorando) No… importa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Importa… me importa… me estaba enloqueciendo sin ti

Ella lo toma de los brazos y lo levanta…

 **Rin:** No haga eso… yo no soy nadie para que lo haga

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… sé que…

 **Rin:** Usted y yo… no podemos… no se puede… y además… (Llorando) Está prohibido

La joven se va corriendo del lugar hacia su habitación llorando. Sesshoumaru la ve irse… se siente triste… prohibido?... será que tomo el oficio?... o lo tomara mañana?... no… no lo permitirá… tomo su violín y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

En el templo del buda sagrado el fuego sagrado alumbra a dos personas besándose apasionadamente. Milo esta sobre el suelo, Kanna está sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios. Milo le abre la parte de arriba del kimono de Kanna y comienza a besarle el cuello, deja al descubierto los pechos de ella. Se besan apasionadamente cuando las manos de Milo se colocan en los glúteos de Kanna. Su boca se dirige a uno de los pechos de ella donde lo comienza a besar apasionadamente…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh… Mi… Milo

 **Milo:** Mmmm Kanna

Una de las manos de Kanna va bajando hacia la hombría de Milo donde sobre el pantalón comienza a acariciarlo…

 **Milo:** (Soltando el pecho de Kanna) Aaaaahhhh

 **Kanna:** Milo… te deseo

Milo dentro de su razón comienza a succionar uno de los pezones de Kanna mientras una de sus manos se dirige a la intimidad de ella y comienza a acariciarla de arriba abajo… buscando la manera de sentirla sin estorbos…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh… Milo

El la sienta sobre su hombría y se sienta. Kanna se sienta sobre él y comienza a besarlo intensamente en los labios y comienza a mover sus caderas sobre la masculinidad de Milo. Sobre las ropas simulan la unión… Milo le besa el cuello y los pechos…

 **Milo:** Eres… demasiado hermosa… suave

 **Kanna:** Tu… eres tan ardiente… aaahhhh

Milo le muerde un poco el cuello a Kanna. Ella siente que esa acción la llevara al cielo… ella entierra un poco las uñas en la espalda a Milo que lo hace sentir más a Kanna. Ambos están a punto de desnudarse cuando…

 **Milo:** (Deteniéndola) No… no puedo

 **Kanna:** (Agitada) Yo… yo… tampoco

Se miran a los ojos y se vuelven a besar con más intensidad, No quieren separarse… no quieren parar cuando… Kanna reacciona y lo aleja…

 **Kanna:** No… no puedo… me voy a casar

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Bien

Kanna se baja de él, Milo se levanta y se acomoda sus ropas. Kanna también hace lo mismo…

 **Milo:** Buenas noches… Señorita Sutori

Kanna se sintió enojada pues Milo, así como si nada la volvía a tratar fríamente, con indiferencia, eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo cuando…

 **Kanna:** No por ti… engañaría a mi Haku

Milo la miro sonriendo

 **Milo:** Y yo… no por ti… dejaría a un lado mi sacerdocio… que descanse… Señorita Sutori

El salió del templo del buda dorado, Kanna se quedó allí parada y comenzó a llorar…

 **Kanna:** Idiota… eres un idiota

* * *

La joven se va corriendo hacia su habitación llorando. Mientras tanto en la habitación que comparten Umi y Rin siempre que van a la isla están las dos juntas. Pusieron sus futones juntos, se pusieron sus yukatas blancas para dormir. Se acostaron juntas y se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a platicar…

 **Umi:** Extrañaba dormir contigo

 **Rin:** Yo también hermanita… la habitación se me hizo muy grande para mi sola

 **Umi:** Igual a mí en casa… Rin… sabes?

 **Rin:** (Mirándola) Dime hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Soy… (Sonrojada) Novia de… Kanon hermanita

Rin miro a su hermana y se le lanzo para abrazarla…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Te alegra?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Pero claro que me alegra! Como no va a alegrarme?!

 **Umi:** Y hoy… estuve a punto de hacer el amor con el

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida e interesada) En serio? donde?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) En el estanque… pero… le pedí que no…

 **Rin:** Hermanita… hazlo cuando te sientas lista… cuando digas… es ahora cuando

 **Umi:** Si… es lo que hare hermanita… y él dijo que me esperaría

 **Rin:** Es un buen muchacho… yo… debo contarte algo

 **Umi:** (Interesada) Que es?

Rin paso un poco de saliva y se sonrojo…

 **Umi:** (Adivinando) Sesshoumaru cierto?

 **Rin:** Si… él hermanita

 **Umi:** Que te hizo?

 **Rin:** Estaba en el árbol sagrado… cuando comencé a escuchar como tocaba el violín… su melodía era muy triste hermanita… pero no dejaba de ser hermosa

 **Umi:** Uuuuyyy hermanita… te estas…

 **Rin:** Que?

 **Umi:** Creo saber que…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Casi… lo hacemos hermanita

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Como?

 **Rin:** Si… casi lo hacemos… pero… en eso… se me cayó la estrella que nos regaló mamá… en cuanto el me abrazo y me beso… comenzó a sonar y no le he dado cuerda

 **Umi:** Hermanita… me paso lo mismo con Kanon… tocaba sin que la abriera hermanita… comenzó a sonar sola

 **Rin:** Tendrá algún significado hermanita?

 **Umi:** No lo sé… pero no había pasado eso nunca hermanita… ni con…

 **Rin:** Sera una señal?

 **Umi:** No nos adelantemos… que piensas hacer con Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… tengo miedo

 **Umi:** Solo sigue tu ritmo… si el siente algo por ti… te esperará… y te comprenderá… de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias hermanita

 **Umi:** Durmamos… mañana nos espera un gran día

Ambas se durmieron abrazadas. Y sintiéndose felices porque estaban juntas la una con la otra y la otra… sentían que los dolores pasados se iban alejando poco a poco.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego y con ella el festival de los peregrinos. Las mellizas se pusieron sus trajes de gala y a Kanna le prestaron uno de sacerdotisa norma…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándose a un espejo) Que hermoso se ve! Me veo bien… aunque… (Sonrojada) No… debería usar esto ya que yo no…

 **Rin:** No que Kanna?

 **Umi:** De que hablas?

 **Kanna:** Chicas… yo ya no soy virgen… y me siento rara de usa estos trajes…

Kanna recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Milo. Umi y Rin se miraron entre ellas y se sonrojaron ya que recordaron lo que paso con los hermanos Sutori…

 **Umi:** Descuida Kanna no pasa nada

 **Rin:** Te ves muy bien

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Pero se ven mejor ustedes chicas!

El traje de Umi era un ahori color blanco en ambos brazos tenía dos piedras color azul cielo de cristal cortado, su hamaka es de color azul cielo, se peinó de coleta entera y su listón era de color azul cielo. El de Rin es un ahori color blanco y en ambos brazos tiene dos piedras de color morado de cristal cortado, su hamaka es de color morado estaba peinada con cabello suelto y en su cabeza pasaba como diadema un listón color morado.

 **Umi:** Estos son los trajes de gala

 **Rin:** Se usan en ocasiones especiales…

En eso… Milo llega con Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

 **Milo:** Es hora chicas

 **Todas:** (Mirándolo) Si

Milo al ver a Kanna la saludo con una reverencia, ella también. Ambos un poco distantes, pero con ganas de repetir lo de anoche. **Milo vestía…**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/traje%20de%20milo_ .html?sort=3&o=1

* * *

 **Mientras que Sesshoumaru y Kanon vestían…**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/traje%20de%20kanon%20y%20sessho_ .html?sort=3&o=2

* * *

Se ven realmente muy bien haciendo resaltar sus galanuras. Al ver a las mellizas se quedaron maravilladas pues se veían hermosas en sus trajes… pero por el momento no podían tocarlas ya que en ese momento estaban purificadas y todos salieron hacia la entrada del templo Ushiromiya. En el muelle llegaban los pescadores con ofrendas para el templo. Se escuchaban los tambores tocar, las danzas que traían. Poco a poco fueron llegando más pescadores y todos iban subiendo cuesta arriba hacia el templo Ushiromiya. Danzaban cantaban. Los tambores iban tocando. En eso comienza a llegar los pescadores al templo. Milo está en medio a sus lados están Umi y Rin. Kanon a lado de Umi y Sesshoumaru a lado de Rin. Kanna está un poco enfrente de Milo como si lo custodiara. Al ver a los pescadores les hacen una reverencia…

 **Milo:** Sean bienvenidos al templo mis amados pescadores

 **Umi/Rin:** Esperábamos con alegría su llegada

 **Kanna/Kanon/Sesshoumaru** : Bienvenidos

 **El jefe de los pescadores:** Su Excelencia Milo… venimos desde todas las regiones a mostrar nuestro respeto a ustedes sus excelencias y al gran Buda dorado… traemos nuestras ofrendas

Las ofrendas eran arroz, pescados, nabos, flores, incienso, trigo. Los monjes comenzaron a meterlos y a ponerlos en el templo del buda dorado.

El templo Ushiromiya tiene tres templos… El del Buda dorado custodiado por Milo. El templo de los mares custodiado por Umi y el templo de los cielos custodiado por Rin… cada uno en su interior guarda uno de los tesoros familiares que son sus armas también. Todos comienzan a dirigirse al templo de los mares el cual es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/templo%20de%20los%20mares_ .html?sort=3&o=11

* * *

El agua que hay en su alrededor pertenece al mar que rodea la isla, Umi camina entre los monjes de manera lenta y con una canasta con arroz entre sus manos, Kanon la ve maravillado pues piensa que no hay mujer más bella que su novia Umi, quien camina elegante y grácil para llegar al templo. Al llegar la joven se hinca ante él y comienza a orar…

 **Kanon:** Rin… que hará Umi?

 **Rin:** Veras… mi hermana le está hablando al dios del mar para ofrecerle las ofrendas que han traído los pescadores… en este caso es el arroz… ella y Milo que está a su lado oran por una buena pesca, el cuidado y regreso pronto de los pescadores

 **Kanna:** Fascinante… pero porque solo fue Umi?

 **Rin:** Este es el templo que mi hermana custodia… el Templo de los Mares

 **Kanon:** Es fantástico

Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin quien trataba de evadirlo. Kanon mira a Umi en su parte de sacerdotisa y lo maravilla aún más pues la joven se hinca ante la orilla del agua y comienza a dejar caer con sus manos delicadamente el arroz… como ofrenda al dios del mar…

 **Umi:** (Con voz firme) Esta ofrenda… es para el benévolo dios del mar… para que de una pesca prospera y que sea tranquila

Se escucha la campana del templo sonar y todos cierran los ojos, juntan sus manos y comienzan a orar. Los tambores tocan a un ritmo normal. Al terminar se dirigen al segundo templo de la casa. El Templo de los Cielos el cual es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/templo%20del%20cielo_ .html?sort=3&o=9

* * *

Rin se acerca a él acompañada de Milo, la joven sube tranquila llevando en sus manos incienso, flores y trigo. Al llegar se hinca ante su templo junto con Milo y comienzan a orar… Sesshoumaru observa atentamente a la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Umi) Esto…

 **Umi:** Este es el templo del Cielo… custodiado por Rin… aquí mi hermana viene a pedir por que el clima a las cosechas sea favorable, que no haya tormentas cuando los pescadores salgan a pescar, que el viento los guie de regreso y que el cielo siempre les sea azul

 **Kanna:** Cada uno custodia un templo?

 **Umi:** Efectivamente Kanna

 **Kanon:** El ultimo es Milo mi amor?

 **Umi:** Si cariño… es el más importante… verán porque

Rin se levanta y levanta sus manos al cielo, ha encendido los inciensos y dejado el trigo y las flores sobre un pedestal…

 **Rin:** (Con voz firme) Señor de los Cielos… te damos estas ofrendas para que mires con misericordia… guíes a los pescadores y favorezcas las cosechas para que sean prosperas y nutritivas… Cielo se siempre despejado y claro para los pescadores y aleja las tormentas

La campana toca y todos comienzan a orar de nuevo. Sesshoumaru mira con admiración a Rin, debe admitir que será una buena sacerdotisa… pero es lo último que quiere.

Llego el momento de ir al templo del Buda dorado, en el Milo es acompañado por Umi y Rin el templo es…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/templo%20del%20buda%20dorado_ .html?sort=3&o=10

* * *

El templo más importante de la casa… la cabeza del templo Ushiromiya ya que tiene el buda dorado que es el sello máximo de Kayo…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/buda%20dorado_ .html?sort=3&o=4

* * *

Milo se hinca ante él y comienza a orar para que los pescadores tengan comida, trabajo y un hogar protegido…

 **Milo:** (Con voz firme) Gran Buda Dorado! Tus hijos venimos a suplicar por tu bondad infinita! Aleja a los malos espíritus… tráenos el amor… la paz y el perdón! Dales a los pescadores tu protección y tu sabiduría en tiempo de duda!

La campana comienza a sonar tres veces, Milo, Umi y Rin comienzan a danzar alrededor del fuego sagrado, todos oran con ellos y las ofrendas son acomodadas al pie del buda dorado que mira a todos con misericordia. Al terminar Rin se queda frente al fuego sagrado sola. La joven junta sus manos y comienza a orar, todos están en silencio mirando a la joven. Sesshoumaru no entiende porque se queda frente al fuego Sagrado… en eso… se le viene algo a la cabeza…

Umi se pone a lado de su hermana y comienzan a hacer una danza tradicional. Kanon mira a su novia maravillado pues danza maravillosamente, ella lo mira y le sonríe y siendo discreta le manda un beso. Kanon al ver esa acción lo toma con su mano y se lo pone en su pecho, Umi se sonroja cuando en eso…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru bájame!

Umi voltea a ver a su hermana cuando ve que es llevada en brazos por Sesshoumaru… todos se quedan impactados al ver como se llevan a una de las sacerdotisas…

 **Milo:** Sessho espera!

 **Kanna:** Que haces Sesshoumaru?

Umi se acerca a Kanon…

 **Umi:** Suerte que acabamos la danza

 **Kanon:** Que significa mi amor?

 **Umi:** Es la danza para cerrar el festival cariño

* * *

Kanon comprendió porque su hermano había hecho lo que hizo y sonrió. Umi lo miro y él le beso la mano. Sesshoumaru llevaba en brazos a Rin, la chica pataleaba…

 **Rin:** Bájame que haces?

Sesshoumaru no le hacía caso, salieron del templo Ushiromiya y la llevo lo más lejos que pudo por el camino donde habían subido cuando la bajo al suelo…

 **Rin:** Que le pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No dejare que te hagas sacerdotisa!

 **Rin:** Que cosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu no tomaras el oficio! Te quedaras conmigo

 **Rin:** Estas loco! No es eso lo que hacía… es…

Sesshoumaru no la deja terminar y la besa apasionadamente. Mientras en el lago Sutori… Kayo ve la escena… sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	33. CAPITULO 32: Hitomi no Naka no Meiikyuu

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Hitomi no Naka no Meiikyuu - Akiko Kayou**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 32 Hitomi no Naka no Meiikyuu.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru había raptado a Rin a quien besaba cuando se separan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… vendrás a Tokio conmigo

 **Rin:** Iré a Tokio porque yo quiero… no porque me lo diga usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) No harás nada por mi verdad?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Que espera que haga una meretriz?

El joven de mirada fría se quedó en una sola pieza… recordó que le había llamado así cuando se habían enojado… cerro los ojos pesarosamente…

 **Rin:** Para que lo sepa Joven Sutori… no iba a tomar el oficio… esa danza es para concluir los rituales… así que… como vera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** Joven Sutori… (tranquilamente) Comprende lo que le dije ayer?... usted y yo no podemos estar juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que podemos… y lo sabes… antes de ello…

 **Rin:** Antes que nada… se necesita confianza para que algo funcione… y usted no la tubo conmigo y yo…

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente cuando…

 **Rin:** Yo… (Llorando) No se… si algún día pueda confiar en usted otra vez

La castaña se va corriendo hacia el templo de regreso, la joven se siente agitada, dolida… solo quería alejarse de él… y que comprendiera que lo mejor para ambos era la separación. Sesshoumaru la mira irse de su lado, se sintió estúpido, ni en sus años de adolescente se había comportado como ahora… Rin lo había puesto de cabeza y eso le hacía sentirse frustrado… pues nada parecía funcionar para que las cosas con ella volvieran a ser como antes.

Rin corre hacia el templo cuando a su frente ve a Kanna y a Umi corriendo hacia ella, la chica al verlas siente mucho alivio…

 **Umi/Kanna:** Rin!

Ella corre más aprisa cuando llega a los brazos de Umi y se le abraza fuertemente, Kanna las abraza…

 **Kanna:** (Molesta) Que idiota… que te hizo?

 **Rin:** Nada… solo que…

 **Umi:** (Tiernamente) Ven… vamos a dentro… necesitas descansar

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Te sientes bien?... no estas agitada?

Las dos se llevan hacia la recamara para que descanse, Sesshoumaru ve como se alejan las tres juntas, sigue caminando pensado como va a hacerle para que ella lo vuelva a mirar cuando ve a Milo en la entrada del templo con Kanon…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Ya regreso nuestro Romeo

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Se llevan a su Julieta

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fastidiado) No estoy para bromas… además… no quiero un amor que solo dure 7 días… quiero…

 **Kanon:** Se lo que quieres hermanito… pero… esta vez te excediste

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Es que no sé qué más hacer!

 **Milo:** (Tomándolo del hombro) Sessho… antes que nada debes entender… que debes dejar ir…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Interrumpiéndolo) No puedo Milo… no puedo… me enloquezco si no estoy con ella… no soy yo sin ella… no se en que momento ella se convirtió en mi todo

 **Kanon:** Entiendo cómo te sientes hermano… pero… a lo que Milo se refiere es a que… dejes ir el pasado… que dejes ir lo que paso esa noche

 **Milo:** Exactamente… para que puedas comenzar… un nuevo comienzo siempre viene con un final… entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

* * *

Sesshoumaru comprendió lo que le querían decir… y sonaba sensato, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia. El festival acabo… la noche se hizo presente en la Isla Ushiromiya, se acordó que los chicos partirían a la mañana siguiente. Umi y Kanon estaban en el árbol sagrado tomados de las manos…

 **Umi:** Este es el árbol sagrado

 **Kanon:** Es hermoso… muy grande

 **Umi:** Es conocido como el árbol del universo… precisamente por lo grande que es… este árbol al igual que el Buda dorado fueron las primeras cosas que llegaron a la Isla

 **Kanon:** Es muy hermoso el lugar donde creciste y naciste… este templo me llena de fuerza… paz… (Mirándola) Así como tu mi amor

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Cariño… Kanon… a veces me da miedo de estar soñando… más… (mirando el árbol) Estando aquí

Kanon la abrazo por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos… la expresión de Umi cambio por la de una de tristeza…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Que sucede mi amor?

 **Umi:** Amor… este árbol… ha sido… quien me ha anunciado los acontecimientos más dolorosos de mi vida

 **Kanon:** Porque mi amor?

 **Umi:** Aquí… cuando era niña… soñé que estaba aquí debajo del árbol… a lado de mi hermanita… veía a nuestros padres venir hacia nosotras… cuando… una luz… les llegaba por detrás y los decapitaba

Umi comenzó a temblar al recordar ese terrible sueño de ella de cuando tenía 8 años… Kanon la giro hacia el para que lo mirara, la abrazo protectoramente…

 **Kanon:** Ya no será así mi amor… en esta isla… nos hicimos novios… este árbol es el testigo de cuanto es el amor que te tengo… (Tiernamente) Mi amor por ti… es más grande que el universo Umi

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Kanon… como es que… eres así?... mi sueño hecho realidad?

 **Kanon:** De la misma manera que tú eres eso para mí Umi… mi sueño realidad… siento que no espere mucho tiempo… para encontrarte

Umi le sonrió tiernamente…

 **Umi:** Ven conmigo Kanon

 **Kanon:** Voy a donde tú me lleves mi amor

Comenzaron a caminar por la Isla, se adentraban más en ella… dejando un poco el templo atrás, subieron una cuesta arriba…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a un lugar) Llegamos

Kanon miro…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/tumba%20ushiromiya_ .html?sort=3&o=3

* * *

 **Umi:** Este es el mausoleo Ushiromiya… la tumba familiar

 **Kanon:** Es enorme… aquí…

 **Umi:** Si mi amor… aquí están mis padres… ven…

Ambos entraron al mausoleo, en el interior de él se podían ver varios nichos en la parte de enfrente esta un altar donde se hacen las ceremonias luctuosas y detrás de él está un nicho más grande que los demás. Kanon mira el lugar que es alumbrado por antorchas…

 **Umi:** El nicho más grande es donde… reposan los restos de los sacerdotes… en ese… se encuentra mi tío… Kinzo Ushiromiya… el padre de Milo

 **Kanon:** Es impresionante mi amor… (Mirando alrededor) Toda la Familia está aquí

 **Umi:** Ven aquí

En otra parte del mausoleo están unas escaleras, suben un poco donde se encuentran con dos nichos que están cerrados con unas puertas doradas y con una placa que tiene escrito…

* * *

 **Krauss Ushiromiya Natsuhi Ushiromiya**

* * *

Umi se hinca ante esos nichos, hace una reverencia y junta sus manos en posición de oración. Kanon al verla la imita y se pone a su lado en eso comprende…

 **Kanon:** Son tus padres mi amor?

 **Umi:** Si… así es… son mis padres mi amor… te traje aquí para… (Sonrojada) que te conocieran

 **Kanon:** (Feliz) Mi amor

Kanon junta sus manos para orar para después hacer una reverencia…

 **Kanon:** Señores Ushiromiya… no tengan cuidado… Su maravillosa hija… Umi Ushiromiya… está en las mejores manos… la protegeré con mi vida… y toda mi existencia… se consagrará en amarla y hacerla feliz cada día

El ojiazul se endereza y ve a Umi que esta con los ojos con lágrimas y con una sonrisa en sus labios… Kanon sin dudarlo la abraza…

 **Umi:** Kanon… Te Amo

 **Kanon:** Yo a ti mi vida… estaremos siempre juntos

Se dieron un beso frente a los nichos de los padres de Umi, se separaron y encendieron una vara de incienso para ellos, se tomaron de las manos y salieron del mausoleo. Al salir se encuentran con…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Hola cuñada

Rin los mira y les sonríe…

 **Rin:** Hola hermanita… hola cuñado

 **Kanon:** Y será para siempre

 **Umi:** Kanon… quedamos que…

Kanon la besa intensamente, Umi sonríe, pero le corresponde al beso. Rin los mira sonriendo y feliz por Umi…

 **Rin:** Se ven muy bien los dos juntos

La pareja deja de besarse…

 **Umi:** Vienes a ver a papá y mamá?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… mañana regresamos a Tokio y vine… a despedirme de ellos

 **Kanon:** Yo vine a saludarlos cuñada… y a despedirnos también

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… lo traje para que papá y mamá lo conocieran

 **Rin:** Estarán muy felices hermanita

 **Umi:** No tardes mucho… te espero en la habitación hermanita… mañana salimos muy temprano

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… estaré en poco contigo

Kanon sintió una mirada que se le hizo familiar y sonrió para después…

 **Kanon:** No te vayan a robar otra vez cuñada

 **Umi:** Kanon que cosas dices?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No creo que pase de nuevo

Umi sintió una presencia cerca de allí, se sintió un poco tranquila pues no dejaría a Rin sola…

 **Umi:** Vamos a la casa… no tardes mucho de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** No hermanita… no tardare

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Umi junto con Kanon bajaron hacia el templo. Rin entro al mausoleo, detrás de ella entro alguien más. La castaña se dirigió hasta donde estaban los nichos de sus padres, se hinco ante ellos y comenzó a orar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru la había seguido y se quedó hasta cierta distancia detrás de ella y la miraba orar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("La tumba familiar… entonces… en ese lugar donde está mi Rin… están sus padres")

Rin estaba en silencio, cuando comenzó a llorar y se lanzó hacia las puertas de los nichos de sus padres… como si los abrazara…

 **Rin:** Mamá… papá… que voy a hacer?... no podre con esto… no puedo… no soy tan fuerte… díganme por favor que hare?... no soy una chica fuerte… no sé cómo regresar a Tokio y seguir como si nada… Mamá… Papá!

La joven comienza a llorar con más desesperación, Sesshoumaru la mira cuando decide entrar a su lado… se pone detrás de ella y se hinca para abrazarla…

 _Quiero verte, pero no puedo,_

 _No importa cuando,_

 _Yo solo puedo pensar en ti,_

 _La razón es que mi voz no te alcanzara,_

 _Deber ser porque he perdido algo._

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Que… hace aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te vi… y te seguí… Rin… tú no eres débil… eres… la persona más fuerte que conozco

 **Rin:** Joven Sutori

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando los nichos) Así que… son tus padres?

 **Rin:** Si… ellos son mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Un honor conocerlos… Sabes Rin?... creo que tus padres opinan lo mismo que yo

 **Rin:** Como dice?

Sesshoumaru la abraza y sus ojos azules la miran con ternura, se sentía mal de verla llorar de esa manera tan triste, supuso que debía ser muy duro estar sin sus padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Piensan que eres muy fuerte… y que eres una persona demasiado dulce y tierna… que has sabido llevar el que ellos se hayan ido muy pronto de tu vida… que a pesar de todo… eres una chica inteligente, fuerte y muy agradable… y han de… sentirse orgullosos… que a pesar de lo que Hakudoshi hizo… has sabido dominar la situación

 **Rin:** Usted… me subestima mucho

 _Antes de esto,_

 _Siempre creía en la verdad que estaba frente a mis ojos,_

 _Creía que era la única verdad existente,_

 _Pero no era así,_

 _No hay un solo mundo,_

 _Si hay un mundo,_

 _Que conozca la definición de infinito,_

 _Y que me muestre cual es el camino que debo seguir._

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no es eso… tus padres… saben que tengo razón… y que si estuvieran aquí… te lo dirían con una sonrisa… y tu madre te abrazaría al igual que tu padre

Rin lloraba al escuchar lo que Sesshoumaru le decía, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se sentirían muy orgullosos de saber que… el poco tiempo que estuvieron con vida… hicieron un buen trabajo contigo… Sonríe Rin… regresa a Tokio con una sonrisa… Ellos te mostraran cual es el camino correcto… no estás sola… Tienes a Umi a tu lado y ella a ti… tienes a Kanna… a mis padres y a mi abuela que te adoran tanto como a Umi… (Mirándola) Y también… me tienes a mi… Rin

La castaña le dio una leve sonrisa, Sesshoumaru con sus manos le secaba las lágrimas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu llanto es muy limpio… pero… tu sonrisa es más limpia aun… y quiero… volver a ver esa maravillosa sonrisa

El tomo unas varas de incienso y le dio una a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Enciende una… que tus padres se lleven tu tristeza

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Mu… muchas gracias

Encendieron las varas de incienso, juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a orar…

 **Rin:** ("Mañana iré a Tokio… regresare… madre… padre… cuiden de Umi y de mi… cumpliremos con nuestra misión… gracias… por… no sé si fueron ustedes… pero… por esta compañía… que no me esperaba")

 _Quiero verte, pero no puedo,_

 _Si no te confieso lo que siento,_

 _Nunca me lo perdonare,_

 _No me rendiré; no daré marcha atrás,_

 _Si soy sincera conmigo misma,_

 _Te encontrare._

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Señores Ushiromiya… no teman… sé que comencé con el pie izquierdo… pero… voy a proteger a mi dulce Rin… confíen en mi… daré mi vida por ella… y… por favor… ayúdenme a que… pueda conquistarla")

Ambos dejaron sus varitas de incienso en los nichos, se levantaron y se comenzaron a ir, en ese momento las varitas se caen juntándose ambas y así comenzaron a quemarse… juntas.

* * *

Salieron del mausoleo y en silencio regresaron hacia la mansión Ushiromiya. A la mañana siguiente estaban en el muelle, Milo había ido a despedirlos…

 **Milo:** Bien… llego la hora

Umi y Rin lo abrazaron, el a ellas les correspondió el abrazo…

 **Rin:** Ven a vernos pronto a Tokio

 **Umi:** Eres lo único que tenemos… y te extrañamos mucho

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Lo se… y ustedes también son lo único que tengo… no dejen de regresar a casa de vez en cuando

Los Sutori los miraban, se dieron cuenta de que los Ushiromiya siendo aún jóvenes tenían una carga en sus hombros muy pesada y decidieron que ellos debían hacer algo para aligerarlas. Kanna miraba a Milo como era una persona dulce con Umi y Rin… que era muy protector con ellas… lo había conocido en varias facetas ahora… y debía admitir que era un hombre excepcional

Llego la hora de subir al bote que los llevaría a Okinawa. Entre lágrimas Umi y Rin le decían adiós a Milo, el con una sonrisa les decía adiós y les deseaba la felicidad del mundo. Vio a Kanna y le sonrió tiernamente. Ella le sonrió y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Milo al ver eso se sorprendió y le dijo con los labios… un hasta luego… Kanna siendo discreta le mando un beso… y le dijo con los labios… Regresare.

Umi va con Kanon abrazados en el bote, Kanna y Sesshoumaru van sentados juntos y Rin iba sentada sola, mirando el inmenso mar. Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de ir con ella, pero…

 **Kanna:** Sessho… dejarla sola ahora

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablas?

 **Kanna:** Hermanito… tienes una nueva oportunidad… no vayas a desperdiciarla… no sea que Saga te…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cierra la boca berrinches!

 **Kanna:** No lo hare amargado!

Umi y Kanon los escuchan pelear y comienzan a sonreír. Rin también los ve pelear y sonríe. Después de un tiempo llegaron a Okinawa, llegaron a tiempo para subir al barco que los llevara a Tokio de regreso, subieron rápidamente y el barco zarpo.

Umi y Kanon estaban en cubierta…

 **Kanon:** Regresaremos a Tokio amor… y hablaremos con papá y mamá para decirles que…

 **Umi:** Kanon… no crees que será mejor no decir nada por ahora?

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) De que hablas? Porque no?

 **Umi:** Kanon… se lo que tu papá dijo… que si…

 **Kanon:** (¬¬) La comunicativa de Kanna te lo dijo cierto?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No querrás que nos separen o sí?

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Claro que no mi amor… eso ni de broma

 **Umi:** Entonces… esperaremos un tiempo prudente

En eso se besan ambos en los labios de manera dulce y tierna cuando…

 **Kanna:** No coman pan delante de los hambrientos chicos

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanna…

 **Kanon:** Mocosa… déjame en paz con mi novia… además… (Mirándola fijamente) Que tanto te secreteabas con Milo?

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Con Milo?

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) Que… Que te importa?

 **Kanon:** Come torta

 **Umi:** Kanon no seas grosero… (Mirando a Kanna) Le dijiste algo a mi tío?

 **Kanna:** No… nada… además ese engreído me cae mal… es un…

Umi comprendió que Kanna trataba de fingir que Milo no le importaba del todo, pero veía en ella un brillo especial cuando decía su nombre y sonrió alegremente; pensó que se lo comentaría a Rin. Al pensar en su hermana la vio en la parte de adelante del barco recargada en los barrotes que protegen el barco…

 **Kanon:** Estará bien mi amor

 **Umi:** Lo se mi amor

 **Kanna:** Ahora solo es cuestión de Sessho y de ella

 **Umi:** Espero esto funcione

Kanna se fue a su camarote a jugar un poco en su iPad, dejando a Umi y a Kanon solos…

 **Umi:** Debemos pensar en lo del lanzamiento del nuevo Té Verde amor

 **Kanon:** Mi niña… trabajo ahora no

 **Umi:** Ni modo amor… es lo que nos toca (Besándolo) Además será en la hacienda

 **Kanon:** (besándola) El saber que vendrás conmigo mi amor me da más ánimos de trabajar

 **Umi:** Además si queremos que tus padres no digan nada de nuestra relación debemos demostrar que trabajamos no crees?

 **Kanon:** En eso tienes razón mi niña hermosa

 **Umi:** Y volverá el club del almuerzo

 **Kanon:** Es cierto… a quien le toca?

 **Umi:** A Rin

 **Kanon:** Entonces que traiga un obento mas

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Uno más amor?

 **Kanon:** Así es amor… es seguro que alguien ahora se nos una

 **Umi:** No creo mi amor

 **Kanon:** No estaría tan seguro (Mirando al frente del barco) Mira

Umi fijo sus ojos negros hacia donde Kanon veía y miro que Sesshoumaru se acercaba hacia la castaña. Kanon y ella se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose y dándose un beso.

 _Aunque deba adentrarme en el camino oscuro,_

 _Aunque mi débil corazón tenga dudas,_

 _Yo nunca te dejare de..._

 _Buscar._

Rin miraba al frente, el aire le golpeaba la cara, su cabello era removido por el viento cuando a su lado se pone Sesshoumaru, su larga cabellera también es removida por el viento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gusto en conocerte… soy Sesshoumaru Sutori

La castaña lo mira un poco extrañada, que estaba haciendo se preguntaba así misma cuando ve que él la mira con ternura y le estira su mano…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo levemente) Yo soy… (Tomando su mano) Rin Ushiromiya… el gusto es mío

Se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un apretón ligero, después se soltaron de la mano y miraban hacia enfrente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Voy a Tokio… y tú?

 **Rin:** También… voy a Tokio

Al atardecer llegaron a Tokio, el barco atraco y comenzaron a bajar, los chicos bajaron del barco…

 **Kanna:** Regresamos! (sacando su iPhone) Debo llamar a Hakudoshi… lo más seguro es que ya haya llegado aquí

La joven comenzó a hablar con su novio por teléfono. Kanon y Umi iban tomados de la mano…

 **Kanon:** En casa mi amor

 **Umi:** Si… en casa… mañana iremos a trabajar

 **Kanon:** Deberíamos pedirle el día a papá

 **Umi:** No mi amor… ya faltamos tres días... pasado mañana es la junta

 **Kanon:** Es verdad… Sessho iremos a dejar a las chicas a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… por mí no hay inconveniente… la limosina es grande

 **Umi:** Amor… no…

 **Kanon:** Eres mi novia y te iré a dejar hasta la puerta de tu casa

 _Si es verdad que encontrarte,_

 _Es lo mismo que encontrarme a mí misma,_

 _Aún no he olvidado la promesa,_

 _Que nos hicimos._

 **Rin:** No será molestia?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no es ninguna Rin

 **Rin:** (Haciéndole una reverencia) Se lo agradezco Joven Sesshoumaru

El sintió que había un avance… por lo menos ya no era el Joven Sutori… y ya le decía por su nombre… así que algo era algo pensó el… no era conformista ya que haría lo posible porque le volviera a decir Sesshy.

* * *

La limosina de los Sutori estaba esperándolos, llamaron a Kanna para que fueran a dejar a las mellizas a su departamento. Kanon llevaba la maleta de Umi y de él, Rin llevaba la suya, Sesshoumaru quería ayudarla, pero Kanna le dijo que no. El comprendió que era lo mejor por ahora. Subieron a la limosina y se fueron, llegaron al edificio de los departamentos donde habitan las hermanas. Bajaron de la limosina…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Muchas gracias por todo

 **Kanna:** Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo… Rin… ya sabes… te toca

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… no lo olvidare

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en los labios a Umi) Vendré por ti mañana

 **Umi:** Esta bien amor… hasta mañana

 _No importa las veces que nos vemos,_

 _No importa las veces que he sido salvada,_

 _Todo eso se convertirá en coraje,_

 _Porque no estoy sola._

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin, ella le hizo una reverencia y Sesshoumaru le asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió con una leve sonrisa. Kanon no dejaba de besar a Umi y ella le pedía que ya, pero él no le hacia el más mínimo caso. Cuando muy a regañadientes tuvo que dejarla ir. La limosina se fue a la mansión Sutori. Umi y Rin se tomaron de las manos y se vieron…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Bienvenida a casa hermanita

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estoy de vuelta hermanita

Ambas entraron a su edificio para llegar a casa, subieron al ascensor del edificio y salieron de él. Sacaron sus llaves y abrieron la puerta de su departamento, las chicas entraron y dejaron a un lado las maletas…

 **Rin:** Extrañe tanto la casa y a ti hermanita

 **Umi:** Yo también hermanita… me hiciste falta

Ambas se sentaron en su sofá. Umi se sentó y Rin se acostó en sus piernas…

 **Umi:** Que tal te sientes?

 **Rin:** Mucho mejor

 **Umi:** Dime… como te fue con Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** Pues… bien… creo que está más sereno

 **Umi:** Y tú?

 **Rin:** Sabes que hizo en el barco?... se volvió a presentar

 **Umi:** En serio?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… no sé cómo tomar eso… como si… nos volviéramos a conocer

 **Umi:** Creo que… quiere volver a comenzar

 **Rin:** Creo que si

Umi le dio su celular a Rin…

 **Umi:** Toma… aquí tienes tu cel

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo) Gracias hermanita

Lo prendió y le llegaron las llamadas perdidas que tenía…

 **Rin:** El Joven Saga me llamo

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… quería saber de ti… pero le dije que tenía tu celular… órdenes del tío

Rin revisa su celular cuando ve…

 _Quiero verte, pero no puedo,_

 _Tanto que ya no sé qué siento,_

 _La razón es que esta oración no te alcanzara,_

 _Debe ser porque he perdido algo._

"Llamada perdida de… Sesshoumaru Sutori"

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Me llamo? (Mostrándole su celular a Umi)

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… te llamo… le afecto no verte

 **Rin:** Hermanita… como fue que…

 **Umi:** Rin… hablamos con el Joven Saga y con el Joven Ru… ellos saben quiénes somos nosotras

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) De verdad? Que dijeron?

 **Umi:** Se sorprendieron… pero… te tengo una noticia aún más impactante

 **Rin:** Que es hermanita?

 **Umi:** No te lo dije en la isla porque estabas en recuperación… pero ahora… debo decírtelo… hermanita… Kayo está utilizando trucos muy sucios

 **Rin:** Que quieres decir hermanita?

 **Umi:** Te contare

Las hermanas Ushiromiya comenzaron a hablar de lo que Saga y Rukawa le habían contado a Umi y a Kanon aquel día que hablaron con ellos.

* * *

 **En la mansión Sutori.**

Saga y Rukawa estaban sentados en las escaleras de la mansión…

 **Rukawa:** Hoy llegan no hermano?

 **Saga:** Si… espero que Rin haya regresado

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Veras que si hermano… tu Dulcinea regreso (Suspirando) Yo muero por ver a Umi… estos días se me hicieron una eternidad

 **Saga:** Te entiendo… y eso que solo fueron tres días… yo fue más de una semana… casi semana y media

 **Rukawa:** Pero mañana la veras… y además comerás de sus delicias… mañana a ella le toca el obento del Club del Almuerzo

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír cuando vieron las luces de la limosina llegar a casa…

 **Rukawa:** Llegaron

 **Saga:** Si… mañana debemos hablar con la abuela

 **Rukawa:** Estas seguro?

 **Saga:** Es lo mejor… Kayo ya no está respetando a nadie así que…

En eso se abre la puerta, Kanna, Sesshoumaru y Kanon entran y los ven…

 **Kanna:** Y esta bienvenida?

 **Rukawa:** Es eso princesa… una bienvenida

 **Saga:** Como les fue?

 **Kanon:** Muy bien… ya estamos todos de regreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… estamos completos

 **Rukawa:** Kanna… Hakudoshi ha estado llamando como desesperado a casa… (¬¬) no soy tu secretario personal

 **Kanna:** Lo siento… es que…

 **Saga:** Ve a llamarlo

 **Kanna:** Le hable cuando veníamos a casa

Sesshoumaru y Kanon estaban extrañados pues parecía que Rukawa y Saga estaban interesados en que Kanna los dejara solos…

 **Kanon:** Ve mocosa… para que hables bien con el

 **Kanna:** Gracias mocoso… los dejo hermanitos

Kanna subió hacia su habitación, dejando a los 4 hermanos solos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cual era la urgencia de que nos quedáramos solos?

 **Saga:** Sessho… queremos hablar con ustedes

 **Kanon:** Sobre qué?

 **Rukawa:** Saben lo que ha estado pasando… y creo que es momento de decirle a la abuela lo que sucede?

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) A la abuela? Están seguros?

 **Saga:** Alguien aparte de nosotros tiene que saberlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Decirle… es que tendríamos que…

 **Kanon:** No podemos ahora

 **Rukawa:** Omitiremos eso… si lo sabe es capaz de desbaratar el compromiso… además… ocurrió algo mas

 **Sesshoumaru/Kanon:** Que cosa?

 **Saga:** Los Yashiro… quieren adelantar la boda

 **Kanon:** Están locos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No podemos permitirlo

 **Saga:** Por eso es imprescindible que hablemos con la abuela

 **Rukawa:** Quieren que sea para la próxima semana

 **Kanon:** Demonios… y lo más seguro que Kanna acepte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mañana hablaremos con la abuela

* * *

Los 4 acordaron que hablarían mañana con Kiyo. En el departamento Ushiromiya Umi le había contado la conversación que tuvo con Kanon, Saga y Rukawa…

 **Umi:** Supongo que en ese momento… Sesshoumaru escucho todo

 **Rin:** Que… malvada es Kayo hermanita… mira que… (Sonrojada) haberles mostrado eso… es que no juega limpio

 **Umi:** Lo se hermanita… no se lo platique tampoco a Milo porque…

 **Rin:** Entiendo hermanita… debemos hacer lo que sea para detenerla… un día puede meternos en un problema aun mayor

 **Umi:** Mas de lo que nos ha metido hermanita?... imposible… pero si… debemos detenerla

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Desde las profundidades del Lago Sutori… Kayo había visto a sus sobrinos y a las Ushiromiya hablar…

 _Estoy perdida en el laberinto de..._

 _Mis ojos,_

 _Aunque debo adentrarme en el camino oscuro,_

 _Aunque mi débil corazón tenga dudas,_

 _Yo nunca te dejare..._

 _De buscar._

 **Kayo:** Así que… planean detenerme… no les será fácil… haremos que se adelante esa boda… necesito a las Ushiromiya aquí… ellas me encerraron… ellas me sacaran de aquí… al fin… que ya sé cómo (Risa Malvada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	34. CAPITULO 33: Watashi tachi ni narita kut

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 33 Watashi tachi ni narita kute.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, Umi estaba dormida en su habitación cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina, la joven despertó y vio que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía, se sentó en su cama y se puso las pantuflas para después levantarse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina cuando la vio cocinando…

 **Umi:** (Adormilada) Madrugaste

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole y mirándola) Ohaio hermanita! (Apenada) Lamento haberte despertado

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Huele delicioso… que haces?

 **Rin:** El obento para hoy hermanita

Umi recordó que hoy a su hermana le tocaba llevar el obento del Club… en eso…

 **Rin:** Cuantos somos hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Somos 7 hermanita… pero… lleva uno de mas

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Uno de más?

 **Umi:** Si… es probable que alguien más se una hoy… iré a preparar el baño

Umi fue a preparar el baño… Rin se quedó extrañada… pero decidió que sería lo mejor llevar uno de más. Ya que pudiera ser que alguien se quedara sin desayuno.

* * *

En la Mansión Sutori todos desayunan tranquilamente…

 **InuTaisho:** Se ven bronceados hijos… como les fue?

 **Irasue:** Es raro que hayan ido a un templo… pero me alegra que lo hicieran

 **Kiyo:** Vienen muy cambiados

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna se miraban a los ojos, se sonrieron para después ver a su familia…

 **Kanon:** Es muy hermoso… es un lugar muy tranquilo

 **Kanna:** Tome algunas fotos… luego se las enseño padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Digamos que… volvimos a… poner en orden nuestra vida

 **Saga:** Es lo que veo hermano… te veo demasiado pacifico

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… Saga… lo siento hermano… por…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Olvida eso hermano… lo importante es que…

 **Rukawa:** Estamos todos completos ahora… y que viva el Club del Almuerzo

 **InuTaisho:** Si… es verdad… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Deberías unírtenos hijo

 **Sesshoumaru** : Tal vez… lo haga padre

 **Kanon:** Créeme no te arrepentirás

 **Kanna:** Padre… es cierto que…

Irasue e InuTaisho miraron a su hija…

 **InuTaisho:** Veo que ya te lo dijo… veras hija…

 **Irasue:** Quieren adelantar tu boda

 **Kanna:** (Confundida) Pero en poco… comenzare mi semestre… falta solo una semana

 **Kiyo:** Puedes negarte hija… no tiene por qué obligarte

 **Saga:** Considero que es muy rápido

 **Rukawa:** Pues no se ustedes, pero a mí no me agrada mucho esta decisión

 **Kanon:** Mocosa… creo que debes hablar con Hakudoshi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si berrinches…las cosas precipitadas no funcionan

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Te lo dice por experiencia

Sesshoumaru miro con un poco de molestia a Saga y él lo miro con inocencia y sonriendo. En eso Kanon ve su reloj…

 **Kanon:** (Levantándose) Familia… los dejo… debo irme

 **Kiyo:** Tan rápido hijo?

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en la frente) Si abuela… tengo cosas que hacer

 **InuTaisho:** Te veo en la oficina hijo

 **Kanon:** (Saliendo del comedor) Si padre!

Sesshoumaru supo a donde iría su hermano así que se levantó también rápidamente…

 **Irasue:** Te vas hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en la frente) Si madre… debo hacer algo antes de llegar a la oficia

 **Saga:** Se puede saber qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cosas mías

 **InuTaisho:** Espero que el descanso en el templo te haya despabilado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ten por seguro que si padre… (Saliendo del comedor) Nos vemos después familia

Salió de la mansión y encontró a Kanon abriendo su auto para irse…

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolo) Te vas a la oficina?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abriendo su auto) No… voy a dónde vas tu

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Yo voy por Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues yo llevare a Rin

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Te unirás al Club?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Depende

Se subieron a sus autos y salieron hacia el edificio de departamentos donde viven las mellizas Ushiromiya. Mientras en él, las chicas ya se habían bañado, arreglado, vestido y acomodaban los obentos en una bolsa…

 **Umi:** Hermanita… ven con Kanon y conmigo

 **Rin:** Hermanita… me da pena… además ustedes comienzan su relación y no me gustaría ser la hermana chaperona

 **Umi:** No lo serias hermanita… además… son muchos obentos para que te vayas en taxi

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Y si se molesta Kanon hermanita? Si se derrama uno? Aaaaa no me gustaría ni pensarlo… estaría endeudada con el

 **Umi:** (Guiñándole un ojo) Tu tranquila… yo arreglare eso… anda vámonos… lo esperare abajo… no quiero que comience a tocar la bocina

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Y eso hermanita?

 **Umi:** Aun me da un poco de pena que nos vean llegando en limosina y en autos exclusivos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te doy la razón

Ambas tomaron la bolsa con los 8 obentos y salieron de su departamento, bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del edificio cuando vieron frente a ellas a Kanon, quien al ver a Umi se dirigió a ella y fue a darle un beso en los labios a chica quien lo recibió con amor…

 **Kanon:** Te extrañe mi amor

 **Umi:** Amor… tiene 12 horas que no nos vemos

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola más) 12 torturantes horas

Se dieron un beso más profundo y más apasionado mientras sonreían alegremente… Rin los miraba y sonreía…

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Buen día cuñada… perdona que no te saludara

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descuida cuñado… a quien debes saludar primero es a mi hermanita

 **Umi:** Hermanita… tu siempre tan comprensiva

 **Kanon:** Eso me alegra mi niña… bueno vámonos… vamos Rin… vendrás con nosotros

 **Rin:** Cuñado… es que… llevo los obentos y…

 **Umi:** Los acomodaremos anda hermanita no seas rejega

 **Rin:** Esta bien… vamos

Kanon tomo la bolsa de los obentos. Tomo de la mano a Umi y comenzaron a caminar cuando…

 **Umi:** Que hace aquí?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Vámonos a la oficina

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellos…

 **Rin:** (Haciéndole una reverencia) Buen día Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Buen día Rin

 **Umi:** (Haciéndole una reverencia) Buen día…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Umi… olvida las formalidades… eres la novia de mi hermano… así que solo Sessho sí?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien… buen día Sessho

 **Kanon:** Es hora de irnos hermano

Comenzaron a caminar, Rin de dirigía hacia el auto de Kanon con su hermana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del brazo) Rin… tu vienes conmigo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Joven Sesshoumaru… le agradezco, pero llevo unas cosas y no me gustaría arruinar su auto

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… es solo un auto

 **Kanon:** Vamos Rin

 **Umi:** Vámonos hermanita

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolos) Ella viene conmigo… los vemos en la oficina

Kanon le dio la bolsa con los obentos a Sesshoumaru, Rin miraba a Umi con suplica de que la ayudara. Ella le sonrió y le hizo señas de que se calamara y que fuera. Rin la entendió, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia Sesshoumaru.

 **Kanon:** (Abriéndole la puerta a Umi) Solo espero que no peleen

 **Umi:** Espero que no (Preocupada) Y que Sessho no maneje a alta velocidad como estos últimos días

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) No lo hará querida

Le cerró la puerta y él se subió al auto también…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a la oficina querida… a trabajar

 **Umi:** Si mi amor… vámonos querido

* * *

Se dieron un beso en los labios, se sonrieron y Kanon comenzó a arrancar hacia la oficina. Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 **Rin:** Me llevare los obentos en las piernas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Hay mucho espacio

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descuide… no quiero ensuciar su auto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Serio y resignado) Como quieras

Le abrió la puerta a la joven, ella por un momento dudo en subirse… pero pensó que no tenía remedio así que se subió con cuidado, puso los obentos en sus piernas como lo dijo, Sesshoumaru le cerró la puerta y se subió también…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lista?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y asintiéndole con la cabeza)

* * *

El joven arranco y se fue rumbo a la oficina. Kanon y Umi van en el auto de Kanon conversando…

 **Umi:** Así que hablaran con la abuela?

 **Kanon:** Si mi niña hermosa… ella es la que más cree en Kayo… sabe que ella despertó de su letargo

 **Umi:** Me da pena ya con ella…

 **Kanon:** Descuida mi amor… la abuela sabía que este día llegaría… y tenemos que hablar con ella

 **Umi:** Tu padre… crees que se enoje?

 **Kanon:** El no cree en eso… más bien pensara que la abuela nos ha vuelto locos… creo que es mejor que hablemos con la abuela… además…

Kanon cambio su expresión facial y eso preocupo un poco a Umi…

 **Umi:** Que sucede mi amor?

 **Kanon:** Lo que no nos imaginábamos Umi… los Yashiro… quieren adelantar la boda?

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Como dices?

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor… ayer Ru y Saga nos recibieron con esa noticia

 **Umi:** Pero Kanna… que dice?

 **Kanon:** No está segura… Mi amor… la veo confundida

Umi se quedó en silencio… eso se le hacía muy extraño… pero… una corazonada dentro de ella comenzó a nacer… que quizá algo había pasado con Milo en la Isla ya que Kanna había estado un poco extraña con el… el día de la peregrinación y el día que regresaron de la isla. Kanon miro a Umi pensativa…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Sucede algo amor?

 **Umi:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos) No mi amor… nada… es solo que…

 **Kanon:** Por eso es que hablaremos con la abuela mi amor… no sé qué pasa… pero no me gusta esto

 **Umi:** Ni a mi querido… pero puedo asegurarte que… Beatrice tiene mucho que ver

 **Kanon:** Crees?

 **Umi:** Si… ella fue la que nos dijo que habían muerto… y en qué forma…

 **Kanon:** Desde que la conocí… no me agrado la tipa

 **Umi:** Como la conociste cielo?

 **Kanon:** En Londres… mi abuela a Sessho y a mí de cumpleaños nos regaló un viaje por casi todo el mundo a lugares malditos… por eso es que durante el año que llevas trabajando en la empresa no me habías visto… Kanna se enteró que nuestro último punto de visita seria Inglaterra… así que nos pidió que lo viéramos allí…

 **Umi:** Así que estaban en Inglaterra

 **Kanon:** En efecto amor… fue donde conocí a la estirada esa

* * *

Umi comenzó a sonreír de manera agradable… Kanon siempre le sacaba una risa y él amaba ver esa sonrisa en ella… Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron. Faltaba poco para llegar a la oficina. Sesshoumaru y Rin iban en el auto del primero en silencio, ella miraba por la ventana la ciudad, Sesshoumaru la miraba, en ocasiones cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ella le dedicaba tiernas y rápidas sonrisas tímidas. Él quería comenzar una conversación, pero…

 **Rin:** Se bronceo un poco Joven Sesshoumaru

Él se quedó sorprendido pues ella estaba iniciando la conversación agradeció ello y comenzó a sentirse más cómodo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo un poco Rin…pero estoy bien

 **Rin:** Eso es lo mejor de todo Joven

La joven volvió a quedar en silencio, el manejaba tratando de seguir la conversación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu no pareces asoleada

 **Rin:** No… es que no suelo broncearme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo veo

* * *

Vieron el auto de Kanon frente a ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a Sutori Corp. Kanon estaciono su auto en su lugar, bajo del auto y ayudo a bajar a Umi…

 **Kanon:** Llegamos mi amor

 **Umi:** A trabajar querido

Se dieron un beso en los labios y se tomaron de las manos, esperaban a sus hermanos. Sesshoumaru estaciono su auto en su lugar, bajo de él y fue a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a Rin que tenía los obentos, abrió la puerta, le ayudo con los obentos cuando le estiro la mano a Rin. La joven iba a tomarla cuando…

 **-** Me quieres explicar porque me dejaste la vez pasada y donde has estado?

Sesshoumaru y Rin miraron a donde venía el reclamo y vieron que era una joven castaña de cabello largo lacio y muy molesta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pesarosamente) Que quieres Sara?

 **Sara:** Una explicación

Rin soltó una bocanada de aire con vergüenza, pensó que en ese momento estaba de más así que bajo del auto y tomo los obentos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… espera

 **Sara:** (Mirándola fríamente) Ella es la de turno?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Cierra la boca

Rin cerró los ojos por un momento y tomo aire…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia) Gusto en conocerla Señorita… no… no soy lo que piensa… el Joven Sesshoumaru solo me hizo el favor de traerme aquí… yo trabajo en este lugar… me llamo Rin Ushiromiya (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y sonriéndole) Muchas gracias por traerme Joven y lamento la molestia… con permiso

La joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… espera por favor

 **Sara:** (Deteniéndolo) No te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques

Kanon y Umi miraron la escena…

 **Umi:** Problemas

 **Kanon:** Sarita tenía que arruinar las cosas

Rin se acercó a ellos, la vieron con una sonrisa tranquila…

 **Umi:** Hermanita… que sucedió?

 **Rin:** No estoy segura… quizá su novia llego… vámonos… debemos poner los obentos en un lugar fresco

 **Kanon:** Rin él no tiene novia… quien lo va a aguantar? Vamos chicas… papá puede llegar en cualquier momento

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor que los llevaría al piso de la gerencia general. Sesshoumaru los miraba irse para después ver a Sara con molestia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… dijimos que nada de estas escenas

 **Sara:** Sessho… (Abrazándolo) No sientes lo que yo por ti?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Quitando las manos de Sara) No Sara… lo siento, pero…

Sara comprendió que…

 **Sara:** Es ella verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella que?

 **Sara:** Por la que no pudiste estar conmigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es ella, pero…

Sara lo miro con una sonrisa y trato de animarlo pues se veía desesperado y por primera vez lo veía muy confundido…

 **Sara:** Sessho… vámonos no habrás olvidado tus armas de seductor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella no es así

 **Sara:** Pues… conquístala… has sido un conquistador… así que… te deseo suerte… es una chica muy amable… y nada ambiciosa… se presentó muy educadamente… no la pierdas Sessho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias Sara

Sara le dio un abrazo de amigos, Saga los miro y pensó que tenía el camino libre con Rin ya que su hermano seguía con sus conquistas pasajeras.

* * *

Después de una hora todos habían llegado a la oficina y estaban en donde se encuentran los escritorios de las chicas…

 **InuTaisho:** (Dándole un abrazo a Rin y Umi) Que bueno que están de regreso queridas

 **Umi:** Gracias Tío

 **Rin:** Se lo agradezco mucho tío

 **InuTaisho:** Bien Rin… veo que vienes repuesta… así que (Mirando a sus hijos) Rin vuelve con nosotros… Kanna… vuelves a ser mi asistente

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Ay que bueno papi! (mirando a Rin) Que bueno que regresas hermanita… porque este par (Señalando a Saga y Sesshoumaru) Casi me vuelven loca… parecían perro sin dueño

 **Sesshoumaru/Saga:** (Apenados) Cierra la boca Kanna!

Kanna comenzó a sonreír de manera alegre cuando…

 **Saga:** (Dándole un abrazo a Rin) Que bueno que estas de regreso Rin… bienvenida a casa (Dándole una gardenia blanca)

 **Rin:** Es muy bonita… muchas gracias Joven Saga

 **Rukawa:** (Abrazando a Umi) Bienvenida Umi! Me hiciste falta! (Dándole una orquídea) Esta es para ti

 **Umi:** Mu… muchas gracias Joven Ru… es muy linda

Kanon no estaba muy contento con la acción de su hermano menor y se imaginaba que era lo que pensaba… su cara fue de seriedad pues no le agradaba mucho que le hicieran galanteos a su novia. Sesshoumaru por su parte está demasiado serio pues Saga estaba acaparando a Rin y se imaginaba que trataría de conquistarla. Kanna se acercó a sus hermanos mayores…

 **Kanna:** Kanon… Sessho… quiten sus caras o papá se dará cuenta

Todos comenzaron a trabajar. Rin estaba en su escritorio, Umi en el suyo y el de Kanna lo habían traído de nuevo. Trabajaban arduamente cuando… el intercomunicador de Umi suena. La joven presiona el botón de contestar…

 **Umi:** Ushiromiya

 **Kanon:** Puedes venir a mi oficina por favor

 **Umi:** Si joven

* * *

Umi tomo su tablet y se levantó de su escritorio, Rin la miro y Umi le sonrió para después entrar a la oficina de Kanon. La castaña continúo trabajando. Dentro de la oficina de Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Dime mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Levantándose de su escritorio y abrazándola)

La joven sintió que Kanon estaba un poco molesto…

 **Umi:** Que sucede amor?

 **Kanon:** Déjame… estar así

 **Umi:** Kanon… que sucede?

El comienza a besarla apasionadamente, ella se entrega en cada beso, las manos de Kanon se ponen en los glúteos de ella y los aprieta levemente…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Kanon… que…

Kanon comienza a besarla en los labios apasionadamente mientras repega a Umi a su cuerpo, la joven siente la masculinidad de Kanon despertando, Umi se sonroja al sentir eso en su cuerpo…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Te amo Umi…

 **Umi:** (Excitada y suplicante) Aquí no mi amor… aquí no

 **Kanon:** Sera donde tu decidas mi amor… Te amo Umi

Umi dejó caer su tablet al suelo para abrazar a Kanon. Quien le acariciaba la pierna y la sentó sobre su escritorio y se puso entre sus piernas. Sus lenguas se acarician, sus respiraciones se agitan. El comienza a tocarle sus pechos a Umi que en cada caricia la joven suelta un suspiro de sus labios…

 **Umi:** Kanon… mi amor…. Aaaaahhhh

 **Kanon** : Mi amor… Umi…

Una de las manos de Umi comienza a bajar hacia la hombría de él y sobre el pantalón comienza a acariciar…

 **Kanon:** Aaaaahhhh… Umi… mi amor

 **Umi:** Es… se siente

Kanon la comienza a besar con más intensidad. Ambos sentían que ya no podían aguantar más Kanon tira lo que estaba en su escritorio y acuesta a Umi, quien lo abraza y no deja de besarlo. El saco de Kanon y de Umi cayeron al suelo… estaban por quitarse la demás ropa cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Entrando sin avisar) Es hora del club del…

Kanon y Umi la miran con sorpresa, Kanna los mira sorprendida…

 **Kanon:** (Molesto) Kanna! No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

 **Kanna:** (O_O) Lo siento!

 **Umi:** (O/O) Kanna! Es que…

 **Kanon:** Cierra la puerta Kanna!

 **Kanna:** (Divertida) Para la otra hermanito… por el cerrojo

Kanna cerró la puerta y Kanon le lanzo una de las agendas que golpeo contra la puerta…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… por eso te…

 **Kanon:** (besándola) Te amo demasiado… que…

 **Umi:** Me esperaras verdad?

 **Kanon:** Sabes que si… llego la hora de almorzar

 **Umi:** Justo a tiempo… menos mal que fue Kanna… si hubiera sido tu padre… o alguien más (Sonrojándose)

 **Kanon:** Descuida mi niña… quiero que nuestra primera vez… sea en un lugar muy especial

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Sé que si mi amor

Se dieron un beso, levantaron sus sacos, Kanon le puso a Umi su saco Y ella le puso a él el suyo, le acomodo su cabello azul…

 **Umi:** Que hermoso cabello tienes amor

 **Kanon:** No tanto como tu amor

* * *

Acomodaron lo que Kanon había tirado de la oficina y salieron de ella. Se dirigían a donde se hacia la reunión del Club del Almuerzo que era en la oficina de InuTaisho. Al entrar Saga, Kanna, Rukawa estaban allí y Rin repartía los obentos, Cuando los vio entrar…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Los esperábamos… vengan… es hora de almorzar

 **Umi:** (Tomando su obento) Gracias hermanita

 **Kanon:** (Tomando su obento) Gracias Cu… Rin

Rin y Umi lo miraron con un poco de susto, pero comenzaron a sonreír…

 **Rukawa:** Cuenten el chiste chicos

 **Kanon:** Ninguno hermanito…

 **InuTaisho** : Bien… Iniciemos chicos… que nos preparaste Rin?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Unos onigris rellenos de camarón, un sushi dulce con fresas y mango y unas albóndigas de pulpo

 **Saga:** Muy rico Rin… te esmeraste

 **Kanna:** Es una bienvenida… regresamos así que preparo algo muy rico

 **Rukawa:** Comamos… muero de hambre

 **Umi:** Les preparare el Té de Jazmín

 **Kanon:** Mi favorito

Las jóvenes fueron a preparar el té mientras los demás conversan…

 **InuTaisho:** Es muy rico… ya extrañaba estos días

 **Kanna:** Admítelo papi… nos extrañaste

 **Saga:** Eso no se niega… pero más a Umi y a Rin que a ti

 **Rukawa:** Así es Kanna

 **Kanon:** Y a nosotros no?

 **InuTaisho:** No discutan… los extrañamos a todos

Las chicas preparan el té cuando se abre la puerta de la oficina de InuTaisho…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo… que alegría… ven siéntate con nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Que hacen padre?

Rin se quedó parada en frio, Umi se percató de lo que paso…

 **Umi:** Por eso te dije que prepararas uno más…

 **InuTaisho:** Este es el club del almuerzo al que te invitábamos

 **Saga:** Ven… esto esta delicioso

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Rin) Vamos… dale el suyo

Rin la miro y le sonrió, la joven fue hacia una bolsa y se dirigió a donde estaba Sesshoumaru, él la miro tiernamente…

 **Rin:** To… Tome Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Lo hiciste tú?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… Si Joven… lo hice yo

Sesshoumaru tomo el obento con todo y las manos de Rin que se lo ofrecían, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos de manera intensa.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	35. CAPITULO 34: Asu e No Namida

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene un poco de Gore**

 **La cancion que usaremos en este capitulo es:**

 **Watashi tachi ni narita kute - Sailor Moon**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 34 Asu e No Namida**

* * *

Todos desayunaban alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es delicioso… cocinas muy bien Rin

 **Rin:** Se lo agradezco Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Rukawa:** Bien Sessho… te has unido al Club del Almuerzo

 **Kanon:** Te toca traer el obento para mañana de todos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que cosa?

 **Kanna** : Lo que escuchas amargadito… te toca cocinar

 **InuTaisho:** Así es hijo… tienes que traer el desayuno de todos

Umi y Rin miraban sonriendo la escena cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Mañana es la junta de consejo hijos… debemos estar preparados y el fin de semana debemos irnos a la hacienda

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Umi) A la hacienda?

 **Umi:** Si hermanita veras… el lanzamiento del té verde será allá… y Kanna tu y yo seremos las edecanes

 **Kanna:** Usaremos kimonos! Será algo muy tradicionalista

 **InuTaisho:** Se hará el ritual de la ceremonia del té… Umi dice que son muy buenas… Podrán Rin?

Rin miro a su hermana con ternura, eran verdad eran muy buenas en la ceremonia del té pues su Tío Kinzo y Milo las habían entrenado siendo estrictos hasta alcanzar la perfección…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Kanna, Umi y Rin) Necesitan tiempo para practicar?

 **Umi:** (Decidida) Estamos bien tío

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Así es tío podremos

 **Kanna:** Descuida papi… estamos bien

 **Kanon:** Pues siendo así… ya dimos ordenes de que en la hacienda tengan todo preparado

 **Rukawa:** Los clientes ya están invitados… así que todo está armado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siendo así… cuando iremos a la hacienda?

 **InuTaisho:** Pasado mañana… debemos estar allí para coordinar todo… bueno chicos el club del almuerzo acabo por hoy… vamos a trabajar

Todos salieron de la oficina de la gerencia general y se fueron a las suyas, las chicas acomodaron los obentos vacíos y los colocaron en su bolsa. Las horas comenzaron a pasar. Rin y Umi trabajan con ánimo.

* * *

watch?v=Jhxh0WiJwH8

* * *

Kanna está trabajando cuando la joven comienza a pensar en Milo. En lo que había pasado en la Isla Ushiromiya, la joven escuchaba música, se comenzó a sentir triste… Porque Milo tenía que estar lejos? A que misión se refieren ellos?... será que su familia esta maldita?... una canción comenzó a sonar en eso…

 **Kanna:**

 ** _Anata to deatte kara_**

 _En el instante que te vi de nuevo_

 ** _Mune no oku de hikatteru_**

 _Has estado brillando en mi corazón_

 ** _Itoshisa ga setsunakute_**

 _Mi amor me ahoga, me causa pena_

 ** _Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita_**

 _Desvió la mirada silenciosamente_

Rin y Umi la miran sonriendo pues la ven algo contenta pero un poco decaída, Kanna las observa y las invita a que sigan con la canción…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Nandemo nai shigusa mo_**

 _Cuando noto tus miradas tan insignificantes_

 ** _Goku futsuu no kotoba no_**

 _Y escucho que hablas de forma normal_

 ** _Omoidasu sono tabi_**

 _Recuerdo una y otra vez_

 ** _Namida ga desou ni Naru_**

 _Toda esta pena y empiezo a llorar por ti_

Todos comienzan a escuchar a las chicas cantar y sonriendo se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus puertas, las abren y ven a las chicas trabajando y cantando. Todos se recargan en sus puertas y comienzan a escucharlas. Ellas ni en cuenta de que están siendo observadas…

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:**

 ** _Koi wa lonely lonely heart_**

 _El amor trae un solitario, solitario corazón_

 ** _Hitoribotchi yo lonely lonely heart_**

 _Ahora estoy siempre sola Corazón solitario solitario_

 ** _Yorokobi mo Kanashimi mo itsu datte_**

 _Siento toda la alegría y el dolor_

 ** _Watashi dake no yume no naka_**

 _Yo siempre sueño con esto_

 **Umi:**

 ** _Koi wa lonely lonely heart_**

 _El amor trae un solitario, solitario corazón_

 ** _Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka_**

 _Pero yo sé que algún día vendrás_

 ** _Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara_**

 _Mientras, me sostendré de tus fuertes brazos, porque_

 ** _Watashi-tachi ni naritakute_**

 _Quiero estar junto a ti_

Todos los miraban con fascinación. Kanon miraba con amor a Umi, Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba maravillado con la voz de Rin…

 **Kanna:**

 ** _Anata no sugu chikaku de_**

 _Yo permanezco a tu lado_

 ** _Zutto watashi matteru no_**

 _Siempre esperando por ti_

 ** _Kidzuite wa kurenakute_**

 _Pero tú no regresas mis halagos_

 ** _Nando no gakari shita wa_**

 _Me he decepcionado tantas veces_

 **Umi:**

 ** _Dare ka wo suki ni Naru to_**

 _Cuando me enamoro de alguien_

 ** _Naze konna ni kurushii to_**

 _Porque causa tanto dolor?_

 ** _Watashi dake hitori ga_**

 _Siempre sola, me valgo por mí misma_

 ** _Kaze wi hiita matai ni_**

 _Es como si estuviera enferma_

 **Kanna/Rin/Umi:**

 ** _Ima wa baby baby love_**

 _Ahora niño, niño amado_

 ** _Douzo onegai baby baby love_**

 _Por favor te lo ruego niño, niño amado_

 ** _Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa_**

 _Cuando siento que me perderé en esta soledad_

 ** _Tekagami wo nozokasete_**

 _Tengo que mirar en mi espejo de mano_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Ima wa baby baby love_**

 _Ahora niño, niño amado_

 ** _Naita yoru mo itsumo hini ka baby, baby love_**

 _Parece que diario lloro por las noches niño, niño amado_

 ** _Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraireru_**

 _Anhelo el tiempo pasado_

 ** _Watashi-tachi ni narita kute_**

 _Quiero estar junto a ti_

InuTaisho nunca había escuchado cantar a Kanna con ternura, añoranza y un poco de tristeza… pensaba que su hija era más dura en esos aspectos… pero parecía que cambiaba cada día más, sabía que una parte era por las mellizas Ushiromiya… pero pensaba que Hakudoshi la estaba cambiando también… aunque él no sabía que la razón y la persona era otra. Saga y Rukawa tenían los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en los labios y disfrutaban de la canción…

 **Kanna:**

 ** _Daremo shizonai Secret tears_**

 _Nadie sabe sobre estas lagrimas secretas_

 ** _Watashi dake no yume no naka_**

 _Yo siempre sueño con eso_

 **Umi:**

 ** _Negueru hito wa Only you_**

 _Y quien la seca no soy yo… Solo tu_

 ** _Watashi yori_**

 _Porque solo quiero_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Watashi-tachi ni narita kute_**

 _Quiero estar junto a ti_

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:**

 ** _Koi wa lonely lonely heart_**

 _El amor trae un solitario, solitario corazón_

 ** _Hitoribotchi yo lonely lonely heart_**

 _Ahora estoy siempre sola Corazón solitario solitario_

 ** _Yorokobi mo Kanashimi mo itsu datte_**

 _Siento toda la alegría y el dolor_

 ** _Watashi dake no yume no naka_**

 _Yo siempre sueño con esto_

 ** _Koi wa lonely lonely heart_**

 _El amor trae un solitario, solitario corazón_

 ** _Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka_**

 _Pero yo sé que algún día vendrás_

 ** _Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara_**

 _Mientras, me sostendré de tus fuertes brazos, porque_

 ** _Watashi-tachi ni naritakute_**

 _Quiero estar junto a ti_

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien más había llegado, las tres sonreían después de cantar pues sentían que habían descansado sus almas con ese pequeño desahogo cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Ellas se sorprenden y miran a todos lados y ven a todos sonriéndoles y ovacionándolas…

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) Que hacen?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Interrumpimos… lo siento

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo… lo sentimos

Irasue y Kiyo que habían llegado de sorpresa se acercan a ellas…

 **Kiyo:** Que hermoso cantan mis niñas

 **Irasue:** Que voz tan dulce… así me imagino que no se aburren chicos

Las chicas se levantan y saludan a las recién llegadas, los demás se acercan a saludar…

 **InuTaisho:** Querida… madre que hacen por aquí?

 **Irasue:** Vengo a hablar contigo y con Kanna mi amor

 **Kanna:** Conmigo madre?

 **Irasue:** Si mi amor…

Los hermanos Sutori se miraron entre ellos…

 **Saga:** Abuela… que bueno que vienes

 **Kanon:** Necesitamos hablar contigo

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Cuando dicen algo así es porque se metieron en problemas y quieren que yo se los diga a sus padres

Los hermanos Sutori se comenzaron a sonrojar cuando…

 **Kiyo:** Como cuando rompieron la ventana del salón principal de la hacienda, cuando rompieron la maceta favorita de su madre, cuando perdieron una cantidad muy fuerte con unos tahúres…

 **Saga/Sesshoumaru/Kanon/Rukawa:** (Sonrojados) Basta abuela!

Umi y Rin los miraban sorprendidas pero el hecho de verlos sonrojados y comenzaron a reírse tiernamente…

 **Umi:** Vaya… así que son traviesos jóvenes

 **Rin:** Muy traviesos diría yo

Ambas se reían tan alegremente que contagiaron a los demás de su risa…

 **Kanon:** (Apenado) Abuela… nos pones en…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apenado) Ridículo

 **Kiyo:** Por qué? Si mis nietecitos son un amor

Rukawa: (Apenado) Abuela… no pensaran lo mismo

 **Saga:** (Apenado) Que dirán de nosotros?

* * *

Después de reír un momento InuTaisho, Kanna e Irasue fueron a la oficina del primero, mientras que a la sala de juntas se fue Kiyo con Saga, Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Rukawa dejando a las mellizas Ushiromiya solas…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) De que querrán hablar hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Acomodando unos papeles) Hablaran con la abuela

 **Rin:** (Un poco asustada) No me digas que…

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… (Mirándola) Sobre lo de Kayo

 **Rin:** Van a echarnos hermanita… eso es seguro… se lo dirán a la matriarca de los Sutori

 **Umi:** Kanon me dijo que no… que su abuela sabe que un día Kayo despertaría

 **Rin:** Aun así… Milo me dijo que… indirectamente… nosotras la despertamos

 **Umi:** Lo se hermanita y yo también me muero de pena… pero… debemos estar preparadas hermanita

 **Rin:** Es verdad… más si… iremos a la hacienda Sutori… también me preocupa lo de Kanna hermanita

Umi la miro con pesar y dio un suspiro, la castaña al ver eso aún se preocupó más y la tomo de las manos…

 **Rin:** Sucedió algo hermanita?

 **Umi:** Rin… los Yashiro quieren adelantar la boda?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como dices?

 **Umi:** Quieren adelantar la boda… y todo parece que es obra de Beatrice

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Esa vieja bruja… (Analizando) Hermanita… crees que sea por… intereses económicos?

 **Umi:** (Seriamente) Lo más seguro hermanita… esa bruja es lo que parece que ama… el dinero

 **Rin:** Si esto sigue así… es seguro que…

 **Umi:** Así es hermanita… por eso los chicos quieren hablar con la abuela… antes de que Kayo haga otra de sus maldades… como las que ha hecho hermanita

Rin y Umi miraron hacia las puertas donde los Sutori habían entrado, debajo de sus sacos tienen el emblema familiar y con sus manos lo agarran y lo aprietan levemente pues… el adelantar la boda puede traer muchos problemas…

 **Umi:** Vamos a preparar un poco de té hermanita… lo más seguro es que los Sutori quieran

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… vamos

Ambas estaban preocupadas pues no sabían cómo lo tomaría la matriarca de los Sutori. Era seguro que no muy bien y también pensaban en como tomaría Kanna lo de adelantar su boda… quizá muy bien pues parecía amar a Hakudoshi, pero… una duda nació en ellas… que había pasado con Milo en la Isla?

* * *

Dentro de la oficina de InuTaisho…

 **Irasue** : Bien queridos… debo hablar con ustedes

 **Kanna:** Sobre que mami?

 **InuTaisho:** Sucede algo querida?

Irasue los miro para después tomar un poco de aire y comienza a tomar el tema de manera tranquila…

 **Irasue:** Querido… como se lo mencionamos a Kanna… Beatrice Yashiro… quiere adelantar la boda… le dije que Kanna comenzaría con su semestre de diseño de modas y que terminaría su carrera… hoy fue a visitarnos a casa y casi me lo suplico

 **InuTaisho:** (Desconfiado) Esa manera de actuar no me gusta querida… habíamos quedado que en un mes… pero el hecho de que quieran adelantarla me está dando desconfianza… (Mirando a su hija) Que opinas al respecto princesa?

Kanna estaba escuchando a sus padres, pero… se sentía confundida… porque casarse tan rápido?... recordó las premoniciones de Milo donde le dijo que no sería feliz y eso la tenía atemorizada… pero… recordó también el momento de pasión que vivió con él en la Isla Ushiromiya… algo que le había gustado y que con Hakudoshi ni con nadie había sentido…

 **Irasue:** Querida qué opinas al respecto?

 **Kanna:** (Dudosa) Madre… es que…

 **InuTaisho:** No tienes que hacerlo querida… queremos que te concentres en tu escuela

 **Kanna:** Lo se padres… pero…

La joven Sutori pensaba en pedir que se quedara el plan como era… es más hasta retrasar la boda… porque se sentía confundida, pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Kanna:** No por ti… engañaría a mi Haku

Milo la miro sonriendo

 **Milo:** Y yo… no por ti… dejaría a un lado mi sacerdocio… que descanse… Señorita Sutori

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Comenzó a pensar que… como el Sumo sacerdote de los Ushiromiya podría dejar su divinidad por ella… o dejar su misión que parecía ser lo que más amaba Milo… además ella… no era del gusto de él pensó… ya que recordó que era muy parecido a Sesshoumaru y Kanon…. Y como a ellos lo más seguro era que le gustaran las chicas como Umi y Rin, dulces, centradas, maduras…

 **InuTaisho:** Kanna… hija

Miro a sus padres con alegría y decisión…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Por mi… me caso mañana… cuando quieren que sea?

InuTaisho e Irasue miraban a su hija sorprendidos… pero esperaban esa reacción de Kanna…

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… estas segura de…

 **Kanna:** Si padre… completamente segura… el hecho de estar casada no me impedirá que no pueda terminar… solo que… (Tomando su mano) No podre venir más a la oficina… pero terminare mi carrera

 **Irasue:** Pero hija… debes considerar también lo de los hijos

 **Kanna:** Descuida madre… hablare con Hakudoshi de que aún no quiero hijos… quiero terminar mi carrera y disfrutar unos años a solas los dos… (Sonriendo) Así que… me casare… yo también deseo que sea lo antes posible

Kanna se levanta del asiento donde estaba… y les da la espalda a sus padres…

 **Kanna:** Mami… dile a Beatrice que… me casare con Hakudoshi este fin de semana

Sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos…

 **Irasue:** (Sorprendida) Eso es demasiado rápido hija

 **InuTaisho:** Solo faltan 3 días… sabes que…

 **Kanna** : Descuida padre… las cosas están muy adelantadas… solo es cosa de coordinar la hacienda… iré con Umi y Rin a ver mi vestido de novia… y el de damas… además… hable con el grupo que ira a tocar a mi boda… así que no hay mucho que hacer… ya casi tenemos todo

 **Irasue** : Hija… es demasiado apresurado

 **Kanna** : Descuida madre… regresare casada a Tokio…

 **InuTaisho:** Hija…

 **Kanna:** Papi… está bien… voy al sanitario

La joven salió de la oficina de su padre dejando a sus progenitores sorprendidos y confundidos…

 **Irasue:** (Abrazando a su esposo) Querido… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

 **InuTaisho:** (Abrazando a su esposa) Yo también querida… no me gusta esto

* * *

Kanna se iba corriendo al sanitario cuando Umi y Rin la vieron salir, pudieron percatarse de que iba llorando…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Kanna?... que sucedió?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Kanna… que pasa?

La joven las ignoro y se metió al sanitario cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recarga en ella y comienza a llorar tristemente…

 **Kanna:** Me… tengo que olvidar de él… me tengo que casar… me debo casar…

La chica se pone sus manos en su rostro y se deja caer en el suelo llorando. Umi y Rin están afuera del sanitario…

 **Rin:** Iba llorando

 **Umi:** Habrá peleado con sus padres?

 **Rin** : No se hermanita… será que…

 **Umi:** Rin… notaste algo cuando veníamos de regreso a Tokio?

La castaña comprendió lo que le decía Umi y recordó que cuando venían hacia Tokio y que Milo las había ido a despedir… él le decía algo a Kanna y que ella también le respondía…

 **Rin:** Umi… y si paso algo entre ellos?

 **Umi:** Eso es lo que me está dando vueltas la cabeza hermanita

 **Rin:** Hermanita si es así… es que… ella no…

 **Umi:** Sera que ya no quiera?

 **Rin:** Puede ser hermanita… además… nosotras sabemos… que el imbécil de Hakudoshi… no la hará feliz

 **Umi:** Y más si esto es por… el maldito dinero… es seguro que no… debemos hablar con el tío

 **Rin:** Crees que nos lo diga?

 **Umi:** Tendrá que hermanita… tendrá que

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… también… podemos ver si… Kanna nos dice algo

* * *

Ambas se sonrieron y decidieron llevar el té a la oficina de InuTaisho. Mientras en la sala de juntas… los hermanos Sutori habían hablado con Kiyo un poco lo de Kayo…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… porque ahora les da curiosidad lo de la leyenda?... pensé que ya estaban hartos

Todos se miraron entre ellos cuando…

 **Saga:** Abuela… tenías razón… ese día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanna… Kayo despertó

Kiyo miro a sus nietos asustada y con sorpresa…

 **Rukawa:** Si abuela… y… ella… intento llevarse a Umi y a Rin con ella

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) Por eso les dije que sacaran a esas chicas de la hacienda

 **Kanon:** De nada habría servido abuela… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella abuela… está manipulándonos a todos… con tal de acabar con ellas

 **Kiyo:** Porque sufren por amor… díganme la verdad hijos… ellas…

Los chicos decidieron dejar de lado el tema de los Yashiro pues las chicas les habían pedido no mencionarlo…

 **Kanon:** No es por eso abuela… ellas son… sabes a donde fuimos verdad?... Sabes que Milo es Sacerdote verdad?

 **Kiyo:** Si lo se… su familia es una de las más antiguas y respetadas como la nuestra

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien abuela… pues Milo, Rin y Umi… son descendientes del Monje que encerró a Kayo

Kiyo abrió los ojos con más sorpresa…

 **Rukawa:** Así es abuela… ellos descienden de ese monje… La isla a donde fueron mis hermanos… está el templo que se creó para encerrar a Kayo

 **Saga:** Milo está allí para vigilar el sello… pero ahora que ha despertado

 **Kiyo:** Entonces es por eso… por eso fue que escuchamos que…

 **Kanon:** Si abuela… que la Sangre no se traiciona…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se protege… son las palabras de Kayo pues… se dio cuenta de que… sentimos aprecio por quienes la encerraron

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… las chicas están en peligro

 **Saga:** Si abuela… el día que… paso… lo que paso en casa… no éramos nosotros abuela

 **Rukawa:** Kayo nos manipulo pues quería que… abusáramos de Umi y de Rin y les quitáramos la virginidad

La matriarca de los Sutori estaba totalmente aterrorizada pues sabía que Kayo era muy mala… pero no sabía que hasta ese grado y que estuviera dañando hasta a su propia familia….

 **Kiyo:** Con que propósito?

 **Kanon:** Para que no tomaran el oficio de sacerdotisas abuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las chicas tomaron entrenamiento de sacerdotisas, pero aún no toman el oficio… si no son vírgenes ya no podrán tomarlo… así que…

 **Kiyo:** Entiendo… Kayo les teme

 **Kanon:** Así es abuela… cuando estuvimos en el Templo Ushiromiya… vimos parte de los sellos y conjuros que tienen para encerrar a Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Además nos enteramos de que… ustedes mandan té de la reserva especial como ofrenda al Templo

Saga y Rukawa miraron a sus hermanos con sorpresa

 **Rukawa:** Es verdad eso?

 **Kanon:** Si… nos lo dijo Milo

 **Kiyo:** Si hijos… es verdad… su padre y yo enviamos esa ofrenda… pero no sabíamos que era para el Templo de dónde venían ellos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… esto parece destino es como si…

 **Saga:** Hubieran estado destinados a conocernos abuela… y nosotros a ellos

 **Rukawa:** Así es abuela… como si esto estuviera planeado…

Kiyo los miro y se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la ventana que mostraba los tonos naranjas y rojizos del atardecer…

 **Kiyo:** Mi madre… me dijo que el monje… les había dicho que… Kayo tenía cierto tiempo aquí… estando entre los dos mundos… pero que llegaría el momento en que… debería desaparecer de este mundo… pero como ha asesinado a mucha gente… se iría al infierno… pero… para eso… ella necesitaba saciar su venganza… así que como verán no solo los Ushiromiya… si no… los Yashiro están en peligro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… quieres decir que… debe acabar con los Yashiro para…

 **Kanon:** Ir al infierno?

 **Kiyo:** (Triste) Ojalá fuera solo ellos… pero… como vieron… intento llevarse a las chicas… porque… descienden de ese monje… además… él dijo que… para poder purgar o purificar el alma de Kayo… debía haber… el Mitsuganae

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos…

 **Saga:** Mitsuganae abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Si… el monje era el único de su familia que llevaba ese oficio… pero cuando fue llamado por los habitantes de la región de Ise… se dio cuenta de que…

Kiyo se quedó en silencio… sus nietos estaban ansiosos de escuchar lo que ella les diría…

 **Rukawa:** Se dio cuenta de que abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… como se los dije… La Familia Ushiromiya es muy antigua… Kayo… estaba comprometida a casarse con un Ushiromiya

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y no podían creer que les estuvieran diciendo eso…

 **Saga:** Con un Ushiromiya?

 **Kiyo:** Si hijo… ellos vienen de la región de Kyoto… allá tenían su mansión y una mina… eran tan adinerados como nosotros… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… quieres decir que…

 **Kanon:** Un integrante de la familia…

 **Kiyo:** Tenían la costumbre de ofrecer a los hijos mayores al sacerdocio sintoísta fueran hombres o mujeres… Los Ushiromiya eran nuestros mejores amigos… por eso se decidió la alianza… pero Kayo se enamoró de alguien más como saben… el monje que encerró a Kayo… era el hijo mayor de los Ushiromiya… y como buenos amigos… ellos… guardaron el secreto… tiempo después… se supo que… Los Ushiromiya… desaparecieron de la Región de Kyoto… y nadie supo más de ellos… era como si se hubieran desaparecido…

 **Saga:** Entonces… se fueron a…

 **Rukawa:** La isla

 **Kiyo:** Si… mi madre me dijo que el hijo mayor… el monje… y su hermano… quien sería el prometido de Kayo… se casó… formando la nueva dinastía Ushiromiya… de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que mantendrían encerrada a Kayo… pero no cualquiera… solo los hijos mayores… después… se escuchaba que… en un templo de una Isla… sus integrantes… fallecían en circunstancias terribles

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se miraron; recordaron que Milo les había contado como había sido la muerte de los padres de Umi y Rin…

 **Rukawa:** Mencionaste la palabra… Mitsuganae abuela…

 **Saga:** Que es eso?

 **Kiyo:** Es una palabra que significa triangulo… quiere decir que cuando… tres hijos mayores nazcan… formaran un triángulo que sea el que pueda vencer a Kayo… y liberarnos de la maldición

 **Saga:** El triángulo es muy respetado en varias religiones

 **Rukawa:** Es lo que he leído… además de que es la entrada al más allá

Sesshoumaru estaba callado cuando…

 **Kanon:** El Mitsuganae… está completo ahora

 **Kiyo:** Que dices hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad abuela… ahora entiendo… el Mitsuganae ahora está completo… por eso Kayo despertó

 **Rukawa:** Quieren ser más específicos

 **Saga:** No entendemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo, Rin y Umi son hijos mayores

 **Kanon:** Umi y Rin al ser mellizas… forman el hijo mayor… así que el triángulo está completo

 **Kiyo:** No puede ser… Milo, Umi y Rin… son…

En eso sienten una presencia maligna…

 **-** Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos sienten un poco de temor, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kayo! Por eso quieres manipularnos verdad maldita?

 **Kanon:** Por eso les temes verdad?

 **Kayo:** Me los llevare al infierno conmigo… los Yashiro y los Ushiromiya… no dejaran huella en la tierra… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Saga:** Eres una cobarde!

 **Rukawa:** Sobre nuestro cadáver te llevaras a los Ushiromiya

 **Kiyo:** Kayo… por favor

 **Kayo:** Las lágrimas de nada sirven… ustedes traicionaron a su sangre… y pagaran con sangre… con la sangre de quienes más aman (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **Isla Ushiromiya**

Milo estaba caminado por la playa cuando siente una presencia detrás de él… el joven sacerdote voltea y ve una sombra…

 **Milo:** Quien… eres?

-Mi sobrina… ahora veo porque se enloqueció por ti

 **Milo:** De que…

La sombra lo inmoviliza…

-Eres muy buen mozo… me arrepiento de no haberme casado con alguien de tus antepasados…

 **Milo:** Ka… Kayo…

 **Kayo:** Milo Ushiromiya… Sumo Sacerdote del Templo Ushiromiya… serás el primero en ver… mi hermosa recepción para ustedes…

* * *

Milo trata de moverse cuando ve que está dentro de un bosque. En el lago Sutori… su nariz comienza a percibir un olor a sangre… cuando se ve a sus pies ve mucha sangre correr… para después el panorama cambia y ve… el comedor de los Sutori… a oscuras alumbrado con velas… en la mesa puede distinguir platillos de comida… pero no puede ver qué tipo de comida es… cuando en los asientos ve a los Sutori sentados a excepción de uno y sin rostro… como si alguien se los hubiera arrancado y solo les goteaba la sangre…

 **Milo:** Maldita… son tu familia!

 **Kayo:** Los traidores se merecen eso… se los dije… Sangre con sangre se paga

Cuando ve la mesa… ve los cuerpos de Umi, Rin y Kanna desmembrados y con sus órganos de fuera… Milo al ver esa escena siente que va a enloquecer…

 **Milo:** U… Umi… Ri… Rin… Ka… Kanna!

Sus cabezas de las chicas están en una bandeja de plata, sus torsos en otra… abiertos, una persona se distingue en la cabecera de la mesa… comiendo los órganos de ellas… con una copa con sangre a su lado. Cuando Milo se mira así mismo está desnudo y con un collar en su cuello, una cadena que lo jala hacia algún lugar…

 **Kayo:** Bienvenido Sumo Sacerdote! A mi fiesta! (Sonrisa Macabra) Jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Milo reacciona y se ve en la playa de la Isla Ushiromiya… el joven se deja caer en la arena de rodillas, su frente esta perlada… se levanta y corre hacia el templo donde entra a los tres templos principales, tomando los tesoros, toma el báculo y el rosario… y va a su habitación y comienza a hacer su maleta. Un Monje lo ve…

 **Monje:** Excelencia… que…

 **Milo:** Me voy a Tokio

 **Monje:** Pero usted no puede salir de aquí

 **Milo:** Es necesario… Mis sobrinas… están en peligro… debo ir a Tokio… llama al abogado de la familia… Tomare posesión de los bienes de la familia Ushiromiya en Tokio

Milo acomodo sus cosas, en otra maleta metió los tesoros del templo. Se dirigió al Buda Dorado…

 **Milo:** Debo ir… por favor… cuida el templo…

Salió del templo y paso por el comedor… a lado de la foto de su padre ve…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/madre%20de%20milo_ .html?sort=3&o=0

* * *

 **Milo:** Madre… debo ir…

El joven Sacerdote toma sus maletas y baja hasta donde atracan los botes que van de la Isla a Okinawa… cuando llega aborda el bote…

 **Milo:** Debo llegar a tiempo… mis sobrinas… los Sutori… están en peligro

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	36. CAPITULO 35: Shooting Star

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **En la cita de Kanon y Umi Love Like You Do - Ellie Goulding**

 **Con Sesshoumaru y Rin One Last Night - Vaults**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 35 Shooting Star.**

* * *

La hora de la salida del trabajo llego…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a las chicas) Necesito que me acompañen chicas

 **Umi:** A dónde?

 **Rin:** Sucede algo?

Kanna: Iremos por mi vestido de novia y sus vestidos de damas… Me caso este fin de semana

Las mellizas sintieron que un balde de agua fría les caía por la espalda…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Que les pasa chicas? Es mi boda! Debemos estar preparadas

 **Umi:** Kanna… estas bromeando verdad? Es el fin de semana

 **Rin** : Kanna sabes que te apoyamos en todo… pero esto es demasiado… además…

 **Kanna:** No están felices por mí?

 **Rin:** Kanna… dime la verdad… que paso entre Milo y tú?

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Rin

Kanna se quedó en silencio mirando a las Ushiromiya sorprendida, sería que ellas…

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) De… que hablas?

 **Umi:** Kanna… paso algo con Milo? Si es así… podemos…

 **Kanna** : Basta!

 **Rin:** Kanna tu no estas segura de quererte casar… y lo sabes bien

 **Umi:** Aún estamos a tiempo Kanna… detén esta locura… es por tu bien

Kanna sentía que si seguía hablando con ellas era seguro que les dijera lo que paso con Milo y que sentía que ya no quería casarse…

 **Kanna:** Mañana… cuando acabe la junta… saldremos a ver los vestidos… (Sonriendo) Y a mí despedida de soltera!

Tomo su portafolios y miro a las chicas alegremente…

 **Kanna:** Nos vemos mañana sí?... cuídense chicas!

Se dirigió al ascensor, entro a él y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella…

 **Umi:** Algo paso eso es seguro

 **Rin:** Aunque quiera ocultarlo… se lo pregunte directamente porque…

 **Umi:** Mas que directamente hermanita… pero…

 **Rin:** Tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta… además de que…

 **Umi** : Si podemos impedir esa boda… debemos hacerlo hermanita

 **Rin:** Antes de que Kayo haga alguna tontería

Kanon llega detrás de Umi y la abraza fuertemente…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Vamos querida… hoy iremos a cenar

 **Umi** : No puedo amor… es que…

 **Rin:** No te preocupes hermanita… ve con calma

 **Kanon:** Vienes con nosotros?

 **Rin:** Gracias cuñado… pero no quiero hacer mal tercio

 **Umi** : Hermanita… estas segura?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… anden vayan… no se preocupen… deben aprovechar los tiempos que están juntos

 **Kanon:** Tienes razón… (besando a Umi) Porque cada segundo me hace más y más falta esta mujercita!

 **Umi:** Kanon… (Sonriendo) Estas loquito

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, InuTaisho, Irasue, Kiyo, Saga y Rukawa se habían ido ya a casa. En eso ven que Sesshoumaru sale rápidamente de su oficina y pasa por enfrente de ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches parejita… buenas noches señorita Ushiromiya

Se va rápidamente al ascensor donde lo toma y baja sin mirarlos…

 **Umi:** Pensé que bajaríamos los 4

 **Kanon:** Yo también querida… vámonos

 **Umi:** Si mejor… te pasamos a dejar a casa hermanita?

 **Rin:** Descuida hermanita… me iré en taxi a casa así no se desvían del camino

 **Kanon:** Bien… pues vámonos chicas… es hora de irnos

* * *

Abrazo a Umi y esperaron a que el ascensor volviera a subir, entraron y bajaron. Rin se quedó en el primer piso, ya que allí estaba la salida de Sutori Corp. Kanon y Umi bajaron hasta la planta baja para ir al estacionamiento por el auto de Kanon… bajaron del ascensor…

 **Umi:** Creo que lo de nuestros hermanos no se dará mi amor

 **Kanon:** Quizá mi amor… pero no se… quizá este avergonzado por lo que paso con Sara esta mañana

Desde lejos alguien los observaba…

 **Umi:** Pues si las conquistas de tu hermano son así… no me gustaría que saliera con mi hermana

 **Kanon:** Descuida amor… esas cosas quedaron en el pasado

 **Umi:** Si una de tus conquistas llegara a hacerme algo así… te juro que…

Kanon la besa apasionadamente y baja sus manos a sus glúteos donde se los aprieta…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y rompiendo el beso) Kanon… no hagas eso… nos pueden ver

 **Kanon:** Que nos vean… (Alegremente) tu eres mía! Además… no te pasara porque… esas cosas en mi quedaron en el pasado

 **Umi:** (Tiernamente) Creo que… contigo me saque la lotería

 **Kanon:** (besándola) Soy tu lotería viviente mi amor

* * *

Abordaron el auto de Kanon y salieron del estacionamiento para ir a cenar juntos y pasar un rato más juntos solos y viviendo su amor. Rin estaba frente a Sutori Corp. La joven estaba esperando un taxi, cuando vio unas luces que se acercaban, la chica saco su portamonedas cuando frente a ella se detiene un auto negro, la joven al ver al frente suyo ve que…

* * *

watch?v=NDfrS-uvI0Q

* * *

 _Atada a un pálido corazón,_

 _¿Por qué quiere llevarme a donde él va?_

 _Oh y descubrir las razones de ese porque_

 _Son suficientes para querer intentarlo por…_

 _Una última noche._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo seductoramente) Te llevo a casa?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… gracias

La joven comenzó a caminar, el bajo de su auto y la alcanzo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deteniéndola) No puedes huir de mi toda la vida

 **Rin:** (Tranquila y seria) Lo que no quiero… son problemas… vaya con su amiga… debe estarle esperando

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Celosa?

 **Rin:** (Indiferente) Debería de?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no lo estas… déjame llevarte a casa

La castaña lo mira seriamente, estaba aguantándose las ganas de actuar como estúpida frente a los ojos de Sesshoumaru que la hacían ponerse de rodillas ante el…

 **Rin:** (Suspirando resignadamente) Tengo otra opción?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no la tienes… vamos

Él le quita la bolsa de los obentos y su portafolio, comienzan a caminar hacia su auto, le abre la puerta a la joven quien entra al auto y se sienta con cuidado, el acomoda en la parte trasera la bolsa de los obentos y su portafolio de ella, se subió a su auto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Tienes hambre?

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) No mucha

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo si… vamos a cenar

 **Rin:** Un momento… dijo que me llevaría a mi casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) No me gusta cenar solo… vamos… te invito

Rin no pudo objetar más… ya que el terminaría haciendo su voluntad así que decidió que lo acompañaría a cenar, aunque debía aceptar que él era una muy grata compañía. Arrancaron para ir a cenar juntos.

* * *

Umi y Kanon llegaron a una pizzería donde entraron tomados de las manos, el lugar se veía muy bohemio y acogedor, con las mesas redondas, los manteles a cuadros, velas…

* * *

watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo

* * *

 _Eres la luz,_

 _Eres la noche,_

 _Eres el color de mi sangre,_

 _Eres la cura,_

 _Eres el dolor,_

 _Eres lo único que quiero tocar._

 **Umi:** Que hermoso lugar

 **Kanon:** Lo es… es muy tranquilo también

 **Umi:** (Mirando el lugar) Me gusta mucho el lugar

 **Kanon:** (Arrimándole la silla) Tome asiento mi bella dama

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias… mi galante caballero

Kanon le acomodo la silla y el después se sentó, se tomaron de las manos…

 **Umi:** Me encanta el lugar mi vida

 **Kanon:** Eso es lo que quiero mi amor… que todo lo que yo te de… te guste

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Todo lo que venga de ti mi amor… me gustara

Se dieron un beso en los labios y Kanon miro hacia a alguien para pedir sus órdenes, se acercaron a ellos…

 _Nunca pensé que podría significar tanto,_

 _Tanto,_

 _Eres el miedo,_

 _No me importa,_

 _Porque nunca he estado tan feliz,_

 _Sígueme por la oscuridad,_

 _Déjame llevarte más allá de los satélites,_

 _Puedes ver el mundo que trajiste a la vida?_

 _A la vida_

 **Mesero:** Que van a ordenar?

 **Umi:** (Mirando la carta) Mmmm no se… quiero una pasta por favor

 **Kanon:** Dos por favor… y traes una pizza también… con dos sodas italianas y una botella de vino tinto por favor

 **Mesero** : (Sonriendo) A sus órdenes señor

 **Umi:** Amor… es mucho… me harás engordar

 **Kanon:** Mejor… así solo serás para mi

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y dándole una palmada leve en el hombro) Estas loco mi amor

Se abrazan y se dan un beso en los labios apasionadamente. Se dejan de besar y Kanon le acaricia el rostro mirándola enamorado…

 **Kanon:** No veo el día en presentarte como mi prometida

 **Umi:** Kanon… en serio quieres casarte conmigo?

 **Kanon:** Y porque no?

 **Umi:** Pues porque todo entre nosotros ha sido muy rápido mi amor

 **Kanon:** Umi… dime… crees en el amor a primera vista?

 **Umi:** Si me lo hubieras preguntado antes… te habría dicho que no… pero conociéndote… ahora… estando contigo… si mi amor… si lo creo

 **Kanon:** Yo también Umi… lo conocí contigo… solo contigo… y supe que… eres la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero pasar toda la eternidad

Umi lo beso en los labios mientras el en ese beso le demostraba lo que ella significa para él. Su vida, su mundo, su universo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a un edificio muy elegante, bajaron del auto y el joven de mirada fría le entrego sus llaves a un acomodador de autos, Rin miraba sorprendida el lugar cuando leyó… "Hotel Royal Palace Tokio"

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Entramos?

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Es… espere un momento… esto es un…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… pero la comida del restaurante de aquí es muy deliciosa… te gustara… anda ven

 _Fantasmas y siluetas,_

 _Toman pedazos de mí,_

 _Lo quieren todo,_

 _Oh, pero esperar en una habitación vacía,_

 _Con la sensación de que se está acercando._

La tomo de la mano y entraron Rin sentía que había algo que… pero al verlo al rostro tan sereno que se ve… la joven siente el dolor en su estomago… al entrar al interior del hotel se encontró con un lugar muy elegante, las paredes de amarillo pálido, con muros blancos, una araña colgando del techo que se veía enorme y con cristales, una fuente dentro del edificio había muchas personas elegantes allí…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole la mano) Espérame aquí… no te vayas

 **Rin:** (Viendo cómo se va Sesshoumaru) Joven Sesshoumaru… espere…

La joven se quedó parada mirando el lugar, se queda maravillada con la fuente… parecía que liberaba un aroma a rosas… seria agua perfumada se preguntó. Sesshoumaru llego a la recepción…

 _Tuve un sueño donde me estaba muriendo,_

 _Pero no encontré a nadie allí_

 _Y si una última noche es todo lo que se nos ha concedido,_

 _Vivámosla a pleno_

 _Por una última noche._

 **Recepcionista:** (Sonriendo) Señor Sutori… bienvenido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches

 **Recepcionista:** La habitación de siempre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No… (Mirando hacia Rin) Quiero la mejor que tengas

 **Recepcionista:** La Suite imperial

 **Sesshoumaru** : No suena nada mal

 **Recepcionista:** Toda la noche?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjalo abierto… no lo sé aun

 **Recepcionista:** (Dándole la tarjeta) Es su…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la tarjeta y sonriendo) Mi prometida (Yéndose) Quiero service room… lo mejor que tengas… sí?

 **Recepcionista:** (Contenta) Si señor

Rin estaba maravillada con la fuente, aspiraba su aroma cuando alguien la toma de los hombros…

 _Por una última noche_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Diciéndole al oído) Nos vamos?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Ven conmigo… vamos al cielo

La castaña se dejó llevar, comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, quería detener sus pies… se daba cuenta que no iban al restaurante del hotel. Maldecía a sus piernas porque no se detenían y lo seguían como si nada… entraron al ascensor y subieron hasta el último piso, al salir de él, Sesshoumaru tomo de la cintura a Rin y la dirigió hacia una puerta grande, la joven miro con temor, Sesshoumaru introdujo la tarjeta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entra por favor

* * *

Rin se encuentra con una habitación que la deja sorprendida. Mientras con Umi y Kanon, ambos se encuentran cenando dándose de comer en la boca, platicando…

 _Así que ámame como tú lo haces,_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Umi:** Mi amor la comida es deliciosa

Kanon: Sabia que te gustaría… este es un lugar muy exclusivo

 **Umi:** Puedo verlo… pero… sabes que me gusta más…

 **Kanon:** Lo se mi amor… algo más íntimo… pero aquí lo es no?

 **Umi:** Kanon… no sé qué hare contigo

 **Kanon:** Solo amarme, quererme… mimarme… tanto como yo a ti

 **Umi:** Vas a mal acostumbrarme y cuando…

Kanon le da un beso en los labios…

 **Umi:** No siempre podrás silenciarme con un beso amor mío

 **Kanon:** Lo se… pero quiero… mal acostumbrarte… no habrá día de tu vida… que no te mime… que no te adore más y mas

En eso el iPhone de Kanon comienza a sonar…

 **Umi:** Pasa algo?

 **Kanon:** No lo se

Toma su celular y ve que es un mensaje, él lo lee y comienza a sonreír, esa sonrisa que a Umi se le hace sexy y la derrite…

 **Kanon:** (Mostrándole el celular) Mira amor

 **Umi:** (Leyendo) Secuestre a Rin… avísale a Umi que llegaremos tarde… bueno… si es que llegamos… y que no se preocupe… no le hare nada a Rin… (Mirando a Kanon) Sessho sí que se va en…

 **Kanon:** Te lo dije mi amor… el no descansara

Umi confiaba en Rin, en su buen juicio y que sabe cuidarse… que sabrá manejar a Sesshoumaru…

 _Apareciendo,_

 _Desapareciendo,_

 _Al borde del paraíso,_

 _Cada centímetro de tu piel,_

 _Es un santo grial que tengo que encontrar,_

 _Solo tú puedes encender la llama de mi corazón,_

 _De mi corazón._

 **Kanon:** Umi… ya que… Rin quizá no llegue

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Que…

 **Kanon:** Puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?

Umi aún se sonroja demasiado ante esas peticiones de Kanon, el al verla así sonrojada lo hace enamorarse más de ella, desearla ya que toda Umi y su manera de ser es lo que tiene enamorado a Kanon…

 **Umi:** Amor… y si mi…

 **Kanon:** Dudo que Sesshoumaru la suelte esta noche… (Tomándola de sus manos) Sí?… (Besándole las manos) puedo quedarme contigo?

 **Umi:** Pero… solo a dormir… de acuerdo?

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor… será solo a dormir… nuestra primera vez… será en un lugar especial

 **Umi:** Mientras sea contigo… sé que será siempre así… por cierto mi amor… que dijo la abuela?

 **Kanon:** Tiene miedo de que vayan a la hacienda mi amor… pero dijo algo que nos intrigo amor… pero que ahora está más claro el despertar de Kayo

 **Umi** : Debió ser porque la despertamos mi amor

 **Kanon:** Eso también mi amor parecía planeado… Kayo iba a casarse con un Ushiromiya

Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida…

 _Sí; te dejare marcar el ritmo,_

 _Porque no estoy pensando bien,_

 _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas,_

 _Ya no puedo ver con claridad,_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor… y el monje que la encerró dijo que solo el Mitsuganae… podría acabar con ella

 **Umi:** Esa palabra… se la escuche al tío Kinzo hace muchos años… (Incrédula) Casarse con un Ushiromiya?

 **Kanon:** Si amor… la abuela nos dijo que en tu familia a los hijos mayores se les ofrecía al sacerdocio fueran hombres o mujeres… y el hijo menor se casaría con Kayo ya que nuestras familias son amigas desde hace muchos años

 **Umi:** Kanon… entonces… (Comprendiendo) El Mitsuganae…

Kanon abrazo a Umi con fuerza, ella también le correspondió al abrazo…

 **Umi:** Kanon… tenemos que acabar con esto… si no… la maldición va a alcanzarnos a todos

 **Kanon:** No te dejare sola mi niña… vamos a purificar a Kayo

* * *

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras en la Suite Imperial, Rin estaba parada en la puerta, había una cama King size, el edredón de la cama es de color rojo con almohadas blancas, había una mesa con dos sillas tipo victorianas, una especie de recibidor con sofás color blancos, lámparas con luz tenue. La luz de la habitación es tenue…

 _Destrozada sobre las rocas,_

 _Dejare que las olas me arrastren hacia el fondo,_

 _Oh, pero descubrir las razones de ese porque,_

 _Son suficientes para querer internarlo por…_

 _Una última noche_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… ya…

En eso Rin se aleja de él un poco, Sesshoumaru solo la mira…

 **Rin:** (Asustada y sonrojada) ("Esto no me agrada… No es buena idea que estemos solos aquí")

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella, estira un brazo como si fuera a abrazarla y la joven se agacha quedando en cuclillas…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Aaaaa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola y extrañado) Que pasa?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y asustada mirándolo)

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres… beber algo?

La castaña ve hacia donde estaba el brazo de Sesshoumaru y ve que hay un intercomunicador para la recepción… la chica al mirarlo…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el intercomunicador) Eh? (Suspirando aliviada)

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agachándose, quedando en cuclillas frente a ella y sonriendo) Porque te pones tan nerviosa?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo alegre y nerviosamente) Jajajajajajajaja no por… jajajajajajajaja

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Imagino que es tu primera vez

 **Rin:** (Atónita y sonrojada) Eeehhh?

 _Tuve un sueño donde me estaba muriendo,_

 _Pero no encontré a nadie allí_

 _Y si una última noche es todo lo que se nos ha concedido,_

 _Vivámosla a pleno_

 _Por una última noche._

La joven esta extremadamente sonrojada, se queda sorprendida ante lo que Sesshoumaru a dicho… abre un poco la boca… se siente nerviosa y con temor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No te preocupes (Seductoramente) Porque yo seré tu guía

 **Rin:** (Atónita) A… a…. ("No puedo hablar")

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) Te vas a sentir muy bien

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y sin habla) A…. ("Yo… yo...")

Sesshoumaru comienza a acercarse a ella… entreabriendo sus labios, Rin está casi a punto de colapsar pues se siente demasiado nerviosa y que los ojos de Sesshoumaru están por dominarla… en eso Rin siente la mano de el en una de sus muñecas…

 _Por una última noche_

 **Rin:** ("No… no puedo hacer nada… no me puedo mover…")

* * *

Ambos se miran a los ojos en la habitación de Hotel. Umi y Kanon salieron del restaurante y caminaban de la mano hacia el auto de él…

 _Así que ámame como tú lo haces,_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Umi:** Mi amor… tengo miedo de que te pase algo

 **Kanon:** Yo temo más por ti mi amor… pero eso si mi amor… yo voy a protegerte mi amor

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Y yo a ti mi amor

* * *

Comienza a llover y ambos sonrieron, caminaron hacia el auto con tranquilidad pues les gustaba mojarse en la lluvia, llegaron al auto de él, abordaron y se fueron hacia el departamento de las chicas. La lluvia azotaba la ciudad de Tokio como si presagiara algo malo por venir. En Okinawa Milo quería llegar a Tokio, pero por la tormenta le dijeron que no podía salir de allí hasta mañana…

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Solo espero que estén bien mis sobrinas… (Apretando su puño) Kanna

* * *

Kanon y Umi llegaron al departamento de ellas y entraron…

 **Umi:** Te traeré ropa limpia mi amor y seca… no quero que te resfríes

 **Kanon:** Estaré bien amor… solo quédate conmigo

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Aquí estoy contigo… pero debes cambiarte

 **Kanon:** (Besándole la frente) Está bien amor

 **Umi:** Te prestare algo de Milo… el deja un poco de ropa aquí…

Kanon la toma de la mano…

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Umi:** Kanon… que sucede amor?

 **Kanon:** Duermes con Rin cierto?

 **Umi:** Si en la misma habitación

 **Kanon:** Podemos quedarnos en la de Milo?... solo quiero estar contigo y no quiero interrupciones… además… yo quiero vestirte a ti… y tú a mi

Umi se sonrojo, pero sintió que es algo que ella también desea, lo llevo a su habitación y saco ropa seca y su pijama para después irse a la habitación que tiene para Milo, entraron y es una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul, almohadas azul marino, un espejo, un closet y un buró.

 **Umi:** (Sacando una pijama de Milo) Toma amor

 **Kanon:** (Quitándose el saco) Muchas gracias mi amor… creo que traeré ropa aquí

La joven se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a Kanon decir eso… ya que eso le decía que no sería la única noche que él se quedaría con ella…

 _Te dejare marcar el ritmo_

 _Porque no estoy pensando bien_

 _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas,_

 _Ya no puedo ver con claridad,_

 _Que estas esperando?_

 **Kanon:** (Abrazando a Umi por detrás) Así podré quedarme más y más contigo

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Mi amor… te adoro tanto

Kanon comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, en el cuello, sus manos comenzaron a quitarle a Umi su saco que cayó en el suelo, la joven torpemente y nerviosa se peleaba con los botones de la camisa de Kanon lo hizo poco a poco hasta que pudo desabotonarla y metió sus manos en la camisa, acariciaba su pecho y sus manos iban subiendo por el hasta sus hombros… hasta que fue bajando la camisa de Kanon por sus brazos, acariciando su piel…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Umi… eres… lo único que quiero sentir

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… yo… también (Abrazándolo y besándolo)

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Ámame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Tócame como tú lo haces_

 _Que estas esperando?_

Ambos se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente mientras Kanon comienza a quietarle la blusa a Umi, sin problemas la retira y cae al suelo. La joven solo tiene su sostén color azul cielo de encaje. Umi baja sus manos a la cintura de Kanon donde con nervios le quita el cinturón. Le abre sus pantalones y caen al suelo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	37. CAPITULO 36: Ich Bin Nich Ich

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Llevarte a Marte - Natalia Lafurcade ft. Leon Larregui**

 **Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 36 Ich Bin Nich Ich.**

* * *

El ojiazul siente que está demasiado feliz y que no puede pensar en nada que no sea su amada Umi… ella por su parte se siente nerviosa… será la primera vez que alguien la vea en ropa interior y que no es Rin. Pero también se siente confianza de que sea el…

 **Umi:** Kanon… por ahora sabes que no…

 **Kanon:** Lo se mi amor… te esperare… (Besándole el cuello) Me muero de ganas por hacerme uno contigo

Kanon paso sus dedos delicadamente por la espalda de Umi haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara en ese dulce contacto…

* * *

 _watch?v=TCM8U8yCOKo_

* * *

 **Umi:** Yo… también mi amor

Kanon comienza a descender dando besos en el hombro de Umi, en su pecho, cuando llego a sus pechos los beso con pasión sobre su sostén… Umi se mordía los labios porque eso estaba siendo demasiado excitante. Kanon va bajando a besos por su abdomen donde con sus manos encuentra el broche de la falda. Pasea su lengua por su abdomen cuando deja caer la falda al suelo dejando a Umi en sus pantys color azul cielo de encaje. Él le besa el vientre y en eso le da un beso húmedo en la intimidad de Umi sobre su panty. La piel de la joven despertó totalmente…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** No… habrá pijamas hoy

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Pero…

Se quedaron en ropa interior, Kanon tomo algo del suelo y después cargo a Umi para llevarla a la cama donde la deposito con cuidado, él se puso sobre ella…

 **Kanon:** Confías en mí?

 **Umi:** Si… totalmente

En eso el ojiazul le muestra su corbata color roja y Umi se queda sorprendida…

 **Umi:** Kanon… que…

 **Kanon:** (Besándole su cuello) No digas nada… solo confía en mi

Umi sintió que debía estar en alerta, pero los besos de Kanon en su cuello, en su lóbulo de su oído la hacían perder la razón. El delicadamente amarro las manos de Umi con su corbata y las levanto para amarrarlas a la cabecera de la cama… Umi estaba sonrojada…

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi… más de lo que puedas pensar

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… yo nunca…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Lo se…

El comienza a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, ella disfruta del beso aun estando sometida, cuando las manos de Kanon bajan las copas del sostén de la joven para dejar sus pechos al descubierto le besa el cuello. Umi se siente nublada y se siente indefensa ante las caricias y besos letalmente apasionados de Kanon. Él fue bajando dando besos húmedos a los pechos de ella, al llegar a ellos los besaba húmedamente. Umi cerraba los ojos disfrutando de ello. Kanon con sus labios atrapo uno de los pezones de ella y comenzó a succionarlo con delicadeza mientras al otro pecho lo masajeaba…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Kanon

 **Kanon:** Eres… hermosa… deliciosa… mía

En eso le da un leve mordisco en un pezón haciendo que la joven se retorciera de placer, después junto ambos pechos para succionar los pezones al mismo tiempo… las manos de Umi apretaban la corbata de Kanon…

 **Umi:** Kanon… Te Amo

 **Kanon:** Te amo Umi

El joven besaba y succionaba con más pasión los pechos de ella, una de sus manos libero uno de sus pechos y fue bajando por el vientre de Umi hasta que llego a su intimidad y sobre su panty comenzó a acariciar su intimidad de arriba abajo… en círculos…

 **Umi:** Kanon… aaahhhh aaaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Es cálida… no veo la hora de entrar allí y vaciarme en ti

Umi se sonrojo con lo que decía su amado. Él fue bajando besando el camino, sintiendo la piel de Umi erizada, cuando llego a su intimidad, abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas…

 **Kanon:** Siénteme Umi

 **Umi:** Kanon… que…

No la dejo continuar cuando el comenzó a besar su intimidad sobre su panty de manera apasionada y con un toque de lujuria…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh aaahhhh Kanon… me estas…

 **Kanon** : Si mi amor… eso quiero… lo deseo

Kanon comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo, en círculos, Umi se retorcía en la cama, los gemidos de ella se escuchaban por toda la habitación esperando que no llegara Rin en ese momento. Kanon después de haberse deleitado con la intimidad de Umi llega a su boca y comienza a besarla apasionadamente cuando suelta a Umi de las manos. Ella al sentirse libre se pone sobre Kanon quien la recibe con una sonrisa…

 **Umi:** Te hare…

 **Kanon:** Lo que tú quieras mi amor

Umi comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, en el cuello… una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta que llego a su masculinidad donde comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, lento… despacio… sus labios de la joven comenzaron a besar el pecho de Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Aaaaahhhh aaahhhh U… Umi

 **Umi:** Me sientes amor?

 **Kanon:** Con cada célula de mi

La joven beso apasionadamente los pezones a él, besaba su pecho, su lengua recorrió su abdomen cuando llego a su vientre, donde con su lengua dibujo la forma del ombligo de él. Umi bajo más… y con su lengua sobre el bóxer azul marino de Kanon acaricio su masculinidad. El apretó las almohadas…

 **Kanon:** Aaaaahhhh aaahhhh Umi… Te Amo

 **Umi:** (Recorriendo sus labios la masculinidad de Kanon) Yo… a ti… mi amor

Con su boca lo recorría, su lengua sobre el bóxer le hacía caricias en círculo a la cabeza del miembro de Kanon, él estaba enloqueciendo cuando la jala hacia él y la acuesta en la cama para ponerse sobre ella…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y excitada) Kanon

 **Kanon:** Esto… será por ahora así… pero…

Kanon se acomoda entre las piernas de ella y comienza a empujar su cadera hacia las de Umi para que sienta su miembro erecto. Umi lo abraza con piernas y brazos…

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Esto es ahora así… cuando este dentro de ti… será glorioso amor

 **Umi:** Kanon… si… si mi amor… Aaaaahhhh

Kanon al escuchar los gemidos de Umi, comenzó a empujar más su cadera, sobre sus ropas interiores simulaban la fusión, Kanon besaba los pechos de ella mientras se movía sobre la joven de manera excitante. Ella por instinto de mujer comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando Kanon torno las envestidas desesperadas…

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh

 **Kanon:** aaahhhh aaahhhh Umi… Umi

Umi sintió una explosión en su ser que la hizo ver el cuarto lleno de estrellas… Kanon cuando sintió que llegaría se levantó un poco y saco su miembro de su bóxer y su semen lo dejo caer en el vientre de Umi… ella lo miro y se sorprendido de ver… un poco de la masculinidad de su amado que se veía que era… grande, sintió el semen caliente de el en su vientre… la joven se sintió en el cielo…

 **Kanon:** (Besando sus labios de su amada) Ahora… fue fuera… cuando hagamos el amor… que este dentro de ti… siempre… siempre… (Besando su cuello) Sera dentro… en tu interior y te hare un hijo

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Lo se mi amor… y ahora… lo deseo con fuerza… ser tuya… y que me llenes toda de ti

* * *

Los enamorados se quedaron besándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban. En la habitación de hotel donde estaban Sesshoumaru y Rin habían terminado de cenar unas langostas, con un poco de pasta y de postre un tiramisú…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Verdad que te sientes mejor?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Con que… (Murmurando) se refería a la comida?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Que dices preciosa?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo nerviosamente) No nada… olvídelo Jajajajaja

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Gracias por acompañarme

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No es nada Joven Sesshoumaru… gracias por invitarme

Sesshoumaru acariciaba la mano de Rin con su dedo pulgar, ella estaba perdida en la mirada de él cuándo…

 **Rin:** (Reaccionando) Yo… debo irme joven… (Levantándose de la mesa) Muchas gracias por todo

Sesshoumaru también se levantó de la mesa…

 **Rin:** Mi hermana debe estar preocupada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… espera…

 **Rin:** (Haciéndole una reverencia) Gracias por todo… buenas noches

La joven se dirige a la puerta, Sesshoumaru la ve con un poco de tristeza cuando corre y la detiene tomándola de un hombro y acercándola un poco a él…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Jo… Joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Tengo tus cosas recuerdas?... además… tu hermana… debe estar con mi hermano

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Como sabe que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llámala si gustas

Rin se quedó un poco sorprendida… la joven saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a su hermana, en el departamento Ushiromiya el celular de Umi estaba en su portafolio y nadie lo atendía ya que Kanon y ella estaban besándose con pasión en la habitación. Rin esperaba que le respondiera, pero entro el buzón de voz. La castaña colgó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y bien?

 **Rin:** De… debe estar con… el Joven Kanon… aun así… no está bien que estemos aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y a donde más pretendes que vayamos?

 **Rin:** Usted puede quedarse… yo… me iré a otro lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando su reloj) Es media noche… no te dejare que te expongas en la calle ahora

 **Rin:** Tan tarde es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… (Abrazándola más) Lo es

El aspiraba el aroma del cabello de Rin… se dio cuenta que olía a moras azules… ella comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Girándola para que lo vea al rostro) Me temes demasiado cierto?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) N… no… no es eso… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su rostro) Rin… (Abrazándola) No quiero perderte nunca… no lo soportaría

Rin está inmóvil… ese abrazo era protector, aunque desesperado, lo que él decía la llenaba un poco de extrañeza…

 **Rin:** Jo… joven Sesshoumaru… no pasa nada… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hable con la abuela

La castaña se sorprendido y alejo un poco a Sesshoumaru para verlo al rostro…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que le dijo? Sabe la verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… que Kayo despertó… le dijimos quienes son ustedes… y que…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Sabe lo de los…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo sabe… Rin… dime… conoces que es… el Mitsuganae?

Rin se sorprendido de que el supiera sobre eso, hacía mucho tiempo lo había escuchado en el templo Ushiromiya…

 **Rin:** Mi… tío Kinzo… decía que… es el triángulo sagrado… para poder abrir las puertas entre mundo de los vivíos y los muertos

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso y al recordar lo que su abuela le había dicho… no pudo soportar la idea de perderla… no ahora… no que la está recuperando… él la abraza y se van caminando así hasta que caen a la cama. El sobre ella. Rin está sonrojada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… vamos a acabar con Kayo… yo no quiero que…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No tema… vamos a liberar a su familia de la maldición… y la misión de nosotros los Ushiromiya… acabara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no quiero liberarme si es así… el… Mitsuganae lo forman Umi, Milo y tu… sabes lo que significa?

Rin se quedó sorprendida, lo miraba con sorpresa en los ojos… pero entendió lo que él quería decir…

 **Rin:** No se preocupe… eso… no es importante… su familia y usted…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando sus manos de ella y poniéndoselas a la altura de la cabeza) No… no voy a sobrevivir ni a liberarme de la maldición si tu… (Seriamente) Tuvieras que salir lastimada

 **Rin:** Esa es nuestra misión Joven

Sesshoumaru le beso la frente, Rin sentía que ante esa acción ella se desmayaría… Sesshoumaru tenía el poder de hacerla perder fuerza, voluntad, todo… y solo… poderse… entregar a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Encontraremos la forma de… pero juntos… y que… estemos juntos…

El la miraba a los ojos, sus corazones latían fuertemente, Rin sentía que no podía más… si esto seguía… no podría contenerse…

* * *

watch?v=vNanao1E0Ts

* * *

 **Rin:** Joven Sesshoumaru… no podemos estar así… esto es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin… mi dulce Rin… (Acercándose a sus labios) Mi amor

La castaña no podía creer como la había llamado, él la beso en los labios apasionadamente, ella quería romper el beso, pero él no se lo permitía, la joven sentía que perdía el aliento… había deseado ese beso, aunque no lo admitiera… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (besándola) Rin… mi amor… Mi Rin

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Joven… Sesshy… (Correspondiendo a los besos) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru sonrió con felicidad y la abrazo fuertemente ella le rodeo el cuello, el besaba sus labios con pasión, demostrándole lo que ella significa para el…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sesshy… debemos parar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) No… no debemos mi amor…

 **Rin:** Estamos… cometiendo una locura

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que así sea… si solo de esta manera puedo tenerte para siempre

Sesshoumaru se quitó su saco y lo lanzo lejos, levanto a Rin y le quito el suyo para también lanzarlo lejos… quedando el en su camisa y ella en su blusa…

 **Rin:** Sesshy (besándolo) Paremos… onegai

 **Sesshoumaru:** (besándola) No amor… no podemos

Acariciaba una pierna de Rin, ella se aferraba a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Sesshoumaru sentía las manos de ella… pensaba que eran el mismo cielo… ella siente la mano de Sesshoumaru cálida en su pierna queriendo llegar a su ropa interior…

 **Rin:** No… no podemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aun… no te quitare la virginidad… hasta que seas mi novia… hasta que digas que estarás conmigo toda la vida

 **Rin:** (Mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojada) No deberíamos hacer esto

Él le volteo el rostro para que lo mirara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes algo?... Te Amo… y si lo hago es porque…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que… dijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que escuchaste… Te Amo…

Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ella, Rin está perdida en sus ojos azules, el lentamente lo hacía, ella sentía como el frio se colaba en su piel, cuando la termino de desabotonar Sesshoumaru se encontró con un sostén color lila de encaje, ese sostén escondía unos pechos que él había visto en la Isla y que lo tenían loco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… tan hermosa… y esos pechos… tu lunar… mi amor

Se lanzó sobre ellos a besarlos apasionadamente, a lamerlos, a besar el lunar del pecho de Rin donde lo mordisqueaba dulcemente…

 **Rin:** Aaaaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabes… como amo… que me digas así

 **Rin:** (Excitándose) Sesshy…

La joven no quería quedarse sin hacer nada así que… le quito la corbata a Sesshoumaru con nerviosismo, para después torpemente desabotonarle la camisa. Sesshoumaru la miraba con ternura ella lo mira fijamente con pasión y pena… cosa que a él le encantaba… le quito la camisa y cayó al suelo…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sesshy… eres… tan bello

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si te sonrojas… me harás desearte mas

 **Rin:** Sesshy… yo aún no puedo

Sesshoumaru la silencio con un beso apasionado en los labios… el busco con su mano su corbata azul que había quedado en la cama, la tomo y la acerco a ellos…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Haremos algo

 **Rin:** Que… es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para que… vuelvas a confiar en mi

Sesshoumaru la beso en el cuello, cuando con su corbata le venda los ojos a Rin, ella está sorprendida… comienza a inquietarse un poco cuando Sesshoumaru le besa el cuello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vuelve a confiar en mi… mi amor

Rin siente el corazón que le late rápidamente… siente un poco de temor al estar vendada de los ojos… que se le ocurrirá hacerle? piensa... que tiene en mente?

El la acomoda en la cama dejándola en medio de ella, se hinca y comienza a buscar el broche de la falda de ella, cuando lo encuentra acerca su rostro y con la boca comienza a bajar el cierre de la falda, con ese contacto Rin da un leve brinco…

 **Rin:** (Mordiendo sus labios) Mmmm

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y bajando con su boca el cierre)

Cuando termina de hacerlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Levanta… tus caderas mi amor

 **Rin:** (Afirmando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior)

El al ver esa acción tan sugerente quería hacerla suya en ese momento, ella levanto sus caderas y el con sus manos fue deslizando la falda mientras acaricia las piernas de Rin, la piel de ella se despertó erizándose al contacto de los dedos de él… el hecho de estar vendada de los ojos… la hacía que sus sentidos… estuvieran más despiertos… la falda de ella cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista su panty lila de encaje, le quito los tacones a la joven y comenzó a besar sus pies. Rin se mordía los labios, la boca de él fue subiendo por sus piernas cuando llego a un lugar que él quería sentir. Abrió las piernas de ella y se acomodó en medio de ellas…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Mi amor…

Saco delicadamente los pechos de ella del sostén y al verlos por primera vez paso saliva con dificultad, eran grandes, con un pezón rosado y un lunar muy sexy para él, Rin quería ver lo que pasaba… pero… la confianza nacía más y más en el… no la lastimaría… no la dañaría…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a tocar con sus dedos los pezones, siguiendo su forma, en círculos mientras besa sus labios, los cuales quiere tatuar los suyos en los de Rin. Beso su hombro, bajo los tirantes del sostén y cuando llego a sus pechos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me cansaría de hacer esto

Atrapa un pezón con sus labios y lo comienza a succionar de manera tierna y apasionada… un tanto lujuriosa también…

 **Rin:** Aaaaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

La joven se retuerce debajo de él, Sesshoumaru sonríe felizmente… está sintiéndolo… confiando… en el… pasa de un pecho a otro, lamiéndolos, los junta y los succiona al mismo tiempo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mmmm… Rin

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh aaahhhh Sesshy… aaaahhhh Sesshy

La joven se aferra la cabellera de él, Sesshoumaru masajea deliciosamente los pechos de ella. Rin nunca había sentido eso… pero… siente ganas de ser poseída por el… no le importaría lo demás… quiere ser solo de él… en eso… comienza a comprender algo en su interior… desde que… lo escucho… sin haberlo visto ella… ya lo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Rin… me vuelves loco… te necesito

 **Rin:** Sesshy… me… haces… aaahhhh

Dejo los pechos de la joven y comenzó a recorrer su estómago, su vientre, donde beso su ombligo, cuando llego a un lugar… con dos de sus dedos comenzó a hacer presión primero…

 **Rin:** (Arqueándose) Aaaaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… se siente cálido… como tu… quiero… quiero…

El bajo hasta ese lugar que lo llamaba, acomodo su rostro entre las piernas de ella, el aroma de deseo que emanaba de allí lo estaba embriagando… era dulce el olor… cuando comenzó a besar sobre su panty delicada y apasionadamente su intimidad…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh!

La joven se asusta y se tapa la boca con sus manos… Sesshoumaru la ve y le sonríe tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo mi amor… gime para mi… nadie nos escuchara… solo yo… te escuchare

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la intimidad de Rin) Mi amor… sabes dulce… único tu sabor… es mío ahora

Sesshoumaru succionaba la intimidad de Rin haciéndola gemir fuertemente, su lengua comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la joven de arriba abajo, en círculos, a los lados. Ella abrazo con sus piernas la cabeza de Sesshoumaru. Él sonrió alegremente… Rin siente que no puede más y se quita la corbata y ve a Sesshoumaru entre sus piernas mirándola de manera apasionada… con deseo… como nunca nadie la había mirado en su vida.

Él se va hacia ella y la besa en los labios, ella lo acuesta sobre la cama y Sesshoumaru la mira con sorpresa, pero le sonríe… ella sonrojada comienza a abrir con nervios y temblorosa de la excitación el cinturón de Sesshoumaru, cuando lo hizo, vio su bragueta, lo miro sonrojada cuando se acercó a ella y con la boca comenzó a abrirla, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y una de sus manos apretó una almohada mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la castaña. Cuando la abrió con sus manos bajo el pantalón de él y cayó al suelo, dejándolo en su bóxer ajustado color negro. La joven con sus pechos comenzó a acariciar desde los pies e iba pasando por sus piernas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres tan suave… delicada… apasionada… tu… eres la única que… puede entender y… saciar mi pasión

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy yo…

La castaña se pone en 4 sobre él, sus pechos los deja a la altura de la masculinidad de Sesshoumaru que esta despierta y comienza a restregar sus pechos en él, el joven aprieta el edredón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Rin… mi… amor…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Se…. Sesshy

Después de hacer eso… con su boca comienza a recorrer sobre el bóxer de él su hombría… de arriba abajo, su lengua lo lame, donde ve que esta la cabeza lo succiona levemente haciendo que Sesshoumaru la acueste sobre la cama y se ponga sobre ella abriéndola de piernas, se acomoda entre ellas…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Mi amor… por ahora será así… pero… pronto… será… (Diciéndole a su oído) Cuando entre en ti… sienta tu calor en mi hombría… y me vacié completamente en tu interior

Rin sintió escalofríos al escuchar eso, cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a envestirla simulando la fusión de hacer el amor… la joven comenzó a gemir, lo hacía más y más… el también al sentir que ella se humedecía en cada arremetida de él. Su hombría reclamaba por salir y poseerla, pero sabía que aún no era el momento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y envistiéndola) Ri… Rin… mi… amor…

 **Rin:** (Agitada y abrazándolo) Se… Sesshy… mi… vida… aaahhhh

Al escuchar eso Sesshoumaru subió el ritmo de las envestidas, ella sintió la necesidad de mover sus caderas al ritmo de él y así lo hizo. En ese momento Rin se tensó y abrazo a Sesshoumaru. La joven comenzó a ver el cielo en la habitación… como si hubiera tocado la luna y estuviera allí… en uno de sus cráteres… con Sesshoumaru a su lado. El al escuchar el gemido de satisfacción de Rin, se levantó un poco, saco su hombría y en un movimiento dejo caer su semen en el vientre de Rin, ella lo vio salir, como se derrama en su vientre… que es caliente… que la acaricia… se sonroja al ver su tamaño y su textura

 **Sesshoumaru:** (besándola en los labios) Ahora… fue fuera de tu vientre… pero… cuando te haga el amor… será dentro… cada vez será dentro… y me darás… Los hijos que Kami-Sama nos envié… serás la madre… de mis hijos… Te Amo Rin

Rin se sonrojo extremadamente, pero al verlo… se veía tan hermoso, que lo beso apasionadamente y le dijo…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Y tu… serás el padre… de mis hijos

Esa noche… Umi y Kanon estaban acostados abrazados, con brazos y piernas habían probado lo que su amor los hacía sentir el uno por el otro. Sesshoumaru y Rin de una manera muy peculiar se demuestran lo que sienten…. Rin está acostada en la cama boca arriba y Sesshoumaru está sobre su pecho de ella y tomándola de su mano y con la otra la chica lo abraza. Ambos dormidos, después de mostrarse lo que sienten y Rin comienza a recordar lo que sentía por el… cuando lo conoció.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	38. CAPITULO 37: Tsukiyo no Butoukai

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **I Want To Hold Your Hand - Version Glee**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 37 Tsukiyo no Butoukai**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego. El sol iluminaba la ciudad después de una tormenta. En el departamento de los Ushiromiya Umi preparaba el baño para Kanon, él se despierta en la cama y se ve solo. Mira su reloj y ve que son las 7:15 am, se levanta y va a buscar a Umi al verla en el baño le sonríe, ella acomodaba el agua cuando la abraza por detrás…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y tomando sus manos) Buenos días amor

 **Kanon:** (Besándole el cuello) Buen día mi vida… como estas?

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Bien mi vida… y tú?

 **Kanon:** Maravillosamente… es para bañarnos?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No… es para que te bañes tu

 **Kanon:** (Haciendo puchero) Mi amor… creo que después de lo de ayer… no sería malo que…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Mi amor… lo de ayer… fue… hermoso, pero…

Kanon la beso pues no quiso presionarla para ir a pasos agigantados así que decidió esperarle…

 **Kanon:** Sera cuando tú lo digas

 **Umi:** (Besándolo) Lo se mi amor… por eso es que te adoro… me das mi tiempo… mi especio

 **Kanon:** Lo tendrás siempre mi amor… quiero hacerte feliz

 **Umi:** Y yo a ti… en cuanto esto pase… seré solamente tuya y todo lo mío será y es tuyo

Kanon lo abrazo posesivamente y le levanto las cejas con algo de malicia para besarla apasionadamente en el cuello…

 **Umi:** Sera siempre así mi amor

 **Kanon:** Lo deseo mi niña hermosa

Se separaron…

 **Umi:** Te hare el desayuno sí?

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor… no tardare para degustar tus manjares

Se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente, Umi salió del baño y dejo a Kanon ducharse en lo que ella fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de hotel donde pasaron la noche Sesshoumaru y Rin… ella abre los ojos lentamente… ve una habitación muy distinta a la suya… demasiado distinta… siente un poco de temor en su interior pues no sabe si lo que pasó la noche anterior lo soñó… si paso… o… En eso la joven siente un peso sobre ella y un calor envolviéndola, cuando mira sobre ella ve una cabellera larga negra esparcida… Demonios se dijo a si misma… pero… lo mira con ternura, le acaricia el cabello y sonríe.

Sesshoumaru siente la caricia, sonríe y abre los ojos, siente el calor de los pechos de Rin donde les da un beso cálido y la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buen día querida

 **Rin:** Buen día… que hora es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** La hora no importa… (Abrazándola) quiero quedarme así… siempre

 **Rin:** Muy hermoso… (Sonriendo) Pero no podemos… debo llegar a mi casa… mi hermanita debe estar muy preocupada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) También es la junta de consejo… así que no podemos faltar… además… hoy te toca el desayuno

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tengo idea de que llevar… puedes ayudarme a decidir?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… vamos a levantarnos… y te ayudo a decidir

Se dieron un beso en los labios, era tierno, tímido para después comenzarlo a tornar apasionado…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Debemos… levantarnos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Solo un momento mas

* * *

En Okinawa Milo había pasado la noche en una posada, se levantó y desayunaba mientras veía el mar…

 **Milo:** ("Es pacifico… espero llegar a tiempo… y con buen clima")

El joven toma su celular y marca a alguien, comienza a timbrar cuando…

-Joven Ushiromiya como esta?

 **Milo:** Miroku… bien… hiciste lo que te…

 **Miroku:** Si Joven… está todo listo… en cuanto usted lo disponga puede tomar posesión de los bienes en Tokio… su auto lo esperara en el muelle cuando llegue

 **Milo:** Te lo agradezco… Miroku… quiero que hagas algo por mi

 **Miroku:** Lo que diga Joven

Milo se quedó por un momento callado, cuando dio un suspiro profundo…

 **Miroku:** (Preocupado) Joven Milo?

 **Milo:** Aquí estoy… quiero que hagas mi testamento

 **Miroku:** (Sorprendido) Como dice Joven?

 **Milo:** Como abogado de la familia Ushiromiya… quiero que hagas mi testamento… y que dejes todo en manos de Umi y Rin

 **Miroku:** De las niñas?

 **Milo:** Si… todo quiero que pase a sus manos si algo me pasa… solo una cosa…

 **Miroku:** La que diga Joven

 **Milo:** Una parte… quiero que la dejes a nombre de alguien

 **Miroku:** Si joven… de quién?

 **Milo:** Kanna Sutori

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sutori, Kanna se despertó y miraba por su ventana…

 **Kanna:** Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

La joven mira al cielo e imagina el rostro sonriente de Milo en él, el color del cielo le recuerdan a sus ojos azules… claros y puros… pero llenos de pasión y fuego…

 **Kanna:** Deberé casarme?... sintiendo… lo que siento por él?

La joven aprieta un poco las cortinas y cierra sus ojos dejando caer lágrimas de ellos…

 **Kanna:** Milo… ven… necesito verte

Decide no pensar en ello… aunque lo llamara el no iría a ella, así que se metió a su baño a ducharse y prepararse para ese día en el que quisiera estar anestesiada.

* * *

 **Departamento de las Ushiromiya.**

Kanon se había duchado. Umi le presto un poco de ropa de Milo y desayunaban…

 **Umi:** Quieres más café amor?

 **Kanon:** Si mi vida… claro

 **Umi:** Como les habrá ido a nuestros hermanos?

 **Kanon:** Espero que bien… no llego verdad?

 **Umi:** No… está vacía la habitación… me habría buscado mi amor… se preocupa mucho por mi

 **Kanon:** Se ve mi vida… te adora

 **Umi:** Como yo a ella

En eso escuchan que la puerta se abre y ven entrar a Rin con una cara desanimada…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y levantándose) Hermanita!

Rin al verla le sonrió y la abrazo…

 _Te diré una cosa,_

 _Creo que entenderás,_

 _Y cuando te diga esa cosa,_

 _Quiero tomarte la mano,_

 _Quiero tomarte la mano,_

 _Quiero tomarte la mano._

 **Rin:** Lamento no haber llegado a casa hermanita

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No importa… que bueno que estas aquí… (Extrañada) Vienes sola?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… vengo sola… (Viendo a Kanon) Buen día cuñado

 **Kanon:** Buen día cuñada… y…

 **Rin:** No lo sé… lo siento cuñado

Umi y Kanon se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que había pasado algo entre ellos y no había sido agradable…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Kanon) Me permites llegar un poco tarde cuñado?... tengo algo que hacer

 **Kanon:** (Extrañado) Claro… lo que gustes… solo no faltes a la junta

 **Rin:** No… no lo hare… estaré puntual

La castaña les sonrió y se fue a su habitación, Umi la miro irse y Kanon se acercó a ella para abrazarla…

 **Umi:** Kanon… (Desanimada) Creo que…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor…

La abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la frente, Rin entra a su habitación y deja su portafolios en el suelo, se acerca a su cama y se acuesta boca abajo… abraza su almohada… en eso sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se pone la almohada en la cara y grita.

* * *

Umi entra a la habitación y ve a su hermana sobre la cama llorando. Se acerca a ella y se sienta… Rin al sentirla la voltea a ver…

 _Oh por favor, dime_

 _Me dejarías ser tu hombre?_

 _Y por favor dime,_

 _Que me dejaras tomarte de la mano,_

 _Déjame tomarte de la mano,_

 _Quiero tomarte la mano._

 **Rin:** (Llorosa) Y… Kanon?

 **Umi:** (Tiernamente) Fue a casa a cambiarse… que sucedió hermanita?

Rin se muerde su labio inferior y se lanza a los brazos de Umi y comienza a llorar, ella le acaricia el cabello y la consuela…

 **Umi:** No llores hermanita… todo está bien… que paso?

 **Rin:** Soy… una… idiota

Afuera del edificio de donde viven las mellizas, Sesshoumaru está parado… mirando hacia la ventana que pertenece al departamento de ellas, sus ojos azules se ven tristes cuando…

 **Kanon:** Que paso hermanito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Kanon… no sabes si…

 **Kanon:** Si… ya llego… esta con Umi… no estuvo contigo?

 _Cuando te toco,_

 _Me siento feliz por dentro,_

 _Es una gran sensación y mi amor,_

 _No lo puedo ocultar,_

 _No lo puedo ocultar,_

 _No lo puedo ocultar._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… pero…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a casa a cambiarnos… me cuentas allá que paso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesito hablar con ella

 **Kanon:** No creo que sea el momento… anda vamos a casa

Sesshoumaru miro por última vez la ventana y se fue con su hermano a la mansión Sutori. Mientras tanto en el departamento de las mellizas se metieron a bañar juntas…

 **Rin:** Estuve toda la noche con el… me… (Sonrojada) Casi hicimos el amor… me pidió que fuera la madre de sus hijos…

 **Umi:** Todo va bien… pero que paso?

 **Rin:** Pues…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru y Rin van tomados de la mano bajando en el ascensor, cuando bajaron salieron al lobby del hotel…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola en los labios) Espérame aquí… iré a pagar… no tardo mi amor

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te espero Sesshy… debemos ver lo del almuerzo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si amor… no tardo

Él se fue hacia la recepción, una mujer castaña de cabellos rizados los miraba, Rin fue a la fuente donde comenzó a disfrutar de su belleza cuando esa mujer se acercó a ella…

-Hola Soy Kagura

 **Rin:** (Mirándola y sonriendo) Hola… gusto en conocerla

 **Kagura:** Estas con Sessho?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Perdón?

 **Kagura:** Jajajajaja… vaya vaya… no cambia el método verdad?

 **Rin:** De que habla señorita?

 **Kagura:** Te trae aquí… van a una elegante habitación… la misma donde trae a todas… cenan en privado y después… a tener sexo no?

Rin se quedó sin habla… había descrito la noche perfectamente… solo que ellos no…

 **Kagura:** Despierta del sueño querida… (Mirándola) Trabajas para él?... cada día baja de categoría

Sesshoumaru llega a donde están las dos mujeres conversando….

 **Kagura:** Sesshito… es la nueva?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kagura… qué diablos?

Rin lo mira con enojo y se va del hotel, Sesshoumaru la llama y corre detrás de ella, la joven no quiere escuchar más…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del brazo) Rin espera

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Como a todas no?... cena privada… una habitación de hotel?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todo tiene una explicación

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Buen día Joven Sutori

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Umi:** Hermanita… si sientes que no…

 **Rin:** Lo hare… me alejare

 **Umi:** Crees que es lo mejor? Quieres eso?

Rin se quedó en silencio… pero miro a su hermana…

 _Porque tú,_

 _Tienes esa cosa,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano._

 **Umi:** No te presionare a nada… pero… porque no dejas que se excuse?... y ves si le crees o no… eres muy perceptiva en ello

 **Rin:** Si… lo hare…. (Sonriendo) Y dime como te fue a ti hermanita?

Umi la miro y le comenzó a lavar el cabello a su hermana…

 **Umi:** Quisiera que te fuera como a mi hermanita

 **Rin:** Jejejeje quizá no…

 **Umi:** No digas nada… el momento llegara… pues me fue… de lo mejor… hermanita… (Sonrojada) simulamos hacer el amor… es demasiado apasionado… ardiente … en el cuarto de Milo

 **Rin:** (Emocionándose) Wooooo! Hermanita! Y…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Ay Rin… fue demasiado lindo… ardiente… de acordarme me da no sé qué… cosquilleos en el estómago… en los pechos

 **Rin:** Se lo que se siente hermanita… yo…

 **Umi:** Me dijiste que te dijo que…

 **Rin:** Si… porque… hicimos lo mismo que tú con Kanon hermanita… él es muy… pasional… pero… se acabó la magia

 **Umi:** Pues… creo que no deben de dejar que se acabe… Rin sabemos que ellos como Sutori… han sido…

 **Rin:** Umi… Kanon…

 **Umi:** Él me dijo que ya todo eso quedo atrás… que el al conocerme… dejo eso… que el sintió que ya no quería esa vida y que buscaba con quien establecerse… así que de que tubo amiguitas… las tubo

Rin escuchaba como Umi y Kanon eran abiertos… se comunicaban, eran maduros… y ella se sintió inmadura… quizá hasta inmadura para Sesshoumaru Sutori…

 **Umi:** Quizá una de las amiguitas de Sessho por celos dijo algo así… y logro su objetivo hermanita

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Cu… cual?

 **Umi:** Hacerte enojar… y que lo dejaras

Rin se quedó callada y Umi la miraba… sabía que le tenía que decir eso a ella para que no fuera tan pasiva y peleara más por lo que ella deseaba… y que no dejara que las cosas la vencieran tan rápido. En la mansión Sutori, Kanon se había vestido con un traje color negro y una corbata gris, estaba en la cama de Sesshoumaru mientras el salía de ducharse…

* * *

 **Kanon:** Así que Kagura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… y lo que llevaba avanzado… se fue al caño… volví a ser el Joven Sutori

Sesshoumaru salió de su baño, para comenzarse a vestirse…

 _Porque tú,_

 _Tienes esa cosa,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano,_

 _Quiero tomar tu mano._

 **Kanon:** Hermanito… me temo que con Rin será diferente que la conquistes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanon… vieras las cosas que he intentado?

 **Kanon:** Llevarla a un hotel y hacer lo que haces con las otras no es intento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Obvio no la llevaría a la habitación donde he ido con las demás… además en el hotel saben que es mi prometida

 **Kanon:** Sessho… aun no has probado un arma… y por lo que me dijiste… le encanta

Sesshoumaru miro a su hermano fijamente pues le estaba diciendo algo que… sonrió y comenzó a entender…

 **Kanon:** Tu violín hermano… le gusta no?... toca algo para ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… le encanta… y Umi sabe que tocas el piano?

 **Kanon:** Aun no… lo sabrá cuando le pida matrimonio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Le pedirás matrimonio?

 **Kanon:** Si… quiero casarme con ella… es la mujer de mi vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pienso lo mismo de Rin hermano

En eso…

 **Kanna:** Pues deja de ser tan idiota… aprende a Kanon… él va muy bien con Umi

Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven a su hermana que estaba en la puerta del cuarto del primero…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Gracias mocosa… escuchabas?

 **Kanna:** (Entrando a la habitación) No necesito… con solo ver la cara de Sesshoumaru de cordero a medio morir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Berrinches… ya basta

 **Kanna:** No me digas nada… que haces una idiotez tras otra… por cierto chicos… hoy las chicas y yo nos perderemos

 **Kanon:** Que cosa?

 **Kanna:** Iremos por los vestidos de Damas y de novia… después a mi despedida de soltera… quiero pasarla con ellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no y no Kanna

 **Kanon:** No Kanna… estas loca… no las dejaremos en tus manos

 **Kanna:** Basta… es mi última noche de soltera… y quiero pasarla con mis mejores amigas

 **Kanon:** Solo no las emborraches… no están acostumbradas… y no las obligues a nada entendido?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cero hombres Kanna

 **Kanna:** Olvídenlo hermanitos… esas dos cosas son importantes… así que… ya les avisé… adiós muchachos

Kanna salió sonriendo de la habitación de Sesshoumaru…

 **Kanon:** Esta loca… iremos con ellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… no las dejaremos en manos de Kanna

* * *

En Okinawa Milo abordo el barco que lo llevaría a Tokio de regreso, después de un tiempo zarpo hacia su destino, Milo miraba el mar…

 **Milo:** Kanna… no hagas una bobería… por favor… espérame… necesito verte… hablarte… Kanna

Por primera vez sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza… sentía la necesidad de ver a Kanna lo antes posible… en su ser sentía algo que por primera vez lo estaba invadiendo… que lo hacía querer dejar su sacerdocio y vivir como un hombre normal.

* * *

Desde las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** Los corazones de los Ushiromiya… sienten confusión… desean dejar de lado su misión… (Malévolamente) Eso es bueno para mi… el sello está perdiendo poder… muy bien… Milo, Umi y Rin… pagaran el precio de su corazón vacilante… Sumo Sacerdote… veras a tus seres amados… ser devorados por mi… (Risa malévola) jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

En Sutori Corp. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas. La familia Sutori estaba completa después de un año y medio casi; Umi y Kanna estaban a lado de InuTaisho que estaba un poco molesto…

 **InuTaisho:** Dije que nadie llegara tarde… (Enojado) Donde está Rin?

 **Saga:** Padre… no te enojes… es la primera vez que…

 **InuTaisho:** Cuando digo que nadie llega tarde es que nadie debe hacerlo!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre creo que estas exagerando

 **Kanon:** Rin fue al médico… no Umi?

 **Umi:** Si tío… se sentía un poco mal

Sesshoumaru se preocupó al escuchar que se había sentido mal… si algo le pasaba se enloquecería…

 **Irasue:** Mi amor… no seas tan severo

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) Es mal físico así que no exageres

En eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo aliviado) Llego… ya ves padre?

InuTaisho se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a Rin…

 **InuTaisho:** Vaya… hasta que llego usted

 **Rin:** Lo siento tío… es que…

 **InuTaisho:** Si… te sentiste mal

 **Rin:** Si… lo siento

 **InuTaisho:** Entra rápido y comencemos… hay mucho que hacer niña

Rin se fue hacia donde estaba su hermana…

 **Umi:** Casi se me sale el corazón… tardaste mucho

 **Rin:** Lo siento hermanita… pero terminé lo más rápido que pude

 **Kanna:** Me quieres decir que hacías? Casi te matan

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Es para Sessho

Kanna observo a su hermano que miraba a Rin…

 **Kanna:** Ay Rin… si sigues amando así a mi hermano… te van a cortar la cabeza por su culpa

 **Umi:** Kanna no le digas esas cosas

 **InuTaisho:** Guarden silencio… si quieren irse temprano pórtense bien

Las tres guardaron silencio…

 **InuTaisho:** Familia… como ven… frente a ustedes tienen los informes de las distintas áreas de la empresa… y una noticia más… uno de nuestros accionistas llegara en cualquier día

 **Kiyo:** Accionista hijo?

 **InuTaisho:** Si madre… sabes a quien me refiero

 **Irasue:** Pero no se supone que…

 **InuTaisho:** Si… pero me hablo el abogado de la familia… que tomara posesión de todo… además… de que quiere decirme unas cosas… que ya hablaremos después… Rukawa quieres hablarnos de números?

 **Rukawa:** Si padre… hermanos, abuela, madre… nuestros márgenes de utilidades han aumentado, pero encontramos un pequeño problema padre…

 **Saga:** Problema?

 **Rukawa:** Si… verán uno de nuestros clientes no nos ha pagado… y me han llegado rumores de que su tienda está por quebrar… debemos requisar nuestro producto… antes de que los bancos y sus otros proveedores lo hagan

 **Kiyo:** Pero eso es muy duro hijo… además de que…

 **Saga:** Abuela… si se va a la quiebra… embargaran todo el lugar y las existencias… si eso pasa…

 **Kanon:** Nosotros tendremos las perdidas abuela… no podemos ponernos sentimentales ahora

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debemos requisar nuestro producto… para tener la menor perdida posible abuela

 **InuTaisho:** Esos son pensamientos de hombres de negocios hijos… muy bien

Kiyo miraba a su hijo con frialdad…

 **Irasue:** Madre… sé que no le gusta, pero… lo que dicen es lo mejor… para que la empresa no se vea afectada

 **Kiyo:** No veo porque unos cuantos sacos de Té les afecte mucho… el dueño de esa tienda era muy amigo de tu padre…

 **Kanna:** Abuela… mis hermanos y mi padre tienen razón… si no recuperamos parte de nuestro producto … la empresa se verá desbalanceada… y por lo tanto pueden robarnos nuestro producto y poner la marca de alguien mas

InuTaisho se sintió orgulloso de ver a su hija como una empresaria…

 **Saga:** Abuela entiendo tu amistad con el viejo Yoshiki… pero en este momento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira lo que pasaría… Rin… acércate por favor

La castaña con temor se acercó a él…

 **Rin:** Dígame Joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que me hagas una simulación de perdida en el programa de la empresa… para que vean lo que ocurrirá… sabes cómo hacerlo no?

El miro a Rin con seguridad y confianza…

 **Rin:** Si joven… puedo hacerlo

La castaña se sentó en la computadora que está en la sala de juntas e hizo lo que Sesshoumaru le pidió.

 **Kanon:** Umi… ven… pon la presentación en el proyector de lo que pasaría en caso de una situación así… la que vimos en relaciones publicas

 **Umi:** Si Joven Kanon

Umi se dirige al proyector y coloca la USB donde comienza una proyección…

 **Kanon:** Explícala Umi

 **Umi:** Si Joven… (Mirando a todos) Verán… conforme a los números y estadísticas… Él es un cliente que forma parte de la columna vertebral de la empresa… se le vendieron 1 tonelada de Té… suponiendo que ha ocupado una cuarta parte… si requisamos lo que sobra… nuestra perdida no sería mucha… y con facilidad podríamos colocar el producto sobrante con nuestros demás clientes… en lo que buscamos otro potencial… pero si dejamos que se pierdan… estaríamos en problemas

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien Umi… ves madre?

 **Kiyo:** No me convencen a un hijo… no hay pruebas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las tendrás… lista Rin?

 **Rin:** Si joven

Conecto la computadora al proyector y visualizaron el sistema de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Veras abuela… el sistema es como lo tenemos estamos en números negros… no habría problema si requisamos la mercancía… pero en caso de que no… (Mirando a la castaña) Haz la simulación y explícala Rin por favor

La joven hizo lo que le pidieron y todos vieron un margen de perdida muy grande…

 **Saga:** Esa seria nuestra ruina

 **Rukawa:** Por eso es por lo que debemos requisar cuanto antes

 **Rin:** Como verán… el desbalance de la empresa seria monumental… dejándonos en un margen de pérdida de casi la mitad de un año de producción… por lo tanto tendiéramos poco para poder sostener la empresa… en ello van los empleos de todos y sus salarios… además de que los bancos se nos vendrían en contra al ser socios mayoritarios de ese cliente ya que se tienen acciones con su tienda… Abuela… no hay alternativa

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien Rin… bien hecho… (Mirando a su madre) Madre tienes las pruebas…

Kiyo veía a todos que le decían lo que podía pasar, sabía que la amistad era de muchos años con el… pero el trabajo de toda una vida de la familia Sutori era aún más… se resistía aun…

 **Kiyo:** Después de la segunda guerra mundial pudimos levantarnos no veo porque ahora no

 **InuTaisho:** Eso fue por la intervención americana madre… pero ahora…

 **Kiyo:** Muy bien… hagan lo que consideren… no los detendré… solo espero no sea peor…

 **Kanon:** Bien abuela… como saben el lanzamiento del té verde será en la hacienda… Ban llamo para decir que está todo listo y las chicas ya tienen sus kimonos y la información que explicaran

 **Irasue:** Sé que lo harán muy bien mis pequeñas

Kanna, Umi y Rin la miraron y le hicieron una reverencia…

 **Umi/Rin/Kanna:** Déjenlo en nuestras manos

 **Rukawa:** Es una buena decisión chicas… conquistaran a los clientes

 **InuTaisho:** Lo se… ahora pasando a otro punto… Kanna tu boda será en domingo?

 **Kanna:** Si padre… será en domingo… espero no haya problema

 **Saga:** Es una locura que lo hagas tan pronto princesa… es demasiado rápido

Umi y Rin al escuchar hablar de ello sintieron que se les hacia un nudo en la garganta… se tomaron de las manos… se miraron entre ellas… si las cosas seguían así era seguro que Kayo… o Beatrice hicieran algo… pero… que podían hacer ellas para impedirlo?... Kanna se veía muy decidida a hacerlo y Milo… era seguro que no fuera a la boda, aunque ellas le avisaran… estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Saga, Rukawa, Kanon y Sesshoumaru las miraban… querían ver la expresión de ellas… cómo reaccionarían ante esa situación cuando las jóvenes se percataron de que eran miradas por los hermanos Sutori…

 **Umi:** Vamos por un poco de Té

 **Rin:** No tardamos

 **Irasue:** Que lindas mis niñas… vayan queridas

 **Kanna:** Si chicas… en poco nos vamos

Las hermanas salieron de la sala de Juntas tomadas de las manos y un poco rápido. Kanon y Sesshoumaru las vieron… pensaron que… les estaba afectando un poco la situación y eso los hizo sentir más incomodos y un poco molestos. Las chicas fueron a preparar el té…

* * *

 **Umi:** Escuchaste hermanita?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… y ahorita iremos por su vestido… y los nuestros

 **Umi:** No podemos hacer nada verdad?

 **Rin:** Quisiera poderle decir a Milo hermanita… si algo paso… además Kanna no se ve convencida

 **Umi:** Lo se hermanita… pero dudo que Milo venga… y más siendo como es…

 **Rin:** Hermanita… debemos impedir esa boda

 **Umi:** Pero cómo? Y si lo hacemos Kanna nos mata… pero… sería lo mejor para todos… además Kayo…

 **Rin:** Debemos hablar con los Sutori… por eso necesitamos a Milo de apoyo… ya que pueden mal interpretar las cosas

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… es probable… piensen que es por…

 **Rin:** Si… por ellos… pero no… sabes hermanita?... he olvidado a Hakudoshi

 **Umi:** Yo también hermanita… he olvidado a Teru… más ahora que… Kanon

Ambas sonrieron alegremente…

 **Umi:** Sesshoumaru te hizo olvidar a…

 **Rin:** Si… pero pues…

 **Umi:** Hablas con él después hermanita… tranquila

* * *

Se abrazaron, mientras Kanon y Sesshoumaru las ven desde la puerta de la sala de juntas. La junta termino. Había llegado la hora del Club del almuerzo cuando Sesshoumaru recordó que no había llevado nada…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Espero les gusten los obentos que el Joven Sesshoumaru trajo… hay para todos

 **Irasue:** (Sorprendida) Hijito… que detalle

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido pues él no lo había hecho, miraba como Kanna, Umi y Rin les daban a todos su obento y comprendió que Rin había llevado el desayuno por el… sonrió de alegría y buscaba el rostro de la joven para sonreírle y darle las gracias. Ella lo miro y le sonrió para después seguir en lo suyo. Al verlo se dieron cuenta que era comida casera…

 **Kiyo:** A qué hora cocinaste hijito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela en realidad fue…

 **Umi:** Lo hizo desde muy temprano… (Mirándolo) Verdad Joven?

 **Kanna:** Si abuela… lo hizo… desde temprano

 **Saga:** Cocinas muy bien Sessho

 **Rukawa:** Casi como cocina Rin… saben igual

 **Kanon:** Debe ser coincidencia

 **InuTaisho:** No te conocía este don Sessho

Sesshoumaru quería decir que en realidad fue Rin quien lo hizo… pero… decidió callarlo por ahora… en eso…

 **Kanna:** Bueno familia… debemos irnos… iremos por los vestidos y por allí

 **Kiyo:** Juiciosa Kanna… mira que llevas a dos jovencitas inocentes

 **Kanna:** (¬¬) Abuela lo dices como si no lo fuera yo también

 **Irasue:** No beban tanto hija

 **InuTaisho:** El chofer estará esperándolas

 **Kanna:** No papi… que se vaya a casa… no necesitamos guarda espaldas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se quedará y punto final de la conversación

 **Kanon:** Umi… ven un momento conmigo

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Si joven…

* * *

Ambos salieron de la oficina…

 **Umi:** Que sucede amor?

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Mi amor… por favor… no hagan todo lo que Kanna quiera… ella va a sitios muy extravagantes y no quiero que vayas…

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Kanon… estoy entendiendo bien?

 **Kanon:** Querida mira… es que…

 **Umi:** (Molesta) Kanon Sutori… soy tu novia… pero no soy tu niña pequeña para que me digas lo que…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… no lo tomes así… es que…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Se cuidarme sola! Y además voy con mi hermana… una cosa Kanon… si quieres que esto funcione… deberás tenerme confianza… y no tratarme como si no supiera cuidarme… estamos de acuerdo?

Umi se mete molesta a la sala de Juntas de nuevo… Kanon al verla molesta…

 **Kanon:** (Frustrado) Carajo… (Triste) tengo que hablar con ella… no quiero que…

* * *

Entra a la sala de juntas cuando se están despidiendo las chicas de los demás…

 **Kanna:** Nos vemos después familia

 **Umi:** Gracias por dejarnos salir

 **Rin:** No habrá problemas… se los prometemos

 **InuTaisho:** Confió en ustedes chicas… por favor… si Kanna no es juiciosa… séanlo ustedes

 **Umi:** Si… no tiene de que preocuparse… sabemos cuidarnos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Seria mejor que alguien las acompañe

 **Rin:** No hace falta… como lo dijo mi hermana y Kanna… sabemos cuidarnos

Las tres salieron de la sala de Juntas… Rin y Umi vieron fríamente a Sesshoumaru y Kanon. Las tres acomodaron sus cosas y se fueron de allí, bajaron al estacionamiento y al llegar estaba la limosina esperándolas…

 **Kanna:** Iremos con la diseñadora… y después iremos de compras

 **Umi:** De compras?

 **Kanna:** Si… iremos de fiesta y no iremos con el aburrido uniforme

 **Rin:** Muy bien! Estoy de acuerdo

 **Umi:** Siiii! Quiero beber sake

 **Kanna:** Vámonos chicas!

* * *

Subieron a la limosina y se fueron a la casa de Modas donde recogerían los vestidos. La tarde paso tranquila; eran las 6 de la tarde, los demás se habían ido a casa. Solo Kanon y Sesshoumaru se habían quedado en la oficina. Estaban sentados en los escritorios de Umi y Rin… Kanon le había platicado a Sesshoumaru lo de su leve enfrentamiento con Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cruzándose de brazos) Así que… te marcaron tu alto

 **Kanon:** (Triste) Si… quería decirle que no fuera sola… pero… si la verdad me da desconfianza lo que haga Kanna

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mí también… Rin me trata muy fríamente desde lo de la mañana

 **Kanon:** Debemos ir a hablar con ellas… Kanna es probable que les presente a los bobos de sus amigos y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos hermano… no vamos a perder a quienes amamos por unas peleas ridículas y que son malentendidos…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando se escucha la campanilla del ascensor y se abren las puertas… al ver quien es… se sorprenden…

 **Kanon:** Pero… (Alegre) que haces por aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No pensamos verte tan rápido

-Lo siento chicos… pero no es una visita social

 **Kanon:** Milo… (Extrañado) vamos… de que hablas?

 **Milo:** (Alarmado) Sucedió algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que pasa?

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Nos estas asustando… que ocurre?

 **Milo:** Están en peligro todos ustedes… más bien… todos estamos en peligro… Kayo… ha jurado matar a Umi, Rin y Kanna

Los hermanos se quedaron impactados ante tal revelación y si Milo había dejado la isla es porque la advertencia era más que enserio y Kayo… atacaría en cualquier momento… o quizá ande cerca de ellos.

* * *

Desde las profundidades del Lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** Que comience el banquete… Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Milo despues de mucho ha llegado y ha comenzado a poner todos los asuntos familiares en orden... Sera que pueda detener la boda de Kanna?... Sesshoumaru y Kanon podran arreglar las cosas con Rin y Umi? Que sucedera en la despedida de soltera de Kanna? Kayo cumplira su amenaza? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! Meu Grande Amor**


	39. CAPITULO 38: Song: Meu Grande Amor

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Judas - Lady GaGa**

 **Nagareboshi He - Three Lights**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 38 Song: Meu Grande Amor**

* * *

Milo estaba frente a Kanon y Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Matarlas?

 **Milo:** Si… y vaya de qué forma

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Milo… como es que…

Milo los miro preocupado para después cerrar los ojos pesarosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… dinos… viste a Kayo? En la Isla?

 **Milo:** No… no la vi… pero si… la escuché y me mostro cuáles son sus planes… para todos nosotros

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Que viste amigo?

 **Milo:** Quiere matar y… devorar a mis sobrinas y a tu hermana

 **Kanon:** (Palideciendo) Que… qué carajo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Palideciendo) Devorarlas? Maldita…

 **Milo:** Y a ustedes los matara… les arrancara el rostro… y a mí me…

Milo Siente un mareo terrible por recordar la visión que Kayo le mostro que está por caer cuando Sesshoumaru y Kanon lo sostienen…

 **Kanon:** Milo… estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amigo… que te pasa?

 **Milo:** (Débilmente) Vi… vine aquí lo más rápido que pude… ne… necesito ver a mis sobrinas… a… tu hermana…

El Sumo sacerdote de los Ushiromiya se desmaya…

 **Kanon:** Milo… que tienes?... Milo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llevémoslo a descansar… esto está peor cada vez… necesitamos ir a buscar a las chicas

 **Kanon:** En cuanto Milo se sienta bien iremos hermano… esa maldita bruja de Kayo no nos dejara en paz y no dejare que le haga algo malo a mi Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ni yo a mi Rin… esa maldita bruja sabrá lo que es meterse con la mujer de un Sutori

* * *

En una casa de moda muy exclusiva de Tokio Kanna ha llevado a las chicas por los vestidos de su próxima boda, Umi y Rin miran los maniquís que están en los aparadores con los últimos modelos de moda, ellas nunca han sido interesadas o seguidoras de la moda, pero admiten que estar allí es muy entretenido, miran los zapatos, los accesorios, las bolsas de mano…

 **Umi:** (Maravillada) Mira hermanita… que bolsa más hermosa!

 **Rin:** (Maravillada) Hermanita esos zapatos!

Cuando miraban los precios sus rostros se ensombrecían un poco…

 **Rin:** Es demasiado para un par de zapatos

 **Umi:** Casi todo nuestro salario por una bolsa

 **Rin:** Esto es demasiado para nosotras

 **Umi:** Ahora entiendo porque no nos interesa esto hermanita… (Nostálgica) Recuerdas que mamá se vestía así?

 **Rin:** (Nostálgica) Si hermanita… se veía hermosa… como toda una dama

Kanna se acercaba a sus amigas con la diseñadora…

 **Kanna:** Chicas… que hacen? Vengan a probarse los vestidos

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Kanna… no nos alcanza… los vestidos son…

 **Umi:** Un poquitín caritos… y no…

 **Kanna:** Pues yo los pagare chicas

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonrojadas) Nooo… eso no Kanna

 **Diseñadora:** Que se los paguen sus novios

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Ya está… los pagaran Kanon y Sesshoumaru

 **Umi/Rin:** (O_O) Nooo! Ni que estuviéramos locas para aceptar eso… pagaremos nosotras, pero…

 **Kanna:** Mándales la nota a mis hermanos… no dirán que no

 **Diseñadora:** De acuerdo Kanna… vengan chicas… es hora de entregarles sus vestidos

Las mellizas se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellas hacia una sala privada…

 **Rin:** Me espeluzna esto hermanita

 **Umi:** A mí también hermanita… y más que… no sabemos ni cómo serán los vestidos

 **Rin:** Que modelo habrá escogido?

 **Umi:** Eso es lo que me espeluzna realmente… y si les mandan las notas a esos dos las interceptaremos… no quiero que Kanon me pague nada

Rin miro a su hermana…

 **Umi:** (¬¬) Idiota

 **Rin:** Hermanita… es mi apreciación… o te enojaste con él?

 **Umi:** Si… me enoje con el… es un cabeza hueca

 **Rin:** (O_O) Sí que estas enojada… pero que paso?

 **Umi:** Lo peor de todo hermanita… no quería que viniera con ustedes… no sé qué diablos piensa?... que me iré con cualquier idiota o qué?

 **Rin:** Osea que se encelo hermanita?

 **Umi:** Le puse las cartas sobre la mesa Rin… que si quiere que esto funcione… confiara en mi… si no… al demonio todo

La castaña abrazo a su hermana fuertemente…

 **Rin:** Como me lo dijiste… no te obligare a nada… pero… no crees que quería venir?... recuerda que nos han contado como era Kanna antes… quizá tiene un poco de preocupación

Umi comenzó a pensar que quizá su hermana tenía razón o que él quisiera… no quiso pensar nada más…

 **Umi:** Después hablare con el… ahora no quiero saber nada… creo que impresionaste a Sesshoumaru con el desayuno

 **Rin:** Le había dicho que le ayudaría… pero nada mas

 **Umi:** Segura?

 **Rin:** Claro hermanita… como dices… interceptaremos los recibos… tampoco quiero que él me pague nada

En eso…

 **Kanna:** Chicas tomen asiento

Llegaron a una habitación color blanca llena de espejos, con un sillón blanco redondo sobre un pilar redondo, las jóvenes se sentaron y la diseñadora entro por una puerta…

 **Kanna:** Listas chicas? Les encantara

 **Umi:** Kanna… de verdad… nosotras pagaremos los vestidos

 **Kanna:** Vamos chicas que mis hermanos paguen… si las quieren que les cueste

 **Rin:** Kanna eso suena a vendernos

 **Kanna:** No… eso no chicas…

La diseñadora llega con unos atuendos dentro de un guardarropa portátil…

 **Diseñadora:** Muy bien chicas… quien será la primera?

Umi y Rin se señalaron entre ellas…

 **Umi:** Es tu turno

 **Rin:** Pero hermanita…

 **Umi:** A mí me tocó la vez pasada

Rin hizo un leve puchero, pero se levantó cuando Umi la toma del brazo…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Seremos las dos juntas

 **Rin:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gracias hermanita!

Les dieron sus vestidos y les indicaron a donde debían pasar para cambiarse, Kanna miraba una revista mientras las chicas se cambiaban cuando…

 **Umi/Rin:** Kanna!

La joven Sutori y la diseñadora escucharon el grito de las chicas, cuando las vieron salir del vestidor…

 **Rin/Umi:** Ni creas que vamos a salir con estos vestidos!

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Pero si están hermosas chicas!

 **Diseñadora:** Justo como pensé que se verían… hermosas!

 **Umi:** Que cosa?

 **Rin:** No… no y no! Esto no… es demasiado

 **Umi:** Parecemos un jardín andante!

 **Kanna:** Chicas… véanse al espejo… se ven adorables! Mis hermanos las amaran!

Rin y Umi se miraron al espejo…

 **Vestido de Rin**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20dama%20Kotoko_ .html?sort=3&o=3

* * *

 **Vestido de Umi**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20dama%20umi_ .html?sort=3&o=4

* * *

 **Diseñadora:** Son hermosas! Se ven preciosas!

 **Kanna:** Demasiado hermosas! mis hermanos querrán desposarlas inmediato

 **Umi:** Que dices? Saldrán corriendo al vernos!

 **Rin:** Kanna odio el rosa!

 **Diseñadora:** Son mis mejores trabajos chicas

Umi y Rin se miraron a los ojos… para después verse al espejo… no era lo que habían esperado… es más… se les hacía demasiado llamativo por las rosas, pero suspiraron con resignación…

 **Umi:** Que remedio… tendremos que usarlos

 **Rin:** Pero… Kanna… nos debes algo por usar esto

 **Kanna:** La parranda de esta noche chicas! Además chicas… les tengo una noticia… el grupo que ira a mi boda será… Los famosísimos Three Light!

Umi y Rin al escuchar quienes serán… sus rostros se iluminaron y sonrieron…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y feliz) Three… Light? Ellos?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y feliz) Los Three Light? Kanna! Aaaaa!

Las hermanas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar felices…

 **Umi:** Hermanita veré a Taiki!

 **Rin:** Hermanita… conoceré a Seiya!

 **Kanna:** Y a mi lindo Yaten!

Ambas comenzaron a cantar alegremente una canción de los famosísimos Three Light…

 **Umi/Rin/Kanna:**

 ** _Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_**

 _Tu siempre brillas  
 **Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi**_

 _Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella  
 **Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)**_

 _Y yo la atesoro muchísimo (Eterna luz de estrella)  
 **Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute**_

 _Ese día no te pude proteger_ _  
 **Kuyashi namida koraeta dake** _

_Sólo puedo contener mis lágrimas con remordimiento  
 **Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)**_

 _Lo único que quedó fue dolor (No te olvido, cariño)_

Estaban demasiado emocionadas las mellizas que no les importo ese día usar esos vestidos tan extravagantes y solo pensaban en la emoción de conocer a los Three Light. En eso…

 **Diseñadora:** Bueno chicas… es momento de que se quiten sus vestidos… Kanna iré por el tuyo

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) Lo veremos?

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Me muero por verlo!

Kanna: Lo siento chicas… es una sorpresa… (Guiñándoles un ojo) Lo verán hasta el día de la boda… además es tarde… tenemos que ir a varios lados

Las mellizas entraron a cambiarse de ropa para guardar sus vestidos de damas. La diseñadora fue por el vestido de Kanna para entregárselo…

 **Kanna:** ("Solo espero… poderme anestesiar de esto que hare")

* * *

Mientras tanto en Sutori Corp. Milo abrió lentamente los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Despertaste amigo… estas mejor?

 **Milo:** Lo… (Tomándose su cabeza) Donde…

 **Kanon:** Estas en Sutori Corp. Amigo… te sientes mejor?... creo que deberíamos ir con Camus

Milo se levanta rápidamente del sofá donde estaba. Los hermanos Sutori lo miran con preocupación ya que generalmente Milo era despreocupado y muy positivo ante las situaciones de la vida… pero verlo así era una advertencia de que Kayo estaba preparando algo peor…

 **Milo:** Chicos… estoy bien… debemos buscar a las chicas… es importante… están en peligro… no podemos dejarlas solas

 **Kanon:** Tienes razón… creo que el peligro menor ahora es Kanna

 **Milo:** (Confundido) De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin y Umi salieron con mi hermana… a su despedida de soltera

Milo abrió los ojos con sorpresa… tan pronto? Pero la boda seria en un mes; no puede ser que…

 **Kanon:** Mi hermana se casa este fin de semana

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) No puede ser

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lo hará… la boda será en la hacienda después del lanzamiento del Té verde

Milo sintió por primera vez un dolor en su corazón que le decía que… era doloroso saber eso, que Kanna se alejaría de él… en eso en su cabeza tiene una visión de Kanna vestida de blanco mirándolo y sonriendo… para después verla muerta y descuartizada a los pies de alguien…

 **Milo:** Vamos a buscarlas… mientras más tiempo estén solas… es peligroso

 **Kanon:** Vayamos… no quiero que le pase nada a Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Voy por mi Rin… las regresaremos a casa quieran o no

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se dirigieron a sus autos cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos amigo te iras conmigo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Descuida amigo… traje en que moverme

Kanon y Sesshoumaru ven el auto de Milo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es genial… se ve fantástico

 **Kanon:** Es un Ferrari… Wow amigo que gustos geniales tienes

 **Milo:** Gracias chicos…

 **El auto de Milo es**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/Auto%20de%20Milo_ .html?sort=3&o=5

* * *

Milo se va a su Auto y se miran los tres…

 **Kanon:** Dijeron que irían a la casa de modas donde siempre va Kanna

 **Sesshoumaru:** Conociéndola debe estarles haciendo una pasarela

 **Milo:** Puede que las alcancemos… conocen el camino?

 **Kanon:** Si… solo síguenos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos vemos en la casa de modas

* * *

Se subieron a sus autos y salieron de Sutori Corp. Mientras tanto las chicas salían de una tienda de ropa exclusiva vestidas para ir de parranda…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Me siento rara así

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Mas que rara… yo…

 **Kanna:** (Alegre) Chicas… estamos perfectas! Ahora iremos a un lugar

Las chicas están vestidas…

 **Kanna:**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20kanna_ .html?sort=3&o=2

* * *

 **Umi:**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20umi_ .html?sort=3&o=0

* * *

 **Rin:**

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20kotoko_ .html?sort=3&o=1

* * *

 **Kanna:** Iremos a un lugar… es una discoteca, con karaoke y bar…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No suena nada mal

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Pues vamos… a divertirnos

Las chicas subieron a la limosina…

 **Kanna:** Llévanos al Barbie Girl

 **Chofer:** Si señorita

En la limosina Kanna les comenzó a preparar una bebida a las chicas que se llama Love Juice…

 **Kanna:** Vamos chicas… a beber

 **Umi:** Se ve rico Kanna (Mirando la bebida) Pero… que tiene?

 **Kanna:** Solo bébela… despreocúpate

 **Rin:** No somos buenas bebiendo

 **Kanna:** Vamos olviden eso… esta noche debe ser así de loca!

Rin y Umi le dieron un robo y les gusto el sabor ya que era a dulce… sabia a durazno…

 **Kanna:** (Bebiendo) Es delicioso no chicas?

 **Umi:** Si… es delicioso… que jugo es?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Es eso… un jugo

 **Rin:** (Bebiéndolo todo) Pues… yo quiero más!

 **Umi:** (Bebiéndolo todo) Yo también por favor!

* * *

Las chicas en la limosina comenzaron a beber más Love Juice. Mientras tanto Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa de Modas donde irían las chicas y la hallaron cerrada…

 **Milo:** Carajo! Está cerrado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me lleva… Kami al cielo… donde se irían?

 **Kanon:** Conociendo a Kanna… ya comenzó su despedida

 **Milo:** Tienen idea de donde pudieron haber ido?

 **Kanon:** Solo hay tres opciones… el Jigoku…

 **Sesshoumaru:** O el Bad Romance o… el… Barbie Girl

 **Milo:** Chicos… el Bad Romance o el Barbie Girl?... Recuerdan que…

 **Kanon:** Si el Barbie Girl es un atro gay

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y el Bad Romance es casi una orgia

 **Milo:** Espero hayan ido al Jigoku

 **Kanon:** Olvídenlo… conociendo los gustos de Kanna… creo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** El Barbie Girl

 **Milo:** Pues hacia allá amigos

* * *

Se subieron a sus autos y condujeron hasta el Barbie Girl… Mientras tanto las chicas beben uno tras otro Love Juice… Sonreían alegremente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pues estaban embriagándose cada vez más…

 **Kanna:** Vamos… chicas… uno más!

 **Umi:** Kanna… esto esta delicioso

 **Kanna:** Júntense más conmigo y les enseñare mas

 **Rin:** Oye… que rico sabe esto… pero… me estoy riendo mucho

 **Umi:** Hermanita… estas ebria jajajajajajajajajaja

 **Rin:** Jajajajajajajaja estamos… ebrias hermanita

 **Kanna:** Ya casi llegamos ladys!

Llegaron a un lugar muy iluminado, con letras neón estaba en nombre escrito en cursiva, la imagen de una Barbie. Las chicas bajan de la limosina casi a punto de caerse, pero mantuvieron el equilibrio y se reían…

 **Kanna:** No se caigan… aquí comienza la fiesta!

 **Rin:** Como se mueve el piso

 **Umi:** Parece un barco esto

Entraron al interior del antro pues no hubo necesidad de hacer fila, Kanna era muy conocida y entraron sin problemas, todo estaba a oscuras y con las luces de neón moviéndose y alumbrando en eso…

 **Kanna:** Ren!

Un joven de cabello un poco largo con cabello tapándole un ojo se acerca a ellas es alto, atlético vestido de cuero…

 **Ren:** Kanna! Hace mucho que no te vemos… (besándola) andas perdida amor

 **Kanna:** Ren! Calma… ya me casare chico

 **Ren:** Lastima… Todos quieren verte (Mirando a las Ushiromiya) Y estas bellezas? Quiénes son?

 **Kanna:** Son mis hermanitas… Umi y Rin

Ren se acerca bailando hacia ellas sensualmente, ellas sonríen y bailan también…

 **Ren:** Mucho gusto hermosas… bailamos?

 **Umi:** Con las dos?

 **Ren:** Puedo con las dos

 **Rin:** Veremos si es verdad

 **Kanna:** A divertirnos chicas… puedes con las tres Ren?

 **Ren:** Claro Kanna… me conoces

Los tres se fueron a la pista a bailar, las chicas movían sus caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música, levantaban sus brazos y Ren bailaba para ellas sensualmente, las chicas sonríen Ren se acerca a Kanna para bailar con ella, mientras Umi y Rin bailan entre ellas.

 **Umi:** Hermanita… creo que…

 **Rin:** Lo se hermanita… pero… nunca habíamos salido así

En eso las chicas ven a su alrededor… y ven a parejas de chicos besándose y de chicas también…

 **Umi:** Es un…

 **Rin:** Antro Gay

Ven a Kanna bailando con Ren y con otra chica más… en eso besan a Kanna… las chicas se sonrojan cuando dos chicas muy atractivas se acercan a ellas…

 **Chica 1:** (Abrazando a Umi) Así me gustan… linda bailamos?

 **Chica 2:** (Abrazando a Rin) Bailemos hermosa… y que la pista de baile nos guie a experimentar…

Rin y Umi se alejan sin ser groseras y se abrazan…

 **Umi:** Lo siento… vengo con mi chica

 **Chica 1:** No soy celosa

 **Rin:** Pero yo si… y ella es mía

 **Chica 2:** Lastima hermosas

Las chicas se fueron y las mellizas se miran y se sonríen…

 **Umi:** Una chica se me insinuó… es raro no Rin?

 **Rin:** Demasiado Umi… me dieron un poco de miedo

 **Umi:** A mí también

Kanna llega con ellas

 **Kanna:** Vamos a sentarnos

 **Umi:** Si

 **Rin:** Vamos

Se fueron a sentar en una mesa redonda con sillas de patas altas…

 **Kanna:** Me estoy divirtiendo genial! Hace mucho que no venía aquí

 **Umi:** Porque no nos dijiste que era…

 **Rin:** Un antro gay! Unas chicas nos querían conquistar

Kanna comenzó a reírse de manera burlona y con un poco de exageración… después las miro…

 **Kanna:** Experimenten chicas… quizá sean mejor que mis hermanos

Kanna se reía, pero Umi y Rin recordaron la noche anterior que habían pasado con los Sutori y comenzaron a pensar que no… no había nadie que los igualara… y que las atrajera

Llego una botella de sake y vasos cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Sirviendo el sake) Vamos a beber chicas… anden

 **Umi:** Siiii!

 **Rin:** Siiii! A olvidarnos de todo!

Comenzaron a beber más y más… botella tras botella, escuchando música movida… cuando…

 **Kanna:** Debemos beber mas

 **Umi:** (Deteniéndola) No… Kanna no mas

 **Rin:** Kanna… parece que quieres perder la conciencia

 **Kanna:** Eso quiero! Perderme… olvidarme!

Umi y Rin estaban ebrias… pero… ver a Kanna desesperada y decir eso… se les baja un poco…

 **Umi:** Que te pasa?

 **Kanna:** Me quiero anestesiar

 **Rin:** Kanna… si no quieres casarte solo dilo… nadie puede obligarte a nada

 **Umi:** Es verdad Kanna… tus padres no te dejaran sola… te apoyaran

 **Kanna:** Ustedes no entienden! Estoy enamorada de… un sacerdote que no dejaría nada por mí! (Mirándolas casi llorando) Y Haku… Haku me ama… y a quien… yo amo…

 **Umi:** Espera Kanna… un sacerdote? Hablas de…

 **Rin:** De mi tío Milo verdad?

 **Kanna:** Un hombre santo… me enamoro! Estoy loca! Yo… (Llorando) Yo nunca podre enamorarlo… el busca a chicas… como ustedes

 **Umi:** No puedes decir eso… le has dicho algo a él?

 **Kanna:** No… él nunca me hará caso… menos con lo que soy… con estoy que soy

 **Rin:** No puedes saber si Milo no sabe nada

Kanna las abraza…

 **Kanna:** Me habría encantado ser su tía chicas… pero… él no me quiere ni querrá a una perdida como yo… nunca!

 **Umi:** Estas más loca si te casas con ese idiota

 **Rin:** El solo es un imbécil! Recapacita Kanna!

 **Kanna:** Basta!... (Riéndose) Como esta su ingles chicas?

 **Umi:** Ingles?

 **Rin:** Pues… perdimos un poco de practica

 **Kanna:** Pues… a… practicar… vamos a cantar!

* * *

Kanna las tomo de las manos y las levanto de sus asientos y se fueron hacia el Dj. Y Kanna le dijo algo mientras afuera del antro. Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Milo llegaron, dejaron sus autos cerca y se dirigieron a la puerta…

 **Milo:** Creen que estén allí?

En eso escuchan…

-Amigos! Kanna Sutori y sus lindas novias cantaran!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…

 **Kanon:** (Entrando) Kanna está en problemas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Entrando) Y muy severos… que novias ni que…

 **Milo:** Que carajos…

* * *

Entran y ven a las chicas que están en medio de la pista…

 **Kanna/Rin/Umi:**

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Gaga_

Las chicas comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música de manera rítmica cuando ven hacia enfrente y ven a los Sutori y Milo entrar. Rin y Umi creen que por estar ebrias ven visiones parpadean un par de veces… pero ellos siguen allí. Kanna siente que ya está teniendo un delirio de entremés por embriaguez al ver a Milo cuando comienza a cantar…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Milo)

 _Cuando él me llama yo estoy lista,_

 _Voy a lavar sus pies con mi pelo si lo necesita,_

 _Perdonare cuando su lengua se encuentre en su cerebro,_

 _Incluso después de que tres veces me traiciona._

Milo al verla cantando y bailando mirándolo siente alegría pues no lo ha olvidado como el llego a pensar. Kanon y Sesshoumaru ven a las mellizas… se ven distintas… pero hermosas en eso muchos chicos se levantan a bailar con ellas…

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:**

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Lo voy a bajar, traerlo abajo abajo_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Un rey son corona, rey sin corona._

Rin ve a Sesshoumaru que la mira con intensidad como si deseara en ese momento tenerla en sus brazos, la joven siente que cederá, pero… al recordar lo que había pasado ese día en la mañana…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y Llorando)

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby,_

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby_

Sesshoumaru al escuchar que está enamorada de él lo alegra… pero el hecho de que le diga Judas… siente que es como una espina en su corazón… pues casi le dijo traidor… aunque la mirada de ella hacia él es de tristeza… pero de amor también y eso le dio una esperanza.

 **Umi/Rin/Kanna:** (Mirando a Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Milo)

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Gaga_

Las chicas ponían el ambiente en el antro, todos cantaban y bailaban con ellas, Kanon miraba a Umi fijamente, ella lo mira con un poco de enojo… pero dentro de ese enojo había amor…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon molesta)

 _Yo no podía amar a un hombre tan puramente,_

 _Incluso los profetas perdonaron a su manera torpe,_

 _He aprendido el amor es como un ladrillo, se puede_

 _Construir una casa o un fregadero de cadáveres._

Umi mira aun enojada a Kanon, él se acerca a donde esta ella, la mira con un poco de dolor… pero aun enamorado de ella… mirando como baila… como canta… lo hace perder su razón… cuando se acerca le dice con los labios Te Amo. Umi se sonroja y se sorprende, pero…

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:**

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Lo voy a bajar, traerlo abajo abajo_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Ah ah ah ow_

 _Un rey son corona, rey sin corona._

Las tres comienzan a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, los motivos de su dolor y frustración están frente a ellas mirándolas con amor… Milo mira a Kanna con ganas de volver a besarla… de decirle que no se case…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon y Llorando)

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby,_

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby._

Milo y Sesshoumaru se acercan más a la pista donde están las chicas cantando y bailando… en eso las tres comienzan a bailar más eufóricamente…

 **Rin/Umi/Kanna:**

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Gaga_

Kanna comienza a acercarse a Milo con pasos sensuales, en eso la joven lo toma de la corbata y lo jala hacia ella. Él la mira un poco sorprendido, pero con ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante…

 **Kanna:** (Con tono de reclamo)

 _En el sentido más bíblico; estoy más allá del arrepentimiento,_

 _Fama, prostituta, chica prostituta vomita su mente,_

 _Pero en el sentido cultural acabo de hablar en tiempo futuro,_

 _Judas dame un beso si es pecado,_

 _O usa un condón en el oído la próxima vez._

Kanon y Sesshoumaru al ver eso se quedan sorprendidos ya que no pueden entender la actitud de Kanna hacia su amigo…

 **Kanon:** Sera que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puede…

En eso Umi y Rin se acercan a ellos y los toman de sus sacos acercándolos a ellas, ellos las miran con pasión…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Mirándolos y con pasión)

 _Yo quiero amarte,_

 _Pero algo me lanza lejos de ti,_

 _Jesús es mi virtud,_

 _Y Judas es el demonio al que me aferro,_

 _Me aferro._

Pareciera que van a besarlos en los labios, ellos cierran los ojos cuando ellas los empujan levemente…

 **Kanna/Rin/Umi:** (Llorando y mirando a sus amores)

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby,_

 _Yo sólo soy una tonta santa,_

 _(Solo una tonta Santa)_

 _Oh baby eso es tan cruel, pero,_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de Judas, baby._

Las chicas los abrazan y les acarician el rostro a ellos, por su parte Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru las toman de la cintura y ellas les bailan sensualmente y les cantan con un poco de súplica.

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:**

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Estoy enamorada de Judas-as, Judas-as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Juda ah as_

 _Judas Gaga_

Las chicas los miran con enojo y las tres les dan un bofetón a los chicos que se quedan fríos, en eso ellas se ríen con ternura para después darles un beso apasionado… aunque no entendían nada, ellos las abrazaron con amor y las besaban tierna y apasionadamente.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kanna a admitido sus sentimientos hacia Milo... Rin y Umi haran algo al respecto? Milo ha llegado a lado de Kanna... quien piensa que quiza es una vision de su añoranza... Sesshoumaru y Kanon ven a Rin y Umi completamente perdidas y con los sentimientos a flor de piel! Que ocurrira con estas tres parejas? Kanna se retractara de su decision? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! Paradise Kiss**


	40. CAPITULO 39: Paradise Kiss

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Tema de amor de Kanna y Milo: Not Over You - Bill Kaulitz**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 39 Paradise Kiss**

* * *

Se besaban apasionadamente cuando las chicas se separan de ellos… los miran con picardía cuando sienten una revolución en sus estómagos se alejan un poco de ellos…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado y mirando a Umi) Mi amor… que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado y mirando a Rin) Rin… que te sucede?

 **Milo:** (Preocupado y mirando a Kanna) Hermosa… te sientes bien?

Las chicas tenían los ojos cristalizados… en eso las jóvenes se hacen hacia atrás y les dan la espalda cuando comienzan a vomitar, los chicos al verlas se agachan y les acarician la espalda hasta que las chicas se tranquilizan…

 **Ren:** Llamare a alguien para que limpie… pobres chicas están muy mal

Algunas personas hacen cara de asco, otros se ríen, cuando las chicas terminan de vomitar; se sienten tan mareadas que todo se les comienza a tornar oscuro hasta que se desmayan…

 **Kanon:** (Cargando a Umi) Debemos llevarlas a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cargando a Rin) Y cuidarlas… pueden ponerse mal

 **Milo:** (Cargando a Kanna) Amigos… si no es un inconveniente… yo me llevare a Kanna

 **Kanon:** Por favor amigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos quedaremos en casa de las chicas… hay problema Milo?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) No… para nada… es más se los agradezco… no podría solo con las dos

 **Kanon:** Descuida… (mirando a Umi) A estas niñas traviesas hay que cuidarlas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Si… con mucho amor

Milo miro a Kanna y le dio una sonrisa alegre…

 **Milo:** ("Que bien que estas a salvo")

Los tres sacaron a las chicas del antro en brazos, se dirigieron a sus autos y las sentaron en el lado del copiloto, les pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y quedaron que se verían en el departamento de las Ushiromiya. Se subieron a sus autos y arrancaron…

* * *

 **Auto de Milo…**

 **Kanna:** (Despertando) Que… (Confundida) Donde…

La joven voltea a su lado derecho…

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Mi… Milo?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Hola odiosita

 **Kanna:** Odioso… (Tocando el rostro de él) no eres una visión… estas aquí…

 **Milo:** (Un poco serio) Bebiste como poeta en día de paga

 **Kanna:** (Molesta y mareada) No sabes mis motivos… así que no fastidies

 **Milo:** Pobre de tu… (Torciendo los ojos) marido

 **Kanna:** Definitivamente si fueras una visión… serias más amable, pero no (Enojándose) Siempre descortés y….

La joven se toma su frente…

 **Milo:** Descuida… llegaremos a casa pronto

 **Kanna:** Me llevaras a mi casa?... no… no quiero ir allí

 **Milo:** Descuida (Mirándola y sonriendo) Iremos a casa de mis sobrinas

Kanna sonrió aliviadamente pues en este momento no quería lidiar con la mirada inquisidora de su abuela y los reclamos de sus padres, sintió los parpados pesados y los cerro pues sintió mucho sueño.

* * *

 **Auto de Kanon…**

Kanon manejaba tranquilamente, se sentía aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, aunque la había encontrado ebria… pero bien ya que el presentimiento de Milo…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… voy a protegerte

Umi comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y se topó con el galante rostro de su novio…

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Ka… Kanon?... que haces…

 **Kanon:** (Aliviado) Mi amor… que hermoso es verte despertar

 **Umi:** (Mareada) Siento la boca amarga

 **Kanon:** No estas acostumbrada a beber

 **Umi:** (Molesta) Te dije que no me siguieras

 **Kanon:** Lo siento amor mío… pero era necesario

 **Umi:** Kanon te dije que…

Kanon la toma de la mano y se la besa, Umi siente que su enojo comienza a disiparse…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… sé que no debí decirte tonterías pero…

 **Umi:** Kanon… no soy una niña… puedo…

 **Kanon:** Se… sé que puedes cuidarte… solo no me hagas a un lado abruptamente… yo también quiero cuidarte

 **Umi:** Lo se… solo no seas tan…

 **Kanon:** Hay algo que tenemos que hablar

 **Umi:** (Confundida) Mi… Milo está aquí?

 **Kanon:** Si amor… pero hablaremos en casa… es de él porque está aquí

Umi se tomó la cabeza pues sentía que se le inflaba como un globo, apretó un poco los ojos pues las luces de la ciudad de noche le lastimaban…

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola de la mano) Descuida mi amor… en poco llegaremos a casa.

* * *

 **Auto de Sesshoumaru…**

El miraba a Rin pues no había cobrado la conciencia, eso le preocupa demasiado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero despiertes pronto mi amor

Una luz roja de un semáforo hizo detener a Sesshoumaru, al hacerlo miro a Rin y le acaricio su mejilla, la castaña lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Que tranquilidad

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Es… usted?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… como te sientes?

 **Rin:** Mal… me da todo vueltas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no estás acostumbrada es normal

La luz cambio a verde y el siguió avanzando…

 **Rin:** (Tapando su boca) Detenga su auto por favor… o será bautizado por mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Puedes hacerlo, es tuyo y mío

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo extrañada) Está usted loco?... me endeudaría toda la vida con usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… pues lo mío es tuyo

 **Rin:** (Tomándose la cabeza) Eso les dice a todas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… por favor… eso es…

En eso la joven siente que no puede más…

 **Rin:** Deténgase por favor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo aquí… no hay problema de verdad

Rin se tapa su boca y trata de tranquilizarse para no hacer una asquerosidad piensa en ese auto tan lujoso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Casi llegamos querida mía

* * *

En poco los tres llegaron a fuera del edificio de donde viven las chicas, ellas no esperaron a que las ayudaran a bajar si no harían una cochinada en los autos de ellos, corrieron como pudieron a un jardín pequeño y comenzaron a vomitar de nuevo. Ellos las siguieron y les recogieron el cabello para que no se les ensuciara…

 **Kanon** : Que bebieron?

 **Umi:** (Levantándose) Solo… un jugo

 **Rin:** (Levantándose) Si… un jugo (haciendo un ademan de beber) así!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Un jugo? (Seriamente) Un jugo no las pone así

 **Milo:** Parece que bebieron gasolina

 **Kanna:** (Levantándose) Cállate engreído… ustedes bebían cosas peores

Las chicas intentaban caminar, pero sentían que el piso se les movía, los chicos se dan cuenta y las cargan…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon) Aun puedo… caminar

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… te ves muy débil… te ayudo

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Esta bien… tengo mucho sueño

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Antes de dormir… te cambiare de ropa

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru seriamente) Bájeme… puedo caminar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si claro… como Bambi recién nacido

 **Rin:** Que chocante es usted, que le digo que me baje

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando estemos en tu cama (Sonriendo) Te cambiare de ropa

 **Milo:** De acuerdo odiosita… mis sobrinas te prestaran ropa… así que…

 **Kanna:** Apresúrate a caminar… quiero acostarme

 **Milo:** Es una orden? O un favor?

 **Kanna:** Una orden odioso

Subieron con las chicas en brazos, cuando llegaron al departamento, Milo como pudo abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entraron…

 **Kanon:** Bien chicos… vamos a acostarlas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es lo mejor… pero…

 **Milo:** Que sucede?

 **Umi:** Quiero mi cama

 **Kanon:** Vamos mi amor

 **Kanna:** Necesito acostarme

 **Milo:** Muy bien… vamos

Sesshoumaru y Rin se quedan en la sala…

 **Rin:** Me puede bajar?... quiero sentarme en el sofá

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hay otra habitación aquí?

 **Rin:** No… solo son dos, en mi armario hay un futón

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iré a traerlo

* * *

La joven se quedó sentada en el sofá. Kanon entro con Umi a la habitación que comparte con Rin, la acostó en su cama…

 **Umi:** Podrías pasarme mi pijama?

 **Kanon:** Si amor… la buscare enseguida

Umi se quitaba las botas, Kanon buscaba en su armario su pijama, cuando la encontró se dirigió a ella… en eso Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación…

 **Kanon:** Que haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vine por el futón

 **Umi:** Esta en el maletero, pero trae a mi hermana aquí

 **Kanon:** No amor… necesitamos cuidarlas y será mejor que este con Sessho

 **Umi:** Kanon… eres…

En eso la joven se toma la cabeza y se recarga en su cabecera, Sesshoumaru encuentra el futón y unas mantas…

 **Kanon:** Te veré mañana por la mañana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… no vayan a salir por favor

 **Kanon:** No tengo la intención de salir de aquí

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Cerro la puerta…

 **Umi:** No sé qué clase de perversidades planeen, pero no cuenten con nosotras

 **Kanon:** (Acercándose a ella y sonriéndole) Nada malo mi amor… solo queremos cuidarlas… anda ven, te cambiare de ropa

 **Umi:** Quiero lavarme los dientes

 **Kanon:** Te llevo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Milo. El joven sacerdote acostó a Kanna en la cama. La joven lo ve fijamente…

 **Kanna:** Porque estás aquí?

 **Milo:** Asuntos míos

 **Kanna:** (¬¬) No se puede ser amable contigo

 **Milo:** Querías ser amable?

 **Kanna:** Olvídalo

Milo sonrió y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) A dónde vas?

 **Milo:** Por algo para que puedas cambiarte

El salió de la habitación dejando a Kanna confundida, como era que tenía el don de ser tan atento y ser odioso al mismo tiempo? Se preguntaba la joven Sutori, se abrazó a si misma cuando comenzó a sonreír de manera alegre.

* * *

Kanon acompaño al sanitario a Umi, aunque ella no quería, él le preparo el baño. Se le ocurrió una idea genial y se desvistió para meterse a bañar con ella, la joven aún se sentía mareada por los efectos del Love Juice que no objeto por eso, Kanon con extremo cuidado le lavo el cabello, Umi sentía una relajación total, el con amor la bañaba… se Moría de ganas por hacerle el amor al verla totalmente desnuda pero no se le hizo buena idea pues quería que Umi estuviera en sus 5 sentidos y se sintieran mutuamente, ella como pudo le lavo el cabello también a él. Kanon sonreía, pero la llenaba de besos.

Se metieron juntos a la tina y se besaban poco a poco a Umi se le fue bajando la embriaguez, estaban abrazados en la tina…

 **Umi:** Kanon… no deberíamos de bañarnos juntos

 **Kanon:** Quizá (Abrazándola más) Pero ya lo estamos haciendo y créeme así me gusta mas

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Mi amor… porque querías que…

Kanon entendió lo que ella quería hablar…

 **Umi:** Crees que soy tan tonta para fijarme en alguien que no fueras tú?

 **Kanon:** No amor… no fue por eso (Suspirando) como te diste cuenta… Kanna va a unos lugares que de verdad son raros y me dio miedo que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ti

 **Umi:** Kanon… como te lo dije puedo protegerme además, iba con mi hermana

 **Kanon:** (Acariciándole al rostro de ella) Sé que Rin no permitirá que nada te pasara, pero… Umi ahora más que nunca debo protegerte

 **Umi:** Mi amor dime… sabes a que vino Milo?

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor (Abrazándola más) Kayo se le manifestó y ha jurado matarte… a Rin y a Kanna

Umi se alejó un poco de el para mirarlo al rostro…

 **Kanon:** Si amor… Milo vino a verlas y a protegerlas (Tiernamente) Ahora entiendes porque…

 **Umi:** Kanon mi amor… lo comprendo pero, yo también sé que debo protegerte… además he sido entrenada para acabar con Kayo. Y si ella quiere matarme, entonces tendrá que estar dispuesta a desaparecer… porque no me dejare matar tan fácilmente

 **Kanon:** Eso lo se mi amor (Besando su cuello) Sé que así será… por eso mismo yo también voy a protegerte mi amor, eres la mujer de mi vida y no pienso perderte… además Kayo sabrá lo que es meterse con la mujer de un Sutori

Umi le sonríe tiernamente y Kanon la besa apasionadamente en el cuello mientras sus manos le acarician la espalda…

 **Kanon:** Me sentí morir cuando te fuiste así… molesta

 **Umi:** (Acariciando su espalda) Mi amor… no me gusta que me traten como si fuera indefensa

 **Kanon:** (besándola en los labios) Lo sé y no lo hare… nos protegeremos mutuamente

 **Umi:** Si mi amor… lo se… así será, nunca Kanon… nunca dudes de mi

 **Kanon:** Tendría que estar idiota para hacerlo mi amor

Umi lo besa apasionadamente en los labios cuando él la atrae más el haciendo que sus pechos choquen con su pecho de él…

 **Umi:** Mi amor… cuando esto termine… seré tuya

 **Kanon:** Solo mía (Besando uno de sus pechos) Solo mía mi amor

 **Umi:** Si… solo tuya

Se seguían besando intensamente cuando…

 **Umi:** Vamos a la habitación amor, querrán usar el sanitario (Sonrojada) además aun no…

 **Kanon:** Lo se querida y dormiremos así… desnudos

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Mi amor

Se dan un beso y se sonríen tiernamente, al salir de la tina se cubrieron con una toalla y se fueron a la habitación de las mellizas, al llegar sobre la cama de Rin había ropa para Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Creo que Milo quiere que me vista

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Siendo así… nos pondremos la pijama

Kanon la abrazo y le quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, el dejo caer la suya

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Amor… que haces?

 **Kanon:** Lo que quedamos querida… vamos a dormir desnudos

Ella lo miro fijamente y se fue acercando a él cerrando sus ojos lentamente, Kanon miraba cada detalle de ella, sus labios carnosos y apetecibles, sus mejillas encendidas cuando la joven le da un beso en los labios tierno, apasionado. El por su parte le acariciaba la espalda y con su otra mano la tenia de la cintura. Se fueron besando hasta que cayeron en la cama delicadamente, se tomaron de una de sus manos para entrelazarla y se separan un poco para mirarse a los ojos, se sonríen amorosamente para comenzarse a besar tiernamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala del departamento. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado sobre el sofá… había querido acompañar a Rin a bañarse, pero ella no lo había dejado y le pidió que la esperase. Él estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y el rostro recargado en ellas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desanimado) Cada momento… se aleja más y más de mi

Dio un suspiro pesaroso cuando…

 **Rin:** Los suspiros son pedazos del alma que se nos escapan del cuerpo… no deje que se le vayan… Joven Sutori

Sesshoumaru levanto el rostro y sus ojos azules se posaron en la castaña que venía hacia el vestida con una pijama demasiado infantil de color azul cielo con nubes blancas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Muy infantil tu pijama… te preferiría como la noche pasada

Rin se acercó y se sentó en la mesa de té frente a él, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y sonriendo) Ah… en serio?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) No tengo porque mentirte

 **Rin:** Mmmm… pues no puedo decir lo mismo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… lo que sucedió en la mañana

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No me explique nada… es su vida Joven Sutori y no me concierne

La joven comenzó a cepillarse su cabello castaño, él la miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se que nada de mi te importa… pero podrías ser menos directa?

 **Rin:** Es mi defecto y mi virtud, además… como se lo dije (Seriamente) usted puede hacer lo que gusté

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… sé que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es…

 **Rin:** Joven Sutori… (Seriamente) Basta, no hay nada que hacer no se dio y ya

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) No diste a entender eso en el bar

 **Rin:** El alcohol… así que no haga caso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad

La joven se volteo a otro lado…

 **Rin:** No siempre

Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, Sesshoumaru se había quedado sentado en el sofá, ella llego a la cocina y saco una taza para prepararse un té de tila para relajarse, cuando detrás de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque no podemos ser como antes?

 **Rin:** Algo que aprendí en mi casa La Isla Ushiromiya, que mi tío Kinzo decía es… que cuando algo no está destinado a ser… no importa lo que haya pasado no está destinado a ser

 **Sesshoumaru:** No estoy de acuerdo en ello

 **Rin:** No se trata de que usted o yo estemos de acuerdo… así es la vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues no… no lo acepto yo…

 **Rin:** Un ejemplo simple… usted tiene predilección por las meretrices, yo incluida y usa el mismo modus operandi para obtener lo que quiere (Mirándolo) Quiere un té?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) No… sé que no debí decirte eso, que debí escucharte y que te insulté, pero…

Rin se voltea a mirarlo y deja caer una taza al suelo que al contacto con él se rompe en mil pedazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que haces?

 **Rin:** Ve?... se ha roto… no volverá a ser igual

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se puede pegar… aún tiene arreglo

 **Rin:** Si, puede que si… pero no vuelve a ser igual… porque quedan las cicatrices y queda más frágil…

La castaña levanto los pedazos de la taza y los tiro a la basura, Sesshoumaru en eso la toma de los brazos…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) No hay que forzar lo que no se puede dar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) No… no acepto esto

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Tendrá que… por su bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kayo quiere matarte… no puedo dejar que eso pase… no ahora que te encontré y que te conocí, por eso Milo está aquí… porque Kayo le ha dicho que te matara a ti… a Umi y a mi hermana

Rin sonrió y le acaricio su rostro a él tiernamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Joven Sesshoumaru… sé que Kayo desea matarme… pero para eso… ella deberá tener el corazón bien puesto y estar dispuesta a morir también, quizá no le gane, pero de que nos podemos matar mutuamente… es seguro… No permitiré que le haga algo a mi hermanita ni a Kanna o a usted ni a nadie de su familia

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente, el escucharla hablar así le dolía pues ella lo dejaba fuera de su vida, de sus planes y de todo lo que ella era…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y crees que lo permitiré? Rin mi amor… por favor… ya no quiero estar así, tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos… que cada momento que pasa te alejas más y más de mi

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Un día me iré y ya no sentirá eso… se olvidará de mí y volverá a su vida normal

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Es en lo último que quiero volver… no lo entiendes? Rin… de qué manera quieres que te diga que Te Amo? de qué manera te hago entender que no puedo estar sin ti?

Rin lo miro y bajo por un momento la mirada, de sus ojos comenzaron a dejar caer lagrimas…

 **Rin:** Dejemos que… las cosas se den solas, no las busquemos o forcemos… si se da, las aceptaremos y si no… de la misma manera las aceptaremos

La castaña se soltó de él y se dirigió al futón. Se acostó sobre el boca abajo abrazando una almohada y comenzó a llorar, cuando siente un peso sobre ella, Sesshoumaru se acostó sobre ella, su rostro pegado al de ella, su mano tomo la suya. Se sentía la calidez en ambos. Rin dejo escapar un sollozo, el apretó levemente su mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tristemente) No llores… no llores por favor… Mi Rin… mi amor

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Sesshy… mi querido Sesshy… mi alegría y mi dolor… mi… todo

Él le busco los labios para acercarse lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos para comenzar a besarse con tristeza, pero su beso se fue haciendo más tierno, dulce, hasta tornarse apasionado. Ella se puso boca arriba y el sobre ella besándose apasionadamente, tomados de las manos y abrazados.

* * *

En la habitación de Milo, él le llevo a Kanna una pijama de una de las chicas para prestársela. La joven Sutori ya se había duchado y lavado los dientes, la pijama que le presto era de osos con pijamas de color morado, la joven se veía así misma…

 **Kanna:** Mis hermanas tienen un gusto muy tierno en pijamas

 **Milo:** Lamento que no haya aquí a lo que estas acostumbrada

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) No comencemos odioso… no lo dije en mal sentido

 **Milo:** (Enojado) Una mimada como tu solo puede hacer comentarios hirientes

Kanna le dio la espalda Milo también a ella, la joven se preguntaba cómo podía amarlo y odiarlo con la misma intensidad al mismo tiempo… Milo se preguntaba a sí mismo como podía estar perdidamente enamorado de esa jovencita que para él se le hacia una malcriada… Sonrió y se dijo así mismo mi malcriada… Kanna se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo molesta, pero no dejaría que le ganara se dijo así misma…

 **Kanna:** A todo esto… que haces aquí?

 **Milo:** Supe que… te casas el fin de semana

Kanna recordó su boda con Hakudoshi… se sintió un poco miserable. Después se enojó con sus hermanos pues era seguro que ellos le habrían ido con la buena nueva…

 **Kanna:** (Desanimada) Si… es verdad

 **Milo:** Porque no cancelas?

Kanna al escuchar lo que él le decía se quedó sorprendida y volteo a verlo, Milo la miraba fijamente, ella sentía que su mirada se colaría en su interior, quizá… solo quizá…

 **Kanna:** (Desanimada) No puedo…

 **Milo:** Y lo que paso entre nosotros no te importa?

 **Kanna:** Te importa a ti?

 **Milo:** Si no… no te lo preguntaría

Se miraron a los ojos.

Kanna lo abrazo y él le correspondió al abrazo… la joven Sutori comenzó a llorar en el pecho de él…

 **Milo:** Kanna… por Kami… detén esta locura por favor (Abrazándola) Esta locura que puede matarte y no es mi intención perderte

* * *

watch?v=45NqiHdpVFo

* * *

Ambos están sobre la cama de Milo, en eso Kanna se sienta sobre Milo y lo besa apasionadamente los brazos de Kanna rodean el cuello de su amado sacerdote, mientras que las manos de él están sobre las caderas de Kanna. El la desnuda con desesperación pues desea sentirla como en la Isla Ushiromiya, las palmas de las manos de Milo sienten la piel tersa de Kanna y lentamente la recorre hasta que sus brazos la aprisionan por completo, por falta de aire se separan y Milo comienza a besar el cuello de ella, Kanna con los ojos cerrados se entrega a los besos de su amado sacerdote.

Una de las manos de él sube y aprisiona uno de los pechos de Kanna donde le da ligeros apretones y con las yemas de sus dedos comienza a acariciar el pezón de ella, la boca de Milo con besos va bajando hasta el otro pecho de Kanna donde lo besa apasionadamente, para después sus labios comiencen a succionar su pezón…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh… Milo…

 **Milo:** Te… Kanna… yo te…

Milo sigue fascinándose con el cuerpo de Kanna, ella demuestra su placer por medio de suspiros y gemidos muy leves, el fascinado con ella acaricia y succiona con más pasión haciéndola enloquecer, las manos de Kanna están en los hombros de Milo y los aprieta levemente, la expresión del rostro de Kanna es la de una mujer enamorada entregándose a su amor, el rostro de Milo es el de un hombre amando a su más grande tesoro y a la mujer de su vida.

Milo besa apasionadamente los pechos de Kanna mientras que los dedos de ella se pierden en la sedosa cabellera del sacerdote de los Ushiromiya, Kanna decide que es momento de que Milo también la sienta, sienta su amor, así que lo aleja un poco y después ambos caen sobre la cama, ella sobre el besándose, entregándose en cada beso sin miedo a lo que vendrá después…

 **Kanna:** (Separándose lentamente de él y agitada) Milo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Si?

 **Kanna:** (Besando sus labios) Te… (Susurrando) Amo

Los labios de Kanna fueron bajando e hicieron una pausa en el cuello de él donde lo beso con amor, los besos de ella son húmedos y cálidos, Milo lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella lo ame. Kanna lo desnuda completamente de manera desesperada… desea sentir su piel en la de ella, después Kanna fue deslizando su boca al pecho de él donde beso cada parte de él, después sus labios fueron acariciando y torturando deliciosamente a Milo, las manos de ella recorren el pecho de él para después bajar más y más hasta llegar a su masculinidad donde las cálidas manos de ella comenzaron a estimularlo con caricias lentas y sin prisas…

 **Milo:** Aaahhhh… Kanna…

 **Kanna:** TE AMO… TE AMO

 **Milo:** (Cerrando sus ojos) TE AMO… Kanna

Después los labios de Kanna bajaron a la hombría de su amado y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, para después hacerlo con una pizca de lujuria y meterlo a su boca completamente. La masculinidad de Milo es grande y gruesa… pero Kanna se las arregló para con su boca darle placer; cosa que hizo que el diera gemidos de placer…

 **Milo:** Aaahhhh… Aaahhhh

Kanna sonríe amorosamente sintiéndose feliz de amar y darle placer a su amado, él está listo para unirse a ella, Kanna también lo está, Milo se sienta de nuevo y la atrae a hacia él, Kanna ve en los ojos de su amado, el amor, la pasión y el deseo que siente por ella, en las pupilas de Kanna Milo puede ver lo mismo, sus sentimientos de él son correspondidos, Kanna se acomoda sobre Milo, él la abraza y lentamente comienza a adentrase en ella…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh… Aaahhhh

 **Milo:** Aaahhhh… Kanna

Dentro de la razón que Kanna está perdiendo por hace el amor con Milo sabe lo que debe de hacer y ella también comienza a moverse sobre su amado, él entiende lo que pasa y se queda quieto mientras que ella lentamente sube y baja sobre el…

 **Milo:** Aaahhhh… (Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Moviéndose lentamente sobre él) Aaahhhh… Milo

La joven Sutori comienza a besar apasionadamente el cuello de él, Milo la abraza fuertemente sintiendo como ella se funde sobre él. En ese momento Kanna cae sobre la cama, Milo sobre ella ambos besándose y ahogándose de pasión y amor, Milo comienza a envestir más rápido a Kanna, ella lo abraza del cuello y repite su nombre, Milo mientras la hace suya le dice lo mucho que la ama y su nombre de ella sale de los labios de él, mientras se aman…

 **Kanna:** Milo… aaahhhh… Vente… Vente dentro

 **Milo:** (Envistiéndola) Pero…

 **Kanna:** Quiero… ser tuya… eternamente… aaahhhh

 **Milo:** Aaahhhh… estas… segura?… aaahhhh

 **Kanna:** (mirándolo) Si… hazlo… hazlo

Milo sonrió con un poco de malicia cosa que a Kanna se le hizo demasiado sexy, los ojos azules de Milo parecían arder de pasión los de Kanna chispeaban deseo y amor.

Él pone a Kanna en cuatro saliendo un poco de ella, Kanna sonríe y aprieta las sabanas de la cama, su rostro sonrojado por la excitación refleja felicidad cuando Milo se pone detrás de ella. Con su hombría acaricia la entrada al interior de Kanna… ella lo voltea a ver…

 **Kanna:** No… no me hagas esperar

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Nunca mas

Milo la penetra a lo que la joven gime placenteramente, en eso él la toma de su cabello y la hace un poco para atrás mientras se pone sobre ella y comienza a penetrarla de manera desenfrenada. Una de sus manos de Milo está en su cadera y la otra va acariciando el vientre de Kanna hasta que llega al centro de su placer y comienza a acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Mi… Milo

 **Milo:** Ka… Kanna… Aaahhhh… Kanna… Se mía… siempre

 **Kanna:** Si… Siempre… Tuya

Milo siente que no puede más y llega al éxtasis en el interior de Kanna, ella al sentir como el semen de su amado la llena en su interior logra sentir lo que nunca había sentido con nadie… la satisfacción de unirse a la persona amada, el ser de alguien y sentirse feliz, completa y satisfecha.

El por su parte sabe que aquello que ha hecho ha desafiado a todos los preceptos y enseñanzas del sacerdocio que profesa ahora… pero no podía seguir engañándose, la ama como nunca ha amado y si esa era la única vez que podría decirlo y sentirla, aceptaría lo que fuera… que vivir una eternidad sin haberla amado, sin haber sentido lo que era amar a la mujer de su vida, a la única que lo ha hecho sentir amor por primera vez en su existencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del Lago Sutori Kayo ha visto lo que ha pasado entre su sangre y los Ushiromiya…

 **Kayo:** Bien hecho Kanna… tu si me servirás… has desequilibrado a la punta de la pirámide… Milo Ushiromiya se ha desbalanceado… Umi y Rin no tendrán oportunidad en mi contra… terminare masacrando a todos

Sus mariposas doradas comenzaron a concentrarse en un solo lugar para después dejar al descubierto una espada con aura negra… la joven la tomo en sus manos…

 **Kayo:** Con esta desmembrare a las Sacerdotisas, matare a los Sutori, a los Yashiro y el ultimo será… Milo Ushiromiya… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Milo y Kanna se han entregado a su amor y pasion... Kayo aprovechara esa situacion para destruir a todos... lo conseguirá? Kanna decidirá acabar con su compromiso y quedarse con Milo? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! Must Be Draming!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Umi:** Vinieron por ti Kanna

* * *

 **Milo:** (Desesperado) No estoy huyendo

 **Rin:** Entonces Milo… jura por la memoria de mi tío Kinzo que no la amas… que no amas a Kanna Sutori

* * *

 **Milo:** (Enojado) Que intentaban hacer? Creían que lo que les hicieron a las mujeres que más amo en esta vida se quedaría impune?

* * *

 **Kayo:** Comenzara el banquete… mis primeras víctimas a degustar son… Los Ushiromiya


	41. CAPITULO 40: Must Be Dreaming

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Fragmento de la cancion Nagareboshi He - Three Light (Sailor Moon)**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 40 Must Be Dreaming**

* * *

La mañana llego. Kanna, Rin y Umi cocinaban, mientras los chicos seguían dormidos. Las mellizas vean a Kanna que cantaba muy alegremente…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Te sientes bien?

 **Kanna:** (Contenta) De maravilla

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Pensé que…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas) Ustedes sí que se ven mal chicas

En eso…

 **Kanon:** Es porque ellas no están acostumbradas a ser esponjas como tu

Las chicas voltean a ver detrás de sí y se encuentran con Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cierto Kanna… las chicas no están acostumbradas a beber así

Kanna y Milo se ven a los ojos y se sonríen, sus miradas son de amor y por un momento Kanna pensó que cancelara la boda con Hakudoshi y quedarse a lado de Milo. Quería gritar en ese momento que estaba enamorada de él y que se quedaría con el...

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Buenos días chicos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descansaron?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Vamos a desayunar… vengan

Las chicas habían acomodado la mesa, llevaban el desayuno que consistía en unos hot cakes, jugo de naranja, té verde, unas croquetas de pollo con un poco de puré de papa y arroz blanco…

 **Kanon:** (Sentándose) Que rico

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose) Chicas debo decir que se ve delicioso

 **Milo:** (Sentándose y sonriendo) Si… lo es chicas

 **Umi:** (Sirviendo el té) Que bien que les guste… pero a ustedes les tocara limpiar

 **Rin:** (Sirviendo el arroz) Si chicos… nosotras cocinamos y ustedes limpian

 **Kanna:** (Sirviendo el jugo de naranja) Es lo justo

 **Milo:** Es justo

 **Kanon:** Por mí no hay problema

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por mí tampoco

Todos comenzaron a desayunar amenamente, era un desayuno agradable, Kanon y Umi se besaban y se daban de comer en la boca, Kanna y Milo hacían lo mismo mientras se hacían bromas… pero no pesadas… parecían más del tipo romántica. Rin y Sesshoumaru se sentían un poco extraños estando en medio de romance, cuando se miran a los ojos, ambos se sonríen y Rin le da una croqueta, él se sorprende cuando abre su boca y la come. El a su vez le da un poco de hot cake, ella sonríe y también lo come.

* * *

Cuando se terminó el desayuno, los chicos como lo prometieron limpiaban la loza, las chicas acomodaban las habitaciones y Rin levantaba el futón donde ella y Sesshoumaru habían pasado la noche cuando sonó el teléfono de casa…

 **Rin:** (Contestando) Departamento Ushiromiya

-Buen día mi preciosa… dime… de pura casualidad esta Kanna con ustedes mi niña?

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Tía… si…

En eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… en donde están las toallas?

La castaña lo mira con sorpresa y le pide que guarde silencio, él se queda extrañado y se acerca a ella…

 **Rin:** (Tapando la bocina) Es su mamá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi madre?

 **Rin:** (Hablando de nuevo por teléfono) Si tía… en un segundo llamo a Kanna

 **Irasue:** (Extrañada) Es la voz de Sesshoumaru querida?

 **Rin:** Si… él y Kanon vinieron por Kanna tía

Umi llega hasta su hermana, Kanon la abraza por detrás, Rin habla tranquilamente y algo nerviosa cuando cuelga el teléfono…

 **Umi:** Que paso hermanita?

 **Rin:** Que debemos acomodar nuestras maletas, porque…

Kanna sale sonriendo y Milo sale de la cocina al verse se mandan un beso muy tierno cuando…

 **Rin:** Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola) Si dime?

 **Rin:** (Pesarosamente) Tu… novio te espera en casa

Milo al escuchar eso sintió que su mundo de ilusión se hacía pedazos, esas horas en las que había estado con Kanna sintió que había estado en un dulce sueño y que ahora despierta a la realidad, él les da la espalda, Kanna por su parte sintió que caía en un hoyo… se había olvidado de aquella tontería…

 **Umi:** Vinieron por ti Kanna

Kanon y Sesshoumaru vieron las actitudes de Milo y Kanna comprendiendo que probablemente se habían enamorado, se les hacía extraño de ambos pues… Kanna y Milo eran demasiado diferentes pero iguales a la vez cuando…

 **Kanon:** Mocosa… estas a tiempo, di que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Berrinches… no estas segura, aún es tiempo

 **Kanna:** Hermanos… (Decidida) Yo…

En ese momento…

 **Milo:** (Seriamente) Nadie debe intervenir en las decisiones de ella… si ella así lo quiere lo hará (Mirando a Kanna) No hagas esperar a tu novio

Kanna lo miro confundida, para después mirarlo con mucho enojo y odio, para sonreír como si nada…

 **Kanna:** (Cruzándose de brazos) Es verdad… es mi decisión y la he tomado (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y Kanon) Vámonos a casa, debemos hacer nuestro equipaje

Kanna se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió…

 **Umi:** Espera Kanna… estas…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Mi querida Umi… no hay nada que pensar

 **Rin:** Kanna por favor… te lo pido

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Rin la preocupona… descuida estoy bien, se lo que hago

La joven comenzó a salir del departamento, Milo no la miraba… Sesshoumaru y Kanon se acercaron a las mellizas…

 **Kanon:** (Besando a Umi en los labios) Te veré en un rato amor

 **Umi:** (Triste abrazándolo) Si mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Animo amor… todo saldrá bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando a Rin en los labios) Te veré en poco mi vida

 **Rin:** (Tristemente sonriendo) Está bien Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole y abrazándola) Que hermoso se escucha mi nombre de tus labios… animo Rin… todo estará bien

* * *

Los Sutori miraron a Milo, quizá podrían imaginarse como se sentía y que conociéndolo sería capaz de detener la boda, pero también sabían que el tenían un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y que no dejaría su misión ni a Umi y a Rin solas con el problema. Se fueron del departamento de las chicas. Ellas cerraron la puerta…

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas) Creo que llegue en mal momento… se irán a…

 **Umi:** Ven con nosotros Milo

 **Rin:** Si… iremos a la hacienda Sutori

 **Milo:** (Decidido) Es lo mejor… debemos ir allí lo antes posible

Se iría a su habitación cuando…

 **Umi:** Espera Milo

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Si querida?

 **Umi:** Paso algo entre Kanna y tú?

El sumo sacerdote abrió los ojos sorprendió, si… había pasado y muchas cosas, bajo la mirada…

 **Milo:** No es importante

 **Rin:** Claro que si tío… es tu felicidad y la de ella

 **Umi:** Porque dejarla ir? Milo al igual que nosotras tú tienes derecho a vivir tu vida… la amas no?

Milo las miro a los ojos, su expresión era triste pero después les sonrió tiernamente tratando de esconder su sentir…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Están desvariando

 **Rin:** Milo… eres tú quien lo hace

 **Milo:** Esta conversación no tiene sentido

 **Umi:** Si que la tiene y lo sabes… por eso huyes

 **Milo:** (Desesperado) No estoy huyendo

 **Rin:** Entonces Milo… jura por la memoria de mi tío Kinzo que no la amas… que no amas a Kanna Sutori

 ** _Tooi yosora kakenuketeku_**

 _Atravesando el lejano cielo nocturno_

 ** _Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_**

 _Pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz._

 ** _Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)_**

 _Diciendo para mí mismo que te quiero ver (Llévale mi mensaje, luz de estrella)_

Él sabía que no podía hacer eso un juramento en vano y mucho menos con la memoria de su padre, cerro sus ojos tristemente se recargo en la pared, Rin y Umi se acercaron a él pues estaban expectantes de lo que les fuera a responder, las miro con los ojos cristalizados y las abrazo; las chicas entendieron la respuesta y lo abrazaron a él también con los ojos cristalizados…

 **Umi:** (Con la voz quebrantada) Si la amas… detén esta locura Milo que te hace sufrir

 **Rin:** (Con la voz quebrantada) Si Milo… no queremos verte sufrir… eres alguien importante, tu mereces ser feliz

 **Milo:** (Con la voz quebrantada) Se… que lo dicen en verdad, pero no puedo… yo no puedo

Las mellizas se separan de el para romper el abrazo cada una lo toma de la mano, él se las aprieta ligeramente…

 ** _Toki ga sugite otona ni Naru_**

 _El tiempo pasa rápidamente, ya crecí._

 ** _Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_**

 _Por fin, lo siento;_

 ** _Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)_**

 _Los pedazos de mi memoria no son suficientes (Por favor, quédate conmigo, cariño)_

 **Milo:** Mis niñas… me he enamorado como un colegial, pero en este momento no puedo, ustedes lo tienen permitido pues no tomaron el oficio, pero yo…

 **Umi:** Milo olvídalo! Podemos vencer a Kayo así… siendo nosotros, esa maldita no nos va a vencer

 **Rin:** Es verdad Milo… que esa bruja se quede en el infierno donde debe de estar y nosotros tenemos derecho a ser felices… tu más que nadie te has sacrificado por esta familia, no lo hagas mas

Milo les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, sus sobrinas hablaban como mujeres enamoradas y él sabía de quienes, pero él no podía dejarse desequilibrar pues sabía que…

 **Milo:** Son muy jóvenes para entender, pero las cosas deben pasar como tengan que pasar mis niñas… no lo olviden

Él se dirigió a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargo en ella y comenzó a llorar, apretaba su puño y comenzó a golpear la puerta, miro su cama donde había amado a Kanna como nunca había amado a nadie, donde le había dicho que la amaba y que ella también le correspondió, se acercó a su buro y comenzó a tirar todo, destendio su cama y lanzo las almohadas. Se dejó caer en su cama y lloraba en silencio mientras sentía que su alma se le iba del cuerpo.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación Umi y Rin habían escuchado los ruidos de la habitación de Milo, se miraron entre ellas con pesar y tristeza…

 **Umi:** Rin tenemos que hacer algo

 **Rin:** Lo se Umi y pronto… algo se nos tiene que ocurrir hermanita

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… rápidamente. no podemos dejar que Milo sufra de esa manera

 **Rin:** Hermanita… solo hay una manera y es destruir a Kayo antes de la boda de Kanna

 **Umi:** Es la única manera… además esa bruja debe estarnos esperando en la hacienda

 **Rin:** No la haremos esperar hermanita

* * *

Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia su habitación para acomodar su maleta. Mientras tanto en las profundidades del lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolas) Claro que las estoy esperando mocosas… pero será cuando yo diga, además… seré yo quien las mate y quien me deshaga de ustedes… no pueden hacer nada contra mí y más ahora… que la punta del Mitsuganae, esta confundida (Mirando a Milo) Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Kayo abrazo su espada y la contemplo

 **Kayo:** Comenzara el banquete… mis primeras víctimas a degustar son… Los Ushiromiya

* * *

En el auto de Kanon, él iba con Kanna, la miraba pues se veía muy cambiada, era raro que estuviera callada ya que siempre tenía algo que decir…

 **Kanon:** Realmente piensas casarte?

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Kanon… no fui con Sessho porque no quiero sermones

 **Kanon:** Kanna estas ciega? No te das cuenta de que…

 **Kanna:** Que? De que debo darme cuenta según tú?

 **Kanon:** Que no te quiere… que si están adelantando la boda…

 **Kanna:** Ya cállate! Déjame en paz… me casare y así me librare de ustedes

Kanon no quiso seguir hablando ya con ella pues considero que era una pérdida de tiempo total. Se había dado cuenta de que Kanna estaba enamorada de Milo y eso era más que un hecho… pero su hermana llegaba a ser demasiado necia y testaruda que decidió no decir más.

* * *

Tiempo después llegaron a la mansión Sutori, los dos autos y se estacionaron cuando bajaron de ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Kanna… espera

Kanna no le hacía caso y caminaba más rápido cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te estoy hablando… ven aquí

 **Kanna:** (mirándolo y enojada) Que diablos quieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) A mí no me hables así… que harás con Milo?

 **Kanna:** No me interesa y no me importa… no sé porque me lo preguntas

 **Kanon:** Porque paso algo entre ustedes y (Enojado) no digas que no porque se escuchó por todo el departamento

 **Kanna:** Y les importa? Les importa acaso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por supuesto que si… por eso te decimos que acabes con esto

En ese instante en que los hermanos se ven retadoramente, salen Rukawa y Saga de la mansión a verlos…

 **Saga:** Que está pasando hermanos?

 **Rukawa:** La discusión se escucha hasta adentro que ocurre?

 **Kanon:** Diles Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos a todos) No se metan en mi vida

La joven entra a la casa y cierra la puerta de un portazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Carajo con esa berrinchuda

 **Rukawa:** Sessho… que sucede?

 **Kanon:** Que tu hermanita… se acostó con Milo

 **Saga:** (Incrédulo) Estas bromeando verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ojalá fuera broma… no… no lo es hermanos y Kanna no está segura de casarse

 **Rukawa:** Siendo así… debe decirlo ahora

 **Kanon:** No querrá… ya la persuadimos

 **Saga:** Y Milo… que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se aman… pero…

* * *

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos cuando decidieron entrar a su casa, hallaron en el recibidor a Kanna que estaba sobre Hakudoshi quien la carga, ella lo abraza con piernas y brazos, están besándose apasionadamente…

 **Saga:** (Seriamente) Quieres comportarte Kanna?

Kanna deja de besar a su novio y mira a su hermano mayor enojada…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Apenado) Lo siento Saga… es que no nos habíamos visto y…

 **Rukawa:** Entendemos… pero eso no justifica este vergonzoso comportamiento

 **Kanna:** Váyanse al diablo

La joven jalo a Hakudoshi haciendo que subiera con ella las escaleras, el apenado les hizo una leve reverencia y los hermanos Sutori veían a Kanna con enojo…

 **Rukawa:** (Enojado) Y sin poder decir nada

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Ese imbécil entrara a la familia sin más remedio

 **Kanon:** Hermanos… no sé qué vamos a hacer con esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** La verdad Kanna está muy insoportable

Los padres de los Jóvenes van bajando por las escaleras…

 **InuTaisho:** Hasta que llegan hijos… acomoden su maleta… en poco nos iremos

 **Irasue:** Gracias por ir a recoger a su hermana chicos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si madre… aunque hubiera sido mejor que regresara sola

Él se subió las escaleras muy molesto hacia su habitación…

 **Irasue:** (Mirándolo) Sessho… hijo que…

 **Kanon:** (Subiendo a su habitación) Ahora no madre… ahora no

Kanon subía muy molesto también…

 **InuTaisho:** Saben que pasa?

 **Saga:** Ya sabes padre… Kanna y sus caprichos

 **Rukawa:** Lo de siempre con ella y mis hermanos se han enojado con ella

 **Irasue:** Chicos… no deben discutir… en poco ella se ira de nuestro lado

 **Saga:** Madre… es lo que más quiere

 **Rukawa:** Si a ella no le importamos… no se puede hacer mas

InuTaisho veía a sus hijos muy enojados con Kanna y ella a su vez con ellos, era raro ya que generalmente Kanna se lleva muy bien con sus hermanos, comenzó a sentir en su corazón que escondían algo muy importante y que debía hablar con sus 4 hijos para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Llego la hora de ir al aeropuerto donde se irían todos a la hacienda Sutori, en el departamento de las Ushiromiya, las jóvenes tenían listas sus maletas y Milo la suya…

 **Rin:** Llego la hora de irnos

 **Umi:** Si, es momento… nos vamos Milo?

 **Milo:** Si… chicas cuando regresemos de Ise… se mudarán

Umi y Rin miraban sorprendidas a su tío…

 **Rin:** Mudarnos?

 **Umi:** A donde? sí se puede saber Milo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Pues cuando regresemos lo sabrán… se llevarán sus demás pertenencias de aquí y las cambiarán a donde nos mudaremos

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Te quedaras?

 **Milo:** Solo… un tiempo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Eso es genial! Milo!

Las mellizas abrazaron a Milo, el sentía que ellas eran su único consuelo en ese momento de dolor para él y que es lo único que tiene, ellas por su parte pensaron que había una posibilidad de que las cosas cambiaran y con mayor razón decidieron que harían lo que fuera por detener esa boda.

Salieron del edificio sonriendo y contentos, cuando Milo camina hacia un auto…

 **Umi:** Iré por el taxi

 **Milo:** (Deteniéndola) No… tenemos en que irnos

 **Rin:** (Mirando el auto) Y esto? De donde salió Milo?

 **Milo:** (Divertidamente) De una agencia Rin

 **Umi:** (Mirando el auto) Pero si… es… lujoso

 **Milo:** Chicas… suban… no tenemos tiempo que perder

 **Rin:** Después nos explicaras Milo

Subieron sus maletas en el portaequipaje, se subieron los tres al auto, Milo se puso unos lentes oscuros y miro a las mellizas…

 **Milo:** (Sonriéndoles) El que pide explicaciones aquí… soy yo niñas, vámonos

Arranco hacia el aeropuerto, Umi y Rin se miraban confundidas pues no entendían mucho de lo que Milo quería decirles, saben que tienen la suficiente solvencia económica para muchas cosas, pero en la familia Ushiromiya no estaban permitidos los excesos ni despilfarros ya que debían vivir con austeridad y humildad según los preceptos.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto y allí vieron a la familia Sutori que los esperaba, Milo poso los ojos en un hombre alto que no parecía ser un Sutori…

 **Milo:** (Mirando fijamente a Hakudoshi) Él es…

 **Umi:** Si Milo… es un Yashiro… es…

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi Yashiro

Hakudoshi miro hacia frente suyo; vio a Umi y a Rin que iban caminando con un hombre en medio de ellas, uno que nunca había visto pero que lo hacía sentir intimidado ya que su mirada era fija en el… inquisidora… letal… Kanna miro a Hakudoshi y parecía un chiquillo que mojaría los pantalones de miedo al ver a Milo, ella cuando lo vio llegar sintió su corazón latir, que sus piernas le temblaban… pero le dio coraje ver a su prometido tan asustado…

 **Kanna:** Que te pasa Haku?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando a Milo) Qui… quien es ese hombre?

 **Kanna:** (Indiferente) El Tío de mis hermanitas… el encargado de ellas

Hakudoshi sintió temor pues pensó que tomaría venganza por lo que les habían hecho a las mellizas, deicidio que tenía que hablar con Teru y que juntos hicieran algo para poder compensar el dolor que habían hecho pasar a las mellizas antes de que el… los matara.

Kanna miraba a su prometido y comenzó a compararlo con una rata ante un león. Un león con actitud viril y que la había amado con pasión e intensidad que ella no había conocido, lo tomo del brazo y se alejaron un poco ya que considero que Hakudoshi estaba por colapsar de miedo.

* * *

Los Ushiromiya llegaron ante los Sutori

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Lamentamos la tardanza

 **Kiyo:** Milo… que alegría verte

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) La alegría es mía abuela

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Me alegra que vengas con nosotros… siéntete como en casa

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Así es hijo… queremos que pases una estancia agradable

 **Milo:** Sé que así será Sr. Sutori

 **Saga:** Milo… que alegría de tenerte de nuevo

 **Rukawa:** Espero te quedes más tiempo que la vez pasada

 **Milo:** Es una posibilidad Ru

Saga y Rukawa al ver a Rin y Umi…

 **Rukawa:** (Apenado) Perdonen la descortesía chicas… como estas Umi?

 **Umi:** (sonriendo) Hola Ru… estoy bien

 **Saga:** Pensaran que somos mal educados… Hola Rin

 **Rin:** Hola Saga… no… sabemos que mi tío es el invitado de honor ahora

 **Kanon:** (Poniéndose de lado de Umi) Si… una parte… pero ustedes también Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniéndose de lado de Rin) Así es Rin… ustedes son la imagen de la empresa ahora… por lo tanto son invitadas de honor

* * *

Umi y Rin se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron sonrojadas. El equipaje fue acomodado y todos subieron a la avioneta que los llevaría a Ise. En el camino las chicas platicaban…

 **Kanna:** Traje sus vestidos chicas

 **Umi:** Solo porque dijiste que veré a mi querido Taiki

 **Rin:** Y yo a Seiya

 **Kanna:** Se verán hermosas chicas… (Pícaramente) Mis hermanos se desmayarán al verlas

 **Umi:** (Irónicamente) Claro que lo harán

 **Rin:** Pero del susto cuando nos vean

Ambas reían alegremente cuando Kanna miro a Milo que platicaba con su padre y sus hermanos, Umi y Rin no perdían detalle de las miradas de su tío y de Kanna… se percataron de que eran de amor, de tristeza y de deseo.

Mas a las mellizas se les metió en la cabeza que debían acabar con el plan de la boda para darle a Milo felicidad y salvar a Kanna de los Yashiro… consideraron que pudiera ser una buena idea para terminar con la maldición de Kayo sobre los Sutori.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Milo y el resto de los Sutori…

 **Milo:** Mis sobrinas me comentaron que… harán una ceremonia del té para el lanzamiento del nuevo producto

 **InuTaisho:** Si Milo… ellas y mi hija lo harán… serán quienes demuestren esa ceremonia milenaria a los clientes…

 **Saga:** Milo… quería preguntarte algo

 **Milo:** Claro… dime Saga

 **Rukawa:** Mas que pregunta… es una petición Milo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Petición?

 **Kiyo:** Si querido… ya que tu vienes de un templo

 **Irasue:** Y eres un sacerdote apuesto

Milo se sonrojo un poco pues… hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios…

 **Milo:** Gra… gracias Señora Sutori

 **Kanon:** Así es amigo… ya que eres apuesto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gustaría ser tu quien conduzca la ceremonia del té?

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Yo?

 **InuTaisho:** Si hijo… que dices? Nos harías ese favor?

Milo se quedó por un momento pensando en la propuesta, la analizo rápidamente y pensó que será un consuelo estar cerca de Kanna…

 **Milo:** Claro que si… con mucho gusto

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Sera una gran ceremonia… todos ese día estaremos vestidos de manera tradicional

 **Saga:** Abuela de nuevo?

 **Milo:** Pues para dar una buena impresión a los clientes debe ser

 **Rukawa:** Eres muy bueno en los negocios Milo… como Umi y Rin

Milo sonrió pues él sabía que tenían que serlo, pues ellos también podrían...

 **InuTaisho:** Haku… entonces tu hermano nos esperara junto con Bankotzu?

Milo despertó de sus pensamientos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Si suegro… ya que somos muchos él nos esperara para que nos repartamos

 **Irasue:** Esa es una buena idea

 **Kanon:** Muy bien… (Malévolamente) Mamá, papá, la abuela, Kanna, Umi y Rin se irán con Ban

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Malévolamente) Si… Nosotros y Milo (Tomándolo de los hombros a Hakudoshi) nos iremos con ustedes

Saga, Kanon, Rukawa, Sesshoumaru y Milo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron en complicidad porque arreglarían cuentas. Hakudoshi por su lado sentía que la tierra de los tragaría, quería saltar de allí mismo en ese instante y morirse. Esperaba que Beatrice acompañara a Teru ya que así no habría probabilidades de que ellos les hicieran algo.

* * *

Llegaron a Ise, Teru vio cuando aterrizo la avioneta, al bajar los pasajeros de ella pudo darse cuenta de que un hombre venia allí con ellos… uno que en su vida había visto, Hakudoshi se acercó a él…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Nervioso) Vi… vino la tía contigo?

 **Teru:** (Extrañado) No… que sucede?

 **Hakudoshi:** Estamos en problemas

 **Teru:** De que hablas?

Unas sombras se acercaron a ellos, ellos miraron hacia quienes habían llegado…

 **Milo:** (Mirándolos Fijamente) Así que…

 **Kanon:** Si… ellos son

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son ellos los malditos

 **Saga:** Con los que arreglaras cuentas amigo

 **Rukawa:** Si amigo… con los que te dará una explicación de lo que hicieron

 **Milo:** (Autoritariamente) Suban… que vamos a hablar…

Iban a comenzar a subirse cuando…

 **Umi:** (Deteniendo a Milo) Tío… por Kami… no vale la pena

 **Rin:** (Deteniendo a Milo) Te lo suplico tío… no tiene sentido… no ahora...

 **Umi:** Ven con nosotras tío

 **Rin:** Por favor tío…

Milo las miro y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una…

 **Rin:** Ven con nosotras tío

 **Umi:** Por favor tío

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Todo estará bien mis amores… vayan con los Sutori

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon) Te lo encargo por favor… no dejes que…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriéndole) Estará bien… no pasará nada

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Se lo suplico Joven Sesshoumaru… cuídelo mucho… no deje que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Nunca… ve tranquila… estará bien

* * *

Milo les sonrió y ellas se fueron preocupadas con los Sutori, ellos subieron con los Yashiro. Arrancaron hacia la hacienda Sutori…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando a Milo) Señor… no…

 **Milo:** Solo con verlos… sé que ustedes nunca pudieron sentir algo enserio por mis sobrinas

 **Teru:** Señor… no es así… nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** Detente aquí

 **Teru:** Que?

 **Kanon:** Que pares, no escuchas?

Se escuchó un rechinido de neumáticos, la camioneta azul se detuvo, todos bajaron de ella… Saga y Sesshoumaru sostenían a Hakudoshi, Kanon y Rukawa sostenían a Teru y los dejaron caer sobre el prado…

 **Hakudoshi:** Ustedes… (Enojado) solo son cobardes

 **Teru:** (Enojado) Unos salvajes… son lo que son

Milo se agacha ante ellos…

 **Milo:** Cobardes? (Tomando su mentón) Cobardes por ayudarme a hablar con ustedes?

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya le dije que no sabíamos nada

 **Milo:** Eso no los hace menos culpables

 **Teru:** Y bien… que quiere?

Milo miro hacia abajo y sonrió para después mirarlos y darles un puñetazo a cada uno…

 **Milo:** (Enojado) Que intentaban hacer? Creían que lo que les hicieron a las mujeres que más amo en esta vida se quedaría impune?

 **Teru:** Mujeres que amas?

 **Milo:** Si! Las mujeres que amo… que son mi todo y que por culpa de ustedes…

Milo iba a lanzarse sobre ellos cuando Kanon y Sesshoumaru lo detienen…

 **Kanon:** No amigo… detente

 **Milo:** (Tratando de soltarse) Déjenme… que los…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se los prometimos… por favor

 **Saga:** Milo… no te manches las manos

 **Rukawa:** No vale que tu manches tu reputación y divinidad

Los Yashiro los miraban extrañaban porque no saben de lo que hablan cuando Milo se soltó de Kanon y Sesshoumaru, se acerca a Hakudoshi…

 **Milo:** (Tomando a Hakudoshi del cuello) Si no haces feliz a Kanna… te juro que te arrepentirás me escuchaste?

Hakudoshi se quedó sorprendido que no sabía que más decir… el habla se le fue en ese instante. Los Sutori cuando escucharon lo que Milo dijo se sorprendieron, él les dio la espalda y paso entre ellos…

 **Milo:** Vámonos… no quiero que mis niñas se preocupen

Los Sutori comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. Los Yashiro se levantaron del prado y caminaban detrás de ellos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Ese hombre está loco

 **Teru:** En poco hermano… en poco… Kanna será quien nos salve de la ruina

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kanna ha decidido seguir adelante con su boda... por fin han llegado a Ise donde Kayo los espera pacientemente para su venganza, Milo le ha puesto las cartas sobre la mesa a los Yashiro y ellos han mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones... Sera que conseguirán su objetivo? Se salvaran de su ruina? Kanna podrá evadir a Milo? Umi y Rin seguirán en su empeño de impedir la boda? Kayo hará de las suyas? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Suna No Oshiro**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Una risa macabra se escucha en el viento, todos la alcanzan a escuchar…

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) Otra vez… (Mirando hacia los Ushiromiya) ("Sera que…")

* * *

 **Teru:** Umi… nunca debí dejarte… entiéndeme Umi era por tu bien (Desesperado) No sé cómo pedirte perdón… que me duele lo que paso… que yo también estoy sufriendo… quiero ayudarte… que aceptes una indemnización… quiero darte una casa… lo que necesites…

* * *

 **Hakudoshi:** (Interrumpiéndola) Rin… sé que… estas enojada y me desprecias… pero… yo quiero hacer algo por ti… compensarte… yo quiero ayudarte… quiero darte un departamento… dinero lo que necesites cuando lo necesites

* * *

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Por favor Kanna… detén esta locura

 **Umi:** (A punto de llorar) Tu no lo amas… por favor


	42. CAPITULO 41 Suna No Oshiro

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Fragmento de la cancion** **Kin'iro no Chōshō ~Uruwashi no Bansan - Akiko Shikata**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 41 Suna no Oshiro**

* * *

Los Sutori llegaron a la hacienda, Umi y Rin estaban nerviosas pues no llegaba Milo con los demás, la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente…

 **Umi:** (Nerviosa) Hermanita… no llegan

 **Rin:** (Nerviosamente) Hermanita… no tengo un buen presentimiento

 **Umi:** (Convencida) Vamos a buscarlos hermanita

 **Rin:** (Convencida) Vamos hermanita… ya no puedo más con esta angustia

Se tomaron de las manos cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Deteniéndolas) A donde van chicas?

 **Umi:** Iremos a buscar a Milo

 **Kanna:** (Riendo) Exageran

 **Rin:** No… Es que…

En ese momento se ve las luces de la camioneta de los Yashiro, las chicas suspiraron tranquilas, cuando se detienen ellas corren hacia la camioneta, cuando ven a Milo se acercan a él y lo abrazan, él les corresponde…

 **Umi:** Tío!

 **Rin:** Tío!

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Mis niñas… que sucede?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Quisimos darte la bienvenida

 **Rin:** (Haciendo puchero) Es malo?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) No mis niñas… al contrario

Los hermanos Sutori se acercan a ellos…

 **Saga:** Que bienvenida tan agradable

 **Milo:** Es la ventaja de ser tío de estas niñas

 **Rukawa:** Quien como tu Milo

 **Kanon:** Entren

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comienza a refrescar

Milo ve a Kanna frente a él y le hace una leve reverencia, ella se la responde cortésmente. Comienzan a caminar cuando…

 _No estarás aburrido,_

 _Así que vamos; haz avanzar tu peón,_

 _Destruiré,_

 _Tus infantiles ideales._

Una risa macabra se escucha en el viento, todos la alcanzan a escuchar…

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) Otra vez (Mirando hacia los Ushiromiya) ("Sera que…")

* * *

Mientras en donde están ellos…

 **Saga:** Escucharon?

 **Kanon:** Si… sabe que están aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es su ridícula manera de dar su bienvenida

 **Milo:** Bien… iré a ver

 **Rin:** Iremos contigo

 **Milo:** No

 **Umi:** De que hablas? debemos…

 **Milo:** Vayan a la casa… me esperan allí y fin de la discusión

Las mellizas se sentían un poco confundidas, era muy raro que Milo les hablara autoritariamente, ellas querían rebatir la orden de él cuándo…

 **Kanna:** Vengan chicas… debemos colgar los vestidos para que no se arruguen

 **Rin:** Pero Kanna

 **Umi:** Kanna debemos…

 **Rukawa:** Llévalas a su habitación Kanna… no tardamos

Los 5 se fueron, las mellizas ven como se alejan más y más de sus vistas. Mientras Hakudoshi y Teru…

 **Teru:** Ese estúpido nos las va a pagar

 **Hakudoshi:** Debemos hablar con ellas

 **Teru:** Cuanto antes

 **Hakudoshi:** Mañana en el lanzamiento del té

 **Teru:** Solo esperemos que la tía no interfiera o cualquiera de los idiotas de los Sutori

Kanna se despidió de Hakudoshi con un beso muy apasionado, prometiéndose ver al día siguiente, subió a la camioneta con su hermano y se fueron a su hacienda.

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo y mirando a sus amigas) Vamos chicas… a colgar los vestidos

Se llevó a Umi y Rin quienes se sienten preocupadas por Milo ya que no les agrado la idea de ir solo al lago. Subieron a su habitación para ir a acomodar sus vestidos y los kimonos.

* * *

Afuera del torii, estaban los hermanos Sutori y Milo parados…

 **Milo:** Este lugar está lleno de mucho odio y pareciera que ha incrementado con los años

 **Kanon:** El día que ella despertó, se sentía aun peor el ambiente

 **Saga:** Aquella vez ella dijo algo que…

 **Rukawa:** La Sangre se protege… no se traiciona

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Milo) Creemos saber porque

 **Milo:** Debo entrar

Un viento soplo fuertemente removiendo las cabelleras de todos, se cubrieron el rostro, cuando el viento paso…

 **Kanon:** Nos está llamando

 **Sesshoumaru:** No la hagamos esperar

Iban a entrar cuando Rukawa cae desmayado…

 **Saga:** (Sosteniendo a su hermano) Ru! Que te pasa?

Se acercan a ellos…

 **Kanon:** Que sucedió?

 **Saga:** No lo sé… comenzábamos a caminar cuando lo vi caer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como aquella ocasión

 **Milo:** Quiere llevarse a Rukawa

 **Saga:** Por qué?

 **Milo:** Tu hermano tiene mucha luz en su interior y ella la quiere para poder salir de su prisión (Mirando a Saga) Llévatelo de aquí… él no debe aproximarse a este lugar

 **Saga:** Muy bien… ustedes tengan cuidado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así será… si preguntan diles la verdad

 **Kanon:** Sera conveniente?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es mejor que lo sepan ahora pero que no sea frente a Rin o Umi

 **Saga:** Entiendo… suerte

Saga tomo en brazos a Rukawa y se lo llevo a la casa grande. Kanon, Milo y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a adentrarse dentro del Torii…

 **Milo:** Kayo no los quiere aquí

 **Kanon:** Que dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quería que solo nosotros entráramos (Mirando a Milo) Pero es verdad eso de…

 **Milo:** Si… Rukawa tiene mucha luz y quiere llevarlo con ella para poder salir… pero también…

 **Kanon:** Dime algo Milo… Lo que Kayo nos dijo ese día es por que somos amigos de ustedes?

 **Milo:** Si… una buena parte es por ello… pero también por otra razón más…

 **Sesshoumaru:** La boda de Kanna con un Yashiro

Llegaron al lago y todo era quietud, oscuridad; se escuchaban cantar los grillos, el ruido del agua moviéndose cuando saltan las ranas. Milo pudo notar a su alrededor…

 **Milo:** Hay muchos lirios arañas

Por primera vez Kanon y Sesshoumaru veían el lago a conciencia…

 **Kanon:** Demasiados… rojos y blancos… es la primera vez que vemos el lago así

 **Sesshoumaru:** Demasiado tranquilo y eso no me gusta… quiere decir que está planeando algo

 **Milo:** Se siente mucha hostilidad aquí

En el agua comienzan a ver como una luz morada emerge de ella. La neblina morada se hace presente, los lirios araña comienzan a brillar y se dieron cuenta que había rojos, blancos y azules… las luciérnagas moradas y rojas salen de entre los juncos y arbustos. Una mariposa dorada vuela rodeándolos…

 **Milo:** Me está dando la bienvenida

 **Kanon:** Sabe quién eres (Mirando al lago) Kayo detente! Sabes que no tienes oportunidad

 **Milo:** Déjala… ella sabe a qué he venido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sabe? no me digas que…

 **Milo:** (Firmemente y mirando al lago) Kayo Sutori! Estoy aquí como lo solicitabas… deja a mis sobrinas, a los Sutori en paz… solo seremos tú y yo

 **Kanon:** Espera… no digas eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo no… Kanna se pondrá muy triste si…

Un remolino de agua salió elevándose hacia los cielos…

 **Kayo:** Mi querido Sacerdote, no puedo prometerte nada… todos ustedes pagaran… hasta mi propia familia por traicionarme! Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Una luz cegadora color lila los arrojo fuera del lago, ellos cayeron sobre el césped, el golpe fue doloroso y se sentían desestabilizados. Cuando lograron estabilizarse un poco miraron a su alrededor…

 **Kanon:** La muy maldita…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Está jugando la bruja… está jugando con nosotros

 **Milo:** Ella decidirá el día… pero no me iré de aquí sin acabar con ella, no dejare que le haga daño a nadie

Kanon y Sesshoumaru miraban a Milo muy decidido, pensaban que era para proteger a Umi y Rin… pero también sabía que lo hacía por ellos, pero en especial por Kanna.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego. Todo era movimiento en la hacienda y en el jardín principal donde sería la presentación del Té Verde especial. Todos se vestían con sus kimonos de gala, el lanzamiento estaba pensado en comenzar a las 7 de la noche.

La hora ansiada llego, los invitados comenzaban a llegar InuTaisho, Kiyo e Irasue los reciben. Todos vestidos de forma tradicional… llego el embajador de Japón, el presidente de agricultura nacional, el delegado de la prefectura de Ise. Y comenzaron a llegar clientes internacionales, llegaron de Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, España, Irlanda, China, Corea.

El cliente Ingles era el más emocionado por esta presentación…

 **Mr. Brown:** (Sonriendo) InuTaisho… Konichiwa

 **InuTaisho:** Welcome Mr. Brown

 **Mrs. Brown:** Nos moríamos por venir a su hacienda (Haciendo una reverencia) Konichiwa

 **Irasue:** (respondiendo a la reverencia) Sean bienvenidos

 **Kiyo:** Esperamos les sea agradable

 **Mr. Brown:** Mas que agradable… un honor volverla a ver Señora Sutori (Mirando a Irasue) Joven Señora Sutori

 **Irasue:** El placer es nuestro

 **Mrs. Brown:** (Emocionada) Por fin veré la ceremonia del Té

 **InuTaisho:** Sera llevada a cabo por expertos… les encanta

 **Mr. Brown** : Me muero por verla

 **Kiyo:** Les encantara

Los invitados llegaron por completo, incluidos los Yashiro. El lugar estaba adornado con faroles japoneses en color blanco con el emblema de los Sutori, estaban bajo una carpa blanca amplia, las mesas eran pequeñas y con los cojines tradicionales, pusieron un piso de bambú para que allí caminaran sin problemas descalzos, las mesas rodean un cuadrado en el centro que es donde se llevara la presentación y demostración de la ceremonia del té. Se les pidió a los invitados que se quitaran los zapatos y los acomodaban en sus asientos, había algunos pergaminos con las leyendas de los valores Sutori. Llego la hora de presentar a la familia Sutori por completo y dar inicio al evento. En la mesa de los Yashiro…

 **Beatrice:** Es muy impresionante formar parte de la empresa (Mirando severamente a sus sobrinos) Más vale que no lo echen a perder

 **Teru:** Sabemos que ellos son la salvación de nuestra ruina

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que no tienes que repetirlo tía

Las luces se apagaron por completo, los Sutori usaban los kimonos que usaron cuando fueron a la hacienda Yashiro, y una música tradicional comenzó a sonar, de entre unos fuegos que rodeaban el centro de la pista salían hologramas de dragones.

 **Maestro de ceremonias:** Esta es la ceremonia de presentación del nuevo lanzamiento de Sutori Corp. El Té verde gourmet

Todos los invitados aplauden…

 **Umi:** (Mirando emocionada) Estoy emocionada

 **Rin:** Yo nerviosa hermanita

 **Milo:** Por favor las quiero en paz… recuerden lo que significa la ceremonia del té

 **Umi:** No lo hemos olvidado Milo

 **Rin:** Así es Milo… solo… pánico escénico

 **Milo:** Pues… a meditar chicas

Cuando…

 **Maestro de ceremonias:** La familia que ha hecho posible la creación de este nuevo Té… la familia Sutori

Una canción comenzó a sonar, un juego de luces y los hologramas hacían la ilusión de que salían dragones a su alrededor de la familia dueña de ese gran emporio.

* * *

watch?v=nWdyWYm8_Jo

* * *

La primera en salir de una especie de flor de loto fue Kiyo que al verse entre toda la concurrencia hizo una reverencia. Detrás de ella, de una especie de vasija antigua japonesa salieron InuTaisho y tomada de su mano su esposa Irasue que al llegar a lado de Kiyo hicieron una reverencia. En ese momento saliendo de la especie de un Dragón salían los hijos de la Familia Saga, Sesshoumaru, Kanon, Rukawa y Kanna. Todos con espadas en la cintura….

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Wow! Qué producción!

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Los de publicidad se lucieron! Genial!

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Realmente parece la entrada de una película

Umi y Rin miraban totalmente embelesadas y Milo miraba a Kanna, se veía hermosa con su kimono rosa, Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Saga iban peinados con una coleta entera al igual que su padre InuTaisho. Kanna al igual que Kiyo e Irasue con un peinado tradicional japonés.

Sesshoumaru y Kanon veían que sus hermanos estaban concentrados en los invitados y voltearon a ver a las mellizas, al mirarlas sorprendidas se enternecieron pues tenían unan una expresión tierna, ellas al toparse con sus miradas se sonrojaron, Kanon le envió un beso a Umi y un Te Amo con los labios. La joven al verlo le envió otro y le dijo Te Amo con los labios. Sesshoumaru veía muy sorprendida a Rin mirándolo, él le giño un ojo y le envió un beso, la joven se sonrojo y puso una expresión de molestia. Él se sorprende, pero en ese momento Rin le sonríe y le manda un beso para después giñarle un ojo. Sesshoumaru siente que aún hay esperanza. Kanna mira a Milo, él le sonríe y ella se sonroja, pero le envía un beso y con los labios le dice Te Amo… él le responde Yo más y para siempre

Las mellizas al ver a su tío lo miran con ternura y picardía. Kanon y Sesshoumaru al ver a Kanna le sonríen y dicen que no dirán nada.

Cuando llegan junto a sus padres hacen una reverencia a todos, los clientes y todos los invitados aplauden con entusiasmo poniéndose de pie ya que la Familia Sutori es muy conocía por ser muy ceremoniosos y tradicionalistas. InuTaisho toma el micrófono…

 **InuTaisho:** Bienvenidos sean a nuestra hacienda… cuna de nuestro producto, sobre esta tierra bendita que es el esfuerzo de generaciones y generaciones de trabajo de la familia Sutori y en la cual acoge la tradición y la modernidad. Sin olvidar los valores y costumbres que tenemos desde nuestros antepasados. En esta presentación no solo serán testigos del cultivo, producción y control de calidad de nuestro Té… sino también de una muestra de una ceremonia milenaria que es patrimonio de Japón… la ceremonia del Té.

* * *

Todos aplauden y ellos toman la mesa principal, Kanna se dirige hacia donde están Umi quien lleva un kimono en color azul zafiro, Rin un kimono en color morado y Milo un ahori y una hamaka en color rojo.

 **Beatrice:** (Interesada) Quien dirigirá la ceremonia del té?

 **Hakudoshi:** No lo sé… quizá una geisha

 **Teru:** Debieron contratar una y con semejante producción que se me hizo demasiado ridícula

 **Hakudoshi:** Guarda Silencio

En eso una música tradicional comenzó a sonar. Todos preparan lo necesario para comenzar la ceremonia del té. Milo es el primero en salir, gallardo, elegante y con un gran porte. Las mujeres presentes comienzan a elogiarlo entre murmullos…

 **Beatrice:** (Fascinada con Milo) Que hombre tan guapo… quién es?

Teru y Hakudoshi se miran a los ojos y hacen una mueca de fastidio. Milo llega hasta donde esta una mesa pequeña, sobre un pequeño fogón esta una olla con agua, un cucharon de bambú, el juego de té antiguo. Las luces después alumbran a Umi, Rin y Kanna que están sentadas sobre sus rodillas las tres con una expresión calmada. Están peinadas al estilo tradicional, las jóvenes en sus manos toman una bandeja con tres tazas y hacen una reverencia a los invitados…

 **Kanna/Umi/Rin:** Es un placer servirlos

Todos los hombres que estaban presentes se maravillan con la hermosura de las chicas, con su porte grácil y elegante, estando sobre sus rodillas comienzan a moverse hacia Milo. Todos se sorprenden porque parecía que no movían los pies para deslizarse… aunque si lo hacían, pero de modo que fuera imperceptible.

Llegaron hacia Milo y se pusieron a su lado, frente a ellas están unas mesas pequeñas y con lo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo la milenaria ceremonia…

 **Beatrice:** Que cosa? Esas mocosas de nuevo?

 **Hakudoshi:** Guarda silencio tía

 **Teru:** Están en media ceremonia

Beatrice con un poco de inconformidad guardo silencio. Milo de su manga y las chicas de su obi sacaron un pañuelo en color rojo. El cual estaba doblado en forma triangular y lo doblaron en tres partes, tomaron una especie de palita de bambú y con el pañuelo lo limpiaron, a su lado estaba un contenedor con el té gourmet. Lo abrieron con cuidado para con la pala sacar un poco del producto y depositarlo en una taza de barro redonda, con cuidado y con elegancia tomaron el cucharon de bambú con el cual sacarían el agua hirviendo y la depositaron en la taza. Con una especie de escobeta pequeña comenzaron a mover té con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Todos estaban maravillados de la ceremonia. Con elegancia y cuidado los 4 se levantaron de sus lugares. InuTaisho miraba con orgullo como se realizaba todo. Milo y las chicas con movimientos lentos caminaron hacia los clientes potenciales de Sutori Corp. Y al llegar a ellos movieron la taza en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Milo le ofreció el té al cliente español, Kanna al cliente alemán y por último Umi y Rin se dirigieron a los Señores Brown quienes al verlas se emocionaron. Todos les hicieron una reverencia y ofrecieron el té…

 **Mrs. Brown:** (Emocionada) Querido mira… que hermosas

 **Mr. Brown:** (Contento) Que honor querida

Umi y Rin les sonrieron y les hicieron una reverencia para con sus manos ofrecerles la taza, ellos las tomaron y comenzaron a beberlo. Cuando lo terminaron giraron la taza al contrario de las manecillas del reloj y se los entregaron. Las Mellizas les hicieron una reverencia. Kanon y Sesshoumaru al verlas estaban orgullosos, no había nada que ellas no pudieran hacer se decían. Los clientes quedaron complacidos con el sabor, la textura del té. La ceremonia que habían presenciado era perfecta, los ejecutantes regresaron a su lugar y tomaron asiento para hacer una reverencia. Cuando se enderezaron los invitados se levantaron y dieron un aplauso pues había sido todo un éxito. La familia Sutori estaba emocionada pues Kanna había hecho un gran trabajo al igual que Milo y las mellizas.

 **Beatrice:** (Mirando detenidamente a los Ushiromiya) No cualquiera sabe hacer esto… solo los más tradicionalistas… será que esas niñas ocultan algo?

 **Teru:** (Emocionado por Umi) ("Era verdad que lo sabe hacer… es maravillosa… debo recuperarla")

 **Hakudoshi:** ("Rin sabe hacerlo… no era mentira, pero… Kanna… mi Kanna")

* * *

Se dio paso a una cena tradicional. Todos se acercaban a la mesa principal a felicitar a los Sutori. Habían sentado junto a ellos a los Ushiromiya…

 **InuTaisho:** Chicos… estoy orgulloso de ustedes

 **Milo:** Era nuestro deber hacerlo bien

 **Irasue:** Milo… eres la sensación entre todas las mujeres

 **Kanna:** (Celosa) Pues que malos gustos

 **Kiyo:** (Reprendiéndola) Kanna

 **Milo:** Déjela abuela (Mirando a Kanna) Deberías agradecer que no asedian a tu prometido

Kanna miro a Milo con enojo, el seguía con su cena…

 **Saga:** No debes olvidar a Rin y Umi padre

 **Rukawa:** Es verdad padre… al igual que Kanna hicieron una excelente ejecución

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Gracias… como dijo mi tío

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Debíamos hacerlo perfecto

Las mellizas sintieron un calor envolver sus manos y al ver de quien eran…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) No hay nada que no puedas hacer (Susurrando) mi amor

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon) A… aún me faltan cosas por aprender, pero… gracias (Susurrando) querido

Se sonríen alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Vaya que eres genial… mágica y hermosa (Susurrando) Mi Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) No tanto… pero muchas gracias por el elogio (Susurrando) Sesshy

* * *

Él se sintió alegre pues le volvía a llamar como le gustaba que lo hiciera, en ese momento los señores Brown se acercaron a la mesa…

 **Mr. Brown:** Inu… me has dejado impresionado

 **InuTaisho:** Me alegra que así sea James

 **Mr. Brown:** Comprare una tonelada de este nuevo té

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Pero claro… será un honor

 **Mrs. Brown:** Veo que los que llevaron a cabo la ceremonia son de la familia

 **Irasue:** Si… son nuestros sobrinos y mi hija quien lo hizo

 **Mr. Brown:** He escuchado que las danzas de aquí son hermosas

 **Mrs. Brown:** Nos encantaría ver una

 **Kiyo:** Claro… Kanna, Umi, Rin

Las chicas al escuchar sus nombres se quedan sorprendidas…

 **Kanna:** Abuela yo soy muy mala con las danzas tradicionales

 **Kiyo:** (Mirando a las mellizas) Entonces… ustedes hijas

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sorprendidas) Que… que?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Son muy buenas… adelante chicas

 **Rin:** Milo claro que no

 **Umi:** No lo somos

 **Kanon:** Me escondidas esa habilidad querida?

 **Umi:** No… no soy buena

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que sabes danzar Rin?

 **Rin:** No claro que no… tengo la gracia de un oso

 **Saga:** Vamos chicas ustedes pueden

 **Rukawa:** Queremos verlas

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Su público las llama queridas

Las jóvenes sentían la presión sobre sus hombros, se levantaron pero en eso… se miraron a los ojos y se les ocurrió algo…

 **Rin:** Claro que lo haremos, pero…

 **Umi:** Que el tío Milo nos acompañe con el banyo

Milo se quedó por un momento inmóvil, a él no le gustaba mucho tocarlo y se sentía poco experto cuando miro a sus sobrinas…

 **Milo:** Saben que…

 **Rin:** Anda tío Milo

 **Umi:** Tu publico te espera

 **Kiyo:** Que emoción… que Ban traiga el banyo de la familia

Los Ushiromiya caminaban hacia el centro de la pista cuando…

 **Milo:** (Seriamente y fingiendo sonrisa) Me las van a pagar niñas

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Unas por otras tío

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Exacto tío… sabes que no nos gusta esto

* * *

watch?v=Szp6IbiHe-o

* * *

Le hacen entrega a Milo del banyo, él se sienta sobre un cojín. Las chicas se ponen frente a él y de momento Milo comienza a tocar el banyo con tranquilidad. Las mellizas sacan de sus obis unos abanicos y los abren con delicadeza.

Todos los invitados miran a los Ushiromiya con admiración, las jóvenes comienzan a danzar con los abanicos, a moverlos y lanzarlos al ritmo que Milo toca. Los tres están nerviosos, pero tratan de que no se les note en lo más mínimo pues sienten que podrían avergonzar a los Sutori que confían en ellos.

Todos los Sutori los miran con admiración y sorpresa, los movimientos de los tres; ellas al danzar y Milo al tocar son perfectos y armónicos. Los señores Brown están más que maravillados.

Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru los ven con mas que sorpresa y admiración, con amor pues sienten que se han enamorado de unos seres extraordinarios como los Ushiromiya, veían como todos los contemplan y sienten celos. Pero deciden aguantarse, terminan en ese momento la danza y todos les aplauden. Los Ushiromiya hacen una reverencia, los tres tienen la frente perlada por el cansancio, los nervios y el esfuerzo que pusieron.

El lanzamiento de té está siendo un éxito total. Los chicos deciden ir al sanitario a refrescarse un poco y a tirar el miedo pues se habían puesto muy nerviosos.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Teru al ver que se alejaban de los Sutori decidieron seguirlas, mientras iban al sanitario los Ushiromiya platicaban…

 **Milo:** Nunca pensé logarlo… y ustedes lo hicieron muy bien

 **Umi:** Tío… lo crees?

 **Rin:** Estábamos muertas de los nervios

 **Milo:** Pues vencimos nuestros miedos mis niñas

Los tres sonrieron y fueron a sus habitaciones pues fueron a los sanitarios. Rin se quedó en el del corredor pues no aguantaba más. Teru y Hakudoshi fueron detrás de ellas. Teru entro a la habitación de las mellizas y Hakudoshi se quedó dónde estaba el sanitario al cual entro Rin.

* * *

Umi se lavaba el rostro y se miraba al espejo, sentía que aún le temblaba el cuerpo, pero se relajaba un poco, se sonrió así misma y cuando abrió la puerta del sanitario vio sentado en la cama…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Que hace aquí? Lárguese de aquí inmediatamente!

Teru se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella…

 **Teru:** (Decidido) No… hasta que me escuches

 **Umi:** No hay nada que escuchar… lárguese

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin se lavaba las manos, se miraba al espejo y se sonrió así misma, se sentía un poco aturdida… pero poco a poco se iba relajando, se secó sus manos y abrió la puerta del baño cuando recargado en la pared de enfrente…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Lárguese de mi vista... váyase!

 **Hakudoshi:** No… no lo hare… hasta que me escuches

 **Rin:** No… no más…

* * *

La joven se iba a ir cuando él le cierra el paso. Mientras tanto en la habitación de ellas…

 **Teru:** Mi amor… perdóname

 **Umi:** No me llame así! No hay nada que perdonar olvídese de mi… para usted como si estuviera muerta

 **Teru:** (Excusándose) Entiéndeme… tenía que hacerlo… pero nunca te olvide… te extrañaba

 **Umi:** (Irónicamente) Por favor y por eso me mentiste?

 **Teru:** Tenia que… es para protegerte… Umi quiero estar contigo

 **Umi:** (Enojada) No… yo no… ya no Teru… ya no siento nada por ti

Umi está por irse cuando Teru la toma de los hombros…

 **Teru:** (Triste) Umi… no vine a suplicarte que me creas… yo… entiendo que no me creas… que estas resentida… que (nervioso) Que tienes mucha razón… que soy un imbécil… no sé cómo decírtelo… se me confunden las palabras…

 **Umi:** Pues no digas más… es lo mejor

 **Teru:** Umi… nunca debí dejarte… entiéndeme Umi era por tu bien (Desesperado) No sé cómo pedirte perdón… que me duele lo que paso… que yo también estoy sufriendo… quiero ayudarte… que aceptes una indemnización… quiero darte una casa… lo que necesites…

Umi al escuchar esas palabras se quedó sin habla… como podía estarle diciendo eso? Acaso pensaba que su dolor tenía un precio? Qué clase de enfermo es este hombre. Umi lo miraba con desprecio… mientras que Teru con suplica.

* * *

Rin quería alejarse de Hakudoshi…

Hakudoshi: Rin… por favor… necesito hablar contigo

 **Rin:** Yo no… no quiero que me vean con usted

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin… no te abandone porque quisiera… tenía que hacerlo era por tu bien

 **Rin:** (Irónicamente) Ah por mi bien? y por eso me mintieron de una manera tan vil? Que tiene usted en la cabeza eh?

 **Hakudoshi** : Sé que no fue la forma pero por favor… perdóname… de verdad… no puedo más con esto… sé que te hice daño, pero…

 **Rin:** Le dije que no tengo nada que hablar ni nada que perdonar… a palabras infectadas… oídos vacunados entiende?

La castaña lo empuja cuando él la toma de los hombros…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Suplicante) Yo de verdad Rin… desde que te volví a ver… no puedo vivir ni dormir… me pesa esto… me pesa la conciencia

 **Rin:** Pues reza o encomiéndate a quien más creas para que se te quite

 **Hakudoshi:** No es fácil… por favor Rin… necesito… yo necesito… dime… que puedo hacer?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… además… ya no significas nada para mí y no necesito que tu…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Interrumpiéndola) Rin… sé que estas enojada y me desprecias… pero yo quiero hacer algo por ti… compensarte… yo quiero ayudarte… quiero darte un departamento… dinero lo que necesites cuando lo necesites

Rin lo empuja y lo mira con repulsión. Hakudoshi la mira con suplica expectante a lo que le pueda decir. La castaña piensa que no puede sentir más asco en ese momento… quería negociar su dolor? Sus meses en los que sufrió y casi pierde la razón por él.

* * *

Mientras con Umi…

 **Umi:** (Dándole una cachetada y empujando a Teru) Mire… guarde su casa… su dinero, su lastima y sus malditos remordimientos! Yo no estoy aquí para cobrarte la factura… porque yo todo lo que hice y escúcheme bien… todo lo que hice fue con amor y eso no se paga con ningún dinero! Así que no se equivoque conmigo

La joven saldría por la ventana y recorrer el balcón para esperar a su hermana y a su tío cuando Teru la detiene de la mano…

 **Teru:** (Desespero) No, perdóname Umi! Por favor!

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Suélteme!

 **Teru:** Por favor escúchame! Perdóname por lo que te dije!

 **Umi:** Déjame en paz!

Se abre la ventana del balcón y es…

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Me imaginaba algo así… que estás haciendo aquí Teru?!

Umi y Teru lo miran, la joven se suelta de él y se va con Kanon quien la abraza…

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Mi amor estas bien?

 **Umi:** (Abarcándolo) Cariño… sácame de aquí

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Teru y lanzándose sobre el) Que le hiciste basura?

 **Umi:** Kanon! Mi amor… vámonos

 **Kanon:** (Sacando a Teru de la habitación) Lárgate escoria!

Lo lanza fuera de la habitación por la ventana, después se acerca a Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Que sucedió amor?

 **Umi:** Es un idiota! Un imbécil!

* * *

Kanon y Umi se abrazaron, el comenzó a consolarla mientras la joven trataba de calmarse el coraje en brazos de su amado Kanon. Mientras con Rin…

 **Rin:** (Dándole un puñetazo) Estas idiota! No quiero nada! No necesito nada de ti! Mucho menos tu lástima! Quédate con tus remordimientos!

 **Hakudoshi** : Por favor Rin… es que… entiende

 **Rin:** (Empujándolo) Lárguese!

 **Hakudoshi:** No me voy a ir… tienes que escucharme! Perdona lo que te acabo de decir por favor, pero…

 **Rin:** Váyase! Yo… yo ya he pagado mucho por usted! Y no haga que ahora tenga que pagar con cárcel señor! Porque usted debe ser un muerto muy caro!

En eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que diablos haces Hakudoshi?!

Rin y Hakudoshi lo miran…

 **Hakudoshi:** No te metas en esto!

 **Rin:** Lárguese Sr. Yashiro!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniéndose frente a Rin) Estas bien Querida?

 **Rin:** Que se largue o lo mato! (Lanzándose sobre Hakudoshi) Lo mato y dejo viuda a Kanna antes de tiempo!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola y deteniéndola) Calma… no hagas eso… no te manches las manos… con esta escoria

Sesshoumaru lo toma de su ropa a Hakudoshi y lo empuja lejos de ellos, él se va asustado pues la mirada de Sesshoumaru es asesina y teme que le diga algo a Kanna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Rin) Que sucede mi amor? Te hizo algo?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Sácame de aquí Sesshy por favor… Es un imbécil!

* * *

Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin a su habitación y pasaron por ella para salir al balcón y sentarse en una de las bancas que hay allí. Mientras tanto Milo sale de su baño y cuando ve a su cama…

 **Milo:** Que haces aquí?... puedes meterte en problemas con tu novio

Kanna se pone frente a él…

 **Milo:** Kanna…

 **Kanna:** No te importa que me case?

 **Milo:** Si te diera mi respuesta… cambiarias?

 **Kanna:** No lo sé… no lo se

 **Milo:** Es por eso por lo que no puedo responderte

Kanna lo miro sorprendida, que quería decir con ello? Milo sabia y estaba seguro de lo que el sentía… pero al ver a Kanna y cuando ella le dijo que no sabía pensó que quizá solo estaba confundida…

 **Milo:** (Tristemente) Tu novio debe de estarte buscando

 **Kanna:** No estaba en la fiesta

 **Milo:** Pues ve a buscarlo

 **Kanna:** No te importo verdad?

Milo la miraba, ella se veía desesperada pero también confundida, sintió que no debía confundirla más…

 **Milo:** Si me importas… pero has elegido tu camino… lo siento

Kanna dio un chillido de enojo y salió corriendo de la habitación de Milo, él se dejó caer en su cama y se tomó el rostro no quería que se casara pero Kanna no daría marcha atrás de ello.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Umi y Kanon, estaban sentados en la cama de ella y le había contado lo que Teru le había propuesto…

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Que idiota… cómo pudo?

 **Umi:** Es un imbécil... lo odio Kanon! Como puede pensar esas idioteces?

 **Kanon:** Porque es un idiota amor

Umi le acaricia el rostro…

 **Kanon:** (Tomando su mano y besándole la palma de la mano) Mi amor…

 **Umi:** Siempre llegas cuando te necesito

 **Kanon:** Eres lo que más me importa y amo mi vida… como no llegar a ti?

 **Umi:** Kanon… mi amado Kanon

Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en los labios, se besaban apasionadamente para lentamente irse dejando caer en la cama. Kanon sobre ella besándose apasionadamente…

 **Umi:** (Rompiendo el beso y mirando a Kanon tiernamente) Mi amor… sabes que te ves guapísimo así?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y besando su cuello) Te gusta mi amor?... (Lamiéndole su cuello) te gusta cómo me veo así?

 **Umi:** (Excitándose) Aaahhhh… si… me encanta Kanon… mucho mi amor

El la besa en los labios, sus lenguas se encuentran y se acarician mutuamente sintiendo que la llama de su pasión y su deseo se enciende más y más…

 **Umi:** Mi amor… yo…

 **Kanon:** Lo se… pero…

Se acomoda entre sus piernas y comienzan a simular la fusión de ellos sobre sus ropas…

 **Umi:** Kanon… aaahhhh aaahhhh

Lo abraza con sus piernas y brazos…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… Umi… aaahhhh aaaahhhh

Se besan apasionadamente cuando escuchan a Kiyo fuera de la habitación hablar con Milo…

 **Kiyo:** Y las chicas hijo?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) No se abuela… creo que me han dejado solo

 **Kiyo:** Ven conmigo hijito… que quiero presentarte a unas personas

Kanon y Umi se miran, se sonríen y se abrazan, se levantan de la cama y se acomodan sus ropas…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y agitada) Por… poquito

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Si… Umi antes de irnos de aquí… quiero mostrarte algo especial… mi lugar especial de aquí

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y abrazándolo) Si amor… claro que si

 **Kanon:** Cuando pase la boda de Kanna y que ya no te acapare… quiero que hagamos eso… si amor?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Celoso de Kanna?

 **Kanon:** Un poco amor

* * *

Se besan tiernamente y salen de la habitación de las chicas tomados de las manos dirigiéndose a la fiesta. Mientras tanto con Sesshoumaru y Rin, la castaña le había contado lo que Hakudoshi le había dicho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que piensas hacer?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Por supuesto que no aceptare, no estoy loca… además yo puedo darme la…

Rin iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca. Sesshoumaru la miro con interés de escucharla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que decías?

 **Rin:** Nada… yo sola me entiendo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Eso es lo que me frustra

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo confundida) Que dice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que solo tú te entiendes, que solo tú te encierras en tu propio mundo… que de verdad no puedes verme como algo más? Ni como un amigo?

 **Rin:** De que está hablando Joven Sesshoumaru?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ah… ya volví a ser el Joven Sesshoumaru?... me decías Sesshy

* * *

watch?v=PiHAMnVsFNE

* * *

Rin se comenzó a alejar de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A dónde vas?

 **Rin:** Lejos de usted… ya tuve muchos corajes esta noche

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque eres así conmigo? Siempre alejándote de todo y de todos… me enferma eso

La castaña no aguanta más y se voltea a verlo, enojada lo toma del ahori con fuerza…

 **Rin:** (Aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Porque no estoy bien… porque no estoy sana en ningún aspecto… porque no quiero perjudicar a nadie… porque si no estoy bien yo… lo único que hare es dañar a los demás y en especial a los que me importan! No lo entiende? Si me quedo a su lado lo único que hare será dañarle! No entiende que usted me es importante?!

Lo suelta del ahori y le da la espalda. Sesshoumaru se quedó sin habla pues le había dicho algo que lo hacía feliz… es importante para ella…

 **Rin:** Por favor… déjeme en paz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi amor… yo…

 **Rin:** Buenas noches Joven Sesshoumaru

Se va alejando de él, Sesshoumaru quiere ir tras ella, abrazarla y decirle que no se aleje más que no está sola… pero algo lo detiene… sentía que era una fuerza invisible, la ve irse hasta que se pierde de su vista…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no soy tan débil como tú crees… puedo protegerte y sanarte… si solo me dieras la oportunidad de hacerlo… Rin de mi corazón

* * *

El día siguiente llego. La celebración seria dentro del gran salón de la hacienda el cual era enorme todo estaba preparado para la boda de Kanna. Todo mundo se había arreglado para esa ocasión, los hombres irían con tuxedos negros. Irasue con un vestido rojo entallado con un escote en forma de corazón, Kiyo con su kimono ceremonial.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanna. Umi y Rin estaban ya vestidas con su vestido de damas, habían peinado a Kanna de un chongo entero y le acomodaban su velo…

 **Umi:** Kanna es tu última oportunidad… no te cases

 **Rin:** Kanna por favor piénsalo bien… no lo amas

Kanna las miraba a través de su espejo, les sonrió y las tomo de su mano…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Por favor Kanna… detén esta locura

 **Umi:** (A punto de llorar) Tu no lo amas… por favor

 **Kanna:** Chicas… si lloran su maquillaje se arruinará… estoy contenta… de verdad quiero casarme con mi amado Haku… amo a Haku

Las chicas terminaron de acomodar su velo de Kanna, ella se miró al espejo muy felizmente, Kanna luce…

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/vestido%20de%20novia%20de%20kanna_ .html?sort=3&o=1

* * *

 **Kanna:** (Felizmente) Me veo hermosa!

La joven da vueltas emocionada, tomo su ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, miro a las chicas…

 **Kanna:** No las quiero ver así… sonrían… es mi boda

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Está bien Kanna… respetamos esto

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Así es Kanna… que seas muy dichosa

La abrazaron, se escuchó la puerta…

 **Kanna:** Adelante

InuTaisho entro junto con Irasue…

 **Irasue:** Estas preciosas mi amor!

 **InuTaisho:** Pareces una princesa mi amor… estas hermosa

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolos) Papi! Mami! Muchas gracias!

 **InuTaisho:** Es hora mi princesa… ya todos están esperándote

 **Irasue:** Ahora hija… vamos (Mirando a las chicas) Vámonos queridas… están adorables!

* * *

Umi y Rin sonrieron y todos salieron de la habitación de la joven Sutori, el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde. En uno de los jardines habían acomodado para que tuviera aspecto de capilla.

* * *

user/EmmaAi/media/donde%20se%20casara%20Kanna_ .html?sort=3&o=0

* * *

Kanna caminaba del brazo de sus padres sobre una alfombra de pétalos de rosas blancas, los invitados la miraban con fascinación, Umi y Rin iban detrás de ellas… se sentían un poco avergonzadas por cómo estaban vestidas, cuando 4 pares de ojos las miran fascinados, Milo solo miraba al frente evitando a toda costa mirar a Kanna, pero fue inútil pues se vieron a los ojos. Kanna dejó caer una lagrima y Milo también…

 **InuTaisho:** Haku… te entrego a mi hija… hazla muy feliz

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Si Sr. Sutori

 **Beatrice:** Kanna… te entrego a mi sobrinito… hazlo muy feliz

 **Kanna:** (Reaccionando) Si… si Sra. Yashiro

Hakudoshi y Kanna se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron frente al sacerdote ya que Kanna y Hakudoshi habían querido casarse así. Rin y Umi se sentaron de frente a los Sutori y no se habían dado cuenta…

 **Sacerdote:** Hermanos… estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio

Rin y Umi sentían que no estaba bien eso; habían dicho que respetarían, pero…

 **Umi:** Rin, debemos hacer algo

 **Rin:** Umi, vamos a impedir esta boda… es ahora o nunca hermanita

 **Umi:** Pues… como le hacemos hermanita?

 **Rin:** No se… algo se nos tiene que ocurrir hermanita y pronto

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kanna esta a punto de casarse aun cuando su corazón esta con alguien mas... Rin y Umi no pueden soportarlo mas... Sera que podrán impedir ese casamiento? Que sera lo que se les ocurrirá para lograrlo? Milo aguantara esa boda? Que sorpresas nos esperan en este evento? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Nagareboshi He**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Alcanzándola) Espera… que crees que…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo enojada) Usted ni me hable ahora

* * *

 **Taiki:** (Mirando a Umi y tomándola de la mano para darle una vuelta) Y esta hermosa señorita quien es Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Una de mis mejores amigas… dile cómo te llamas

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) U… Umi Ushiromiya joven…

 **Taiki:** (Sensualmente) Solo dime Taiki hermosa

 **Seiya:** (Tomando el rostro de Rin) Y esta jovencita tan linda quien es Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Es hermana y mi otra mejor amiga… preséntate

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Ri… Rin Ushiromiya señor…

* * *

Umi siente un calor que le rodea la cintura y ve a Kanon que la está abrazando mirándola amorosamente mientras Taiki les canta suavemente, los toma de la mano a cada uno y se las entrelaza. Umi sonríe alegremente mientras que Kanon la mira con amor y seduciéndola.

* * *

 **Kayo:** Les dije que la sangre se protege… no se traiciona!

Les lanza una esfera de energía que los lanza por los aires…

 **Sutori:** Aaaaaaaaa!


	43. CAPITULO 42: Nagareboshi He

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Todokanu omoi - Three Light**

 **Nagareboshi He - Three Light**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 42 Nagareboshi He**

* * *

La ceremonia seguía su curso…

 **Sacerdote:** Kanna Sutori… Hakudoshi Yashiro… han venido aquí por voluntad propia?

 **Kanna/Hakudoshi:** Si

Umi y Rin miraban nerviosas…

 **Umi:** (Ansiosa) Que haremos? Ya no tenemos tiempo

 **Rin:** (Ansiosa) Ay hermanita… creo que (decidida) Me hare la desmayada

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Estas loca?

 **Rin:** Es lo único que se me ocurre… Pero…

Las mellizas miraban a Kanna en el altar…

Sacerdote: Hakudoshi Yashiro… aceptas por esposa a Kanna Sutori… en la salud y enfermedad… en lo próspero y en lo adverso… hasta que la muerte los separe?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Claro… acepto

Beatrice miraba el enlace con mucha satisfacción y sentía que la situación familiar Yashiro estaba totalmente asegurada…

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo) ("Estamos asegurados… la fortuna de los Sutori será de los Yashiro")

Kanna estaba con sus ojos cerrados, era como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero su mente y corazón estuvieran con Milo. La joven por un momento volteo a ver a Milo, los ojos de él son de tristeza, Kanna lo mira con angustia, con ganas de que detuviera la boda cuando…

Sacerdote: Kanna Sutori… aceptas por esposo a Hakudoshi Yashiro… en la salud y enfermedad… en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kanna se quedó mirando al sacerdote incrédula…

 **Kanna:** Yo…

Todos miraban expectantes lo que pasaría, en eso Rin y Umi sienten que no pueden más…

 **Umi:** Es hora

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Aquí voy…

La castaña se levanta de su lugar, está por hacerse la desmayada cuando una mano se posa en su hombro y la detiene con fuerza. Rin abre los ojos impactada pues se pregunta quien detiene su plan, Umi esta impactada al ver quien detiene a Rin. La castaña va volteando su rostro lentamente y se topa con una mirada azul penétrate y profunda que es un poco inquisidora en ese momento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Siéntate… que crees que haces?

En ese mismo momento…

 **Kanna:** (Decaída) Si… acepto

Rin y Umi al escuchar que ella ha aceptado miran a Sesshoumaru con molestia y enojo. La castaña se quita con violencia la mano de él y se sienta en su lugar. Milo se acerca a ellas y se sienta a su lado…

 **Milo:** Que intentaban hacer?

 **Umi:** (Molesta) Detener esta tontería

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Por ti Milo y por Kanna que no…

 **Milo:** (Susurrando) Les he dicho que no interfieran en el destino niñas… se han dejado en ridículo las dos

 **Umi:** (Susurrando) Tío que no sientes? No te duele?

 **Milo:** (Susurrando) Claro, claro que me duele… pero no podemos hacer nada!

 **Rin:** No creí que fueras así Milo

 **Umi:** Dejaras que ese idiota

 **Milo:** Cierren la boca las dos

Umi y Rin miraron con sorpresa a su tío, se enojaron con él y no dijeron nada más, cuando…

 **Sacerdote:** Que lo que dios ha unido… no lo separe el hombre (Mirando a Hakudoshi) Puedes besar a tu novia

Kanna lloraba y él pensaba que era por emoción sin imaginarse que no era por eso, sino porque su corazón estaba en otro lado en ese momento. La pareja volteo a ver a los invitados que los ovacionaba con emoción y alegría. Kanna miro a sus amigas y ellas tenían cara de tristeza. Ella les mando un beso y les dijo con sus labios que no estuvieran tristes. Miro a sus hermanos, a sus padres y a su abuela para sonreírles con felicidad y alegría. Al ver a Milo lo miro con frialdad y después comenzó a caminar del brazo de Hakudoshi que iba muy feliz. Milo al ver a Kanna le sonrió tristemente, las mellizas se levantaron de sus asientos…

 **Milo:** Queridas… yo…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Ahora no tío

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Con permiso tío

* * *

Las dos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar. Kanon alcanzo a Umi, ella al verlo le sonrió y se fueron caminando. Rin iba caminado detrás de ellos cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Alcanzándola) Espera… que crees que…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo enojada) Usted ni me hable ahora

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Lo haces por Hakudoshi?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Piense lo que más le plazca… solo no me moleste… idiota

La castaña se fue caminando demasiado enojada. Milo alcanzo a Sesshoumaru y lo tomo del hombro…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Así que te mandaron al diablo también?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Es que…

 **Milo:** Lo hacían por mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando) Por ti?

 **Milo:** Si… amo a tu hermana y ellas lo saben… querían detener la boda pero (mirándolo) Gracias por impedirlo… ellas saben que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que idiota soy!

 **Milo:** Amigo… es mejor así… las cosas deben seguir su curso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa es una de las frases que Rin me dice y la que más detesto

 **Milo:** Animo… si quieres ser mi sobrino (Guiñándole un ojo) conquístala

Se sonrieron ambos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran salón de la hacienda, mientras Kanon y Umi…

 **Kanon:** Te veo molesta mi amor

 **Umi:** No contigo… si no con tu hermano

 **Kanon:** Por lo que hizo?

 **Umi:** Si… queríamos impedir la boda… como viste… Kanna y mi tío

 **Kanon:** Eso pensé y créeme estaba preparado para hacer un numerito también pero no pude detener a Sesshoumaru

 **Umi:** Que tu hermano es de piedra?

Kanon sonrió alegremente y abrazo a Umi para darle un beso en los labios…

 **Kanon:** No… supongo que pensó que Rin lo haría por Hakudoshi… así que…

 **Umi:** Que idiota… ayer apenas mi hermanita le dijo que él es importante para ella

 **Kanon:** La ama demasiado que teme perderla o al menos eso me dijo

 **Umi:** (Mirando a su hermana) Pues creo que acaba de perder mucho… mi hermana va hecha un demonio

Miraron a Rin que caminaba muy enojada por el jardín para llegar al gran salón…

 **Kanon:** A mi hermano le tocara lidiar con eso

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y a ti si me haces enojar mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Te quitare lo enojadita a besos (Susurrándole en el oído) Y haciéndote el amor

La joven se sonrojo y lo miro con picardía…

 **Umi:** No siempre eso te funcionara amor

 **Kanon:** Lo sé, pero… siempre se intentará amor

 **Umi:** Mi amor… eres un caso

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Mi amor te ves encantadora

 **Umi:** Por dios no te burles… si me veo…

 **Kanon:** Hermosa… pareces una princesa… seré la envidia de toda la fiesta

 **Umi:** Si… por andar con un jardín ambulante

* * *

Se comenzaron a reír alegremente. Llegando al gran salón Umi y Rin serían las encargadas de dar la bienvenida a la boda, estaban paradas en la puerta y todos las elogiaban por cómo se veían esa noche, se veían hermosas… ellas se sentían como si fueran niñas pequeñas y se sentían incomodas con las rosas y los moños del vestido. Pero al final todos les decían que se ven adorables.

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sean bienvenidos… pasen a tomar su mesa

Todos los invitados pasaban al interior del gran salón…

 **Umi:** Estoy exhausta hermanita

 **Rin:** Yo también hermanita… los tacones me están matando

 **Umi:** Me siento un poco mal por…

 **Rin:** Ni lo digas hermanita… que yo lo que quiero es darle un golpe en la cabeza a ese idiota

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) A Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Sesshobobo será

 **Umi:** Hermanita no te hagas si te derrites por él y el por ti hermanita… baja un poco la guardia… no creo que sea tan malo

 **Rin:** Ay hermanita, no sé qué pensar de él… me pone inquieta… me hace enojar… me hace suspirar… me hace… de todo y me frustra

Las jóvenes se sonrieron y comenzaron a suspirar…

 **Umi:** Lista para el papelón que haremos ahorita?

 **Rin:** Nooo… aun no puedo creer que cantaremos de nuevo esa canción

 **Umi:** Rin… creo que no debemos mostrar más nuestros talentos

 **Rin:** O si no…

* * *

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a reírse alegremente, terminaron de entrar los invitados, las chicas se dirigieron al gran salón que al verlo se quedaron maravilladas de cómo estaba decorado…

* * *

[URL= user/EmmaAi/media/salon%20de%20la%20boda%20de%20kanna_ .html][IMG] albums/ss223/EmmaAi/salon%20de%20la%20boda%20de%20kanna_ [/IMG][/URL]

* * *

 **Umi:** Es hermoso

 **Rin:** Parece el de un castillo hermanita

Estaban caminado hacia la mesa que se les había asignado cuando…

 **Saga:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Rin… te ves muy hermosa

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias Saga

 **Rukawa:** (Tomando la mano de Umi) Umi… estas deliciosa esta noche

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias Ru

Ambos les dan un beso en la mano de las chicas que están enfundadas por unos guantes blancos. Kanon y Sesshoumaru se dirigían hacia ellos para quitar a sus hermanos cuando…

 **Milo:** (Tomándolos de los hombros) Calma

 **Kanon:** Suéltame… que lo lanzo lejos de Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** No le permito que toque a mi Rin

 **Milo:** Quieren que los descubra su padre? Déjenmelo a mi

Milo se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa les dijo a los Sutori que se llevaría a sus sobrinas a su mesa… ellos les hicieron adiós y les mandaron un beso, mientras que ellas les hicieron una reverencia y se fueron con Milo.

 **Umi:** Tío que haces?

 **Milo:** Quieren provocar una pelea mis niñas?

 **Rin:** Que cosa?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Es una broma… vamos a nuestra mesa

Se sentaron en su mesa que les corresponde, cuando Kanna se acerca a ellas

 **Kanna:** Chicas… cambio de planes

 **Umi:** Por qué?

 **Kanna:** Ya no quiero que canten la canción

 **Rin:** Gracias Kanna!

Kanna las miro sonriendo con un poco de malicia…

 **Umi:** Un momento Kanna… yo sé que significa esa mirada… que tramas?

 **Kanna:** Cantaran con los Three Light otra canción

 **Rin:** Con los Three Light?

 **Umi:** Kanna eso es peor… te imaginas si fallamos

 **Kanna:** Pues más les vale que no… recuerden que es para mi

 **Umi:** Kanna… a veces…

 **Rin:** Kanna… pero…

 **Kanna:** En poco saldrán… están listas chicas

La joven señora Yashiro ahora se fue de la mesa ignorando a Milo, él la miro, pero ella trataba de ignorarlo cuando…

 **Maestro de ceremonias:** Damas y caballeros… tengo el honor de presentar a la feliz pareja de recién casados… Hakudoshi y Kanna Yashiro

Todos aplaudían alegremente, mientras los novios con una vela entre sus manos que sostienen comienzan a alumbrar las mesas del lugar sonriendo y felices. Alumbraron todas las mesas, cuando terminaron se sentaron en la mesa de honor junto a su familia…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos… esperamos que esta unión sea llena de amor y armonía para ambas familias… Hakudoshi… eres un hijo más de los Sutori

 **Irasue:** Bienvenido a la familia hijo

 **Hakudoshi:** Gracias… Madre… Padre

 **Beatrice:** Kanna… que esta unión será para la grandeza de nuestras familias y que traigas pronto un heredero… Bienvenida hija mía

Kanna no estaba muy convencida del ultimo comentario de Beatrice, sentía que aun para ello no estaba preparada…

 **Kanna:** El hijo… será después tía… muchas gracias por la bienvenida

Los novios tomaron asiento en sus lugares. Beatrice no tomo con agrado la respuesta de Kanna que para ella había sido de mal gusto… la cena comenzó que consistió en varios platillos japoneses tradicionales, como el sukiyaki, teppanyaki entre otros, dangos sakuras de postre, sake, otros platillos internacionales como caviar, langostas, distintos tipos de cortes de carne.

* * *

La cena pasaba tranquila, las copas de cristal con champagne y algunos vasos con sake caliente, una barra libre para cualquier bebida que se desea. En eso…

 **Maestro de ceremonias:** Solicitamos al centro de la pista a las señoritas Umi y Rin Ushiromiya

Las mellizas se pusieron nerviosas pues no sabían que sería a continuación… llegaría la hora de cantar…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Chicas… es hora

 **Rin:** Ven con nosotros

 **Umi:** No podremos caminar con los tacones

 **Milo:** Yo estoy muy bien aquí… vayan

Las hermanas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar lentamente…

 **Umi:** No me dejes caer hermanita

 **Rin:** Nunca hermanita… tu tampoco a mi

 **Umi:** Jamás hermanita

Llegaron al centro de la pista, Kanna se dirigió a ellas y las tomo de las manos…

 **Kanna:** Muchas gracias chicas… por ser mis amigas, por ser como mis hermanas, por apoyarme en mis locuras, por usar estos vestidos ridículos, por haber intentado hacer lo que hicieron hoy… créanme que cuenta mucho para mí (A punto de llorar) Se que lo hacen porque me quieren… pero seré feliz

Umi y Rin la abrazaron fuertemente…

 **Rin:** Si no eres feliz… no dudes en dejarlo

 **Umi:** Todos te apoyaremos Kanna

 **Rin:** Siempre… te apoyaremos Kanna

 **Umi:** Siempre… siempre Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Gracias chicas y espero que ellos les den el agradecimiento también de mi parte

Todo se queda en silencio, se apagan las luces, unas luces medias alumbran hacia una especie de escenario a tres hombres de cabellos largos peinados con una coleta, con un micrófono de diadema con un ala a un lado y una estrella. Los tres con unas rosas en sus manos cuando las luces se prenden y dejan al descubierto a los Three Light. Todas las jóvenes del lugar comienzan a gritar emocionadas…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sorprendidas y emocionadas) Waaaaa!

Kanna las mira sonriendo y se toman de las manos las tres cuando comienzan a cantar los chicos…

 **Three Light:**

 ** _Yume no naka de nan domo_**

 _Entre sueños muchas veces_

 ** _So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita_**

 _Secretamente nos besábamos_

 ** _Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni suikomare teiku_**

 _Fui tragado por tus hermosos y grandes ojos claros._

 ** _Kimi no naka de madoru mu_**

 _Caí dormido en tus brazos,_

 ** _Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou_**

 _Fui rodeado por tu gentileza._

 ** _Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto_**

 _¡Oh!, nunca dejes que despierte_

 ** _Tsuraku sa kebuno sa_**

 _Grité lleno de dolor._

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, estaban viendo a los Three Light de cerca, cantaban con ellos la canción, ellos al verlas les guiñaron un ojo y les enviaron un beso. Ellas al ver eso se sonrojaron y gritaban emocionadas. Mientras tanto Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Milo no miraban muy bien esa acción de los jóvenes cantantes. Rukawa y Saga estaban emocionados de ver a las chicas muy contentas con el grupo y esa canción sentía que les quedaban bien a ellos hacia las chicas.

 **Three Light:** (Bajando del escenario y acercándose a las chicas)

 ** _Mune no nakuno takanarikara_**

 _Profundo en mi mente estuve muy inquieto,_

 ** _Jibun de mo honkitoshiru_**

 _Hasta yo mismo sé que esta vez va en serio._

 ** _Setsuna sugite modokashikute_**

 _Me llené de pánico porque estoy demasiado triste_

 ** _Akiramekirenai_**

 _y no te puedo dejar ir._

 ** _Motto deaiga hayakerebato_**

 _Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,_

 ** _ii wake bakari mitsuketeru_**

 _Encontraría todas las razones_

 ** _Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he_**

 _La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,_

 ** _Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai_**

 _¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

Ellas al ver que se acercan hacia donde están se comienzan a emocionar más. Al llegar a ellas se acerca como si fueran a besarlas, los chicos las toman de su mentón con galantería y ellas se sonrojan al instante. Kanon está por levantarse cuando ve que Taiki tiene a Umi con el rostro cerca del suyo, pero Kiyo lo detiene. Sesshoumaru estaba mirando fijamente como Seiya tenía a Rin y la miraba mientras le canta, siente que la sangre le hierve de celos. Milo miraba con coraje a Yaten que tiene el rostro de Kanna y le besa su mejilla mientras le canta…

 **Three Light:** (Cantando y abrazando a las chicas para cantar con ellas)

 ** _Asa yakehiterasareta_**

 _Bañada en la luz del sol de la mañana,_

 ** _Kimo no egao mabushisugite_**

 _Tu sonrisa es tan linda y brillante,_

 ** _Kono mama fukari shiteiku_**

 _Más y más profundo_

 ** _Jibun ga koi yo_**

 _Me doy cuenta de que esto es terrible_

 ** _Fui ni naru PHS ga_**

 _El sonar del teléfono celular_

 ** _Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo_**

 _Acorta la distancia entre nosotros dos._

 ** _Tomodachi da to ii ni todato_**

 _¿Somos buenos amigos o buenas personas?_

 ** _Warikirenakute_**

 _No puedo saberlo._

Las chicas al escuchar lo que dice la letra de la canción sienten que está relacionada un poco con su vida. Pues… todo lo de ellas un dolor las arrastra a los brazos del verdadero amor… aunque pareciera inalcanzable. Umi siente que la llevo a los brazos de Kanon donde es muy feliz. Rin y Kanna sienten que quizá su amor de ellas se quede en platónico. Miran a Sesshoumaru y Milo quienes al escuchar la canción también sienten que… deben hacer algo para que no se quede así… aunque para Milo era muy tarde.

 **Three Light:** (Cantando junto con las chicas mientras bailan)

 ** _Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo_**

 _Ayer tú fuiste tan amable,_

 ** _Ima doro aitsunou denonaka_**

 _Y hoy estás en brazos de otro chico._

 ** _Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he_**

 _La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,_

 ** _Aa kimi wo tsure saritai_**

 _¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

 ** _Motto deaiga hayakerebato_**

 _Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,_

 ** _ii wake bakari mitsuketeru_**

 _Encontraría todas las razones._

 ** _Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he_**

 _La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,_

 ** _Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai_**

 _¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

Todas las chicas del lugar aplauden y gritan emocionadas pues han dado un espectáculo maravilloso, cuando acaban de cantar los Three Light felicitan a Kanna…

 **Yaten:** (Abrazándola) Kanna muchas felicidades por tu boda

 **Kanna:** Yaten que gusto de verte

 **Taiki:** (Mirando a Umi y tomándola de la mano para darle una vuelta) Y esta hermosa señorita quien es Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Una de mis mejores amigas… dile cómo te llamas

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) U… Umi Ushiromiya joven…

 **Taiki:** (Sensualmente) Solo dime Taiki hermosa

 **Seiya:** (Tomando el rostro de Rin) Y esta jovencita tan linda quien es Kanna?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Es hermana y mi otra mejor amiga… preséntate

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Ri… Rin Ushiromiya señor…

 **Seiya:** (Acercándose a ella más) Solo dime Seiya preciosa

Ambas hermanas estaban sonrojadas y sorprendidas, los Three Light se acercaron a la familia Sutori a los cuales saludaron con cortesía y con familiaridad, les presentaron a los Yashiro y al esposo de Kanna…

 **Umi:** Hermanita… pellízcame para ver no estoy soñando

 **Rin:** Nooo… no lo es hermanita… pellízcame que no lo puedo creer!

Ambas sonreían alegremente y se toman de las manos cuando sin que ellas se dieran cuenta Kanon y Sesshoumaru se acercan a los Three Light y les dicen algo ellos sonríen y dicen que sí. Los 5 sonríen en complicidad. Se deicidio que las chicas no cantarían con ellos ya que querían disfrutar de las canciones de ellos y todos los invitados así lo pedían.

Todas las jóvenes del lugar se pararon en el centro de la pista, haciendo que Umi y Rin se quedaran rodeadas de todas ellas, los Three Light subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar su canción emblemática…

 **Three Light:**

 ** _Search for your love..._**

 _Buscando tu amor..._

 ** _Search for your love..._**

 _Buscando tu amor..._

Todas comenzaron a gritar con emoción pues esa canción era la más romántica y pedida, las Ushiromiya miraban a los chicos con admiración y emoción cuando…

 **Three Light:**

 ** _Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_**

 _Tu siempre brillas_

 ** _Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_**

 _Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella_

 ** _Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)_**

 _Y yo la atesoro muchísimo (Eterna luz de estrella)_

 ** _Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute_**

 _Ese día no te pude proteger_

 ** _Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_**

 _Sólo puedo contener mis lágrimas con remordimiento_

 ** _Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)_**

 _Lo único que quedó fue dolor (No te olvido, cariño)_

 ** _Search for your love sora no suishou_**

 _Buscando tu amor, Cristal del Universo_

 ** _Search for your love nakanaidekure_**

 _Buscando tu amor, No llores por mí_

 ** _Search for your love hontou wa_**

 _Buscando tu amor, De hecho_

 ** _Dakishimetai no sa_**

 _Me encanta abrazarte fuerte_

En eso Taiki y Seiya bajan del escenario y caminan entre las chicas que los miran emocionadas y ellos miran a las hermanas Ushiromiya que están más que fascinadas de escuchar esa canción en vivo, cuando se acercan a ellas sonríen deslumbrantemente…

 **Taiki:** (Cantándole a Umi)

 ** _Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_**

 _Siempre he estado buscando tu dulce olor,_

 ** _Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_**

 _Para transmitir mi voz (Te amo)_

 ** _Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)_**

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? (Princesa de la Luz de Luna)_

 ** _Boku no PURINSESU_**

 _Mi princesa_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

Umi siente un calor que le rodea la cintura y ve a Kanon que la está abrazando mirándola amorosamente mientras Taiki les canta suavemente, los toma de la mano a cada uno y se las entrelaza. Umi sonríe alegremente mientras que Kanon la mira con amor y seduciéndola. En ese momento no importa quién los vea o que pase, solo importa su amor. Kanon la atrae a ella y comienzan a bailar juntos sintiendo que están entre las nubes, Rin los mira alegremente y sonriendo cuando…

 **Seiya:** (Cantándole a Rin)

 ** _Tooi yosora kakenuketeku_**

 _Atravesando el lejano cielo nocturno_

 ** _Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_**

 _Pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz._

 ** _Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)_**

 _Diciendo para mí mismo que te quiero ver (Llévale mi mensaje, luz de estrella)_

 ** _Toki ga sugite otona ni Naru_**

 _El tiempo pasa rápidamente, ya crecí._

 ** _Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_**

 _Por fin, lo siento;_

 ** _Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)_**

 _Los pedazos de mi memoria no son suficientes (Por favor, quédate conmigo, cariño)_

Mientras Seiya le canta a Rin, ella está embelesada con el chico cuando siente una mano que se posa en su hombro, la chica despierta de su emoción y lentamente gira a ver quién es y se topa con Sesshoumaru que la mira con amor, Rin baja su mirada con una expresión muy triste, en eso Seiya toma la mano de ella y la de Sesshoumaru, mientras les canta se las entrelaza para que se tomen de la mano. Rin levanta la mirada y Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente. De los ojos de ella brotan lágrimas y el con cariño las seca. Su mano que tiene entre la suya se la coloca en su hombro, él la toma de la cintura; Rin siente que no puede moverse… está atrapada por los ojos de Sesshoumaru, toma su mano con la suya y comienzan a bailar juntos la canción.

 **Three Light:**

 ** _Search for your love gin no unabara_**

 _Buscando tu amor, Semilla de Plata_

 ** _Search for your love fune wa tadayou_**

 _Buscando tu amor, el barco está flotando_

 ** _Search for your love kuru oshisa ni_**

 _Buscando tu amor, desesperadamente_

 ** _Nagasarete yuku_**

 _Fui llevado por la corriente._

 ** _Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_**

 _Siempre he estado buscando tu dulce olor,_

 ** _Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_**

 _Para transmitir mi voz (Te amo)_

 ** _Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)_**

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? (Princesa de la Luz de Luna)_

 ** _Boku no PURINSESU_**

 _Mi princesa_

 ** _*Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

Desde la mesa de honor, Kiyo puede darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru y Kanon están perdidamente enamorados de Rin y Umi… eso la hace sentirse feliz, pero no solo ella se ha dado cuenta. Saga y Rukawa al ver como las Ushiromiya y sus hermanos se miran sienten que no es posible eso… se dan cuenta que sus hermanos han…

 **Saga:** Viste eso?

 **Rukawa:** Están con ellas… eso si no se los vamos a permitir

Ven como sus hermanos bailan con ellas y que se ven muy enamorados los 4, pero no piensan darse por vencidos… Miran a Kanna quien está emocionada por verlos así e intuyen que todo eso estaba planeado, así que hablaran con ellos cuando tengan un momento a solas. La canción sigue sonando

 **Three Light:**

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

 ** _Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_**

 _Contéstame ahora mismo (Contéstame)_

* * *

Al terminar la canción todos aplauden con emoción, mientras que Kanon y Umi al igual que Rin y Sesshoumaru siguen aún bailando como si estuvieran lejos de allí y lejos de todo el mundo. En las profundidades del Lago Sutori…

 **Kayo:** Que hermosas parejas, pero lástima que les durara muy poco el gusto (Tomando su espada) Llego la hora del banquete… Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

* * *

Milo siente un dolor agudo en el pecho y se lo toma, el símbolo familiar Ushiromiya brilla levemente…

 **Milo:** (Agitado) Que… sucede?

Kanna ve a Milo pálido y que sale del salón pues se siente mal, la joven preocupada va hacia él. Umi y Rin sintieron el mismo dolor que Milo y se toman su pecho, Kanon y Sesshoumaru las miran preocupados y las sostienen…

 **Kanon:** (Sosteniendo a Umi) Mi amor que tienes?

 **Umi:** (Agitada) No… no puedo… res… res…

 **Kanon:** (Asustado y cargándola) Vamos a fuera… necesitas aire

Kanon saca rápidamente a Umi del salón, Rukawa al ver eso enojado se va detrás de ellos. Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sosteniendo a Rin) Mi amor que te pasa?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Se… Sesshy… no… no… puedo… res…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cargándola) Vamos a fuera… resiste Mi amor

Sesshoumaru se lleva en brazos a Rin sacándola del salón, Saga al percatarse de ello sale detrás para enfrentar a su hermano y que le explique qué tiene que ver con Rin.

* * *

Milo está afuera del gran salón se siente ahogarse y se afloja el corbatín de moño blanco de su tuxedo, en eso cae al suelo de rodillas…

 **Milo:** Que… sucede

Trata de estabilizarse, pero siente que no puede, unas manos los toman por detrás…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido y agitado) Pe… pero…

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Milo que te pasa?

 **Milo:** No… no es…

Milo pierde el equilibrio y cae en los brazos de Kanna que está asustada pues teme por…

 **Kanna:** Milo mi amor que tienes? Contéstame

El sacerdote cae desmayado entre sus brazos…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Milo! Mi amor que te pasa?

En eso escucha discusiones…

 **Rukawa:** Que te pasa con Umi?

 **Kanon:** No molestes! No ves que esta desmayada?

 **Rukawa:** Déjala Kanon!

 **Kanon:** Ya basta Rukawa!

 **Saga:** No toques a Rin Sesshoumaru!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No interfieras! Debo atenderla… está muy mal!

 **Saga:** Que hay entre tú y ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que haya entre nosotros no es problema tuyo!

En eso la joven siente que enloquecerá…

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Hermanos por favor vengan!

Los hermanos dejan de discutir y ve a Kanna con Milo entre sus brazos, se aceran a ella…

 **Saga:** Kanna que…

 **Kanna:** No sé qué le paso… se sintió mal

Sienten una presencia negativa una corriente de viento fuerte les llega en ese momento, se cubren y cuando miran hacia el cielo ven la luna roja como la vez pasada que fueron a la hacienda…

 **Kanna:** (Aterrada y abrazando a Milo) Hermanos… que sucede?

 **Saga:** Otra vez no

 **Kanon:** Viene por…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sobre nuestro cadáver

 **Rukawa:** Esa Bruja…

Saga y Rukawa se ponen a lado de Kanna, todos protegen a los Ushiromiya cuando…

 **-** De nada sirve que los protejan de cualquier manera me los llevare… aunque sea sobre ustedes

 **Kanna:** Qui… quién es?

La luz se va en toda la hacienda, todos los invitados se quedan asustados dentro del salón…

 **InuTaisho:** (Extrañado) Una falla eléctrica?

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Querido… no escuchaste?

 **Kiyo:** Donde están los chicos?

* * *

Los tres salen corriendo del salón. Afuera de él, Los hermanos Sutori protegen a los Ushiromiya…

 **Kanon:** No te los vas a llevar Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te atrevas Kayo… no tendremos compasión contigo

 **Kayo:** No me interesa… ustedes han deshonrado a mi sangre

 **Saga:** No… sabes que no es así… ellos nos están ayudando a protegernos de ti

 **Rukawa:** Kayo! Déjalos en paz… sigue encerrada en tu maldita prisión! No nos molestes mas

Kanna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la leyenda de la familia era verdad y quería llevarse a quienes ama…

 **Kanna:** Maldita bruja! (Abrazando a Milo) No lo toques!

 **Kayo:** Querida sobrina… gracias a ti por habérmelos traído a mi Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

En eso salen sus padres y su abuela…

 **InuTaisho:** Que está pasando?

 **Irasue:** (Aterrada) Querido mira!

Una esfera de energía aparece en el cielo nocturno de color morado y negro lanzando tres rayos de luz los cuales absorben a Umi, Rin y Milo al interior de la esfera de energía maligna…

 **Kiyo:** (Desesperada) No! Kayo! Déjalos!

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… es…

 **Kiyo:** Te lo dije! Kayo está con vida y va a matarlos

La esfera de energía se aleja con los Ushiromiya en su interior llevándoselos al lago… Los hijos de los Sutori corren detrás de la esfera. Kanna se quita los zapatos y comienza a correr.

 **Irasue:** Hijos! Esperen!

Hakudoshi, Beatrice y Teru salen del salón…

 **Hakudoshi:** Madre que ocurre?

 **Kiyo:** Deben quedarse aquí y no salgan

 **Beatrice:** Sucede algo?

 **Teru:** Podemos ayudar?

 **InuTaisho:** Quédense aquí con los invitados… escuchen lo que escuchen no salgan

Los tres se van detrás de sus hijos. Beatrice los mira cuando…

 **Beatrice:** Entonces… es verdad?

 **Teru:** De que hablas tía?

 **Beatrice:** De la leyenda de la maldición Sutori

 **Hakudoshi:** Tía no crees en cuentos?

 **Beatrice:** Si… y si ella hace lo que yo tengo planeado… Jajajajaja no tendremos que mancharnos las manos

 **Teru:** Porque no podremos ir?

 **Hakudoshi:** No se… pero yo iré… Kanna puede estar en peligro… Teru quédate con la tía aquí… ayuden a los invitados… busca a Camus y pide su ayuda

* * *

Hakudoshi corre hacia la dirección donde iban los Sutori pues teme por la vida de Kanna y quiere saber si lo que su tía dice es verdad. Mientras tanto sobre el lago Sutori más arriba de los arboles donde la pudieran ver Kayo está flotando en los aires. Vestida con su Kimono negro con rojo, su cabello largo sostenido por una coleta, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos abiertos esperan a la esfera de energía que envió por los Ushiromiya. La esfera se acerca a ella… la joven abre sus dorados ojos y sonríe…

 **Kayo:** (Pasándose su lengua por los labios) Mi manjar… mi cena… está servida

Quita la energía maligna y la transforma en una esfera de cristal donde ve a los Ushiromiya desmayados… los mira con odio y comienza a reír malévolamente cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjalos Kayo!

 **Kanon:** Suéltalos Kayo!

Kayo ve llegar a toda la familia Sutori…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándola) Es…

Todos los integrantes de la familia la ven como es físicamente, Kayo los mira con amor, pero después su mirada se transforma en una de odio…

 **Kayo:** Les dije que la sangre se protege… no se traiciona!

Les lanza una esfera de energía que los lanza por los aires…

 **Sutori:** Aaaaaaaaa!

Todos caen al suelo, Irasue y Kiyo se desmayan por el susto y el impacto de ver a Kayo, los demás tratan de incorporarse…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Kayo) Maldita Bruja! Devuélvemelos!

 **Kayo:** No querida… son míos!

 **Saga:** No son tuyos Kayo! Suéltalos inmediatamente!

 **Kayo:** Sobrino… no ves que la joven no te quiere? Te hará lo mismo que te hizo tu amada…

 **Saga:** (Desesperado) Cállate!

 **Rukawa:** Kayo… no te atrevas!

 **Kayo:** Ru… mi niño y amado Ru… no ves que trato de ayudarte? Esa mocosa solo te…

 **Rukawa:** Cierra la boca!

InuTaisho se levanta…

 **InuTaisho:** Regrésame a los muchachos Kayo… ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto

 **Kayo:** Si… si tienen que ver… ellos me encerraron (Mirando al frente) Nooo!

Todos ven en dirección a donde Kayo ve…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Preocupado) Kanna!

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Haku no te acerques! Huye!

 **Kanon:** Vete Hakudoshi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lárgate o va a matarte!

Hakudoshi ve hacia arriba y mira a Kayo que lo ve con…

 **Kayo:** (Triste y enojada) No… Nozomi… Nozomi!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Extrañado) No… Nozomi? Pero…

Los ojos de Kayo se ponen rojos y le lanza un rayo de energía negra a Hakudoshi y lo hace que vuele un poco para después caer al suelo…

 **Kanna:** No… Nooo! Haku!

 **Kayo:** Basta de juegos! (Mirando a todos y llevándose a Hakudoshi) Familia Sutori… serán testigos de la muerte de los Yashiro y los Ushiromiya! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru/Kanna:** (Desesperados y con lágrimas en los ojos) Kayo Nooo!

El grito desgarrador de ellos se escuchó por todo el lugar, mezclado con la risa malévola de Kayo. Ella, los Ushiromiya y Hakudoshi desaparecen de la vista de los Sutori…

 **Saga:** Dónde están?

 **Kanna:** Nooo! Va a matarlos!

 **Rukawa:** Se los llevo al infierno?

 **InuTaisho:** No… no pude ser!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon sacan sus rosarios que Milo les había dado y el emblema Ushiromiya, en ese momento los juntan y el Rosario suelta su luz y se convierten en las espadas de la vez pasada…

 **Kanon:** (Decidido) Esta vez vamos a pelear

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Es ella o nosotros

Todos ven a Kanon y a Sesshoumaru con espadas en sus manos, Kanna entre sus manos tiene el emblema Ushiromiya que le dio Milo en la Isla, la joven siente el deseo de ir por Milo cuando el emblema se transforma en una espada. Kanna la toma y se dirige hacia sus hermanos con su espada…

 **Kanna:** Vamos hermanos… descendemos de guerreros… no dejaremos que esa maldita les haga algo

 **Kanon:** Vamos entonces

 **Sesshoumaru:** No perdamos más tiempo… los matara si no vamos

Se acercan al torii quien está protegido con un campo de energía que los hace volar lejos y caen al suelo…

 **Saga:** Que ocurre?

 **Rukawa:** Es un campo de energía… no nos dejara entrar

 **InuTaisho:** Demonios!

Todos están desesperados, las espadas Ushiromiya ahora no tienen efecto… se preguntan por qué… en eso la imagen de Kayo con los Ushiromiya entre sus brazos se les aparece frente a ellos y una Risa malévola se deja escuchar por todo Ise.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kayo se ha llevado a los Ushiromiya y Hakudoshi para comenzar con su venganza. Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna estan decididos a hacer lo que sea con tal de salvarlos del odio de su Tía Kayo que esta desenfrenada... podran conseguirlo? Los Ushiromiya sobreviviran a esta terrible venganza? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo y final de la Segunda Temporada! La Chica del Purgatorio Liberada!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Los Ushiromiya están confundidos pues no entienden lo que sucede, en ese momento al otro lado del lago ven correr a una pareja felizmente…

 **Milo:** Quiénes son?

 **Umi:** Vienen hacia aquí

 **Rin:** Sera que son…

* * *

Desde afuera del lago se escucha el grito de ellos y la risa de Kayo…

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin!

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Milo!

* * *

 **Milo:** (Desesperado) No lo harán!

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ya lo dijo Rin tío… tú eres quien tiene el mayor poder de nosotras

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nos hemos preparado desde siempre tío… si algo pasa diles que los amamos

* * *

Los Sutori están afuera del torii muertos, con las entrañas de fuera de sus cuerpos, sin rosto. Unos hombres con cabezas de cabras se los comen, ven como los cuerpos de ellos se retuercen de ser comidos por aquellos seres infernales.


	44. CAPITULO 43: La Chica del Purgatorio Lib

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Agony - Kotoko**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 43 La Chica del Purgatorio Liberada (Final de Segunda Temporada)**

* * *

Milo, Umi y Rin están sobre el suelo que rodea el lago, las mariposas doradas vuelan a su alrededor, las luciérnagas rojas se posan sobre ellos, Kayo los mira fijamente, en eso toma del cabello a Hakudoshi y lo pone junto a un árbol, él saca sus ramas y lo envuelve aprisionándolo.

 **Kayo:** (Fríamente) Tu observaras… antes de morir

La furiosa joven libero de la burbuja a los Ushiromiya…

 **Kayo:** Vamos a comenzar con el juego… malditos Ushiromiya

* * *

Desde a fuera del Torii, Sesshoumaru, Kanna y Kanon habían tratado de entrar por todos los medios posibles sin éxito alguno…

 **Kanna:** Es imposible entrar… que haremos?

 **Kanon:** No lo sé… pero debe haber alguna manera… quizá sea que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las espadas la vez pasada reaccionaron ante la energía de ellos… probablemente están aún inconscientes

 **Kanna:** Hermanos… esa bruja que les hará?

 **Kanon:** Quiere matarlos… eso es seguro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenemos que entrar sea como sea

* * *

InuTaisho está al lado de Irasue y Kiyo quien es atendida por Saga y Rukawa, todos preocupados por lo que está pasando en el lago Sutori. Al mismo tiempo Milo comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiéndose mareado y desorientado…

 **Milo:** Que… sucedió?

Umi y Rin comienzan a abrir los ojos lentamente…

 **Milo:** (mirándolas) Chicas… chicas están bien?

 **Umi:** (Desorientada) Milo… que…

 **Rin:** (Desorientada) Que paso Milo?

Los tres se sentaron sobre el suelo y miraban el lugar…

 **Milo:** Esto es…

 **Umi:** No hay duda…

 **Rin:** Es el lago Sutori

En eso una ráfaga de viento acompañada con pétalos de flor de cerezo llego, haciendo que ellos cerraran los ojos, cuando los abrieron vieron el lago y como si fuera de día. Los Ushiromiya están confundidos pues no entienden lo que sucede, en ese momento al otro lado del lago ven correr a una pareja felizmente…

 **Milo:** Quiénes son?

 **Umi:** Vienen hacia aquí

 **Rin:** Sera que son…

Se acerca más y más hacia donde están ellos cuando ven a una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules, detrás de ella ven a un hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos lavandas, ambos vestidos con kimonos…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sorprendidas) Hakudoshi?

 **Milo:** Que es esto?

En eso sin que los pudieran ver…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Nozomi!

 **Nozomi:** (Sonriendo y atrapando a Kayo) Te atrape amor mío!

La pareja se da un beso apasionado…

 **Rin:** Nozomi? Entonces…

 **Umi:** Hakudoshi es…

 **Milo:** No hay duda… es Kayo Sutori y la vida pasada de Hakudoshi… Nozomi.

Otra ráfaga de viento llego y se cubren sus rostros cuando al disiparse el viento, ven el lugar y observan que es de noche de nuevo. Los lirios araña comienza a alumbrarse como en aquella ocasión que las chicas enfrentaron a Kayo por primera vez. La neblina morada del lago comienza a salir, Milo, Umi y Rin se ponen de pie y se acercan…

 **Milo:** Donde estas?

Detrás de ellos…

 **Kayo:** (Triste) Así que lo han visto?

Los Ushiromiya sorprendidos voltean detrás de ellos…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Que?

El Sumo sacerdote se pone frente a sus sobrinas protegiéndolas…

 **Milo:** Kayo Sutori!

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos rojos) Permanecieron… la horrible sangre no desapareció… esa sangre que me encierro y la que me engaño

 **Milo:** Horrible? De que estas hablando?

Kayo frunce el entre cejo e hizo que las mellizas vieran…

* * *

 **VISION**

Mientras construían el torii, un hombre en la noche se acercó al lago y comenzó a lanzar objetos a las profundidades de este… un kimono, cartas, una peineta, un emblema de la familia Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Llorando desde las profundidades del lago) No! No Nozomi! Detente… por favor! Detente! No lo hagas! No me entierres aquí!

Nozomi había ido a tirar todo lo que pertenecía a Kayo y que él tenía en su poder pues no quería que las autoridades lo inmiscuyeran en la desaparición de Kayo y más ahora estando casado…

 **Nozomi:** Adiós Kayo… que nunca aparezcas

El joven se fue corriendo hacia su hacienda rápidamente para no ser descubierto.

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Milo trataba de hacer reaccionar a sus sobrinas…

 **Milo:** Umi! Rin!

Las chicas regresaron en sí y con lágrimas en los ojos miraban a Kayo…

 **Milo:** Que ocurre?

 **Umi:** El… la enterró aquí

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Como dices?

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Kayo) Te enterraron? Nozomi te enterró aquí?

 **Milo:** (Impactado) Eh?

Kayo los miraba con tristeza para después comenzarlos a mirar con odio y desprecio…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Vienen aprisionarme de nuevo? Igual que aquella vez que me encerraron? Cuando finalmente lo asumí… ustedes aparecen de nuevo y me despiertan para encerrarme una vez más?

Un aura maligna comienza a envolver a Kayo, una energía de color negro comienza a brotar de su ser…

 **Kayo:** (Furica) No lo permitiré!

Milo se pone frente a sus sobrinas de nuevo…

 **Kayo:** Desaparezcan malditos Ushiromiya!

La energía comienza a incrementarse pues el odio de Kayo está en su punto máximo…

 **Milo:** No lo hagas Kayo!

 **Umi:** No puedes… si lo haces estarás aún más condenada de lo que estas!

 **Rin:** Serás arrastrada al infierno! Kayo! No queremos matarte!

 **Kayo:** (Levantando su mano en dirección de ellos) No me importa! Si soy arrastrada al infierno! Aun si así fuera… los llevare conmigo!

Les lanza un rayo de energía hacia ellos y logran esquivarlo…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Maldición!

Un trueno cae de los cielos haciendo retumbar la tierra, los Sutori ven como alumbra al torii, el rayo cae detrás de Kayo sobre un árbol, el cual comienza a incendiarse… Milo, Rin y Umi la miran con ansiedad, Kayo los mira con odio y de sus ojos rojos comienzan a salir lágrimas de dolor…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada y llorando) No me importa… si me voy al infierno… En mi venganza… me llevare a todos al infierno conmigo!

Lanza unos rayos de luz negra de sus manos y les golpean a los Ushiromiya haciendo que caigan dispersos en el lago…

 **Umi/Milo/Rin:** Aaaaa!

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Desde afuera del lago se escucha el grito de ellos y la risa de Kayo…

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin!

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Milo!

* * *

Los demás Sutori están nerviosos pues no saben lo que está pasando dentro de aquel lugar. Mientras en el Lago…

 **Kayo:** Levántense descendientes Ushiromiya! No me dejen con estas ganas de verlos sufrir cada vez más y más!

Milo, Umi y Rin se levantan con dificultad y miran a Kayo… la joven de ojos rojos saca su espada de la vaina y al momento de desenfundarla la hoja de la espada tiene llamadas violetas a su alrededor…

Milo: (Sorprendido) No puede ser!

 **Umi:** Que es eso Milo?

 **Milo:** Es espada proviene del infierno… si nos hiere con ella

 **Rin:** Es la que nos dijo el tío Kinzo?

 **Milo:** Si… si nos hiere con esa espada… será nuestro fin

Kayo los miraba con felicidad y le da un beso a la hoja de la espada… para después mirarlos a ellos con odio…

 **Kayo:** Porque están desarmados? No necesitan acaso sus armas? Me dejaran sola bailando esta danza de espadas?

 **Milo:** Ya basta Kayo! No vamos a permitir que juegues con nosotros

Milo dibuja un triángulo con sus dedos índice y medio llamando a su aura color verde. Mientras tanto fuera del lago Sutori… Kanna siente la espada entre sus manos latir…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando su espada) Está palpitando…

 **Kanon:** Milo reacciono

 **Sesshoumaru:** En poco podremos entrar

* * *

En el Lago Sutori…

Kayo esquiva el aura de Milo la cual era muy fuerte y podría purificarla, Rin dibuja un pentagrama con su aura y se lo lanza a Kayo la cual lo esquiva, Umi comienza a formar remolinos de agua con su aura y a lanzarlos sobre Kayo. Las espadas de Sesshoumaru y Kanon palpitan entre sus manos…

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin reacciono

 **Kanon:** Umi también… hagamos algo para poder entrar

Los tres atacan al mismo tiempo, pero el campo de energía los vuelve a rebotar lejos y caen al suelo inconscientes…

 **Saga:** Terminara matándonos a todos

 **InuTaisho:** Esa maldita… debemos de…

 **Rukawa:** Va a matarnos… va a matarnos

* * *

Kayo con su espada ataca a los Ushiromiya con el mango de la espada les da un golpe en el estómago a cada uno haciendo que caigan al suelo doblándose de dolor y tosiendo pues les saco el aire…

 **Kayo:** Son fuertes… la magia corre por sus venas… una sangre privilegiada desde los tiempos inmemoriales

 **Milo:** Como… sabes que…

 **Kayo:** Todos lo sabíamos sacerdote… ustedes son una familia poderosa en muchos sentidos y en el espiritual aún mas

 **Umi:** Kayo… por favor… podemos ayudarte

 **Rin:** Kayo… podemos…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Cierren la maldita boca!

Kayo con su espada comienza a atacarlos, ellos se hacen hacia atrás esquivándola pues no pueden atacarla ya que ella no les da oportunidad. Hakudoshi comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente cuando ve como Kayo ataca a los Ushiromiya sin piedad…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Débilmente) Que… sucede?

Hakudoshi se vuelve a desmayar. Kayo por su parte sigue atacándolos…

 **Kayo:** Sé que son ustedes el Mitsuganae. La única arma que puede purificarme… pero antes de que lo hagan los matare!

Esta por darles una estocada a Umi cuando Milo se pone frente a ella y con las manos desnudas detiene la espada esta a su vez le hace unas quemaduras graves en las palmas de las manos…

 **Milo:** Aaaaa!

 **Umi:** Milo!

 **Rin:** Milo!

Kayo le quita la espada y se aleja de ellos, Umi y Rin se acercan a él…

 **Umi:** Milo… pude detenerla

 **Milo:** Umi… no puedo ponerlas en peligro… Ka… Kanon no me lo perdonaría

 **Rin:** Milo… estamos juntos en esto… nosotras debemos protegerte a ti

 **Umi:** Es verdad Milo

 **Kayo:** Que hermosa familia son… protegerse… veo que así me quitaron a mi familia

 **Umi:** No es verdad… tu familia te aprecia… solo que no les diste la oportunidad de demostrarlo

 **Kayo:** Cállate!

 **Rin:** Huir no era la solución Kayo… es seguro que tu familia te habría ayudado en todo… ellos no te iban…

 **Kayo:** Ya cállate!

Levanta su mano hacia el cielo haciendo que caigan rayos de los cielos hacia los Ushiromiya…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Aaaaa!

Son golpeados por los rayos que caen de los cielos…

 **Kayo:** Si… sufran así… mueran aquí mismo! Nos iremos al infierno juntos! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Los Ushiromiya comienzan a esquivar los rayos de energía maligna…

 **Milo:** Si tuviéramos armas… no estaríamos en desventaja

 **Umi:** Pero no las tenemos… nos va a matar

 **Rin:** No podemos hacer mucho… no podemos usar nuestros poderes espirituales sin que nos ataque…

En eso Umi y Rin se miran a los ojos, en sus vestidos tienen el emblema Ushiromiya lo toman con sus manos…

 ** _Itsuka mita yume_**

 _En el sueño que algún día se hará realidad_

 ** _Todokanai tsubuyaki dake_**

 _Solo se convirtió en un inaudible susurro_

 ** _Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku_**

 _Mientras camino en el interior de la luz de la noche_

 ** _Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara_**

 _Pronto se abrirán estos ojos a su destino_

 ** _Semete sou, ima dake..._**

 _Al menos sí, solo por ahora_

 **Umi:** (Comprendiendo a Rin) Estas segura?

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Es nuestro deber… por ellos por quienes amamos

A la cabeza de ambas chicas se les vino el dulce rostro de Kanon y Sesshoumaru sonriéndoles…

 **Milo:** (Desesperado) No lo harán!

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ya lo dijo Rin tío… tú eres quien tiene el mayor poder de nosotras

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nos hemos preparado desde siempre tío… si algo pasa diles que los amamos

Kayo los mira desafiándolos, Umi y Rin la miran con determinación y valentía…

 **Kayo:** Van a pelear?... es suicidio lo que harán

 **Umi:** (Firmemente) Nosotras no somos cobardes

 **Rin:** (Firmemente) Que nos escondemos tras un arma para pelear

Las mellizas se ponen a cierta distancia y se hincan extendiendo sus brazos. Haciendo la base de un triángulo, Milo sentía su corazón romperse, pero no había otro camino él se puso en la punta, en eso comienzan a concentrase y sus auras comenzaron a salir alumbrando los cielos, se forma un triángulo equilátero en el lago, disipando las mariposas doradas, las luciérnagas y la neblina morada…

 ** _Kanawanai to utsumuku yorukaze ni tada unadare_**

 _Desilusionándome después de que no sucedió, agache mi cabeza en el viento nocturno_

 ** _Namida tsukikage te no hira ni afurete yuku_**

 _Las lágrimas de la luz de la luna se derraman en las palmas de mis manos_

 ** _Nani ga hoshii no?_**

 _Que quieres?_

 ** _Kuchibiru wa yami ni furueteita_**

 _Murmuraron mis labios en la oscuridad_

 **Kayo:** No… no me van a purificar! No sin que los mate!

Con un movimiento de su espada les lanza cuchillas de energía color moradas que comienza a atacar a los Ushiromiya… el dolor de ser cortados es insoportable pero…

 **Umi:** No rompan el triángulo!

 **Milo:** Las van a matar!

 **Rin:** Milo! Concéntrate!

Milo temía por ellas, pero al ver la determinación que tenían le comenzó a dar fuerza a él…

 **Milo:** Kayo Sutori! Debes ir al mundo de los muertos!

 **Kayo:** No se los permitiré! Vendrán conmigo!

Les lanza más cuchillas a los Ushiromiya, a las chicas les abre las heridas que tenían en sus manos de cuando rompieron el vaso y el frasco. Sentían dolor, pero se lo aguantaban. Milo recibe cortadas en el pecho en los brazos, pero también aguanta con valentía.

* * *

Desde afuera del torii. Los Sutori ven el triángulo que se ha formado en el cielo… Irasue y Kiyo han despertado…

 ** _Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao_**

 _Ese rostro sonriente que me atravesó cuando nos conocimos_

 ** _Mamoritakute zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo_**

 _Realmente quiero protegerlo dentro del agonizante e insoportable dolor_

 ** _Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta_**

 _Abrace nuestra débil promesa._

 **Kiyo:** El Mitsuganae

 **Irasue:** Querido… los chicos…

 **InuTaisho:** No querida… regresaran sanos y salvos

Los hermanos Sutori sienten un presentimiento terrible dentro de ellos. En ese momento Kanon comienza a recordar cuando conoció a Umi; sus ojos, su sonrisa, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, las veces que han estado a punto de hacer el amor.

* * *

Umi por su parte recuerda los ojos de Kanon, su mirada, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, que siempre ha estado con ella a su lado sin nunca dejarla sola…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) ("Kanon")

Kanon escucha a Umi llamarlo y siente un miedo de perderla, en ese instante que toma la espada y corta hacia el campo de energía…

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Umi!

* * *

Sesshoumaru en su corazón siente un hueco que se le hace más y más grande, a su mente se le vienen aquellos ojos castaños que lo flecharon desde el primer momento que los vio. La sonrisa de ella, sus lágrimas, sus enojos… sentía con más fuerza lo que sintió cuando ella se fue a la Isla. En sus manos siente el calor del cuerpo de ella, toma la espada.

 ** _Soba ni ireru dake de_**

 _Solo para poder estar cerca de ti_

 ** _Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_**

 _Solo para poder estar contigo al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_**

 _Recuerdos distantes que vuelven a mí y aunque son tristes me llenan de calor_

 ** _Mawaritsuzukete iru omoi ni_**

 _Entre los incesantes pensamientos_

 ** _Yasuragimichita owari wa kuru no?_**

 _Llegará algún día nuestro pacifico final?_

 ** _Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai_**

 _Esa es la pregunta que se repite y danza en los cielos_

 ** _Ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru_**

 _Y se convierte en luz del cielo al amanecer_

Rin recuerda a Sesshoumaru… el cómo la ha hecho conocer con intensidad cada emoción existente en su ser, pero la que más ahora siente es la del gran amor que siente hacia el…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) ("Sesshy")

Sesshoumaru escucha con claridad que le habla y sin dudarlo con la espada hace el segundo corte al campo de energía con fuerza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin!

* * *

Milo ya tiene la suficiente energía para poder purificar al espíritu errante de Kayo, sabe que es el momento, en eso a su mente se viene el dulce rostro de Kanna, su mirada de amor, de enojo, de travesura, cuando hicieron el amor…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) ("Kanna")

* * *

Kanna lo escucha llamarla, siente como si Milo le diera fuerza y valor, la Joven se levanta y toma su espada, es verdad… ama a Milo con todo su corazón y no permitirá que Kayo se lo quite… La joven se lanza contra la otra parte del campo de energía y hace un corte más certero…

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada y llorando) Milo!

* * *

El campo de energía comienza a ceder ante los cortes de las espadas de los chicos, dentro del campo…

 **Milo:** Kayo Sutori… esta es la luz que necesitas!

 **Umi:** Kayo… asciende a los cielos!

 **Rin:** Ve a donde hay paz y luz para tu alma!

Kayo prepara su espada y se acerca a ellos para atacarlos. Los Ushiromiya la mira con firmeza y decididos…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Kayo Sutori! Nosotros te exorcizamos de la vida errante!

Kayo lanza un ataque con su espada hacia ellos haciendo que las energías de ellos y la de ella se queden suspendidas ya que tienen el mismo poder…

 **Kayo:** Nunca podrán ganarme idiotas! Yo los terminare masacrado!

Los Ushiromiya no bajan la guardia y siguen atacando… Kayo siente detrás de ella otras energías que están por atacarla y ayudar a que la purifiquen cuando…

 **Kayo:** (Mostrándoles una visión a los Ushiromiya) Miren asquerosos Ushiromiya!

* * *

 **VISION**

Los Sutori están afuera del torii muertos, con las entrañas de fuera de sus cuerpos, sin rosto. Unos hombres con cabezas de cabras se los comen, ven como los cuerpos de ellos se retuercen de ser comidos por aquellos seres infernales.

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Rin, Milo y Umi al ver eso se desconcentran, sus ojos se llenan de terror, el Mitsuganae se rompe…

 ** _Subete maboroshi ukande wa mata kieteku_**

 _Todo es una ilusión, que desaparece tan pronto como aparece_

 ** _Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mujaku no kusari_**

 _Mis dedos que borran mis pensamientos negativos se enredan con una cadena de color_

 ** _Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita_**

 _Que se retuercen mientras tejen la soledad_

 **Rin:** (Aterrada) No… Se… Se…

 **Umi:** (Aterrada) Ka… Ka… no es…

 **Milo:** (Aterrado) Ka… Kanna…

 **Rin/Umi/Milo:** Nooo!

Caen al suelo tomando sus cabezas como si fueran a enloquecer en ese momento por lo que habían visto. Las espadas se escapan de las manos de Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna, para dirigirse hacia los Ushiromiya y rompiendo el campo de energía. Los hermanos no dudan y entrar al interior del lago siguiendo a las espadas…

 **Milo:** Es tu sangre!

 **Kayo:** Todo aquel que no este de mi lado esta contra mí!

 **Umi:** Tu no mereces vivir!

 **Rin:** No mereces ni siquiera la familia que tienes!

Las espadas llegan a sus manos y las toman para comenzar a pelear contra Kayo, ella los esquiva mientras los Ushiromiya la atacan con enojo….

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Si… así… quiero verlos pelear así… enfréntenme… con todo su odio! Sientan el peso del odio!

Los Ushiromiya con lágrimas en los ojos la atacan y en eso entre los tres le dan una estocada a Kayo y le entierran sus espadas en el abdomen… Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna llegan mirando la escena…

 **Kanon:** La vencieron

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se acabó todo

 **Kanna:** Milo!

Los Ushiromiya al escuchar a Kanna gritar voltean hacia donde esta ella, Kayo al ver que se han descuidado con su espada les hace un corte en su pecho a cada uno…

 ** _Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze_**

 _El viento cortante pone de cabeza mis talones_

 ** _Tsumeta sugiru ima mo "kimi ga iru kara da yo" to_**

 _Incluso ahora que hace demasiado frio las palabras "Porque tu estas aquí"_

 ** _Yami ni ochita kotoba hanarenai_**

 _Que deje de lado en la oscuridad no se alejan de mi_

 **Kanon:** Nooo! Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

Ellas los ven y les sonríen mientras van cayendo al suelo, Milo ve a Kanna quien lo está mirando con dolor…

 **Kanna:** Milo!

Kayo siente que las espadas la están haciendo desaparecer y se las va a quitar cuando llegan los Sutori y no se lo permiten…

 **Kanna:** Muere! Muere maldita!

 **Kanon:** Si la mataste te juro Kayo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que nosotros mismos te mataremos maldita!

 **Kayo:** Suéltenme idiotas!

Esta por herirlos a ellos también cuando se ponen de frente los Ushiromiya y con sus auras atacan a Kayo, ella está por desintegrarse cuando les hace otro corte y de sus ropas sale volando los emblemas de la familia Ushiromiya. Kayo los toma con su mano y las espadas que tiene enterradas en su estómago se destransforman convirtiéndose en los rosarios y el emblema Ushiromiya. La joven esta curada de sus heridas, el torii se parte a la mitad…

 **InuTaisho:** El sello!

 **Saga:** Se ha liberado

 **Rukawa:** No puede ser!

 **Kiyo:** Estamos perdidos!

* * *

Los Ushiromiya caen en brazos de los Sutori. Kayo se eleva a los cielos mirándolos…

 ** _Iki wo shiteru dake de_**

 _Solo tomando un respiro_

 ** _Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de_**

 _Solo para compartir el mismo dolor_

 ** _Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai_**

 _Poco a poco me di cuenta de este amor_

 ** _Kizuite shimatta_**

 _Que reúne la felicidad_

 ** _Kogoete katayoseru hitomi ni_**

 _Porque esos ojos que se apoyan en mi hombro congelado_

 ** _Mamoritai mono mitsukatta kara_**

 _He encontrado aquel que deseo proteger_

 ** _Tsugi no yoake te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera_**

 _En el próximo amanecer, reuniré los fragmentos oxidados que obtuve con pesar_

 ** _Hikari ni kaeru_**

 _Y se convertirán en luz_

 **Kayo:** Por fin! Soy libre!

 **Kanon:** No! Tiene los emblemas de los Ushiromiya

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son su sello de ella… maldita sea!

 **Kanna:** Kayo! Regrésalos!

 **Kayo:** No sobrina querida! Los Ushiromiya son tan sentimentales… al mostrarles que los había matado se pusieron como locos y al ver que los mataría… su poder de purificación lo único que hizo fue liberarme porque solo pensaron en ustedes…

 **Kanon:** Te aprovechaste de la situación maldita cobarde!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Peleas sucio maldita! Te vales de métodos sucios para ganar

 **Kayo:** Cállense! Ahora estoy libre y no hay nada que puedan hacer

Los demás llegan con los chicos a su lado…

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Santo dios! Umi! Rin! Milo!

Los Ushiromiya están inconscientes y heridos en el pecho, tienen cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, las chicas tienen abiertas sus heridas de las manos, Milo las tiene quemadas…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo! Que les hiciste?

 **Kayo:** Lo que se merecían!

 **InuTaisho:** Kayo… regresa a tu letargo!

 **Kayo:** Querido sobrino… no se puede… ah… por cierto… quien sabe si sus amados Ushiromiya sobrevivan a esta batalla

 **Sutori:** Que?

 **Kayo:** Casi… acaban con su vida por purificarme… pobres… yo que ustedes comenzaba a coordinar sus entierros

 **Saga:** Estas loca! De la que prepararemos el mortuorio será para ti!

 **Rukawa:** Kayo! Esto ya es entre nosotros! Vamos a matarte

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo cínicamente) Que amada familia tengo Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja este fue el preludio de lo que puedo hacer… la próxima vez nos veremos cuando sea el verdadero festín!

Mira a Hakudoshi que esta inconsciente…

 **Kayo:** El ya vio lo que le espera… Kanna… cuídalo… porque en poco también él se ira conmigo Jajajajajajajajajaja

En los cielos desaparece llevándose con ella los emblemas de los Ushiromiya, Milo, Umi y Rin están casi con cuerpo amoratado. Sus respiraciones descienden cada vez más y más.

* * *

El ambiente en el lago era de quietud y tranquilidad como si no hubiese pasado nada esa noche, la luz llego, todos los invitados se preguntaban donde estarían los Sutori.

 **InuTaisho:** (Nerviosamente) Debemos llevarlos adentro… están muy mal

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Llamen a Camus

 **Kanna:** Su temperatura está bajando muy rápido

Rukawa y Saga traen a Hakudoshi con ellos…

 ** _Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotta dake de_**

 _Solo para poder hacernos el amor, solo para poder pensar en aquella felicidad_

 ** _Komiageteku_**

 _Me siento plena por dentro_

 ** _Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo kienu kizuna ni naru to_**

 _Incluso si nos separamos por un momento, esto se convertirá en un vínculo que nunca desaparecerá_

 **Kanon:** Debemos llevarlos a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sus heridas están sangrando mucho

 **Kiyo:** Vámonos de aquí queridos… ya no hay nada que hacer (Mirando a los Ushiromiya y sonriendo entre lágrimas) Pelearon muy bien hijitos… son muy fuertes

* * *

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se llevaban a Umi y a Rin en brazos, Saga a Milo y Rukawa a Hakudoshi, todos van de regreso a casa cuando ven a Camus correr hacia ellos con Teru a su lado…

 **Camus:** Inu!

 **InuTaisho:** Camus… necesitamos tu ayuda

 **Camus:** (Mirando a los heridos) Cielo Santo… que les sucedió?

 **InuTaisho:** Se libero… ella los…

Camus comprendió lo que su amigo quería decirles, Teru al ver a su hermano…

 ** _Soba ni ireru dake de_**

 _Solo para poder estar cerca de ti_

 ** _Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_**

 _Solo para poder estar contigo al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni_**

 _Recuerdos distantes que vuelven a mí y aunque son tristes me llenan de calor_

 **Teru:** Haku! Que le ocurrió?

 **Rukawa:** Primero hay que llevarlo a que lo vea Camus… después te decimos que ocurrió

 **Kanna:** Vamos… están muy mal

 **Irasue:** Iré a decirle a Beatrice que nos disculpe con los invitados…

* * *

Desde lejos Beatrice miraba la escena…

 **Beatrice:** Es cierto… Nozomi Yashiro era el amante de Kayo Sutori… Jajajajaja ahora entiendo si ese fantasma se liberó… necesito poder contactarme con ella… juntas podemos hacer que acabe con esas mocosas… quiero al Joven Ushiromiya para mí y a Saga… ella estará de acuerdo en deshacernos de los estorbos Jajajajaja

* * *

Kayo la ve desde un árbol…

 **Kayo:** Tonta… planeas utilizarme? Yo te utilizare a ti… serás quien me lleve hacia ellos… quien me ayude a destruirlos y después… tú también… serás parte de mi banquete… no dejare vivió a ningún Yashiro… ni a un Sutori… ni a un Ushiromiya… todos pagaran el precio de haberme encerrado (Mirando los emblemas Ushiromiya) Así que tomaron al Fénix? Que gran elección (Sonriendo malévolamente) Me ayudaron a revivir a mí también! Jajajajajajajajajaja

 ** _Mawaritsuzukete iru omoi ni_**

 _Entre los incesantes pensamientos_

 ** _Yasuragimichita owari wa kuru no?_**

 _Llegará algún día nuestro pacifico final?_

 ** _Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai_**

 _Esa es la pregunta que se repite y danza en los cielos_

 ** _Ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru_**

 _Y se convierte en luz del cielo al amanecer_

* * *

En la Isla Ushiromiya… el buda dorado comienza a temblar como si estuviera por colapsar de sus ojos bondadosos brotan lágrimas de sangre, las fotografías de los integrantes de la familia comienzan a temblar. Los monjes comienzan a alarmarse pues la tierra de la isla por un momento tembló. Temían, pues sentían que era la falta de Milo en la isla y no alcanzaban a imaginar que era… porque Kayo se había liberado de su prisión.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kayo ha escapado de su encierro y se ha quedado con los emblemas de los Ushiromiya, quienes están gravemente heridos, Beatrice y Kayo planean utilizarse mutuamente para cumplir sus planes... Podran conseguirlo? Los Ushiromiya podrán salvarse de esta cruel batalla? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo e Inicio de la Tercer y ultima Temporada! Eien Dake Ga Futari Wo Kakeru**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolos) Kanon… Sesshoumaru… pueden quedarse a ayudarme?

* * *

 **Beatrice:** (Furica) Debiste haberla obligado a venir! Es tu esposa! Es tu noche de bodas!

 **Teru:** Tía por favor… Haku aún está mal

* * *

 **Kanon:** (Besando su mano) Bienvenida a casa amor

 **Umi:** (Triste) Kanon… per… perdóname

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) No mi amor… no hay nada que perdonar mi vida (Casi llorando) Perdóname tu a mi… por no haberte podido proteger

 **Umi:** Ka… Kayo… escapo… Kanon… yo debí…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… no importa eso ahora (Sonriendo) Estas aquí… conmigo… con vida (Abrazándola) Temí tanto perderte Umi

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Dime?

 **Rin:** Te… Te Amo Sesshy… Te Amo con toda mi alma… Sentí que moría cuando pensé que…

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente en los labios, ella le corresponde con un poco de debilidad pero apasionadamente también, se abrazan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (besándola) Rin… Te Amo… Te amo mi amor… ansiaba tanto escucharlo de tus labios… Rin quédate conmigo… se mía para siempre


	45. CAPITULO 44: Eien Dake Ga Futari Wo Kake

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Eien Dake Ga Futari Wo Kakeru - Ending 3 de Sailor Moon Crystal Tercera temporada**

* * *

 **** **Capítulo: 44 Eien Dake Ga Futari Wo Kakeru** **(Inicio de la Tercer Temporada)**

* * *

Los Ushiromiya estaban reposando en las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna… Camus estaba con la familia Sutori en el pasillo

 **Camus:** Están muy débiles y las heridas son de cuidado… creo que no podrán moverse de aquí hasta que estén mejor

 **InuTaisho:** (Triste) Me siento tan culpable

 **Irasue:** Yo también querido… pero…

 **Kiyo:** Pelearon muy bien… son demasiado fuertes pues sobrevivieron (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) vamos… vamos… es lo que nos debe de alegrar

 **Saga:** Camus… deberemos ingresarlos a la clínica?

 **Camus:** No… no podemos moverlos… es mejor que permanezcan aquí… claro si no hay inconveniente

 **Irasue:** Ninguno… ellos están aquí por nosotros

 **InuTaisho:** No escatimaremos nada… se quedarán aquí el tiempo que sea necesario

 **Rukawa:** Los estaremos cuidando

 **Camus:** Necesitaran de cuidados… por favor

 **Kiyo:** Estarán bien cuidados

Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna estaban en silencio…

 **Irasue:** Como esta Hakudoshi hija?

 **Kanna:** Bien madre… Beatrice y Teru se lo llevaron a su hacienda

 **Kiyo:** Es momento de que tú te vayas también a casa de tu esposo

 **Kanna:** No

 **InuTaisho:** Debes estar al lado de tu esposo

Kanna se levantó de su lugar y los miro…

 **Kanon:** Sera mejor que hagas caso mocosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es tu noche de bodas berrinches

 **Kanna:** Me quedare aquí… mis amigas y su tío que intentaron protegernos, están aquí heridos y no podemos dejarlos así como así

 **InuTaisho:** Tienes razón hija… enviare a Ban a que avise a tu casa

 **Kanna:** No hace falta papi… hablare con Haku por cel

La joven salió a hablar con su esposo para avisarle que no llegaría a casa, mientras…

 **InuTaisho:** Debemos regresar… Mr. Brown ira a la oficina

 **Kiyo:** Regresen hijos… yo cuidare a los chicos

 **Irasue:** Madre no podemos dejarla sola

 **Kiyo:** Aun puedo querida… además ustedes tienen cosas que hacer

 **Saga:** Me temo que no tenemos otra opción

 **Rukawa:** Abuela… es que…

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolos) Kanon… Sesshoumaru… pueden quedarse a ayudarme?

 **Saga:** (Protestando) Abuela… pero…

 **Irasue:** Es una buena idea

 **InuTaisho:** Si… que ellos te ayuden madre

 **Rukawa:** (Protestando) Padre… no creo que…

 **InuTaisho:** Saga, tú y yo debemos estar en la oficina con urgencia… tus hermanos pueden regresar después, no podemos desaprovechar la visita de Mr. Brown

 **Kiyo:** Con la ayuda de ellos podremos ayudar y cuidar a los chicos (Sonriendo) Verdad hijos?

 **Kanon:** Si abuela… te ayudaremos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuenta con ello abuela

Comenzaron a irse a sus habitaciones cuando…

 **Saga:** Sesshoumaru

 **Rukawa:** Kanon

Ambos voltean a ver a sus hermanos…

 **Kanon:** Creo que es mejor hablar de ello después

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo vamos a prolongar más… si Saga… estoy enamorado de Rin

 **Saga:** Sabias que ella a mí me…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella no es ningún premio por ganar Saga y solo ella decidirá… Si me disculpan…

 **Saga:** No se quedará así Sesshoumaru… entiendes?

Él no le hace caso y se va a su habitación…

 **Kanon:** Rukawa… Umi es mi novia

 **Rukawa:** Sabias que ella a mí me gustaba

 **Kanon:** Se dieron las cosas… ella me ama y yo a ella

 **Rukawa:** Kanon no se quedarán así las cosas

 **Kanon:** Acéptalo Rukawa y no interfieras

Kanon se va a su habitación, Saga y Rukawa se miran a los ojos…

 **Rukawa:** Sabia que se aprovecharían

 **Saga:** Si se los permitimos… por lo menos la abuela se quedará aquí con ellos… cuando regresen a Tokio arreglaremos esto los 4

 **Rukawa:** Vamos hermano… en poco salimos a Tokio

* * *

La salida de ellos será a las 4 de la mañana de Ise para llegar a Tokio, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin acostada en su cama, sonrió y se acercó, tomo una silla para poderse sentar a su lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Contemplándola) Mi amor… mi Rin

Le ve sus manos vendadas, su rostro con algunos arañazos, su pecho herido al igual que sus brazos…

 ** _Mou yami wa kowakunai_**

 _Ya no le temo a la oscuridad_

 ** _Sou hikari ga kotaeru_**

 _La luz me ha respondido_

 ** _Kioku kara ukabiagaru_**

 _Emergiendo de los recuerdos_

 ** _Kimi ga soko ni iru_**

 _En los que tú estabas_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres tan valiente y fuerte… querida abre tus ojos por favor… me haces falta

Sesshoumaru la toma de su mano y se la pone en el rostro cuando…

 **Kiyo:** Que bonita verdad hijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Abuela… no te escuche entrar

 **Kiyo:** Estas tan concentrado contemplándola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… si ella no…

 **Kiyo:** Por primera vez te veo enamorado mi niño

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como un loco abuela… desde que la escuché… cuando la vi por primera vez

 **Kiyo:** Ella es tu predestinada Sessho y me alegro de que sea así

Sesshoumaru miro con sorpresa a su abuela…

 **Kiyo:** Si querido… por eso pedí que te quedaras porque solo el amor puede curar estas heridas… Saga quizá este encaprichado con ella, pero tú estás demasiado enamorado, te ha hecho sentir lo que nadie querido lo que tantas chicas huecas que tenías jamás te hicieron conocer. Sessho… quiero a Rin como mi nieta sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si abuela! Claro que si

 **Kiyo:** Te traje un poco de agua fresca y unas compresas… Camus dice que pueden tener fiebre… si sube la fiebre sabes que hacer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si abuela… gracias

Kiyo salió de la habitación de Sesshoumaru, él sonreía feliz pues nadie interferiría en la felicidad de él y Rin.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanon, Umi está recostada en la cama dormida de él, Kanon se sienta a su lado sobre la cama y le da un beso en los labios…

 ** _Mou modorenai hazu no_**

 _Ya no podemos volver_

 ** _Sou kako ga yomigaeru_**

 _A revivir el pasado_

 ** _Kodoku datta imi mo_**

 _Este sentimiento solitario_

 ** _Shiru hazu_**

 _Tú también lo conoces_

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Buen trabajo mi amor (Preocupado) Abre los ojos Umi

Umi está con la herida de su mano vendada, arañazos en su rostro, la herida en el pecho, sus brazos con cortadas…

 **Kanon:** Mi hermosa y valiente Umi… es mi turno de cuidarte y protegerte… Te Amo mi amor… te estoy esperando querida

Toma la mano vendada de Umi y se la lleva a sus labios donde le da un beso tierno…

 **Kiyo:** Como esta mi nieta querido?

Kanon se sorprendió y vio a su abuela…

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Abuela… a que…

 **Kiyo:** Veo que cuidas a tu novia con dedicación hijo

 **Kanon:** Como sabes que…

 **Kiyo:** Te conozco desde que eras un bebé querido… tu mirada y la de ella son de amor… no pueden ocultarlo

 **Kanon:** La amo abuela… más que a mi vida

 **Kiyo:** Lo se querido… además la recuperación de ella será gracias a tu amor querido… por eso quise que te quedaras

 **Kanon:** (sonriendo) Gracias abuela… daré mi vida por ella

 **Kiyo:** Sé que así será querido… traje un poco de agua y unas compresas por si le da fiebre

 **Kanon:** Gracias abuela

Kiyo salió de la habitación de Kanon dejándolo contemplando y besando a Umi delicadamente en los labios.

* * *

Kanna estaba en su habitación sentada a lado de su cama donde Milo reposa en ese momento… ella lo mira con preocupación, ve sus manos vendadas, su herida en el pecho y en sus brazos…

 ** _Donna toki mo mitsumeteta sono hitomi_**

 _Siempre mire dentro de tus ojos_

 ** _Saki ni kotae wo te ni shitetanda_**

 _La respuesta la sabias desde antes_

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Milo… mi amor

Lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y le toma una de sus manos…

 **Kanna:** Mi amor por favor… abre tus ojos… Te Amo Milo

La joven llora desconsoladamente cuando siente unas manos cálidas en sus hombros…

 **Kiyo:** Hijita… lo amas mucho verdad?

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola) Abuela… yo…

Kiyo la abraza amorosamente y Kanna también la abraza buscando consuelo…

 **Kanna:** Abuela… es el hombre de mi vida… porque un hombre como él?

 **Kiyo:** (Tiernamente) Porque así es la vida… ve a tus hermanos Kanon y Sesshoumaru… con chicas distintas a ellos… Kanna porque si lo amas… te casaste con otro?

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Por idiota… por bruta abuela… por boba

 **Kiyo:** Hija… no te obligare a nada, pero haz hecho un compromiso del cual es difícil librarse… solo…

En eso entran InuTaisho e Irasue…

 **Irasue:** Kanna… debes irte con tu esposo

 **Kanna:** No madre… les debemos la vida a los Ushiromiya

 **InuTaisho:** En eso tienes razón querida… pero mañana regresaras de acuerdo?

 **Kiyo:** Hijo… necesito que se quede a ayudarme…

 **Irasue:** Madre… eso ya dependerá de si su esposo lo permite

 **Kanna:** Hakudoshi ha dicho que si

 **InuTaisho:** Siendo así… no hay problema… como están madre?

 **Kiyo:** Aun bajo el efecto del sedante hijo… pero por ahora no tienen fiebre eso es buena señal

 **Irasue:** Madre… trajimos talismanes del templo de Ise los haremos colocar para que Kayo no…

 **Kiyo:** Si hija… aún están muy débiles y no podrán contra ella

 **InuTaisho:** Dejaremos vigilancia madre… por favor cuídense mucho

 **Kiyo:** Ustedes también querido…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Yashiro…

 **Beatrice:** (Furica) Debiste haberla obligado a venir! Es tu esposa! Es tu noche de bodas!

 **Teru:** Tía por favor… Haku aún está mal

 **Beatrice:** Cierra la boca… Kanna debe estar aquí… ya es una Yashiro

Hakudoshi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía hacia su habitación…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) Déjame en paz tía… déjame en paz

Salió de la sala de estar…

 **Teru:** Tía… mi hermano está muy mal… déjalo en paz por el día de hoy

 **Beatrice:** Teru… la obligación de la esposa es…

 **Teru:** Tía… mi hermano fue atacado… dale un respiro.

Teru fue detrás de Hakudoshi, dejando a Beatrice sola…

 **Beatrice** : Si es verdad lo que vimos… entonces Kayo regreso a vengarse… ja… esa mujer sabrá que es enfrentarse a mi… al fin que puedo manejar su odio a mi antojo… jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Teru entro en la habitación de Hakudoshi el cual esta acostado en su cama…

 **Teru:** Como te sientes?

 **Hakudoshi:** Aun mal… mareado… débil

 **Teru:** Que viste hermano? Que sucedió?

Hakudoshi se sienta en su cama Teru se sienta a su lado…

 **Teru:** Que sucedió?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Desconcertado) Lo más increíble que te puedas imaginar cuando llegue al lugar había una mujer que flotaba en los cielos… cuando me vio me llamo Nozomi

 **Teru:** (Sorprendido) Nozomi? como el…

 **Hakudoshi:** No estoy seguro… pero tenía en una especie de esfera a su lado… dentro de ella estaban Umi, Rin y su tío…

 **Teru:** Estas seguro de lo que viste?

 **Hakudoshi:** Claro que si… no estoy loco… los Sutori la miraban con terror y los tenía en el suelo… recuerdo que una especie de relámpago me golpeo y ya no supe más… cuando recobré un poco la conciencia estábamos en un lago, vi como esa mujer atacaba despiadadamente a las chicas y a su tío… sentía que algo absorbía mi energía y volví a desmayarme

 **Teru:** Entonces… aquella leyenda que se decía aquí…

 **Hakudoshi:** Si hermano y el culpable es un…

 **Teru:** Nunca nadie hablo de eso hermano… crees que…

Hakudoshi se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su ventana…

 **Teru:** Que piensas hacer?

 **Hakudoshi:** Mañana iré a la hacienda Sutori… necesito hablar con ellos que me expliquen la verdad de esta situación

 **Teru:** Te acompañare

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… solo espero que…

 **Teru:** Crees que la tía sepa algo?

 **Hakudoshi:** No lo sé… pero es mejor que se lo pregunte a los Sutori

 **Teru:** Dudo que nos lo digan

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… la abuela… ella me contara… Kanna nunca me dijo nada

 **Teru:** Un secreto así… es muy delicado hermano

Los hermanos Yashiro quedaron que al día siguiente irían a hablar con Kiyo sobre la situación que se estaba presentando en ese momento.

La noche comenzó a transcurrir tranquilamente, dieron las 4 de la mañana y Camus, InuTaisho, Irasue, Rukawa y Saga dejaron la hacienda para regresar a Tokio ya que Mr. Brown los iría a visitar para la negociación del té gourmet.

* * *

Bankotzu hizo un poco de ruido al encender la camioneta y arranco para ir a dejarlos a donde tomarían la avioneta. En ese momento al escuchar el ruido Umi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente…

 ** _Eien dake ga_**

 _Una eternidad construiré_

 ** _Futari wo kakeru_**

 _Solo para nosotros dos_

 ** _Yume ni nando mo_**

 _Hemos despertado del sueño_

 ** _Mezamete_**

 _Muchas veces_

 **Umi:** Do… donde…

Se sentía muy adolorida del cuerpo, se movía lentamente cuando a su lado ve a Kanon dormido tomándola de la mano…

 **Umi:** (Débilmente) Que… bueno que… estas bien

La joven comienza a llorar pues recuerda lo último que paso en la batalla contra Kayo y se siente culpable, pues la malvada ha salido libre de su encierro… Kanon siente movimiento en la cama y abre los ojos…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… gracias al cielo

 **Umi:** (mirándolo) Ka… Kanon… mi… amor

 **Kanon:** (Besando su mano) Bienvenida a casa amor

 **Umi:** (Triste) Kanon… per… perdóname

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) No mi amor… no hay nada que perdonar mi vida (Casi llorando) Perdóname tu a mi por no haberte podido proteger

 **Umi:** Ka… Kayo… escapo… Kanon… yo debí…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… no importa eso ahora (Sonriendo) Estas aquí… conmigo… con vida (Abrazándola) Temí tanto perderte Umi

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Kanon… yo también… pensé que te había…

 **Kanon:** No mi amor… es una cobarde… que no lo haría… Como te sientes?

 **Umi:** Me siento mareada todo me duele… Kanon… como están los demás? Mi hermanita? Milo?

Kanon le dio un beso en los labios a su amada, un beso tierno, lleno de amor y ternura…

 ** _Dokoka ni tsuki ga_**

 _La luna oculta_

 ** _Kakushita yoake_**

 _Nuestro amanecer_

 ** _Oboeteiru nara_**

 _Si lo recuerdas_

 ** _Sore de ii_**

 _Me conformare_

 **Kanon:** Rin esta con Sesshoumaru… Milo esta con Kanna y tu conmigo amor… los vamos a cuidar

 **Umi:** Y los demás?

 **Kanon:** Mr. Brown… quiere hacer negocio con papá… así que él, mi mamá, Rukawa, Saga y Camus regresaron a Tokio… la abuela está aquí

 **Umi:** Ellos como están?

 **Kanon:** Gracias a ustedes mi amor… bien (Besándole la frente) Estamos bien amor

 **Umi:** Mi amor… temí tanto… Kayo nos mostros que los habían matado

 **Kanon:** No mi amor… nosotros queríamos entrar… pero no podíamos… los rosarios y el emblema…

Umi al recordar su emblema, se pone inquieta…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor que sucede?

 **Umi:** Mi emblema?... Kayo se…

 **Kanon:** Si… se los llevo mi amor

 **Umi:** Mi amor… debemos recuperarlos… si no…

 **Kanon:** Amor… lo primero ahora es curarte

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola de la frente) Estas fresca… no hay fiebre

 **Umi:** Te Amo Kanon Sutori

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Te Amo Umi Ushiromiya

Se besaron amorosamente, no importaba que Kayo hubiese escapado… que les esperaba más adelante ellos querían estar juntos sin importar lo demás solo su amor, en ese momento Kanon y Umi tomaron una decisión y que viniera lo que viniera… no importaba más.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru, Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor y vio algo distinto… por un momento no recordaba donde estaba…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de levantarse) Que…

Sesshoumaru que estaba dormido se levantó al sentir que Rin intenta incorporarse…

 ** _Mou tomatta tokei mo_**

 _El reloj se ha detenido_

 ** _Sou toki ni wa tadashii_**

 _En el momento correcto_

 ** _Dochira kara miteiru ka de_**

 _Sea cual sea el color del que es visto_

 ** _Sekai nado kawaru_**

 _El mundo cambia_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) No… no mi amor (Recostándola) Quédate acostada

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Se… Sesshy (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) Sesshy… estas bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor (Secándole sus lágrimas con ternura) No llores… estoy bien

 **Rin:** Me… alegra tanto… temía que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi Rin…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… perdóname… no pude… protegerte… Kayo… escapo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Rin… no hay nada que perdonar… yo no pude protegerte y eso me pesa demasiado

 **Rin:** Soy… yo quien… debe (Sollozando) pro… protegerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo a ti… no puedo llamarme hombre si no lo hago… Peleaste demasiado bien mi amor… eres fuerte y valiente Rin (Acariciándole el rostro) Que alivio… pensé que te…

 **Rin:** Me dio… miedo perderte… Kayo… me mostro que… te había…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no mi amor… aquí estoy querida… no me hará nada

Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano, ella también; se miran con ternura, con amor y con cariño…

 **Rin:** Y… mi hermanita? Y Milo? Los demás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo su frente con la de ella) Umi esta con Kanon… Milo con Kanna Y yo contigo mi amor

 **Rin:** Tus papás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mr. Brown quiere ir a negociar con papá… así que regresaron a Tokio el, mi madre, Saga y Rukawa

 **Rin:** Tu abuela está aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… como te sientes querida?

 **Rin:** Adolorida… pero… Sesshy… necesito decirte algo

 ** _Mou kimi ga omou yori_**

 _Pronto pensaras que_

 ** _Sou kokoro made chikai_**

 _Es cerca del corazón en donde_

 ** _Futari wa deai kara_**

 _Dos personas se encuentran_

 ** _Nigenai_**

 _No huiré mas_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Dime?

 **Rin:** Te… Te Amo Sesshy… Te Amo con toda mi alma… Sentí que moría cuando pensé que…

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente en los labios, ella le corresponde con un poco de debilidad, pero apasionadamente también, se abrazan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (besándola) Rin… Te Amo… Te amo mi amor… ansiaba tanto escucharlo de tus labios… Rin quédate conmigo… se mía para siempre

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Si… si mi amor… soy solo tuya… seré solo tuya Sesshy

Se besan apasionadamente cuando la castaña recuerda que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado y dejando de besarla) Que sucede mi amor?

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Mi… emblema… debo recuperarlo… es el sello de Kayo… si no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor antes de eso debes reponerte… vamos a curarte sí? Dime… Quieres ser mi novia?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… si quiero Sesshy

Se sonrieron alegremente, él la toma de la frente para comprobar que no tenga fiebre… al sentirla fresca se sonríen y se dan un beso en los labios. Por fin se han confesado y han decidido estar juntos sin importar lo demás y sabiendo que podrán vencer a Kayo.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Kanna…**

 ** _Sore ga unmei ni saita bara naraba_**

 _Esa es la misma rosa que floreció en el destino_

 ** _Karasu koto nante aru hazu ga nai_**

 _No hay nada que pueda ir mal_

Milo despierta y ve una habitación muy rosa y decorada con flores, se siente un poco desorientado, pero en una de sus manos siente un calor agradable y ve a Kanna que está dormida, en eso el con su otra mano le acaricia el rostro y le sonríe. Kanna al sentir la caricia…

 **Kanna:** (Despertando) Mi amor… debes descansar

 **Milo:** Ka… Kanna (Poniendo su mano en su mejilla) mi amor

Kanna deja escapar lágrimas de sus ojos y le toma su mano…

 **Milo:** No llores amor mío

 **Kanna:** Pensé que te perdía Milo… mi amado Milo

 **Milo:** Kanna… lo siento… falle en mi misión… Kayo…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) No… no mi amor… peleaste excelentemente bien… vamos a acabar con esa bruja

 **Milo:** Le falle a tu familia y a ti…

 **Kanna:** No amor mío… no lo hiciste… nos salvaste la vida… me salvaste la vida

 ** _Eien dake ga_**

 _Una eternidad construiré_

 ** _Futari wo kakeru_**

 _Solo para nosotros_

 ** _Ai wa tashika ni_**

 _El amor es cierto_

 ** _Fureai_**

 _Es tacto_

Kanna se acerca a él y le da un beso tierno en los labios, Milo lo recibe con amor y ternura, le corresponde de manera amorosa y devota a ella… siente que ella lo ama tanto como el a ella…

 **Kanna:** (Dejándolo de besar) Mi amor…

 **Milo:** Por… que estas aquí?

 **Kanna:** Porque aquí es donde pertenece mi ser y mi corazón

 **Milo:** Pero…

 **Kanna:** Olvida eso… debo cuidarte… curarte

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Mi pequeña caprichosa

Kanna le acaricia el rostro y le sonríe entre lágrimas…

 **Milo:** Y mis sobrinas? Tus padres? Tus hermanos?

 **Kanna:** Descuida mi amor (Sonriendo) Las chicas están con mis hermanos… Sessho y Kanon… mis padres… se fueron a Tokio… Mr. Brown quiere hacer negocios… así que mamá, papá, Ru y Saga regresaron a casa… la abuela está aquí

 **Milo:** Les falle Kanna… a ustedes… a mis sobrinas

 **Kanna:** No amor… no lo hiciste…

Kanna le da un beso apasionado, Milo le corresponde de manera amorosa y con pasión hacia ella…

 **Milo:** (besándola) Pensé que moría cuando Kayo… me mostro que te había matado

 **Kanna:** (Besándolo) Y yo… al no poder entrar a ayudarte

Se dejan de besar…

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Perdí… perdí… el emblema… debemos recuperarlos…

 **Kanna:** Lo haremos amor… pero de momento debes recuperarte… voy a cuidarte mi amor… no dejare que nada malo te ocurra

 ** _Dokoka ni tsuki ga_**

 _En algún lugar de la Luna_

 ** _Kakushita himitsu_**

 _Tiene un secreto escondido_

 ** _Mamotte yuku no mo_**

 _Es el que estoy protegiendo_

 ** _Warukunai_**

 _No es malo_

Milo le sonríe y Kanna lo besa apasionadamente, él se hace a un lado, con cuidado y Kanna se quita el vestido de novia dejando al descubierto un coordinado blanco, Milo al verla le sonríe, ella se mete a la cama con él y lo abraza el con cuidado la abraza y le da besos en la frente para quedarse abrazados mientras la luz de la luna entra por la ventana.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanon, él está acostado en la cama con Umi llenándola de besos, se había quitado su tuxedo y estaba solo con la parte de debajo de su pijama que era un pantalón azul de seda. Umi tiene puesta la parte de arriba de la pijama de Kanon, pues así él la había vestido cuando le quito el vestido. La besaba en los labios, ella le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana alumbrándolos…

 **Umi:** Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Si mi amor?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Quiero…

 **Kanon:** (besándola en el cuello) Que deseas mi amor?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Quiero que… cuando me sienta bien… quiero que (mirándolo sonrojada) Me hagas el amor

Kanon sintió su ser lleno de calor y de amor, si fuera por el en ese momento le mostraría cuando la ama, pero debe dejarla descansar pues la joven está muy lastimada en eso…

 ** _Onnaji_**

 _El mismo_

 ** _Kodou ga_**

 _Latido_

 ** _Kikoeru_**

 _Escucho_

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola seductoramente) Lo hare mi amor… quiero ser uno contigo… de ahora en adelante te hare el amor… siempre mi vida

 **Umi:** Solo… quiero ser…

 **Kanon:** Ya lo eres mi amor y anunciaremos que somos novios… que quiero casarme contigo

 **Umi:** Si… no quiero perder más tiempo… Kayo no nos vencerá mi amor

 **Kanon:** Nunca mi amor… nunca nos vencerá

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras se tomaban de las manos, no había dudas en sus corazones deseaban estar juntos, amarse… nunca más separarse y que importaba lo demás si solo ellos son el uno para el otro y eso Kayo no puede detener.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru él estaba en la cama acostado con Rin se quitó su tuxedo y tenía la parte baja de su pijama color gris, Rin tenía la parte de arriba. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, él tenía cuidado de no lastimarla, ella lo mira fijamente lo besa pensando en lo mucho que lo ama. La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana y alumbra la cama de Sesshoumaru que ahora el la siente cálida y completa pues esta con quien más ama…

 ** _Eien dake ga_**

 _Una eternidad construiré_

 ** _Futari wo kakeru_**

 _Solo para nosotros_

 ** _Yume ni nando mo_**

 _Hemos despertado del sueño_

 ** _Mezamete_**

 _Muchas veces_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deseaba tanto estar así contigo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Yo… también

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sonrojándote… me haces desearte mas

 **Rin:** Desearme?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) Si… hacerte el amor… una y otra y otra vez…

 **Rin:** Sesshy mi amor… yo…

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente, ella un poco apenada le sostiene la mirada, sus ojos están fijos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo deseas?

 **Rin:** Dirás que estoy loca pero… si… lo deseo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no estas loca… solo nos amamos tanto que…

 **Rin:** Sesshy quiero que… seas el primero y el único en mi vida… que me hagas mujer… tu mujer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… eres mía… mi mujer… yo seré tu hombre… lo dijimos un día recuerdas? Serás la madre de mis hijos y yo el padre de tus hijos

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru en ese momento quería hacer el amor con ella, pero estaba aún delicada de sus heridas así que decidió que en cuanto se repusiera lo harían ya no habría porque esperar se aman y eso Kayo no lo puede impedir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, el sol brillaba majestuosamente en el cielo bañando con su luz a la casa grande. Kiyo despertó y fue a las habitaciones de los chicos. Vio en la de Kanon y lo encontró con Umi entre sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente ambos. Kiyo sonrió alegremente pues imagino que había reaccionado la joven y que en ese momento necesitaban privacidad así que con cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación.

 ** _Dokoka ni tsuki ga_**

 _La luna oculta_

 ** _Kakushita yoake_**

 _Nuestro amanecer_

 ** _Shinjiteiru nara_**

 _Si lo crees_

 ** _Sore de ii_**

 _Me conformare_

Cuando fue a la de Sesshoumaru lo vio en la cama con Rin, ella estaba sobre su pecho ambos abrazándose, los dos con una expresión de tranquilidad y de amor, a pesar de las heridas de la joven. Kiyo sonrió complacida pues comprendió que ambos estaban en brazos del amor en ese momento y con cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación para dejarlos seguir durmiendo.

Llego a la habitación Kanna y al abrirla vio a Milo y a Kanna besándose apasionadamente. El sobre ella moviéndose un poco rápido acallando los gemidos de Kanna a besos y ella abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Kiyo cerró la puerta inmediatamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Se sonrojo de momento, pero considero que Kanna no debería hacer eso y menos con alguien que no fuera su esposo… sabía que ella amaba a Milo y el a ella… aunque no estaba bien lo que hacían pues ya era prohibido… decidió que hablaría con ellos cuando…

 **Sirviente:** Señora Sutori

Kiyo al verlo dio un pequeño brinco de susto al llamado de su sirviente, lo miro…

 **Kiyo:** (Serenamente) Si dime

 **Sirviente:** El Señor Yashiro y su hermano la llaman… están en el salón

La matriarca de los Sutori palideció un poco…

 **Sirviente:** Mi señora?

 **Kiyo:** Iré enseguida… que suban los desayunos de todos aquí… si preguntan… di que mi nieta está en mi habitación

 **Sirviente:** Si mi señora

* * *

Él se fue, Kiyo respiro profundamente y bajo hacia el gran salón, donde entro y vio sentados a los Yashiro que al entrar se levantan…

 **Kiyo:** Haku… como te sientes?

 **Hakudoshi:** Bien abuela y Kanna?

 **Kiyo:** En mi habitación descansando… fue una noche larga

 **Teru:** Me imagino… y los heridos?

 **Kiyo:** Están muy bien… se recuperan

 **Hakudoshi:** Nos alegramos mucho abuela… disculpe… quisiera hablar con usted

 **Kiyo:** Sobre qué?

 **Teru:** Señora Sutori… sobre la leyenda de su familia

Kiyo se sorprendió, aunque sabía que eso tarde o temprano se lo preguntarían…

 **Kiyo:** Que desean saber?

 **Hakudoshi:** Todo abuela... cuando vi a esa mujer me llamo Nozomi

 **Kiyo:** (Sorprendida) Nozomi?

 **Teru:** Si… nosotros tenemos un tío que así se llamaba… Nozomi…

La matriarca de los Sutori cerró los ojos un momento para después mirar a los jóvenes Yashiro…

 **Kiyo:** Esa mujer que viste en el lago es nuestro pariente… Kayo Sutori… ella se enamoró de (Mirándolos) Nozomi Yashiro

Ambos se quedaron impactados al escuchar…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo… estaba destinada a casarse con un Ushiromiya, pero ella se enamoró de Nozomi… habían decidido quedarse juntos, escapar juntos y vivir una nueva vida juntos… ella esperaba un hijo de él… pero…

Teru y Hakudoshi al escuchar la historia les recordaba un poco a lo que habían vivido con las Ushiromiya… salvo por unas excepciones, pero no esperaban escuchar lo que a continuación les dirían…

 **Kiyo:** Él le había jurado a Kayo irse con ella, pero no fue así… Nozomi se casó con alguien más y Kayo al darse cuenta del engaño se sumergió en el lago de esta hacienda… jurando venganza contra su familia de ustedes. Un monje fue traído de Kyoto por los asesinatos que hubo de mujeres y la de Nozomi… ese monje pertenencia a la familia Ushiromiya y el encerró a Kayo en ese lago… pero (Mirándolos) Kayo despertó y ahora quiere matarlos a ustedes y a los Ushiromiya

Hakudoshi y Teru sentían que se caían en un hoyo negro… había sido casi su historia con las chicas. No entendían porque le había llamado Nozomi ni la misma abuela tampoco lo entendía pues no sabía cómo había sido Nozomi Yashiro…

 **Kiyo:** Ahora que Kayo está liberada no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz… pero lo mejor será que…

 **Teru** : Señora… estamos en peligro aquí

 **Hakudoshi:** Me llevare a Kanna de aquí

 **Kiyo:** El que huyan no hará que Kayo no los persiga… ella ahora es poderosa y está libre

 **Teru:** Que los Ushiromiya hagan su trabajo

 **Kiyo:** (Molesta) Ellos lo hacen y con creces así que… no exijan algo que ustedes provocaron

 **Hakudoshi:** Que dice?

Kiyo los mira con frialdad…

 **Teru:** De que habla?

 **Kiyo:** Ustedes… las conocían cierto?

 **Hakudoshi:** De que está hablando?

 **Kiyo:** De Rin y Umi… no crean que me pueden engañar ni mis nietos han podido… las conocían verdad?

Teru y Hakudoshi bajaron la mirada…

 **Kiyo:** Lo supuse… ustedes despertaron a Kayo y ahora pretenden que ellos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto… ni de que ellas trabajaran para ustedes

 **Teru:** Ni de que estarían aquí… además…

 **Kiyo:** Ustedes les hicieron lo que Nozomi le hizo a Kayo, por eso la despertaron y ahora estamos todos en peligro

 **Teru:** Kanna sabe sabia esto?

 **Kiyo:** No… ella no creía en esto, decía que eran cuentos de terror

 **Hakudoshi:** Abuela de verdad… le juro que…

 **Kiyo:** No importa ya ahora Hakudoshi…

La matriarca les da la espalda…

 **Kiyo:** Ahora no importa… ya nada… más que purificar a Kayo y que ella vaya a donde debe de ir…

 **Teru:** Pero señora…

 **Kiyo:** No digan a nadie más lo que les he dicho… este problema es de nosotros… solo una cosa…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que sucede?

 **Kiyo:** Manténgase al margen o si no… Kayo no tendrá piedad de matarte… ni a ninguno de ustedes

Hakudoshi la vio con temor, Kiyo lo miraba fijamente… Teru sentía que estaban metidos en un gran problema. Beatrice no debía saber nada… pensaban que era lo mejor… lo que no contaban era que ella había decidido utilizar aquel ser lleno de odio y rencor para acabar con los Sutori y los Ushiromiya.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kiyo ha confrontado a Teru y Hakudoshi por sus acciones pasadas con Umi y Rin... que harán ellos ahora que han sido descubiertos por la matriarca de los Sutori? Sesshoumaru y Rin se han confesado sus sentimientos y han decidido comenzar una relación juntos, desmostrandose lo mucho que se aman y se necesitan, Umi y Kanon han decidido unirse, Kanna y Milo tarde se han dado cuenta de que no pueden estar separados... Saga y Rukawa se quedaran sin hacer nada ahora que saben que sus hermanos tienen algo con Rin y Umi? Beatrice lograra unirse con Kayo para destruir a los Ushiromiya y Sutori? Hakudoshi se llevara a Kanna lejos? No se pierdan en proximo capitulo! Love Song... Love History!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… yo lo entendería también y lo entiendo… pero las circunstancias de su hermana ahora son otras no como ustedes que son solteros… Kanna ahora es la señora Yashiro y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me temo que no hay otra salida

 **Kanon:** Así es… debemos enviarla con los Yashiro ahora

* * *

 **Milo:** Vinieron por ti

 **Kanna:** Que?

* * *

 **Beatrice:** A mí no me importan esas personas… lástima que no murieron… así no tendrían que…

Kiyo le da una bofetada a Beatrice, la rubia se queda impactada viéndola

* * *

 **Kiyo:** No seas egoísta… además… sabes que…

 **Kayo:** (Seriamente) Ellos son míos Kiyo! Y ustedes ni nadie me los podrán quitar… me los comeré y así serán parte de mí! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja


	46. CAPITULO 45: Love Song… Love History

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon ligero**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Kissing You - Des'ree**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 45 Love Song** **…** **Love History**

* * *

Los hermanos Yashiro se retiraron a su hacienda. Dejando un recado para Kanna. Kiyo subía las escaleras pensando en cómo le diría a su nieta que no debía volver a pasar lo que vio que hacía con Milo. Se sentía muy mal iba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando…

 **Kanon:** (Con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos) Abuela pasa algo?

 **Kiyo:** (Sorprendida) Hijo… no te vi…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Saliendo de su habitación con la bandeja del desayuno) Abuela… Kanon… buen día… todo bien?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Si… llevo a la cocina la bandeja… Umi y yo desayunamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin y yo hemos desayunado también… y Kanna y Milo?

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) Hijos… acompáñenme… necesito hablar con ustedes

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se miraron mutuamente y pusieron una cara de extrañeza y de preocupación pues era muy raro verla así. Llegaron a la cocina, los chicos dejaron las bandejas sobre el fregadero de los trastes, Kiyo les pidió a los sirvientes que salieran un momento…

 **Kanon:** Que sucede abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… lo que les diré quiero que lo tomen con calma y no hagan un escandalo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela el decirnos hace que nos preocupemos mas

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… sé que ustedes están enamorados de Rin y Umi … eso me hace demasiado feliz… pero…

 **Kanon:** Si te hace feliz abuela… cual es el problema?

 **Kiyo:** Kanna y Milo… estaban teniendo relaciones hace poco y su hermana está casada ahora

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se quedaron impactados por lo que Kiyo les había revelado… estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de ambos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… sé que está mal… pero Kanna lo ama y casi estuvieron a punto de morir en manos de Kayo así que…

 **Kanon:** Si abuela… hasta cierto punto puedo entender los sentimientos de Kanna y por qué lo hizo, pero…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… yo lo entendería también y lo entiendo… pero las circunstancias de su hermana ahora son otras no como ustedes que son solteros… Kanna ahora es la señora Yashiro y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me temo que no hay otra salida

 **Kanon:** Así es… debemos enviarla con los Yashiro ahora

 **Kiyo:** Hakudoshi vendrá por ella más tarde

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se miraron para después contemplar a su angustiada abuela…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida abuela… hablaremos con ella

 **Kanon:** No volverá a ocurrir esto… solo no seas tan severa con ellos abuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si abuela… casi los perdemos

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriéndoles y acariciando sus rostros) Lo se queridos… pero como se los dije las circunstancias son otras con ustedes (Alegre) Vayan a ver a Umi y a Rin… no deben dejarlas solas… además en poco les tocara que se les haga la curación

 **Kanon:** Iremos abuela… te ayudaremos con la de Milo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si abuela… no te preocupes… te ayudaremos con Milo

* * *

Quedaron en eso, mientras en la habitación de Kanna, en su baño personal dentro de la tina esta Milo, ella por fuera le lava el cabello y lo baña con mucho cuidado y ternura…

 **Kanna:** Te sientes bien mi amor?

 **Milo:** Mejor amor… solo un poco cansado

 **Kanna:** (Lavándole el cabello) Debe ser… fue una pelea muy dura, pero (Besándole una mejilla) Eres muy fuerte

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Gracias querida… pero aún me falta… si mi padre hubiera peleado es seguro que…

Kanna le enjuago el cabello con cuidado cuando…

 **Kanna:** Milo quizá tu padre la habría derrotado… pero hubiera muerto en batalla… y yo (Abrazándolo) No quiero eso

Milo volteo a mirarla…

 **Milo:** Kanna… no…

 **Kanna:** Milo… hay aún tiempo para derrotar a esa bruja, pero no me perdonaría si por salvarme a mi o a mi familia ustedes… en especial tu… tuvieran que morir

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Ese sería nuestro deber mi amor

 **Kanna:** Amor mío… crees que Kanon, Sesshoumaru o yo lo permitiremos? No Milo… nosotros descendemos de guerreros Samurái, sabemos pelear por nuestros amores… así como por nuestro honor

Kanna beso a Milo en los labios…

 **Milo:** Nosotros también Kanna… sabemos pelear por quienes amamos y pelearemos por ustedes

 **Kanna:** Es una promesa Milo… pelearemos para purificar a Kayo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tu esposo debe estar preocupado por ti

 **Kanna:** Hakudoshi está bien… además como te lo dije… yo debo estar aquí… a tu lado

 **Milo:** (Acariciándole el rostro) Lo se mi caprichosa adorada… pero sabemos que esto no está bien

 **Kanna:** Me divorciare

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Que dices?

 **Kanna:** (Decidida) Voy a divorciarme… yo no lo amo… quiero permanecer a tu lado Milo

 **Milo:** Kanna… eso es…

En eso…

 **-** Imposible… y lo sabes Kanna

Ambos chicos voltean a la puerta del baño y ven a Kanon y Sesshoumaru mirándolos…

 **Kanon:** Kanna… sabes que eso es imposible… que les dirás a papá y a mamá?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Volverán a creer que estas como antes o hasta peor

 **Kanna:** (Molesta) Ustedes no pueden meterse en mi vida

 **Milo:** Kanna… ellos tienen razón

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Milo) Tu también?

 **Milo:** Kanna… que crees que dirán tus padres si te divorcias ahora?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mamá y papá ahora si te encierran en el psiquiátrico

 **Kanon:** Kanna sabes que esto no puede ser ahora… debiste pensarlo antes de…

 **Kanna:** Nadie les pidió su opinión y es mejor que se larguen… váyanse de mi alcoba!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru salieron del lugar, iban algo molestos pues Kanna con sus caprichos era muy difícil. Cuando salieron…

 **Kanna:** Maldición!

Milo se levantó de la tina, se enjuago el cuerpo y se lo envolvió con una toalla, Kanna se acercó a él…

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… debo cuidarte

 **Milo:** (Sonriéndole) Kanna… sabes que te amo… pero tus hermanos tienen razón… además… tú debes…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolo) No Milo… no me quiero separar de ti

 **Milo:** (Abrazándola) No quisiera… pero…

 _El orgullo puede superar mil obstáculos,_

 _El fuerte nunca caerá,_

 _Pero al ver las estrellas sin ti; mi alma grita,_

 _Mi corazón agitado está lleno de dolor._

En eso se escuchan ruidos en la planta baja… una discusión entre dos mujeres…

 **Milo:** Vinieron por ti

 **Kanna:** Que?

* * *

En la parte de debajo de la casa grande…

 **Beatrice:** Kanna ya es parte de nuestra familia… así que tiene que estar en nuestra casa… como toda buena esposa

 **Kiyo:** Señora Yashiro… mi sobrina me hizo el favor de ayudarme con nuestros heridos

 **Beatrice:** A mí no me importan esas personas… lástima que no murieron… así no tendrían que…

Kiyo le da una bofetada a Beatrice, la rubia se queda impactada viéndola, Sesshoumaru y Kanon al escuchar el alboroto bajan las escaleras…

 **Kanon:** (Molesto) Señora Yashiro… con qué autoridad viene aquí a gritar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) No son los modales que usted presume señora

 **Beatrice:** Pero…

 **Kiyo:** Esta es mi casa y no le permito que venga a gritar o a decir cosas tan crueles

Beatrice los miraba con mucho odio en ese momento y no solo por la bofetada que Kiyo le había dado si no por el hecho de que no hacían lo que ella quería…

 **Kanon:** Señora le tenemos que suplicar que se retire

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna… ira más tarde a su casa así que…

En eso Kanna baja las escaleras…

 _Oh, el dolor,_

 _Porque yo te estoy besando,_

 _Te estoy besando,_

 _Me inspiras profundamente cristalina y verdadera bendición eterna,_

 _Porque yo te estoy besando,_

 _Te estoy besando._

 **Kanna:** (Molesta) No tiene que venir de esta manera a casa de mi abuela y de mis padres señora

 **Beatrice:** (Excusándose) Querida… yo…

 **Kanna:** Vámonos Señora Yashiro y que sea la última vez que hace estos escándalos en casa

 **Beatrice:** Kanna… pero tu abuela…

 **Kanna:** Mi abuela reacciono como cualquier persona cuando ve que su casa es insultada… vámonos

Kanna vio a sus hermanos y a su abuela…

 **Kiyo:** Hija…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) Descuida abuela… todo estará bien (Mirando a sus hermanos) Se los encargo… cuídenlos bien

Kanna se fue con Beatrice a la hacienda Yashiro… desde la parte de arriba en las escaleras Umi, Rin y Milo miraban la escena. Se veían con semblantes tristes, las mellizas abrazaban a Milo que les sonreía, pero no podía ocultar que se sentía muy triste de ver a Kanna partir…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando hacia arriba) Que hacen levantados?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia arriba) Deben descansar

Ambos se dirigen hacia los Ushiromiya, Kiyo al verlos siente una opresión muy grande en el pecho, camina hacia ellos para subir la escalera mientras que Kanon y Sesshoumaru los llevan a que se recuesten.

* * *

Mientras en la camioneta de los Yashiro…

 **Beatrice:** Tu abuela no tiene buenos modales

 **Kanna:** Peores las que hacen escándalos en casa ajena

 **Beatrice:** (Enojada) Mira mocosa (Jalándola del brazo) Tu eres parte de nosotros ahora… deberás obedecer

 **Kanna:** (Enojada y quitándose la mano de Beatrice con violencia) No vuelva a tocarme de esa manera ni hablarme así… comprende?

 **Beatrice:** Tengo que enseñarte a que te comportes niña

 **Kanna:** (Irónicamente) Por favor… usted enseñarme modales a mí?

Beatrice estaba más que Furica pues se daba cuenta de que Kanna no sería una joven que se pudiera manipular fácilmente, llegaron a la hacienda Yashiro y bajaron de la camioneta para entrar a la casa, Kanna iba demasiado molesta…

 **Beatrice:** Cámbiate ese vestido… mira nada más… un vestido tan caro y lleno de sangre asquerosa

 **Kanna:** Cierre la boca!

Hakudoshi va saliendo de su despacho…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que pasa? Quién demonios?

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Tu y yo habíamos quedado en algo

 **Hakudoshi:** De que me hablas?

 **Kanna:** Porque mandaste a tu tía por mí? Estaba en casa de mis padres… con mi abuela y mis hermanos

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi amor… mi tía considero que…

Beatrice los miraba sonriendo con satisfacción. Kanna molesta la volvió a mirar…

 **Kanna:** Usted… que cree que hace? No la dejare que se meta en mi matrimonio

 **Beatrice:** (Orgullosa) Soy como la madre de Hakudoshi… por lo tanto me debes respeto y obediencia… entiendes?

 **Kanna:** (Molesta) A mí no me acostumbraron a eso y menos a ser esposa como las del tiempo de mi abuela

 **Hakudoshi:** Kanna… escucha a mi tía… ella…

Kanna voltea a mirarlo con enojo, como puede ser que sea tan manejable? Que sea como un títere. Con quién diablos me case pregunta la joven en su mente…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) No tienes pantalones Hakudoshi

La joven se va a la habitación que compartirá con su esposo en la hacienda a cambiarse de ropa. Hakudoshi y Beatrice se quedan hablando…

 **Hakudoshi:** Tía… te dije que no fueras

 **Beatrice:** Esa niña debe aprender a ser una buena esposa y si no lo harás tu… lo hare yo… me escuchaste?

Beatrice se dirige a su habitación a descansar pues se sentía demasiado molesta con Kanna y Hakudoshi…

 **Hakudoshi:** Maldición!

El joven se va a su estudio a encerrarse para comenzar a trabajar en lo que puede salvar de la plantación de azúcar.

* * *

 **En la hacienda Sutori…**

 _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _Porque yo te estoy besando,_

 _Te estoy besando._

Kiyo está con Milo que está ahora en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes…

 **Kiyo:** Como te sientes hijo?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Bien abuela… mejor… mañana creo que…

 **Kiyo:** No querido… Camus dijo que mínimo tres días… así que estaremos aquí un poco mas

 **Milo:** Abuela… le agradezco… pero no queremos dar más molestias

 **Kiyo:** Lo dices por lo de hace poco?

Milo se quedó callado y le asintió a la matriarca de los Sutori…

 **Kiyo:** Hijito sé que tú y Kanna se aman demasiado… no entiendo porque no se fueron antes de la boda

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Abuela… que cosas dice?... además…

 **Kiyo:** Hijo… sé que Kanna es algo atolondrada a veces, pero… te quiere y tu…

 **Milo:** La amo señora… pero… nuestra misión…

 **Kiyo:** Milo… hijo… si tantas oraciones, talismanes, sellos no han podido contenerla… no crees que quizá el amor sea lo que pueda detenerla?

Milo se quedó sorprendido con lo que ella le había dicho… pudiera ser una buena idea… pero en ese momento se sentía abatido por la partida de Kanna, Kiyo lo noto y le acaricio el rostro.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Rin estaba con una bata blanca sobre su cuerpo, miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sesshoumaru el gran balcón y parte del jardín que se podía ver. Él estaba en su baño preparándole todo a Rin pues era hora de asearla y hacerle las curaciones. Salió de su baño y la encontró en la ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Mi amor…

La castaña voltea a verlo y tiene los ojos llorosos, lo mira con tristeza a lo que él se acerca rápidamente a su lado y la toma del rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… que sucede mi amor?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… nosotros no…

Ella bajo la mirada, Sesshoumaru la abraza tiernamente, Rin le corresponde al abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa mi amor?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) No queríamos causarles problemas Sesshy… pero creo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… amor mío… si lo dices por Beatrice… ella es una…

 **Rin:** Mi tío… también está sufriendo… creo que lo mejor hubiera sido si… hubiésemos…

Sesshoumaru casi adivino lo que Rin dirá, no quería escucharlo, ni siquiera pensarlo a lo que él la besa en los labios apasionadamente, la castaña le corresponde devotamente y con amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) No mi amor… ni siquiera lo pienses Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Pero… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Rompiendo el beso lentamente) Me habría vuelto loco Rin… no puedo vivir sin ti

 **Rin:** Sesshy… ni yo sin ti, pero…

Sesshoumaru la tomo en brazos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tristemente) Que haces Sesshy?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Voy a bañarte… ven… vamos

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… querido… puedo hacerlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenshi… estas lastimada de tus manos… así que lo hare yo

 **Rin:** Pero es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No será la última vez que te vea desnuda para mi… ven… vamos querida

El la llevo al baño privado de él, la dejo en el suelo y con ternura le deshizo el nudo de la bata blanca, Rin lo mira sonrojada, el con una sonrisa y dándole besos en la frente, el chico de mirada fría puso sus manos en sus hombros de ella colándose debajo de la bata…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Quizá… no deba tocarte… pero…

La bata cae al suelo en ese momento ya que él la ha deslizado por los brazos de ella, Rin sube los brazos para abrazarlo, se repega y el cuerpo desnudo de Rin está junto al de Sesshoumaru que está vestido con una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, a través de su ropa puede sentir los pechos desnudos de Rin. Las manos de Sesshoumaru acarician la espalda de ella, lentamente hasta que llega a sus glúteos y los presiona acercándola más a él….

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) Eso no impide… que no te amé de verdad y que no… pueda hacerte el amor

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy… Te Amo

Se besan apasionadamente, la vuelve a tomar en brazos y la deja lentamente dentro de la tina, con agua caliente… cuando dejan de besarse…

 **Rin:** Mis cosas de aseo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Ya están aquí… todo tu equipaje está aquí mi amor

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estarás conmigo… así que tu ropa, tus cosas están aquí en mi habitación (poniéndose detrás de ella fuera de la tina) Anda vamos a bañarte

Sesshoumaru con cuidado le comenzó a quitar las vendas de las manos a Rin, estaban un poco sucias de sangre y ella hacia unas muecas de dolor pues le dolía un poco, pero se aguantaba. Cuando se las retiro, el joven vio las manos lastimadas de su amada quería besárselas paro como estaban abiertas decidió no hacerlo por ahora pues no quería infectarla así que las acaricio lentamente y las metió al agua. Rin le sonríe tiernamente y lo mira con amor.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanon, Umi estaba sentada sobre la cama con una bata blanca envolviéndole el cuerpo, la joven se sentía un poco mal por lo que había visto momentos atrás… se sentía mal por Milo y por Kanna no podía entender como esa mujer Beatrice era capaz de dañar a los demás.

Kanon le preparaba el baño a Umi, él está vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa en color verde botella, cuando sale de su baño ve a su amada muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en su mejilla. Umi despierta de sus pensamientos…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo tristemente) Mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Sonriéndole) Tu baño está listo mi niña

 **Umi:** Gracias amor

Kanon pudo notar que estaba triste y un poco molesta a lo que la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, ella le corresponde de manera amorosa…

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Que sucede amor?

 **Umi:** (Besándolo) Kanon mi amor… nosotros no queríamos que…

Kanon la besa con más pasión, ella le corresponde con la misma pasión cuando se dejan caer en la cama…

 **Kanon:** (Dejándola de besar lentamente) Mi amor… no hagas caso de…

 **Umi:** Kanon… me duele por mi tío… por Kanna… que… si lo hubieras visto….

 **Kanon:** Lo vi mi amor y créeme que…

 **Umi:** Quizá no debimos quedarnos aquí… además… quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que…

Kanon se imaginó lo que Umi le diría, sin lastimarle las heridas la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kanon:** Ni siquiera lo pienses Umi… me muero si algo te pasa… además…

 **Umi:** Pero… mi amor…

 **Kanon:** Mi niña… tu eres mi todo y no podría vivir sin ti

 **Umi:** Mi amor… ni yo sin ti, pero…

 **Kanon:** Vamos a encontrar una manera de vencer esto… así que… no te preocupes mas

Kanon se levantó de la cama y tomo en brazos a Umi, se besaban lentamente y se sonríen. La llevo al baño y la dejo un momento en el suelo cuando el de un movimiento le desato el nudo de la bata y se abrió, Umi al sentirse un poco desnuda trata de cubrirse cuando sus manos son detenidas por Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Que haces amor mío?

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Veras…

 **Kanon:** No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda querida

 **Umi:** Lo se… pero aún me…

 **Kanon:** No te sonrojes amor… o mi deseo de hacerte el amor se hará más grande

 **Umi:** Kanon… que cosas dices

La bata de Umi cae al suelo, Kanon la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, su cuerpo desnudo esta junto al de él. Le besa el cuello apasionadamente. Umi cierra los ojos lentamente mientras el acaricia su espalda desnuda…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Mi amor… te amo tanto… cuando estés mejor…

 **Umi:** Si… mi amor… lo deseo

 **Kanon:** (Seductoramente) Aunque no sea permitido, pero… quiero amarte mi amor

 **Umi:** Solo por ti mi amor

Kanon la carga y la coloca dentro de la tina con agua caliente, le quita la venda de su mano, Umi siente un poco de color, pero Kanon lo hace con cuidado y con amor que siente que es más lo que siente en ese momento por el que el dolor de esa herida. Cuando se la quita…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y mis cosas del baño mi amor?

 **Kanon:** (sonriendo) Todo lo tengo aquí mi amor… tu equipaje completo está aquí

 **Umi:** Kanon… pero…

 **Kanon:** Yo voy a cuidarte… es mejor que tenga todo aquí… además mi amor (Besando su hombro) Eres mi invitada… anda mi amor… te daré un baño

Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a mojarle el cabello con delicadeza, ella sonreía y se sentía muy feliz por ese momento tan especial a lado de quien ama.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru dentro de su baño…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/bantildeo%20de%20sesshoumaru_

* * *

Dentro de la tina Rin juega con la espuma, Sesshoumaru al verla se enternece mientras él le lava el cabello con su shampoo de moras azules, ambos disfrutan del aroma, Rin con su dedo índice y pulgar forma un circulo y sopla por allí haciendo burbujas. Sesshoumaru al verla sonríe y se siente como niño, pero como un hombre al mismo tiempo pues ama y desea con toda su alma y su ser a esa joven.

La castaña le pone un poco de espuma en la nariz de su amado, él le sonríe y le pone otro poco en su nariz de ella, la joven hace viscos al verlo y él sonríe, Rin cuando lo ve le manda un beso. Sesshoumaru sonríe y se lo regresa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pareces una pequeña querida

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo… siento… es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola sensualmente) Me gusta Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Mi amor… yo…

Sesshoumaru le da un beso apasionado en los labios, ella se lo corresponde, el comienza a tallar su cuerpo con la esponja, lo hace con cuidado de no lastimarle las heridas, le talla su espalda, los hombros, los brazos, las piernas, cuando le va a tallar el pecho la joven se sonroja…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que sucede querida?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No me…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a tallarle los pechos a Rin lentamente, en círculos. La castaña se muerde su labio inferior…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole al oído) Recuerdas que… ya son míos? los he tocado… probado un poco… mmmm son míos Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Se… Sesshy

Él baja su mano con la esponja por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde el deja la esponja y con sus manos comienza a tocarla, dibujando la fina línea que divide sus labios vaginales…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Aaahhhh… Se… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Me encanta ver que mis caricias… te despiertan

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Aaaahhhh… Sesshy… yo…

Las piernas de Rin se cierran instintivamente, pero los dedos hábiles y largos de Sesshoumaru pueden seguir con sus caricias a pesar de ello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) No cierres las piernas amor… ábrelas para mi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

Una de las manos de Sesshoumaru sube a uno de los pechos de la joven, comienza a masajearlo delicadamente, cuando su vista se fija en el pezón rosado de la joven. Sesshoumaru al verlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductoramente) Tus pechos son hermosos

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Mi… Amor… pe… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son… hermosos

Sesshoumaru se agacha un poco más y lame uno de los pezones de Rin, ella al sentir esa caricia de la lengua de él…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando un pecho de Rin con su mejilla) Son hermosos mi amor

Dos dedos de Sesshoumaru entran un poco entre los labios vaginales de ella, comenzando a buscar ese botón mágico que hará que ella llegue al cielo. Rin siente un poco de temor en su ser, pero también siente amor, deseo y que puede confiar en quien le está mostrando lo que es el amor y el placer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres tan… hermosa… cálida… dulce… deseo probar tu dulce néctar que emana de este lugar cálido

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Quieres… tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabes cuánto lo deseo Tenshi

Rin lo besa apasionadamente, él le corresponde cuando encuentra ese lugar especial y con las yemas de sus dedos comienza a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba abajo…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso) Aaaahhhh…. Sesshy… Se…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amo que digas… mi nombre entre gemidos Rin

El comienza a besarla con más y más pasión mientras las caricias sobre el clítoris de Rin se hacen más rápidas, haciendo que la castaña este más que nublada por el amor y el placer que está sintiendo… cada vez está más agitada…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… Se… Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Es muy rápido Tenshi… pero… puedes venirte querida

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que… cosas… di… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

La castaña siente que su cuerpo se tensa, en su interior siente una explosión intensa, cuando mira los ojos de Sesshoumaru… siente que ve los ojos del ser supremo que está en el cielo… que el amor es quien la mira, el amor hecho hombre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su frente) Te ves tan hermosa… Rin… mi amada Rin

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Se… Sesshy… Te… Amo mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te Amo tanto Rin… Mi amada Rin

Él le da un beso en los labios a la castaña. Ella le corresponde con pasión al separarse se miran a los ojos mutuamente perdiéndose en ellos sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono y decidirse aún más a ser uno sin esperar más.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanon dentro del su baño…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/bantildeo%20de%20kanon_

* * *

Umi está dentro de la tina mientras que Kanon con amor le lava el cabello a la joven, ella tiene un shampoo de frutos rojos…

 **Kanon:** Hueles delicioso mi amor

 **Umi:** Es el shampoo que más me gusta mi amor

Umi en eso le lanza un poco de espuma a Kanon en el rostro, él sonríe alegremente, Umi lo mira con un poco de inocencia y él le lanza un poco de agua. La joven lo mira sorprendida y le lanza agua también y comienzan a reír alegremente, Kanon le enjuaga el cabello a Umi y le da un beso en la cabeza…

 **Kanon:** (Susurrándole en el oído) Me volverás a mojar?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si me vuelves a mojar… si lo hare

Se miran y se dan un beso apasionado lleno de fuego, amor y deseo, sus lenguas se encuentran acariciándose mutuamente… Kanon toma la esponja y comienza a tallar la espalda de Umi, sus brazos, su vientre, sus piernas. La joven siente que su piel se despierta poco a poco…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… yo…

 **Kanon:** (Seductoramente) Que sucede mi amor?... no es la primera vez que te toco

 **Umi:** Lo se… pero… pero…

Kanon se pone detrás de ella, para comenzar a besar su cuello, una de sus manos se posa en uno de sus pechos donde comienza a masajearlo cuidadosa pero apasionadamente…

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Ka… Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Cada que los toco… me encantan mas

Le lame el cuello de manera provocadora, a lo que Umi deja escapar de sus labios un gemido de pasión, Kanon sonríe y le besa el cuello más apasionadamente…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… me encantas

 **Umi:** Kanon… Mi amor… yo…

Una de las manos de Kanon acaricia su vientre, va bajando lentamente cuando llega a la intimidad de Umi donde comienza a acariciarla de arriba abajo con la yema de sus dedos dibujando la línea que divide sus labios vaginales…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Ka… Kanon… esto es…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Te… muestro… lo que siento por ti… mi amor

Umi por instinto siente que debe cerrar sus piernas y lo hace… pero los dedos de Kanon son tan excitantes que va perdiendo la razón…

 **Kanon:** (Apasionadamente) Abre tus hermosas piernas mi amor… dame acceso a ti mi Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… mi amor… yo… Aaaahhhh

Kanon con facilidad coló dos de sus dedos en su intimidad, haciendo que la chica se arqueara un poco. Kanon la mira con amor para comenzarle a besar de nuevo el cuello y su seno lo masajea más excitantemente, su dedo pulgar e índice comienzan a presionar levemente su pezón.

En su intimidad los dedos largos de Kanon buscan su punto de placer máximo recorriendo la intimidad de ella lentamente, Umi siente sensaciones que jamás pensó que algún día existieran o que podría sentir en su vida, en ese momento en el que siente su mente en blanco, Kanon comienza a acariciar su clítoris de manera delicada en círculos…

 **Umi:** Aaaahhhh… Ka… Kanon… aaaahhhh

 **Kanon:** (Seductoramente) Te Amo demasiado mi amada Umi… eres mi todo…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… Es… Esto…

 **Kanon:** Es maravilloso… ya muero por probar esto que estoy tocando…

Umi de momento cierra las piernas, pero los dedos hábiles de Kanon le dan confianza a que vuelva a abrirlas delicadamente…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… (Susurrándole al oído) Abre tus piernas mi amor… no me temas… ábreme tus piernas…

Las caricias de él comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, Kanon movía sus dedos de arriba abajo un poco más rápido… después en círculos…

 **Umi:** Aaaahhhh… aaaahhhh… Ka… Kanon…

 **Kanon:** Deseo… probar esto… que estoy tocando… con mi boca… con mi…

Umi lo besa en los labios… siente la necesidad de hacerlo, su mente está invadida por el no solo en su cuerpo… si no en sus pensamientos… Umi siente que ya no puede más…

 **Kanon:** (Besándole su lóbulo del oído) Vente mi amor… puedes venirte… aunque sea rápido… pero después…

Kanon hacia movimientos más rápidos…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Ka… Kanon… no digas…

La joven sintió su cuerpo tenso por un momento… sentía que el agua eran las nubes donde estaba flotando. Miro al rostro a Kanon y lo veía más galante que nunca, sus ojos eran más destellantes… era como ver al mismo ángel del amor…

 **Kanon:** (Besándole los labios) Eres… demasiado hermosa mi amor…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… Te… Amo

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi… más que a mi vida

Él le da un beso en la frente y ella lo abraza… sienten que su conexión es más fuerte cada vez y se convencen de que hacerse uno es la mejor opción.

* * *

Kiyo está sentada en el jardín Sen de la hacienda pensando en lo que estaría pasando con Kanna… en donde estaría Kayo… cuando siente detrás de ella…

 **Kiyo:** (Seriamente) Eres tú, no es así?

Siente una presencia muy fuerte detrás de ella, cada partícula de su cuerpo se pone en alerta…

 **Kiyo:** Porque no asciendes a donde debes de ir? que ganas haciendo esto?

Ve a su lado y puede ver una cabellera negra que es removida por el viento, siente el calor de una espalda en la de ella…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo… debes soltar el pasado

 **Kayo:** (Comiendo una cereza) El pasado… no me suelta a mi

 **Kiyo:** A que te refieres?

 **Kayo:** No lo sientes?

 **Kiyo:** No… el que?

 **Kayo:** Nozomi… esta en este tiempo

Kiyo se quedó conteniendo la respiración y recordó que ayer cuando los atacaba ella le había gritado…

 **Kiyo:** Hakudoshi?

 **Kayo:** Si… ese maldito…. El maldito de Nozomi regreso a vengarse de mi… pero no se lo permitiré!

 **Kiyo:** Porque les… hiciste daño a…

Kayo se quedó mirando al horizonte…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo… déjalos…

 **Kayo:** No puedo… los Ushiromiya… son una parte que odio y quiero a la vez

 **Kiyo:** (Sorprendida) Quieres?

 **Kayo:** Esas mocosas…

* * *

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de Kanon y Sesshoumaru, las han sacado de la tina, las colocaron en sus camas y con cuidado les secan el cabello con una toalla. Mientras ellas les sonríen dulcemente y ellos les dan besos amorosos…

* * *

 **Kiyo:** Hakudoshi y Teru…

 **Kayo:** Es por eso que las quiero… porque… sufrieron lo que yo y porque… mi sangre… las ama… al igual que al sacerdote

* * *

Milo duerme plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes que le asignaron, en sus manos tiene el emblema Sutori que Kanna le dio para protegerlo…

* * *

 **Kiyo:** Ellos… son muy amados por nosotros… pero en especial…

 **Kayo:** Lo sé y les odio porque vienen de esas personas que me encerraron… porque tienen conexión con quien me enterró… por eso es que les odio

 **Kiyo:** Y no puede pesar más el amor en ti?... tus sobrinos los aman

 **Kayo:** No… los odio y los amo por igual… por eso he decidido… que ellos vendrán conmigo

 **Kiyo:** (Levantándose) No puedes hacer eso Kayo!

Kayo se levantó también y ambas se giraron para verse, los ojos dorados de Kayo están en Kiyo…

 **Kiyo:** No puedes… no debes…

 **Kayo:** Puedo y quiero… ellos son para mi… juntos viviremos en el infierno… quemándonos en nuestro dolor los 4… las sacerdotisas, el sacerdote y yo…

 **Kiyo:** No seas egoísta… además… sabes que…

 **Kayo:** (Seriamente) Ellos son míos Kiyo! Y ustedes ni nadie me los podrán quitar… me los comeré y así serán parte de mí! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kayo se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Kiyo quien estaba aterrada por las palabras de la joven que estaba llena de rencor, pudo notar que en su kimono tenia los símbolos de la familia Ushiromiya. Kayo estaba decidida a llevárselos… pero… no… no le permitirían a Kayo deshacer el gran amor que sienten sus nietos y los Ushiromiya… solo por la ambición de Kayo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kayo le ha dicho a Kiyo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los Ushiromiya y los planes que tiene con ellos. Kanna por su lado se ha dado cuenta de que Hakudoshi es muy manejable por su tía, Sesshoumaru y Rin comienzan a vivir su amor entre ternura, pasion y seduccion al igual que Kanon y Umi que cada vez se entregan mas y mas a su amor, a la pasion y al deseo. Milo podra soportar su situacion? Kayo podra cumplir sus amenzas? Kanna y Hakudoshi tendran un matrimonio tranquilo? No se pierdan en proximo capitulo! Unmei Wa Utsukushiku!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Rin:** Kayo… nos ha marcado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A que te refieres?

 **Rin:** Esta es… la promesa de Kayo… de matarnos (Mirándolo) Necesito vestirme… debo ir a ver a mi hermanita y a mi Tío

* * *

 **Umi:** (Horrorizada) Kami-Sama! Pero…

 **Rin:** (Horrorizada) Que les hiciste Kayo?

 **Kayo:** Los traidores se merecen eso… se los dije… Sangre con sangre se paga

* * *

 **Kanon:** Este es mi lugar especial de la casa… aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo… es el lugar más alto de la casa

 **Umi:** Es… hermoso mi amor… pero…

 **Kanon:** Ahora (Abrazándola por detrás) Es de nosotros dos… solo tuyo y mío

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (abrazándola) Nada Rin… nos separara ahora… ni nosotros mismos… tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Recargándose en su pecho) Tendría que… estar loca… para separarme ahora de ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cabello) Tenshi… este es nuestro mundo… tuyo y mío… donde… nada puede…

 **Rin:** (Girándose para besarlo) Separarnos o dañarnos… solo tú y yo mi amor… mi amado Sesshoumaru


	47. CAPITULO 46: Unmei Wa Utsukushiku

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 46 Unmei wa Utsukushiku**

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en la cama de Sesshoumaru, él estaba frente a ella, en una especie de bandeja de plata estaban las vendas limpias, un frasco de antiséptico y unas píldoras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien mi amor… antes de vestirte… debo hacerte la curación

 **Rin:** (Viendo el antiséptico) Eso va a arder

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo un poco… pero es por tu bien

 **Rin:** (Temerosa) E… Está bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Dame tus manos amor

Ella se las acerca. Sesshoumaru pone un poco del antiséptico en un algodón y con toques lentos comienza a untarlo en las heridas de Rin…

 **Rin:** (Haciendo leves muecas de dolor)

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo el antiséptico) Solo un poco más Tenshi

 **Rin:** Si… está bien

La castaña comienza a inhalar y exhalar de manera profunda para después hacerlo más lento y calmándose…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Usas la técnica de respiración amor?

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy… solo así me relajo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Viendo la herida de sus manos) Se abrieron más profundo que la vez pasada

 **Rin:** (Mirando sus heridas) Quizá si no me…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Olvida eso… ahora estamos juntos Rin… solo tú y yo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Solo tú y yo Sesshy… lamento todas las cosas horribles que te hice

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que… soy yo quien debe pedir esa disculpa… tienes razón… las cosas sin confianza no funcionan

 **Rin:** Sé que… puedo confiar en ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo en ti… ciegamente

Se miran fijamente a los ojos, se sonríen tiernamente cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ves? No dolió tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) En tus manos… no puedo sentir dolor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca más… lo sentirás mi amor

 **Rin:** Si vieras cuanto Te Amo Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo mismo que yo a ti Rin… inmensamente

Comenzó a vendarle las manos con cuidado y con amor, cuando fue hacia la herida de su pecho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando la herida) Mira tenshi…

 **Rin:** Que sucede Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru le da un espejo a Rin ella al verse la herida en su pecho se da cuenta de que está completamente cerrada y con la forma de un pentagrama no tan perfecto…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero… cómo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa herida está completamente sana… pero y esa marca?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… creo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que sucede?

 **Rin:** Kayo… nos ha marcado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A que te refieres?

 **Rin:** Esta es la promesa de Kayo… de matarnos (Mirándolo) Necesito vestirme… debo ir a ver a mi hermanita y a mi Tío

Sesshoumaru comenzó a sacar ropa de la maleta de Rin, ella se vio las heridas de los brazos y estaban casi curadas… solo la de sus manos están abiertas aún.

* * *

En la habitación de Kanon. Él le hace la curación a Umi en su mano, la joven se muerde un poco su labio inferior y hace unas muecas de dolor…

 **Kanon:** Tranquila mi amor… en poco terminare

 **Umi:** Descuida amor… es solo que…

 **Kanon:** Están aún frescas las heridas amor… tranquila… en poco terminare

 **Umi:** Debí haberme controlado ese día… es que…

 **Kanon:** No mi amor… no te tortures más… ahora estás conmigo y yo no te hare daño

 **Umi:** (Acariciando el rostro de él) Kanon… mi amor de eso no tengo ni la más mínima duda de eso

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… ahora seremos solo nosotros… sí?

 **Umi:** Si amor

Kanon termino de ponerle el antiséptico y comenzó a vendarle la mano con amor y con extremo cuidado…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… fuiste una chica muy valiente… soportaste el antiséptico

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Solo porque estás conmigo… si no habría llorado

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Debiste hacerlo… no me tienes confianza?

 **Umi:** La tengo amor (Sonrojada)solo que…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriéndole) Sé que no te gusta que te veamos así… pero… no te reprimas conmigo si mi amor?

 **Umi:** No lo hare más mi amor… te lo prometo

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso en los labios, cuando Kanon termino de vendarle la mano se dirigió a la herida de su pecho…

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Mi niña… que…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Que sucede amor?

 **Kanon:** Tu herida está completamente sana

 **Umi:** Que cosa?

Kanon le da un espejo, Umi se mira en él y se percata de que su herida está completamente sana; que la cicatriz que le quedo es la de un pentagrama imperfecto…

 **Umi:** Una marca

 **Kanon:** Que significa eso mi amor? las heridas de tus brazos han sanado también

 **Umi:** Solo la de mi mano permanece abierta

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… eso es obra de Kayo

 **Umi:** Nos ha marcado… esta es su promesa de matarnos

 **Kanon:** Que cosa dices?

 **Umi:** Necesito vestirme… debo ver a mi hermanita y a mi tío…

 **Kanon:** No permitiré de Kayo te haga nada… esa maldita

 **Umi:** Tranquilo mi amor…

Kanon comenzó a sacar ropa de la maleta de Umi para que ella se vistiera, la joven se contempla su herida. Kanon la ayuda a vestirse y le pone un pans en color azul y unos tenis en color blanco, cuando termina…

Toc toc

 **Kanon:** Adelante

La puerta de su habitación se abre y entra Rin que esta vestida con un pans morado y unos tenis blancos…

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a Umi) Hermanita!

 **Umi:** (Abrazando a Rin) Hermanita!

 **Rin:** Como estas? Estas bien?

 **Umi:** Solo una mano (Mirando las manos vendadas de Rin) Hermanita…

 **Rin:** Estoy bien hermanita… pero (Mirando a Kanon) Lo siento cuñado

 **Kanon:** Descuida cuñada… entiendo… que sucede?

 **Rin:** Pues…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Entrando a la habitación) Algo muy extraño… la herida de Rin del pecho…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) No me digas que…

 **Rin:** Si… esta cicatrizada

 **Kanon:** La de Umi igual

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debemos ver a Milo

 **Kanon:** Vamos…

Los 4 salieron de la habitación y se dirigían a la habitación donde ahora estaba Milo cuando…

 **Kiyo:** (Llevando las cosas para la curación de Milo) Hijos (Sorprendida) Niñas que hacen levantadas?

 **Umi:** Abuela… es de suma importancia que veamos a mi tío

 **Rin:** Si abuela… es urgente

 **Kiyo:** Niñas me están asustando

 **Sesshoumaru:** No más de lo que ya estamos abuela

 **Kanon:** Si él también tiene la marca… no sé qué va a suceder

* * *

Los 5 entraron a la habitación donde esta Milo, lo hallaron dormido aún. Umi y Rin se acercan a él…

 **Umi:** Milo… tío

 **Rin:** Tío Milo… abre los ojos

Milo pesarosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió por completo vio a todos a su alrededor…

 **Milo:** (Extrañado y adormilado) Ya me… morí? Que sucede?

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Tío que bueno que estas bien

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Tío gracias a Kami estas bien

 **Milo:** Chicas… estoy bien… sucede algo?

 **Kanon:** Milo… podemos ver tu herida en el pecho?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es importante amigo

 **Milo:** Claro

Las chicas se alejaron un poco de su tío, él se descubrió el pecho y hallaron que su herida y la de los brazos estaban completamente sanas, solo las quemaduras de sus manos siguen frescas…

 **Milo:** (Mirándose) Esta curada

 **Kanon:** Es la misma cicatriz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces… si estamos en problemas

 **Kiyo:** No puede ser… si apenas ayer fueron esas heridas

 **Milo:** Me quieren explicar que pasa?

Umi y Rin se descubrieron un poco su pecho para mostrarle a Milo que sus heridas también estaban cicatrizadas, el al verlas se sorprendió y al ver las formas que tienen las tres heridas…

 **Milo:** No puede ser… estamos…

 **Umi:** Nos ha marcado para matarnos tío

 **Rin:** Como lo dijo… nos iremos con ella

 **Kiyo:** La vi hace poco… en el jardín y me dijo lo mismo

 **Todos:** Como?

 **Milo:** No solo eso… nos ha sellado… eso quiere decir que nuestros poderes espirituales están sellados

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Quiere decir que…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) No podemos purificarla?

 **Milo:** Así es… lo que hizo al herirnos fue sellar nuestros poderes espirituales

 **Kanon:** Abuela… que te dijo Kayo exactamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dínoslo punto por punto

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… tranquilos… pues… Hakudoshi… es la reencarnación de Nozomi Yashiro

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos… los Ushiromiya estaban mucho más que sorprendidos cuando…

 **Kanon:** Por eso ese día le dijo… Nozomi

 **Umi:** Que estás diciendo?

 **Kanon:** Amor… cuando Kayo vio a Hakudoshi… lo llamo Nozomi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Le dijimos que no fuera al lago… pero lo hizo y fue cuando ella lo llamo así

 **Rin:** El… la enterró

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como?

 **Rin:** Cuando estuvimos con ella… Nozomi dejó caer las pertenencias que tenia de Kayo y ella le gritaba con desesperación que… no la enterrara…

 **Umi:** Es cierto… Nozomi no solo la traiciono… si no que no hizo nada por ella… más que deshacerse de problema

 **Kanon:** (enojándose) Esa maldita familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo nos ha traído problemas

 **Kiyo:** Es por eso que ella me dijo que…

 **Milo:** Que le dijo abuela?

Kiyo los miro a todos con un poco de pesar, cerro sus ojos y dio una bocanada de aire…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo… los odia y los ama al mismo tiempo

 **Kanon:** A los Yashiro?

 **Kiyo:** No… a ustedes (Mirando a los Ushiromiya)

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que le pasa a esa loca?

 **Kiyo:** Dijo que los quiere porque… se siente identificada con las chicas por lo que…

Umi y Rin sentían que se hundían en un hoyo porque Kiyo sabia la verdad que ellas no querían dejar salir a la luz, las chicas bajaron la mirada…

 **Kiyo:** Hijas… no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… ustedes…

Rin y Umi se sentían miserables pues se había enterado por Kayo y no por ellas… sentían que eso era una traición…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Rin) Tenshi… no importa ya

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Kanon:** (Abrazando a Umi) Mi niña… eso ya paso

 **Umi:** Es que…

 **Milo:** Abuela… mis sobrinas no sabían nada… ellos se hicieron pasar por muertos… ustedes y yo fuimos testigos de lo que sufrieron mis sobrinas por esa maldita mentira… no sabíamos que…

 **Kiyo:** (Tomando las manos de Umi y Rin) Hijitas… no se los reclamo… al contrario… pienso que Teru y Hakudoshi son unos idiotas… es por eso que Kayo… los quiere a ustedes y porque son muy queridos para Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru

 **Kanon:** Si es así… porque los molesta? Que gana haciéndolos sufrir?

 **Kiyo:** Por la razón que los odia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abuela… porque ellos descienden de…

 **Kiyo:** Así es hijo… los odia porque pertenecen a la familia que la encerró… ella dijo que… se los llevara con ella al infierno… que los 4 sufrirán su pena… que (Horrorizada) los devorara porque son de ella

Milo en ese instante recuerda la visión que le hizo ver en la Isla Ushiromiya, como devoraba a Umi y Rin… que tenía el cuerpo de Kanna sobre la mesa y el de rodillas ante ella y desnudo, comenzó a sudar en frio…

 **Umi:** Tío estas bien?

 **Milo:** Si…

 **Rin:** No tío… no estás bien… necesitas…

 **Milo:** Chicas… debemos hacer algo con esta situación

 **Kiyo:** Antes que nada… tenemos que hacerte la curación de las manos

 **Milo:** Estoy bien… debo levantarme

 **Kanon:** (Deteniéndolo) Espera Milo… están muy débil ahora… no podrás

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo por favor… tranquilízate

 **Kiyo:** Debemos hacerle la curación

Milo comenzaba a estar inquieto pues esa visión se le hacía más clara y más real cada vez, Sesshoumaru y Kanon lo toman de los brazos…

 **Kiyo:** Salgan niñas… en lo que hacemos la curación

 **Umi:** Abuela no podemos

 **Rin:** Queremos ayudar

 **Kiyo:** En este momento él está inquieto por ustedes… vayan afuera por favor

* * *

Las chicas salieron de la habitación mientras que Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kiyo se quedaban haciéndole la curación a Milo. Umi y Rin se quedaron recargadas en la pared mientras escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Milo…

 **Umi:** (Angustiada) Kami

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Me da temor hermanita

En el pasillo hay un gran espejo donde ven reflejada a…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) El sacerdote es muy delicado cuando se trata de ustedes

Umi y Rin fijan su vista en el espejo…

 **Umi:** (Enojada) Kayo

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Porque nos sellaste? Nos temes verdad?… sabes que…

 **Kayo:** Niñas… no me aburran con sus reclamos… quieren ver… porque su tío esta así?

 **Umi/Rin:** Eres una…

Kayo les comienza a mostrar…

* * *

 **VISION**

Las chicas ven el comedor de los Sutori… a oscuras alumbrado con velas… en la mesa pueden distinguir platillos de comida… pero no pueden ver qué tipo de comida es… cuando en los asientos ven a los Sutori sentados a excepción de uno y sin rostro… como si alguien se los hubiera arrancado y solo les goteaba la sangre…

 **Umi:** (Horrorizada) Kami-Sama! Pero…

 **Rin:** (Horrorizada) Que les hiciste Kayo?

 **Kayo:** Los traidores se merecen eso… se los dije… Sangre con sangre se paga

Cuando ven la mesa ven sus propios cuerpos y el de Kanna desmembrados y con sus órganos de fuera… Ellas al ver esa escena sienten una gran repulsión en sus estómagos…

 **Kayo:** Esta es… nuestra fiesta queridas mías

Sus cabezas de las chicas están en una bandeja de plata, sus torsos abiertos en otra, una persona se distingue en la cabecera de la mesa… comiendo los órganos de ellas… con una copa con sangre a su lado. En ese momento ven a Milo que está desnudo y con un collar en su cuello, una cadena que lo jala hacia algún lugar…

 **Kayo:** Bienvenido Sumo Sacerdote! A mi fiesta! (Sonrisa Macabra) Jajajajajajajajajaja

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Rin y Umi se tapan su boca con una mano y buscan un sanitario para ir a vomitar mientras por el espejo Kayo las mira y sonríe de manera malévola…

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajajajaja ustedes serán solo mías y el Sacerdote también!

Rin y Umi están vomitando después de ver esa escena tan escabrosa sentían que definitivamente Kayo estaba loca y que lo que había dicho Kiyo se quedaba en corto cuando Sesshoumaru y Kanon llegan con las chicas y con preocupación las atienden al ver que ellas no dejan de vomitar…

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… que sucede?

 **Kanon:** (Sobando la espalda de Umi) No se abuela…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sobando la espalda de Rin) No sabemos qué sucede abuela

Kiyo está en la habitación de Milo a quien sedaron para que se tranquilizara pues se puso muy nervioso con lo que había pasado.

* * *

Con Umi…

La joven dejo de vomitar, bajo la tapa del inodoro y jalo la palanca, Kanon la ayuda a levantarse y ella se dirige a un lavamanos donde comienza a lavarse la boca… cuando termina…

 **Kanon:** Que sucedió mi amor?

 **Umi:** Amor… es que…

Umi al recordar aquella terrible visión se desmaya, Kanon la sostiene…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Umi… mi amor… reacciona

El la lleva a su habitación para recostarla y hacerla reaccionar.

* * *

Con Rin…

Ella deja de vomitar, Sesshoumaru la ayuda a incorporarse, ella baja la tapa del escusado y jala la palanca, la joven camina lentamente cuando llega al lavamanos y se enjuaga la boca quitándose el sabor amargo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… que sucedió?

 **Rin:** (Dejándose de lavar la boca y mirándolo) Es que… Sesshy

La imagen volvió a su mente haciendo que la chica cayera desmayada, él la sostiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Tenshi… Rin… que tienes?

El la lleva a su habitación para recostarla, Kiyo va con las sales para poder despertar a las chicas.

* * *

En la hacienda Yashiro…

Kanna está sentada en una mecedora de su habitación mirando por su ventana cuando en el vidrio de una de ellas se ve el reflejo de alguien…

 **Kanna:** Quién eres?

 **-** Porque dejaste al sacerdote?... pensé que lo amabas

 **Kanna:** (enojándose) Maldita bruja… que quieres Kayo?

 **Kayo:** Me agradan tus saludos querida sobrina… que se siente ser parte de esta asquerosa sangre?

 **Kanna:** (Levantándose de la mecedora) Cierra la boca!

Kayo se ríe de manera malévola y con burla hacia la joven Sutori…

 **Kanna:** Que quieres aquí?

 **Kayo:** Decirte la verdad querida mía… sabias que tu esposo es la reencarnación de Nozomi? Quien me engaño!

 **Kanna:** Estas loca… el no…

En eso la joven recuerda que cuando había secuestrado Kayo a los Ushiromiya, al ver a Hakudoshi ella le llamo Nozomi…

 **Kanna:** Kayo! No te atrevas a tocar a los Ushiromiya!

 **Kayo:** Mas que eso querida… voy a comérmelos uno por uno! Jajajajajajajajajaja

La joven Sutori se quedó asustada de escuchar la amenaza que Kayo le había hecho cuando en eso…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Entrando a la habitación) Kanna… mañana regresamos a Tokio

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Tan rápido?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… debo alcanzar a Mr. Brown para negociar unas cosas… regresamos mañana a casa

Kanna se quedó por un momento en silencio cuando…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Besándola en los labios) Esta noche quiero que tengamos… nuestra noche de bodas

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… debo ir a ver a mi abuela y a mis hermanos… ellos tienen heridos en casa y…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Molesto) No Kanna… por culpa de ellos yo también Salí lastimado y no quiero que tu corras con la misma suerte

 **Kanna:** De que estas hablando? Haku por favor…

 **Hakudoshi** : Eres mi esposa Kanna… acabamos de casarnos… nuestra primera noche la pasaste fuera de casa lejos de mi lado… así que no… entiendes? No!

Hakudoshi salió de la habitación enojado, Kanna se quedó sorprendida por como él le había hablado, la joven se sentó en su cama…

 **Kanna:** (Conteniendo las ganas de llorar) De… debo ver… a Milo… necesito verlo… una vez mas

* * *

Kanna trataba de fraguar un plan para poderlo ver. Mientras en la hacienda Sutori Kiyo habla por teléfono…

-Madre… como están los muchachos?

 **Kiyo:** Bien hija… están mejor… solo las heridas de sus manos… tuvieron un desmayo… pero solo es por la impresión…

 **Irasue:** Madre… y de Kayo no…

 **Kiyo:** Aun no querida… como esta todo en Tokio?

 **Irasue:** Están saliendo las cosas muy bien… Mr. Brown hizo un buen negocio con Inu… todo va muy bien madre

 **Kiyo:** Me alegra tanto hija

 **Irasue:** Espero pronto regresen madre… que los muchachos están bien… Madre… Inu quiere hablar contigo

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… como esta todo?

 **Kiyo:** Bien hijo… están bien… solo algo cansados

 **InuTaisho:** Kanna regreso con su esposo?

 **Kiyo:** Si hijo… esta mañana

 **InuTaisho:** Madre… necesito que vengas a Tokio ahora mismo

 **Kiyo:** Ahora hijo?

 **InuTaisho:** Si madre… veras… para poder firmar el contrato necesitamos

 **Kiyo:** Entiendo… si querido… le diré a Ban que me lleve… tu envía la avioneta… estaré esta misma noche allá

 **InuTaisho:** Claro madre… nos vemos esta noche

Se colgaron los teléfonos, Sesshoumaru y Kanon entraron al despacho de la hacienda…

 **Kanon:** Abuela… todo bien?

 **Kiyo:** Si queridos… como están las muchachas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descansan… despertaron y se quedaron acostadas abuela… sucedió algo?

 **Kiyo:** Su madre hablo… quería saber cómo estaban los chicos

 **Kanon:** Les dijiste lo que ocurrió?

 **Kiyo:** No hijo… aun no… lo hare cuando lleguemos allá… por cierto hijitos… debo salir para Tokio ahora

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Si hijos… salió muy bien la negociación con Mr. Brown así que iré a firmar el contrato

 **Kanon:** Entiendo abuela… quizá nosotros…

 **Kiyo:** No hijos… quédense aquí… las chicas los necesitan y ustedes necesitan tiempo con ellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Abuela… muchas gracias

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Eres la mejor

Ambos abrazaron a la matriarca de los Sutori y la acompañaron a acomodar su ropa… la tarde paso tranquila… los Ushiromiya descansaban, Kiyo fue llevada por Bankotzu hacia la avioneta. Sesshoumaru y Kanon la despidieron. Cuando ella se fue ambos hermanos se miraron y se fueron a preparar unas sorpresas que les tenían a sus chicas cuando en ese momento…

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Kanna… que haces aquí?

 **Kanna:** Mañana me regresare a Tokio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tan pronto?

 **Kanna:** Si… necesitaba ver a Milo… y la abuela?

 **Kanon:** Estas de suerte… acaba de irse

 **Kanna:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A Tokio… papá solicito su presencia… así que acaba de irse

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Iré a ver a Milo

Kanna entro muy feliz a la casa grande para ir a ver a Milo. Kanon y Sesshoumaru se miraron…

 **Kanon:** Necesito que me ayudes con…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se… por suerte el mío es portátil

 **Kanon:** Jajajaja… (¬¬) Gracioso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera donde te…

 **Kanon:** Si… anda para que podamos terminar temprano

* * *

Ambos hermanos se fueron sonriendo. Kanna subió por las escaleras rápidamente, supuso que en su cuarto no estaría así que reviso uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y lo hallo acostado…

 **Milo:** (Mirando a la puerta) Kanna…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Milo… mi amor

Ella se va hacia el corriendo hacia él, quien la abraza fuertemente…

 **Milo:** Que haces aquí?... puedes…

 **Kanna:** No me importa… solo deseo estar aquí

 **Milo:** Te eche de menos

 **Kanna:** Igual yo…

Se abrazaron amorosamente para después darse un beso en los labios apasionado, mostrándose en el cuanto se habían extrañado en esas horas que no se vieron.

* * *

La noche comenzó a hacerse presente… Umi y Rin estaban muy sorprendidas… pues Kanon y Sesshoumaru no habían comido con ellas, estaban acostadas en las camas de ellos… aún estaban aturdidas por lo que habían visto cuando en la habitación de Kanon…

 **Umi:** Donde habrá estado todo este tiempo?

La puerta se abre…

 **Kanon:** Hola mi amor

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Amor… donde habías estado?

 **Kanon:** (Acercándose a ella) Pues… arreglando unas cosas

 **Umi:** Paso algo en Tokio?... escuche que…

 **Kanon:** Todo está bien allá… vienes conmigo?

 **Umi:** A dónde?

 **Kanon:** Recuerdas que… te dije que iríamos a un lugar especial aquí?

Umi se sonrojo… Kanon la beso apasionadamente en los labios, ella le corresponde con pasión cuando…

 **Kanon:** (Sensualmente) Ven conmigo

 **Umi:** (Sonriéndole) Si amor

La tomo es brazos y salieron de su habitación. En una puerta que Kanon abrió, se escondía una escalera que lleva aún más arriba de la casa. Entraron allí y comenzaron a ascender.

* * *

En la alcoba de Sesshoumaru, Rin está sentada sobre la mecedora que tiene en su habitación, estaba a oscuras la puerta se abre lentamente y la castaña voltea a ver hacia esa dirección y ve…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

La joven se levantó de la mecedora y corrió a abrazar a quien era el motivo de su alegría que también la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor

 **Rin:** Donde estabas Sesshy?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Arreglando algo

 **Rin:** Sucedió algo en la empresa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No querida… no sucedió nada… pero quiero que vengas conmigo

 **Rin:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al balcón… quiero estar contigo

Sesshoumaru le da un beso apasionado a la joven en los labios, ella le corresponde con amor y pasión. Cuando la toma en brazos para cargarla…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… puedo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sé que puedes… no hay nada que no puedas hacer… pero…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… me dejo guiar por ti… tu eres mis ojos… mi todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así como tú los míos

Caminaron hacia la ventana de la habitación de él y abrieron lentamente para poder salir de allí…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cierra los ojos

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo)

* * *

Mientras tanto con Umi y con Kanon… subieron hasta otra puerta al llegar…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… cierra los ojos

 **Umi:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Listo amor

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien…

Kanon con su pie abre la puerta que estaba entreabierta, entra con la joven a la habitación y con su pie cierra completamente la puerta…

 **Umi:** Huele delicioso

 **Kanon:** Me alegro de que te agrade querida… te pondré en el suelo… lista?

 **Umi:** Si… solo no me dejes caer

 **Kanon:** Nunca mi amor

Kanon coloco en el suelo a Umi con cuidado…

 **Umi:** Donde estamos amor?

 **Kanon:** Abre los ojos querida

La joven abre los ojos y se encuentra con…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/lugar%20privado%20de%20Kanon_

* * *

Umi se queda sorprendida al ver la habitación…

 **Kanon:** Este es mi lugar especial de la casa… aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo… es el lugar más alto de la casa

 **Umi:** Es… hermoso mi amor… pero…

 **Kanon:** Ahora (Abrazándola por detrás) Es de nosotros dos… solo tuyo y mío

 **Umi:** (Girándose para besarlo) Mi amor… Te Amo… es hermoso… demasiado hermoso

Kanon la besa amorosamente, ahora están solos en el lugar especial de él, cuando se dejan de besar Umi observa frente a la cama…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Un piano?

 **Kanon:** Si… un piano mi amor…

La abraza y ambos se miran a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Estamos en nuestro mundo mi amor

 **Umi:** (Feliz) Donde… nada… ni nadie… puede entrar

 **Kanon:** Esto es… tuyo y mío

* * *

Se besan apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru y Rin salen de la habitación del primero, la joven siente la brisa acariciar su rostro…

 **Rin:** Que cálido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero sea así… Rin… te dejare en el suelo… está bien?

 **Rin:** Si… está bien… solo no me vayas a dejar caer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso nunca Tenshi

La deja en el suelo delicadamente, ella se queda parada…

 **Rin:** Puedo abrirlos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No… todavía no

 **Rin:** Huele… a… gardenias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde que supe que es tu olor… quise esa flor aquí… bien mi amada Rin… abre los ojos

La castaña los abrió lentamente y se encontró…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/lugar%20especial%20de%20Sesshoumaru_

* * *

Rin miraba sorprendida como había acondicionado el balcón, las estrellas se veían hermosas en el cielo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… es precioso

 **Sesshoumaru:** (abrazándola) Nada Rin… nos separara ahora… ni nosotros mismos… tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Recargándose en su pecho) Tendría que… estar loca… para separarme ahora de ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cabello) Tenshi… este es nuestro mundo… tuyo y mío… donde… nada puede…

 **Rin:** (Girándose para besarlo) Separarnos o dañarnos… solo tú y yo mi amor… mi amado Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Rin… desde que te conocí… supe que…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Que mi destino… era quererte

Se besaban apasionadamente cuando…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el estuche del violín de Sesshoumaru) Es tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia donde Rin lo hacía) Si… y solo será para ti

 **Rin:** Sesshy dime que no estoy soñando… que realmente estamos juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo estamos Tenshi y estamos en nuestro mundo… tuyo y mío…

Se besan apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna y con las estrellas brillando como diamantes en el cielo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kanna se ha enfrentado a palabras con Kayo quien la ha amenazado con quitarle a quienes mas ama... se ha dado cuenta que su vida con Hakudoshi no es la que esperaba ya que el es frió y manejable por Beatrice, Kayo les ha mostrado a Rin y Umi la visión que le hizo ver a Milo cosa que las ha impactado demasiado... Milo teme por la vida de sus sobrinas. Ahora las tres parejas se han quedado solos en la casa grande... Que sera lo que sucederá entre ellos? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo! Eternally: La Vie en Rose!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Milo:** No quiero que tengas problemas mi amor

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… no importa… solo quiero estar contigo

 **Milo:** Sé que es pecado… y que… no debería, pero (Poniéndose sobre Kanna) Deseo estar contigo (Besándola) Besándote… amándote

 **Kanna:** (Besándolo) Yo también… Dios me perdone… pero… necesito… estar contigo… tu eres mi todo Milo… yo te amo a ti

* * *

 **Kanon:** Umi… esta noche… quiero…

 **Umi:** Kanon… yo… también lo deseo… Te Amo

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi… mi amor

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… lo toque cuando… gane mi título de concertista

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonriendo) Eres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… aparte de programador en sistemas… soy concertista… esto… es para ti… Mi dulce Tenshi

* * *

Kayo los vio… pensó que sus esfuerzos por separarlos habían sido inútiles… que ellos a pesar de las adversidades… estaban juntos… decididos a pelear por su amor… sonrió con añoranza… pero de sus ojos salen lágrimas.


	48. CAPITULO 47: Eternally: La Vie en Rose

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO!**

 **Rin le dice a Sesshoumaru Kokoro que quiere decir Corazón**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Melodia que toca Kanon en el piano: Tekla Badarzewska - Modlitwa Dziewicy (A Maiden's Prayer) (Piano solo)**

 **Melodia que toca Sesshoumaru en su violin: Miragem (Instrumental) - Marcus Viana**

 **Cancion de la escena de Umi y Kanon: Pasion - Sarah Brigtman & Fernando Lima**

 **Cancion de la escena de Rin y Sesshoumaru: Luna - Zoe Ft Denisse Gutierrez**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 47 Eternally: La Vie en Rose**

* * *

Kanna estaba con Milo en la habitación del segundo, ambos acostados en la cama…

 **Milo:** No quiero que tengas problemas mi amor

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… no importa… solo quiero estar contigo

 **Milo:** Sé que es pecado… y que… no debería, pero (Poniéndose sobre Kanna) Deseo estar contigo (Besándola) Besándote… amándote

 **Kanna:** (Besándolo) Yo también… Dios me perdone… pero… necesito… estar contigo… tu eres mi todo Milo… yo te amo a ti

* * *

Se siguen besando apasionadamente. Kanon y Umi se besan en la habitación secreta de él, cuando dejan de besarse se separan lentamente…

 **Kanon:** Mi niña hermosa

 **Umi:** Kanon… mi amor

Kanon se acerca al piano y se sienta en el banquito, Umi se sienta a su lado y destapa el teclado del mismo, Umi lo mira extrañada… Kanon le sonríe y comienza a tocar una canción que comienza un poco fuerte… pero se va haciendo delicada y hermosa.

Umi al verlo tocar el piano se sorprende y lo mira fascinada, nunca había pensado que él tuviera esa hermosa habilidad, sus dedos tocan el piano de manera habilidosa a lo que Umi la hace sonrojarse y sentirse maravillada.

Kanon la mira tiernamente mientras toca el piano, Umi está mirándolo con la expresión de una pequeña niña que ve algo muy asombroso…

 **Umi:** Tocas… maravillosamente

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y tocando) Gracias amor… esta es una de las sorpresas que te tengo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No sabía que…

 **Kanon:** Quería darte la sorpresa

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Vaya que me la has dado amor

Kanon sigue tocando el piano, Umi lo mira con admiración, con amor, se recarga en su hombro mientras escucha la dulce melodía que sale de los dedos del ojiazul, la melodía se escucha por toda la habitación. La joven se siente dentro de un maravilloso sueño del cual no quiere despertar.

 **Kanon:** Umi Ushiromiya

 **Umi:** Dime… Kanon Sutori

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi

 **Umi:** Te Amo Kanon

Kanon tocaba con más alegría el piano mientras que Umi sentía su corazón latir más y más rápido, al sonido de la melodía de Kanon. Sabía que ese era el lugar y la persona con quien quería estar… a lado de quien más ama…

 **Umi:** Soy tan feliz

Kanon sonrió alegremente y termino de tocar la melodía, Umi lo miraba, él se giró para verla frente a frente, se fueron acercando lentamente para besarse en los labios… su beso comenzó tierno, amoroso, para abrazarse y comenzar a besarse apasionadamente. Sus corazones están en el punto máximo de la pasión, deseándose… queriéndose unir.

Kanon y Umi se levantan del banquito del piano cuando se van caminando a la cama, estando en la orilla se quedan parados besándose amorosamente… se dejan de besar y se separan lentamente…

 **Kanon:** Umi… esta noche… quiero…

 **Umi:** Kanon… yo… también lo deseo… Te Amo

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi… mi amor

Se besan apasionadamente y caen en la cama lentamente, el sobre ella, se besan ahogándose de pasión, sus alientos combinándose, sus lenguas acariciándose. Las manos de Umi recorren la espalda de Kanon, mientras las manos de él recorren su pierna sobre el pans y suben para comenzar a quitarle la parte de arriba.

* * *

 **Mientras en el balcón…**

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan apasionadamente, sus cabelleras son removidas por el viento tibio de la noche, su beso es como el juramento bajo las estrellas que son considerados ojos de Dios de amarse por la eternidad… se van separando lentamente y se miran a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se me hacía tan lejano este momento

 **Rin:** A mí también… pensé que… nosotros no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Silenciándola con su dedo índice) No… no lo digas… lo somos

 **Rin:** Aunque luchara contra mi destino… sé que me guiaría aquí… a tus brazos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y a mí a los tuyos… aunque muriera una y otra vez… te volvería a encontrar de nuevo

 **Rin:** Sesshy… recuerdas cuando te dije que te odiaba?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… (Sonriendo) Esa frase me daba vueltas en la cabeza

 **Rin:** Te Amo… Sesshoumaru Sutori

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios con alegría y pasión, ella le corresponde devotamente, cuando se van caminando hacia la cama y estando en la orilla sin romper el beso él la sienta sobre la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Rompiendo el beso lentamente) Quiero… mostrarte algo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Lo que sea Kokoro

El por un momento le da la espalda, ella lo mira con ternura cuando él se gira para mirarla ve que tiene su violín, Rin se emociona y lo mira con fascinación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… lo toque cuando… gane mi título de concertista

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonriendo) Eres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… aparte de programador en sistemas… soy concertista… esto… es para ti… Mi dulce Tenshi

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente, Rin no pierde vista de él cuándo el comienza a tocar una melodía que al escucharla la castaña lo mira con admiración… él toca delicadamente su violín. Rin siente su alma y su corazón vivos… después de mucho tiempo… cuando sintió que estaba perdida… cuando había decidido perderse en el mar… pero… en ese momento… todo era de él… de Sesshoumaru Sutori.

El sentía la melodía que tocaba en ese momento, cerraba sus ojos mientras le toca a Rin la melodía de su amor, cuando abre los ojos ve que Rin está llorando de verlo tocar, sintiendo la melodía de él… como si entendiera lo que el trataba de decirle. La joven se pone de pie y se acerca un poco a él, Sesshoumaru sigue tocando y le sonríe mientras se acerca, se conmueve al verla llorar con su interpretación. Rin se pone junto a él y lo mira con fascinación… totalmente enamorada de él. Sesshoumaru la mira alegremente y le sigue tocando su melodía. Rin entre lágrimas sonríe. Sesshoumaru termina de tocar…

 **Rin:** (Aplaudiendo) Kokoro… que hermoso tocas mi amor!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Gracias Tenshi

 **Rin:** Esa hermosa melodía Kokoro… no la había escuchado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se llama Miragem… de un compositor brasileño… se llama Marcus Viana

 **Rin:** Es maravilloso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando toqué esa pieza… (abrazándola) Rezaba por encontrarte… y… te encontré

 **Rin:** Kokoro… (Besándolo) Yo también… rezaba por encontrarte

Se besaban apasionadamente y se fueron hacia la cama donde cayeron sobre ella, Sesshoumaru sobre Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… mi amor…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Kokoro… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero… hacerte el amor… demostrarte cuanto Te Amo

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Te Amo… yo… también… lo deseo

Se comienzan a besar apasionadamente una de las manos de Rin está en la sedosa cabellera negra de Sesshoumaru y la otra en su espalda, mientras que una de las manos de Sesshoumaru está sobre uno de los pechos de Rin.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Milo…**

Él está sobre Kanna y comenzó a acariciarla, besa tiernamente la boca de Kanna y sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de la chica, Milo comienza a bajar su boca por el cuello de Kanna, ella lo abrazaba, el daba delicados y suaves besos, en eso le quita por completo la ropa a Kanna y comienza a besar y masajear los senos…

 **Kanna:** Milo… aaahhhh… Mi amor

 **Milo:** Kanna… mi Kanna

Milo comenzó a succionar los senos de Kanna quien se mordía los labios y trataba de no gemir tan fuerte ya que alguien podría llegar. Milo se deleitaba con los pechos de su amada quien le acaricia la espalda y el cabello de él, este dejo los pechos de Kanna…

 **Milo:** Eres… perfecta… Kanna

 **Kanna:** Milo… Te Amo

Milo besa muy tiernamente a Kanna, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las piernas de la ella. Kanna besa el cuello y el pecho de su amado sacerdote, Ella quiere volver amarlo y comenzó a bajar sus manos por su espalda para acariciar los glúteos de Milo, él al sentir las manos de su amada sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y aceptaba las caricias, Kanna segué paseando por el cuerpo de su amado y en eso llego a rozar con sus manos el miembro de Milo, el chico al sentir eso su cuerpo se estremeció, Kanna pensó que él hace un momento le había dado placer, ahora le tocaba a ella, Kanna se puso sobre Milo y comenzó a tocar su miembro, lo acaricia de arriba abajo lento… suave, Milo apretaba las sabanas ya que sentía que perdía la razón…

 **Milo:** Kanna… aaahhhh… mi Kanna

Kanna bajo el pantalón de él y con sus manos cálidas comenzó a tocar la piel del miembro de su amado sacerdote quien al sentir las caricias y que Kanna presionaba su miembro ligeramente comenzó a gemir. La Joven Sutori sonrió y bajo hasta su miembro donde comenzó a besarlo húmedamente…

 **Milo:** Kanna… aaahhhh… aaahhhh…

La joven sonríe cuando lo mete en su boca, moviéndose sobre su miembro lentamente… mojándolo con su saliva. Sus labios lo acarician al igual que la lengua de Kanna. Milo quien estaba extasiado de tanto placer, acostó a Kanna en la cama y se puso sobre ella…

 **Milo:** (Agitado) Es mi turno

En eso Milo va dejando un camino de besos desde la boca de Kanna hasta que llego a su intimidad, le abrió delicadamente las piernas a la joven Sutori y comenzó a introducir su cálida lengua en la intimidad de su amada, Kanna al sentir una calidez en su intimidad…

 **Kanna:** Aaaahhhh… aaahhhh… Milo… aaahhhh

Milo se deleitaba con la intimidad de Kanna haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo… en círculos y en 8 acostado, Kanna arqueaba su espalda ya que sentía que se moría de tanto placer y de conocer aquellas sensaciones que jamás sintió con nadie más.

Milo dejo la intimidad de Kanna y regreso a deleitarse con sus bien proporcionados senos, los succionaba y Con su lengua los acaricia, los llena de besos húmedos y ardientes…

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… aaahhhh

Kanna cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios, trataba de aguantarse los gemidos, pero no podía, Milo seguía deleitándose cuando regreso a la boca de ella, Kanna acariciaba, la espalda de su amado, En eso la joven comienza a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de su amado, paso por su espalda, acaricio el trasero de Milo y con un dedo recorría la espalda de él, Milo estaba perdiendo la razón.

 **Milo:** (Agitado) Te Amo Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Agitada) Te Amo Milo

Milo comenzó a abrir las piernas de Kanna y comenzó a introducirse en ella, lo hacía delicadamente. Comenzó a hacerlo despacio sintiendo como su miembro siente la calidez y el interior de Kanna, ella lo siente invadirla completamente… como llega en lo más profundo de su ser…

 **Milo:** Mi siento uno y vivo… contigo

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Yo… también… eres… a quien… siempre espere

Milo se mueve lentamente, Kanna cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba a la espalda de su amado…

 **Kanna:** aaahhhh… Milo… aaahhhh

 **Milo:** Mi amor… Aaahhhh aaahhhh

Kanna acostó a Milo y se puso sobre él, lo tomo de las manos y ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo haciéndolo a un ritmo rápido, sin hacerlo desesperado, ambos se aprietan las manos, Los pechos de Kanna brincan al ritmo de las envestidas. Milo la suelta de las manos para apretarle los pechos un poco fuerte haciendo que Kanna comience a moverse más rápido sobre el…

 **Kanna:** Aaaahhhh aaahhhh Mi… Milo… aaaahhhh

 **Milo:** Ka…. Kanna… Aaaahhhh aaahhhh… así… así mi amor

Él la toma de las caderas y comienza a moverla adelante y atrás de manera desenfrenada, sus cuerpos hacen ruido al unirse, la cama golpea en la pared, los gemidos de ambos se escuchan por toda la habitación olvidándose de lo demás. En eso Milo le da unas nalgadas a la joven haciendo que Kanna sienta más deseo por el… Kanna da altibajos desesperados…

 **Milo:** Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh Kanna… Te… Amo

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh aaahhhh Milo… Te… Amo…

Ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer, emitiendo un gemido. Milo dejaba su esencia en su interior, Kanna cayó sobre el pecho de él, Milo la envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Escuchaban sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo…

 **Kanna:** Te… Amo… Amor mío

 **Milo:** Te… Adoro… mi amor

Se quedaron abrazados unidos, envueltos por su amor. Kayo había visto la escena sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en sus labios una sonrisa que parecía añorar un amor así.

* * *

 **En la habitación secreta de Kanon…**

Kanon besa a Umi tierna y amorosamente, ella lo abraza de su cuello, los ojos de ambos están cerrados como señal de confianza y de entrega total a lo que pueda pasar, lentamente Kanon fue dejando sus labios y su vista se fijó en los ojos de Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Tienes unos ojos hermosos

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No tanto como los tuyos

Kanon le sonrió y lentamente puso su frente con la de ella…

 _Sueñas con un amor_ _  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión _

**Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Umi…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon… esto…

 **Kanon:** No temas mi niña hermosa

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) No... Nunca… te temería

Kanon sonrió y se despegó un poco de ella…

 **Kanon:** (Acariciando el hombro y brazo derecho de Umi) No se… cuanto sepas… o que te hayan dicho… pero… (Besando su cuello) Esto… puede llegar a ser… tan hermoso como… uno quiera

 **Umi:** (Temblando) Tengo… miedo…

 **Kanon:** Yo… jamás… te haré ni te haría daño

 _Sueñas con un amor_ _  
Limpio, con devoción_

Kanon sonriendo tiernamente se acercó a los labios de Umi, ella cerro los ojos y el comenzó a besarla apasionada y tiernamente en los labios, besándola rodaron en la cama dejándola sobre el para poder bajar el pantalón y quitarle la parte de arriba del pans de ella, hábilmente lo retiro por completo y comenzó a acariciar la desnuda espalda de Umi, ella al sentir las manos de Kanon dejo de besarlo, el comenzó a besarle los hombros…

 **Kanon:** Te molestan mis caricias?

 **Umi:** No… es solo que… no…

 **Kanon:** (Cariñosamente) No tengas pena… yo quiero… conocerte… y… (Besando los labios de ella) amarte

Umi está muy sonrojada ya que está casi desnuda frente a su amado quien es el dueño de su corazón y de su amor

 _Libre,_

 _Sacar las alas del corazón_ _  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión_

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Es… tu turno

 **Umi:** (Nerviosa) Si

Umi nerviosa y torpemente comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cuando lo logro vio parte del desnudo pecho de Kanon ella bajo sus manos y volteo su sonrojado rostro a otra dirección, el al ver la actitud de ella se levantó y frente a ella se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, el pantalón dejando solo su bóxer color negro cubriendo su parte baja.

Umi cerro sus ojos cuando sintió las manos de Kanon quitarle los tenis, cuando se los quito le dio un beso en sus pies a ella y con su boca comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Umi, ella estaba muy sonrojada, la única prenda que le queda a ella es su prenda íntima, sus pechos están desnudos frente a Kanon, él se pone sobre ella y le acaricia el rostro…

 **Kanon:** (Tiernamente) Sabes?… no te lastimare

 **Umi:** (Abriendo los ojos) Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Umi… eres muy… hermosa

 **Umi:** Mi amor… yo…

 **Kanon:** En este momento… comienza una vida que… será de nosotros 2

 _La pasión, es como un viento inquieto_ _  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar_

Kanon diciendo eso la beso en los labios, Umi poco a poco comenzó a dejar de temblar, el con su mano acaricia una pierna de ella, Umi sin saber cómo baja sus manos por la espalda de Kanon y las sube. Él baja su boca hasta el cuello de ella y lo besa delicada y tiernamente, ella cierra sus ojos y en su interior comienza a nacer algo extraño… es como algo tibio y poderoso, que poco a poco le está tomando el control de sí misma, el deja de besar el cuello de ella… la mira…

 **Kanon:** Ven… levántate un poco

Umi obedece y el la acomoda entre las almohadas de su cama, la deja caer delicadamente sobre ellas, después se puso sobre ella le acaricio el cabello…

 **Kanon:** Seré… cuidadoso… delicado… y amoroso siempre contigo

 **Umi:** No jugaras solo conmigo?

 **Kanon:** Nunca lo haré

Kanon bajo su rostro a la altura del busto de Umi, sus senos son hermosos los ve y sonríe….

 **Kanon:** Eres… perfecta

Diciendo eso el acerco su rostro a sus pechos de ella, delicadamente comenzó a masajearlo, Umi cerró sus ojos y aferro sus manos a la cabeza de Kanon, siente pena de que el… la vea y la toque de esa manera, intenta tragarse sus gemidos pero…

 _Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad_ _  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad _

**Umi:** Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Te gusta?

 **Umi:** (Moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente)

 **Kanon:** Esto… es hermoso… (Masajeado uno de sus pechos) Eres tan suave… tan cálida

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Kanon

Kanon al ver cuán apetitoso es el busto de Umi el chico dejo de masajear y sus labios comenzaron a besarlo, Umi retorció un poco su espalda, el llego a un pezón de ella y con sus labios lo tomo y comenzó a succionarlo delicadamente como si fuera un bebé…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Ka… Kanon

 **Kanon:** Umi… Umi…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh…

El con su cálida lengua juega con el pezón de ella mientras que con su mano masajea el otro, después se intercambió de seno, Kanon está muy tranquilo y feliz con lo que está pasando, mientras que Umi en su ser por los estímulos de él comienza a sentir un fuego que está reclamando salir y en Kanon una pasión que solo puede compartir con esa mujer.

 _La pasión es esa fuerza inmensa_ _  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Mas allá dónde se oculta el sol_

Kanon dejo de deleitarse con el busto de ella, ambos están agitados, él la mira a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Iremos al… cielo… juntos

 **Umi:** Llévame… a donde… quieras

Kanon la beso en los labios, ella cerro sus ojos, el también después fue bajando su boca por el cuerpo de ella cuando llego a su abdomen le dio un beso húmedo y apasionado, puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y delicadamente fue bajando la prenda íntima de ella, Umi sintió las cálidas manos de él, cuando deslizo su prenda íntima, Kanon la vio completamente desnuda.

Umi no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada y se incorpora, lo mira a los ojos, él le sonríe y la toma de las manos y se las pone en su cadera, Umi comprende lo que él quiere y delicadamente le va retirando el bóxer a Kanon, el siente sus cálidas manos en su cuerpo y cierra los ojos, se lo retira por fin y ambos están desnudos frente a frente…

 _Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad_ _  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad_

 **Kanon:** No temas… será muy hermoso… porque lo haremos juntos

 **Umi:** Mas que hermoso… Mi amor

Kanon la acostó de nuevo, él se quedó mirándola después comenzó a besar el abdomen de ella hasta que llego a su intimidad, le abrió delicadamente las piernas, Umi sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que late ella cerro sus ojos cuando dentro de ella siente algo húmedo y tibio, es la lengua de Kanon que le acaricia su intimidad y parte del interior de ella…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Ka… Kanon… aaahhhh

Kanon se deleita con la intimidad de Umi que es tan cálida y dulce, ella con sus manos aprieta las almohadas…

 **Umi:** Ka… Kanon… mi amor… aaahhhh

Él mientras saborea la intimidad de ella acaricia sus piernas, Umi arquea su espalda, Kanon se da cuenta de que ya es hora de que ella lo reciba deja la intimidad de ella y la mira, Umi abre sus ojos y quiere que el sienta lo mismo que ella.

Umi lo acuesta y se pone sobre él, Kanon la mira y le sonríe, ambos están sudando y algunos cabellos se aferran a su rostro…

 _Nunca te faltará_ _  
Alguien en quien confiar_

 **Umi:** Que… hago?… pídeme… lo que… sea

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Hazme… lo que… quieras

Umi lo besa en los labios, depuse su boca de ella va bajando y cuando llega al pecho de él comienza a llenarlo de besos húmedos y tiernos, Kanon al sentir los labios de Umi en su cuerpo siente una paz interior y que jamás ella se aleje de él. Umi con mucha pena baja sus manos a la hombría de Kanon comienza a acariciarla y a darle ligeras presiones, acaricia de arriba abajo, sintiendo la piel… su textura… su forma, es grande y grueso…

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh… Mi niña… Umi… aaahhhh… no… no te… detengas…

 **Umi:** Kanon

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Kanon ya no puede controlarse más y atrayéndola a él, la abraza para después ponerse sobre ella, están ambos agitados y se miran a los ojos…

 _Un ángel que de la mano te llevará_ _  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión_

 **Kanon:** Tranquila… (Entrelazando sus manos con las de ella) solo… siénteme… Te Amo… Umi

 **Umi:** Amor mío… (Apretando un poco sus manos de él) Confió en… ti… Te Amo Kanon

Kanon abre las piernas de ella con mucho cuidado, se acomoda en ella y su hombría despierta comienza a entrar en el interior de ella cuando de pronto se topa con una barrera, Umi al sentir la primera envestida…

 **Umi:** (Apretando la mano de Kanon) Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Relájate… (Tiernamente) ya casi… pasara

 **Umi:** Si

Kanon comenzó a envestirla firmemente, Umi gime de dolor y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, quiere gritar, pero no lo hace cuando de pronto el atraviesa la pureza de ella y el hilo de sangre corre, Umi suspira de alivio, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, Kanon pega su frente con la de ella, entre jadeos…

 _La pasión, es como un viento inquieto_ _  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar_

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Es… estas… bien… mi niña?

Umi abre sus ojos y le mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, Kanon comienza a envestirla lentamente, Umi lo mira a los ojos, ambos se sonríen tiernamente. Kanon se mueve delicadamente sobre ella, ella gime de placer y comienza a moverse al ritmo de él, después comenzaron a hacer sus envestidas más rápidas hasta tornarlas en desesperadas…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Kanon… (Soltando las manos de él y abrazándolo) Kanon… Te Amo

 **Kanon:** (Envistiéndola) Umi… Umi… aaahhhh… mi amor… aaaahhhh Te… Amo

Kanon y Umi están por llegar a la cumbre, ella lo abraza con sus piernas y brazos… sienten que eso es lo que tenían que hacer… no hay dudas… se aman más y más cada vez. Las caderas de Umi sienten la necesidad de sentir a Kanon más y más dentro de ella… de pronto ambos llegan a su ansiado orgasmo…

 _Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad_ _  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad _

**Kanon/Umi:** (El haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y ella arqueándose un poco) Aaahhhh

Kanon y Umi se abrazaban, sentían como si flotaran en las nubes y el cuarto secreto de Kanon estuviera lleno de estrellas, Umi puede sentir como Kanon la llena con su semen en su interior, se miran a los ojos se sonríen…

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Por fin… somos… uno

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Juntos… por…

 **Kanon/Umi:** Siempre

Umi está sobre las almohadas, mientras que Kanon está sobre ella besando su frente de ella y dándole cariños.

 _Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad,_

 _De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar._

 _Vives con un amor_ _  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adónde anida la pasión._

Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, él no quería salir del interior de Umi pues es un lugar muy cálido y agradable, pero tuvo que hacerlo para dejarla descansar. La abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

Kayo vio como el amor entre los Sutori y los Ushiromiya era fuego y pasión… que su amor era más puro que el que ella alguna vez llego a sentir. Ella sonreía con melancolía.

* * *

 **En el balcón donde están Rin y Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru está sentado en la cama y Rin sobre de él, la joven solo tiene su sostén y su pantalón del pans, él tiene solo su pantalón, se besan apasionadamente… se separan lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) Sonrojada… te ves hermosa

 **Rin:** Apenas… levamos un día de… novios… y…

 _Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más_ _  
Pero nada se detiene  
Solo vivo para ti _

**Sesshoumaru:** Te Amo Rin… sé que… quizá sea rápido… pero ambos nos amamos…

 **Rin:** De eso no lo dudes mi amado Kokoro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi

Se besan apasionadamente en los labios, las manos de Sesshoumaru acarician la espalda de Rin, las manos de ella están en sus hombros y los aprieta levemente, el entre caricias busca el broche del sostén de la castaña, que al encontrarlo con habilidad lo desabrocha… ella siente que ya no hay presión que sostenga sus pechos, las manos de él fueron bajando su sostén cuando al fin lo retiro alejo un poco a Rin para verla…

 _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_ _  
Como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Que hermosa eres… Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Pienso que… es… excesivo el busto que tengo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tocando uno de sus pechos) No… es… simplemente… perfecto mi tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y mordiéndose su labio inferior) Mmmm

Sesshoumaru comienza a besarle el cuello mientras su cálida mano acaricia su pecho tiernamente, siente su forma, su suavidad, es blanco y con pezón rosado, la nariz de Sesshoumaru se embriaga con el aroma de la castaña, ella recorre la espalda de Sesshoumaru con las palmas de sus manos… él se deja caer sobre la cama con ella sobre él. Se besan en los labios apasionadamente. Las manos de Sesshoumaru acarician la espalda de la joven castaña. Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo las caricias de él, le besa el cuello a su amado Sesshoumaru.

La brisa de la noche acaricia sus cuerpos, la luna y las estrellas los observan… las manos de él se ponen en los costados de Rin y comienza a bajar su pantalón del pans junto con su prenda íntima…

 _Y cuando te me acercas_ _  
Se acelera mi motor  
Me da fiebre  
Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres tan suave… delicada… Rin… mi Rin

 **Rin:** Sesshy… tu piel es tan ardiente… eres como un… dios

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu mi diosa

La acuesta en la cama y por las piernas le va deslizando el pantalón con su panty hasta que se la retira, Rin esta desnuda frente a él, la joven intenta cubrirse, pero él la detiene y le pone las manos sobre sus caderas. Rin entiende lo que Sesshoumaru quiere… en eso la joven sonrojada comienza a desabrochar torpemente el pantalón de él y comienza a bajarlo también hasta que sus pantalones y prendas íntimas de ambos caen al suelo.

Sesshoumaru se inca ante ella y con ternura le quita los tenis a la joven, Rin quien está sentada en la cama lo mira sonrojada…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recuerdas… lo que te dije en la isla?

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola en los labios) Eres tú Rin y soy yo… no me importa lo que venga… yo estaré contigo

 **Rin:** (Besándolo en los labios) Y yo contigo… daré mi vida por ti

Sesshoumaru se separa de ella y la mira traviesamente…

 _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

 _Como un vicio que me duele_ _  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos._

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que planeas Kokoro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole en su oído) Lo que te dije… que deseaba probar Tenshi

La joven se sonrojo en extremo, Sesshoumaru se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, le lamia un poco el cuello a lo que ella sentía los escalofríos en su ser. Bajo a los pechos de la castaña, cuando vio el lunar que lo tiene loco comenzó a besarlo tierna y apasionadamente. Rin se recargo sobre sus manos y se hizo un poco para atrás… su rostro esta hacia el cielo nocturno donde pareciera que está flotando sobre el… cuando en sus pezones siente la caricia de la lengua de él y en su otro pecho siente su mano de él envolverlo…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… aaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando el pezón de Rin) Ri… Rin… es hermoso… delicioso

Rin cierra los ojos y aprieta con sus manos la manta, Sesshoumaru besa, lame el pezón de Rin, besa su lunar húmedamente… la joven se muerde su labio inferior, Sesshoumaru con sus labios atrapa su pezón sonrosado y comienza a succionarlo como si fuera un pequeño bebé… al otro lo aprisiona con sus dedos pulgar e índice…

 _Luna_ _  
No me abandones más  
Tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres _

**Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Sesshy… aaaahhhh

Una de sus manos se pone en la cabellera de él. Sesshoumaru sonríe al escuchar los gemidos que salen de los labios de su amada Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cambiándose de pezón) Son deliciosos… dulces como tu… mi amor

Rin sentía su piel erizada al contacto de las manos y labios de él. Como si fuera de arcilla ante él y que pudiera moldearla como quisiera… Sesshoumaru comenzaba a succionar con más fuerza el pezón haciendo que ella se agitara más… decidió dejar un poco ese lugar que sería su favorito… y sus labios de él fueron recorriendo su abdomen, su vientre hasta llegar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** El centro de tu cuerpo… Rin… Te Amo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

El acomoda su rostro entre las piernas de Rin, ella siente su corazón latir más y más rápido. Él les da besos a las piernas de ella, sintiendo como ella se despierta y da ligeros brincos ante sus caricias y sus besos. Siente un aroma dulce que emana del sexo de ella y se acerca para comenzarlo a besar como si fueran los labios de su boca…

 _Silencio_ _  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán._

 **Rin:** (Mordiéndose un dedo) Aaahhhh… Mmmm

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus labios vaginales) Es dulce tu néctar… como tu… Te Amo… Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Aaaahhhh Sesshy… Sesshy… aaaahhhh Te… Amo

El comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de su intimidad haciendo que ella arquee la espalda, la lengua de Sesshoumaru se mueve de arriba abajo sintiendo la suavidad de la intimidad de Rin. La mueve en círculos y ella siente la humedad de la lengua traviesa de él. Comienza a mover su lengua más rápido en la intimidad de ella…

 **Rin:** (Abrazando con sus piernas el cuello de Sesshoumaru) Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la intimidad de Rin) Aun no… querida

Rin cae sobre la cama dejando de aprisionar a Sesshoumaru, él se pone sobre ella, la joven esta agitada, sonrojada, Sesshoumaru esta excitado… un tanto satisfecho, besa a Rin en los labios y la joven conoce su sabor por primera vez por medio de los labios de su amado, se siente un poco avergonzada, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… has hecho… adicto a ti

 **Rin:** (Acostando a Sesshoumaru y poniéndose sobre el) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Soy… tuyo Tenshi

Rin lo besa en los labios amorosa y apasionadamente. Él le corresponde de manera devota. Deja de besar sus labios para besar su cuello de él, Sesshoumaru se entrega a los besos y caricias de Rin. De pronto los labios de ella recorren su pecho y lo besa húmeda y apasionadamente, besa su abdomen, su vientre y baja a su masculinidad donde la mira… es grande… gruesa… y la joven sonrojada le da un beso húmedo en la cabeza de su hombría…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Tenshi… aaahhhh

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Kokoro

La joven comienza a besarlo apasionadamente lentamente, torturando deliciosamente a Sesshoumaru quien siente que esos labios hacen magia con el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… aaahhhh

Rin sonríe y se pone sobre el dejando sus pechos a la altura de su masculinidad, la joven recarga sus pechos sobre la hombría de él, lo pone entre sus pechos y comienza a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente… cosa que a Sesshoumaru lo estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más y más…

 **Rin:** (Amorosamente moviéndose adelante y atrás) Sesshy… está caliente

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Rin… tus pechos… son suaves… te siento toda… mía… mía…

 _Y cuando te me acercas_ _  
Se acelera mi motor  
Me da fiebre  
Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir._

Rin se mueve más rápido sobre la masculinidad de Sesshoumaru haciéndolo que pierda más su razón. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida… pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir como Rin en ese momento… que era su otra mitad y con quien su pasión puede ser saciada y comprendida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Atrayendo a Rin sobre el) Mi amor… llego la hora

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Tengo… miedo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me temas amor… solo te amare

 **Rin:** Confió en ti… Sesshy mío

La acomodo sobre las almohadas, se puso sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sesshoumaru

Ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello… el con sus manos acariciaba su rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Seremos uno Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Excitada y sonrojada) Eso deseo… Kokoro…

Sesshoumaru acomodo su hombría en la entrada de Rin y comenzó a entrar en ella cuando se topó con la barrera de pureza de la joven…

 _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

 _Como un vicio que me duele_ _  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos._

 **Rin:** (Dando un brinco) Aaahhhh… Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Solo… será… un momento mi amor

Rin respiro profundamente, Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios apasionadamente, empujo más su cadera y sintió que debía hacerlo con más fuerza, Rin lo besaba apasionadamente cuando el dio la envestida más certera y firme entro totalmente en ella. Rin con lágrimas en los ojos rompió el beso…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh…. (Apretando levemente la mano de Sesshoumaru)

Lo abrazo más con su otra mano, Sesshoumaru la acaricio con su nariz la mejilla de ella y le dio un beso en la frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Ri… Rin… Te… lastime?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No… no Sesshy… (Sonriendo) Soy tu… Mu… Mujer

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a moverse lentamente sobre ella) Y… yo… soy… tu hombre… solo… tuyo

Sesshoumaru se mueve lentamente sobre la joven haciendo que se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro, es estrecho ese lugar, Rin siente que Sesshoumaru no solo está entrando en su cuerpo… si no en su alma… ese invasor que tiene entre las piernas es cálido… lleno de vida… y quiere darle vida a ella…

 _Luna_ _  
No me abandones más  
Tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres _

**Rin:** (Comenzando a disfrutar) Aaaahhhh… Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Envistiéndola más rápido) Ri… Rin… es… es… hermoso… aaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Rin:** Se… Sesshy… Sesshoumaru… aaahhhh aaahhhh

Las envestidas de Sesshoumaru se hacen más y más certeras, más rápidas… Rin comienza a desear ese ritmo que llevan y sus caderas comienzan a moverse al ritmo de Sesshoumaru. Se sueltan de la mano y se abrazan. Rin lo abraza con las piernas haciendo que Sesshoumaru sienta más y más deseo y la envista desesperadamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh Ri… Rin… Te… Amo

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh aaahhhh Se… Sesshy… Sesshou… maru… Te… Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… vendré dentro… mi Rin

 **Rin:** Si… si Sesshy… lléname de ti

Los enamorados sienten que están por tocar las estrellas y la luna que los observan amarse… Sesshoumaru y Rin mientras se hacen uno se miran a los ojos y se sonríen para besarse tiernamente en los labios… cuando Sesshoumaru da la última envestida… llegan al anhelado y acariciado orgasmo…

 _Silencio_ _  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán._

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** (Dejando de besarse y ella arqueándose y el besando su cuello) Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh

Ambos sienten que están flotando en el cielo nocturno, que con las manos pueden tocar las estrellas. Rin siente como algo tibio y cálido llena su interior… como la esencia de Sesshoumaru está en su interior. El por su lado siente que nunca se había venido como lo está haciendo ahora… en brazos de la única mujer que ama… ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan apasionadamente.

 _Luna…_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejando de besarla) Mi Rin…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… ahora… soy solo tuya

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Eternamente

 **Rin:** Eternamente

Sesshoumaru le da besos en la frente a Rin, ella en las mejillas, en sus labios, no quiere salir de ella, siente que es su lugar… como si el lugar al que perteneciera fuera al cuerpo de ella…

 _Luna…_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame… estar dentro… un poco mas

 **Rin:** (Acariciando el cabello de él) Siempre… Kokoro mío

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te Amo Rin

 **Rin:** Te Amo Sesshy

Rin lo abrazo protectoramente y el sentía ese amor y esa protección que ella quería darle. Sesshoumaru sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella… que tonto hubiera sido si no la hubiera traído a su lado… sintió que toda la soledad que había sentido… en ese momento era recompensada con el amor de ella. Con su ternura… entendió lo que una vez su padre le había dicho… no solo eres tú solo… tu otra mitad… también es parte fundamental… y ahora lo entendía… en brazos de Rin Ushiromiya.

Kayo los vio… pensó que sus esfuerzos por separarlos habían sido inútiles… que ellos a pesar de las adversidades… estaban juntos… decididos a pelear por su amor… sonrió con añoranza… pero de sus ojos salen lágrimas.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Umi y Rin se han unido finalmente a sus amados y no importa que Kayo no lo permita o apruebe, Kanon y Sesshoumaru han decidido protegerlas aun mas ya que las han tomado como sus mujeres, Kanna y Milo no pueden alejarse el uno del otro ya que sus almas estan conectadas y no pueden evitar unirse una y otra vez. Kayo al ver el amor de los chicos se ha sencibilizado un poco... Sera que desisitira de sus planes? Kanna sera descubierta de que no esta en la hacienda Yashiro? Que les espera a las tres parejas de ahora en adelante? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo! Tamashii no Rufuran!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kanon:** (Mirando el comedor) Es una reunión

 **Kanna:** (Temerosa) Hermanos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Huele mucho a sangre

 **Kanon:** Y fresca…

Comienzan a caminar rodeando el comedor cuando escuchan una risa macabra

* * *

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Ru… Ru!

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Hijo… Ru

 **Irasue:** (Con un poco de alcohol en un algodón) Vamos a hacerlo reaccionar

 **Kiyo:** Pónselo en su nariz hija

* * *

 **Kanon:** Ella tiene una fuente que le da vida

 **Umi:** La sangre?

 **Kanon:** No… no es eso… es… la energía de alguien

 **Umi:** Estas seguro?

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el rostro de Rin) Si te hace algo… te juro que…

 **Rin:** (Besando la palma de la mano de Sesshoumaru) Sesshy… si ella te toca un solo cabello… no dudare en…


	49. CAPITULO 48: Wild Eyes: Glory of Love

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO!**

 **Rin le dice a Sesshoumaru Kokoro que quiere decir Corazón**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 48 Wild Eyes: Glory of Love**

* * *

La madrugada era tibia en Ise… los Sutori dormían en brazos de los Ushiromiya que son sus grandes amores… cuando en sueños comenzaron a.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna se ven en su hacienda, la casa grande está a oscuras, al mirarse entre ellos…

 **Kanna:** Sessho… Kanon… donde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estamos en casa (Mirando alrededor) Pero… esta distinto

 **Kanon:** (Mirando el lugar) Como si… nadie se hubiera parado por aquí en años…

El interior estaba lleno de telarañas, jarrones rotos, los muebles viejos y rotos, comenzaban a caminar escuchando sus propios pasos…

 **Kanon:** Que diablos pasa?

 **Kanna:** Esta no es la casa… no puede ser

Ambos ven que Sesshoumaru está parado frente al comedor y se acerca a él, ven que una neblina morada recorre sus pies…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fijamente la entrada al comedor)

 **Kanon:** (Mirando la niebla) Es como en…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están adentro

El comienza a caminar con pasos firmes hacia el comedor, Kanon camina a su lado, Kanna los ve, pero decide ir a su lado, cuando llegan al comedor se quedan parados. La mesa está cubierta por la neblina, los asientos se ven ocupados…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando el comedor) Es una reunión

 **Kanna:** (Temerosa) Hermanos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Huele mucho a sangre

 **Kanon:** Y fresca…

Comienzan a caminar rodeando el comedor cuando escuchan una risa macabra…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kayo!

 **Kanon:** Deja de jugar con nosotros!

 **Kanna:** Que es esto bruja?

A la cabeza de la mesa… la ven sentada con una copa de cristal en su mano izquierda y bebiendo el contenido que es de color rojo…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos y sonriendo de lado) Queridos sobrinos… bienvenidos a la fiesta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya basta de Juegos Kayo… devuélvenos los emblemas de los Ushiromiya

 **Kanon:** Cuanto más quieres prologar tu partida al infierno? Los sellaste porque sabes que pueden derrotarte no es así?

 **Kayo:** (Con fastidio) Cierren la boca… parecen cachorritos que están ladre y ladre…

 **Kanna:** Déjalos Kayo… ellos forman parte de nuestra…

 **Kayo:** (Levantándose de su asiento) Jamás! Nunca pertenecerán a nuestra familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya lo son entiendes?

 **Kanon:** Y no es algo que puedas cambiar! Y lo sabes… por eso…

Kayo enciende las luces y los Sutori ven en la mesa…

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Que demonios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Eres una… maldita

 **Kanna:** (Horrorizada y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos) Aaaaaaaaa!

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se vieron así mismos sin rostro, a sus hermanos, a la abuela y a sus padres de la misma manera… todos goteando sangre… cuando en eso…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) Y quieren ver la mejor parte? (Viendo su copa) Sabían que… el elixir de la vida eterna… es la sangre?

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) De quien es esa sangre Kayo?

Kayo la bebe completamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Responde a lo que se te pregunto… de quien es esa sangre?

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Lo verán ahora…

En eso de la mesa la joven quita las tapas de unas bandejas de plata donde están los cuerpos de Umi y Rin desmembrados… solo el torso de las chicas está en ellos, con sus órganos de fuera… Kanon y Sesshoumaru al ver eso… se quedan impactados… pero más aún cuando…

 **Kayo:** (Mostrando su otra mano con las cabezas de Milo, Umi y Rin y sonriendo malévolamente) Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se comienza a acercar a Kayo decididos a matarla, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una ira que les llena todo el cuerpo. Kanna ve a los pies de Kayo el cuerpo de Milo en el suelo, desnudo y castrado…

 **Kanna:** Nooo!

Los tres hermanos Sutori están por lanzarse sobre Kayo cuando…

 **Kayo:** Bienvenidos al banquete del sacrificio!

* * *

Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru despiertan agitados, sudando y gritando, despertando a sus parejas…

* * *

Kanon se sienta sobre la cama agitado, Umi se sienta y lo toma de los hombros…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Mi amor… que pasa? Kanon?

Kanon está agitado… pálido… no puede hablar de la impresión, Umi se levanta de la cama y ve una jarra de agua con un vaso, la chica le sirve un poco de agua y se va a su lado, se sienta y pone en su rostro el vaso para que sienta el frio y reaccione…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Umi… mi amor

 **Umi:** (Asustada) Kanon… que tienes amor?... bebe un poco de agua

Kanon toma el vaso con agua y lo bebe rápidamente, cuando termina Umi se lo quita y lo pone en una de las mesitas de noche.

Kanon al verla que deja el vaso se lanza sobre ella y la abraza fuertemente. Umi lo abraza también preocupada…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… estas aquí conmigo

 **Umi:** Si mi amor (Abrazándolo) Estoy contigo… que sucede amor? Tuviste una pesadilla?

 **Kanon:** No estoy seguro… pero de verte aquí conmigo… quiero pensar que si

 **Umi:** Que sucedió amor?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Kayo… me mostro… lo que tiene pensado hacer

Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero imagino que le había mostrado la misma visión que a ella y a Rin en la tarde… lo besa apasionadamente en los labios y Kanon le corresponde con amor y pasión poniéndose sobre ella.

* * *

Sesshoumaru está agitado, sudoroso, tembloroso, Rin lo abraza…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Kokoro que ocurre?

En eso el comienza a tomarse su cabeza como si fuera a enloquecer y hace movimientos de negación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) No… no… no… Rin… Rin!

Ella se sienta frente a él…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de calmarlo) Sesshy… Kokoro… aquí estoy… mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin… Tenshi!

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo del rostro) Mírame… Sesshoumaru… aquí estoy… (Sonriendo) Tu Rin… estoy aquí

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se veían vacíos, pero al hacer contacto con los castaños ojos de su amada volvió a recobrar su cordura…

 **Rin:** (Acariciándole el rostro) Aquí estoy Sesshy… soy yo… aquí contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Tenshi… Rin (Besando su cabeza) Mi Rin

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Aquí estoy Sesshy… contigo

Se separan para verse fijamente a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Iré por un poco de agua

Se iba a levantar de la cama cuando Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no te vayas

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Aquí estoy… no me iré… tuviste una pesadilla?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No lo sé… pero… Kayo… me mostro… lo que quiere hacerte y no se lo permitiré Rin

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar eso… quizá Kayo le había mostrado lo que a ella y a Umi hacia horas atrás, la castaña besaba la frente de Sesshoumaru cuando él la acuesta en la cama y se pone sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente y la castaña le corresponde amorosamente.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Milo.**

Kanna llora descontroladamente, Milo la abraza con ternura…

 **Milo:** Mi amor que tienes? una pesadilla?

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolo) Milo… no… no mi amor no!

 **Milo:** Kanna… que pasa querida?

 **Kanna:** Si te hace algo… la mato… te juro que la mato!

Milo le da un beso muy apasionado, Kanna lo recibe con la misma pasión y lo abraza con posesividad…

 **Milo:** Solo fue una pesadilla mi amor

 **Kanna:** No… no fue una simple pesadilla…

 **Milo:** De que hablas amor?

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… Kayo… me mostro que quiere matarte y eso no se lo permitiré amor… nunca

Milo comprendió por qué Kanna estaba demasiado agitada y asustada, era seguro que Kayo le habría mostrado lo que él vio en la Isla Ushiromiya. La abrazo fuertemente…

 **Milo:** Quieres un poco de agua?

 **Kanna:** No… no te separes de mi

 **Milo:** Nunca querida

Se quedaron abrazados mientras Kanna se tranquilizaba. Pero no habían sido los únicos que habían tenido esa terrible visión.

* * *

 **Tokio**

En la mansión Sutori, Saga está sentado sobre su cama respirando con dificultad, por el sudor algunos mechones de cabello se aferran a su rostro…

 **Saga:** No… no puede ser… quiere… esa maldita quiere…

Saga lanzo su edredón lejos de su cama, se levantó y se miró en su espejo…

Saga: Pretende matarnos a todos… maldita sea!

En la habitación de Rukawa el joven se toma la cabeza…

 **Rukawa:** No… no otra vez… no de nuevo… ella quiere… Noooo!

El grito de él se deja escuchar por toda la mansión, se deja caer en la cama y comienza a temblar ya que en ese momento siente el mismo miedo de cuando era niño. Saga, Kiyo Irasue e InuTaisho entran a su habitación. Su padre y su hermano se acercan a él…

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Ru… Ru!

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Hijo… Ru

 **Irasue:** (Con un poco de alcohol en un algodón) Vamos a hacerlo reaccionar

 **Kiyo:** Pónselo en su nariz hija

Así lo hicieron y Rukawa comenzó a reaccionar de su crisis poco a poco…

 **Rukawa:** Madre… padre… que…

 **InuTaisho:** Estas bien hijo?

 **Rukawa:** Si… solo que…

 **Saga:** Soñaste con…

 **Kiyo:** (Sorprendida) Ustedes…

 **InuTaisho:** Si madre… ese fantasma quiere matarnos

 **Irasue:** Abuela es preciso encerrarla

 **Kiyo:** No será fácil hija… en esta misión…

 **Saga:** Abuela… no estoy de acuerdo… seria sacrificar a Rin y yo no…

 **Rukawa:** Ni yo a Umi abuela… no podría sacrificarla solo por…

 **InuTaisho:** (Decidido) No sacrificaremos a nadie… tenemos que resolver esto sin la muerte de nadie

 **Irasue:** Así es hijos… no vamos a dar la vida de nadie solo por las venganzas de Kayo

 **Kiyo:** Vamos a purificar a ese espíritu y nadie saldrá lastimado… si queridos?

Todos se sonríen y acuerdan en que sea como sea van a deshacer la maldición de los Sutori. Kayo los ve desde una ventana…

 **Kayo:** Así… que me darán la espalda por esos tres? Muy bien… entonces lo que les mostré será poco en comparación a lo que les espera por desafiarme

* * *

 **Ise**

En la hacienda Sutori. Kanon le había contado a Umi lo que había visto, ella lo escuchó con atención, ambos estando abrazados…

 **Kanon:** Vi como…

 **Umi:** Lo se… yo también lo vi Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Porque no…

 **Umi:** Lo acababa de ver… cuando me encontraste vomitando

 **Kanon:** (Enojándose) Esa maldita… quiere torturarnos

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo más) No pensé que…

 **Kanon:** Tiene sus emblemas… debemos quitárselos

 **Umi:** Temo tanto porque te haga algo… que…

 **Kanon:** No querida… no me hará nada y a ti mucho menos… voy a protegerte… al fin que vi… algo… pude percatarme de algo

 **Umi:** De qué?

 **Kanon:** Ella tiene una fuente que le da vida

 **Umi:** La sangre?

 **Kanon:** No… no es eso… es… la energía de alguien

 **Umi:** Estas seguro?

 **Kanon:** Completamente mi amor… por eso los sello a ustedes… para que no puedan hacer nada y no detecten quien es

 **Umi:** Kanon… ella ha estado planeando muy bien su venganza

 **Kanon:** Pero lo que no sabe es que entre Sutori… sabemos nuestros pensamientos y ella si no tiene esa fuente que la alimenta… se debilitara… o al menos eso es lo que aprendí en ese viaje que nos mandó la abuela

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Renegabas de ese viaje y ahora veras que te sirvió de mucho

 **Kanon:** Por protegerte mi amor… hare cualquier cosa

Recuesta completamente a Umi en la cama. Kanon comenzó a acariciarle los pechos de manera excitante, sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones deliciosamente…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y excitada) Mi amor… aaahhhh… Kanon… apenas lo hicimos… y…

 **Kanon:** (Besándole el cuello y tomando con las palmas de sus manos los pechos de Umi) Esto mi amor… no tiene número de veces… siempre hay tiempo para amarnos las veces que sean

Una de las manos de Kanon fue bajando lentamente hasta el centro del cuerpo de Umi donde al principio sus dedos delineaban la línea de su vagina y después sus dedos medio y anular entraban buscando su clítoris…

 **Umi:** (Dejándolo de besar) Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** (Mordiéndole su lóbulo) Si mi amor… disfrútame como yo a ti

Umi lo besaba amorosamente cuando su mano bajo para buscar la hombría de su amado y comenzó a acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos primero y después su mano trato de envolverlo, pero era muy grande así que comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo…

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh… Umi… tócame así

 **Umi:** Te… agrada querido? Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Si… y a ti te agrada esto?... aaaahhhh… me encanta mi amor… aaaahhhh

Umi sin aguantar más lo acuesta sobre la cama y le sonríe con amor, el sonriendo le besa el cuello, la joven enamorada se pone sobre su amado, toma la hombría de él y primero con su intimidad roza su cabeza, Kanon la mira suplicante porque lo deje entrar en su interior, Umi sonríe y deja de mover su intimidad sobre su hombría para después dejarlo entrar lentamente…

 **Umi:** (Con su cara hacia arriba y ojos cerrados) Aaaaahhhh

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola) Aaaahhhh mi amor… Mmmm

Umi lo miro después le sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre Kanon, él la tomo de las caderas, las acariciaba, después lentamente le dio una nalgada leve a Umi, ella en vez de enojarse, gimió de placer sus manos acariciaban los pectorales de Kanon mientras que las caderas de él se movían junto con las de Umi.

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh aaaahhhh… Kanon… mi amor… estas… tan dentro… aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh mi amor… quiero llegar más adentro de ti… aaaahhhh más… más Umi…

Le tomo los pechos y se los masajeaba excitantemente, sus dedos presionaban los despiertos pezones de Umi, ella no solo quería sentir eso, se acercó a él y se los ofreció a sus labios, Kanon la tomo de sus glúteos y los apretaba más y más para que no se desunieran. El sonido de sus cuerpos unirse era más fuerte por la rapidez de las envestidas, los gemidos de ellos comenzaban a resonar más en la habitación, la masculinidad de Kanon es mojado y envuelto por la intimidad de Umi, sus cuerpos brillan por el sudor.

Umi se aferra al cabello de su amado Kanon…

 **Umi:** (Enloquecida de placer) Aaaahhhh… aaaahhhh… Kanon… más… más rápido… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Si… aaaahhhh aaahhhh cásate conmigo Umi… aaahhhh aaahhhh… se mi esposa… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Si… Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh Si Kanon… aaaahhhh aaahhhh… Seré tu esposa… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

Llegaron a la explosión tan ansiada y ella quedo sobre el cansada pero muy feliz, Kanon acariciaba desde sus glúteos hasta su espalda y de regreso. Umi lo miro al rostro; estaba completamente sonrojada pero feliz y se sintió aún más mujer de Kanon. El por su parte no quería desunirse de su mujer… hasta que lo tuviera tatuado por completo y se quedaron besándose más apasionadamente. Se miraron y mientras hacían el amor… decidieron que esa unión la anunciarían a todos… al dar el paso más importante… casarse.

* * *

En el balcón están Sesshoumaru y Rin acostados en la cama, ella sobre él, Sesshoumaru le había contado lo que había visto en su sueño…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el rostro de Rin) Si te hace algo… te juro que…

 **Rin:** (Besando la palma de la mano de Sesshoumaru) Sesshy… si ella te toca un solo cabello… no dudare en…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no Kokoro… no dejare que…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Sesshy… ahora (Acariciándole el rostro) Que somos uno… voy a protegerte con mi vida… que ahora es tuya

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Y la mía es tuya Rin… mi vida te pertenece ahora

Rin cierra los ojos disfrutando de los besos de Sesshoumaru, sus dedos acarician su sedosa cabellera negra…

 **Rin:** Yo… también… vi eso que me has contado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejando de besarla y mirándola) Lo viste?

 **Rin:** Si… cuando me encontraste vomitando fue porque ella también me lo mostro y…

Sesshoumaru le besa los labios apasionadamente Rin le corresponde el beso de la misma manera el acaricia su espalda mientras que ella le toma el rostro con sus manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) No permitiré… que nadie te aleje de mi

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Ni… yo de ti Kokoro… solo… solo…

Sesshoumaru la sube más a medida que los pechos de Rin queden a la altura de su rostro, donde comienza a besarlos húmedamente y lo junta con sus manos para que los dos pezones estén en su boca, comienza a succionarlos…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Se… Sesshy… esto… aaaahhhh… acabamos de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus pechos) No importa… podemos hacer… el amor… mmmm…. Siempre… en donde… sea

Comenzó a succionarle con más fuerza sus pechos, Rin aferra sus manos en la cabellera de él…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Aaaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… amo tanto… escuchar… como disfrutas… mi amor

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Sesshy… todo lo tuyo… es… aaaahhhh maravilloso

Sesshoumaru está fascinado con los pechos de Rin que para él tienen el tamaño y la forma perfecta, los siente cálidos y dulces, suaves y sensibles. Le succiona los pezones con fuerza, su lengua los lame y sus dientes los mordisquean levemente a lo que la castaña muerde su labio inferior.

Cuando Sesshoumaru deja sus pechos de Rin, ella comienza a bajar sobre el besando sus labios apasionadamente, una de sus manos de ella baja recorriendo su abdomen y su vientre… llegando a la hombría de él, con la palma de su mano comienza a acariciarlo lentamente mientras le besa el cuello. El aprieta las sabanas de placer, la castaña trata de envolver la masculinidad de Sesshoumaru y comienza a acariciarlo de arriba debajo de manera un poco rápida, se sentía sonrojada pues era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre así.

Una de las manos de él baja a la intimidad de Rin donde comienza con sus dedos medio y anular a entrar en ella…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Aaaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Ri… Rin

Los dedos de Sesshoumaru comienzan a acariciar el clítoris de ella, haciendo que las piernas de la joven le tiemblan y comienza a acariciar más rápido a Sesshoumaru, él le mueve los dedos al mismo ritmo…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh Kokoro aaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh Tenshi aaaahhhh

Se dejan de tocar cuando se miran a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Kokoro… quiero que…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Pídeme… lo que sea… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole al oído) Ponte en cuatro

Rin se sonrojo pero le sonrió y le afirmo con la cabeza… la joven se puso como su amado le había pedido, él se puso detrás de ella, sus manos las puso sobre los glúteos de la castaña y los acaricio, acomodo su masculinidad en la entrada de la intimidad de Rin, comenzó a entrar sintiendo la estreches de ella…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh (Apretando las sabanas) Sesshy… aaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando las caderas de Rin para envestirla) Aaaahhhh… (Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) Aaaahhhh… Rin

Siente como el interior de ella lo aprieta y comienza a penetrarla de manera lenta y certera, la joven siente su interior completo… unida a su otra mitad la joven voltea a verlo, él la mira con amor y deseo… con placer de hacerla suya… sus caderas y su trasero golpean con el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru haciendo un sonido excitante, Rin aprieta las sabanas y gime fuertemente… Sesshoumaru la sostiene firmemente de sus caderas, que son bien proporcionadas. Se inclina para masajearle los pechos y sentirla vibrar mucho más.

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Sesshy… Te Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh aaaahhhh Si… Rin… Te Amo (Dándole unas nalgadas a Rin) aaahhhh

Las nalgadas que recibió Rin la hicieron sentir placer ya que fueron leves y no con violencia. La penetra mientras le masajea los pechos, su mano bajo para darle ligeras palmadas a su vagina cosa que a Rin la hizo a enloquecer y su estreches se hizo más latente. En ese momento los dedos de Sesshoumaru encontraron su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos rápidamente. La joven se hace más estrecha y a Sesshoumaru lo hace enloquecer más.

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Me… me… aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Penetrándola más fuerte) aaahhhh Si… Tenshi… Vengámonos juntos… Se… mi esposa… cásate conmigo… aaahhhh Aaaaahhhh… Rin aaaahhhh

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Si… si… quiero… ser tu esposa… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh

Sesshoumaru termino dentro de ella, Rin sintió su segundo orgasmo de la mano de su amado. Sintiendo lo hermoso que es llegar a ese momento sublime en manos de quien amas, cayeron sobre la cama agitados y cansados, Sesshoumaru le besa el hombro, ambos tomados de las manos. Se sentían completos y con mucha paz.

* * *

 **Kanna y Milo…**

La joven Sutori le conto a Milo lo de su visión, Milo le conto lo que había pasado con él en la isla Ushiromiya…

 **Milo:** Es por eso que… cuando vi eso y que… te haría daño… no dude y vine a verte… y a mis sobrinas

 **Kanna:** Amor… porque no me dijiste que…

 **Milo:** Tu no creías en eso

 **Kanna:** Milo… mi amor… pero ahora lo creo

Se besaron apasionadamente…

 **Milo:** (dejándola de besar) Kanna… ya es muy tarde

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Descuida… no pasa nada

 **Milo:** Pero…

 **Kanna:** (Sensualmente) Mi amor… estoy aquí… estoy aquí para ti

Milo no aguanta más y la besa apasionadamente aproximándola y quedando sobre el…

 **Kanna:** Hazme el amor… ámame

Milo al escuchar esas palabras la sienta sobre él y lentamente comienza a besar y a lamer los atributos de Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Todo lo que vez… es para ti

Milo no aguanta más y comienza a succionarlos con desesperación Kanna comienza a dar gemidos de placer, ella cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios, Milo estaba disfrutando de ella succionaba y mordisquea delicadamente sus senos…

 **Milo:** Mi pequeña… mi amada… así quería tenerte… te amo… se solo mía… déjame entrar de nuevo en tu intimidad

 **Kanna:** Hazme tuya

Milo acuesta a Kanna, él se aproxima a los senos de ella y con una mano comienza a masajearlo mientras que a otro lo succionaba desesperadamente, Kanna apretaba las sabanas ya que estaba extasiada de tanto placer. En eso Milo baja al vientre de Kanna y le abre las piernas…

 **Milo:** Te amo

El introduce su lengua en la intimidad de Kanna quien comienza a arquear su espalda, Milo se deleitaba con la intimidad de ella quien daba gemidos de placer, el ya no podía más y regreso a la boca de Kanna y se puso sobre ella para comenzar a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de ella, Kanna al sentir el primer contacto da un gemido…

 **Milo:** Mi… pequeña… Mi niña… conviértete… en mi mujer

Él se introducía en ella con fuerza, masajeaba sus senos, Kanna sentía un placer incomparable…

 **Kanna:** aaahhhh… mmm… aaahhhh… más… quiero… más… más… adentro… aaahhhh… compláceme… aaahhhh… lléname de ti

 **Milo:** Siénteme… siente mi amor…mi amada… te amo… se siempre mía… todo esto… es mi amor… Kanna… acéptame… más adentro

Milo seguía introduciéndose en ella con más y más fuerza, Kanna apretaba las sabanas en eso ella se pone sobre él y comienza a acariciarle el pecho a Milo y la chica comienza a moverse rápidamente hacia adelante como si cabalgara…

 **Milo:** Si… sigue… no te detengas… mas… dame… más de ti… déjame estar… más adentro… déjame llenarte…

 **Kanna:** Aaahhhh…Siénteme… tócame…aaahhhh…aaahhhh

En eso Milo se incorpora y se sienta, ella queda sobre él y el sigue deleitándose con sus senos…

 **Milo:** Tus… senos… son perfectos… me fascinan… quiero más y más… de ellos… dame más…

 **Kanna:** Tómalos… son tuyos… mi intimidad te… pertenece… aaahhhh… mmm… aaahhhh… amor mío… ámame… hazme toda tuya…aaahhhh

Kanna daba energéticos gemidos, el sacerdote de los Ushiromiya estaba tan feliz. Al llegar al éxtasis Milo cayo en la cama y Kanna cayó sobre el…

 **Kanna:** Te… Amo Milo… Te Amo tanto

 **Milo:** (Besando sus senos) Te Amo… inmensamente… Kanna… ahora eres mía… compláceme de nuevo a mi (Succionando lo senos de Kanna)

Comenzaron a amarse de nuevo, las parejas quedaron que al día siguiente volverán a Tokio… esa noche de amor había sido el pacto entre ellos de amarse y nunca más dejarse… de unirse… dejarían el miedo atrás y se enfrentarían a la maldad de Kayo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **La noche de pasión entre los Ushiromiya y los Sutori ha sido muy intensa, donde la entrega total se hace presente y ellos no temen a lo que Kayo de ahora en adelante pueda hacerles, los Sutori han jurado proteger a sus amados, así como los Ushiromiya han decidido acabar con la maldición de ellos... Kayo le ha mostrado a toda su familia lo que tiene planeado, haciendo que todos se decidan a no perder la calma y luchar contra ella... Sera que Kayo podrá hacer lo que les mostró? Que plan esta fraguando? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo! Tamashii no Rufuran!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) Sí?... Kanon Sutori

 **Kanon:** Me harías el honor… de ser mi esposa de aquí a la eternidad?

* * *

 **Rin:** No… no podría mentirte… menos cuando (Sonrojada) Hacemos el… amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ni yo tampoco Tenshi… nadie puede mentir con tanto descaro

 **Rin:** Es verdad… y menos en un momento tan sublime y sagrado

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera… deja ver si entiendo… es tu testamento?

 **Milo:** Si amigos… sé que ustedes aman a mis sobrinas y que han decidido estar con ellas o me equivoco?

 **Kanon:** No… no te equivocas… también de eso…

* * *

 **Kayo:** Beatrice Yashiro… si tu me brindas lo que quiero… te daré lo que tanto anhelas

 **Beatrice:** Como sabes lo que anhelo? Eres una Sutori… por qué?

 **Kayo:** Si me obedeces… sin cuestionarme… te daré lo que quieres… dime… te gustaría?


	50. CAPITULO 49: Tamashii no Rufuran

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 49 Tamashii no Rufuran**

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, todos acomodan sus maletas en la camioneta negra para regresar a casa…

 **Kanon:** Esta todo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… no falta nada

 **Milo:** Vámonos de aquí… o esa mujer terminara por enloquecernos

 **Kanon:** Tienes razón… aunque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vayamos a donde vayamos… ella nos seguirá

 **Milo:** Si… lo se… pero aquí estamos indefensos… en casa tengo lo que necesitamos

Rin y Umi se acercan a ellos y abrazan a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon…

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en la mano a Umi) Es hora de irnos querida

 **Umi:** Si amor

 **Rin:** Revisamos la casa y nada se olvida

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la mejilla de ella) Gracias Tenshi… vámonos

 **Milo:** Es hora

 **Umi:** Tío…

 **Rin:** Y Kanna?

 **Kanon:** Ella ya se fue

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vinieron muy temprano por ella

Milo sonrió un poco, estaba por subirse a la camioneta cuando Umi y Rin se dieron cuenta de su sonrisa…

 **Rin:** Un momento Milo… yo conozco esa sonrisa

 **Umi:** Que ocultas?

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas y sonriendo) Nada queridas sobrinas… lo mismo que ustedes

Las mellizas se sonrojaron y los demás comenzaron a reír alegremente. Abordaron la camioneta y se fueron para tomar la avioneta y regresar a Tokio. Cuando llegaron al lugar, acomodaron las maletas y se subieron a la avioneta. Umi y Kanon se sentaron juntos, Sesshoumaru y Rin y Milo detrás de ellos mirando por la ventana. Las parejas platicaban…

* * *

 **Kanon:** (Abrazando a Umi) Bueno… llego el momento de hablar con mi familia

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo) Estas seguro?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Claro… creíste que era por la excitación de la madrugada que te dije que ya quiero casarme contigo?... No Umi… eso ya te lo había pedido y llego el momento de hablar con mis padres y anunciar que eres mi prometida

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Si… pensé que había sido por ello… pero…

 **Kanon:** (Tomándola del rostro) O tu… me dijiste que si solo porque estabas excitada?

 **Umi:** (Tiernamente) Claro que no tontito… quiero casarme contigo… solo que… no sé cómo lo tomen tus padres…

 **Kanon:** De la mejor manera querida… eso es seguro

Se besaron apasionadamente, al separarse lentamente…

 **Kanon:** Bueno (Metiendo su mano en una bolsa de su pantalón) Ha llegado el momento de darte esto

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Que es?

 **Kanon:** La otra sorpresa que te tenía (Sacando una cajita de terciopelo roja y tomando su mano izquierda) Umi Ushiromiya…

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) Sí?... Kanon Sutori

 **Kanon:** Me harías el honor… de ser mi esposa de aquí a la eternidad?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… si Kanon… acepto

Kanon le pone el anillo en su dedo anular…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/anillo%20de%20compromiso%20de%20Umi_

* * *

La joven lo ve y se queda sorprendida…

 **Umi:** Es… hermoso… pero muy (Mirándolo) Kanon… no…

 **Kanon:** Claro que si… te mereces esto y más mi amada Umi… hablaremos pronto con mis padres y con Milo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y si él se negara?

 **Kanon:** Te robo

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Kanon!

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Te Amo Umi

 **Umi:** (Sonriéndole) Te Amo Kanon (suspirando)

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Que sucede querida?

 **Umi:** Nada… solo que estoy un poco cansada… me duelen las piernas

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Es normal… pero (Acercándose a ella y con voz seductora) Pronto te… acostumbraras… a que hagamos el amor

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Me encantara… esa costumbre

* * *

Ambos se comienzan a reír alegremente y se besan tiernamente en los labios, mientras con…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Casarnos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Porque te sorprendes Tenshi?... quiero casarme contigo… te lo pedí en la madrugada

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Pe… pensé que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole y abrazándola) Creíste que lo decía porque te hacia el amor y porque estábamos excitados?

 **Rin:** Realmente si… cuando nos bañamos… te iba a preguntar si eso era verdad… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que lo es… o tú me contestaste porque…

 **Rin:** No… no podría mentirte… menos cuando (Sonrojada) Hacemos el… amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ni yo tampoco Tenshi… nadie puede mentir con tanto descaro

 **Rin:** Es verdad… y menos en un momento tan sublime y sagrado

Sesshoumaru le da un beso en los labios tierno y apasionado. Rin lo corresponde con amor….

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejándola de besar) Hablare con mis padres… les diré que quiero casarme contigo y que si no aceptan… nos iremos lejos y no nos volverán a ver

 **Rin:** No seas tan radical… se negarían Kokoro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero pensar que no… pero… estaremos preparados para todo… bien (Sacando algo de su pantalón) Llego el momento de darte algo

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mostrándole una cajita negra de terciopelo) Rin Ushiromiya (Abriendo la cajita) Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa hasta el fin de los tiempos?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Kokoro (Mirándolo y sonriendo) Debe ser una locura pero… Si… si… acepto Sesshy

Sesshoumaru le toma la mano izquierda y en su dedo anular le coloca el anillo…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/anillo%20de%20compromiso%20de%20kotoko_

* * *

La castaña lo mira sorprendida…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… es hermoso Kokoro… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es lo que quiero darle a mi amada Rin… te mereces más que esto

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias Kokoro… lo cuidare mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** El azul… es el color del amor el verdadero color del amor… por eso escogí esa piedra… porque mi amor por ti… es verdadero… Te Amo Rin

 **Rin:** El mío por ti también Sesshy… Te Amo Sesshoumaru (Suspirando)

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que sucede tenshi?

 **Rin:** No es nada Kokoro (Sonrojada) Solo que… me duelen las piernas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Rin (Susurrándole al oído) Recuerdas que… te dije que… conmigo aprenderías a caminar de nuevo?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… si lo recuerdo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En poco te acostumbraras tenshi… a que hagamos el amor las veces que queramos

Rin le sonrió con ternura y él le dio un beso en los labios. Después de un par de horas llegaron a Tokio. Al bajar de la avioneta los espera Miroku Shimamiya… el abogado de la familia Ushiromiya quien al ver a Milo…

 **Miroku:** (Sorprendido y preocupado) Señor Milo! Que le sucedió?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Miroku… te dije que nada de formalidades… estoy bien

 **Miroku:** Mi señor… pero…

 **Milo:** No es nada… ven… quiero presentarte a mis sobrinas

 **Miroku:** (Sonriendo) Sera un honor conocerlas

Miroku y Milo se acercan a donde esta las dos parejas…

 **Milo:** Umi… Rin… quiero que conozcan a alguien… Kanon… Sesshoumaru… ustedes también

Los 4 se giran para verlos…

 **Milo:** Él es Miroku Shimamiya… el abogado de la Familia Ushiromiya… su antecesor fue su padre… Naraku Shimamiya… amigos antiguos de la familia

 **Miroku:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Mucho gusto en conocerlos… Señorita Umi… Señorita Rin… Joven Kanon Sutori… Joven Sesshoumaru Sutori

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Gusto en conocerle Joven Shimamiya

 **Umi:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Encantada de conocerle Joven Shimamiya

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia) Un placer conocerte Miroku

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia) Encantado de conocerte Miroku

 **Miroku:** (Sonriendo) Estoy para servirles

 **Milo:** Esta aquí… para que hagamos posesión de lo que pertenece a nuestra familia en Tokio

 **Umi:** Que quieres decir exactamente?

 **Rin:** Posesiones? Creí que solo era la isla

 **Miroku:** No señoritas… ustedes tienen aún más… solo que…

 **Milo:** Por preceptos de la familia… no podemos hacer disposición de todo aun

 **Kanon:** Espera Milo… pero porque no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es algo tonto Milo… entiendo que como…

 **Miroku:** Si no hay ningún inconveniente… pueden acompañarnos?

 **Kanon:** Claro que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con gusto

 **Milo:** Les explicare cuando lleguemos a casa (Mirando a Miroku) Hicieron lo que pedí?

 **Miroku:** Si… todo está en el piso… como lo ordeno

 **Rin:** Piso? (Mirando a Milo) Tío que…

 **Umi:** Que sucede tío?

 **Milo:** Muy ceremoniosas? Ya déjense de chistes y vámonos

* * *

Umi y Rin miraron a sus novios quienes también estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que decían Miroku y Milo. Una limusina llego por ellos, no era la de los Sutori pensaron las chicas, pero subieron todos en ella y se fueron del lugar. Llegaron a un gran edificio muy lujoso en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Tokio. En la misma donde está la mansión Sutori. Bajaron de la limusina y vieron el edificio de cristal con enredaderas en los balcones y algunos con piscinas…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/edificio%20donde%20viven%20los%20ushiromiya1_

* * *

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Milo… que…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Y esto?

 **Milo:** Nuestro hogar en Tokio niñas… aquí viviremos

 **Kanon:** A 10 minutos de casa… no es donde vivías Milo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy cerca de nosotros… eso me agrada… si Milo aquí vivías

 **Miroku:** (Sonriendo) Bienvenidas a casa niñas

Rin y Umi los miraron con impacto…

 **Umi:** Estas loco!

 **Rin:** Esto es demasiado! No podemos vivir aquí

 **Milo:** Pues es lo que hay y se aguantan… además ya no tienen a donde ir

 **Umi:** Nuestro departamento

 **Rin:** Milo… es sencillo, pero nos sentimos más cómodas allí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como no conocen a Milo… a él le gusta esto

 **Kanon:** Así es… él vivía aquí cuando estudiamos la universidad

 **Miroku:** Así es… porque es propiedad de los Ushiromiya

 **Rin/Umi:** Que cosa? Milo porque no nos dijiste que…

 **Milo:** Ustedes saben que… Además, no se quejen… les gustara

 **Rin:** Esto es demasiado

 **Umi:** Mas que demasiado… no… no podemos

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Mi amor… creo que no queda de otra

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Tenshi… me temo que no tienen opción

Umi y Rin se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron pesarosamente… su tío Kinzo les había dicho que ellos tenían que vivir en austeridad y humildad… pero parecía que no se llevaba del todo acabo esos preceptos… no estaban acostumbradas a los lujos y en exceso las abrumaba, pero…

 **Rin:** (Pesarosamente) Está bien Milo

 **Umi:** (Pesarosamente) Pero solo un tiempo… porque no podremos acostumbrarnos a esto

Los 4 hombres se miraron y se sonrieron, entraron al interior del edificio, subieron por el ascensor cuando llegaron al quinto piso se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando ver un departamento moderno y lujosamente amueblado…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/departamento%20de%20los%20Ushiromiya_

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** No ha cambiado nada

 **Kanon:** Sigue igual

 **Milo:** No tanto… mande acondicionar dos habitaciones para mis sobrinas

Rin y Umi miraban sorprendidas el lugar…

 **Umi:** Esto parece…

 **Rin:** Esto es un piso para nosotros solos?

 **Milo:** Si… es para nosotros… véanlo para se familiaricen

Las mellizas comenzaron a recorrer juntas el lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo siento por ti Milo

 **Kanon:** No querrán estar aquí más de una semana

 **Miroku:** No es del agrado de las niñas?

 **Milo:** No Miroku… no es eso… es que…

Las mellizas miraban en resto de la casa…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/Comedor%20y%20recibidor%20ushiromiya_

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/Sala%20de%20estar%20de%20los%20Ushiromiya_

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/Cocina%20de%20los%20Ushiromiya_

* * *

 **Rin:** Hermanita…

 **Umi:** Lo se hermanita… esto es demasiado

 **Rin:** Porque nunca nos mencionaron nada?

 **Umi:** No lo sé hermanita… solo sabemos lo de la…

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero…

Las mellizas regresaron a lado de los chicos…

 **Milo** : Que les parece?

 **Rin:** Que es demasiado Milo

 **Umi:** Esto es demasiado extravagante

 **Kanon:** Querida… no te preocupes… viviremos en un lugar así

 **Umi:** Estas loco?

 **Kanon:** Por ti si

Umi iba a protestar pero Kanon la beso apasionadamente…

 **Rin:** No puedo creer esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos Tenshi… así será nuestra futura casa

 **Rin:** Estas loco? No podemos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me tienes loco por ti

Sesshoumaru la besa amorosa y apasionadamente. Cuando se terminaron de besar ambas parejas…

 **Milo:** Parejitas… voy a separarlos un momento (Mirando a sus sobrinas) Vayan a sus habitaciones… las dos están acomodadas de igual forma… necesito hablar con sus novios (mirando a los chicos) Vienen conmigo un momento?... Vamos Miroku

 **Miroku:** Si señor

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso a Umi en los labios) Regresare en seguida mi niña

 **Umi:** Si amor

 **Rin:** Esto es una locura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando en los labios a Rin) Regreso en un momento Tenshi

 **Rin:** Si Kokoro

Los 4 se fueron al despacho y las chicas se miraron a los ojos…

 **Umi:** Vamos a ver nuestros cuartos

 **Rin:** No quiero dormir lejos de ti hermanita

 **Umi:** No te preocupes hermanita… vamos

Las dos se tomaron de las manos y vieron dos puertas seguidas… abrieron una y miraron una recamara al verla se quedaron maravilladas, entraron…

 **Rin:** Es bonita… demasiado grande para cada una…

En una pared vieron otra puerta y se acercaron a ella, la abrieron y vieron otra habitación igual a esta donde estaban…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Esta puerta conecta nuestras habitaciones hermanita!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Siiii! Es como si… durmiéramos juntas!

 **Umi:** Así es hermanita! (Mirando la segunda habitación) Están decoradas igual… aunque…

 **Rin/Umi:** Es demasiado!

Las habitaciones de las chicas son…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/habitacion%20de%20umi%20y%20kotoko_

* * *

 **Rin:** Porque será que somos raras?

 **Umi:** No lo sé… solo que no nos gustan las excentricidades

Ambas se sonrieron y se abrazaron… era demasiado para ellas, pero por lo menos estaban juntas y pensaban que Milo quizá quería mimarlas por todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas así que decidieron dejar de quejarse y aceptar lo que su tío les daba. Revisaron las habitaciones y se dieron cuenta de que todas sus pertenencias estaban ya instaladas en sus recamaras. Ambas sonrieron y decidieron acomodar las cosas que habían llevado al viaje e ir a dejar la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado.

* * *

Mientras en el despacho de la casa…

* * *

[URL= user/EmmaAi/media/estudio%20ushiromiya_ .html][IMG] albums/ss223/EmmaAi/estudio%20ushiromiya_ [/IMG][/URL]

* * *

Kanon y Sesshoumaru veían el lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recuerdo que aquí solíamos venir a hacer tareas contigo

 **Kanon:** Sigue este diván aquí?

 **Milo:** Si… desde que me fui de aquí no se ha usado… chicos quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante.

 **Kanon:** Tú dirás

 **Milo:** Tomen asiento por favor

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se sentaron en las sillas que están frente al escritorio de Milo, él se sentó en el asiento de piel café y Miroku se puso a su lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que sucede Milo?

 **Milo:** Chicos… como verán… nuestra familia es…

 **Kanon:** Lo se… es igual de poderosa que la nuestra

 **Milo:** Eso no importa… quise hablar con ustedes a solas (Mirando a Miroku) Dame los papeles amigo

 **Miroku:** (Dándole un sobre amarillo) Aquí están señor

 **Kanon:** Espera Milo… que pasa?

 **Milo:** (Suspirando y mirándolos) Como saben y como han visto… en estos días los acontecimientos han sido muy fuertes… de milagro hemos salido con vida… pero…

 **Miroku:** (Mirando a los Sutori) Lo que mi señor quiere decir… es que… toda la fortuna de los Ushiromiya… la ha puesto a nombre de las Señoritas Umi y Rin

 **Milo:** Todo en partes iguales

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera… deja ver si entiendo… es tu testamento?

 **Milo:** Si amigos… sé que ustedes aman a mis sobrinas y que han decidido estar con ellas o me equivoco?

 **Kanon:** No… no te equivocas… también de eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Queremos hablarte

 **Milo:** Lo se… vi las manos de mis sobrinas… en este sobre… hay algo que… quiero que guarden… es…

 **Miroku:** Como saben… mi señor tiene acciones en su compañía

 **Kanon:** Si… lo recuerdo… pero…

 **Milo** : Estas… están a nombre de Kanna

Sesshoumaru y Kanon lo miran sorprendido, Milo se levanta de su asiento y mira hacia la ciudad…

 **Milo:** Como saben… soy la cabeza de la familia Ushiromiya y mi deber es proteger a mis Sobrinas que son lo único que tengo… también saben que Amo a su hermana con toda mi alma… si algo llegara a pasarme las acciones de su empresa pasaran a manos de Kanna y mis sobrinas administraran la fortuna de los Ushiromiya… por eso quería que conocieran a Miroku… él les ayudara en todo, aunque ya todo está dispuesto para lo que llegue a pasarme

 **Kanon:** No va a pasarte nada amigo… crees que los dejaremos así como así?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… no Milo… este problema es nuestro y ustedes nos ayudan desde que esto comenzó… no dejaremos que…

 **Miroku:** Son providencias que mi señor decidió tomar… por si acaso

 **Milo:** Si (Mirándolos) Sessho… Kanon… si llego a morir… quiero que cuiden de Rin y Umi y que velen por Kanna también… que son las mujeres que más amo

 **Miroku:** Todo está preparado y listo… aunque espero que no haya necesidad aun de que…

Milo lo tomo del hombro, Sesshoumaru y Kanon se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a él…

 **Kanon:** Las cuidaremos con nuestras vidas… no dudes eso

 **Sesshoumaru** : Pero si realmente quieres a mi hermana… no vas a morir… entendiste?

 **Milo:** Amigos, pero…

 **Kanon:** Dijiste que aquí no estaríamos desprotegidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo no cargues con esto tu solo… somos hombres no? Así que vamos a compartir esta responsabilidad contigo

 **Kanon:** Y no solo nosotros… toda la familia Sutori lo haremos… así que amigo no cargues solo con esto sí?

Milo los vio y les sonrió…

 **Miroku:** Mi señor… todo está como lo ordeno

 **Milo:** Gracias Miroku… ve a casa a descansar… ya conociste a las sucesoras por si algo llega a pasarme y a estos caballeros que son sus novios… ayúdalos sí?

 **Miroku:** Sera un honor mi señor… me retiro por hoy… que tengan una excelente tarde

 **Todos:** Igualmente

Miroku salió del despacho y dejo solos a los amigos…

 **Kanon:** Es un tipo muy agradable

 **Milo:** Lo es… gustan algo de beber?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… un sake

 **Kanon:** Lo mismo

Milo fue a servir el sake…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como fue que…

 **Milo:** Su padre y el mío eran mejores amigos… ellos saben nuestra situación… cuando mi familia desapareció de Kyoto y nos mudamos a la Isla… ellos quedaron a cargo de nuestros negocios y posesiones en Tokio y Kyoto… han sido de confianza y ayuda a nuestra familia

 **Kanon:** No hay muchas personas leales

 **Sesshoumaru:** Efectivamente… entonces ellos saben de…

 **Milo:** (Dándoles sus sakes) No mucho… pero lo necesario… por eso quería que los conociera… porque quiero que mi última voluntad sea cumplida

 **Kanon:** Aun no será la ultima

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero cumpliremos con una de las partes

 **Milo:** Lo se

* * *

Se quedaron bebiendo mientras en la habitación de Umi, Rin se sentó en la cama y platicaba con su hermana…

 **Rin:** De que estarán hablando?

 **Umi:** No lo sé… pero sabes? Me preocupa un poco

 **Rin:** A mí también hermanita… pienso que Milo se está preparando…

 **Umi:** Eso mismo pienso hermanita… como si… nos preparara para…

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, sus corazones se inquietaron al pensar en que tal vez…

 **Umi:** No… hermanita… no puede

 **Rin:** No hermanita… tenemos que hablar con el tío… porque de repente nos está mostrando la fortuna familiar

 **Umi:** Se supone que a nosotras nos toca la parte de papá y esto… es del tío Kinzo

 **Rin:** Así es… por eso me preocupa más… definitivamente tenemos que hablar con él (Mirando a Umi y sonriendo) Tengo que contarte algo hermanita

 **Umi:** (Mirándola y sonriendo) Yo también hermanita… pero comienza tu

 **Rin:** Ay hermanita (Feliz pero preocupada también) Es que (Susurrando) Hermanita… hice el amor con Sesshoumaru… ya no soy virgen hermanita

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) De verdad? (Susurrando) Yo tampoco hermanita… ya hice el amor con Kanon (Feliz) Y fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida!

 **Rin:** La mía también hermanita! Pero… si ya no somos vírgenes… quiere decir que ya no…

 **Umi:** No creo… hermanita… el tío Milo tampoco es virgen y tiene un gran poder… además… ese requisito es por si queríamos tomar el oficio

 **Rin** : Es verdad (Mirando su mano izquierda de Umi) Eso es…

 **Umi:** (Mirando su anillo) Si hermanita (Sonriendo) me pidió matrimonio (Mirando la mano de Rin) Y eso?

 **Rin:** (Mirando su mano) Dirás que estoy loca pero… me pidió matrimonio y acepte

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Y al menos ya es tu novio?

 **Rin:** Se ha dado muy rápido… en un día me pidió ser su novia… hice el amor con el…y al siguiente… soy su prometida… por lo menos tú con Kanon llevas un mes…

 **Umi:** Si… llevo un hermoso mes con el… pero… Rin… estas segura?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si hermanita… lo estoy… lo amo… y tú?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si hermanita… también lo amo y quiero estar a su lado

 **Rin:** Que crees que digan el Tío Inu y la Tía Irasue?

 **Umi:** No lo sé hermanita… quizá lo acepten pero…

 **Rin:** Me siento nerviosa por ello

Ambas se abrazaron…

 **Rin:** Hermanita… quiero que seas muy feliz… muchas felicidades por tu compromiso

 **Umi:** Gracias hermanita… yo también quiero que seas muy feliz… felicidades por tu compromiso

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron tiernamente para después abrazarse alegremente…

 **Rin:** Como sigue tu mano hermanita?

 **Umi:** Mejor… aun supura un poco de sangre y las tuyas?

 **Rin:** Igual hermanita… aun supuran algo de sangre… pero en poco estaremos bien

 **Umi:** Mas que bien hermanita… listas para enfrentar todo… debemos recuperar nuestros emblemas

Se miraron a los ojos con decisión y con alegría… harían lo que fuera por proteger a quienes aman y por estar al lado de quienes aman… en ese momento desde una de las ventanas la silueta de Kayo se dibuja…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolas) Felices? Veremos cuanto les dura la felicidad… ustedes son mías nada más… al igual que el sacerdote… no serán de nadie más que míos! Jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

En la mansión Yashiro. Kanna, Hakudoshi, Teru y Beatrice habían llegado a Tokio, los tres primeros estaban en sus habitaciones, Beatrice está en su despacho fumando su pipa y bebiendo un poco de vino tinto…

 **Beatrice:** Esa mocosa de Kanna… tendré que educarla muy bien a la muy estúpida… aunque finja que estuvo en casa… sé que se escapó… pero todo valdrá la pena… por la inmensa fortuna de los Sutori

La ambiciosa mujer bebe de su copa de cristal un poco de vino cuando…

 **-** Tanto te interesa la fortuna Sutori?

Beatrice ve hacia su alrededor, pero no encuentra a nadie… siente temor… pues el ambiente se pone pesado y tétrico…

 **-** Puedo darte todo eso… pero… necesito algo…

 **Beatrice:** Eres tú Kayo?

Siente una presencia detrás de ella y cuando gira su cabeza lentamente se encuentra con un rostro cadavérico, con un ojo colgando y carne carcomida…

 **Beatrice:** (Asustada) Aaaaa!

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Jajajajajajajaja te di miedo?

 **Beatrice:** Pero… que…

 **Kayo:** Beatrice Yashiro… si tu me brindas lo que quiero… te daré lo que tanto anhelas

 **Beatrice:** Como sabes lo que anhelo? Eres una Sutori… por qué?

 **Kayo:** Si me obedeces… sin cuestionarme… te daré lo que quieres… dime… te gustaría?

Kayo le muestra a Beatrice a los Ushiromiya muertos a sus pies… a los Sutori muertos en una mesa…

 **Beatrice:** Quiero… a los Ushiromiya muertos… a los Sutori… amándome… y si no lo hacen… muertos los quiero

 **Kayo:** Te lo daré… a cambio… quiero tu cuerpo y así juntas… nos vengaremos de ambos y la fortuna será nuestra… además… te interesará saber… que… Kanna podría convertirse en la mujer más rica de todo Japón

 **Beatrice:** Tienes mi cuerpo Kayo y ambas seremos poderosas!

Kayo sonrió con malicia y una luz negra entro en el interior de Beatrice… la mujer comenzó a rejuvenecer… sus ojos se pusieron dorados por un momento… se retorcía de dolor… cuando cae desmayada por unos momentos al suelo… en 2 minutos la mujer se fue levantando poco a poco, cuando lo hizo se miró en el espejo…

 **Beatrice:** Jajajajajajajaja…. Te ves bien Beatrice… más joven y atractiva… al fin… tengo un cuerpo… pero que estúpidos son los Yashiro (Mirando su mano) Aquí comienza mi venganza… me desharé de los Ushiromiya… de mi propia sangre y ustedes Yashiro… serán el postre Jajajajajajajaja gracias Beatrice… fue fácil acabar contigo… Bien… es hora de ir por los demás

Kayo comenzó a reírse malévolamente, había acabado con el alma de Beatrice… la vengativa mujer ahora tiene un cuerpo donde se puede mover libremente antes de acabar con quienes odia.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Sesshoumaru y Kanon les han entregado el anillo de compromiso a Rin y Umi. Beatrice y Kayo se han fusionado, aunque la tramposa Sutori solo la engaño... que sera lo que les esperara de ahora en adelante a nuestros protagonistas? Descubrirán que Kanna paso la noche en la hacienda Sutori? Milo les confesara a sus sobrinas porque les esta mostrando la fortuna de los Ushiromiya? Que es lo que Milo esta pensando realmente? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo! Little Light of Love!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están bien madre… solo sus heridas de las manos… pero están bien… mamá… queremos hablar contigo

 **Kanon:** Es… importante mamá

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Es raro que me digan mamá… vamos a mi habitación y platicamos

* * *

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirándola extrañado) Tía… que… te hiciste?

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo) Es un tratamiento que he usado desde hace mucho… me ha quedado bien por lo que veo

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… te ves muy bien

* * *

 **Umi:** El que el abogado de la familia haya estado aquí y el que nos lo presentaras es motivo de preocupación

 **Rin:** Milo por favor… dinos que ocurre? Porque estamos aquí?... porque vino Miroku Shimamiya?… solo eso queremos saber

 **Milo:** (Abrazándolas) Por que le he dado instrucciones… de lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante

* * *

 **Rukawa:** (Saliendo de su oficina) Umi… puedes venir un momento

 **Rin:** (Volteando a verlo) Dime Saga?

 **Saga:** Me gustaría hablar contigo… se puede?


	51. CAPITULO 50: Little Light of Love

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 50 Little Light of Love**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kanon llegaron a la mansión Sutori. Entraron a casa e Irasue los vio y se acercó a ellos…

 **Irasue:** Hijitos! Que alegría verlos (Dándoles un beso a cada uno) Los esperaba hasta mañana… sucedió algo?

 **Kanon:** No madre… todo bien… como esta todo aquí?

 **Irasue:** Bien mis queridos hijos… como están los chicos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están bien madre… solo sus heridas de las manos… pero están bien… mamá… queremos hablar contigo

 **Kanon:** Es… importante mamá

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Es raro que me digan mamá… vamos a mi habitación y platicamos

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aun están en la oficina?

 **Irasue:** Si hijos… los esperábamos hasta mañana

 **Kanon:** Sera una sorpresa que nos vean aquí

* * *

Mientras que en la residencia de los Yashiro…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Apenado) Lamento haberte dejado sola anoche… pero tenía que hacer los contratos que presentare con Mr. Brown

 **Kanna:** Si… descuida no te preocupes… yo… me… quede dormida

 **Hakudoshi:** (Abrazándola por detrás) Mas tarde… estaremos juntos tu y yo

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) No te preocupes (Sonriendo) Atiende tus asuntos… cuando puedas…

 **Hakudoshi:** Eres muy comprensiva… te lo agradezco querida (Sonriendo) Mi tía cree que te escapaste… que dormiste fuera de casa…

Kanna se quedó fría sintiendo un vacío dentro de ella, pero decidió actuar de manera normal e indiferente…

 **Kanna:** No sé porque tu tía piensa eso… yo… me quede en casa toda la noche

 **Hakudoshi:** Querida… solo se un poco más… tolerante con ella… veras…

En eso…

 **Beatrice:** Querida sobrina… que dices?

Kanna y Hakudoshi voltean a ver en la puerta de su habitación y ven a Beatrice muy diferente… no logran descifrar… pero es… juventud…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándola extrañada) Que… estuve toda la noche en casa

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirándola extrañado) Tía… que… te hiciste?

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo) Es un tratamiento que he usado desde hace mucho… me ha quedado bien por lo que veo

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… te ves muy bien

 **Beatrice:** Teru te espera… vayan (Mirando a Kanna) Yo quiero hablar con mi sobrinita

 **Hakudoshi:** Por favor tía… no vayan a pelear…

Beatrice se acerca a Kanna y la toma de las manos, la mira sonriendo… Kanna está muy extrañada con la actitud de la rubia…

 **Beatrice:** Claro que no sobrino mío… solo platicaremos

 **Kanna:** Si Haku no pasa nada…

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios a Kanna, ella se lo corresponde con un poco de frialdad y sale de la habitación. Cuando las dos mujeres se quedan solas…

 **Kanna:** Que le ocurre?

 **Beatrice:** (Fingiendo inocencia) A mi nada querida… pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

 **Kanna:** Porque me llama así? Usted me decía…

 **Beatrice:** (Mirándola fijamente) Soy tu tía ahora no?

Kanna pudo ver en los ojos de esa mujer que había algo extraño… algo que no era normal… esa mirada… sentía que la había visto en algún lado… en otro momento…

 **Beatrice:** Bien querida… como sabes ya perteneces a la familia Yashiro… nuestra familia está llena de tradiciones y necesito… Que nos des al heredero

La joven abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa…

 **Kanna:** Creo que eso le corresponde a Hakudoshi y a mi decidirlo… además… yo hablé con él y aun no quiero ser madre

 **Beatrice:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) No digas boberías querida… te has casado no? Es una de tus obligaciones como esposa

 **Kanna:** No… no lo es señora… yo aún no estoy lista para ser madre

 **Beatrice:** Te casaste? Pues estas lista para todo

 **Kanna:** Usted está diciendo tonterías… eso era en los tiempos de mi abuela y…

 **Beatrice:** Kanna! Escúchame bien… vas a darnos un heredero me escuchaste?

 **Kanna:** No!

La joven se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación que compartía con Hakudoshi y la abrió…

 **Kanna:** Señora… tengo clases hoy en la universidad y se me hará tarde… así que si me disculpa debo prepararme

Beatrice comenzó a caminar muy molesta para salir de la habitación… pero antes de irse…

 **Beatrice:** Me encargare de que Hakudoshi… te saque de esa tontería

La rubia salió rápidamente y molesta, Kanna le cerró la puerta con violencia, se dirige a su cama dejándose caer en ella…

 **Kanna:** (Molesta y llorando) Que idiota… como… como me case… Milo… Mi amor

Lloraba desconsoladamente pues se daba cuenta del error que había cometido, pero… decidió dejarlo de hacer y comenzar a concentrarse en lo que realmente necesitaba su atención. Se levantó y se ha fue arreglar para irse a la universidad.

* * *

 **En la mansión Sutori.**

Irasue está sentada en su cama estilo colonial, Kanon estaba sentado junto a ella y Sesshoumaru recargado en una pared…

 **Irasue:** Hijos… entonces ustedes…

 **Kanon:** Si madre… demasiado… desde que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando por la ventana) Las escuchamos

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Nunca pensé verlos así… a sus hermanos si… pero de ustedes…

 **Kanon:** Se mamá que… en algún momento fuimos… algo descocados si quieres llamarlo así, pero esta vez es diferente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es… mamá… como cuando encuentras a quien amar con todas tus fuerzas y tu ser… como lo que papá un día dijo que… no solo era yo… que había alguien que era mi mitad

 **Kanon:** Y que las encontramos mamá… y no queremos separarnos de ellas… además…

Irasue miro a sus hijos con ternura y con amor… sentía malestar por Rukawa y Saga que también estaban enamorados de las mellizas…

 **Irasue:** Hijos… puedo sentir la sinceridad y el amor con el que hablan de las jovencitas… pero…

 **Kanon:** Lo sabemos mamá… que quizá ustedes no…

 **Irasue:** No mal entiendan hijos… nosotros… ni su padre ni yo tenemos una objeción porque se fijen en ellas… es más… saben porque su padre las contrato?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hablas de que hay un motivo más que el de su eficiencia y sus capacidades?

 **Irasue:** Así es… no solo por eficientes y capaces su padre las contrato… si no porque sentía que les hacía falta tener amistades como Umi y Rin… que son chicas que luchan día con día por ganarse su sustento… claro que no tienen la necesidad, pero decidieron ser independientes… son responsables con la misión que… sus antepasados se echaron encima por nosotros

 **Kanon:** Mamá… entonces…

 **Irasue:** Vieron la gran influencia que tuvo sobre Kanna… al grado de animarla a estudiar de nuevo… Rukawa dejo de tener sus ataques de pánico… Saga sobrellevo la muerte de Juri y su padre decía que esas niñas… eran como una luz de amor para nosotros… solo faltaban ustedes… pero veo que esa luz de amor… los cautivo…

 **Kanon:** Más que eso madre… estamos decididos a dar la vida por ellas… porque ellas son… madre le pedí a Umi que se case conmigo y ha aceptado… en su mano izquierda está la prueba de nuestro juramento

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son lo más valioso que tenemos… junto con ustedes madre y realmente… sentimos con una fuerza titánica este amor por ellas… Rin ha aceptado ser mi esposa madre y hemos sellado nuestro juramento… en su dedo anular izquierdo esta mi petición aceptada

Irasue le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Kanon, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a Sesshoumaru lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente también…

 **Irasue:** Pensaban que iba a oponerme?... no hijos… desde que llegaron los vi… como sus miradas hacia ellas eran de otra cosa… que no era una pasión mal sana (Sonriendo) Tienen mi consentimiento… serán unas esposas excelentes para ustedes queridos míos

Kanon se levantó de la cama para acercarse a su hermano y a su madre, ella los abrazo con amor a ambos y ellos a ella, se sentían felices…

 **Irasue:** Lo siento mucho por Ru y Saga que…

 **Kanon:** Lo se mamá… pero… nosotros se los diremos a ellos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Somos hombres y hermanos… así que hablaremos con la verdad

 **Irasue:** Solo no se exalten… de acuerdo?

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso a su mamá en la mejilla) Dalo por hecho madre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en la frente a su mamá) Si madre… no pasara nada

Ella los abrazo con amor y con ternura, pues sus hijos que eran los más serios pero los más descarriados en su momento… estaban encausando su vida en algo que tenía sentido y no en muchachas huecas o en relaciones que no llevaban a ningún lado. Eso la hacía muy feliz… pero también sentía pena por sus otros dos hijos a los cuales estaba dispuesta a consolar y a ayudarles a encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

 **En el piso de los Ushiromiya.**

Milo está en el balcón mirando al horizonte, a lado de su alberca, pensando en cómo se encontraría Kanna… si habría tenido problemas… quería llamarla, pero no quería ser inoportuno, dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios cuando…

 **Umi:** No dejes que la felicidad tío se te vaya entre los suspiros

Milo se giró y vio a sus sobrinas que caminaban hacia él, les sonrió con ternura y ellas correspondían…

 **Milo:** Se han… familiarizado con el lugar?

 **Rin:** Un poco… pero es lindo

 **Umi:** Porque no nos habías mencionado de este lugar?

 **Milo:** Veras… porque la situación no se había salido de control

Las mellizas lo miraron fijamente…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Que les sucede?

 **Umi:** El que el abogado de la familia haya estado aquí y el que nos lo presentaras es motivo de preocupación

 **Rin:** Milo por favor… dinos que ocurre? Porque estamos aquí?... porque vino Miroku Shimamiya?… solo eso queremos saber

 **Milo:** (Abrazándolas) Por que le he dado instrucciones… de lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante

 **Umi:** De que hablas Milo?… nos estas asustando

El las alejo un poco para mirarlas a los ojos, les puso su mano en su hombro a cada una…

 **Milo:** Recuerdan el precepto principal de nuestra familia?

 **Rin:** Moriremos luchando y…

 **Umi:** Cumpliendo con nuestra misión

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** En el nombre del amor de nuestra familia y de quien protegemos

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas con ternura) Correcto mis niñas… he dispuesto todo y todo está en sus manos niñas… si algo llegara a pasarme… ustedes

 **Rin:** No… no Milo… ni lo digas

 **Umi:** No pronuncies eso… por favor Milo

Milo les sonrió…

 **Rin:** Eres lo único que tenemos

 **Umi:** Somos los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Ushiromiya

 **Milo:** Por eso mismo… además… no las dejare solas… Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

Él les tomo su mano izquierda a cada una y miro los anillos que estaban en sus dedos anulares…

 **Milo:** Aquí… esta la prueba de lo que les digo… no estarán solas… tampoco desprotegidas… este piso… la mina… la mansión de Kyoto… la Isla… les pertenece a ustedes… las cuentas de los bancos… todo está a su nombre… solo… hay algo que… no pude dejarles

 **Umi:** No queremos nada de eso Milo… solo que no te…

 **Rin:** No nos dejes Milo…

 **Milo:** Chicas… tenemos acciones con los Sutori… esas son de Kanna de acuerdo?

 **Umi:** Y que hay con ella? La dejaras?

 **Rin:** Tú la amas Milo… dejaras que Kayo…

 **Milo:** Soy el patriarca y Sumo sacerdote de los Ushiromiya y mi deber es protegerlos… a ustedes y a ellos… en especial a Kanna

Los tres tienen vendas en sus manos… cuando…

 **Umi:** Y tú crees que pelearas solo? estás loco Milo… el entrenamiento que tuvimos no será en balde

 **Rin:** Así es Milo… no me entrenaste en la isla solo por juego… me lo dijiste… tenía que luchar como si fuera con Kayo Sutori… así que (Sonriendo) Rin Sacerdotisa del Templo del Cielo peleara a tu lado

 **Umi:** (sonriendo) Umi Sacerdotisa del Templo del Mar también peleara a tu lado…

Milo vio la decisión en sus sobrinas… no había miedo ni dudas, lo hacían con el corazón y con toda la valentía que hay en su ser…

 **Milo:** Bien… pelearemos juntos… quiero que vengan conmigo… es importante

El comienzo a caminar hacia el interior del piso, las mellizas lo siguieron hasta su habitación, cuando entraron las jóvenes se maravillaron…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/habitacion%20de%20Milo_

* * *

 **Rin:** Es linda tu habitación

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) No se pueden quejar de las suyas

 **Umi:** No… son muy bonitas… muchas gracias

 **Milo:** Vengan aquí

Ambas se acercaron a la cama. Milo debajo de ella saco un cofre de madera un poco viejo… lo abrió…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Son los…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Los trajiste de la isla?

 **Milo:** Si… es momento de que cumplan con su cometido…

En el cofre están…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/tesoros%20de%20la%20isla%20ushiromiya2_

* * *

 **Rin/Umi:** Los tesoros de la Isla Ushiromiya

 **Milo:** Así es niñas… los traje conmigo… es momento de que los reciban… Umi…

 **Umi:** Si Milo?

 **Milo:** (Dándole la gema) Este es el tesoro que protege tu templo… la gema del mar… es una de las piedras preciosas del collar del dios del Mar

 **Umi:** Lo protegeré Milo… perdón… La protegeré Excelencia

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) No lo dudo de ti mi querida niña… Rin

 **Rin:** Si tío?

 **Milo:** (Dándole el espejo) Este es el tesoro que protege el templo del cielo… tu templo… el espejo sagrado… Bajo de los cielos para encerrar demonios

 **Rin:** Lo protegeré Excelencia

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Confió en ti Rin… no dudo de que lo harás querida mía

Milo tomo la espada y la contemplo… Rin y Umi la miraban con sorpresa… en sus manos están los tesoros de la Isla los cuales solo habían visto una sola vez y sin tocar…

 **Milo:** Esta es la espada del fuego… viene del Monte Fuji… como el Sumo Sacerdote de la Isla Ushiromiya… protegeré la espada del fuego con mi vida

Los Ushiromiya se miraron a los ojos…

 **Umi:** Estamos preparados

 **Rin:** Solo es cuestión de que aparezca

 **Milo:** Y en cuanto lo haga… será purificada por nosotros

Los tres quedaron en guardar sus tesoros en sus habitaciones bajo llave… pues solo serán usado cuando sea el momento indicado.

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir. Los Sutori ganaron una gran popularidad gracias al lanzamiento del té verde y a la demostración de la ceremonia del té. A tal grado que en el empaque pusieron una foto de Milo con las chicas y se hizo un negocio fructífero.

Los Ushiromiya se sentían un poco apenados por ser parte de un logo publicitario, pero consideraron que era un honor ya que sus habilidades y conocimientos ayudaban a los Sutori. Kanna por su lado estudiaba arduamente la universidad, siendo de las primeras de la clase pues ahora si tenía su sueño bien definido… ser una diseñadora reconocida. Comenzó a diseñar su ropa basándose en dos inspiraciones y había una que aún no estaba del todo decidida a realizar.

Su matrimonio era muy monótono pues Hakudoshi comenzó a levantar su negocio del azúcar y se la pasaba viajando, Beatrice la presionaba para dejar la universidad y tener un hijo… cosa que hacía que hubiese muchos pleitos en la familia Yashiro.

Umi y Rin trabajaban como asistentes de los Sutori… sus relaciones con Kanon y Sesshoumaru iban mejor que nunca, salían a cenar, de paseo, al cine, a veces llegaban en la madrugada al piso de los Ushiromiya y se quedaban con ellas a pasar la noche. Milo se hacia el desentendido pues quería la felicidad de sus sobrinas. El por su lado a veces veía a Kanna, salían a comer, iba de compras de material de la escuela con ella.

Saga y Rukawa tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Sesshoumaru y Kanon por su relación con las Ushiromiya cosa que hizo un poco más tensa la relación entre los hermanos. InuTaisho pidió a sus hijos que mantuvieran sus diferencias a raya y que no debían comportarse como adolescentes. Pero era doloroso para Saga y Rukawa. El patriarca de los Sutori acepto la relación de sus hijos con las Ushiromiya y se sentía muy satisfecho por ello

Kiyo e Irasue trataban de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero ellos no cedían a la postura de querer conquistar a Umi y a Rin. Milo y Miroku comenzaron a manejar poco a poco la producción de la Mina de los Ushiromiya. Kayo quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de Beatrice estudiaba la vida diaria de las tres familias para así consumar su venganza. Pero en ocasiones sentía que flaqueaba en su intento pues su cariño hacia los Ushiromiya se hacía más presente… pero su odio también al pensar que todos querían acabar con ella.

* * *

 **6 meses Después** **…**

* * *

En un día de trabajo normal Umi y Rin estaban en sus escritorios revisando lo de la próxima junta de consejo, preparaban informes, acomodaban los archivos.

Ese mismo día InuTaisho, Kanon y Sesshoumaru habían salido de la empresa a encontrarse con un cliente de corea en un restaurante de la ciudad…

 **Umi:** (Mirando la pantalla de su computadora) Este mes estará más pesado hermanita

 **Rin:** (Revisando unas carpetas) Si hermanita… las ventas han subido mucho… ahora Mr. Brown es la columna vertebral de la empresa

 **Umi:** Desde que Yoshiki quebró… pensé que se desbalancearía la compañía

 **Rin:** Pero Mr. Brown llego al rescate

Ambas comenzaron a reír alegremente cuando…

 **Rukawa:** (Saliendo de su oficina) Umi… puedes venir un momento

Se veía muy serio, las mellizas se miraron entre ellas…

 **Rin:** Se ve muy serio… que querrá?

 **Umi:** (Levantándose de su escritorio y tomando su tablet) No lo sé hermanita… pero… iré a ver

 **Rin:** Suerte hermanita

 **Umi:** Gracias hermanita… la necesitare

Umi entro a la oficina de Rukawa con un poco de inseguridad por como lo había visto hace unos momentos, el Joven estaba jugando con su pelota de básquet y encestaba a su canasta que tiene… cuando ve entrar a Umi…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Pasa Umi… siéntate

Umi entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó en uno de los asientos de piel…

 **Umi:** Dime Ru?

 **Rukawa:** Puedo hablar contigo?

 **Umi:** Sobre qué?

 **Rukawa:** Sobre la relación… que tienes con mi hermano

Umi se quedó sorprendida y se levantó del asiento…

 **Umi:** Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver en el trabajo

 **Rukawa:** No… no me has entendido… siéntate por favor

La joven lo mira desconcertada pues no sabe que es lo que el en si quiere, pero decidió que escucharía.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin está acomodando unos informes en el archivo cuando…

 **Saga:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Volteando a verlo) Dime Saga?

 **Saga:** Me gustaría hablar contigo… se puede?

 **Rin:** Claro… con gusto

 **Saga:** Ven a mi oficina

 **Rin:** No podría ser aquí? Es que estoy imprimiendo lo de tu informe

 **Saga:** Muy bien (sentándose en el escritorio) Quiero hablar contigo… sobre la relación que tienes con mi hermano

La castaña se quedó sorprendida pero un poco molesta…

 **Rin:** Creo que eso no es tema de conversación… así que…

 **Saga:** No me mal interpretes… déjame hablar sí?... solo eso te pido

Rin se acercó a él en lo que se imprimían los informes y lo miraba fijamente. Pensó que debía escucharlo antes de portarse grosera con él.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Rukawa…**

 **Umi:** Que es lo que pasa exactamente?

Rukawa la miro fijamente, le sonrió con cierta ternura y tristeza… se sentía un poco triste, pero…

 **Rukawa:** En estos meses… me he dado cuenta de que… él te ama demasiado y tú a él… Kanon nunca había estado así…

 **Umi:** Si… esa es la realidad… pero porque…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… yo… antes no aceptaba eso… pensé que Kanon… se había aprovechado y era un poco hombre, pero… no es así

 **Umi:** No veo la razón por la que hayas pensado eso

 **Rukawa:** Umi… tú me gustabas mucho… te quería para mi… como mi esposa… me enamore de ti como un loco desde que llegaste a Sutori Corp.

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Por favor… no sigas…

 **Rukawa:** Debo hacerlo… cuando… supe lo que… te habían hecho creer y al ver lo mucho que te había afectado… decidí que yo te curaría y te ayudaría, pero… ese no era mi trabajo…

Umi lo miraba sorprendida y con cierta tristeza…

 **Rukawa:** Pude darme cuenta de que… cuando mi hermano y tú se conocieron… saltaron chispas… hicieron clic o hubo química… como le quieras llamar… pero aun así no lo aceptaba… no negare que cuando Kayo me manipulo… una parte de mí se entregó a ese deseo mal sano de tenerte… pero… no quería hacerte daño…

 **Umi:** Rukawa… creo que eso… ya no importa

 **Rukawa:** Umi… cuando mi hermano me dijo… que ustedes eran prometidos a casarse… lo primero que hice fue darle un puñetazo en la cara y gritarle que se hubiera quedado en el extranjero… pues había arruinado mi vida… él me dijo que… estaba enamorado de ti desde que te escucho… sin conocerte… sin haberte visto… él ya te amaba y yo… lo hice al conocerte y el amor más puro… es el que Kanon te tiene y tiene la suerte de… ser amado por la chica más genial del mundo…

La joven lo mira con sorpresa y él le sonríe alegremente…

 **Rukawa:** Umi… quiero darte las gracias… pues me purificaste de lo que yo vivía… creo que mi tía Kayo se alimentaba de mi… había veces que quería volverme loco… pero gracias a tu amabilidad… a ti en si… volví a vivir normal… y eso no podre pagártelo nunca

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si… si lo harás… siendo feliz Ru… porque tú te lo mereces mucho

 **Rukawa:** Gracias Umi… y pues…

Rukawa se levanta, Umi también lo hace al estar de frente el con una sonrisa muy amplia…

 **Rukawa:** Bienvenida a la familia… hermana

 **Umi:** Gracias… hermano

Ambos se sonríen y se dan un abrazo de cariño y tierno…

 **Rukawa:** Así que Umi… serás muy bien recibida en la familia Sutori

 **Umi:** Bueno… solo falta ver la opinión del Tío

 **Rukawa:** Descuida… él está feliz… Kanon le ha dicho y está contento

 **Umi:** Gracias Ru…

* * *

Se quedan sonriendo. Mientras afuera de la oficina.

Rin y Saga se miraban cuando…

 **Saga:** Rin…

 **Rin:** De que quieres hablar exactamente?

Saga la miraba con cariño, con ternura, había melancolía en su mirada pues lo que le diría no le era fácil, pero…

 **Saga:** Rin… en estos meses… he podido darme cuenta de que amas demasiado a mi hermano y que él te corresponde de la misma manera… creo que nunca lo vi así de enamorado… más bien nunca lo vi enamorado… hasta hoy

 **Rin:** Si y créeme que…

 **Saga:** No lo aceptaba Rin… sentía que mi hermano… me había quitado lo que yo más quería… mi mayor tesoro… pero… cuando se conocieron… debo admitir que… sentí que ustedes debían estar juntos… pero no lo acepte… pues yo también quería estar a tu lado… deseaba casarme contigo

 **Rin:** Saga… no digas más… no…

 **Saga:** Si tiene caso… veras… cuando te fuiste a la Isla por el malentendido que hubo… Sesshoumaru sufrió mucho estando lejos de ti… aunque no sabía cómo demostrar su dolor… debo confesarte que cuando Kayo me manipulo… una parte de mi acepto eso porque… quería tenerte a mi lado… que nadie me alejara de ti… aun fuera mí mismo hermano… pero…

Saga se levantó del escritorio y le dio un poco la espalda a Rin… ella lo miraba con cierta tristeza…

 **Saga:** Cuando me purificaste… no solo me quitaste la manipulación de Kayo… si no que… también un sentimiento de culpa

 **Rin:** Sentimiento de culpa?

 **Saga:** Si… la persona con quien iba a casarme… murió… ella me engaño y Kayo la asesino… me sentí demasiado culpable… pero… gracias a ti… a tu sonrisa… a tu café… me sentí feliz y curado… cuando supe que… bueno… la mentira que te dijeron y al ver cuánto te afecto… decidí que yo te curaría, pero no era mi trabajo… era de Sesshoumaru… quien ha peleado por ti… no ha dudado y se enamoró de ti sin siquiera haberte visto

 **Rin:** Saga… por favor…

 **Saga:** Cuando Sesshoumaru me… dijo de su relación… nos golpeamos pues le dije que me había robado mi vida y mi felicidad… pero me di cuenta que… yo se la robaría a él y a ti… si insistiera en lo mismo… así que (Mirándola) Él me dijo que… desde que te escucho… supo que eras la mujer de su vida… pienso que el hilo rojo del destino que dice mi abuela… los tiene atados a ustedes dos… le reclame ese día… le dije que se hubiera quedado viajando como lo hacía… que no tenía que haber regresado… pero ustedes son predestinados… los veo cuando están juntos y creo que deben estar juntos… sufrieron mucho al principio… pero ahora merecen ser muy felices

Rin lo miro con pena y tristeza, él se acercó a ella…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar)

 **Saga:** No… no Rin… no llores… ya no hay motivo… ustedes ahora están juntos y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que… eres la chica más extraordinaria que pudo conocer… por eso es que el… Rin…

Poniéndose frente a ella y levantándole el rostro…

 **Saga:** Como hijo primogénito de los Sutori (Sonriendo) Bienvenida a la familia… hermana

Rin lo mira sorprendida de como la ha llamado, desde hacía meses atrás apenas si le dirigía la palabra… pero ahora…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias… hermano

Saga y ella se dieron un abrazo tierno y sonrieron…

 **Rin:** Gracias Saga

 **Saga:** Sesshoumaru hizo una gran elección… ahora sean felices

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Solo falta ver que dice el tío Inu

 **Saga:** Esta muy feliz… Sesshoumaru ya se lo ha comunicado y él está feliz al igual que todos con su relación… No sé cómo podre pagarte lo que has hecho por mi Rin

 **Rin:** Siendo feliz Saga… tú te lo mereces… más que cualquiera… más que todos… ese es el pago que quiero

 **Saga:** Sera así hermana

* * *

Se sonrieron alegremente y todos regresaron a su trabajo después de haber hablado y quedado como familia pues todo debía volver a ser armonía de nuevo.

Umi y Rin se abrazaron cuando se vieron…

 **Rin:** Ya no habrá más peleas en la oficia hermanita

 **Umi:** Se acabó el ambiente tenso hermanita

Se sentían muy felices pues ahora ya no habría nada ni nadie que interfiriera en su relación con sus amados. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de la campanilla del ascensor… cuando voltea a ver quién es sonríen ampliamente…

 **Rin:** Bienvenida!

 **Umi:** Te ves súper genial! Que hermoso atuendo Kanna

Kanna estaba vestida de negro, su blusa era de tela transparente con un escote profundo en V sin mangas, un pantalón negro unos tacones altos negros y un sombrero amplio, sus lentes oscuros ocultaban sus hermosos ojos azules…

 **Kanna:** (Quitándose sus lentes) Hola mis queridas hermanas… cómo están? Están solas?

 **Umi:** No… están Ru y Saga… siéntate… quieres un té?

 **Rin:** Tenemos pan al vapor… gustas?

 **Kanna:** Claro que si… extraño el ambiente de la oficina

 **Umi:** (Preparando el té) Pero ahora estudias y pronto tendrás tu propio estudio de modas

 **Rin:** (Sirviendo el pan al vapor) Nos han dicho que te va muy bien… ya que casi no te has comunicado con nosotras

 **Kanna:** Sorry Darlings… pero la universidad me tiene loca… pero como saben… estoy a una semana de acabar mi carrera… estoy a una semana de mi examen final

 **Umi:** (Emocionada y dándole el té) Eso es genial! Felicidades Kanna

 **Rin:** (Dándole el pan al vapor y emocionada) Felicidades Kanna! Lo lograste!

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas y sonriéndoles) Todo gracias a su confianza chicas y a que me animaron a terminar… y por eso… quiero que ustedes me ayuden a cerrar este ciclo que me ayudaron a comenzar

Umi y Rin se sentaron frente a Kanna y la miraban con un poco de sorpresa…

 **Umi:** A que te refieres exactamente?

 **Kanna:** Chicas… mi examen final… será una pasarela… en el domo Tokio… luciré mis dos mejores vestidos… así que…

 **Rin:** (Animosa) Nos invitas a verla?

La joven señora Yashiro las miro con alegría…

 **Kanna:** No solo a verla… si no que serán parte de ella… ustedes fueron mi inspiración para hacer estos vestidos… así que chicas… ustedes modelarán mis creaciones frente a toda la escuela… serán mi examen final

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sorprendidas) Que cosa?!

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Después del enfrentamiento de Kayo con Kanna, desde el cuerpo de Beatrice ha estudiado a las tres familias para poderlas atacar cuando así lo disponga... Sesshoumaru y Kanon han hablado con su madre quien los apoya en su relación, Saga, Rukawa e Inutaisho lo han aceptado... Milo ha decidido dejar que sus sobrinas peleen a su lado dándoles a cada una un tesoro del tempo Ushiromiya... Sera que Kayo pronto los atacara? Aceptaran las chicas el ofrecimiento de Kanna de ser sus modelos para su examen final? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo! Moonlight Destiny!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kanon:** Que haces por aquí mocosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No deberías estar en la escuela berrinches?

 **Kanna:** Si… pero hoy no tuve unas clases así que Salí temprano… además vine a hablar con papá

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo el entre cejo) Y que quería?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me dio la bienvenida a la familia… como su hermana

 **Kanon:** (Molestándose) Y que quería?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No te enojes… solo… le dio la bienvenida a la familia a su hermana

* * *

 **Milo:** Entiendo abuela… si no purificamos a Kayo… ella…

 **Kiyo:** No tienen otra opción querido… deben purificar a Kayo o en su defecto enviarla al infierno… si no…

* * *

 **Rin:** Bien tío… hay algo que podamos hacer?

 **Umi:** Ya estamos bien Tío… podemos ayudar en algo?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Si… calmar a dos bestiecitas

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Saliendo de la oficina de InuTaisho) Padre!


	52. CAPITULO 51: Moonlight Destiny

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Sesshoumaru y Rin utilizan palabras japonesas como Tadaima: Ya regrese, Okaeri: Bienvenido y Onegai: Por favor**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 51 Moonlight Destiny**

* * *

Kanna mira a sus amigas muy sorprendidas…

 **Umi:** Kanna… te lo agradecemos, pero…

 **Rin:** Creo que somos pésimas modelos y arruinaríamos tus creaciones

 **Kanna:** Chicas por favor… no digan eso

 **Umi:** Es verdad Kanna… te agradecemos mucho que nos elijas a nosotras, pero…

 **Rin:** No tenemos experiencia en ello… además… no podríamos, no sabemos nada de eso

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Yo no vine a preguntarles si querían o no… vine a decirle a mi padre que les dé permiso esta semana para prepararlas para el día de la pasarela… así que…

La campanilla del ascensor se escucha, cuando las chicas ven hacia el…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo y sorprendido) Hija… que haces aquí?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Hola padre… vengo a hablar contigo y con ustedes hermanitos

Kanna no recibió respuesta de sus hermanos y al mirarlos besaban amorosamente a las mellizas. InuTaisho y ella los miran sonriendo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejando de besar a Rin y sonriendo) Tadaima Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y dándole un beso en su nariz) Okaeri Kokoro

 **Kanon:** (Dejando de besar a Umi) Regrese querida

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Bienvenido Querido

Se sonríen las dos parejas cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Por favor… en horas de trabajo no

 **Kanna:** Déjalos padre… son tan hermosos

Las parejas los miraron y sonrieron un poco apenados…

 **Kanon:** Que haces por aquí mocosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No deberías estar en la escuela berrinches?

 **Kanna:** Si… pero hoy no tuve unas clases así que Salí temprano… además vine a hablar con papá

 **InuTaisho:** Conmigo hija?

 **Kanna:** Si papi… podemos hablar en tu oficina?

 **InuTaisho:** Claro querida… vamos… chicos hay que arreglar esos contratos después nos reuniremos con sus hermanos sí?

 **Kanon:** Si padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ve a ver que quiere berrinches

Kanna lo miro y le enseño la lengua a lo que Sesshoumaru la miro con burla… padre e hija se fueron a la oficina principal…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Vienes conmigo querida?

 **Umi:** Si querido

La joven tomo su tablet y entro con Kanon a la oficina de él. Mientras que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi ven conmigo

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy

La castaña tomo su tablet y entro con Sesshoumaru a su oficina. En la oficina de InuTaisho…

* * *

 **InuTaisho:** (Sentándose en su silla) Bien hija… que sucede?

 **Kanna:** (Sentándose en uno de los asientos) Padre… quería pedirte un favor… si no es mucha molestia

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Sabes que no mi princesa… que ocurre?

 **Kanna:** Papá… dentro de una semana será mi examen final… por fin…

 **InuTaisho:** (Tomando sus manos) Hija… es un sueño hecho realidad para mi que hayas terminado una carrera… que te gusta

 **Kanna:** Gracias papi… a ti… a mami… a la abuela, mis hermanos y a… Umi y Rin que… fueron mi inspiración para esto…

 **InuTaisho:** Me alegra tanto verte que estas por realizarte hija… todos estamos muy felices

 **Kanna:** Gracias padre… lo se… y por eso mismo quiero pedirte este favor

 **InuTaisho:** Te escucho querida

 **Kanna:** Mi examen final será en el domo Tokio… habrá una pasarela padre, mostrare mis dos mejores vestidos y quiero… que Umi y Rin sean quien modelen esos vestidos… que los hice inspirándome en ellas… esta semana tendría que llevármelas para que les mida los vestidos y ver si tengo que ajustar algo… que les hagan pruebas de peinado y maquillaje… que las enseñen a caminar

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… veras… estamos por presentar el…

 **Kanna:** Lo se padre… pero… en verdad padre… es necesario que sean ellas… además ustedes podrán con la junta de consejo… es más… prometo ayudarles a organizarla… si me las prestas papi… necesito enseñarlas a modelar lo antes posible… mi calificación está en manos de ellas y las mías

 **InuTaisho:** Y ellas que han dicho al respecto princesa?

 **Kanna:** Las conoces papi… tienen miedo a que arruinen mi examen… pero… yo creo en ellas y esta no será la excepción… además… todos me acompañaran esa noche… los quiero a mi lado… por favor padre… es la única vez que me graduare… sí?

InuTaisho veía en su hija la pasión por su profesión, el amor que le tiene a lo que hace y la confianza que tiene en ella y en las mellizas así que…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Princesa… si ellas no tienen ningún inconveniente… tienen mi permiso

Kanna se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia InuTaisho para darle un abrazo…

 **Kanna:** Muchas gracias padre! Tendré la mejor calificación!

 **InuTaisho:** Lo se querida… eres estupenda diseñando… confió en que serás la mejor

 **Kanna:** Dalo por hecho papi… solo un favor mas

 **InuTaisho:** Uno más querida?

 **Kanna:** Si papi y creo que el más importante… papá… por favor… mantén a raya a mis hermanos… no quiero que ese día hagan algún escándalo por…

 **InuTaisho:** Entiendo a lo que te refieres querida… descuida… no lo harán… confía en mi

 **Kanna:** Y que Kanon y Sessho se comporten padre… ya que (Guiñándole un ojo) Mis hermanitas… serán muy ovacionadas esa noche así que…

 **InuTaisho:** Hija… creo que eso tendrás que hablarlo directamente con ellos… yo puedo controlarlos en mucho, pero… sabes cómo son ellos cuando se trata de Umi y Rin

 **Kanna:** Hablare con ellos papi

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien querida… te quedaras a comer?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Claro… aún está el Club del Almuerzo?

 **InuTaisho:** Claro querida… el club llego para quedarse… hoy me toca a mí, pero no pude preparar nada… pediremos algo… que te gustaría?

 **Kanna:** Pues (Sonriendo) Pidamos comida china

 **InuTaisho:** (Tomando el teléfono y marcando al restaurante) Gran elección hija

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin, Él estaba sentado en su asiento de piel y Rin en su escritorio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que pronto será el examen final de berrinches

 **Rin:** No seas así Sesshy… no le digas así… hace mucho que no los hace

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… casi no la vemos desde que…

 **Rin:** Lo se… también con nosotras se comunica muy poco… pienso que esa familia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me extrañaría (Acariciando su pierna) Te extrañe

 **Rin:** (Acariciando la mano de él) Yo también a ti Sesshy… Kokoro hoy paso algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que sucedió?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Despreocúpate… nada malo… Saga hablo conmigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo el entre cejo) Y que quería?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me dio la bienvenida a la familia… como su hermana

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a su amada castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te dijo que?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Que le dio la bienvenida… a su futura hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** De verdad? Entonces…

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy… solo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Papá está más que feliz por lo nuestro Tenshi

 **Rin:** Al igual que Milo… así que no hay…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Si lo hubiera… nos iríamos lejos Tenshi… solo tú y yo

 **Rin:** Lo se Kokoro mío…

Se dan un beso muy apasionado y los dedos de ambos se entrelazan en sus cabelleras sedosas…

 **Rin:** (Dejándolo de besar) Te Amo Sesshoumaru Sutori

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pegando su frente con la de ella) Te Amo Rin Ushiromiya

 **Rin:** También… hay algo mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Que es?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Kanna me pidió que fuera su modelo para su examen final… pero…

Sesshoumaru la noto desanimada, sabía que había veces en las que Rin era un poco insegura, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te da miedo Tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Un poco de pánico escénico… pero más que nada… me da miedo arruinar su trabajo… todo lo que ha estudiado y yo no soy…

Sesshoumaru le da un beso apasionado en los labios, ella le corresponde amorosamente, se aleja de ella lentamente…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo Tenshi… mi hermana confía en ti… como yo y sé que lo harás espectacular… además… tómalo como un ejercicio de confianza sí?

 **Rin:** Crees que pueda hacerlo bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con toda mi alma

Ambos se besan en los labios y se sonríen alegremente.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina de Kanon, él y Umi están sentados en su sofá de piel color negro abrazados…

 **Kanon:** Ya han pasado 6 meses rápidamente… ya su examen final

 **Umi:** Así es cariño… ya es su examen de graduación… lo logro mi amor

 **Kanon:** Si mi niña… después de mucho y todo gracias a ti

 **Umi:** No digas eso… Kanna quiso terminar su carrera y…

 **Kanon:** Fue gracias a ti… a Rin… porque si hubiese sido por Kanna… es seguro que no haría nada… pero lo logro

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Hay… algo que me pidió… y que…

Kanon miro a Umi apenada y un poco preocupada así que le dio un beso en los labios apasionado y tierno, ella le corresponde de la misma forma, cuando dejan de besarse…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Que te pidió mi amor?

 **Umi:** Pues… veras… que sea su modelo para su examen final y…

 **Kanon:** (Alegremente) Mi amor eso es maravilloso

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Lo crees?

 **Kanon:** Por supuesto que si mi amor… Kanna no pudo haber hecho mejor elección que el pedírtelo a ti

 **Umi:** Kanon… no se ni J de modelaje… es más… no se caminar o…

 **Kanon:** Querida… no hay un solo reto que no puedas librar y este no será la excepción, sé que lo harás como si fueras una profesional… Kanna confía en ti y yo también

 **Umi:** Kanon… estas más loco que Kanna, y si le arruino su trabajo?… todo lo que ha hecho en este semestre?

 **Kanon:** No querida… no lo harás… porque se cómo eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer… Umi… mi Umi nunca duda ni se rinde antes de intentarlo

Umi le sonrió con amor y lo beso con mucha alegría… ya que él y Rin creían mucho en ella y le daban los ánimos al igual que Milo de continuar… así que…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Te Amo Kanon Sutori

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Te Amo Umi Ushiromiya

Se besaron amorosamente, cuando se separaron…

 **Umi:** También… paso algo mas

El la levanto del sofá y la sentó en sus piernas…

 **Kanon:** Algo más?

 **Umi:** Si… Rukawa… hablo conmigo

 **Kanon:** (Molestándose) Y que quería?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) No te enojes… solo… le dio la bienvenida a la familia a su hermana

 **Kanon:** (Mirándola incrédulo) Que cosa?

 **Umi:** Lo que escuchaste… le dio la bienvenida a la familia a su hermana

Kanon sonrió de felicidad y le dio un beso a Umi quien se lo corresponde con felicidad pues ya no había nada que se interpusiera y solo quedaba una cosa más para ser felices por completo… la destrucción de Kayo.

* * *

 **Mansión Yashiro…**

Beatrice estaba en su despacho revisando las gavetas con desesperación tratando de encontrar algo de importancia para ella…

 **Beatrice:** (Buscando) No esta… no está… que acaso no lo tienen aquí?

Teru entra al despacho de la mansión y ve a su tía concentrada buscando algo con desesperación…

 **Teru:** (Extrañado) Tía… que buscas?

La rubia al escuchar la pregunta dio un brinco de susto…

 **Beatrice:** (Nerviosamente) Ah… Teru… que… haces aquí? (Seriamente) Pensé que estarías en la oficina

 **Teru:** Vine por unos documentos que están aquí en casa (Curiosamente) Buscas algo en especial?

 **Beatrice:** No… nada… bueno si…

El joven se dirige a una cajonera que tiene un cerrojo, saca una llave plateada y lo abre, saca una de las gavetas y toma unas memorias USB, una chequera y una carpeta de piel color café…

 **Teru:** (Cerrando la gaveta y poniéndole el cerrojo) Que es tía?

 **Beatrice:** (Inocentemente) Recuerdas donde están los emblemas familiares querido?

 **Teru:** (Sorprendido) Tía… es enserio? Sabes dónde están

 **Beatrice:** (Fingiendo preocupación) Hijito… es que últimamente estos dolores de cabeza no me dejan y se me olvidan las cosas… dónde están?

 **Teru:** Deberíamos ir al médico… no es normal

 **Beatrice:** Descuida hijito… se me pasaran… pero… dime…

 **Teru:** (Sonriendo) Están en la hacienda tía… allá es donde deben de estar según las disposiciones familiares… los emblemas, el árbol genealógico, todo lo que constata que existe la familia Yashiro… recuerdas?

 **Beatrice:** Oh si claro… lo olvidaba

 **Teru:** Para que los quieres tía?

Ella lo miro fijamente…

 **Beatrice:** Pues… el próximo viernes es el examen final de Kanna así que debemos ir con ellos al evento

 **Teru:** Tan pronto?... pues no podremos estar tía… tenemos que estar en Francia ese día

 **Beatrice:** (Molesta) No irán?

 **Teru** : No tía… estamos levantando el negocio y… bueno ya Hakudoshi hablara con Kanna…

Tomo lo que había ido a traer…

 **Teru:** Te vemos más tarde tía

Salió apresuradamente dejando a Beatrice muy molesta…

 **Beatrice:** (Enojada) Demonios! Al día siguiente de esa cosa de Kanna… es el festival de las Linternas de los seis escritos… ese día es cuando las puertas del infierno se abren por unos instantes… es mi única oportunidad de llevármelos y ellos (Enojada) No… no lo voy a permitir… no se irán… no ahora!

De sus manos sale un rayo en color negro y rompe una de las ventanas, haciendo que el sonido del cristal rompiéndose irrumpa el silencio que hay en esa casa…

 **Beatrice:** Me tengo que deshacer de todo aquello que diga que alguna vez existieron los Yashiro y los Ushiromiya… Malditos!

La rubia salió del estudio muy molesta… en ese momento, Kiyo estaba en el piso de los Ushiromiya con Milo…

* * *

 **Milo:** (Llevándole un poco de té a Kiyo) Es una sorpresa tenerla aquí abuela

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Perdona que te haya molestado hijo… sé que tienes trabajo, pero… es solo que… necesitaba hablar contigo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo y sentándose en un sofá) La escucho abuela

Kiyo bebió un poco de té, miro el lugar con cuidado para después ver al Sumo Sacerdote de los Ushiromiya…

 **Kiyo:** Es un lugar muy bonito hijo

 **Milo:** Gracias abuela

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolo) Hijo… el motivo de mi visita… es que estemos preparados

 **Milo:** Sucede algo abuela?

 **Kiyo:** Si hijo… la próxima semana… será en Ise… el festival de las Linternas de los Seis escritos

 **Milo:** Sé que en esa festividad… se envían al infierno, las preocupaciones de las personas en el tempo de Ise

La matriarca de los Sutori lo vio fijamente…

 **Kiyo:** La razón por la que Kayo despertó… aparte de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido… también es porque en este momento… le queda poco tiempo en el mundo de los vivos… casi un Siglo ha tenido para cumplir con su cometido y ahora… llego el momento de que lo cumpla… deben purificarla antes de que eso suceda

 **Milo:** Abuela… a que se refiere exactamente?

 **Kiyo:** Veras… Ise... es la ciudad más cercana a las puertas del infierno, se dice que en el templo de Ise... se oculta un rio el cual tiene un gran torii y arriba un escrito que dice... límite entre la tierra y el infierno

Milo la miraba sorprendido… aunque comenzaba a entender lo que la matriarca de los Sutori le quería decir…

 **Kiyo:** En la era del Edo... los criminales iban desde lejos buscando una expiación por sus pecados... Sabiendo sus sentimientos y sus culpas el sacerdote encargado del templo, escribió los pecados de los criminales en linternas, puso un poco de su cabello como ofrenda en las lámparas y las dejo ir por el rio con una carta de seis escritos.

 **Milo:** Entonces… es momento de…

 **Kiyo:** Ese fue el comienzo de las linternas de los seis escritos. En la actualidad se han convertido en cosas que se desean ser olvidadas en vez de pecados; durante el transporte de las linternas de los seis escritos... por solo un momento las puertas del infierno son abiertas

 **Milo:** Entiendo abuela… si no purificamos a Kayo… ella…

 **Kiyo:** No tienen otra opción querido… deben purificar a Kayo o en su defecto enviarla al infierno… si no…

Milo comprendió que era el momento de pelear ese día y de acabar de una vez por todas con la maldición de la familia Sutori…

 **Kiyo:** Sé que es egoísta lo que he venido a pedirte… ya que…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Abuela… es nuestro deber… pero lo hare yo solo

La matriarca de los Sutori lo vio sorprendida y con miedo… sabía lo que eso podía implicar si Milo lo hacía solo…

 **Kiyo:** Es mucho para ti solo… además… Hijo… que será de tus sobrinas… de Kanna… si tu…

 **Milo:** Abuela… mis sobrinas son felices y quiero que lo sean siempre… a lado de unos buenos hombres como son Kanon y Sessho… además… Kanna… esta con quien…

 **Kiyo:** Sabes que no es así hijo… ella te ama a ti y si esta con Hakudoshi es porque espera que…

 **Milo:** Abuela por favor… no mencione nada de esto a mis sobrinas… ni a nadie… se lo pido

 **Kiyo:** Milo… hijo

Milo la miro fijamente, sus ojos azules se fijan en los de Kiyo que lo mira con preocupación…

 **Milo:** Lo hare solo… iré a Ise el día sábado que es cuando se abren las puertas del infierno… y… acabare con esto

Kiyo se levantó de su lugar, se acercó al Sumo Sacerdote de los Ushiromiya y lo abrazo…

 **Kiyo:** Lo hare… solo si me prometes una cosa hijo

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Cual abuela?

 **Kiyo:** (Firmemente) Que regresaras con vida… de acuerdo?

Milo le dio un beso en la mano y le sonrió, el desde hacía mucho tiempo lo había decidido… solo deseaba… que antes de irse estar con Kanna una vez más.

* * *

En Sutori Corp. Llego la hora de la comida y se reunieron en la oficina de la gerencia general y comían amenamente…

 **InuTaisho:** Es deliciosa esta comida

 **Saga:** Claro padre… es tu restaurante favorito

 **Rukawa:** Que bien que olvidaste cocinar padre… este restaurante es el mejor

 **Kanna:** Pero el club del almuerzo no tiene sentido así… se debe cocinar no chicas?

Umi y Rin comían casi con desesperación pues sentían demasiada hambre, aunque no les caía de raro pues ellas siempre comían bien…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Chicas… tranquilas… se ahogarán

Las mellizas dejaron de comer y miraron a Kanna…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Lo… sentimos

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Es… que… esta delicioso y…

En eso Rin siente una revolución en su estómago, se comienza a sentir rara cuando se tapa la boca con su mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola y preocupado) Rin… que sucede?

La castaña sale corriendo de la oficina y se dirige al sanitario, Sesshoumaru sale detrás de ella, Umi la ve y se levanta de su lugar cuando siente un vértigo terrible en su ser, las fuerzas de las piernas se le va y está por caer cuando Kanon la sostiene…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado y sosteniendo a Umi) Umi… que tienes mi niña?

 **Umi:** (Cerrando los ojos) Na… nada (Tomándose la frente) En poco se me quitara

 **Rukawa:** Umi estas pálida… seguro que estas bien?

 **Umi:** Si…

 **Kanna:** Chicas… no deben de comer tan rápido… eso les hará daño

 **Saga:** Como estará Rin?

 **InuTaisho:** Tu hermano fue a verla… si se sienten mal las chicas será mejor que vayan a descansar a casa

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Sera lo mejor mi niña

 **Umi:** No (Sonriendo) Estamos bien... quizá como dijo Kanna… comimos mucho y rápido… Y Rin?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Sessho esta con ella amor… regresara en poco

Le dio un beso en la frente mientras la recostó un poco en el sofá de la oficina de su padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del sanitario…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tocando la puerta) Tenshi… Rin que sucede mi amor?

Adentro del Sanitario Rin estaba agitada y de rodillas frente a un inodoro, la joven se levantó y jalo la palanca de él con cuidado se fue al lavabo donde se lavó las manos, la boca y se miró al espejo. Se sentía un poco débil, las piernas le temblaban cuando...

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desde fuera del Sanitario) Rin Ushiromiya si no abres esa puerta la tirare… estas bien Tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Poniéndose agua en el rostro) Saldré enseguida Kokoro…. Tranquilo

Sesshoumaru al escuchar que le había contestado se alivió pues pensaba que quizá se habría desmayado o que algo más le había ocurrido, cuando la castaña sale del sanitario él la ve un poco desmejorada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin que te pasa?... estas pálida mi amor que ocurre?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nada Kokoro… solo que… creo que me llene muy rápido así que… fue por comer rápido… regresemos adentro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No… no estás bien… creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) No Sesshy… estoy bien… solo que comí demasiado rápido y mucho… pero ya estoy bien… vamos sí?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de InuTaisho cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto y sorprendido) Que estás diciendo Park Jun?

Ambos se quedan extrañados al escuchar al patriarca de los Sutori enfadado, se miran entre ellos y se dirigen rápidamente a la oficina… al entrar…

 **InuTaisho:** (Hablando por teléfono) Como puedes hacer eso? Apenas acabamos de negociarlo!

Rin ve a su hermana recostada con Kanna a su lado y se dirige a ellas, mientras que Sesshoumaru se acerca a Kanon…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Hermanita… estas bien? (Mirando a Kanna) Que le sucedió?

 **Kanna:** Le dio un vértigo… tu como estas? Tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Rin) Hermanita que te sucedió?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Creo que comí muy rápido… pero y tú? Como estas? Que pasa?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Nada hermanita… creo que de que comí muy rápido… me mareé un poco

 **Kanna:** Por eso les he dicho que coman despacio chicas…

En eso InuTaisho cuelga el teléfono con violencia y las chicas dan un brinco de susto…

 **Kanna:** Padre… que ocurre?

 **InuTaisho:** La cosa más estúpida

 **Kanon:** Padre… esos modales… hay señoritas presentes

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) Lo siento chicas… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas demasiado molesto… que sucede?

 **InuTaisho:** Park Jun acaba de cancelarnos el contrato

 **Saga:** Que? Pero por qué?

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a las chicas) Kanna… lleva a Umi y a Rin a que descansen un poco afuera… este ambiente no será bueno para ellas

 **Kanna:** Si… padre

 **Umi:** (Sentándose) Estamos bien… de verdad

 **Rin:** Podemos ayudar en algo?

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolas) Vamos afuera chicas… no querrán ver cuando un Sutori se enfada… son muy malos y parecen perros enjaulados

 **InuTaisho/Saga/Sesshoumaru/Kanon/Rukawa:** (Apenados) Cierra la boca Kanna!

 **Kanna:** (mirando y sonriéndoles a las chicas) Ven? Se los dije… vamos afuera… les preparare un té chicas

Las tomo de un brazo a cada una y salían de la oficina…

 **Kanon:** Kanna… cuídala en lo que salgo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kanna… te la encargo

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Descuiden hermanitos

Salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta, en ese momento…

 **InuTaisho:** Ese idiota

 **Rukawa:** Padre… entiendo tu molestia… pero debes de calmarte o si no enfermaras

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto y caminando de un lado a otro) Es que no sé cómo podre calmarme

 **Saga:** Si no nos cuentas que sucedió… no podremos ayudarte padre

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a sus hijos) Como saben sus hermanos y yo fuimos a arreglar un contrato con ese coreano… quedamos en una muy buena negociación y ahora me llama para decir rompe nuestro contrato porque…

El patriarca inhalo aire pues sentía que se llenaba más y más de furia….

 **Kanon:** Padre… que pasa?

 **InuTaisho:** Parece que alguien está hablando mal de nosotros y le dijo que nosotros no cumpliríamos con el contrato

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Pero quién? Carajo!

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Los coreanos se distinguen por ser muy comprometidos… y ahora por un maldito rumor sin fundamentos… pero qué diablos les pasa?!

 **Saga:** Tranquilos hermanos… debemos arreglar esto… que más te dijo?

 **InuTaisho:** Nos espera ahora en el hotel donde esta… nos dirá quién es quién está haciendo esto

 **Kanon:** Si lo veo le parto la cara

 **Sesshoumaru** : Yo también… no puede ser que hagan eso

 **Rukawa:** Hagamos esto… nosotros iremos con papá… ustedes quédense aquí por si llega haber una eventualidad… de acuerdo?

 **InuTaisho:** Es una buena idea… muy bien… vayamos al Royal Tokio

* * *

Mientras tanto en los escritorios de las chicas… Kanna les había dado un poco de té, ellas estaban sentadas en sus sillas…

 **Kanna:** Como se sienten?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Mejor Kanna… muchas gracias por el té

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ya estamos mejor Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Me alegro demasiado… chicas… que han pensado de… lo que les propuse?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanna pues…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Aceptamos

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) De verdad chicas?

 **Umi:** Claro que si… solo tennos un poco de paciencia

 **Rin:** Te prometemos que daremos todo lo mejor porque presentes un buen examen

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Se que así será chicas… más con ustedes en mi equipo… papá ya dio permiso… así que mañana iremos a ver al estilista, al maquillista y hacerles las pruebas de los vestidos… para ver si tengo que hacer modificaciones sí?

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si Kanna

Las tres se sonrieron y vieron salir a los hombres Sutori del despacho de InuTaisho…

 **Saga:** Iré por mi portafolio

 **Rukawa:** Mientras más rápido vayamos mejor

 **InuTaisho:** Vámonos hijos

El patriarca vio a las mellizas…

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Como se sientes queridas?

 **Rin:** Bien tío… hay algo que podamos hacer?

 **Umi:** Ya estamos bien Tío… podemos ayudar en algo?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Si… calmar a dos bestiecitas

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Saliendo de la oficina de InuTaisho) Padre!

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos) Jajajajaja es verdad… cálmenlos hermanitas o si no…

 **Kanon:** Ya basta Kanna

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te estas excediendo Berrinches

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a sus hijos) Hoy cerraran la empresa sí?... los veo en casa

 **Kanon:** Ve padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida padre… todo estará bien

Ambos se acercaron a sus novias cuando…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon molesto) Que sucede mi amor?

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Nada querida… que quiero romperle la cara alguien… como sigues?

 **Umi:** Mejor

Le da un beso tierno en los labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin y tomándole su mano) Como estas tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bien Kokoro (Mirándolo) Que sucedió?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es nada querida solo que quiero…

Rin se levanta de su asiento y lo besa en los labios, cuando las parejas se dejan de besar…

 **Umi:** Te quedaras Kanna?

 **Kanna:** No chicas… debo hacer unas cosas e ir de compras

 **Rin:** Esta bien Kanna… a qué hora…

 **Kanna:** Les mando mensaje más tarde… Nos vamos papi?

 **InuTaisho:** Si hija… solo que vengan tus hermanos

Salieron Rukawa y Saga de sus oficinas…

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Nos vemos parejitas

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Pórtense bien… eeehhh

Las mellizas se sonrojaron, Kanon y Sesshoumaru los miraron y les hicieron como si les lanzaran algo a lo que los chicos corrieron al ascensor y se fueron de la oficina. Sesshoumaru y Kanon veían algo pálidas a sus amadas…

 **Kanon:** Ve a recostarte un momento querida

 **Umi:** No Kanon… estoy bien… además… que tal si…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos tenshi… necesitas descansar

 **Rin:** No Kokoro… de verdad estoy bien… además tenemos que…

Ambos las tomaron en brazos, se miraron a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Estaré en mi oficina cuidándola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también… si necesitas algo (Sonriendo) No molestes

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Lo mismo para ti también

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si es emergencia… sabes que si

Se sonrieron y entraron a sus oficinas con sus amadas.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Kanon…**

 **Kanon:** (Dejando a Umi en el sofá) Muy bien mi niña… recuéstate

 **Umi:** Kanon… me parece que exageras… estoy bien… además…

Lo joven noto a su amado molesto… así que decidió no decirle más ya que se veía demasiado irritado a pesar de hacer lo posible por esconderlo, en su mini bar saco una botella de agua y se dirigió al sofá donde se sentó a lado de Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Dándole la botella y sonriéndole) Bébela… te hará bien

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y acariciando su rostro) Gracias amor… que sucede cariño?

Kanon la miraba amorosamente… Umi abrió la botella de agua y le bebió un poco, cuando dejo de hacerlo…

 **Umi:** Estas demasiado irritado… que te pasa?

 **Kanon:** (Acomodándose para poner su cabeza sobre las piernas de Umi) Hubo un problema… más bien… hay un problema

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Que sucede?

 **Kanon:** (Suspirando) Veras… Como sabes hoy fuimos con papá a ver a un cliente coreano… hicimos un buen negocio… pero cuando llamaron a papá… llamo para cancelarlo

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Pero… por qué? Que excusa dio?

 **Kanon:** Dijo que… alguien está hablando mal de nuestra compañía… y que dicen que no cumplimos con los contratos

 **Umi:** Eso es una mentira

Kanon se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su escritorio donde con ira lanza todo al suelo, Umi lo mira sorprendida y preocupada, el joven da dos golpes en su escritorio con el puño. La joven se levanta rápidamente y lo abraza por detrás…

 **Umi:** (Amorosamente) Cariño… por favor… no te pongas así

Kanon al sentir el abrazo de Umi, se comienza a relajar, a sentirse calmado y en paz…

 **Kanon:** (Tomando sus manos que están en su pecho) Perdóname mi amor por asustarte… es solo que

Se gira para ver a la joven quien lo mira con ternura y amor…

 **Umi:** Mi amado Kanon… tan entregado a todo… mi amor… todo va a salir bien… la reputación de ustedes es la mejor y sea quien sea el que está esparciendo ese rumor… tendrá que tragarse sus palabras.

Kanon al mirarla le da un beso apasionado en los labios, Umi le corresponde con ternura y amor.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, Rin está sentada sobre el sofá, él le da un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal, la chica lo bebe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Te ves muy pálida tenshi… estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y dejando de beber agua) Lo estoy Kokoro… ahora me preocupas más tu… sucedió algo?

Él le da un beso en los labios y se levanta para ir a dejar el vaso de agua a su escritorio. Rin lo ve fijamente sabe que algo está mal pues está demasiado molesto, aunque se esfuerce por ocultarlo, el deja el vaso en su escritorio, pone sus puños sobre el mismo cuando lanza todo al suelo con furia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Carajo!

El vaso de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, Rin lo miraba sorprendida pero preocupada… solo una vez lo había visto así, Sesshoumaru estaba por golpear el escritorio cuando siete una calidez rodearlo, en su espalda siente la mejilla de Rin…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) No Kokoro… por favor

Sesshoumaru se tranquiliza pues ese abrazo es lo que necesitaba en ese momento, las manos de Rin están en su pecho y su rostro recargado en su espalda…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Que sucedió mi amor… dime Kokoro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando sus manos) Perdóname por asustarte tenshi… pero (Girándose para verla) Es que… hay un problema

 **Rin:** (Tomando su rostro con sus manos y mirándolo tiernamente) Que sucede?... aquí estoy para ayudarte Kokoro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Como sabes… hoy fui con papá y Kanon a ver a un cliente coreano… negociamos muy bien y quedamos en mandarle la mercancía, pero…

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando escuchamos a papá gritar… fue porque el muy imbécil llamo para cancelar el contrato porque escucho una idiotez de que según no cumplimos con nuestros contratos y…

 **Rin:** Kokoro mío… aunque diga lo que diga… firmo el contrato y no puede romperlo… si el reincide… se puede demandar por incumplimiento de contrato… además (Sonriendo) Ustedes tienen una reputación que los precede Kokoro… que nadie puede manchar… Los Sutori son personas que cumplen con su palabra… aún hay solución y quien este difamándolos… se tendrá que arrepentir… es más… yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas Sesshy

Sesshoumaru al escuchar ese último comentario de Rin sonrió con alegría… para después besarla apasionadamente, ella le corresponde con todo su amor y toda su ternura pues quiere transmitirle ánimo y tranquilidad y el sentía que solo ella lo calmaba dándole amor y sacándole sonrisas con sus ocurrencias.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kanon, en el sofá, el y Umi están solo con su ropa interior, en el suelo están sus demás ropas, Umi tiene un coordinado color azul marino, mientras que Kanon tiene un bóxer color gris oscuro.

Estan el sobre ella, la besa intensamente mientras Umi acaricia su fuerte espalda de él haciendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente se van separando…

 **Kanon:** (Agitado) Te… amo tanto

 **Umi:** (Agitada) Yo… también

Umi tomo una mano de Kanon y se la puso en su pecho donde esta su corazón…

 **Umi:** Lo sientes?... es lo que… siento por… ti

 **Kanon:** Dice… lo mismo… que dice el mío

El ojiazul aparto su mano del pecho de ella y comenzó a bajar el tirante del sostén de Umi, mientras lo hacia acaricia su suave piel, dándole besos en el cuello y en sus hombros. Umi levanta su cuello y cierra sus ojos mientras sus manos acarician el cabello de Kanon.

El por su parte la levanta un poco y le retira el sostén dejándolo caer al suelo ella al mirarlo le sonríe, Kanon la mira tiernamente, Umi sabe lo que va a pasar y sabe que no puede detenerlo así que abre sus piernas y Kanon se acomoda entre ellas…

 **Kanon:** Te amo… déjame… mostrártelo… una y otra vez

 **Umi:** (Apasionadamente) Mi amor… yo… te deseo… mas y mas

 **Kanon:** (Excitado) Déjame… ser… parte de ti

Kanon la beso en los labios, una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de Umi, mientras que ella ahoga sus gemidos por los besos de él…

 **Umi:** mmm… mmm

 **Kanon:** Te amo…

Dejo los labios de ella para ir bajando por su cuello y llego al busto de ella donde lo beso con devoción, mientras que Umi cierra sus ojos pensando que lo que esta pasando es lo mas hermoso y excitante que vive a su lado ya que se entregan de la manera mas pura y unica, Kanon con su boca atrapa uno de sus pezones y comienza a succionarlo con delicadeza, su lengua juega con el también mientras que al otro lo masajea placenteramente, Umi se aferra de su cabeza…

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhh… Kanon

 **Kanon:** Eres… dulce

Después pasa al otro pecho de ella para no desatender a ninguno, Umi siente que pierde la razón con la boca de el en su cuerpo, Kanon dejo el busto de su amada y la miro, ella abrió sus ojos y se topo con los hermosos zafiros que tiene su amado por ojos que la miran con ternura y amor, fue besando su estomago, su abdomen y sus manos delinean la cintura y las caderas de ella hasta que llega a su prenda intima, comienza a retirarla hasta que lo consigue, ella esta abierta de piernas invitándolo a entrar en ella, pero Kanon quería disfrutarla para que su unión no terminara pronto, le sonrió a ella quien esta agitada y Umi le devuelve la sonrisa.

Kanon le besa el vientre y después baja a la intimidad de Umi donde comienza a introducir su lengua y acariciar la intimidad de ella, Umi siente que pierde la razón…

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhh… Ka… Kanon… Aaaaaahhh

Él escucha los gemidos de Umi que lo estimulan mas y mas, el sigue acariciando y deleitándose con la intimidad de su amada que es muy dulce para el. Mueve su lengua de arriba abajo, la punta de ella acaricia el clitoris de Umi haciendo que ella se arquee y se aferre al cabello de el…

 **Umi:** Kanon… Aaaahhh… aaaaahhh

Umi quiere aguantarse sus gemidos pero no… ese hombre es tan pasional y amoroso… que la hará enloquecer de amor y pasión. Kanon siente que ella esta lista para recibirlo, deja su intimidad y la mira a los ojos, ella lo llama y lo besa en los labios y sus manos bajan por la espalda de el y cuando llega a sus glúteos los aprieta levemente, él rompe el beso…

 **Kanon:** Aaaaahhh

Umi busca la manera de retirarle su bóxer y comienza a deslizarlo para retirarlo, Kanon se lo quita y cae al suelo, ambos están desnudos la hombría de él por los besos, las caricias y los gemidos de Umi esta completamente despierta. Umi lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Que sucede querida?

 **Umi:** Sientate amor

El sonriendo la obedece y se sienta, ella se levanta del sofá se agacha y le abre las piernas a Kanon, se acomoda entre ellas y se acerca a su hombria…

 **Kanon:** (Mirandola excitado) Umi

 **Umi:** (Tomando su hombria con sus manos) Kanon…

La joven comienza a besar la cabeza de el humedamente, Kanon cierra los ojos sintiendo los calidos labios de Umi que lo hacen perder la razón, que le erizan la piel. Con la yema de sus dedos acarica los testiculos de el, mientras con su lengua recorre la hombria de Kanon… de arriba abajo, disfrutando de su suavidad y dureza. La joven lo ve y lo mete en su boca… siente que la llena y que no le cabe por lo grande que es… pero trata de darle placer a su amado… relajarlo… que sienta su amor. La joven metía y sacaba lentamente su hombria, Kanon tomo con sus manos el sedoso cabello de Umi cuando la joven comenzó a succionarlo un poco lo lamia y mover su boca mas rápido…

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh… Umi… mi amor… aaaahhh aaahhhhh

Umi sonrie alegremente cuando… el toma su mano y la levanta para acostarla de nuevo sobre el sofá y ponerse sobre ella, la mirada de ella es de suplica de que la tome. Kanon no quiere esperar mas y se acomoda bien entre ella y comienza a envestirla lentamente… al entrar en ella siente la gloria… durante muchas noches han hecho el amor… pero esta ocacion sienten que esta siendo mas fuerte esa union…

 **Umi:** Aaaaahhh… (Haciendo su cabeza para atrás) Aaaaaahhh… Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Envistiéndola delicadamente) Te… amo… te amo

 **Umi:** Ámame… ámame… mas…

Él se adentra en ella de manera delicada, Umi lo abraza con sus piernas, mientras se besan en los labios, después el besa su cuello, sus hombros y comienza a deleitarse de nuevo con el busto de ella, besándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Umi lo abraza con sus piernas y brazos.

De pronto Kanon sin romper la unión la incorpora para que el se pueda sentar y ella quede sobre el, cuando quedan así, el la besa en los labios, Umi no sabe que hacer pero su instinto de mujer la hace que se mueva de arriba hacia abajo lentamente su busto roza con el pecho de Kanon cosa que a el lo enloquece de placer y el movimiento que hace Umi lo esta extasiando mas y mas, para después ella comienza a moverse hacia enfrente sus caderas hacen una danza muy excitante, Kanon le acaricia su espalda, sus gluteos, dandole de vez en cuando unas nalgadas excitates haciendo que ella se excite mas

 **Umi:** Te… amo

 **Kanon:** Lo siento… ámame… ámame

Umi comienza a moverse mas aprisa cosa que a Kanon lo esta fascinando mas y mas, el hace su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Umi le besa el cuello y se mueve mas rápido…

 **Kanon:** Aaaahhh… aaaahhh… te siento… te siento… U… Umi

 **Umi:** Te amo… te amo… aaaahhh

Sus músculos se tensan, Kanon siente que la intimidad de Umi se contrae y envuelve su hombría hasta que ambos emiten un gemido de placer y haciendo sus cabezas para atrás…

 **Kanon/Umi:** Aaaahhhhhhh

El deja salir su escencia en su interior, ella siente como algo calido la invade. Umi después recarga su rostro en el hombro desnudo de Kanon, el la abraza fuertemente, sus cuerpos brillan por el sudor que provoco su demostración de amor, el después la aleja un poco para ver su hermoso rostro, cuando la mira nota que unos mechones de cabellos se aferran a su rostro a causa del sudor, el los retira y le sonríe a ella…

 **Kanon:** Te amo (Sonriendo) Te amo… tanto

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon… Te Amo

Él la abraza de nuevo y deja que ella se recargué en su hombro disfrutando de la calidez de su intimidad y de su cuerpo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, las ropas de él y de Rin están en el suelo, ambos están de pie besándose apasionadamente. La castaña tiene un coordinado color negro, Sesshoumaru tiene un bóxer ajustado color azul rey. Las manos de él están sobre los glúteos de Rin quien le acaricia la espalda apasionadamente, cuando se separan un poco para mirarse a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Sin pisar los vidrios la castaña con una sonrisa lo lleva hacia el escritorio donde lo recarga…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el rostro de su amada) Mi Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo sensualmente) Sesshy… mi amado Sesshy

Se abrazan y ella comienza a besar el cuello de él, sus manos de Sesshoumaru recorren la espalda de Rin buscando el broche de su sostén al hallarlo lo desabrocha mientras disfruta de la boca de ella, la lengua de Rin le lame el cuello, él le quita el sostén lanzándolo lejos. Rin lo mira sonriendo y comienza a besarle el pecho, sus besos son apasionados y húmedos recorren todo su pecho. Va bajando por su abdomen, su vientre, la lengua de ella dibuja la forma del ombligo de él, Rin lo mira a los ojos y hace que lo morderá en el vientre, Sesshoumaru al ver eso sonríe amorosamente.

Las manos de Rin se ponen en sus caderas y comienza a bajar lentamente su bóxer, los pechos desnudos de ella recorren las piernas de él, sus pezones acarician el camino. Sesshoumaru por su parte aprieta el filo de su escritorio la castaña le retira el bóxer… cuando se incorpora hace que sus pechos acaricien de nuevo las piernas de él. Se queda hincada ante Sesshoumaru, la hombría de él esta despierta por los roces y besos de Rin, se miran con pasión y deseo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Ri… Rin

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Se… Sesshy… Yo… solo… solo eh…

Rin se sentía nerviosa por lo que haría ya que… no sabía cómo comenzar lo que tenía planeado, pero Sesshoumaru el acaricio la mejilla con los dedos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo haz lo que sientas Rin

 **Rin:** ¿Estás seguro? Si comienzo (Sonrojada y mirando a otro lado) no me detendré

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciendo que lo mire) Eso quiero Rin

La castaña lo beso en los labios con fervor y pasión, Sesshoumaru sentía que por primera vez lo ahogarían de pasión, esa mujer está llena de fuego a pesar de su apariencia tan infantil, desea que Rin haga con él lo que ella quiere, que lo lleve al cielo de su boca.

Rin siente un poco de nervios, pero se relajó al ver la mirada de excitación y suplica de su amado, algo dentro de ella la hizo tomarle con sus manos la hombría de su amado, lo vio grueso, largo y sus venas muy marcadas… Movió su mano de arriba abajo acariciándolo lentamente, la castaña ve que Sesshoumaru apretó un poco sus ojos eso la hizo que de detuviera un momento, pero las caderas de él comenzaron a tener vida y se movían en sus manos cuando comprendió que él quería que le hiciera más rápido y así lo comenzó hacer, su mano se movía rápidamente… vio a su amado… hermoso, cuerpo escultural, hermosa cabellera larga negra… es mío se dijo a sí misma, vio su masculinidad y de pronto… sintió el deseo de probarla.

Rin se metió a la boca la cabeza del miembro de su amado, así lo comenzó a saborear… que boca tan rica y tan maravillosa tiene pensaba Sesshoumaru… sus yemas de sus dedos se fueron a sus testículos… los acariciaban lentamente y algo fino que los delineaba entre caricias eran sus uñas que son hermosas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaaahhhh Rin… no… no pares… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No lo hare

La castaña como pudo y hasta donde su boca llego lo metió dentro de ella… el brinco y abrió sus ojos se miran mutuamente… Rin movió sus labios y su cabeza a un ritmo al principio lento y que su lengua jugara con lo largo del miembro de su amado acariciándolo, él la tomo de la cabeza y le acariciaba su cabello mientras ella mueve su boca, Rin siente como su hombria es suave y duro la textura.

Rin comienza a moverse más rápido sobre su hombría, dentro de su boca lo siente más y más grueso… como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, la castaña recordó algo que leyó hace tiempo y pensó que era buen momento de llevarlo a la práctica. Lo saco de su boca y su amado la miraba confundido y aun así no perdía su erección, ella pone su masculinidad entre sus pechos para con ellos abrazarlo, lo hacía lentamente y el gimió con más fuerza.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Rin… más rápido… apriétame más tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y excitada) Si… Si Kokoro

Movió más rápido sus pechos, cuando el con sus dedos pulgares e índice le apretaron los pezones, el gemía y ella también, Sesshoumaru sentía que enloquecería más y más sintiendo el amor de ella de esa manera. La detiene y la levanta para sentarla sobre el escritorio. El olfato de Sesshoumaru capto un aroma de mujer que se mezclaba con el aroma habitual de ella a gardenias, las manos de él se pusieron en sus caderas y fueron bajando su panty lentamente, vio su sexo desnudo le retiro por completo su panty dejándola desnuda ante él quien acerco sus labios y comenzó a besar sus labios vaginales como si fuera su boca de ella, Rin brinco y gimió con más fuerza que antes mientras las manos de él acarician sus muslos.

 **Rin:** Aaaaahhhh… aaahhhh Se… Sesshoumaru…. Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su intimidad) Es delicioso… Rin… me encantas

Rin se siente más húmeda que nunca, la dulce boca de su amado la está enloqueciendo, sentía la húmeda lengua de él, la sonrojada castaña comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante y atrás… el movía su lengua de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro… en círculos… ella sentía que aspiraba su aroma al mismo tiempo que le saborea el centro de su placer… placer? Si… placer… que lo ha conocido en manos y boca de él.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Te Amo… demasiado Rin

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Te… Amo… Ko… Kokoro… onegai… no… no pares

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tus deseos… son ordenes

Sesshoumaru sintió el deseo de succionar la intimidad de su amada hasta hacerla gemir locamente de placer, cuando sintió que el sabor de sus dulces fluidos se hizo más fuerte… sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, Rin también lo sintió y lo alejo un poco, lo miro a los ojos, lo acostó sobre su escritorio y ella se pone delicadamente sobre el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Domíname… solo a ti… te lo permito

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Quiero (Susurrándole en su oído) Llevarte al cielo

El recordó cuando le dijo esa misma frase. La castaña le dio un beso en los labios, ambos con sus bocas degustaban su sabor mutuamente. Rin bajo su mano buscando el miembro de él, al encontrarlo lo tomo con su mano y con su intimidad lo acaricio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaaahhhh Ri… Rin… no me hagas esperar más… onegai…

 **Rin:** Únete… a mi… Sesshy

Lo acomoda en la entrada de su intimidad y comienza a dejarlo entrar lentamente, ella siente que la abre deliciosamente, Sesshoumaru siente como lo aprieta al entrar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Arqueándose un poco) Aaaaahhhh Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) Aaaaahhhh Kokoro

Lo tiene dentro de ella, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen con ternura cuando comienza ella a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba abajo, se seducen con la mirada… con caricias… con sus movimientos sensuales, Sesshoumaru siente que puede llegar más adentro de ella… tantas noches han hecho el amor… pero en esta… siente algo que los une más y más… él la toma de las caderas y comienza a moverla al ritmo de su necesidad.

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh aaahhhh… Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh Te Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apretando sus caderas) Aaaahhhh Ri… Rin… Te Amo… Te Amo

Sesshoumaru comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, ella hacia lo mismo, había aprendido a moverse al hacerlo, sus pechos brincaban y se sostenía de las piernas de él dejándolo ver un maravilloso espectáculo, sus pechos brincan al ritmo de sus envestidas. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas moviéndola y la esencia de Rin le llena su masculinidad.

Rin dejó caer sobre el para seguirse moviendo y besarlo en los labios, Sesshoumaru la recibe con mucho amor y deseo por ella, sentía su corazón lleno de calidez y de amor. La levanto un poco para dejar sus pechos sobre su rostro y comenzó a lamérselos, a succionarlos excitantemente… nunca se cansaría de sus pechos ni de hacerle el amor mientras se los devora…

 **Rin:** (Moviéndose excitantemente) Se… Sesshy… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Succionándole un pezón) Ri … Rin… aaahhhh aaaahhhh

Ambos sintieron que llegarían al orgasmo, Sesshoumaru comenzó a mover más rápido sus caderas… entrando y saliendo de Rin, ella gime enérgicamente, el comenzó a darle unas nalgadas placenteras a la castaña, ella se contrae más cuando sienten que llegan al cielo y explotan…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Te Amo…. Aaaahhhh

Ella cayó sobre el pecho de él y le dio un beso. Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente. El siente como se vacía deliciosamente dentro de Rin, ella siente la calidez de la esencia de él. Sesshoumaru le levanta el rostro y se miran, sus frentes perladas de sudor, mechones de cabello se aferran en sus rostros. Se sonríen para darse un beso apasionado, se quedan unidos abrazándose y diciéndose cuanto se aman.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **El tiempo de Kayo esta llegando a su final, esta decidida a acabar con los Yashiro y los Ushiromiya... Sera que podrá lograrlo en una semana? Milo ha decidido actuar solo para proteger a sus sobrinas y a Kanna... a quien desea verla una vez mas... podrá con el problema y estar con Kanna? Que sera lo que tienen las mellizas Ushiromiya? Como les ira ahora que son modelos para el examen final de Kanna? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo!** **A thousand Years** **!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Mi amor… como puedo ayudarte? No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola

 **Umi:** Estoy bien… veras yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te dejare pelear sola Rin… no quiero salvarme… no de esta manera

 **Rin:** Como… Kayo nos selló… por eso… use más energía de lo normal… por eso…

* * *

 **Beatrice:** Hijo (Comprensiva) Entiéndela… ha estudiado y… es normal que se enfade

 **Hakudoshi:** (Extrañado) Eras la primera en oponerte

 **Beatrice:** Lo se querido pues ha descuidado la casa y a ti… si no estuviera yo… que sería de ti?... pero en fin… es momento de que celebremos su graduación… yo iré en tu lugar… de acuerdo?

* * *

 **Milo:** Si… cuando se los di... mi padre entrenaba a Umi y a Rin… esos rosarios pertenecen al tempo del mar y del cielo… los cuales ellas custodian… esas espadas… son las que los dioses usaron en batallas… si se activaron… eso quiere decir… que no solo mis sobrinas tienes poderes espirituales…

 **Kanon:** Que quieres decir?

 **Milo:** Ustedes… también tienen poderes espirituales

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… no… nosotros nunca

* * *

Hakudoshi está perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, Teru esta inconsciente pero el… puede ver a esa mujer… envuelta en llamas… las cuales se mueven violentamente siente un calor sobre todo su cuerpo… no se imagina que son las llamas del mismo infierno que lo está consumiendo en ese momento en el que no puede defenderse.


	53. CAPITULO 52: A thousand Years

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 52 A thousand Years.**

* * *

La noche se hizo presente, Sesshoumaru y Rin están sobre el escritorio dormidos, mientras que Umi y Kanon están sobre el sofá durmiendo. Las parejas se sentían en paz estando juntos, descansando de sus demostraciones amorosas, sus rostros dejan ver felicidad, satisfacción y mucho amor.

En las ventanas de las oficinas se dejar ver una silueta de una mujer la cual su cabello es removido por el viento… se escucha una risa macabra a lo que Kanon y Sesshoumaru abren los ojos…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando para todos lados en su oficina) Quién eres?

 **Umi:** (Mirando para todos lados) Que es esa energía tan negativa?

* * *

 **En la oficina de Sesshoumaru…**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al su alrededor) Quien está allí?

 **Rin:** (Buscando) Que es esa presencia tan maligna?

Las dos parejas escuchan una vez más la risa malévola…

 **-** Pronto… muy pronto… nos iremos al inferno! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Las mellizas hicieron un pentagrama con sus auras, a pesar de estar selladas, su poder estaba siendo más fuerte que antes y la estrella purifico la presencia maligna. Umi y Rin cayeron en los brazos de sus amados muy cansadas y débiles…

* * *

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Umi… mi amor… que tienes?

 **Umi:** (Débilmente sonriendo) Na… nada mi amor… estoy… muy… cansada

 **Kanon:** (Tomando su frente) Mi amor

Se levanta del sofá dejándola acostada va por un poco de agua… regresa a su lado…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Mi amor

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon… mi amor… estoy bien… solo que… como estamos sellados… use más energía de lo normal

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Mi amor… como puedo ayudarte? No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola

 **Umi:** Estoy bien… veras yo…

En ese momento el rosario de cuentas que Milo le había regalado a Kanon comenzó a brillar hasta que se transformó en una espada… Umi y Kanon la miraban con sorpresa…

Kanon la tomo…

 **Umi:** Se… transformo en…

 **Kanon:** Como aquella ocasión

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) Aquella ocasión?

 **Kanon:** Si mi amor… cuando fui por ti al lago… la primera vez que Kayo te llevo… y cuando… ella escapo… apareció… (Mirando la espada) Ahora comprendo

 **Umi:** Que mi amor?

 **Kanon:** (Decidido) Ya no pelearas sola mi amor… ahora puedo ayudarte… y con esto… lo hare

Kanon la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso muy apasionado en los labios, Umi le corresponde con devoción.

* * *

 **En la oficina de Sesshoumaru…**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sosteniendo a Rin) Tenshi… por favor… estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Débilmente) Se… Sesshy… estoy bien… solo muy cansada

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Estas poniéndote fría

 **Rin:** En… poco estaré bien… yo…

Sesshoumaru se levantó del escritorio y busco un poco de agua, le llevo a Rin quien la bebió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto sola… yo…

 **Rin:** (Dejando de beber agua y sonriéndole) Sesshy… Kokoro… te voy a proteger

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te dejare pelear sola Rin… no quiero salvarme… no de esta manera

 **Rin:** Como… Kayo nos selló… por eso… use más energía de lo normal… por eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No dejare que… yo voy a protegerte… a pelear por ti

En eso el rosario que Milo le había regalado comenzó a brillar de manera intensa haciendo a los chicos cerrar los ojos… cuando la luz se disipo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es…

Sesshoumaru tomo la espada y la mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** Es una… espada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la misma que… apareció cuando…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Cuando Kokoro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… esta espada la tuve en mis manos… cuando fui por ti al lago… y cuando… Kayo escapo… ahora lo entiendo (Mirando a su amada) Ya no pelearas sola Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Peleare contigo… a tu lado… con esto… podre hacerlo

Se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso apasionado jurándose ambas parejas protegerse y amarse… sin dudas en su corazón.

* * *

 **En la mansión Yashiro** , Beatrice está en su habitación enojada y lanzando todo a su alrededor…

 **Beatrice:** Malditas! Y se supone que por eso (Mirando en su mano los emblemas de los Ushiromiya) Les quite esto… por poco me purifican… malditas… y esos idiotas… para colmo…

Lanzando un reloj de plata contra un espejo y quebrándolo en pedazos…

 **Beatrice:** Ellas… están… están…

La rubia se deja caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y comienza a derramar lágrimas…

 **Beatrice:** No… no importa… aun así… no cambiare de opinión… me los llevare y comenzare con estos idiotas Yashiro

En eso escucha que la puerta principal se ha abierto en la mansión, se limpia sus ojos y sale de su habitación, baja por las escaleras cuando ve…

 **Beatrice:** Teru… Hakudoshi… Bienvenidos

 **Hakudoshi:** Tía… como estas? Como te sientes? Teru me dijo que…

 **Beatrice:** No exageren hijos… solo que… quizá es la edad

 **Teru:** Vamos tía… si hasta pareces más joven que nosotros

 **Beatrice:** No hay que exagerar mis niños

La puerta principal se abre y es Kanna…

 **Beatrice:** Que horas de llegar son estas jovencita?

 **Kanna:** (Dejando sus compras en una mesa) Fui a la escuela y a comprar material señora

 **Hakudoshi:** Kanna por favor…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolos fríamente) No estoy haciendo nada malo… más que estudiar y sacar mi carrera adelante

 **Teru:** Cuñada… no dudamos de ti… además…

 **Kanna:** Tu tía si (Mirando a Hakudoshi) El próximo viernes será mi examen de graduación

 **Hakudoshi:** (Apenado) Kanna… amor… lo lamento

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) De que hablas?

Teru y Hakudoshi se vieron entre ellos…

 **Hakudoshi:** (mirando a Kanna) Querida… no podre estar ese día… debo ir a Francia

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo molesta) Me estas… haciendo una broma verdad?

 **Teru:** No cuñada… veras… es que…

 **Kanna:** (Tomando sus bolsas de compras y subiendo las escaleras) No importa… no importa si estas o no… que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje… buenas noches

La joven señora Yashiro se fue a su habitación, los demás escucharon el portazo que dio…

 **Teru:** Tendrás que contentarla hermanito

 **Hakudoshi:** Olvídalo… no querrá estar conmigo… me tocará dormir en la habitación de huéspedes

 **Beatrice:** Hijo (Comprensiva) Entiéndela… ha estudiado y… es normal que se enfade

 **Hakudoshi:** (Extrañado) Eras la primera en oponerte

 **Beatrice:** Lo se querido pues ha descuidado la casa y a ti… si no estuviera yo… que sería de ti?... pero en fin… es momento de que celebremos su graduación… yo iré en tu lugar… de acuerdo?

 **Teru:** Por favor tía… hazle ese favor a mi hermano

 **Hakudoshi:** Te dejare para que le compres la joya más cara y vistosa tía

 **Beatrice:** Lo hare queridos

Ambos abrazaron a Beatrice sin saber que la mujer planeaba algo más para todos ellos y que estaba por realizarlo.

* * *

 **En el piso de los Ushiromiya.**

Milo veía fijamente la espada que estaba en su custodia, estaba sentado en su cama cuando se dejó caer sobre ella, miraba al techo de su habitación…

 **Milo:** ("Llego el momento… debo ponerle punto final… aunque… tenga que hacerlo yo solo")

Estaba decidido de corazón a hacerlo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la felicidad de Kanna y de sus amadas sobrinas, escucha que la puerta principal del piso se abre y se levanta de su cama, sale de su habitación y ve a Kanon y a Sesshoumaru con sus sobrinas en sus brazos…

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Que sucedió?

Él se acercó a ellos…

 **Umi:** Tío no te preocupes… todo está bien

 **Kanon:** Milo… si ocurrió algo

 **Rin:** Exageran… está todo bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenshi… no es exageración

 **Milo:** Recuéstenlas en sus camas… iré a prepararles un poco de té de jazmín

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo, los hermanos Sutori llevaron a sus amadas a sus habitaciones y las acostaron…

* * *

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Mi amor… estoy bien… de verdad Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en la frente) Lo se Tenshi… iré con Milo para ayudar con tu té sí?

 **Rin:** Esta bien (Levantándose) en lo que me doy un baño

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Recostándola) No… espérame… yo lo hare sí?

 **Rin:** Sesshy… está bien… te espero

Se dieron un beso en los labios y el después salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras en la de Umi…

 **Umi:** Querido… estas exagerando

 **Kanon:** No mi amor… estas muy cansada… así que es mejor que te recuestes

 **Umi:** Esta bien mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Iré ayudar a Milo y te traeré tu té si querida?

 **Umi:** (Tratando de levantarse) Bien… en lo que yo me iré a bañar

 **Kanon:** (Recostándola) No querida… ahorita regresare a bañarte sí?... solo espérame

 **Umi:** Bien Kanon… te espero

Se dieron un beso en los labios y el salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, Kanon estaba por llegar cuando…

* * *

 **Milo:** Así que una presencia maligna

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… fue demasiado fuerte (Mirando a su hermano) No es así?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándolos y acercándose a ellos) Si… estábamos en la oficina cuando escuchamos esa sonrisa malévola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y su presencia demasiado hostil… sin duda era ella

 **Kanon:** Después de mucho… Kayo se atrevió a salir de su escondite

Milo esperaba que el agua hirviera, sabía que pasaba y por qué Kayo ahora estaría más activa pues su tiempo se estaba contado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… también ocurrió algo mas

 **Milo:** (Mirándolos) Algo más?

 **Kanon:** Si… veras…

Los hermanos Sutori detrás de su espalda sacan sus espadas…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Eso es…

 **Kanon:** Si… los rosarios que nos diste… se transformaron en estas espadas

 **Sesshoumaru:** La vez pasada solo lo hicieron cuando ustedes estaban en…

 **Kanon:** Un inminente peligro… Umi y Rin usaron mucha energía para purificar a Kayo hoy así que…

 **Milo:** Esperen (Sorprendido) Usaron poderes espirituales? Pero si estamos sellados

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo hicieron… ellas nos dijeron lo mismo, pero… las vimos y en el deseo de… protegerlas… los rosarios…

 **Kanon:** Se transformaron en estas espadas… y no los dejaremos solos Milo… pelearemos a su lado y las protegeremos

Milo los miro, apago el agua y en unas tazas puso una cantidad de ellas, después miro a sus amigos…

 **Milo:** Kanon… Sesshoumaru… los rosarios que les di… tienen un poco de energía de Umi y Rin

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Como dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Energía?

 **Milo:** Si… cuando se los di... mi padre entrenaba a Umi y a Rin… esos rosarios pertenecen al tempo del mar y del cielo… los cuales ellas custodian… esas espadas… son las que los dioses usaron en batallas… si se activaron… eso quiere decir… que no solo mis sobrinas tienes poderes espirituales…

 **Kanon:** Que quieres decir?

 **Milo:** Ustedes… también tienen poderes espirituales

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… no… nosotros nunca

 **Kanon:** Es verdad… nosotros…

 **Milo:** Chicos… los poderes espirituales no solo quieren decir que pueden exorcizar demonios o que puedan purificar almas… si no… también lo que ustedes tienen… ver a los seres del más allá… como les paso en su lago y en Londres

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se miraron entre ellos y recordaron lo que veían de niños, cuando vieron a Kayo por primera vez, lo que sus hermanos veían…

 **Milo:** El más desarrollado es el de Rukawa… pero… Saga, ustedes y el… tienen poderes espirituales

 **Kanon:** Eso quiere decir que podemos luchar en igualdad… con Kayo… podemos ayudarles Milo

 **Milo:** No es tan sencillo… necesitan una guía pues nunca los han manejado… no saben que tanto pueden hacer o destruir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres decir que podemos destruir?... Milo… pero… no podemos dejarles esto… además….

El Sumo Sacerdote de los Ushiromiya los tomo de sus hombros…

 **Milo:** (Sonriéndoles) Pronto ese problema terminara

 **Kanon:** Claro que así será… ahora que podemos derrotarla y que por fortuna no nos ha sellado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora podemos hacerle frente a la maldita

 **Milo:** Esas espadas… son para proteger a mis sobrinas… y usarlas cuando sea necesario… de acuerdo?

 **Kanon:** Bien… y dime… Kanna…

 **Milo:** Si… Kanna los tiene… pero… el de ella… despertara… cuando sea estrictamente necesario

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… siendo así… después hablaremos con nuestros hermanos

 **Kanon:** Si… y como dices Milo… esto terminara

Milo les sonrió pues había decidido no decir nada de lo que haría la siguiente semana… Kanon y Sesshoumaru tomaron los vasos de té de sus amadas…

 **Milo:** Se los llevaran?

 **Kanon:** Si… nos quedaremos aquí esta noche… es mejor que te ayudemos… además te ves algo desmejorado amigo… descansa esta noche sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nosotros las cuidaremos… tu descansa… necesitas descansar… deja todo en nuestras manos

 **Milo:** Esta bien… pero mañana irán a la oficina y…

 **Kanon:** Descuida (Guiñándole un ojo) tenemos ropa aquí

 **Milo:** (¬¬) Casi viven aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por favor amigo… dentro de poco… nos casaremos con ellas… por cierto… el día jueves vendremos a visitarlos

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Si amigo… vendremos hacer oficialmente la petición de mano de las chicas

 **Milo:** (Feliz) Es una buena idea… está bien chicos… los esperamos contentos en casa… muy bien… vayan a ver a sus chicas… y por favor… pórtense bien

Sesshoumaru y Kanon lo miraron con inocencia, sonrieron de la misma manera, él les correspondió de manera divertida y se fueron con sus amadas, Milo se dirigía a su cuarto cuando su iPhone comenzó a sonar, lo saco y al ver el numero contesto rápidamente…

* * *

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Hola… como estas?

 **-** (Un poco molesta) Bien… podemos hablar?

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Vaya Kanna… ese tono da miedo

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) No es para tanto… podemos hablar?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Sabes que si… que sucede?

 **Kanna:** Milo… el día viernes es mi… examen final… de graduación

 **Milo:** (Contento) Eso es genial querida! Muchas felicidades

 **Kanna:** (Feliz) Gracias querido Milo… dime… asistirás verdad?... será en el domo Tokio

 **Milo:** No me lo perdería por nada

El llego a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Kanna:** Sabía que podía contar contigo… estará mi familia

 **Milo:** (Un poco serio) Supongo que tu esposo…

 **Kanna:** No… el no estará... viajará a Francia

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Pero… es tu…

 **Kanna:** Milo… a él le importa lo mismo que un bledo… así que solo estarán mis padres, mis hermanos, mi abuela… y ustedes… por cierto… mañana iré a ver a las chicas… necesito hacer unas medidas

 **Milo:** Medidas?

 **Kanna:** Si… ellas serán mis modelos… así que debo ir a verlas

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Como las convenciste?

 **Kanna:** Ya ves… poder de hermanas… esta semana saldrán mucho conmigo… espero no haya inconveniente

 **Milo:** Si tu padre no lo puso… no hay problema

 **Kanna:** Despreocúpate todo está bien… necesito verte

 **Milo:** Yo también… necesito verte

Se quedaron platicando hasta tarde. Kanna no solo sentía que Milo era el amor de su vida… si no el amigo incondicional… ese que es capaz de animarte, sanarte y sacar lo mejor de ti… Milo por su parte cada día que pasaba sentía amar más y más a Kanna… que a pesar de ser prohibida la deseaba a su lado como la compañera de su vida y más ahora… que quizá… iría a una batalla donde podría perder la vida… deseaba besarla, abrazarla y amarla… una vez más.

* * *

Esa noche Sesshoumaru y Kanon se bañaron junto a sus amadas, las consintieron con todos los mimos posibles que pudieran darles, les secaron el cuerpo. Aunque tenían pijama en el piso Ushiromiya, decidieron no usarla y acostarse desnudos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, no hicieron el amor pues las chicas aún estaban agotadas por haber atacado a Kayo.

A la mañana siguiente, el día es lluvioso y frio. Rin y Umi se despertaron temprano pues les prepararon el desayuno a Milo, Sesshoumaru y Kanon. Ambas con unas batas en color azul y morado y sus pantuflas de conejo, alegremente sonreían y aunque sienten un poco de temor pues también ese día comienza su semana para ser preparadas para modelos y ayudar a Kanna con su examen…

 **Umi:** (Poniendo la mesa) Me da un poco de miedo esto hermanita

 **Rin:** (Terminando de preparar el jugo de naranja) A mí también hermanita… entrar en el mundo de la moda y la belleza me da más miedo que programar

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Lo se hermanita… a mí me da pavor… no sabemos ni J sobre eso

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Sera que lo haremos bien?

 **Umi:** Tenemos que hermanita… si no Kanna nos mata

Ambas sonrieron y Rin llevo el jugo de naranja a la mesa, pusieron un pan tostado, la mantequilla…

 **Umi:** (Buscando en una alacena) Hay que poner las tazas de café… le pondré una a Milo?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… ves que últimamente se ha hecho un poco adicto al café

 **Umi:** Muy bien… tú vas a querer hermanita?

 **Rin:** No hermanita… no me he sentido muy bien del estómago últimamente

 **Umi:** Es verdad… ni yo tampoco hermanita… no quiero ni desayunar

 **Rin:** Ya somos dos hermanita… además… me siento un poco extraña

 **Umi:** Al igual que yo hermanita… me ha dado tanta pereza levantarme… quiero dormir todo el día

 **Rin:** Quizá en esta semana de permiso podríamos hacerlo

Sonrieron alegremente, taparon el desayuno para que se quedara caliente, las mellizas se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones llevando en sus manos un vaso de jugo de naranja para sus amados.

* * *

Umi abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a Kanon levantado ya a punto de terminar de vestirse, se acomodaba su corbata, él la mira entrar por el reflejo del espejo…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… buen día

 **Umi:** (Acercándose a él) Buenos días mi amor… descansaste?

Kanon: Si… y tú?

 **Umi:** (Dándole el jugo de naranja) Mejor… muy mejorada y lista para mi semana como modelo

 **Kanon:** (Bebiendo un poco de jugo) Si… sé que lo harás muy bien querida

Kanon dejo el vaso de jugo sobre el tocador de Umi y se peleaba con su nudo de su corbata….

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Permíteme

 **Kanon:** Me cuesta trabajo con esta tonta corbata

Umi le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios, ella con cuidado y con amor le acomoda la corbata y le hace un nudo Windsor perfecto…

 **Umi:** Termine querido

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y abrazándola) Eres genial amor… te quedo perfecto

 **Umi:** Gracias… no sé si te guste pero…

 **Kanon:** Me encanta… donde aprendiste?

 **Umi:** Bueno… pues aunque estudie en la isla… mi tío nos hacía usar un uniforme a mi hermana y a mi… así que tenía una corbata… eh allí la historia de mi aprendizaje al dominio de los nudos de corbatas

 **Kanon:** No hay nada que no puedas hacer… Te Amo Umi

 **Umi:** Te Amo Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Dándole un poco de jugo a Umi) Bébelo… te hará bien

Umi le dio un sorbo cuando en ese momento siente una revolución en su estómago y corre a su sanitario. Kanon al verla…

 **Kanon:** Umi… querida que…

La siguió a la puerta del baño cuando la cerro y él se quedó afuera preocupado…

 **Kanon:** Umi… que sucede mi amor? Umi!

* * *

En la habitación de Rin, la castaña le ayuda a ponerse su saco negro a Sesshoumaru y se lo acomoda…

 **Rin:** (Orgullosa) Que guapo es mi prometido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y mirándola por el espejo) Eres más hermosa tu mi querida mujer

Rin le acomoda el saco, aunque se para de puntitas para alcanzar los hombros de él, cuando termina Sesshoumaru se gira y la abraza…

 **Rin:** Te Amo tanto Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te Amo demasiado Rin

Se dieron un beso en los labios… se separaron y Rin le ve la corbata un poco desacomodada…

 **Rin:** (Acomodándole la corbata) Kokoro… estas seguro que no quieres que te ayude con la reestructuración del sistema?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por el momento no Tenshi… pues… (¬¬) Kanna te acapara… pero… cuando regreses… si necesitare de tu ayuda

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Cuenta conmigo jefecito

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Eres un amor… por cierto…. Como te sientes?

 **Rin:** Bien… aunque un poco nerviosa… inicia mi semana como modelo y la verdad no se ni un pepino de eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se que lo harás excelentemente bien (Mirándose la corbata) Eres muy buena… te quedo mejor que a mi Tenshi… donde aprendiste?

 **Rin:** Bueno pues… como sabes yo recibí clases en la Isla… pero mi tío nos hacía usar uniformes… así que en el que usábamos mi hermanita y yo… tenía corbata… como veras… allí aprendí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que no hay nada no puedas hacer querida

 **Rin:** (Dándole el vaso de jugo) Te Amo Sesshy mío

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Te Amo Mi Rin

Se dieron un beso en los labios y él bebió un poco del jugo de naranja…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta muy delicioso… quieres?

 **Rin:** Si… gracias

Ella bebió un poco, pero al momento de ingerirlo, la joven deja el vaso en el tocador y corre hacia su baño, Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi?... que sucede

La castaña llega a su sanitario y cierra la puerta, Sesshoumaru se queda afuera más preocupado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… que pasa? Estas bien?

Pone su oído en la puerta y escucha sonidos raros, el trata de entrar a verla.

* * *

En la habitación de Umi la joven había salido de su baño y estaba sentada en su cama, Kanon estaba a su lado sentado…

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) No puedo irme a la oficina dejándote así

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Estoy bien… descuida… no es nada malo

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… Umi… ayer con el vértigo y ahora vomitas… no… no puedo dejarte así… iremos al medico

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… he estado un poco mal de mí estomago… eso es todo… últimamente Rin y yo comemos cosas que…

 **Kanon:** Aun así querida… no quiero dejarte así… esta misma tarde que salga de la oficina iremos al médico… y si me dices no… traeré a Camus… creo que esa es una buena idea… llamare a Camus

 **Umi:** Kanon… es demasiado… es solo un mal estar estomacal… debe ser porque solo comemos comida chatarra… jejeje aunque Milo nos llama la atención pero…

 **Kanon:** Ya lo creo querida… que ahorita estas mal de tu estomago… pero si… es mejor llamarle y que venga a verte… cualquier cosa le diré que me llame y dejo la oficina para venir a tu lado

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ay mi amor…

Saco su iPhone y comenzó a buscar el número del médico familiar…

 **Umi:** Exageras amor… pero si te tranquiliza… está bien… que venga

 **Kanon:** (Besándole la frente) Gracias amor (Poniendo su IPhone en su oído) Hola Camus… bien gracias… bien… todos bien… un favor… puedes venir a ver a Umi?... no en la oficina no… en su casa… si… no se ha sentido bien… si… por favor… ok… nos vemos más tarde… gracias… sea lo que sea me avisas y llegare aquí sí?... ok

Corto la llamada y miro a su amada…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Bien… tu visita está confirmada mi amor… vendrá a las 5 de la tarde

 **Umi:** Esta bien querido… ven… vamos a desayunar… o se te hará tarde para ir a la oficina

Se abrazaron y salieron de la habitación de Umi mientras platican…

 **Kanon:** Si querida… vamos… a qué hora vendrá Kanna?

 **Umi:** Dijo que a las 11 del día querido

 **Kanon:** Muy bien… tiempo suficiente para que este todo listo para cuando llegue Camus… aunque si cuando venga aun Kanna no termina suspenden todo hasta que te revise sí?

 **Umi:** Si mi amor… (Sonriendo) está bien mi amado Kanon

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Mi amada Umi

* * *

En la habitación de Rin, Sesshoumaru esta recargado cerca de la puerta del sanitario, cuando la escucha abrir ve a Rin salir, cerrar su puerta y recargarse en ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose a ella) Rin… que sucede tenshi? (Decidido) No… no iré a la oficina… no te dejare así

 **Rin:** (Acariciándole el rostro) Descuida Kokoro… estoy bien… será pronto la junta de consejo y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No me importa… me importas más tú… ya van dos días que vomitas… que sucede?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo y mirando sus ojos) Kokoro… pues… debe ser mi estómago… últimamente Umi y yo comemos solo comida chatarra así que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iremos al médico… no me gusta esto… es más… creo que es mejor (Sacando su iPhone y buscando) Llamare a Camus

 **Rin:** Kokoro… estoy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo su iPhone en su oído y besándole los labios) No estaré tranquilo si no sé qué te sucede… Hola… Camus... cómo estás?... bien… si todos bien… la abuela también… si… mira cállate un momento… necesito que veas a Rin… no en la oficina no… en su casa… en serio?... pues también a ella por favor… si… está bien… ok… si a esa hora… gracias Camus… hasta más tarde… sea lo que sea llámame… ok

Sesshoumaru corto la llamada, miro a Rin y le dio un beso en sus labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) A qué hora llegara Kanna?

 **Rin:** A las 11 del día

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… tu visita será a las 5 de la tarde tenshi… así que por favor… si Kanna aún no termina… que espere… necesito que te revise Camus… me dijo que vendría a ver a Umi

 **Rin:** A mi hermanita? Será que… creo que tanta comida nos está haciendo mal

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me temo que si tenshi

 **Rin:** Ven Kokoro… vamos a desayunar… o se te hará tarde para la oficina

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Vamos Tenshi… me muero porque ya nos casemos

Salieron de la habitación abrazados, sonriendo y platicando.

* * *

 **Mansión Yashiro…**

Kanna está sentada frente a un restirador con una taza de café a su lado, una hoja en blanco, la chica mordía un poco su lápiz pensando…

 **Kanna:** Me ha llegado la inspiración… pero… como plasmarlo… mmmm

La joven cierra sus hermosos ojos azules y a su mente se le viene el rostro de Kayo… su porte, su personalidad… su odio… su rencor… en eso…

 **Kanna:** (Abriendo sus ojos) Kayo… entiendo… quizá si hago esto… ella…

La chica comienza a dibujar algo en su hoja, está muy concentrada en lo que hace cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) Ah… eres tu

 **Hakudoshi:** Con que ánimos me dices que soy yo

 **Kanna:** (Mirando su hoja y dibujando) Que sucede?

 **Hakudoshi:** Lamento no estar en tu examen pero…

 **Kanna:** Ya te dije que no importa… cuando te vas?

 **Hakudoshi:** Ahora mismo… debo salir ahora… estaré allá hasta el día lunes

 **Kanna:** Esta bien… que tengas un buen viaje

 **Hakudoshi:** Vas a darme un abrazo de despedida?

Kanna se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazo, la joven sintió en su interior algo extraño… como un miedo muy grande…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo preocupada) Cuídate mucho sí?

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo hare… (Besándola) si puedo regresar antes… estaré en tu examen

 **Kanna:** Descuida… arregla tus cosas… lo demás será después

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Celebraremos si amor? Un beso más y me voy sí?

Le dio un beso en los labios y un abrazo fuerte, se alejó de ella y tomo su maleta para irse. Kanna sentía que la lluvia de esa mañana era el preludio de algo que era peligroso. Hakudoshi y Teru comenzaron a bajar las escaleras…

 **Teru:** (Sonriendo) Como te fue?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Muy bien… no sabe la sorpresa que le daré el viernes que llegue a su examen… le traeré muchas cosas de Francia

 **Teru:** Que bueno que pudiste arreglar las cosas un poco con ella

 **Hakudoshi:** Si hermano… llegando de Francia… le diré que es hora de que tengamos un hijo… deseo tanto establecerme con ella

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron, llovía demasiado así que corrieron hacia la limosina de ellos pues los irán a dejar al aeropuerto, cuando llegan al garaje para subir detrás de ellos sienten una presencia hostil y cuando ambos voltean…

 **Teru:** (Aterrado) Que es eso?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Aterrado) Noooo!

Ambos caen al suelo, sangre cae por su rostro, sus cuerpos dan leven brincos como convulsionándose.

Mariposas doradas y luciérnagas vuelan por el lugar, la neblina morada comienza a aparecer de nuevo, la lluvia cae incesantemente. Los ojos de Hakudoshi ven la figura de una mujer flotando, un cabello negro largo los toma del cuello, levantándolos y los acerca a ella.

Hakudoshi está perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, Teru esta inconsciente pero el… puede ver a esa mujer… envuelta en llamas… las cuales se mueven violentamente siente un calor sobre todo su cuerpo… no se imagina que son las llamas del mismo infierno que lo está consumiendo en ese momento en el que no puede defenderse.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kayo a comenzado a atacar a sus enemigos... su venganza ha comenzado... Kanna presiente que algo se avecina... Milo les ha revelado a los hermanos Sutori que tienen poderes espirituales, Que sera lo que les diga Camus a las chicas? Como sera su semana de modelos? Que seguirá en los planes de Kayo? Se verán una ultima vez Milo y Kanna? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo!** **Onegai Star** **!**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **InuTaisho:** (Extrañado) Sesshoumaru y Kanon… francamente me extrañan sus antojos…

El patriarca de los Sutori se queda por un momento en silencio reflexionando en el comentario que había hecho con sus hijos, sonrió y los miro fijamente, ellos sentían la mirada de su padre…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su padre) Sucede algo padre?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo y mirándolos) No lo imaginan?

* * *

 **Umi:** Discúlpanos…. (sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos) No sé qué nos pasa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos) Así es Kanna… lo siento… creo que…

 **Kanna:** Quizá chicas… vendrá su periodo… por eso están así de sensibles

* * *

 **Camus:** (Abriendo su maletín y sacando el estetoscopio) Muy bien… vamos a ver… (Mirándolas) Cuales son sus síntomas chicas?

 **Umi:** Pues… nauseas… mucha hambre… un poco de mareo

 **Rin:** Mucho sueño… a veces un poquito de pereza… cansancio

 **Camus:** Retraso?

* * *

 **Kayo:** Ahora… solo faltan (Sonriendo malévolamente) Los Ushiromiya… sufrirán la misma suerte que los Yashiro… Milo… Umi y Rin… morirán en mis manos… vendrán conmigo… acompañándome en el infierno… no permitiré esa mezcolanza de sangre… su sangre asquerosa… no se fusionara con la mía! Prepárense para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… todo de ustedes… se ira al infierno

Se besan apasionadamente mientras en la mansión Yashiro Kayo llega y la ve sola y oscura…

 **Kayo:** Mañana… comienza… la fiesta infernal… mi festín! Jajajajajajajaja


	54. CAPITULO 53: Onegai Star…

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Super Scription of Data - Eiko Shimamiya**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 53 Onegai Star** **…**

* * *

Horas después… siendo las 10:30 Kanna sale apresuradamente de la mansión Yashiro…

 **Kanna:** (Corriendo) Se me hace tarde… y aún tengo que ir al atelier por los vestidos…

El día estaba nublado, la lluvia había cesado, al llegar a donde debía estar la limosina vio el lugar vacío…

 **Kanna:** Que raro… ya debieron de haber llegado del aeropuerto… quizá la odiosa de Beatrice salió

* * *

La joven saco su iPhone y marco a un taxi para que fuera por ella y la llevara a su atelier. Mientras tanto en Sutori Corp. Los hombres Sutori están en la oficina de InuTaisho reunidos…

 **InuTaisho:** No llegaron a casa hijos…

 **Kanon:** No padre… pasamos la noche con las chicas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ayer sucedió algo aquí

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Que paso?

 **Rukawa:** Fue grave?

 **Kanon:** Mas o menos… como saben ayer Umi y Rin se sintieron un poco mal de salud… cuando salíamos de la oficina… una… presencia maligna se hizo presente aquí

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Aquí? Están seguros?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si padre… una risa muy macabra se escuchó… Rin dijo que era una energía demasiado negativa… creemos que se trata de Kayo

 **Saga:** Así que decidió salir de su escondite… después de 6 meses… con que propósito?

 **Rukawa:** Para que haya aparecido… es porque algo importante va a acontecer… será que…

 **InuTaisho:** Hijos… (Levantándose de su lugar) Tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos dejarle todo a los Ushiromiya… ellos…

 **Kanon:** Están dispuestos a dar su vida padre… por la nuestra pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No aceptaría salvarme a costa de la vida de Rin padre

 **Rukawa:** Ninguno de nosotros hermano… eso sería muy cruel y egoísta

 **InuTaisho:** Tengo entendido… que… en Ise… el sábado es el festival del día de las linternas

 **Saga:** Es cierto padre… ese día se ofrecen este tipo de problemas para que…

 **Kanon:** No es cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando por su ventana la ciudad) Según la leyenda… Ise… es la ciudad más cercana a la entrada del infierno… si eso es verdad… puede que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me parece que es la única oportunidad que tenemos

 **InuTaisho:** Así es hijos… nos iremos después de la celebración del examen de su hermana

 **Rukawa:** Les diremos a donde iremos?

 **Kanon:** Sera mejor que no… porque pueden estar en peligro

 **Saga:** Les diremos a los Ushiromiya?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por lo menos a Milo… por cierto padre… si Kanon o yo salimos repentinamente… no te enojes

 **InuTaisho:** Sucede algo?

 **Saga:** Nos asustan chicos…

 **Kanon:** Camus ira a visitarlas… hoy en la mañana se pusieron muy mal y le pedimos que fuera a verlas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Han estado muy mal últimamente (Sacando su iPhone) Por cierto… no quieren una pizza?

Todos lo miran con sorpresa, pues era muy raro que alguno de ellos pidiera una comida así…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolos) Que?... no tienen hambre?

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo… son casi las 11 de la mañana… por lo que me dijiste desayunaste demasiado bien

 **Kanon:** No han escuchado del almuerzo?

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Tu también?

 **Kanon:** Si… la verdad si se me antoja una pizza y no gustan un helado de chocolate?

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Por supuesto… yo sí

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) No suena nada mal salir de la rutina y comer algo así

 **InuTaisho:** (Extrañado) Sesshoumaru y Kanon… francamente me extrañan sus antojos…

El patriarca de los Sutori se queda por un momento en silencio reflexionando en el comentario que había hecho con sus hijos, sonrió y los miro fijamente, ellos sentían la mirada de su padre…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su padre) Sucede algo padre?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo y mirándolos) No lo imaginan?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que cosa padre? Muero de hambre realmente

 **Kanon:** Yo también y saben que se me antoja? Unos pokys!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y unas galletas oreo con leche

 **Saga:** Van a terminar hechos pelotas

 **Rukawa:** Jajajajaja… Umi y Rin ya no los van a querer

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Sonrojados y molestos) Cierren la boca!

 **InuTaisho:** Por cierto hijos… ya avisaron que iremos el jueves?

 **Kanon:** Si padre… ya le hemos dicho a Milo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todo está listo… nos esperan con gusto

* * *

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente. Mientras tanto en el piso de los Ushiromiya, Umi y Rin dejaban arreglado todo para cuando llegara Kanna con ellas, ambas estaban vestidas con unos jeans color azul oscuro y con una blusa cómoda de manga larga, la de Umi en color azul cielo y la de Rin en color blanco. Milo las ve…

 **Milo:** Así que serán modelos queridas? (Sonriendo) Tengo que estar presente… ese evento no me lo pierdo

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Tío! Ni lo menciones

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Ay tío… no sabemos ni como le haremos… pero… de verdad que… lo hacemos por Kanna y esperamos…

 **Milo:** Les saldrá muy bien queridas… solo… no vaya a caerse… recuerden que llevaran zapatos de tacón

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonrojadas) Cierra la boca Milo!

Se escucha el sonido de la campanilla anunciando la visita de alguien…

 **Kanna:** Hola!

Los tres se miraron y salieron a recibirla…

 **Umi:** Hola Kanna

 **Rin:** Bienvenida!

 **Milo:** Es un gusto tenerte aquí

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) A mí me encanta estar aquí

La joven llego con dos bolsas grandes de papel, que dejo sobre un sofá…

 **Milo:** Bueno chicas… debo salir… tengo que ir con Miroku

 **Kanna:** (Un poco desanimada) No estarás?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Debo ir a atender unos negocios… las dejo chicas

Se dirigió hacia la salida del piso, al llegar el ascensor se cerró detrás de él…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Kanna… sabes que no…

 **Umi:** (Apenada) No puedes…

 **Kanna:** Lo se chicas… lo se… pero… como le digo a mi corazón que… no lo…

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las mellizas se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de los hombros…

 **Umi:** Sé que es difícil pero…

 **Rin:** No crees que…

 **Kanna:** Chicas… desde que estuve con el… ya no… quise más a Hakudoshi… es más… me di cuenta de que… él era… solo… solo…

 **Umi:** Por eso te decíamos que no te casaras con el

 **Rin:** Kanna… no crees que…

 **Kanna:** Chicas… lo he decidido…. Me divorciare de el

Las mellizas se quedaron impactadas ante tal revelación pues Kanna había hecho mucho porque esa boda se realizará, pero ahora…

 **Umi:** Estas segura?

 **Kanna:** Si… y me ha dado el motivo perfecto

 **Rin:** Que quieres decir?

 **Kanna:** (Limpiando sus ojos) No estará el día de mi examen… ya que se fue hoy a Francia (Sonriendo tristemente) irónicamente al lugar donde nos conocimos… además… ha sido así desde que nos casamos… así que… supongo que el también… no desea más esto

Rin y Umi sintieron que la vida de casada de Kanna era muy triste pues siempre estaba sola y se convencían de que esa boda seguramente había sido solo por conveniencia para ellos… sintieron aún más rencor en contra de los Yashiro…

 **Kanna:** (Animosamente) Bueno… vamos a medirles los vestidos

Observaban como Kanna trataba de esconder su tristeza y que se concentraba en su trabajo lo más que podía, debía ser duro vivir una situación así pensaban las mellizas… deseaban que Kanna fuera feliz como ellas lo estaban siendo a lado de sus hermanos y que Milo también lo fuera pues no era justo que dos personas que se aman demasiado estén separadas.

Kanna saco los vestidos de las bolsas y al verlos las chicas se quedaron maravilladas…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida y encantada) Esos son Kanna? Son maravillosos

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y maravillada) Son una preciosidad Kanna… en serio quieres que…

 **Kanna:** (sonriendo) Chicas… son lo que ustedes representan para mi y lo que quiero que vean los demás… su belleza de ustedes… los vestidos no están completos sin ustedes… en este trabajo… quise plasmar lo que veo en ustedes… a dos chicas excepcionales

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada y sonriendo) Ves… mucho en nosotras… que…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos) Nos ves más de lo que somos Kanna… que…

Las mellizas comenzaron a llorar…

 **Kanna:** (Tiernamente) No no chicas… no lloren (Sonriendo y sorprendida) Que sucede? Ustedes no son lloronas… anden… sonrían… que las quiero así de hermosas como son…

 **Umi:** Discúlpanos (sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos) No sé qué nos pasa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos) Así es Kanna… lo siento… creo que…

 **Kanna:** Quizá chicas… vendrá su periodo… por eso están así de sensibles

 **Umi:** No… esperemos que no… si no…

 **Rin:** Podríamos arruinar tus creaciones

 **Kanna:** Descuiden chicas… veremos cómo solucionar eso… pero de que serán mis modelos nada ni nadie las salva

Las tres comenzaron a sonreír alegremente…

 **Kanna:** Comencemos… porque en poco llegaran dos personas

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sorprendidas) Dos personas?

 **Kanna:** Si… un estilista y una maquillista… ellos vendrán a verlas chicas… quedarán como diosas

La joven les pidió a las chicas que se quitaran la ropa para probarles sus vestidos, Umi y Rin se miran entre ellas pues no están seguras de lo que Kanna esté planeando exactamente, pero… deciden confiar en ella y en ser las mejores modelos para su examen final.

Las chicas se pusieron los vestidos, Kanna les pedía que dieran vuelta, los miraba como se les veía… pero decidió que debía ajustar un poco así que con unos alfileres comenzó a ajustarlos al cuerpo de las chicas. Ellas se veían así misma y se sentían como si fueran otras personas, eran realmente esos vestidos para unas reinas, Kanna con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, pasión y amor por su profesión trabajaba con las chicas. Les mostro los zapatos que les diseño, las mellizas al ver el tacón se quedaron un poco preocupadas pues era muy alto. Kanna las mira de manera divertida… aún faltaban algunos detalles para terminarlos, les mostro los accesorios que usarían, las mellizas miraban emocionadas pues eran demasiado hermosos…

 **Rin:** Wow Kanna son hermosos… tienes un don especial para esto del diseño

 **Umi:** Este es tu ambiente Kanna… de verdad que son hermosos… me encanta lo que diseñas

 **Kanna:** Me alegra que les guste… espero poner en poco… mi tienda… envié algunos diseños a las tiendas de prestigio y se han vendido bien

 **Rin:** Eres un as en esto Kanna… sé que serás la mejor

 **Umi:** Ya iremos a comprarte a tu tienda Kanna… seremos tus primeras clientas

 **Kanna:** Serán bienvenidas chicas y sé que serán mis mejores clientas

Ambas sonrieron, Kanna en ese momento les comienza a enseñar a caminar como modelos profesionales…

 **Kanna:** No es el hecho de solo caminar y ya chicas… deben sentir que son reinas… que caminan hacia su trono… merecen ser admiradas… siéntanse lo que son chicas…

 **Rin:** Suena muy fácil Kanna, pero…

 **Umi:** Es difícil sentir eso ya que…

 **Kanna:** Vamos chicas… ustedes tienen elegancia en las venas… como la de su mamá recuerdan? Así quiero verlas… orgullosas de ustedes… vamos a caminar

Las chicas se miraban y comenzaban a caminar frente a Kanna quien las dirige, es un poco estricta en ese momento…

 **Kanna:** (Seriamente) Rin camina derecha… Umi más lento… chicas son reinas… créansela… esa noche será admiradas y se lo merecen… mi calificación depende de ustedes… vamos esfuércense… miren al frente… sonrían… de vez en cuando miren al público y sonrían… siempre sonrían… párense derechas

Las mellizas toman nota mental de lo que deben hacer y le asienten a Kanna, ponen su mejor esfuerzo en caminar, en sus expresiones, su porte… no podían defraudar a Kanna así que deciden creer que son reinas y deseadas. Poco a poco al pasar las horas las mellizas comprenden lo que Kanna les dice y ella sonríe con orgullo pues sabía que no la iban a decepcionar y menos ellas que tienen personalidad.

Se escucha que alguien llega al piso y dejan práctica, Kanna al ver quiénes son se acerca a ellos…

 **Kanna:** Que alegría que llegaron… vengan por aquí… ellas serán mis creaciones…

Las Ushiromiya ven a Kanna con dos personas que acaban de llegar…

 **Kanna:** (sonriendo) Chicas… ellos son mi estilista y mi maquillista… les presento a Jakotzu y a Minako Haino… son hermanos y los mejores

 **Umi/Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Mucho gusto… bienvenidos a la casa Ushiromiya

Jakotzu es un joven alto de piel blanca, delgado, con un cabello largo castaño el cual esta peinado con un chongo y sostenido con un prendedor que tiene una perla, vestido de traje color café y una mascada color beige. Minako es una joven de cabellera larga rubia, delgada, de buenas formas, alta, vestida con una blusa morada y una falda negra, peinada de media coleta sostenida con un moño lila…

 **Jakotzu:** (Mirando a las chicas) Mmmm… Kanna son muy lindas… necesitan… un poco de tinte… un corte de cabello…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Jakotzu… no quiero ni tintes… ni que les cortes el cabello… quiero que sea un look natural y fresco

 **Jakotzu:** (Mirando a Kanna) Estas segura? Son lindas pero podemos realzarlas más… además… creo que un fleco les vendrá bien… solo un despunte sí?

 **Kanna:** Muy bien… está bien

 **Minako:** (Mirando a las chicas) Tienen una piel bonita Kanna… creo que podemos hacer algo genial… realzarles su belleza sin mucho maquillaje… solo unos cuantos tratamientos de piel grasa y con eso quedan perfectas

 **Kanna:** Si Mina… solo quiero algo que las haga lucir como reinas

 **Minako:** Dalo por hecho querida

 **Jakotzu:** Muy bien… comencemos

Umi y Rin dejaron que los expertos hicieran con ellas lo que consideraban que sería lo mejor… Jakotzu les despunto el cabello y les dio una muy bella forma, les hizo un fleco a ambas y al verse al espejo se veían aún más jóvenes de lo que son…

 **Kanna:** (Maravillada) Se ven hermosas Jakotzu!

 **Jakotzu:** Te lo dije querida… te dejare hechas unas diosas a estas niñas

 **Umi:** (Mirándose al espejo) Me veo mucho más chica…

 **Rin:** (Mirándose al espejo) No nos vemos mal hermanita

 **Kanna:** Mis hermanos se irán de espalda cuando las vean chicas

 **Minako:** Bien… hagamos magia

La maquillista les comienza a aplicar una mascarilla en color verde en sus rostros, las chicas se miran y se sonríen entre ellas, se las retira y con un algodón les unta un tónico en el rostro, les exfolian los labios, les aplican tratamiento en las pestañas.

Todo el tiempo las habían consentido. Llego la hora en el que Jakotzu y Minako se fueron del piso Ushiromiya…

 **Kanna:** Muy bien chicas… por el día de hoy fue todo… mañana seguiremos con una sesión de fotos

 **Rin:** Fotos?

 **Umi:** También eso?

 **Kanna:** Así es… será para los afiches del evento… así que mañana iremos al manicurista y al pedicurista… de allí nos iremos a la sesión de fotos y regresaremos para seguir con el entrenamiento de modelaje

 **Umi:** Esta bien Kanna

 **Rin:** Estaremos preparadas

 **Kanna:** Necesito que coman bien queridas… porque durante la sesión de fotos no sé cuánto tardemos.

Ambas asintieron, se escuchó que alguien llego y era Camus…

 **Camus:** Buenas tardes señoritas

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Hola Camus! Que te trae por aquí?

 **Camus:** Vine a ver a Umi y Rin… Kanon y Sesshoumaru me comentaron que no se sienten bien

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolas preocupada) Es eso cierto? Porque no me dijeron?

 **Umi:** Exageran… ya ves cómo son

 **Rin:** Solo que hemos comido mucho estos días… eso es todo

 **Kanna:** (Mirando a Camus) Lo que sea que tengan avísame… por favor Camus… necesito que este bien ya que…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Tu padre ya me lo ha comunicado querida… será tu examen… descuida las dejare como nuevas

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Gracias Camus (Mirando su reloj) Buenos chicas… las dejo… debo ir a atelier (Tomando sus bolsas) Nos vemos mañana chicas!

Se fue del piso dejando a Camus con las chicas a solas…

 **Rin:** Siéntese doctor

 **Umi:** Gusta un té?

 **Camus:** Me encantaría… pero eso será después… bien chicas… quieren que lo hagamos por separado o juntas?

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Juntas

 **Camus:** (Abriendo su maletín y sacando el estetoscopio) Muy bien… vamos a ver (Mirándolas) Cuales son sus síntomas chicas?

 **Umi:** Pues… nauseas… mucha hambre… un poco de mareo

 **Rin:** Mucho sueño… a veces un poquito de pereza… cansancio

 **Camus:** Retraso?

Umi y Rin lo miran sorprendidas…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Retraso menstrual?

 **Umi:** Pues… vera usted… es que…

 **Rin:** Algunos meses somos regulares… en otros no…

 **Camus:** Comprendo… bien chicas… recuéstense un poco por favor

Las chicas se recostaron en los sofás de la sala de estar. Camus les reviso su corazón, les coloco en uno de sus dedos un aparato para medir las pulsaciones y su presión…

 **Camus:** La presión de ambas está un poco alta… su corazón esta normal… puede ser que tengan un cuadro de estrés… pero para estar seguros…

El doctor comenzó a escribir algo en unos papeles, las chicas se sentaron en los sofás y lo miraban con ansiedad…

 **Rin:** Tenemos algo doctor?

 **Camus:** No querida… solo debe ser un cuadro de estrés… me preocupa eso de que no tienen regular el ciclo menstrual… pero para estar seguros… se harán esto

Les hizo entrega de dos hojas a las chicas…

 **Umi:** (Leyendo) Química sanguínea y perfil hormonal?

 **Camus:** Si… y también

 **Rin:** (Leyendo y sorprendida) Prueba de embarazo?

 **Camus:** Si… puede que haya una posibilidad por los síntomas que tienen… pero es mejor estar seguros… se los realizan mañana en ayunas y que me los manden a mi consultorio… de acuerdo chicas?

 **Umi:** Si doctor… cuanto es de la consulta

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Nada queridas… solo cuídense sí?

 **Rin:** Gracias doctor… pero nos sentiremos bien si le…

 **Camus:** Son parte de los Sutori no es así?... además, me agradan mucho queridas… solo cuídense sí?

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si

Camus estaba por irse cuando…

 **Umi:** Solo un favor doctor… no les diga a los chicos sobre la…

 **Rin:** Posibilidad de embarazo… no quisiéramos que…

 **Camus:** Descuiden chicas… sé que me llamaran para saber cómo están, pero no les diré nada de eso

 **Umi:** Gracias… si no estamos… quizá se decepcionen un poco

 **Rin:** Y no queremos eso… muchas gracias por la comprensión

 **Camus:** Entiendo queridas… por favor… cuídense

Él se fue hacia la salida del piso, las chicas fueron a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al salir Camus se encuentra con Milo…

 **Milo:** Camus como estas?

 **Camus:** Hola Milo… bien… vine a ver a las chicas

 **Milo:** (Preocupado) Cómo están? Están bien?

 **Camus:** Si… solo puede que sea un mal estar estomacal… pero mande a hacerles unos análisis

 **Milo:** Los harán Camus… aunque tenga que llevarlas arrastras

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) No hace falta tanta violencia

 **Milo:** No las conoces

 **Camus:** Solo se cuidadoso con ellas… hay una posibilidad de que…

 **Milo:** Lo se… desde hace tiempo las veo raras y creo que es eso

 **Camus:** Yo también… pero veremos que dicen los análisis sí?... mientras tanto cuidarlas por favor… y una cosa más… aún no hay que decir nada a los chicos

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Porque no?

 **Camus:** Que sean ellas las que…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Comprendo… gracias amigo cuídate

 **Camus:** Igual tu… nos vemos después

Milo fue a la cocina y se encontró con sus sobrinas que bajaban unas cosas para preparar la cena…

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Bájense niñas… por Kami-Sama se van a caer

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero Milo… que…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Milo del susto casi nos matas… que te pasa?

Las mellizas se bajaron de unas sillas y el las tomo de la mano…

 **Milo:** Chicas lo siento mucho… pero contratare a alguien que ayude en la casa

Rin: De que hablas? Podemos hacerlo bien

 **Umi:** Así es Milo… sabes que nosotras…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Chicas… esta semana estarán muy ocupadas y el jueves vienen sus novios no es así?

Rin y Umi se quedaron en silencio… era verdad… el ser modelo era un oficio de tiempo completo y en poco los Sutori los visitarían en casa y ellas no podrían hacerse cargo de eso… aunque Milo se los decía por otro motivo más…

 **Milo:** Llamare al servicio del edificio y ellos nos ayudaran… de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** Muy bien Milo… solo mientras somos modelos

 **Umi:** Después de eso… lo haremos nosotras mismas sí?

 **Milo:** Niñas… no puedo con ustedes

En eso sus celulares comenzaron a sonar y las chicas al revisar de quienes eran las llamadas contestaron…

 **Umi:** Hola mi amor

 **Kanon:** Como estas? Que te dijo Camus?

 **Umi:** Que puede ser un cuadro de estrés o una infección estomacal… me envió hacerme unos análisis

 **Kanon:** (Mas aliviado) Está bien querida… te envió medicamento?

 **Umi:** No… solo que comiera más saludable

 **Kanon:** Esta bien mi niña… iré más tarde a verte sí?

 **Umi:** Si mi amor… Te Amo Kanon

 **Kanon:** Te Amo Umi

Mientras con Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 **Rin:** Hola Kokoro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como estas tenshi? Que fue lo que te dijo Camus?

 **Rin:** Despreocúpate Kokoro… puede que sea una infección estomacal o un cuadro de estrés… me dijo que me realice unos análisis

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco más aliviado) Menos mal querida… pensé que…

 **Rin:** No es nada malo Kokoro mío… todo está bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te mando medicamento tenshi?

 **Rin:** No… solo que debo comer más saludable

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iré a verte más tarde Mi Rin… Te Amo

 **Rin:** Si mi amado Sesshy… Te Amo tanto

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin y Umi fueron a realizarse los análisis, a las chicas no les gustaba mucho el hecho de que les sacaran sangre, pero no podían hacer nada si era necesario así que con mucho pesar se dejaron sacar sangre. Les tomaron dos tubos de muestra, uno de orina, pidieron que se le enviaran a Camus y salieron del laboratorio.

Kanna las llevo a que les hicieran manicure y pedicura, fueron a la sesión de fotos y les enseñaban a las chicas como mirar a la cámara, sonreír y posar, ellas sentían un poco de inseguridad, pero seguían las instrucciones de Kanna y del fotógrafo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, en la empresa de los Sutori Sesshoumaru y Kanon cada vez comían más cosas chatarras y dulces cosa que a sus hermanos les caía de extraño ya que ellos eran muy quisquillosos con la comida, a veces sentían nauseas e iban al sanitario corriendo. InuTaisho sentía que era seguro que fuera lo que pensaba y con más razón decidieron ir al festival de las lámparas de los 6 escritos pues no podía exponer a las Ushiromiya.

Milo por su parte se preparaba para ese día ir a pelear solo en contra de Kayo ya que él también sabía que sus sobrinas en este momento no podían ni debían pelear. Con Miroku arreglaba el asunto de la mina y los negocios de la familia Ushiromiya. Irasue y Kiyo preparaban lo necesario para la cena del día jueves ya que como sabían que las chicas estaban todo el tiempo ayudado a Kanna decidieron que ellas la prepararían y coordinarían.

Kanna por su lado se encontraba sola en la mansión Yashiro… se sentía extrañada pues Beatrice había desaparecido si decir nada el día que su esposo y su cuñado salieron para Francia. Se sintió sola en aquella fría mansión así que decidió regresar a casa de sus padres quienes la recibieron con alegría.

* * *

Ponía mucho empeño en la realización de su examen, pero también en algo que había hecho pues considero que sería una ofrenda muy hermosa para su tía Kayo. Cierto día se lo mostro a uno de sus profesores el cual era el que le llevaba sus últimos trabajos en revisión…

 **Kanna:** (Un poco nerviosa) Que le parece profesor?

 **Profesor:** (Sonriendo) Debo admitir que es uno de tus mejores trabajos Kanna… pero…

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Sucede algo profesor?

 **Profesor:** Es un trabajo bien hecho… muy bien cuidado… el diseño es tradicional… pero… es muy violento Kanna

 **Kanna:** (Sorprendida) Violento?

 **Profesor:** (Mirando el boceto) Está muy bien hecho… pero se ve que hay mucho odio en el… tristeza y frustración… es bueno que transmitas tus emociones en tus diseños… pero recuerda que vestimos a las personas para que se sientan renovados… no deprimidos

 **Kanna:** Pero si dice que es un buen trabajo… podría presentarlo en el desfile?

 **Profesor:** No Kanna… tus otros vestidos si… si quieres hacer este… hazlo como exclusivo para cuando abras tu tienda… pero… solo un ser así podría usarlo

Su profesor había adivinado el punto… ella quería que ese diseño fuera solo para Kayo y ofrecérselo para apaciguar su ira… así que decidió continuarlo ya que lo estaba confeccionando. Cuando lo termino lo miro y sonrió pues estaba contenta con el resultado y pensó en ir a la hacienda a ofrecérselo en su tumba.

* * *

 **Ise**

Esa misma noche en la hacienda Yashiro Beatrice mantenía en suspensión momentánea a los hermanos Yashiro ya que aún no era el momento de matarlos. La mujer encendió la chimenea del estudio y en sus manos tenia los papeles importantes de la familia, los emblemas y los retratos familiares…

 **Beatrice:** Ya no me queda mucho tiempo… es momento de comenzar a deshacerme de ustedes

La neblina morada se hizo presente en la hacienda Yashiro la cual hacía tiempo atrás había pisado… estaba tan diferente como la recordaba… era más del tipo occidental que oriental… las mariposas doradas volaban a su alrededor…

 **Beatrice:** Esta casa… en esta casa… nació mi sufrimiento… mi dolor… mi odio… mi único odio nacido de mi único amor (Sonriendo pesarosamente) Que irónico

 ** _¿Deberé decirte?_**

 ** _Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie,_**

 ** _Quedará solo entre los dos,_**

 ** _Entonces es una promesa,_**

 ** _Pero si me traicionas y mientes..._**

 ** _Te hare tragar mil agujas._**

Tomo con sus manos el retrato de Nozomi Yashiro el cual lo contemplaba con ternura, con añoranza, con tristeza…

 **Beatrice:** (Llorando) Como fue… que nos perdimos?... en qué momento… dejaste de quererme? Porque Nozomi? (Abrazando la foto) Porque Nozomi?!

La joven lloraba amargamente abrazando la foto de su amado… el único amor de su corazón… se separa un poco para volverlo a contemplar…

 **Beatrice:** Tu mirada tan pacifica… Nozomi! (Lanzando el retrato hacia el fuego) Te odio!

Los ojos de ella se transformaron en rojos, miraban con lágrimas en los ojos como el fuego calcinaba el retrato de su gran amor, después miro el pergamino que contiene el árbol genealógico de los Yashiro y lo arrojo al fuego los emblemas de la familia Yashiro…

 **Beatrice:** Es como… ustedes… terminan aquí… ustedes no existirán para nadie… se acabó… su estirpe llego hasta aquí (Sonriendo) Que ironía no Nozomi? Decidiste enterrarme… al casarte con otra… te di… todo de mi… y tú lo tomaste… lo hiciste tuyo… decías que querías ser mi dueño… solo amarme a mí! Y que yo te amara a ti… tu sangre… se ira conmigo… al infierno… nos iremos juntos querido Nozomi (Mirando hacia el techo) Y esta casa… también… no quedara rastro de que… los Yashiro existieron siquiera

 ** _Mientras las cenizas caen sobre ti,_**

 ** _Pon atención a esta enredada historia,_**

 ** _Y muéstrame,_**

 ** _El pasado y el presente,_**

 ** _El sobre escrito de tus datos._**

La mujer levanto una de sus manos y las mariposas doradas volaron haciendo una esfera de luz dorada, en su interior al mover un dedo aparecieron Hakudoshi y Teru inconscientes…

 **Beatrice:** Tu sangre… hizo con otras chicas… lo que tu hiciste conmigo… reencarnaste y te uniste a mi familia… eso no puedo perdonártelo… no Nozomi (Mirando tiernamente a la esfera dorada) Vayan… y déjenlos en el lago… allí esperaran… hasta que yo… venga con mis otros invitados

La esfera se desapareció dejándola sola en la hacienda maldita que vio nacer su odio y su desesperación. Todo se calcinaba en la chimenea, en eso levanto la palma de su mano haciendo que el fuego saliera de la chimenea y comenzara a quemar el estudio, las cortinas, los muebles… todo comenzaba a arder, por el intenso calor los vidrios comenzaban a estallar en mil pedazos… la gran casa comenzó a arder en llamas. La mujer flotaba sobre la hacienda y con sus manos hizo un triángulo haciendo que de él saliera una especie de rayo que hizo retumbar el suelo, la casa comenzó a destruirse más y más. Los habitantes de los alrededores comenzaron a salir de sus casas y trataban de apagar el fuego sin éxito alguno. Ella miraba desde los aires con lágrimas en los ojos…

 **Beatrice:** Aquí… termina tu estirpe… solo falta… la mansión en Tokio

* * *

Se desapareció y llego al lago Sutori donde en la orilla estaban los cuerpos de los hermanos Yashiro…

 **Beatrice:** Llego la hora… de deshacerme de este asqueroso disfraz… ahora que tengo más poder… esta mujer y su avaricia me han dado vida y cuerpo

 ** _Cuando renací fui atrapada,_**

 ** _En un teñido cristal,_**

 ** _Y cuando en el aparezcan los siete colores,_**

 ** _El deslumbrante ciclo del renacimiento._**

Kayo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Beatrice el cual estaba como momificado y cayó al suelo, la joven Sutori estaba con vida, sus manos tenían calor de nuevo, sus pulmones aire… se cortó con una de sus uñas y sangro

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) Esta es la prueba de que estoy viva… tengo vida, poder… juventud y belleza (Risa desquiciada) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Su risa se dejó escuchar por toda la región de Ise, quienes sintieron un miedo terrible, los más ancianos sabían que ese espíritu había salido de su encierro y que el incendio de la hacienda Yashiro era símbolo de mal presagio… era hora de llamar a los descendientes del Monje que la había encerrado en la única oportunidad que tenían para deshacerse de ella… el festival de las lámparas de los 6 escritos…

 **Kayo:** Ahora… solo faltan (Sonriendo malévolamente) Los Ushiromiya… sufrirán la misma suerte que los Yashiro… Milo, Umi y Rin… morirán en mis manos… vendrán conmigo… acompañándome en el infierno… no permitiré esa mezcolanza de sangre… su sangre asquerosa… no se fusionara con la mía! Prepárense para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… todo de ustedes… se ira al infierno

* * *

Mientras preparaba esos planes para los Ushiromiya… ellos dormían plácidamente desnudos en los brazos de Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna sin saber lo que les esperaba próximamente.

 ** _Será cortado con la espada de prisma,_**

 ** _Y los pedazos de la tristeza,_**

 ** _Se irán de este,_**

 ** _Sobre escrito de tus datos._**

Kayo desapareció del lago dejando los cuerpos de los Yashiro escondidos en una esfera de color dorada y se sumergió en las profundidades del lago. Estaba por comenzar su calvario de los Ushiromiya. El momento de enfrentar a Kayo estaba por venir y la única oportunidad de acabar con la maldición estaba a días.

* * *

La noche del jueves llego, en el piso de los Ushiromiya las chicas se vistieron de kimonos al igual que Milo pues sería la petición de mano de las chicas en forma tradicional. Umi tiene uno color azul zafiro con dibujos de flores de sakuras, esta peinada al estilo tradicional japonés, Rin viste uno en color azul rey con dibujos de flores de loto, esta también peinada al estilo tradicional japonés, Milo viste un ahori y una hamaka color gris oscuro y esta peinado de una coleta entera.

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Ya casi es hora

 **Umi:** (Mirando el reloj) Muero de nervios

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tranquila mis niñas… están hermosas… demasiado diría yo

 **Rin:** Gracias Milo (Sonriendo) Es muy especial esto que haces por nosotras

 **Umi:** Si Milo… más que nuestro tío… eres como nuestro hermano y un padre para nosotras… y…

 **Milo:** (Abrazándolas) Mis niñas… ustedes son como mis hermanas… como unas hijas… solo quiero que sean felices de acuerdo?

Se escucha que las puertas del ascensor se abren, ellos van hacia la entrada y ven a los Sutori llegar vestidos de manera tradicional. Kiyo e Irasue visten un kimono ceremonial en color negro, InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru visten un ahori y una hamaka color negro, Kanon viste por su lado un ahori y una hamaka en color azul marino, Saga en color café, Rukawa en color gris y Kanna un kimono en color rosa. Irasue, Kiyo y Kanna están peinadas al estilo tradicional japonés. Los varones están peinados de coleta entera a excepción de Rukawa…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa

Los Sutori los miran con alegría y sonríen correspondiendo a la reverencia, al enderezarse todos. Rin y Umi se acercan a Kiyo, Irasue e InuTaisho dándoles una canasta…

 **Rin:** Tío… tía… acepten esta ofrenda de nuestra familia para ustedes… esperemos sea de su agrado… y de buena fortuna

 **Umi:** Lo hicimos nosotras mismas… quizá no sea mucho… pero es de corazón, con todo nuestro amor y cariño a ustedes

Irasue les acaricio el rostro con ternura… las miraba tan bellas… radiantes, llenas de vida…

 **Irasue:** Mis niñas (A punto de llorar) soy tan feliz… de que ustedes… formen parte de nosotros… las quiero como una madre y sé que esta ofrenda… es tan importante… pero… más importante… son ustedes mis adoradas hijas

Irasue las abrazo fuertemente, ellas le correspondieron al abrazo y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a la Señora Sutori, ella les dio uno en la frente, InuTaisho se acercó a ellas y las tomo de las manos…

 **InuTaisho:** Siempre supe… desde que las vi… que ustedes serian parte de nosotros… junto con Milo… gracias a ustedes seguimos con vida… y también… nos han dado mucho chicas… nosotros las cuidaremos mucho… daremos la vida por ustedes y por…

 **Kiyo:** Sean bienvenidas a nuestra familia… con alegría y con orgullo les damos la bienvenida… mis queridas niñas

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Milo) Las defenderemos Milo… gracias por… dejarlas en manos de mis hijos… y nuestras

 **Milo:** Agradezco que las quieran tanto… ellas son… lo más importante… mi única familia…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a sus hijos) Sessho… Kanon…

Ambos se acercan a Milo y le dan un cofre a su amigo…

 **Kanon:** Hacemos esto por tradición… no porque las cambiemos por cosas… amigo… acepta esta ofrenda de nuestra parte… es uno de los tesoros de la familia Sutori

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu… nos das los mayores tesoros de la Isla Ushiromiya… a estas dos valerosas mujeres y nosotros… no podremos igualar eso… pero te ofrecemos nuestra vida… que siempre… la daremos por ellas

Kanon: No sufrirán más… ni lloraran… las haremos felices… nos consagraremos en darles todo lo que ellas merecen… acepta este pequeño obsequio

 ** _Porque tú lo deseaste,_**

 ** _Siempre estará ahí,_**

 ** _Si lo alteras,_**

 ** _Todo cambiara en este..._**

 ** _Sobre escrito de los datos._**

Milo tomo el cofre…

 **Milo:** Solo a ustedes… podría confiarles… la vida de estas niñas que son como mis hermanas y mis hijas… sus padres estarían muy felices al igual que mi padre y mi madre… de verlas aquí… felices… con ustedes…

InuTaisho e Irasue tomaron las manos de sus hijos, Milo tomo las manos de sus sobrinas, los 4 se miraban tiernamente y con emoción…

 **Kanon:** Umi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **InuTaisho/Irasue:** Pedimos la mano de Umi y Rin para nuestros hijos Kanon y Sesshoumaru Sutori… quienes con amor, valor y ternura… estarán a su lado y las defenderán de todo mal

 **Umi:** Kanon

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

 **Milo:** Concedo la mano de Umi y Rin Ushiromiya… confiando en su honorable palabra… ellas también con valor, amor y ternura estarán a lado de ellos y protegerlos con su vida

Los tres entrelazaron las manos de las parejas y con un listón rojo lo enredaron ligeramente en las manos de ellos… los demás miraban emocionados la escena…

 **Saga:** Este es una noche de felicidad

 **Rukawa:** Así es hermano… nuestras familias se unen por fin

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) A ser felices

 **Kiyo:** (Llorando) Para siempre… como siempre debió ser

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se acercan a sus amadas, las abrazan mientras sus manos están entrelazadas y se besan tiernamente en los labios aceptándose y jurándose estar juntos para toda la vida. Aun sin saber que esa unión está consolidada y que tiene vida. Al separarse…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Te ves hermosa querida

 **Umi:** Y tu… cada vez más y más guapo mi amor

Se sonríen y se vuelven a besar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Estas tan hermosa tenshi

 **Rin:** No más que tu… mi amado Kokoro…

 ** _El deslumbrante ciclo del renacimiento,_**

 ** _Sera cortado con la espada de prisma,_**

 ** _Y los pedazos de la tristeza,_**

 ** _Se irán de este..._**

 ** _Sobre escrito de tus datos._**

* * *

Se besan apasionadamente mientras en la mansión Yashiro Kayo llega y la ve sola y oscura…

 **Kayo:** Mañana… comienza la fiesta infernal… mi festín! Jajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **La malvada Kayo ha destruido la hacienda Yashiro y quemado todo aquello que pruebe que alguna vez existieron, Kanna esta decidida a divorciarse de Hakudoshi cuando regrese de Francia sin imaginar la realidad de la desaparición de su esposo, su cuñado y de Beatrice. Camus y Milo están seguros de que los síntomas de las chicas son de embarazo... sera así? Como sera la reunión de la petición de mano de Rin y Umi? Pasara Kanna su examen? No se pierdan en próximo capitulo!** **Magic: Moonlight Shadow**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Rin y Umi estaban por beber un poco de sake cuando…

 **Milo/InuTaisho:** (Preocupados y deteniéndolas) Nooo!

Las mellizas y todos los miran con extrañeza…

 **Kanon:** Sucede algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo un poco de sake… no les hará daño

* * *

 **Milo:** (Penetrándola) E… eres mía?

 **Kanna:** (Excitada) Si…

 **Milo:** Dilo

 **Kanna:** Soy… tuya… Milo… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh te… amo

* * *

Tras bambalinas mientras Kanna da su explicación Umi y Rin están de frente tomadas de las manos…

 **Umi:** (Decidida) Llego la hora hermanita

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Si hermanita (Sonriendo) lista?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Lista

* * *

Milo le lanza una especie de lanza con su energía, Kayo con la palma de su mano la desaparece…

 **Kayo:** Milo, Umi y Rin… vean como (Despareciendo) destruyo lo más sagrado de su familia… Jajajajajajajaja


	55. CAPITULO 54: Magic: Moonlight Shadow

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **MAGIC - i-dep**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 54 Magic: Moonlight Shadow**

* * *

Todos cenan amenamente en el piso de los Ushiromiya… la cena consiste en curry con arroz blanco, teppanyaki, sukiyaki y dangos sakuras. De bebida té y sake…

 **Saga:** (Levantando un vaso de sake) Brindemos por la unión de nuestras familias y la felicidad de mis hermanos y futuras hermanas

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Que la felicidad que ha entrado por la puerta de ambas familias sea eterna

 **Todos:** Salud!

Rin y Umi estaban por beber un poco de sake cuando…

 **Milo/InuTaisho:** (Preocupados y deteniéndolas) Nooo!

Las mellizas y todos los miran con extrañeza…

 **Kanon:** Sucede algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo un poco de sake… no les hará daño

 **Kanna:** Que les pasa a ustedes dos?

 **Milo:** Ellas… no son muy buenas bebiendo… recuerdan?

 **InuTaisho:** Si… así que es mejor que beban té

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Pero… no nos pondremos ebrias

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Es verdad… solo un poquito

 **InuTaisho:** Ni un poquito mis niñas

 **Milo:** Por su bien… es mejor que no

 **Saga:** Si que están extraños los dos

 **Rukawa:** En serio que si… solo es un poco

 **Milo:** No las han visto ebrias (Mirándolas pícaramente) recuerdan queridas sobrinas?

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonrojadas) Basta Milo!

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente, Kiyo las miraba fijamente y en sus ojos vio un brillo único y especial, Irasue las miro radiantes y llenas de vida…

 **Kiyo:** (Susurrando) Te has dado cuenta querida?

 **Irasue:** (Susurrando feliz) Si madre… están…

Todos cenan alegremente cuando al terminar…

 **Rin:** (Levantándose) Iremos por el postre

 **Umi:** (Levantándose) Y un poco de té para acompañarlo

En eso Kiyo e Irasue se levantan rápidamente y se dirigen hacia las hermanas…

 **Kiyo** : (Sentando a Umi) No querida… iremos nosotras… tu quédate sentada

 **Irasue:** (Sentando a Rin) Nosotras nos haremos cargo… quédate aquí sentadita

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo sorprendida) Pero abuela… nosotras…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonriendo) Tía… debemos atenderlos nosotras

 **Irasue:** (Severa y tiernamente) Chicas… en poco seré su madre… así que obedecerán

 **Kiyo:** Así es queridas… como su abuela y su madre les pedimos que se queden aquí… además… los festejados no hacen nada

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Son las reglas hijas (Mirando a Kanna) Nos ayudas hija?

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si madre… vamos

Las tres Sutori se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras los demás se quedan en el comedor…

 **InuTaisho:** Nerviosas por mañana hijas?

 **Umi:** Un poco tío (Sonrojada) Pa… padre

 **InuTaisho:** Se escucha muy bien

 **Rin:** Estamos nerviosas padre… pero queremos hacerlo lo mejor posible

 **Umi:** Kanna confía en nosotras y no queremos… decepcionarla

 **Kanon:** Nunca lo harán querida (Besando su mano) Serán las mejores

 **Rin:** Es verdad… queremos que todo sea perfecto… Kanna es la mejor diseñadora así que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la mano de Rin) Con su ayuda… sé que la calificación de Kanna será la mejor de todas

Todos comenzaron a reír…

 **Rukawa:** Hermanas… espero no cambien la vida de oficina por la del modelaje

 **Saga:** Es cierto… sería una lástima que lo hicieran hermanas

 **Umi:** Nooo… el modelaje es muy cansado y pesado

 **Rin:** Prefiero más programar que modelar

 **InuTaisho:** Eso nos tranquiliza a todos… ya que somos un desastre cuando no están chicas

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Yo también lo soy cuando no están aquí

El ambiente es de alegría y felicidad en el piso de los Ushiromiya, Irasue Kiyo y Kanna llegan con el té y los postres. Las dos primeras le habían comentado a Kanna sobre lo que ellas pensaban que sucedía así que ella emocionada y feliz decidió ayudar a sus hermanas…

 **Umi:** Lamentamos las molestias… madre… abuela… hermana

 **Rin:** Si… y más cuando deberíamos hacerlo nosotras… se los agradecemos mucho

 **Kanna:** Hermanitas… no se preocupen… es más… nosotras limpiaremos

 **Rin:** No… nosotras lo haremos

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Rin eres muy rebelde… hija nosotras ayudaremos

 **Kiyo:** Ustedes no deben barrer ahora ni nada

 **Umi:** Pero si…

 **Kanon:** Abuela son supersticiones

 **Rukawa:** Kanon… no juegues con eso…. Si no deben hacerlo no lo harán

 **Saga:** Si… es mejor prevenir que lamentar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debe ser… si es lo mejor

Los Sutori veían que Milo estaba muy callado…

 **InuTaisho:** Es casi hora de irnos… mañana es el gran día de Kanna y no queremos que…

 **Saga:** (comprendiendo) Si… madre… nosotros levantaremos la mesa y limpiaremos aquí

 **Kiyo:** Que hacendosos queridos… en lo que nosotras lavamos la loza

 **Irasue:** Si… vamos hija

 **Umi:** Les ayudaremos un poco

 **Rin:** A secar los trastes

 **Kanna:** Si… vamos chicas

Las 5 mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina dejando a los hombres solos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… que sucede?

 **Kanon:** Estas extraño… sucede algo?

El sumo sacerdote de los Ushiromiya los miro…

 **Milo:** Si… ahora que han venido a pedir la mano de mis sobrinas… puedo irme tranquilo

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Irte? Pero a dónde hijo?

Milo se levantó de la mesa… los demás hicieron lo mismo…

 **Saga:** Que sucede Milo?

 **Milo:** Iré a Ise

 **Rukawa:** A Ise? Pero…

 **Milo:** Pasado mañana… es la única oportunidad de…

 **Kanon:** (Sorprendido) Lo sabes?

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Ustedes…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es cuando las puertas de la entrada del infierno se abren

 **InuTaisho:** Nosotros iremos… a terminar con esto

 **Saga:** Si amigo… no queremos que se sigan exponiendo

Milo les sonrió al mirarlos…

 **Rukawa:** Esto comenzó por nuestra familia… no se nos hace justo que…

 **InuTaisho:** Paguen por nuestra culpa

 **Milo:** Lo se y entiendo sus sentimientos… pero…

 **Kanon:** Milo… nosotros queremos ayudar en esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es amigo… sin exponer a nadie… más ahora que… Rin y Umi formaran parte de nosotros

 **Saga:** Efectivamente Milo

 **Milo:** Entonces… siendo así… iremos todos a Ise

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien… está decidido

 **Rukawa:** Que les diremos a las chicas… no querrán quedarse

 **Milo:** Diremos que iremos a un negocio y que los acompañare

 **Kanon:** Mientras tanto… Kanna puede ayudar a las chicas con el vestido de novia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y mamá y la abuela en coordinar las bodas

 **Saga:** Buena idea

 **InuTaisho:** Así podremos ir a terminar con esto

El ambiente se comienza a poner tétrico, todos se quedan estáticos cuando…

 **-** Creen que pueden acabar conmigo? Jajajajajajajajajaja no sean ridículos

Todos miran a su alrededor…

 **Kanon:** Al fin saliste de tu escondite Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien Kayo… serás tú o nosotros

 **Kayo:** Ustedes… mi sangre… se han unido con esa (Mirando a Milo) Sangre asquerosa

Milo dibuja un triángulo con su aura… a pesar de que es débil… pero comienza a purificar el ambiente…

 **Kayo:** Estas muy débil sacerdote… tú y tus malditas sacerdotisas vendrán conmigo… al infierno

* * *

La niebla morada comienza a entrar en el interior del piso, en la cocina las chicas se quedan impactadas…

 **Rin:** Es una energía maligna

 **Umi:** Esta energía es de…

 **Kiyo:** Kayo

 **Irasue:** Madre… esta…

 **Kanna:** No se separen… no permitiremos que dañe a nadie

Umi y Rin levantan sus dedos índice y medio, dibujan un pentagrama en el suelo y en el techo con sus auras…

 **Kayo:** Sacerdotisas… acompáñenme al infierno

* * *

En el comedor los hombres ven como en el balcón se dibuja la silueta de Kayo, Milo corre hacia el ventanal que lleva a la alberca y al abrirla ve mariposas doradas volando, los Sutori salen detrás de él…

 **InuTaisho:** Esta mujer… que…

 **Rukawa:** (Horrorizado) Ve… vean el… agua

Comienzan a percibir un olor a oxido… se acercan a la alberca y ven que el agua se ha transformado en sangre…

 **Saga:** Es… sangre

 **Kayo:** Es el rio del infierno… el rio de sangre… jajajajajajajajajaja

 **InuTaisho:** Ya basta con esto Kayo! Deja a mi familia en paz!

Kanon y Sesshoumaru están por sacar sus espadas cuando…

 **Milo:** (Deteniéndolos) No es el momento

 **Kanon:** De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debemos acabarla ahora

Milo levanta sus dedos índice y medio cierra sus ojos y con su aura en color verde dibuja un circulo, en su interior un triángulo formando un escudo Kayo manipula la sangre y lanza remolinos de esta misma…

 **Milo:** No pasaras! No a ellos

 **Kayo:** Sacerdote… a pesar de estar sellado… eres fuerte… pero… aun no puedes contra esto!

Los Sutori y el comienzan a…

* * *

 **VISION**

El comedor de los Sutori… ahora es alumbrado por velas, los lugares están ocupados por todos los integrantes de la familia, sentados sin rostro, con sus estómagos abiertos, sus órganos de fuera, en el lugar principal de la mesa Kayo sentada con una copa de cristal en sus manos con sangre en su interior.

En bandejas de plata… el torso de Umi, Rin y Kanna, la cabeza de la última está en una bandeja de oro. En su otra mano Kayo tiene las cabezas de Rin, Umi y Milo las cuales aún gotean sangre. A sus pies el cuerpo de Milo desnudo… castrado…

 **Kayo:** (Malévolamente) El fin de los Ushiromiya y los Sutori… no habrá descendencia ni prueba alguna de su existencia…

En el centro de la mesa… en dos floreros de cristal hay flores lirios arañas en color rojo… pero aún más adentro de ambos… se puede ver tres fetos…

 **Kayo:** Ustedes… no continuaran… nadie… todos nos iremos al infierno… ustedes junto conmigo jajajajajajajajajaja… sean bienvenidos a mi festín del infierno!

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Todos caen al suelo tomando sus cabezas… aquello que acaban de ver era demasiado cruel, tapaban sus bocas pues aun sentían asco, sus narices aun perciben el olor a sangre. Milo se siente cansado y el escudo está debilitándose…

 **Kayo:** Aun no puedes contra mi Sacerdote… ríndete… póstrate ante mi (Mirándolos) Todos… póstrense ante mi… besen mis pies y quizá… les perdone la vida

Dos estelas en color lila atraviesan el escudo de Milo y le rozan los brazos a Kayo, ella ve de donde vienen las estelas…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Malditas sacerdotisas

Umi y Rin tienen un arco en sus manos, detrás de ellas están Kanna, Kiyo e Irasue…

 **Rin:** (Apuntándole con una flecha a Kayo) No te muevas Kayo

 **Umi:** (Apuntando con una flecha a Kayo) Si te mueves… no dudaremos en disparar

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajaja… flechas sagradas… jajajajajajajajajaja muy bien sacerdotisas… ya no hagamos esperar esto más… en poco tiempo… nos veremos… seremos solo nosotros y ustedes… Familia Sutori… serán testigos de la destrucción de los Ushiromiya y de ustedes mismos

Kayo desapareció frente a ellos el ambiente volvió a ser tranquilo de nuevo, todas se acercaron a los hombres que estaban demasiado impactados por lo que vieron…

 **Kiyo:** (Preocupada) Que les hizo?

Poco a poco comenzaron a reaccionar…

 **InuTaisho:** Va a matarnos a todos

 **Irasue** : Que dices querido?

 **Saga:** Está dispuesta a matarnos a todos

 **Rukawa:** Tal y como… aquella vez…

 **Kiyo:** Kami-Sama… está más enloquecida que esa vez

Kanon y Sesshoumaru abrazaron a sus amadas…

 **Umi:** Mi amor… estas bien?

 **Kanon:** Mi niña… debemos…

 **Umi:** Lo se y lo haremos juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi tenshi

 **Rin:** Sesshy… estas bien? Acabaremos con ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Juntos Rin…

Kanna abrazo a Milo…

 **Milo:** Kanna… debes…

 **Kanna:** Milo… vamos a destruir a esta bruja… nuestras familias están unidas… no dejaremos que nos mate

 **Milo:** Kanna… mi amada… malcriada

 **Kanna:** Mi amado engreído

Todos se levantaron y miraron hacia la luna con la promesa de destruir a Kayo… no permitirían que la felicidad que desde hace mucho estaba escrita para ellos les fuera arrebatada.

* * *

Esa noche Sesshoumaru y Kanon se quedarían a lado de sus amadas pues temían que Kayo las atacara cobardemente, Los Sutori se fueron a su mansión a descansar de aquella visión y de lo acontecido. Al día siguiente sería un día especial para todos. En la habitación de Umi, Kanon ya se había desvestido y estaba acostado en la cama de su prometida, ella estaba sentada en su banquito de su tocador cepillándose el cabello después de haberse duchado…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Todos iban muy mal

 **Kanon:** Si querida… es por lo que vimos… Kayo ahora se los mostro a todos

 **Umi:** Querido… será que…

 **Kanon:** Umi… pronto acabaremos con esto

La joven se giró para verlo…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Hablas en serio Kanon?

Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia ella, se agacho y la tomo de las manos…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Confías en mí?

 **Umi:** Sabes que si amor

 **Kanon:** Esto quedara arreglado en poco mi amor… de acuerdo?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si querido… de acuerdo… aunque me gustaría que me consultaras tus planes

 **Kanon:** Los sabrás mi amor… en su momento

 **Umi:** Esta bien… pero si…

Kanon la besa en los labios apasionadamente y la lleva hacia la cama donde caen y se entregan con más pasión y con más amor.

* * *

 **Mientras en la habitación de Rin.**

Sesshoumaru y ella están acostados en la cama, ya se han desvestido y Rin de ha dado una ducha…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien Rin?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Si Sesshy… me preocupan más los demás… mamá… papá… la abuela, nuestros hermanos se fueron muy preocupados y asustados

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Rin… esto pronto acabara mi amor… te lo juro

La castaña al escuchar eso se pone sobre el…

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Preocupada) A que te refieres con…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) Tenshi… dime… confías en mí?

 **Rin:** Por supuesto que sí pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el rostro) Entonces… pronto esta pesadilla acabara

 **Rin:** Sesshy… confió en ti Kokoro… pero me gustaría que me dijeras que piensas hacer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo diré… en el momento indicado sí?

 **Rin:** Pero… sabes que me quedo preocupada y…

Sesshoumaru la acuesta en la cama y comienza a besarle los labios apasionadamente, ella le corresponde de la misma manera comenzando a acariciarse y amarse.

* * *

En la habitación de Milo él estaba sentado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado… en que no será fácil decirle a los Sutori que no fueran con él, pero necesitaba ayuda ya que estando sellado no podría hacer mucho, la puerta de él se abre lentamente, el sacerdote esta tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando siente unas manos sobre sus hombros al mirar de quien se trata…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Kanna… pero

 **Kanna:** (Abrazándolo tiernamente) Mi amor… que te sucede?

 **Milo:** (Tomando sus manos y besándoselas) Nada… pensé que… no…

 **Kanna:** No faltaría… mi amor… he decidido algo

Milo la sentó en sus piernas y la miraba tiernamente…

 **Kanna:** Voy a divorciarme

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Pero… que dices?

 **Kanna:** Hakudoshi… no se ha comunicado conmigo y él y yo… no somos un buen matrimonio

 **Milo:** Mi amor… estas completamente segura?

 **Kanna:** Si… yo debo de hacer las cosas bien y solo mi corazón… te pertenece a ti… no quiero engañarlo mas

Milo la abrazo fuertemente, ella también…

 **Kanna:** Te amo demasiado Milo

 **Milo:** Y yo a ti

Milo no quería pensar en lo que sucedería después… en si Kayo lo mataría o que pasaría… solo quería estar con Kanna… aunque fuera una vez más… era raro que Hakudoshi no hiciera contacto, aunque quizá algo le habría pasado… pero con el pasado de él… no era de extrañarse que hubiese dejado a Kanna. Así que se dejaron caer en la cama…

 **Milo:** (Apasionadamente) Kanna… te amo… te necesito

 **Kanna:** (Apasionada y excitada) Mi amor… Milo… yo también

Las manos de Milo acarician las piernas de Kanna, ella se aferra a su espalda de él y da suspiros de deseo, se comienzan a desnudar lentamente, sus ropas caen al suelo, la oscuridad es testigo del amor en esa habitación…

 **Milo:** Y aun si muriera… mis cenizas te amarían eternamente

 **Kanna:** No morirás… si es así… será juntos

Él puso a Kanna sobre el mientras se besaban en los labios, las manos de él recorren su espalda y llegan a sus pompis acariciándolas lento y después apretarlo un poco más a lo que la joven gime y se muerde los labios. Milo pone su rostro entre los pechos de Kanna aspirando su aroma, comienza a besarle uno de ellos húmedamente, los lame con pasión, mientras aprieta más su trasero…

 **Kanna:** Aaaahhhh… Mi… Milo…

 **Milo:** (Besando el pecho de Kanna) Ka… Kanna… mmmm

Con sus labios atrapo uno de los pezones de ella y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente primero, después un poco rápido, le da mordiscos deliciosos, la joven siente que pierde la razón, Milo comienza a darle nalgadas y siente como ella le ofrece más sus pechos…

 **Kanna:** Mi amor… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh

 **Milo:** (Succionando un pezón) Te… Amo

 **Kanna:** Te Amo… Milo

Una de las manos de Milo entra entre los cuerpos de ambos y comienza a acariciar el sexo de Kanna que está caliente, más húmedo cada vez, ella abre más las piernas…

 **Milo:** (Sensualmente) Veo que… abres más las piernas… para mi

 **Kanna:** (Excitada) Si… solo… para ti… mi hombre

Las yemas de sus dedos de él encuentran su clítoris y comienza a acariciarlo en círculos lentamente, ella gime más, se agita más… desea más. Milo la acuesta sobre la cama y comienza a besarle el cuello, su abdomen, su vientre, le abre las piernas poniendo su cabeza entre ellas. Kanna lo mira con deseo, él la mira con pasión… la joven mueve un poco sus caderas incitándolo a que la pruebe, Milo sonríe y comienza a besar la intimidad de Kanna apasionadamente, ella gime al sentir los besos y succiones de Milo a su intimidad. Solo él podía hacerla perder la razón y el a su vez sentía que ella solo podía saciarlo.

Comenzó a mover su lengua rápidamente, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, entrelazaron una de sus manos mientras ella gemía más y más…

 **Kanna:** Aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh… Mi… Milo… así… así…

 **Milo:** Mmmm… sabes… deliciosa… mmmm

El comenzó a introducir en su interior dos dedos moviéndolos rápidamente mientras le lame su clítoris, Kanna siente que está por llegar al cielo, cuando le pide que se detenga, él la mira confundido y Kanna lo sienta en la cama…

 **Kanna:** (Agitada) Mi amor… quiero…

La joven comenzó a introducirse el miembro de Milo en la boca sintiendo su dureza y su suavidad, era delicioso para ella, se siente caliente, se hace más grande en su boca mientras mueve sus labios lentamente sobre él, Milo aprieta las almohadas y una de sus manos acaricia el cabello de su amada, Kanna comienza a meterse más rápido su miembro a la boca…

 **Milo:** Aaaahhhh… aaaahhhh… Ka… Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Mmmm… mmmm

Milo siente que ya no puede más acuesta a Kanna en la cama, el joven toma un listón que sostenía el cabello de Kanna y le amarra las manos suavemente… Kanna se siente feliz y le sonríe, él le besa el cuello y le levanta las manos para amarrarlas a su cabecera, dejándola en total disposición para él.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas y el miembro caliente de Milo comienza a entrar en su interior, Kanna gime al sentirlo entrar… Milo siente que es estrecho, que esta con su otra mitad. La toma de las caderas y comienza a penetrarla lentamente pero firme…

 **Kanna:** (Apretando el listón) Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh Mi… Milo… si… Te… Amo

 **Milo:** (Penetrándola) Aaaaahhhh Kanna… si… así… Te… Amo

Comenzó a penetrarla con más rapidez, los pechos de Kanna brincan al compás de su unión, gimen sus nombres y lo mucho que se aman… si no hubiera un mañana para ellos querían que esa noche nunca terminara. Milo volteo a Kanna boca abajo saliendo de ella, la puso en 4 la sostuvo de sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla de manera desenfrenada mientras le da nalgadas, ella gime más enérgicamente, Milo con su lengua le recorre la espalda mientras la penetra más rápido, después le jala un poco su cabello y una de sus manos le masajea un pecho…

 **Milo:** (Penetrándola) E… eres mía?

 **Kanna:** (Excitada) Si…

 **Milo:** Dilo

 **Kanna:** Soy… tuya… Milo… aaaahhhh aaaahhhh te… amo

 **Milo:** Te… amo… Kanna… te amo…

La penetro más rápidamente cuando sintieron sus cuerpos tensos y sintiendo la explosión maravillosa de unirse al ser amado, Milo llena el interior de Kanna con su esencia, la joven se siente feliz, completa y en paz, sintiendo que no había nada que dudar… quería estar con Milo y ser de él… no permitirá que Kayo se lo quitara y pelearía por él.

* * *

Llego el ansiado día del examen de Kanna, se fue temprano del piso de los Ushiromiya pues debía arreglar todo, Umi y Rin despertaron en brazos de sus amados quienes les dieron el beso de los buenos días.

Afortunadamente ese día no hubo nauseas ni nada extraño, las chicas esperaban su periodo pues habían estado algo sensibles esa semana, pero no llego, se sintieron tranquilas pues no le arruinarían los vestidos a Kanna.

* * *

En el consultorio de Camus le llegaron los resultados de los análisis de las mellizas, pero decidió verlos después ya que tenía una operación y después unas consultas.

* * *

La mañana y la tarde pasaron tranquilamente, las mellizas llegaron al domo Tokio, fueron llevadas por sus amados que después fueron ellos a vestirse apropiadamente para el examen de Kanna. Las mellizas encontraron los camerinos, cuando entraron Kanna las esperaba junto con Jakotzu y Minako para comenzarlas a arreglar.

Umi y Rin se sentían nerviosas, veían a las otras chicas que irán de modelos, eran altas, delgadas, hermosas, se sentían un poco intimidadas pero la manera en cómo Jakotzu y Minako las arreglan las hacen sentir más seguras y que podrán ser unas excelentes modelos.

Las peinaron con el cabello recogido con un chongo dejándoles unos mechones a los lados de su rostro y su fleco que las hacía ver hermosas, les colocaron una especie de tiaras…

 **Tiara de Umi**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/Tiara%20de%20umi%20pasarela_

* * *

 **Tiara de Rin**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/tiara%20de%20kotoko%20pasarela_

* * *

Minako las maquillo acorde a los vestidos que llevan haciendo combinaciones de colores que las favorecieran, les sonreía a las mellizas, ellas le corresponden a pesar de los nervios, Kanna supervisa todo y revisa los últimos detalles de sus vestidos, los zapatos y los accesorios.

Cuando terminaron de maquillarlas fue la hora de colocarles los vestidos a las chicas, los accesorios y los zapatos…

 **Accesorios de Umi**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/accesorios%20de%20Umi%20para%20pasarela_

* * *

 **Accesorios de Rin**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/accesorios%20de%20kotoko%20pasarela_

* * *

Kanna las miraba orgullosa de su obra y que era como la había imaginado en las Ushiromiya…

 **Minako:** (Mirando a las mellizas) Están hermosas querida!

 **Jakotzu:** (Mirando a las mellizas) Kanna… tendrás calificación sobresaliente

 **Kanna:** Chicas (A punto de llorar) Están… divinas

Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar o si no se arruinaría su maquillaje, las mellizas se miraron a unos espejos…

 **Rin:** Umi… somos nosotras?

 **Umi:** Si Rin… somos nosotras

Por primera vez se sentían hermosas, sintieron seguridad y orgullo de ellas mismas, se sentían renovadas. Se abrazaron y se sonrieron.

* * *

Estaba por comenzar el examen, afuera del domo Tokio están los invitados de los alumnos próximos a graduarse, los Sutori y Milo llegaron al lugar, los hombres van vestidos de esmoquin color negro los cuales Kanna diseño y confecciono para todos, Irasue lleva un vestido negro de noche largo regalo de Kanna que se lo diseño exclusivamente para ella y para ese día, va peinada de cabello suelto, Kiyo lleva un kimono ceremonial negro con el dibujo de una grulla, regalo también de su nieta.

 **InuTaisho:** Estoy nervioso… nunca…

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Ni yo querido… pero… aquí estamos

 **Kiyo:** Kanna por fin se gradúa y sé que nos hará sentir orgullosos

 **Saga:** Así es (Mirándose a sí mismo) Son muy buenos sus diseños y trabajos

 **Rukawa:** Si… lo es… estos esmóquines están de lo mejor… creo que haré que haga toda mi ropa

Voltean a ver a Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Milo que están callados y más nerviosos que ellos…

 **Rukawa:** Que les pasa?

 **Milo:** No… nada es… solo que…

 **Kanon:** Estamos felices… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nerviosos… Kanna y las chicas…

 **InuTaisho:** Recuerdan que son nuestras asistentes?

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Si pueden con 5 neuróticos

 **Rukawa:** (Sonriendo) Y un espíritu maligno

 **Irasue:** Podrán con un examen

 **Kiyo:** Y un desfile de modas

Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru reflexionaron sobre lo que decían… era verdad… las chicas podían con todo lo que habían pasado y con esto que era menor no sería la excepción, comenzaron a entrar al domo Tokio para tomar sus lugares para la pasarela, cuando entraron al interior caminaban cuando…

 **Kiyo:** (Emocionada) Las chicas!

 **Irasue:** (Emocionada) Se ven hermosas!

 **Todos:** Donde?

Cuando ven a lado de ellos colgados del techo los afiches que les habían hecho con la sesión de fotos en las que Kanna las había llevado, Umi y Rin se veían hermosas en los afiches…

 **InuTaisho:** Se ven maravillosas

 **Saga:** Muy hermosas… lo siento hermanos tendrán competencia esta noche

 **Rukawa:** Y mucha… son demasiado hermosas (Pícaramente) no lo creen hermanos?

 **Milo:** (Orgulloso) Dignas Ushiromiya… están bellísimas… espero sean más seguras ahora de sí mismas

Miraron a Kanon y Sesshoumaru que estaban inmóviles viendo los afiches de las chicas, estaban maravillados de verlas tan hermosas, sensuales, como las modelos de las revistas… se decían el mundo las ve como yo la veo… hermosa… como una diosa bajada a la tierra… sacaron sus iPhone y les tomaron una foto a los afiches…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Ese afiche es mío

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Pero claro que son nuestros… cuando acabe el evento le diré a Kanna que nos lo tiene que conseguir

 **Irasue:** Hijos… ustedes no cambian

* * *

Pasaron hacia las butacas, tomaron sus asientos, en cada uno estaba el programa de esa noche, lo miraban y todos sonreirán. Mientras tanto en la mansión Sutori, todo estaba a oscuras en la habitación de Kanna en un maniquí está el kimono que diseño para Kayo.

Unas manos lo tocan y lo quitan del maniquí para llevárselo. La puerta de la habitación de Kanna se cierra lentamente. En el domo Tokio comenzó a dar inicio el evento, había un escenario largo para la pasarela, en eso la directora de la escuela de modas…

* * *

 **Directora:** (Contenta) Bienvenidos todos al examen final de los alumnos de último curso… esta noche no solo es un examen… si no un concurso de diseñadores… los mejores vestidos tendrán el apoyo para hacer su atelier, la creación de su propia marca y el camino al éxito

Todos aplauden animadamente, pues están felices, la música es movida, en eso un juego de luces al ritmo de la música alumbra a los alumnos que se graduaran, son 15 alumnos entre ellos Kanna que al salir ve a su familia que la anima, ella les hace adiós y les envía un beso. La joven viste un diseño de su creación…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20examen%20Kanna_

* * *

Kanna al ver a Milo allí con ella se siente demasiado feliz…

 **Irasue:** Querido mírala! Esta preciosa!

 **InuTaisho:** (Orgulloso) Claro mi amor… es una Sutori! Sabía que Kanna no nos defraudaría

 **Kiyo:** Es la mejor

 **Saga:** Estas hermosa Princesa!

 **Rukawa:** Adelante Kanna!

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Milo le aplauden y la miran animándola ya que no son muy expresivos en ese aspecto.

 **Directora:** Comencemos con el examen concurso de esta noche

Todos aplauden animadamente, los exámenes de los alumnos comenzaron a pasar mostrando la creatividad de ellos, el cuidado de los detalles, sus elecciones en las telas, la confección, todo era revisado minuciosamente por los jueces y lo importante, los modelos que los lucen.

Hombres y mujeres modelan al igual que los que presentan sus creaciones con la esperanza de llegar a ser como Gianni Versace, Carolina Herrera, Coco Chanel. Todos debían explicar por qué hacían diseño de moda, porque habían hechos sus diseños y que representan.

El momento esperado de los Sutori llego…

 **Directora:** En este momento… llega el turno de una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas… unas de las primeras de la clase… la señorita… Sutori Kanna!

Los Sutori y Milo aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo… estaban más que felices y nerviosos a la vez…

 **Kanna:** (Tomando el micrófono y dirigiéndose a todos) La ropa…. Comenzó como una necesidad… después… a través de los años… los siglos y dos milenios… se transformó en una expresión de nosotros mismos… un modo por el cual… podemos sentirnos poderosos, seguros, felices… esta noche… mis dos creaciones… son inspiradas en dos personas… que gracias a ellas (Mirando a los Sutori) a mis padres… a mis hermanos (Mirando a Milo) al amor de mi vida… llegue hasta aquí… donde quiero mostrar que un vestido nuevo… puede hacerte renacer… purificarte y darte nuevas fuerzas para vivir

Tras bambalinas mientras Kanna da su explicación Umi y Rin están de frente tomadas de las manos…

 **Umi:** (Decidida) Llego la hora hermanita

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Si hermanita (Sonriendo) lista?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Lista

Se tomaron de las manos y se acomodaron tras el telón de color azul zafiro de tela satinada…

 **Kanna:** Damas y caballeros… quienes me inspiraron hacer esto diseños…

* * *

watch?v=Czzfuo6Ej28

* * *

El telón se abre lentamente, una música movida comienza a sonar, dejando ver a dos chicas hermosas que tienen sus manos en las caderas, cuando el ritmo de la música cambia ellas sonriendo comienzan a caminar… ataviadas con…

 **Vestido y zapatos de Umi**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20la%20pasarela%20de%20Umi_

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20la%20pasarela%20de%20Umi_

* * *

 **Vestido y zapatos de Rin**

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20la%20pasarela%20de%20Kotoko_

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/zapatos%20para%20Kotoko%20pasarela_

* * *

Las chicas caminan con seguridad, sin tambalear, sonríen alegremente, sus vestidos se mueven al compás de su caminar elegante, caminando derechas, todos piensan que quizá sean modelos profesionales, los Sutori las miran con orgullo y Milo con lágrimas en los ojos al verlas seguras, hermosas, viendo que heredaron el porte y elegancia de su difunta madre, caminaban y al ver a los Sutori les hacen adiós y sonríen. Sesshoumaru y Kanon no caben del orgullo y de la felicidad que sienten en ese momento, les mandan un beso, ellas los atrapan y se lo ponen en su pecho, le sonríen al público, les hacen adiós.

Llegaron con los jueces y les modelaban los vestidos, los miraban fijamente con seguridad, ellos las miraban, miraban los vestidos. Los accesorios, los zapatos, ellas sonríen y se siente como les dijo Kanna… reinas.

Regresan hacia detrás del telón caminando por la pista de manera elegante, caminan jugando con los vestidos de manera elegante. Cuando entraron detrás del telón…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo y emocionada) Muchas gracias!

Todos se levantaron de su lugar y aplaudieron a Kanna, los jueces de la misma manera, ella veía a todos y se sentía muy feliz, cuando entro vio a las chicas…

 **Umi:** Kanna…

 **Rin:** Kanna…

Kanna las abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, las mellizas lloraban con ella…

 **Kanna:** Gracias chicas! Gracias!

 **Umi:** Gracias a ti Kanna… lo hicimos bien

 **Rin:** Y todo… gracias a tu confianza

Las tres se abrazaban cuando llegaron Jakotzu y Minako a abrazarlas felicitando a las 3.

Pasaron tres alumnos más y llego el momento de la premiación todos estaban en el escenario esperando los resultados del examen y del concurso… Los Sutori y Milo estaban nerviosos y ansiosos…

 **Directora:** Damas y caballeros… ha sido una noche de sorpresas y de mucha satisfacción… todos tienen calificación aprobatoria!

Todos se abrazan y sonríen…

 **Directora:** Pero… la calificación sobresaliente y ganador del concurso es…

Todos están nerviosos, la directora abre el sobre…

 **Directora** : Sutori… Kanna!

Kanna y las mellizas se abrazan alegremente… se sonríen y lloran… Jakotzu y Minako las abrazan…

 **Irasue:** Esa es mi hija!

 **InuTaisho:** Nuestro orgullo!

 **Kiyo:** Bien hecho hija!

 **Saga:** Felicidades princesa!

 **Rukawa:** Buen trabajo hermanita!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Berrinches! Felicidades!

 **Kanon:** Mocosa! Excelente trabajo!

 **Milo:** Te Amo Kanna!

Kanna los ve y les manda un beso, Umi y Rin la abrazan y ven a los Sutori y a Milo y les dicen con los labios… Misión cumplida… Kanon y Sesshoumaru no pueden aguantar más por besarlas y abrazarlas, le dan el trofeo a Kanna y un sobre de piel color negro…

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada y feliz) No… no lo puedo creer… muchas gracias! A mis padres… mis hermanos… mi abuela… el amor de mi vida... mis amigas que son mis hermanas… a mis amigos… muchas gracias! Por ayudarme a cumplir… este sueño

Todos aplauden cuando…

 **-** (Risa macabra) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kanna, Umi y Rin escuchan la risa al igual que los Sutori y Milo…

 **Kiyo:** (Asustada) No puede ser!

 **Irasue:** Es… Kayo

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) Maldita!

En eso por un momento se van las luces del lugar… cuando llegan se escucha una explosión todos se agachan y cuando llegan las luces ven flotando en los aires…

 **Kanna:** Kayo!

Las mellizas la ven y Kayo a ellas…

 **Kanna:** Ese… kimono…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/kimono%20para%20kayo2_

* * *

Kayo las mira con sus fríos ojos rojos…

 **Umi:** Kayo… no lastimes a inocentes

 **Rin:** No te atrevas Kayo

 **Kayo:** Querida sobrina… muchas gracias por este hermoso kimono… eres muy gentil

 **Kanna:** Tía… por favor… es una ofrenda para ti… déjanos en paz

 **Kayo:** Eso… nunca!

Les lanza un rayo de energía en color negro… esta por atacar a los espectadores, Umi y Rin con sus auras haciendo un pentagrama hacen un escudo para proteger…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) No estorben!

Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru se dirigen rápidamente hacia ellas. Kayo les lanza un poder a las mellizas haciendo que salgan disparadas por los aires y caigan al suelo…

 **Kanna:** (Aterrada) Nooo!

Milo, Kanon y Sesshoumaru al escuchar el grito de Kanna se desesperan pues la gente no los deja pasar, Kayo va a atacar a los demás cuando Milo hace un triángulo con su aura y forma un escudo…

 **Kayo:** Dije que no estorben!

Estaba por atacarlo cuando Kanna la mira fijamente y con odio…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Kayo!

La joven dibuja un pentagrama como lo hacen Rin y Umi con su aura en color dorado, haciendo que Kayo se golpee un poco con el techo… queda un poco aturdida, Los Sutori ven con sorpresa lo que ha hecho Kanna, todos salen corriendo del lugar, dejando a los Sutori y los Ushiromiya solos dentro del Domo Tokio. Kanon y Sesshoumaru llegan hasta donde esta Umi y Rin…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Estas bien querida?

 **Umi:** Si querido… no es nada… esa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Tenshi… te lastimo?

 **Rin:** Estoy bien Kokoro… Kayo!

Kayo los miro con odio, Kanna estaba al lado de Milo abrazados…

 **Irasue:** Kayo… detente… que ganas haciendo esto?

 **Kayo:** Vengarme de ustedes!

 **Saga:** Deja de lastimar a todos Kayo!

 **Rukawa:** No te tenemos miedo Kayo… te enfrentaremos!

 **Kayo:** Ah sí? Descendientes del monje que me encerró… Malditos Ushiromiya! Verán como todo su mundo se destroza a pedazos… no quedara nada de ustedes… ni siquiera el recuerdo

Milo le lanza una especie de lanza con su energía, Kayo con la palma de su mano la desaparece…

 **Kayo:** Milo, Umi y Rin… vean como (Despareciendo) destruyo lo más sagrado de su familia… Jajajajajajajaja

Kayo desaparece totalmente. Los Ushiromiya sienten un miedo terrible y corren hacia la salida del domo Tokio… pues saben a dónde se dirige Kayo en ese momento.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **El examen de Kanna fue un éxito, Milo y ella han decidido estar juntos, pero el destino y la malvada Kayo se interpone entre la felicidad de los Ushiromiya y los Sutori... Los poderes espirituales que corren por la familia Sutori han salido a flote... A donde se dirige Kayo? Rin, Umi y Milo podran detenerla? Comienza la verdadera batalla con la malvada Sutori? No se pierdan en próximo e impactante capitulo!** **Suppuration-Core**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Milo, Umi y Rin van demasiado nerviosos y alterados, el sumo sacerdote aprieta sus puños con fuerza, Umi se muerde su labio inferior de tal fuerza que se lo abre, Rin se muerde su dedo pulgar al grado de sangrarlo…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Querida… por favor… no hagas eso

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Milo… no… no te lastimes

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Tenshi… no hagas eso por favor

* * *

 **Monjes:** Familia Ushiromiya… su Isla y su sangre los necesitan! Ofrecemos nuestra vida para que se levanten del sueño eterno! El momento de la purificación y de la batalla final ha llegado! Levántense ya!

Dentro del mausoleo las puertas que guardan las urnas explotan, luces de colores salen del mausoleo, las luces salen del campo de energía dorado.

* * *

 **Rin/Milo/Umi:** (Desesperados) Nooo! No nos podemos ir

Los Sutori los detienen…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… debemos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Irnos… no hay nada que hacer

 **Kanna:** Por favor mi amor…

* * *

 **Miroku:** Es necesario?

 **Milo:** Si… diles que… se queden aquí y que los amamos

Milo las miro, las abrazo y ellas a él fuertemente…

 **Umi:** Somos los únicos que quedamos… no queremos ver más muertes ni más lagrimas…

 **Rin:** Aunque sea uno de nosotros… matara a Kayo

 **Milo:** Nosotros haremos lo imposible (Decidido) Debemos pelear… por quienes amamos y por lo que nosotros creemos


	56. CAPITULO 55: Suppuration-Core

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Suppuration-Core - KOTOKO**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 55 Suppuration-Core**

* * *

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

Las chicas se quitan los tacones…

 **Umi:** (Desesperada) No vamos a llegar a tiempo!

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Debemos llegar a tiempo!

 **Milo:** (Sacando su celular y marcando a Miroku) Lo haremos…

Los Sutori llegan detrás de ellos…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

 **Kanna:** Que sucede?

 **Umi:** Ella… ella…

 **Rin:** Va a… Maldita si lo hace!

 **Milo:** (Hablando por celular) Miroku… necesitamos salir de Tokio a la Isla!

Los Sutori no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba…

 **InuTaisho:** Nos iremos en la avioneta de la familia

 **Milo:** Por favor Inu… es urgente

 **Kanon:** Vamos al aeropuerto

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tenemos tiempo que perder

Todos subieron en la limosina de los Sutori y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, InuTaisho saco su celular y marco a su piloto…

 **InuTaisho:** Prepárate… saldremos esta noche… ahora mismo… a Okinawa y después… a la Isla Ushiromiya

 ** _Anata no kotoba shiroi yami no todome_**

 _Tus palabras, el fin de la blanca oscuridad_

 ** _sono me de mite kita urei no kyoukai wo_**

 _Tus ojos finalmente han visto el límite de la tristeza_

Milo, Umi y Rin van demasiado nerviosos y alterados, el sumo sacerdote aprieta sus puños con fuerza, Umi se muerde su labio inferior de tal fuerza que se lo abre, Rin se muerde su dedo pulgar al grado de sangrarlo…

 **Kanon:** (Preocupado) Querida… por favor… no hagas eso

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Milo… no… no te lastimes

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Tenshi… no hagas eso por favor

Los Ushiromiya parecían no escuchar nada sentían un hueco muy grande en sus estómagos y en sus pechos. Presentían algo que sería un desastre, deseaban que la limosina fuera aún más rápido de lo que iba…

 ** _kono mune de sotto kudaite_**

 _Destruyendo suavemente mi pecho_

 ** _kioku wa karamaru ginga_**

 _Los recuerdos se entrelazan entre la Vía Láctea_

 **Kiyo:** (Mirando a Irasue) Están muy mal querida

 **Irasue:** Madre… por lo que Kayo dijo… va a hacer algo

Se les hizo eterna la llegara al aeropuerto, bajaron de la limosina y corrían hacia la avioneta de los Sutori cuando los Ushiromiya ven en el cielo…

 **Milo:** Sangre en la luna

 **Rin:** Es… como aquella vez

 **Umi:** Cuando ella despertó

El piloto estaba esperándolos, todos suben a la avioneta…

 **InuTaisho:** A Okinawa… no hay tiempo que perder

 **Piloto:** A la orden señor… llamando a torre de control… salimos con destino a Okinawa

 ** _Nani mo nozomenai boukanshatachi sono musuu no ruri no tama_**

 _Esas incontables esferas de lapislázuli son como personas que no pueden desear nada_

 ** _kanashige ni jitto mimamotteta_**

 _Silenciosa y tristemente son observadas_

Despegaron hacia su destino…

 **Rukawa:** No era más fácil que fuéramos a la Isla directamente?

 **Milo:** No… no hay donde aterrice la avioneta

 **Saga:** Milo… saben lo que está planeando Kayo?

 **Milo:** Si… y nuestro deber…

 **Umi:** Es proteger la Isla

 **Rin:** Así es… sin importar lo que pase… además… toda nuestra familia… está allí

 **InuTaisho:** Como dices?

Kanna, Sesshoumaru y Kanon recordaron lo que les habían explicado cuando visitaron la Isla…

 ** _Tatta ima sono te de Subversively nibuku hikaru kakera_**

 _En este momento subversivamente tomas débiles fragmentos de luz en tus manos_

 ** _Nigirishimeru yo kono te ni itami ga hashitte mo_**

 _Únelos conmigo, aunque me atraviese el dolor_

 **Kanon:** Si padre… en esa isla… esta toda la familia Ushiromiya

 **Kanna:** Allí está la tumba familiar donde reposan los restos de los Ushiromiya

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y el templo está hecho con los huesos de los Ushiromiya… ese templo tiene vida

 **Saga:** Eso quiere decir que…

 **Rukawa:** Entonces las leyendas de las construcciones son ciertas

 **Milo:** Si… nuestro templo… está vivo

* * *

 **Mientras tanto Kayo estaba flotando sobre la Isla Ushiromiya…**

 ** _konna ni mo tomedonaku Inundation ochiru kanjou no umi_**

 _Aquella imparable inundación, el goteante pus de emoción_

 ** _Hontou no yoake ga kuru made naite ii yo_**

 _Hasta que llegue el verdadero amanecer, es mejor llorar_

 **Kayo:** (Mirándola con odio) Maldita Isla… malditos Ushiromiya!

Lanza un rayo de energía en color negro haciendo que tiemble un poco la isla, los monjes sienten un temblor en la Isla y salen de sus aposentos, cuando ven al cielo…

 **Monje 1:** Sangre en la luna!

 **Monje 2:** Es una mujer!

Kayo flota frente a la luna que es roja…

 **Monje:** (Frunciendo el entrecejo) Debemos proteger la Isla! Todos a sus puestos…

Todos los monjes se dirigen al templo del buda dorado…

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos) De nada sirve que hagan esto… terminare masacrándolos a todos!

Los monjes comenzaron a orar, sacaron los báculos, rosarios y oráculos para poder proteger la isla, dentro del mausoleo donde se encuentran las urnas de la familia, comenzaron a temblar y luces doradas comenzaron a salir de su interior formando un campo de energía que protegiera toda la Isla Ushiromiya… El Buda Dorado comenzó a brillar más y más haciendo que Kayo se cubriera sus ojos pues la luz es cegadora…

 **Kayo:** (Sacando su espada) Malditos Ushiromiya! Después de muertos aun quieren pelear? Muy bien (Malévolamente) Peleemos

La espada de la malvada Sutori comenzó a brillar con un resplandor rojo y le lanza una estela de poder hacia el escudo que ha formado la Isla el cual al ser atacado por el poder de Kayo sale una estela de arcoíris…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) Nunca… Nunca podrán purificarme!

Los monjes rezan con más fuerza para seguir protegiendo la Isla…

 **Monje 1:** No vas a pasar espíritu maligno!

 **Monje 2:** Necesitamos a su Excelencia y a las sacerdotisas

 **Monje 3:** Ellos vendrán… sé que lo harán… pero también… debemos… despertar a los Ushiromiya

 **Monje 1:** No tenemos otra solución… hagamos el ritual!

Todos los monjes levantan sus dedos índice y medio para comenzar el ritual…

 **Monjes:** Familia Ushiromiya… su Isla y su sangre los necesitan! Ofrecemos nuestra vida para que se levanten del sueño eterno! El momento de la purificación y de la batalla final ha llegado! Levántense ya!

Dentro del mausoleo las puertas que guardan las urnas explotan, luces de colores salen del mausoleo, las luces salen del campo de energía dorado. Kayo mira atónita lo que está pasando, especie de cenizas parecen formar cuerpos…

 ** _Watashi no kotoba boyaketa kuusouga_**

 _Mis palabras, borrosas visiones_

 ** _Kono me de mite kita kuukyo na heibon wo_**

 _Mis ojos finalmente han visto la vacía mediocridad_

 **Kayo:** (Extrañada) Que… demonios es eso?

Las cenizas forman cuerpos humanos y una luz blanca ciega a Kayo quien se cubre sus ojos dorados, la luz se disipa y la malvada mujer deja de cubrirse el rostro. Frente a ella ve que tiene… a todos los integrantes de la familia Ushiromiya que han fallecido, todos tienen cerrados los ojos. Al frente de ellos está el Monje que la encerró. Junto a él aparece un hombre de cabello negro largo con ojos dorados vestido como sacerdote y a su lado una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros vestida de sacerdotisa tomados de las manos, detrás de ellos están los antepasados de los Ushiromiya… todos portando el Emblema Ushiromiya.

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo complacida) Interesante… todos ustedes… probaran mi poder

 ** _Sono mune de sotto utsushita_**

 _Suavemente copiada en tu corazón_

 ** _Furete wa ikenai mono ni kokoro nomikomare_**

 _El contacto hace que mi corazón sea absorbido por cosas abominables_

A lado del monje que la encerró y del otro hombre con su mujer, se ponen dos parejas… en el lado derecho Kinzo y Virgilia Ushiromiya padres de Milo y en el lado izquierdo Krauss y Natsuhi Ushiromiya… padres de Umi y Rin… Kayo los mira con burla…

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajaja ustedes y sus asquerosos hijos no podrán hacerme nada… malditos sean todos ustedes

Los Ushiromiya sacan unas espadas para enfrentarla y la miran con valentía… pero con un poco de lastima…

 **Kayo:** No… no (Tornándose sus ojos rojos) No me miren con esos ojos!

La malvada mujer les lanza un ataque a lo que Virgilia y Natsuhi se lo regresan el monje que la encerró forma con sus manos una esfera de luz donde aparecen el báculo, el rosario que uso para encerrarla completamente restaurados y un espejo…

 **Kinzo:** Ríndete Kayo!

 **Krauss:** No nos vencerás nunca Kayo!

 **Kayo:** Imbéciles!

 ** _Dou ni mo dekinai to shitagaki yaburisute_**

 _No me importa no haber sido capaz, solamente me despojo de los esquemas_

 ** _Himei dake zutto kodama shiteta_**

 _Los gritos siempre estuvieron haciendo eco_

Va a atacarlos cuando Virgilia y Natsuhi se ponen frente a ellos y forman un campo de energía con sus auras en forma de una estrella dentro de un circulo…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Veo de donde viene la terquedad de esos mocosos

 **Virgilia:** (Apuntando a Kayo con su espada) Es inútil que te resistas… Kayo Sutori… no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo!

 **Natsuhi:** (Sacando su arco y apuntándole con una flecha) Kayo Sutori…. No dejare que les toques un solo cabello a mis hijas!

Las mujeres se ven retándose, de pronto Krauss ve en el kimono de Kayo los emblemas de los Ushiromiya…

 ** _Tatta ima kono te de Glow Oozy akaku hikaru namida_**

 _En este momento mi mano se ilumina con húmedas por las lágrimas rojas_

 ** _Futari ga kakushitsuzuketa kanashimi no zanzou_**

 _Nosotros continuaremos escondiéndonos de la triste imagen sucesiva_

 **Krauss:** Porque tienes nuestros emblemas?

 **Kinzo:** Devuélvelos Kayo!

 **Kayo:** Nunca! Sus hijos… se irán conmigo al infierno!

Krauss y Kinzo levantan sus espadas al cielo formando un halo de luz en color azul con blanco…

 **Kinzo/Krauss:** Resurge de las cenizas Ave Fénix! Que tus alas brillen como el sol y regresa a lado de tus legítimos dueños!

Los emblemas que están con Kayo comienzan a brillar soltando unas llamas y se ven tres aves fénix volar…

 ** _Konna ni mo utsukushiku So, Transiently tatakiwarareta kage_**

 _Tan hermosa, tan pasajera, la oscuridad destrozada_

 ** _Hontou no yoake ga kuru goro hoshi ga mieru_**

 _En el lugar donde llega el verdadero amanecer… veo una estrella_

 **Kayo:** Nooo!

* * *

Los mira con odio, los Ushiromiya se ponen todos juntos decididos a pelear y terminar con la maldición que ha afectado a ambas familias, mientras tanto en Okinawa llegan los Sutori con los Ushiromiya, van hacia el puerto para tomar la barca que los lleve a la isla cuando en ese momento una luz envuelve a Milo, Umi y Rin. Es cegadora…

 **Kanon:** Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

 **Kanna:** Milo!

Todos se quedan atónitos, cuando la luz se disipa los Ushiromiya están vestidos con sus trajes de gala de sacerdotisas y sacerdote, teniendo en sus ropas el emblema que Kayo les había arrebatado en la última batalla…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Pero… como…

 **Irasue:** Querido… son…

 **Kiyo:** En este momento… son sacerdote y sacerdotisas

 **Saga:** Eso quiere decir que…

 **Rukawa:** Tienen sus emblemas!

Los Ushiromiya se miran así mismos…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero… como… el emblema!

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Regreso a nosotros… pero cómo?

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Debe ser porque… alguien…

Ven como la gente viene corriendo del puerto…

 **Saga:** Que ocurre?

 **Aldeano:** (Asustado) Algo… terrible está ocurriendo!

 **Rukawa:** Donde?

 **Aldeana:** (Asustada) En la Isla Ushiromiya!

Todos se quedan atónitos y corren hacia el puerto, los Ushiromiya desean llegar antes de que algo suceda… cuando llegan hacia la playa de Okinawa a lo lejos se ven unas luces en el cielo que brillan y chocan…

 **Kanon:** Que está sucediendo?

 ** _Tatta ima kokoro wo tsunaida awaku tsuyoi Hikari_**

 _En este momento el corazón se unió por una fuerte e inmensa luz_

 ** _kazoekirenai omoi ga tobitatte yuku yo_**

 _Incontables pensamientos salen volando_

La tierra comienza a temblar y el mar comienza a agitarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios ocurre?

 **Milo:** Quédense aquí

 **Kanna:** Estas loco? No nos iremos dejándolos solos

 **Rin:** La Isla… esta…

 **Umi:** Debemos llegar antes de que…

Ven un yate estacionado, corren todos hacia él y abordan. Milo lo enciende para comenzar a avanzar hacia la isla a pesar de que el mar esta enfurecido…

 **InuTaisho:** Irasue… tú y mamá debieron quedarse

 **Kiyo:** No hijo… nos necesitan

 **Irasue:** Es verdad querido… no podemos dejarlos solos

 ** _konna ni mo utsukushiku Queer Tenderly kizamikomareta kizu_**

 _Tan hermosa, la singular ternura, la herida abierta_

 ** _sennengo doko ka de deatte mo sagashidaseru_**

 _Esperare a buscarte, incluso si va a ser en algún lugar 1000 años después_

Kanon y Umi se toman de las manos y miran hacia el frente, Sesshoumaru y Rin se abrazan mirando al frente con determinación Kanna toma del brazo a Milo y ambos se sienten fuertes para luchar en contra de Kayo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la Isla Ushiromiya…**

 **Kayo:** Familia Ushiromiya… ustedes serán testigos de cómo sus únicos integrantes… serán devorados por mí y su descendencia junto con la mía… se ira al infierno

 **Kinzo:** Es tu sangre! Como puedes ser tan malvada?

 **Krauss:** Kayo… no permitiremos que les hagas nada a nuestros hijos y a nuestros…

 **Kayo:** (Furica) No lo repitas! Esa mezcla de sangre no debe ser!

 ** _Tatta ima sono te de Subversively nibuku hikaru kakera_**

 _En este momento mi mano se ilumina con humedad por las lagrimas rojas_

 ** _Nigirishimeru yo kono te ni itami ga hashitte mo_**

 _Únelos conmigo, aunque me atraviese el dolor_

Con su espada los va a atacar cuando Natsuhi le lanza una flecha sagrada, a lo que Kayo queda lastimada de un brazo…

 **Natsuhi:** (Apuntándole con otra flecha a Kayo) Krauss… querido… protejan al Sumo sacerdote y al antiguo patriarca de los Ushiromiya!

 **Virgilia:** (Amputándole con su espada a Kayo) Kinzo… amor mío… deben proteger al Sumo Sacerdote y al patriarca… que reúnan la energía necesaria para… acabarla

 **Kinzo:** Ten cuidado querida

 **Krauss:** Natsu… mi amor… ten cuidado

Él y Kinzo protegen al monje que había encerrado a Kayo y al patriarca con su mujer ya que ellos reúnen la energía necesaria para purificarla…

 **Kayo:** (Mirando a Virgilia y Natsuhi) Ustedes deben estar soñando… no pueden enfrentarme!

 ** _Konna ni mo tomedonaku Inundation ochiru kanjou no umi_**

 ** _Aquella imparable inundación, el goteante pus de emoción_**

 ** _Hontou no yoake ga futari wo terashidasu kara_**

 ** _Porque el verdadero amanecer empezara a iluminarnos_**

Con su espada comienza a lanzarles bolas de energía, Virgilia con su espada las golpea y las lanza hacia el mar donde explotan haciendo que el agua vuele por los aires. En el yate todos sienten el estruendo…

 **Todos:** Aaaaaaa!

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

Se sostienen de donde pueden, Milo y las mellizas rezan por llegar pues están preocupados por los monjes que están en la isla sin saber lo que ha pasado…

 **Kayo:** (Lanzándoles un ataque con su espada) Es inútil lo que ustedes harán!

 **Natsuhi:** (Haciendo un escudo con su aura) No importa que hayas aumentado tu poder Kayo… Nosotros contamos con el amor, la confianza y la bondad de nuestro lado… el odio te hace vulnerable

 **Virgilia:** (Atacándola con su espada) Y no permitiremos que destruyas nuestro hogar… ni a nuestros hijos! En nombre de los que se sacrificaron por llamarnos a la vida

 **Natsuhi/Virgilia:** Te destruiremos!

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 _(Fluye húmeda supuración_

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 _No puedo salir de la inundación)_

Ambas realizan un ataque combinado, sus auras rosas y lilas se dirigen hacia Kayo golpeándola en el estómago y haciéndola caer al agua…

 **Kinzo:** Cayo!

 **Krauss:** No bajen la guardia!

* * *

Todos están expectantes de si Kayo sale del agua, Milo ve más de cerca la isla y en el cielo ve…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido e incrédulo) No… no… puede… Mamá! Papá!

Umi y Rin al escuchar a su tío gritar, ven al cielo y…

 **Umi:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos e incrédula) No… puede… ser…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Mamá! Papá!

Todos los Sutori se quedan impactados y cuando ven al cielo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sus padres!

 **Kanon:** Revivieron?

Saga toma el timón del yate, los Ushiromiya salen a cubierta…

 **Milo:** Madre! Padre!

 **Umi/Rin:** Mami! Papi!

Los padres de ellos al escuchar a sus hijos llamarlos voltean a mirarlos…

 **Krauss:** Mis hijas!

 **Kinzo:** Mi Hijo!

Sus madres al verlos…

 **Virgilia:** Hijito… hijito mío!

 **Natsuhi:** Mis hijas! Mis bebés!

Milo, Umi y Rin con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios ven a sus padres una vez más, el monje que estaba concentrado en reunir energía sonríe, la mujer que está a lado del patriarca de los Ushiromiya sonríe y envía unas burbujas de energía que levantan a los chicos y los llevan flotando hacia dónde están sus padres, Los Sutori los miran sonriendo…

 **Irasue:** Son sus padres

 **Kiyo:** Siempre… los protegerán

 **InuTaisho:** Como todo padre… nunca los dejaran solos

 **Saga:** Brillan como seres celestiales

 **Rukawa:** Son seres celestiales hermano… como Milo, Umi y Rin

Kanon, Kanna y Sesshoumaru miran con ternura como sus amados se reúnen con sus padres. Cuando los chicos llegan a lado de sus padres, las burbujas se rompen y quedan flotando, Krauss y Natsuhi sin dudarlo corren a abrazar a sus hijas quienes se aferran a ellos y lloran los 4. Virgilia abraza a Milo y el a ella, Kinzo los abraza a ambos y lloran los 3…

 **Krauss:** (Mirando a sus hijas) Hijas mías… están hermosas… como su madre… se han convertido en dos mujeres que me llenan de orgullo

 **Umi:** Papá… los… extrañamos tanto!

 **Natsuhi:** (Mirando a sus hijas y acariciando sus rostros) Mis queridas niñas… mis bebés… mis mujercitas… estamos orgullosos de ustedes son lo que siempre deseamos para ustedes

 **Rin:** Mamá… porque… ustedes… nos dieron todo el amor… los extrañamos!

Abrazan a sus amadas mellizas y las llenan de besos en sus rostros, así como ellas a sus padres que tanta falta les hicieron desde que murieron…

 **Virgilia:** (Tomando el rostro de Milo) Te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto mi niño

 **Milo:** (Llorando) Madre… me hiciste tanta falta

 **Kinzo:** (Abrazando a Milo) Buen trabajo Milo

 **Milo:** Padre… mi padre!

Se abrazan, en eso se acercan al yate donde están los Sutori…

 **Natsuhi:** (Mirándolos tiernamente) Familia Sutori (Mirando a) Kanon… Sesshoumaru Sutori… muchas gracias por proteger y amar a mis hijas

 **Kanon:** Señora Ushiromiya… como lo prometí en su tumba… mi vida… se consagraría a proteger a Umi… toda la vida

 **Krauss:** Sesshoumaru (Guiñándole un ojo) Misión cumplida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias Señor Ushiromiya… como se los jure en su tumba a usted y a la Señora Ushiromiya… siempre… daré mi vida por Rin… que es… a quien más amo

Se miran sonriendo…

 **Umi:** Papá… mamá… él es a quien más amo… mi prometido

 **Rin:** Mamá… papá… frente a ustedes… tienen al hombre de mi vida… mi prometido

 **Natsuhi:** Les confiamos la vida de mis hijas… confiamos en ustedes

 **Krauss:** Como Sutori… sé que cumplirán su promesa…. La vida de nuestros mayores tesoros están en sus manos

 **Kanon:** Cuente con ello

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eternamente las cuidaremos

Los padres de las mellizas se dirigen hacia los padres de los Sutori…

 **Natsuhi:** Señores Sutori… en este momento… los Ushiromiya… cumpliremos con la promesa hecha… hace un siglo

 **Krauss:** Liberaremos de la maldición a nuestras familias… cuiden de mis hijas

 **InuTaisho:** Nosotros… queremos pelear a su lado… por nuestra culpa…

 **Irasue:** No se preocupen señores Ushiromiya… Umi… Rin y Milo… siempre serán cuidados por nosotros

 **Kiyo:** Con nuestra vida como ustedes lo hacen…

 **Krauss:** Su espíritu de pelea… es muy fuerte y ayuda a nuestro monje… para encerrarla

 **Natsuhi:** Señoras… me habría encantado beber el té con ustedes…

 **Kiyo:** Sera posible pronto mi señora

 **Irasue:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Deseamos tanto eso

Se sonrieron, mientras…

* * *

 **Milo:** Madre… padre… ella es… Kanna… la mujer que amo

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos) Señores Ushiromiya… gusto en conocerlos… yo… soy quien ama a su hijo… más que a mi vida

 **Virgilia:** (Tomándola de las manos) Mi querida niña… de buen corazón… gracias por darle a mi hijo… el amor… que le hace falta

 **Kinzo:** (Tiernamente) Solo que… debemos hacer las cosas bien… aun así… gracias por proteger y cuidar de mi único hijo

 **Kanna:** Se los juro señores Ushiromiya… por mi amor y por mi honor… haré las cosas bien… para vivir a lado de… el… mi amado Milo

 **Milo:** Si padre… haremos todo bien… desde el principio

Virgilia y Kinzo se acercan a los Sutori…

 **Kinzo:** Volvemos a vernos Kiyo

 **Kiyo:** Es un gusto… muchas gracias por todo… pero…

 **Virgilia:** Kiyo… no es posible… además… este es nuestro deber

 **InuTaisho:** Mis señores… deseamos…

 **Kinzo:** Señor Sutori… descuide… todo estará bien… es hora de…

 **Irasue:** No… no diga eso… por favor… ustedes deben de…

 **Kiyo:** Virgilia… Kinzo! No!

 **Virgilia:** Cuiden a mi hijo… por favor

 **Kinzo:** Se los encargamos

En eso los padres de los chicos los dejan en el yate a lado de sus amados, el ambiente se siente pesado…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Mamá… papá?

 **Umi:** (Extrañada) A dónde van? No se vayan… mamá… papá

 **Natsuhi:** (Tiernamente) A pelear hijas

 **Rin/Umi:** (Tomándola del brazo) No! No mamita… no mamita!

 **Krauss:** (Sonriendo) Hijas… deben ser muy valientes… ya han peleado mucho… y ahora es nuestro turno

 **Umi/Rin:** No papito… no se vayan!

Las mellizas comenzaron a llorar y se les abrazaron a sus padres aferrándose a ellos…

 **Natsuhi:** (Amorosamente) Sean como hasta ahora mis niñas

 **Krauss:** (Tiernamente) Llénenos de orgullo como hasta ahora… hijas mías

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No se vayan por favor!

 **Umi:** (Llorando) No nos dejen solas de nuevo por favor!

 **Natsuhi:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Ya no estarán solas mis princesitas (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y Kanon) Ahora están ellos… para acompañarlas en el camino de la vida y también… alguien más vendrá a su vida

 **Krauss:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Aun así muramos mis princesitas… nuestras cenizas… las seguirán amando y estaremos a su lado siempre

Les dieron un beso en la frente a cada una, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, Umi y Rin lloraban de tristeza cuando son abrazadas por detrás por Kanon y Sesshoumaru… ellas les toman sus manos.

Kanna abraza a Milo quien al ver a sus padres…

 **Milo:** (Triste) No… no se vayan!

 **Virgilia:** Mi amado hijo… es necesario… vamos a pelear

 **Milo:** Iré con ustedes

 **Kinzo:** Hijo mío… has hecho un maravilloso trabajo… te has sacrificado por la familia… por la misión… y ya es suficiente (Sonriendo) debes vivir tu vida… a lado de quien amas

 **Milo:** (Tomando de la mano a sus padres) Ustedes creen que… dejándome solo… podría…

 **Virgilia:** (Amorosa y animada) Podrás… eres fuerte y valiente… eres el patriarca de los Ushiromiya… Milo… ve y muéstrale al mundo quién eres y cuanto vales

 **Kinzo:** (Sonriendo) Realiza tu vida hijo… te deje un peso muy grande en tu vida… y ahora… te lo quitare querido hijo

Milo al ver a sus padres siente fuerza de continuar adelante… pero también… se sintió como un niño pequeño pues sabía que… en eso se lanza a los brazos de ellos que lo abrazan amorosamente…

 **Virgilia:** Ya no estarás solo… tus sobrinas… y tu amada… estarán siempre a tu lado… jamás te dejaremos solo mi amado hijo

 **Kinzo:** Nunca querido hijo… aun así muramos… nuestras cenizas te amaran siempre mi amado Milo

Kanna al escuchar esas palabras lloro pues eran las mismas que él le había dicho a ella… sintió que era el amor de los Ushiromiya el más grande y puro que pueda existir y se sintió afortunada de tenerlo…

 **Virgilia:** Ve con tu amada… se muy feliz hijo… protege a tu familia que comienza a formarse

 **Kinzo:** Sigue siendo el hombre que eres Milo… fuerte, valiente, decidido y lleno de amor

Tomo la mano de su esposa Virgilia y se elevaron a lado de los padres de las mellizas, Milo veía a sus padres irse, en eso siente un abrazo lleno de amor y protección y ve que es Kanna, él la abraza también y ven hacia arriba cuando…

 **Kayo:** (Saliendo del agua fastidiada) Ya me estaban aburriendo con sus malditas cursilerías… bien… les di tiempo para que se despidieran de sus engendros… pero… en poco los verán… de nuevo

El monje y el patriarca junto con su esposa la sacerdotisa, tenían la energía necesaria para poder purificarla en ese instante… abren sus ojos y de ellos salió un resplandor azul cielo…

 **Kinzo:** La energía esta lista!

 **Krauss:** Es hora!

Virgilia y Natsuhi voltearos a ver a sus hijos…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** (Llorando) Mamá!

 **Virgilia/Natsuhi:** (Sonriendo) Adiós

Los 4 se lanzan contra Kayo que con una mirada de astucia los esquiva y se lanza contra el monje, el patriarca y la sacerdotisa…

 **Krauss/Natsuhi/Virgilia/Kinzo:** Nooo!

Kayo está por atacarlos cuando tres auras forman un escudo, la joven Sutori y los demás voltean a ver de dónde viene y son Milo, Umi y Rin haciendo un escudo para proteger al monje, al patriarca y a la sacerdotisa…

 **Krauss:** Hijas!

 **Kinzo:** Milo!

Kayo al ver eso está por atacarlos lanzándoles una esfera de energía en color rojo…

 **Kayo:** (Furica) Dije que no estorben!

La esfera de energía esta por golpearlos cuando los Sutori se ponen frente a ellos, cierran los ojos… cuando no sienten el ataque y al abrir los ojos ven que están protegidos por un campo de energía hecho por…

 **Virgilia:** Kayo! Te dije que no lo tocarías

 **Natsuhi:** No le harás daño a mis hijas!

En las manos de Sesshoumaru y Kanon aparecen sus espadas, las cuales desenfundan y se ponen enfrente de todos…

 **Milo:** Amigos… es hora de que las usen!

Kayo ve a sus sobrinos con espadas en las manos… esta por atacarlos cuando Krauss y Kinzo se ponen frente a ella…

 **Kinzo:** Estas perdida Kayo

 **Krauss:** Es momento de que partas de este mundo

El poder del Monje, el patriarca y la sacerdotisa está al máximo, formando con sus energías una flor de loto que se abre, el Buda dorado brilla con más esplendor…

 **Todos los Ushiromiya:** Es momento de que vayas al paraíso Kayo!

Una luz dorada se hace presente haciendo que todos cierren los ojos, las espadas de Kanon y Sesshoumaru palpitan en sus manos…

 **Kanon:** Es hora… estás listo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora o nunca hermano

 **Todos:** Desaparece Kayo!

La luz comienza a envolver a la malvada mujer que siente que será purificada…

 **Kayo:** AAAAAAAAAA!

 **Monje/Patriarca/Sacerdotisa:** Ve al paraíso de Buda!

La luz le perfora el estómago a Kayo…

 **Kinzo:** Lo logramos!

 **Krauss:** Se está purificando!

Kayo comienza a reírse de manera desquiciada cuando de su cuerpo comienzan a salir lanzas de energía negra, caen por el mar y lastimando a todos…

 **Kayo:** Nunca! Nunca podrán ganarme! Los odio! Los odio a todos! Nunca perdonare que me encerraran en aquella oscuridad!

La joven se lanza contra el monje, Kayo de una estocada lo corta a la mitad… el monje cae al agua con todos sus instrumentos sus órganos al salir de su cuerpo caen con él, decapita al antiguo patriarca de los Ushiromiya, su cuerpo cae al mar y al ver a la sacerdotisa le entierra su espada en el vientre para partirla a la mitad haciendo que su cuerpo caiga al mar junto al del monje y al patriarca…

 **Todos:** Nooo!

Las lanzas caen por todos lados haciendo que el yate se mueva violentamente, Kanon y Sesshoumaru las desintegran con sus espadas…

 **Kayo:** Ya estoy cansada de jugar!

Tres rayos golpean a Milo, Rin y Umi por la espalda haciendo que saquen un poco de sangre por la boca… todos miran horrorizados cuando van cayendo al suelo…

 **Krauss/Natsuhi/Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** Umi! Rin!

 **Kinzo/Virgilia/Kanna:** Milo!

 **Kayo:** Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Los chicos caen al suelo sintiendo sus bocas con sangre, las chicas con dolor en sus vientres, Milo en el estómago… Sus padres se acercan a ellos, Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna corren hacia ellos… Ellos tratan de levantarse…

 **Natsuhi:** Hijas!

 **Virgilia:** Hijo!

Kinzo y Krauss se acercan a Kayo para atacarla, Milo, Umi y Rin se levantan cuando…

 **Kayo:** (Burlonamente) Es demasiado tarde!

Con su espada lanza un corte hacia los padres de ellos cuando… Kinzo es partido por la mitad y Krauss es decapitado… sus cuerpos y la cabeza de Krauss van cayendo al mar…

 **Rin/Umi:** (Desesperadas) Nooo! Papá!

 **Virgilia/Natsuhi:** Nooo! Querido!

 **Milo:** Padre!

Kayo con su mano se cubre la boca y comienza a reír de manera malévola… los Sutori miran horrorizados la escena…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Maldita!

 **Kanon:** (Enojado) Eres una…

Le lanzan un ataque con las espadas de las cuales salen luz que atacara a Kayo cuando ella los esquiva…

Las madres de los chicos se dan cuenta que va sobre de ellos para matarlos cuando…

 **Kayo:** Mueran malditos Ushiromiya!

Con su espada lanza un ataque cuando frente a Milo, Umi y Rin sus madres se ponen para protegerlos y Natsuhi es decapitada y Virgilia cortada por la mitad, ellos al ver esa escena tan espantosa…

 **Virgilia:** (Muriendo) Por favor… hagan… felices… a…

 **Natsuhi:** (Muriendo) Nu… nuestros… hijos… por… favor

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** (Llorando y desesperados) Nooo! Mamá!

En eso las auras de los tres salen a flote y se unen en una sola haciendo una burbuja de arcoíris donde están los tres en forma de triángulo…

 **Kiyo:** El Mitsuganae!

 **Saga:** Nooo!

 **Rukawa:** Morirán!

Los tres se lanzan hacia Kayo…

 **Milo/Rin/Umi:** (Enojados, llorando y con sus ojos en color rojo) Kayo Sutori! Aaaaaaa!

Las espadas de Kanon y Sesshoumaru se dirigen a las manos de los Ushiromiya, Milo toma una y Rin y Umi entre las dos otra…

 **Kayo:** Apártense!

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Nooo!

Los Ushiromiya le atraviesan con las espadas a su pecho y estomago a Kayo quien los mira con sorpresa y odio… ellos la miran con tristeza y odio… los 4 con ojos rojos…

 **Kayo:** Que… que (Sonriendo) Hermosa mirada

Los lanza hacia el agua donde ellos caen, Kanon, Sesshoumaru, Saga y Rukawa se lanzan al agua para ir por ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado y llorando) Kayo! Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre!

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Maldita Bruja! Eres una perra!

Los hermanos Sutori van nadando junto con los Ushiromiya, al llegar al yate los ayudan a subir…

 **Kayo:** Vean lo que esta perra puede hacer

Todos ven que forma una gran esfera de energía negra con rojo, cuando los Ushiromiya observan que apunta a la isla que ahora está indefensa…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** (Sacando sus auras y combinándolas para hacer el escudo) Mitsuganae!

Su poder está demasiado débil que el escudo no es fuerte, Kayo lanza su esfera de luz hacia la isla y pasando el escudo de auras haciendo que la isla explote y todo se llene en llamas… el mar se violenta de nuevo…

 **Milo:** Nooo!

 **Umi/Rin:** Nooo!

La isla se consume con el fuego, la mansión, el templo, el árbol sagrado, el buda dorado comienza a derretirse, la isla comienza a temblar para irse sumergiendo en las profundidades del mar, los Ushiromiya quieren lanzarse para ir a la Isla cuando son detenidos por los Sutori. InuTaisho y Kanna detienen a Milo de los brazos, Kanon y Rukawa a Umi y Sesshoumaru y Saga a Rin…

 **Rin:** Nooo! Nooo! Kayo! Porque?!

 **Umi:** Maldita! Maldita seas Kayo!

 **Milo:** Nuestro hogar! Nooo!

Dentro de la isla, los templos explotan y se consumen en las llamas, la casa donde los 3 crecieron felizmente, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus mentes, siendo niños, jugando, entrenando, a lado de sus padres, viviendo en esa isla, las fotografías familiares se calcinan… las fotos de sus padres se hacen cenizas… el templo que tenía parte de la vida de los Ushiromiya se desintegra, la isla se comienza a hundir más y más…

 **Kiyo:** Debemos irnos! O moriremos aquí también

 **Irasue:** (Mirando a Kayo y llorando) Eres muy cruel! Estas cometiendo una injusticia

Reacciona, toma el timón y da vuelta al yate para regresar a Okinawa…

 **Rin/Milo/Umi:** (Desesperados) Nooo! No nos podemos ir

Los Sutori los detienen…

 **Kanon:** Mi amor… debemos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Irnos… no hay nada que hacer

 **Kanna:** Por favor mi amor…

Kayo se ríe de manera malévola, los hermanos Sutori la ven con odio…

 **Kanna:** Estas feliz?! Maldita perra!

 **Kayo:** No… aun no! Ushiromiya! Si desean acabar conmigo… los espero en donde todo comenzó! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kayo se desaparece del cielo, la luna continúa siendo roja, a los Ushiromiya se les va la fuerza de las piernas, han gastado toda su energía, caen al suelo y los sostienen.

InuTaisho tomo el timón, subió la velocidad para llegar al puerto de Okinawa, los Ushiromiya estaban en silencio, llorando y con sus mentes perdidas, los Sutori los miraban con dolor y con algo de culpa pues sentían que por culpa de ellos habían entrado a una pelea muy difícil y cruel.

Al llegar al puerto de Okinawa bajaron del yate y se dirigieron rápido hacia su avioneta, llaman a Camus para que los espere en la mansión Sutori donde llevaran a los chicos para cuidarlos.

* * *

Llegando a Tokio, Miroku los espera con una limosina y los lleva a la mansión de los Sutori, llegando a la mansión Camus los espera y al ver cómo están los Ushiromiya se asusta.

Umi es llevada a la habitación de Kanon, Rin a la habitación de Sesshoumaru y Milo a la de Kanna. Camus los atiende junto con Kiyo e Irasue. En el despacho de la mansión se encuentran los demás miembros de la familia…

 **Rukawa:** (Triste) Me pregunto cuál es el objetivo de esta pelea… por nuestra culpa Umi, Milo y Rin están muy graves

 **Saga:** (Triste) Kayo fue demasiado cruel… destruyo todo de ellos

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) No… ya no quiero que nadie sea infeliz… nadie… ya no quiero ver más lagrimas

 **InuTaisho:** Por ahora salimos con vida… lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarlos…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru se levantan del sofá donde están…

 **Kanna:** A dónde van?

 **Kanon:** (Decidido) Iremos a Ise

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Para derrotar a la maldita de Kayo

 **Saga:** Siguen con esa idea?

 **Kanon:** Si haces tú mejor esfuerzo hoy… darás un gran paso para el mañana o no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No podemos permitir que Kayo haga de las suyas… somos los únicos que podemos protegerlos

 **Kanna:** (Decidida) Iré con ustedes

 **Rukawa:** Nosotros también iremos con ustedes

 **Saga:** Somos Sutori… no permitiremos que ellos sigan corriendo peligro

 **Kanon:** Así es… uno de nosotros 5

 **Kanna:** Quedara con vida

 **Rukawa:** Derrotara a Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y salvara a los Ushiromiya que nos han dado tanto

Están por salir cuando Camus llega con Irasue y Kiyo quienes abrazan a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon…

 **Irasue:** Hijitos!

 **Kiyo:** Mis niños!

 **Kanon:** Que pasa abuela?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos están asustando que sucede?

 **Irasue:** Lo más maravilloso del mundo

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… deben cuidarlas más que nunca

 **Camus:** Milo y las chicas se quedaron durmiendo… creo que fue demasiado para ellos que cuando los acostamos se durmieron… Sessho, Kanon… ellas aun no lo saben, pero… Felicidades chicos… las chicas tienen dos meses de embarazo

Sesshoumaru y Kanon se quedaron por un momento inmóviles, pero en menos de 5 segundos comenzaron a sonreír, se acercaron a Camus…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Es… verdad Camus?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Feliz) Mi… Rin y yo… estamos…

 **Camus:** Si… están embarazados

 **InuTaisho:** Después de tanta tragedia… un momento de alegría

 **Kanna:** Hermanitos! Mis hermanitas!

Todos sonríen alegremente…

 **Saga:** Debemos salir para Ise

 **Rukawa:** Madre… deben cuidar a las chicas y a Milo

 **InuTaisho:** Iremos a terminar con esto

Planeaban en lo que harían para llegar a Ise y mandar al infierno a Kayo en el festival de las linternas de los 6 escritos. Arreglaban todo para salir de la mansión lo antes posible ya que Kayo era seguro que estuviera en el lago. El tiempo comenzó a pasar cuando Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru decidieron ir a sus habitaciones para verlos y darles un beso de despedida, pero… se llevaron una sorpresa que les dio un vuelco al corazón y a sus estómagos, cuando abrieron las puertas sus camas estaban vacías, sus ventanas abiertas y el aire se colaba por ellas…

 **Kanon:** (Asustado) Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin!

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Milo!

Todos escucharon sus gritos, ellos comenzaban a bajar de las escaleras cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Que sucede?

 **Kanon:** Se nos adelantaron!

 **Saga:** Que dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Van a Ise!

 **Kanna:** Van dispuestos a todo!

 **Irasue:** Debemos ir todos! No debemos dejarlos solos y a las chicas menos en su estado

Estaban por salir de su casa cuando…

 **-** Esperen un momento

Una luz detrás de ellos comienza a brillar y cuando voltean…

 **Kanon/Kanna/Sesshoumaru:** (Atónitos) No puede ser

* * *

En el piso Ushiromiya, sacaron los tesoros de la isla que Milo se trajo con él. El espejo, la gema y la espada. Subieron a una limosina y los llevo al aeropuerto de nuevo, al llegar Miroku los esperaba con un semblante de preocupación…

 **Miroku:** Es necesario?

 **Milo:** Si… diles que… se queden aquí y que los amamos

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el helicóptero que Miroku les consiguió, caminaban decididos y sin temor…

 **Umi:** Llego el momento… será ella o nosotros

 **Rin:** La luz del amanecer… nos llevara… ya sea la victoria o la derrota

 **Umi:** En cualquier caso… no moriremos solos

 **Rin:** Deberá tener el corazón bien puesto… para podernos matar… porque para hacerlo… deberá estar dispuesta a morir

Milo las miro, las abrazo y ellas a él fuertemente…

 **Umi:** Somos los únicos que quedamos… no queremos ver más muertes ni más lagrimas…

 **Rin:** Aunque sea uno de nosotros… matara a Kayo

 **Milo:** Nosotros haremos lo imposible (Decidido) Debemos pelear… por quienes amamos y por lo que nosotros creemos

El sol comenzaba a salir dando paso al día siguiente… subieron al helicóptero que despego para llevarlos a Ise.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Kayo ha hecho la peor de sus maldades, matando a los padres de los chicos, a sus ancestros, destruyo la isla y hogar de los Ushiromiya quienes en un momento de dolor, odio y desesperación han partido hacia Ise solos decididos a todo... ya sea vivir o morir... Las chicas sin saber que están embarazadas se lanzan a una muerte segura... Quien llego a detener a los Sutori? Llegaran a tiempo para ayudar a los Ushiromiya? Que es lo que Kayo planea para ellos? No se pierdan el próximo e impactante capitulo!** Bittersweet: Una vieja y triste historia de amor

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **Kayo:** (En el lago Sutori) Sabia que vendrían! Umi, Milo y Rin… los espera su tumba! Jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Corrieron hacia el lago y al llegar…

 **Milo:** (Mirando lo que rodea el lago) Está detrás de esas espinas

 **Rin:** Esa insensata quiere jugar con nosotros

 **Umi:** Pues no nos dejaremos

* * *

A Milo con una mano comienza a acariciarle su sexo mientras que a Umi y a Rin les acaricia uno de sus pechos…

 **Kayo:** Amo sus formas sensuales y excitantes… y como explotan al amar…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Nooo! Kayo!

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Suéltame Kayo!

 **Milo:** (Molesto) Quítame… las manos de encima!

 **Kayo:** (Poniendo su oído en los pechos de los tres y acariciándolo con su mejilla) Pero… lo que más amo… son su corazón… que en este momento es el más puro… ya que sienten… todos los sentimientos… lo amo y lo deseo a mi lado

* * *

Kayo se queda por un momento inmóvil, sus cabellos dejan de estrujarlos, los mira con sorpresa cuando unos chorros de sangre salen volando por los aires… Kayo los mira fijamente sorprendida… los Ushiromiya la miran fijamente con tristeza… Kayo les ha enterrado la espada en sus estómagos…

Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna quienes corren hacia el lago sienten un miedo terrible dentro de ellos, como si una parte de ellos se muriera….

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin!

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Umi!

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Milo!

Kayo al ver a los Ushiromiya heridos, los lanza al lago y ellos caen sumergiéndose en él, sienten que pierden poco a poco la conciencia, en el fondo del lago alcanzan a ver una luz blanca…

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Yo… yo también… ame… porque (Dejándose caer al suelo) Porque los mate?!


	57. CAPITULO 56: Bittersweet: Una vieja y tr

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La historia de Kayo se sitúa en la Era Mei de Japón, en la cual comenzaba haber ciertos derechos hacia las mujeres y los campesinos, el pensamiento occidental comenzaba a tener cierta fuerza en el oriente por la llegada de libros, obras ya que en ese periodo se vivieron la guerra Ruso-Japonesa, la primer y la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **Para mejor experiencia del capitulo escuchar las canciones :(**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **First Love - Utada Hikaru version instrumental**

 **Namida no Riyuu - Cover español de Lucy Sanchez**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56: Bittersweet: Una vieja y triste historia de amor**

* * *

Frente a ellos la luz cegadora se disipo y vieron a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Señora…

 **Kanon:** (Atónito) Ushiromiya…

 **Kanna:** Pero… ustedes…

Los espíritus de Natsuhi y Virgilia están frente a ellos brillando ligeramente…

 **Kiyo:** Pero…

 **Virgilia:** Venimos a decirles algo importante y a darles algo que será de mucha ayuda

 **Kanon:** Lamentamos esto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos descuidamos y…

 **Natsuhi:** (Tiernamente) Nuestros hijos son tercos y necios… Familia Sutori… deben ir a Ise cuanto antes… Kayo espera allí pacientemente por su venganza

 **Virgilia:** Necesitaran esto

Ambas hacen un circulo de energía cuando de él salen, el espejo del buda dorado, el rosario y el báculo que el monje, el patriarca y la sacerdotisa usarían para purificar a Kayo…

 **InuTaisho:** Creímos que… se habían perdido

 **Virgilia** : Con nuestras ultimas fuerzas… pudimos traerlos hasta aquí… no permitan que usen los tesoros del templo Ushiromiya

 **Kanon:** Que sucede con ello?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasaría si lo hacen?

 **Natsuhi:** Morirán

* * *

Todos se quedan impactados ante la respuesta, mientras tanto en el helicóptero los Ushiromiya van hacia Ise, con los tesoros del templo en sus manos, decididos a todo contra Kayo quien…

 **Kayo:** (En el lago Sutori) Sabia que vendrían! Umi, Milo y Rin… los espera su tumba! Jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

 **En la mansión Sutori en Tokio…**

 **Kanon:** Porque dice eso? Como es que…

 **Virgilia:** Esos tesoros son armas muy poderosas que solo se usan en un caso demasiado especial… ya que no solo destruirán la vida del enemigo… si no también la del portador… destruirán sus cuerpos sin dejar rastro alguno

 **Natsuhi:** Esos tesoros por eso estaban en custodia de nosotros… para evitar su mal uso… pero ahora el dolor, el odio y la desesperación esta dominando a nuestros hijos

 **Kanna:** Dominándolos?

 **Virgilia:** Si… la muerte de nosotros… lo que les ha hecho a ustedes… el deseo de protegerlos… ha creado oscuridad en el corazón de ellos

 **Natsuhi:** Vayan y entréguenles estos artefactos sagrados

 **Virgilia:** No permitan que usen los tesoros familiares

Comienzan a desvanecerse poco a poco…

 **Natsuhi:** No queda mucho tiempo… por favor…

 **Virgilia:** Contamos con ustedes… por favor…

Los espíritus se desaparecen por completo, el espejo va a manos de Kanna, el rosario a manos de Kanon y el báculo a manos de Sesshoumaru…

 **Kanna:** (Mirando por una ventana) El amanecer

 **Saga:** No tenemos tiempo que perder

 **Irasue:** Tenemos una misión

 **Kanon:** Ya sabemos el camino familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora sigámoslo

Todos salen de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto…

* * *

 **Ise**

Los Ushiromiya bajaron del helicóptero, miraron como se preparaban para el festival de esa noche, todos contentos pues era la noche en que las preocupaciones se iban…

 **Milo:** Recuerden… solo serán unos instantes

 **Rin:** Las puertas del infierno se abrirán

 **Umi:** Y deberemos enviar a Kayo a su lugar de descanso

 **Milo:** Vámonos queridas… llego la hora de pelear

 **Rin:** Aunque sea uno de nosotros

 **Umi:** La derrotara

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la hacienda Sutori con paso firme, Kayo los miraba por su esfera de cristal desde el lago…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Perfecto… ellos también sienten el odio… lo saborean…

Al chasquido de sus dedos aparecen los Yashiro que caen al suelo…

 **Kayo:** Muy bien…. Preparémonos… todos nos iremos al infierno

Levanto sus manos y las mariposas doradas comenzaron a volar formando un remolino alrededor del lago y al disiparse se formó una barrera de espinas…

 **Kayo:** Nadie pasara de aquí… solo… mis amados Ushiromiya (Risa Malévola) Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Los Ushiromiya sienten en el ambiente una sensación muy extraña, a pesar de estar en una zona tropical el aire se sentía helado que les colaba los huesos…

 **Rin:** Nos está llamando

 **Umi:** Sabe que estamos aquí y que vendríamos a buscarla

 **Milo:** Es una trampa, eso es seguro… pero si no veníamos… seguiría dañándonos

Seguían caminando cuando de repente las personas dejan de moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo ellos pueden moverse…

 **Milo:** Que sucede?

 **Rin:** Debe ser una ilusión

 **Umi:** Más que eso… nos esta…

En eso frente a ellos se levanta la niebla morada a sus pies…

 **Milo:** Nos está dando la bienvenida

Un carro estilo antiguo que era jalado por algo invisible se para frente a ellos…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/carro%20de%20kayo_

* * *

 **Kayo:** Los esperaba… suban

Los Ushiromiya buscan de donde viene la voz de Kayo…

 **Kayo:** Detuve el tiempo… no quiero que haya testigos de nuestro encuentro ni de su presencia… suban ahora

La especie de puerta se abrió, ellos pasaron un poco de saliva con dificultad y decidieron subir al carro, Milo entro primero, después Umi y Rin… la puerta se cerró, en las ruedas les salió lumbre y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la hacienda Sutori.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la hacienda de los Sutori, cuando vieron la entrada estaba deteriorada cosa que los alarmo mucho, comenzaron a correr hacia la casa grande cuando…

 **Kayo:** No se entretengan… vengan al lago

Ellos se miraron entre sí y decidieron que era lo mejor, esperaban acabar con Kayo para salvar a todos los sirvientes de la casa y liberar a los Sutori de su maldición.

Corrieron hacia el lago y al llegar…

 **Milo:** (Mirando lo que rodea el lago) Está detrás de esas espinas

 **Rin:** Esa insensata quiere jugar con nosotros

 **Umi:** Pues no nos dejaremos

De pronto en un lado las espinas se abrieron paso… sintieron una brisa de aire frio que salía del interior como llamándolos…

 **Rin:** Creo que quiere que entremos

 **Umi:** Están listos?

 **Milo:** Si… es ahora o nunca

Comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada cuando unas raíces de árboles los toma de sus cinturas y los jalan hacia el interior…

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Aaaaaaa!

* * *

Cuando son arrastrados la entrada se cierra y el tiempo comienza a avanzar… en la avioneta de los Sutori…

 **Kanon:** No podemos ir más aprisa?

 **Piloto:** Vamos lo más rápido que podemos señor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ellos ya deben estar con Kayo

 **Kanna:** Solo… Kami-Sama sabe lo que les estará haciendo

 **Kiyo:** Hijos… nos dividiremos

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad madre… trajiste contigo…

 **Kiyo:** Si (Mirando a sus nietos) Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru… ustedes irán a la hacienda deben entregar esos artefactos lo antes posible

 **Kanon:** Y ustedes?

 **Irasue:** Iremos al festival… hablaremos con el monje a cargo y mandaremos la linterna con…

Kiyo saca el kimono que encontraron cuando Kayo se perdió en el lago Sutori…

 **Kiyo:** Con un objeto personal de ella… la enviaremos al infierno

 **InuTaisho:** Antes de que les haga daño a los Ushiromiya

 **Irasue:** Saga, Rukawa, papá, madre y yo iremos al festival… contamos con ustedes

Todos asintieron y quedaron en separarse e ir a terminar con la maldición.

* * *

Mientras tanto al interior del lago Sutori, los Ushiromiya cayeron sobre la orilla del lago, los tres se levantaron y lo vieron oscuro a pesar de que era de mañana…

 **Milo:** Estamos en el lago

 **Rin:** Kayo! Donde estas? Muéstrate!

 **Umi:** Sal de tu escondite cobarde!

La neblina morada se hizo presente, los lirios araña comenzaron a brillar en color azul y rojo, las luciérnagas moradas salían de entre los juncos, en medio del agua…

 **-** Jajajajajajajajajaja bienvenidos mis amados Ushiromiya

Su vista se fija en medio del lago…

* * *

watch?v=ph2cCQp4wMQ&t=33s

* * *

 **Kayo:** (Voz macabra) Los estaba esperando mis queridos Ushiromiya

 **Milo** : Finalmente decidió aparecer

 **Kayo:** Son muy afortunados… porque podrán formar parte del ritual que se llevara a cabo dentro de poco… Jajajajajajajaja

Unas luces iluminan unos árboles y ven colgados en ellos…

 **Milo/Rin/Umi:** (Asustados) Los Yashiro!

El Sumo sacerdote con su espada corre hacia donde esta Kayo para derrotarla, pero una pared invisible lo detiene y recibe una descarga de energía que lo lanza lejos…

 **Rin/Umi:** Milo!

Corren a lado de él y lo ayudan a levantarse…

 **Milo:** Diablos… están protegidos por un campo de energía

 **Kayo:** Llegaron justo a tiempo… quiero decirles que dentro de muy poco… nos iremos al infierno todos!

Las mellizas con sus dedos índice y medio dibujan un pentagrama y lo lanzan hacia Kayo, cuando hacen contacto con el campo de energía se les regresa a las chicas…

 **Milo:** Alto!

Las mellizas se levantan poco a poco…

 **Umi:** Kayo… no sigas cometiendo estas barbaridades!

 **Rin:** Si algún día amaste a Nozomi… si amas a tu familia… por favor!

 **Kayo:** Amor? Que significa esa palabra?

Los Ushiromiya se sorprenden con la respuesta de Kayo, pues hasta donde sabían todo se había originado por el amor frustrado de ella. Kayo se levanta de su silla donde esta y se acerca a ellos…

 **Kayo:** Bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta… solo de nosotros… donde quieren estar?

Les comienza a mostrar varios escenarios, la empresa de los Sutori, la hacienda Sutori, la hacienda Yashiro, la mansión Sutori, su piso en Tokio y al final la Isla Ushiromiya….

 **Milo:** Basta!

 **Kayo:** Se ven muy cansados de tanto correr… tomamos el té?

 **Umi:** Nosotros no venimos a jugar… alguien que amo de verdad… no hace lo que tu haz hecho

 **Rin:** Venimos a escuchar tu verdad Kayo… porque nos odias tanto? Nosotros no te dañamos en nada!

Kayo se divide en tres para comenzar a pelear con los Ushiromiya, saca su espada…

 **Kayo:** (Comenzando a atacarlos) Claro que se los diré… se lo diré a su cuerpo

Comienza a atacarlos con su espada, Milo es el único que puede hacerle frente por que tiene otra espada, mientras que Rin y Umi la esquivan, tratan de quitarle la espada ya que ellas no tienen una…

 **Kayo:** (Atacándolos con su espada) Los quiero… los amo… Me encantan sus ojos que brillan como el universo… que parecieran dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que me llama… agua que me ahoga… esos ojos amables como el sol de primavera

 **Rin:** (Esquivándola) Estas loca

 **Umi:** (Esquivándola) Que sarta de idioteces dices?

 **Milo:** (Cruzando su espada con la de ella) Detente Kayo… no digas… tonterías

En eso la malvada joven les corta un poco la pierna a Umi, a Rin su costado derecho y a Milo un poco de su brazo izquierdo…

 **Kayo:** (Atacándolos con más fuerza) Amo sus cabellos que son sedosos y se mueven majestuosamente al compás del viento

En eso les corta unos mechones de cabello a cada uno, cuando caen al suelo pues están cansados de esquivarla… ella y sus réplicas se hincan para quedar a sus alturas…

 **Kayo:** (Tomándolos del rostro) Amo su manera apasionada de amar… amo sus rostros llenos de amor y valentía

A Milo con una mano comienza a acariciarle su sexo mientras que a Umi y a Rin les acaricia uno de sus pechos…

 **Kayo:** Amo sus formas sensuales y excitantes… como explotan al amar…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Nooo! Kayo!

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada) Suéltame Kayo!

 **Milo:** (Molesto) Quítame… las manos de encima!

 **Kayo:** (Poniendo su oído en los pechos de los tres y acariciándolo con su mejilla) Pero… lo que más amo… son su corazón… que en este momento es el más puro… ya que sienten… todos los sentimientos… lo amo y lo deseo a mi lado

En eso con el mango de su espada les golpea el estómago a los Ushiromiya sacándoles el aire y haciendo que caigan por completo al suelo y se retuerzan un poco de dolor mientras tosen…

 **Kayo:** (Tomándoles una de sus manos y con sus uñas volviéndoles a abrir las heridas que les había causado anteriormente y haciéndolas sangrar de nuevo) No puedo evitar amar todo lo que son

 **Umi/Rin/Milo:** Aaaaa!

 **Kayo:** Los amo… los amo de verdad… solo quiero amarlos… no quiero dejárselos a nadie… ni a mi propia sangre… quiero que nos amemos en la eternidad

 **Umi:** Estas… loca…

 **Rin:** Tu… dijiste… que no… sabias…

 **Milo:** Amar… tu no… sabes…

 **Kayo:** Cometí un error… debí haberme casado… con… debí haberme unido a ustedes y (Sonriendo) Pero ahora eso se puede arreglar…. Nos amaremos eternamente en el infierno… ustedes son míos!

Con su cabello los toma del cuello y comienza a estrujarlos, ellos la miran fijamente y con un poco de tristeza…

 **Kayo:** (Enojada) No me miren así!

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Tu… no… estas… disfrutando de esto

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Por… porque lo haces… si te… duele… dañarnos

 **Milo:** Kayo… tu… no… no… quieres… matarnos

Kayo se queda por un momento inmóvil, sus cabellos dejan de estrujarlos, los mira con sorpresa cuando unos chorros de sangre salen volando por los aires… Kayo los mira fijamente sorprendida… los Ushiromiya la miran fijamente con tristeza… Kayo les ha enterrado la espada en sus estómagos…

* * *

Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna quienes corren hacia el lago sienten un miedo terrible dentro de ellos, como si una parte de ellos se muriera….

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Rin!

 **Kanon:** (Desesperado) Umi!

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Milo!

El espejo, el rosario y el báculo dejan salir una luz blanca que hace que los chicos corran más rápido hacia el lago, cuando llegan ven que está rodeado de espinas… desesperadamente y sin saber cómo, forman un triángulo y la luz de los artefactos sagrados comienza a purificar poco a poco las espinas para poder entrar.

* * *

Kayo al ver a los Ushiromiya heridos, los lanza al lago y ellos caen sumergiéndose en él, sienten que pierden poco a poco la conciencia, en el fondo del lago alcanzan a ver una luz blanca…

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Yo… yo también… ame… porque (Dejándose caer al suelo) Porque los mate?!

Los Ushiromiya poco a poco pierden la conciencia cuando…

 **Kayo:** Si… yo ame… y amo… pero mi odio… es más grande… ustedes aman a mi sangre… y así… quería ser amada… como ustedes aman… por eso… quiero… quiero…

* * *

 **Historia de Kayo**

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… recuerdo el sol en mi piel, la brisa en mis cabellos, lo viva que me sentía en ese entonces…

 **-** Despierta… ya amaneció… Kayo… des-pi-er-ta

Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermana frente a mi… siempre me despertaba alegremente pues quería que jugáramos, estaba de vacaciones ya que estudiaba la preparatoria en una escuela para señoritas de Yamagata así que… era una buena oportunidad para jugar con ella… me senté sobre mi cama…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Kikyou… porque no duermes más?

 **Kikyou:** (sonriendo) Porque no tengo sueño… anda vamos a jugar

Mi hermana tiene 4 años y yo 15 aún es muy pequeña para entender que ya casi no me interesan los juegos de niños… el ser heredera de los Sutori es una carga muy pesada para mí, lamentablemente papá no tuvo hijos varones… bueno aun… mi mamá espera un bebé ahora quizá puede que sí es un varón ya no tenga que cargar con esto más.

Mi hermana salió de la habitación y se fue a vestir, yo me levante de mi futón y me puse un kimono en color verde, me mire al espejo… me encantan mis ojos azules, mi hermana también los tiene… herencia de papá quien dice que es la característica familiar. Me amarré el cabello con una coleta entera y la sostuve con un listón color rojo, mamá decía que debo usar el listo rojo ya que es el símbolo de mi pureza.

A pesar de que estamos en el año de 1916, se comienza a venir una era moderna a Japón, las mujeres podemos estudiar y más cuando eres una sucesora como yo… en aquel entonces… todo era tan distinto… mi familia es de terratenientes y comerciantes de té… papá piensa abrir pronto una fábrica de tela. Yo no quiero ser sucesora… quiero ser pintora… deseo ir a Tokio a pedir a un magnifico pintor ser su alumna, no quiero esta vida de hacer lo que mis padres dispongan.

 **Kikyou:** (Entrando a la habitación de Kayo) Ven! Debes ver esto

 **Kayo:** Que cosa?

 **Kikyou:** El hombre que es amigo de papá… que es dueño de una mina en Kyoto… está aquí

Salí de mi habitación junto con mi hermana, bajamos las escaleras… la casa grande es al estilo oriental antiguo… aunque… no imaginaba que después cambiaria tanto.

Detrás de unas puertas corredizas vi a un joven a lado de un señor mayor… el amigo de mi padre… era muy apuesto… tenía cabello largo en color negro… facciones refinadas, era alto y fuerte… cuando abrió sus ojos… eran de color dorado… nunca había visto unos ojos así…

 **Padre de Kayo:** Esta bien… que tu hijo InuYasha se case con mi hija Kayo

 **Padre de InuYasha:** Me alegra mucho esta unión… las familias Sutori y Ushiromiya por fin se unirán

InuYasha… pensé en su nombre… era muy gracioso y sonreí alegremente por fortuna papá y su amigo no se dieron cuenta… pero… el… InuYasha… si me vio, cuando sentí su mirada en mi me sonroje… me causo temor, él me sonrió con ternura… pero decidí irme de allí… no quería que el… por alguna extraña razón… me dio miedo.

Me fui corriendo, Kikyou me llamaba a lo lejos, pero no le hacía caso… solo deseaba salir de aquel lugar, corría por los campos de cultivo cuando choqué con alguien… no me di cuenta de quién era… solo sentí el golpe en mi trasero… me dolía…

 **-** Estas bien?

Cuando alcé la mirada… creí… que había visto… al hombre más maravilloso de toda la región, su cabello largo plateado que estaba sostenido con una coleta entera era removido por el viento, vestía un kimono en color blanco con dibujos plateados, sus ojos lilas me miraban con profundidad… como si entraran hasta la medula de los huesos….

 **Kayo:** (Sonrojada y sin dejar de mirarlo) Si… estoy… estoy bien…

 **-** (Ayudándola a levantar tomándola de las manos) Lamento haberte provocado esto

 **Kayo:** No… olvídalo… no sucede…

 **-** Soy… Nozomi Yashiro… y tú?

 **Kayo:** Kayo… Sutori

Nozomi Yashiro… su nombre es hermoso, su rostro transmite paz y el… me hace sentir tranquila… feliz… quiero… él no me provoco miedo…

 **Nozomi:** (Sonriendo) Kayo… que hermosos ojos (Seductoramente) son como dos lagos de agua cristalina…. Agua que me llama… agua que me inunda… agua que me ahoga

 **Kayo:** (sonrojada) Siempre… eres tan elocuente?

 **Nozomi:** Siempre… por quien… me interesa

Alguien lo llama, el voltea y le dice que enseguida ira… volvió a mirarme con sus hermosos ojos lilas…

 **Nozomi:** Cuando volveré a verte?

 **Kayo:** (Sonrojada) No lo se

 **Nozomi:** Vendré a buscarte

 **Kayo:** Al lago (Señalándolo) Allí

 **Nozomi:** Te buscare

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, mi corazón se sentía como un caballo desbocado… miré su ancha espalda, nunca había sentido eso en mi vida… nunca sentí la calidez en mi ser… nunca sentí tal sensación.

Corrí de regreso a mi casa, recuerdo que sentía mi rostro arder, pero el viento me lo refrescaba, juro que puedo escuchar al viento cantar… escuchaba seres celestiales cantar en mis oídos.

* * *

watch?v=c2FGar3mRhU

* * *

Mi primera ilusión… mi primer amor… sin saber lo que eso me haría pasar, lo que me haría experimentar.

Cierto día… fue al lago a pintar, no era extraordinario que me fuera… sabían que yo amaba el lago y ese día me escape de Kikyou para poder estar sola y quizá… solo quizá… poder verlo… llevaba días esperándolo sin verlo.

Pintaba el lago, el paisaje, mi casa, cuando…

 **-** Pintas dulcemente… deberías ser más osada y pintar con más realismo… aun así no deja de ser hermosa tu pintura…

Volteé a ver quién me decía eso y lo vi… el motivo de mis alegrías y de mis tristezas de no verlo estaba detrás mío… sonreí…

 **Kayo:** Que gusto volver a verte… Nozomi

 **Nozomi:** No había podido venir a verte porque… Salí fuera

 **Kayo:** No te preocupes… me alegra tanto que estés aquí

 **Nozomi:** A mí también… de verte

 **Kayo:** Y yo a ti

Deje mi paleta de colores sobre unas piedras del lago, él se acercó a mí y me abrazo, estaba siendo tocada y estaba entre los brazos de un hombre… sentí el impulso de abrazarlo y así lo hice…

 **Nozomi:** Desde el día que te vi… deseaba hacer esto

 **Kayo:** Yo… también… solo… por ti

 **Nozomi:** Y yo… por ti…

A partir de ese día comencé a verlo diariamente, iba a verme al lago, afortunadamente mis padres le trajeron maestros particulares a Kikyou y estaba con sus lecciones. Yo salía a pintar… comenzaron los rumores de que me veía con alguien… yo lo negaba… un día le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran pintar el mar de Ise, me dejaron ir… a lado de mi fiel sirvienta… Oshin… quien tiene mi edad y desde los 8 años ha servido en mi casa… solo a ella puedo confiarle mi tierno secreto… caminábamos hacia la playa cuando…

 **Kayo:** Oshin… quiero que en cuanto lleguemos… me dejes sola

 **Oshin:** (Preocupada) Por qué?

 **Kayo:** Veré a alguien… y es importante para mi

 **Oshin:** Kayo-Sama no puedo dejarla sola con alguien que no conozco

 **Kayo:** Obedéceme Oshin… es mi novio

 **Oshin:** (Asustada) Señorita Kayo… si sus padres se…

 **Kayo:** El… ira a hablar con ellos

Llegamos cerca de la orilla del mar, puse mi caballete, coloque un lienzo y tome mi paleta de pinturas…

 **Kayo:** Vete… no tarda en llegar

 **Oshin:** Pero señorita…

 **Kayo:** Vete… no quiero enojarme contigo Oshin

Sabía que si le decía eso no dudaría en irse y tal como lo pensé así lo hizo, comencé a pintar el mar de Ise, estaba demasiado feliz en hacerlo, mi corazón latía fuertemente, eso me hacía pintar con más alegría, sentí que alguien me cubrió mis ojos con unas manos fuertes y cálidas…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Nozomi

 **Nozomi:** (Mirando la pintura) Me encanta… has mejorado en la pintura… ahora has captado la violencia del mar…

 **Kayo:** Me alegra que te guste

 **Nozomi:** Debes regalarme este cuadro

 **Kayo:** Es tuyo mi amor

Nos besamos en los labios, termine mi pintura, el me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba el cabello, sus manos se posaban en mi estómago, sentía el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, cuando termine de pintar le di el cuadro, lo dejo sobre un tronco que estaba en la playa, se quitó las sandalias y yo también y entramos a jugar en el mar, nos lanzábamos agua, corríamos… me dejaba atrapar por el… solo para que me diera un beso más.

Al atardecer él se llevó mi pintura y se fue a su casa, yo tome mis cosas y Oshin me ayudaba a llevarlas había estado detrás de una roca vigilándome todo el tiempo…

 **Oshin:** Señorita… ese hombre es un Yashiro?

 **Kayo:** Si (Sonriendo y sorprendida) Como lo sabes Oshin?

 **Oshin:** Eh… escuchado que el busca esposa

 **Kayo:** En serio? Pues (Sonriendo) Estas viendo a su futura esposa

Comencé a caminar rápidamente pues ya estaba anocheciendo, Oshin se quedó detrás mío…

 **Oshin:** (Extrañada) No sabrá… que busca esposa para que lo saque de la ruina?

Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces lo que se ahora… no habría hecho todo lo que hice… y…

Nozomi llego a su casa, ellos eran conocidos por tener plantaciones de arroz y una fábrica de tela, pero estaban en problemas económicos, cuando entro a la mansión su padre lo recibió…

 **Padre de Nozomi:** (Seriamente) Donde estuviste holgazaneando todo el tiempo?

 **Nozomi:** No lo hacía padre… trataba de ayudar a la familia

 **Padre de Nozomi:** Como? Siendo un parasito?

 **Nozomi:** (Mirándolo fríamente) Piensa lo que quieras

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación…

 **Padre de Nozomi:** Comprando porquerías (Mirando el cuadro) En vez de ahorrar… estamos en tiempos difíciles!

 **Nozomi:** Se lo compre a un vagabundo… moría de hambre

 **Padre de Nozomi:** Nosotros también y tu regalando el dinero… que idiota!

Nozomi dejo a su padre hablando solo, se metió en su habitación donde vio el cuadro y lo acaricio con ternura… pero después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

 **Nozomi:** Es bonita, tiene dinero, nos sacara de la pobreza… si me caso con ella… es mejor que casarme con la hija de los Namiki… a la cual no conozco

Los días comenzaron a pasar y tuve que regresar a la preparatoria en Yamagata… ya no me daba gusto estar allí… quería regresar a Ise para verlo…. No podía estar lejos de él, una noche mientras dormía en mi dormitorio escuche leves golpes en la ventana y me levante rápidamente… era el… hizo un viaje tan largo… que salí de mi habitación y fui hacia él, cuando me vio me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar…

 **Kayo:** (preocupada) Nozomi…

 **Nozomi:** (Llorando) Kayo… mi querida Kayo

 **Kayo:** Que sucedió?... me asustas

 **Nozomi:** Mi padre… quiere casarme con alguien mas

 **Kayo:** Amor… no… pero tú y yo

 **Nozomi:** Lo se… ahora… como podre ir a visitar a tus padres?

 **Kayo:** Mi amor… debemos hacer algo

 **Nozomi:** He venido por ti… si nos vamos…

 **Kayo:** No puedo irme… es una locura

Nozomi me miro fríamente, me tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirme violentamente…

 **Nozomi:** Me amas no es así? (Enojado) Contéstame Kayo!

 **Kayo:** (Asustada) Si… si te amo pero…

 **Nozomi:** Si eres una mujer preparada… a mi padre le disgustara eso

 **Kayo:** Pero… yo… también tengo una responsabilidad con mi familia… yo…

 **Nozomi:** Vamos Kayo… no necesitas estudiar para ser la sucesora de los Sutori… conque sepas lo que sabes… es más que suficiente… o dime… no quieres ser pintora?

Me quede callada… era verdad… quería ser pintora, por una parte no quería asumir el lugar que me correspondía como hermana mayor… no quería hacerlo… después pensé… que sería lo mejor… además Kikyou era una Sutori y mi hermano que estaba por nacer… también… así que…

 **Kayo:** Vámonos a casa mi amor

 **Nozomi:** (Sonriendo ampliamente) Vámonos querida! Ven a casa conmigo… te necesito

El me abrazo y caímos sobre el prado… esa noche… me entregue a él, pura y desinteresadamente… fue el dolor que más goce… el perder mi doncellez con el… fue tan tierno… ardiente… que sus manos, sus labios, sus dedos, su lengua y su sexo me hicieron conocer el amor.

Cuando regresamos a Ise… después de un largo viaje, vi que en mi casa había mucho movimiento… todos corrían…

 **Nozomi:** Que sucede?

 **Kayo:** No lo sé… pero… no es normal

 **Nozomi:** Parece… un funeral

 **Kayo:** Debo ir a ver qué sucede… te veré en el lugar de siempre

 **Nozomi:** Te esperare

Corrí con todo y mi maleta, se me hacían eternos los campos de cultivo… casi sin aliento llegué a casa, cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi padre más envejecido… mi madre con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas… Oshin se acercó a mi llorando…

 **Kayo:** (Asustada) Oshin… Que sucedió?

 **Oshin:** El bebé de su mamá… su hermano… murió! No aguanto el parto

Ese día sentí mi corazón romperse… el hijo varón… mi hermano… Kikyou se acercó a mí y me abrazo…

 **Kikyou:** Murió… mamá dice que lo sintió respirar en sus brazos… pero…

* * *

watch?v=RIeo4X0T_9c

* * *

Lloraba… mi suerte no podía ser peor… papá ese día me notifico que no quería que volviera a Yamagata… que enviaría por mis cosas… la muerte de mi hermano… lo tenía anestesiado que no me pregunto qué hacia allí… o porque llegue… mi madre se quedó muda por meses… se me dijo que tendría que casarme lo antes posible con… InuYasha Ushiromiya… no… yo no quería… no podía…

Una noche me escapé de casa y fui hacia una choza en la cual me esperaba mi amado Nozomi… cuando abrí la puerta lo vi sentado en el suelo, al verme se levantó y me abrazo…

 **Nozomi:** Kayo… ya no aguanto más mi casa

 **Kayo:** Yo tampoco Nozomi

 **Nozomi:** Vámonos juntos… a donde nadie nos conozca… donde podamos hacer nuestra vida…. Juntos

 **Kayo:** Si… si Nozomi… vámonos juntos… vámonos de Ise

 **Nozomi:** Nos iremos a Tokio

Lo abrace… ese día… debía decirle algo importante… algo que era importante para los dos…

 **Kayo:** (Felizmente) Mi amor… hay algo que… debo decirte

 **Nozomi:** (Tiernamente) Que es querida?

 **Kayo:** (Tomándolo del rostro) Nozomi… estoy… embarazada

La mirada de él cambio totalmente se hizo fría y dura… nada que ver con las que me brinda cuando me besa, cuando me hace el amor…

 **Nozomi:** (Empujándola) Como pudiste ser tan descuidada?

 **Kayo:** (Molestándose) No solo fue mi culpa… yo sola no lo hice

Nozomi me levanto la mano… estaba por golpearme, no le baje la mirada pero no sé qué fue exactamente lo que lo detuvo… no sé si mi mirada, la conciencia… no lo sé.

Me tomo de la mano y me levanto… me abrazo…

 **Nozomi:** Lo siento… es que… nos… iremos… sin nada

 **Kayo:** El… nuestro hijo… será… nuestro aliciente… para salir adelante

Nos besamos apasionadamente comenzó a llover intensamente, me dije a mi misma… no tengo miedo… a veces no comprendía a Nozomi… su manera de ser tan cambiante… pero… solo sé que lo amo.

Hicimos el amor apasionadamente… él me decía que solo fuera de él, que nunca fuera de nadie… yo entre gemidos y suspiros le decía que solo soy de él y siempre de él.

Nos amamos hasta el amanecer, ese fatídico amanecer…

 **Nozomi:** Esta noche… nos iremos a Tokio

 **Kayo:** Si amor… nos iremos a donde tu dispongas

Me beso la mano y yo le di un beso en sus labios, me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar ese día y que ahora que lo pienso… fue de despedida… nos vestimos y ese día le di mi abanico, anteriormente le había dado un kimono para cuando fuera a verlo en las noches, le di una foto mía y el me dio una de él… que idiota… ahora que lo pienso… sin saber… lo que me esperaba.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de la choza…

 **Nozomi:** Esta noche te veo

 **Kayo:** En el árbol que está a las afueras del pueblo

 **Nozomi:** No tardare en llegar

Me dio un beso en los labios… fue más dulce y tierno que los anteriores, si hubiera sabido… que esa era la última vez que lo veía… lo habría abrazado y lo hubiera llenado de besos… le habría dicho cuanto lo amaba… cuanto deseaba estar a su lado y que fuéramos la familia que comenzábamos a hacer.

Ese día… estuve con mi padre… con mi hermana… con mi madre que poco a poco después de medio año recuperaba el habla… los extrañaría mucho… pero quizá algún día me perdonarían y conocerían a su nieto. Les dije cuanto los amaba, los llené de besos, supuse que Kikyou sería una muy buena sucesora… llego la noche…

* * *

watch?v=JPqVjFDGkpA

* * *

Ilusionada… salí de casa a hurtadillas con la idea de jamás regresar a ese lugar a menos que aceptaran mi unión con Nozomi Yashiro… pero si no… sonreí confiada de que si pasaba lo contrario… sería feliz sin importar lo demás... solo estando a lado de Nozomi que amo con tanta fuerza y locura y de mi hijo, salí con un pequeño bulto entre mis manos donde llevaba mis pertenencias más queridas… que era una foto de mi familia, un anillo heredado de mi abuela y una peineta que era regalo de mi gran amor, burle a los sirvientes y guardias de la casa, cruce las altas paredes para salir y al lograr pasar todo me dirigí a donde me encontraría con Nozomi… al llegar cerca del camino que nos llevaría a otra ciudad… deje salir de mis labios una bocanada de aire… completamente exhausta me recargo en un árbol… sonrojada por el frio y el cansancio de haber corrido… mire hacia la luna sonriendo.

Pasaron las horas y él no llegaba, comenzó a hacer más frio… la lluvia se presentó y me resguardé bajo el cobijo del árbol… ya no pude más y angustiada fue corriendo a la Mansión Yashiro… pude escurrirme al interior de ella y al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi… Lo vi… me había engañado… me mintió… juro que sentí mi corazón explotar de dolor en ese momento.

Él estaba amando con pasión a otra mujer… con esa misma pasión que me amo a mi… ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto?... sentí ganas de entrar a… pero sentí que era más mi dolor que… caminé hacia atrás… hasta que golpeé un mueble y tiré un valioso jarrón… al ver eso corrí pisando los trozos de porcelana y cortándome las plantas de los pies con ellos. El dolor era demasiado grande pero no me importaba; solo quería salir de allí e irme lejos… lo más lejos posible de todo y de todos… jamás quería volver a ser vista… sin darme cuenta corrí hasta mi casa, pero no fui a la mansión… no podía regresar… así que me fui al lago cristalino en el cual se refleja la luna y hace que el agua se vea plateada, me sentía herida… comencé a golpear un árbol con fuerza y llorando, mis manos eran lastimadas y sangraban… deseo desaparecer y no volver a dar la cara nunca más… de pronto una niebla espesa comenzó a levantarse sin razón alguna, sentir un frio muy intenso… que me caló los huesos.

Limpié de mis ojos las lágrimas y vi la niebla, a mi lado y debajo de mis pies… comenzaron a nacer flores lirios arañas en color azul y rojo, luciérnagas de color moradas y rojas salían de la nada; miraba confundida lo que estaba pasando… de pronto…

 **-** Kayo… Kayo…

Alguien me llamo y al ver la dirección de donde me llamaban vi como el agua del lago se abría dándole paso a un sendero y a una profundidad considerable, con miedo comencé a caminar, poco a poco iba calmándome… pero algo más me tranquilizo…

 **-** Aquí… querida Kayo… podrás sufrir tu pena sin que nadie lo sepa… sin pasar por la vergüenza de ser vista por ese maldito

Mis ojos azules perdieron brillo y se opacaron instantáneamente mi kimono que era en un tono lila pastel… se transformó en uno de color negro con flores lirios arañas y de sakuras en el… mi obi era rojo, me miró a mí misma y con una mirada triste vi como la luna se escondía de mi...

 **Kayo:** Aquí… aquí estaré siempre… eternamente… no moriré… las mujeres que sufran lo que yo… vendrán hasta aquí y me las llevare conmigo… aquí reposara el odio y la tristeza (Entrando al agua) Aquí… viviré eternamente… triste… y sola

Me sumergí y el agua se cerró, el tranquilo lago quedo en la quietud… la niebla desapareció y las luciérnagas igual… solo quedaron en pie los lirios araña que se movían al compás del viento y estaban siendo bañadas por el roció del amanecer.

Mi familia comenzó a buscarme, en las aldeas aledañas, en las ciudades cercanas… encontraron el nombre del pintor al cual quería pedirle la oportunidad de ser su discípula en Tokio… fueron a buscarme… pero sin éxito.

Meses de búsqueda pasaron sin éxito y mi familia cada día se daba por vencida hasta que Kikyou fue al lago y encontró mis pertenencias carcomidas, el anillo y la foto de mi familia, aterrada llamo a nuestros padres y a todos los sirvientes quienes llegaron a la conclusión de que… había muerto ahogada al ir a nadar… lo que los sorprendió fue la cantidad de lirios araña que habían florecido. Mandaron a hacer mi placa y ponerla en el altar familiar, buscaron mi cuerpo… pero… jamás lo encontrarían.

El tiempo aquí… pierde sentido… no sé qué día era… si era de noche o de día… pero comencé a alimentarme de las almas de las mujeres que sufrían de mal de amores… me vengaba de los malditos que las engañaban y de las que eran las causantes de su tristeza… las malditas mujeres como la esposa de Nozomi.

Nozomi… ese imbécil… había ayudado a buscarme… solo para liberar su conciencia de haberme plantado… de dejarme con un hijo en mi vientre… cierta noche… mientras yo lloraba esperando que un día el fuera a mí a rescatarme… lo vi… fue al lago y sonreí…

 **Kayo:** Nozomi! Nozomi!

Parecía que él no me escucha… así que… decidí que comenzaría a subir y salir a la superficie… me sería difícil pues tenía una pancita de 6 meses… pero podría lograr ir a su lado… cuando estaba nadando a la superficie… cayo mi kimono… mi foto… todas mis pertenencias que él tenía… por qué? Porque?

 **Nozomi:** Kayo… nunca… nunca salgas de allí… adiós Kayo

 **Kayo:** (Llorando y desesperada) Detente! Detente Nozomi! No me entierres aquí! No me entierres aquí! Nozomi!

Lo vi correr, alejarse cobardemente de mi lado… al muy estúpido… que me dejo a mi suerte… sentí unos dolores terribles en mi vientre… que volví a caer en esa oscuridad… sentí como el hijo que crecía en mi vientre… era arrancado de mis entrañas…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa! Nooo! Mi hijo!

Unos hombres con cabezas de cabras… se comían a mi bebé… yo quería moverme… alejarlos de mi hijo… pero me vi sujetada por otros hombres… que me miraban con sus ojos rojos…

 **-** Kayo Sutori… tu rencor no permite que entres al cielo o al infierno… te quedaras aquí… ese es tu castigo

Llore… grite… pero nadie… nadie llego en mi ayuda, no sé cuánto paso… que pude darme cuenta que podía salir un poco de lago… cada cierto tiempo… en luna nueva… así lo hice y mate… mate a Nozomi… mis manos… estrujaron su cuello… ese cuello que cubrí de besos… sus ojos me miraban con terror… esos ojos que me vieron un día con amor… la vida se le fue en mis manos… lo vi dar su último aliento y lo deje allí… frio.

Su esposa… fue culpada de ello… pero tuvieron indulgencia por ella por que esperaba un hijo de él y yo… me quedé aquí… seguí llevándome almas para vivir… después… un monje infame… me encerró aquí… dejándome sola… sin entender porque hacia lo que hacia

 **Kayo:** (En un lugar lleno de burbujas y viendo lo que hacen en su lago) No importa que me encierren… un día… alguien me sacara de aquí… alguien será quien me saque de aquí!

 **Fin de la Historia de Kayo**

* * *

Los Ushiromiya dentro del agua… habían visto y escuchado la historia de Kayo, los tres con lágrimas en los ojos, Kayo los saca del agua y los deja en la orilla…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Su… sufres mucho

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Te… en… entendemos

 **Milo:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Pe… pero… aun… pu...

En eso Kayo los mira con odio y les lanza unos rayos de energía negros haciéndolos elevarse un poco y golpear en los troncos de los arboles…

 **Rin/Umi/Milo:** Aaaaa!

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos con odio) Cierren la maldita boca! Ustedes no tuvieron compasión! Y me encerraron en esa fría oscuridad!

Kanna, Sesshoumaru y Kanon se van abriendo paso por los caminos de espinas para llegar a ellos, pues sienten que están en peligro y temían por sus hijos. Mientras tanto en el lago…

 **Kayo:** Antes de que mueran… quiero que vean algo mis queridos Ushiromiya…

Los cuerpos de los Yashiro al chasquido de los dedos de Kayo aparecieron frente a ella…

 **Milo:** Ka… Kayo… no…

Los Yashiro abren los ojos y ven a los Ushiromiya…

 **Hakudoshi:** Ri… Rin… per… perdóname

 **Teru:** U… Umi… yo… perdóname

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi!

 **Umi:** Teru!

 **Milo:** No Kayo!

Kayo los hace explotar haciendo que sus cuerpos estallen en mil pedazos, la sangre vuela por el lugar dejando aterrados a los Ushiromiya.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Los Ushiromiya con horror contemplan como Kayo mata a los Yashiro, los chicos están gravemente heridos y ahora sabiendo la historia de Kayo con mas que un sentimiento de odio hacia ella... Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna están desesperados por llegar a ellos lo mas rápido posible. Los Ushiromiya usaran los tesoros del tempo? InuTaisho, Irasue, Kiyo, Saga y Rukawa llegaran a tiempo con el Monje? Que les espera ahora a los Ushiromiya? No se pierdan el próximo e impactante capitulo!** **Kiozora: Ashita Ga Suki**

* * *

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 **InuTaisho** : (Desesperado) Donde esta? Donde está su Santidad?

 **Irasue:** (Alterada) Es una emergencia… por favor

* * *

 **Milo:** (Enojado y tomando su herida) Por… porque tienen nuestro emblema?

 **Kayo:** Porque su sangre les dio vida… cuando les quite sus emblemas… su magia… su sangre les dio vida… tal y como los que… se comieron a mi hijo!

 **Umi:** (Tomando su herida y levantándose) Estas loca (Llorando) No tenías que hacer lo que hiciste!

 **Rin:** (Tomando su herida y levantándose) Kayo… eres una…

* * *

 **Milo:** (Débilmente) No te asustes… es una simple herida

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Pero… puedes…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… to… todo está bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aterrado) No me dejes Tenshi!... yo te salvare

 **Umi:** Kanon… estaré… bien…

 **Kanon:** (Aterrado) Umi! No… yo voy a rescatarte!

* * *

 **Kiyo:** Es por eso… que Kayo despertó…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Malditos! Y con ese idiota me case?

 **InuTaisho:** Porque no nos dijeron nada madre?

 **Saga:** Ellas no querían que se supiera padre… por amor a ustedes y a… Kanna

 **Rukawa:** Nos quieren tanto… que no querían que sufriéramos

 **Irasue:** Y ellas… sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo… y convivieron con ellos… con esos malditos

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Soy… lo peor… las hice ir a su sufrimiento… y por mi culpa… por mi culpa


	58. CAPITULO 57: Kiozora: Ashita Ga Suki

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Para mejor experiencia del capitulo escuchar las canciones**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **New Moon Koishite - Momoiro Clover Z**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: Kiozora: Ashita Ga Suki**

* * *

InuTaisho e Irasue corren hacia el templo de Ise. Mientras Saga, Rukawa y Kiyo compran incienso y flores lirios araña en color blanco. En las afueras del lago Sutori: Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna traspasan la barrera de espinas cuando son agarrados de las piernas por raíces de árboles…

 **Kanna:** Que… que es esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tratando de soltarse) Maldita Kayo! Déjanos

 **Kanon:** (Tratando de soltarse) Nos está deteniendo la estúpida… suéltanos!

Las raíces los arrastraron hacia el interior llevándolos hacia donde estaba Kayo con los demás.

* * *

Irasue e InuTaisho llegan al templo del Ise…

 **InuTaisho** : (Desesperado) Donde esta? Donde está su Santidad?

 **Irasue:** (Alterada) Es una emergencia… por favor

Un hombre de mirada serena aparece frente a ellos, ataviado con su traje de lujo para ese festival…

 **Sacerdote:** (Mirándolos) Que perturba su alma?

 **InuTaisho:** Venimos… de la hacienda Sutori

El sacerdote al escuchar de donde son abre los ojos sorprendido y los lleva al interior de templo…

 **Sacerdote:** He escuchado que…

 **Irasue:** Si… la leyenda es cierta y se ha liberado… en estos momentos los descendientes del monje que la encerraron… están peleando con ella

 **InuTaisho:** Sabemos que este día…

 **Sacerdote:** Así es… se abren las puertas del infierno… debemos ir al rio ahora… desde que sucedió esto… se hizo una lámpara especial para ese ser…

 **Irasue:** Pero… podrá ser ahora?

 **Sacerdote:** Las puertas se abrirán a las 6 de la tarde

 **InuTaisho:** Va a matarlos… Excelencia… no puede

 **Sacerdote:** (Con pesar) Esa es la única hora en que las puertas del infierno se abren… a menos que… quienes peleen con ella… tengan en su poder los artefactos sagrados para poderla purificar… puede ser antes

 **Irasue:** Mis hijos se los llevaron… ellos llevaron unos que…

 **InuTaisho:** Pueden matarlos

 **Sacerdote:** Traen algo personal del espíritu?

Irasue e InuTaisho le hacen entrega del kimono de Kayo, el sacerdote lo toma y le da unos pergaminos sagrados…

 **Sacerdote:** Yo pondré esto en la lámpara para enviar su alma al infierno… vayan con sus hijos y con los descendientes del monje… ahora… ellos tienen la peor de las batallas

El matrimonio Sutori se miró entre ellos y tomados de las manos decidieron ir a buscar a Saga, Rukawa y Kiyo para ir a la hacienda Sutori.

* * *

En el interior de lago Sutori… Umi, Milo y Rin miran con horror como los cuerpos de Hakudoshi, Teru y lo que quedaba del de Beatrice están esparcidos en el suelo, la sangre se mezcla con la tierra… Kayo los mira con burla cuando detrás de ella… aparecen los hombres cabra de los que les había hablado…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/hombres%20cabra_

* * *

Los Ushiromiya se aterran al verlos y mucho más… al ver que tienen en sus ropas su emblema familiar…

 **Milo:** (Enojado y tomando su herida) Por… porque tienen nuestro emblema?

 **Kayo:** Porque su sangre les dio vida… cuando les quite sus emblemas… su magia… su sangre les dio vida… tal y como los que… se comieron a mi hijo!

 **Umi:** (Tomando su herida y levantándose) Estas loca (Llorando) No tenías que hacer lo que hiciste!

 **Rin:** (Tomando su herida y levantándose) Kayo… eres una…

En ese momento la malvada mujer levanta una de sus manos y los hombres cabra corren hacia los cuerpos de los Yashiro y se los comienzan a devorar, los Ushiromiya al ver esa repugnante escena…

 **Rin:** (Enojada y sacando su espejo) Nooo!

Una luz sale del espejo y golpea directamente a Kayo quien al recibir el impacto cae al agua, los hombres cabra dejan de comer y se lanzan sobre los Ushiromiya poniéndose sobre ellos, los toman de sus cuellos y los estrangulan, los Ushiromiya con una patada los lanzan lejos cuando sale del agua Kayo…

 **Kayo:** (Enfurecida) Ustedes cómanse a los Yashiro! Los Ushiromiya son míos!

Los hombres cabra regresan a comerse lo que habían dejado, Kayo camina hacia los Ushiromiya que la miran con odio y sacan sus tesoros que llevaron con ellos…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Que hermosa mirada tienen… me odian verdad?... entonces ódienme más… se han dado cuenta que hay detrás de ustedes?

Los chicos comienzan a voltear lentamente cuando ven en una rama colgados e inconscientes a Kanon, Kanna y Sesshoumaru…

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Kanna!

 **Umi:** (Desesperada) Kanon!

 **Rin:** (Aterrada) Sesshy!

 **Kayo:** Sus amados vinieron hasta aquí para salvarlos… pero cayeron en mi hechizo (Malévolamente) Ya que nadie podrá salvarlos

 **Milo:** (Con sus ojos rojos) Porque fuiste tan cruel con ellos?

 **Umi:** (Con sus ojos rojos) Son tu sangre Kayo! Además… tu no estas disfrutando esto!

 **Rin:** (Con sus ojos rojos) Acaso te hicieron algo malo? Porque eres así? Que ganas lastimando a tantas personas?

 **Kayo:** Esto lo hice para vengarme de ustedes… para que ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de sentir la misma soledad y desesperación que yo (Mirándolos con malicia) Que tal? Es muy duro… para sus ojos?... (Acercándose a ellos) Siempre han tenido la fortuna de contar con ellos… pero el futuro ha cambiado… ustedes están casi muriendo y los Sutori no pudieron resistir!

Lentamente los hermanos Sutori abren los ojos… cuando ven a sus amados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… Tenshi…

 **Kanon:** Mi… amor

 **Kanna:** Amor… mío

Los Ushiromiya los escuchan y se giran para verlos, lentamente se acercan a ellos para ir a su lado… los Sutori ven que se cubren una herida en sus estómagos…

 **Kanna:** Milo! Que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin! (Tratando de soltarse) Suéltame Kayo!

 **Kanon:** (Tratando de soltarse) Umi! Mi niña!

Se acercan a ellos…

 **Milo:** (Débilmente) No te asustes… es una simple herida

 **Kanna:** (Desesperada) Pero… puedes…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… to… todo está bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aterrado) No me dejes Tenshi!... yo te salvare

 **Umi:** Kanon… estaré… bien…

 **Kanon:** (Aterrado) Umi! No… yo voy a rescatarte!

Los hermanos Sutori se dan cuenta de que los ojos de ellos a pesar de que los miran con amor están casi muriendo por la herida que les ha hecho su tía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kayo! Te dijimos que con ellos no! Acaso te hicieron algo? Que daño te han hecho ellos?

 **Kanon:** Kayo! Ellas sufrieron lo mismo que tú! Porque lo haces? Que ganas lastimando a tanta gente inocente?

 **Kanna:** Están embarazadas! Porque eres así de cruel? Tú también lo estabas!

Umi y Rin al escuchar eso se quedan sorprendidas, con su otra mano se tocan su vientre y sonríen levemente, Kayo las mira… era verdad lo que Kanna le decía… ella también había estado embarazada, bajo su guardia, las ramas dejan de aprisionar a los Sutori soltándolos, quienes corren hacia sus amados que caen al suelo, al llegar a ellos los abrazan…

 **Kanon:** (Sosteniendo a Umi) Mi amor… mi niña…

 **Umi:** (Tomándole el rostro) Ka… Kanon… tendremos un… lo lamento… creo que…

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) No Umi… no te iras… te quedaras conmigo… tú y mi hijo

Se abrazan ambos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sosteniendo a Rin) Rin… resiste mi amor… por favor Tenshi

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole) Mi Kokoro… nuestro bebé… no lo sabía… perdóname Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole la frente) Rin… mi Rin… te vas a quedar conmigo… seremos felices nuestro hijo, tu y yo

La toma de su mano y la abraza más y más…

 **Kanna:** (Abrazando a Milo) No me dejes amor mío! No me dejes Milo!

 **Milo:** (Besándola) Sabes?... es una manera bella de morir… entre tus brazos…

 **Kanna:** No no digas eso Milo! Por favor… tu dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta el final… te lo suplico… no me dejes sola

Los Ushiromiya ven a sus amados Sutori, Kayo al ver sus miradas que son de amor… recuerda que alguna vez vio así a alguien y sin saber porque o como… recuerda los ojos dorados de InuYasha Ushiromiya… que le dieron miedo… porque tuvo miedo del verdadero amor…

Milo/Umi/Rin: (Mirando a sus amores) Aun si muriera… mis cenizas te amaran toda la vida

Los hermanos Sutori los abrazan con lágrimas en los ojos, en eso… los Ushiromiya sacan sus tesoros…

 **Umi:** Ka… Kanon… ayúdame a levantar…

 **Kanon:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… ayúdame a levantarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi…

 **Milo:** Kanna… ayúdame a incorporarme

 **Kanna:** Milo…

Los ayudan a levantarse, ellos con la herida sangrando se levantan poco a poco cuando están de pie, los Sutori los sostienen dejando ver los tesoros del templo que tienen entre sus manos los Ushiromiya, Kayo al verlos…

 **Kayo:** Que… que pretenden?

 **Milo:** Pon… pónganos en… triangulo

Los Sutori los ayudan a acomodarse en forma de un triángulo, Kayo los mira asustada pues piensa….

 **Kayo:** Aun así… piensan matarme?!

* * *

watch?v=t7rs2u7_6CY&t=41s

* * *

Les lanza un rayo de energía, pero una pared invisible se lo regresa a Kayo…

 **Kanna:** Que harán?

 **Milo:** Reparar… el error

 **Umi:** Se cometió una injusticia

 **Rin:** Aun… estamos a tiempo… de reparar ese error… pero… necesitamos…

Con las ultimas fuerzas que les queda ponen sus tesoros entre sus manos el espejo Rin lo pone mirando al sol, Milo pone la espada enterrándola en la tierra y Umi entre sus manos pone la joya del mar… pareciera que el sol brilla más aun… que su luz baña todo el lago…

 **Kanon:** Que cálido es

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es el amor y la bondad de ellos

 **Kanna:** Lo que nos hacen sentir

Kayo al sentir la energía que están soltando los Ushiromiya siente algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía en su interior… Irasue, InuTaisho, Saga, Rukawa y Kiyo llegan a donde están ellos ya que la luz dorada está purificando el lugar…

 **InuTaisho:** Miren!

Los Ushiromiya comienzan a elevarse poco a poco y sus heridas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente…

 **Kanon:** Umi!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sus heridas!

 **Kanna:** Milo!

Las heridas se han cerrado por completo, los hombres cabra se desvanecen y los espíritus de los Yashiro… están por ascender al cielo cuando…

 **Kayo:** No lo permitiré!

Les lanza rayos en color negro lanzando a todos al suelo…

 **Kayo:** Ustedes! Pagaran! Deben pagar! Si me voy a ir al infierno se irán conmigo!

Todos caen al suelo, Kayo al ver la espada, el espejo y la joya con su espada los rompe en mil pedazos… todos la miran…

 **Kayo:** No harán el Mitsuganae… ustedes son míos! su vida me pertenece!

 **Kiyo:** No Kayo! Ellos no te pertenecen!

Los Ushiromiya se ponen frente a los Sutori protegiéndolos…

 **Kayo:** Los haré sufrir hasta ver la muerte en sus ojos!

Levanta una de sus manos y comienza a cerrarla, los Ushiromiya sienten sus cuellos estrujados…

 **Saga:** Suéltalos Kayo!

 **Kayo:** Cierren la boca!

Los está asfixiando poco a poco…

 **Kayo:** (Lanzándoles rayos de energía a los Sutori) Ustedes jamás entenderán la soledad que pase encerrada en este lago… perdido en el tiempo!

Los ataca una y otra vez, los Sutori gritan pues son dolorosos los ataques, los Ushiromiya tratan de soltarse, Kayo deja de atacar a los Sutori…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Finalmente he podido cobrar mi dulce venganza… el rencor que había existido por fin desapareció

Los Sutori ven que en el suelo están los pedazos de los cuerpos de los Yashiro…

 **Kanna:** (Aterrada) Que hiciste?!

 **Kayo:** Lo que les dije… cobré mi dulce venganza…

 **Kiyo:** Por favor Kayo… nosotros no…

Kayo está por atacarla cuando escucha sollozos y voltea a ver que son de Umi y Rin que derraman lágrimas y la miran con tristeza…

 **Kayo:** No… no me miren así! No con piedad y compasión!

Los arroja hacia donde están los Sutori que los detienen para que no se lastimen…

 **Kayo:** (A punto de llorar) No me miren con compasión! Deben odiarme! Ténganme rencor!

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna abrazan a Rin, Umi y Milo… en eso…

* * *

watch?v=ZzzbYrPN934

* * *

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Si yo… hubiera estado en tu lugar… creo que… no soportaría vivir sola… no tendría las fuerzas para vivir en esa soledad… sería demasiado cruel

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Cállate! Tu nunca entenderás mi soledad!

 **Umi:** Tal vez tengas razón… pero… actuando así no arreglaras nada… no harás que ese sentimiento se vaya… al contrario

 **Milo:** (Triste) Si quieres vengarte… lastímanos solo a nosotros… no le hagas daño a tu familia (Sonriéndole) Todos… entendemos… cómo te sientes y tu familia… siempre estará allí para apoyarte

Kayo está por atacarlos cuando ve a los Sutori que se ponen junto a los Ushiromiya, la miran fijamente y con amor…

 ** _Señorita, enamórate la vida de una flor es efímera y hermosa,_**

 ** _Te voy a hechizar para que tú puedas hacer lo que quieras ser,_**

 **Kiyo:** (Llorando) Kayo… mi madre Kikyou… siempre… siempre me dijo… que te quería… que te extrañaba y que veía como… tu sola… sufrías en silencio

 **Kayo:** (Sorprendida) Mi hermana… Kikyou (Llorando) Hermanita

 **Irasue:** Kayo… ten por seguro… que no te habrían dejado sola… al contrario… iban a apoyarte y no a dejarte sola

 **Kayo:** Apoyarme?

 **InuTaisho:** Recuerdas? Los Sutori jamás… abandonamos a nuestra familia

 **Saga:** Si tía… todos entendemos tu dolor

 **Rukawa:** No vamos a dejarte sola ahora

 **Kanon:** Demuestra tu valor Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los Sutori no somos cobardes

 **Kanna:** Y también… sabemos sobrevivir

 ** _Lo que muestra tu mirada es una fiebre leve llena de ilusión,_**

 ** _En un mundo perfecto y tan triste donde a veces yo no puedo reír en el_**

 ** _Esta noche algo ocurrirá, un pensamiento ha tocado mi puerta,_**

 ** _La luz de la luna se desvanece mientras ya comienza el desfile de la luna nueva._**

Los Ushiromiya se acercan a ella, Umi y Rin la toman de las manos…

 **Kayo:** Porque hacen esto?

 **Umi:** Porque aún estamos a tiempo

 **Rin:** Vamos a reparar ese error… perdónanos por encerrarte sin conocer tus motivos

 **Milo:** Estamos a tiempo Kayo… de que puedas descansar en paz

Kayo comenzó a sentir la calidez en su interior, los Sutori la abrazaron y ella se sonrojo… no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en ese momento su corazón que se había hecho duro se fue ablandando y comenzó a llorar con desesperación y con tristeza…

 **Kiyo:** Si (Acariciándole el cabello) Llora… llora querida… libera tu alma

 **Kayo:** Yo… me sentía muy sola! Me sentía desesperada… no quería… que…

 **Kanna:** Kayo… todos sentimos miedo… pero… no iban a dejarte sola

 **Irasue:** Así es querida… ahora… tienes a tu familia y no te dejaremos sola

 **InuTaisho:** Podrás descansar Kayo

Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna le dan a los Ushiromiya los artefactos para purificarla, ellos al verlos les sonríen en eso los seis toman los artefactos juntos mientras los demás rodean a Kayo…

 ** _Una brillante y deslumbrante lluvia de meteoritos_**

 ** _Llena de emoción del corazón, lo descubrí sintiendo toda esta gravedad._**

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Esta energía es especialmente para ti Kayo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ya no habrá más encierro ni soledad Kayo

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Tendrás la paz que necesitas… tus pecados serán perdonados… te lo aseguro

 **Umi:** Recuerda lo que te hacia feliz… tu verdadero sueño

 **Rin:** Lo que era tu verdadero anhelo Kayo… tu punto central

Kayo al mirarlos sus ojos rojos se hacen dorados y en eso la joven recuerda que…

 **Kayo:** Yo… quería ser pintora… quería ser feliz… haciendo lo que más me gusta… plasmando la belleza del mundo

Una luz azul envuelve a los Sutori y a ella, Kayo siente una calidez tan fuerte que es como si el sol la envolviera poco a poco… como si la vida que hubiera dejado atrás la volviera abrazar… sus ojos poco a poco se tornan azules como cuando vivía…

 ** _Si quieres algo solo pídelo,_**

 ** _Una oración es buena y hermosa a la vez,_**

 ** _Acostumbrarse a cometer cualquier tipo de error,_**

 ** _Puede hacer las cosas más fáciles._**

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Yo quería ser feliz! A lado de quienes amo!

La luz azul se intensifico, haciendo que las mariposas doradas cambiaran de color, los lirios arañas se hicieron blancos, la hacienda se llenó de esa luz, en el templo de Ise ven…

 **Monje:** (Sorprendido) Excelencia! Mire… es de la hacienda!

 **Sacerdote:** (Sonriendo) La están purificando… lograron la misión

Todas las personas de Ise miraban la luz azul y sonreían pues sentían en el ambiente una paz y una calma que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía en la región.

Umi y Kanon sostenían el rosario de cuentas que brillaba, comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar hacia la punta de los árboles, Sesshoumaru y Rin que sostenían el báculo sagrado se miraron y sonrieron amorosamente cuando comenzaron a flotar también poniéndose en otro extremo. Kanna y Milo tenían en sus manos el espejo sagrado y flotaron colocándose frente a los demás formando un triángulo…

 ** _Una espada clava en ti puede que te muestre la verdadera realidad,_**

 ** _En este mundo abierto y tan frustrante otra vez me hace reír,_**

 ** _Solo una pequeña cosa puede cerrar esta puerta en un instante,_**

 ** _La luz de la luna brillará y la conclusión del desfile será que…_**

 **Kayo:** (Asustada) Ellos…

 **Irasue:** No te asustes querida

 **Kiyo:** Van a purificarte… enviarte al cielo

Los Ushiromiya los ven…

 **Rin:** Kayo-Chan! No te asustes… vamos a liberarte de este encierro

 **Milo:** Astro rey! Ilumina el camino de esta alma para que suba hacia el paraíso!

 **Umi:** Descuida Kayo-Chan! Todo está bien!

 **Milo/Umi/Rin:** Nosotros te liberamos Kayo Sutori! Sube al cielo… liberamos tu alma!

Una estela de colores baja del cielo y comienza a envolver con su luz a Kayo que siente una hermosa paz y calidez…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo y llorando) Que cálido… cuanta paz… hace mucho que… no sentía esto

El kimono de Kayo se hizo de color blanco y comenzó a flotar lentamente y miro a los demás…

 ** _En una noche, bajo la luna todo podría desaparecer,_**

 ** _Y así la luz de la noche podrá volar alto en el cielo,_**

 ** _Tan alto! Para así abrazar y atrapar a toda la vía láctea._**

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Kayo… es hora de descansar… ve al cielo

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Donde sentirás la felicidad eterna

 **Kiyo:** Donde tu familia y tu hijo te esperan

 **Saga:** Se libre tía

 **Rukawa:** No temas tía… comenzaras de nuevo

Kayo los ve con lágrimas en los ojos y les sonríe amablemente, al ver hacia arriba ve a las parejas que la miran con ternura…

 ** _Por favor Dios de la luna, no cierres la puerta que se ha abierto,_**

 ** _Por favor escucha este pequeño deseo, aunque sea un poco,_**

 ** _Esta noche algo ocurrirá, un presentimiento ha tocado mi puerta,_**

 ** _La luz de la luna se desvanece mientras ya comienza el desfile de la luna nueva._**

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolos) Per… perdónenme… todo lo que les hice

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tía… no pienses en ello… ahora solo descansa en paz

 **Kanon:** Tía… ve hacia la paz que tanto buscabas… jamás te olvidaremos tía

 **Kanna:** Así es tía… siempre estarás en nosotros… nunca te olvidaremos adorada tía Kayo

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo alegremente) ("Si pudiera regresar… me gustaría… que fuera… con alguno de ellos y volver… a sentir el amor… de mi familia")

El agua del lago se hace turbia y comienza a hacerse un remolino, de las profundidades sale una luz morada que envuelve a Kayo…

 **Rin:** Kayo! Nooo!

 **Umi:** Es un espíritu maligno!

 **Milo:** Aquel que la llamo… Suéltala!

Se hizo una oscuridad presente en todo Ise, al verlo el sumo sacerdote del templo sale de el para ir hacia la hacienda Sutori pues tiene un mal presentimiento de ello. En el Lago Sutori, los Ushiromiya tratan de proteger a Kayo cuando…

 ** _En el cielo brillante se ve un futuro y una lluvia de estrellas también,_**

 ** _Mi palpitación desprende mi emoción, parece que estoy envuelta en su gravedad,_**

 ** _En el cielo danzante se ve un futuro y una lluvia de estrellas también,_**

 ** _Mi palpitación no se va a detener, estoy envuelta en toda su gravedad,_**

 ** _Todo empieza con la luna nueva._**

 **-** Kayo Sutori… no tienes permitida la entrada al cielo… tus pecados fueron muy graves y muchas vidas pesan sobre tus hombros

 **Umi:** Ella se ha arrepentido!

 **Rin:** Por lo tanto… puede entrar al cielo!

 **Milo:** Chicas… no se desconcentren… debemos hacer que Kayo suba al cielo!

Kayo desde dentro de la luz morada que la aprisiona, trata de salir de allí pero es imposible…

 **Kayo:** No les hagas daño… es verdad… cometí muchos pecados…

 **-** Sabes… lo que esto quiere decir

 **Kayo:** Lo se… y no tengo miedo…

 **-** Tu vendrás al infierno… junto con tus rencores

 **Kayo:** Nooo!

La luz morada se hace más intensa haciendo que Kayo, Milo, Umi, Rin y los Yashiro desaparezcan del lugar. El cual regresa a la calma, los Sutori al ver que todo es quietud buscan a los Ushiromiya. Kanon, Kanna y Sesshoumaru tienen en sus manos los artefactos sagrados y lentamente llegan al suelo…

 **InuTaisho:** Desaparecieron

 **Kanna:** (Asustada) Están…

 **Kanon:** Se los llevaron al infierno

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Que cosa dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están en el infierno!

Miran los artefactos sagrados…

 **Kanna:** Debemos hacerlos funcionar

 **Kanon:** Pero cómo? No sabemos cómo hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** El Mitsuganae es para abrir las puertas del infierno… pero como lo haremos?

 **Saga:** Iré por el monje del templo

 **Rukawa:** Él debe saber

 **Kiyo:** Kami-Sama… cuida a los chicos… ayúdalos a que puedan salir

Dentro de un lugar lleno de oscuridad, los Ushiromiya y Kayo están inconscientes, la primera en reaccionar es Kayo y al abrir los ojos ve…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/infierno_

* * *

 **Kayo:** Que es esto?... es verdad… son las lámparas… de los 6 escritos… eso quiere decir que…

 **-** Eso es… estas en la entrada del infierno

Kayo voltea a ver quién le habla y es

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/demonio_

* * *

Kayo: (Asustada) Eres un Oni!

El Oni es el demonio asociado con todos los tipos de maldad y de emociones dolorosas. Se dice que estos demonios merodean alrededor de los fallecidos, intentando "empujar" sus almas hacia el infierno.

 **Oni:** (Con voz espectral) Kayo Sutori… tu destino es entrar al infierno… debes pagar por tus pecados

 **Kayo:** Pero (Enojada) Porque los trajiste a ellos?... ellos no tienen nada que ver!

 **Oni:** Tu misma querías traerlos contigo (Sonriendo) Y te los traje… necesitaras comida… para tu largo viaje

Los Ushiromiya abren lentamente los ojos cuando…

 **Milo:** (Sorprendido) Un Oni!

Kayo ve que han despertado, al lado del Oni se aparece un hombre cabra…

 **Oni:** No retrasemos más tu viaje Kayo… es momento

 **Kayo:** Solo llévame a mi… devuélvelos al mundo de los vivos

 **Oni:** Petición denegada

* * *

watch?v=wtKtozBHe0A

* * *

Con su mazo de picos va a golpear a Kayo, ella cierra los ojos cuando alguien la empuja y el mazo cae contra el suelo, el Oni con molestia ve que…

 **Oni:** (Enojado) No interfieran!

Kayo cuando abre los ojos ve que Rin la salvo de aquel golpe…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estas… bien?

 **Kayo:** No hagas esto… puedes…

Esta por atacarlas el Oni de nuevo cuando Umi se pone frente a ellas y con su aura dibuja un circulo para protegerlas…

 **Oni:** No importa que la protejan… todos irán al infierno

De la boca del Oni saca una especie de telaraña con la que atrapa a Kayo y la aprieta…

 **Kayo:** Aaaaa!

 **Oni:** No escaparas de tu castigo niña!

El hombre cabra comienza a jalar la telaraña atrayendo a Kayo hacia ellos, cuando Milo de su mano saca una especie de ráfaga de viento haciendo que la telaraña se corte y antes de que Kayo caiga al suelo la sostiene en sus brazos, Umi y Rin se ponen frente a él para protegerlos…

 **Oni:** Suficiente! Ustedes por proteger a ese demonio… también serán arrastrados al infierno

Él va a atacarlos cuando Umi y Rin dibujan con sus auras un pentagrama para detenerlo…

 **Oni:** No deberían protegerla! Ella los hizo sufrir! Mato a sus padres no una… si no… dos veces!

Las mellizas se quedaron sorprendidas, pero no dejaban de concentrarse….

 **Oni:** (Sonriendo) Creían que solo lo de la isla había hecho? Cuando sus padres… estaban vivos… los mato… no murieron en un accidente normal… ella los decapito mientras iban a casa

Kayo al escuchar eso…

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Lo… hiciste?

 **Kayo:** Si… lo hice… y me arrepiento… ustedes… están dando su vida por mi… y yo… solo… solo…

 **Oni:** (Mirando a las mellizas) Porque la protegen? Si ella… solo las ha dejado solas… Sus padres… desaparecieron Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

De los ojos de Umi y Rin salen lágrimas de tristeza, el Oni cree que está ganando la batalla cuando…

 **Rin:** Ellos… no han desaparecido

 **Oni:** Que?

 **Umi:** Mientras no nos resignemos ellos estarán a nuestro lado

 **Oni:** Ellos están muertos! Las dejaron sola

 **Rin:** Si en determinado caso ellos nos abandonan… es porque nos hemos dado por vencidas

 **Umi:** Es por eso… que no nos daremos por vencidas entiendes?

Las auras de las mellizas brillan con más fuerza, Milo deja a Kayo en el suelo…

 **Milo:** No te muevas de aquí

Él se va acercando a sus sobrinas…

 **Kayo:** Porque me protegen?

 **Milo:** (Mirándola) Porque eres lo que más aman… nuestros seres queridos

Kayo lo mira sorprendida, sus seres queridos… ella recordó a los Sutori, a su hijo, miraba como los Ushiromiya se juegan la vida por ella…

 **Milo:** (Dibujando una estrella de 6 picos) Oni! No te la llevaras! Ella ha aceptado y se ha arrepentido… sabes cuales son las reglas del infierno!

Una luz comienza a bajar hacia dónde están, los Ushiromiya miran al Oni con determinación y el los mira con un poco de burla pero… también admirando el poder que tienen.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos, Kiyo les ha contado la verdad a InuTaisho, Irasue y Kanna…

 **Kiyo:** Es por eso… que Kayo despertó…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Malditos! Y con ese idiota me case?

 **InuTaisho:** Porque no nos dijeron nada madre?

 **Saga:** Ellas no querían que se supiera padre… por amor a ustedes y a… Kanna

 **Rukawa:** Nos quieren tanto… que no querían que sufriéramos

 **Irasue:** Y ellas… sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo… y convivieron con ellos… con esos malditos

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Soy… lo peor… las hice ir a su sufrimiento… y por mi culpa… por mi culpa

Kanna comenzó a golpear el suelo y a llorar con desesperación, se sentía devastada… un poco enojada con ellas porque no le dijeron la situación, pero con ella misma por no haber podido hacer nada por ellas y ellas siempre dándole amor, ánimos y amistad…

 **Kanna:** Los Yashiro… solo han sido la desgracia de nuestras familias

 **InuTaisho:** Debemos regresarlos madre… han sacrificado tanto que…

 **Kanon:** Nuestra familia ha sido el demonio en los Ushiromiya

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo les hemos traído dolor… por…

Kanon y Sesshoumaru dan un golpe en un árbol sintiéndose frustrados, decepcionados de sí mismos… deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ir por ellas cuando…

 **-** No odien… no sientan rencor contra ustedes… si no… no podrán traerlos de regreso

Voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa voz tan serena y vieron que…

 **InuTaisho:** Excelencia… que…

 **Sacerdote:** Vi la luz desde el templo… pero… la oscuridad intervino en la purificación

 **Irasue:** Excelencia… esta…

 **Sacerdote:** (Mirando al cielo) Está atardeciendo… debemos sacarlos del infierno antes de que oscurezca

 **Kanon:** Sabe cómo?

 **Sacerdote:** (Mirando los artefactos sagrados) Si… ellos son el Mitsuganae

 **Sesshoumaru:** Podremos hacerlo?

 **Sacerdote:** Si… donde está el otro artefacto?

Kanna se acercó a él y le mostro…

 **Kanna:** Aquí esta

 **Sacerdote:** Pongan los artefactos formando un triángulo… que haya distancia de medio metro entre cada uno

Los chicos los acomodaron como se les pidió, el sacerdote pone su báculo frente al triangulo y alza sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha…

 **Sacerdote:** Puertas del infierno… liberen a los inocentes y puros de corazón… encierren a los demonios hambrientos de sangre y odio!

Una luz azul comenzó a brillar bajando del cielo y del báculo del sacerdote…

 **Sacerdote:** Pónganse cada uno en los artefactos

Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru se fueron al que les había tocado y se pusieron frente a ellos, en la tierra comenzaron a ver como se iba haciendo transparente dejando ver la oscuridad y el rio de sangre.

* * *

 **En el infierno** **…**

Milo, Rin y Umi siguen peleando cuando, el Oni levanta su mazo y los va a matar…

 **Oni:** Ya basta de juegos!

Esta por dejarlo caer cuando Kayo se pone frente a ellos…

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Detente!

El Oni se detiene en seco pues ve a Kayo haciendo algo que nunca pensó que haría en su vida de odio…

 **Oni:** Porque los proteges?

 **Kayo:** Por… porque los quiero…

 **Milo:** Kayo!

 **Umi/Rin:** No lo hagas!

 **Kayo:** (Mirando al Oni) Acepto el castigo

El Oni la mira fijamente, Kayo también sin dudas en sus ojos, ni miedo…

 **Kayo:** Yo acepto el castigo

 **Oni:** El odio de toda la gente que mataste te azotara eternamente en este lugar… nunca acabara… estas segura de aceptarlo para siempre?

 **Kayo:** Si… solo… déjalos ir… ellos (Mirándolos) Deben vivir y hacer feliz… a quienes he hecho infeliz

 **Oni:** Muy bien… Kayo Sutori… tú iras al infierno! El sacerdote y las sacerdotisas… regresaran al mundo de los vivos!

De las lámparas que tiene el Oni detrás de él sueltan una luz amarilla que es cegadora y los lleva a un lugar que está lleno de flores lirios araña en color azul, todos ven a su alrededor…

 **Rin:** Donde estamos?

 **Milo:** Esto es

 **Umi:** Es el limbo?

Kayo al verlos les sonríe, ellos comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco…

* * *

watch?v=QYrg5qsLJvY

* * *

 **Milo:** (Asustado) Pero…

 **Kayo:** (Abrazando a los tres) Está todo bien… anden… vayan a la superficie

 **Umi:** Y tú?

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Yo me quedare aquí… ustedes deben vivir

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Kayo…

 **Kayo:** Lamento… todo lo que les hice… sé que un perdón no lo resuelve… ni les regresa a sus padres pero…

Una luz azul comienza a llegar en ese momento…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Los están esperando… vayan

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos… El sacerdote ha abierto las puertas del infierno y deja caer el kimono de Kayo…

 **Sacerdote:** Los artefactos… tienen parte de la esencia de los Ushiromiya (Mirando a los Sutori) Tienen sangre de los Ushiromiya… vamos… Rómpanlos!

 **Kanon:** Esta loco?

 **Sacerdote:** Rómpanlos! No hay tiempo que perder!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien… ahora!

Los Sutori rompen el báculo, el rosario y el espejo, de sus pedazos comienzan a salir sangre, todos miran sorprendidos…

 **Sacerdote:** Córtense un poco… necesitan mezclar sus sangres! Deprisa!

Frente a ellos aparecieron sus espadas que habían tenido anteriormente, las tomaron y las desenvainaron…

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru/Kanna:** (Cortándose un poco la palma de la mano) Mi sangre (Tomando los tres uno de los artefactos con sangre) Tu sangre… (Mezclando su sangre con la de los artefactos) Nuestra sangre!

En eso la luz azul se intensifico al punto de hacer a todos cubrirse los ojos, la puerta estaba completamente abierta… Mientras en el infierno…

 **Kayo:** (Dándoles un beso en la frente a los Ushiromiya) Milo… Umi… Rin… ustedes… son yo… vivan… crean… amen (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) Cuiden a mi sangre como hasta ahora

Los Ushiromiya se desaparecieron por completo, Kayo veía la luz azul que poco a poco se iba desapareciendo también, su corazón se sentía feliz, su alma en paz… sus ojos azules miraban hacia la luz que desapareció.

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo y llorando) El amor… no termina… Umi… Rin… Milo… les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo… a lado de quienes amo… mi familia…

Detrás de ella…

 **-** Kayo… perdóname

La joven voltea y sus ojos azules ven a…

 **Kayo:** (Sorprendida) Nozomi!

 **Nozomi:** (Mirándola) Kayo… lo siento tanto… lo que hice no estaba bien… y me arrepiento… al venir aquí… me di cuenta… del daño que te hice… del daño que cause a tu vida… ahora… yo también… debo vivir mi castigo

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Nozomi… yo te libero de mis rencores… te librero de mi odio… yo también viviré mi castigo

 **Nozomi:** (Sonriendo) Nos veremos…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) En el infierno

Nozomi desapareció de sus ojos, en la superficie, del triángulo que formaron los artefactos… salieron los Ushiromiya inconscientes, Kanon, Sesshoumaru y Kanna los abrazaron y les pusieron su oído en su corazón, al verlos sonrieron. El monje se acercó a ellos y sonrió, los demás miembros de la familia sonreían alegremente mientras los Ushiromiya abrían lentamente los ojos.

 **Kayo:** El amor… no termina en esta historia… porque el amor… es más que una historia… es comenzar de nuevo… después de los finales… el amor es luz… siempre es luz… por eso esta y no esta… solo depende de nosotros y de nuestro aliento… vi un niño que llevaba una luz… le pregunte donde la había encontrado… él la apago y me dijo… ahora dime tu… donde ha ido?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Lograron salir con vida de esta batalla llena de sentimientos encontrados... Kayo ha acepado su castigo en el infierno... que sera lo que les espera a la joven? Sera que por fin los Ushiromiya y los Sutori podrán vivir felices y seguir el destino que se les tenia preparado? El embarazo de las chicas esta a salvo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!** **Kami-Sama… Jikan yo Tomare**


	59. CAPITULO 58: Kami-Sama… Jikan yo Tomare

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Ai Siteru significa Te Amo**

 **Para mejor experiencia del capitulo escuchar las canciones**

 **La canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Tema de amor de Sesshoumaru y Rin Eternal eternity - Primer ending de Sailor Moon Crystal Tercera temporada**

 **Tema de amor de Kanon y Umi Jikan yo Tomare - Azu ft. Seamo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58: Kami-Sama** **…** **Jikan yo Tomare**

* * *

La luna brillaba en el cielo al igual que las estrellas, la hacienda tenía un ambiente distinto, cerca del templo de Ise estaban los puestos de comida, de juegos, en el rio del templo los Sutori y los Ushiromiya junto con el sumo Sacerdote del templo y algunos monjes dejaban en el rio una lámpara con el nombre de Kayo Sutori… pero no para ser enviada al infierno…. Si no para que encontrara su descanso.

Los Sutori y los Ushiromiya lloraban en silencio ya que estos últimos les habían contado como habían pasado las cosas ya que Kayo se los había dicho. Todos están vestidos con Kimonos y los Ushiromiya con sus trajes de sacerdotes que estaban sucios aun… comenzaban a irse para la hacienda Sutori…

 **InuTaisho:** Todo esto… termino madre

 **Kiyo:** Por fin querido… pero me preocupa que…

 **Irasue:** Descuide madre… creo que están bien y estarán bien

Kanna, Kanon y Sesshoumaru ayudaban a caminar a sus parejas ya que aún se sentían débiles por aquella batalla que había dejado un sabor amargo, una sensación triste y desoladora, nadie quiso disfrutar del festival y se dirigieron a la Hacienda Sutori.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, donde solo se escuchan algunos lamentos y quejidos, Kayo camina valientemente entre la oscuridad, piensa que ahora se siente tranquila y en paz a pesar de estar caminando hacia su castigo, cuando frente a ella apareció una luz la joven la vio y no sabía si acercarse o no… pero algo la llamaba así que se dirigió a ella, al atravesarla llego a un hermoso jardín donde habían niños jugando, el viento era fresco, el día era demasiado hermoso, se cubrió un poco los ojos pues sintió que le lastimaba un poco la luz del día…

 **-** Bienvenida Kayo

Escucho su nombre… por una voz que se le hacía un poco conocida, volteo lentamente hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con…

 **Kayo:** Es… usted el monje que…

 **Monje:** Si… quien te había encerrado

 **Kayo:** (Mirando todo el lugar) Esta es una ilusión del infierno?

 **Monje:** No (Sonriendo) Has entrado al paraíso

 **Kayo:** (Sorprendida) Pero… cómo? Si se supone que…

 **Monje:** Kayo… hiciste algo que te dio la entrada aquí… salvar a personas inocentes de un castigo que no les correspondía

Kayo recordó cuando salvo a los Ushiromiya del Oni… la joven sonrió alegremente…

 **Kayo:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Están bien?

 **Monje:** Si… gracias a ti querida Kayo y como ellos te dijeron (Tristemente) Cometimos una injusticia contigo

 **Kayo:** Yo… no debí haber sido cobarde… es más… debí afrontar la naturaleza de mis hechos… pero…

 **Monje:** Es pasado querida Kayo… ahora dime… quieres quedarte aquí? O quieres comenzar de nuevo?

Kayo lo miro con sorpresa… será que aún tenía una oportunidad? Se preguntó la joven, pero al ver al monje… por un momento pensó que era una ilusión infernal pero…

 **Kayo:** Me encantaría volver a comenzar pero…

 **Monje:** Tu tuviste un deseo cuando ascendías recuerdas?

 **Kayo:** Si… estar al lado de…

 **Monje:** Porque no lo haces? y comienzas de nuevo

 **Kayo:** (Llorando) Cree que me acepten? Aun podre continuar?

 **Monje:** Yo que tu (Sonriendo) Lo averiguaría

Kayo le sonrió alegremente mientras el monje le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro tiernamente.

* * *

En Ise los Sutori y los Ushiromiya están frente a las ruinas quemadas de lo que fue alguna vez la hacienda Yashiro…

 **Milo:** Definitivamente dejaron de existir…

 **Bankotzu:** Cuando vinieron las autoridades… no pudieron deducir la causa del incendio… se dictamino que había sido accidental por una falla eléctrica de la casa… encontraron todo lo de valor calcinado…

 **Umi:** Eso significa que… no quedo nada

 **Kanon:** Así es querida… es como si no hubieran existido… tal y como lo dijo Kayo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es por eso que dijo que su rencor había desaparecido y así lo hizo… no quedo nada

 **Rin:** No solo lo hizo por ella Sesshy… si no… porque…

Umi entendió lo que su hermana quería decir en ese momento, pues se había llevado a Hakudoshi, Teru y Beatrice con ella al infierno. En ese momento, InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa daban aviso a las autoridades de la muerte de los Yashiro en el lago Sutori…

 **Kanna:** Como le estará yendo a papá?

 **Irasue:** Sera mejor regresar a la hacienda… deben necesitarnos para testificar

 **Kiyo:** Tienes razón querida… aquí ya no hay nada que hacer

 **Milo:** (Orando) Que sus almas descansen en paz y que junto con Kayo… puedan encontrar la paz eterna

Todos juntaron las manos y oraron en silencio para después dirigirse a la hacienda Sutori.

* * *

En el lago estaban las autoridades acordonando el lugar con la cinta amarilla, los peritos y los policías recogían evidencias de la escena del crimen, algunos pedazos de los cuerpos que habían quedado, los Sutori estaban con el jefe de la estación de policía…

 **Policía:** Descuide señor Sutori… arreglaremos esto en su propiedad… solo les pedimos que de momento no salgan de Ise ya que podremos llamarlos a testificar

 **InuTaisho:** Claro que si oficial

 **Saga:** Cooperaremos en lo que necesiten

 **Policía:** Muchas gracias… así será más rápido el proceso (Mirando las bolsas de lona color negro) Pobres… pero aun así… no es raro

 **Rukawa:** (Sorprendido) Como dice?

 **Policía:** No lo sabían?

 **InuTaisho:** Que cosa?

 **Policía:** Los Yashiro… estaban siendo buscados por los Yakuzas

Los Sutori abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pues nunca hubieran imaginado lo que les estaban diciendo…

 **Policía:** Cuando su hija se casó con Hakudoshi Yashiro… supuse que estarían en peligro… pues se han escuchado rumores de que él y su hermano hacían tratos con ellos… pero se quedaron en la ruina y no podían seguir con el trabajo… así que les dieron partes de las tierras de cultivo… pero parece que no cubre el pago… así que… buscaron… la forma de salvarse de la ruina

InuTaisho comenzó a entender porque los Yashiro habían dejado a las Ushiromiya y porque habían querido adelantar la boda con Kanna, Saga y Rukawa se miraron entre ellos también comprendiendo la situación cuando…

 **Saga:** Ellos… Hakudoshi y Teru… comenzaron los tratos con los Yakuza?

 **Policía:** Se rumora que fue su tatarabuelo… pues… desde la muerte de él sucesor de los Yashiro que murió en manos de su esposa… estaban más arruinados que nunca… así que comenzó a trabajar para los Yakuza y poco a poco recuperaban la fortuna… pero… esos negocios turbios… siempre tienen un precio

 **Rukawa:** Comprendemos… muchas gracias por sus esfuerzos oficial

 **Policía:** No es nada… como les pedí… no salgan de Ise pues podremos necesitar de sus testimonios

 **InuTaisho:** Pierda cuidado

 **Policía:** Que nadie se acerque aquí por favor

Los policías comenzaron a irse en sus patrullas, los Sutori los veían marcharse…

 **Saga:** Quien lo dijera no padre?

 **InuTaisho:** Como fuimos tan estúpidos?

 **Rukawa:** Tranquilo padre… eso ya quedo en el pasado… ahora… Kanna, las chicas y nosotros… estamos libres de ellos

 **InuTaisho:** Afortunadamente hijos… salimos con vida de todo esto

 **Saga:** Así es padre… ahora… la maldición de los Sutori… se ha terminado

 **Rukawa:** Y con el final… que siempre debió tener… los Sutori y los Ushiromiya juntos

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Es verdad hijos… como siempre debió ser… ahora solo hay que esperar la llegada de Camus para que revise a las chicas y… a todos nosotros

Los tres sonrieron alegremente cuando vieron llegar a los demás, InuTaisho abrazo a Irasue y se dieron un beso en los labios, los demás se acercaron a ellos…

 **Irasue:** Que sucedió querido?

 **InuTaisho:** No podremos salir de Ise… pues necesitaran de nuestros testimonios y para que el proceso sea más rápido

 **Kiyo:** Pero… no creerán que un espíritu maligno vengativo los mato

InuTaisho, Saga y Rukawa se miraron a los ojos para verlos después…

 **Saga:** Abuela… es que no solo Kayo estaba detrás de ellos

 **Kanon:** Que estás diciendo Saga?

 **Rukawa:** Así es… los yakuzas… estaban detrás de ellos pues…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los yakuzas? Pero cómo?

 **InuTaisho:** Al parecer la familia Yashiro ha tenido tratos con ellos desde la época de Kayo y Nozomi…

 **Milo:** Eso quiere decir que… ahora comprendo todo… la boda con Kanna…

 **Kanna:** Esos malditos… querían que…

 **InuTaisho** : Efectivamente querida… querían que los salváramos de la ruina… y de… sus tratos con los yakuzas (Mirando a las chicas) Ahora entienden porque las engañaron?

Umi y Rin lo miraron con sorpresa, al igual que Milo, las mellizas bajaron la mirada un poco pues se sentían mal y más que lo dijeran frente a Kanna. La joven se puso frente a ellas y las tomo de la mano…

 **Kanna:** (Tiernamente) Chicas… mírenme…

Ellas lentamente la miraron a los ojos, estaban sonrojadas y con lágrimas en los ojos…

 **Kanna:** Fuimos víctimas de esos malditos… no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… no voy a negarles que me dio un poco de coraje enterarme así… pero… sé cuánto me quieren a mi… a mi familia… a mis hermanos… y lo duro que fue tener que soportar todo esto

 **Umi:** Kanna… nosotras no…

 **Rin:** Queríamos que… sufrieras… por eso… queríamos que…

 **Kanna:** Lo sé y si hubiera estado en su lugar… tampoco habría podido decir algo… pero… ahora

Tomo la mano de Kanon y de Sesshoumaru y las junto con las de ellas…

 **Kanna:** Ya no están solas queridas… más bien (Mirando a Milo y tomándolo de las manos) Ya no estamos solas… estamos con nuestros amores y no hay nada que se interponga

 **Umi:** Es verdad Kanna y para siempre

 **Rin:** Como siempre debió ser… nuestras familias unidas

 **Irasue:** Y no por un odio o por una maldición

 **Kiyo:** Si no por el amor

Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Milo besaron en los labios a sus amadas, entraron a la casa y todos se asearon, se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron en sus camas para descansar pues Camus aviso que llegaría al día siguiente.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru…. Rin estaba sentada en la cama mirando su estrella musical la cual tocaba su dulce melodía, estaba vestida con la parte de arriba de la pijama de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Mirando su estrella sonriendo y llorando) La estrella musical… que mi mamá… me dio para mi cumpleaños número 8 (Mirando su emblema) El emblema que papá me dio al nacer (Mirando su mano izquierda) El anillo de compromiso de Sesshy

Él salió del sanitario, la vio sentada en la cama y sonriendo se acercó a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose a su lado) Que haces tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Mirando… recuerdos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hablando de recuerdos… tengo unos para ti

Él se levantó de la cama; se dirigió hacia su saco que tenía colgado en un perchero, saco algo de él y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose en la cama) Mira… es para ti

 **Rin:** (Tomando lo que le dio) Que me trajiste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole un beso en los labios) Míralo

La joven da la vuelta a lo que le dio y era una foto, donde están sus padres y las mellizas sonriendo, Rin la miro para después ver a Sesshoumaru y abrazarlo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Son tu historia Tenshi…

Se dan un beso en los labios apasionadamente, cuando caen sobre la cama, al separarse se sonríen alegremente el baja su mano y la posa en su vientre de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y aquí… comienza a vivir la nuestra tenshi… mi Rin

 **Rin:** Y se hará cada vez más y más grande Kokoro… más y más fuerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como siempre debió ser Rin… tu eres mi predestinada… ahora tenshi… damos inicio a nuestra eternidad

 **Rin:** Y tu Sesshoumaru Sutori… eres el mío… mi predestinado… hasta el fin de los tiempos Kokoro… tu y yo (Mirando sus ojos) Tus ojos… son como dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que me llama… agua que me inunda… agua que me ahoga

 **Sesshoumaru:** De amor tenshi… de amor y pasión

* * *

Se comienzan a besar apasionadamente para dar rienda suelta al amor y a la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro. En la habitación de Kanon, él y Umi están acostados en la cama, abrazados y Kanon acariciando el vientre de Umi…

 **Umi:** Un hijo Kanon… nuestro hijo

 **Kanon:** Aquí… se siente su corazón querida… el corazón de nosotros hecho uno

 **Umi:** Comienza nuestra vida juntos amor mío

 **Kanon:** Dirás… nuestra eternidad mi vida

 **Umi:** Comenzando de nuevo

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, sus manos entrelazadas, al separarse un poco, Kanon toma algo de su mesa de lámpara y se lo da a Umi…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Que es esto?

 **Kanon:** Obsérvalo querida

Umi lo ve y se percata que es una foto de sus padres con ella y su hermana, todos sonriendo felizmente como la familia que son…

 **Umi:** (Llorando) Kanon… esto…

 **Kanon:** Es tu historia mi amor… tus padres… aún están aquí y nuestros hijos los verán y conocerán

 **Umi:** Sabias que (Abrazándolo) Eres mi héroe?

 **Kanon:** Y tu mi heroína mi amada Umi

Ambos se besan en los labios, Kanon sin dejar caer todo su peso se pone sobre Umi y la besa apasionadamente, ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo, sus besos son cargados de fuego, de amor y pasión… sintiéndose uno solo, al separarse…

 **Umi:** (Mirando los ojos de Kanon) Mi amor… tus ojos son como dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que me llama… agua que me inunda… agua que me ahoga

 **Kanon:** Siempre de amor mi niña hermosa… siempre de amor y pasión

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y a demostrarse su amor en la forma más pura que puede haber.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kanna… Milo esta sobre de ella y la besa tiernamente, ella le corresponde amorosamente al separarse…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Al fin juntos

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Si mi amor… para siempre

En eso Kanna pone una expresión un tanto sombría, Milo se extraña un poco y la toma del rostro…

 **Milo:** Que ocurre?

 **Kanna:** Sabes?... Hakudoshi murió… y sentí feo pero… no tengo el corazón destrozado (Mirándolo) crees que sea perversa?

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo y acariciando su rostro) No… no lo eres… al contrario…. Eres sincera y honesta

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) No sé qué me hiciste Milo Ushiromiya… que… me cambiaste la vida y todo de mi

 **Milo:** Al igual que tu Kanna Sutori… cambiaste todo mi mundo y mi vida (Mirando sus ojos) Tus ojos son como dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que me llama… agua que me inunda… agua que me ahoga

Kanna le sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente él le corresponde amorosamente para continuar amándose apasionadamente.

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos años… la hacienda Sutori se sentía en tranquilidad y paz, se respiraba un ambiente de amor y armonía… era como si esa hacienda hubiera renacido de nuevo… la luna la baña con su luz la casa grande, el lago pareciera que tiene el agua plateada el viento sopla levemente siendo cálido. Rukawa y Saga miran por la ventana de sus habitaciones y se sienten liberados de todos aquellos recuerdos pasados.

Kiyo está sentada en el jardín Sen bebiendo una taza de té a la luz de la luna, sonriendo pues esta agradecida con la vida de estar viendo la dicha y el renacer de su familia, InuTaisho e Irasue están en su cama desnudos besándose amorosamente y felices de que todo comenzara de nuevo para toda la familia.

Nuevas vidas vienen, vidas se fueron… pero el ciclo de la vida es así… viéndonos vivir y morir. La mañana siguiente llego, el sol brillaba maravillosamente en todo Ise, Camus llego a la hacienda Sutori preocupado pero al ver a la familia que lo recibe con alegría se sintió muy feliz ya que todos estaban con bien. Al ver a las Ushiromiya sonrió con tranquilidad.

Reviso a las chicas y encontró sus embarazos tranquilos y normales, Sesshoumaru y Kanon habían estado a su lado tomándolas de las manos, Kanna estaba feliz pero siente un mareo terrible. Camus la ve y se sospecha que es...

Cuando la revisa le manda a hacer unos análisis pero le asegura que es un embarazo también… recordó que los padres de Milo le habían dicho que cuidara a la familia que comenzaba a formar. La chica anteriormente sentía que aún no estaba lista para ser madre… pero… corrió a ver a Milo y le dio la maravillosa noticia… Milo se quedó por un momento en silencio pero la abrazo y comenzaron a sonreír alegremente y sentirse feliz por la llegada de su hijo.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron y el jefe de policía fue a verlos, entraron a al despacho de la casa y comenzaron a hablar…

 **InuTaisho:** Sea bienvenido

 **Jefe de Policía:** Muchas gracias señor Sutori… no le quitare mucho tiempo

 **Kanon:** Dígame… como quedo todo?

 **Jefe de policía:** Verán… los peritos y criminólogos… dictaminaron que la muerte de los Yashiro fue…

Los hombres Sutori y Milo estaban ansiosos de saber lo que había sido el resultado final de la investigación…

 **Jefe de policía:** Fueros asesinados por los yakuza… también se encontró que el incendio que fue provocado en la hacienda de ellos fue culpa suya… así que al venir ellos aquí…. Los esperaban para emboscarlos y matarlos

Todos se miraron entre ellos pues… la realidad era otra… y aunque quisieran confesarla… nadie les creería que un espíritu vengativo los asesino para acabar con su rencor….

 **InuTaisho:** (Decaído) Ya veo

 **Jefe de policía:** Lamentamos que haya sido en su hacienda… pero… creo que ellos sabían que ustedes…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… comprendemos lo que quiere decir… gracias por sus esfuerzos

 **Jefe de policía:** Era nuestro deber… sabemos que tienen una empresa que atender en Tokio y deben salir cuanto antes de Ise… lamentamos mucho haberlos tenido aquí mucho tiempo

 **Kanon:** Descuide… no pasa nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al contrario… agradecemos lo que han hecho por nosotros

 **Milo:** Así es… sus esfuerzos que hizo por la hacienda Sutori

 **InuTaisho:** Muchas gracias

 **Jefe de policía:** Debo irme… aún hay cosas que hacer en la oficina… que tenga una excelente tarde

Va saliendo de la oficina cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espere un momento

 **Jefe de Policía:** (Mirándolo) Si dígame?

 **Kanon:** Queremos invitarlo… es más… a todo Ise

 **Jefe de policía:** (Sonriendo) Claro…

 **InuTaisho:** Vera… mañana celebraremos…

* * *

Se quedaron hablando con el jefe de policía, mientras tanto en el jardín Sen, en el columpio sofá están sentadas Umi y Rin platicando…

 **Rin:** (Tomando la mano de su hermana) Como te has sentido hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo a su hermana) Bien hermanita… bueno… mareos más que nada… y tú?

 **Rin:** Solo nauseas… pero bien… sabes… a pesar de todo… me siento tranquila aunque… también un poco triste

 **Umi:** Lo se… te entiendo… yo también… no me gusto que todo terminara así

 **Rin:** (Mirando al cielo) Es verdad… y menos después de haber visto la verdad de todo

 **Umi:** Creo que eso fue lo que nos está incomodando hermanita… el ver como ella… fue engatusada… como…

 **Rin:** Lo se hermanita… como nosotras… que ella paso lo mismo que nosotras… creo que… si me hubiera pasado eso… yo…

 **Umi:** Creo que ni yo tampoco hubiera soportado hermanita… debió ser muy duro para ella… demasiado… creo que… se juzgó sin conocer sus motivos

 **Rin:** Eso mismo pienso…

Ambas miraron el jardín… Umi comenzó a sonreír alegremente…

 **Rin:** (Mirándola) Que sucede hermanita?

 **Umi:** Sabes?... aquí estuve la primera noche con Kanon… cuando venimos a la hacienda por primera vez

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar) Es muy hermoso… es la primera vez que estoy aquí… es bellísimo este jardín

 **Umi:** Si hermanita… y tiene mucho significado para mi… comenzó aquí mi amor… mi felicidad… mi todo

 **Rin:** Me alegro de verte así hermanita… feliz… alegre

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) Tu también hermanita… no es así?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… el balcón de esta casa… es la que tiene… toda la historia… de mi inicio con el

 **Umi:** Ves? Te lo dije… esta casa… fue el comienzo de muchas cosas para nuestra familia hermanita

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… pero… termino con el amor de nuestras vidas…

 **Umi:** Todos están muy extraños hermanita… que traerán entre manos?

 **Rin:** No lo sé hermanita… pero parece que todos saben algo que nosotras ignoramos

En eso sienten una presencia muy fuerte… pero también agradable, en el ambiente se percibe un aroma a flor de cerezo… ellas buscan de donde viene ese aroma… intentan descifrar cuando detrás de ellas…

 **-** Chicas… que alegría volver a verlas

Ellas sienten en sus espaldas un calor y cuando voltean ven a una joven vestida de kimono blanco, su cabello negro removido por el viento, unos ojos azules que las mira con dulzura…

 **Umi/Rin:** (Sonriendo) Kayo!

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Que hermosas se ven… esperando a mis sobrinos… a punto de unirse a mis sobrinos…

 **Umi:** (Preocupada) Donde… estas Kayo?

 **Kayo:** Donde… aprendí a ser feliz… donde estoy en paz

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Quieres decir que… estas?

 **Kayo:** Donde aprendí chicas… que Kami-Sama nos presta la vida por un momento… que es tonto gastarla en las tinieblas del rencor… pero saben… regresare

 **Umi:** En verdad? Pero cómo?

 **Kayo:** Ya verán… muy pronto lo verán…

 **Rin:** Kayo… tu oportunidad…

 **Kayo:** Lo aprendí de ustedes chicas… ustedes enseñaron tanto a mi familia… me enseñaron… que el amor no se equivoca… que la que se equivoca es nuestra vista… ustedes sufrieron lo que yo… pero fueron valientes al enfrentarlo

Las mellizas Ushiromiya comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, pero sus labios sonreían…

 **Kayo:** (Sonriendo) Son unas mujeres valientes… las admiro… muchas gracias por todo… nunca olvidare… lo que hicieron por mi y por mi familia

 **Umi:** Kayo… a ti… te agradecemos… el que por ti… pudimos llegar a lado de quienes amamos…

 **Rin:** A lado de nuestros predestinados… de quienes… eran las personas para nosotras

 **Kayo:** Rin… perdóname por haberte hecho padecer tanto… porque casi… separo a mi sobrino… de la mujer de su vida (mirando a Umi) Umi… a ti… perdóname por lo que te hice… lo siento chicas

 **Umi:** No te atormentes más Kayo… llego el momento de soltar el pasado… que tu nueva oportunidad sea llena de dicha

 **Rin:** Y de amor… de mucho amor

 **Kayo:** Lo será así chicas… esto no es un adiós… si no… un hasta luego

Kayo comenzó a desvanecerse entre burbujas de colores, con una sonrisa en sus labios se despedida de las mellizas, ellas con lágrimas en los ojos le enviaron un beso a Kayo y ella se los correspondió. A lo lejos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

 **Kanon:** Umi!

Las chicas al escuchar sus nombres se acercaron a sus amados quienes las recibieron con los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron amorosamente…

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a Umi) Porque lloras querida?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) De felicidad querido… de pura felicidad

Se besan amorosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Porque esas lagrimas mi tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Porque… simplemente estoy feliz mi amado Kokoro

Se sonríen y se besan amorosamente, las toman de las manos y las llevan hacia el salón principal, las chicas ven la casa grande y les viene a sus mentes todos los recuerdos…. Cuando conocieron a sus amados que van a su lado, la herida que se abrió con un dolor enterrado… pero que poco a poco sano con amor… felicidad, confianza… y también… con dolor y con llanto.

* * *

Al llegar al salón principal… Kanna las recibió con un abrazo amoroso, ellas la abrazaron y Milo se acercó a ellas…

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada) Chicas… llego el momento

 **Umi/Rin** : El momento?

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas) Si queridas… el momento de (Mirando a Sesshoumaru y Kanon) Entregarlas al amor

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Si queridas y el momento… es mañana

 **Kiyo:** Todo está listo y queríamos que fuera sorpresa

 **Irasue:** Mañana… será el día más importante y hermoso de su vida

 **Saga:** Comienza una nueva era para nosotros

 **Rukawa:** Con el nacimiento de nuestros Sobrinos… que… Saga y yo… seremos los padrinos

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada) Si y quiero que ustedes 4… sean los padrinos de nuestro bebé… mis queridos sobrinos

Rin y Umi estaban sorprendidas… como habían planeado todo en poco tiempo y a escondidas de ellas…

 **Milo:** (Mirándolas) Ya no hay nada que esperar queridas… llego el momento de que sean felices… a lado de quienes aman

Las tomo de las manos y se pusieron frente a Sesshoumaru y Kanon…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Sobrinos

 **Kanon/Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tío

Los tres comenzaron a sonreír alegremente…

 **Milo:** Chicos… amigos míos… les entrego… a mis únicos familiares… como saben… sus padres se las encomendaron y sé que están en buenas manos… ya que ustedes han mostrado ser dignos de su amor… al igual que ellas…

 **Kanon:** (Tomando la mano de Umi) Milo… mi vida será de Umi y de mi hijo… consagrada a cuidarlos, amarlos y hacerlos felices… ella es mi vida entera… y no la dejare jamás de amar… estaremos juntos… hasta el final de los tiempos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Milo… todo mi ser y mi existencia… es para Rin… para mi hijo… cuidarlos, amarlos, llenarlos de felicidad… sé que nuestro comienzo no fue agradable pero… todas esas lagrimas han sido recompensadas… en los besos que ella me brinda… en el amor que me da… juntos hasta el fin del tiempo

Ellas los tomaron de las manos y les dieron su beso en los labios…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Milo) Mañana… serán las bodas

 **Milo:** Si Inu… y… hay algo más que quiero decir

 **Irasue:** Que es hijo?

Kiyo sonrió emocionadamente…

 **Milo:** (Hincándose ante Kanna y sacando una cajita color negro) Kanna Sutori

 **Kanna:** (Emocionada y llorando) Sí? Mi amor…

 **Milo:** (Tomando su mano izquierda) Mi amada berrinches… dime… quieres… casarte conmigo? Y pasar nuestra eternidad juntos?

Todos comenzaron a sonreír…

 **Umi:** (Emocionada) Por fin!

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Gracias a Kami!

Kanna miraba con felicidad a Milo que la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de amor… de cariño hacia ella…

 **Kanna:** Si… si mi amado engreído… mil veces si!

 **Milo:** (Poniéndole el anillo y besando su mano) Te Amo Kanna

Kanna lo levanta del suelo y le da un beso apasionado, Milo le corresponde abrazándola fuertemente sin lastimarla, Irasue llora emocionada al igual que Kiyo. InuTaisho se siente feliz pues ese era el final que él esperaba en su familia y que su presentimiento había sido el correcto, en eso voltea hacia la ventana y ve a través de ella a Kinzo y Krauss Ushiromiya que lo miran sonriendo, InuTaisho se queda sorprendido de momento… pero después les sonríe también y comprende que la unión está apoyada también y bendecida por los padres de los chicos.

* * *

La noche llego. Sesshoumaru y Rin están sentados en una de las bancas del balcón mirando la luna y tomados de las manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mañana… nos casaremos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Como lo planeaste Kokoro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Quieres saber cómo?

 **Rin:** Si me gustaría saber… porque lo hicieron demasiado cautelosamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Tenshi… esto ya lo teníamos planeado no?

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero sería hasta dentro de…

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionadamente y ella le corresponde amorosamente, al separarse se miran a los ojos, los destellantes ojos azules de Sesshoumaru miran con amor a Rin, sus ojos castaños de ella brillan con amor y pasión…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime mi Rin?

 **Rin:** Ai Shiteru Kokoro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ai Shiteru Tenshi

En eso se toman de las manos cuando…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Ikusen no yoake wo tobikoete_**

 _Volando a través de mil amaneceres_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Eien mo Tobikoete_**

 _Volando incluso a través de la eternidad_

Se sonríen alegremente para después comenzar a bailar y a cantar juntos la canción que sienten que cuenta su historia… sus ojos destellan amor y el bebé en el vientre de Rin puede sentir el amor de sus padres que es el mismo amor con el que fue concebido…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Kagami no Mukou uranan tabi ni hikari hanatsu shinjitsu wa hitotsu_**

 _A través del espejo cuando hago la adivinación en el solo emite una luz de verdad,_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Kono sora no hate kooru yaiba de yoru no tobari mo kirisaite yuku_**

 _Con la espada congelada las cortinas de la noche están siendo cortadas al final del cielo,_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Nariyamanu shiosai no you na mune no zawameki ga_**

 _Si el amor de mi pecho es como el rugido del incesante mar_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Haru wo tsugeru kaze ni nari_**

 _Se convirtió en el viento que anuncia la primavera_

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándose y mirando a la luna)

 ** _Bokura wo oikosunda._**

 _Y se nos adelanta_

 ** _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_**

 _Repitiendo miles de eternidades en la oscuridad de la ilimitada soledad_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Anata wo sagashiteta_**

 _Te he buscado_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Sutto sagashiteita_**

 _Siempre te he buscado_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_**

 _Hemos sido guiados por nuestra atracción_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku you ni ryuusei ni notte ai ni yuku kara_**

 _Incluso si se desata el nudo del hilo rojo iré a verte sobre los meteoritos,_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Toki wo koe haruka_**

 _Lejos a través del tiempo_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Sadame ga michiru sono shunkan wo ima_**

 _Guiados por el destino y ahora en este momento_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Tomo ni futari de_**

 _Estamos juntos_

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan tiernamente, el la levanta para darle unas ligeras vueltas. Al escuchar la canción InuTaisho e Irasue los ven y sonríen al verlos bailando y cantando con todo el corazón. En eso Sesshoumaru abraza por detrás a Rin quien lo toma de sus manos y se recarga en su pecho…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Yosete wa kaesu ai no shirabe wa nani yori mo tashika na nukumori de_**

 _La melodía del amor vuelve acercarse a nosotros con una calidez más segura que cualquier otra_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando la cabeza de Rin con su mejilla)

 ** _Mitsumean me to karameta yubi wa kotoba ijou no oto wo kanaderu_**

 _Nuestros ojos viéndose y nuestros dedos entrelazados, tocar una canción es mucho mejor que las palabras_

 **Rin:** (Apasionadamente)

 ** _Aoi kajitsu wo kajiri futari wakeaun shiawase_**

 _Mordiendo una fruta inmadura es como compartimos nuestra felicidad_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente y acariciando su vientre)

 ** _Aragaenai SUPIIDO de_**

 _Y con una velocidad indescifrable_

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Bokura wa tokeatteku_**

 _Es como nos fundimos juntos_

En eso se miran de frente y se comienzan a cantar mutuamente mirándose a los ojos…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_**

 _Repitiendo miles de eternidades en la oscuridad de la ilimitada soledad_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Anata wo sagashiteta_**

 _Te he buscado_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Sutto sagashiteita_**

 _Siempre te he buscado_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_**

 _Hemos sido guiados por nuestra atracción_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku you ni ryuusei ni notte ai ni yuku kara_**

 _Incluso si se desata el nudo del hilo rojo iré a verte sobre los meteoritos_ ,

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Toki wo koe haruka_**

 _Lejos a través del tiempo_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Sadame ga michiru sono shunkan wo ima_**

 _Guiados por el destino y ahora en este momento_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Tomo ni futari de_**

 _Estamos juntos_

Sesshoumaru saca su violín y comienza a tocar la canción maravillosamente, Rin lo mira fascinada y reconoce que ese fragmento de la canción es la que estaba tocando aquella vez en la oficina… cuando lo escucho tocar por primera vez, los corazones de ambos laten fuertemente…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Taiyou ga shizumi sekai no owari ga_**

 _Incluso si el sol se hunde y nos separamos en el final del mundo_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Tatoe futari wo hikisaku toki mo_**

 _Siempre estaremos destinados a conocernos_

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de una mano)

 ** _Itsudemo_**

 _No importa_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando su otra mano)

 ** _Nando demo_**

 _Cuantas veces sean_

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:** (Apretando ligeramente sus manos)

 ** _Bokura wa meguriaeru yo_**

 _Tu y yo nos volveremos a ver._

Se abrazan y comienzan a bailar de nuevo…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_**

 _Repitiendo miles de eternidades en la oscuridad de la ilimitada soledad_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Anata wo sagashiteta_**

 _Te he buscado_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Sutto sagashiteita_**

 _Siempre te he buscado_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_**

 _Hemos sido guiados por nuestra atracción_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku you ni ryuusei ni notte ai ni yuku kara_**

 _Incluso si se desata el nudo del hilo rojo iré a verte sobre los meteoritos,_

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 ** _Toki wo koe haruka_**

 _Lejos a través del tiempo_

 **Rin:**

 ** _Sadame ga michiru sono shunkan wo ima_**

 _Guiados por el destino y ahora en este momento_

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:**

 ** _Tomo ni futari de_**

 _Estamos juntos_

Al terminar de cantar su canción se besan apasionadamente, cuanto tuvimos que caminar… que sufrir… que llorar… para podernos encontrar… y aun así… nuestro amor estuvo a prueba… Rin pensaba… al amor hay que enfrentarle y ponerle el pecho… abrirle el pecho… puedo morir aquí hoy… y confesar como Neruda… que he vivido… porque no me gaste la vida en cremas inútiles, en ropas inútiles, en vanidades inútiles… me gaste los pies… corriendo hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos y encontré al amor esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

Sesshoumaru comprendía que para volar no se necesitan alas… solo se debían creer en las alas de su corazón… Que los amuletos del amor… son los besos y se tienen las entrañas frescas para seguir pariendo ilusiones… que el dolor como lo había dicho Milo… se transformó en alegría… en la mayor alegría de su vida y que el amor es fiesta cuando lo mira a los ojos.

* * *

En el jardín Sen de la hacienda sentados en el sofá columpio estaban abrazados Umi y Kanon, se besaban amorosamente… cuando se separan poco a poco…

 **Kanon:** Mañana… seremos marido y mujer

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Creo que eso ya lo somos desde hace mucho tiempo

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo) Tienes razón querida… lo de mañana es… reafirmarlo

 **Umi:** Kanon (Un poco seria) Porque no me dijiste sobre la boda?

 **Kanon:** Umi… querida (Sonriendo) Después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar… quería darte una sorpresa… además esto ya estaba planeado

 **Umi:** Lo se querido pero…

Kanon la besa apasionadamente… Umi se sorprende, pero sabía que su amado lo único que quería era darle felicidad y amor… que el siempre adivinaba lo que ella necesitaba en cada momento… cuando se separaron los ojos azules de Kanon brillan como dos gotas de agua de mar al sol, los de Umi brillan intensamente. Kanon pone su mano en el vientre de su amada…

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma_**

 _El tiempo que pase contigo fue sorprendente,_

 ** _Kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban_**

 _Cuando me doy cuenta de esto, la cita ha llegado al final,_

 ** _Hanaretakunai_**

 _No quiero dejarte ir,_

 ** _Kaeritakunai_**

 _No quiero regresar a casa,_

 ** _Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai._**

 _Detén el tiempo porque quiero que estemos juntos siempre._

Umi sonrió alegremente, le encantaba escuchar la voz de Kanon al cantar y en este momento lo escuchaba demasiado feliz como ella, sonriendo…

 **Umi:** (Sonrojada)

 ** _Terekakushi na serifu mo_**

 _Las palabras que escondo avergonzada,_

 ** _Mitsumeau shunkan mo_** _,_

 _Y el momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran,_

 ** _Anata to iru jikan mo... tarinai kedo,_**

 _Las veces que estoy contigo son suficientes pero,_

 ** _Saishuu densha miokuru_**

 _Hasta que vea el último tren partir,_

 ** _Made nigiri shimete kureta te_**

 _Sostendré la mano que me extendiste,_

 ** _Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_**

 _Tu serena amabilidad me hace feliz,_

 ** _Otogibanashi nara sugu ni anata no_**

 _Si esto es un cuento de hadas yo..._

 ** _Iru asu e yukeru no ni_**

 _Iré hacia el mañana donde tu estarás._

Se levantan y se abrazan amorosamente, Kanon la levanta en brazos y la mira a los ojos…

 **Kanon/Umi:** (Enamorados)

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo,_

 ** _Kotoba ni shinakute mo_**

 _Incluso si no puedo decir las palabras,_

 ** _Anata wa watashi no tokudetsu na basho,_**

 _Tu eres mi lugar especial,_

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo)

 ** _Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_**

 _Si puedo tener un deseo que se vuelva realidad,_

 ** _Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo_**

 _Dios, por favor detén el tiempo para nosotros dos._

Kanon la deja en el suelo delicadamente, comienzan a caminar por el jardín Sen tomados de las manos, mirando al estanque, recordando la vez que pasaron la noche allí, Kanon abraza por detrás a Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Acariciando con sus labios el cuello de Umi)

 ** _Jikan yo tomare kono mama_**

 _Detén el tiempo justo como ahora,_

 ** _Boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama_**

 _Es mi única ambición,_

 ** _Dakedo sore wa kanawanai_**

 _Pero no se volverá realidad,_

 ** _Kono modo kashita tsutaetai yo_**

 _Quiero expresarte esta inquietud,_

 ** _Ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan_**

 _Solo hay 24 horas en un día,_

 ** _Tarinai ato hyakku jikan_**

 _No son suficientes incluso después de 1000 horas_

 ** _Sore dake are motto motto_**

 _Si esto es lo único que existe, más y más,_

 ** _Mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko_**

 _Yo buscare tu interminable bien._

 **Umi:** (Disfrutando las caricias de Kanon y apasionadamente)

 ** _Nondo wa itsu aeru no?_**

 _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo?_

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y girándola a su dirección para que lo vea al rostro)

 ** _Nado mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou_**

 _No importa cuántas veces lo diga yo seguiré pensando en esto,_

 ** _Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu_**

 _Una parte de mi está ansioso y la otra mitad con esperanza,_

 ** _Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto_**

 _Este sentimiento estará siempre y probablemente nunca cambie,_

 ** _Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?_**

 _¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?_

Kanon la abraza y comienzan a bailar con mucho amor y como si estuvieran entre las nubes del amor, sus miradas están perdidas en ese momento sintiendo como sus corazones laten y Umi siente que en sus adentros su bebé está muy feliz…

 **Umi:** (Enamorada)

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo,_

 ** _Koishii nukumori to_**

 _En tu amada calidez,_

 ** _Rinba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo_**

 _Las voces de mi corazón no pueden convertirse en palabras,_

 ** _Korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara_**

 _Desde ahora quiero mostrarme honestamente,_

 ** _Ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo_**

 _Dios, por favor detén el tiempo cuando comience a avanzar._

Umi abraza del cuello a Kanon y el de su cintura…

 **Kanon/Umi:**

 ** _Wagamama de ii no_**

 _Esto está bien si esta ambición,_

 ** _Kaeshitakunai to itte yo_**

 _Diré que no quiero devolverla,_

 ** _Anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara_**

 _Porque tú eres mi deseo,_

 ** _Mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo_**

 _Si dudas atare una flor a mi corazón._

 **Kanon:**

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo,_

 ** _Kotoba ni shinakute mo_**

 _Incluso si no puedo decir las palabras,_

 ** _Anata wa watashi no tokudetsu na basho,_**

 _Tu eres mi lugar especial,_

 ** _Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_**

 _Si puedo tener un deseo que se vuelva realidad,_

 ** _Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo_**

 _Dios, por favor detén el tiempo para nosotros dos._

Se van bailando hasta que llegan de nuevo al columpio sofá, Kanon se sienta primero y en sus piernas sienta a su amada…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y acariciando su rostro)

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo._

 **Kanon:** (Sonriendo y acariciando los labios de Umi)

 ** _Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo_**

 _Incluso si estamos apartados, estaremos juntos de nuevo,_

 **Umi:** (Acurrucándose en su pecho)

 ** _Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito_**

 _Tu eres mi persona especial,_

 ** _Everytime, everyday, everything_**

 _A cada momento, todos los días, en todo,_

 **Kanon:** (Envolviéndola con sus brazos)

 ** _Shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo_**

 _Creeré, incluso si el tiempo no se detiene,_

 **Umi/Kanon:** (Mirándose a los ojos)

 ** _Unmeu nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?_**

 _Si esto es el destino, nos volveremos a encontrar otra vez, cierto?_

Se dan besos cortos pero tiernos, se sonríen, se miran más enamorados que nunca. Sabiendo que su vida de felicidad comienzo en ese jardín y que al igual que él lo han cuidado y cultivado…

 **Kanon/Umi:** (Mirándose apasionadamente)

 ** _Unmeu nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?_**

 _Si esto es el destino, nos volveremos a encontrar otra vez, cierto?_

En ese momento al terminar de cantar se miran a los ojos y lentamente se acercan, sus labios se acarician, se rozan hasta que se funden en un beso lleno de pasión y de fuego… de amor puro… de ese amor que ha ido creciendo desde el instante en que se escucharon por primera vez. Umi piensa en ese preciso momento… No se puede esperar al amor sentado en la vereda… hay que vestirse de besos y de sueños… correr a encontrarlo en cada esquina… porque el amor esta y nunca falla. Quizá en un momento… cerré mi corazón y mis ojos… pero cuando los abrí… encontré la luz del amor… en un par de ojos como el cielo.

Kanon pensaba que el viento se lleva las hojas secas, lo que no sirve de los arboles… lo que está muerto… el amor… se llevó todo lo malo que él alguna vez sintió… sintió que no había esperado mucho tiempo para encontrar a Umi… su otra mitad… El mundo es fiesta cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida… te llenas de vida y puedes hacer todo por quien amas.

* * *

Ambas parejas se miran a los ojos… con los ojos del amor… los ojos más puros del mundo donde no escondes lo que hay en tu alma… muestras lo que hay en ti… y a través de esos ojos sus hijos miran… por primera vez la luz del amor a través de los ojos de sus madres…

 **Sesshoumaru/Kanon:** (Mirando a sus amadas) Y aun si muriera… mis cenizas te amaran eternamente… mi amor es solo tuyo

 **Rin/Umi:** (Mirando a sus amados y sonriendo) El amor me mira con sus ojos que son como dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que me llama… agua que me inunda… (Llorando) Agua que me ahoga

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **La hacienda Sutori... vuelve a la tranquilidad... los Sutori y los Ushiromiya podrán cumplir con su destino... estar juntos. Ambas sangres han comenzado a formarse en una... y esa unión esta por consolidarse, que sera lo que ocurrirá en las bodas? Como sera la nueva oportunidad de Kayo? No se pierdan el Final de esta historia! Wish: I Believe in Love**


	60. CAPITULO FINAL: Wish: I Believe in Love

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **La canción que usaremos en este capitulo es: Meu Grande Amor - Lara Fabian**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final: Wish: I Believe in Love**

* * *

La mañana siguiente es la de la boda, Rin y Umi contemplaban sus vestidos de novias…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Puedes creerlo hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Aun no… pero (Mirándola) No estamos soñando verdad hermanita?

 **Umi:** (Mirándola) No… no estamos soñando… estamos embarazadas… hoy nos casaremos… estamos en nuestra dulce realidad

 **Rin:** Recuerdo… cuando… llegamos aquí por primera vez… no queríamos venir

 **Umi:** Así es… nos íbamos hacer las enfermas… pero hubiera sido el peor error que cometiéramos

Se pusieron sus vestidos de novias, entre ellas se ayudaron ya que los demás se cambiaban también para ese maravilloso día, la boda seria a las 3 de la tarde, cuando terminaron de cambiarse se miraron al espejo de la habitación…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estamos hermosas!

 **Umi:** (sonriendo) Vaya que si hermanita!

Ambas se sonreían y se contemplaban al espejo, sus vestidos son

Vestido de novia de Rin

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20novia%20de%20Kotoko_

* * *

Vestido de novia de Umi

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20novia%20de%20Umi_

* * *

 **Umi:** Nunca pensé que nos casaríamos de manera tradicional

 **Rin:** Yo tampoco… pero sabes hermanita? Creo que es hermoso esto… todo es tradicional

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Si hermanita… nos casamos en este día… 11

 **Rin:** Tenemos trajes tradicionales… es perfecto hermanita

Una luz comienza a brillar detrás de ellas, se siente el ambiente lleno de paz y amor, cuando en el reflejo del espejo…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero…

 **Umi:** (Sorprendida) Co… Como…

La luz se desvanece y los espíritus de sus padres están detrás de ellas y las toman de los hombros…

 **Krauss:** (Sonriendo) Mis niñas… parecen unas princesas

 **Rin/Umi:** (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) Papá

 **Natsuhi:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Es el día más maravilloso para nuestra familia… queridas… mis niñas

 **Umi/Rin:** Mamá… pero como…

Las chicas se giran para verlos de frente y sus padres las abrazan con todo el amor del mundo…

 **Krauss:** Que alegría poder verlas así… vestidas así… como siempre quisimos verlas… realizadas en todos los aspectos de su vida

 **Natsuhi:** Mis queridas niñas… pude ver cumplido mi sueño… se ven tan hermosas y radiantes… como futuras madres

 **Umi:** Mamá… papá… nos encantaría tanto que… estuvieran con nosotros

 **Rin:** Solo… ustedes faltan… para que nuestra felicidad sea completa

 **Krauss:** Mis niñas… solo por este momento… tenemos concedido… verlas

 **Natsuhi:** Y de despedirnos mis queridas niñas

Las mellizas miraron a sus padres con sorpresa pero también con un poco de tristeza por lo que habían dicho, sus padres las tomaron de sus rostros…

 **Umi:** Se van? Así como así?

 **Rin:** El día de nuestra boda? Nos dejan?

 **Krauss:** Lamentablemente mis niñas… nuestro tiempo en la tierra se termino

 **Natsuhi:** Nuestro deber era protegerlas… dejarlas a salvo… pero ahora… ya es trabajo de ustedes… y de sus amados queridas mías

 **Umi:** Pero que pasa con los guardianes familiares padres? Son para siempre no?

 **Rin:** Eso quiere decir que serán guardianes de extraños? Como que terminaron con su trabajo?

 **Krauss:** No queridas… no será así (Abrazando a Natsuhi)

 **Natsuhi:** (Sonriendo y abrazando a Krauss) De nuestros nietos queridas… seremos los guardianes de sus hijos

Rin y Umi sonrieron alegremente, se tomaron sus vientres y sus padres les acariciaban el rostro…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Serán… los guardianes de nuestros hijos? Entonces… (Tristemente) eso quiere decir que… ellos serán los únicos que los puedan ver?

 **Krauss:** Así dicen las reglas del mundo espiritual queridas

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Entonces… ya no los volveremos a ver más?

 **Natsuhi:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Si querida… cuando miren los ojos de mis nietos… allí estaremos su padre y yo

Las mellizas sonrieron alegremente y sus padres les dan el ultimo abrazo…

 **Rin:** Padres…

 **Umi:** No se vayan

 **Krauss:** Nunca… estaremos siempre… a su lado… con nuestros nietos

 **Natsuhi:** Sean felices mis niñas amadas… den su corazón a quienes han escogido como compañeros de vida

Comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente entre luces de colores…

 **Krauss:** Milo nunca las dejara solas queridas

 **Natsuhi:** Ni nosotros tampoco mis niñas… hasta siempre mis amores

 **Krauss:** Las amamos… con toda el alma

 **Natsuhi/Krauss:** Nuestras cenizas… las amaran eternamente

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se desaparecieron los padres de las mellizas, ellas con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios se despidieron de sus padres…

 **Umi/Rin:** Hasta siempre… mamá… papá…

Cuando se miraron sus manos… tenían la estrella que su madre les había regalado y el emblema familiar, al verlo se sonrieron y entre ellas se pusieron el emblema familiar en sus kimonos de boda, se guardaron sus estrellas en una de las mangas...

Toc Toc

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Adelante!

Milo entro con una sonrisa muy amplia hacia sus sobrinas, él esta vestido con un ahori y una hamaka en color negro, con el emblema familiar de los Ushiromiya…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que apuesto te ves tío

 **Milo:** (sonriendo) Y ustedes muy hermosas… que orgulloso se sentiría papá y mi primo de verlas así

 **Umi:** Lo sabemos tío… como te sientes futuro papá?

 **Milo:** Feliz… creo que… más feliz que nunca… podemos regresar a vivir como personas normales

 **Rin:** Te lo mereces Milo… tu sacrificaste tanto

 **Milo:** Todos queridas… ustedes también… pero ahora… regresaremos a la normalidad

 **Umi:** Si Milo… a ser felices… como siempre debió ser

 **Milo:** En representación de sus padres… yo las entregare queridas

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Milo! Gracias

 **Umi:** (Abrazándolo) Siempre podemos contar contigo… así como tú con nosotras

 **Milo:** Si… cuando me case (Sonriendo) Ustedes me entregaran

 **Rin:** Pero claro que si tío

 **Umi:** Ahora que Kanna… será nuestra tía

Se abrazaban tiernamente, en eso Kiyo entra a la habitación de las chicas…

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolas y llorando) Que hermosas se ven queridas!

 **Umi:** Gracias abuela

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias abuela

Se acerca a ellas la matriarca de los Sutori y las toma de las manos…

 **Kiyo:** Estos kimonos… pertenecieron… a mi madre… y a mi… cuando nos casamos… y ustedes son dignas de usarlos mis queridas niñas

Las mellizas se quedaron sorprendidas… no podían creer lo que llevaban puesto pues era el más alto honor que les hayan podido brindar…

 **Umi:** Abuela… esto debe ser muy especial

 **Rin:** Abuela… no somos dignas de…

 **Kiyo:** (Sonriendo) Todo lo contrario… son dignas de llevarlos… dieron paz a nuestra familia… ustedes… han sido nuestra luz y en especial… la luz de mis alocados nietos (Mostrándoles un pigmento en color rojo dentro de una concha de mar) Permítanme pintar sus labios

Las mellizas sonrieron y Kiyo les pinto sus labios de rojo, las miro y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una…

 **Kiyo:** Junto con Milo… las entregare a mis nietos queridas (Haciendo una reverencia) Dándoles una cordial bienvenida a la familia Sutori

 **Umi:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Gracias abuela

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) De corazón… gracias abuela

 **Milo:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Cuídenlas mucho por favor

Al enderezarse comenzaron a sonreír alegremente, mientras tanto en la habitación de InuTaisho e Irasue, Sesshoumaru y Kanon se visten con el traje tradicional de novio, se miran al espejo…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/trajes%20de%20novios%20de%20Sesshoumaru%20y%20Kanon_

* * *

 **Kanon:** No nos vemos nada mal

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… pero (Mirándose a sí mismo) de donde salieron?

 **Kanon:** (Mirándose) No lo sé… solo nos dijeron úsenlos y ya

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vieron a sus hermanos que estaban vestidos con ahori y hamaka color negro, al ver a sus hermanos vestidos con el traje nupcial tradicional y peinados de una coleta entera sonrieron…

 **Saga:** Que bien se ven

 **Rukawa:** Parecen niños buenos

Los 4 comenzaron a sonreír alegremente…

 **Kanon:** Ustedes no se ven nada mal

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que conseguirán novia antes de lo que piensan

Saga y Rukawa se sonrojaron un poco a lo que sus hermanos al notarlo sonrieron…

 **Rukawa:** Recuerdan cuando éramos niños?

 **Saga:** Que… jugábamos… pero también peleábamos por lo que queríamos?

 **Kanon:** Si… lo recuerdo… llegamos a pelear por una pelota… o una golosina

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… siempre… terminábamos riendo y volvíamos a jugar

 **Saga:** Siempre tuvimos gustos similares… pero somos distintos… aun así… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Peleaste limpiamente y ganaste a la mujer que amas… pronto serás padre… ella tu mujer y madre de tus hijos… Sesshoumaru (Dándole la mano) Felicidades… Hermano

 **Rukawa:** Kanon… no puedo callarme esto… pero (Sonriendo) La vida se estaba ensañando con nosotros… me llegue a portar como un miserable… pero al final… triunfaste y tienes a tu lado al amor… a la mujer de tu vida y madre de tus hijos (Dándole la mano) Felicidades… Hermano

Sesshoumaru y Kanon tomaron la mano de sus hermanos, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y los cuatro se jalaron para darse un abrazo, se abrazan con amor de hermanos… como cuando eran niños y se defendían del mundo… como cuando rescataron a Rukawa de las manos de Kayo y juraron protegerlo.

 **Kanon:** (Abrazando a Rukawa) Había perdido la esperanza de que me llamaras así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Saga) Pero… somos hermanos… y el rencor no cabe entre nosotros

 **Rukawa:** (Abrazando a Kanon) Nos portamos como miserables con ustedes… ustedes demostraron más hombría que nosotros

 **Saga:** (Abrazando a Sesshoumaru) Siempre supe que eras mejor que yo… en el fondo lo sabia

 **Sesshoumaru:** No digas eso

 **Kanon:** Todos cometemos errores… lo importante es rectificar

 **Rukawa:** Por eso… les pedimos… que nos perdonen

 **Saga:** Y solo nos queda… desearles a ustedes y a las chicas… que la felicidad que se han ganado a pulso… sea para siempre

 **Kanon:** Les agradecemos que nos dijeran todo esto

 **Rukawa:** Nos hacía falta

 **Sesshoumaru:** De corazón… les auguramos un destino tan dichoso como el nuestro

 **Saga:** Lo sabemos… y se los agradecemos… hermanos

InuTaisho, Irasue y Kanna entraron a la habitación y al ver a los 4 chicos abrazarse y sonreír… InuTaisho sonrió orgullosamente, Kanna e Irasue sonreían entre llanto pues… hacía mucho que no los veían así…

 **Kanna:** Hermanitos… así quería verlos

 **Irasue:** Mis bebés… como siempre… como hermanos

 **InuTaisho:** Mis hijos… estos… son mis hijos

Los chicos dejaron de abrazarse; miraron a sus padres y a su hermana como se enorgullecían de que arreglaran sus diferencias y volvieran a ser hermanos… como siempre lo han sido, se acercan a ellos…

 **Irasue:** Nunca… nunca mis niños… perdí la esperanza de verlos de nuevo así

 **Kanna:** Sin pelear… siendo así… como son mis hermanos… leales… amables… y llenos de cariño

 **InuTaisho:** Mamá no se equivocó… ustedes… merecen todo hijos míos…

InuTaisho les coloco el emblema familiar a sus 4 hijos y les daba un beso en la frente cuando tocó el turno de Sesshoumaru y Kanon, Irasue se acercó a su esposo…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Kanon… Sessho… que gran recompensa me han dado… no solo han puesto en alto al igual que sus hermanos el apellido de la familia… pelearon como todos unos guerreros por el amor de sus vidas… ahora… serán esposos y padres

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Mis niños… su vida está a punto de comenzar… desde un nuevo inicio… donde serán la cabeza… la fuerza de su familia que comienzan a formar… que compartirán con las chicas que han escogido para toda la vida… no pudieron hacer mejor elección… pues…

 **Kanon:** Lo sabemos madre… llevamos a nuestro lado a las mejores mujeres que Kami-Sama nos pudo dar en nuestro camino… ella y mi hijo… son mi motor… y con la cual… compartiré lo que implica este nuevo camino

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… agradecemos… a ustedes (Mirando a Kanna) A berrinches… y a mis hermanos… por haberlas… traído a nuestro camino… Rin… es la mujer predestinada para mi… mi hijo es la materialización de nuestro amor… y ahora… ambos… recorreremos este camino compartiendo todo para ser felices

InuTaisho les puso el emblema familiar a sus hijos, Irasue le dio a cada uno una caja rectangular color negra, ellos la tomaron y sonrieron a su madre que les dio un beso en la mejilla…

 **Kanna:** Saben hermanos?... esos trajes que llevan… son del abuelo y del bisabuelo

 **Sesshoumaru/Kanon:** (Sorprendidos) Que? Pero…

 **Saga:** La abuela quiso que los usaran

 **Rukawa:** Ustedes… son dignos de hacerlo… ya que… ustedes… de ahora en adelante… serán la columna vertebral de la familia

 **Kanna:** Hermanos… tienen el más grande honor… solo… sean felices sí?... y hagan felices a mis hermanitas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Contento) Dalo por hecho berrinches

 **Kanon:** (Feliz) Cuenta con ello mocosa… toda la vida

Kanna los abrazo tiernamente y les dio un beso en la mejilla…

Toc toc

 **Irasue:** Adelante

Camus entra vestido en un kimono ceremonial negro…

 **InuTaisho:** Amigo… ven a la celebración

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Gracias… es hora de irnos al templo

 **Irasue:** (Mirando a sus hijos) Llego la hora… mis niños

Todos sonriendo fueron saliendo de la habitación principal, las mellizas y Milo ya habían abordado una de las camionetas que los llevarían al templo de Ise. En la segunda camioneta abordaron los Sutori, Irasue y Kiyo están vestidas con su kimono ceremonial color negro. InuTaisho con su kimono negro como el de sus hijos Saga y Rukawa. Kanna viste un kimono color rojo.

* * *

En el templo de Ise en el altar principal está el Sumo sacerdote esperando a los novios, en el interior están los invitados a las bodas que son las personas de la región, amigos de la familia Sutori, Miroku, los Señores Brown quienes están a su lado…

 **Mr. Brown:** Porque se casan el día 11?

Miroku: Porque para nosotros es un día de buena suerte

 **Mrs. Brown:** Escuchaste querido?... es hermoso no te parece?

 **Mr. Brown:** Demasiado querida

 **Miroku:** Ya vienen los novios

Todos los invitados ven hacia la entrada del templo y ven caminando primero a dos sacerdotisas del templo, detrás de ellas Umi y Rin entran con Milo y Kiyo a su lado, todos al verlas se quedan maravillados pues se veían hermosas y las personas de la región… murmuraban que era la boda que se esperaba desde hacía un Siglo… ya que supieron el apellido de las mellizas. Los más viejos… decían que esa boda era la ruptura de la maldición.

Detrás de las chicas van caminando a cierta distancia Kanon y Sesshoumaru acompañados de InuTaisho. Detrás de ellos camina Irasue con Saga a su lado y Kanna con Rukawa a su lado.

Al llegar al altar principal del templo donde está el Sumo sacerdote, Kiyo y Milo se ponen del lado derecho a lado de las mellizas, en el lado izquierdo se ponen frente a ellos, Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho y Kanon. Los chicos ven a sus novias con felicidad, ellas con una sonrisa. Milo las toma de las manos, InuTaisho hace lo mismo y se acercan un poco más…

 **Milo:** (Mirándolos) Sesshoumaru… Kanon… les entrego en nombre de mi primo Krauss Ushiromiya

 **Kiyo:** (Mirándolos) Y en nombre de Natsuhi Ushiromiya… a estas lindas chicas

 **Milo:** Con confianza… les entrego a mi única familia… a las chicas que más quiero

 **InuTaisho:** Milo… madre… como representantes de Krauss y Natsuhi Ushiromiya… yo… InuTaisho Sutori y mi esposa Irasue Sutori… damos nuestra palabra de que… nuestros hijos… cuidaran y amaran como se merecen a estas maravillosas mujeres

Les entrelazan sus manos a las dos parejas…

 **Kanon:** Milo… mi vida de ahora en adelante… está en mis manos… frente a mis ojos… sonriéndome… con toda confianza… deja en mis manos a Umi Ushiromiya… que solo será feliz de… ahora en adelante

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Kanon… mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Milo… aquí… ahora… y para siempre la mujer que recibo es mi universo… respiro cuando ella lo hace… vivo porque ella vive… mi felicidad y mi vida… dependen tan solo de ella… deja en mis manos a Rin Ushiromiya… de ahora en adelante vivirá feliz y llena de amor

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy… Kokoro

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia enfrente del Sumo Sacerdote que con una sonrisa…

 **Sumo Sacerdote:** La boda más esperada en esta región… Buda los ilumine y les llene de amor toda la vida…

Las parejas se miran entre ellos y se sonríen, se lavan las manos con el agua del pozo del templo, después frente al sacerdote que dice unas palabras sobre el compromiso y una oración, ellos comienzan a intercambiar unos rosarios en color negro que se ponen en la muñeca izquierda, Kanon y Sesshoumaru abren las cajas que les entrego Irasue y el sacerdote las toma para decir una oración, devolviéndoselas y son un par de anillos para cada pareja de oro. Sesshoumaru y Kanon les ponen a las chicas su anillo y ellas a su vez el de ellos, se miran y se sonríen amorosamente. En ese momento mirándolos… Umi y Rin sacan de sus mangas las estrellas que su madre les había dado y se las dan en la mano a Sesshoumaru y a Kanon quien al recibirlas sonríen y las guardan junto a su corazón.

Después de eso las sacerdotisas ofrecen sake sagrado (o-miki) a los novios en tres pequeños cuencos lacados (sakazuki) para que beban de ellos en un determinado orden; cada cuenco tiene un tamaño, de más pequeño a mayor y acercándoselo a la boca dos veces para beber solo a la tercera tres tragos. El tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. Este proceso primero lo hacen Sesshoumaru y Kanon para después Rin y Umi, lo hacen de esta forma ya que el 3 es un numero sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu

Al terminar la ceremonia Sesshoumaru y Kanon toman del rostro a sus esposas, Rin y Umi sonríen alegremente sus rostros se acercan lentamente cuando se funden en un beso tierno y lo van haciendo apasionado. Todos los invitados aplauden alegremente y sonríen pues se ven demasiado felices.

Las dos parejas comienzan a caminar de la mano, todos de tras ellos caminaban, llegaron a un árbol sakura donde tomaron la fotografía familiar del recuerdo. Umi y Rin ven el árbol y sonríen alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… que hermosas te ves al sonreír

 **Rin:** Kokoro… recuerdas este árbol?

Ambos voltean a ver el árbol cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prometí… que vendríamos cuando…

 **Rin:** Si… así es… y estamos aquí… cumpliendo nuestra promesa… y casados

Se besan apasionadamente pues recordaron la promesa de cuando fueron al templo de Ise juntos por primera vez.

Umi miraba el árbol con fascinación y con una sonrisa en los labios…

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Recuerdas cuando te dije que volveríamos a este templo querida?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Lo recordaste querido?

 **Kanon:** Nunca olvide mi promesa… y ahora… estamos aquí… casados mi niña hermosa

Umi sonríe alegremente y el la besa en los labios apasionadamente, los sentimientos que tuvieron en aquella visita al templo se hicieron más y más grande hasta llegar al gran amor que se tienen.

* * *

Todos fueron a la hacienda Sutori donde se adornó el salón de fiesta en colores blanco y rojo…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/recepcion%20de%20la%20boda%20de%20rin%20y%20kotoko_

* * *

Entraban al salón de fiesta y se maravillaban cuando veían la cantidad de rosas rojas, el olor de ellas había inundado sutilmente el lugar, cuando llego la hora de que entraran las parejas, con una vela en las manos y comenzaron a encender las velas que hay en las mesas. Los 4 se ven radiantes y felices.

Llegaron a una mesa que será de ellos 4 solamente donde se sentaron, miraban a todos con alegría y al mirarse se besaban amorosamente.

La comida consistió en un buffet de platillos tradicionales japoneses, un poco de comida italiana, coreana y china.

Milo y Kanna estaban sentados contemplado a las dos parejas de recién casados…

 **Kanna:** Que hermosos se ven verdad?

 **Milo:** Si… después de tantos problemas… son felices

 **Kanna:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Como nosotros

 **Milo:** Kanna… dime algo… estas segura de…

Kanna le da un beso apasionado en los labios, pues se imagina que es lo que le preguntara… al separarse…

 **Kanna:** Lo estoy amor mío… tú y mi hijo… son mi mayor tesoro… y aunque este embarazada… podre diseñar… y vivir a tu lado

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) Lo se… mi amor… veras… ahora que he regresado a mi vida normal… es momento de tomar posesión de las propiedades en Kyoto y…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Kyoto eh?... es un buen lugar para poner mi atelier

 **Milo:** Serás la diseñadora más famosa de todo Japón

 **Kanna:** Y casada… con el hombre más bueno…. Guapo y exitoso de Japón

Milo le sonrió alegremente y le dio un beso en los labios, le acaricio su vientre y se miraban amorosamente. Llego la hora del brindis…

 **InuTaisho:** Queremos darles las gracias por estar aquí… reunidos en este momento feliz para dos familias… que fuimos… perseguidos y atormentados… por algo que… no sabemos cómo explicar… pero al final (Mirando a las dos parejas) Termino en amor… como siempre debió ser

 **Milo:** Ahora… comienza una época dorada… de amor y felicidad para nuestras familias… con la unión de estos chicos… y con la venida de las nuevas generaciones en que nos volvemos uno

 **Irasue:** Queremos que brinden con nosotros… por el amor… por la vida… por la nueva oportunidad de volver a comenzar de una manera privilegiada… con amor

 **Kiyo:** Kampai! Por la vida, dicha y amor… de mis nietos y nietas

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la felicidad, frente a ellos había una orquesta, Umi y Rin tomaron de la mano a sus esposos los cuales sin dudar las siguieron hasta el centro de la pista, se pusieron frente a frente…

 **Umi:** Kanon… esto… es para ti

 **Kanon:** Mi niña…

 **Rin:** No es mucho Kokoro… pero… es con todo mi amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi Rin… tu eres todo mi amor

Se acercaron a sus esposos y ellos entendieron lo que sucedía, ponen una mano rodeándoles la cintura y la otra la entrelazaron poniéndoselas en el pecho. El sonido de un piano se escuchó…

 **Umi:** (Mirando a Kanon)

 _Yo soñé_

 _Y esperé_

 _Por tu amor_

 _Y mi corazón se acostumbró_

 _A soñar contigo_

 _Y de repente yo te encontré_

 _Y vi en tu mirada_

 _La pasión que yo soñé para mi_

Bailaban lentamente, al ritmo de la música. Kanon abrazaba a Umi sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

 **Umi/Rin:**

 _Cuando te vi_

 _Creí que el amor_

 _No era sólo un sueño mío_

 _(Sueño mío, sueño mío)_

 _Me desperté_

 _Y el mundo entero se iluminó_

 _No para de brillar_

 _Y mi mirada_

 _Sólo ve la tuya_

 _Yo encontré_

 _Mi gran amor._

Todos los invitados quedan maravillados con las voces de las chicas, Kanna está emocionada cantando la canción y Milo la abraza por la espalda…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru)

 _Puede llover_

 _El cielo caer_

 _Que nada va_

 _A quitar lo que guardé_

 _Dentro de mi_

 _Y sólo pensar en ti_

 _En el amor que guía_

 _Nuestros corazones_

 _Si el mundo te esconde_

 _Tras de muros y prisiones_

 _Te encontraré_

 _Mi gran amor_

Sesshoumaru al escucharla recuerda todo lo que pasaron para llegar a este momento de su vida donde están casados, siendo padres y amándose, la abraza fuertemente sintiendo que la mujer que cabe perfectamente en sus brazos está allí… amándolo solo a él.

 **Umi:** (Recargándose en el pecho de Kanon)

 _Sólo los tontos pueden pensar_

 _Que el amor se deja engañar_

 _Nada podrá_

 _cambiar los rumbos de la pasión_

 _Fue ella quien nos escogió_

 _no fuiste tú ni yo_

 _Mi gran amor_

 _gran amor_

Kanon le da un beso en los labios, recordando cuando la escucho por primera vez… cuando la vio en esa misma hacienda por primera vez… su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, su valentía, que desde que la conoció supo que era la mujer que había nacido para él y que el a su vez… nació para ella.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miran a los ojos pensando en lo que habrían sufrido si su orgullo los hubiera dominado… si no hubieran escuchado al amor y a la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro, se besan apasionadamente cuando lentamente se separan…

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo del rostro)

 _Pasó_

 _Esta escrito así_

 _Yo en ti, tú en mi_

 _Te encontraré_

 _Mi gran amor_

 _gran amor_

La canción termino y todos se levantaron aplaudiéndoles, Irasue e InuTaisho los veían alegremente y se besan en los labios. Kanna y Milo les hacen adiós y se besan en los labios. Kiyo con lágrimas en los ojos los miraba y sentía que podía morir en paz… había visto como a su familia llegaba a la paz ansiada…

 **Kiyo:** Madre… por fin… estamos en paz… felices como siempre debimos haberlo sido…

Las mellizas miraban a su alrededor… todo era felicidad… al ver el rostro de sus amados… sentían que el amor las miraba… sentían que… no había nada que no pudieran hacer… anhelar… que no pudieran vivir…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo y mirando a su esposo) ("Amo a Kanon con toda mi alma… tendré un hijo… y muchos sueños… no voy a resignarme… me sentía atrapada… ahogada… pero el amor… me enseñó a respirar grande… profundo… a querer despertar cada mañana… a llenarme los pulmones de aire… me salvo el amor… el amor de todos los que me quisieron, de todos los que me quieren… y de todos los que quiero")

 **Rin:** (Mirando a su esposo y sonriendo) ("Mi Sesshy… te amo con toda mi alma… Si… me salvo el amor… este amor inmenso que me llena y me explota en mis entrañas… este amor que me enseñó a vivir en las montañas lejos de los pozos y los precipicios… ahora me siento feliz… porque aprendí a perdonar… a tolerar y a tomar la mano que me ofrecen… descubrí que sola puedo dar saltitos… pero no puedo volar… porque todos somos ángeles de una sola ala… la única manera que tenemos de volar… es abrazándonos unos a otros")

Las mellizas vieron al final del salón de fiestas… a un hombre… alto… de cabellera negra larga… y ojos dorados… a su lado una mujer delgada… de cabellos azabaches… ojos negros que las miran con dulzura… ambos les sonríen… ellas comprenden…

 **Umi/Rin:** ("Bisabuelo InuYasha… Bisabuela Kagome")

Sus bisabuelos les sonrieron y les enviaron un beso… ellas comprendieron que… todos los preceptos… las enseñanzas que el junto con su hermano el monje… habían dejado en la familia Ushiromiya… era el remedio para acabar con la maldición… que sus sabias palabras ahora las comprendían en ese momento sublime. Frente a sus ojos desaparecieron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Les habían dado… el antídoto para deshacer la maldición… **La Maldición del Amor**.

* * *

Kanon y Umi salieron de la fiesta al igual que Sesshoumaru y Rin ya que querían estar solos sin testigos… sin que nadie los viera… en la intimidad de su amor.

Kanon y Umi se fueron a la habitación privada de Kanon en la hacienda, la cual estaba llena de velas blancas, pétalos de rosas…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Esto es hermoso mi amor

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola por detrás) Te gusta? Lo hice especialmente para ti

 **Umi:** (Besándolo) Estoy tan contenta

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Como yo contigo mi amor… sabes… quería que… antes de irnos de luna de miel… estuviéramos juntos… solo tú y yo

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… no se te quitara lo pícaro

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Nunca… (Besándola) jamás

Kanon y Umi se acostaron en la cama, el quedo sobre ella, Umi lo besaba con devoción, Kanon besaba el cuello de ella, mientras que Umi acaricia el cabello de él, Él quería arrancarle el Kimono a Umi, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya de nuevo y con desesperación Kanon aventó el Obi de Umi para otro lado, Ella le quito el ahori y lo aventó a otra dirección.

Kanon y ella se levantaron de la cama y parados se besaban apasionadamente en los labios, Kanon le quito completamente el kimono a Umi hasta dejarla desnuda, ella también le retiro la hamaka hasta quedar ambos desnudos…

Kanon tomo a Umi de los glúteos y la cargo, ella con sus brazos y piernas lo abrazo, Kanon la llevo hasta una pared donde la recargo Umi lo abraza, el deja la boca de Umi y comienza a besarle el cuello de manera provocativa, Umi cierra sus ojos y acaricia la espalda de él, Kanon la levanta más hasta que su rostro de él quede a la altura del busto de Umi, él la mira fijamente y ella le sonríe tiernamente, Kanon no lo duda más y comienza a besar los senos de ella de manera tierna pero a la vez desesperada, Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios. Kanon besa el busto de ella, de pronto toma un pezón de Umi y comienza a succionarlo con delicadeza, Umi entierra un poco las uñas en la espalda de él, Kanon siente una sensación agradable y comienza a succionar con más fuerza, levemente mordisquea. Umi no puede más…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Umi… mi Umi…

 **Umi:** Te… Amo

 **Kanon:** Te… Amo mi niña

Kanon y Umi no pueden más… deben hacerse uno ahora… la noche anterior habían dormido separados… antes de que alguien interfiera, Kanon la lleva la cama y la acuesta, el queda sobre ella, Umi lo mira con llanto en los ojos, El besa cada lagrima que salen de sus ojos, cuando la ve fijamente a los ojos…

 **Kanon:** Vamos…a… hacer uno

 **Umi:** Si… lo deseo mi amor

 **Kanon:** Te… Amo

 **Umi:** Hazme… el amor… Kanon

Kanon le sonrió tiernamente y delicadamente la abrió de piernas, se cercioro que Umi estuviera lista para recibirlo cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que estaba lista lentamente comenzó a entrar en su amada, Umi al sentir que él con delicadeza entraba en ella se aferró a Kanon…

 **Umi:** Aaahhhh… Ka… Kanon… Aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Umi… aaahhhh… Umi

 **Umi:** Mi… amor… aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Eres… tan… cálida

El entraba y salía delicadamente de ella, Umi sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón por ese placer que siente cuando esta con su otra mitad, el besaba los labios de Umi mientras entraba, Kanon seguía sobre Umi, ella no sabe qué fue lo que le paso o porque lo hizo pero como pudo acostó a Kanon y se puso sobre él lo besaba en los labios, en el cuello y el pecho, él estaba maravillado con la actitud de ella, de pronto se sentó el sobre la cama dejando a Umi sobre él, ella lo miro y el la beso apasionadamente, estaba unida a él cuando de pronto por instinto natural Umi lentamente comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

Kanon hizo su cabeza para atrás…

 **Kanon:** Aaahhhh… mas… mas… rápido… Umi

 **Umi:** Si… amor… mío

Umi obedeció a la petición de su amado esposo, se acercó más a él y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre él, su busto rozaba con el pecho de Kanon cosa que a él lo hizo perder más su razón, él acariciaba la espalda de ella mientas que Umi tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanon.

 **Umi:** Mi… amor… esto es… aaaahhhh aaahhhh

 **Kanon:** Mi niña… es glorioso… aaaahhhh

 **Kanon/Umi:** (Llegando al orgasmo) Aaaahhhh

Kanon dejo salir su esencia dentro de Umi, ella se recargo en el hombro de él mientras sentía como algo tibio llena su interior, Kanon sin salir de ella y abrazándola se dejó caer en la cama, Umi quedo reposando en el pecho de él.

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en la habitación del primero, ambos sentados en la mecedora mirando el paisaje, Rin en las piernas de Sesshoumaru… anochece y las estrellas comienzan a salir…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Aquí… veremos nuestras noches… la luna… las estrellas…

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Nuestra vida… esta ahora completa… tu y yo… juntos

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron…

 **Rin:** Mi Kokoro… hubiera estado perdida sin ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** No más… de lo que yo estuviera sin ti

Se dieron un beso esquimal…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tenshi… pensaras que… estoy loco pero… llevo más de 12 horas de no hacerte el amor… y…

 **Rin:** Kokoro… nunca podría pensar que estás loco… pero (Sonrojada) aun la fiesta no…

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la mecedora con ella en los brazos y la acuesta sobre la cama. Rin lo mira con amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Quitándole el kimono) No me deseas tenshi?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo apasionadamente) Cada instante que te tengo cerca

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Anoche… fue una tortura dormir lejos de ti

 **Rin:** (Desnudándolo) No sentir tu calor… tu cuerpo… tu amor

Se besan apasionadamente la ropa de ambos caen al suelo esparcidas por toda la habitación...

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Cada vez que te veo… estas más hermosa

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Kokoro… casi… siempre tenemos sexo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No tenshi… hacemos el amor… además… es una parte importante de la relación… porque es… cuando solo a ti… te muestro lo que provocas en mi cuerpo y mi corazón

Diciendo eso Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente en los labios… dejo de besarla para colarse al cuello de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame amarte… déjame hacerte mía… mientras respire… y aun… después de la muerte… siempre te amare

 **Rin:** Te amare eternamente mi amor

Ambos buscan sus bocas que son su adicción, Sesshoumaru hábilmente llego al gran busto de ella, Rin sabe que sus pechos es el lugar favorito de su esposo. Sesshoumaru miro el busto de su esposa apetitoso como siempre… ya varias veces ha sido suyo y ha disfrutado de su sabor… pero no importaba cuanto lo haya gozado… siempre es algo que le gusta descubrir… la belleza natural de su amada.

Rin lo mira tiernamente, su corazón late rápidamente igual que la primera vez que se entregó a él, su amor por Sesshoumaru es demasiado grande que no le molesta en lo absoluto estar con él, ha sido todo lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, le salvo la vida aquel día cuando enfrento a Kayo por primera vez… cuando la Isla Ushiromiya fue destruida… estaba a su lado peleando… la ha apoyado en todo… ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida? Se pregunta así misma… y con una sonrisa en los labios se respondió… nada le puedo pedir porque él es mi vida.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar el busto de Rin, ella cierra sus ojos entregándose y ofreciendo su cuerpo a los deseos de su amado, los besos de Sesshoumaru son amorosos, cálidos y húmedos llevando la pasión de su interior, Rin acaricia el sedoso cabello de su amado de pronto Sesshoumaru comienza a lamer uno de los pezones de Rin, lo hace delicada y sensualmente…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitándose) Rin… mi amor

Sesshoumaru paso al otro pezón para lamerlo para después con sus labios comenzar a succionar de manera delicada, Rin gime levemente y Sesshoumaru al escuchar los leves gemidos de su amada comienza a excitarse más y más, después dejo de besar y saborear el busto de Rin para después con sus manos darles placenteros masajes, él se acercó para besarle los labios apasionadamente a Rin, Sesshoumaru es un hombre sumamente apasionado y Rin lo sabe así que sabe que en este momento ella debe entregarse completamente.

El beso es apasionado y por falta de aire lentamente fueron separándose para poder respirar pero Sesshoumaru fue besando el cuello de Rin y fue descendiendo pasando por su busto, su abdomen y su vientre al llegar allí las manos de Sesshoumaru se pusieron en las caderas de ella y fue acariciándole las piernas cuando sus manos llegaron al centro las abrió delicadamente y se acomodó entre ellas y comenzó a introducir su lengua para acariciar con ella la intimidad de Rin, cuando ella sintió algo húmedo en su intimidad arqueo su espalda…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… tan… dulce

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… te… aaahhhh… amo

Ella aprieta las sabanas a causa del placer que siente, el acaricia las piernas de Rin, el hizo que ella sintiera un mar de emociones, después dejo la intimidad de ella y miro a su amada quien esta agitada por lo que él le había hecho, Rin se incorporó para después acostarlo y ponerse sobre él, comenzó a besar el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Beso su pecho, su cuello y su abdomen cuando llego allí miro a su amado con una mirada traviesa le sonrió e hizo como si lo fuera a morder a lo que Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada, ella besa todo lo de su amado para después con sus cálidos labios acariciar su hombría, el aprieta las sabanas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Ri… Rin…

 **Rin:** (Introduciendo dentro de su boca la hombría de su amado) Te… amo… tanto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

Rin estimula la hombría de su amado que estaba despierta y a punto de explotar entre sus labios, Sesshoumaru la acostó a ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a envestirla lentamente…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… mi amor…

Sesshoumaru enviste a Rin de manera lenta, ambos gimen de placer, él la besa en los labios para después subir el ritmo de las envestidas hasta tornarlas desesperadas, se toman de las manos y levemente las aprietan hasta que llegan al clímax de su amor…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaahhhh

El cae sobre ella y ella lo abraza fuertemente, después de un tiempo ambos están acostados sobre la cama descansando de su agitada demostración de amor, Rin esta sobre el pecho de su amado…

 **Rin:** Te amo tanto mi Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su cabello de ella) Te amo mi Rin

Una maldición… hizo recorrer el camino del amor… camino que llega a ser espinoso… que llega a ser como si pisáramos las nubes que parecen de algodón… que llega a ser escarpado y lleno de obstáculos… pero en ese andar… encontramos el amor… aquel que nos brinda su mano y nos lleva caminando más y más… juntos librando obstáculos… mirando la luz que alumbra el final de ese camino.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **La boda mas esperada por fin llego y son profundamente felices... todo comenzara a marchar como siempre debió ser... donde el amor ha triunfado y ahora solo son días de felicidad! quieren saber que mas sucedió? No se pierdan el Epilogo de esta historia! Eternal Eternity!**


	61. Epilogo: Eternal Eternity

**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, quiero darles las gracias por haberme leído hasta el final! Sin ustedes esta historia no habría sido nada ni hubiéramos llegado hasta este punto, de verdad les agradezco con el corazón que me hayan leído y que espero también de corazón que les haya gustado y disfrutado cada capitulo así como yo al escribirlo! Les traeré dos historias mas esperando sea de su agrado! Les tendré los prólogos! y espero que también sea de su agrado! Sin mas les dejo el Epilogo! Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

 **Epilogo: Eternal Eternity**

* * *

 **Cuatro años después** **…**

El sol es brillante en Kyoto… en una mansión majestuosa, en un balcón ve hacía el horizonte un par de ojos azules claros, una pequeña niña de casi 4 años corre hacia esa persona, su largo cabello negro se mueve al compás de su andar…

 **Niña:** (Sonriendo) Papi!

En eso Milo se gira y con una sonrisa en sus labios se agacha para cargar a su pequeña princesa y abrazarla…

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Hola mi princesa!

 **Niña:** Papi… ven!

 **Milo:** (Caminando con su hija) A dónde quieres ir Kayo?

Kayo es la primogénita de Milo y Kanna, la pequeña abraza a su padre y le llena de besos el rostro, es una niña muy dulce y con mucha afición al dibujo y la pintura a lo que Kanna y Milo decidieron que vaya desarrollando su habilidad para más adelante ser una excelente pintora, frente a ellos aparece Kanna con un vientre de 7 meses de embarazo…

 **Kayo:** (Feliz) Mami!

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor! Encontraste a papá

 **Milo:** Veía la mina desde el balcón

Kanna y él se dan un beso muy tierno en los labios mientras Kayo los mira con una sonrisa…

 **Milo:** (Dejando de besar a Kanna) Como te sientes querida?

 **Kanna:** (Poniendo sus manos en su cintura) Bien… un poco cansada… estos babys me dan mucha guerra

 **Milo:** Al igual que Kayo

 **Kayo:** (Mirándolo) No papi… yo me… poto… muy bien

Los tres sonrieron y Kayo se bajó de los brazos de su padre, le dio un beso al gran vientre de su madre y se fue corriendo a su habitación…

 **Milo:** (Abrazado a Kanna) Como va lo de tu desfile?

 **Kanna:** Muy bien querido… mi línea de ropa de maternidad está siendo un éxito (Guiñándole un ojo) creo que la lencería también

 **Milo:** (Abrazándola y acariciando su vientre) Eres muy talentosa mi amor… una hermosa y ardiente diseñadora

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír alegremente y se tomaron de las manos para ir a la habitación de Kayo, al verla desde la puerta… la niña estaba muy concentrada en pintar con sus acuarelas un dibujo de un lago con muchos árboles… a pesar de su corta edad tenía decidido que quería ser de grande…

 **Milo:** Le encanta la pintura… tal y como…

 **Kanna:** Lo se querido… y me da mucho gusto que… esta oportunidad la vivía con nosotros

 **Milo:** Así es querida… ahora si será feliz… y nos encargaremos de ello… al igual que nuestros otros hijos

 **Kanna:** De eso no hay duda querido… por cierto… ya llamaste a mis sobrinas?

 **Milo:** Si mi amor… vendrán el fin de semana

 **Kanna:** Ya hace 4 años verdad querido?

 **Milo:** Si mi amor… que somos felices

Ambos se abrazaron mientras contemplan a su amada hija hacer lo que más le gusta.

* * *

 **Tokio**

En el piso Ushiromiya en la biblioteca un niño de cabello a los hombros color azul está jalando los libros y tirándolos al suelo, Umi sale de la habitación principal y escucha los ruidos en la biblioteca…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Ese niño…

Camina hacia donde provienen los ruidos y al abrir la puerta ve a su pequeño hijo tirando los libros del librero…

 **Umi:** (Acercándose a él y tomándolo de su mano) Mi amor… que haces querido?... a papá no le gustara que hagas eso

El niño la mira con sus ojos azules que son tan puros como el mar…

 **Niño:** Mami… es que no…

 **Umi:** (Dándole un libro de cuentos) Buscabas esto?

 **Niño:** (Feliz) Siiii Mami! Gracias!

 **Umi:** (Un poco seria) Diogo… debes acomodar el desastre que hiciste… recuerda que si no encuentras algo… debes preguntarme… además… estaba debajo de tu cama

 **Diogo** : Mami… Noa lo escondió

 **Umi:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Ah sí?... pero si tu hermanito tiene solo 2 años

Diogo es un niño muy inquieto e inteligente al igual que sus primos, su carácter es muy parecido al de Kanon… pero tiene algo de el de Umi que lo hace no ser tan atrabancado como su padre.

Desde afuera de la biblioteca…

 **Kanon:** Familia! Tadaima!

Umi y Diogo al escuchar la voz de Kanon…

 **Diogo:** Es papá!

 **Umi:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Vamos a saludarlo y vienes a recoger este tiradero de libros

 **Diogo:** (Haciendo puchero) Mami

 **Umi:** Mi amor… debes limpiar lo que tiras

Kanon entra a la biblioteca y ve a dos de sus tres amores allí…

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Hola mi amor… Bienvenido a casa

 **Kanon:** (Besándola) Gracias mi amor (Mirando a su hijo) Hola campeón… que haces?

Kanon miro el lugar y comprendió lo que su hijo había hecho…

 **Umi:** Como veras… eso es lo que hacia nuestro primor

 **Kanon:** (Mirando a su hijo) Diogo…

 **Diogo:** Lo siento papi… es que…

 **Umi:** Buscaba su libro de cuentos… que tenía bajo la cama

 **Kanon:** Vaya que buscaste muy bien jovencito… me alegro de que te guste leer, pero los libros se cuidan

 **Diogo:** Lo se papi

 **Kanon:** Anda ve a levantar esos libros porque en poco comeremos

 **Diogo:** A la orden capitán!

El niño corre hacia donde estaba la pila de libros y comienza a acomodarlos, sus padres lo ven con ternura…

 **Umi:** Es muy inquieto… pero es un buen niño

 **Kanon:** (Abrazándola) Es porque tiene una muy buena mamá

 **Umi:** (Dándole un beso) Y un buen papá también

Se besan con amor y pasión, cuando se separan…

 **Kanon:** Y Noa?

 **Umi:** Está jugando en la habitación… el juego de cubos armables que le compraste lo tiene loco

 **Kanon:** Creo que le gusto demasiado no amor?

 **Umi:** Así es querido… dime quieres comer?

 **Kanon:** Si… gracias querida… deseo que pronto regreses a la oficina… me vuelvo loco sin ti allí

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) En poco iré… Noa ya ira al Maternal y Diogo está por entrar a Jardín de Niños… así que… me tendrás allí mi amor

Se dieron un beso y se sonrieron amorosamente, Umi fue a la cocina a servirle de comer a Kanon, mientras que él fue a la habitación de sus hijos a ver a su hijo menor, al entrar a la habitación encuentra a un niño de 2 años jugando con unos cubos armables, el niño tiene su cabello negro corto, sus ojos son azules y es muy parecido a Umi…

 **Kanon:** (Acercándose a su hijo y cargándolo) Hola mi pequeño Noa

 **Noa:** (Mirándolo y sonriendo) Papi!

 **Kanon:** Cada día hablas más… que haces?

 **Noa:** Mia

 **Kanon:** (Mirando) Ya veo… juegas con tus cubos

 **Noa:** Si

 **Kanon:** Te portaste bien?

 **Noa:** No

Kanon comenzó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo menor, Umi quien había ido a llamarlo a comer lo veía desde la puerta de la habitación con amor y lo maravilloso que es como padre, como esposo, como hombre… sonríe felizmente cuando en su mano siente una calidez y ve a su hijo mayor a su lado tomándola de la mano…

 **Diogo:** Mami

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor

Kanon los ve y se acerca a ellos, los 4 se abrazan amorosamente…

 **Umi:** Kanon… me haces demasiado feliz

 **Kanon:** Como tú a mi… mi amada Umi… tú y mis hijos… son toda mi vida

 **Umi:** Lo sabemos querido… vamos a comer o se enfriara

Los 4 se dirigen al comedor del piso para comer en familia

* * *

 **Ise**

En la hacienda Sutori, Rin baja las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Inumaru!... hijo!

Al bajar se queda un momento parada…

 **Rin:** Se me volvió a escapar… y aún no termina de…

En eso a alguien la asusta por detrás

 **-** Buuuuu!

 **Rin:** Aaaaaaa!

Dio un brinco del susto cuando se gira para ver quién es, se topa con unos ojos azules un tanto fríos que la miran con picardía, su cabello negro está a los hombros, es de piel blanca…

 **Rin:** Inumaru… me asustaste… dónde estabas?

 **Inumaru:** Y papi?

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Papi regresara en poco mi amor… fue a ver la plantación de té

 **Inumaru:** Y mi hermanita?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te espera en la habitación de arriba mi amor

Inumaru a veces era un tanto frio… pero quería demasiado a su mamá, su papá y su hermana menor la cual tiene 2 años. Llegaron a la habitación de los niños, la pequeña al ver a su hermano camino hacia él y lo abrazo, la niña es castaña como Rin, pero con sus ojos azules como su padre…

 **Inumaru:** Oshin!

 **Oshin:** (Sonriendo) Manito

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolos) Mis pequeños

 **Inumaru:** Mami… ya me cansé de acomodar mis juguetes

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Por eso les he recomendado que solo saquen los que ocuparan mi amor

 **Oshin:** Babis mami

Rin sonreía con sus pequeños cuando alguien entro a la habitación…

 **-** Mi amada familia

Los tres al voltear a la puerta…

 **Oshin/Inumaru:** (Sonriendo) Papi!

Los niños van hacia su padre que los recibe con amor y los carga a ambos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Hola campeón… hola princesa

 **Inumaru:** Papi… donde te fuiste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A trabajar mi amor

 **Oshin:** Papi!

Rin ve a su esposo y a sus hijos, son sus más grandes tesoros y Sesshoumaru al verla se acerca a ella…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Okaeri Kokoro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tadaima Tenshi

Deja a sus hijos en el suelo, al enderezarse abraza y besa a Rin en los labios apasionadamente, ella le corresponde con mucho amor mientras sus hijos los observan fijamente.

 **Inumaru:** Porque se besan?

Rin y Sesshoumaru se dejan de besar tiernamente y miran a su primogénito…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque papi… ama mucho a mami

 **Rin:** Así es mi amor… así como mami… ama mucho a papi

 **Oshin:** (Sonriendo) Mami! Papi!

Los dos sonrieron y abrazaron a sus hijos con mucho amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Inumaru… te le escapaste a mamá verdad?

 **Inumaru:** (Sorprendido) Como lo sabes?

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Porque nosotros sabemos todo lo que haces mi amor

 **Inumaru:** Es que… me canse de levantar mis juguetes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hijo… si tiras juguetes debes recogerlos… al igual que lo hará Oshin

 **Oshin:** Getes!

Todos sonrieron alegremente y salían de la habitación de los niños con sus hijos en brazos…

 **Rin:** Es hora de comer mi amor… está todo listo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mmmm que delicioso Kokoro

 **Inumaru:** Mami… hizo pastel helado de limón

 **Oshin:** Patel!

 **Rin:** Si… e hice uno muy grande! Para que comamos doble

Sonrieron y dijeron que si ya que les encantaba lo que Rin siempre les prepara de comer y los postres son sus favoritos y así bajaron ambos al comedor para comer.

* * *

 **Tokio**

En la mansión Sutori, Kiyo e Irasue preparan los detalles de dos bodas que habrá en la familia en pocos meses…

 **Irasue:** Ay madre… esto es cansado

 **Kiyo:** Demasiado hija… pero debemos terminar

 **Irasue:** Si madre (Sonriendo) Mis hijos… todos casados… que alegría

 **Kiyo:** Después de tanto hija… la felicidad reina en esta familia… y yo me siento feliz

 **Irasue:** Madre… la mayor alegría es que sigue con nosotros

 **Kiyo:** Hija… te lo agradezco… aunque siento que ya he vivido mucho… pero… agradezco a Kami-Sama que me ha permitido conocer a mis bisnietos

 **Irasue:** Y aun a los que faltan madre (sonriendo) Ahora que soy abuela… espero llegar a conocer a mis bisnietos

En eso InuTaisho llega a la mansión y ve a su esposa y a su madre apresuradas con los detalles de las bodas…

 **InuTaisho:** Mi amor… Madre… cómo están?

 **Irasue:** (Mirando a su esposo) Querido… como estas mi amor?

 **InuTaisho:** (Abrazando a su esposa) Muy feliz… espero que Sesshoumaru pronto regrese de la hacienda… lo necesito en la oficina al igual que a Rin

 **Kiyo:** Hijo… les dejaste a cargo la hacienda… deben de estar al pendiente… además a los niños parece gustarles el campo

 **Irasue:** Madre… Sessho y Rin pueden con eso… Al igual que Kanon y Umi que casi se la pasan viajando y con los niños

 **InuTaisho:** Tendremos que ayudarles ahora que los 4 entraran a la escuela… al igual que Kayo

Sonreían alegremente cuando llegan muy felices y sonrientes…

 **Saga:** Hola familia

 **Rukawa:** Como están?

 **Kiyo:** Atareadas con lo de sus bodas queridos

 **Saga:** Abuela… queremos algo sencillo

 **Irasue:** No queridos… será espectacular… como las de sus hermanos

InuTaisho, Rukawa y Saga voltean a mirar en una pared donde están las fotos de bodas de Sesshoumaru, Kanon y Kanna a lado de los Ushiromiya, en las cuales todos se ven sonriendo felizmente

 **InuTaisho:** (Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos) Se verán tan felices como sus hermanos

 **Saga:** Lo somos padre… Emma es la mujer perfecta para mi… y hubiera dejado pasar mi felicidad si… me hubiera aferrado a lo que no es para mi

 **Rukawa:** Así es padre… Yuriko llego a mi vida en el momento preciso… como dice Saga… si nos hubiéramos aferrado a lo que no era para nosotros… habría sido el peor error de nuestra vida

InuTaisho sonrió alegremente al ver a sus hijos felices y a punto de casarse, Saga y Rukawa miraron los rostros sonrientes de Umi y Rin a lado de sus hermanos…

 **Saga:** ("Eres demasiado feliz… a lado de mi hermano… de tus hijos… así como yo lo seré hermana")

 **Rukawa:** ("Me da tanta felicidad verte feliz Umi… mi hermano y tú se merecen todo lo que tienen… hermana")

Sonrieron alegremente y miraron su celular en ellos tenían las fotos de ellos a lado de sus prometidas los cuales los aman demasiado.

 **Kiyo:** Kanna nos habló… el fin de semana será la reunión en la mansión de los Ushiromiya en Kyoto

 **Irasue:** A mi princesa le encanta tenernos a todos reunidos

 **InuTaisho:** Es lo mejor… somos una gran familia ahora… y se hará más grande aun madre

 **Saga:** Eso es lo mejor de todo

 **Rukawa:** Que seamos una familia grande.

La semana comenzó a pasar… Sesshoumaru y Rin regresaron a Tokio para comenzar a trabajar de nuevo en la oficina, por el momento la castaña se queda con los niños al igual que Umi en lo que entran a sus escuelas.

* * *

Umi y Rin salen de paseo las dos con sus hijos, los cuales se llevan muy bien y son muy buenos amigos… decidieron inscribirlos en las mismas escuelas ya que se cuidarían entre ellos ya que es uno de los valores que les quieren inculcar a sus hijos.

Los llevan al parque para que interactúen con más niños y se hagan independientes y fuertes, los ven desde lejos sonriendo…

 **Rin:** Como han crecido verdad hermanita?

 **Umi:** Cada día crecen y crecen hermanita… aunque Diogo y Noa son muy traviesos

 **Rin:** Inumaru y Oshin igual hermanita… en la hacienda se la pasan en los arboles… Inumaru comienza a treparlos… pero Oshin aún es pequeña y quiere seguirlo

 **Umi:** Te entiendo… Kanon dijo que aprovecháramos la piscina y contrato a un instructor de natación que les está enseñando a Diogo y Noa… pero… ellos quieren hacerlo solos ya… les encanta el agua

 **Rin:** Recuerdas? Son como nosotros hermanita

 **Umi:** Ni más ni menos hermanita… aunque… también son muy parecidos a sus padres

Ambas sonrieron alegremente y se tomaron de las manos…

 **Umi:** Mamá y papá deben estar muy orgullosos hermanita

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… y (Mirando a los niños) Los cuidan mucho… son su adoración

 **Umi** : Si… y ellos nos tendrán siempre a su lado

 **Rin:** Para todo hermanita… ahora… no hay maldiciones ni nada que nos aleje de nuestros hijos

 **Umi:** Como estará Kayo?

 **Rin:** Milo dice que es muy buena niña… que tiene afición por la pintura

 **Umi:** Ahora si… cumplirá su sueño hermanita

 **Rin:** Vivirá lo que no vivió hermanita… y será feliz

* * *

Ambas se sonrieron alegremente, mientras tanto en Sutori Corp. Kanon y Sesshoumaru arreglan los informes de la próxima junta de consejo de ese mes…

 **Kanon:** Mañana iremos a ver a Kanna a Kyoto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es momento de reunirnos… el trabajo aquí en la oficina y el de Milo con la mina, el de ella con sus desfiles y lanzamientos de ropa

 **Kanon:** Es muy difícil… más ahora que Rukawa y Saga se irán a Londres después de casarse

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mr. Brown se ha asociado con nosotros… ellos se harán cargo en Londres y nosotros aquí en Japón

 **Kanon:** Por suerte… ahora nos toca quedarnos aquí… bueno… yo salgo más con Umi de viaje… y mira que me encanta eso

Ambos comenzaron a reír…

 **Kanon:** (Malévolamente) Que se siente ser casado Sessho? (Burlonamente) Recuerdas que decías que no eras de nadie?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) Cállate… que tú estabas igual (Sonriendo) Soy muy feliz… Rin y yo somos los más felices del mundo y nuestros hijos… son lo mejor… me siento demasiado feliz siendo de Rin y ella mía… con nuestros hijos (Malévolamente) y tu Kanoncito?

 **Kanon:** (¬¬) Cierra la boca… no me llames así (Sonriendo) Solo Umi puede decirme así… soy muy feliz hermano… demasiado feliz… Umi y yo estamos más que contentos y felices… nuestros hijos son lo más maravilloso… ahora que somos libres de la maldición… conocemos la felicidad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… Kanna también es demasiado feliz… ahora la veo madura… y feliz

 **Kanon:** Al igual que Milo… son demasiado felices… y Kayo… es feliz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vive su nueva oportunidad… es lo mejor

InuTaisho entra a la oficina de Kanon…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Hola padre…

 **InuTaisho:** Hola hijos… como van con el informe?

 **Kanon:** Esta listo padre… listo para la próxima semana

 **InuTaisho:** Me alegro hijos… el informe debe estar listo… Mr. Brown vendrá para esta junta de consejo (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Insisto en que se queden en la mansión

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo agradezco padre… pero Rin y yo queremos estar aquí en Tokio en nuestra propia casa

 **Kanon:** Descuida padre… serán vecinos de nosotros… cuando te darán las llaves?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta tarde… iré con mi Rin a recogerlas

 **InuTaisho:** Bien (Mirándolos) La hacienda es de ustedes Kanon y Sesshoumaru… sé que la llevaran muy bien

 **Kanon:** Cuenta con ello padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera como si la manejaras tú y la abuela

Todo era felicidad en estos momentos… los Sutori son libres de la maldición que los aquejaba desde hacía un siglo atrás… los Ushiromiya también son libres y habían entendido… que el amor era la clave para vencerlo todo.

* * *

Llego el día de visitar a Kanna y a Milo en Kyoto, cuando llegaron los tres recibían a todos con una sonrisa en los labios y con un abrazo de felicidad, Kayo al ver a sus primos, sus tíos, sus abuelos y su bisabuela se sentía contenta y feliz. Los abrazaba y besaba a todos…

 **Kayo:** (Corriendo hacia Umi y Rin) (Feliz) Tías!

Las mellizas abrazaron a Kayo y le dieron un beso…

 **Umi:** Hola preciosa… como estas?

 **Kayo:** Bien… y mis pimos?

 **Umi:** Han venido a verte también querida

 **Rin:** Kayo que linda estas… y cada día creces mas

 **Kayo:** Gacias… y mis pimos?

 **Rin:** Aquí están

Inumaru y Diogo se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron… Kayo los abrazo y los tomo de la mano para que fueran a jugar al gran jardín, riendo y corriendo van hacia él. Sesshoumaru y Kanon tienen en sus brazos a Oshin y a Noa… Kanna y Milo se acercan a ellos…

 **Kanna:** Hermanitos… como están queridos?

 **Milo:** Sobrinos… bienvenidos a casa

 **Umi:** Gracias tío (Mirando a Kanna) Como estas futura mami?

 **Kanna:** Muy feliz… pero cansada… cada día pesan mas

 **Rin:** Te ves hermosa futura mami… te trajimos el té de jazmín que tanto te gusta

 **Kanna:** Gracias! Vamos a prepararlo chicas

Las tres se van a preparar el té dejando a los hombres solos…

 **Milo:** Como están chicos?

 **Kanon:** (Abrazando a Noa) Muy bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Oshin) Felices… y tu tío?

Los tres comenzaron a sonreír…

 **Milo:** Demasiado feliz… la mina cada día va muy bien… y Kayo es una niña muy dulce… Kanna es una mujer encantadora… en resumen… soy feliz

 **Kanon:** Como siempre debió ser… así que esta era la mansión de tu antepasado InuYasha?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es muy linda

 **Milo:** Gracias… se cambió pues era muy antigua… ahora es más moderna… Kanna la diseño completamente

Caminaron hacia el jardín donde estaban los demás, Kiyo e Irasue al ver a Noa y Oshin se acercaron a sus hijos y se los pidieron para jugar con ellos, InuTaisho estaba jugando con Diogo, Inumaru y Kayo con una pelota.

* * *

Todo era risa y felicidad. Kanna, Umi y Rin salían de la cocina con bandejas en sus manos llenas de bocadillos, te de jazmín y unos pasteles, mientras las chicas acomodaban la comida…

 **Kanna:** Que tal la vida de casada chicas?

 **Umi:** (Sonriendo) Muy interesante… somos muy felices

 **Kanna:** Se portan bien mis hermanos?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si… nos tocaron los maridos más hermosos de la tierra… y como se porta el tío?

 **Umi:** Eh tía?

Las tres sonrieron alegremente…

 **Kanna:** Es súper excelente… que me hace ser la mujer más feliz de la tierra… el… Kayo y mis niños que están por venir… son mi felicidad… al igual que mi trabajo

Saga estaba con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos miel y se besaban tiernamente. Rukawa está con una chica de cabello y ojos negros abrazándose y sonriendo al ver a los niños correr.

Kanon, Milo y Sesshoumaru se acercaron a sus esposas y las abrazaron para luego darles un beso apasionado en los labios.

La maldición del amor… se transformó en la bendición del amor… Kanon y Umi… Sesshoumaru y Rin… caminaron ese camino que Kayo trazo para su familia y para sus enemigos… pero el amor… era la salvación de todos… los Yashiro descansarían en paz… Kanna y Milo… después de sus pruebas… podrán vivir su amor… Saga y Rukawa… vivirán sus propias historias de amor… donde se verán reflejados en los ojos del amor… donde… es estar en el corazón de Dios… El mundo es fiesta cuando el amor nos mira… con sus ojos puros que parecen dos lagos de agua cristalina… agua que nos llama… agua que nos inunda… agua que nos ahoga.

A veces pensamos que el amor es una maldición… pero… la verdad es que es una bendición… ya que todos los que sentimos amor… sentimos que la vida tiene sentido… porque… que es la vida sin amor?... es cierto que lloramos… pero aprendemos… y esas lagrimas limpias y puras… purifican nuestras almas… el amor es el lenguaje universal y mientras más amor des… más recibirás… porque todo es un ciclo… un ciclo en que vivimos y llegamos a nuestro predestinado…. Y juntos… caminar hacia nuestro lugar de origen… nuestro cielo… nuestra eternidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

No se pierdan los estrenos del día de mañana... **Tres Youkai y una Dama... y Love A Riddle!** Espero sea de su agrado chicas!


End file.
